Fight between Light and Darkness
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: InuxRanmaxYYHxBeybladexTenchiXBleachxDigimonxNarutoxYGX! It's the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX with a few changes leading from the start of Jaden's second year as he and a few of childhood friends save the world from the Society of Light and Sartorius.
1. Going to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade, Tenchi Universe, and Bleach at all. I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Ages of the characters at start of story:

Yu Yu Hakusho characters:

Yusuke Urameshi: Age 16

Hikari Urameshi (OC character): Age 16 (elder twin sibling of Yusuke by two seconds and Kira by four seconds)

Kira Urameshi (OC character) Age 16 (younger twin sibling of Yusuke by two seconds and Hikari by four seconds)

Kazuma Kuwabara: Age 16

Keiko Yukimura: Age 16

Alister Yukimura: (OC character): Age 16 (younger twin sibling of Keiko by three seconds)

Hiei and Yukina: Age unknown

Koemna: Toddler and Teenage adult, physically, but actually over 700 years of age.

Botan: Age unknown

Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino: Age 17, but actually around over several hundred years of age

Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters:

Jaden Yuki: Age 16

Jennifer 'Jenny' Yuki: Age 16

Alexis Rhodes: Age 16

Syrus Truesdale: Age 16

Jasmine Kurada: Age 16

Mindy Hamaguchi: Age 16

Atticus Rhodes: Age 18

Zane 'Hell Kaiser' Truesdale: Age 18

Chazz Princeton: Age 16

Tyranno Hassleberry: Age 16

Inuyasha characters:

Kagome Higurashi: Age 16

Inuyasha: Age 17 in human years and 201 in demon years

Melody (OC character): Age 17 in human years and 201 in demon years (elder twin sibling of Inuyasha by two seconds, Megumi by four seconds, and Holly by six seconds)

Megumi (OC character): Age 17 in human years and 201 in demon years (younger twin sibling of Inuyasha by two seconds and Melody by four seconds, and elder twin sister of Holly by two seconds)

Monster Rancher characters:

Genki Sakura: Age 15

Holly: Age 17 in human years and 201 in demon years in this story (in this story younger twin sibling of Inuyasha by four seconds, Melody by six seconds, and Megumi by two seconds)

Moochi: Age unknown for monsters children.

Digimon characters:

Davis, Kari, and TK: Age 16

Yolei and Ken: Age 17

Cody: Age 13

Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora: Age 19

Izzy: Age 18

Joe: Age 21

Jun Motomiya: Age 19

Naruto characters:

Naruto Uzumaki: Age 15

Sasuke Uchiha: Age 15

Sakura Haruno: Age 15

Hinata Hyuga: Age 15

Ranma ½

Ranma Saotome: Age 16

Hotaru Saotome: (OC character) Age 16 (elder twin sibling of Ranma by three seconds)

Genma Saotome: Age Around 45-50

Nodoka Saotome: Age Around 35-45

Akane Tendo: Age 16

Nabiki Tendo: Age 17

Kasumi Tendo: Age 19

Soun Tendo: Age Around 45-50

Ryoga Hibiki: Age 16

Tatewaki Kuno: Age 17

Kodachi Kuno: Age 16

Ukyo Kuonji: Age 16

Shampoo: Age 16

Mousse: Age 16

Ronin Warriors characters

Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Mia: Age 16

Yulie: Age 8

Beyblade characters:

Tyson Granger: Age 16

Max Tate: Age 16

Kenny AKA The Chief: Age 15

Hilary Tachibana: Age 16

Ray Kon: Age 17

Kai Hiwatari: Age 17

Bleach characters:

Ichigo Kurosaki: Age 16

Uryu Ishida: Age 16

Orihime Inoue: Age 16

Sado 'Chad' Yasutora: Age 16

Tenchi Universe characters:

Tenchi Masaki: Age 16

Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone: Age unknown

**Chapter 1: Going to Duel Academy**

(**Within a local modern day shrine in Tokyo, Japan; in the early evening**)

During this early regular evening with Tokyo, Japan, we find ourselves on top of a local modern day shrine as three figures were moving in red, yellow, and orange blurs from a small well house in the shrine to a house and in that house, in a bedroom where a female figure was sitting at her desk finishing up on her dueling deck. This female appears to be sixteen-years old with long black hair to her mid back and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans with white socks on her feet.

The young girl hears a tap on the window and she turns to see a group of three dog-like humanoids behind her window. The young girl says, plainly, "They're here!" The young girl goes over the window, opens it, and the three dog humanoids came in and we take a good look at them.

One of the humanoid was a male, wearing a red male Japanese kimono top and hakama with long silver hair flowing down to three-quarters behind his back, two white dog ears coming out from the top of his scalp, and golden eyes along with claws instead of fingers on his hands. He has a set of beads around his neck and a sheath holding a Japanese-like katana attached to the left side of the waist area of his hakama.

The other was a female that looked a female version of the dog eared male, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has a flawless female body that is show even under her yellow female version of the young man's red kimono, she had sandals on her clawed feet, her claws are the same size as the dog eared male, and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!' uses.

The last one was another female that looks also exactly like a female version of the dog eared male, her silver hair is tied to a ponytail with two Chinese buns, golden eyes similar to the dog eared male's and she wore a yellow short kimono in a style which low cut showed a moderate cleavage for her voluptuous bust, with the lower part of the kimono looked like she was wearing an orange skirt, which stopped towards the top of her kneecaps, which showed her own sexy and seductive figure underneath her clothes with a blood red ribbon wrapped around her slender feminine waist to hold the kimono in place. Her clawed feet had sandals surrounding them and her claws are similar size to the dog eared male.

The dog eared male asks the young girl, in a gruff male voice, "Alright, Kagome, what is that you had to tell us now?"

The young girl, Kagome, says, in a plain tone, "Well, Inuyasha, I'm glad that you and your sisters could come here. You see, I'm going to Duel Academy tomorrow as you already know."

The female dog humanoid with the ponytail says, in an annoyed tone, "Of course, stupid! You told us that earlier!"

The other female dog humanoid says, in a scolding tone, "Melody…!"

Kagome says, with a kind smile, "No that's okay, Megumi! I should have known that Melody would react to this."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Well, I don't see the point of you going to that Duel Academy place since you already know how to play that game."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Because, I want to have a job within the Pro Duelists like my older brother, Sanosake, and my cousins Yusuke and his sisters are bringing their demon friends, along, and I thought about bring you along as well."

Melody yells at Kagome, in a serious tone, "Oh no! No way, miko! I'm not letting you take my brother alone so you'll just misuse the beads on his neck as usual!"

Megumi says, scolding, "Melody…!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "I really should have known that she'd react to this too. She's even worse than Inuyasha." Kagome then says, in a plain tone, "That's why you and Megumi, along with Inuyasha are coming with me to Duel Academy."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "You're joking."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Actually, it's my other cousin, Hotaru Saotome, who's suggesting it."

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "You mean the one that changes into a hawk when hit with cold water and reverts back to a human with hot water and the same with her brother, who changes into a girl."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Those are the ones! As a matter of fact, she wants to make a private meeting with her, Ranma, and his fiancée, Akane, and Ukyo, who's adopted as Ranma and Hotaru's sister as well as the four of us in the Tokyo Park since there's a chance that Takewaki Kuno's ninja, Sasuke, would try noising into our conversation, making things worse for us."

Megumi says to Melody, in a plain tone, "I guess we can go since Naraku is done with already."

Melody says, in a snarl, "Okay, fine, but if I have to deal with that old freak, Happosai, rubbing on my chest again, I'm going to really get mad!"

Megumi asks Kagome, with an excited smile, "So, Kagome, do have any more of those outfits from this time."

Kagome says, with a smile, "As a matter of fact, Megumi, I do! Wait here!" Kagome goes over to her closet and Melody asks Megumi, curiously, "I don't see why you like those clothing from this time."

Megumi looks at Melody and she says, with a smile, "Oh come on, sissy! They're really cute!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "I wish you'd stop calling me that!"

Inuyasha says, in a solemn sigh, "She gets it from Kagome's brother, Sanosake and Yusuke's girlfriend's brother. You know that they call Kagome and Keiko 'sissy' when they hate it."

Melody says, in an annoyed snarl, "That's one thing I agree with the miko!"

Kagome then takes out a white sundress with pink straps and she says, with a smile, "Here you go, Megumi! I got this from the store and I've got your measurements correctly."

Megumi takes the dress and she says, with a wide smile, "Thanks, Kagome! I'll be right back!" Megumi then rushes over to the bathroom while Melody grabs Inuyasha by the sleeve, dragging him to the door, leaving the room.

Inuyasha yells out to Melody, seriously while being dragged, "Hey Melody, what are you doing!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "While our sister is putting that weird dress, I'm going to play that video game thing that Sota has and you're coming with me, since I don't trust the miko with you at all as long as those beads stay on your neck."

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "We really need to work on your trusting issues, sis!" As the two dog humanoids leave the room, Kagome lets out a solemn sigh and she thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I wish that there's a way that Melody has to trust me. I've gotten Inuyasha's and Megumi's trusts, but not Melody. Just because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation and come from a priestess family, doesn't have to mean that she has to look down on me. And I know that she can remove the rosary around Inuyasha's neck with their elder half-sister, Zera's, help at any time, even though, I truly believe that Inuyasha has gotten my trust that he wouldn't attack me or any innocent people, plus, he's one of the people that can control Melody in a weird way. However, with Melody and Megumi giving the word that she can take off the beads at anytime that they wish, it'll make my chances of using it limited, even though Megumi says no."_

(**With the dog humanoids; sometime later**)

In the hallway, we find Inuyasha, being dragged by Melody, towards the stairs and Inuyasha asks Melody, curiously, "Melody, we there be a time that you'll ever trust Kagome?"

Melody says, in a snort, "Try after the day that Hell has frozen over, then we'll talk!"

Inuyasha sighs solemnly and he says, seriously, "But hasn't Kagome proven her loyalty to us, over and over! Our elder half-brother, Kenochi, along with Megumi and I are the only ones that has given her our trust, except for you and Zera since your hatred towards priestesses, including Kikyo, is getting in the way, and Sesshomaru, I can understand since he hates all humans with the exception of that kid, Rin. Kagome is the first human that Kenochi, Megumi, and I have trusted besides our human mother." Inuyasha then says, in a serious tone as the two got to the stairs, "Megumi and I used to hate priestesses, but I've gotten over it since we met Kagome. Sure, that Kagome may have her flaws, but who's perfect! Look all I'm asking for you is just to give Kagome some little slack, that's all. She actually deserves it at the least for what she's done for us, especially you even though you act so stuck up on her saying that you're cuter than her as a human and calling her names like weakling, stupid, wench, even though I call her that at times which is the only name that I call her, and the usual: miko! You rarely even use her name!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "But I am cuter than her as a human! I mean she's even underdeveloped!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That's one of the insults that not even I'd ever use on her, which is pretty much insensitive. I'm just asking for you is just for you to be just a little nicer to her, that's all."

Melody says, in a retort, "Hey, beside you and Megumi, I do rescue her."

Inuyasha says, in a snort, "And afterwards, you just say that you're only doing it for me and you don't even ask as if she was okay."

Melody says, in an annoyed snarl, "Okay, fine! I'll act a tiny bit nice to her than usual, but that's it! Anymore than that, then I'd have to puke!"

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "Thank you."

(**At the Tokyo Train station; Later that night**)

In the Tokyo Train station, we find many people coming out of the train, along with a group of teenagers.

The first teenager was sixteen years old with black hair with a little braided pigtail with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a traditional red Chinese fighting dress shirt over his well-developed and muscular shirt with long sleeve, black pants, and Chinese black fighting shoes.

The next teenager was the same age as the male that looked like a female version of the male with her hairstyle as the same as the pigtailed young man with the same deep blue eyes. She was wearing a wearing in a light yellow blouse, with a red vest and red tights with Chinese black fighting shoes. Strapped to her back was an orange pole in an orange sheath and under these clothes she had a sexy and seductive female figure.

Another teenager next to the pigtailed male was another female with short black hair with blue highlights and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and an orange skirt that went to her ankles with white socks and brown formal shoes.

The last one was another female with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue kimono top and black tights, with brown sandals. Strapped around her upper body was an artillery belt with dozens of little scapulas and a big scapula attached to her back.

The two pigtailed teenagers jumped onto a fence and the pigtailed boy asks the pigtailed girl, "Hey Hotaru, why did you have us meet in Kagome's hometown?"

The pigtailed girl, Hotaru, replies, in a plain tone, "I'd like to talk to all of us, including Kagome and her half dog-demon friends, about something important, Ranma."

The short haired girl says, in an annoyed snort, "Well, you didn't have to threaten P-chan's life, by making him into pock-chops if I happen to bring him along, you know, Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "Well, it was the only way for him not to show up, Akane, and with the way you're caring for that runt, it was the only way get you to see reason."

The short haired girl, Akane, says, in a low tone, "Gees, not even Ranma's that cold."

The long brunette looks up to see Kagome and her half-demon friends walking towards a park with Inuyasha wearing his usual red and blue baseball cap, Melody, wearing a dark green massagers hat, and Megumi, wearing a white dress hat and the sundress that Kagome had for her, which showed her good looking feminine form and she yells out, seriously, "There they are!"

Hotaru says, with a wide smile, "Okay, let's pick up the pace, people!" Soon after, the four teenagers rush over to meet up with Kagome and her half-demon friends. After the greetings came around, Akane asks Hotaru, curiously, "Okay Hotaru, why did you ask us to be here?"

Hotaru replies, seriously, "Well, since all of us are going to Duel Academy, including Inuyasha and his sisters, I'd like to talk about a few things like say how we get there on time or early and not have the same thing that happened last time…!" Hotaru glares at Akane and she says, seriously, "…when a certain someone carelessly left my brother to his fate with Shampoo, who happened to glomp him as usual, making him almost missing his written exam."

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Hey, it's his fault!" Just then, Akane yelp in pain as she felt something slammed to her head, which appears to be the pole that was strapped to Hotaru's back. Akane thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! I wish that she didn't have to hit that hard with that damned Power Pole of hers! Also, why should I have to suffer Hotaru's wrath because of Ranma's incompetency whenever his other fiancée come over to him! Ukyo is out of the way because Auntie Saotome adopted her as her own daughter, making her Ranma and Hotaru's sister."_

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "As I was saying, I'd like for all of us to get to the dueling entrance exams without anyone being left behind and having to deal with the 'Moron Brigade' and 'Hentai Horde' again."

Kagome says, plainly, "You mean Kuno as well as those other people that try to either kill or marry you, Ranma, and Akane."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "That's right, Kagome, and since Nabiki is coming with us, there's no doubt that she'll sell our timing to go to the entrance exam to the 'Moron Brigade' and 'Hentai Horde' and if she does that…" Hotaru then says, with a sly smile turning to Inuyasha and his sisters, "…we'll have our half-demon brigade with us, but this time, I'd like it if instead of using a quarter of their strength as usual, use half of their full strength at them."

Kagome says, shocked and with concern, "What! Wait a sec, Hotaru, that's going a bit overboard!"

Akane says, seriously, "Yeah, sure they may be annoying, but they could kill them!"

Hotaru says, with a snort, "They can handle it! They will be unconscious at the time, but they are as always reframing from using their claws and energy blasts on Melody and Megumi's part, except for their new attacks that they learned from me, like the **Mōko Takabisha**, **Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**, **Shishi Hōkōdan**, and **Hiryu Shoten Ha**!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "All say! It they were a huge help of defeating Naraku and recovering all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "We'd like to strike each of them out with one blow. I could do one, who there are others that are just as strong as Ranma is, and this is where Inuyasha and his sisters come in."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Alright! It's about time too!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, seriously, "Let's not overdo it! They may be annoying pests, but they're still human beings!"

Melody says, in an annoyed snort, "Okay, okay!"

Megumi asks Hotaru, curiously, "So, what's the plan?"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "I've calculated every situation that would happen with zero setbacks." Hotaru then tells everyone about her plan.

(**Around neighborhood dojo; a few hours later**)

Inside a neighborhood dojo and inside a bedroom that looked made for a teenage girl, we find Akane, in her pajamas, getting into her bed as Hotaru entered the room in her light blue pajamas and went for the sleeping bag near the bed that Akane was sleeping on.

As Hotaru gets into the sleeping bag, Akane asks her, "Why, Hotaru?"

Hotaru looks at her and she asks, curiously, "Why what?"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "Why do you always do that! Making me look like the one with a temper problem when matters relating to your brother!"

Hotaru says, in a droll tone, "Maybe, because you do have a temper problem when matters relating to Ranma! Out everything, you've done to him, you almost made him miss his chance to go to Duel Academy! If I was there, I'd get that bimbo, Shampoo, off of him, but like always, you left him to his fate!"

Akane says, seriously, "You mention that and it's my dream too and as always, you gave me many beatings because of that!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "And it's always Ranma saving your ass and you couldn't even help him out with Shampoo! He even tried to kill a god for you and I see he's changed, but as for you, you're still the same uncute loser, Akane."

Akane says, annoyed, "Shut it!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "You see! You act like a child when you're being criticized and whenever Ranma tries to be helpful, you push him away like dirty garbage! But when he's with one of his fiancées, you get pissed off and try to kill him in a jealous rage! Almost, as if you think of him as a punching bag to lay your frustrations upon!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "That's not true! I don't think of him as a punching bag!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "Bullshit! You practically blame him for everything that goes wrong and whenever there's fighting between him and Ryoga Hibiki, you always side with Ryoga without a single thought that he's the one that seems to be the one that tries to kill him while saying 'Ranma, prepare to die' or 'because of you, I've seen Hell'! You assume that Ranma is the one that picks a fight with Ryoga, but it's always him that picks with Ranma! As for you, like a common whore, just because he's sweet with you, you side with him!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "I'm not a whore! Besides, Ranma's no saint himself! He always insults me calling me names like 'uncute', 'unsexy', 'built like brick or ox', 'thighs are too thick', and 'weaking'! Also, criticizes me like on my cooking and martial arts!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "That's because half of those insults, you deserve when you do things that irate him, like don't listen to him when he tries to explain perverted situations that he gets himself into accidently, before you hit him. Plus, you're no gourmet chef, hell, your food is toxic to humans or half-demons, since it almost killed Inuyasha! Also, you are clumsy when it comes to martial arts and if you're so good then why haven't you beaten me yet!"

Akane tries to answer while thinking back that she has never beaten Hotaru in a martial art match as a matter of fact, anything Akane could do, she's always beaten by Hotaru at everything and Akane says, in an annoyed snarl, "Just drop it, okay! I know that I'm clumsy and my cooking isn't in high standards, I don't need you or that brother of yours telling me that!"

Hotaru says, with a shrug while getting into her sleeping bag, "Whatever! You're a lost cause anyways, dobe."

Akane's eyebrow twitches that name 'dobe' and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Honestly, she's even worse than Ranma! At least Ranma doesn't call me 'dobe' or 'loser' even though he can be a jerk on his own!"_ Just then, a memory appears in Akane's mind while hearing Ranma's words that he loved her and the tears coming down his eyes while pleading to not to leave him and Akane shakes her head of that thought, thinking, _"That memory in my subconscious during that whole thing with Saffron, I could have sworn that Ranma said that he loved me, but when I went to ask him, he just denied it!"_

(**One morning** **within the district of Sarayashiki in Tokyo, Japan**)

During this seemly regular evening with Tokyo, Japan, we find ourselves surrounded a seemly white room and in the center of that room, there is a familiar sixteen year boy with hazel brown eyes and gelled with some strands of hair hanging up in the hair with dozen strands of black hair hanging over his forehead, wearing a light green pajamas, looking around and wondering what in the world is going on.

This familiar sixteen-year boy says, shocked tone, "Whoa! What a wacky dream! That's the last time that I have midnight snacks!" Just then an evil male voice that seems human, but inhuman as well, booms all around him with an evil laugh.

The evil male voice calls out, with an evil tone, "I've finally found you, Yusuke Urameshi. You are one of the fourteen 'Chosen Ones'!"

The teen, identified as Yusuke Urameshi, yells out, demanding tone, "Who's there?"

The evil male voice shouts out, evilly, "You will see the light, my boy! Your friends already have!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, fearfully, "Yusuke!" Yusuke turns to the source of the voice and sees his sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi, his friends, Shuichi Minamino AKA Kurama, Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara, and his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, running away from something.

Hikari calls out to him, "Yusuke, what in the hell are you standing around for? Run!"

Yusuke asks Hikari, perplexed, "What are we running from?" Just then a pair of evil glowing purple eyes appears above his friends and Yusuke says, nervously, "Me and my big mouth."

Keiko calls out to Yusuke, fearfully, "Yusuke, get away!" Just then Hiei and Kurama scream as they are 'absorbed' into some kind of sickly white light.

Yusuke shouts out, stunned, "Kurama! Hiei!" Soon after, Hikari and Kira scream as they are 'absorbed' by the white light

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Kari! Kira!"

Kuwabara yells out, fearfully, "Urameshi, it is too late! Don't worry about us! Save yourself before it is too late!" Kuwabara then screams out as he is absorbed into the sickly white light.

Yusuke calls out, horrified, "Kuwabara, no!" Yusuke start to run towards Keiko to get her away, but Keiko is starting to get 'absorbed' into the sickly white light and Yusuke shouts out, stunned, "Keiko!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, worriedly, "Yusuke, save yourself!" Keiko then gives one final high pitched scream as she is 'absorbed' into the sickly white light.

The evil male voice calls out, "There is no escaping of the Light, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke roars out, angrily, "Give back my family and friends! What the fuck have you done to them?"

The evil male voice replies, evilly, "They belong to the Light, now, and so will you. Just surrender."

Yusuke shouts out, determined and seriously, "Never! I will never surrender to any evil sicko! I've help defeated forces like you when it looked hopeless! I never gave up then and I will give up now! Do you hear me, whoever you are? I will save my friends from whatever sick plans you have for them and the world!" Just then Yusuke is bathed in a golden light and the evil male voice gives a cry of pain as the evil glowing purple eyes vanish. Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Whoa! What is with the light show?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Yusuke Urameshi, the universe is in jeopardy and you are one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that's our greatest hope!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Greatest hop…" Soon after, Yusuke felt cold water hitting his face and body and Yusuke finds himself in his room. Yusuke finds himself soak and wet and asks, "What's going on?"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a sly and sarcastic tone, "What do you think, bro?"

Yusuke turns to see a girl of the same age with long black hair, but shortened up with braids in her hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing a dark blue shirt, black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, light blue tight fitting jeans, and black sneakers on her feet, showing an unremarkable build with regular sized bust for a girl of her age under the shirt, but she displays quite an athletic build, and this gives her the look of a tomboy. She was holding a bucket in her hands with a cheesy smile. Yusuke groans in annoyance and says, annoyed, "Kira, do you have to kept doing that! Damn it!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "If I stop, then you'll never wake up!"

Just then, another female entered the room and this female was a sixteen-year old with blackish/really dark brown that can be mistaken for black in a ponytail that goes to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes. She is wearing a red shirt and denim skirt that went to her knees, with brown formal shoes at her feet, displaying a sexy and seductive figure that rivals Alexis Rhodes.

The female says, in a sly tone, "It's about time that you got up!"

Yusuke says, annoyed, "Very funny, Hikari!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, seriously, "Now, get up! We have to get to the entrance exam for Duel Academy, in an hour and thirty minutes!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit!" Yusuke jumped from his bed and raced to the bathroom, before closing it and locking it, shut hard!

Kira says, with a sly smile and sarcastic tone, "That was sure quick!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile of her own, "Well, can you blame him? The only reason why Yusuke wants to get to Duel Academy was it wasn't a regular school and we all know how he feels about it."

(**Within the district of Odaiba in Tokyo, Japan; Sometime later**)

During at that time, in the Odaiba, we find a familiar sixteen-year boy with hazel brown eyes and wildly spiked hair, wearing blue pajamas recently shooting up from his sleep and heavily breathing. We find out that it's our Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya. His yelp woke up his Digimon partner, Veemon.

Veemon asks, sleepily, "Huh? Davis?" Veemon then turns to this Digidestined partner from his bed near Davis's bed and looks to see his partner on the floor, rubbing his head. Veemon asks Davis, curiously, "What happened, Davis?"

Davis replies, groaning as he rubs his sore head, "Weird dream. I'll never have ice cream with nachos before bed ever again."

Veemon asks, curiously, "You had a dream! What is it?"

Davis replies, "I was in a weird white room, where TK, Kari, Yolei, and Ken are being chased by a weird sickly white thing and this weird voice tells me that the universe is in trouble." Just then, doorbell rang, which got Davis's attention as he got off his bed and asks, "I wonder, who could that be." Davis walked out of his bedroom, pasted the living room, towards the door and opened it. Behind the door revealed to be a 16-year-old boy with a white hat covering his blonde and almost spiky hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow and blue shirt, with brown shorts, which had a special belt that held a similar strange device as the brown haired young man, and he was wearing a pair of blue sneakers as well as a green backpack. This boy is one of his friends, our Digidestined of Hope, Takeru 'TK' Takashi and his Digimon partner, Patamon, on his head.

Davis asks, perplexed, "Hey, TK, what's up?"

TK tells Davis, seriously, "I have to tell you something!" Davis allowed TK inside of his apartment and a few moments later, Davis and TK went inside Davis's room and Davis asks TK, "So, what is it that you had to speak about, TC?"

TK says, ignoring on how Davis said his name wrong, again, "It's concerning a dream that I had…"

Davis calls out, annoyed, "Whoa! If you're going to tell me about your dreaming problems, then you came to the wrong guy, TG!"

TK yells out, annoyed, "It's not that way! It seemed that this dream was too weird and real!" This caught Davis's attention somewhat and Davis says, "Go on!"

TK says, "In this dream, I see you, Kari, Yolei, and Ken running away from some sickly white thing and this weird voice tells me that the universe is in trouble!"

Davis gasps in shock and says, "You mean! You too!"

Patamon asks, curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Veemon replies, "Davis had the same dream, also!"

TK asks Davis, "Is that true?"

Davis nods his head and he says, "That's right! In my dream, this white thing says that whole world would see the Light or something like that."

TK says, "The same thing happened in my dream as well."

Davis says, "I wonder what it means." Just then Davis's computer screen lights up, the screen has an image of a toddler with a large blue hat and outfit, with a pacifier in his mouth, and the words 'Jr.' imprinted on his forehead on the screen, and this 'toddler' says, with a serious tone, "I'm afraid that it has to wait."

Davis and TK yelp and Davis yells at the person on his computer screen, angrily, "Damn it! Koemna, you damn well know I hate when you spy on me!"

The 'toddler', revealed to be Koemna, the ruler of the Spirit World under his father, King Emma, tells Davis, with a serious tone, "Sorry, Davis, but you and TK have an important mission today."

Davis says, with an annoyed tone, "I didn't forget, toddler breath. And it is because of this 'mission' that we're forced to miss the entrance exams to Duel Academy and we have to wait to be transfer students before we join our friends."

Koemna tells Davis, "I'm sorry, Davis, but you still have your duties as the Spirit Detective, a position that you and TK have held for the last two years remember?"

Davis states, annoyed, "I know. I know. You saved me, TK, Patamon, and Veemon from those demons after I first revealed my spirit powers and I do owe you big time for saving my bacon before we got turned into demon chowder. And I am keeping up with my keep around here, aren't I, toddler brain?"

Koemna says, with a sigh, "I thought that we discussed about those 'toddler' comments, Davis. I swear that you are just as bad as Yusuke."

Davis tells Koemna, annoyed, "Personally, I'm surprised that he didn't beat you to a pulp because I can understand why."

Koemna tells Davis, "Well, despite what you heard, Yusuke Urameshi isn't all that he appears to be. I know him personally and in fact, he was one of my best spirit detectives, despite his downsides. If it wasn't for a little problem with his 'heritage' and my father's problem with it, he would have stayed as Spirit Detective of Earth, but personally after all of his great work, I feel that he has earned a chance at a normal life."

Davis tells Koemna, "And when we can retire from this? We've earn my keep plenty of times."

Koemna tells Davis, with a serious tone, "You and TK done well, but you two are not close to the 'keep' earned by Yusuke as a Spirit Detective. He went beyond his duty and even through, you two have too, you are nowhere close to done, yet. We still need you and there is no qualified at this time to take your place."

Davis says, pointing his right index finger and hand like a gun at the computer, "So you say, Koemna." Davis says, with a sigh, "Well, can we at least see them off to Duel Academy before we go on this mission and any others that you have planned for me."

Koemna tells Davis, with a plain tone, "I don't see what harm that will be. Just remember to be at the meeting place soon after you two are done."

TK asks Koemna, "Hey Koemna, I have a question to ask! Both Davis and I had the same dream last night and we want to know what it means."

Davis says, "That's right! TK and I dreamt that our friends were absorbed by a sickly white thing and a voice telling us that the universe is in trouble!"

Koemna says, plainly, "To tell you the truth, TK, I haven't the slightest idea. As a matter of fact, Yusuke told me that he had the same dream!"

TK says, shocked, "You mean! Yusuke dreamt that his friends were absorbed by this sickly white thing!"

Koemna nods his head and says, "That's right!"

Davis tells TK, seriously, "I still can't believe that you know the infamous street thug, TK."

TK says, with a wide smile, "Actually, Yusuke isn't all that bad! You see, after my parents got divorced, he, along with his sisters and best friend, who from the last time that I last time that I talked to, was boyfriend and girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura and her brother, Alister Yukimura, came to greet me when I was separated from Matt and my father."

Koemna says, in a serious tone, "All I could tell you, the same thing that I told Yusuke, is be careful for whatever is coming!" When Koemna's face vanishes from his computer, Davis's and TK's bodies gives off blue auras and Davis exclaims, annoyed, "Man! How do I get myself into these messes?"

Veemon tells Davis, trying to cheer him up, "Come on, Davis."

TK says, with a smile, "That's right! This doesn't mean that we can't go to Duel Academy. After this mission is done, we can come in as a transfer student."

Davis says, with a droll, "Give me a break, TK! I bet that you're worried that, some other boy will have captured Kari's heart already, before you do."

TK tries to hold his blush and he says, nervously, "I…I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, aren't you in love with her!"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Not anymore! I do care for her as a friend now!" Davis points at TK's flushed face and says, with a sly smile, "Plus, I'm not the one, who's face is as red as a tomato, when motioning Kari's name!"

Patamon says, in a plain tone, "He's got a point there, TK!"

TK yells out, embarrassed and annoyed, "Both of you, shut up! Before, I'll use you as spirit gun target practices!"

Davis says, "Chill out, TK! We were only joking! You know that!"

TK says, with a smile, "I guess you're right! Come on, guys. We've got stuff to do today."

Davis, Patamon, and Veemon say, in unison, "Right!"

(**Later that day; at Nermia**)

At Nermia, we find Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Akane, and her older sister, Nabiki Tendo (Age 17) running down the streets of Nermia, Japan with their KC2 Duel Disks and dueling decks, Ranma and Hotaru running on the fences, and Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo running on the sidewalk.

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Hurry up!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, we're going to be late!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Well, excuse us! Not everyone is as fast as you two!"

Ranma says, with a snort, "Well, you're just too slow!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "You're such a jerk, Ranma!"

Ranma yells out, nastily, "Yeah and you're still uncute!" Just then, a familiar bicycle bell was heard, which got Hotaru to grab her stick from her back as a female figure riding a bicycle was coming for Ranma. The female riding the bicycle had red eyes, long blue hair that flows down behind her back while in two Chinese buns, and wearing pink Chinese shirt as well as light violet Chinese pants with red female shoes.

The female yells out, excitedly, "Nihao, Airen!" The female jumps off her bike to glomp Ranma and Hotaru yells out, strongly, "I don't think so, Shampoo! Power Pole, extend!" Hotaru jumps up in the air as her Power Pole glows and grows and whacks Shampoo's head, hard throwing her to the sidewalk, which made Ukyo get out her spatula from her back, ready to fight.

Ranma says, annoyed, "We don't have time for this!" Shampoo jumps on her feet, glares at Hotaru with annoyance and she yells out, strongly, "We you always hit Shampoo, when she gives Airen hug!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Listen, we don't have time for your foolishness, Shampoo!" Just then, Hotaru notices Akane sneaking away and whacks her head hard with her Power Pole, making her fall to the ground and she yells out, annoyed, "Going somewhere, Tendo! What did I say about all of us going to Kaiba Dome together!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "We don't have the time for you, Shampoo!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, we're going to the Kaiba Dome for our Duel Academy entrance exams!"

Shampoo yells out, running towards Ranma, "Ranma no take exam! Ranma take Shampoo on date, yes!" Just then, Shampoo's face met with Hotaru's right foot and Hotaru says, with a snort, "No! Ranma no take Shampoo on date! Ukyo!"

Ukyo says, with a nod, "Right, Ho-chan!" Hotaru and Ukyo charges at Shampoo as she pulls out a pair of Chuís, but she was soon overpowered by the two and was knocked out.

Hotaru yells out, strongly, "Come on, people! Let's go!" Ranma looks at Akane, who was slowly regaining consciousness, and he says, "We have to…!"

Hotaru tells Ranma, seriously, "Ranma, Akane tried to leave us here to fend for ourselves! As far as I'm concerned, she deserves to be left behind!" Hotaru grabs Ranma's hand as Ukyo grabs Nabiki's hand and dashes off leaving Akane behind as she slowly stands up to find the others leaving her.

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Hey, you guys! Wait for me!" Akane then runs off after the others, who were in front of her. As Ranma and his group with Akane running behind, they hear a male voice calling out, "Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"

Ranma says, with a snort, "Oh man! Not again!" Everyone turns to see Takewaki Kuno (Age 17) running towards them waving his stick in the air.

Ukyo says, in a snarl, "Kuno!"

Just then, another male voice calls out, "Ranma, how dare you hurt my Shampoo!" Just then, Mousse (Age 16) leaping in the air getting towards Ranma.

Just then, a third male voice calls out, "Ranma, how dare you and your sister leave Akane behind!" Just then, Ryoga Hibiki (Age 16) appears out of nowhere to attack Ranma and Hotaru.

Hotaru then places a sly grin and she yells out, strongly, "Now, Inuyasha!"

Mousse yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha's here!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You better believe it, pal!" Just then, Inuyasha and his sisters with Megumi in her usual kimono appear out of nowhere to attack the three men.

Nabiki yells out, in a rare surprised tone, "Inuyasha and his sisters!" Nabiki stares at Hotaru and she says, plainly, "I take it that you had something to do with this, Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "You better believe it!"

Kuno says, in a snarl, "Curses! Saotome had reinforcements!" Inuyasha then punches Kuno in the face, throwing in to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Get out of my way!" Ryoga then charges at Megumi with his umbrella out ready to strike, which gave Megumi a sly grin.

"**Hiryu Shoten Ha**!"

Just then, Ryoga was taken by surprise as he was caught in a swirl blast, throwing him in the air.

Mousse yells out, shocked, "No way! That's one of Ranma's attacks!" Just then, Melody appears behind Mousse with a sly grin on her lips.

"**Kachu Tenshin Ama****guriken**!"

Melody then unleashes a barrage of punches bashing Mousse's back hard, multiple times, causing him to scream out in pain as he feels his back sore from Melody's punches, throwing him back and hits the ground and Inuyasha had his hands out preparing a yellowish red blast.

"**Mōko Takabisha**!"

Inuyasha fires the blast at the unconscious Kuno and Mousse, which caused an explosion and sends them into the air, sending them very far away from them.

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "That takes care of them!"

Nabiki asks Hotaru, seriously, "Wait, Hotaru! You're the one who taught them Ranma's techniques, weren't you!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "That's right and you're the one, who tipped them in about our location, weren't you!" Nabiki sends an annoyed glare at her and Ranma yells out, seriously, "Can we go now!"

Ukyo says, with a nod, "Ranchan is right!" Soon after, they rushes off with Akane running behind while she was yelling at them to wait for her.

(**Later that day; Just outside of the Kaiba Dome**)

Later that very same morning, we find ourselves in front of the Kaiba Dome as a group of six boys and one girl rush over to the Kaiba Dome. One, who running in the front, was a sixteen-year-old boy with a red and blue baseball cap covering his navy blue hair, with matching eyes, burning with determination and pride. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a red jacket over it, he also had dark blue figureless gloves and navy blue jeans, upon his head, he wore a blue, white and red baseball cap turned backwards.

Another one of the boys, who was running behind the navy-haired teen, was a seventeen-year-old tall teenager with blue gray hair at the front and dark blue at the back, with narrowed crimson eyes. He had two blue triangular marks on each cheek and wore navy blue pants, which held up with a red belt with a dueling deck pouch, he also wore a navy blue shirt covered by a black vest, and had black figureless gloves and a two-ended scarf around his neck.

Behind the two-tuned haired boy was a boy of the same age as the two-tuned haired one, who with golden cat's eyes, with long black hair tied with a white ribbon that reached to his kneecaps. He wore black pants with a white Chinese top, round his waist, was a red piece of cloth like a belt, where his dueling pouch was kept. He was also wearing red figureless red, each had a yin and yang symbol, as well as a bed headband with the same symbol.

Behind the Chinese top wearing boy was a teenager at the same age as the navy haired boy, with blonde hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a light yellow shirt with green sleeves, orange cargo pants with an orange jumper tied around his waist, where his dueling deck pouch was kept. He also had dark green figureless gloves.

Behind the blonde was a boy, who was at the age of thirteen-year-old with crimson hair and emerald eyes, which in between had some kind of mark. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and pants that had the left side wore up.

Behind the red haired boy was a boy, who was sixteen-years-old and was at the same height as Syrus Truesdale, he had dark brown hair that covered most of his face making it impossible to see his eyes, but he wore a large pair of glasses were his eyes were. He wore a cream-colored button up shirt with a dark green tie, he also had dark cream-colored shorts, and under his arm, he carried a gray laptop.

Behind was a girl, who was sixteen-years-old, with brown hair and crimson eyes. She wore a green shirt, yellow skirt, and an orange jacket, wearing a red belt with she kept her dueling deck in a pouch. Each of the group had KC2 Duel Disks attached to their left arms.

The navy haired teen yells out, "Come on, slowpokes, or we are going to be late!"

The brown haired girl says, drolly, "That's ironic coming from Tyson!"

The blonde haired boy says, "Man! I never thought I would see Tyson so excited for a test before!"

The red haired boy says, with a sly grin, "Hello, Max! This is Duel Academy that we are talking about! If we were talking about any other school and any other test, he would be moaning and groaning!"

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "I heard that, Daichi!"

The short boy with the brown hair says, with a smile, "Well, you have to admit that we shouldn't be surprised. Tyson has been dueling since she was a little boy. Besides beyblading, Tyson is one of the best duelists back at home! He's defeated anyone that dared to challenge her! He could be the very next 'King of Games'!"

Tyson tells the brown haired boy, with a smile, "Thanks, Kenny!"

The two-tuned boy says, in a plain tone, "Maybe, if you guys stop talking, we'd hurry to the Kaiba Dome!"

Tyson says, drolly, "Typical Kai!"

The brown haired girl says, with a smile, "We better hurry. We don't want to be late for our field tests." Soon enough, they arrive at the front desk in the Kaiba Dome and they signed in and the man with the two ladies gave them their numbers.

The man, who has brown hair, black glasses over his eyes, and wearing a formal suit, tells them, "Here you go, kids. Now, be ready for when your number is called, you must report immediately to dueling field that you are assigned to."

The group replies in unison, "Thank you, sir!" Soon enough, the group immediately head inside and after they were gone, a huge cloud of smoke appears seemly out of nowhere in front of the two girls and one man 'manning' the front desk.

The man yelps out in total shock and surprise and he states, surprised, "What the?" When the smoke and dust clears, there are five people standing in front of him.

The main figure is an adult male of late twenties, probably around twenty-nine years of age, with dark-blue whitish type hair, a headband across his forehead that's covering his left eye with a metal plate in the center of the headband with a image of a leaf engraved in it, he had dark blue shirt with red spiraling circles on the top portion the sleeveless, a dark green best with pouches on the front of the vest, dark blue pants, white clothes wrapped around his lower legs, and he has wearing open-toe shoes like sandals exposing his toenails. With this male figure are four fifteen year old teens, two girls, and two boys, with the two boys on the right of him and the two girls on the left.

The first female is fifteen years old with bright pink hair that's goes to the tops of her shoulders, a headband across the middle of her scalp with a metal plate in the center of the headband with the image of leaf engraved on it, lovely emerald green eyes, she has a red sleeveless vest over her chest and body, dark pink elbow pads on her elbows, black gloves on her hands, broken pink skirt over black shorts with two pouches over her right leg, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The second female is the same age as the first with black hair that goes mid-waist down her back, her eyes are unusual with lavender seemly pupil-less eyes, but even though they don't have pupils, her eyes show plenty of emotion, she has a headband around her neck that has a metal plate that attached on the center of the headband with the image of the leaf engraved in the center of the plate, she has a purple and white jacket over her other clothes, she has dark blue pants with two pouches attached to her left leg, and she has open sandals on her feet, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The first male on the adult man's right is also fifteen years of age like the girls with wildly spiked blond hair, black headband across his forehead with a metal plate that has an image of a leaf engraved in the center in the center of the headband, deep blue eyes, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, black and orange vest, orange pants with two pouches attached to the top back portion of his pants, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion, and black open-toed boots.

The second male is also fifteen year like the first teen with black hair that flows down the side of his head, black eyes, an expressionless look on his face, gray shirt that open in his chest area, exposing much of his muscular chest, dark blue open fingered gloves on his hands over the long sleeved grey shirt, large violet rope around his waist with a robe covering the upper portion of his dark blue shirt, and black open-toed boots on his feet. He has two pouches attached to the violet rope around his waist, one on the left side, and the other on the ride side.

All four teens have old fashioned Battle City-type Duel Disk attached to their left wrists and the blond haired male yells out, in a very excited tone, "All right! This is so awesome! We actually get to go to Duel Academy!"

The girl with the pink hair sighs and tells blond haired male, "Naruto, we aren't in Duel Academy, yet. We need to pass our field test as well as written exams."

The other male says, with an emotionless tone, "In which, you barely passed your written exam, Naruto. It's no surprise that you usually end up dead last."

Naruto says to the black haired, with a sneer, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sasuke."

The black haired female with the unusual eyes says, with a shy tone, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure that you will find a way and pass the entrance exam."

Naruto tells the black haired female, with a smile, "Thanks, Hinata." Hinata gives a wide blush from Naruto's comment and smile.

The adult male then says, in a plain tone, "Come on everyone. We need get your registered first."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Right, Kakashi-sensei!" Soon enough, the group was registered into Duel Academy entrance exams in which Sasuke just walks in with an emotionless and serious expression on his face, Naruto runs towards the entrance, and Hinata gently runs after him.

However, Kakashi stops the pink haired female and she asks, curiously, "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tells the pink haired female, in a plain and serious tone, "Sakura, make sure that you keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto. You know that even through he has been forgiven by Lady Hokage for abandoning the village and going with Orochimaru for revenge against his elder brother, Itachi, but not many in the village have forgiven him like you and Naruto have."

Sakura nods her head and says, solemn, "I know, Kakashi-sensei. Why can't others see the good in Sasuke and Naruto and I know that he has?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, with a plain and serious tone, "Because not everyone is like you and Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, you need to make sure that you know what doesn't come during his time in Duel Academy. You are one of the few beyond the adults of our village that know the truth about Naruto and you know the truth why many villagers have scorned and rejected him for many years."

Sakura nods her head and says, solemnly, "Yes, I know what you are trying to say, Kakashi-sensei. I'll make sure that damn fox doesn't ruin Naruto's chances here at Duel Academy." Sakura says, with a bit of annoyed tone, "However, I think that old Toad Sage, Jiraiya-sempai, had too much influence time with Naruto to influence him. He passed on his pervy traits to Naruto."

Kakashi coughs to clear his throat and says, with a plain tone, "Yes. But remember, you need to give Jiraiya plenty of respect. He was one of the three legendary 'Sannin' before Sasuke got rid of Orochimaru and even though he has his 'quarks', he isn't a legendary 'Sannin' for nothing."

Sakura says, with an annoyed snort, "Whatever."

Just then, Naruto's voice calls out, with an excited tone, "Come on, Sakura! Or we will be late for your field test!"

Sakura yells out, with a light smile and a plain tone, "Coming!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone and a smile hidden underneath his mask, "Good luck to all of you, Sakura."

Sakura tells Kakashi, with a smile, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Soon after, Sakura immediately uses a bit of her ninja speed to run after her three friends and Kakashi vanishes within a puff of smoke.

(**While at the stands**)

While at the stands in the Kaiba dome, we find a group of people, wearing for something or someone. One was a female of the age of sixteen-year-old with brunette brown hair that goes half-way behind her back, brown eyes, and wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, light blue mini-skirt, white socks, and black formal shoes, showing a very good feminine figure.

By the left side of the sixteen year old female with brown hair is a male of the same age, who looks like a male version of the brown haired female, except his brown hair is in the hairstyle of Atticus Rhodes, and he is wearing a light greet shirt that fits over his muscular chest, light blue jeans with a black belt that held a card pouch, and white sneakers.

By the Atticus hair styled male was another male of the same age as the other three with red hair that's short and well-combined with a 'V' shape across the top portion of the scalp, black eyes, and wearing a red shirt under yellowish-orange and red sweater, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Standing nearby, there is a young male of 17 years of age with rose red hair that flows slightly past his shoulders with one strand of red hair flowing by the front side of each ear with emerald green eyes, and he is wearing a white shirt over a black jacket with white pants and black shoes.

The next person is a short person with wildly spiked black hair, even more than Davis's brown hair, with white trim in it, red eyes, and wearing a black shirt, pants, and boots under a black cloak.

The final person is a female with light blue hair and red eyes and wearing an ice-blue kimono with white socks and open-toed sandals, which exposed the white socks that she wears over her feet.

The sixteen-year old brown haired female looks around for something or someone and says, "I wonder what's taking them so long."

The brown haired male tells the brown haired female, drolly, "Maybe, they had to wake Yusuke up!"

Just then, an annoyed male voice calls out, "I heard that, Alister!" Everyone turned this see, Yusuke, who was wearing a light green jacket over a black shirt with green pants and black shoes, Kira and Hikari walking towards them.

The brown haired female tells Alister, in a whisper, "Nice going, bro!"

Alister says, nervously, "Oh come on, Keiko! Yusuke knows that I was only kidding!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Right! We would have gotten here quicker if Kari, here, got off the phone when we were at the door."

Hikari huffed and says, annoyed, "For your information, bro, I was taking to an old friend of ours! Does the name 'Jenny Yuki' rings a bell?"

Yusuke, Kira, Keiko, Alister, and the red haired male with the gruff expression yell in unison, "Jenny called!"

The red haired male says, stunned, "I haven't heard from her or her brother, Jaden for a long time!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Tell me about it, Kuwabara! It appears that our old pal Jaden Yuki has become the top student in Duel Academy!"

Yusuke becomes shocked and he calls out, stunned, "No way! Jay's top student!"

Hikari nods her head and says, excitedly, "You know it, bro! When Jaden took the exam, he kicked the top teacher in Duel Academy, Doctor Crowler's, butt to pass the field exam. And during this time, Jaden has been kicking ass all over Duel Academy. He is only a Slifer Red, but he has been defeating even Obelisk Blue students. In fact, remember when all of the Duel Monsters cards all over the world were turning black?"

Kira yells out, "Don't remind me! Seeing my dino cards go blank like that?"

Alister says, annoyed, "No joke, Kari! That was one of the worse experiences that I had to go through."

Hikari tells Alister and Kira, "Sorry, guys, but you've got to know it was those weirdo Sacred Beast cards that were sucking up Duel Spirits and giving them to some asshole named Kagemaru, leader of those creepy Shadow Riders that terrorized the school last year, so he could rule the world, but guess who slammed those Sacred Beasts back into the dirt and saved the world?"

Keiko asks Hikari, amazed, "So, it is true? Jaden saved the world?"

Hikari tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "You know it, girlfriend! Jay hasn't lost his touch! And in fact, he was defeated by only one person."

Kira asks, drolly, "Let me guess: Your boyfriend, Zane?"

Hikari blushes in embarrassment and she replies, annoyed, "I don't know what you mean!"

Alister says, with a sly smile, "Come on, Kari! Anytime that you see Zane Truesdale dueling, your face turns red!"

Hikari yells out, annoyed, "Cut that out!" Hikari then says, regaining her composer, "Well, anyway, Jaden managed to come back and in the graduation duel with Zane, Jaden managed to tie with Zane."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I knew that Jaden would go far. Dueling has been his whole life like Kira!"

Yusuke asks Hikari, slyly, "Jealous that our childhood friend is just as good as your boyfriend?"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Yusuke Urameshi, you cut that out!" Just then, multiple gasps come from the audience and plenty of people in the crowd are looking at the group.

Keiko tells Hikari, in a bit scolding tone, "Kari, quiet down! You know that Yusuke is far from getting over that 'Great Urameshi' rap and you know that's the one of the reason that we are going to Duel Academy after Yusuke is done with being a Spirit Detective. To allow Yusuke to start over again in a new school and personally, after all that Yusuke has done with saving the world and all, I think he deserves a chance."

Hikari tells Keiko and Yusuke, with a sly tone, "And for you and my bro to have a 'normal' relationship. By the way, when is the wedding between you, two?"

Yusuke and Keiko blush in embarrassment and Yusuke yells at Hikari, "Hikari Urameshi, cut that out already!"

Kuwabara asks Yusuke, curiously, "Hey, Urameshi, by the way, did you find out who Koemna chose as the newest Spirit Detective of Earth?"

Yusuke scoffs and says, in his usual gruff tone, "Who cares? As long as he doesn't involve me, my sisters, and Keiko in anyway, he can choose whoever he wants. However, I feel sorry for the poor fool stuck with that job and having to listen to that damned toddler."

Keiko looks down at the dueling fields from the stands and says, with a smile, "Okay, let's forget about 'Spirit Detectives', 'demons', and 'saving the world' for now."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Sounds like a plan, Keiko."

The long red haired male asks Hikari, "By the way, Hikari, isn't your cousin Kagome should have been here?"

Alister looks around and he asks, curiously, "Yeah, and shouldn't Ranma, Hotaru, and Akane should be here?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "I'm here, Alister!" Everyone looks to see Kagome Higurashi walking towards them with a KC2 Duel Disk and dueling deck attached inside.

Keiko calls out, with a smile, "Hi Kagome!"

Yusuke asks, looking for Inuyasha and his sisters, "Hey you said that Inuyasha and his sisters will be here!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Apparently, Hotaru needed him and his sisters to clear the way with Ranma's, Hotaru's, and Akane's 'suitors' and 'rivals' in Nermia."

Yusuke says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh man! Those freaks never change and that asshole uncle of ours is being a pain in the ass, setting Ranma and Hotaru with those damned engagements to feed his overgrown gut!"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean, Yusuke! It's a good thing that your Aunt Nodoka forced your Uncle Genma to adopted poor Ukyo, since it was his fault that her life was ruined for ten years."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, annoyed, "Believe me, Keiko, you have no idea!" Just then, Ranma and his group, including Akane, Inuyasha, and his sisters, who were wearing their hats, were walking towards them.

Kira says, with a wide smile, "Hey Cousin Ranma!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "What took you so long?"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "We had a run-in with the 'Moron Brigade' and the 'Hentai Horde', again! They were trying to stop us from taking the entrance exam!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "You and your sisters didn't do that much damage to them, did you?"

Melody says, in a snort, "We didn't exactly severely hurt or killed them, moron! We're not that cruel and besides, they can take it!"

Inuyasha says, scolding, "Melody, you promised…!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "Okay! Okay!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Well, exactly only the people that I fought got severely hurt and was taken to the hospital and Inuyasha and his sisters didn't do that much damage so there's nothing to worry about."

Yusuke says, nervously, "Boy, do I feel sorry for them?"

Keiko then looks down at the duels in the dueling fields and says, with a smile, "Let's watch some of these duels."

Kuwabara says, with an overconfident tone, "Why should we? They won't be a match for me."

Kira says, with a sly and sarcastic tone, "Coming from a guy that barely passed his written exam."

Kuwabara yells at Kira, angrily, "So did you, Kira!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "But I did better than you, Kuwabara."

Keiko asks Kuwabara and Kira, "Do I have to separate you, two?" Kuwabara and Kira shake their heads and they look down from the stands to watch some of the duels going on in the duel fields.

Within the duel fields, one duel was going on between a proctor with black spiky hair and wearing a purple version of a male Obelisk uniform and a sixteen-year-old boy with orange spiky hair with brown eyes. This boy had on a black shirt and jeans, with white sneakers. The boy calls out a direct attack with got in a win.

The proctor tells the boy, with a smile, "Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki! Welcome to Duel Academy."

Ichigo says, with a smile, "Thanks!" Ichigo walked away from his dueling field.

Next dueling field, there was an explosion that caused the duel to finish in a favor of a sixteen-year-old male with long black hair to the back, with blue eyes. He was wearing a white and light blue shirt that covered his well-developed chest, and jeans with sneakers. This boy is Ryo Sanada of the Wildfire, who had an Academy style dueling duel.

The next field, another explosion occurred, which was the result of the duel ending in a favor of a very youthful young lady with dark purple hair that goes down in two long pigtails behind her back, beautiful crimson red eyes, and she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with sneakers.

Just then, Tyson and his friends appeared at the stands with Tyson calls out, with a smile, "This is so cool! I can't wait for my turn to duel!"

Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Same here! I'm pretty confident that'll I'll win!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, stunned, "No way! Tyson Granger! Is that you!"

The group turns to the owner of the voice and they see a group, consisting on one male and five females by him.

The young teenage male looks to be around sixteen years of age with short black hair in a short Japanese style ponytail, brown eyes, and he is wearing a dark brown shirt, regular blue jeans with a belt, and brown sneakers.

The first of the females looks to be a youthful young lady with wildly spiked cyan blue hair and golden eyes, she is wearing a red shirt with jeans and sneakers, and she strikes a pose of power and strength.

The second of the females looks to be a young girl that around early teenage years with light blue hair in two pigtails held together by large red spheres as headbands, she has a strange mark on her forehead that looks like an upside down triangle cut in half down the middle, pink eyes, she is wearing pink shirt with a matching skirt that reached to her knees, with green sneakers, and she has child-like innocent and kindness in her expression and form.

The third of the females looks to be a child-like young woman with wildly spiked pink hair, green eyes, and she is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform used by female teachers modified for her height, she shows quite her own sexy and seductive female frame for her height, and even though she looks child-like, in her eyes are deep hidden wisdom that no normal human on Earth can possess.

The fourth of the females looks to be a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, deep brown skin, she is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform, and she possesses a sexy and seductive frame. This fifth female shows dedication, but plenty of dizziness and clumsiness in her 'aura'.

The fifth female is also a young woman in her early twenties, long teal blue that goes down to mid-waist or slight to somewhat past that, deep blue eyes, and she is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform over her sexy and seductive frame. Her aura is that of seriousness and one of duty.

With the young man and the six lovely females, there a small brown rabbit like creature with a ruby jewel in its forehead that gives off meows' and other cat-like sounds.

Tyson gaped in shock and says, stunned, "No way! Tenchi! Tenchi Masaki!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "I see you remembered me after being the world champ in beyblade!"

The brown haired female asks Tyson, "Tyson, you know this guy?"

Tyson says, with a smile, "I sure do, Hilary! Tenchi was one of my friends back when I was a kid, along with a few others of course!"

The cyan haired female asks Tenchi, "You know the world champ, Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "I sure do, Ryoko! So, Tyson, are you going to try out for the Academy?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "I sure am! How about you?"

Tenchi says, "We already tried out and won!"

The blue-haired girl tells Tyson, in a child-like voice, "It's nice to meet you, Tyson! My name is Sasami Jurai!"

Ryoko replies, with a sly smile, "The name's Ryoko Hakubi!"

The pink haired and child-looking young lady says, with an adult-like voice and a sly smile and tone, "The name is Washu, the greatest scientific mind ever know, but can you do me a favor?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Washu says, with a wide grin, "Just call me 'Little Washu', okay?" Tenchi and his female friends sweatdrop at Washu's comment along with our world champion beyblader.

Tyson replies, nervously, "Um…?"

Tenchi tells Tyson, with a nervous tone and smile, "Don't mind Washu, Tyson. She just likes being called that."

Tyson replies, nervously, "Okay…?"

Kiyone says, with a plain tone and regular smile, "I'm Kiyone."

Mihoshi says, with a kind smile and tone, "I'm Mihoshi, pleased to meet you!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Same here, here are my friends, the brown haired girl is Hilary Tachibana, she can be annoying, bossy, loud…" All the words were making Hilary, turn red with anger as she glared at Tyson and Tyson says, "But despite that, she can be thoughtful and caring." Those words were making Hilary blush red. Tyson says, "The guy with the red headband is Ray Kon, now he's an okay guy, a great beyblader and duelist. The blonde is Max Tate, one of my good friends, before the Bladebreakers were formed, as well as this little guy, Kenny, we sometimes call him 'the Chief'. This little guy with red hair is Daichi Sumeragi, he can be a handful. Finally, the guy with the two tune hair is Kai Hiwatari, he's a great beyblader and duelist. Kai was our team captain of the Bladebreakers."

Kai huffs as he walks away from our heroes and heroines and Tenchi asks Tyson, "What's his problem, Tyson?"

Tyson tells Tenchi, a bit nervously, "Don't worry about him, Tenchi. Kai's always like that with everyone he meets, including us. He's also not what you call the social type."

Tenchi says, plainly, "I see."

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Now that wasn't too hard!" Everyone turns to see, the purple haired young woman walking towards them and Tenchi says, with a smile, "Yeah, we saw you, Ayeka!"

Ryoko says, in a low voice, "You weren't that great."

Within one of the duel fields, we find Hotaru Saotome facing against a teacher with black hair and green eyes, wearing an adult version of a male Obelisk Blue uniform.

The instructor asks, as he places his own deck into his duel disk, "Are you ready to show me what you and your deck can do?"

Hotaru says, as she too places her deck into her duel disk, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Hotaru and the instructor drew their cards and their life point meters went up to 4000 LP.

"Let's duel!" Both duelists said at the same time as their respected duel disks activated.

Starting Score:

Hotaru: 4000

Instructor: 4000

The instructor says, "I believe I shall be a gentleman and allow you to go first young man."

Hotaru says, drawing her card, "Fine by me." Hotaru puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play this! My Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Just then a large crystal of yellow Topaz comes to the field and glows.

Just then, everyone gasp in shock and Nabiki thinks, in a rare stunned tone, _"No way! She has that legendary deck?"_ Soon after, the crystal shatters to reveal a large white tiger with black stripes, silver metallic horn across his forehead, one silver metallic spike coming out of its each of its legs outwards, and a crystal of topaz attached to the left side of his neck. Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) appears in front of Hotaru in attack mode.

The instructor exclaims, shocked, "Crystal Beast! You mean that you have that deck!"

With Tyson and his friends, Kenny says, amazed, "THE Crystal Beast deck!"

Max asks Kenny, curiously, "You mean that you've heard about it, Chief?"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "The Crystal Beast deck! There's only four in existence and one of them belongs to a Jesse Anderson!"

Tyson then places a sly smile and she says, "I wonder where Hotaru got it!"

Hilary asks, curiously, "You know this girl?"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Of course! She has a younger twin brother, Ranma Saotome. You see, back when me and Tenchi were kids, we met Hotaru and Ranma along with their father, Genma Saotome. The three of them were martial art travelers of the Anything Goes of Martial Arts."

Ayeka says, perplexed, "Anything Goes?"

Tenchi says, in a plain tone, "I don't know how far they've gone, but I think that they may be great martial artists now."

With Yusuke and his group, Nabiki says, in a rare shocked tone, "Crystal Beast decks!"

Akane tells Ranma, seriously, "You didn't say anything about Hotaru owning one of those decks, Ranma!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "She told me not to say anything about it since she doesn't trust anyone knowing of it with Pop trying to seal it for money since it's a rare deck!"

Yusuke says, in a snort, "Now, that wouldn't surprise me, Ranma! No offense!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "None taken, Yusuke! In fact, it's quite reasonable!" Ranma then glares at Nabiki and he says, seriously, "And you better keep that mouth of yours shut, Nabiki!"

Nabiki says, in a mock innocent tone, "Ranma, why would I do something like that? Do you think that low of me!"

Nabiki's sister, future cousins, brother, and sister-in-law, and acquaintances yell out in unison, seriously, "Yes!"

Akane says, in a low serious in a whisper that only Nabiki can hear, "If you tell anyone about that, then Hotaru will find out and she knows about that secret of yours!" Nabiki lowers down as she glares at Akane, annoyed with a red hue on her cheeks that she can't do anything at all. Nabiki says in her mind, in a serious tone, _"I hate to admit this, but Akane's right! Hotaru would use THAT blackmail against me if I even tell anyone about it."_

With Naruto and his friends, Hinata says, amazed, "I can't believe that I'm actually seeing one of the Crystal Beasts being used!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "Crystal Beasts!"

Sakura tells Naruto, in a serious tone, "Don't tell me that you didn't know, Naruto! The Crystal Beast decks are dueling decks that weren't released in the public and it's a rarity to find! It is said that Julies Caesar assembled seven rare jewels, one from every one of the places that he conquer from the known world at the time, and brought them to Rome, but the ship was caught in the storm and the rare jewels were lost. But then Maxamillion Pegasus found the gems and created two sets of seven new monster cards from them."

Naruto says, amazed, "Wow!"

Back to the duel, Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "I was given this deck on my sixteen birthday by a group of friends."

The instructor says, with a nod, "I see!"

Hotaru says in a plain tone, "And with that I'll end my turn!"

The instructor draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" The instructor places a card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode!" Soon after, Ebon Magician Curran (1200/0) comes to the field in attack mode. The instructor sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he declares, "Now, I play Nightmare Steelcage!" Just then, a metal cage has appears from the ground and surrounds Hotaru and her monster.

Hotaru yells out, shocked, "What!"

The instructor says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, young lady, but with this card, neither one of us can attack for the next two of your turns. With that, I'll end my turn!"

The long haired male says, in a plain tone, "Hotaru is in a real bind."

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean, Kurama! With Curran on the field, Ho-chan loses three hundred life-points for every monster that she has!"

Hotaru says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Hotaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I play Crystal Release to give my tiger a power bonus of eight hundred!" Topaz Tiger roars as its stats rise from 1600/1000 to 2400/1000!

The instructor asks, curiously, "What was the point in that? You can't attack!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin and a wink, "That'll happen once your cage gets broken down! I'll end my turn!"

The instructor says, drawing his card, "It's my turn and since it's my Standby Phase, you lose 300 life points!" Hotaru's life points were then dropped by 300 points, the instructor places a card onto the duel disk, and he calls out, "I'll place a monster card face down and switch my Curran to defense mode!" A holographic monster card appears on the field in defense mode and Curran was switched to defense mode. The instructor says, plainly, "Then, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hotaru: 3700

Instructor: 4000

Hotaru draws her card and she says, seriously, "It's my second turn, which means that this cage is destroyed!" Just then, the cage surrounding Hotaru and her monster was destroyed. Hotaru then places it onto the duel disk, and declares, "I play another Crystal Beast…Amber Mammath!" Soon after, a large orange crystal of amber appears on the field, it glows, and it transforms into a large dark blue wooly mammoth with four tusks, ice-blue hair on its scalp, and a circular jewel of amber on its forehead. Besides Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Hotaru places a card into the spell/trap slot, calling out, "I activate another Crystal Release and give it to my Amber Mammoth!" Soon after, Amber Mammoth's stats increase from 1700/1600 to 2500/1600! Hotaru yells out, in a strong tone, "Amber Mammoth attack!"

Amber Mammoth says, in a male voice with a Russian-like accent, _**"I will squash that toothpick of a woman!"**_ Amber Mammoth rushes over to Ebon Magician, destroying her and since she was in defense mode, the instructor doesn't lose life points.

Just then, Topaz Tiger tells Hotaru, in a deep male voice and telepathically, _**"Why don't you tell them about my special talent!"**_

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Oh right! Did I forget to tell you that my Topaz Tiger has a special ability? Whenever he attacks, his ferocity increases by four hundred points!" Topaz Tiger roars as his stats increase from 2400/1000 to 2800/1000! The instructor gasps in shock and Hotaru yells out, seriously, "Topaz Tiger, attack with Topaz Fang Pounce!" Topaz Tiger leaps into the air, pounces onto the face-down card which appears to be Magician of Faith (300/400) before it was destroyed.

Just then, the Nightmare Steelcage spell card comes out of the instructor's graveyard and into his hand. The instructor says, in a serious tone, "Since you've destroyed my Magician of Faith, a spell card comes back from my graveyard and to my hand!"

Hotaru says, in a snarl, "Oh great! It's that Nightmare Steelcage card!"

The instructor draws his card and he says, "That's right!" The instructor says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "And I'll play it again!" Just then, the steel cage appears surrounding Hotaru and her monsters.

Kuwabara says, seriously, "This isn't good! Now, Hotaru can't attack!"

The instructor says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "And it's going to get worse because I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Crystal Release that's with Amber Mammoth!" Just then, a small tornado appears, going towards Amber Mammoth and he roars as his stats were reduced to 1700/1600!

Just then, a card comes out of Hotaru's deck and Hotaru says, taking the card out of her deck, "Since you've destroyed my Crystal Release…!" Hotaru displays her Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) monster card that has a picture of an eagle with brown feathers, orange main, and blue jewels of cobalt on each of its wings with three jewels of cobalt, two small and one large, just below its neck and she says, "…a Crystal Beast comes out of my deck and into the spell and trap zone!" Hotaru sends the card into the spell/trap slot and a large blue jewel of cobalt appears on the field.

The instructor says, with a plain tone, "That's a handy trick there! I'll end my turn!"

Hotaru says, drawing her card, "And it comes to me!" Hotaru then looks at the card she drew and she says, in a snarl, "I'll pass!"

The instructor says, drawing his card, "And it comes back to me!" The instructor places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in defense mode!" Soon after, Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000-1900/1000) comes to the field in defense mode. The instructor places a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I play my Stumbling Continuous Spell Card! As long as this card remains face-up, any monster that is summoned has to be placed in defense mode for a turn!"

Hotaru says, in a snarl, "This is starting to bug me!"

The instructor says, in a plain tone, "Now to activate Breaker's ability, I know that this will activate another one of Crystal Release's effects, but it has to be done! By removing a counter, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field!"

Then, Topaz Tiger's stats were reduced to 1600/1000 as a card comes out of Hotaru's deck and Hotaru says, taking the card and display it as a Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300) monster card which has a picture of a little violet cat-like creature with four ears, ruby red eyes, and a large ruby orb on the end of its tail, "Since you've destroyed another Crystal Release, I can take another Crystal Beast card and places in my spell and trap zones!" Soon after, a huge unrefined ruby jewel appears in the spell/trap zones.

The instructor thinks in his mind, curiously, _"I wonder why she has those Crystal Beasts in her spell and trap zones!"_

Hotaru then draws her card and she says, seriously, "Since it's my second turn again, your cage as to go!" Just then, the cage was destroyed once again while Hotaru places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play Rare Value! Since I have two Crystal Beast cards in my spell and trap zone, I can sacrifice one to draw two cards! Cobalt Eagle, it's time for you to go!" Just then, the cobalt piece had disappeared and Hotaru draws two cards from her deck. Hotaru calls out, in a strong tone, "Topaz Tiger, attack with Topaz Fang Pounce!" Topaz Tiger roars as his stats increase from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000, leaps into the air, pounces onto Breaker, destroying him in the process, and since he was in defense mode, the instructor doesn't lose any life-points. Hotaru then calls out, seriously, "Now Amber Mammoth, direct attack!" Amber Mammoth does an elephant like noise as he charges at the instructor and stomps on him. The instructor screams out in shock as he loses 1700 life points in one shot!

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "All right!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Way to go, sis!"

Hotaru then places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "Then, I'll play Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in defense mode!" Just then a large violet crystal of Amethyst comes to the field, it gives off a bright glow, and it transforms into a good sized pink cat with small metal yellow wings on each of its legs and a large jewel of amethyst near its neck with two large yellow wings connected to the violet jewel. This new monster, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400), comes to the field in defense mode. Hotaru places two cards into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, seriously, "I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hotaru: 3700

Instructor: 2300

The instructor says, drawing a card, "Not bad, young lady! However, this duel is far from over!" The instructor places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Dark Spell Regeneration! I can duplicate any spell card in the graveyard and I choose my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Stumbling!" Just then, a small tornado appears and destroys the instructor's Stumbling. The instructor sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play Dark Magic Curtain! At the cost of half of my life-points, I can then summon Dark Magician from my deck!"

Hotaru yells out, shocked, "What!" Soon after, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears in front of the instructor in attack mode as the instructor's attack strength was cut in half. The instructor then places a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Then, I'll play my Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and all me to sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon…Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Soon after, Dark Magician disappears from sight and Dark Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. The instructor sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll play Meteor of Destruction! Since your life-points are higher than three thousand, this card can inflict one thousand points of direct damage to your life points!"

Hotaru says, nervously, "This isn't good!" Just then, a huge flaming meteor comes towards Hotaru and slams at her hard causing Hotaru to scream in shock as she loses 1000 life-points.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Hotaru!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "It isn't over! Dark Eradicator Warlock's special ability comes to play!"

The instructor says, with a smile, "Now, the special ability of my warlock comes up! Whenever a Normal Spell card is played, you lose one thousand more life-points!" Dark Eradicator Warlock then fires his rod at Hotaru and hits her hard as she loses 1000 life-points. The instructor then calls out, "Now, my warlock attack Amber Mammoth with Dark Blazing Attack!" Dark Eradicator Warlock fires dark lightning from his rod and hits Amber Mammoth, destroying him and costing Hotaru 800 life-points. Soon after, a piece of amber comes to the spell/trap zone.

Hotaru says, with a smile, "When you destroy one of my Crystal Beasts, they stay in my spell and trap zones as Continuous Spell Cards!"

The instructor says, with a smile, "Nicely played, Miss Saotome! I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hotaru: 900

Instructor: 1250

Hotaru draws her card, places one card onto her duel disk, and she calls out, "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" A large sapphire jewel appears on the field, it glows, and it transforms into a large white Pegasus with small orange wings on the backside of its lower legs, two large wings with one large oval dark blue sapphire jewel on each wing, and large dark blue horn also made of sapphire. With this new monster, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode, Hotaru tells Sapphire Pegasus, _**"Ready, pal?"**_

Sapphire Pegasus yells out, with a nod, _**"Okey-dokey!"**_ Sapphire Pegasus gives a loud horse-like cry as its horn gives off a bright glow, a card comes out of Hotaru's deck, she puts in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, with a sly grin, "When Sapphire Pegasus joins our party, I get to summon one 'Crystal Beast' from my hand, deck, or graveyard in my spell and trap slots!" Just then a huge unrefined emerald jewel appears in the spell/trap zones and Hotaru yells out, with a sly smile, "And it's my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle! And that's the last monster that I need to summon my ultimate creature!"

The instructor says, perplexed, "Ultimate creature?" It then hits him on the head and he yells out, shocked, "You have THAT monster!"

Hotaru says, with a nod and a sly grin, "That's right!" Hotaru presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate Rainbow Gravity!" Hotaru's face down card was Rainbow Gravity and she says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to this card, I can summon Rainbow Dragon if I happen to have all seven Crystal Beasts on the field or in my graveyard and it just happens that I do have that requirement done with!" Just then a cobalt flies out of Hotaru's graveyard, Amethyst Cat, Sapphire Pegasus, and Topaz Tiger turn into jewels of amethyst, sapphire, and topaz, and the three jewels in the spell and trap zones also fly into the air and then a bright rainbow glow comes over the field, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Hotaru exclaims, strongly placing the card onto her duel disk, "I summon…Rainbow Dragon!" Then, out of the rainbow light, an Asian-dragon like shape appears. When the light fades away, a huge to gigantic crystal blue Asian-dragon is on the field with yellow eyes, crystal blue spear coming out its forehead, four oval jewels are on its upper body, a ruby, amber, topaz, and an emerald, crystal blue angel wings with a pair of small yellow wings are coming out of its back on its upper body, on its lower body are three more oval jewels, a sapphire, cobalt, and amethyst, and it has a pair of dragon wings on its lower serpent-like body. This new ten-star dragon monster, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0), appears towering on the field in attack mode.

Both sides are stunned and Sasuke says, with a curious tone, "Interesting. The Rainbow Dragon. I've heard about it in legends, but I didn't know that it existed."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "My grandfather spent a lot of time trying to get the power of that dragon. Now, let's see if the legends are true."

Hotaru says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Normally, I can play its abilities when I summon it this turn, but my Mischief of the Time Goddess will change all that! This skips your turn and returns it to my Battle Phase! Now, I play Rainbow Dragon's ability! By releasing all Crystal Beast on my field, he gains one grand for each one! Go, Rainbow Overdrive!" The six jewels on Hotaru's spell/trap zones glow with a powerful light and they leap into the jewel 'slots' on Rainbow Dragon causing them to glow while Rainbow Dragon's stats rise from 4000/0 to 10,000/0!

The instructor yells out, flabbergasted, "Ten-thousand attack points? No way!"

Hotaru says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "Normally, I don't want to do this, but if I want to get into this school, I may have to! I play Crystal Counter!" Hotaru's face-down card was Crystal Counter and Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to this card, I can get five Crystal Beast cards from my graveyard!"

The instructor yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!" Just then, five pieces of jewels, a cobalt, amethyst, amber, topaz, and sapphire, appear in the spell/trap zones.

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "Now, I'll activate the special ability of my dragon again!" The six jewels on Hotaru's spell/trap zones glow with a powerful light and they leap into the jewel slots on Rainbow Dragon causing them to glow while Rainbow Dragon's stats rise from 10,000/0 to 15,000/0!

Ukyo says, shocked, "Fifteen thousand attack points!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "She can't possibly need all those attack points to win!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "Rainbow Dragon, attack! Destroy his magician with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon fires a rainbow beam of energy from its mouth at Dark Eradicator Warlock, destroying him while causing a huge explosion and the instructor screams out in shock as his life-points were dropped by 12,500 points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hotaru: 900

Instructor: 0

With the end of the duel, the final dueling holograms fade away and the instructor tells Hotaru, with a smile, "That's very good, Miss Saotome. If you continue to play like that, you will end up in Obelisk Blue for sure. Where did you learn to duel like that?"

Hotaru says, with a smile, "A friend of mine who happens to be the Elder of the Japanese Amazons."

The instructor's eyes widened at that and he asks, curiously, "You're not referring to Yukio!"

Hotaru asks, curiously, "You know her?"

The instructor says, with a smile, "Well, she's well known through the dueling world next to the Chinese Amazon elder, Cologne."

Hotaru says, amazed, "The old ghoul too! This is too much!"

Within the duel fields, there is one particular duel going between Ms. Fonda Fontaine and a young sixteen year old girl with deep brown hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, light brown eyes, pink and white sleeveless shirt, pink leather fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows, light brown shorts that goes to her kneecaps with a pink and white D-3 digivice and D-Terminal attached to a brown belt around the top of her brown shorts along with a card pouch for Duel Monsters cards, she has an Academy-type Duel Disk attached to her left wrist, the duel disk has a dueling deck inside, she has white socks, and pink sneakers.

Ms. Fontaine asks the teenage girl, "Ms. Hikari Kamiya?"

The teenage girl, our Digidestined of Light, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, replies, "Yes?"

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, "I will be your dueling instruction for your field exam. My name is Ms. Fonda Fontaine, head nurse and the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dormitory. Are you ready?"

Kari replies, with a nervous smile, "Ready as I will ever be."

Ms. Fontaine smiles and says, "Don't be nervous. I'm sure that you will do fine."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a kind smile, "Thank you." Kari and Ms. Fontaine then activate their duel disk, their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Kari and Ms. Fontaine yell out in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Scores:

Kari Kamiya: 4000

Ms. Fontaine: 4000

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a smile, "Since you are a possible student, I think that it is fair that you go first."

Kari draws one card from her deck and she says, nicely, "Thank you, Ms. Fontaine." Kari puts one card on her duel disk and says, "First, I place one monster face-down on the field!" A hologram of a monster card face-down in defense mode appears in front of Kari and Kari then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, "Ah. Playing it safe since it is your first turn, huh? Pretty good idea since you doesn't know my deck and strategy, yet." Ms. Fontaine puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "First, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine puts another card on her duel disk and says, "And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another monster from my hand! Namely, my Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode!" Just then beside Marauding Captain, Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine then declares, "Now, Unfriendly Amazon, Soaring Blade Slash!" Unfriendly Amazon comes down on Kari's monster, which is revealed to be Skelengel (900/400), and it is destroyed with one swipe of Unfriendly Amazon's sword, but since it was in defense mode, Kari doesn't lose any life-points.

Kari draws one card from her deck and she says, with a smile, "Since you flipped-over my Skelengel, his special ability activates and I draw one card from my deck." Kari pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Next, I play my face-down trap card! Soul Rope!" Kari's face-down card proves to be the Soul Rope trap card and she says, "Thanks to this card, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can summon one monster from my deck that's level four or less as long as I give up one thousand life-points!" Kari takes out her deck as she loses 1000 life-points, she takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon my Warrior of Zera in attack mode." Soon after, Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Kari Kamiya: 3000

Ms. Fontaine: 4000

Kari draws one card from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card! This card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field!" Ms. Fontaine gasps out as her face-down card, a Call of the Haunted trap card, is destroyed by Kari's tornado. Kari's field spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and yells out, "Next, I play my Sanctuary in the Sky Field spell!" When the slot closes, the field transforms into a field of clouds in the sky with a huge castle on the clouds behind Kari and Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a smile, "Thanks to this spell card, all damage involving Fairy type monsters is reduced to zero." Kari puts a card on her duel disk and calls out, "Then I sacrifice my Warrior of Zera to summon my Archlord Zerato in attack mode!" Warrior of Zera vanishes as he is sacrificed and Archlord Zerato (2800/2300) replaces Warrior of Zera in attack mode. Kari then discards one Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) from her hand to the graveyard and says, "And by discarding one Light monster to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Just then a huge beam of light comes from Sanctuary in the Sky and Ms. Fontaine's two monsters are destroyed instantly. Kari then calls out, "Now, Archlord, attack Fontaine-sensei, directly!" Archlord Zerato leaps into the air, fires multiple glowing feathers at Ms. Fontaine, and she yelps out as she loses 2800 life-points in one shot. Kari then puts the final two cards in her hand in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Kari Kamiya: 3000

Ms. Fontaine: 1200

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, with a smile, "Very good, Ms. Kamiya, but this duel is far from over." Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Ms. Fontaine draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your Field spell!"

Kari says, shocked, "Oh no!" Just then a huge twister destroys Kari's field spell and the field returns to normal.

Ms. Fontaine puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Tribute Burial spell card! This card removes one monster card from each of our graveyards and then I can summon one high level monster from my hand to the field! And I choose to remove my Amazon and your Warrior of Zera!" Unfriendly Amazon comes out of Ms. Fontaine's graveyard while Warrior of Zera comes out of Kari's graveyard, they put them in their pockets and out of play', Ms. Fontaine puts a card on her duel disk, and says, "Now, I summon the mighty Cosmo Queen in attack mode!" Soon after, Cosmo Queen (2900/2450) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine then says, "Now, Cosmo Queen, attack her Archlord Zerato! Cosmic Nova!" Cosmo Queen fires a sphere of black energy right at Kari's Archlord Zerato.

Kari pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Sorry, Ms. Fontaine, but I play a trap! Negate Attack!" Kari's face-down is revealed to be Negate Attack and a force-field stops Cosmo Queen's attack. Kari says, with a smile, "Thanks to this trap card, your attack is stopped and you can't attack for the rest of the turn!"

Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I will place this card face-down and end my turn!"

Kari draws one card from her deck and says, putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card! I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand!" Kari draws five cards from her deck, gives a smile at her cards, Kari puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play my Magical Stone Excavation! I discard two cards from my hand and I get back one spell card from my graveyard!" Kari discards two cards from her hand to the graveyard, takes one card from her graveyard, displays her Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell card, and says, as her Field Spell slot opens, "And the card I choose is my Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell! And I choose to play it now!" Kari puts the card in the slot, the slot closes, and the field returns to the being in the cloud with a large castle on top of clouds. Kari displays Airknight Parshath (1900/1800) monster card, discards it to her graveyard, and says, "Now, since Sanctuary in the Sky is back, I play my Archlord's effect! I discard one Light monster from my hand and destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" A huge light laser slices through Ms. Fontaine's side of the field and her monster is destroyed. Kari then declares, "Archlord, attack her directly and end this duel!" Archlord Zerato leaps into the air and fires multiple glowing feathers at Ms. Fontaine.

Ms. Fontaine pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Sorry, Ms. Kamiya, but I play my trap! Mirror Force!" Ms. Fontaine's trap card proves to be the Mirror Force trap card and she says, with a smile, "This card reflects your attack right back at your monster and destroying him."

Kari pushes a button on her duel disk and says, with a smile while pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not exactly, Ms. Fontaine. Now, I play my final face-down! Trap Jammer!" Kari's final facedown card is revealed to be Trap Jammer and Kari says, with a smile, "This card negates any trap card played during a battle, so, your Mirror Force is shattered!" Ms. Fontaine gasps in shock as her Mirror Force shatters apart and Archlord Zerato's attack hits home, taking 2800 of Ms. Fontaine's life-points and ending the duel.

Final Score:

Kari: 3000

Ms. Fontaine: 0000

With the end of the duel, the final dueling holograms fade away and Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a smile, "That's very good, Ms. Kamiya. If you continue to play like that, you will end up in Obelisk Blue for sure."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a kind smile, "Thank you, but I wouldn't have gotten so good if it wasn't for my brother and two good friends of mine."

Ms. Fontaine asks Kari, curiously, "Who is this brother and these friends of yours? And is he coming to the Academy?"

Kari replies, with a smile, "My brother's name is Taichi Kamiya and my friends' names are Takeru Takashi and Davis Motomiya. They are two of the best dueling back at home in Odaiba, but they couldn't come right now. They have some important business to do that made them miss the tests."

Ms. Fontaine says, with a solemn tone, "That's so sad. If they helped you become this good, they would get into the Academy immediately."

Kari says, with a smile, "However, Davis and TK plan to be a transfer student and come here as soon as he can."

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a kind tone, "Well, I hope that your friends follow you as soon as possible. If they helped you become this good, I'm sure that they will make the academy immediately and might even make it to the top dorm."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, "Thank you for the kind words. I'll tell Davis and TK that."

Ms. Fontaine replies, with a nice smile, "You're welcome." When Kari runs off to rejoin her friends, Ms. Fontaine thinks in her mind, _"Takeru Takashi and Daisuke Motomiya, huh? I've heard plenty about them. They has won plenty of junior league tournaments and even beaten a few Pro League duelists. Plenty of people say that Davis may not be too good with academics, but he is one of the finest duelists. However, he uses multiple decks and it is rumored that he keeps his most powerful deck hidden away with very few people have seen his real deck in action."_

Back in the stands, Yusuke and the others were watching the duel and Keiko says, amazed, "That girl is very good."

Kira says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kira says, with a sly smile, "But just another duelist to beat on my way to become the first ever 'Queen of Games'."

Hikari tells Kira, with her own sly smile, "You will have to beat me first, sis."

Ukyo says, with wide smile, "You forget you two that there's me!"

Akane says, with a wide smile, "And me!"

Kurama says, with a smile, "We had better get ready for our field exams."

Keiko tells Kurama, with a smile, "Good idea." Soon after, Yusuke and the others were moving on to prepare for their exams while Ichigo, Tenchi, Tyson, Ryo and their friends and Naruto and his group are also watching the duels and preparing for their turn for their exams.

Meanwhile at the stands, Ryo walked up to his friends, which appeared to be Kento Rei Faun of Hardrock, Age 16, Cye Mouri, Age 16, of the Torrent, Age 16, Rowen Hashiba of the Starta, Age 16, Sage Date of the Halo, Age 16, Mia Koji, Age 16, and Yulie Yamano, Age 8.

Kento says, with a smile, "Way a go, Ryo! You rocked out there!"

Ryo says, with a smile of his own, "Thanks, Kento!"

Sage says, plainly, "Now, everyone one of us get to go to Duel Academy."

Yulie sighs solemnly and says, "Almost everyone…"

Ryo tells Yulie, with a smile, "Don't worry, Yulie! I'm sure I'll get to go to Duel Academy, when the time is right!"

Kento says, with a smile, "That's right! You get to take care of White Blaze when we're gone, since your parents approved of him!"

Yulie says, with a smile, "I guess that you're right!"

(**In an unknown location; Sometime later**)

Within a huge room with large marble walls, floors, and ceilings, we find a male figure sitting down in white chair in front of a white marble table with a deck of Tarot cards on the table. He shuffles the deck of Tarot cards and puts them gently on the table. When we get a better view of the male figure, we find that he is a young adult in his late teens to early twenties with long flowing dark blue hair that goes down to his buttocks, a 'stack' of grey hair that goes up from the end of his forehead slightly into the air and above his scalp, deep violet eyes filled with darkness and evil in them, a pair of earrings attached to his ears with the earrings being three small spheres with white animal fangs attached to the ends of them, he is wearing an adult version of the third-year Obelisk Blue uniform with black pants and black boots. The male figure turns over nine Tarot cards onto the table and when he reveals them, they are The Fool, The Pauper, The Moon, The Empress, The High Priestess, The Temperance, The Star, The Prankster, The Fire, The Magician, The Judgment, Justice, The Clown, The World, The Spirit, The Hope, The Fighter, The Queen, The Amazon, The Dragon Knight, The Warrior, The Priestess Slayer, The Gathering, and The Angel, which makes this person very interested.

The male figure says, with a deep male tone filled with evil, "Ah! I see! The cards tell me that there are others than Jaden Yuki, which is represented by The Fool and his sister, Jenny Yuki, which is represented by The Pauper that could be 'Chosen Duelists', with the power that I need. The Moon, representing purity and light within the darkest of nights and one who is infused with the very power of life itself, The High Priestess, representing one with great spiritual power, The Empress, representing someone of one of great inner strength, determination, and ability to handle any situation of that a leader will face, The Temperance, one who has the ability to see both sides of a situation and is in-between light and darkness, The Star, bring fresh hope and renewal and the healer of old wounds as well as mental and physical broadening of horizons with promise and fulfillment as well as influence and inspiration over others, The Prankster, representing someone of great mischief, The Fire, represents someone with fire great and determination, The Magician, representing someone with unique abilities, The World, it represents someone with an incredible purpose and responsibility on their shoulders, The Judgment, represents someone, who takes a stand, The Spirit, like Temperance, someone in-between light and darkness and bringer of balance within himself and others, and someone who experienced and done both sides of morality, right and wrong, The Clown, similar to The Fool, representing someone who is pure and kind, but unlike The Fool, The Clown represents someone who has great fear and went through great adversity, but still remain as pure as ever, The Justice, it represents someone with a great sense of right and wrong and uses his or her to power to protect others without any consideration for themselves as well as The Hope, it represents when the chips are down, this person never gives up, The Fighter, similar to the Temperance, with strong pride and self-honor. The Queen, similar to The Empress, kind and caring, but are powerful, strong, and dominating as well as strong pride and honor. The Amazon, this person is shown to be similar to The Star and has a very strong will. The Dragon Knight is very similar to the Warrior, but fights with great courage and determination. The Warrior similar to the Temperance Tarot, telling of a person living a life of battle and aggression, but they only fight when they have purpose. The Priestess Slayer is one that has enormous disgust towards priestesses, but protects one's relatives from harm, The Gathering is one that gathers power and strength to themselves and reminds as cheerful as possible, and The Angel like the Gathering is cheerful and strong with a kind heart. However, I sense The Warrior, The Priestess Slayer, The Gathering, and The Angel has immense demonic auras similar that they were born with it." The male figure says, with a thought, "Could they be the reincarnations of Taigoku and his twin sisters, Sestuna, the eldest, Akira, the middle sister, and Kasa, the youngest. What's troubling is that The Gathering demonic powers feel that it's sealed by a force."

Just then a loud beep' comes to this male figure's attention, he pushes a button on the marble table, and a male voice says, while a large screen comes down, "Master Sartorius, here is the information that you wished to see."

The male figure, known as Sartorius, says, "Thank you." Soon after, the large screen in front of them shows him the duels of Tenchi Masaki with his Dragon deck, Yusuke Urameshi using his Dragon and Warrior deck, Hikari Urameshi and her mixed Zombie and Cyber Dragon decks, Kira Urameshi and her Dinosaur Deck, Keiko Yukimura with her Fire deck, Sasuke Uchiha with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck, Naruto Uzumaki using his Mixed Fire deck, Ryo Sanada, with his Fire and Warrior deck, Ichigo Kurosaki with his Warrior deck, Ranma Saotome with his Dragon deck, Hotaru Saotome with her Crystal Beast deck, Akane Tendo with her Spellcaster deck, Kagome Higurashi with her Spellcaster and Dragon deck, Tyson Granger and his Dragon Deck, and Kai Hiwatari and his Volcanic Deck. Sartorius's eyes widen and he says, with an evil smile on his lips, "Yes, they are the ones! Tenchi Masaki, who represents The Moon, Hikari Urameshi, who represents The Empress, Yusuke Urameshi, who represents The Temperance, Kira Urameshi, who represents The Prankster, Keiko Yukimura, who represents The Star, Kagome Higurashi, who represents the High Priestess, Ryo Sanada, who represents The Fire, Tyson Granger, the world champion beyblader and who represents The Judgment, Kai Hiwatari, who represents The World, Ranma Saotome represents The Fighter, Hotaru Saotome represents The Queen, Akane Tendo represents The Amazon, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan and who represents The Magician, and Naruto Uzumaki, who represents The Clown. All of them have the power that I need and all of them must be made to see the light! It seems that The Fire, Ryo Sanada wears the mystical Wildfire Armor." Sartorius asks the male voice, curiously, "Did you by any chance see Kagome Higurashi be accompanied by three young half dog-demons?"

The male voice says, in a cold tone, "Yes sir! Here's their information!" Soon after, the large screen in front of him shows him the pictures of Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi with their hats on.

Sartorius places an evil smile and he says, "Yes! I've found them at last! Inuyasha is so much like Taigoku as well as Melody is like Sestuna and Megumi like Akira." Sartorius then looks over at The Dragon Knight, The Hope, The Justice, and The Gathering cards and thinks in his mind, seriously, _"However, it looks like no one matches The Hope, The High Priestess, The Justice card, but the cards tell me that the one that represents these cards are Chosen Duelists as well as The Gathering and if my hunch is correct, Inuyasha and his sisters may have a long lost sister from long ago. Well, whoever they are, they will see the light…everyone does sooner or later."_

(**At the port; Later that day**)

Later that day, we find Ranma Saotome, who was wearing a purple sleeveless Chinese shirt under a male Ra Yellow blazer and black martial arts pants, Hotaru Saotome, who was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform with her Power Pole attached to her back and red bracers on her wrist, Akane Tendo, who was wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform similar to the female Obelisk Blue uniform, except the parts on the female Obelisk Blue uniform is dark blue are yellow on the female Ra Yellow uniform with high-heeled yellow boots, Nabiki Tendo, who was wearing also wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, and Ukyo Kuonji now Ukyo Saotome, who was wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform similar to Akane's uniform, except she has yellow leggings underneath her skirt standing in front of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, Ranma, Ukyo, and Hotaru's parents, Kasumi Tendo (Age 19), Akane and Nabiki's elder sister, Soun Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane's father. All of them are in the harbor with a huge luxury ship in the harbor as other students that made it into Duel Academy are boarding.

Soun was hugging Nabiki and Akane so tightly with tears coming down his eyes and he says, "Oh girls, you do your father proud!"

Akane says, while slowly losing oxygen, "D…dad! You're suffocating me!"

Genma tells Ranma, in a serious tone, "Now, you listen here, boy, you better take care of your fiancée."

Ranma says, annoyed, "Would you get off my back on that, Oyaji! Akane can take care of herself!"

Genma says, sternly, "Ranma, we've talked about this!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Okay, whatever! I'll do what I can!"

Nodoka says, with a loving smile, "I hope that the three of you will write to us!"

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Don't worry, mom! We will!"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "We better get on the ship!"

As Soun lets go of his daughters, Kasumi tells Hotaru and Nabiki, with a kind smile, "Nabiki! Hotaru! Congratulations on getting into Obelisk Blue, you two."

Nodoka says, perplexed, "I thought that you have to go to a fancy prep school to get into Obelisk Blue."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "It was our written exam score that got us to Obelisk Blue, straight ahead!"

Nabiki looks around and she asks, curiously, "Where's Happosai?"

Hotaru says, with a snort, "Who cares? The less I see of that old pervert the better!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "You said it, sis! It's one of the reasons why I want to come to Duel Academy! No more freak for a good while!" Just then, Ranma notices a pipe coming out of Akane's bag and he narrows his eyes. Ranma whispers to Hotaru, seriously, "Hey Hotaru?" Ranma notions at Akane's bag which was being picked up by Akane, herself.

Hotaru looks at the pipe and she says, annoyed, "The freak…!" Hotaru calls out to Akane, seriously, "Hey Akane, I didn't think that you were a smoker!"

Akane looks at Hotaru with confusion and she says, seriously, "Hotaru, you know that I don't smoke!"

Hotaru points at the pipe coming from Akane's bag and she asks, "Then, what's that!"

Akane looks at the pipe in her back which causes her to get an annoyed look on her face and she shakes her bag upside down, which everything comes out, including the perverted Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai. Akane says, annoyed, "Grandfather Happosai!"

Happosai says, in a child like whine, "Akane, please! Let me go to Duel Academy with you!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "No!"

Ranma says, seriously, "We're not going allow you to come with us, you old freak!"

Happosai yells out, annoyed, "Hey, Inuyasha and his sisters get to go!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "The only reason why you would like to come with us is because of the mini-skirts and your usual twisted panty raids!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "So, in other words, Gramps, no! You're not coming with us!"

Happosai yells out, annoyed, "That's not fair! I'm going and you can't make me to stay!"

Hotaru takes out something from her skirt pocket and she says, with a smile, "Hey Happosai, I have something for you!"

Happosai says, with a hearts in his eyes, "Hotaru, I knew that you like me!"

Hotaru gets a mental shutter and she says, "Yeah, whatever! Just close your eyes!"

Happosai yells out, in a pure perverted excitement, "How sweet!" Happosai closes his eyes and Hotaru slams something around Happosai's neck and she says, with a sly grin, "Now, you can open them!"

Happosai opens his eyes and he says, perplexed, "Huh?" Happosai looks down to his neck to see that brown version of Inuyasha's rosary around his neck and Happosai asks, curiously, "That's this!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "Pervy!" Just then, the beads around Happosai's neck glows and he went face first to the ground, surprising everyone.

Kasumi says, surprised, "Oh my!"

Nodoka asks Hotaru, curiously, "Hotaru, what is the meaning of this!" The spell was removed and Happosai jumps onto his feet and he yells out, annoyed, "What's the idea of this!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "Pervy!" The beads glows and Happosai is slammed to the ground, hard. Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "Since we'll be gone, what would stop the freak from doing his usual panty raids? I asked one of Inuyasha's sisters, Melody, to make a rosary similar to Inuyasha's for the freak."

Happosai yells out, shocked, "What!" Happosai jumps on his feet and tries to take the rosary off, but to no success. Happosai yells out, shocked, "No! I can't take them off! It's not fair!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Wow! So there's special insurance that the freak's panty raids will be stopped!"

Hotaru says, with a wide smile, "That's right! Since the beads can be activated by a female's voice."

Akane thought to give it a try and she says, "Pervy!" The beads around Happosai's neck glows and he was slammed to the ground hard once again. Akane says, with a smile, "Hey it works!"

Soun and Genma think in their minds, with wide smiles, _"If that's the case then, the evil master's actions will finally be stopped!"_

Happosai gets onto his feet and he yells out, annoyed, "Hotaru, you take this off now!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "No! The beads stay, old man!"

Happosai turns to Genma and he yells out, strongly, "Genma, tell your daughter to get these things off!"

Hotaru says, with a snort, "You do realize that I don't do anything that the old man tells me after what he's done to me, freak! Better luck next time!" Happosai gets on the ground and he wails out, annoyed, "No fair! No fair! Why are you so mean to me!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "We better get going!" The group then rushes off to join the group of new Duel Academy students heading to Duel Academy. On the meanwhile, on the other side of the port, we find Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Patamon, and Veemon in front of Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, Ken Ichijouji, age 17, wearing a black shirt under a male Ra Yellow blazer, and grey pants, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, age 17, wearing a female Ra Yellow. All of them are in the harbor with a huge luxury ship in the harbor as other students that made it into Duel Academy are boarding.

Davis tells his friends, with a weak smile, "All of you made it into Ra Yellow already. That's great. I knew you guys could do it."

Ken tells Davis, with a smile, "It's too bad that you guys 'important business's kept you from taking the tests."

TK says, with a weak smile, "Yeah."

Yolei tells TK and Davis, with a wide smile and encouragingly, "Oh, come on, guys! You two are the best duelist back at home! When you are able, you can come to Duel Academy as transfer students and with your skills, you can make it all the way to Obelisk Blue the instant you come!"

TK tells Yolei, with a nervous smile, "Oh, come on! I'm not that good!"

Kari tells TK, with a kind smile, "TK, you and Davis won practically every tournament back at home and you've been dueling ever since you were a little kid!"

Kari tells TK and Davis, with a smile, "Well, anyway, if it wasn't for you two and my brother teaching me how to duel, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Davis tells Kari, with a smile, "Come on, Kari. You had the talent to be an awesome duelist and Tai, TK, and I brought it out."

TK says, with a wide smile, "That's right! It was no trouble bringing it out! We knew that you'll make it to Duel Academy, I really mean that, Kari."

Kari tells TK, with a smile, "That's sweet for you to say, TK." Kari then unexpected kisses TK on the forehead, he flushes in surprise, and she tells him, kindly, "Please join us soon at Duel Academy. It won't be the same without you two."

Yolei tells Davis and TK, with a confident smile, "Yeah! I haven't had a chance to beat you two, yet!"

TK quickly regains his composer and TK tells Yolei, with a sly smile, "In your dreams, Yolei!"

Ken tells TK and Davis, with a smile, "While we're gone, keep an eye on Wormmon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon for us."

Davis tells Ken, with his wide grin, "Sure, Ken! Plus, the older gangs Digimon partners are with them since Gennai allowed them into the Real World for awhile and they'll make sure that they aren't alone!" Davis then gets the images from his 'dream' about the coming evil into his mind and he tells Kari and his friends, "By the way, guys, if you ever need any help or any danger comes beforehand, you know where to call. If all of you are in a bind and need me, I will be here and I will help you no matter what. And that's a promise and I won't break that promise."

Yolei says, with a kind smile, "Thanks, Davis, but I doubt that we will have any trouble in Duel Academy. It has been three years since our last battle and no major problems from the Digital World have happened."

Kari tells Davis, with a kind smile, "But that's real sweet of you to say."

Ken asks Davis, with a curious tone, "But what made you say that, Davis?"

Davis tells Ken, with a nervous smile, "Oh, you know, just a friend concerned about his friends since they are going to be apart for awhile."

Ken tells Davis, with a confident tone, "Well, I doubt anything terrible will happen Davis. Well, we've got to go. Hope to see you in Duel Academy soon, guys. It's too bad that Tai and the others couldn't see us off, but the older kids have important college classes to get to and Cody has an important lesson with his grandfather, today."

Davis tells Ken, with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll tell them that you said goodbye." The group then rushes off to join the group of new Duel Academy students heading to Duel Academy.

As she runs to the join the other new students, Kari looks back at Davis and TK, waves at him, and yells out, "Bye, guys!" Soon enough, Davis's four friends were off with the other students onto the ship towards Duel Academy.

Veemon asks Davis, "Are you still worried about that dream?"

Davis tells Veemon, drolly, "Obviously, Veemon. Come on, guys. Let's get this job of Koemna's done as soon as possible. The faster that we get to Duel Academy, the better."

Just then, a teenage male voice calls out, "Hey guys!" The boys and Digimon turn to see a teenage boy around 15-years old running towards them, along with a Digimon and a small creature. This 15-year old boy had an orange baseball cap, with the letter 'G' in red and in the middle, covering his messy brown hair, only backwards, and deep dark brown eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt under a green jacket and blue jeans, with a special belt that held his red and golden D-3 digivice and D-Terminal, white sneakers on his feet. Wrapped around his neck was a tag where his Crest of Encouragement was at, while under his shirt and shirt, and a mysterious beast type Digimon with black tip pointed ears with the left ear having a bronze earring attached to it, it has red colored claws, and purple markings all over its white body.

Besides, the young man wasn't a Digimon, but a creature as tall as the teenager's waist with black eyes with peck-like mouth. The creature was pink with green back with somewhat webbed feet. The creature seems to be carrying a child-like innocence.

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey it's Genki!"

The young man, Genki, says, in a plain tone, "I knew that I wasn't late!"

TK says, in a plain tone, "Actually, you, Moochi, and Kudamon, are just in time!"

**Digimon Analyzer (Narrator's Voice)**

"**Kudamon is a mysterious holy beast Digimon that does not separate from the holy cartridges that they are wrapped around! Myth and rumors tell that they store up holy power in their left earrings and that the stored power is so great that it is retained after they digivolve. They have calm and collected personalities, can precise access things even in the middle of combat, and can progress through a battle with superiority. When they are outnumbered, they enter the cartridges that they carry around and can use defensive skills to protect their bodies. They use their Bullet Whirlwind and Extreme Light Shock attacks to crush their opponents into submission!"**

Genki says, in a snort, "I wonder what Pacifier Breath would want, this time!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Genki, I thought we talked about those 'toddler' names!" The boys, Moochi, and Digimon yelps in shock as they turn to see Botan in her Grim Reaper clothes and Genki yells out, annoyed, "Botan, would you please don't do that!"

Davis says, in an annoyed tone, "No joke, Genki, that's getting annoying like that toddler!"

Moochi asks Botan, curiously, "Botan, do you know why Koenma called us here, chi?"

Botan replies, in a plain tone, "Well, Moochi, Lord Koenma wanted me to bring you boys to Spirit World to escort someone to Master Genkai's place for training."

TK says, perplexed, "We're talking this person to Genkai's place for training."

Genki says, plainly, "We better take this order and we can be done with this dumb case. Personally, I actually feel sorry for the poor fool that actually has to go through 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'!"

Botan tells them, plainly, "Well, let's go see this 'poor fool'!" Soon after, Botan and the boys along with Moochi and the Digimon rushes over to a portal to the Spirit World.

(**In Spirit World; a few moments later**)

Within in Koenma's office in Spirit World, we find Genki, Moochi, Davis, and TK, along with their Digimon partners assembled in front of Koenma, in his toddler form and Botan.

Davis says, in a plain tone, "So, Pacifier Breath, why have you called us here!"

Kudamon says, in a serious tone, "Botan told us about this person that you need us to send over to Master Genkai's place for training, but you didn't tell us why?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Well, there's more to that, Kudamon! We predict there's going to be a huge battle coming soon and this person is one of the only people that could do it."

Genki says, in a plain tone, "So, that's why you're sending this person to Grandma Genkai's place. However, I still feel sorry for the poor sap that actually has to go through the same Hell that we went through with that crazy hag's so-called training."

Koenma says, with a sly grin, "Funny, that you say that, Genki. This 'poor sap' is someone that you and Moochi know quite well."

Genki and Moochi gasp in shock and Davis asks Genki, curiously, "Hey Genki, is this one of your monster friends from that weird Monster Rancher world?"

Genki says, with a nod, "That's right, Davis! I never saw them again after Moochi and I returned to this world for the second time after finding our friend, Holly's, father's spirit which was trapped in Moo's Mystery Disk."

Veemon asks, curiously, "So where is this person or monster?"

Davis says, looking around, "I don't see this guy anywhere?"

Botan says, with a smile, "Well, Davis, SHE is being escorted by one of our Grim Reapers!"

TK says, perplexed, "She?"

Just then, the sound of the doors opening was heard and a familiar female voice to Genki and Moochi calls out, "Genki! Moochi!"

Genki and Moochi gasp in shock and Genki says, surprised, "That voice…!" Everyone turns to see a female figure walking quickly towards them with a surprised look on her face. This female looks to be 17-years old with shoulder length brown hair tied to a ponytail with a red ribbon as well as two strands of her brown hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse, under her red tunic shirt with blue designs and dark brown vest, with dark brown pants that reached halfway her lower legs, with brown travelling boots.

Genki says, surprised, "You're…!"

(**Around a day later;** **in** **the** **area of the** **Slifer Red dorms**)

Within a day later, we find our Slifer Red hero, Jaden Yuki (Age 16), with his younger twin sister, Jenny Yuki, a sixteen-year-old with brunette brown hair that flow down to one-half of her back behind her back, deep brown eyes, she almost looked like a female version of our Slifer hero, Jaden Yuki, and she is wearing a female Slifer Red uniform, similar to a female Obelisk Blue uniform, except anywhere that was blue was red, that displays her sexy and seductive young female figure, our Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes (Age 16), his best friend, Syrus Truesdale (Age 16), his main rival, the black-clad Chazz Princeton (Age 16), and the owner of the card shop at Duel Academy, Dorothy, holding Professor Banner's cat, Pharaoh, in her two arms heading back to his dorm after Jaden dueled Aster Phoenix with his slap together' deck and Jaden learned about who he dueled and what Aster dueled with.

Jaden says, with a moan, "Oh, man! I can't believe that I dueled a pro that dueled me with a slap together deck!"

Syrus tells Jaden, reassuringly, "Come on, Jay! At least you won!"

Jaden says, with a sigh, "I know, Sy. But it feels like a hollow victory. I mean he didn't even use his real deck against me. He just used a slap together deck that he got with random cards for the card shop."

Chazz says, his usual snobbish tone, "Whatever. That guy doesn't seem so great."

Jenny says, with a sly smile, "You're just jealous that you didn't get to duel a pro, Chazz!"

Chazz yells at Jenny, "Shut it, slacker! You're just as bad as your brother!"

Syrus tells Jaden, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, Jay, we've got a whole new year ahead of us. That means plenty of new surprises."

Jaden tells Syrus, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right, Sy! I wonder what surprises we will get first!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "How about us, Jay?" The group looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi, wearing a male Ra Yellow Blazer over a black shirt, and dark blue jeans, Kira Urameshi, wearing a male Slifer Red uniform, with black pants with a matching belt, yellow shirt, and black fingerless leather gloves over her hands, Kuzama Kuwabara, wearing a Slifer Red blazer over a black shirt, and light blue jeans with a black belt, Keiko Yukimura, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, Alister Yukimura, wearing a male Ra Yellow Blazer over a black shirt, and jeans, Kurama, wearing a blue Obelisk Blue blazer over light grey jeans and black shoes, and Hikari Urameshi, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, standing in front of the group near the Slifer Red dorm along with Yukina and Hiei.

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Yusuke? Yusuke Urameshi?"

Syrus, Alexis, and Chazz yelp in shock and Syrus calls out, fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi also known as the 'Great Urameshi', the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High?"

Yusuke slaps his head and he exclaims, annoyed, "Does every single person in the world know that rep? Can't I get one person who doesn't know me for that?"

Jenny laughs at this and she tells Yusuke, as Jaden going over to him, "Well, I asked practically asked about you, Yusuke, but it seems like everyone seems to know you that way!" Yusuke and Jaden then give each other a high-five and he tells Yusuke, with a smile, "It has sometime hasn't it, Yusuke?"

Kira tells Jaden, with a smile, "Yep! Jenny has been keeping tabs on you, Jay! She says that you have become quite the hero!"

Jaden tells Kira, with a nervous smile, "Well, I wouldn't say that, Kira."

Syrus, Chazz, and Alexis are surprised by this and Chazz asks Jaden, "Wait a minute! How do you know Yusuke Urameshi, Slacker?"

Jaden tells Chazz, with a wide smile, "Yusuke and his two sisters are childhood friends of mine and Jenny! Hikari is the elder twin of the three, who we call Kari like other friends and family?"

Alexis asks Hikari, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari tells Alexis, with a wide smile, "Yep! I'm older by two seconds with Yusuke and four seconds with Kira and I never let them forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison, drolly, "No kidding, Kari!"

Jaden tells Chazz, Alexis, and Syrus, "Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Jenny, and I along with Keiko Yukimura and Kuzama Kuwabara, Hikari's, Yusuke's, and Kira's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, as well as another many others, played a lot together during our childhood. Yusuke loved to duel as much as he fought against other street punks. He, Kira, and Hikari along with Keiko, and Kuwabara, dueled against a lot of opponents."

Alexis says, pretty amazed, "Wow. That's pretty amazing, Jaden."

Chazz says, winching, "Wait! You mean to tell me that you two slackers know Kagome Higurashi…the girl that's called the 'Sick Girl'!"

Jaden looks at Yusuke and he asks, "By the way, did any of you wonder about Kagome's 'sickness'?"

Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari laughed nervously, _"If only he knew…."_

Keiko asks Jaden, with a kind smile and trying to change the subject, "Hey, Jay, would you like to introduce us to your new friends?"

Jaden says, nodding his head, "Oh, yeah!" Jaden points to his friends and says, "Everyone. These are the new friends and Jenny and I made here in Duel Academy. This little guy is Syrus Truesdale, younger brother to Zane Truesdale, the former top student that graduated last year."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Guess where we knew where the looks and the talent of the family went to."

Syrus, hearing this, yells out, indignantly, "Hey! I heard that!"

Keiko tells Kira, scolding tone in her voice, "Kira, that wasn't nice."

Kira says, with a slight nervous tone, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry."

Jaden tells Yusuke and his group, a bit nervously, "Anyway, this is Alexis Rhodes, she is the top female student in Obelisk Blue and one of the top students in the school, under yours truly of course and Jenny, and she is nicknamed the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue'."

Keiko says, amazed, "Wow! You must be really good to be called that."

Alexis tells Keiko, with a proud smile, "I can hold my own against many of the students at this school."

Jaden then says, motioning to Chazz, "And this guy is Chazz Princeton. The youngest of three brothers from a rich family. He used to be an Obelisk Blue before he left for Duel Academy and since he is a 'transfer student', he is technically restarting here in Slifer Red. He might seem like a snob, but he is really nice when you get to know him."

Chazz scoffs and says, with his usual snobbish tone, "Whatever, Slacker. I'm out of here and by the way, it is 'The Chazz'!" Chazz then heads off back to his room in the Slifer Red dorm.

Hikari says, with a snort, "What a snob."

Keiko says, with a nod, "No kidding, Hikari."

Kira asks, curiously, "What does he mean by calling himself 'The Chazz'?"

Jaden tells Kira, with a smile, "Chazz spends his time trying to make himself look better than everyone else. He has made even his own cheer: 'Chazz It Up!' However, he is one of the best duelists at the school other than me and Alexis."

Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "You are right, Kari. He is a snob."

Dorothy tells Jaden, "Aren't you forgetting someone, Jaden?"

Jaden says, nervously, "Oh, yeah! Sorry, Dorothy!" Jaden motions to Dorothy and says, with a smile, "And this is Dorothy, she is the owner of the card shop here in Duel Academy. She is really nice and can be very helpful."

Dorothy tells Jaden, with a smile, "Oh, Jaden! You are making me blush!"

Jaden tells Alexis, Syrus, and Dorothy, motioning to Yusuke and his friends, "Everyone, you already know Yusuke. However, this is Kira Urameshi, the youngest of the three Urameshi siblings. She is a lot like her brother, Yusuke, but she loves to duel. Last time that I checked, she uses a dinosaur deck."

Kira says, proudly, "And I still do, Jay! I loved dinosaur because they have the brute power to crush any loser that gets in my way to be the best duelist around!"

Alexis pointing at Kira's uniform and asks, curiously, "I've got a question! Why are you wearing a male Slifer Red student's uniform? Didn't they give you a give you a female Slifer Red uniform like Jenny's?"

Kira says, with an angered snort, "Don't even get me started there."

Alexis asks Hikari, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Hikari replies, with a nervous tone, "Kira has a thing with mini-skirts and stuff that looks 'girlish'."

Alexis asks, curiously, "Isn't Kira a girl like me and you, Hikari?" Kira gives Alexis a deadly death glare and Alexis winches in surprise.

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Lex, it isn't a good idea to go there." Jaden tells Alexis, Syrus, and Dothory, motioning to Keiko, Alister, and Kuwabara, "Well, this is Keiko Yukimura, one of Yusuke's closest female friends during our childhood other than his sisters, and last time that I checked, Keiko and Yusuke have become boyfriend and girlfriend."

Keiko tells Jaden, with a smile, "You know it, Jaden!"

Alexis and Syrus gasp in shock and Syrus states, stunned, "You are Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend?"

Keiko nods her head and says, proudly while giving a loving smile to Yusuke, "Yep! Yusuke is a lot better person than other people give him credit for and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Yusuke puts Keiko into his arms and says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! And if anyone tries to make a move on her, they will get a personal visit from me! It won't matter which dorm they belong to! I might be trying to get rid of my old 'street punk' rep, but that doesn't mean that I won't kick someone's ass if they make a move on my girlfriend!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Yusuke Urameshi, giving up on being a street punk?"_

Alister says, with a sly smile, "That's right! Last person, that laid a hand on Sissy or called her 'baby', couldn't eat solid food for a month."

Syrus says, stunned, "Yikes!"

Keiko yells at Alister, annoyed, "Alister! Stop calling me that!"

Alexis asks Keiko, drolly, "Let me guess, your brother constantly calls you, 'Sissy'?"

Keiko says, drolly, "Something tells me that you have a brother that calls out that as well."

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "You know it!"

Jaden motions to Alister and says, with a smile, "This is Alister Yukimura, Keiko's younger twin brother by three seconds, he's incredibly optimistic most of the time, an accomplished surfer, and is popular among women."

Alexis says, in a droll tone, "So, in other words, he's like Atticus."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Who's Atticus?"

Alexis says, plainly, "My older brother! He may drive me crazy, but he's my brother!"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "By do I know that feeling!"

Alister tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "Don't you just love me!"

Keiko says, with a fake smile and sweet tone, "Alister, my little brother! If you annoy me, I may have to kill you."

Jaden then motions to Kuwabara and says, with a smile, "This is Kuzama Kuwabara, Yusuke's rival at being top street punk, but recently, he and Yusuke have 'buried the hatchet' and become good friends."

Kuwabara says, with a wide smile and friendly tone, "What's up?"

Alexis and Syrus are surprised by Kuwabara's friend gesture and tone and Keiko says, with a smile, "Kuwabara might be another former street punk, but he fights by an 'honor code' and always fights fair. And he never attacks girls for any reason as well as never attacks anyone else unless he has a good reason like protecting his friends."

Kuwabara lightly pounds his chest and says, proudly, "That's right! I can never attack a girl for any reason and I never attack anyone unless there is a good reason to kick his ass."

Syrus says, with a sigh of relief, "That's a relief."

Jaden asks, pointing to Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei, "Hey, Yusuke, who are these people? I never saw them before. Who are they?"

Yusuke points to Kurama and says, a bit nervously, "Yeah! These are three new friends that I met after you, Jenny, and a few have left, Jay. The guy in the Obelisk Blue uniform is Shuichi Minamino, through we like to call him Kurama. He is quite bright and he has been helping his sick mother, but recently, her health has improved through some kind of miracle' and she can do anything by herself, kind of making Kurama go to Duel Academy. We knew that Kurama could get to Obelisk Blue, since he's incredibly smart."

Jaden asks, with a smile, "That's so sweet!" Jaden then asks, curiously, "But why do you call him 'Kurama', Yusuke?"

Kurama says, with a smile and plain tone, "I believe that's a story for another day."

Yusuke points to Hiei and Yukina and says, "And these are Yukina and Hiei. They are good friends of ours, but they are not here as students. They are here as 'guests' of ours."

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Guests?"

Hiei snorts and says, with his usual tone, "I don't really care about this silly little game of yours. I only came here to see if the rumors are true and the Shadow Games have returned."

Syrus asks, curiously and nervously, "What do you know about the Shadow Games?"

Kurama says, with a slight nervousness and in a plain tone, "Let's just say that Hiei has quite an interest in the ancient Shadow Games, in which I have researched greatly."

Hiei says, with a huff, "Fine. Now, if you are done with the questions, onna, I will find a place to stay on this island." Hiei then walks off into the distance while nervous looks come from Hikari, Yusuke and Kira.

Alexis asks, annoyed, "What is his problem?"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a nervous smile, "Hiei isn't the social type."

Kira says, with a nervous smile, "He is like that with everyone, including us."

Jaden says, a bit perplexed, "Okay…"

Just then, Yusuke notices Pharaoh in Dorothy's arms and he says, nervously, "A cat?"

Jaden looks at Pharaoh and he says, with a smile, "Yeah, his name is Pharaoh and he belonged to our old teacher, Professor Banner."

Keiko thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh man! If Ranma sees that cat, he'll scream!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, shocked, "No way! Jaden Yuki, is that you!" Everyone looks to see Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo and Ukyo Saotome walking towards them.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hotaru! Ranma! Ranma Saotome!"

Jenny exclaims, excitedly, "Ho-chan!" Jenny then rushes over to Hotaru and glomps her and Hotaru says, with a wide smile, "Hey Jen! Long time no see!"

Jenny lets go of Hotaru and she says, with a sly smile, "I know and you're looking good! I bet that you have no problems with boys!"

Hotaru says, drolly, "Okay, let's not go there!"

Akane asks the Saotome twins, "You two, know these guys!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Of course! When Hotaru and I met Kagome, Yusuke, and his sisters as well as Keiko and her brother for the first time back when were little kids, Jaden was one of our friends since childhood."

Alexis looks at Hotaru and Nabiki and she says, with a smile, "And it looks like Hikari and I aren't the only Obelisk girls in the group!"

Nabiki says, with a sly smile, "Something tells me that this will be a beneficial year." Hotaru could notice the dollar signs in Nabiki's eyes and she narrows her eyes, thinking, _"I may need to warn Jaden's female friend about Nabiki, since she has a tendency of getting 'spicy' pictures for pretty girls like Jaden's friend here when you least expect it. Nabiki doesn't have that problem with me, but I may need to warn Jaden's friend."_

Akane says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you all! I'm Akane Tendo."

Nabiki says, with a sly smile, "Nabiki Tendo, Akane's older sister!"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "I'm Ukyo Saotome, Ranma and Hotaru's adopted sister."

Jenny asks, perplexed, "Adopted?"

Yusuke tells Jenny, with a nervous tone, "Long story!" Just then, Ranma's yelp in fear was heard as he's seen behind Hotaru, in fear as he sees Pharaoh in Dorothy's arms.

Ranma yells out, fearfully, "Get it away! Get it away! I hate cats!"

Akane says, with an annoyed sigh, "Not again!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What's wrong!"

Jaden asks Ranma, curiously, "Yeah, Ranma, what's wrong!"

Yusuke points at Pharaoh and he says, in a plain tone, "That cat in Dorothy's arms, Jay! Thanks to my Uncle Genma, Ranma and Hotaru's father, Ranma has an abnormal fear of cats."

Alexis asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Hotaru says, in a reply, "Well, when we were six and after we left Jaden and our other childhood friends and after we met and left Ukyo, the old man decided to teach Ranma the **Neko-ken**?"

Dorothy says, with a shock, "**Neko-ken**! Someone foolish enough to teach someone that technique!"

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "I take it that you've heard of it!"

Dorothy says, in a plain tone, "I've heard about some martial arts moves, dear, and I've heard that the Neko-ken is a failed technique where someone throws a child around the age of six into a pit of hungry cats wrapped in cat food as well as pieces of fish."

Hotaru says, in a snort, "Yeah and the old man kept doing it and this is how Ranma got this fear of cats! Whenever Ranma's fear of cats is in its breaking point, his mind is turned exactly like a cat."

Alexis says, angrily, "Who would even teach a child that technique if it's proven to be failed in the first place!"

Keiko says, with a snort, "Someone that goes by the name 'Genma Saotome' that's who!"

Dorothy says, in a plain tone, "You poor dear! I'll take Pharaoh away so you don't have to worry!" Dorothy walks away with Pharaoh in her arms and Ranma says, seriously, "I hate cats! I hate them!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "There you guys are!" Everyone turns to see Kagome Higurashi, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, along with Inuyasha and his sisters walking towards them.

Jenny says, with a wide smile, "Kagome! Kagome Higurashi, is that you!"

Alexis and Syrus twitched and Alexis says, nervously, "Kagome Higurashi, you mean! She's the one, who's known as the 'Sick Girl'!" When heard this, Kagome then pulls an anime fall and Inuyasha asks her, "Couldn't that old man of yours come up with a better excuse than that!"

Kagome slowly gets onto her feet and she says, in a snarl, "I wouldn't know!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's great to see you again, Kagome!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, curiously, "You know this kid?"

Kagome replies, plainly, "Yeah, Jaden and his sister, Jenny, were friends of mine when I was a little kid."

Jenny asks, pointing at Inuyasha and his sisters, "Who are your friends?"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "Hey, don't lump me as the wench's friend!"

Inuyasha says, scolding, "Melody…!"

Megumi says, with a nervous smile, "You have to excuse our sister here! I'm sorry that she gave you the wrong impression."

Kagome says, nervously, "The guy in the red kimono is Inuyasha and his sisters, the girl with the ponytail, Melody the oldest and the one with the Chinese buns is Megumi the youngest. There here as guests when I'm here."

Jaden then looks at Kira and Kuwabara and says, with a smile, "Oh, it looks like that Kira and Kuwabara will be staying with Sy and me."

Jenny says, with a smile of her own, "Actually, I want Kira as a roommate, Jay!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah. They scored the lowest on the written exams and even though they did well on the field exam, especially Kira, they are going into the Slifer Red dorms."

Kira says, annoyed, "Don't remind us, Keiko."

Hikari asks, with a sly smile, "Disappointed that you won't be with your fiancée, Kira?"

Alexis asks Hikari, perplexed, "Fiancée?"

Kira yells at Hikari, annoyed, "Cut it out, Kari!"

Hikari tells Alexis, motioning to Kurama, "Yes. My baby sister has a little crush on a certain red-haired Obelisk."

Kira roars out at Hikari, annoyed, "I'm not a baby, Hikari! And cut it out or I will…!"

Hikari says, with a taunting tone, "Kira and Kurama sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Kira calls out, very annoyed tone, "That doesn't it! Come here, Kari!" Kira swings at Hikari, but she easily dodges the punch. Kira, soon after, as she runs around the Slifer Red dorm after Hikari, who is giggling, while Kira tries to beat Hikari to pulp. Kira yells out, angrily, "Come back here, Kari, so I can kick your butt!"

Jaden, Jenny, Alexis, Syrus, Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Alister, and Keiko sweatdrop at this and Syrus asks Yusuke, "Does this thing tend to happen with your family, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, drolly, "Tell me about it."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Excuse me?" Everyone looks to the source of the voices to see our three Digidestined, Kari, Yolei, and Ken, standing in front of them.

Alexis asks them, "Yes, can we help you?"

Kari says, kindly, "Yes. We're new students here in Duel Academy and we're here looking for someone. His name is Jaden and Jenny Yuki."

Jaden tells Kari, proudly, "Well, you've found them."

Jenny asks, perplexed, "Is there anything that we can help you with?"

Ken asks Jaden, amazed, "Wow! You are Jaden and Jenny Yuki, the friend that TK mentioned?"

Ranma asks, surprised, "Wait! TK? As in Takeru Takashi?"

Yolei says, with a smile, "Yep! We're good friends of Takeru Takashi back in Odaiba. My name is Miyako Inoue, but you can call me Yolei. TK referred you to us when we left for Duel Academy after passing our exams."

Jaden asks, a bit disappointed, "Huh? TK isn't with you?"

Ken tells Jaden, "He and another one of our friends back from home, Davis Motomiya, couldn't come because they had some important business back at home that made them miss the exams, but he told us to tell you that they are coming as transfer students later in the year."

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Sweet! I can't wait! More of my old pals back at home are coming to Duel Academy!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I've heard TK, along with his friend, Davis, was one of the greatest duelists at his new home, Jay! Something tells me he hasn't been sitting on his butt all day while you've been becoming the top student here."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara become nervous and Jenny says, with a slight nervous tone, "You might have heard of him in the 'wrong ways', but he is another friend of TK's back in our childhood. His name is Yusuke Urameshi."

Ken, Yolei, and Kari yelp, step back in shock, and Yolei exclaims, fearfully, "Yusuke Urameshi? You mean as in the 'Great Urameshi', the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High? What in the hell is he doing here?"

Yusuke slaps himself in the forehead and Keiko says, kindly, "Don't worry, Yusuke is a lot better than people give him credit for. I'm his girlfriend and childhood friend, Keiko Yukimura and this is my younger twin brother, Alister Yukimura."

Just then Kira and Hikari appear with Kira and Hikari in some kind of 'wrestling match' and Yusuke yells out at them, annoyed, "Hey, you, two, come on! That's enough already! We've got friends of TK here!"

Kira and Hikari stop their fighting and they say in unison, "TK?" Immediately, the two of them rush over back to the group.

Keiko says, with a smile, "This is Yusuke's younger twin sister, Kira Urameshi, and his elder twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, who we like to call Kari."

Ken asks, perplexed, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two second before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira and I never let them forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison and drolly, "Tell me about it!"

Keiko asks the Digidestined, "So, who are the rest of you?"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "Oh, I'm Hikari Kamiya, but like Yusuke's sister, people call me Kari!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! We have the same first name and nickname!"

Ken says, with a smile, "And I'm Ken Ichijouji, one of TK's best friends from Odaiba. Good to meet you."

Ranma asks, curiously, "Hey, aren't you that child genius that three years ago vanished for a few months and then reappeared back at home in some kind of coma out of nowhere?"

Ken replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me."

Keiko nods her head and says, "Yeah, I've heard about you, too, Ken. What happened to you?"

Ken replies, nervously, "That's a long story."

Jenny asks, with a smile, "So, you are good friends of TK, huh? So, how has he been?"

Ken tells Jenny, with a smile, "He's been doing great, Jenny! TK told us all about you and your brother we're amazed to learn that you two and he were such good friends, but then again, we can see why! TK has become the greatest duelist in Odaiba and he has won tons of tournaments back home!"

Kari then says, with a smile, "He as well as a good friend of mine and my brother even helped me learn how to duel."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Well, I can see how you can be a Ra Yellow like Keiko. If you got training from TK, you got training from one of the best. Ever since he was a little dude, he loved to duel as much as Jay, Ranma, Kira, Hikari, and me did."

Keiko says, with a smile, "He was sure very talented and his brother, Yamato Ishida, too! I'm glad that he has made such good friends in Odaiba."

Jaden then says, with a smile, "It's too bad that TK won't be joining us right away, but it is so sweet that he is coming here later."

Kira asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Jay?"

Ranma tells Kira, with a smile, "His friends here told us that he had important business that made him miss the exams, but he will come later as a transfer student."

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Oh man! I wanted to kick his butt and finally, defeat him a duel once and for all!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "My sis and TK had a bit of a rivalry thing back in our childhood days."

Ken says, with a sly smile, "I can see."

Hikari says, wondering, "But I can't help to wonder what kind of business that TK would have to keep him out of Duel Academy. Dueling is a part of TK's life, he would never miss it."

Kari says, curiously, "I wish we knew." Kari says, a bit solemnly, "It's a bit sad that TK and Davis missed the exams and won't be joining us right away."

Yolei looks at Hotaru and she says, surprised, "Hey, I knew that you looked familiar! You're that girl with the legendary 'Crystal Beast' decks!"

Alexis and Jenny gasp in shock and Alexis says, shocked, "The Crystal Beast deck! There's only four in existence."

Jenny says, seriously, "Hotaru is this true!"

Hotaru then takes out her deck and she says, seriously, "Yeah, I've got this from a friend of mine."

Just then another male voice calls out, "No way! Yusuke Urameshi! Hikari Urameshi! Kira Urameshi! Kagome Higurashi! Ranma Saotome! Hotaru Saotome! Jaden Yuki! Alister Yukimura! Is that you guys?" Everyone looks to see Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a black shirt, and jeans, along with a few others.

With the young man was a young teenage girl of the same age with long orange and brown hair, with hairpins, wide brown eyes filled of innocence and wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform that shows her curvy form.

The next person was a young man with black hair in the somewhat same style as Sasuke's, with glasses that hide his brown eyes, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, wearing white jeans that have a matching black belt and sneakers.

Next was a young man who seem the be the tallest and bulky with brown messy hair that covers his eyes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, with jeans with a black belt and yellow sneakers.

By Ichigo was a female, looking like a young teenage girl, with dark black hair that went down her neck and a huge strand of hair that went between her eyes. She had narrowed deep violet eyes and wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

The final person was a dark skinned young woman with purple hair, golden cats eyes, but not like Inuyasha's or Melody's wearing an orange sweat shirt, with black slacks with white sneakers.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The people that Ichigo was with looked at Ichigo in shock and the young man with the black hair says, stunned, "I didn't think that Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi knew you, Ichigo!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Ichigo!"

Keiko asks Yusuke, perplexed, "You know this guy, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah! You see, when we were kids, me, Kagome, Kira, Hikari, Alister, Ranma, Hotaru, Jaden, TK, and a few others met Ichigo at Duel Camp! Not too long ago!"

Alister says, with a sly smile, "It's been a while, Ichigo!"

Ichigo says, with a sly smile of his own, "It sure is, Alister!"

Jenny tells Jaden, "I wonder why your friend, Ichigo, looks familiar, Jaden! I saw him, along with our childhood friends on a picture from Duel Camp!"

Ichigo tells Yusuke and Jaden, with a smile, "So, guys, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Yusuke nods his head and he says, "Sure thing!" Yusuke motions to Keiko and Alister and he says, "This is my girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura and her brother, Alister Yukimura." Yusuke says, pointing at his sisters and cousins, "I'm sure you know my sisters, Hikari Urameshi and Kira Urameshi as well as my cousins, Kagome Higurashi and Ranma Saotome."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "It's been a long time, Ichigo! I'm still waiting for our rematch!"

Ichigo says, with a sly smile of his own, "Oh don't worry, Kira, you'll get it!" Ichigo then says, pointing at his friends, "The three girls are Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Yoruichi Shihouin and the big guy is Sado Yasutora, but we like to sometimes call him 'Chad'."

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "Well, any friends of Ichigo are friends of mine!"

Just then, another male voice calls out, horrified, "This is OUR dorm! This totally stinks! It's more like an outhouse with deck!" Everyone turns to see a group of people coming towards the dorm, which appeared to be Tyson, Tenchi and their friends.

Tyson was wearing Slifer Red jacket, unbuttoned, like Jaden's style, with a yellow shirt and blue jeans, his red and blue baseball cap, while carrying a red duffle bag.

Daichi was wearing a Slifer Red jack, with a yellow shirt and his usual blue ripped jeans.

Kenny was wore a Slifer jacket and blue shorts, while carrying a grey backpack.

Max was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, with a green shirt underneath, with jeans. He was holding a light blue briefcase.

Ray was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket with black pants, along with his yin and yang headband.

Kai was wearing male Obelisk Blue uniform with blue baggy pants, along with a purple choker.

Tenchi was wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer over a dark brown shirt, regular blue jeans with and a belt.

Finally, Hilary, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami were wearing female Ra Yellow uniforms, while Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were wearing their teacher uniforms.

Yusuke, Keiko, Alister, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Kagome, Ranma, Hotaru, Jaden, Jenny, and Ichigo opened their mouths in awe and Jaden calls out, excitedly, "Tyson! Tenchi! Is that you guys!"

The group looked at our heroes and heroines and Tyson and Tenchi calls out in unison, "Jaden! Jenny! Ranma! Hotaru! Yusuke! Alister! Keiko! Hikari! Kira! Ichigo! Kuwabara!"

Max asks Tyson, "You know these guys, Tyson?"

Tyson says, with a wide smile, "I sure do! These are another one of my and Tenchi's old friends." Tyson points at Yusuke and Kuwabara and says, in a slight nervous tone, "You may hear of these guys the wrong way, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."

Hilary, Max, Ray, Kai, and Kenny gasp in shock and Kenny yells out, shocked and fearfully, "Yusuke Urameshi, also known as THE Great Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, the top two infamous street thugs in Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Max says, in a serious tone, "I never thought that the street finger that can command one thousand street punks with a flick of his finger would be doing here in Duel Academy."

Yusuke slaps his forehead in annoyance and he says, "I really hate that rep!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that, Max! Yusuke doesn't do those things anymore, plus he can't whistle."

Tenchi says, with a kind smile, "That's right!" Tenchi motions at Hikari and Kira and says, "Those two are Yusuke's sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi. Kira is the youngest of the three, while Hikari or Kari, as her friends and family calls, is the eldest twin of the three Urameshi siblings."

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Elder twin?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two seconds before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison and drolly, "And she never let's us forget it!"

Tenchi points at Kagome, Ranma, and Hotaru, and he says, "And these are Yusuke's cousins, Ranma and Hotaru Saotome and you may have heard of her, Kagome Higurashi."

The newcomers gasps in shock at this and Yolei yells out, shocked, "Kagome Higurashi? The girl who's called the 'Sick Girl'!"

Kagome gets a stress mark on her forehead and she says, in a snarl, "Grandpa! Honestly!"

Melody says, perplexed, "Have most humans in this time gone stupid or what?"

Kari says, plainly, "That can't be since she looks healthy as a horse."

Kagome says, in a relieved moan, "Finally, someone who doesn't believe that ridiculous rep!"

Tyson points at Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, and Ichigo and says, "The brown haired girl is Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend, and her younger twin brother, born three seconds later, Alister Yukimura. The one in the Slifer Red jacket is Jaden Yuki and his sister Jennifer Yuki, also called Jenny. Ichigo Kurosaki is a friend of ours from Dueling Camp."

Syrus asks Jaden, "Hey, Jay, who is that guy?"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "I'm pretty sure that you guys heard of him. Guys, meet Tyson Granger and the Bladebreakers!"

Alexis, Syrus, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kari, Yolei, and Ken gasp in shock and Yolei yells out, shocked, "No way! The world champion beyblader and the Bladebreakers!"

Ken says, amazed, "I never thought that they'll come here!"

Akane tells Ranma, "I didn't know that you and Hotaru were friends with the world champion beyblader, Ranma."

Ranma tells Akane, with a sly smile, "Would you've believed us?"

Akane thought about it and she says, drolly, "No, I wouldn't."

Tyson says, with a smile, "That's right! The girl in the brown hair is Hilary Tachibana, the brown haired small guy is Kenny, we sometimes call him 'the Chief', because he works with our beyblades, modifying or fixing them. The blonde haired guy is Max Tate, a defensive beyblader, the guy in the headband is Ray Kon, and finally our team captain, Kai Hiwatari."

Kai looks away and Tyson says, nervously, "He doesn't talk much and he's always like that, including us."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Don't worry, we know someone like him."

Tenchi says, with a smile, "I'm Tenchi Masaki!" Tenchi points at his friends and says, "These are my friends, Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka and Sasami Jurai, Kiyone Makibi, Washu Hakubi, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

Keiko says, looking at Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, "So, you are the three teachers?"

Kiyone says, with a plain tone and regular smile, "That's right. I'm Kiyone Makibi."

Mihoshi says, with a kind smile and tone, "I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu, pleased to meet you!"

Washu states, with a sly smile and tone, "The name is Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific mind ever know, but can you do me a favor?"

Keiko asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Washu says, with a wide grin, "Just call me 'Little Washu', okay?" Tenchi and his female friends sweatdrop at Washu's comment along with our Sailor Senshi of Fire.

Keiko replies, nervously, "Um…?"

Tenchi tells Keiko, with a nervous tone and smile, "Don't mind Washu, Keiko. She just likes being called that."

Keiko replies, nervously, "Okay…?"

Just then another male voice calls out, in an excited tone, "All right, I found my dorm!"

Just then a female voice yells out, annoyed tone, "This is your dorm? Naruto, this isn't a dorm, it is an outhouse with a view! And I don't think that it is in the best of conditions!" Soon after, everyone looks to the source to see Naruto, wearing a Slifer Red blazer under his usual clothing, Sakura, in a female Ra Yellow uniform, Hinata, also in a female Ra Yellow uniform, and Sasuke, wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer under a black shirt, looking directly at the Slifer Red dorm.

Hinata says, with a kind tone, "I don't think it is that bad, Sakura."

Sakura tells Hinata, in a serious tone, "Not bad? Hinata, how do they expect Naruto to live like this?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "Oh, come on, Sakura, it isn't that bad!" Just then Sasuke turns his head towards the group looking at them and Sasuke's three 'friends' turn their heads with them.

Kenny asks, amazed when he sees Sasuke, "Wait! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

The group, except for Jaden, Tyson, Inuyasha and his sisters gasp in shock and Jaden asks, curiously, "Who?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "Who is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, don't you know?"

Jaden shakes his head and replies, "No."

Tyson states, with a plain and perplexed tone, "I never heard of him either, guys."

Hilary yells at Tyson, in a bit of an annoyed tone, "Where have you been, Tyson?"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "He comes from the lands of the Shinobi, also known as ninjas, who live in many of the mountainous regions in Japan and other parts of Asia. He is the only survivor of Shinobi clan with Kekkai Genkai, a rare genetic trait through that family or clan, known as the Sharingan, who was massed murdered around some years ago by a member of their own clan. Rumor has it that it was Sasuke's own elder brother that did it."

Keiko asks Yusuke, curiously, "How do you know about that, Yusuke?"

Kuwabara tells Keiko, "As street fighters, you tend to here plenty about that stuff, Keiko. Urameshi and I heard a lot of nasty stuff back at home during the time he and I were ducking it out to be the best street fighters back at home."

Max asks Kenny, curiously, "How did you know about this, Chief?"

Kenny tells Max, "Even through the lands of ninjas are far away, they have an influence of effecting what happens in Japan, Asia, and even the world, Max."

Sakura tells Sasuke, pretty amazed, "Wow. It seems like a lot of people outside of our home lands know about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and says, plainly, "Whatever." Sasuke looks at Kagome, Yusuke and Kuwabara and states, plainly and curiously, "By the way, aren't you supposed to be Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the Great Urameshi', and Kuzama Kuwabara, two of the most infamous street fighters from Sarayashiki Junior High in Tokyo and Kagome Higurashi, also known as the 'Sick Girl'?"

Sakura yelps out in shock and says, a bit fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi?"

Naruto calls out, amazed, "Whoa! I've heard of him! It's said that he commands a one thousand street fighters with a simple flick of his fingers and if he calls them, you are dead unless you are a ninja like us!"

Sakura says, seriously, "And Tsunade-sensei told me about Kagome Higurashi, who's known to have seventeen lethal diseases known to man."

Melody thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh man! Humans have gone stupid in this time!"_

Max tells Keiko, amazed, "It looks like even ninjas have heard about your boyfriend and friend, too, Keiko."

Yusuke, Keiko, Kagome, and Hikari say in unison and drolly, "Just great."

Ray asks, curiously, "Why would be ninja from lands of the Shinobi be doing around here?"

Naruto exclaims, with an excited tone, "We're here to become great duelists as well as awesome ninja! The name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I plan to be the next Hokage, the leader of our village!"

Sakura sighs and says, with a weak smile, "Oh, same old Naruto."

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Fool."_

Alexis says, with a smile, "Something tells me that this is going to be an incredible year."

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "No joke, Lex! Some of my old pals from a childhood days, their friends, and even famous ninja are even here! This is going to be the sweetest year, yet!"

Syrus and Alexis think in their minds at the same time, with a smile, _"Same old Jaden."_ Soon enough, our ninja group joins with Spirit Detective, Digidestined, and the Bladebreakers as well as Ichigo and his friends, they start to introduce each other and they start to learn about each other while Chazz, from his current room in the Slifer Red dorm, looks outside and gives his usual snobbish look before going back inside.

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; in the early evening**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find one of Inuyasha's sisters, Megumi, springing across from tree branch to tree branch, exploring the island. Just as she was heading towards the school, she notices a white truck at a hill and a female figure with the first half of her body inside the truck, which looks as if she was pushing the truck.

Megumi leaps towards the female while thinking that she had her hat on without the female thinking that she wasn't entirely human. Megumi asks, curiously, "Excuse me, ma'am! Do you need help?"

The female gets out of the truck to see Megumi when Megumi sees her, she gasps in shock at her face. The female looked around her mid-20s with long black hair that goes to her waist and brown eyes with red lipstick on her lips wearing. She was wearing a white blouse that hugged under a red blazer and a matching skirt that went down her knees as well as red high-heeled formal shoes. Under her suit, she has a voluptuous and sexy feminine body of her own.

Megumi thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No! It can't be…!"_

The young woman asks Megumi, curiously, "Excuse me, young lady, did you call for me?"

Megumi gets out of her daze and she says, plainly, "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else. Anyway, I was wondering if you need any help with that."

The young woman says, looking at the truck, "The darnest thing is that this old truck stopped and I've been waiting for a mechanic for a good while."

Megumi says, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, ma'am! I can help pulling this thing to wherever you need to go."

The young woman says, perplexed, "You can?"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Of course!" Megumi walks over to the passenger side and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"It's a good thing that I watched Kagome's big brother, Sanosake, whenever he needed help pushing his 'truck' thing to that 'mechanic' place. But that woman…she doesn't have the exact sense as her, but she looks a lot like…"_

The young woman calls out, "Young lady, hello!" Megumi then breaks out of her thoughts and looks at the young woman and she says, nervously, "Sorry, I just spaced out! Anyway, where do you want this thing?"

The young woman says, with a smile, "At the Slifer Red dorm, but are you sure that you can handle it?"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Of course! I'm stronger than I look!" Megumi then grabs the break handle, pushes it down, and grabs the wheel, then easily pushes the truck, surprising the young woman.

The young woman says, impressed, "Oh my! Someone has been eating their vegetables!" Megumi continues to move the truck with no trouble at all as the young woman follows Megumi. The young woman says, with a smile, "I'm relieved that I found a kind soul on this island."

Megumi looks at the young woman's smile which brought memories in her mind of a similar to that, but tries to shake off the memories as they threatened to bring tears from her eyes. Megumi says, in a slightly croaky tone, "No big deal!"

The young woman could detect a hint of sadness from Megumi's voice and she asks, with concern, "Dear, is something wrong?"

Megumi gets the remaining tears from her eyes and she says, with a smile, "No! Nothing at all! Just something in my eye."

The young woman says, with a smile, "Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Isabel Takahashi, I'm the new head of Slifer Red and the assistant nurse of Fonda Fontaine. This is my first time here working in Duel Academy. I know that you're not a student with that kimono on."

Megumi says, with a kind smile, "No, actually, a friend of mine brought me here, but I'm not alone. My older twin siblings are on this island."

The young woman, Isabel, says, perplexed, "Twin siblings?"

Megumi says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I'm the youngest! I'm Megumi." Just then, Isabel felt a slight jolt within her soul when Megumi told her, her name, and she says, trying to test it, "Megumi?" Hearing her voice say her name again was almost bringing tears to her eyes. Tears she refused to accept as memories came into her mind.

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorm; a few moments later**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Megumi pushing the truck all the way to the dorm with Isabel following her as Inuyasha and Melody with their hats come out of Professor Banner's room, where they were staying with their sister, Hiei, and Yukina.

Inuyasha asks Megumi, "Megumi, where were you?"

Megumi points at Isabel and she replies, "I was helping this lady."

When Inuyasha and Melody look at Isabel, they gasp in shock and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, surprised, _"This woman…she can't be…!"_

Melody says in her mind, shocked, _"No way! She's…she's supposed to be dead! She died long ago!"_

Isabel walks up to Inuyasha and Melody and she asks, with a smile, "So, you're Megumi's brother and sister, I take it?" The two half dog-demons were taken back at this and Melody says, in a stunned tone, "Yeah, we are."

Isabel says, with a kind smile, "I'm glad that I met up with your sister when I did since my truck is broken and I can't seem to get a good mechanic."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"She doesn't have her scent…I mean that she doesn't have her exact scent, but it couldn't be her! Can she…!"_

Isabel says, with an embarrassed smile, "Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Isabel Takahashi, the new teacher of the Slifer Red dorm and assistant nurse of Fonda Fontaine. Do you know where I can find the main room?"

Melody says, perplexed, "Main room, that's where we're…!"

Inuyasha steps in front of Melody and he says, pointing at the opened room, "It's right in there."

Isabel says, with a kind smile, "Thank you, young man! Since you three are guests, here, you don't mind if you three can stay with me."

Inuyasha says, amazed, "You're serious."

Isabel says, with a smile, "Sure, I don't see why not? Afterall, I can't have you three be sleeping outside."

Megumi says, with a nervous smile, "There's something you should…!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "What's going on here?" Everyone turns to see Yukina and Hiei walking from the forest with Hiei's arms filled with wood and Megumi says, pointing at Isabel, "She's one of those new teachers for this school."

Isabel asks, curiously, "Are these your friends?"

Yukina walks up and she says, with a kind smile, "Hi I'm Yukina!" Yukina then points at Hiei and she says, "…and this is my friend, Hiei."

Isabel asks, curiously, "Are you two visitors too?"

Yukina replies, with a nod, "That's right! Our friends here are students here."

Isabel says, with a smile, "I see! I guess that I won't be alone in the house with you five with me."

Melody thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"This has got to be the most generous human that we've met, but this human reminds me of…!"_

Isabel says, looking at her truck, "Well, we may as well get my things into the room."

Melody asks, curiously, "Do you need help?"

Yukina had a surprised look on her face when she was looking at Melody and Isabel says, with a smile, "That's very kind of you, dear! By the way, I never got your or your brother's names."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "I'm Inuyasha and the girl with the yellow kimono is Melody."

When the names were heard, Isabel felt another jolt in her heart and she says, "Inu-yasha? Melody?" Isabel places a kind smile and she says, "It's nice to meet you all and I'm glad that we'll be staying together."

Megumi says, with a kind smile, "I'm glad too!" Megumi and Isabel shared giggles and Inuyasha asks Melody, curiously in a whisper, "Hey Melody, do you get a funny feeling from that woman?"

Melody says, in a whisper, "Yeah I do! That woman reminds me of…"

Inuyasha says, in a whisper, "I know." Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This woman…could she be the reincarnation of…my…mother!"_

(**Within the female Obelisk Blue dorms; at the same time**)

Within the female Obelisk Blue dorm, we find Hotaru Saotome walking down the hallways with a pissed off expression on her face with Hikari Urameshi, Nabiki Tendo, and Alexis Rhodes, along with her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, following her.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, in an angered tone, _"Damn that old man! He's at it again!"_

_**Flashback; within the Obelisk Blue cafeteria**_

In the Obelisk Blue cafeteria, which looked like a five star restaurant, we find a group of familiar faces sitting in table that includes Kurama, Kai Hiwatari, Hotaru Saotome, Nabiki Tendo, Hikari Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, along with her friends, Jasmine and Mindy.

After the introductions were done, Jasmine says, with a wide smile, "Wow, I didn't think that someone like Yusuke Urameshi would be associated with someone like Kurama."

Kurama says, with a kind smile, "Well, Yusuke isn't as bad as the rumors tend to be."

Hotaru says, while looking around the cafeteria, "This cafeteria looks great, but I guess that's expected for the highest rank in Duel Academy."

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns to see a 16-year-old male Obelisk Blue student with red gelled hair and deep green eyes, holding a banquet of roses.

Jasmine's and Mindy's eyes were turned into hearts at his gaze and Mindy says, awe-struck, "What a dream boat!"

Alexis says, while rolling her eyes, "Oh brother!"

The young man asks Hotaru, curiously, "Are you Hotaru Saotome, daughter of Genma Saotome?"

Hotaru jumps off her seat and she says, in an annoyed groan, "Oh no! Don't tell me that you're…!"

The young man says, taking Hotaru's right hand, "That's right, my dear! I'm Hoshi Saionji, son of the famous Show Hayashibara of the maker of Kishida Ramen and your fiancé!" The young man, Hoshi, kisses Hotaru's hand as Hikari and Nabiki spit out their drinks.

Hikari chokes out, stunned, "Fi…fiancé!"

Alexis says, perplexed, "Fiancé! You're kidding!"

Kai asks, curiously, "Is this some kind of a joke!"

Hoshi says, with a smile, "Not at all! You see, when we were two years old, our fathers set up an arranged engagement in exchanged that your father gets some money and food. I never dream that my future wife would be so beautiful." Hoshi places the roses to Hotaru's hands.

Hikari says, annoyed, "Not again!"

Hotaru says, in an annoyed growl, "I'll kill that panda when I find him! I swear!"

Hoshi asks, curiously, "Is there something wrong?"

Hotaru says, in an annoyed snarl, "I'm going to kill him!"

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Back to the present, we find Hotaru stomping down the hallways while Alexis, Hikari, Nabiki, Jasmine, and Mindy were following her. After the meeting, Hoshi started to be persistent about the engagement and Hotaru ended up dumping him in a nearby trash can.

Mindy asks, curiously, "Why would Hotaru do that to him? I mean he was rich and handsome."

Hikari says, with a sigh, "That's exactly the problem, Mindy. My Uncle Genma's stomach strikes again!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Nabiki replies, plainly, "You see, Alexis, my sister, Akane, and Hotaru's brother, Ranma, are engaged."

Alexis and her friends gasp in shock and Jasmine yells out, shocked, "Engaged!"

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "That's right! It was our father's idea for them to get married long before they were born and they were forced into it, even though, they don't exactly get along."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Though, my Uncle Genma had a knack for selling Ranma and Hotaru when they were infants to people for a bowl of rice, pieces of fish, and a couple of pickles to feed his overgrown belly!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "You're kidding! What parent would do such a thing!"

Hikari says, in a snort, "You don't know the half of it, 'Lex! You know, Ukyo, do you know how she was adopted towards us?"

Alexis says, in a reply, "No!"

Hikari says, with a sigh, "Well, when Ranma and Hotaru were six and before the **Neko-ken** training, they met Ukyo and her biological father. They thought that Ukyo was a boy at the time."

Jasmine says, perplexed, "A boy! You're kidding!"

Hikari says, shaking her head, "Nope! You see, my Uncle Genma and Ukyo's biological father made a deal to engage Ranma with Ukyo with Ukyo's father giving Uncle Genma his okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. Afterwards, Uncle Genma asked Ranma what he liked most Ukyo or okonomiyaki and Ranma chose okonomiyaki, which got Ukyo to be left behind and it ruined her life for ten years when she was forced to give up her femininity."

Jasmine asks, curiously, "Why would Ranma do that?"

Hotaru says, in a snarl, "You're wrong, Jasmine! Ranma and I didn't know that Ukyo was a girl at the time, but the old man knew, and he didn't tell us!"

Mindy says, angrily, "He what!"

Hotaru says, in an angered snarl, "That's right! The old man just wanted the cart to sell it for money. If Ranma knew that Ukyo was a girl, he would never do that which made Ukyo give up being a girl for nothing and the old man had the gull to blame Ranma. That's not all that he's done, besides the **Neko-ken** and selling my brother and I to other potential fiancés or fiancées."

Jasmine asks, curiously, "What else did he do?"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "When Ranma and I were thirteen, he knocked me out and left me in the woods. I would have been dead if members of the Japanese Amazons hadn't found me and they told me that the old man and Ranma were dead."

Alexis says, amazed, "Japanese Amazons?"

Hotaru says, with a nod, "That's right! For three years that I've stayed with the Japanese Amazon tribe, I believed that they were dead and I found out that they're still alive and went to Nermia for Ranma's engagement to Akane. I wanted to kill the old man for what he's done and he gave me the excuse that he needed Ranma to be strong and be away from things relating to females, saying that 'girls are weaklings and their jobs should be only cooking'!"

Jasmine says, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "I've heard about that phrase before and it's bunch of crap! I just hope I see that asshole of a father of yours and let him see how 'weak' girls are!"

Hotaru says, with a sly grin, "Oh don't worry, 'Lex! He knows not to say that when I'm around if he wants a beating."

Mindy says, holding a giggle in, "You beat your own father!"

Hotaru says, annoyed, "I don't think of him as a father anymore, Mindy! Not after what he's done! I'm basically ashamed of him being my father!"

Jasmine says, shocked, "Hotaru, that's a terrible thing to say!"

Hikari says, with a snort, "Believe me, Jaz, when you first see him, you're going to see why! You can even ask Ukyo since my uncle ruined her life and to repent, my Aunt Nodoka adopted Ukyo since she needed to become a 'Saotome', but didn't say anything about how to be specifically and in a way, the Kuonjis will get their honor back."

Alexis says, with a kind smile, "I'm happy for Ukyo that things went okay for her!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Alexis! I'm sure that Ukyo will be fine." Just then, Nabiki went over to her room and she says, with a sly grin, "Well, girls, this is where I leave you all."

Jasmine says, with a smile, "Good night, Nabiki." Nabiki then waves as she gets inside her room and Hotaru says, in a snort, "All there is about getting rid of this buzo that the old man set me up with."

Mindy says, in a plain tone, "I don't know why are you so angry with, Hotaru! If I were you, I'd go with him!"

Hotaru asks Mindy, in an annoyed tone, "Is everything you think about is boys!"

Alexis says, with a nervous smile, "Trust me on this, Hotaru, that's all she ever thinks about!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Well, I guess it's not as bad when I'm at my old school."

Alexis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Hotaru says, annoyed, "Thanks to a certain someone, every morning before school, I have these boys…these stupid boys…who happened to challenge me for the right to date me."

Alexis says, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Hotaru says, in a snarl, "It was a stupid challenge that an upperclassman from my school, Takewaki Kuno, a real moron, declared. He's almost like that Harrington Rosewood guy that you told me about, Alexis, but this one who take the crown of the King of the Morons. If anyone defeats me in a fight, I have to date them."

Alexis says, annoyed, "You're kidding me!"

Hikari says, in an annoyed tone, "Believe me, 'Lex! Yusuke, Kira, and I went to the same school as Nabiki, Akane, Ranma, and Hotaru, Furinkan High School where everyday a lot of these boys come out and challenge Hotaru to a fight and they always lose. Before it was poor Akane, which got her into hating boys before she met Ranma, believing them as 'perverts'."

Hotaru looks at Alexis and she says, seriously, "And believe me, if Kuno happened to come to this school or someone like Takewaki Kuno, he'd may declare challenges to every boy in Obelisk Blue to dueling you and if you lost, you'd have to go on a date with them!"

Alexis yells out, angrily, "If that person tries, he dies!" Alexis punches her left plum hard and she says, annoyed, "I've had it with those guys in this school, chasing after me!"

Hikari says, in a snarl, "And if you went to our old school, no doubt Kuno would make that stupid challenge."

Hotaru tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "Oh and 'Lex, you may need to check your room for cameras and such, because I know for a fact that Nabiki must have placed them in any corners of your room."

Alexis says, perplexed, "What!"

Mindy asks, curiously, "Why would she do that!"

Hotaru asks, in an annoyed snarl, "Remember that moron, Kuno that I talked to you girls about. Well, Nabiki has a knack for taking pictures of really cute girls like you and selling them to real perverted guys to get a buck!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, "What!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Hotaru isn't lying, Alexis, Nabiki does this to Akane and sometime Hotaru if she's real lucky or Hotaru is real tired that she couldn't detect any cameras. She also has warned Kagome, Keiko, Kira, and I about Nabiki's knack of placing cameras in our rooms, taking our pictures while we're changing clothes and selling our pictures to sick and twisted guys that Yusuke would seriously mutilate or kill if they looked at us with 'wolf-like' eyes."

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Well, if that's the case, then I may need to check my room for cameras."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "It's not that simple, Alexis! You see, Nabiki might have realized that I must have warned you by now since I'm known to mess up her plans to get a quick buck and she gets kind of steamed for that. However, it wouldn't hurt to check as well as Jasmine's and Mindy's rooms of course."

Mindy says, in a plain tone, "That may be a good idea, Hotaru! I may be boy crazy at times, but I will not stand for having any pictures taken of me and sold to any sick pervert."

Jasmine says, plainly, "I know what you mean, Mindy! It's actually a good thing that Hotaru warned us!"

(**At the Ra Yellow dorm; sometime later**)

Within Kari Kamiya's room in the Ra Yellow dorm, we find Kari standing in her room while Ryoko, Kagome, Akane, and Keiko were looking for signs of cameras around the area that they as well as Ranma and Yusuke warned her as well as their new female friends about Nabiki's tendency of taking pictures of them to any sick and perverted male. Not wanting that to happen, Kari didn't want to take any chances and had her room checked for cameras.

Ryoko got out of Kari's bathroom and she says, seriously, "No cameras in the bathroom!"

Akane says, getting out from under the bed, "Nothing here! I guess that Nabiki didn't come to this room."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "However, we may need to check our rooms as well as the other girls' rooms every day, just to be sure. Nabiki is a very sneaky person." Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Allow it wouldn't hurt to have Inuyasha or any of his sisters to check for Nabiki's scent."_

(**Back with Inuyasha and his sisters at the Slifer Red dorm; a few moments later**)

Back at the Slifer Red dorm and within Professor Banner's room, we find Inuyasha and his sisters while they had their hats on their heads along with Yukina sitting on the ground in a circle as Isabel without her blazer comes out of the kitchen with tea cups and a huge tea container on a tray and set them in the middle of the circle as she sits between Inuyasha and Megumi. Isabel takes a cup, pours green tea in the cup, and she gives it to Inuyasha and he takes it.

Isabel says, with a smile, "This happens to be my favorite tea, lemon tea."

As the smell came to his nose, more memories of his mother, Izayoi, came into his head and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, plainly, _"__Mother's favorite tea…"_

As Melody drinks her tea, she thinks in her mind, _"Mother had enjoyed lemon tea so much…I need to keep reminding myself that she's dead."_

Isabel asks Melody, curiously after giving the last cup of tea to Yukina, "So, Melody-chan, you're the oldest right?"

Melody thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh great! Someone other than that miko's mother calling me 'Melody-chan'! I haven't been called that since…!"_ Melody says, plainly, "Yeah, I am! I do try to take care of Inuyasha and Megumi since I've been doing that ever since our mother died when we were little kids."

When Melody said those words, Isabel felt her heart broke at this for odd reason and she says, solemnly, "Oh dear…I'm sorry…!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Nah! Don't worry about it, Isabel! I've learned to deal with it."

Isabel asks, curiously, "Where did you three go to school?"

Melody replies, "We never went to school, we taught ourselves."

Isabel says, curiously with her eyebrows up, "Taught yourselves? Certainly the orphanage you went to didn't allow that…?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "We never were in an orphanage, my sisters and I were on our own with our older sister looking after us."

Isabel asks, curiously, "You have another older sister."

Megumi says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, her name is Zera and she's taken real good care of us when we were little with Melody helping her since she's the oldest."

Isabel says, with a smile, "I'm glad, but I don't know about the three of you not being in school. The three of you are so young, you three look like as if you're sixteen or seventeen years old, too young to be out of school."

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, it's no big deal, really!"

Isabel then notices the hats on the three half dog-demons heads to keep their ears from being seen and Isabel asks, curiously, "By the way, you three, I've noticed that you three have your hats placed on your heads while indoors." Yukina and the three half dog-demons choked on their tea as they were swallowing it and Megumi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Uh oh! She's noticed!"_

Melody thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh man! I knew that it was a bad idea to get involved with this human, even if she may be the reincarnation of my mother which I doubt!"_

Yukina tells Isabel, with a rare nervous smile, "Well, Isabel, I don't think it's such a good idea to have their hats to be removed since they have a case of bad hair."

Isabel says, perplexed, "Bad hair."

Megumi tells Yukina, in a whisper, "We owe you big, Yukina."

Isabel says, with a smile, "It's no big deal! I'll just fix it!"

Inuyasha says, nervously, "You can…!"

Isabel says, with a smile and in a serious tone, "Of course, Inuyasha-kun, I can't have you and your sisters staying indoors with hats on. That would be bad manners."

Yukina tells Megumi, worriedly, "I'm sorry."

Melody says, with a sigh, "Well, we might as well show her them. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh man! Kagome's gonna kill me!"_ Soon after, Inuyasha and his sisters then take off their hats, showing Isabel their dog ears, surprising her.

Isabel says, surprised, "Oh my…! Are those real?" Isabel then goes to feel Inuyasha's ears. Normally, when humans touch his ears, Inuyasha gets real annoyed, but with Isabel, he doesn't feel the slightest of annoyance.

Isabel says, shocked, "Oh my! They are real! What are you three!"

Megumi says, solemnly, "We're dog demons, Isabel. More exactly, dog hanyous."

Isabel asks, curiously, "Dog hanyous? You mean you three are half-demons?"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, we're half-human and half-demon! We got our human traits from our mother and our demon traits from our father." Normally, any human would be scared about this, but Isabel heard this, she felt a sense of familiarity towards the three dog hanyous.

Melody asks, curiously, "Hey, aren't you scared of us, yet?"

Isabel then places a kind smile and she says, with a smile, "Not at all to be honest! In fact, I feel as if I know the three of you from somewhere before."

This gives the dog hanyous amazed looks on their faces and Yukina says, amazed, "You're kidding!"

Isabel shakes her head and she says, with a smile, "No, I don't fear them or disgusted with them. Now, I'd like to hear about your lives and don't leave anything out."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Well, there's nothing to discuss about."

Megumi says, finishing for Inuyasha, "But we'd love to told you."

(**Within Obelisk Arena; at the same time**)

In the arena, we find a short, stocky, bald guy, wearing a green jacket, in the middle of the platform, while Chazz Princeton and a short boy, with spiky brown hair and wearing an Obelisk uniform.

The brown haired boy says, with an annoying voice, "Look, who it is? The guy, who got booted from the Blues! You're goin' down."

Chazz tells the brown haired freshman, with a sly smile, "Look, kid, you're an obnoxious little punk and I can respect that, but no snot nose freshman can stand up to The Chazz!"

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kira Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kagome Higurashi, Tyson Granger, Daichi Samuragi, Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana, Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko Hakubi, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, and Naruto Uzumaki, were running in the hallways.

Jaden tells his friends, "Come on, guys, we gotta hurry if we're going to see the first duel of the year!"

Syrus asks Jaden, "How come you're not going this fast, when you're late for your classes."

Alexis replies, "Because he saves his energy for sprinting out of class!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Same old, Jay!"

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit after all this time!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a sly smirk and a teasing tone, "You shouldn't be teasing Jaden about that when you, yourself, are no better, Yusuke!"

Akane tells Ranma, with a sly smile, "That same goes for you two, Ranma!"

Yusuke yells out, indignantly, "Hey! I'm trying to work to improve that!"

Keiko giggles and she tells Yusuke, with a loving smile, "I know!"

Ranma yells at Akane, annoyed, "And you're still so uncute!" That comment got Ranma a fist in the face by an annoyed Akane.

In the arena, we find the short bald guy on top of the platform, with a microphone in his hands and says, in his French accent, "Bonjouer, I'm sure all by now, you know, moi…"

Just then, our heroes and heroines approached the arena and Syrus asks, perplexed, "Who's the short, stocky, bald guy?"

The small man says, in a French accent, "For those who don't…I'm your Vice-Chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte." The small man, known as Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, tosses the mic and points at Chazz and says, "But enough about me…this is about, former Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton. If he wins, he goes back to the Blue dorm! Trust me! This is a duel that you don't want to miss."

Yusuke, Jaden and their friends were walking along the back of the platform and Jaden asks, "Did you guys hear that? If Chazz wins this duel, he gets a free shot as an Obelisk Blue."

Akane asks Jaden, "He was an Obelisk Blue?"

Alexis nods her head and says, "That's right. He used to be really snobbish and put everyone down since he is so rich and powerful and went a dueling prep school, but when Jaden came, he got beat down by them. He left Duel Academy and joined up with its main rival, North Academy, and dueled Jaden in a rematch an even better duelist than before, but in the end, Jaden still kicked his butt! He transferred back after he was defeated and got stuck in the Slifer Red dorm with Jay, Jenny, and Syrus."

Syrus says, "No joke! If you ask me, it should have been Jaden…"

Tyson says, carefree, "Yeah, what boob will pick Chazz!"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "This boob!"

Everyone turned to see the temporary chancellor, Dr. Crowler, standing behind them and Syrus exclaims, horrified, "Doctor Crowler?"

Dr. Crowler says, in his usual tone, "It's 'Chancellor Crowler' now and there's a reason why I pick quite a brilliant one, in fact."

Alexis says, drolly, "Somehow, I doubt it…"

Kagome nods her head and says, drolly, "You said it…"

Crowler asks, in an irritated tone, "What was that! Do you slackers know, who enrolled here in our freshman class? Duelist pro-league, Aster Phoenix!"

Tyson gasped in shock and exclaims, "Aster Phoenix!"

Max says, stunned, "He enrolled in this school!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "So, where is he?"

Crowler says, while having a white handkerchief in his mouth and pulling it in his teeth, in a distress tone, "That's just it! For some reason, he didn't show up!" Crowler told them the story and then Chazz's duel, with a proud smile on his face.

Alexis says, with an annoyed tone, "That's got be the most selfish, egotistic thing, I've ever heard!"

Keiko says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke!"

Crowler says, ignoring the comments, "Thank you!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines gave a sweat drop and Yusuke says, drolly, "I don't think he cares."

Just then a familiar female voice from the stands calls out from the stands, "Hey, Jaden! Yusuke! Kira! You, guys!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see our three Digidestined, Kai, Ray, Kenny, Chad, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Yoruichi, Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina, Sasuke. Our Digidestined of Light is waving to them and calling out, "What took you all so long?"

Kuwabara asks Yusuke, "Urameshi, what kept you?"

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Sorry that's my bad totally!"

Sasuke states, with a sly smile and plain tone, "Why I am not surprised, Naruto?"

Hikari calls out to Kari, with a smile, "We will be there in a moment!" Soon after, the group passes by Chancellor Crowler and takes their seats in the stands with their friends, new and old.

Just then Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte's voice booms, "All right, boys and girls! Give it up for our top freshman student!" Everyone looks at Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte as he points to the short boy that Chazz will be dueling. Bonaparte declares, with through the microphone, "He's our top freshmen! Reginald Van Howell the third!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "This Reginald kid must be pretty good! I mean it is his first year and he is already an Obelisk Blue!"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Jay! He is like Chazz…well, before he became a has-been."

Kenny squeals in shock and yells out, "Oh no!" Kenny gets out from his backpack a laptop and he opens it. Kenny says, "Guys, meet Dizzi!"

Just then, a feminine voice from the laptop boomed, _"__Don't worry, Kenny! I've got the duel recorded!"_ Just then, our heroes and heroines, except for the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny, gasps in shock and Syrus yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Is it me or did that laptop just talked!"

Jenny yells out, stunned, "It isn't you, Sy! I heard it too!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "How did you manage to do that, Kenny?"

Kenny replies, in his logical tone, "There's a reason for that! Dizzi, short for Dizzialia, is a bit beast that was trapped in my laptop when I was plugging it in y room. Dizzi has data on other beybladers as well as duelists in the world, including the Pro duelists like Zane Truesdale."

Syrus says, in an amazed tone, "Data on my brother?"

Dizzi says, in a sarcastic tone, _"Hey Kenny, you forgot to put down the most beautiful!"_

Kuwabara asks Hiei, curiously, "Hey, short-stuff, I didn't think that you are into Duel Monsters!"

Hiei tells Kuwabara, with a serious tone, "I'm not fool. I would never be interested in this little card game unless it was a Shadow Game. However, I'm only here because of the strange energy auras that I detected earlier today are in this room."

Kuwabara says, with a curious tone, "Yeah, that's right. When we were at the Slifer Red dorm, I didn't sense some weird auras."

Ichigo overhears this and whispers to his friends, "Oh boy. Trouble. I sensed this beforehand at the Slifer Red dorm, but now, I'm sure. That Yusuke's friends, that Kuwabara and that weird short guy have spiritual senses."

Orihime whispers back, worriedly, "Do you think that he knows about us?"

Yoruichi whispers back, seriously, "Not yet. However, they sense our auras, but currently, our auras are somewhat blocked by the powerful auras of the four Shinobi with us. However, I sense demonic energy from that black cloaked guy, the girl with ice-blue kimono, Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and that red-haired student, Shuichi Minamino, who they call Kurama."

Uryu whispers, perplexed, "What? Yusuke, Kari and Kira might fight like demons, but they are human last time that I checked."

Rukia whispers, seriously, "I don't sense any hostile intent, but I'm sure that I sense demonic energy from them." On the meanwhile, Hiei glances at Ichigo and his friends while Rukia and Yoruichi glance at him back.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "There you are!" Just then, everyone turns to see Inuyasha and his sisters walking towards them with their hats on their heads to cover their ears.

Kagome asks, curiously, "What are you three doing here?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "That's because of me!" Everyone looks at Isabel walking towards them and Alexis says, seriously, "You're the new assistant nurse, Miss Takahashi, right?"

Isabel says, with a kind smile, "That's right, dear! Do you mind if we sit with you all!"

Kagome says, with a kind smile, "Not at all!"

Back at the duel, Bonaparte says, in a serious tone, "All right! You know what to do! No direct attacks blow the belt, but trash talk is encouraged!"

Reginald yells out, in a nasty tone pointing at Chazz, "Then, allow me to kick of the insults! You're a nasty stuck-up snob and no one here likes you!"

As Bonaparte was getting off the stage…well make that…fall off the stage, Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "I'm still waiting for the insult!"

Reginald was taken back at this and Chazz yells out, in a serious tone, "Maybe, you haven't picked up on this yet, Reggie! I do things my way and I didn't come here for any popularity contest!"

Jaden says, in a droll tone, "Tell us something we don't know!"

Syrus says, seriously, "Yeah, Chazz, I didn't take all those nudges as a sign of friendship!"

Chazz says, ignoring Syrus, "All right! Let's get down to business talk is cheap and unlike you, I don't do cheap!"

Megumi tells Kagome, in a whisper, "Just to let you know firsthand, Kagome, Isabel knows about us already."

Kagome exclaims, in a whisper, "What! How could you?"

Melody says, in a whisper and annoyed, "We were forced into doing it!"

Isabel tells Kagome, with a kind smile, "You don't have to worry, Kagome, your secret is safe with me."

Kagome sighs with relief and she says, "Thank you!"

Back to the duel, Bonaparte says, seriously, "Now that the insults have been hurled, let's hurl some cards!"

Chazz and Reginald draw five cards and they yell out, seriously, "Sounds good!"

Chazz and Reginald activate their duel disk and their life point meter went up to 4000 LP.

Starting Score:

Reginald: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Reginald draws his card, places one card onto the duel disk, and he calls out, "I'll kick this thing off with Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Reginald places another card onto his duel disk and he says, seriously, "And now that he's on the field, I can summon another monster! Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Soon after, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200) comes next to Marauding Captain in attack mode.

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Can I yawn yet or do you have more lame cards? Please tell me you're done!"

Reginald says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot with a sly grin, "Not by a long shot, Chazzy! Check this out! I'll activate my Jewel Sword and add it to my Marauding Captain!" Jewel Sword was replacing one of the Marauding Captain's swords, increasing his stats from 1200/400 to 1500/400. Reginald sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "But that's not my only upgrade! Next, I'll play my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade!" The Phoenix Blade had replaced the sword in Warrior Lady's hands, increasing her stats from 1100/1200 to 1400/1200.

Our heroes and heroines were surprised by this and Syrus says, stunned, "Not bad! He's giving Chazz a run for his money, guys!"

Jaden says, amazed, "Yeah and Chazz got a ton of cash!"

Reginald sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll place this face-down and call it a turn!" Reginald then says, with a sly smile, "Now, it looks like you're up, Chazz-ball! Think you have what it takes? Rumor has it that you have the deck that money can buy! Now let's see if it was worth it!"

Yusuke says, in a snarl, "I'm beginning to hate this little troll!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone, "I know what you mean, Yusuke! I feel like stomping on the creep!"

Back at the duel, Reginald yells out, nastily, "What's the problem? Afraid all this time as a Slifer made you a slacker? That black get-up doesn't fool me! You're a 'Red Coat', Chazzy!"

Chazz says, in an annoyed tone while drawing his card, "Do you ever shut up?" Chazz places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I play X-Head Cannon!" Soon after, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Chazz then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now try this on for size! My Graceful Charity spell card! This lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two!" Chazz displays his Chthonian Polymer trap card and he says, "I'll start by tossing my Chthonian Polymer trap card…" Chazz then displays his Ojamagic spell card and he says, "…then I'll dump Ojamagic!"

Reginald says, perplexed, "Say what! Ojama who!"

After dumping the two named cards into the graveyard and taking out three certain cards from his deck, Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone displaying his Ojama Green (0/1000), Ojama Yellow (0/1000), and Ojama Black (0/1000) monster cards, "Am I going too fast for you, Reggie! Let me dumb this down for you! Ojamagic, it adds these cards to my hand!" Just then, the Ojama brothers spirits appears around Chazz and they yells out in unison, _**"Where's the party at!"**_

Akane's eyes widen and she whispers to Ranma, "Do you see that Ranma?"

A human sized Flame Swordsman appears besides Ranma and he whispers to Akane, "How can't I not see that Akane? He has three Duel Spirits with him."

A Magician of Faith appears besides Akane and tells her, telepathically in a female voice, _**"That's right, Akane. She has the power to see Duel Spirits and she has her own with her!"**_

Winged Kuriboh's spirit comes out of his card, chirps to Jaden as well as a Dark Magician Girl appears beside Jenny, and he tells his partner, telepathically, _**"Yeah, Kuriboh, I see it, too!"**_ But then Kuriboh then chirps and points behind Jaden. When Jaden and Jenny look, he sees the human-sized Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Sasuke, the Magician of Faith with Naruto, Marauding Captain and D.D. Warrior Lady by Ichigo, Dark Magician Girl and White Magician Pikeru appear by Orihime, Marauding Captain by Chad's side, Alister has Babycerasaurus with him, Flame Swordsman by Ranma, Magician of Faith by Akane, the whole Crystal Beast family with Hotaru, Hitta the Fire Charmer and Fox Fire with Keiko, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh with Yusuke, Vampire Lord and another Kuriboh with Hikari, a Guardian Angel Joan and Petite Angel with our Digidestined of Light, Red-Eyes Black Chick and Baby Dragon on both of Tyson's shoulders, Island Turtle by Max's side, Chazz's Ojama Trios, Vampire Lord besides Ray, a human-sized Darkfire Soldier appears by Kai's side, a third Kuriboh, Red-Eyes Baby Chick, and a Forgiven Maiden with Kagome, and Kira has Babycerasaurus with her.

Jaden thinks, with a smile, _"Oh! I see what you are trying to tell me, Kuriboh! Chazz, Jenny, and I aren't the only ones with Duel Spirits around here!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, wondering, _"I keep wondering what Jay is looking at sometimes."_

Hikari whispers to Yusuke, with a smile, "It seems like we aren't the only one with Duel Spirits, Yusuke."

Yusuke whispers back with a wide grin, "No joke, Kari."

With Sasuke and his fellow ninjas, Sasuke notices the duel spirits and he thinks in his mind, _"It looks like Naruto and I not the only one around with duel spirits."_ Just then a human-sized Red Eyes Black Dragon appears by Sasuke's right side.

With our Ronin Warriors, Ryo, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a red shirt underneath and jeans, notices the duel spirits by our heroes and heroines' side as well as Chazz and he thinks in his mind, _"Duel Spirits!"_ Just then, a spriit of a human sized Mystic Swordsman LV6 appears by Ryo's left side and he tells Ryo, in a low male voice, _**"Ryo, those people have duel spirits!"**_

Ryo says, telepathetically, _**"I know, Mystic Swordsman!"**_

Back in the duel, Ojama Yellow flies up to Chazz and he asks, in his usual tone, _**"Can I attack, boss! Can I? Please!"**_ Chazz gets a yellow anime vein on his head with a look of annoyance at Ojama Yellow.

Reginald asks, perplexed, "I don't get it! Why would you play three little whimps?"

Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "This is why! Never underestimate the power of 'The Chazz'! Now, read it and weep!"

Reginald yells out, shocked looking at the image of the spell card, "Ojama Ride!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile, "I'm guess you know what happens next! I can summon three powerful machine monsters to the field as long as I discard these three little freaks!" Chazz sends the Ojama cards into the graveyard and the three Ojama brothers yell out in unison, _**"Say it ain't so!"**_

After the Ojama brothers were sucked into the graveyard, Chazz yells out, seriously, "Who's the slacker now, Reggie! Here's a hint: he's a prep-schooled reject and he's in way over his dorky haircut! Is it you? No, it's you!"

Ichigo asks, confused, "What kind an insult is that!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Who knows Ichigo?"

Back at the duel, Chazz says, placing two cards onto his duel disk, "Oh just watch! I play Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1300/1500) appear on the field in defense mode and Chazz yells out, seriously, "And that means that I can combine to form XYZ Dragon Cannon!" The three machine monsters go in the air and combined themselves to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode.

Reginald exclaims, worriedly, "This is bad!"

Chazz displays his Enchanting Fitting Room spell card and Chthonian Alliance Equip spell card and he says, "Perspective! And it's going to get worse when I play its special ability, by discarding two cards to the graveyard, I can instantly send your monsters packing!" Chazz discards his two cards and Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland are destroyed. Chazz yells out, strongly, "Oh well! There goes your defense! Dragon Cannon, direct attack!" Dragon Cannon fires at Reginald hitting him hard and he loses 2800 life points in one shot.

Chazz asks, with a sly smile, "Still think that you have a shot!"

Reginald says, in an annoyed snarl, "You're going to pay for what you did to me because thanks to my Jewel Sword, I get one card from my deck!" Reginald draws one card from his deck.

Chazz says, in a sneer, "You've got me shaking in my boots!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 1200

Chazz: 4000

Back in the stands, Bonaparte says, with a sly smile, "This obnoxious rich kid isn't half bad!"

Just then, a familiar high male voice calls out, "You sound so surprised, Bonaparte!" Bonaparte looks to see Chancellor Crowler sitting down at his seat and Crowler says, with a sly smile, "You should have more faith in me. There's a reason why they've promoted me to Chancellor."

Bonaparte says, with a sly snort, "Yeah, because everyone turned the job down!"

Crowler thinks in his mind, with a sly grin, _"I'll have the last laugh!"_

Back in the duel, Reginald draws his card, sends it to the spell/trap slot, and he says, "Let me show you how it's done! I play a personal favorite called Pot of Greed!" Just then, a green jar appears on Reginald's side of the field and Reginald says, drawing two cards, "Sorry, now I get to draw two cards!"

As the jar was destroyed, Chazz yells out, in a nasty tone, "Stalling for time won't work, kid!"

Reginald presses a button on his duel disk and he yells out, with a sly smile, "Does this look like stalling to you! I reveal Call of the Haunted!" Reginald's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted continous trap card and Reginald says, with a sly grin, "This brings a monster back from my graveyard and I choose Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Soon after, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200) comes back to the field in attack mode. Reginald says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "And now, since I'm the kind of guy that likes to care of his peeps, I'm giving her a shiny new Grade Sword and a few more points." Warrior Lady's sword was placed with Grade Sword and her stats increase from 1100/1200 to 1400/1200.

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Well that was pointless! It's simple math! You only raised her by three hundred! She still doesn't even come close to my Dragon Cannon!"

Reginald says, placing a card onto his duel disk, "That's exactly why I'm planning on sacrificing her, so I can play a little card called Gilford the Legend!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Reginald yells out, seriously, "Does this look like a job!" Warrior Lady disappears from the field and Gilford the Legend (2600/2000) appears in attack mode.

Jaden says, with awe-struck, "What a sweet move!"

Alexis says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, this freshman really knows his stuff and with that attitude he's like a 'mini Chazz'."

Jenny says, drolly, "Don't scare me like that, 'Lex!"

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, that's a scary thought!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Hey wait! Gilford is only a seven star monster! How could sacrifice one monster to summon him?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "It's a no wonder your in Slifer Red, dobe! That Grade Sword makes it that Reginald has another monster for two sacrifices for his Gilford."

Reginald says, with a sly smile, "Check this out! It's time for Gilford to really sturt his stuff! Thanks to his special ability, he gets exclusive access to every Equip spell card from my graveyard!" Chazz yelps in shock and Reginald says, with a sly grin, "Giving Gilford his very own Divine Sword Phoenix Blade!" Gilford's sword was released by the Divine Sword, increasing his stats from 2600/2000 to 2900/2000! Reginald says, in a serious tone, "Oh yeah and he gets a Jewel Sword!" Jewel Sword had appeared the Divine Sword's place, making to large and increasing Gilford's stats from 2900/2000 to 3200/2000. Reginald says, with a wide smile, "And to that, I'll add a Grade Sword, giving Gilford a total of thirty-five hundred points." Gilford's hand was given an even larger Grade Sword and increases his stats from 3200/2000 to 3500/2000! Reginald sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he asks, "How do you like my math now? Well, there's more! I play my Flamberge spell card!" Reginald then says, sending a card into the graveyard, "Now, all I have to do is send a card to the graveyard and Gilford gets even stronger!" Gilford has gotten an even larger Flamberge sword and his stats rose from 3500/2000 to 4000/2000!

Ukyo says, stunned, "That's one big sword!"

Orihime says, surprised, "And one attack points!"

Syrus says, shocked, "No kidding, Orihime! That sword needs its own zip code!"

Jaden says, looking at Chazz, who had a shocked look on his face, "I know! Get a load of Chazz! He's bugging out!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "A twenty-two feet sword will do that to a guy!"

Reginald says, with a sly smile, "If you think sword looks scary, watch what he'll do!" Gilford raises his sword up and Jaden says, seriously, "Here we go!" Gilford slams his sword to Dragon Sword, destroying him while causing a huge explosion and Chazz yelps in shock as he loses 1200 life points. Reginald says, with a sly grin, "You're defenseless!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 1200

Chazz: 2800

Chazz snickers and he says, drawing a card, "You'd like to think so, but 'The Chazz' always comes prepared!" Chazz then says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "And I play this! Look familiar! I have a Pot of Greed too and it lets me draw two cards!" Chazz draws two cards and he says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Well, what do you know? It's Ojamandala!"

Reginald says, in disbelief, "Don't tell me!"

Chazz says, as his body glows red, "I give up a thousand points to bring you know who!" Chazz's life points were dropped further by 1000 points and Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Green (0/1000), and Ojama Black (0/1000) appear in defense mode while yelling out, _**"It's good to be back folks!"**_ Chazz says, with a sly smile, "These three misfits may not look like much, but there going to take you down!"

Reginald yells out, with a snort, "With what!"

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Relax, you'll see!"

Reginald yells out, annoyed, "You're bluffing!"

Chazz sends his Ojama Delta Hurricane spell card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Time to ruff him up! Now, go!"

The Ojama brothers yell out in unison, "Sure boss!" The Ojama Trio jumps in the air with Ojama Yellow yelling out, _**"Let's shake…!"**_

Ojama Green yells out, misfits may not look like much, but there going to take you down!"

Reginald yells out, with a snort, "With what!"

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Relax, you'll see!"

Reginald yells out, annoyed, "You're bluffing!"

Chazz sends his Ojama Delta Hurricane spell card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Time to ruff him up! Now, go!"

The Ojama brothers yell out in unison, "Sure boss!" The Ojama Trio jumps in the air with Ojama Yellow yelling out, _**"Let's shake…!"**_

Ojama Black yells out, _**"…Rattle…!"**_

Ojama Green says, with a smile, _**"…and Roll!"**_

Ojama Yellow says, with excitement, _**"Ojama Style!"**_ Reginald was confused by this as the Ojama Trio appear in front of Gilford, doing a 'you can't catch me' tone, places their behinds to each other's behinds and spins around over Gilford.

Chazz yells out, seriously, "Now, take him over for a spin, boys!" The Ojama Trio spins around Gilford, causing an explosion, destroying him.

Reginald says, stunned while falling on his knees, "The strongest monster in my deck destroyed by dweebs…in undies!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile, "They may look like a bunch of wimps, but these three little mutations can be pretty viscious especially when they're used with Ojama Delta Hurricane."

Ranma says, with a plain tone, "Who knew that those little guys would take down that big monster!"

Reginald sends a snarl at Chazz's way and he says, standing up, "Oh yeah! Well, you activated the special ability of my Jewel Sword! Now I get one card from my deck!" Reginald draws a card from his deck.

Chazz says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll place this face-down and put you out of your mercy!"

Reginald yells out, in a nasty tone, "Oh wait! Let me guess: that's another lame Ojama card, right?"

Chazz says, with a sly smile, "Why would you say that?"

Current Score:

Reginald: 1200

Chazz: 1800

Reginald says, in an annoyed snarl, "Oh I don't know! Maybe you built your entire deck around the three stoogles! I've had it! Those freaks made a fool out of me for the last time!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile, "You're right, kid! Why let them make a fool out of you when you do such a great job making a fool out of yourself!"

Reginald says, with a sneer, "Whatever! You're a second rate duelist with a third rate deck! Now, watch and learn!" Reginald raws his card and displays it as his Premature Burial Equip spell card, calling out, "See this! It's called a real card and once I've payed eight hundred life-points, a monster comes back from my graveyard and I choose my Armed Samurai-Ben Kei!" Reginald sends a card into the spell/trap slot while his life-points were decreased by 800 points and Armed Samurai-Ben Kei (500/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Reginald says, in a serious tone, "But wait…I'm not done yet! Next, I'll remove two more warriors from the game and it's all thanks to the special ability of my Divine Sword Phoenix Blade equip spell card!" Marauding Captain (1200/400) and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200) monster cards and Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip Spell card comes out of Reginald graveyard and Reginald takes them out, places the monster cards into his pocket and he says, displaying his Divine Sword Phoenix Blade and Lightning Blade, "Now there's one thing that's left to do! Ready! I play Lightning Blade and Phoenix Sword and give them to Samurai Ben Kei!" Reginald sends those two named cards into the spell/trap slots and Ben Kei's swords had disappeared with the new swords in their places, increasing his stats from 500/800 to 1600/800! Reginald yells out, strongly, "Now, attack! Destroy that yellow pipsqueak!" Ben Kei lunges at Ojama Yellow, slashing him in half, destroying him and since he wasn't in defense mode, Chazz doesn't lose any life-points. Reginald says, in a serious tone, "I'm not done yet! Not by a long shot, Chazz! My samurai gets an extra attack for every Equip Spell he has!"

Chazz says, surprised, "What!"

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "Do the math! Reggie gets three more attacks and Chazz has two monsters…no seriously do the math for me!"

Jenny says, with a sigh, "Jaden…"

Reginald yells out, strongly, "One!" Ben Kei slashes Ojama Black in half, destroying him, and since he was in defense mode, Chazz doesn't lose any life points. Reginald calls out, strongly, "Two!" Ben Kei slashes Ojama Green in half, destroying him, and since he was in defense mode, Chazz doesn't lose any life-points.

Chazz looks at his face-down card and he thinks in his mind, _"Decision time! If I activate my trap card now, I'll block his direct attack, but I'll also lose one of my Ojamas! Oh well, no pain no gain!"_

Reginald yells out, strongly, "Strike three! You're out!" Ben Kei slashes Chazz with one of his swords and Chazz yells out as he loses 1600 life-points. Reginald says, with a sly smile, "What's the matter? You lose your friends; Loogie, Mucus, and Nostball!"

Chazz says, pressing the button on his duel disk, "They're not my friends, but I'll bring them back anyways!" Chazz's face-down card was revealed to be Ojama Delta Wear.

Reginald says, in disbelief, "Huh! What!"

Chazz says, in a serious tone, "My Ojama Delta Wear card automatically returns the gruesome threesome to the field!" Soon after, Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Green (0/1000), and Ojama Black (0/1000) appear in defense mode and they yell out, excitedly, _**"I bet you missed us!"**_

Ojama Black says, with tears in his eyes, _**"I think that I'm getting sweaty glands!"**_

Ojama Green says, excitedly with tears in his eyes, _**"He likes us! He really likes us!"**_

Ojama Yellow yells out, with tears in his eyes with pure excitement, _**"So happy day!"**_

Reginald says, with a sly smile, "So 'Team Pathetic' has reunioned and guess who the biggest loser of them all is!"

Chazz says, in an annoyed snarl, "I know you're going to tell me!"

Reginald says, with a sly smile, "It's you and you'll never be a blue again!" Chazz then gets an annoyed look on his face at this.

Current Score:

Reginald: 400

Chazz: 200

Reginald asks, with a sneer, "How's it feel to be a 'Slifer For Lifer'!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile, "You know! I used to be just like you! An elite snob, who looked down on everyone around him, but I've changed! Know how?" Chazz draws his card and he says, looking at the card with a sly smile, "Now, I'm a snob, who looks down on some people! Anyway, there's a lesson in there, I'm not just sure where! Now, I fuse my Ojamas together to form Ojama King!" The three Ojama brothers went into the fusion vortex in the sky and Ojama King (0/3000) appears on the field. Ojama King says, giving out two 'peace' signs and in an Elvis tone, _**"Thank you! Thank you very much!"**_

Reginald says, seriously, "Dude, your king has no points!"

Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Gee thanks! It's a good thing that he won't be around for much longer, since I play this! Mecha Ojama King Transformation!" Ojama King does an Elvia like pose and he jumps high as he glows silver and Mecha Ojama King (0/3000), a machincal version of Ojama King, appears on the field in attack mode.

Reginald says, seriously, "But that doesn't make any…!"

Chazz says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I know! You're wondering why my Mecha Ojama King doesn't have any attack points at all!" Mecha Ojama King laughs a machincal laugh and Chazz says, in a serious tone, "What he does have is a handy special ability that allows me to summon one Ojamachine for each turn!" Chazz places a card onto his duel disk and he says, "So, I'll play! Ojamachine Yellow!" Soon after, Ojamachine Yellow (0/1000), a machincal version of Ojama Yellow, comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz asks, in a plain tone, "Did I mention this little geek bot as a cool party trick of his own?" Out from Ojamachine Yellow's mouth came another Ojamachine Yellow until there were four in total (0/1000)X3

Mecha Ojama King says, in a machincal version of Ojama King's voice, _**"Now, listen up, little dudes! Hop to it!"**_

Chazz yells out, strongly, "Attack!" Soon after, the four Ojamachine Yellows hops towards Ben Kei.

Reginald yells out, seriously, "This is insane! My samurai has sixteen hundred points! Your toads have zero!" Ojamachine Yellow jumps onto Ben Kei's chest, destroying himself, and Reginald says, with a smile, "Yes, I won!" Just then, Reginald notices something wrong with the situation.

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Actually, it's the opposite! When my Ojamachine Yellow is destroyed, my points don't change! However, I can't say the same for yours because you're about to take three hundred points of damage!"

Reginald says, as he lost 300 life points, "That means…!"

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Spit it out, Reggie! It means one more attack and you lose! Welcome to Duel Academy, freshman!"

Mecha Ojama King yells out, seriously, _**"Get him, boys!"**_ Soon after, the remaining Ojamachine Yellow jumps onto Ben Kei and they explodes around him and Chazz yells out, strongly, "You go bye-bye!"

Reginald falls on his knees in defeat as his life-points were dropped by 900 points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Reginald: 0

Chazz: 200

When the final images disappear, Chazz says, with a sly smile, "It looks like slumming it with the Slifers, haven't hurt my game! Maybe now you'll learn that the color of your coat doesn't mean squat because an Obelisk Blue, who supposed to be the best of the best, just got schooled by a Slifer Red! Face it, kid, wether you're wearing red, yellow, blue, or polkadots, you'll always be the same loser and I'll always be 'The Chazz'!" Just then, there were a few 'Chazz it up's' around the arena and Chazz yells out, strongly, "The Chazz has spoken!"

Jaden runs over to Chazz and he says, excitedly, "Way to win one for the reds! I've always knew that you were one of us! Come here!" Jaden then grabs Chazz with his arms and Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Back off! I didn't say that!" Soon after, a bunch of Slifers rushes over to Chazz and they yell out, "Bringing Slifer cheers for The Chazz!" Soon after, the Slifers throws Chazz in the air and back again while screaming out 'Slifer' over and over.

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Then, drop me, you dorks! I'm not one of you!" Just then, Crowler and Bonaparte come by the platform and Crowler says, with a sly smile, "Didn't see this come! Well, if he wanted to be a slacker, who am I to stop him?" As Chazz was caught by Jaden and Syrus, Crowler takes out a microphone and he calls out from it, "Your attention please! There's been a chance of plans! Chazz Princeton shall remain in Slifer Red!" Just then, the Slifer chanted out 'Chazz it up!' over and over.

Chazz says, confused, "But I don't want to…!"

Crowler says, with a sly smile, "There's no need to thank me! I was just doing my job!"

Bonaparte says, with a sigh, "At this rate, there wouldn't be a job any much longer."

While the 'Chazz it up' continues, Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Will you all just shut up!"

Chancellor Crowler takes the microphone into his hands and goes out into the center of the stage.

Crowler calls out through the microphone, "All right, everyone! Settle down! It is time to move on to the second duel for the year, so, please return to your seats!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "The second duel of the year? Already?"

Max says, amazed, "That was sure fast."

Alexis comments, annoyed, "I wonder what half-baked plan that Crowler has up his sleeve this time."

Crowler then calls out, seriously, "Now, for the second duel of the year, another of our freshmen will have a chance to take on the top student from the Ra Yellow dorm…Bastion Misawa!" Soon after, Bastion Misawa, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, walks onto one side of the dueling platform.

After Chazz and Jaden take their seats with the rest of our heroes and heroines, Jaden exclaims, "Oh, wow! Bastion is dueling next?"

Chazz tells Jaden, in his usual snobbish tone, "What was your first clue, Slacker?"

Yusuke asks Jaden, "Is Chazz always like this?"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah!"

Crowler then announces through the microphone, "Bastion Misawa will be dueling one of our freshman and to make things fair, he will be picked out from the crowd right now!" Everyone gasps in shock as Crowler looks around the audience, stops directly at Ryo Sanada and he points directly at Wildfire armor wearing causing him to call out, "You! The one with the long black hair!"

Ryo asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Crowler shouts out, annoyed, "Yes! Who else would I be talking to?"

Ryo was sitting by his friends, Kento is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with his golden colored headband, an orange shirt underneath and jeans, Cye is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a light blue shirt underneath and jeans, Rowen is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a his dark blue headband, dark blue shirt underneath and jeans, Sage is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a green blue shirt underneath and jeans, and finally Mia was wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Kento says, with a smile, "Go on, man!"

Sage says, with a sly smile, "I just wished it was me going in your place!"

Mia says, with a smile, "We'll be cheering for you to the end, Ryo!"

Ryo smiled and says, "Thanks, guys!" Ryo immediately runs down to the stage and towards the platform.

Crowler hands her a duel disk and he asks Ryo, "Your name, please?"

Ryo replies, nervously, "Ryo…Ryo Sanada, sir!" As Ryo attached his duel disk to his left wrist and puts his dueling deck inside, he gets onto the stage and Crowler calls out through the microphone, "Now, let me explain the stakes of this duel! It's really simple actually: Since both of you are Ra Yellows, the winner gets to advance to the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

Kento exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! Did you guys hear that? If Ryo wins, he gets to go to the Blue dorm right away!"

Rowen nods his head and says, "Yeah, Kento! This could be Ryo's big chance!"

Mia tells the two Ronin Warriors, "Don't count on it, guys. Bastion Misawa is the top student in the Ra Yellow dorm. He is an intelligential duelist who calculates and formulates strategies even before the duel has started! I wouldn't be surprised that Bastion has a formula to beat Ryo before he even throws down his first card."

With our heroes and heroines, Tyson asks, perplexed, "Is that Bastion guy as good as everyone say, Jay?"

Jaden nods his head and says, "Yeah. And them some, Tyson. He even gave me a run for my money last year. During our duel for the place in the school duel, he managed to take away my fusion monsters for the whole duel and they were some of my best monsters."

Kiyone says, with a serious tone, "I hate to admit, but I've read about him. The kid, Ryo, will have a real 'fight' on his hands." Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Ryoko, Ichigo, Orihime, Uyru, and Chad stared hard towards Ryo.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about that Ryo guy."_

As Ryo and Bastion prepare to duel when they activate their duel disks, Bastion tells Ryo, with a smile and his plain tone, "Well, even through you are a freshman, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Ryo says, with a smile of his own, "I sure hope not! Besides, where's the fun in dueling if you hold back?"

Bastion comments, with a curious tone, "Now, that oddly sounds familiar." Bastion's and Ryo's duel disk display 4000 life-points each and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

Bastion and Ryo call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Ryo: 4000

Bastion: 4000

Syrus asks, curiously, "I wonder what Crowler is up to this time."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Well, whatever it is, that freshman and Bastion are Crowler's next victims."

Ryo draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start!" Ryo places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in defense mode. Ryo then places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I'll activate it's special effect, now whenever he's summoned, I can summon another level four or below monster! So say hello to my Flame Ruler!" Soon after, Flame Ruler (1500/1600) appears in defense mode. Ryo places two cards on the field and calls out, "I'll end with these!"

Bastion draws one card from his deck, looks at his hand, and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I will summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Rise, Hydrogeddon!" Soon after, Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then says, seriously, "Now, attack, his Marauding Captain! Hydro Gust!" Hydrogeddon blasts Flame Ruler with a breath of water and air vapors and destroys Card Trooper. A card comes out of Bastion's deck, he takes into his hand, puts it on his duel disc, and calls out, "Now, Ryo, when Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another one from my deck to the field! So, rise, Hydrogeddon!" Another Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) then comes to the field in attack mode.

Crowler thinks in his mind, excitedly, _"Excellent! If Bastion wins this duel, he will go to Obelisk Blue and one of the brightest students in the top dorm of this school! My reputation as an administrator of this school will make me the best Chancellor that this school has ever had!"_

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place this card face-down and that will suffice."

Ryo draws one card from his deck and thinks with a sly smile, _"Sweet! This is just the card that I needed, but first…!"_ Ryo puts the card that he drew into his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys one spell or trap card on the field! And there goes your face-down!" A huge wind comes onto the field and destroys Bastion's face-down card, a Magic Cylinder trap card. Ryo puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I sacrifice my Flame Ruler and I'll use his effect as two sacrifices for one Fire monster! Now, I'll summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Flame Ruler disappears and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2300/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Just then, Mystic Swordsman appears beside Ryo's right shoulder and Ryo says, with a smile, telepathically, _**"Mystic Swordsman, how did you like that move!"**_

Mystic Swordsman replies, in a high-pitched masculine voice, _**"I think that's pretty awesome!"**_

Naruto's eyes widen and he whispers to Sasuke, "Do you see that Sasuke?"

A human sized Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears besides Sasuke and he whispers to Naruto, "How can I not see that, Naruto? He has a Duel Spirit with him."

A Magician of Faith appears besides Naruto and tells him, telepathically in a female voice, _**"That's right, Naruto. He has the power to see Duel Spirits!"**_

Winged Kuriboh's spirit comes out of his card, chirps to Jaden as well as a Dark Magician Girl appears beside Jenny, and Jaden tells his partner, telepathically, _**"Yeah, Kuriboh, I see it, too!"**_ Soon after, we see the human-sized Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Sasuke, the Magician of Faith with Naruto, Marauding Captain and D.D. Warrior Lady by Ichigo, Dark Magician Girl and White Magician Pikeru appear by Orihime, Marauding Captain by Chad's side, Alister has Babycerasaurus with him, Hitta the Fire Charmer and Fox Fire with Keiko, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh with Yusuke, Vampire Lady and another Kuriboh with Hikari, a Guardian Angel Joan and Petite Angel with our Digidestined of Light, Red-Eyes Black Chick and Baby Dragon on both of Tyson's shoulders, Island Turtle by Max's side, Chazz's Ojama Trios, Vampire Lord besides Ray, a human-sized Darkfire Soldier appears by Kai's side, and Kira has Babycerasaurus with her.

Chazz had already noticed the Duel Spirits within our heroes and heroines and he says, lowly and to himself, "Just great."

Ojama Yellow tells Chazz, in his usual tone, but only Chazz and our heroes and heroines that have Duel Spirits with them can hear him, _**"We are like one big happy family, aren't we, boss?"**_

Chazz says, lowly, "As if! Now, get lost, pipsqueak!" Chazz punches Ojama Yellow and he vanishes back to his card.

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a whisper, "Not all of us are glad to have Duel Spirits, bro."

Kira tells Hikari, while Babycerasaurus chirps beside her, "I can see that, Kari."

Back to the duel, Ryo yells out, seriously, "Sacred Phoenix, attack Hydrogeddon with Fire Stream!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys fires a large stream of fire towards Hydrogeddon, and destroys him causing Bastion to lose 700 life-points.

Crowler thinks in his mind, panicky, _"What in the name of? How can Bastion be losing to a freshman even if he is a Ra Yellow? If he wins and he loses, my reputation will be smeared in the mud!"_

Ryo puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Mirage of Nightmare! With this card, during your Standby Phase, I draw until I have four cards in my hand! But during my next Standby Phase, I've got to discard the same number of cards that I drew with this effect!" Ryo puts two cards in his hand in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Now, I throw down two face-downs and I call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Ryo: 4000

Bastion: 3300

Bastion draws one card from his deck and says, with a smile, "Not bad, but it is my move."

Ryo draws until he was holding four cards in his hand and says, "And my draw, thanks to Mirage of Nightmare!" Ryo pushes a button on his duel disk and says, with a smile, "Next, I reveal my face-down card! It's a little spell known as Emergency Provisions!" Ryo's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions and Ray says, with a smile, "Now, by sacrificing one spell or trap card on my side of the field, I regain one thousand points and I choose to get rid of my Mirage of Nightmare, before it hurts me!" The hologram of the Mirage of Nightmare Continuous Spell card vanishes and Ryo regains 1000 life-points.

Bastion says, with a smile and putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Pretty good, but not good enough! I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck and put them into my hand!" Bastion draws two more cards from his deck and puts them into his hand. Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play my Living Fossil spell card! This card allows me to revive one monster from my grave as long as I cut its attack points in half and negate its special abilities! And I choose my Hydrogeddon!" Soon after, Hydrogeddon (1600/1000-800/1000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Bastion puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I summon my Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Soon after, Oxygeddon (1800/800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny taps Jaden's right shoulder and tells him, "Bastion is going to summon his best monster, now!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "No joke!"

Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Then I play the spell card Bonding H2O! And like when two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom bond together to form water. By sacrificing two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, I can summon this!" The three named monsters vanish from the field, a card comes out Bastion's deck, and Bastion puts the card on his duel disk. Bastion declares, in a strong tone, "The mighty Water Dragon!" Just then a huge column of water comes to the field and Water Dragon (2800/2600) comes out of the column of water. Bastion puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my Water Dragon's special ability, he can lower a fire and pyro monster on the field and your phoenix qualifies!"

Ryo gasps in a shock as the stats of his Sacred Phoenix are decreased to 0/1600.

Kento yells out, stunned, "This is going to hurt!"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "However, I can't forget your face-down cards! There is a ninety percent chance that they're traps, but I use my Harpie's Feather Duster spell card in order to destroy them!"

Ryo presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Before that happens, I activate my Shrink spell card on your Water Dragon!" Water Dragon's stats were then decreased to 1500/2600 as Ryo's face-down cards were destroyed. Bastion then calls out, with a smile, "Now, but it wouldn't save you from my Water Dragon and with the coast clear, Water Dragon can attack! Destroy his Sacred Phoenix with Tidal Surge!" Water Dragon launches a surge of water from its mouth that slams into Ryo's Sacred Phoenix and he yells out as it's destroyed while Ryo loses 1500 life-points in one shot.

Mia yells out, shocked, "Ryo!"

Naruto says, amazed, "Wow! You, guys, weren't kidding! Bastion is good!"

Hinata nods her head and says, amazed, "I agree, Naruto."

Syrus says, seriously, "Told you! Bastion is a very smart duelist and he calculates his moves even before he duels."

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "Then, he and Hotaru would get along real well since Hotaru is the same person too!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Hey, what can I say?"

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I shall put one card face-down and that shall suffice for now."

Current Score:

Ryo: 3500

Bastion: 3300

Ryo draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity spell card! This card allows me draw three cards from my deck and then I have to discard two cards from my hand!" Ryo draws three cards from his deck, discards two cards from his hand, and he says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn spell card to summon back one of the cards that I used for Graceful Charity my Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Just then Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) comes to the field in attack mode and Ryo places another card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I'll play Dark Blade!" Soon after, Dark Blade (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryo states, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Fissure spell card to destroy your Water Dragon!"

Bastion exclaims, stunned, "Oh no!" Just then Bastion's Water Dragon explodes into pieces and Bastion calls out, seriously, "You've played my Water Dragon's effect! When he is destroyed, I can summon two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon from my graveyard!" Soon after, two Hydrogeddons (1600/1000 X 2) and one Oxygeddon (1800/800) come back to the field in defense mode.

Ryo shouts out, in a serious tone, "That still won't be enough! Gaia, attack his dino! Destroy Oxygeddon with Spherical Spear Slash!" Gaia comes in and destroys Oxygeddon with a powerful slashes from his sword.

Bastion pushes a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "You've just triggered my trap! Blast Magnet!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Blast Magnet trap card and Bastion calls out, seriously, "Since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle, this trap card is triggered! Now, this card is equipped to the monster that destroyed my monster and it loses eight hundred attack points!" A huge magnet slams into Gaia's back and he strains to hold it as his stats go down from 2300/2400 to 1500/2400!

Ryo calls out, with a serious tone, "Well, my Dark Blade can fight with full power! Knock out one of his Hydrogeddon!" Dark Blade rushes forward, slashes Hydrogeddon, and it explodes into nothingness. Ryo says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I'll call it a turn!"

Bastion draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw from my deck until I have five cards, but in five turns, I will have to discard my entire hand! However, I've already done every bit of the necessary math and I know how to end this duel!"

Ryo asks, perplexed, "You do?"

Bastion draws from his deck until he has five cards in his hand, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, with a smile, "Yes! First, I start with this! My Lithmus Doom Ritual spell card! This card allows me to summon a powerful monster as long as I discard monsters from my hand or field that's equal or more than eight stars!" Bastion discards his Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (1800/1500) from his hand to the graveyard along with his Hydrogeddon on the field and he says, with a smile, "Now, I discard my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in my hand with my Hydrogeddon on the field!" The Magnet Warrior appears on the field, vanishes with Hydrogeddon, Bastion puts a card on his duel disk, and yells out, "In order to summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!" Soon after, Lithmus Doom Swordsman (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, with a perplexed tone, "Hey, wait a sec! That monster doesn't have any attack or defense points!"

Bastion says, with a smile, "True, my friend! However, my Swordsman can't be destroyed in battle and can't be affected by trap card, but when a trap card is on the field, like Blast Magnet is now, his attack points rise to three thousand!" Lithmus Doom Swordsman's stats rise from 0/0 to 3000/0!

Ryo says, nervously, "Oh, great. This is going to hurt."

Bastion calls out, seriously, "Now, Doom Swordsman, have Gaia taste your steel!" Doom Swordsman rushes in, slice Gaia apart, and he screams out as he is destroyed while Ryo loses 1500 life-points. Doom Swordsman's stats drop to 0/0! Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a smile, "And I will place one card face-down and that will do. You haven't done too bad, Ryo! You are pretty good for a freshman, but I have made sure to research you and I'm ready for whatever you have sent against me."

Current Score:

Ryo: 2000

Bastion: 3300

Ryo tells Bastion, with a smile, "Oh, really? I'm sorry to break it to you, Bastion, but I never give up in any situation."

Bastion asks, curiously, "Oh?"

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Hey, I'm starting to like this guy Bastion is dueling!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "No joke, Jay! He seems almost confident that he's going to win!"

Ryo looks at his card, gives a smile, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Card of Sanctity spell card! This card forces us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Ryo and Bastion draw until they have six cards in their hands, Ryo puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Then I play my Fiend Sanctuary spell card! This card gives me one Metal Fiend Token!" Soon after, one Metal Field Token (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryo puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "Finally, I sacrifice both my Dark Blade and my token to summon this ultimate monster! My Gilford the Legend in attack mode!" Just then the two monsters vanish from the field and Gilford the Legend (2600/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Bastion says, surprised, "Dear me!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Syrus says, stunned, "It's the same monster that Reginald used on Chazz in their duel!"

Kento says, excitedly, "Check it! It's Ryo's best monster!"

Ryo says, with a sly smile, "My good friend, Gilford, is about to kick your Swordsman's butt! Especially since he gains an equip spell card from my graveyard!" Ryo takes out a card from his graveyard, sends it to the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Like one of the cards that I sent with my Graceful Charity's effect, Lightning Blade to boost his attack strength by eight hundred points to do some major damage to your life points!" Soon after, Gilford's sword had taken a transformation as his stats increases from 2600/2000 to 3400/2000.

Bastion says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not with this card, he will not!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier Continuous trap card and he says, with a smile, "Thanks to my Spirit Barrier, as long as I have a monster on the field, my life-points can't be damaged!"

Ryo says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it, Bastion! I've got a trap card out myself!" Ryo's face-down card is revealed to be Royal Decree Continuous trap card causing Bastion to gasp in shock.

Bastion says, stunned, "Not Royal Decree! That will negate the effect of all other trap cards including my Spirit Barrier!"

Ryo says, with a smile, "That's right, pal! So, your life-points are in great danger!"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Not quite! Since there is a trap card on the field, my Doom Swordsman's power goes to three thousand!" Lithmus Doom Swordsman's power then rises from 0/0 to 3000/0!

Ryo says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "So, what? I'll play my Megamorph spell card! This spell doubles my monster's original attack power since my life-points are less than yours!" Gilford's stats rise from 3400/2000 to 6800/2000!

Bastion calls out, horrified, "Great Scott! Nearly four thousand attack points!"

Ryo replies, with a smile, "That's right! More than enough to end this!" Ryo calls out, strongly, "Gilford, time to wrap this up! Attack Doom Swordsman's with Omega Slash!" Gilford gives a loud war cry as he rushes towards Doom Swordsman and slashes it in the chest, but it isn't destroyed. However, Bastion groans out as he glows red and he loses 3800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ryo: 2000

Bastion: 0000

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and Ryo yells out, excitedly, "And that's game!" Everyone, expect for Hiei, gasps out in shock and many are amazed by Ryo's victory. But soon enough, cheers of admiration for our Wildfire armor wielder come from the crowd.

Mia calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Ryo!"

Kento shouts out, happily, "You did great, man!"

Crowler sits up from his seat and announces through the microphone, "And the winner is Ryo Sanada, who will moving on to the Obelisk Blue dorms!" Soon enough, many of his friends, rush out of the stands to congratulate him while Chancellor Crowler sits down with a sly grin on his lips.

Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte tells Crowler, with a sneer, "What are you so happy about? Your other idea to improve and promote the school through this smart kid failed. He was beaten by freshman."

Crowler says, with a sly grin, "And that's the point, my dear Bonaparte. This freshman defeated an upperclassman and the best duelist from his so to be former dorm. He shows great promise. Let us see what else he can do." Crowler thinks in his mind, with a sly grin, _"And dare I say it, this boy, Ryo Sanada, could be the key to getting me the respect and admiration that I deserve."_ As Crowler looks down at Ryo being congratulated by all of his friends, he gives a wide sly grin at new ideas forming in his mind for Ryo and Alexis while Ryo goes over to Bastion and they shake their hands as respect as duelists.

Ryo says, with a smile, "That was a great duel, Bastion! Seriously!"

Bastion nods his head and says, with a smile, "You did too, Ryo! However, I don't plan on losing the next time we duel!"

Ryo says, with a smile and seriously, "I'll look for to it!" Ryo then says to his friends, "I'm sorry that I'm going to leave you guys behind."

Kento tells Ryo, "Don't worry about it, man. Soon enough, all of us will be in Obelisk Blue uniforms with you."

Rowen tells Ryo, "Just tell us about the Obelisk Blue dorms when you get the chance."

Ryo tells Rowen, with a wide smile, "Sure! That's a promise!"

Jaden's voice calls out, "Hey there! That was some sweet dueling out there!" Everyone looks to the source to see Jaden and his sister and friends, old and new, coming down towards them.

Ryo gasps when he sees Jaden, Jenny, and Alexis and asks them, "Aren't you Jaden Yuki, that 'Miracle duelist' and top duelists here in Duel Academy that's in Slifer Red, but can beat duelists from even Obelisk Blue? And isn't this your sister, Jenny Yuki and the one in the blue uniform, Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorms and the best female students in this whole school?"

Jenny tells Ryo, with a smile, "The ones and only!"

Alexis tells Ryo, with her own smile, "You dueled very well out there, Ryo. You deserve to be in Obelisk Blue."

Ryo tells Alexis, "Thank you!"

Kento looks at Yusuke, Kagome, and Kuwabara and he gasps in shock, "Wait! Aren't you two Yusuke Urameshi, also known as THE Great Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, the top two infamous street thugs in Sarayashiki Junior High and Kagome Higurashi, also known as the 'Sick Girl'!"

Mia and the rest of the Ronin Warriors gasp in shock and Mia yells out, shocked, "THE Great Urameshi, the street fighter that can command other street fighters with a flick on his fingers!"

Yusuke and Kagome slap themselves on the forehead and Keiko tells Mia and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Yusuke isn't as bad as people make him out to be. I'm his girlfriend and childhood friend, Keiko Yukimura and there's a long story with Kagome."

Rowen looks at Sasuke and he says, amazed, "Oh, wow! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan?

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "Boy, Sasuke, you are well-known aren't you?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Oh, shut up, fool." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance and sticks his tongue out at him causing Sasuke to think, _"Same old Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

Ken says, with a kind smile, "My name is Ken Ichijouji! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ryo asks, curiously, "Hey, aren't you that child genius that three years ago vanished for a few months and then reappeared back at home in some kind of coma out of nowhere?"

Ken replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me and it's quite of a long story though."

Rowen says, with a smile, "I'm pretty sure that we'll hear more about it, in the future!" Rowen notices Tyson and his friends, and he says, curiously, "Whoa! I didn't think the world champion beybladers will be here as well!"

Max says, with a kind smile, "We decided to try out for the academy and improve on our dueling skills!"

Ryo then says, with a smile and pointing to his friends, "Oh, let me introduce you to my friends. They are Kento Rei Faun, he's a loyal friend when push comes to shove. Next is Cye Mouri, he's the seemly the oldest of the rest of us and tends to be calm. Then there's Rowen Hashiba, he's really the most intelligent of us. Next, there's Sage Date, he's seemly the most mature of us in the group. Finally, Mia Koji, she's half Japanese and half French and is pretty smart." Mia blushed at Ryo's words, which both Ryoko, Hikari, and Alister notices and gained sly smiles on their lips.

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet with you all!"

Kento says, with a smile, "Same here, Jaden! Hope to see you guys later on the year!"

(**Sometime later that day; within the halls of Duel Academy**)

Sometime later that day, after some classes, we find Ryo, wearing a male Obelisk uniform, with a black shirt, gray pants and blue sneakers, walking down the hall with his fellow Ronin Warriors and Mia.

Mia tells Ryo, with a smile, "That Obelisk Blue uniform really looks good on you, Ryo."

Ryo tells Mia, with a smile and a hint of red on his cheeks, "You really think so, Mia? I just can't believe that I won in my first duel for the year and I'm already in Obelisk Blue!"

Kento tells Ryo, with an excited tone, "You so deserve it, Ryo! I mean you are a great duelist!"

Sage tells Ryo, with a sly smile, "But that doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't going to be great duelists ourselves or don't want to claim the world-wide dueling title from Yugi Moto, as the next 'King of Games' one day!"

Ryo tells Sage, with a confident tone and a sly smile, "Well, bring it on, Sage! I'll be glad to beat you when the time comes!"

Rowen asks Ryo, "So, when are you going to move out of your room in the Ra Yellow dorm into your new room in Obelisk Blue?"

Ryo tells Rowen, "After classes today. I can't wait to see what it is like in the Obelisk Blue dorms. My room in the Ra Yellow dorm is pretty nice, but that means that the rooms in Obelisk Blue must be made for royalty or something!"

Just then a deep male voice calls out, "It's nice to see you again?" Everyone stops in their tracks and look to the source of the voice to see Hiei leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kento asks Hiei, annoyed, "What are you doing here, shorty?"

Hiei tells Kento, with a serious and plain tone, "Funny. I should be asking all of you the same thing."

Rowen replies, a bit nervously, "We don't know what you mean."

Hiei tells Rowen, "Don't give me that, Strata! I know that you five boys aren't ordinary humans! In fact, only one group of people that I sensed during my time in this world matches your auras. A group of warriors called the Ronin Warriors."

The group gasps in shock and Mia asks, with a serious tone, "How much do you know?"

Hiei replies, with a serious and plain tone, "A lot more than that, onna. You see, there are more beings on this world than me that know about the battle between the dark lord Talpa and his Dark Warlords and the five Ronin Warriors as well as that monk, who designed the nine mystical armors, four which was wore by the Dark Warlords, The Ancient, but the thing is, they aren't all human. In fact, I'm not human, like the rest of you, I'm a fire demon from the world of Makai known as the realm of the demons."

Ryo yells out, shocked, "Demon?"

Hiei replies, with a sly smile, "Yes, Wildfire. Demon. And yes, I already know who you truly are, Ryo of Wildfire, Kento of Hardrock, Cye of the Torrent, Rowen of the Strata, and Sage of the Halo. You see, we, of the Makai, know you five boys, quite well, through fact and myth have somewhat become distorted."

Kento asks, putting herself in a defensive stance, "Are you here for a fight, pal?"

Hiei tells Kento, with a wide sly smile, "Please, Hardrock! If I was here to fight you, I would confront you…!" Just then in a blur, Hiei speeds over to Kento, points his sword at his neck, and he says, looking at her shocked expression, "…you would be dead in no time." Hiei then sheaths his sword, turns away from the group, and says, with a serious and plain tone, "I am only here to ask a few questions: Why are you here? Is it about the Shadow Games?"

Mia asks Hiei, in a serious tone, "Wish to obtain their power?"

Hiei shakes his head and replies, "Not quite. Any demon who is a demon in the Makai knows plenty of about Zorc, Pharaoh Atem, and the Shadow Games. I just wanted to see if they were true, but all I find some silly humans with their silly little card game. I am tempted to leave and return back to demon world…However, seeing all of you here along, the ninjas from Shinobi lands, the four boys that possess the four sacred Bit-Beasts, the two Soul Reapers from the Soul Society along with a Quincy the Goddess of the Flash Steps, three Juraians, including the two Princess of Jurai Ayeka and Sasami and along with Washu, the universe's most proclaimed genius, with the space pirate Ryoko and two Galaxy Police officers, and these so called protectors of the world created from Digital Information, the 'Digidestined' or whatever, the ones that you known as Hikari Kamiya, Miyako Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji, have sparked my interested."

Hiei then starts to walk away and Cye yells out, annoyed, "What do you mean by that?"

Hiei replies, with his usual tone, "It is quite simple, Torrent. A gathering of so many 'heroes' is sooner or later going to bring on a great evil to come here and I wish to find out what happens when that evil arrives."

Sage asks, with a serious and suspicious tone, "And how do we know that you aren't an 'agent' of that evil that you speak of?"

Hiei replies, with a deadly glare, "I take orders from no one, Halo, remember that."

Just then another male voice calls out, "I have to say that Hiei is correct in this situation." Everyone looks to the source to see Kurama, Yoruichi, and Rukia, pass by everyone and Kurama tells Ryo, "I see that your friends have met Hiei."

Kento asks, curiously, "Wait so you three know, who we are, now!"

Kurama tells Kento in reply, "Yes, Kento! If you need to know how I know, I must tell you first that there is more to me that meets the eye. I may have a human body, but in fact, I'm not really human."

Kento asks, curiously, "Translation, dude?"

Yoruichi tells Kento, with a plain tone, "In actual truth, he is a demon fox or kitsune that's hundreds of years old. His name is Yoko Kurama, ruthless demon thief that stole a lot of priceless treasures in the Makai and human realms, until one day, he was injured by a bounty hunter and took refuse within the embryo of an unborn child. Since the embryo had no soul, yet, he could inhabit it and in a way, be reborn. He lived as Shuichi Minamino until he can regain his strength and leaves his 'human family', but one day, his 'human mother' had an accident and he stayed to care for her. He used his old thieving ways to get an artifact to restore his human mother's life, but the artifact would take the user's life. He was prepared to give his life for the human woman as 'repentance' for 'tricking her' all these years that he was her son. However, thanks to help from a new friend and ally, he didn't have to give up his life and he lived with his human family, his mother and step-father, as a regular human being."

Kurama says, with a smile, "Until now, you see. I've come to Duel Academy as sort of a new challenge and become a good duelist. My mother is now the wife a top leading executive, which is obviously how I got to Obelisk Blue while all of you that are students are Ra Yellow."

Rowen asks, curiously, "So, you're a demon living a human body?"

Rukia tells Rowen, with a smile, "It is a bit more complex than that, Rowen. Kurama is more of in a half-demon state than his full demon form of Yoko Kurama."

Ryo asks Kurama, with a serious and slightly suspicious tone, "Okay, then, maybe they can answer this: Why did I sense demonic auras from Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi and Kira Urameshi earlier today?"

Kurama tells Ryo, with a slight nervous tone, "It is a bit hard to explain."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "So, why don't you give them our life story, Kurama?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Ray, Max, Daichi, Hilary, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, come out from around the corner, much to the surprise and shock of many of our Ronin Warriors and Mia.

Kurama asks Yusuke, curious tone in his voice, "So, how much did you hear, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly tone, "Enough to know that we have five mystical armor wearing guys around. I've always wondered why I sensed something about Ryo and his friends and I know why."

Kento slaps himself in the forehead and exclaims, "Oh great! We're not here for two days, but we've already blown our cover!"

Yoruichi tells Kento, with a smile, "Now, I wouldn't say that, Kento."

Kira asks Yoruichi, curiously, "So, how much do you know about my brother, sister and me?"

Yoruichi replies, with a plain tone, "Enough."

Tyson asks Yusuke, "Yusuke, what's this all about?"

Kira tells Tyson, with a bit of a nervous tone, "Tyson, it is a bit hard to explain. You see, two years ago, I ended up road kill after saving a kid's live, then was brought back to life as a spirit detective. Before I was brought back to life, my sisters gained spirit energy, after hearing about me 'dying'. Then, in the battle between a former spirit detective, Shoinbi Sensei and the three of us, Sensei actually killed Yusuke for a second time and Hikari and me for the first time."

Ichigo asks, perplexed, "Huh? But you are still here?"

Kuwabara tells Ichigo, "That's because of their demon blood reviving them, Kurosaki. I'm not sure about the details, but from what I know, it has to do with Urameshi's family having a demon for an ancestor forty generations ago."

Yusuke tells Ichigo, "I don't understand this much myself. Forty generations ago, we had an ancestor that was a powerful S-class demon known as Raizen, who became one of the rulers of demon world until he died around two years ago. He mated with a human and she bore him a son, but he was human with inactive demon blood. This weirdo gene from our ancestral dad, who is known as a Ma-zoku, skipped down our family tree until it found an heir powerful enough to activate it. When I died the first time, the gene couldn't kick in because I had no powers back then. But when Sensei killed me a second time, the level of power that I got as a spirit detective gave that gene enough power to kick in and since Hikari and Kira had plenty of similar levels of power, when we were killed, bam! The gene kicked in and we were revived, but as half-demon and half-humans."

Kenny yells out, "Whoa! Whoa! So, you are half-human and half-demon?"

Rukia says, with a smile, "Exactly, Kenny."

Ray says, stunned, "Man! I've always thought that Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and Hikari Urameshi fight as demons, but I never thought that they'll be demons!"

Hilary asks, fearfully, "If you're half-demons now, wouldn't there by a time where you go attacking everyone, because of your demon blood?"

Keiko tells Hilary, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hilary. Being half-demon isn't all that bad and Yusuke isn't all that different. Just a bit harder to check his heartbeat since demon hearts don't beat in the usual way that human hearts do."

Mia asks Keiko, "Wait! Keiko, you know that your boyfriend is a half-demon?"

Keiko says, with a solemn tone, "After that whole affair in Swarm City and that creep that killed Yusuke, two years ago, while trying to unleash a horde of demons into our world. Sacred me to death to think that Yusuke was gone."

Ryo asks Keiko, "Wait! A whole horde of demons was nearly unleashed two years ago? Why did we didn't we know about that?"

Rukia tells Ryo, with a plain tone, "It must have been during your fight with Talpa and it was already handled by our two half-demons and their friends. You see, we, Tenchi and his friends, Ichigo and his friends, and the Digidestined aren't the only heroes living in Tokyo and Japan."

Kurama says, with a smile, "I think that it is best that we discuss this in a more private location."

Kai nods his head and says, with a serious tone, "I believe that it is a good idea." Soon enough, our groups of heroes and heroines head off to a 'private area' where they can discuss this 'matter' without any 'outside interference'.

(**A few days later; Somewhere on Academy Island**)

A few days later into the new school year in Duel Academy, we find Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny aka the Chief, Naruto Uzumaki, Kira Urameshi, and Kuzama Kuwabara lugging around some duel disks while Ryo, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Ranma, Ryoko, and Ken keeps an eye on them. Jaden, Naruto, Tyson, and Syrus had been sleeping in class and as punishment, they have been made for bring up replacement duel disk for some students that 'lost' them. Jenny, Max, Kenny, Kira and Kuwabara are aiding them because Crowler forced them to 'volunteer' to aid them.

Jaden says, annoyed, "This is so unchill! I sleep through one boring class and Crowler forces us to lug around these replacement duel disks!"

Naruto says, annoyed, "No joke, Jaden! This is so not cool!"

Kira states, annoyed, "What I don't get is why Jenny, Max, Chief, Kuwabara and me are forced to help you, guys? We didn't sleep in class!"

Syrus says, with a sigh, "Don't take it personally, Kira. He picks on all of the Slifer Red students."

Hikari says, annoyed, "Yeah, after what I've heard, from Jenny and Alexis, what he did it with poor Sy during the early days of his first year when Crowler was a teacher."

Kagome asks, curiously, "But why do we need these replacement duel disks anyway?"

Hikari tells Kagome, "You do have a point, Kagome."

Syrus becomes nervous and says, "Well…uh!"

All eyes turn to Syrus and Ryo asks Syrus, curiously, "Do you know something, Syrus?"

Syrus becomes really nervous and Jaden exclaims, seriously, "You do know something, don't you?"

Syrus replies, nervously, "I don't know for sure, guys…and girls. But I've heard rumors and 'things'."

Ryoko asks, curiously, "For example…?"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Do any of you know about the west river?"

Jaden tells Syrus, "Yeah, what about it?"

Syrus replies, in a serious tone, "There's this bully that hangs around there…so I've heard."

Hikari's eyebrow twitches and she says, greatly interested, "Bully?"

Ranma, Kagome, Yusuke, and Kira thinks in their mind, worriedly, _"Uh oh. You had to say the 'B' word, Sy."_

Jaden asks Syrus, perplexed, "What else, Sy?"

Syrus replies, with a serious, yet, nervous tone, "This bully and his gang hang out by that bridge in the west river. This bully forces you to duel him and when he beats you, his gang takes your duel disk from you!"

Hikari yells out, a bit annoyed, "They do what?" Hikari clenches her fist and gets an expression that she is ready to kill someone.

Ken asks, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Jenny replies, "Hikari doesn't like bullies to say the least."

Jaden whispers to Ken and says, "That's a major understatement. When Hikari heard that a student picked on another, especially Obelisks against Slifer, she goes to that person and cuts loose on them. She was getting a reputation in this school as 'The Bully Destroyer', which would explain the injured bodies of Obelisk and a few Ra students in the infirmary." It was true, Hikari was beating up a few Obelisk Blue students, because she spotted them picking on Slifer students. However, Crowler got word on it and was going to punish Hikari, but somehow Hiei found out and made Crowler excuse her for now on.

Ken says, with a nervous smile, "Yipes! Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Ryo says, nervously, "No joke, Ken!"

Max says, stunned, "And I thought that Hilary was scary when she's mad."

Jaden tells Ryo, with a smile, "Don't worry, Ryo, you might be an Obelisk, now, but I know that won't change you. You are a good person and you're a friend."

Syrus tells Hikari, nervously, "I've only heard rumors and I've only told you what I know! And this guy might not even exist!" Syrus mumbles to himself, annoyed, "The big ugly muscle-head."

Yusuke says, while thinking, "This reminds of some myth I've heard. It involved a Japanese swordsman and nine hundred ninety-nine swords."

Tyson says, "Yeah, I know that story! It was a Japanese folktale about Saito Musashibo Benkei, popularly called Benkei. He was a Sohei warrior monk, who has stationed himself at Gojo Bridge in Kyoto, where he deprived every passing swordsman of his weapon, eventually collecting nine hundred ninety-nine swords. On his one thousandth duel, Benkei was defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a son of the warlord Minamoto no Yoshitomo. Henceforth, he became a retainer of Yoshitsune and fought with him in the Genpei War against the Taira clan."

Everyone looked at Tyson, perplexed and Tyson says, "My grandfather told this story a lot of times."

Jaden asks Syrus, "By the way, what happened to your duel disk?" Syrus becomes really nervous and couldn't say a word.

Yusuke says, seriously, "You dueled this guy and lost, didn't you?"

Syrus replies, solemnly, "Yes! Yes, I did! And he took my lunch money, too!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "All right, that does it! I'm going to give this jerk a lesson he will never forget!"

Yusuke holds his sister back and exclaims, worriedly, "Whoa! Hey, Kari, we aren't here to start a war!"

Hikari replies, with a deadly serious tone, "What's to be worried about? I can kick this bully's can with ease!"

Jaden tells Hikari, with a smile, "Your bro just doesn't want to get into trouble. True, you didn't get into trouble before. However, that's because you gain the respect…and fear of every student around here. Leave this to me! Now, let's take the long way back!"

Max asks Jaden, shocked, "Wait! Jaden, you aren't going to duel him?"

Jaden tells Max, with a wide smile, "You know it, Max! Now, I've got some duel disks to get back!" Jaden then rushes ahead of his friends and heads for the West Bridge.

Syrus sighs and says, "Oh well. I was afraid that this would happen." Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines head after him and Syrus yells out, "Be careful! He also gives wedgies or so I've heard!"

(**Sometime later; by the West Bridge**)

Later that day, we find our group approaching the West Bridge and then a male voice, with a military accent boomed, "Stop right there, civilians!" The group looks up to the bridge to see a young male of the age of sixteen with dark colored skin, black hair in braids, brown eyes, wearing a cap in the form of a dinosaur head on his scalp, Ra Yellow Blazer with the sleeves torn off, dark military green shirt under the blazer, dark brownish-grey military jeans, and black military boots. The young man had his arms crossed with a backpack full of duel disks.

Hikari asks, with a sneer, "So, this is the creep, huh?"

Syrus says, nervously, "That's him, all right. Maybe we should go back. I mean, who needs lunch money, anyways?"

The young man calls out, in a firm military tone, "Draw your duel disk!"

Jaden shrugs and says, with a smile, "Sure!" Jaden takes out the backpack full of the duel disk, but Hikari steps forward.

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Hey, asshole, who do you think you are? Forcing students to duel and taking their duel disks away from them!"

Just then a group of Ra Yellow boys appear behind the young man and one of them exclaims, seriously, "Hey, give the Sarge some respect little lady!"

Hikari brawls out, angrily, "Little Lady? The name is Hikari Urameshi if you rotten goons need to know!"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yelp in shock and one of them yells out, fearfully, "Hikari Urameshi? THE Hikari Urameshi, the 'The Bully Destroyer'?"

The young man asks the Ra Yellow students with him, "You've heard of her?"

Another Ra Yellow boy says, fearfully, "Yeah, Sarge. She is the elder twin sister of the infamous Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the 'Great Urameshi', one of the greatest street fighters and punks of Sarayashiki Junior High, and even through she not like her brother, but she really knows how to fight and she really hates bullies! Plenty of Obelisk Blue students told us that when she heard of one student picking on another especially Blue student against Red students, she goes ballistic and she doesn't duel them. She chews them out and spits them out! She might be beautiful, but she is deadly, especially in a fight! You don't want to fight her!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn well right! So, give back those duel disks before I decided to take you to where I put all of the trash around here!"

Ryo tells Jaden and Syrus, "Whoa. You were kidding."

Naruto says, a bit nervously, "She's a bit scary."

Ken states, nervously, "Remind me to never get on her bad side or I'll really going to get it."

Jaden tells Hikari, with a reassuring tone, "Easy, Kari! Let me handle this one! I'll get those duel disks back!"

The young man in military attire asks, curiously, "Hold on! Aren't you scared?"

Jaden tells the young man, "Of a duel! No way! Now, let's throw down!"

While Syrus pushes the duel disks out of the way, the young man says, "But I haven't give my speech!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What speech?"

The young man says, while pointing to himself, "My intro! The name's Hassleberry! Code Name: Tyranno!"

Jaden shrugs his shoulders, again, and says, "Whatever you say."

As Yusuke and the others got out of the way, Kuwabara asks, pointing to the group of Ra Yellow boys with Hassleberry, "By the way, what's with your goon squad?"

Hassleberry yells out, in a scolding tone, "Hey, show some respect son!"

One of the Ra Yellow boys with Hassleberry yells out, "That's right! You tell him Sarge!"

Ryoko says, with a sigh, "This guy has been living in the military too much."

Another of the Ra Yellow boys calls out to Jaden, "State your name!"

Jaden replies, a bit nervously, "Well, I'm…!"

Syrus says, interrupting Jaden, "…was just leaving!"

The second Ra Yellow boy yells out, "Recall boys!"

The first Ra Yellow boy calls out, "Who are we?"

The group of Ra Yellow and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Troop Tyranno!"

Ranma says, plainly, "They are nuts."

Yusuke says, drolly, "No joke, Ranma!"

Syrus says, nervously, "That's what scares me."

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Your scare tactic isn't going to get to me! Now, give back those duel disks or else!"

Ryo yells out, seriously, "Kari's right! What gives you the right to take duel disks from other students?"

Hassleberry says, with a confident smile, "And what are you going to do about, little man?"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a confident smile, "I'M going to duel you and win back those duel disks!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden, while the backpack of duel disks is taken off his back, "Let me lay down the rules of battle for you, you lose and those duel disks are mine."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "And if I win, you give back the duel disks that you stole!"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yells out in unison, stunned, "Say what? Who are you?"

Hassleberry replies, with a serious tone, "Just another wimp."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "You take that back!"

Jenny yells out, annoyed, "That's right! My bro is going to duel you and kick you butt!"

Hassleberry calls out, seriously, "Give me your first name, Private!"

Syrus replies for Jaden, "His name is Jaden Yuki!"

Hassleberry gets images of Jaden getting slammed onto the bridge and he says, "All right, then son! When I'm done with you, they will need a mop and broom to wipe you off this bridge! You've got yourself a deal and a duel!" Hassleberry's aura flares up and his 'troop' becomes nervous.

Jaden asks, nervously, "Are you always this dramatic, bro?"

Syrus yells at Jaden, "Attention, time for combat, Sarge!"

Hikari says, nervously, "Not you, too, Sy!" Soon enough, Jaden and Hassleberry were on opposite sides of the river, activating their duel disk that display 4000 life-points each on the life-point counters while Jaden's friends, new and old, were on the bridge with Hassleberry's 'troop'.

Hassleberry yells out at Jaden, "Ready for boot camp, son?"

Syrus calls out, angrily, "Hey, you! Don't call him that! This is his second year!"

The second Ra Yellow boy calls out, "Then he is number two!"

The first Ra Yellow boy yells out, "And who's number one?"

The Ra Yellow boys call out, "Troop Tyranno!"

Kagome calls out, angrily, "Hey, cut it out already! We aren't in the army already!"

The Ra Yellow boys ignore Kagome and yell out in unison, "Who's the best? Troop Tyranno! Who's gonna win?"

Ryoko says, drolly, "And I thought Ayeka was full of it."

Jenny, Tyson, Syrus and Naruto yell out in unison, "Troop Jaden!"

Ryo asks Naruto, drolly, "Not you, too, Naruto?"

Kenny yells out, "Tyson, you too!"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and says, with a smile, "Hey, if you can't beat them…!"

Jaden draws five cards from his deck and says, with a smile, "Game on, general!"

Hassleberry yells out, angrily, "Are you mocking me, son? I'm a sergeant, junior! And this isn't any game! This is combat!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Okay! Then get your COMBAT on!" Hassleberry draws the first five cards from his deck and put them into his hand.

Starting Scores:

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "All right, chief, ready? I declare war by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Okay, its all you!"

Syrus yells out, "Who's the best? Troop Jaden!"

Just then the Ra Yellow boys come out with a yellow flag with a picture of Hassleberry's cap in the center, horns, drums, and a blowhorn and Ranma says, shocked, "What the…!"

The Ra Yellow boys chant out in unison, "You call that a cheer, well, snap to the rear!"

Jaden's friends sweatdrop and Yusuke says, drolly, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and says, "All right, battle time!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Gilasaurus, front and center!" Soon after, Gilasaurus (1400/400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kira thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Something tells me that he uses a dinosaur deck like mine!"_

Syrus says, plainly, "Well, it could be worse."

Kira tells Syrus, "It's going to get worse, Sy. Gilasaurus has a special ability that allows that summoning to count as a special summons and not a normal summon!"

Naruto calls out, shocked, "Say what?"

Hassleberry calls out, "What the young lady means in Layman's terms, son, I can summon another monster!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Gilasaurus, you are dismissed! And Dark Driceratops, report for duty!" Soon after, Gilasaurus vanishes and Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Hassleberry then shouts out, "Now, it is time to go commando! Dark Driceratops, attack the enemy with Phantom Flying Nose Drop!" Dark Driceratops flies up and dives down on Wildheart, destroying it, and then it slams into Jaden, knocking him forward to the ground costing him 800 life-points.

Syrus yells out, "Wait! Wildheart was in defense mode, so, how did Jay lose life-points?"

Kira replies, with a serious tone, "Dark Driceratops has a special ability, too, Sy. When it attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack monsters and the defending monster's defense points are taken out of the owner of that defensive monster's life-points."

Ryo asks Kira, "How do you know so much, Kira?"

Yusuke tells Ryo, with a smile, "That guy isn't the only dino duelist around here. Kira has her own dinosaur deck and is an expert with dinosaur cards of all types."

Hassleberry overhears this and calls out, "You don't say, soldier! Well, I've got to say that it is an honor to have a fellow dino duelist to watch The Sarge in action!" Hassleberry looks at Jaden and says, with a sly grin, "As for you, take five, private!" Hassleberry gives a sly giggle from his statement.

Syrus asks Jaden, worriedly, "Jaden, are you okay?"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Get up! My prehistoric patrol isn't done with you, yet. But since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a chance to recuperate, but not for long! I'm going to be laying on the hurt! And that's what you get for messing with the best!"

Hikari says, with a snort, "Arrogant creep."

Just then the group of Ra Yellow boys calls out in unison, "Hassleberry! Hassleberry! He's our man! If he can't do it…!"

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "We will! So, take it down a bit!"

The Ra Yellow student with the blowhorn aims it right into Syrus's left ear and yells out, while Syrus covers his ears, "Sorry, little man, the Sarge needs our support! If you don't like then get lost! Go Sarge!"

However, Hikari then bashes the Ra Yellow student right in the head, knocking him out with anime-spirals in his eyes, and she brawls out, "Do that to one of my best friends, again, punk, and I will make sure that you won't get off with a few bruises and a headache!" The Ra Yellow students become nervous, but they quickly resume their cheering.

Syrus tells Hikari, with a smile, "Thanks, Kari."

The eldest Urameshi sibling replies, with a smile, "No problem, Sy. I needed to let out some steam."

Naruto tells Hikari, "Wow! Ryo was right to say to remind you to make sure that she doesn't get on your bad side!"

Jenny yells out to Jaden, "Jaden, beat the kaki pants out of his guy so, we can shut him up!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 3200

Jaden says, drawing one card from his deck, "What do you think I'm trying to do, sis? Let him win!" Jaden then calls out, "Hey, lieutenant, it's my move!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "For the last time, it's Sergeant! Now, play something!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "Rude much!"

Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Monster Reincarnation!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600/1800) monster card to the graveyard, takes his Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) out of the graveyard, and says, "I'll send this to my grave and bring my Wildheart back to my hand!"

Hassleberry laughs slyly and exclaims, with a sly smile, "You want that wimp back in your platoon!"

Jaden replies, with a smile, "Negative. But I want this in my grave!" Just then an image of Necroshade appears behind Jaden.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam Hill! That's Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

Jaden replies, with a sly smile while putting a card on his duel disk, "Bingo! And from your expression, you know what's going to happen next! This means I can summon one high-level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice! So, I play Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny yells out, excitedly, "Wow! Good move, Jaden!"

Jaden calls out, "Bladedge, attack his Dark Driceratops! Slice and Dice attack!" Elemental Hero Bladedge launches itself at Dark Driceratops, slams into it, and it explodes costing Hassleberry 200 life-points. Jaden says, with a smile, "And that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 3200

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Way to play, Jay! Great move!"

Jaden waves to Syrus and replies, "Thanks, Sy!"

Yusuke says, with a sly tone noticing that the Ra Yellow are stunned silent, "Oh, silent huh?"

Hassleberry thinks in his mind, _"This civilian isn't half bad, but the Sarge still has a few tactics up his sleeve!"_ When the Ra Yellow boys start cheering again, Hassleberry thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Those boys try so hard! And I can't let them down! I've got to show them that even through we aren't part of the best dorm, we are still winners and still the best!"_ Soon enough, flashbacks of Hassleberry in exams and doing well in his exams, finding out that he couldn't get into Obelisk Blue right away since he had have taken prep school classes beforehand, and his early days in Duel Academy. When the flashbacks are done, we find Hassleberry's eyes closed and he says, thinking out loud, "I'm here to prove that Tyranno Hassleberry, son of the great General Hassleberry, is a giant among men, a dino man, I'm staying on this bridge and that I won't back down!"

Kira asks, with a sweatdrop, "Does he always talk to himself when in a long mental monologue?" The Ra Yellow boys sigh and nod their heads in unison.

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Wow! That's so deep!"

Hassleberry sweatdrops and he states, nervously, "Oh! Did I just think out loud again?" When the Ra Yellow boys nod their heads in unison, Hassleberry sweatdrops even more.

Jaden says, with a smile, "You are pretty funny, Bumbleberry!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "That's Hassleberry! Sergeant Hassleberry!" Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, back to the battle!" Hassleberry looks at the card and says, lowly, "Excellent. Terrain Advantage." Hassleberry's Field Spell slot, he puts a card in the slot, and he yells out, "Now, I play a Field Spell called Jurassic World!" When the field spell slot closes, the field transforms into a huge prehistoric jungle.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Kira says, worriedly, "Yes, way. Jaden better be careful here. This guy has the advantage now."

Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Thanks to this field spell, all of my dinosaurs…and winged beasts, get a three hundred attack and defense point boost! Not only that, they can't be effected by your trap cards! AND not only that, guess what? If they are attacked while in attack mode, they have the opinion of digging into the trenches and switching to defense mode."

Ryo says, drolly, "Oh great!"

Jenny says, worriedly, "Oh, man. You weren't kidding, Kira!"

Hassleberry puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "It's time for battle! Archaeopteryx, report for duty! In attack mode of course!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx (300/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Hassleberry then calls out, "And thanks to Jurassic World, he gains three hundred attack points!" Archaeopteryx's stats rise from 300/1300 to 600/1600!

Syrus yells out, with a sly grin, "With only six hundred attack points, Bladedge can beat that!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "But he isn't the target?"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "What?"

Kira tells Syrus, "Jaden is, Sy. Archaeopteryx can by-pass Jaden's monsters and attack him directly."

Jenny yells out, "Oh no! Jaden!"

Hassleberry calls out, with a sly grin, "Oh, yes! Archaeopteryx, do your duty! Debilitate the enemy with Screaming Eagle Attack!" Archaeopteryx flies over to Jaden, by-passes his monster, and screeches at him, kicking huge a huge wind, and Jaden shields himself from the attack that costs him 600 life-points. Hassleberry tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, drop and give me six hundred…six hundred life-points, that is!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 2600

Hassleberry giggles at Jaden, slyly, and states, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll place one card face-down and defer to you, private! Face it, son! It's over! Soon enough, you are going to be extinct! Is that right, squadron?" When Hassleberry looks at his 'troop', he yelps to find them sitting down and looking bored.

Yusuke says, curiously, "They looked bored to me."

Hassleberry yells out, "You men were supposed to be cheering for me!"

One Ra Yellow boy says, "No. We are just…rooting for you internally and we will express it soon enough, sir."

Another Ra Yellow boy yawns and Hassleberry states, nervously, "What am I going to do with you?"

Jaden calls out, "Hey, major?" When Hassleberry looks at Jaden, he says, with a smile while drawing a card, "Keep your eyes on the prize!" Jaden puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I summon my Wildheart!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) comes back to the field in attack mode.

One of the Ra Yellow boys asks Syrus, "Why would he played that Wildheart, again?"

Syrus replies, with a confident smile, "That's because Jaden is the best and you don't question his strategies."

The Ra Yellows nod their heads and when Hassleberry sees this, he yells out, annoyed, "This is insubordination!"

Jaden's voice then booms, "All right, Bladedge, destroy his Archaeopteryx! Slice and Dice Attack!" When Hassleberry turns his attention back to Jaden, Bladedge rushes forward to attack Hassleberry's monster.

Hassleberry pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I'm fortified with this! My Amber Pit Fall trap card!" Hassleberry's face-down card is revealed to be the Amber Pit Fall trap card that launches amber-like substance at Bladedge and Hassleberry calls out, "Have you ever heard of it? Well, it stops your monster's attack and forces him into defense mode!" When the substance hits Bladedge, he's forces back to his place by Jaden and switched to defense mode. Hassleberry then says, with a sly smile, "Now, he has the stay like that and that means no more offensive maneuvers for him!"

Jaden calls out, "But you are forgetting something! Wildheart! Attack his monster now!" Wildheart rushes in with his huge sword to destroy Hassleberry's Archaeopteryx.

Hassleberry yells out, with a smile, "Now, you are forgetting something! My Field Spell! Since he is being attacked, my solider has the ability to go into defense mode and that's what he is going to do!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's the point?"

Hassleberry replies, "The point is he will survive!" Archaeopteryx then switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Jenny says, "But Jaden's monster still has more attack points than that thing!"

Kira tells Jenny, with a serious tone, "Did you forget his Field Spell or what, Jen? His monster's defense strength also gets a boost giving that bird a total of sixteen hundred defense points, one hundred more than Wildheart's attack!" Just then Wildheart's sword slams into the monster, which glows a rainbow color, and splits apart throwing Wildheart back causing him to return to Jaden's side while he loses 100 life-points.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place two cards face-down and call it a turn!" Jaden says, with a smile, "Oh, well! Live and learn!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 2500

One of the Ra Yellow boys asks, perplexed, "That's weird…he's smiling?"

Syrus replies, with a smile, "Of course. Jaden always has a good time while dueling and never lets get anything get to him unlike the 'Sarge'." The Ra Yellow boys 'ooh' and 'ahh' in wonder and this gets Hassleberry mad.

Hassleberry's aura gets fired up and he exclaims, as he draws one card from his deck, "All right, no more mister nice Sarge!" Jaden and the others winch in shock from Hassleberry's enraged reaction.

Yusuke exclaims, "Whoa! He is all fired up!"

Tyson says, with a nervous tone, "He needs to, like Jaden would say, to chill."

Hassleberry puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Earthquake spell! Now, all monsters on the face-up monsters on the field must switch to defense mode!" A huge quake hits the field and Wildheart switches from attack to defense mode. Hassleberry puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next up, my Modified Ultra Evolution spell card! Now, I can reverse the evolutionary process!"

Max asks, perplexed, "What does he mean by that?"

Kira replies, "That card allows 'dino boy' to sacrifice one Winged Beast or Reptile on his side of the field and summon any dinosaur monster from his hand!"

Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Exactly! So, I will sacrifice my Archaeopteryx to summon a dino! You see, they saw some bird evolved from dinosaurs!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "They do?"

Hassleberry nods his head and says, "Yep! So, when my winged friend goes under reserve evolution, he becomes a dinosaur! A Black Tyranno to be exact!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx vanishes from the field and Black Tyranno (2600/1800-2900/2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kira says, nervously, "That's not good. Since Jaden's monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno can by-pass them and attack Jaden directly!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "But Jaden only has twenty-five hundred life-points left and that overgrown lizard has nearly three thousand! If it attacks, Jaden loses!"

Hassleberry calls out, "And that's exactly what will happen! Black Tyranno, forward march!" Black Tyranno roars out as it rushes towards Jaden and Jaden yells out in shock as the monster runs over to him, but he pushes a button before the attack goes through. When Black Tyranno slams into him, Jaden is covered in smoke. Hassleberry turns his head and yells out, triumphantly, "Mission Accomplished!"

Jenny and Syrus yells out, shocked and in unison, "Jaden!"

Just then one of the Ra Yellow calls out, "Look!"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "Look at what?" When Hassleberry looks back at Jaden, he finds that he still has one hundred life-points left and a face-up Insurance trap card on the field, Hassleberry yells out, "Hey! How come you still have life-points left? Speak up, soldier!"

Jaden motions to his Insurance trap card and calls out, "This is why! My Insurance trap card! It returns one spell or trap card on my side of the field back to my hand and if it goes back to my hand, I get five hundred extra life-points!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "But it is on the field, not in your hand, son!"

Jaden displays a second Insurance trap card and yells out, with a smile, "It's a good thing that I have two Insurance cards!"

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jaden!" Soon after, 'Troop Tyranno' starts to cheer for him and Hassleberry sits down on the ground with a groan.

Jaden calls out, "Hey! What's wrong?"

Hassleberry says, with a sigh, "It's the same thing that happens every time and I assemble a platoon of trusted soldiers, but when I need them most, they up and desert me! It seems like the only one I can trust is myself! Take this duel for example! I'm beating you like I've beaten my other twelve rivals and no one is cheering!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "Maybe they are bored!"

Hassleberry asks Jaden, with a smile, "Bored? With my dueling? Come on!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a wide smile, "Think about it, Huckleberry! If you defeated your last twelve opponents the same way, maybe it is time that you evolved, right?" Hassleberry gives a curious look as he stands back on his feet.

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Nice dinosaur reference, Jay!"

Jenny says, with a smile, "Well, Jay can be pretty smart! When he wants to be!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "Wait! You're right!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I always am! Now, let's get back to this duel!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 0100

Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, his Field Spell slot open, he puts a card inside, and says, "Going back to the whole evolution thing. I play my own Field Spell." Just then the whole field turns into ice and Jaden calls out, "Sorry, but the Stone Age is over!"

Hassleberry asks, nervously, "Is this the Ice Age?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Just wait! The Field is still evolution!" Just then huge building surround the whole field and Jaden declares, "My card is called Skyscraper and it changes everything!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "I hate change! Do you hear me?" Hassleberry then gasps in shock and thinks, _"Hold on! That's been my problem all along! I've been stuck in the past with the same old tactics and not learning from my mistakes and evolving!"_

Jaden then calls out, "Exactly!" When Hassleberry looks at Jaden, he says, "Don't worry, Corporeal, you weren't talking out loud this time, but from your expression, you know what I mean! First off, with your Field Spell gone, your Black Tyranno loses three hundred attack points!" Black Tyranno roars as its stats go down from 2900/2100 to 2600/1800! Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, it's Fusion Time! So, I play Polymerization! And fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart with my Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears on the field with Wildheart, they go into a fusion vortex while the two cards are sent to the graveyard, Jaden puts a fusion monster card from his fusion deck on his duel disk, and calls out, "This allows me to summon my newest hero! Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (1900/2300) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden discards one card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "And thanks to his sweet ability, I can discard one card from my hand and your trap card is gone!" Amber Pit Fall is destroyed and Jaden calls out, "Now, with your trap card, I can switch my Bladedge into attack mode!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "You don't say!"

Jaden then calls out, "And since my Wild Wingman has less attack points than your Tyranno, he gains one thousand extra attack points, thanks to Skyscraper!" Wild Wingman's stats rise from 1900/2300 to 2900/2300 and Jaden calls out, "All right, Wild Wingman, it is time to get your attack on! Wing Impulse!" Wild Wingman leaps into the air, sends out surges of sound waves, and Black Tyranno roars as it is destroyed costing Hassleberry 300 life-points. Jaden then calls out, "And now, Bladedge can attack you directly!"

As Bladedge leaps into the air and rushes towards Hassleberry, he says, solemnly, "Oh, boy." Bladedge then slams into Hassleberry and he yelps out as he loses 2600 life-points.

Syrus and the Ra Yellow boys yell out in unison, "Troop Jaden rocks!"

Hassleberry then says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but I've still got nine hundred life-points left! No medal of honor for you, solider!" Jaden then displays the last card in his hand and Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "What the?"

Jaden displays the card to be the De-Fusion Quick-Summon spell card, he puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "Hold on there! I'm not done yet! I've still got this! De-Fusion! Now, my Avian and Wildheart can separate!" Soon after, Wing Wingman separates back into Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) with both monsters in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, with a smile, "And both of them can attack, so, there go your life-points! Avian, attack! Quill Cascade!" Avian launches multiple feathers right at Hassleberry, but instead of feeling sad about to lose, Hassleberry gives a wide grin and his eyes then transform into dinosaur-like silts.

Ryoko, Kagome, Ranma, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari feel something from Hassleberry and Kira thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! Some kind of strong power seems to have awakened in Hassleberry!"_

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "That was one awesome game. Jaden, you've got spirit soldier." Just then Avian's attack slams into him, costing him one thousand life-points, and ending the duel. Hassleberry calls out, "That's game!"

Final Score:

Hassleberry: 0000

Jaden: 0100

Hassleberry says, with an amazed tone while walking towards, "Jaden, that was one incredible battle…" But Hassleberry forgot the field was a hologram and there was a river in front of him and when the hologram fades, he falls into the river.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Hassleberry, are you okay?"

Hassleberry comes out of the water without a scratch and exclaims, a bit nervously, "Guess I pulp forgot there was a river there! The duel disks are yours!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Oh, yeah! I was having such a good time that I forgot about that! Thanks, Admiral!"

Hassleberry says, with a sigh, "That's Sergeant…Oh, never mind." Hassleberry then gives off a wide smile from this and so does Jaden's other friends.


	2. As the Days Go By

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade, Tenchi Universe, and Bleach at all. I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 2: As the Days Go By**

(**A few days after the duel between Hassleberry and Jaden; Inside of Jaden's room at the Slifer Red dorms**)

However, a few days after that duel, it shows that they have plenty of ways to go for all of Jaden's friends to agree on that. After the duel, Hassleberry moved into the Slifer Red dorm with Jaden, even though he is a Ra Yellow, in order to 'learn' from Jaden, who he called 'Sarge' now, out of respect for his new friend. Today, we find Chazz Princeton sneaking into Slifer Red dorm room of Jaden, Syrus, and their new 'bunkmate', Tyranno Hassleberry, in order to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Ranma, Akane, Tyson, Max, Kento, Rowen, and Naruto with Jaden watching an argument between Syrus and Hassleberry.

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, angrily, "I've got one word for your, Sarge! Shower! Try using it! It actually gets you clean!"

Hassleberry retorts, seriously, "Oh, yeah! Well, you talk in your sleep and what's with the nightlight! And your information, I've showered last week!"

Hikari asks Jaden, drolly, "How long have they been at this?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "Ever since Hassleberry moved into our dorm room."

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Well, next time stand under the water!"

Kira says, putting her right thumb and index finger on her nose, "Syrus is right! Hassleberry does really need a shower!"

Kuwabara says, drolly, "No joke, Kira! I can actually smell the stink!"

Yusuke replies, sarcastically, "Over your stink, Kuwabara? That's a surprise."

Kuwabara yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "Just keep it up, Urameshi!"

Akane asks Ranma, "How long has this been going on?"

Ranma replies, with a sigh, "Ever since the 'Sarge' decided to stay with Jaden."

Just then Chazz says, sounding like television show host or something, "And there you have it, folks! The dweebs in their natural habitat!"

Everyone looks at Chazz to see him filming with a camera in his hands and Tyson yells out, annoyed, "Forget how to knock and what's with the camera, Philini?"

Chazz takes the camera, gets a proud smile on his face, and says, in his usual snobbish tone, "I'm pitching my life as a reality show. It has a great summary: One talented young duelist, forced to live in a dorm full of slackers! Talk about a rating grabber! It'll make me into a big star!"

Syrus says, with a sly grin, "With a big head!" This causes everyone else, but Chazz, to giggle at this.

Jaden says, with a smile, "I think you might be on to something, Chazz, but your show needs a plot twist."

Chazz states, in his usual snobbish tone, "What could be more interesting than me?"

Just then a familiar feminine voice booms, "Am I interrupting something?" Soon after, Ryo Sanada, Mia Koji, wearing now a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Hotaru Saotome, and Alexis Rhodes appears inside of the room with bags in their hands.

Hassleberry says, "Jaden was right! Your show became a whole lot better!"

Jaden asks Alexis, "What's up?"

Kento asks Ryo and Mia, "Hey, guys, something wrong?"

Alexis tells the others, with an annoyed tone, "I've left my dorm for good…"

Ryo states, in an annoyed tone, "…until Crowler has been stripped of power of this school."

Mia says, with an annoyed tone, "I've also left the Obelisk Blue dorms and got back my 'old room' in the Ra Yellow dorm where I'll be staying with you, guys, until you are promoted."

Alexis says, with a serious tone, "However, I think it will be safer for me, here. Do you have room for one more?"

Rowen asks Ryo, "What happened in the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

Hotaru says, a bit annoyed, "Our current Chancellor is what happened."

Chazz yells out, excitedly, "I've got a better idea!"

Kira asks Syrus, "Does he ever quit?"

Syrus whispers to Kira, with a sigh, "No way. Major crush on Alexis."

Kira whispers back, disgusted, "Yuck. No way, I put Chazz on a girl like Alexis."

Yusuke whispers, disgusted, "Yeah, no joke! She has a better chance with Jay than a snob like Chazz!"

(**A short time later; Elsewhere within the Slifer Red dorm**)

In another part of the Slifer Red dorm, Chazz shows off his redesigned dorm, which was as big as living in a normal house with more elegant 'stuff', and Chazz says, with a sly grin and usual snobbish tone, "I give you 'Le Chazz', the ultimate in dorming elegance."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "A spa with a waterfall in the bathroom? Don't you think that's overkill?"

Yusuke says, stunned, "Oh! I think that we went way past overkill in somewhere between the bowling alley in the basement and the three ringed circus in the living room!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "This is a wonderful place you've done for yourself, Chazz." Everyone looks to see Isabel walking out of the room with the hot springs.

Ryo says, plainly, "Miss Takahashi!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile, "Thank you and I hope that you like the spa that I've built for you, just like you wanted."

Isabel says, with a smile, "I do love it! Thank you so much!" On the meanwhile, Kagome, Yusuke, and Ranma were looking at Isabel with interested looks.

_**Flashback; at the front of the Slifer Red dorm**_

The evening after Chazz's and Ryo's duels, we find in front of the Slifer Red dorm, Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Ranma Saotome assembled in front of Inuyasha and his sisters when they told them about Isabel being the reincarnation of their mother.

Kagome asks them, curiously, "So the three of you may believe that Miss Takahashi could be your mother reincarnated?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "We're positive, Kagome! Isabel had most traits that my mother used to have. She loved lemon tea or she didn't get so freaked out with our ears as well as she made us go to that duel without much of a fight."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Wait! She made you!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, she also cooked as good as our mother and she almost looks exactly like her, even though she didn't have the same scent as her."

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "Also, we looked at her room and she stated that she loved anything from the Feudal Era, our time frame! When we look at her as well as with her, the memories of our mother come back into our minds."

Ranma asks, curiously, "By the way, you didn't say anything on how your mother died?" The three dog hanyous look at each other and Megumi says, lowly and angrily, "A few bandits from our time came and killed her in cold blood."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Myoga as well as Inuyasha told me this after we had to deal with the So'unga deal."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Maybe the next time that I see Pacifier Breath, then maybe I'd get some clues on Miss Takahashi."

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Back to the present, we find ourselves back at Chazz's redesigned room.

Alexis says, with a smile, "High ceiling, marble floors…Wow! I never thought that I ever say this, Chazz, but I'm impressed! It's awesome and tons of space! So, do you mind if I crash here for awhile?"

Jaden asks, curiously, "I thought that you were going to stay with us."

Chazz gets in-between Jaden and Alexis and yells out, in his usual snobbish tone, "Zip it! You can't argue with what she wants!"

Hikari bashes him in the head and says, annoyed, "No, but I can argue about your rudeness, Princeton, so, watch it!"

Jaden says, uncomfortably, "I guess. If you like high ceilings and marble floors…"

Chazz states, in his usual tone, "Let's see! Stay in a decent room with soft beds and beautiful stuff or stay in the room with lumpy pillow and a family of roaches?"

As Alexis goes down and Ryo and Mia follow her, Syrus asks them, "Why do you leave the Obelisk Blue dorms in the first place, you three?"

Alexis opens the bag, takes out a red dress with a matching pink and yellow dress, and Alexis exclaims, "This is why!"

Hassleberry says, nervously, "Nice dress, ma'am."

Alexis says, with a snort, "Oh, please. This is all Crowler's idea! He wanted me to sing and where this during when I duel!"

Mia replies, with an annoyed tone, "Same here! He wanted me to perform a few dance steps and sing for every card that I play!"

Ryo says, in an annoyed tone, "Not only that…!" Ryo takes out a red suit from his bag, with an annoyed look on his face, which got Rowen and Kento gaping in shock and Kento says, "Ryo, dude, what's up with the weird suit!"

Ryo says, in an annoyed snarl, "Crowler wanted me to wearing this while I'm dueling, he says that it brings out styling in dueling!"

Kento asks, drolly, "What was he on, bro?"

Ryo says, annoyed, "No clue! He was crazy as hell if I was going to wear this!"

Yusuke calls out to Alexis, with a sly grin, "Yeah! You are no good at picking a tone!" Just then Alexis's right fist slams into Yusuke's forehead, giving one nasty lump, and knocking him into the couch.

Kento says, winching in fear, "Ooh, that's got to leave mark!"

Hikari slaps herself on the forehead and thinks, solemnly, _"Nice one, bro!"_

Alexis calls out, annoyed, "Any more smart mouth remarks, Urameshi?" Yusuke groans in pain as his body lies down on the couch while anime-spirals are in his eyes and a circle of stars around his head.

Hikari goes to his brother's injured form and asks, helping him into a sitting position on the couch, "What in the world is Crowler thinking anyway, Lex?"

Alexis says, with a snort, "Something about turning me, Ryo, and Mia into dueling pop stars or something!"

Mia states, with an annoyed tone, "Can you picture us doing that and wearing these dresses?" Just then Chazz gets a dreamy facial expression, he imagines Alexis in the dress, and Alexis asks him, in confusion and annoyance, "Uh, guys?"

Jaden replies, cluelessly, "You're right! Who wants to see you in that thing?"

Alexis replies, nervously, "Um…thanks."

Chazz tells Jaden, annoyed, "Real smooth! Don't you get it? This isn't about the dress! It's about Chancellor Crowler!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "He is going to wear the dresses?"

Everyone gives a groan of disgust and Mia says, "Nobody's wearing that dress, Jaden!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Since Crowler is head of the school, he is more dangerous than ever! He wants to further his career and he is using us to do it!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "You're right! He needs to be stopped! Who's with me?"

Mia says, with a smile, "And Alexis has an idea to find out what he is up to."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Alexis tells Syrus, with a smile, "I've only showed this to Ryo and Mia so far, but…" Alexis puts the dresses down, gets a bit of distance from everyone, puts her hands together in a ninja hand sign fashion, and yells out, "Transform!" Just then Alexis is covered in smoke and dust causing everyone to gasp in shock and then out of the smoke and dust, Alexis reappears in the total height, weight, and look of Chancellor Crowler down to the face and clothing.

'Chancellor Crowler' says, exactly in his voice with a sly smile, "What do you think?" Everyone gasps in shock as 'Chancellor Crowler' turns back into Alexis.

Isabel says, surprised, "Oh my!"

Naruto calls out, stunned, "That's a transformation jutsu! But how did you know that?"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Some years ago when I was a kid, my family and I were attacked by some rouge ninja and a young looking female Shinobi with an assistant came and saved us. My family was so grateful, they allowed her a place to stay for awhile, and she accepted. During that time, she took a 'liking' to me and taught me how to harness my charka, perform a transformation jutsu, use kunai and shuriken, and a lot of physical combat along with plenty of taijutsu in order to defend myself and my family. We found out that she was someone that you know as one of three Legendary Sannins from your village: Lady Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes when pop out of their sockets and he exclaims, shocked, "What? You've got training from Grandma Tsunade?"

Syrus asks Naruto, curiously, "You know her?"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "No duh, Sy! She is the current Hokage, the leader, of our village known simply as the Fifth Hokage and she is the granddaughter of the First Hokage."

Alexis says, amazed, "Wow. So, Lady Tsunade is the leader of your village."

Naruto says, with a proud smile, "Yep! Two years ago in fact and when I helped bring her back, she helped three friends of mine! She might look young, but in fact, she is over fifty years old, but with some kind of special transformation jutsu, she barely looks twenty or so!"

Jaden asks Alexis, "Do you know anything else?"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Lady Tsunade also tried to teach me a Shadow Clone Jutsu, but I was never good at it at first. However, I practiced a lot and well…" Alexis performs the hand signs for a Shadow Clone Jutsu and she calls out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Alexis is covered in smoke again and when it clears, two solid Alexis clones stand by the original.

Jenny says, amazed, "Wow! I never knew this!"

Alexis and her two clones reply in unison, "That's because I didn't tell you, because that'll make me into a complete show-off! However, I can only make up the three clones at one time and that's it! If I try beyond that, I will use up my chakra or spirit energy."

Yusuke gets to his feet and says, with a smile, "Trying to scare us with that trick? I learned from Genkai about that trick and learned that these 'copies' can be solid or just plain illusions! Ha! I say that these 'clones' of yours couldn't even touch me."

Naruto says, cautiously, "Uh…Yusuke…" It was too late, Yusuke then reaches out for one of the Alexis clones, but the clone grabs him by the arm, flings him forward, and the second clone slams her right knee into his chest, sending him flying right back into the couch.

Alexis says, with a snort and annoyed tone, "Think my clones are just illusions now, Urameshi?" Yusuke holds his chest and shakes his head nervously.

Hotaru tells Akane, with a sly smile, "Don't even bother asking her about training since I told her about your temper tantrums."

Akane says, in a snort, "I wasn't going to ask since she came here with you."

Just then the door bursts open, Alexis's two Shadow Clones vanished, and everyone looks to see Bastion Misawa, Tenchi Masaki, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tachibana, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, Ryoko Hakubi, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Keiko Yukimura, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Bastion says, seriously, "Syrus, there are you are!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Bastion tells Syrus, in a serious tone, "A duel! For you!"

Syrus asks, nervously, "A duel? For me? With who?"

Keiko replies, "Her name is Missy, she's an Obelisk Blue student and she duels with a duel full of insect monsters."

Alexis says, seriously and with disgust, "Missy? Okay, that girl totally freaks me out! But she is very good."

Chazz tells Syrus, with a low sarcastic tone, "Congrats, you're Crowler's next victim."

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wait! Sy, this could be your big break! You're going to win and prove everyone wrong! They are going to see the brave Sy!"

Syrus says, in a low timid tone, "Jaden, one question: When you see the 'Brave Syrus', can you tell him that the wimpy one is looking for him?" Syrus wails out as he ran from his friends.

Hassleberry leaps after him and exclaims, "Hey, Truesdale?"

Bastion yells out, perplexed, "Syrus!" Syrus ran out of the door and Ryoko jumps up from her seat and yells out, "Where do you think you're going, twerp!" She, Yusuke, Ranma, and Hassleberry ran after the little blue haired Slifer.

Jaden says, lowly, "Sy…"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Okay, what's up with him?"

Jenny sighs and says, solemnly, "Sy has a bit of a confidence problem…simply, he thinks he can't win…You see, Syrus told me this after his and Jaden's duel with the Paradox brothers last year…years ago when he was younger, he was dueling a school bully and winning. He was about to play a card that Zane gave him, Power Bond, when Zane stopped him and stopped the duel. Zane then told Syrus that the bully's face-down card was Spellbinding Circle and Syrus realized that he would have lost if he used Power Bond since at the end of the turn, the original attack points of the Machine Fusion monster that he summoned with Power Bond gets taken from his score. However, Zane isn't exactly good with 'big brother, younger brother relations' and the way that he told Sy made him lose great confidence in himself."

Kira tells Hikari, with a sly tone and smile, "So, your boyfriend isn't perfect after all."

Hikari yells at Kira, annoyed, "Shut up, Kira! So, Zane isn't perfect! No one is!"

Jaden tells Hikari, "Easy, Kari!"

Jenny says, "Anyway, Syrus suffers from a low confidence problem and it takes friends like Jaden or me to boost him…for a short time. I mean it took Jaden's encouragement to get through that tag duel with the Paradox Brothers that I told you about and they barely won."

Bastion says, logically, "In short, unless we boost Syrus's confidence in himself, he doesn't stand a chance. He is a pretty good duelist, Jaden has seen that in him, but unless he has the confidence to match his skills, he won't be playing at his best and he won't stance a chance against Missy."

Keiko asks, concerned, "What can we do?"

(**Sometime after Syrus's run; At Jaden's, Syrus's, and Hassleberry's room**)

In Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry's room, we find Yusuke, Ranma, and Ryoko, with their arms crossed and Hassleberry on his bed above Syrus's, which had the youngest Truesdale brother, hiding in the covers.

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Come on, solder! Up and at him!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Syrus! You can't possibly stay in there forever!"

Syrus's voice boomed in the covers, "Of course not! Just for a few days, a weeks tops! But don't worry! I've got everything that I need here: bottled water, candy hams, Mr. Fudgy Bear…"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "I'm not gonna ask…"

Ranma grabs hold of Syrus's covers and yells out, "Come on!" Ranma pulls hard enough to have the covers pulled from Syrus as Syrus came out, spinning in the air and fell onto the ground.

Hassleberry says, in his usual manner, "Listen up, soldier! Fear is your mortal enemy and fear needs to be destroyed! Now get up and fight that fear! Fight that fear!"

Syrus sits up and says, "But…I'm afraid to!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Then, you've already lost the war. Is that what you want? No! You want win and not against that Missy girl, but against your own fear! Now, what scares you the most, Truesdale!"

(**The next day; within Obelisk Arena**)

However, the next day, everyone's worries about Syrus dueling against Missy was washed away when he dueled her and won and the whole crowd is celebrating his victory. Through when Missy cried out for Zane, Yusuke and Kira had to hold their elder twin sister back from running up there and kicking her ass all over arena. Today, we find our heroes and heroines, Digidestined, four Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, our Spirit Detective team, our Ronin Warriors, our Bladebreakers, Jaden, Ichigo, Tenchi, and his friends celebrating Syrus's victory, except for Chazz, Hiei, and Sasuke, who are just plain silent.

Syrus was waving towards the audience and just then, a feminine voice calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Sy!" Syrus turns to see a girl his age, which was normal height for most teenaged girls her age. She had blonde hair, tied to two pigtails, with light brown eyes covered by glasses. She also wore a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "What! Ryuko!" Without warning, the girl, known as Ryuko grabs Syrus in an embrace that made his face go red. Meanwhile, Syrus's friends, new and old, looked at this with surprise and confusion.

Chazz asks, in his usual snobbish tone, "Who's the Ra girl, hugging the shrimp?"

Jaden replies, "Beats me, Chazz! She must know Sy from somewhere!"

Kento says, with a sly smile, "Or I bet that Sy got himself a girlfriend."

Keiko takes a good look of Ryuko and she yells out, shocked, "I know that girl!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "You do?"

Keiko tells Hikari, in a plain tone, "Yeah, remember our days from Sarayashiki Junior High, she was one of those girls that I talked to. Her name is Ryuko Lyon."

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "I remember her now!"

Ryuko lets go of Syrus and Syrus asks, stunned, "Ryuko, I didn't know that you go to this school!"

Ryuko says, with a sly smile, "Since, the beginning of this year! I've been trying to get to you, but I couldn't! I can't believe that you're in Ra Yellow with me!"

Syrus laughs nervously and Jaden's voice calls out, "Hey Sy, nice duel!" Syrus and Ryuko turn to see Syrus's friends, old and new, walking towards them.

Alexis asks Syrus, with a smile, "Hey Sy, who's your friend?"

Syrus points at Ryuko and he replies, "This is Ryuko Lyon…" Syrus smiles with a blush and says, "She's a childhood friend of mine."

Alister snickers, slyly, and says, with a sly tone, "Come on, Sy! Don't you mean girlfriend?" This caused both Syrus and Ryuko to blush and earned Alister a jab on the ribs by his annoyed sister. Keiko says, annoyed, "Alister, please!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "You had friends when you're a kid! That's believable!" That earned him a punch in the ribs by Hikari, which knocked the breath out of him and Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Watch it, Princeton! Another crack like that again and the next punch is really going to hurt!"

Chazz winches as he held his chest and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn! That hurt! Most of Hikari's punches hurt like hell, then again, I'm not surprised considering that she's Yusuke's elder twin sister!"_

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you, Ryuko! My name is Jaden Yuki, one of Syrus's Academy friends."

Ryuko nods her head and she says, with a smile, "I know you! They say that even though you don't do well on academies, you do well with dueling! They also call you the 'Miracle Duelist' and has beaten many of the best Obelisk students in this school, as well as Crowler, when he was a teacher."

Jaden laughs loudly and he says, with a lopsided grin, "That's right!" Jaden points at Yusuke and Kuwabara and says, "These are two of my childhood friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Ryuko yelps in shock and fear and yells out, shocked, "Whoa! THE Great Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, what are you guys doing here!"

Syrus says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Ryuko! Yusuke isn't as bad as the rumors are and the same is double for Kuwabara."

Keiko says, with a kind smile, "That's right!"

Ryuko looks at Keiko and she says, surprised, "Keiko, you go to this school now!"

Keiko says, with a kind smile, "Yeah! I decided a change."

Ryuko looks at Sasuke and she says, shocked, "No way, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clans!"

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "It seems like you are quite well-known, Sasuke."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Shut up, idiot." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance at Sasuke and sticks his tongue at him causing him to think, _"Typical Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

Tyson says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Tyson! Tyson Granger!" Ryuko gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "You mean that you're the world champion beyblader!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "The one and only!" Tyson then notion to his friends and says, "These are my friends, Hilary Tachibana, Daichi Sumeragi, Kenny, we sometimes call him 'Chief', Max Tate, Ray Kon, and the other one is my friend and team leader, Kai Hiwatari."

Ryuko tells Kai, with a smile, "I've heard about you! You're the talk among the girls from my old school."

Kai says, plainly, "Whatever."

Tyson tells Ryuko, with a reassuring smile, "Don't mind Kai, Ryuko. He's always like that, including us." Soon after, Crowler calls out, through a microphone, "All right, everyone! Settle down!" When everyone does so, Crowler yells out, through the microphone, "Now, will the two duelists clear the stage for the next duel?"

Every one of the students, except for Sasuke, gasp in shock and Ranma asks, curiously, "Huh? There is another duel?"

Yolei tells Ranma, "It seems so, Ranma."

Akane says, in her usual annoyed tone, "Why should we be surprised? It is most likely another scheme of Crowler's to increase his reputation like he did with Alexis, Hotaru, and Ryo."

Kiyone tells Akane, with a smile, "Well, we will have a talk with Chancellor Crowler about that."

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Don't think that he will listen to you."

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "I hate to admit it, Kiyone-sensei, but Sasuke has a point. Crowler does things for himself and now that he is running this school, I don't think he will obey a simple teacher. Sorry."

Washu tells Sakura, with her sly smile, "Don't worry about it. We understand."

Crowler calls out, with a serious tone through the microphone, "Now, will Sasuke Uchiha report to the dueling arena?"

Our heroes and heroines, except for Sasuke and Hiei, along with much of the school gasp in shock and Naruto exclaims, annoyed, "Damn him! Now, he is planning to use Sasuke's `fame' as one of the last Uchihas to boost his popularity!"

Sakura yells out, angrily, "What an asshole!"

Sasuke stands up, takes a duel disk hidden under his seat, and Alexis asks him, "Hey, you aren't going up there, are you?"

Sasuke says, attaching the duel disk to his left wrist and in a plain tone, "He wants to give me a challenge. Fine. I never back down from a challenge. However, I plan to show him what he is up against." Sasuke then uses his ninja speed and agility to easily bound down to the stadium as well as onto the dueling platform where Syrus and Missy have left and where an Obelisk Blue boy of sixteen year with deep dark red well-combined hair and deep blue eyes is waiting for him.

Crowler calls out, through the microphone, "Mr. Uchiha's opponent shall be Tom Hartwill from Obelisk Blue!"

Kurama says, with a serious and plain tone, "I've heard of him from my fellow Obelisk. He has one nasty attitude, but his dueling skills are quite admirable."

Hikari says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke! He is always flirting with the Obelisk Blue girls and making egoistical boasts, but I know that Sasuke can beat him to the ground!"

Alexis asks Hotaru, curiously, "Speaking of flirting, we haven't heard much about that guy who came onto you."

Ranma asks, curiously, "What guy?"

Hotaru says, in an annoyed snort, "One of the people that the old man coned me into marrying!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone, "You're kidding!"

Akane says, in disbelief, "Another fiancé!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Uncle Genma strikes again!"

Yusuke says, with an annoyed sigh, "Not again!"

Ryuko asks, perplexed, "Fiancé?"

Keiko tells Ryuko, in an annoyed tone, "Yusuke's Uncle Genma's overgrown stomach strikes again! He does this to Ranma and Hotaru and poor Ukyo was one of the people that he ruined her life for ten years."

Ukyo says, in an annoyed tone, "He's been selling Ranchan and Hochan for food or money as well as other things."

Ryuko yells out, shocked and angrily, "That creep! What kind of parent would do that!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone, "That old man is really getting on my nerves!"

Crowler yells out, through the microphone, "The stakes in this duel are: If Mr. Uchiha wins this duel, he shall be granted immediately entry into Obelisk Blue and if Mr. Hartwill wins, he shall immediately allowed to graduate and go into the Pro leagues."

Chazz says, in his usual annoyed tone, "Typical."

Kira says, annoyed, "That Crowler really disgusts me! I wish that I could take him down a few by using as pawns for his career, but I don't want to get into trouble."

Tom raises his left arm, displaying a duel disk with a dueling deck inside, and he says, with a nasty grin, "So, if it isn't the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last living members of the massacred Uchiha? Last thing I heard that you went rogue, abandoned your friends, and abandoned your village! Guess the apple doesn't fall from the family tree since I hear that it was your own big bro that killed your clan and your family."

Sasuke states, with a deadly glare in his eyes and a plain tone, "You dare compare _him_ to me?"

Tom asks, with a nasty smile on his lips, "Well, I got your aroused, eh, Uchiha? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Naruto calls out, angrily, "That asshole! He is trying to arouse Sasuke!"

Sakura shouts out, angrily, "He is really getting me mad! I'm ready to teach him some manners!"

Kari tells Sakura, "No, Sakura! You can't or you will get yourself and possible Sasuke in trouble!"

TK tells Sakura, with a nervous tone, "Easy, Sakura. That's what he wants to do to Sasuke."

Just then Sasuke gives one his rare sly grins and Tom asks, perplexed, "What's that smile for?"

Sasuke replies, with a rare sly tone, "I didn't really damn well care about this duel. This is Crowler's pathetic attempt to get his reputation improved through my 'fame' as you would call it, but since you need to be taught a lesson, I've change my mind and plan to give this duel my all and teach you a lesson that you will never forget." Sasuke puts his dueling deck into his duel disk and activates it, causing the life-point counter to display 4000 life-points.

Tom calls out, activating his duel disk, "Bring it on, Uchiha!"

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as they draw five cards from their decks.

Starting Scores:

Tom: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

Sasuke draws one card from his hand, looks at his hand, and says, with another rare sly smile and plain tone, "Well, it looks this duel is over before it began."

Tom yells out, annoyed, "You're just bluffing! Now, just make your move!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Sasuke draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, and then puts one card in the spell/trap slot, declaring, "Next, I play Monster Reborn! This card allows me to revive one monster from my graveyard and I choose to revive the monster that I just sent to my grave! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tom calls out, annoyed, "So, what? You might have summoned that powerful monster, but you can't attack with it since it is your first turn!"

Sasuke replies, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "My Inferno Fire Blast spell card says differently! Now, when I don't attack with Red-Eyes this turn, you take damage equal to his original attack points!"

Tom yells out, shocked, "What?"

Sasuke calls out, seriously, "Red-Eyes, show this loser what I mean!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a dark sphere of flame energy right into Tom and he yells out as he loses 2400 life-points. Sasuke puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Trap Booster spell card! Now, by discarding one card in my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand right now!" Sasuke discards one card from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "So, I play Ring of Destruction! This card destroys one monster in attack mode and we take damage equal its attack points!" Just then a huge ring with red explosives appears around Red-Eyes Black Dragon's neck and Sasuke tells Red-Eyes, telepathically, _**"Sorry, friend, but I have to do this to you!"**_ Red-Eyes gives a loud roar like a roar of approval, Sasuke gives a rare sly smirk, puts the final card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Even through, I've already won, to prove my point, I play my Ring of Defense! This card shall shield me from the effect of my trap card!" Just then a huge green ring appears in front of Sasuke and spins around as Ring of Destruction explodes, taking out Red-Eyes, but only Tom receives damage in the form of 2400 points of damage, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sasuke: 4000

Tom: 0

Everyone, except for Hiei, gasp in shock from Sasuke's victory and Max exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! He won in one turn!"

Naruto says, with a proud smile, "Ha! Same old Sasuke! I knew he couldn't without even breaking a sweat!"

Sakura shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go, Sasuke!"

Crowler quickly regains his composer and calls out, "And the winner of this duel, by one turn knockout, is Sasuke Uchiha, who will be advancing into Obelisk Blue!"

Tom falls to his knees and says, into total disbelief, "I lost? In one turn? How could I lose to a Ra Yellow?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Fool. Didn't you hear what Chazz said during his duel with Reginald or Jaden Yuki's duels? It doesn't matter what color you wear. You will always be a loser...no, I shouldn't compare you to Naruto. Even that clown has more skill in his right pinky than you have in your entire body. Guess that blue blazer you got was be 'connections' and not skill because that is something that you will never have." Sasuke then turns away and head back to his 'friends' and allies.

(**Sometime later; Back within Obelisk Arena**)

Some days have passed since Syrus's duel with Missy with Syrus getting into Ra Yellow, but choosing to stay in the Slifer Red dorm a lot to be with his best friend, Jaden, and with Sasuke moving up into the Obelisk Blue dorm, but he tends to be mostly apart from his now fellow Obelisk Blue students. During the time since that duel, Kira and Kuwabara made up to Ra Yellow, Sakura joins Sasuke in Obelisk Blue, Kento and Cye also pasted their own promotion exams to Obelisk Blue, and Yolei, Ken, and Kari have made their way from Ra Yellow into Obelisk Blue. Today, however, we find Jaden Yuki dueling against Bastion Misawa with Jaden having Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) on the field in attack mode while Bastion has his Water Dragon (2800/2600) in attack mode, but Jaden just drew and played his Polymerization.

Jaden calls out, "Check this out! Polymerization! Now, I fuse my Flame Wingman with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex while their two cards go to the graveyard, Jaden he calls out, "Now, give it up for my Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100-4900/2100) comes to the field in attack mode with a power increase thanks to eight Elemental Hero monsters in Jaden's grave. Jaden calls out, "Now, attack Shining Flare Wingman! Finish him off with Solar Flare!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps up towards Water Dragons, rams its right fist into it, destroys it, and Bastion's life-points drop to zero, ending the duel.

Jaden calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

After the holograms fade away while their duel disks de-activate, Bastion tells Jaden, with a smile, "Good job! You would be our top student if you get to class on time."

Jaden asks Bastion, curiously, "Who needs class?"

Bastion tells Jaden, coming up to him and with a smile, "Well, good grades help. You want to go pro, don't you?"

Jaden holds up a magazine, displaying an article with Zane in front of his favorite monster, the Cyber End Dragon, and says, "Yeah. But I don't need grades. I need a challenge. I mean, I've dueled and beaten practically everybody here except for Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, and Ryo, who managed to tie with me." FYI: During this time period, Jaden has been busy and he dueled Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Ranma, Ichigo, and Ryo once during this time, but they've managed to tie with him. Jaden says, with a smile, "What I need is to challenge them and find another great challenge and then I will be ready to duel with the pros like Zane."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden!" Just then Jaden and Bastion look to see Syrus, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer run up to and climb onto the dueling platform.

Jaden asks, "What's up, guys?"

Syrus tells Jaden, "You will never believe who is dueling in the Kaiba dome tonight!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "Zane?"

Syrus tells Bastion, solemnly, "Ah, man! You ruined the surprise!"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Sorry!"

Syrus then tells Jaden, seriously, "But you will never guess who is dueling my bro?"

Jaden replies, curiously, "Aster Phoenix?"

Syrus replies, solemnly, "Ah, man!"

(**During the same evening; within the Slifer Red dorm**)

Back at Duel Academy, in Chazz's room, we find our heroes and heroines, namely the Spirit Detective team, Tyson and his friends, Jaden and his friends were assembled there talking about the duel between Zane and Aster.

Alexis asks, in a curious tone, "So Zane's gonna duel Aster Phoenix!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Please, don't tell me that you're afraid that Aster's going to win, come on, that overrated punk couldn't even beat Jaden!"

Ryuko asks Chazz, in a plain tone, "But from what Jenny told me, you're one of those that have lost to Jaden?"

Chazz yells at Ryuko, annoyed, "Who asked you!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, _"But when I dueled Aster, he didn't use his real deck! He used a few trashed cards, right before we threw down."_

Syrus asks Jaden, curiously, "Hey, Jay, are you okay?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, Zane will win!"

Bastion tells Jaden, in a logical tone, "May I remind you that Aster Phoenix has yet to reveal his real deck!"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Bastion's right, everyone! From what we know, Zane is going to embark on his greatest dueling career."

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "But that doesn't mean that Zane will lose to some kid!"

Hilary says, in a plain tone, "I don't know, Kari! From what I've heard about Aster Phoenix is that he's really good enough to make the pros at a young age."

(**During at evening hours that same day; within one of the large classrooms with Duel Academy**)

Inside of one of the large classrooms within the main building of Duel Academy, we find Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Alexis Rhodes together as the students prepare to take their seats as the duel between Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale is about to begin.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Don't mind if you have some more friends over?" Jaden and his friends look to see Ryo, Kento, who's wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Cye, who is wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Rowen, Sage, Mia, along with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, who is wearing male Obelisk Blue uniform, Sakura, who is wearing a female Obelisk uniform, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tyson, Max, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kuwabara, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Kira, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with her 'tomboy clothes' instead of a female Ra Yellow uniform, Kurama, Yukina, Kari, also wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Yolei, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform and also, Ken, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform.

Jaden tells Ryo, with a smile, "No problem! The more the merrier!" Soon after, the newcomers took their seats.

Jaden asks Kira, "So, how do you like the Ra Yellow dorm?"

Kira says, with a smile, "It's not bad. At least there aren't any roaches in there."

Yolei asks Kira, "Why are you wearing that? Didn't they give you a female Ra Yellow uniform to wear like Keiko's uniform?"

Kira says, with an angered snort, "Don't even get me started there, Yolei."

Yolei asks Hikari, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Hikari replies, with a nervous tone, "Kira has a thing with mini-skirts and stuff that looks 'girlish'."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Isn't Kira a girl like me and you, Hikari?" Kira gives Sakura a deadly death glare and Sakura winches in surprise.

Jaden tells Sakura, nervously, "Sakura, it isn't a good idea to go there."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "So there you all are!" Everyone looks up to see Isabel, Inuyasha and his sisters, who were wearing hats on their heads.

Kagome asks, curiously, "What are you guys doing here?"

Isabel says, with a smile, "I've decided that they should learn some things in this school! We can't have them do nothing on their stay here."

Kagome says, with a smile, "No, I don't suppose not!" Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Just like a motherly thing to say!"_ Soon after, Isabel and the three dog hanyous found seats behind our heroes and heroines.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hotaru, my dear! There you were!"

Hotaru says, in a groan, "Oh no!" Everyone looks to see Hoshi Saionji walking towards where our heroes and heroines were sitting.

Ranma asks, curiously, "I take it that this is the fiancé that Pops set Hotaru with."

Ryo asks, curiously, "Fiancé?"

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed snort, "It's one of those people that Ranma and Hotaru's old man set up to fed his overgrown gut!"

Hotaru tells Hoshi, in a plain tone, "Hoshi, I know that you're a nice guy, but I don't see us marrying each other." Soon after, there were many gasps in shock and Syrus yells out, shocked, "Marry!"

Ranma tells Syrus, in an annoyed snap, "Syrus, not so loud!"

Yolei says, in a serious tone, "But you're sixteen and still in school!"

Akane says, in an annoyed tone, "Nope! In fact, our fathers had forced an arranged marriage on Ranma and me."

Ken says, seriously, "So, in other words."

Ranma says, in his usual tone, "In other words, I'm stuck with this uncute flatchested tomboy." Just then, Ranma's face was met with his table by Akane's hand hard.

Akane yells out, nastily, "Well, it's not a dream for me to be engaged to a perverted jerk like you!" Just then, Akane's face was met with the table by Hotaru's hand hard.

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Speaking of perverts, Tendo, I seem to remember something that you did to me when we first met!" Akane groans in pain as she feels her face being pressed against the table.

Alexis asks Ukyo, curiously, "Are they always like this?"

Ukyo says, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah! It works with Ranma and Akane arguing or Akane and Hotaru with Akane hitting Ranma and Hotaru hitting Akane even harder for hitting Ranma."

Hoshi says, in a plain tone, "It's impossible to cancel the engagement since it was made with our fathers."

Tyson asks Hotaru, curiously, "You mind explain this to the peanut gallery?"

Ranma raises his head and he says, in a snort, "Well, you remember what the old man has done to me and Hotaru, right?"

Isabel says, in a serious tone, "Ranma, Inuyasha and his sisters told me everything that father has done to you and Hotaru. The Neko-ken, the honorless engagements, and other things too."

Hotaru says, perplexed, "They did?"

Kagome says, with an annoyed sigh, "That's my Uncle Genma for you!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Honorless engagements?"

Ranma says, in a snort, "The old man made numerous of dishonorable engagements to feed his stomach."

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "You're kidding!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Ranma isn't lying, Sakura! It's one of the reasons why I was adopted by the Saotomes since I need to be a Saotome or kill Genma, Ranma, or Hotaru to restore honor to the Kuonji name when Genma stole my family's okonomiyaki cart."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Also, the old man is a real sexist since he believes that all 'girls are weak'!" This gave annoyed looks on most of the females of the group and Ryoko says, annoyed, "Girls are weak, huh! Just wait until I see him and show him how 'weak' girls are!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Too late on that, Ryoko! Melody, Megumi, and I have that job taken care of when we're heard to hear the old man say that."

Hilary asks Syrus, "So, your brother is dueling against Aster Phoenix, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Hilary, nodding his head, "Yep. That's my big brother, Zane. He's the best and I know that he will win."

Ino asks Syrus, "How can you be so sure, Syrus? From what I hear, Aster Phoenix is good."

Bastion states, plainly, "Ino brings up a good point. We haven't seen the power of Aster's true deck, yet, so, we can't be certain of Zane's victory."

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "Oh, come on! We are you so worried? Zane can't lose to that punk and true deck or not, he couldn't even beat Jaden."

Kenny tells Chazz, "Bastion has a point, Chazz. From what you told us, Aster just used a deck that he created with random cards."

Rowen says, "If he is using his true deck, who knows what skills he will use."

Bastion nods his head in agreement and states, "Indeed, Rowen."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "All I know is that Zane isn't going to lose to some punk kid!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Way to root for your boyfriend, Kira, Kari!" Hikari bashes Kira's head and yells out, annoyed, "Kira, shut it!" Just then television screen went on and it displays the show that showing Zane's and Aster's duel. It gives a view of the Kaiba Dome with the pictures of Zane and Aster display the words Aster Phoenix VS Zane Truesdale' in-between the two pictures.

As the students gossip about the upcoming duel, Alexis says, "I can't believe that Crowler sprung for cable."

Kento says, in his usual matter, "What does it matter? This way, we will know what's happening and see if Syrus's brother or Aster Phoenix wins."

Soon after, the announcer on the television tells about the crowd is split in popularity between Zane and Aster Phoenix and the screen shows the dueling arena in the Kaiba dome with the classic 'theatrical fireworks' for Zane's arrival. After Zane is seen, the picture switches to dozens of young girls cheering and swooning over the former top student of Duel Academy.

Chazz says, annoyed, "Argh! What does he have that I don't?"

Jaden's laughs at Chazz's 'question' and Syrus retorts, with a smile on his lips, "A career, personality, and oh yeah, a good looking little brother."

Ryuko says, with a nervous smile and sly tone, "Whatever you say, Sy." Soon after, the picture on the television shows Aster's entrance into the dueling arena with some other young girls also swooning over him, too.

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "I guess that Zane isn't the only lady killer over there." Chazz growls in annoyance and looks away in pure annoyance as well. Soon after, the two of them started their duel and Aster went first by drawing one card from his deck.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Zane: 4000

On the television, Aster smirks at the card and says, "I think I will start with this guy." Aster then displays the card to be Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) monster card and everyone is shocked by this.

Jaden then says, also surprised, "Hey, that's mine."

Aster shouts out, "Go, Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears on the field, but unlike Jaden's Avian, this one is black skin and green fur/feather with grey wings instead of white skin and green fur/feathers with white wings.

Zane says, stunned, "No way! I deck full of heroes!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "That's right! Just like your Academy chum, Jaden!"

Jaden says, in annoyance, "Hey, come on, bro! That's not cool!"

Yusuke says, in annoyance, "No joke! Try something more original!"

Aster puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I place these two cards face-down and end my turn." When the screen turns to Zane, he has his eyes closed and then he opens his eyes and gets a smile on his lips, which is a rarity for Syrus's older brother.

Syrus says, plainly, "He's smiling."

Bastion tells Syrus, "Wouldn't you, Syrus? Zane has the advantage. He has already fought against Jaden's deck."

Alexis nods her head and states, "That's right! So, Zane knows how to beat it! If it is like Jaden's deck…"

Back inside of the Kaiba dome, Zane draws one card and says, "Hey, Aster! Watch this!" Zane puts one card on his duel disk and says, "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Zane tells Aster, "I can summon my Cyber Dragon since all of the monsters in play are on your side of the field. A trick that I learned back in the academy." Zane then calls out, "Now, Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon fires a beam of blue energy right at Elemental Hero Avian.

Aster then calls out, "You've just triggered my Draining Shield trap!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and Cyber Dragon's attack slams into a dome like shield surrounding Aster and Avian. Aster then says, sarcastically, "Isn't that special? But not does this card stop your attack, I gain life-points equal to your monster's attack points."

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Nice move, but here's a better one! It's the spell card known as Trap Booster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Zane discards his Photon Generator Unit spell card, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "And I choose my Trap Jammer and it cancels your trap, junior!"

Aster gives a sly smirk and replies, in a sly tone, "Is that all? Come on, Zaney! Don't you know that card is a dime a dozen?" Aster's other face-down is then revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and Aster says, "I've got a Trap Jammer, too! And it cancels out all of your hard work." Zane's Trap Jammer is negated by Aster's and Cyber Dragon's attack is negated as Aster's life-points increase by 2100.

Back in Duel Academy, the students, especially our two groups of friends are amazed by this play, and Bastion says, "What an even match."

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "They're neck and neck. This is what I call combat."

Jaden asks, very interesting and curiously, "I wonder: What other surprises that Aster has in his deck?"

Back in the stadium, things began to heat up as Aster beings his turn.

Current Score:

Aster: 6100

Zane: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "All right, Zane! Get this! Now, I play Pot of Greed! And I'm sure you know that it allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Aster draws two more cards from his deck and says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I'm kicking it Polymerization Style!" Aster discards his Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800), causing the hologram of a darker version of Burstinatrix to appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Avian, Aster says, "I'll be fusing my Avian on my field with the Burstinatrix in my hand! Now, give a Kaiba Dome welcome to Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Back in the classroom, Syrus asks, confused, "Who? He fused Avian and Burstinatrix! Hello! Where is good old Flame Wingman?"

Chazz says, annoyed, "Someone tell him."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Tell me what?"

Bastion tells Syrus, "When fusing Elemental Heroes, you get to choose what high-level monster they fuse into."

Kenny tells Syrus, "That's right, Syrus! And each fusion monster has different powers."

Rowen states, "So, when you fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, you can form Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer, right?"

Kenny tells Rowen, "That's right, Rowen."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Yeah. Sort of like a 'branched fusion'."

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Wait! He can?"

Jaden asks, amazed, "Wait! I can? Whoa! Who knew!" Everyone then does a classic anime sweatdrop and a few classic anime falls at Jaden's and Naruto's statement.

Sasuke says, while taking a deep breath, "Typical Naruto."

Sakura tells Naruto, annoyed, "Come on, Naruto! Don't act as if you are THAT dense?"

Naruto says, plainly, "But I really didn't know." Sakura gives a sigh from Naruto's classic 'denseness'.

Ryo says, in his debelief, "You run a hero deck, Jaden, how could you have not known!"

Chazz tells Jaden, "Wow, you are even dumber than I thought. And that's saying a lot."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Wow. My deck has a new trick. Why didn't someone tell me sooner?"

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "How did this spazz ever beat me?"

Jenny says, annoyed, "You're kidding, right! Try being three second born after him!"

Kai says, lowly, "And here I thought Tyson was a real ditz."

Tyson tells Kai, annoyed, "I heard that, Kai."

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane stares down the new Elemental Hero that he never saw before.

Aster tells Zane, "Cool outfit, don't you think, Zaney? Now, check out his attack!" Aster then commands, "Go, Phoenix Flame!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer then charges right at Cyber Dragon.

Back in the school, Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold on! They've got the same attack points! It's a wash!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "Not quite."

Returning to the Kaiba dome, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer slashes through Cyber Dragon destroying it while it remains totally unharmed.

As his monsters returns to his side, Aster tells Zane, sarcastically, "Oops. Did I forget to mention his ability? He can't be destroyed in battle." Zane growls in annoyance at this, while Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Oh, well. I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Back in school, Hikari thinks, with an angered tone in her expression, _"Asshole. He is starting to make me mad! He's treating Zane like dirt!"_

Zane tells Aster, as he draws one card from his deck, "Alright, kid, settle down." Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Well, what do you know, Aster? It's Pot of Greed. I'll draw two." Zane draws two cards from his deck, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, an old favorite: I play my Power Bond!"

Back in the school, Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Wicked!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Awesome."

Syrus says, with a smile and excitedly, "That's the best card he's got."

Jenny says, with a smile of her own, "That's right! Now Aster doesn't stand a chance!"

Within the Kaiba Dome, Zane tells Aster, "Listen up because Zane's going to win. I'll send two machines to my graveyard in order to summon a new machine." Zane discards two Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 X 2) to his graveyard, the two Cyber Dragons appear on the field and fuse together, Zane says, "I'll fuse my two Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of a bright light from the fusion of the two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) appears on the field on attack mode. Zane then says, "And thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Twin Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Cyber Twin Dragon roars and sparks as it stats increase from 2800/2100 to 5600/2100! Zane then calls out, "And now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Phoenix Enforcer!" Cyber Twin Dragon launches a powerful blast of energy at Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into him, but thanks to its ability, it isn't destroyed, however, Aster loses 3500 life-points with this attack. Zane tells Aster, "And my dragon has another surprise for you, it can attack again!"

Back in Duel Academy, Chazz tells his 'associates', "Just like I thought! Aster's going to lose!"

Hikari says, with a wide smile, "Big time!"

Cyber Twin Dragon launches another attack right at Phoenix Enforcer and Aster growls as he secretly pushes a button on his duel disk just before the attack slams into Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, covering him and Aster in a large amount of smoke. The announcer yells out, excitedly, "Good night, Irene, this duel is over!" Then Aster appears out of the smoke with 100 life-points still remaining.

Zane gasps in shock and exclaims, "Hold on! I won!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin, "Afraid not. Did you ever hear the expression: 'The Duel Monsters' card is quicker than the eye'?"

Zane asks Aster, in a serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Aster tells Zane, "Can't you tell? I used my Elemental Recharge and it gives me an extra one thousand life-points for every hero on the field." Aster tells Zane, "Now, as for you, your Power Bond comes with a price and it is time for you to pay up with your life-points. Actually, make that twenty-eight hundred of them. Right? The same amount as your dragon's original attack points." Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon glows as Zane loses 2800 life-points, thanks to the negative effect of Power Bond.

Current Score:

Aster: 0100

Zane: 1200

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Tough break." Aster puts one card on his duel disk and says, "And things are getting tougher with my Sparkman!" Soon after, a darker version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll add this! Spark Blaster!" Just then a hologram of a blaster connected to Sparkman's right arm appears in Sparkman's right hand and Aster puts the last card in the spell/trap slots, "And then I will add my Guard Penalty spell card! Thanks to this, I get to pick one monster on the field and if it switches to defense mode, I get to draw a card! So, I'll choose your Twin Dragon! And what luck! I can use my Spark Blaster to do just that!" Sparkman uses his Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon to defense mode. Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "While he is taking a nap, I get to draw a card. Did you get all that? How about I switch him back to attack mode for a reply?" Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to attack mode and Aster says, "And now, for an instant reply. Back to bed little dragon." Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to defense mode and everyone in the audience starts to laugh.

One child in the audience says, "Look, mommy. The dragon is doing tricks."

Aster says, tauntingly, "Listen to that Zane, looks like the crowd is on to you. They know that you are a joke."

Zane yells out, angrily, "Shut it!"

Back in Duel Academy, Hikari thinks, getting really enraged, _"Damn him! Damn that SOB is making Zane look like a total fool! If I was down there, I would so give him a major smack down and that would stop his antics once and for all!"_

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Okay, that's going a little bit overboard there!"

Syrus says, worriedly, "Whoa. I've never seen Zane that angry before."

Chazz says, annoyed, "He can't lose to some kid."

Bastion tells Chazz and his friends, "He is more than a kid. In one move, he has made our top graduate into a laughing stock."

Jenny says, annoyed, "Defeating Zane is one thing, but doing this…It is just plain wrong. What a jerk."

Sakura says, seriously, "No joke, Jenny! This guy has no class!"

Kira says, with an annoyed look on her expression, "Yeah, Sakura! What an asshole!"

Kento says, annoyed, "No joke, Kira! This guy is real bastard!"

Returning the Kaiba Dome, Aster says, "See you later, Blaster! Thanks for everything!" Sparkman's Spark Blaster is destroyed since it has been 'used up', Aster draws one card from his deck, thanks to Guard Penalty, and says, as he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, I'm disappointed with you, Zaney. I thought you would be tougher! Because I'm just warming up! Ready! Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex as they are sent to the graveyard, Aster exclaims, "This creates my Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane says, drolly, "Oh, great."

Back in Duel Academy, everyone is awe-struck and Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Sam hill! That critter is bigger than any heroes in your deck, Jaden!"

Keiko says, in a worried tone, "And it is going to get a lot worse. If that monster is similar to Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman."

Returning to the Kaiba Dome, Aster tells Zane, "The fun doesn't stop there, Zany. My Shining Phoenix Enforcer gets three hundred attack points for every hero in my graveyard for a grand total of thirty-seven hundred points!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats increase from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100! Aster then calls out, "Now, show him how you got your name! Shining Enforcement!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer then rams right through the chest of Cyber Twin Dragon, destroying it, and shattering to nothingness, but even through Zane didn't lose life-points, since his monster was in defense mode, he was getting really angry at Aster. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "All right. I'll place one card face-down and that will be it."

Ryo says, in an annoyed tone, "Man! I've seen a lot of crud in my life, but that's just low!"

Kari says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Ryo! Aster's the biggest jerk there is!"

Uryu says, plainly, "Besides, all that, he's pretty good."

Aster nastily laughs at Zane and Zane tells Aster, seriously, "Sorry, Aster, the joke's on you. And it is time for the punch line. My move!" Zane draws one card from his deck, looks at the two cards in his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play a little spell card known as Polymerization!" Zane then puts the other card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll play Cybernetic Fusion Support! Here's how it works: I play half of my life-points and then I can fuse monster in my graveyard! So, I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard!" The three Cyber Dragons cards in Zane's graveyard come out and are removed from play, the holograms of Zane's three Cyber Dragon appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex.

Back in Duel Academy, all of the students were beginning to celebrate and Jaden says, "Talk about a sweet comeback!"

Bastion says, "Nice. He just bought himself a victory!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, with a wide smile, _"Yes! I knew that Zane would win! He is the best! Now, kick that fucking kid right back into the minor leagues where he belongs!"_

Kento says, excitedly, "That kid is going to be taught some manners once and for all!"

Yusuke tells Kento, with a smile, "You know it, Kento!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Here's a huge spanking from Cyber End Dragon, folks!"

Ichigo states, with a sly smile, "That's right! No way is that snob going to get out of this!"

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane shouts out, "Meet Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) appears on the field in attack mode and the crowd starts to cheer. Zane tells Aster, "It has been fun, kid. But all good things come to an end!" Cyber End Dragon then prepares to attack and Zane says, with a smile, "Nice knowing you."

Aster smiles and says, "You talk a wicked game, Zaney. But when dueling the pros, I'm afraid going to get you two things: Beaten and fast."

Zane wonders what Aster is talking about, he then gasps, remember Aster's face-down card, and exclaims, "Wait! Your trap card!"

Aster yells out, "Destruction of Destiny to be more exact!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Destruction of Destiny trap card and Aster says, "Nice try, Zaney! But thanks to this card, I can send five cards from my deck to the graveyard! And I choose Clayman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Bubbleman, and Hero Signal!" Aster takes the said cards from his deck, puts into his graveyard slot, and says, "Oh, did I mention Enforcer's special ability? He gets three hundred attack points for every hero in the graveyard!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4900/2100!

Zane yells out, shocked, "What?"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin on his lips, "That's right. Your little dragon picked the wrong fight. Now, who's got more points now, Zaney?"

Zane says, solemnly and shocked since he knew what was coming next, "You."

Aster exclaims, "That's right! And don't you forget it!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer counters Cyber End Dragon's attack, charges right through Cyber End Dragon's chest, and Cyber End Dragon explodes with a huge explosion, costing Zane 900 life-points and ending the duel. Within the halls of Duel Academy, all of the students, including our Ronin Warriors, Spirit Detective team, Digidestined, former Bladebreakers, ninja group, and Jaden, Ichigo, and their friends are shocked to see what happened.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Oh hell no!"

Ukyo says, angrily, "That rotten jackass won!"

Jenny says, stunned, "How could have this happened?" Back in the Kaiba Dome, Zane falls to his knees in shock.

Zane says, shocked by his loss, "How can this be?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "It's simple. You can't escape from destiny."

Zane looks at Aster, gasps in shock since he heard that saying before, and he says, stunned, "The demon! It's you!" Aster gives a serious look, turns around, and walks away. Back in Duel Academy, all of the students and teachers, including our heroes and heroines, looked in stunned silence at Zane's loss to Aster.

Ryoko exclaims, "Whoa! Zane Truesdale lost!"

Ayeka says, amazed, "Well, it looks like that Aster Phoenix is as good as he says."

Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "He may be a jerk, but man, he really knows his Duel Monsters Urameshi."

Yusuke states, with a sarcastic tone, "What was your first clue, Sherlock? How he beat Zane's butt?"

Hinata says, nodding her head in agreement with Ayeka, Kuwabara, and Yusuke and in her usual shy tone, "I agree. It's unbelievable."

Hikari thinks in her mind, enraged and shocked, _"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Zane lost! Zane lost to that SOB! When I see Phoenix again, I'm going to rip him a new one!"_

Syrus says, stunned, "I just can't believe that he took out my brother."

Bastion says, plainly, "He can't be beat."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "We'll see about that."

On the meanwhile, Ryo gets a terrible feeling in his stomach and he thinks, _"Why do I get the feeling that something terrible is going to happen?"_ Just then images of evil glowing purple eyes and sickly white light swallowing his friends appear in his mind, but quickly left as fast as they came. Ryo thinks in his mind, confused, _"What? What in the world was that? A vision?"_ As every student in Duel Academy is wondering and reeling from the loss of their former top student, Zane Truesdale, they, along with our heroes and heroines, don't know is that evil is on the rise and when it comes, it will start changing the lives of those in Duel Academy, including our heroes and heroines for a long time, and the battle for the fate of the universe will soon begin…

(**Within the Kaiba Dome; at the same time**)

Within the hallways of the Kaiba Dome, we find Aster Phoenix, after his victory against Zane, talking with a group of reporters, who are photographing him and interviewing him.

One female reporter tells Aster, "What an impressive win! What's your secret?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile and tone, "Like I tell my fans, winning is easy when you got destiny on your back."

Back in Duel Academy, we find our heroes and heroines, our three Digidestined, Kari, Yolei, and Ken, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Mia, Ryo, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, Ichigo, and his friends, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, who has a pissed off look in her expression, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama, Isabel, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Ranma and his group, Naruto and his seven fellow Shinobi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and the rest of the Bladebreakers, and Jaden, his sister, Jenny, and their friends, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry, watching the after duel interview with Aster Phoenix.

Hikari says, with a low angered tone, "What a fucking jerk."

Keiko tells Hikari, with a whisper in a slight scolding tone, "Kari, keep it down and watch that language! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

Kira says, with a sly tone, "She's just sore that her boyfriend lost."

Hikari tells Kira, with an angered expression and tone, "Shut it, Kira, before I use you as an example on what I'm going to do to that asshole."

Yusuke tells Kira, with a nervous tone, "Sis, I don't think that you want to make Kari mad right now."

Kuwabara whispers to Kira, nodding his head, "Urameshi is right. Kari might not like to get into fights like you and Urameshi, Kira, but she can still kick your butt."

On the meanwhile, on the large television in the room, the female reporter's voice asks Aster, "What about this new deck of yours?"

Aster says, "Well, there is a reason that I revealed it today…" Aster's face is fully displayed on the television and he says, "You see, last week, I pay a visit to Duel Academy and get this, I found a student that totally copied my deck!"

Jaden exclaims, stunned, "What?"

Yusuke says, in an angered tone, "Why that son of a…" Before Yusuke could finish, Keiko jammed her right elbow onto her boyfriend's ribs and she tells him, "Yusuke, are you trying to get us in trouble!"

Ranma yells out, angrily, "Why that lying jerk!"

Akane says, in an angered tone, "Of all the lowdown dirty…!"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "I wonder who did that?" Soon enough, we find many of Hassleberry's friends, namely our heroes and heroines, sweatdrop from this ditzy comment coming from the mouth of our dino duelist.

Hilary tells Hassleberry, "Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix is accusing Jaden of copying his deck when he copied Jaden's!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and angered, "What? All right, that did it! No one accused my pal of being a copy cat! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Naruto tells Hassleberry, "No joke! That's so a low blow! Believe it!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "I guess I can't blame him. I mean who doesn't want to be me?"

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Everyone in the whole world, asshole!"_

Ryoko says, angered, "What an egotistic asshole!"

Kento says, in an annoyed tone, "Okay, that's it! This dude needs a serious ass-kicking from yours truly."

Jenny says, seriously, "Get in line, Kento! He accused my brother of copying his deck, when in reality he copied his!"

Tyson says, in an annoyed tone, "No joke! Who does he think he is?"

Aster then says, with a serious tone, "But before this wanna-be took all of the credit, I had to reveal my deck. You see, this student, who will remain unnamed, has somewhat of a following with hard-core dueling fans. And last thing that I need is some prep school wanna-be taking the credit for my work!"

Ukyo calls out, annoyed, "Wanna-be! Phoenix is the only wanna-be since he copied Jaden's deck!"

Ryo says, seriously, "What a snob!"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "It's official. I can't stand this bloke!"

Ray tells Bastion, with a serious and annoyed tone, "You aren't the only one, Bastion! He accused Jaden of copying his deck when he was the one that copied Jaden's deck! That guy needs to be taken down a few!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "No kidding! Taking credit for someone else's work while making it looks like the other way around! How rude is that?"

Yusuke calls out, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Jaden has been playing with his Elemental Hero cards since he was a little kid!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Yusuke, and that jerk must have only been playing with them probably around this one duel or so!"

Tyson says, seriously, "What an asshole! Famous or not, he needs to be taken down!"

Max nods his head and says, with a very serious tone, "I agree with you, Tyson."

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "There are many things that I tolerate, but what Aster Phoenix just did was really low."

Ayeka nods her head in agreement with Tenchi and says, "That's right! Accusing Lord Jaden of copying his deck when it is actually him that copied Jaden's!"

Kari says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Ayeka! Talk about rude!"

Yolei nods his head and says, annoyed, "No joke, Kari! What a major egoistical jerk!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "Now, whatever you like me or not, there is one point that can't be denied: I'm the best and I can't be beat! And to prove it, I'm challenging this school boy! I won't mention his name, but it rhymes with Shaden Shuki!" Everyone then looks directly at Jaden and Aster says, over the televisions, "Do you hear me, Shaden? You know who you are, you card thief! You think that your rip-off deck is so great? Then prove by putting it up against my deck!"

Ranma says, with a snarl, "Okay, I'm really tempted to deck this guy!"

Hotaru says, with an angered snarl, "Get in line, bro!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "I think that everyone of us wants to kick Phoenix's ass for his comment about when he accused Jaden for coping his deck."

Naruto says, with a confidence, "Ha! I know that Jaden will beat the pants off of this jerk!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "No kidding! Jay will put that sorry asshole in his place!"

Hinata asks Naruto and Tyson, in her usual tone, "How can you be so sure, guys?"

Naruto tells Hinata, "Jaden's a great guy and one awesome duelist! He's beaten tough opponents! I've seen him in action and I know that he can beat some copycat jerk with an attitude!"

Sakura tells Naruto, nervously, "I'm not so sure, Naruto. I mean, Jaden only tied with Zane and Aster managed to beat Zane."

Hikari yells at Sakura, angrily, "Would you shut up about that, Sakura?"

Sakura winches in fear and she thinks in her mind, _"Touché."_

Naruto says, with a confident tone, "Ha! That jerk only got lucky!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "You're such a fool, Naruto."

Naruto yells at Sasuke, annoyed, "What was that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain and serious tone, "If you had been paying attention, loser, Aster played the duel flawlessly. He didn't get lucky. He skillfully beat Zane and that means he isn't no pushover."

Kai says, in a plain and serious tone, "I have to agree with Sasuke, Naruto. There's a chance that Jaden may have a tough challenge."

Jaden's friends look at him and Alexis tells Jaden, concerned, "Sasuke's right, Jay. You might have beaten him once, but now, he is using his real deck."

However, Jaden thinks in his mind, with a wide sly smile on his face, _"This is just the duel I've been looking for! It's time to get my rematch on!"_

Syrus asks, curiously as he watches Jaden gives a wide sly grin and watching Aster's picture on the television intently, "Uh, Jay?"

Yusuke tells Syrus, with a sly smile, "Don't even try, Sy. That's exactly Jaden would look when he gets excited for a great and challenging duel."

Kira says, with a wide sly smile, "I think that he is really excited for this challenge, even if the jerk accused him of copying his deck. You should know that about him by now."

Syrus thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Yeah, no kidding."_

Mia thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Yeah. But Aster is very good to beat Syrus's older brother like that and Jaden only managed to get a tie out of him! Does Jaden stand a chance to win?"_

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"It seems like nothing, but I'm getting a terrible feeling that what Hiei told the Ronin Warriors is right. There is an evil coming to Duel Academy and I can't be sure why, but I can feel that it is coming. However, I don't know why I'm feeling this way."_

Hikari tells Jaden, with a very serious tone, "Jay, you had better make sure that you tear that pretty boy a new one or I will make sure that I do that for you!"

Jaden yelps and says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

Chad says, a bit fearful of Hikari's tone, "Scary…"

Orihime says, seriously, "No kidding, Chad!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious and scolding tone, "Kari, that wasn't nice! Threatening Jaden like that is way off line!"

Kari tells Hikari, also with a scolding tone, "Keiko's right! I know that you are upset about Zane's lost, but you can't take it out on Jaden!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "That jerk didn't just beat Zane! He made a laughing stock out of him!"

Kira tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "We know that, Kari! And we are pissed off by that jerk, too! However, it doesn't damn well give you the right to take out on Jaden!"

Hikari sighs and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you are right. Sorry, Jay."

Jaden tells Hikari, with a wide smile, "Don't worry, Kari. It's cool."

Tyson asks Kenny, curiously, "Do you think that Jaden stands a chance against Aster, Chief?"

Kenny tells Tyson, while secretly using his laptop, "I'm not sure, Tyson. Jaden's abilities seem to equal Zane's since he and Jaden tied at the final duel that Zane fought in Duel Academy, but Jaden has a unique ability."

Ray asks Kenny, curiously, "Unique ability?"

Kenny nods his head and he says, with a nod, "Yes. Jaden has some kind of unique 'Miracle Draw' ability, the ability to draw the card that he needs from his deck when the duel has turned against him and at other times that he needs to draw the right card."

Kurama says, in a serious tone looking at Yusuke's way, "Plus, I've only notice this ability in one other person that we know."

Yusuke looks at Kurama and asks, a bit unnerved, "Kurama, why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "You're one of the duelists I know who has the same 'Miracle Draw' as Jaden, Yusuke."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Kento looks at Ryo's way and he says, with a sly smile, "And Yusuke and Jaden aren't the only ones with the 'Miracle Draw' trick."

Mia says, in a serious tone, "That's right! When Ryo's is going to lose the duel, he draws one card that'll turn the duel around."

Ryo blushes and he asks, perplexed, "Really?"

Rowen says, in a serious tone, "I've seen it any time that you duel, Ryo."

Max says, looking at Tyson, "The same with Tyson too."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Kenny tells Tyson, with a nod, "That's right, Tyson. In all of the duels that I recorded and kept records of, you seem to have a similar ability to Yusuke, Ryo, and Jaden and when the duel looks like it is going to be in your defeat or turning against you, you draw the right card that you need and play it in the right way. Based on the data that I took of Tyson's duels and I've gotten about Yusuke's, Ryo's, and Jaden's duel, it would seem so."

Tyson says, amazed, "Wow. What do you know?"

Bastion asks Kenny, overhearing their conversation, "Kenny, may I take a look at your data and I'm sure to see if I can valid your theory. I've got a lot of information on Jaden and his duels and I can compare that data with the information that you have on Yusuke, Tyson, and Ryo."

Kenny tells Bastion, with a smile, "Sure thing, Bastion! I would be glad too."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Tyson and Ryo have got the same 'Miracle Draw' ability that Jay and I have? Well, from what I saw in Ryo's duel with Bastion, I'm not one to doubt that possibility."_

Kira thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"So, Tyson and Ryo might have Yusuke's and Jaden's 'Miracle Draw' ability, huh? It seems like that Ryo might have that ability. In his duel with Bastion, when the chips were down, Ryo drew exactly what he needs and turned a near defeat into one awesome victory."_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Yusuke, Ryo, and Tyson might have Jaden's 'Miracle Draw' ability? That's interesting, but it is most likely true. In Ryo's duel with Bastion, he drew the one card that he needed to give him the chance to turn that duel around for victory in his favor."_

Jaden tells Yusuke, Ryo, and Tyson, with a smile, "Wow, guys! I didn't know you were that good, but then again, Ryo getting to Obelisk Blue just after you guys arrived here shows that you are one awesome duelists and I should know, I dueled you and you tied with me!"

Syrus says, amazed, "Yeah! That was sure a surprise!"

(**Back in the mysterious location; Sometime later**)

Inside of the mysterious room with white marble walls and floors with Sartorius sitting down in front of the white marble table looking down at his Tarot cards with Aster Phoenix walking up behind him.

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Wise choice."

Aster tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "Yeah, you were right. I have to beat that Jaden kid. It's the only way. My entire career is on the line here!"

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Glad that you agree, but it wasn't my idea. This rivalry was decided by the hands of fate."

Aster tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "That may be true. But we already know that fate has already chosen me to be the best."

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Your pride serves both as strength and a weakness. Now, bring me your deck! I would like to peer through the doors of destiny." Aster hands his deck to Sartorius, he puts into one hand, his eyes gives off a bright violet glow, and sinister purple energy goes into Aster's deck.

Aster asks Sartorius, curiously, "Well?"

Sartorius tells Aster, as he returns Aster's deck to him, "It seems you already knew the future."

Aster says, with a confident sly smile, "Then you don't have to wish me luck." Soon enough, Aster walks off to his transport that will take him to Duel Academy.

(**While at the Duel Academy harbor; Sometime later**)

At the Duel Academy harbor, we find Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte standing in the, while shivering in the cold.

Bonaparte says, in annoyed and shivering tone, "I'm freezing my crowsons here! Where's Aster, already? He better not has stood us up again!"

Crowler says, in a shivering tone, "All I know is that I've lost all feeling in my legs!"

(**While up in the air on a nearby airplane**)

While up in the clouds in a plane, we find Aster putting on his sky board, goggles, and parachute bag on his back.

The pilot calls out, "Alright, Mr. Phoenix, we've reached the target!"

The pilot yells out, "Are you ready?"

Aster replies, "Yep!" Just then, the door opened and Aster jumps off the plane, yelling out, excitedly, "Duel Academy, here, I came!"

(**While at Bastion's room; Sometime later**)

In Bastion's room at the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Bastion Misawa, Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana, Hotaru Saotome, Nabiki Tendo, Ryuko Lyon, Mia Koji, Rowen Hashiba, Kenny, with his laptop open, and Kurama were assembling by Bastion's computer with Bastion by it, while Jaden and Tyson were just lying on the bed, with Tyson's feet by Jaden's head and the same with Jaden's feet.

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "According to my research, there isn't a sport that Aster Phoenix hasn't mastered."

Hotaru nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Plus, there's more…he's got a high IQ and a photographic memory."

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "I've got a photographic memory too…"

Ryuko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, when you remember to reload the film!"

Jaden yawned loudly as his friends, old and new, looked at him and Jaden says, in a plain tone, while shuffling his deck, "We'll you guys chill out! If you want, I have some homework that needs some finishing! Otherwise, cool it with the spy mission."

Kenny tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "This is important, Jaden! We're trying to figure out Aster's weakness and so far there is none."

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "And my 'personal investigations' couldn't get anything on the guy!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Chief, you're my pal, but you're taking all the fun out of this, bro."

Jaden says, with a smile of his own, "No joke, Tyson!"

Hilary states, in a droll tone, "They are so alike."

Dizzi says, in a droll tone, _"What gave it away? The fact that they aren't taking this seriously."_

Jaden and Tyson yawned in unison as they lay down and Jaden says, sleepily, "You just got to love these Ra Yellow beds…"

Everyone of Jaden's and Tyson's friends sighs in annoyance and Rowen says, plainly, "You're right, Hilary! They are so alike."

Syrus looked out the window to see a phoenix figure coming down, what he doesn't know if that 'phoenix figure' was Aster Phoenix coming down from the sky. Aster pulled the cord, which brought his parachute out.

(**At the Duel Academy card shop; Sometime later**)

At the Duel Academy card shop, we find a male figure, which appeared to be a thief wearing a duel disc and a brown coat, with tan pants, with a helmet with and goggles. Grabbing a bag full of booster packs and he says, with a sly smile, "Jackpot!"

Soon after, we see him leaving the school, thinking that he's won, a dark laugh was heard, which made the thief turn to see a monster that's revealed to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (600/800) on top of Duel Academy. Just then, the male activated his duel disc to duel…which was followed by an explosion and the thief screamed as he fell to the ground.

Soon after, Aster Phoenix hovering over the thief's body was wide-eyed shocked and horrified while shuffling through a deck of cards in his hand.

Aster says, with a nasty sneer, "If you want free cards, then here! They won't be much use to you in jail!" Aster throws the deck of cards on the stunned person's stunned form, who is twitching and has the look of horror in his eyes. Soon after, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke using their ninja super-speed appear first on the scene.

Sakura yells out, angrily, "Okay! Who is the wise guy? I need my beauty sleep, you know!"

Hinata gasps, points to Aster, and says, in her shy tone, "Isn't that…?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Aster Phoenix."

Aster looks at Sasuke and states, with his sly smile, "Well, what do you know? Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. What's someone like you doing in these parts?"

Sasuke states, with a serious and plain tone, "What is it to you?"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone, "Nothing really. And besides, this isn't why I'm here."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Your challenge to Jaden Yuki." Just then Mia, Ryo, the rest of the Ronin Warriors, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Kai, Ray, Daichi, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Jaden, Jenny, Bastion, Ryuko, and Syrus, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Kagome, and Yusuke, Keiko, Alister, Kira, Kuwabara and Kurama, along with Crowler and Bonaparte from the harbor, arrive.

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Okay, what's the deal! Where's the creep, who woke me up in the middle of the night!"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "What in the hell is the idea? Who's the ass that screaming their head off when we are trying to get ready for some sleep?"

Kira calls out, annoyed, "Somebody who is getting their ass kicked!"

Daichi says, annoyed, "That's for sure!"

Aster says, amazed and with his sly smile and tone, "Wow! The infamous Yusuke Urameshi, the most notorious street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High, is here as well as Kagome Higurashi AKA the Sick Girl and Tyson Granger and the rest of the G-Revelations? My, this school attaches quite the crowd."

Yusuke and Kagome yell out, in unison while slapping their foreheads, "I hate that rep!"

Kuwabara yells out, looking at Aster, "Hey, it is that Aster Phoenix kid!"

Yusuke tells Kuwabara, annoyed, "We can see that Kuwabara!"

Daichi looks at Aster and yells out, angrily, "You! Haven't you caused enough trouble, already, Aster Phoenix!"

Bonaparte calls out, annoyed, "So, I've got icicles on my eyebrows for nothing?"

Kira tells Bonaparte, with an annoyed tone, "Why don't you keep it down, short stuff?"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "No joke!"

Kento tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "You've got some nerve to show your face here!"

Aster tells Kento, with a sly smile and tone, "And why is that?"

Tyson calls out, angrily, "You damn well know why?"

Jenny says, in an annoyed tone in her voice, "You've got some nerve to accuse Jaden of copying your deck when you are the one that copied his!"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "No joke, jackass! And on national television, no less!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Not to mention, humiliating Zane!"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone and a sly grin, "What can I say? That's my true deck and that's all there is too it!"

Naruto calls out, angrily, "Cut the crap, Phoenix! You were just jealous of Jaden and you pulled that stunt on purpose!"

Ranma yells out, in a serious tone, "What gave the right to accuse my friend like that, you famous jerk!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Don't knock it until you are a pro, rookie."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"All right, this jerk is starting to really piss me off!"_

Syrus then points to the thief lying on the ground and asks, curiously, "Who is that guy?"

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Him? He is just some punk that thought that crime would pay. Turns out he was wrong." Soon after, Mia, Bastion, Syrus, and Ryuko run over to him.

Ryuko puts her fingers on his neck and she says, seriously, "He is alive, but I think that he is in a comatose state."

Syrus says, nodding his head in agreement, "I'll say, Ryuko. It looks like that he knocked him out cold."

Bastion yells out, demandingly, "What did you do to him?"

Aster ignores Bastion's question and Aster asks Jaden, with a sly grin and tone, "Hey, Jaden! How you've been, bro?"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Hey, answer Bastion's question, jerk!"

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "Naruto's right, Aster! Now, fess up!"

Kento says, annoyed, "Before things get ugly if you know what we mean!"

Aster tells Jaden and Kento, with a cool sly grin and tone, "Whoa! Slow down! Save it for the duel!"

Bonaparte tells Aster, in his French accent and tone, "Bonjouer, Monsieur Phoenix! I am Chancellor Bonaparte!" Bonaparte motions to Crowler and he says, plainly and lowly, "And here is my personal assistant." Crowler yelps in shocked and annoyance at Bonaparte's 'antics'.

Aster tells Bonaparte, "Sorry, pal, but I'm not supposed to talk to managers. All business deals go through my agent. Guys like me don't have time to deal with the little people." Bonaparte gives out a loud growl of annoyance and Crowler looks at Bonaparte with a serious look.

Crowler tells Bonaparte, plainly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are both of us are in charge here?"

Aster passes Jaden and he tells him, with a serious tone, "I'll see you bright and early for our duel! Oh, by the way, other than your friends, there are no spectators!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "No spectators?"

Ranma asks, perplexed, "Why would he not allow others to watch him duel?"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "You see, I'm a pro! People pay for me to see me duel! There is no way that I'm going to give a free show to a group of amateurs!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Amateurs?"

Kento says, cracking his knuckles, "I'm about to mess up pretty boy here!"

Ryoko tells Kento, while cracking her knuckles as well, "Get in line, Kento."

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "That's not cool, bro! A lot of the students here look up to you and you are going to say that they can watch you duel? Come on!"

Naruto tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "No kidding, Jay! How selfish can you get? You've got plenty of fans, here, through I don't know why a person like you would have fans!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! That so not fair, Phoenix!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "I agree, Sakura! That's just stuck up and selfish even for an egotistical jerk like you!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Are you for real?" Aster gives a loud amused laugh and Akane yells out, annoyed, "What is so funny, you jerk!"

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "You've got a lot to learn about the biz, boys and girls." Aster then tells Akane, seriously, "You better tell that sister of yours, Nabiki Tendo, that my duel is not going to be involved in her money making scheme."

Akane says, perplexed, "How did you know my sister?"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "You didn't think that I know that the 'Ice Queen of Nermia' and her younger sister were at this school, please! I've done some research and getting word that she went to Duel Academy along with her sister. If that ever to happen, then your sister better have a good lawyer handy." Aster then walks away for our heroes and heroines, who have serious, angered, and annoyed looks on their faces.

Ranma says, in a snarl, "You know, attacking weaker people is beneath me as a martial artist, but for Phoenix's case, there's always an exception!"

Crowler calls out, worriedly, "Wait! Aster!"

Bonaparte states, begging tone in his voice, "What about this agent?"

Crowler yells out, worriedly, "We have business to discuss!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Those two are pathetic! Naruto is a fool and a loser, but he is far better in character and as a duelist than him! Personally, I'm surprised that he managed to control that creature living inside of him! I was surprised to learn that Naruto had the Nine-Tailed Fox, the creature that the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to stop, inside of him, sealed by the Fourth Hokage, but then again, it explains where he gets that unusual fearful power inside of him. I'm surprised that someone like Naruto could control it, but compared to those pathetic idiots, if they had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, the fox would take control of those weaklings in no time."_

Ayeka yells out, perplexed and annoyed, "What does Aster Phoenix mean by that?"

Kira says, annoyed, "He is just a damned jerk."

Rukia says, with a serious and plain tone, "Yes, he is. However, he is a very talented and famous 'jerk'."

Chad whispers to Rukia, curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Rukia whispers back, serious tone, "I'm getting a weird feeling from him. More specifically his deck."

Ichigo asks Rukia, in a whisper and curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I think I know what Rukia is talking about. I've felt it too ever since he got here. I'm sensing a weird aura coming from his deck and I'm not sure that it is friendly."_ While Aster goes off to find somewhere to sleep for the night before the duel, he and the others don't know is that Hiei is watching, unnoticed, from a nearby tree.

(**The following morning; within Obelisk Arena**)

That following morning, we find Ryo, Mia and all of Ryo's fellow Ronin Warriors, Ichigo and his friends, Tenchi and his female friends, Tyson and his friends, our three younger Digidestined, Jaden's sister and friends, Jenny, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Syrus, Naruto and his fellow seven Shinobi, Isabel, Kagome and her half-demon associates, Ranma and his friends, and Yusuke, Hikari, who was glaring at Jaden's opponent, who was on the platform, Kira, Kuwabara, Keiko, Alister, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina sitting down in the stands as Jaden, with a duel disc that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, starts to enter into the room.

Kuwabara whispers to Hiei, "Hey, short stuff, I thought that you were interested in duels like these!"

Hiei replies, in a low tone, "I'm not, fool. The only reason that I'm here is because of the weird aura that I sense."

Kuwabara asks Hiei, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I know exactly what Hiei means! I'm sensing a mysterious new aura and I think I know where it is coming from!"_

Nabiki thinks in her mind, with an annoyed look, _"I can't believe Aster Phoenix found out about me! This would have made me a lot of yen too!"_

Mia says, concerned, "I hope that Jaden will be okay."

Kari asks her friends, "Do you think that Jaden has a chance against Aster Phoenix?"

Yolei tells Kari, with a smile, "That guy is a poser! He might have beaten Zane Truesdale, but Jaden can't be beat by someone who copied his deck!"

Ken tells Yolei, concerned, "Well, Aster's Elemental Hero deck is somewhat different than Jaden's deck, including with that Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Recharge, and Destruction of Destiny cards. And he used them masterfully! Even Jaden has proven to be good, Aster has won tons of pro-level duels!"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Ken's right! Jaden might have a real challenge, since Aster defeated Zane and Jaden tied with Zane."

When Jaden comes onto the dueling platform, Alexis says, worriedly, "They are about to start."

Hassleberry calls out to Jaden, "Your back-up troops are right here, Sarge!"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Crush that jerk, Jay!"

Kento says, with a serious tone, "Naruto means that literately, Jay!"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Yeah, pal, no mercy to that jerk or I will kick your butt!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a sly smile and tone, "Nice words of encouragement, Hikari."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a sly smile and tone of her own, "Yeah, I thought so, Kei."

Jaden then looks at his deck and says, silently, "Come on, boys. We can do it."

Just then a pair of familiar female voices calls out in unison, "Aster! Aster! We love Aster! Yes, we do! We love Aster! How about you?" Jaden looks up in confusion, sees Aster waving to his right, and everyone looks to see Mindy and Jasmine pinning over the Pro Duelist.

Kento says, annoyed, "You are kidding me!"

Mindy yells out, pinning over Aster, "He waved at me!"

Jasmine calls out, pinning over Aster, "He totally winked at me!"

They look at each other, annoyed, and tell each other at the same time, annoyed, "It was me! In your dreams!"

Hotaru says, annoyed, "Yuck!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Honestly, how 'boy crazy' can they get!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "How pathetic."

Syrus says, annoyed, "They are supposed to be on our side."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Rotten traitors. They see a cute guy and they go all out on him. How pathetic."

Yolei says, shaking her head, "I might have been boy-crazy before Ken became my boyfriend, but I never would ditch my friends just because of a cute boy."

Kari give a sly grin and she states, slyly, "Oh, really?"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Cut that out, Kari!"

Jenny tells everyone, with a smile, "Don't worry, Alexis and I will talk to them."

Alexis nods her head and says, seriously, "Right. We will talk some sense into them."

Just then Yusuke and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Oh no, you don't!" Just then Yusuke and the others blocked Alexis and Jenny's path.

Inuyasha tells Alexis and Jenny, in a serious tone, "You two aren't going anywhere!"

Ranma tells Alexis and Jenny, with a serious tone, "You can't fool us, girls!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, you two just want to sit by Aster!"

Syrus tells Alexis, "You and Jenny can't fool us, even with your ninja abilities, Alexis."

Alexis and Jenny sit back down with blushes on their cheeks, coughs, and Alexis says, seriously, "Oh, please. If I used my ninja abilities, you wouldn't be standing, Sy."

Sakura tells the others, "Lex does have a point. My friends and I have found out that Tsunade-sensei taught Alexis the secret of her super-human strength."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Super-human strength?"

Naruto tells Keiko, "Yeah, Keiko, Grandma Tsunade might be old, but she is really super-strong. I mean she can create huge craters in the ground from one kick or huge holes in thick stone walls with one punch and she doesn't even get a bruise."

Hassleberry calls out, surprised, "Sam Hill!"

Keiko tells Alexis, with a surprised look, "No wonder, you were kicking Yusuke around so well!"

Alexis cracks his knuckles and says, with a sly smile, "What can I say? Naruto and his friends aren't the only talented ones around here."

Akane asks Hotaru, curiously, "Isn't similar to your abilities?"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Somewhat?"

Sakura asks, curiously, "What do you mean?" Hotaru then takes off her bracer on her left hand and tosses to Sakura as she catches it, but feeling the bracers weight, Sakura nearly falls down to her hands.

Sakura says, surprised, "What in the…!"

Naruto asks Sakura, curiously, "Sakura, what's wrong!"

Sakura tries to carry the bracer and she says, flabbergasted, "Hotaru, what is this! This bracer! It weighs a ton!" There were many gasps and shock of this and Syrus yells out, shocked, "What the!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Actually, it weighs only twenty-five kilograms!" There were more gasps of shock at this and Bastion yells out, shocked, "Great Scott! Five kilograms!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "That's right! It's the same for my other bracer and there's more…!" Hotaru goes for her left boot, pulls something that looks like a metal leg bracer, unclasped it, and drops it to the ground, which makes a huge dent.

Chazz yells out, shocked, "What in the…!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Now, that weighs ten kilograms and my Power Pole weighs only twenty kilograms."

Ichigo says, surprised, "All those weights!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "It's something that she's learned how to do when she was staying in the Japanese Amazon tribe!"

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "That's almost similar to our friend and fellow Leaf Ninja, Lee's, way. He trains with weights also!"

Bonaparte calls out through the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Aster Phoenix, one of the biggest stars of our time!"

Crowler growls and says, annoyed, "With an ego to match."

On the meanwhile, a janitor wearing white working nearby is talking on a cell phone and he says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. The duel is about to start."

On the other side of the line is Sartorius on a speak phone and he says, with an evil smile, "And then it is only a matter of time that we will acquire our latest member. Jaden Yuki. For when young Jaden loses, he will see the light!" Sartorius stands on his feet and he says, with an evil smile, "Everyone does, eventually." Back to Obelisk Arena, Aster and Jaden were facing each other and Aster puts his deck into his duel disc causing a slight purple aura to come from it, which is sensed by Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Ichigo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Rukia, Yoruichi, Hiei, Ryoko, Sasuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There's something foul in the air!"_

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, _"What the heck? What was that creepy aura that I just felt?"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There is a big stink and it is coming down there somewhere."_

Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I think Hiei and I were right. There is a mysterious aura coming from Aster's deck and it isn't friendly."_ When Kurama looks at Hiei, he just gives a slight nod and closes his eyes.

Orihime whispers to Rukia, seeing her serious look, "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia tells Orihime, in a whisper, "Tell the others to keep their eyes open for anything weird or suspicious, Orihime."

Yoruichi whispers, with a serious tone, "Rukia's right. There is a nasty aura, but I'm not sure where it is coming from. Keep your eyes open."

Kagome asks Inuyasha, in a whisper, "Is that true, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Yeah, I sense something foul in the air!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "We don't know where, but it's in this place!"

Just then the spirit of Winged Kuriboh comes out of its card and Jaden asks Kuriboh, silently, "What's up, pal?" Kuriboh chirps while pointing to Aster like the little fairy monster was giving Jaden a warning. Jaden tells Kuriboh, silently and reassuringly, "Don't worry, pal. I know that he is tough and very good, but we beat him once and we can do it, again. It's all good."

Aster thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'll show him what a deck of real heroes can do!"_

Jaden tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Okay, Aster, it is time to roll up those sleeves and get your game on!"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Please, I won't even break a sweat! You are going down, man!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, there is only one way to find out!" Jaden and Aster activate their duel discs, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's do this!" the two duelist say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "Check this out! Look familiar! It's Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Guess I will let you off the hook for now."

Bastion says, amazed, "This is incredible. Now, Jaden has to face some of his favorite monsters."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah, but I know that Jaden will take out that poser!"

Naruto cheers out, "Go get him, Jaden!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Pretty sweet move. But watch this!" Jaden looks at the card that he drew and says, "Not bad." Jaden puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Polymerization!"

As a fusion vortex appears on the field, Syrus calls out, excitedly, "Yes, time for some fusion action!"

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "Now, the Sarge can summon some high-level soldiers to the field!"

Kira says, lowly, "Yes."

Jaden calls out, "Now, I fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix! So, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman come on down!" The two named monsters appear on the field, go into the fusion vortex, and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, with a smile, "All right, Wingman, attack with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman launches a beam of flames from its dragon right hand, it slams into Aster's Clayman, and it is destroyed. Jaden then calls out, "And that's not all! Thanks to Wingman's super-power, you lose life-points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points! Take it away, Wingman!" Flame Wingman fires a beam of flames into Aster and he yells out in shock as he loses 800 life-points. When the attack is over, he growls in annoyance.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Well, it looks like the pro took the first blow."

Current Score:

Aster: 3200

Jaden: 4000

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Lucky shot. But that's all about to change." Aster puts the card that he drew in the spell/trap slots and he states, "Guess what I just drew?"

Jaden asks Aster, perplexed, "How should I know?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly tone, "Because it is the same thing that you just played! Polymerization!" Just then a fusion vortex appears behind Aster and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock.

Bastion states, annoyed, "Oh, please. Why don't you play something original?"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "Yeah, something that Jaden hasn't played at the last turn!"

Hilary says, annoyed, "No kidding, Ranma! What a copycat!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Like you, I'm fusing my Avian and my Burstinatrix, but unlike you, I'm summoning my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Soon after, the two named monsters go into the fusion vortex and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! I was hoping that I would see him again! This is so cool!"

Aster tells Jaden, seriously, "Oh, really? How this for cool? Attack!" Phoenix Enforcer gains a rainbow sphere of energy around his body and he attacks while Flame Wingman counterattacks, but when the attack slams into Phoenix Enforcer, the shockwave destroys Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer survived.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold it! It should have been a tie!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "One small problem, it can't be destroyed in battle."

Sakura says, nervously, "Yeah! Thanks to that ability it has."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Way to one up me."

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "What did you expect? Our decks are similar, not equal."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh?"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "What does he mean?"

Kenny tells Tyson, in a logical tone, "I think that he is implying that his deck is superior to Jaden's."

Tyson jumps out of his seat and calls out, angrily, "Okay, that's it!"

Kai tells Tyson, in a very annoyed tone, "Would you sit down, already!" Tyson yelp in fear as he obeyed Kai's order.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Think of our decks as a mirror, they reflect who we are and what motives our actions."

Jaden asks Aster, curiously, "Come on, do you really have to go so deep?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "That rests my case. In simple terms, my deck is better!"

Naruto calls out, annoyed, "What a real jerk!"

Yolei says, annoyed, "No joke! Jaden's deck is way better than that jerk's!"

Tenchi says, seriously, "That's right! And Jay's going to teach that lesson to that creep the hard way."

Jenny says, annoyed, "Yeah! It has been through a lot more than that poser!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting the card on his duel disc, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode and Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "And since it is the only card out on my field, its special ability activates, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he calls out, "Now, I play my Warrior Returning Alive spell card! So, if you don't mind, I will be getting back a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard!" Jaden's Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) monster card returns from the graveyard to his hand, Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "My Elemental Hero Avian to be more exact! Now, I fuse him with my Sparkman and my Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field with Avian, the three monsters go into a fusion vortex, Jaden calls out, "In order to form…drum roll please…the mighty Elemental Hero Tempest!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Ha! Let's see how that copycat just try copying Jaden's Tempest now!"

Jaden then calls out, "Now, attack with Glider Strike!" Tempest gives a war-cry as it fires a beam of blue energy from its cannon-like right arm at Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into Phoenix Enforce, and through it isn't destroyed, Aster still loses 700 life-points.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "All right! Jaden just nailed him! Big time!"

Alexis says, with a wide smile, "Aster's monster might be indestructible, but he isn't!"

Bastion tells Alexis, "Don't stop celebrating just yet. This duel has a long way to go."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Yes, fool. So, please sit down, Naruto. Do you want to jinx Jaden or something?"

Akane then exclaims, "But Jaden made one awesome move! He show who the real Master of those Elemental Hero cards really is!"

Mia tells Akane, with a smile, but a logical and serious tone, "However, Bastion is right, Akane. This duel has a good ways to go, but Jaden is doing very well.

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile and tone, "Back to me." When Aster looks at the card, he says, with a sly smile and tone, "Well, here's a card that we haven't seen in a while: Polymerization!"

When a fusion vortex forms behind Aster, Syrus yells out, worriedly, "Oh, man! That's only cool when Jay plays it!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "No joke!"

Kira says, seriously, "And trouble for Jaden when Aster plays it!"

The black-clad version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Phoenix Enforcer and Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "I take one part Phoenix Enforcer and add a pinch of Sparkman and out comes Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster then says, with a serious tone, "Now, he gets three hundred attack points for every hero monster in my graveyard!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 2500/2100 to 4000/2100, thanks to its ability and five Elemental Hero monsters in the graveyard!

Jaden says, amazed, "Whoa. That's a whole lot of hero."

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That thing is going to be all over Jaden like flies on a cow pie!"

Tyson says, nervously, "I don't know what that means, but something tells me that isn't a good thing."

Max tells Tyson, "Got that right, Tyson."

Aster calls out, seriously, "You are way out of your league! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack with Shimmer Kick!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer leaps into the air, its right foot starts to glow, it back-flips, and dives on Tempest slamming its right foot into Tempest's chest, causing it to be destroyed while Jaden loses 1200 life-points.

Hinata asks, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Naruto yells out, confidently, "Sure, he is, Hinata! Jaden won't get kicked down by one hit!"

Mia says, with a serious tone, "But one serious hit."

Kira tells Mia, nodding her head, "You know it, Mia."

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "That will be enough for now."

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 2800

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Come on, Jay! You can't lose to that jerk! Show who the real boss is!"

Cye tells Hikari, nervously, "Real encouraging, Hikari."

Kari nods her head and says, also nervously, "No kidding, Cye."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and he says, with a serious tone, "Not bad." Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I play my Miracle Fusion! Here's how it works: I remove Fusion-Material Monsters from my field or my graveyard and then I combine them to form something stronger!" Jaden takes his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) fusion monster card and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) monster card from his graveyard, puts them in his pocket and out of play. Jaden calls out, as the two monsters appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, "All right, here goes! I fuse my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman! In order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile and serious tone, "And if you think that he is strong now, wait until he gains twelve hundred life-points, thanks to the heroes in my graveyard!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats then rise from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100!

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Are you done? I thought after that big production that you would summon something that would accomplish something. But no, you spent five minutes summoning a monster that's weaker than mine."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Not exactly. You see, attack points aren't everything. So, if you excuse me, I would like to continue my move with this!" Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "With this! Light Laser! This card can only be equipped to a Light warrior-type monster and when my Wingman attacks your monster, it is automatically removed from play!" Just then the laser appears in the right hand of Shining Flare Wingman and he activates it showing a bright blue glowing blade.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Not bad, Slacker. Not bad."

Hilary says, excitedly, "Jaden has a chance now!"

Ray tells Hilary, seriously, "It would seem so."

Bastion says, with a sly tone, "Yes, what would his fans think? Now, we know why he wanted the arena to be empty expect for us."

Naruto calls out, "Yeah, Bastion! To make sure that his fans don't see his butts get kicked by a so called 'Prep School Boy'!"

Hikari tells Jaden, excitedly, "Take on home, Jay!"

Jaden's Field Spell slot open, he puts a card in the slot, and Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Next, I play a Field Spell! It's called Skyscraper!" When the slot closes, huge buildings come on the field and Jaden says, with a sly smile and tone, "I thought that a change of scenery is in order! And since my Wingman is weaker than your monster, he gains one thousand more attack points!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4700/2100 and Jaden calls out, seriously, "Now, Shining Flare Wingman attack!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps forward to attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Aster calls out, seriously, "Fine! We'll go out with a bang!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer moves in to counter the attack Shining Flare Wingman.

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wingman, activate Light Laser!" Shining Flare Wingman slams his laser into Shining Phoenix Enforcer while Shining Phoenix Enforcer slams its foot into Wingman's chest, but Phoenix Enforcer is gone while Flare Wingman returns to Jaden's side and Aster loses 700 more life-points.

Current Score:

Aster: 1800

Jaden: 2800

Alexis asks, excitedly, "Awesome! Who is the pro now?"

Syrus says, just as excitedly, "Jaden!"

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "You know it, Syrus!"

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "You know it, Naruto! Excellent move, Jay!"

Kento yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jaden!"

Keiko calls out, with a smile and excited tone, "You know it, Kento!"

Hikari exclaims, excitedly, "Sweet move, Jaden!"

Ryo asks, with a smile, "Jaden is the pro, but who is the asshole opponent?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Times a million!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Aster!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "This is one sweet duel! I mean, hero monsters going head to head! What could be better? This is so chill!"

Just then Aster growls in annoyance and unexpectedly yells out, angrily, "What's with you? You think that this is some kind of big joke!" Jaden and the others gasp out in surprise and when Aster raises his head, his expression changed within an intense look in his eyes. Aster then says, in a real serious tone, "Well, I've got news for you, joy-boy, dueling isn't just for fun! Well, not for me! But someone like you would never understand. I duel for justice and…revenge."

Going into the 'audience', Keiko asks, perplexed, "Justice? Revenge?"

Tyson states, shocked at Aster's change of attitude, "Whoa! His attitude has taken a total one-eighty."

Kira tells Tyson, with a serious tone, "You know it, Tyson. He is totally serious and all business now."

Yusuke nods his head and says, seriously, "You're right, Kira. I can see it in his eyes and his tone."

Kiyone says, plainly, "Something tells me we are seeing the true Aster Phoenix."

Ayeka asks Kiyone, "What makes you say that, Ayeka?"

Kiyone states, plainly, "Behind that sarcastic attitude, I saw a look deep within his eyes that he tried to hide. The one of someone on a mission…a mission of justice and vengeance. Then I knew there was more to this kid than meets the eye."

Sasuke tells Kiyone, with a plain and serious tone, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Ms. Makibi. I saw that spark in his eye. The spark of someone out for revenge."

Sakura asks Sasuke, surprised, "Revenge?"

Sasuke nods his head and says, with a plain tone, "That's right, Sakura. I know that look anyway because I've seen that same look in my eyes when I think about HIM."

Back on the dueling field, Aster growls and says, "Ah, forget it."

Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "Too late for that now, bro."

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone that he didn't use until now, "I chose my hero cards for a reason. And punks like you that use them just because they look cool, make me sick."

Jaden tells Aster, perplexed by his change in attitude, "Come on, bro, chill out."

Aster yells back, very annoyed, "Look, these cards are everything to me! They are my whole life! So, you chill out!"

Jaden tells Aster, "I'm always chill."

Aster says, annoyed, "Whatever. I told you that you wouldn't understand."

Within the stands, Kento says, with an annoyed tone, "He is more of a jerk than ever."

Sage states, in a serious tone, "It is more than that, Kento. Kiyone's right. His voice is full of anger and rage. Someone who wishes for vengeance. But what does he want revenge for? And who or what does he have this anger and rage against?"

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, in a serious tone, "I was destined to build this deck! And here's proof! I play my D-Time trap card!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Time trap card and Aster says, as two cards comes out of his deck, "Thank you. You've triggered this trap when you destroyed my Phoenix Enforcer! When he leaves the field, it allows me to unleash a new breed of heroes from my deck!" Aster puts the cards from his deck into his hand, revealing one of them to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (600/800), and declares, "They are known as the Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden asks, stunned and perplexed, "Destiny Heroes?"

Back in the stands, Chazz nearly leaps out of his seat and asks, confused, "What heroes?"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, "Destiny, son! They already said it twice."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What are they?"

Jaden's friends look at Bastion and he says, "Don't look at me."

Syrus asks, worriedly, "You don't know?"

Max asks Kenny, "What about you, Kenny?"

Kenny tells Max, "I wish that I knew, but I never heard of any cards known as the 'Destiny Heroes' in any card database. However, they do sound familiar from a story that I read about, but I'm not exactly sure where I heard that story before."

Sakura yells out, perplexed, "I've never heard of 'Destiny Heroes' before!"

Hinata says, perplexed, "Neither have I!"

Keiko says, confused as her friends, "Same here!"

Mia says, perplexed, "Neither have I?"

Rowen says, "Same here."

Hotaru says, seriously, "Don't even bother asking me!"

Nabiki says, plainly, "I'm just as clueless as you guys!"

Tyson asks Dizzi, "What about you, Dizzi?"

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"I wish I knew about those cards, Tyson. But I'm totally clueless."_

Kari says, worriedly, "I'm worried. If Bastion, Kenny, Mia, Rowen, Hotaru, Nabiki, Keiko, Dizzi, or anyone else has never heard of these cards, who knows what they can do?"

Dizzi says, in her sarcastic tone, _"Here's an idea! I think it's time for Jaden to call home!"_

Alexis yells at Dizzi, angrily, "This isn't the time for jokes, Dizzi!"

Back on the dueling field, Aster tells Jaden, "Now, it is time for you to open your eyes to the true power of the Elemental Heroes."

Jaden tells Aster, "Enough of the dramatic speeches, bro."

Aster says, with a sly smirk on his lips, "Fine. Then I won't tell you my secret then."

Jaden gives a perplexed look and asks, "Huh?"

Aster tells Jaden, "Unless you want to know the truth."

Jaden asks Aster, "What truth?"

Aster tells Jaden, "About a secret series of hero cards created by Industrial Illusions, but never released to the public. It is known as the D-series." Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "But how about I show you instead?"

Upon hearing that Washu yells out, in a logical tone, "Of course! That's it! Since those cards were created and not released, it is no wonder we never heard about them!"

Hikari asks Washu, "What makes you say that, Ms. Hakubi?"

Ken says, with a serious tone, "Since those cards were created, but never released, only those in Industrial Illusions have ever heard about them and most likely, they rarely talked about them with others or posted them in the internet. So, the information about these cards would be slim if there is any at all."

Kari asks, curiously, "So, does that mean that Jaden is in trouble?"

Max tells Kari, concerned, "Based on how powerful these cards are, Jaden might be in real deep trouble, Kari."

The Field Spell slot opens on Aster's duel disc, he puts a card in the Field Spell slot, and says, "First, I play my Clock Tower Prison Field Spell." The Field Spell slot on Aster's duel disc closes, causes Jaden's Skyscraper spell to fall apart since a new Field Spell was played, and as a huge clock tower appears behind Aster with Jaden, Aster, and Shining Flare Shining being in the center of some kind of courtyard to some kind of prison connected to the clock tower behind Aster. Aster tells Jaden, "This clock tower is the key ingredient."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "It is? But why?"

Aster replies, sarcastically, "Oh, now you want to hear my speech. Let's just say that with every tick of this clock, I come closer to victory. Now, hands of fate turn and usher in the doom!" Soon after, the needles on the clock tower move backwards to the twelve o'clock position and when they do so, it gives off loud clock-like bongs. And just then a figure is seen on top of the clock tower.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Look! On top of the tower!"

Aster then calls out, "Jaden, meet Destiny Hero Doom Lord!" Soon enough, the figure on the clock tower is Destiny Hero Doom Lord (600/800) in attack mode.

Jaden tells Aster, "No offense, but he seems weak."

Aster says, with a sly smirk, "Let's test that theory. Doom Lord, show him your stuff!" Doom Lord leaps from the clock tower and moves towards Flare Wingman, seemly going to attack.

Chazz says, "That was dumb."

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "I concur, Chazz. Why would Aster play that? He clearly has the weaker monster."

Cye says, plainly, "He must think that he can't win."

Ryuko states, plainly, "No joke. Flare Wingman has three thousand seven hundred attack points to that Doom Lord's just six hundred. It's going to get crushed."

Naruto nods his head and says, "No joke, Ryuko! That card is going to get crushed and Aster is going down!"

Hilary says, worriedly, "Unless it has a special ability that we don't know about."

Keiko states, worriedly, "That could be a problem, Hilary."

Yusuke says, seriously, "And knowing Aster, it most likely has a powerful ability, if that guy played that."

Back on the dueling field, Aster exclaims, "Oh, did I mention his ability? Destiny Hero Doom Lord, send him packing with Impending Doom Grip!" Doom Lord slams his right claw into Shining Flare Wingman and Aster says, "See ya! In the future, that is." Soon after, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman vanishes, dropping Light Laser, and sending that card to the graveyard.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "Hey, what do you to my Wingman? He's gone!"

Aster tells Jaden, "Yeah, but not for long! Each turn, he can send one of your monsters into the future by removing them from play for two turns!"

Jaden tells Aster, "That doesn't even make sense."

Aster tells Jaden, "To you. That's because you've got a lot to learn about destiny. And unfortunately for you, right now, I'm controlling yours. And your future is looking pretty grim." Aster then starts to laugh in dark satisfaction as the duel turns in Aster's favor. And as the duel continued on, Aster's 'prediction' looks like it is coming true and with each new Destiny Hero monster, including Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600), Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (800/800), and traps and spell like D-Shield that made Destiny Hero monsters invincible and Misfortune spell card that drained Jaden's life-points away. Jaden was getting into serious trouble.

(**Sometime later; returning to Sartorius's lair**)

As Jaden continues his struggle against Aster and his Destiny Heroes deck, we find Sartorius looking over his Tarot card deck and he turns over one card.

Sartorius says, evilly, "I can see your struggle. Everything that you believe in turns out to a lie. They are no choices and freedom is nothing, but an illusion. For you see, my young friend, destiny has led you to me. I have infused Aster's deck with the Light of truth! And when you lose this duel, your eyes will finally be opened! Soon, you will walk along the path of light by my side."

(**Sometime soon after; Back to the duel between Jaden and Aster in Obelisk Arena**)

We return to Aster's and Jaden's duel where Jaden has only 150 life-points left with Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500), Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900/1800), and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) while Aster has 800 life-points left, Destiny Hero Doom Lord (600/800), Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious (800/800), Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (1400/1600), and Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (2800/2800). Jaden tried to prevent defeat by using his Thunder Giant's special ability to weaken Dreadmaster by getting rid of Diamond Dude, but Dreadmaster's effect stopped Thunder Giant's ability and now, Aster's last attack is about to finish when he starts his turn.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smirk, "I've got to admit, your dueling skills aren't half bad, but I have something that you don't! Purpose! A reason to duel other than having fun!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What else is there?"

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious and strong tone, "Typical. You've just proven my point, once again. The reason I duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people that think they are above the law!"

Jaden asks, confused, "Come again?" Everyone widens their eyes in shock at this revelation about Aster Phoenix.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What does Aster mean by that?"

Sasuke says, with a plain and serious tone, "It means that Ms. Makibi and I were right about Aster Phoenix. There is more to him than meets the eye."

Aster says, a bit nervously, "Guess you need an explanation: My father was a duelist, too. He was a card designer for Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus at Industrial Illusions." Aster smiles at this memory and says, "He put his heart into every card he designed. He was my hero."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What happened to him?"

Aster's expression then becomes one of rage and he states, angrily, "Some punk came and took him away!" Aster thinks about what happened and says, solemnly, "They must have broken into my house and now, he's gone."

Jaden says, horrified, "That's awful." Just then a realization comes to him and Jaden asks, "Wait! Did your father…?"

Aster says, seriously, "That's right. My father…created and designed the Destiny Heroes! They were the last cards that he ever made! My father taught me that justice would always prevail. But he was wrong. Justice was a lie. My father is still gone. And whoever took him away is still out there, another criminal whose actions went unpunished. It's not fair. So, I made a choice: I duel to bring lawbreakers to justice." With the fire of anger, rage, and determination in his eyes, Aster says, with a serious and determined tone, "And in the honor of my father, I use the very same cards that my father created to punish these lawbreakers. And that's why I duel. And someday, I will find the scum that took my father away and make him pay. And I'll know him when I see him. He will have a rare card the one he stole when he took my father away. It was the last card that he ever made. Whoever has that card will regret the day that they were born!"

Everyone in the 'audience' were awe-struck and surprised by the story and Mihoshi says, stunned, "Oh my. I never thought that someone like Aster went through this."

Washu tells Kiyone, with a serious tone, "You were right, Kiyone. Aster Phoenix is dueling for revenge and vengeance for his father."

Kiyone tells Washu, nodding her head, "However, I was surprised that he deep his anger and rage goes. I can see it in his eyes. He means every word that he said and that last statement, directly towards that person that caused him so much sorrow: Aster Phoenix will most likely carry out that promise."

Sakura says, horrified, "That's horrible!"

Hikari tells Sakura, with a serious tone, "No joke, Sakura! If my siblings and I have gone through that with mom, we would keep searching for the asshole that took her away from us and make him pay for what he did!" Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"However, it didn't give Phoenix the right to do what he did to Zane or what he is doing to Jaden!"_

Hilary says, shocked, "Whoa. I never thought a guy like Aster could go through something so horrible."

Orihime nods her head and says, "It's terrible."

Keiko nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "I thought Aster was a jerk, but now, I can see him for what he truly is. He is full of anger and rage with probably no one else to support him. His father was someone that he really loved, and when he left his father, his heart was full of anger and rage."

Daichi says, "But it still doesn't give him the right to take it out on Jaden."

Naruto calls out, seriously, "No joke, Daichi! He still a major jerk, purpose or no purpose!"

Rukia tells Naruto, "Don't judge him too quickly, Naruto, as well as you, Daichi. His heart is full of anger and rage. His desire for revenge and justice is overwhelming. And anyone that stands in his way to find his father is nothing, but an enemy to Aster. Aster will not stop until he finds the person that took his father away from him when he was young and this desire encompasses him. He shouldn't take a part of his revenge out on Jaden, but you have to understand what has happened to him. His only family member that he had was taken away from him when he was just a young child and you've got to understand how scaring it can be."

Mia tells Rukia, "You do have a point, Rukia, but still Aster shouldn't be using others for 'guinea pigs' to test his skills for the duel against the person that took his father."

Back on the dueling field, Jaden tells Aster, "Aster, your father created the Destiny Heroes so that people could have fun with them. He wouldn't want you to use them for revenge."

Aster yells at Jaden, angrily, "You don't anything about him! So, butt out! Look, my father deserves justice! And I'm going to see that he gets it! Didn't you hear what I said? He was my hero and now, I get a chance to be his!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with his voice full of anger, rage, and sarcasm, "Now, where were we? Oh, I remember, we were at the end! It has been blast, Jaden!" Just then Aster's Dreadmaster card begins to glow with a violet light, Dreadmaster's eyes glow a bright violet, and his body was encompassed by a violet aura. Ichigo, Uryu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kagome, Inuyasha and his sisters, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, and Hiei, quickly sense the evil aura coming from Aster's card.

Kagome thinks, worriedly, _"That evil aura is going to hit Jaden hard!"_

Ichigo thinks in his mind, _"What is that aura around Aster's monster? I can sense pure evil coming from it!"_

Hikari thinks, worriedly, _"An evil aura is coming from that card!"_

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What in the hell? Where is that freak evil aura coming from?"_

Kurama thinks, seriously and worriedly, _"Oh no! I was right! That evil aura is coming from Aster's cards and he is ready to finish off Jaden! I'm not sure what will happen when Jaden loses, but there is nothing we can do!"_

(**Back in Sartorius's lair; around that moment**)

Around that exact moment, back in Sartorius's headquarters, his right hand starts to glow with an evil violet and he gives an evil smile from that.

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "At long last, the Chosen Duelist Jaden Yuki belongs to me!"

(**Back at Obelisk Arena; shortly thereafter**)

As Dreadmaster continues to glow a slight bright violet color with an evil aura, only noticed by, Ichigo, Uryu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, with a serious look on her expression, Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, send Jaden out with a bang! Dread Fist!" Dreadmaster leaps towards Jaden's monsters, stops in front of Thunder Giant, slams his left palm into Thunder Giant, destroying it, and taking 400 life-points with it, ending the duel in Aster's victory. Aster gives a sly smirk, turns his back to Jaden with an image of Dreadmaster forming over his form, and says, "Oh, well. Told ya. You can't hide from destiny." After Jaden's life-points go to zero and the final holograms fade away, everyone is shocked.

Final Score:

Aster: 0800

Jaden: 0000

Alexis, Bastion, Naruto, Kagome, Ranma, Akane, Hotaru, Ukyo, Sakura, Keiko, Alister, Hinata, Ryo, Kento, Mia, Jenny, Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Max, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Chazz say in unison, shocked, "Jaden lost!" Just then Jaden gives out a loud groan of pain as an evil power tries to enter his body and his cards fly out of his duel disc.

Syrus, Ryuko and Hassleberry calls out, stunned, "His cards!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What the hell happened?"

Jaden thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Something…Something doesn't_ _feel right inside…"_ Just then Jaden's witness every one of his cards go blank before his eyes and he collapses to the ground on his stomach, rendering him unconsciousness.

Ayeka exclaims, shocked, "He fainted!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Jaden!" Immediately, Yusuke leaps from the stands and onto the ground. Soon after, much to the other's shock and surprise, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Ryoko, Kai, Ray, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage leap down from the stands, land safety on the ground, and all of run towards Jaden's fallen form.

Bastion says, amazed, "Oh my. Those guys are quite talented."

Alexis states, stunned, "I didn't know they were athletes."

Kira asks, with a whisper and in a serious tone, "Did any of you sense that like I did?"

Hikari tells Kira, in a whisper and seriously, "Like that freaky negative aura that came from Aster's card, then yes, I did!"

Kurama tells his friends, in a whisper and worried tone, "You didn't imagine it! I've sense that weird energy since Aster arrived on the island. That evil energy has infected Jaden when he lost the duel. He needs help."

Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Alister, and Keiko yell out in shock and in unison, "What?"

Kira then calls out, shocked, "Then what are we standing around here for?" Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, and Kurama run to the end of the stands and leap off to follow our Ronin Warriors while Keiko immediately rushes to get down from the stands and onto the dueling platform.

Chancellor Crowler yells out, shocked, "Hey, that's dangerous!"

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Can it, Crowler! Can't you see that Jaden is in trouble? Something's wrong with him!"

Yusuke calls out, seriously and annoyed, "No duh, Crowler! Do you think that his cards exploding from his deck and a duelist fainting to the ground is normal?"

Jaden's friends and sister get out of their seats and exclaim in unison, "Jaden's in trouble?" Without saying another word, Jaden's friends and sister run out of the stands and towards Jaden's fallen form while Alexis uses her ninja agility and skills to leap down from the stands. Yusuke puts the unconscious hero in his arms and the others look at his unconscious form.

Ryo whispers to Yusuke, asking him, "What do you sense?"

Yusuke tells Ryo, in a serious tone and whispering, "We were right. Jaden was attacked from within by an evil force when Aster's monster destroyed his monster and he lost the duel."

Kenny gasps in shock and asks, whispering, "What can we do for him?"

Kai whispers in reply, "All we can do is to get Jaden to infirmary as quickly as possible."

By this time, Yusuke's siblings, and his friends arrive and Hikari whispers to Kai, seriously, "Are you nuts, Kai? The infirmary doesn't know how to treat infections by evil powers!"

Kurama tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Unless we want to reveal ourselves to Crowler and Bonaparte, it is the only thing that we can do right now."

Cye says, in a whisper, "Ryo and I will pick up all of Jaden's cards."

Kira says, plainly, "The rest of us will go with you."

Yusuke then puts the unconscious duelist into his arms and races off with Cye, Kento, Rowen, Sage, Tyson, Ichigo, and Tenchi following them.

Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "Hey, wait for us! We're Jaden's friends!"

Hassleberry states, "Yeah! We don't leave any member of our platoon behind!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "No joke, Hassleberry!" Soon after, Hikari, Kira, Alister, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus, along with the rest of our heroes and heroines, except for Chazz, follow the rest of the group. Chazz decides to follow Alexis, Hassleberry, and Syrus to the school infirmary while Bastion goes over to aid in picking up all of Jaden's cards scattered on the ground.

Naruto shouts out, seriously, "Hold up! Wait for me!" Soon after, Naruto uses his ninja skills and agility to leap off the stands and follow the group.

Sakura calls out, stunned, "Naruto!" Soon after, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata leap out of the stands with their ninja skills and agility to leap down and follow the group of heroes and heroines taking Jaden to the infirmary.

Kari calls out, seriously, "Hey, hold up!" Soon after, Kari and the other two younger Digidestined run to get out of the stands and head for the infirmary where our heroes and heroines are heading with the unconscious Jaden.

Ryo thinks in his mind, _"I wonder: Since Aster is so consumed for a desire for revenge, could he have made a deal with an evil power to make sure he gets his father back from whoever who took him? Or was he a pawn for someone's sick game?"_ Soon after, Ryo, Cye, and Bastion began to pick up Jaden's cards scattered across the dueling platform. On the meanwhile, Jaden, in Yusuke's arms, moans as he lies unconscious.

Alexis thinks, worriedly, _"Jaden, what happened to you when that duel ended?"_

Kento thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Oh, man! I thought we were done with all of this 'saving the universe' stuff, after Talpa, and we could have fun in Duel Academy, but it looks like that demon friend of Yusuke's is right! It looks like evil has come to Duel Academy and Jaden is its first victim! I hope we can help him before it is too late!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That son of bitch! What did Aster do to poor Jaden? Is that asshole has done something to poor Jay, then I'll make sure that he pays, once and for all! That guy has to be an agent for whatever evil energy infected poor Jaden!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn asshole! I knew that I never should have felt sorry for that punk! He did something to Jaden with that weird evil energy! He must be agent for some wacko wanting to destroy or take over the world!"_

Kira thinks in her mind, angrily, _"When I get my hands on Aster Phoenix, I'll make sure that he pays for this if anything happens to Jay!"_

Ichigo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What was that weird evil energy from Aster's deck? Did he mean to do this to Jaden? Or is he some kind of pawn for a game for another great evil?" _Little did our heroes and heroines knew Jaden's body was glowing red and a voice from the brown haired Slifer's body boomed, darkly, _**"First seal open!"**_

(**The following day; in the hallways leading to the infirmary**)

We find Syrus, Ryuko, Naruto, Hinata, and Max running down towards the infirmary where they finds a group of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students in front of the door.

One male Ra Yellow said, "Did you hear? Jaden Yuki can't duel anymore."

One male Slifer Red student says, "Yeah. I heard that he can't see his cards anymore."

Syrus yells out, in a serious tone, "Make way! Coming through here everyone!" The Ra and Slifer students look to see Syrus, Ryuko, Naruto, Hinata, and Max trying to get through them and they were yelling at him until all of them fall over into the infirmary/nurse's office with Max, Ryuko, and Syrus falling down with the students while Naruto and Hinata use their ninja agility to leap out of the way where Jenny, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Hassleberry, Ryo and his friends, Ranma and his group, Tyson and his friends, Ichigo and his friends, Tenchi and his friends, Yusuke, his siblings, Keiko, Alister, Kurama, Kuwabara, Sasuke, Sakura, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Jaden, sitting in a chair in front of Ms. Fontaine and Isabel, who was examining him.

Chazz asks, annoyed, "What are all of you, dorks, doing here?"

All of the Ra and Slifer students get to their feet and exclaim, worriedly and in unison, "Chazz!"

Chazz tells them, with a serious tone, "I said, Beat it!" But the group of students stands in place in fear of Chazz and he says, with a tone to scare them off, "Boo!" All of the Slifer and Ra students, other than Syrus and Ryuko, Max, then run off in fear of Chazz.

Ukyo says, plainly, "I've got to say this much for him. He really knows how to get rid of a crowd."

Chazz growls, annoyed, "Hey! I heard that!"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, please tell me that this is some kind of joke! I've heard from someone that knows someone's cousin that told me that you can't duel anymore! Tell me that this is some kind of rumor!"

Chazz tells Syrus, "When they said that you hit puberty that was a rumor. This isn't." Chazz takes Jaden's deck from his black coat, hands it to Syrus, and says, "According to Jaden, all of his cards are blank. Pitch white blank."

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "This is terrible! But I don't see anything wrong with them."

Ken says, seriously, "Neither do I. To me, his cards are the same as they ever been."

Kari says, nodding his head, "Same here."

Keiko states, with a plain and worried tone, "And it is the same with me. I looked at every single card and nothing was wrong with them."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Then what's the problem?"

Sasuke says, with a plain and serious tone, "Simple, Naruto. The problem with Jaden and not the cards."

Ms. Fontaine tells Syrus, nodding her head in agreement, "Sasuke is right, Syrus. The cards aren't the problem. During Jaden's last duel, something happened to him."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Isabel replies, "I wish that was possible, Hilary. Until we figured what happened to him during that duel, I don't think there is a way any of us can help him."

Jaden rises to his feet and says, "Oh, well. What are you going to do?" Jaden goes to his feet, takes his deck from Syrus, puts it in his card pouch attached to his belt, and starts to walk off.

Syrus asks Jaden, concerned tone, "Jaden, where are you going?"

Jaden tells Syrus, solemnly, "I need to chill a while, Sy." Jaden then heads out the door, leaving everyone with solemn expression on their faces. Soon after, Jaden leaves the infirmary while a lot of heroes and heroines give solemn look on their faces.

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn it! That SOB, Aster Phoenix, is responsible for this! He's going to pay for this!"

Bastion tells Hikari, seriously and logically, "Kari, we aren't sure that Phoenix is responsible for Jaden's condition."

Naruto yells at Bastion, with his serious tone, "Bastion, the evidence is there!"

Kento says, seriously, "No joke! Jaden was just fine until that rotten Phoenix got into his head and after he lost to that creep! I just wish he was here so I could show him, how I think when you mess with one of my friends!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "I agree both Naruto and Kento. The evidence points to ass, Aster Phoenix."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I'm not so sure."

Sakura asks Sasuke, "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Yeah, we all saw what Phoenix did to Jaden! He was fine until that jerk did whatever he did to him!"

Sasuke tells Sakura, with a serious and plain tone, "I don't think that Aster Phoenix has the power to do what he did to Jaden. A greater evil must have been at work, here."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "You mean that a greater evil jerk gave Aster the power to do that?"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Or used Aster to get to Jaden since they knew he or she would be dueling him! But we would need more information to make sure!"_

(**Later that day; within Obelisk Arena**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find all of our heroes and heroines, minus Jaden and Hiei, are inside of Obelisk Arena in the aftermath of a duel between Alexis Rhodes and her older brother, Atticus Rhodes. Before they could help Jaden and investigate this evil, they find that aid Alexis finish off the affair between Crowler and her with the 'dueling pop star' thing that 'forced' Ryo, Mia, Hotaru, and Alexis away from the Obelisk Blue dorm. While this was going on, Alister had similar plans with his sister, but Keiko literately had to beat it out of him. Alexis won the duel with her brother, who got involved being himself, and after the duel, he learned about what happened to Jaden.

Atticus yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Are you serious?"

Bastion tells Atticus, "Yes, Atticus. After his duel with Aster Phoenix, Jaden lost the ability to see his cards. We're not sure how or why, but we believe that sinister forces are at work here."

Atticus says, amazed, "Man! I thought that whole 'great evil threatening the world' stuff is done and over with since Jay defeated Kagemaru and the Sacred Beast cards!"

Bastion tells Atticus, with a serious tone, "We thought so, Atticus. However, it looks like that there is something else and it looks like it targeted Jaden through Aster Phoenix. We're not sure what to do."

Atticus says, with a serious tone, "Maybe we should talk to Jaden and find a way to restore his lost 'dueling sight' or whatever."

Hinata says, in her usual tone, "I'm not sure that Jaden will see us in his depressed state."

Sakura tells Atticus, "Hinata is right, Atticus. We had better leave him alone for awhile. Losing the ability to see your cards would make anyone depressed."

Max nods his head and says, "Yeah, let's give him some time alone while we figure out what we can do for him."

Crowler then steps forward and calls out, "Yes! Yes! Whatever!" When everyone looks at Crowler, he tells them, "With the issue between Atticus and his sister done and over with, there are other matters to take care of."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Like what?"

Crowler says, with a sly smile, "What do you think, Chazz? Mr. Urameshi's promotion duel of course."

Yusuke says, surprised, "What? Who?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Why me? My future cousin-in-law!" Everyone turn to see Hoshi Saionji walking forward with a bouquet of roses and Hotaru says, in a groan, "Not him!"

Hoshi walks towards Hotaru and he says, with a sly smile, "For you, my love!" Hoshi gives the roses to Hotaru and Hotaru says, seriously, "Listen, Saionji, I don't want to marry you!"

Hoshi says, plainly, "But you have to! Our fathers made this deal!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "Too bad that I don't think of Genma Saotome as a father anymore!"

Atticus says, winching, "Ouch! Major harsh!"

Alister tells Atticus, in a serious tone, "With all the crap that Mister Saotome has done to both Ranma and Hotaru, you can't help but feel sorry for her."

Atticus asks, curiously, "What did he do?"

Hotaru says, annoyed, "Trust me, pal! You don't want to know!"

Hoshi says, with a smile, "I know! How about if we raise the stakes of this duel! If I win, then you'll go on one date with me!"

Hotaru yells out, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Alexis tells Hoshi, in an annoyed tone, "Excuse me, but what words 'Get lost' didn't you understand!"

Hotaru says to Alexis, in a serious tone, "Hold on, 'Lex! If this guy wants the stakes to be that high, then fine! However, should Yusuke win, you get out of my life until I see that rotten old man and I'll make him break off that engagement!"

Hoshi says, with a sly loving smile, "Whatever you say, my dear!"

Kagome thinks with a nervous smile, _"Oh man! This guy is similar to Koga before he wanted to make me his woman and Zera crushed that dream in an instant when she bashed him hard, taking him to Ayame, and Feng when he's flirting with Melody, which gets Melody into hurting him physically!"_

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Same with me!"

Crowler says, with a sly smile, "Good. I know that you would."

Hoshi tells Yusuke, with a kind smile, "Don't think that you are going to be my future cousin-in-law that I'm going to be easy on you."

Yusuke says, with a sweatdrop, "Gee, thanks! I wouldn't want you to go easy on me!" Just then, Yusuke feels a sudden jerk of his collar taking him to the serious glaring eyes of Hotaru Saotome and Hotaru tells Yusuke, seriously, "Yusuke, if you so much lose this duel, then I'm going to have a hard time telling Kagome, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko why their cousin, brother, and boyfriend is dead! In other words, I have many ways of torturing you for the rest of your life!" Hotaru throws Yusuke away, but Yusuke regains his balance with a nervous look on his face and he says, nervously, "Yes ma'am!"

Ryuko says, amazed, "Who would of guessed that Yusuke Urameshi would be threatened by Hotaru!"

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "Oh believe me! Yusuke gets that a lot from me, Keiko, Akane, Kagome, and Hotaru!"

Ryuko says, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Yep!" Soon enough, Crowler and Bonaparte along with the rest of our heroes and heroines were back in the stands while Yusuke and Hoshi got onto the platform, put their dueling decks into the duel disks attached to their left wrists and activate their duel disks causing them to display 4000 life-points each.

Hoshi tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "I'm going to enjoy being the cousin-in-law of the great Yusuke Urameshi once I marry your beautiful cousin!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "You do realize that unlike the engagement with Ranma and Akane, which is unbreakable, Hotaru couldn't care less about the Saotome family honor and there were others that had a claim on Hotaru thanks to my Uncle Genma. Like their claims, yours will soon be taken away!"

Hoshi says, in a plain tone, "We'll see!"

Starting Scores:

Hoshi: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke draws his card and he says, seriously, "I'll start!" Yusuke places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, seriously, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (1900/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I play Ancient Rules! This allows me to special summon a five star monster or higher!" Yusuke then places another card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I'll summon forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes beside Luster Dragon in attack mode.

Everyone, but Kagome, Ranma, Akane, Hotaru, Nabiki, Ukyo, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, Kurama, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Kuwabara, gasp in shock and Jenny calls out, stunned, "That's a legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Sakura calls out, stunned, "No way! I thought that only Seto Kaiba had those cards!"

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Think again, Sakura! Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, and Kagome won two sets of playable dragon cards, including three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Master of Dragon soldier, the whole set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, from Chick to Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, the original Ritual monster and Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, through Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, and Kagome rarely keep them in their decks, a Five-Headed Dragon, and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon, in a special Industrial Illusions tournament years ago!"

Yolei yells out, stunned, "That's unbelievable!"

Tyson says, displaying his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) monster card from his deck to everyone and with a sly grin, "And it's all true! Cool, huh?"

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Awesome is more like it, Tyson!"

Kari asks Tenchi, curiously, "Is that true, Tenchi?"

Tenchi displays his own Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) monster card from his deck to everyone and he says, with a sly smile, "That's right!"

Ken says, amazed, "That's so cool!"

Hoshi says, in disbelief, "Impossible! I thought that there were only three in existence and they all belong to Seto Kaiba!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Actually, I won them from a tournament when I was a kid along with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Master of Dragon soldier, the whole set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, from Chick to Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, the original Ritual monster and Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon."

Hoshi says, in a serious tone, "However, I'll still win no matter how many Blue-Eyes that you may have!"

Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, seriously, "We'll see! I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Hoshi draws his card, puts it in his hand, takes out another one, sends it into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!" Hoshi takes out his deck, fans it, and he says, "Now, I'm allowed to bring a level four or lower warrior from my deck!" Hoshi takes out a card from his deck and places it in his hand, then puts his deck back into his duel disk. Hoshi then places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Hoshi then places another card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I play his effect! I can summon another monster and I choose another Marauding Captain and that would be it!" Beside the first, another Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ukyo says, seriously, "That's not good! Marauding Captain's second ability cancels out any attack Yusuke can do with any other Warrior monster other than Marauding Captain! And since he summoned two, the first Captain protects the second and vice-versa."

Chazz tells Hotaru, in a serious tone, "Well, I hope that you don't have any other plans tonight since you'll be going on a date with your 'fiance'!" That comment gets Chazz a fist in the fist by an annoyed Hotaru.

Hotaru says, annoyed, "Shut it!"

Keiko tells Hotaru, seriously, "Don't worry, Hotaru! It's not as if Yusuke lost!"

Yusuke draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Yusuke places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode.

Hoshi says, drawing his card, "That's all!" Hoshi places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) comes to the field in attack mode and Hoshi sends a card into the spell/trap slot, calling out, "Next, I'll play Double Summon! Now, I'm allowed another Normal Summon! So, I'll sacrifice my disciple for Silent Swordsman level five!" Disciple of the Forbidden Spell disappears and Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300/1000) appears on the field in his place.

Yusuke says, drolly, "Oh great!"

Hoshi then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I'll play Monster Reborn to summon back my Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) appears back in attack mode.

Hassleberry asks, curiously, "Why would he bring back his weaker soldier?"

Hoshi then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll activate The Allied Forces to increase the attacking power of my warriors by two hundred points for every warrior I have on the field!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What!" Disciple of the Forbidden Spell's stats rise from 1700/800 to 2500/800, Silent Swordsman LV5's stats rise from 2300/1000 to 3100/1000, and the two Marauding Captains' stats rise from 1200/400 to 2000/400!

Hoshi yells out, strongly, "Now, my swordsman, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Silent Swordsman LV5 lunges after Yusuke's dragon with the intent to kill.

Yusuke calls out, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Dust Tornado trap!" Yusuke's face-down card was the Dust Tornado and Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Now, I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field and since you have one, guess who has to go!"

Hoshi yells out, shocked, "No!" Soon after, a huge dusty tornado appears and destroys Hoshi's The Allied Forces continuous spell card, lower the stats of his monster back to normal with Disciple of the Forbidden Spell to 1700/800, Silent Swordsman LV5 to 2300/1000, and the Marauding Captains 1200/400.

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Blue-Eyes, counterattack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes fires his blast at Silent Swordsman, destroying him and Hoshi screams in shock as he loses 700 life-points.

Ranma yells out, excitedly, "All right!"

Hoshi snarls and he yells out, seriously, "My disciple, attack his Masked Dragon!" Disciple of the Forbidden Spell charges after Masked Dragon, cuts it in half with his sword, and since he was in defense mode, Yusuke doesn't lose any life-points.

Yusuke says, taking out his deck, "Since you've destroyed my Masked Dragon, you activated his effect, which allows me to summon a dragon with fifteen hundred attack points or less and I choose another Masked Dragon!" Soon after, a second Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode.

Hoshi says, in a serious tone, "One of my captains will slay it!" The first Marauding Captain charges after the second dragon and slashes it with this sword. Since it was in defense mode, like the last one, Yusuke doesn't lose life-points.

Yusuke takes out his deck and he says, seriously, "Now, I can summon another dragon!" Soon after, a third Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode.

Hoshi yells out, seriously, "My second Marauding Captain, destroy that dragon!" The second Marauding Captain charges after the third dragon and slashes it in half again while in defense mode, Yusuke doesn't lose any life-points.

Yusuke says, seriously, "With another one gone, another will take its place and I choose my Troop Dragon!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hoshi says, in a serious tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hoshi: 3300

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke draws his card, sends it to the spell/trap slot and he says, "First, I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we're holding six cards!" Yusuke and Hoshi draw until they were holding five cards, Yusuke then sends one more card into the spell/trap slot, and he calls out, "Next, I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Yusuke draws two cards from his deck, places one card onto the duel disk, and calls out, "I sacrifice my Luster Dragon and Troop Dragon to summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Luster Dragon and Troop Dragon disappear and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Yusuke calls out, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I'll play White Dragon Ritual and I'll sacrifice my level four Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" After Yusuke sends his Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) monster card into the graveyard, Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) appears in attack mode. Yusuke says, in a serious tone taking his deck out from his duel disk, "Now, I sacrifice my Paladin for my third and last Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Paladin disappears and a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hoshi asks, in a curious tone, "But you can't attack with any of them since my captains prevent it!"

Yusuke says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll get to that later 'cause now I play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A black vortex appears above Yusuke's head as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons fly into the vortex, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) comes out of the vortex with a ferocious roar. Yusuke then sends another card onto the duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon for Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shatters apart and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) takes its place in attack mode. Yusuke then says, with a sly grin, "And thanks to its ability, it gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and since I've got eleven dragons in my graveyard, he gets thirty-three hundred attack points!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats rise from 3000/2500 to 6300/2500! Yusuke then sends the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I'll play my Fissure Spell card to get rid of those captains!"

Hoshi yells out, shocked, "No way!" Soon after, the two Marauding Captains were destroyed.

Ranma yells out, excitedly, "All right! Now, Yusuke can attack now!"

Yusuke yells out, strongly, "You heard Ranma, Shining Dragon, attack with Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon fires a powerful beam of energy at Disciple of the Forbidden Spell and wiping it out in a huge explosion causing Hoshi to scream out as he loses 4600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Hoshi: 0

Yusuke: 4000

After the duel is done, the final hologram fades away, Hoshi falls to his knees, and Yusuke exclaims, with a sly grin, "And that's game!"

Keiko calls out to her boyfriend, excitedly, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Hotaru says, with a wide smile, "That means no more seeing that moron ever again!"

Crowler calls out, with a sly smile, "Well done, indeed! It is my honor to give you a promotion to Obelisk Blue immediately!"

All of Yusuke's friends, except for Chazz, and family cheer for Yusuke's victory, Sakura calls out, excitedly, "Congratulations, Yusuke!"

Kagome calls out to Yusuke, "Good luck in the Blue dorm!"

Ryo tells Yusuke, with a wide smile, "Can't wait to show you around!"

Yusuke looks at Hoshi, who getting on his feet, and he tells him, "I'm sorry, man, but a deal's a deal!"

Hoshi says, with a solemn sigh, "How am I going to explain this to my father? I've lost my fiancée because she doesn't want to cooperate with family honor."

Yusuke walks over to Hoshi and Yusuke tells Hoshi, in a plain tone, "It wouldn't be worth it, considering that my Uncle Genma would probably be mooching off of your family for the rest of his life when you'll be married to Hotaru. Personally, you're better off without Hotaru if she has a father like hers." Soon after, Hoshi heads towards one of the exits while Kagome moves to meet her friends while Nabiki was looking at Hoshi, who was leaving the arena, with a devious sly smile.

Nabiki thinks in her mind, with a devious sly smile, _"Now, I know how I'm going to payback Hotaru for warning Alexis about the cameras that I installed in her room."_

(**A few days later; morning within the Slifer Red cafeteria**)

A few days in the aftermath of Yusuke's promotion duels into Obelisk Blue, Kagome, Akane, Ranma, Rowen, and Sage had their own promotion duels and they get into Obelisk Blue as well and Tyson and Max getting promoted to Ra Yellow. This morning, however, we find Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jenny, Naruto, Hinata, Bastion, Tyson, who was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, Rowen, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kenny within the Slifer Red cafeteria, helping around while trying to come up with a plan to help Jaden.

Just then the doors to the Slifer Red cafeteria are thrown open, everyone looks to see Syrus and Ryuko, nearly out of breath, and Jenny asks, concerned, "Guys, what's wrong?"

Ryuko yells out, horrified, "Jaden! He's gone!"

Everyone gasps out in shock and Alexis asks, "Guys, are you sure?"

Syrus calls out, seriously, "Yes, we're sure! When we went into his room, he was gone!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "He might still be on the island."

Jenny says, worriedly, "If he is challenged to a duel, he won't be in the right condition to duel."

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Troops! We have to find him! Search and rescue time!"

Naruto tells Hinata, "We should tell Sasuke and Sakura about this!"

Hinata nods her head and says, in her usual manner, "Good idea, Naruto."

Tyson tells the others, "I'll get my other friends."

Bastion nods his head and says, "Good idea, Tyson. Let's get to work as soon as possible."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Right!" Soon after, Naruto and Hinata use their ninja speed and agility to get to the Obelisk Blue dorm while Rowen runs over to the Obelisk Blue dorm as well.

(**That very evening; Within one of the room's in the Slifer Red dorm** WARNING: ATTEMPT RAPE! YOU WERE WARNED!)

In the evening, we find Hotaru Saotome without her bracers and Power Pole walking towards Jenny's dorm where she was staying with Jenny and Kira. After everyone heard that Jaden had left his dorm, she was real concerned for him and wanted to get some equipment that she brought with her for these cases of emergency. Right now, we find Hotaru opening the door to Jenny's dorm while sensing that someone was inside. As a martial artist, Hotaru was ready for this situation and opens the door, quickly turns on the light, and only to find Hoshi Saionji, hanging by his right foot to a rope in the ceiling.

Hotaru says, with an annoyed tone, "Hey, what are you doing here, Saionji! I thought that we had a deal!"

Hoshi says, with a reply, "Well, I'll explain everything if you could just get me down from here." Hotaru closes the door, goes over to the rope knot, and unties it, which gets Hoshi to fall down to the ground with a nasty thump.

Hotaru asks Hoshi, curiously, "Nabiki sent you here didn't she?"

Hoshi slowly gets onto his feet while winching at his slight injury and Hoshi says to Hotaru, "Yes, though she asked for five hundred yen to give me the information! However, I wanted you to know that I'm terribly sorry for pushing you to this engagement. Your cousin, Yusuke, gave me a summary that your father would 'mooch' off my family for the rest of his life."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Well, that's the old man for you! He's a fat and dishonorable bastard!"

Hoshi tells Hotaru, while walking towards her, "I understand that you don't want this engagement and I was wondering we could be friends."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Sure, why not?"

Hoshi says, with a wide smile while placing his hands his back pocket, "Good! Also, I was wondering…in order to get over you…is it okay to get a kiss."

Hotaru says, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Hoshi says, in a pleading tone, "I know that's a bit odd coming from me."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "You want me to kiss you!"

Hoshi says, plainly, "That's right and that'll be the last thing that I ask of you, please!" Hotaru looks at Hoshi with a serious stare and thought that it couldn't hurt to give him a little peck on the cheek. As Hotaru walked near Hoshi with the intent to kiss his right cheek, Hoshi quickly grabs Hotaru's waist with his arms and placing his right finger into the back of Hotaru's neck, rubbing something onto it.

Hotaru exclaims, annoyed, "Hey, what the hell…!" Soon after, Hotaru's vision starts to get a little blurry and as she feels like her legs are made out of jelly as she feels a great sense of pleasure in her whole body that makes her arms wrapped around Hoshi's neck.

Hotaru says, straining to move out of the way, "What…what have you…done…!"

Hoshi says, with a sly smile in a whisper in Hotaru's right ear, "I've placed some of my pleasure potion onto your skin and what it does is keeps your mind open, but your body will move against your will to any 'pleasurable' reaction."

Hotaru says, straining, "So, you're…!"

Hoshi says, kissing Hotaru's neck, "That's right, my dear! I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Hotaru says, straining and angrily, "You bast…!" Hotaru doesn't finish as Hoshi slams his lips onto hers, kissing her. Hotaru was fighting the surge to kiss him back as Hoshi, rubs more of his potion onto Hotaru's neck, making her more unable to resist, the pleasurable feeling without her body as she slowly returns the kiss as Hoshi's tongue is moved into her mouth, causing her to moan in displeasure as she feels Hoshi's fingers rubbing against her back.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! I can't break free! I know that I'm stronger than this, but his potion is weakening my resolve!"_ Soon after, Hotaru finds herself backed against a deck in the dorm, sitting on it, wrapping her legs around Hoshi, making him smile with lust as he moves his lips to Hotaru's neck as he moves his hands to her breasts, fondling them gently, causing her to gasps at his lips with worry and disgust as she was unable to get him off, which gets her frustrated.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This bastard is going to rape me! I won't let that happened!"_ Hotaru then feels her vest, being unbuttoned and pulled off her body as Hoshi then kisses her neck, hungrily and wanting more feel of Hotaru's smooth skin. Hotaru then feels Hoshi's hands underneath her black sleeveless shirt of her female Obelisk Blue uniform and moving further to her breasts.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I still have a chance! I have my telepathic technique that links me with Ranma that I made when I first saw him after three years!"_

When Hoshi's fingers got to the bottom of Hotaru's purple thin bra, Hotaru calls out to her mind, telepathically, _**"Ranma, please help me!"**_

Ranma's voice calls out in Hotaru's mind, seriously, _**"Hotaru, what's up, sis! What's going on?"**_

As she feels Hoshi's hands, going under her bra to fondle her breasts, Hotaru calls out to Ranma, mentality, _**"Help me! I'm being raped in Jenny's room!"**_

Ranma yells out, mentality and angrily, _**"WHAT! BY WHO! THAT JERK AGAIN!"**_

Hotaru says, mentality, _**"Yeah, you've got to come here with the others, please!"**_

Ranma tells her, seriously and mentality, _**"Don't worry, sis! I'll be there soon!"**_ Soon after, Hotaru feels Hoshi's hands, fondling her breasts under her bra, while kissing her neck, making Hotaru moan in displeasure and disgust.

Hoshi then tells Hotaru, in a whisper in her ear, "You'll soon be mine, my dear." Hoshi then rubs his finger onto Hotaru's nipples, making her moan in disgust.

Hotaru says, in a snarl, "You bastard! Just you want until my friends here!" Hoshi then chuckles as he moves his hands from Hotaru's breasts, then to her back, travelling them up and he tells her, "Your friends are still looking for Jaden Yuki!" Hotaru then feels Hoshi's fingers to her bra clasp and he says, starting to unclasp the hooks from behind, "There's no way of them knowing of us!" Just then, the door was broken through by a pissed off Ranma Saotome, who was wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Yusuke Urameshi, who was wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Kira Urameshi, and Jenny Yuki as they see Hoshi and Hotaru in a 'compromising position'.

Ranma yells out, in an enraged tone, "Get your fucking hands off of my sister, you perverted asshole!" Ranma then lunges after Hoshi, throwing him away from Hotaru as Yusuke and Kira joined Ranma into beating Hoshi up as Hikari, Akane, and Keiko walked inside the room to find Hotaru, who had her vest taken off, shaken up by what had happened with Jenny saying soothing words.

Keiko asks, curiously, "What's going on! Ranma rushes off when we were finding Jaden!"

While grabbing Hoshi's collar, after beating him up, Yusuke yells out, angrily, "I'll tell you what happened, Keiko! This fucking pervert was trying to rape Hotaru!"

Akane yells out, shocked and angrily, "What!"

Hikari asks Hotaru, seriously, "Hotaru, is this true!"

Hotaru says, a bit shaken up, "He rubbed something on my neck to make me unable to move freely and he tried to…!" Jenny then rubs Hotaru's back, while trying to comfort her, while Akane looks at Hoshi, with extreme anger in her eyes.

Akane thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That pervert! It's someone like him is one of the main reasons why I hated boys! True, Hotaru does piss me off at times, but no girl deserves to experience what she's done!"_ Akane then summons a big wooden mallet in her hands and she yells out, seriously, "Yusuke, let me at him! He's going to pay dearly for what he's done!" Just as Akane was going to pound Hoshi within an inch of his life with her mallet, Hikari goes in to restrain her and Hikari tells Akane, seriously, "Akane, don't! As much as we'd want to kill him for what he's done, we can't! The only thing we can do is report this to Chancellor Crowler!"

Ranma yells out, enraged, "Are you insane, Kari! This is justice for what that asshole has nearly done!"

Akane says, seriously, "I agree with Ranma! This pervert needs to be punished! No girl deserves to experience what Hotaru has gone through just now."

Jenny says, with a serious glare, "Oh don't worry, Akane! He'll be punished severely for what he's done, but not in cold blood."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Kari and Jenny are right, guys! We'll have to tell Chancellor Crowler about this!"

Yusuke snarls and he tells Hoshi, with an angered glare, "You are so not worth it!" Yusuke then walks over to the door while dragging Hoshi's beaten up form, with Ranma, Akane, and Kira following him while glaring at Hoshi with anger and hate.

Ranma thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! This is Pops' fault that this happened! If he hadn't gotten Hotaru engaged to that pig, then Hotaru wouldn't have gone through all that!"_ Soon after, Keiko, Jenny, and Hikari were walking the shaken up Hotaru, who had her Obelisk vest placed on her shoulders.

(**Within the Chancellor's office; a few moments later**)

In the Chancellor's office, we find Crowler and Bonaparte assembled in front of Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Hikari Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kira Urameshi with a tied up Hoshi Saionji after telling them what had happened.

After they were done, Crowler yells out, horrified, "Good heavens! An attempt rape in our fine school!"

Ranma yells out, strongly, "That's right, Chancellor Crowler! This creep is the one responsible!"

Hoshi says, while winching, "It's my right to do that since Hotaru is my fiancée!"

Ranma yells out, angrily, "You call that an excuse! Akane is my fiancée and you don't see me doing to her what you were doing with my sister!"

Akane says, seriously, "Yeah and if he would, I'll kill him! What you've done was so unforgiveable!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "There's no doubt that the claim you have on my sister will be null and void once our parents find out about this!"

Hoshi gasps in shock and he says, worriedly, "Wait! You're not going to tell my father about this!"

Kira yells out, angrily, "Who do you think, jerk!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "After what you've done, I'm surprised that you've lived this long!"

Bonaparte asks, curiously, "What had happened with Hotaru?"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "She's in the infirmary, getting checked by Miss Fontaine and Miss Takahashi with my cousin, Kagome, and our friends in the infirmary."

Hoshi calls out, worriedly, "No! Please, I'll do anything! Please don't tell my father!"

Yusuke bashes him in the face and he yells out, angrily, "You have the nerve to beg after what you did to my cousin!"

Keiko goes over to her boyfriend and she says, with concern and worriedly, "Yusuke, please calm down! I know that you're upset!"

Ranma yells out, angrily, "You can't blame him, Keiko! This jerk doesn't deserve forgiveness after what happened!" Just then, the door was opened and the military like people were walking into the room and in their arms was Nabiki Tendo, who was fighting them off to let her go.

Crowler asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

The female leader tells him, "Chancellor Crowler, we heard about what had happened and Miss Hotaru Saotome told us that to get this girl since she was told by Hoshi Saionji where to go!" Soon after, many glares of anger and annoyance were placed towards Nabiki by our heroes and heroines.

Ranma yells out, enraged, "Nabiki!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "How could you!"

Nabiki says, seriously, "Hey, how was I supposed to know that Hoshi would do that! If I had known, I wouldn't have done what I did!"

Ranma yells out, angrily, "My sister was almost raped because of you! Nabiki, you've pulled this stunt many times, but this time, you've really gone too far!"

Nabiki says, seriously, "Look, I'm sorry!"

Yusuke says, in an angered tone, "You think sorry is going to cut it this time, Tendo! 'Sorry' doesn't take back what had happen with to my cousin!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Because of you, I don't think that Hotaru will ever be the same again!"

Crowler sends a glare to Hoshi and Nabiki and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"As much as I don't like to help Jaden Yuki's friends, but as the Chancellor I'm responsible for the well-being of my students. Besides, once Sheppard or Seto Kaiba will get wind of this, if I don't make a fair decision."_ Crowler says, in a serious tone, "Hoshi Saionji, because of your ill-minded actions towards Hotaru Saotome, you are hereby expelled from Duel Academy and I'll see to it that you never ever get admission to any dueling school in the world." Hoshi lowers his head down and Crowler then turns to Nabiki, saying, "As for you, Nabiki Tendo…what you've done is inexcusable and will not be tolerated by an Obelisk Blue. You are here by demoted to Ra Yellow!"

Nabiki yells out, shocked, "Ra Yellow! You're kidding!"

Ranma yells at Nabiki, seriously, "After what you've done, I'm surprised that you haven't been expelled yet and having a hard time explaining this to our parent, especially my mother!"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "Nabiki, as my sister, I'll always love you! I've forgiven you for taking pictures of me working out and sold them to twisted perverts from our school, but what you've done was unforgivable! As a person, right now, I've lost so much respect for you! I know that Hotaru may be a pest sometimes, but she didn't deserve what she went through tonight!"

Nabiki says, in a snort, "If I recall, there were times that Ranma was brainwashed by Shampoo and you decided to ignore it and went on with your business! Isn't it almost the same thing?"

Just as Akane was going to retort, Ranma yells at her, enraged, "How dare you excuse yourself after what you've done!"

Crowler says, in a serious tone, "I'm not quite finished with Miss Tendo's 'sentence'! In addition to your punishment, you will be not allowed to be within 20 meters of Hotaru Saotome nor are you allowed to talk to her or communicate with her in anyway. You will be also placed under dueling arrest for a month, so that means you will not be dueling on this island! Do you understand?"

Nabiki snarls while she glares at Crowler and she thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Damn it! I will not be pushed around like this! I'm the 'Ice Queen of Nermia'! I will not be pushed around by this clown! However, it looks like that I don't have a choice in the matter!"_ Nabiki says, in a snarl, "Yes, Chancellor!"

Crowler says, in a serious tone, "Good, now, once you've packed up and moved your belongings to your new room within the Ra Yellow dorm, you will bring any decks that you may have! Is that clear?"

Nabiki snarls at Crowler and she says, with a nod, "Yes, Chancellor!" On the meanwhile, Ranma, Akane, Yusuke, and Kira were glaring at Nabiki with serious glares.

Kira says, seriously, _"That was a little too easy! We better keep an eye on her just to make sure! With Inuyasha and his sisters, it wouldn't be that hard!"_

(**Within the infirmary; at the same time**)

Within the school infirmary, we find Ms. Fontaine and Isabel doing the final check up on Hotaru while the rest of our heroes and heroines, except for Jaden and Chazz, in the room with Rowen, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Kento, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, and Max wearing a Ra Yellow uniform. When they heard what had happened, they were shocked and horrified and they went to see her. The potion that was placed on Hotaru's skin had worn off, making her able to freely move again.

Ms. Fontaine says, with a kind smile, "You should be alright, Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Thank you!"

Jasmine says, in an angered snarl, "Man, I can't believe that they were guys like that who would do that!"

Alexis tells Jasmine, in a droll tone, "You just figured that one out!"

Isabel tells Hotaru, in a plain tone, "Hotaru, your parents were informed this and they'll be here along with Hoshi's parents, tomorrow morning."

Hotaru says, with a nod, "Okay!" Soon after, Ms. Fontaine then leaves the room and Hotaru places an angered snarl on her lips, saying, "Just wait until I see that old man! I'm going to clobber him for this!"

Mindy says, amazed, "Wow, Hotaru, you're sure feeling better about this!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "I sure will feel even better once I drill some fists into that old man for setting me up with that pig!"

Kari says, worriedly, "Aren't you going a bit too far with this, Hotaru? I mean, it can't be all your father's fault that this happened! Sure, he's engaged you too many rich teenage boys, but he couldn't have known that this would happened!"

Kagome tells Kari, in a plain tone, "Kari, you don't know my Uncle Genma like we have!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, no kidding! He's a fat, dishonorable, lying, cheating thief that would sell his own children to feed his overgrown belly!"

Inuyasha says, in a snort, "And I'm getting the feeling that the rest of the 'Moron Squad' and the 'Hentai Horde' in Nermia would be arriving here to cause trouble, especially the old freak!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "I know! That's way I'm going to have you and your sisters as well as Hiei to go to the boat to Domino Prep to prevent them from coming and if they're persistent, then you know what to do! Only make sure that Uncle Tendo, my mom, and the old man gets onto the boat and leave the old man for me to punish! I'm not ready to face the 'Moron Squad' and the 'Hentai Horde' at the moment."

Mia says, perplexed, "Moron Squad?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Moron Squad is a name that Hotaru made up for Ranma's, Hotaru's, and Akane's rivals and 'suitors' in Nermia and the 'Hentai Horde' was made up when one of Ranma's rivals and Akane and Hotaru's 'suitor', Tatewaki Kuno, made a challenge to the male population of Furuiken High School that if anyone defeated Akane in a fight, then she has to date with them and that was before she met Ranma."

Rowen yells out, stunned, "Date!"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Are you for real!"

Kagome says, plainly, "Nope! Then, they moved the challenge to Hotaru when Kuno made his eyes towards her, stating that anyone who wanted to date Hotaru. However, when that challenge happened all of Hotaru's challengers had went to the school nurse's office since Hotaru hit harder than Akane ever did."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "And for some odd reason they seem to love losing and the pain so much that they kept attacking Hotaru over and over again every day and she had her 'restraints', so the blows wouldn't be fatal!"

Syrus says, amazed, "Wow!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Most likely, Kuno's ninja, Sasuke, would have gotten wind about what had happened to me and I don't want to deal with Kuno, right now, because with the way I'm feeling when he's touching me, I may kill him!"

Yolei says, surprised, "Are you serious!" Just then, there was a huge smashing sound when Hotaru's right fist hits the wall, which makes a huge hole and crack to the wall, surprising some of our heroes and heroines.

Ryo says, amazed, "Whoa! That's some serious power!"

Kento says, shocked, "I'll say! Man!"

Naruto says, nervously, "Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

Hassleberry says, with a nervous smile, "Ten-four on that, soldier!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Well, I just can't wait until I see that old man quiver when he gets his desert!"

Isabel asks, curiously, "Any luck finding your friend, Jaden?"

Alexis says, shaking her head, "Nothing! It's like he disappeared into thin air!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Soon after, Ranma, Akane, Hikari, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kira walk into the room.

Hotaru says, plainly, "I'd feel better after tomorrow." Soon after, two members of the DAS came into the room with Nabiki in their arms, which made almost everyone glaring at her.

Melody yells out, nastily, "Why the hell is she doing here!"

Alister says, in a nasty tone, "Hasn't she caused enough problems already!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Actually, she came to say something to Hotaru."

Sage says, in a serious tone, "We're not interested in what she has to say!"

Hotaru says, in an emotionless tone, "No, I'd like to hear what Nabiki has to say." Almost everyone could hear the tone of Hotaru's voice and they winch at it.

Nabiki sighs and she says, seriously, "Hotaru, I didn't mean for what had happened! I told him where to go and I didn't know that he was going to do that."

Inuyasha yells out, nastily, "Didn't know! Girl, have some common sense! You've seen how that pig was coming onto Hotaru when we first saw him and Hotaru made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with that guy or any engagements that the old man of hers made!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Normally, I don't approve Inuyasha yelling so harshly, Nabiki, but you went too far this time! This isn't like Nermia, where you can get away with these things, there's huge consequences for your actions!"

Nabiki says, in a snort, "There was consequence that I was given, Higurashi, I was demoted to Ra Yellow and I'm not allowed anywhere near Hotaru or speak to her through any communication whatsoever!"

Alexis yells out, in a nasty tone, "Good, Crowler actually made a more appropriate decision for once since he was made temporary Chancellor! People like you don't deserve to be an Obelisk Blue!"

Hotaru tells Nabiki, in a serious tone, "Nabiki, what you've done to me was unforgivable, even though you had no idea that he would even pull that stunt. With this punishment, I'll consider fair with compared to what you've done in the past! In fact, it's taking everything within me not to beat you senselessly for what you've done."

Ranma says, with a snort, "Don't expect me to bail you out this time, Nabiki! Sorry, Akane, I know that Nabiki is your sister and all, but after what she's done."

Akane says, in a plain tone, "I understand completely, Ranma." Nabiki uncharacteristically winched knowing how physically strong Hotaru is and she's gotten flashbacks on how Hotaru beats up Akane, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo, Mousse, Happosai, and Genma as well as members of the 'Hentai Horde'. Soon after, Nabiki was taken out of the hallways with almost everyone glaring at her back.

Hotaru sighs in exhaustion as Ranma walks and sits by his sister and he asks her, "Hey sis, are you going to be okay?"

Hotaru says, plainly, "A little bit!"

Megumi snaps her fingers and she exclaims, with a smile, "Hey Hotaru, I know what will make you feel better! Chazz made this hot spring in Isabel's room when he was making his new room!"

Hotaru says, perplexed, "Hot spring?"

Isabel says, with a smile, "Of course! It's one of the reasons why I've asked Chazz to build one for me. I hot bath is what I always use to take away my stresses." Soon after, Inuyasha and his sisters get a sense of familiarity from Isabel as Melody and Megumi remembers their hot baths with their human mother when she was alive and they were children.

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess that it would cause my troubles to wash away." Just then, Megumi grabs Hotaru's right hand and pulls her to her feet and away from the room.

Isabel walks up to Melody and she says to her, with a smile, "I think a hot bath would be a wonderful idea, right now? Would you like to join me?" When Melody looks at her eyes, her will to say 'no' was quickly vanished and Melody says, with a smile unlike hers, "Sure, why not?" Many others, who know Melody, pretty well was surprised by this move as Isabel and Melody walked away to follow Megumi and Hotaru.

Hikari asks, confused, "Is it just me or did Melody willing agree to Miss Takahashi's request with a smile?"

Keiko says, plainly, "That sure sounds like it."

Sage asks Hikari and Keiko, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Well, Melody is pretty much a headstrong and blunt person, who wouldn't be so easily pulled into situations like this. I'm even surprised that she'd willingly agree with Miss Takahashi after knowing her for this short while since like Inuyasha, doesn't take so kindly towards strangers, in fact, she doesn't trust them at all."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Who knows, maybe, she's gotten to know a person well enough for her to trust willingly."

Ukyo looks around looking for Chazz and she says, seriously, "By the way, as anyone seen Princeton?"

Alexis says, in a plain tone, "He must be still looking for Jaden."

Ryo says, in a serious tone, "I just hope that he doesn't become like Jaden."

(**Inside of the Slifer Red dormitory; sometime later**)

Inside of the Slifer Red dorms, we find Isabel, Hotaru, Melody, and Megumi inside of the huge hot spring that Chazz added to Professor Banner's former room which was now Isabel's room when he 're-designed' the Slifer Red dorms to make them more 'livable' to the rich duelists. In the hot springs room, the environment was similar to the hot spring environment in the Feudal Era where Inuyasha and his sisters were from. All of them were totally nude and their bodies were mainly submerged in the spring water except from the top portion of their breasts to the top of their scalps.

The females, especially Hotaru and Melody, were enjoying the hot springs that Chazz installed in the room and Megumi says, relaxed, "Hey! I feel as if I'm back in the Feudal Era! Chazz really did a fine job with this place."

Hotaru tells Megumi, with a small smile, "Thanks for the suggestion Hotaru, I'm actually feeling a little better."

Megumi says, with a wide smile, "See, I told you that you'll feel great!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "I'm actually surprised that Megumi came up with this good idea since almost all of her ideas ends up going in smoke."

Megumi yells out, annoyed, "Sissy, that's not nice!"

Melody says, annoyed, "Don't call me that!"

Isabel looks at the rest of Melody's nude form while from the tops of her breasts to the rest of her body was underwater and she says, with a wide smile, "Melody-chan, I never noticed that you have a beautiful female body for a half-demon."

Melody uncharacteristically blushes at this and she yells out, in a rare embarrassed tone, "Don't say that!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "She does! She even points it out to Kagome when she says that she's even cuter than her as a human. However, she hides it in her kimono that she's always wearing."

Melody says, in an annoyed tone, "And I suppose I should start wearing those ridiculous clothes that you have the miko bring for you from this time."

Megumi says, holding her hands in defense, "Hey, I'm just saying that it's time for a new look, Sissy, that's all!"

Melody says, annoyed, "I told you not to call me that!"

Megumi says, with a wide smile, "With a new look, you could even impress Feng a lot more!"

Melody says, an annoyed snarl, "Now, why would I want to impress that moron!"

Isabel asks, curiously, "Feng!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "He's this Phoenix Demon, who's in love with Mel…!" Just then, Megumi feels Melody's right arm wrapped around her neck from behind, placing her in a choking hold, with a very annoyed look on her face.

Melody yells out, annoyed, "Don't say that, Megumi! It's not like that! Remember, he just keeps saying that he loves me just because I beat his butt! It is his tribe's tradition that someone beats their members in battle that they have to marry them! It's similar to the Chinese Amazon law of Shampoo's, which is one of the reasons why I happen to agree with Hotaru that Ranma needs to get rid of that Chinese bimbo!"

Isabel asks, curiously, "Let me guess: this Feng person uses cheap tricks to win your heart like Shampoo does."

Melody let's go of her sister's neck, allowing her to breath again, and she says, plainly, "Unlike Shampoo, Feng doesn't rely on cheap tricks, but he seems to love pain very much since whenever I comes into my personal space and I hit him hard by punching him in the face, he seems to be coming back for more. He also knows that I'm a half-demon, but he doesn't seem to care."

Isabel says, with a smile, "Well, maybe, you should give Feng a chance? You'll never know until you tried."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "I'm never letting that bird touch me without him getting something broken."

Hotaru says, solemnly, "I just wished that I have a sense of smell like yours, Melody, so I would have smelt what he was placing on me to make me unable to move." The females look at Hotaru, who had arms crossed towards her breasts, covering them up while remembering what had almost happened to her.

Isabel 'swims' over to Hotaru and she says, placing her hands over to Hotaru's bare shoulders, "Hotaru, what happened to you wasn't your fault?"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Yeah, that boy had his mind messed up."

Hotaru says, in an angered snarl, "I wish that I had broken his arms to teach him a lesson about touching me." Isabel then places Hotaru in her arms, hugging her, gently as Hotaru lets out a few sobs, which lasts about ten minutes. This horrible experience would mentality injure a strong person like the elder Saotome twin since she went through what would be so horrible to women. Hotaru then pulls away from Isabel and Isabel asks, with a kind smile, "You feel better now, dear."

Hotaru wipes the tears from her eyes and she says, plainly, "Listen, I want you girls to promise me that you won't tell the others, especially Ranma, about this. I don't want them to worry about me that much."

Megumi says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about it too much, Hotaru."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, after you beat that old man of yours up, you'll feel a lot better."

Hotaru says, seriously, "Don't worry! I will feel better!"

(**At the Domino Pier; the next early morning**)

At the Domino Pier, in the early morning, we find Akane and Nabiki's father and sister, along with Ranma and Hotaru's parents with Nodoka with Genma under the impression that they were going to an all you can eat buffet in Duel Academy which got him excited. If he happens to hear about the engagement that he set up with Hotaru and Hoshi Saionji, then he'd have to face the wrath of his angry daughter, and he knows how strong she is and will tear him apart.

Genma says, with an excited tone, "An all you can eat buffet in Duel Academy! It doesn't get any better than this!" On the meanwhile, Nodoka and Soun were looking at Genma with nervous gazes.

Soun thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Oh my! I don't know how I'm going to break it to Saotome when he finds out the truth."_ Soon after, a white limo was pulled to the pier and a couple of people come out of the limo.

Kasumi then spots a large luxury boat heading towards the pier and she says, "Look, there's our boat right now!"

One was a middle aged man with black hair and green eyes, which looked like an older version of Hoshi Saionji. He was wearing a blue business suit with a white dress shirt and black formal shoes.

The other was a middle aged woman with long red hair and eyes and she was wearing a white blouse with a red skirt that went to her ankles as well as black high heeled shoes.

The middle aged man looks at Genma and he calls out, "Genma! Genma Saotome, is that you!"

Genma looks at the man and his face went pale, thinking, worriedly, _"Oh no!"_ Just as Genma was going to make a break for it, Nodoka pulls Genma by the back of his top gi and she says, seriously, "Husband, do you know this man?"

Genma says, with a nervous smile, "N-no-no! No-chan! What makes you say that!"

The middle aged couple walks over to Genma and the middle aged man says, with a smile, "Saotome, you don't remember me! I'm Senji Saionji, remember when you asked for money and food at the exchange of your daughter's hand in marriage with my son, Hoshi!"

Genma gulps in fear and Nodoka says, in a chilly voice, "Husband, is he telling the truth? Did you sold our daughter to his son!"

Genma says, in a nervous tone and smile, "I…may…have."

Nodoka says, in an angered tone, "Genma, you did sold our daughter so you're the old to blame for this."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, strongly, "You're damn straight!" Everyone then sees Hiei, Inuyasha and his sisters, with their hats on, jumping off the boat and Kasumi says, perplexed, "It's Hiei along with Inuyasha and his sisters!"

Genma asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Senji says, with a solemn sigh, "I'm so sorry, Saotome. My wife, Sonia, here, got a call from Duel Academy and it seems that my son had almost tried to impose himself on your daughter, just last night in the room that she was staying in."

Genma yells out, shocked, "He what!"

Soun says, in a plain tone, "It's true, Saotome! It's our main reason for going to Duel Academy."

Genma says, perplexed, "I thought that it was an all you can eat buffet!"

Hiei says, in a plain tone, "You're wrong! It was a ploy to ensure that you do get on this boat."

Genma automatically knew what would happen once he sees his daughter and he was trying to make a break for it, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, pulling the back of his collar and Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Oh no, you don't, old man!"

Genma yells out, fearfully, "Hey, let me go! I'm not going!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, strongly, "So, it's true!" Just then, there was a crowd of students along with Takewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga Hibiki was running towards the pier.

Melody says, in a snarl, "Oh great!"

Kuno yells out, seriously, "Is it true that my dear, Hotaru, was…almost imposed upon!"

Inuyasha yells out, nastily, "That's right and you're not going as well as rest of you!"

Shampoo says, seriously, "You can't stop Shampoo from going to see Ranma!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "You want to bet!"

Sonia asks, curiously, "Who are these people?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "They're a bunch of morons who aren't getting on this ship without getting past us!"

Kodachi says, with a menacing smile, "We'll see about them!" Kodachi gets her ribbon weapon and lashes it towards Inuyasha, which makes him throw Genma to Megumi's hands, yelling out, "Take him!" As Megumi jumps back onto the boat with Genma in her hands, Inuyasha grabs the ribbon, but a black paralysis smoke appears from Kodachi's ribbon, making him stunned and with his sense of smell, it made it worse.

Melody yells out, angrily, "That was cheap!"

Kodachi says, with a sly smile, "My paralysis smoke can stun anyone, but for someone who happens to have an acute sense of smell likes you, Inuyasha, it will be even worse!" Kodachi laughs chillingly and Kuno says, excitedly, "Excellent, my dear sister! With…!" Kuno was then knocked out from the back by Melody's fists and Melody says, seriously, "None of you will be going on this boat!"

Shampoo yells out, strongly, "That what you think!" Shampoo then charges at Melody to engage her into hand-to-hand combat and Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Quick while Melody's distracted!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I don't think so!" Just then, Inuyasha disappears in a puff of smoke, surprising Kodachi.

Mousse yells out, shocked, "He's gone!" From the boat, Naruto Uzumaki and nine of his Shadow Clones appears and Mousse yells out, stunned, "What in the!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "There's ten of them!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "Ranma and Hotaru must have made new friends at Duel Academy!" Naruto and his Shadow Clones lands on the battles with Mousse and Ryoga with Mousse throwing many of his grappling hooks at the Naruto Clones and Ryoga tries fighting them. Soon after, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha jump from the boat and quickly knock out Kodachi.

Soun yells out, shocked, "It's Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan!"

One of the boys from the 'Hentai Horde' yells out, strongly, "I don't care! They're not going to stop us from seeing Hotaru and Akane! Let's go!" Soon after, the 'Hentai Horde' charges towards the boat and Sakura slams her fist to the ground and used Lady Tsunade's super-strength technique to create a shockwave so strong that it throws a major part of the 'Hentai Horde' away while another part goes after Sasuke as he activates his Sharingan.

"**Chidori Stream**!"

The lightning from Sasuke's body had burst out and slams into the group of boys, hitting them hard as they scream out in pain and they were thrown to the ground, rendering themselves unconscious and their bodies numb. On the meanwhile, the battle between Mousse and Ryoga against Naruto and his Shadow Clones, Mousse was thrown to the wall, hard, rendering himself unconscious.

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "You're not going to stop me from getting on that boat! It's because of Hotaru, it's because I feel for a fact that Ranma and Hotaru are hurting Akane and I'm not there to set them straight!"

One of the Naruto Shadow Clones yells out, strongly, "We'll see about that!" Soon after, five of the Naruto Clones charges at Ryoga, fighting with him as one of the Shadow Clones was by the original, forming a light blue ball of chakra into Naruto's right hand. Naruto charges at Ryoga, who managed to fight off two of the Shadow Clones and slams the ball of chakra to Ryoga's chest.

"**Rasengan**!"

Ryoga cries out in pain as he's blown away from Naruto's attack and he's slammed to the nearby wall, knocking himself out and Shampoo was thrown to the wall, with nasty black and blues, and falls to the ground on her side, rendering herself unconscious as Melody was dusting her hands.

Melody says, in a snort, "That takes care of that!" Soon after, Naruto's Shadow Clones disappears from sight and Senji asks, curiously, "What was that!"

Sakura tells Senji, in a serious tone, "We'll ninjas and we'll be escorting you to Duel Academy without any interference."

Just then, a familiar elder male voice calls out, strongly, "You're not leaving without me!" Everyone looks to see Happosai, with a pissed off look, while still having the rosary around his neck.

Melody says, in a snarl, "The freak…!"

Happosai yells out, angrily, "Those two…Ranma and Hotaru! I knew that the two of them had something to do with this! Every time that I claim my sulky darlings…!" Happosai points at his rosary and he says, angrily, "…this thing gets in the way! Somehow girls in this town knew how to activate this thing and ruining everything! It's time for them to pay!"

Naruto says, plainly, "I take it that his is the pervy freak that Ranma and Hotaru told us about."

Melody says, in a snort, "Well, he's not getting anywhere near this boat!"

Happosai says, in a serious tone, "We'll see about that!" Happosai places a lecherous smile on his lips and he says, "However…I've missed…!" Happosai then lunges after Melody's chest and he yells out, with pure lecherous excitement, "YOUR LOVELY BOSOM!"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "You're not groping me again, you old pervy freak!" The rosary around Happosai's neck glows and Happosai yelps as he's slammed to the ground hard. Melody says, annoyed, "I'd hate to be copying that wench but…PERVY! PERVY! PERVY! PERVY!" Soon after, Happosai is repeatedly slammed to the ground, knocking him out.

Megumi says, with a nervous smile, "I'm so sorry about that! Now, would you all come with me!" Soon after, Senji, Sonia, Soun, Nodoka, and Kasumi follows Melody, Megumi, Hiei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura onto the boat where they find Inuyasha with a tied up Genma Saotome.

Genma yells out, fearfully, "Let me go! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please, let me go!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Sure, old man! We'd let you go…as soon as Hotaru gives you your punishment." Soon after, the boat moves off the shore as Ryoga slowly regains consciousness seeing the boat leaving the pier.

Ryoga says, in a groan, "No…! I can't…!" Ryoga tries to get up, but the injury from Naruto's Rasengan made it impossible for him to move as the boat was slowly moving to sea.

(**The following morning; near the Slifer Red dorm**)

The following morning, we find our Ronin Warriors, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jenny, and our three Digidestined, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, with Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz to see how they are doing with the 'loss' of Jaden while Hotaru, Ranma, and Akane were waiting for their families to arrive.

Mia says, worriedly, "I'm worried. We look all night for Jaden and we didn't find him at all."

Ken says, with a serious tone, "It is possible that Jaden found a way off the island."

Kai tells Ken, with a serious tone, "That's a good possibility, Ken."

Keiko asks, worriedly, "Do you think that Jaden will be all right, Yusuke?"

Yusuke tells Keiko, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Keiko. I'm sure that Jay is just fine. He has faced together things before! When he comes back, I think that he will be stronger than ever!"

Jenny says, worriedly, "I hope so, Yusuke. I really miss my brother right now." Hikari placed a hand onto Jenny's right shoulder and she says, in a kind tone, "Don't worry, Jen, I'm sure that Jaden will be fine, like Yusuke said."

Kento asks, curiously, "Do you think that the others are okay?"

Rowen tells Kento, "Kento, they lost their best friend. How do you think they are feeling right now?"

Tyson looks ahead of him and says, surprised, "Maybe you should see for yourself." Everyone looks to where Tyson is looking and they are shocked to see Chazz wearing a white with whitish-blue version of the male Obelisk Blue uniform.

Jenny states, perplexed, "I didn't know that white was in style now."

Kai says, in his usual tone, "That's not it, Jenny!"

Tyson asks, "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai replies, in a serious tone, "Meaning Princeton got a new wardrobe!"

Chazz turns around to see the group and says, with a cold snobbish tone, "Well, if it isn't the rest of the dork patrol?"

Kento says, drolly, "Nice to see you, too."

Max asks, seriously, "What's with the weird white outfit?"

Hikari tells Chazz, with a serious tone, "It isn't labor day, Princeton!"

Chazz snickers and says, with a cold sly grin, "You might think it weird now, but you will be wearing white soon enough."

Ukyo says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, I usually don't wear clothes not in fashion."

Yolei tells Ukyo, nodding her head in agreement, "No joke, girlfriend."

Chazz replies, with a cold sly grin, "Oh, your opinion will soon change…when you see the light." Chazz then gives his typical laugh and walks away from the group.

Hilary says, plainly, "All right. He has gone from a jerk to just plain nuts!"

Tyson nods his head and says, "No kidding, Hilary! Who or what messed up his brain? Not that he had much to being with."

Kurama and Hiei look at Chazz with intense stares in their eyes and Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I'm getting a weird feeling from Chazz Princeton and I'm not sure that it is a good thing. We had better keep an eye on him."_

Just then, Dragoon's voice boomed in Tyson's head, _**"Tyson, I'm sensing some negative energy from Chazz Princeton!"**_

Just then, Dranzer's voice boomed in Kai's mind, _**"The same with me!"**_

Kai asks Dranzer, mentally, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Dragoon says, _**"We, Driger and Decrial don't know about it, but in the meantime keep an eye on Chazz."**_ Soon after, Ukyo's PDA rung and she goes for it to activate to see Ranma's face.

Ranma says, in a plain tone from the PDA, "Hey Ucchan, our parents are here!"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "We'll be there, Ranchan!" Ranma's face had disappeared and Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "My parents are coming to the island!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Good! I'd love to meet the good for nothing asshole who sold Hotaru to that pig!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines rush out the door to meet up with their comrades.

(**At the Duel Academy Pier; on the meanwhile**)

At the Duel Academy Pier, we see Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, and Akane Tendo standing on the pier with the DAS members were holding Nabiki Tendo and Hoshi Saionji by the arms. As the boat approaches the pier and the walking board had connected the boat and pier, we find Senji, Sonia, Nodoka, Soun, and Kasumi walking down the board with Inuyasha and Naruto carrying a reluctant tied up Genma Saotome with Sasuke, Sakura, Melody, and Megumi following them.

Once Nodoka got onto the ground, she rushes over to Hotaru, embracing her, and she calls out, with relief, "Oh my daughter, I'm glad that you're okay!"

Hotaru says, with a small smile, "Thanks mom!" On the meanwhile, Senji and Sonia walks over to their son and Senji says, in a stern tone, "Son, why did we get a call from your chancellor telling us that you tried to force yourself onto this girl?"

Hoshi says, in a pleading tone, "But father, they owe us for what their father taking our money and food!"

Senji says, seriously, "True, but I didn't want the engagement to be gained in a way that you tried to do! I'm very disappointed in you, Hoshi." Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines, with the exception of Chazz and Jaden, appear on the pier and Inuyasha and Naruto throws Genma to Hotaru's feet.

As Nodoka releases her daughter, Hotaru glares at her father and she says, in a snort, "Hello, old man!"

Genma gulps in fear and he says, nervously, "H-hi sweetpea! L-listen, I didn't mean to…!"

Hotaru says, in a frosty tone, "Chancellor Crowler is waiting for you at his office." Genma gulps as he can pick up the frostiness from his daughter's voice as he was dragged by Inuyasha with Soun, Kasumi, and Nodoka as well as our heroes and heroines following them to Duel Academy.

(**Within Duel Academy; a few moments later**)

Within the chancellor's office, we find the Urameshi and Saotome twins along with Keiko Yukimura, Akane Tendo, and Jenny Yuki in the room with the Saotome twins' parents with Genma untied and Akane's and Nabiki's father and sister and Hoshi's parents as well as Nabiki Tendo and Hoshi Saionji with their arms being held by the DAS members assumed in front of Crowler and Bonaparte. Even though, Genma was freed, he wasn't supposed to leave the room since Yusuke and his sisters would stop him.

Crowler tells Nodoka, with a serious tone, "Missus Saotome, we didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Bonaparte says, with a serious tone, "That's right! This is a fine school and we take care of our students."

Nodoka says, in a plain tone, "I understand, gentlemen. However, I demand that a method of honor should be replaced with this outrage that had happened with my daughter."

Senji steps up and he says, plainly, "I understand fully, Nodoka! That's why I'm cancelling the engagement between my son and your daughter."

Hoshi says, pleadingly, "Father…!"

Senji glares at his son and he says, sternly, "You have no right in the matter, Hoshi! What you've done is unexcusable! We've taught you better than this and you resorted to an underhanded tactic such as using that potion to have your way with Miss Hotaru Saotome! As a matter of fact, I think that the Saotomes have paid enough so there's no need for you to marry Genma Saotome's daughter."

Crowler tells Senji, in a serious tone, "Mister Saionji, we've expelled your son from our school as well as making sure that he doesn't get into a school where dueling is involved."

Sonia says, in a plain tone, "I think that's a more suitable punishment, Chancellor Crowler!" Sonia then glares at her son and she says, seriously, "As a matter of fact, we'll have to confiscate your deck! Your days as a duelist are now over."

Hoshi gasps in shock as well as the others and he says, pleadingly, "Mother…!"

Senji says, in a stern tone, "Your mother is absolutely right, Hoshi! I'm very unpleased with what you've done that you may have tainted our family's name with your underhanded tactic. You've only brought this upon yourself." Hoshi lowers his head in shame while the others look at this with worry.

Jenny says, worriedly, "Never dueling ever again."

Akane says, with a snort, "Why not? The pervert deserves it!" Just then, Hotaru walks up to Hoshi's parents and Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Mister and Miss Saionji, you can't really mean that do you! Sure, what Hoshi done is unforgivable, but you can't possibly go that far!"

Hoshi says, in disbelief, "What!"

Ranma yells out, in disbelief, "Hotaru! What are you doing!"

Akane says, seriously, "Yeah! You can't let the pervert get off free like that!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "I'm not! I just do believe that anyone should be punished by taking away their decks like that no matter how bad they are. Hoshi is already expelled from this school, which should be punishable enough."

Genma asks, with a nervous smile, "So, that means that you're not mad right?" Hotaru then glares at Genma, which unnerves him, and Hotaru then places a sly smile as she walks up to Genma.

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Old man, there's a few people, who wants to meet you?"

Genma asks, perplexed, "They do?"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Sure! Just go to Obelisk Arena and then you'll meet with them! It seems that they want to give you money!"

Genma says, with a wide smile, "They do! Well, I can't have them kept waiting!" Soon after, Genma rushes out of the office and to the direction to the Obelisk Arena.

Yusuke asks Hotaru, curiously, "You made all that up didn't you?"

Hotaru says, with a devious sly grin, "Maybe…!"

Crowler then tells Soun, while staring at Nabiki, "As far with your daughter, Mister Tendo, she was demoted to Ra Yellow since she had some part in last night's calamity."

Soun says, in a solemn sigh, "I knew that this would happen."

Kasumi steps up to Crowler and she asks, "Chancellor Crowler, I would like to talk to Nabiki alone if you don't mind. It's a personal matter."

Crowler says, with a nod, "I don't see why not."

Kasumi tells Nabiki, plainly, "Come with me, Nabiki." The DAS members that were holding Nabiki, lets her go, as Nabiki walked behind her sister out the door.

While outside of the hallways as the doors close, Kasumi asks Nabiki, curiously, "Nabiki, do you know the damage that you've done?"

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "I sure do, but what was I supposed to do! Ever since we've met Hotaru, she's been getting away with everything like pounding Akane when she hits Ranma, half of the time, blackmailing me into stopping me from taking pictures of her and Ranma's 'girl form', threatening to tell Akane if daddy or Mister Saotome even dares to stop her from hitting Akane whenever she's hitting Ranma about the secret of her perverted pet pig, treating Akane as if she was a rampaging Gorilla, and she even warned her female friends about me installing cameras into their rooms to get an easy yen. I'm the Ice Queen of Nermia and Hotaru was taking the crown away from me." Kasumi then turns to her younger sister with an unfamiliar expression on her face, a combination of anger, and disgust, mixed with more than a touch of sadness, which unnerves Nabiki.

Kasumi says, seriously, "Nabiki, I know that Hotaru may take things too far with Akane, but she does this for Akane's own good. True, Akane may be a kind hearted person, but her temper is going to do some major damage to other innocent people, so that's why she may make fun of Akane or give her beating, but enough to put her down for the count. Also, I want you to stop with your nasty schemes."

Nabiki asks, curiously, "What nasty schemes are you talking about, sis?"

Kasumi says, seriously, "Hotaru told me that before Takewaki Kuno made that ridiculous challenge, you been taking pictures of Akane and selling them to your old classmates from Furuiken High School while you have taken pictures of Hotaru, if you were able to, and sold them to your classmates, which made Kuno switched that deal from Akane to her, which made those poor boys fight her and they end up in the hospital because Hotaru ends up breaking their legs, arms, and ribs with her Power Pole and any iron made weapons. You know how strong Hotaru is since she's the only one who's able to defeat Grandfather Happosai and one day, Hotaru would lose it and takes her restraints off while fighting those boys, killing them, then where will get your money, Nabiki."

Nabiki asks, seriously, "So, how to you propose we pay for the food you eat and the clothes you wear?"

Kasumi says, in a plain tone, "Well it just so happens that Auntie Saotome is forcing father into martial arts teaching, again!"

Nabiki says, shocked, "You're kidding! Daddy never did that since mom's death!"

Kasumi says, plainly, "Well, Auntie Saotome had to talk some sense into father that its been awhile since mother died and he should have recovered this long." Kasumi then says, seriously, "What I'm trying to tell you is Nabiki is that your schemes have made our baby sister into mistrusting boys and think of them as perverts. She was getting angrier at the situation every day, and eventually she would have seriously hurt someone. Also, if Akane's anger somehow kills Ranma, who do you think would stop Hotaru when she wants revenge? None of us are strong enough to hold Hotaru back from killing her and the only one who has the most effect is Ranma, but that won't do much good if Ranma is dead. Is that worth what you gained from the pictures you sold? How long do you think those relatively innocent shots will suffice before you have to provide more risqué pictures? Is losing the trust of your sister worth what you've done? How much would it cost for us to heal someone if they were seriously hurt by her because of her anger?"

Nabiki replies, seriously, "Everything I've done has been for our family, Kasumi, you know that. But to answer your questions, do you think I enjoyed seeing what I did to Akane? Do you think I like what had happened to Hotaru? But I'll do whatever it takes to keep a roof over our head and food on our plates."

Kasumi says, solemnly, "I'm not the one who needs to answer that question, Nabiki. You do. The sad thing is, Akane and Hotaru aren't the only one that you've hurt nor is she the one that has been damaged the most. Once she finds someone else she can trust, aside from me, she'll start to heal. The one I'm more worried about is you. How long has it been since you've been able to look in a mirror and like the person that you see?"

Nabiki says, frostly,"So you think I'm some kind of monster, do you? Do you think I want to be a cold-hearted bitch? Ever since Daddy lost his last student, I've had to somehow juggle the finances to make sure we could survive. I've sacrificed a lot since, and now you two are telling me to stop."

Kasumi says, with a reply, "No, I'm saying that you need to take your sister's feelings and emotions into account. If you had wanted to stop that idiotic challenge, you could have. Instead you made money off your sister's and Hotaru's pains. It's time you quit trying to do everything yourself and let us help with what we can and you're not the only one who sacrificed yourself. What about a young girl, forced to fill the role of a mother, someone who at one time dreamed of going to college? I didn't want to grow up that fast, but I had to for your sake."

Nabiki looked properly abashed as she says, "I'm sorry, sis. I guess I forgot what you had to give up."

Kasumi says, in a serious tone, "Nabiki, you know why Hotaru blackmailed you into stop taking pictures of her brother's girl half, which is that she had her own coffee shop where she and Ranma work at to pay for her and her brother, only. Why would you need to exploit other girls for your own gain? Do you know how humiliating it is? How would like it if someone was taking pictures of you and selling them to other perverted boys?"

Nabiki winches while thinking if it were to happen and she says, "I don't think that I'd like it and as much as I'd hate to do this, but, I'll stop."

Kasumi then places a smile on her face and she says, plainly, "I'm glad, Nabiki."

(**At the Obelisk Arena; on the meanwhile**)

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Genma Saotome running into the arena with an excited glee on his face.

Genma says, with an excited tone, "Now, show me where that money is!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "There's no money here, old man!" Soon after, Alexis appears on the platform with her ninja speed.

Genma says, surprised, "How did you do that!"

Just then, another familiar female voice calls out, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Just then, Ryoko appears behind Genma and kicks him in the back, throwing him to the ground with Sakura appearing by Alexis with her ninja speed.

Sakura says, with a sly smile, "Wow, it looks like Hotaru was right when you'll come down for anything that involves food or money."

Genma thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"I should have known that the girl would pull something like this!"_

Alexis says, with a sly grin while cracking her knuckles, "So, you think that girls are weaklings, huh?"

Genma says, worriedly, "No! Who told you such a thing!"

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "Hotaru told us everything that you've done to her and Ranma as well as poor Ukyo!"

Genma jumps onto his feet and he says, nervously, "Now! Now! I can explain!"

Alexis says, with a snort, "Please, we're not as dumb as the girls from Ranma's old school, believing that the reason why Ukyo had given up her feminity for ten years was because of Ranma, old man!"

Ryoko says, with a sly sneer, "Now, we're going to teach you a lesson that why you shouldn't look down on us girls!" Genma then swallows a lot air in his throat while on the meanwhile, in the stands stood, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Ryo, Kento, Tyson, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko watching this happening.

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Oh man! I'm glad that I'm not Uncle Genma right about now." Soon after, Genma got into the position of the Saotome Attack, the Couching Tiger.

Kento asks, curiously, "What's he doing?"

Ranma says, with an annoyed sigh, "It's one of my family's attacks, the Couching Tiger!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What does it do?"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "You're going to find out, Tyson."

Genma then bowed low, several times, his head touching the ground each time as he did so, he says, rapidly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Everyone was staring him with disbelief with Ranma and Hotaru rolling their eyes and Kento says, perplexed, "What in the…?"

Ryo says, in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Tyson says, surprised, "That's this 'Crouching Tiger' thing?"

Akane says, with a snort, "Exactly! It's where the user begs for forgiveness and Uncle Saotome has been prone to use this when getting out of trouble!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, "We already know about that stupid 'Couching Tiger' technique from Ranma and Hotaru!"

Genma says, in a gulp, "You have?"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "That's right, old man! Now, nothing's stopping us from giving you the beating that you deserve!"

Genma says, walking back nervously, "Now, wait you three…! Can we talk about this!" As we leave the scene, he can hear Genma screaming under tons of punches, kicks, and other sounds of the three males getting beat up.

(**A few days later; At the school hallway**)

In the hallways, we find Duel Academy students leaving for lunch with complaints about the food, with a depressed Syrus Truesdale and Jenny Yuki sitting on one of the stairs. Some of our heroes and heroines have gotten their promotions with Ichigo, Tenchi, Akane, Ryoko, Orihime, Ray, and Hilary promoting to Obelisk Blue. Within that time, Hotaru managed to forgive Nabiki for what had happened with her and managed to get Crowler to lighten her sentence where she'll be able to get back into Obelisk Blue and the restraition order was removed. Just then, Bastion Misawa, Kento Rei Faun, Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Sage Date, and Ryuko Lyon came by them and Bastion asks, "Interesting on having some lunch! They're having your favorite liver and onions!"

Syrus says, solemnly, "I think I'll pass."

Jenny states, in a solemn tone, "The same with me, guys. I'm not that hungry."

Kento asks, curiously, "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Ryuko yells at Kento, annoyed, "Kento, they don't know where their friend and brother went to. Do they look okay to you?" Soon after, Yusuke, Keiko, Kira, and Ichigo went to Jenny's side, while Bastion, Sage, Kento, and Ryuko went to Syrus's side and Syrus says, solemnly, "First, he's here and the next minute he's gone." Syrus looks up to see Jaden's face with a sly smile on his lips and he says, excitedly, "There he is!"

Jenny looks up and she says, hopefully, "Jay…"

Ichigo says, plainly, "Not exactly." As Ichigo has stated, we find that Jaden's face was placed on the back part of the jacket of Tyranno Hassleberry.

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Check it out, soldiers, now Jaden really has my back!" Hassleberry turns to his friends, while snickering and he says, with a sly grin, "Wherever, I go, he goes! Afterall, he's my best friend!"

Jenny stands onto her feet and she yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Hassleberry! Would you cut it out! I can't believe that you would exactly have a face of my own brother drawn like that!" Jenny then sobbed quietly with Keiko coming to her aid and comfort.

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Way a go, dino brain! Besides, Jaden's got one best friend and that's me! Plus, I don't need a drawing to prove it!"

Keiko says, drolly, "Oh boy! Here we go, again."

Kira says, plainly, "You said it, Kei."

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, annoyed, "Don't go dissing my jacket! You're just jealous that we're a two man army!" Hassleberry then tells Syrus, with a sly grin, "If you want, you can carry our supplies, little man!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "Listen, you lug nugget, you're just a third wheel!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Then, I'll roll right over you!" Syrus and Hassleberry suddenly punched each other in the face at the same. Hassleberry then punched Syrus in the abdomen, while Syrus bit Hassleberry's arm. Hassleberry yelled and slammed his fist on top of Syrus's head. While Syrus held his head, Hassleberry punched him again.

Sage yells out, seriously, "Hey, you two, break it up!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, seriously, you guys!"

Syrus stood up and punched Hassleberry in the side. Hassleberry then grabbed Syrus and slammed him into the wall. As Syrus struggled to stand up, Hassleberry kicked Syrus's bad leg. Syrus screamed in pain and fell to the ground and held his leg.

Hassleberry yells out, excitedly, "Ha! I win!" Syrus glared at Hassleberry and then stood up and pulled Hassleberry's hair. Hassleberry yelped and then elbowed Syrus's face, forcing him to let go of Hassleberry's hair and back against the wall.

They were about to punch each other again when Alexis and Hikari showed up and grabbed them both to keep them away from each other, with Yusuke, Kira, Kento, Sage, and Ichigo helping.

Alexis asks, in an annoyed tone, "Now, what the hell's going on here?"

Hikari replies, drolly, "If I had to guess, 'Lex, Sy and Hassleberry were fighting over Jaden, again."

(**At the Slifer Red dorm, Sometime later**)

In Chazz's redesigned room, we find Alexis and Ryuko fixing Syrus's wounds, while Keiko, Kagome, and Mia were fixing Hassleberry's wounds, with the rest of our heroes and heroines were in the room with Tenchi, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Akane, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ryoko, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Orihime, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ray, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform and Hilary, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Syrus yells out, "Ouch!"

Alexis tells Syrus, "Hold still!"

Syrus yells out, "Ouch! Cut me some slack! I'm the victim here!"

Hassleberry calls out, "Yeah, a victim of poor combat training! Scratching and hair pulling are illegal maneuvers! That's why I deserve to be Jaden's best friend!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "This war is still!"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "Break it up, you two!"

Kagome says, seriously, "That's right! This 'best friend' feud as good long enough!"

Bastion says, "Yeah, why don't you all be friends?"

Syrus and Hassleberry yell out, in unison and seriously, "I'm not sharing my rank!"

Hikari says, annoyed, "This is not getting us nowhere."

Just then, Atticus's voice calls out, "We've know how you feel, boys and we're here to help!" Everyone looks up to see Atticus Rhodes and Alister Yukimura lying on a log, with Pharaoh with them.

Alexis says, perplexed, "Atticus?"

Keiko asks Alister, annoyed, "Alister Yukimura, what on earth are you doing up there!"

Ranma looks at Pharaoh and he yelps in fear as he gets behind Hotaru, while yelling out, fearfully, "Cat!"

Atticus and Alister jumped down to their friends and sisters and Alister replies, with a sly smile, "We've been sleeping there all day, sis!"

Atticus says, with a sly grin, while Pharaoh was jumping to the ground, "We couldn't help but hearing about a little power struggle and we're here to keep the band together!"

Alister says, with a sly grin, "That's right! I mean, we you can't let your fans down."

Kira asks, perplexed, "Fans?"

Bastion says, plainly, "I'm sorry did I miss something here?"

Alexis and Keiko say in unison, annoyed, "Everything's a music reference with him, remember!"

Alexis asks Keiko, "Alister too, huh?"

Keiko replies, "You know it."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I have an older brother that's exactly the same too!"

Melody says, plainly, "It's amazing that three of them act so much alike!"

Alister says, with a sly grin and a serious tone, "You guys want to be front men, but the problem is you're singing back up!"

Atticus points at Alexis and he says, with a sly grin, "Like her, she's dreams of stardom, but takes a backseat to her big bro!"

Alister says, with a sly grin, "And the same for Keiko." Alexis's and Keiko's eyebrows twitched, they looked at each other and nod their heads. The two girls walked towards their brothers with Yusuke says, lowly, "Uh oh!"

Alexis picks up Pharaoh from the ground, grips his tail, and clawing both Alister's and Atticus's face.

Alister and Atticus yell out, in unison and pain, "Ouch! My face! My beautiful unblemished face!"

Keiko says, annoyed, "That's not the ONLY thing that's going to happen!" Just then, Keiko slaps both Alister and Atticus, throwing him to the ground.

Kento winches at this and he says, "Ouch! That has got to hurt."

Ryo says, unnerved, "Yeah no kidding, Kento!"

Yusuke says, drolly, "You don't know the half of it, pal. I know how Atticus and Alister must be feeling right about now. It's like being hit by four baseballs at once."

Naruto says, winching, "Yikes and I thought that Sakura was scary when she's mad."

Syrus says, nervously, "Whoa, watch the temper, girls!"

Hassleberry says, unnerved, "Yeah, violence isn't the answer!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, "Like you two are the ones to talk!"

Keiko gets out two duel discs and she says, seriously, while throwing one each to Syrus and Hassleberry for them to catch it, "Look, if you two really want to settle this best friend issue, then shut up and duel!"

Alexis states, seriously, "No joke, we're sick of hearing about it!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "They're right! Suit up, soldier! Prepare for an assault!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, seriously, "You're on, Sarge! I'll take your tough talk and wrap it in a box and mail it right back at you!"

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm; The next morning**)

The next morning, in front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Hassleberry with a duel disc on with the rest of our heroes and heroines on the sidelines.

Alexis says, worriedly, "Syrus should have been here by now. I'm worried, guys."

Ryuko says, seriously, "I know what you mean, 'Lex."

Hassleberry calls out, "Hey, half pint, we said thirteen hundred hours on the dot!" Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Oh I see! Little man must have come to his scenes!"

Just then, Syrus's voice calls out, "Guess again, Hassleberry!" Everyone turns to see Syrus Truesdale running towards them from the forest with a duel disc attached to his left wrist.

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I'll be a dung beetle! I was sure that you'd surrendered, private! Since, this battle's still on…let's review the conditions! If I rein victorious, then I get awarded the title of second-in-command of Sergeant Jaden Yuki."

Syrus yells out, seriously, "And if I win, then I'll accept that Jaden's my best friend and you'll become my second-in-command!"

Hassleberry gasps in shock and he yells out, annoyed, "Come again! No one authorized that condition, private!"

Atticus's voice calls out, "Condition granted!" Everyone turns to see Atticus, Alister, and Megumi holding up white flags and Keiko places her hand onto her forehead and says, annoyed, "Oh no! Not now!"

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Megumi, what are you doing!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Atticus and Alister wanted a third judge for this competition, so I agreed to it. Besides, it looks like fun and I know how it works it's similar to that 'Japanese Idol' that Kagome's older brother, Sanosake, is always watching in that magical television box of his!"

Melody says, annoyed, "Only you would find this amusing!"

Inuyasha says, rubbing his head, "Oh man! I feel a huge headache coming!"

Alexis asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Why do I get the feeling that Megumi is a female version of my brother?"

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed tone, "You mean the annoying 'bro-bro' and 'sissy' names."

Alexis says, surprised, "Don't tell me that…!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "She always calls us that when she get the chance."

Hassleberry yells out, perplexed, "Hold up! Who made you three judge!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "They preferred to be celebrity judge and besides, Hassleberry, you're not backing out are you!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, seriously, "Fat chance! A Hassleberry never retreats!"

Syrus says, "In that case, let the battle commence!" Syrus and Hassleberry activate their duel discs and drew five cards from their decks.

Starting Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Syrus: 4000

Syrus draws his card from his deck and says, "Now, let me show you how the game is played!" Syrus places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "And this guy's up first…Ambulanceroid in defense mode!" Soon after, Ambulanceroid (300/1200) appears in defense mode. Syrus sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "And I'll place this down and give you a shot! But I'm warning you, pal, you'll never break us up! Jaden and I are a team and we've been kicking butt, since freshmen year!" Syrus remembers the tag duel when he and Jaden were dueling the Paradox Brothers, after Crowler tried to set them up, last year.

Alister calls out, waving his flag, "Nicely done! You got puzzass and that'll put you far!"

Atticus says, with a sly smile while waving his own flag, "So, you get three stars for execution…!"

Megumi says, with a smile while waving her flag, "…five stars for originality!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "You're kidding!"

Bastion says, perplexed, "Now, I've heard everything! Giving out stars!"

Ranma asks, perplexed, "What is this 'Japanese Idol!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "Ignore them! It's been their dreams to judge a reality show."

Keiko states, annoyed, "That's right, so they're practicing."

Inuyasha says, with an annoyed snort, "And Megumi thinks that it's fun!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Fine! Maybe you have a longer history with Jaden, big deal! I'm here to fortify our future, not to dwell in the past. Hassleberry draws his card and he says, "Now, let's move on!" Hassleberry places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "Report for duty, Archaeopteryx!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx (300/1300) appears on the field in attack mode. Hassleberry calls out, "Now, this monster holds a special place in my heart! Cause I played it against Jaden on the day we met!" Hassleberry remembers the duel he had with Jaden, with Hassleberry excluding Syrus. Hassleberry says, "But, you wouldn't know, since I was Jaden's only Wingman that day!"

Hassleberry states, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Like I said, that's in the past! Now, moving ahead, I play this card! It's a handy spell card called Ultra Evolution! It let's me sacrifice my winged-beast for a dinosaur to the field! Front in center, Black Tyranno!" Archaeopteryx disappears in a yellow light and Black Tyranno (2600/1800) appears in attack mode. Hassleberry calls out, "I dedicate this move to Jaden on the day we met each other!"

Kento says, plainly, "This is so not right in many ways than one."

Yusuke says, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "I don't know! It's awfully sweet!"

Alister points his white flag to Keiko's annoyance and he calls out, "Way to show us your tender side and this is what competition is all about, dawg!"

Keiko rubs her forehead for the upcoming headache and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh Kami! Why did you have to make him my brother!"_

Hassleberry points at Syrus and he calls out, seriously, "Time to activate my dino's special ability! If all your monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno gets to bypass their defense and attack you directly! This will teach you to outrank me, Black Tyranno relieve the enemy of some of his life points!" Black Tyranno roars as it charges towards Syrus and stomping onto him, making Syrus lose 2600 life points, in one shot!

Ryuko calls out, worriedly, "Syrus!"

Mia asks, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Hassleberry calls out, excitedly, "Depleted with more than half your life points and I'm still fighting in full capacity!" Hassleberry laughs at this full heartedly as the smoke clears from Syrus and Hassleberry asks, "So, soldier, ready to surrender, yet!"

Syrus yells out, with a sly smile, "As if! You used that move against Jaden and I would know, cause I was there!"

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "You were? Must have blocked it out!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Syrus: 1400

Syrus draws his card and he says, "Maybe this'll refresh your memory!" Syrus place the card onto the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Submarineroid!" Soon after, Submarineroid (800/1800) appears in attack mode. Syrus calls out, "And thanks to its Subterranean Sneak Attack, it sneaks past your monsters and attacks you directly!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam hill!" Submarineroid disappears into the disappears, holographic dust and sand kick up as the 'submerged' machine monster comes towards Hassleberry, and fires a 'missile' right at him causing Hassleberry to say, worriedly, "No!" Soon after, the attack plasters right into Hassleberry causing a strong explosion and screams out as he loses 800 life-points.

Kira calls out, "Bombs away!"

Syrus says, as his monster comes back to him, "And to make sure my life points are safe, I'll switch my monster to defense mode!" Syrus sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3200

Syrus: 1400

Hassleberry tells Syrus, with a sly smile, "Your direct attack barely left a mark, soldier! This duel is done!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "Oh yeah! Well, the duel's not over until the last card is played!"

Hassleberry says, nastily, "Is that right! That's got to be the most dumbest things I've ever heard!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "For your information, Jaden taught me that!"

Hassleberry yelps in shock and he says, a bit nervous, "Well, further thought it does make scene!"

Hassleberry draws his card and he calls out, "At ease, Private Truesdale! It's time move my frontline!" Hassleberry thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This could be a risky maneuver!"_ Hassleberry slams a card onto the disc and he calls out, "It's roll call! Giant Rex, you're up!" Soon after, Giant Rex (2000/1200) appears in attack mode. Hassleberry yells out, "Destroy Submarineroid!" Giant Rex charges towards Submarineroid and with one swipe of its tail, destroys Submarineroid.

Syrus presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Whenever, a machine monster is destroyed, my Supercharger automatically activates, now I can draw two cards!"

As Syrus draws two cards from his deck, Hassleberry thinks in his mind, looking at Syrus's two face-downs, _"He still has two landmines, but that's a risk that I have to take!"_ Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Black Tyranno, direct attack! Anyone that gets between me and Jaden, gets squashed like a skunk on a freeway!"

Megumi yells out, while waving her flag, "Five stars for word choice!"

Alister says, while waving his flag, "That earned a spot in the semi-finals!"

Atticus calls out, "What you lack in grace, you make up for it with that greediness that we love!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "If anyone asks…"

Inuyasha, Melody, and Keiko states in unison, annoyed, "…we're not related to them!"

Syrus presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Sorry, Sarge, but you triggered my trap! Cyber Summon Blaster!" Just then, a blaster appeared from the trap card and Syrus calls out, seriously, "It stops your attack and takes three hundred of your life points, every time that I special summon a machine monster!"

Hassleberry sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Whatever, you're planning to do with that card, forget it, 'cause it's history! Thanks to this here spell card, it's Dino Stomp and it destroys one card! I knew that you were saving that card for last so, I was prepared!"

Syrus's face down card was destroyed, which proved to be the Wonder Garage trap card, and Syrus says, with a sly grin, "Actually, the jokes on you! It was Wonder Garage!"

Hassleberry says, in an annoyed tone, "You've lost me, pipsqueak!"

Syrus says, seriously, "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a level four or below machine monster from my hand! So, I play Drillroid!" Soon after, Drillroid (1600/1600) appears in attack mode. Syrus yells out, "Which means my blaster activates and attacks you directly!" Cyber Summon Blaster blasts a stream of blue light at Hassleberry and Hassleberry yelps in shock as it hits him, causing him to lose 300 life points!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Big deal! Three hundred points are nothing and now my Tyranno can snuff out your Drillroid!" Black Tyranno charges towards Drillroid and with one swipe of its tail, throws it away and destroys it, costing Syrus 1000 life points.

Ryuko says, worriedly, "Oh man! Syrus is losing!"

Rowen says, seriously, "That's right and if Hassleberry uses Black Tyranno's ability, next turn, it's over!"

Hassleberry sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll end with a face down! Done!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 2900

Syrus: 0400

Syrus draws his card from his deck and he calls out, "Think you're tough, watch this!" Syrus sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll kick things off with Polymerization and fuse my Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid to summon forth Ambulance Rescueroid!" Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid (1600/1800) goes to the fusion vortex and Ambulance Rescueroid (2300/1800) appears in attack mode.

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Twenty-three hundred attack points!"

Syrus says, seriously, "That's right! Since, a fusion is a special summon, my blaster fires again!" Syrus's blaster fires at Hassleberry, again, and hits him, lowering Hassleberry's life points by 300 points. Syrus yells out, "Ambulance Rescueroid, attack!" Ambulance Rescueroid charges towards Giant Rex, destroying it and lowering Hassleberry's life points further by 300 points. Syrus places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I'm not done, yet! I summon Decoyroid in defense mode!" Soon after, Decoyroid (300/500) appears in defense mode. Syrus sends his last card in his hand into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Okay, I've punished you enough, so, I'll end my turn with this! Oh and since Decoyroid is on the field, it's the only monster you can attack!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 2300

Syrus: 0400

Yusuke says, excitedly, "Awesome save!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "That's right! That stopped Hassleberry's Tyranno from attack Sy!"

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "With Ambulance Rescueroid in attack mode, I can't use my dino's special ability, but I can send your Decoyroid on a one way trip…to the card graveyard that is!"

Syrus calls out, "Not going to happen! Ambulance Rescueroid has a special ability that you need to know, anytime that you destroy any of my monsters, it can rescue the card from the graveyard, so going ahead and try, pal!"

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "No way! As soon as I attack your Decoyroid, it comes back to the field!"

Ryuko says, with a smile, "So, Hassleberry's trapped!"

Hassleberry draws his card and he says, "Maybe not, watch this!" Hassleberry sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I sacrifice my Tyranno to activate a spell card! Big Evolution!"

Kira says, stunned, "Oh shit! Now for three whole turns, Hassleberry can summon any dinosaur monster without a sacrifice!"

Hassleberry sends a card onto the disc and he calls out, "That's right! I'll summon Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode!" Black Tyranno disappears and Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200) appears in attack mode. Hassleberry's eyes turned into dino eyes and he calls out, "Ultimate Tyranno, devour that Decoyroid!" Ultimate Tyranno charges towards Decoyroid and destroys it. Soon after, Syrus's Ambulance Rescueroid brings out Decoyroid and fires the blaster at Hassleberry lowering his life points by 300. Then, Syrus reveals his last facedown card which was De-Fusion to split both Ambulance Rescueroid back to Ambulanceroid (300/1200) and Rescueroid (1600/1800), which counted as two special summons for machine monsters, so Hassleberry loses 600 life-points. Hassleberry attacks Decoyroid with his Ultimate Tyranno, it ended up being brought out by Rescueroid and brought back to the field, which cost Hassleberry 300 more life points!

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and horrified, "I'm done for!"

Syrus calls out, with a sly smile, "There's no way you can win, Hassleberry! So, keep bring it!"

Alexis says, plainly, "I don't know how, but I think Syrus just won!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "He knew how Hassleberry would duel, so he used the ultimate trap!"

Atticus says, "Well, folks show's over!"

Alister says, plainly, "As well as the votes!"

Bastion calls out, annoyed, "What? How's voting!"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "Bastion, don't encourage them!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Hey, guys look at Sy!" Everyone looks at Syrus, who was wobbling in place.

Bastion yells out, horrified, "Syrus!"

Alexis says, with concern, "You don't look so well, Sy!"

Syrus says, weakly, "I'm fine…just haven't been getting much sleep these days!"

Mia says, in a serious tone, "He must be looking for Jaden all night!"

Hassleberry says, overhearing the conversion, "What! A search and rescue! But, he might have left the island!"

Syrus yells out, "No! He must be on the island! Dueling is Jaden's life!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "That's true! So, Jaden must be still on the island! Otherwise, why would he leave Duel Academy!"

Bastion says, in a serious and logical tone, "Both Tyson and Syrus are right!"

Alexis says, with a nervous smile, "He's probably lost!"

Hassleberry looks at his face-down card and wonders if he should activated, but decided to allow Syrus to win as his life points went to zero, by Syrus's Cyber Summon Blaster. Syrus then fell on the ground as his friends, except for Hassleberry, Alister and Atticus, ran to his aid.

Ryuko yells out, fearfully, "Syrus!" She placed Syrus into her arms and Bastion says, plainly, "Don't worry he just collapsed!"

Hassleberry takes out his card from his spell/trap slot, looks at it to be a trap card called Jurassic Impact and he says, "Jurassic Impact, with this trap this could change the whole outcome!"

Megumi, Atticus, and Alister point their flags at Hassleberry and Atticus says, with a sly smile, "Minus five for not having faith that Jaden's still out there!"

Hassleberry says, in an annoyed tone, "This acting behavior is really starting to annoy me!" Hassleberry says, with a smile, "But if there's anyone that deserves to be Jaden's best friend is Syrus."

(**A few days later; Within Obelisk Arena**)

Time continues to pass in Duel Academy with Jaden still missing and Chazz's new 'fashion statement', we find that life went on in Duel Academy with Kagome, Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Alister, Keiko, and Kira trying out for their promotion exams and Nabiki's chance of getting back to Obelisk Blue. Already Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, and Alister has already finished their promotion exam against five Obelisk Blue students and won, allowing them to get into Obelisk Blue without much problems. Now, we find ourselves all of our heroes and heroines, except for Chazz and Jaden, watching as Keiko was just finishing off her opponent with her Megamorph powered Infernal Flame Emperor and her opponent's life-points crashed to zero.

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and Chancellor Crowler, in the stands, calls out through a microphone, "The winner of this duel is Keiko Yukimura who will advance to Obelisk Blue immediately!"

All of our heroes and heroines cheer for Keiko and Alexis yells out, with a smile, "Great work, girlfriend!" Alexis thinks in her mind, concerned, _"But I wish that Jaden was here to see this!"_

Hikari calls out, seriously, "You did it, Keiko!"

Kari yells out, clapping her hands, "That's great, Keiko!"

Kuwabara yells out, excitedly, "That was awesome!"

Alister yells out, excitedly, "You did great, Sissy!"

Crowler yells out, through the microphone, "Okay! That's enough for now! Now, Kira Urameshi, it is time for your duel!"

Kira thinks in her mind, in her usual manner, _"Finally! Now, it is my chance to get into Obelisk Blue and be with my siblings, my cousin…and Kurama! No! I can't think that way! Just go out and do this!"_ Kira goes down from the stands, puts a duel disc onto her left wrist, puts a dueling deck inside of her duel disc, and walks down as Keiko goes back up to rejoin the others.

Keiko tells Kira, with a smile, "Good luck, Kira."

Kira replies, with a sly smile, "Won't need it, Kei." Soon after, Kira walks up to the dueling platform while Keiko returns back to her friends and Kira looks to see none other than Reginald Van Howell the third, with a duel disc that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, walking up to the platform. Kira says, with a sly grin, "Well, look at what we got here. So, the twerp that couldn't defeat Chazz's Ojama's is back for more, huh?"

Reginald yells out, angrily, "Watch it, witch!"

Kira tells Reginald, with a sly smile, "Well, this is going to be a pleasure to teach you the lesson that Chazz began!"

Reginald calls out, angrily, "Just try it, bitch!"

Crowler calls out, through the microphone, "Okay, that's enough of the trash talk! It's time to duel!"

"Sounds good to me! Game on!" the two duelists yell out in unison as they draw their five cards and began their duel.

Starting Scores:

Reginald: 4000

Kira: 4000

The duel raged on with at first Reginald taking the upper hand, but in the end, Kira won with Reginald falls to his knees, the final holograms fade from the field, and Crowler announces through the microphone, "And with a stunning comeback, the winner of this duel is Kira Urameshi, who will be joining her brother and sister in the Blue dorm!" Crowler thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"I expected nothing better from the younger sister of Hikari and Yusuke Urameshi, two of the greatest duelists of the Blue dorm! They might prove useful to improving my career when the world learns of the skill of these three siblings!"_

All of our heroes and heroines cheer in admiration for Kira and Yolei calls out, excitedly, "I knew that you could it!"

Hilary shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kira!"

Ryoko calls out, with a smile on her lips, "That's showing her what real girl power is about, Kira!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines go down to Kira to congratulate her.

Keiko embraces Kira and tells her, excitedly, "You did it, Kira! This is so great! All of us are in the Blue dorm, together!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "That's right! We will be together in the Blue Dorm!"

Kurama tells Kira, with a smile, "I guess that I will be seeing you in the Blue Dorm, right, Kira?"

Kira gives a slight blush and replies, a bit nervously, "S-Sure, Kurama."

Yusuke states, teasingly, "Well, is that a blush I see?"

Kira punches Yusuke's gut hard, making him gasp for air, and she yells out, angrily, "Shut it, bro!"

Ukyo tells Nabiki, with a serious glare, "I just hope that you don't pull the same thing twice, Nabiki!"

Nabiki says, with a snort, "You really think that I may try something like that a second time!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Nabiki, we're able to forgive you, because of Hotaru, so you better not make us regret forgiving you for what you've done."

Hassleberry tells Kira, with a smile, "That was some awesome combat, Kira. Couldn't have done it better myself! You are the real deal when it comes to dinosaur monsters! Maybe I should take a few lessons from you!"

Alister says, with a smile, "Same here!"

Kira says, sticking her tongue out, "Come out, guys. I wasn't that good."

Syrus tells Kira, with a wide smile, "What are you saying, Kira? You were great!" Syrus then says, solemnly and with a sigh, "I wish that Jay was here to see this." The group of heroes and heroines, except for Sasuke and Chazz, become solemn in their expressions.

Alexis tells Syrus, solemnly, "I know, Sy. I wish that Jaden could have seen Tyson's, Kagome's, Yusuke's, Ranma's, Keiko's, and Kira's duels too, but something tells me that he is still out there. Hopefully, he will be back soon."

Jenny tells Alexis, solemnly, "I hope so, Alexis."

Ranma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If whatever enemy that's after Jaden has got to him, we might already be too late. We've seen or heard of anything unusual since Chazz Princeton started to wear that weird white uniform and speaking about this 'Society of Light'. Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi notice that Chazz's scent has changed into something weird. Could this 'Society of Light' be our new enemy and are they the ones after Jaden? And if they are, why do they want Jaden?"_

(**Sometime later; in the aftermath of Kira's victory in her promotion duel**)

In the aftermath of the promotion duels of Kagome, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Alister, Keiko, and Kira, the group of our heroes and heroines, except for Alexis, has been continues to give their congratulations to each other.

Yusuke tells Kira, with a smile, "Way to go, sis!"

Hikari tells Kira, with a smile, "Awesome job, sis!"

Alister tells Kira, with a sly smile, "You did great, Kira!"

Kurama says, with a smile, "Yes, indeed."

Kira blushes and says, "Yeah…thanks, everyone. But Alister, Keiko and Yusuke did just as great as I did."

Sasami asks, curiously, "Where is Alexis?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Right here, Sasami." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Alexis carrying three uniforms in her hands and Alexis says, with a smile, "Thankfully, we already got your measurements when you were fitted for your Slifer, for Kira, and Ra Yellow, for Kagome, Alister, Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki, and Keiko, so, the fitting room already has your new uniforms ready."

Akane calls out, excitedly, "Awesome! That's what I call service!" Soon enough, Alexis gives Alister, a new male Obelisk Blue uniform, Akane, a new female Obelisk Blue uniform, Nabiki, a new Obelisk Blue uniform, Keiko, a second female Obelisk Blue uniform, Kagome, a third female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ukyo, a fourth female Obelisk Blue uniform, and goes over to Kira with a fifth female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Kira's face loses color and she exclaims, pointing to the skirt, "There's no way in hell that I'm wearing that!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's wrong with that?"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a sigh, "We already told you that Kira hates anything that's too girly, including skirts."

Alexis replies, with a sigh, "Oh, right."

Hikari tells Kira, with a serious tone, "Well, you can't wear a male uniform, Kira! You got away with it with the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow, but as an Obelisk Blue, you are required to wear this, like it or not."

Kira yells out, angrily, "This really stinks! If I get the hands on whoever made this stupid rule…!"

Kento tells Kira, "Well, unless you have a way to wear it without it looking 'girlish'…"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too!"

Kira calls out, with a wide sly smile, "Kento, you are a genius!" Kira grabs the uniform and heads off into the distance.

Keiko says, nervously, "Oh, boy. I hate to think what she is up to now."

Yusuke states, nervously, "You and me, both, Kei!"

(**Later; Within the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**)

Later that same day, we find Hikari walking around with Keiko, in her new female Obelisk Blue uniform, Akane, wearing her female Obelisk Blue uniform, Nabiki, wearing her female Obelisk Blue uniform, Sakura, and Alexis in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.

Sakura tells Akane, with a wide smile, "Wow! Akane, you look absolutely cute in your new uniform!"

Akane says, curiously, "You think so?"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Yeah, I bet that Ranma would love it!"

Akane says, bitterly, "I'd doubt it! The jerk would just call me still say that I'm still 'uncute'!" When they heard a bunch of gasp from nearby and they look to the source and yelp in shock at what they see, namely Kira Urameshi in the female Obelisk Blue uniform with some of her own 'modifications', namely dark blue leggings that Kira is wearing underneath her blue skirt.

Hikari yells at Kira, pointing the dark blue leggings, "Kira, what the hell are those?"

Kira tells Hikari, boldly, "If you need to know, Kari, they are called leggings and match the color of my skirt, don't you think?"

Kagome, wearing her female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ukyo, wearing her female Obelisk Blue uniform, Hilary, Kari and Yolei come over and Kari says, plainly, "We tried to talk some sense into her, but she won't listen."

Hikari calls out, nervously, "But you can't wear those!"

Kira says, with a snort, "Why? Last time that I checked, there was nothing in the dress code against them!"

Keiko tells Kira, "You will be made fun at, Kira."

Kira yells out, with her serious tone, "Yeah! And I'll be making fun of myself, if I have to wear this goddamn thing without it! And besides, these students already know my brother's rep! What do you think about the younger sister's rep?"

Hikari and Keiko roll their eyes and says, "Oh boy!"

(**The following day; Within Chazz's personal room with the Slifer Red dorm**)

Within the redesigned part of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Jenny, Hassleberry, Bastion, Syrus, and Atticus along with Yusuke, his sisters, Keiko, her brother, Alister, wearing his new male Obelisk Blue uniform, and their friends, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, Ichigo and his friends, Ranma and his group, Kagome and her half-demon associates, Tenchi and his friends, and Naruto and his friends and fellow leaf ninja, watching the television with wide eyes of shock as Ryo, Mia, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, along with our three younger Digidestined coming into the room.

Mia asks everyone, "What's wrong everyone?"

Bastion points towards the television and says, plainly, "See for yourselves." When Mia, Ryo, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, along with our three younger Digidestined, look towards the television and they see Zane Truesdale in his new 'Hell Kaiser' persona and look.

The television announcer says, "And that's another win for Zane Truesdale. He's fighting like a man possessed. Could his recent success be in his edgy new look? Well, whatever the case is, Zane Truesdale is back on top."

Kento exclaims, stunned, "Whoa! Is that Syrus's older brother?"

Rowen tells Kento, "It would seem so."

Ken asks, perplexed, "What happened to him?"

Yolei asks, perplexed, "What with the whole Goth' look?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Something really serious has happened to him. The look in his eyes. It looks like Zane has embraced the darkness or something."

Naruto asks Sasuke, confused, "What do you mean by 'embraced the darkness', Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "It would be too long to tell a loser like you."

Naruto yells at Sasuke, angrily, "What is your deal, Sasuke?"

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"I know my brother and he would never duel like that! Whoever that is…It's not Zane!"_

Hikari puts her hands over her mouth, a few tears of horror and sadness come to her eyes, and Hikari thinks, stunned and horrified, _"Oh no! Zane! This is so not like you! What in the world happened to you?"_ Hikari covers her eyes, unable to look at Zane, while Keiko, Alister, Kira, and Yusuke try to comfort the eldest Urameshi twin…


	3. Rise of Neos and the Society of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade, Tenchi Universe, and Bleach at all. I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help!

**Chapter 3: Rise of Neos and the Society of Light**

(**On Academy Island; On the next night of Zane's 'dark' change**)

On Academy Island, in the forest, we find our Elemental Hero duelist, Jaden Yuki, climbing up another mountain, heading back to Duel Academy. So far, he fought off starvation thanks to his old monkey friend, Wheeler, but he still couldn't get to Duel Academy.

Jaden says, straining, "I've got to get back to Duel Academy soon!" Just as Jaden got to the top, he accidently loses his footing and he starts to fall off the cliff, until a familiar clawed hand grabs him.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "You know! You're starting to be a real pain!" Jaden looks up to see Inuyasha, who had his cap on and grabbing on his wrist.

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "Hey, you're Kagome's half-demon friend, aren't you?"

Inuyasha says, in a reply, "Of course, I am…!" Just then, Inuyasha realizes that he didn't tell Jaden about his secret and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Hey, how did you know that!?"

Jaden says, with a nervous smile, "I'll talk about it if you could just pull me up!" Soon after, Inuyasha pulls Jaden up to the edge of the cliff and Inuyasha asks, seriously, "Okay, how did you know that I was a half-demon? I didn't tell you!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's a long story, but I'd like to get back to Duel Academy soon!" Inuyasha turns his back towards Jaden, crotches down, and he says, seriously, "Get on! I'll take you back to that Duel Academy place!" Without a word, Jaden gets onto Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha leaps off the ground and leaps onto tree branches towards Duel Academy.

(**The next evening; within Obelisk Arena**)

After the Zane's 'dark change', the troubles of our heroes and heroines seem to only have begun when Crowler and Bonaparte arrange for a duel against Alexis and Aster and if Aster wins this duel, the Slifer Red dorm is torn down and Alexis swore to defend Jaden's home dorm until he gets back. Now, within Obelisk Arena, we find Crowler, Bonaparte, Hassleberry, Syrus, Ryuko, Bastion, Ryo and his friends, Tyson and his friends, Ichigo and his friends, Yusuke with his family, girlfriend, and friends, even Hiei, Isabel, Melody, Megumi, Akane, Nabiki, Tenchi and his group, Naruto and his fellow three Shinobi, and our three Digidestined, in the stands as Alexis prepares to duel Aster for the fate of the Slifer Red dorm.

Kagome asks Melody and Megumi, curiously, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Megumi replies, plainly, "We don't know."

Kari yells out, encouragingly, "Come on, Alexis! You can do it!"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Show this poser what real girl power is about!"

Kurama asks Hiei, curiously, "Why are you here, Hiei? I didn't think that you like these type of duels."

Hiei replies, in his usual tone, "I don't. I'm only here because I sensed a new power here and it is coming this way."

Kurama tells Hiei, with a serious tone, "Yes, I sensed it too."

Bonaparte then yells out, in his French accent, "Attention! If Alexis loses this duel, you can say farewell to the Red Dorm!"

Alexis calls out, "Not going to happen, folks!"

Aster tells Alexis, "Then get your game on!"

They prepared their decks to duel, but then a familiar male voice, "Hey! That's my line!" Everyone gasps in shock since they recognized that voice.

Syrus asks, shocked, "Did you hear that?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Inuyasha, who was carrying Jaden Yuki, on his back, running into the stadium.

Ryo, Ichigo, Jenny, Ranma, Yusuke, Naruto, and of their friends, except for Sasuke and Hiei, yell out in unison, "Jaden!"

As Jaden gets off of Inuyasha's back, Alexis exclaims, excitedly, "You're back!"

Jaden yells out, "Did you miss me?!" Jaden then runs over to his friends, waves to Aster as he passes by, and says, "What's up?" Aster gives a growl of annoyance at seeing Jaden.

Alexis comes down from the dueling field and tells Jaden, "Welcome back."

Syrus tells Jaden, "Where have you been, Jaden?"

Jenny asks, curiously, "Yeah, bro, we haven't heard from you in a good while!"

Jaden tells Syrus, with a smile, "Well, Syrus, I've been where no duelist has been before."

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Could you have stayed there?"

Jaden tells Aster, with his sly grin, "No way! There was no oxygen and they didn't have any cable." Jaden then says, with a smile, "You see, I went into outer space and meet this dolphin man. And he gave some sweet new cards for my deck." Everyone gives Jaden a perplexed look, Tenchi and his group.

Ryoko whispers curiously, "Did that last duel drop him on his head or something? No one can go into outer space without a space-ship."

Megumi tells Kagome, "Kagome, you said that people from this time had travelled to the moon on these rocketships things and I don't think that Jaden has one."

Kagome replies, seriously, "How should I know?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously and in a whisper, "I don't know how, Kagome, but your friend, Jaden, already knows about me and my sisters."

Kagome says, surprised and in a whisper, "You don't mean…!"

Melody says, shocked and in a whisper, "He knows!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yeah, but he wasn't a bit freaked out and he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. He also said that these 'alien' people that he met told them about us."

Kagome says, seriously, "You don't expect me to believe that Jaden actually went to outer space."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "How else would he know about us! No one, other than your cousins, Isabel as well as those Ronin Warriors, the Soul Reapers and their friends know about us."

Keiko asks Jaden, curiously, "Jay, are you sure that you are all right?"

Syrus says, groaning solemnly, "Ah, man! All of the good stuff happens to Jaden."

Hassleberry states, "And I thought dueling a guy with a bag over his head was weird."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Believe me, it gets weirder. After chilling back here on Earth, I met up with two more alien dudes." Jaden then tells the story about how he met Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, also known as Flick, and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird as well as getting back his ability to see Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then says, "Pretty sweet, huh? Now, my deck is even sweeter than before."

Jaden then calls out to Aster, "Hey, Aster, how would you like to have the honor of being the first to lose to my new deck?! Because I've got a new set of heroes that you've never seen before!"

Aster yells out, annoyed, "You're nuts! I told you already that there are no heroes on Earth that can stand up to mine!"

Jaden tells Aster, a bit annoyed, "I told you that my new heroes come from outer space, not Earth." Aster gives a growl of anger and annoyance at Jaden.

Bastion tells Jaden, "Jaden, maybe you should rest. I mean, do you really believe there is a race of 'fish people'?"

Jaden tells Bastion, "Of course not. Their dolphin people not fish. There is a difference."

Bastion says, nervously, "Oh, my bad."

Ranma whispers to his group, "And here we thought we've seen all the weird stuff happening!"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "And going to outer space takes the cake!"

Tenchi asks Washu, in a whisper, "What do you think about what Jaden is saying, Washu?"

Washu tells Tenchi, "I do not believe that Jaden is lying because his voice and tone are so sure that it can't be said that he was hallucinating as well."

Kuwabara says, in a whisper, "Okay, alien Duel Monsters? Jaden has got to be imagining things or something."

Yusuke says, plainly, "You have to admit that everything weird happens to us, practically every time."

Kira says, plainly, "But going to outer space without a rocket ship isn't one of those topics."

Ryoko says, "Yeah, just ask me, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi or Ayeka."

Ayeka tells Ryoko, nastily, "In case you have forgotten, my ship is ruined because of you, pirate!"

Ryo says, plainly, "Well, there was this time that Rowen was trapped in space when Talpa separated us, Ronin Warriors."

Kento says, annoyed, "Ryo, don't remind us about that asshole ever again."

Jaden tells Alexis, "Let me take your place, Alexis. I need to do this." Alexis looks at Jaden, surprised, as he jumps onto the duel stage and he calls out, "Thanks! You won't regret this!"

Bonaparte says, protest, "That's not fair!"

Bastion tells Bonaparte, "Sure it is. Jaden lives in the Slifer Red dorm as well so he has much of a right to fight for it."

Naruto calls out, with a serious tone, "Yeah! So, butt out, jerk!"

Crowler exclaims, "All right! It's a rematch!" Crowler whispers to Bonaparte, "The crowd will love this."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "You are letting those slackers run all over you again."

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Thanks, Chancellor Crowler! You're the best! You don't how much I missed dueling!"

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Do you miss losing as well?"

Alexis throws Jaden her duel disk, minus her dueling deck, Jaden catches it, and Alexis tells him, "Go get him!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a smile, "Thanks, `Lex. You're the best! I owe you one!" Alexis tries her best to hide her blush as Jaden inserts his new 'Neos deck' into the duel disk and attached the duel disk to his left arm.

Crowler calls out, "All right, that's enough! Let the duel begin!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly and seriously, "Works for me!"

The two duelists draw five cards from their decks and call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll kick things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disk and exclaims, "And what better way to start off the hurt than with my Diamond Dude?!" Soon after, a green hurricane comes on the field and forms into Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) appearing on the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, shocked, "Wow. That's some start."

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "It's powerful, but nothing that Jaden can't handle."

Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is time for some special effect action! I draw the top card in my deck and if it is a Normal Spell card, I can send it to my graveyard and use it next turn!" Aster says, displaying a Graceful Charity spell card, "Now for the moment of truth! It's the spell card Graceful Charity! I love it when a plan comes together!" Aster then puts the spell card in the graveyard pile as he ends his turn.

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "So do I! My move!" Jaden looks at the cards in his hand and the card he just drew. Jaden then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "You aren't the only one that can start with a hero! And believe me, this bad boy is guaranteed to make a splash! So, meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster and practically everyone else gasps in shock at the new monster and Jaden says, with a smile, "Told my new heroes are out of this world!"

Bastion says, amazed, "It's true! They are aliens!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "Whoa! I've never seen those monsters before!"

Kira tells Bastion, with a serious tone, "Neither have I, Kari. Makes me wonder what they can do!"

Hilary asks Kenny, "Kenny, did you hear about these 'Neo-whatever' that Jaden just played?"

Kenny shakes his head and says, "No. Never. Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin isn't a monster on any card database."

Dizzi yells out, seriously, _"Hey, don't look at me! I don't know anything!"_

Tyson says, amazed, "It looks like Jaden was telling the truth and wasn't dreaming everything that he told us about."

Washu thinks in her mind, _"It can't be!"_

Rukia thinks in her mind, _"I don't believe it!"_

Ayeka thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Unbelievable! I thought those creatures were just legends!"_

Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Fake Hero spell card! Here's how it works: I can summon one monster from my hand, but I can't attack with it and it comes back to hand at the end of turn!" Jaden puts one card on the spell/trap slots and states, "So, come on out, Bladedge!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then says, "And since Aqua Dolphin's ability is in the house! I can ditch one card from my hand to take a monster from yours!" Just then Jaden discards his Hero Kid (300/600) monster card to his graveyard, Aqua Dolphin shoots waves of sound towards Aster's deck, and Jaden calls out, "And the unlucky winner is...!" Soon after, a hologram of Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (800/800) appears on the field.

Aster exclaims, shocked, "No! Not him!"

Jaden tells Aster, motioning to his Bladedge, "Now, I choose one monster on my side of the field and if mine has more attack points then yours goes bye-bye! Oh, and you lose five hundred life-points." Just then the hologram of Captain Tenacious explodes and Aster yells out as he loses 500 life-points as well.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll throw down two face-downs..." The hologram of Elemental Hero Bladedge fades off the field as Jaden puts the card back in his hand and Jaden then states, "...Take back Bladedge and chill out!"

Current Score:

Jaden: 4000

Aster: 3500

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Lucky shot!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is my move! Time for Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and then discard two from my hand! Now, pay attention class!" Aster draws three cards from his deck, discards his Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) and Ring of Magnetism Equip Spell card to his graveyard, his Field Spell slot opens up, Aster puts a card inside, and he exclaims, "Now, I play a Field Spell! Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Just then the whole field transformed into some kind of ancient mausoleum with two rock platforms linked by a small narrow bridge with a stairway connected to the platform that Aster was on that lead to a two stone pillars side by side with a flame contained by something in the middle and below them was a foggy valley with hundreds of statues. Aster then says, "And just to make this place even creepier, there are statues in the basement, which we both can use. All we have to do is give up some life-points." Aster's life-points drop by 1000 and two ancient Chinese statues rise up from the foggy basement. Aster then says, "Next, we can use these statues to summon monsters. So, I call to the field my Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!" The two statues vanish as they are sacrificed and from the sky, Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster (0/0) lands on the field behind Aster in attack mode. Aster then states, "And now that the master of dread is here. I can summon two heroes from the graveyard! And I choose Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) and Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (800/800) come to the field in attack mode. Aster then shouts out, "And Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are the sum of their attack points!" Dreadmaster's stats rise from 0/0 to 2800/2800! Aster then points at Jaden's new monster and says, "Okay, dolphin boy, let's see what kind of tricks you can do!" Jaden gives a serious look and Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, turn flipper into fish sticks!" Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster leaps into the air to attack Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

Jenny yells out, horrified, "Jaden!"

Jaden calls out, "Hold it, muscle head! Negate Attack!" Jaden's face-down card was revealed to be the Negate Attack trap card and a huge twist stops Dreadmaster in his tracks. Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this, your attack is over before it began! That's all she wrote pal!"

Aster yells back, angrily, "Listen up! I'm not your pal!"

Back in audience, Hassleberry says, "Someone is touché."

Sakura says, with annoyance, "No, he is just a plain jerk."

Kento nods his head and he says, annoyed, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Yusuke says, in his usual cocky tone, "Hate to see what happens when the asshole pro gets his ass handed to him."

Hikari says, in a sly tone, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Current Score:

Jaden: 4000

Aster: 2500

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Sheesh. Just trying to be nice." When Jaden looks at the card, he says, "Hey, Aster, thanks for the lowdown on your Field Spell!" Jaden's life-points drop by 1000, two statues come to his side of the field, and Jaden says, as they are sacrificed and he puts a card on his duel disk, "I sacrifice these guys and then I'm going to summon HIM! My Elemental Hero Neos!"

Aster yells out, "There is no such thing, dude! I know every hero there is!" But just then from a hologram of the Milky Way, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Kira tells Aster, nastily, "Hey Phoenix, what do you call that, bastard!?"

Max asks Kenny, "Did you hear of this monster before?"

Kenny tells Max, "No, Max. There is no mention of 'Elemental Hero Neos' in any Elemental Hero series of cards."

Dizzi says, plainly, _"If you're thinking about asking me, kids, then I won't be so much help."_

Chad asks Rukia, "Do you think it is possible that Jaden went into outer space and met actual alien Duel Monsters?"

Rukia tells Chad, "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it." Rukia thinks in her mind, _"But then again, with all of the things that I've seen as a Soul Reaper, things like this aren't impossible."_

Ayeka thinks in her mind, seriously, _"So, the mythical Neo-Spacians, the inhabitants of Neo-Space, finally appear, but legends speak that they will only come down when the balance of life is threatened in a way that they need to be summoned. The legends speak of an evil light and they will choose one from a group of chosen warriors to use the `Darkness of Justice' to restore balance to the universe. No one before has seen the Neo-Spacians, but I can tell that it is them! And it looks like legends are coming to pass. The Neo-Spacians have brought forth their `champion' and it is Jaden Yuki. So, another battle for the universe begins..."_

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's so cool! He looks awesome!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "I think that there is more to him than just look, Naruto."

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, annoyed, "Fine! But I bet he is totally lame! Come on, spaceman, zap me with your ray gun!"

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "He doesn't have one, but he does have a cool trick! You see, Neo-Spacians love to work together and when I have one with Elemental Hero Neos, I can combine them to form a new monster." Aster's eyes widen at Jaden's statement and Jaden exclaims, "All right! It is time for some Contact Fusion! Aquos! Combine with Neos to form the Elemental Hero...Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air as their cards were return to Jaden's deck, Jaden takes a fusion monster card out of his fusion deck, Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they `collide' in a bright light as Jaden puts the card on his duel disk, and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Alexis asks, stunned, "No way! Did Jaden really go into outer space?"

Syrus replies, "It would seem so."

Kuwabara tells Syrus and Alexis, "Knowing Jaden and sees those monsters, I'm willing to make a good bet about it."

Jaden tells Aster, "Watch what he can do! If I discard one card from my hand, you lose two random cards from your hand! So, I will toss out good old Bladedge!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Bladedge monster card, Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Aster's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Jaden then calls out, "Next, I reveal my face-down! H-Heated Heart!" Jaden's other face-down card is revealed to be the H-Heated Heart spell card and Jaden says, "Thanks to this card, my Aqua Neos gets stronger by five hundred more attack points!" Aqua Neos gives a blue glow as its stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000! Jaden calls out, "Aqua Neos, destroy his Dreadmaster with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy that slams into Dreadmaster and destroying it in a huge explosion costing Aster 200 life-points. Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Gotcha!"

In the audience, Alexis says, with a smile, "Not bad."

Hassleberry exclaims, excitedly, "Excellent work! You've just dismissed his highest ranking soldier!"

Back in the dueling field, Aster growls, angrily, "My Dreadmaster...destroyed. Your Martian mutant is nothing to my Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's funny. Because..." But just then Aqua Neos gives a bright glow and Jaden looks as he vanishes returning to his deck. Jaden gasps in shock and says, "Neos!"

Back in the audience, Syrus asks, perplexed, "Where did he go?"

Hassleberry says, also surprised, "I think he retreated."

Jenny says, nervously, "Oh boy!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden asks his deck, in a bit of a panic, "Um…Mister Neos, we are in the middle of something!"

Back to the audience, Bastion says, "If you ask me, Jaden has to learn more about the power of his new deck."

Kenny says, in his logical tone, "This new type of fusion must have a drawback. Most likely, the fusion monster formed this way can only remain on the field for one turn."

Everyone gasps in shock and Uryu says, "That's not good."

Syrus says, "Oh, man! That leaves Jaden defenseless!"

Ukyo tells Syrus, seriously, "No joke, Syrus!"

Current Score:

Aster: 2300

Jaden: 3000

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, with a sly grin as he draws one card from his deck, "Since you are fresh out of monsters, I think it's time to show what real monsters can do! And the best way to do is through this! A triple attack!" Aster then calls out, "Doom Lord! Captain Tenacious! And Diamond Dude! Let's do this! Direct Attack!" The three named monsters leaped into the air and dive down on Jaden, landing three direct hits on Jaden, knocking him to the ground and costing him 2800 life-points at once.

Jenny, Hassleberry, and Syrus yell in unison from the audience, "Jaden!"

Ryoko exclaims, shocked, "He seriously got nailed that time!"

Orihime says, "Jaden lost nearly all of his life-points."

Aster tells Jaden, "First, you will lose your life-points and then you will lose your dorm!"

Jaden gets to his feet and says, with his usual smile, "What's your rush Phoenix? I mean come on, I was just getting warmed up! Now, the real duel can begin!"

(**Later that evening; as the duel goes on**)

As we fast-forward the duel, Jaden proves Aster right with coming back with his new monsters, like Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, with the ability to give Jaden 500 life-points for every card in his hand, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, who gets stronger with every spell and trap on his opponent's side of the field, and spells like Common Soul that allows Neo-Spacians to share their power with other monsters on the field. Now, returning to Aster's and Jaden's third duel, Aster has his Dark City Field Spell in play with Destiny Hero-Dogma (3400/2400) and Aster has 200 life-points left while Jaden has Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (900/500), powered up thanks to its ability, in attack mode and three Hero Kids (300/600 X 3) in defense mode, two face-down cards, and 300 life-points remaining. But it was Aster's turn and Dogma was about to attack.

Aster yells out, "Dogma, attack his Flare Scarab! Destroy him!" Destiny Hero-Dogma launches a wave of dark violet energy right at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Jaden calls out, "You've triggered my trap! Kid Guard!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Kid Guard trap card and Jaden says, "With this, I can sacrifice one of my Hero Kids to negate your attack and then I can take an Elemental Hero from anywhere in my deck and add it to my hand!" One of the Hero Kid monsters leaps in front of Flare Scarab with his arms crosses, nods at Flare Scarab, and the attack slams into him causing the attack to be negate as the Hero Kid fades away.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab says, mentally, _**"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"**_ Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab looks at Jaden and tells him, telepathically, _**"Jaden, you must harness the powers of Neos!"**_ Jaden nods his head, goes through his deck, takes out one card, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and says, displaying his Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) card, "It comes down to this! I choose my Elemental Hero Neos to join my hand!"

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab gives off some flames, its stats rise to 1300/500, and Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Remember, with every face-down, my Scarab gets stronger."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "All right! Go time!"

Just then Aster yells out, "Not so fast! Go, Dogma!" Just then Destiny Hero-Dogma gives off a bright violet glow and Jaden yells out as he is engulfed by the same powerful violet glow. Aster tells Jaden, "Didn't you know? When Dogma is successfully summoned to the field, your life-points get cut in half during your next Standby Phase!" When the glow dies down, Jaden's life-points are cut in half.

Returning to the audience, Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "He's almost out of points."

Hassleberry states, "This isn't good!"

Bastion tells everyone, "One more hit and he's done."

Jenny exclaims, "Oh, come on! This duel isn't over, yet!"

Rowen tells Jenny, "I hate to agree, but Bastion's right. If that Dogma does hit Jaden's life-points, he's finished."

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Well, Jaden has been in dire situations like this before! He'll pull through!"

Naruto calls out, encouragingly, "Yeah! Let's go, Jaden!"

Alexis says, lowly, "Come on, Jaden…"

Bonaparte exclaims, in his French accent, "That kid's flambé!"

Crowler says, nervously, "I can't watch!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden laughs and says, excitedly, "Not bad! But I've got some fight left in me!"

Aster tells Jaden, with his own sly smile, "Come on, dude! There is not a card in your deck that can stop me!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, maybe not with my old deck, but my new deck is a whole different story! In fact, let me show you, but busting out a new hero that no one has seen before!"

Aster asks, seriously, "What new hero?!"

Jaden tells Aster, as his Field Spell slot opens, "You'll see! But first I play the Field Spell: Neo-Space!" When Jaden puts the card in the Field Spell slot and it closes, Aster's Dark City shatters into pieces and is replaced by a rainbow colored aurora field.

Aster exclaims, "My Dark City!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this Field Spell, my Elemental Hero Neos gains five hundred extra attack points! But you must be wondering: Where is Neos?" Both Hero Kids on the field nod their heads and leap into air, Jaden puts his card on his duel disk, points into the air, and exclaims, "The answer is: He's right up there!" Looking up, both Hero Kids vanish in a bright light and Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) takes their place in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, "And like I said before, his attack points rise!" Elemental Hero Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000!

Aster tells Jaden, not impressed, "So, what? He is no match for my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Hold on! Did I say I was done? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Now, I create a new monster by combining these two together!" Neos and Flare Scarab leap into the air as the two monster cards were sent back to Jaden's deck while Jaden takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck.

Aster yells out, "That's against the rules!"

Jaden tells Aster, "It's Contact Fusion and its legit! You see, Neo-Spacians can combine without a Polymerization card!" The two monsters combine in a bright light while Jaden puts the card on his duel disk.

While the hero is forming, Aster covers his eyes and says, feeling something inside me, "I remember this feeling. It's like before when dueling was fun." Soon after, a humanoid monster with red and black beetle-like scales, two beetle-like horns going up from his head, and deep green eyes floats down to the field. Aster asks Jaden, "So, this is your new hero, huh?"

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "That's him! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos has 2500/2000 stats and Jaden tells Aster, "And guess what? His special ability gives him four hundred attack points for every spell and trap on the field! With three cards, it gives him twelve hundred more attack points, but thanks to Neo-Space, Flare Neos gain five hundred more attack points, giving him a total of seventeen hundred more attack points!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 4200/2000!

Aster exclaims, shocked, "That's enough to beat my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Yep! That's the point!" Jaden then yells out, commandingly, "Flare Neos, attack!" Flare Neos launches a blast of flames from his hands right Destiny Hero-Dogma.

Aster shouts out, "I activate D-Shield!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Shield trap card, Destiny Hero-Dogma switches to defense mode, and a powerful shield negates Flare Neos's attack.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile, "It's a trap card. When a Destiny Hero is attacked, this card switches to defense mode and it remains on the field. And it will continue to remain on the field as long as my trap card is equipped to him."

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Nice trap, Aster. Really."

Aster tells Jaden, with his sly smile, "Thank you, but flattery will get you no where."

Current Score:

Jaden: 150

Aster: 200

Aster draws one card and exclaims, "Stand back!" Aster then says, seeing Elemental Hero Flare Neos still on the field, "I'm going to guess that your Field Spell keeps your monster from vanishing this time."

Jaden smiles and says, "That's right! As long as Neo-Space is on the field, even through he's fused with something else, Neos is sticking around this time."

Aster tells Jaden, "Not quite. My Dogma and I have other plans." Aster looks at the card he drew and says, "First things first, I switch Dogma to attack mode. So, stand up!" Destiny Hero-Dogma switches from defense mode back to attack mode, Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I will equip him with this spell card! Heavy Storm Blade!" Just then a huge windmill like blade appears attached to Dogma's right arm.

Jaden then says, "Remember, for every spell card, my Flare Neos gets stronger. Four hundred points stronger!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats then increase from 4200/2000 to 4600/2000!

Aster yells out, "Do you think I care?! Not as long as destiny has got my back! Now, attack!" Destiny Hero-Dogma leaps into the air as it prepares to attack Flare Neos.

Back in the audience, the others gasp in shock and disbelief, Ryuko exclaims, "What the?! Has he gone nuts?! His monster is weaker than Jaden's Neos!"

Hinata asks, perplexed, "His monster hasn't grown stronger with that equip spell, so, why is he attacking?"

Uryu says, serious tone, "Jaden's Flare Neos will crush his monster!"

Hassleberry says, "Yeah, so, why would he engage it?"

Ken tells Hassleberry, seriously, "I think that we will find out Hassleberry!"

Back in the dueling ring, Aster yells out, "Good question. And I can answer it with just four words: My Heavy Storm Blade! Now, see for yourself!" Just then the huge windmill like blade starts to spin and a huge wind comes over the field. Aster calls out, "When a monster with Heavy Storm Blade attacks, all spell and trap cards other than itself is automatically destroyed!" Just then Aster's D-Shield, Jaden's face-down, and his Field Spell are destroyed.

Jaden calls out, "No way!" Just then the field returns to normal when the huge wind stops blowing.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, Neos loses a few attack points." Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats go down from 4600/2000 to 2900/2000!

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly in his French accent, "Magnificent!"

Crowler says, worriedly, "Tell me when it's over."

Aster then calls out, "Now, attack!" Dogma rushes over to attack Flare Neos, but Aster doesn't notice two new face-down cards that appear on Jaden's side of the field before Dogma's attack slams into Flare Neos, which causes the blade to crack instead of Flare Neos. Aster exclaims, "No fair!"

Jaden asks Aster, with his sly grin, "What's the problem?" Jaden then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, you must be wondering why my monster didn't bite the dust."

Aster says, seriously, "Maybe."

Jaden tells Aster, displaying a Calling Magic spell card, "I hate to break it to you, but it is your fault. See this. You sent it to my graveyard." Aster gasps in shock and Jaden says, "And when Calling Magic is sent to the graveyard, I get to place two more on the field, giving my Neos a power boost!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats were really 3700/2000, more than Dogma's power

Aster gasps in shock and he thinks, _"That means that Jaden wins! But Sartorius said that I was destined to win this duel! Could Jaden be stronger than destiny?!"_ At that moment, with Sartorius's `base', he flips over one of his Tarot cards and his eyes widen when he sees it is The Wheel of Fate card upside down. Soon after, back in Obelisk Arena, Destiny Hero-Dogma is destroyed and Aster yells out as he loses 300 life-points, ending this duel.

Final Score:

Aster: 0

Jaden: 150

Jaden tells Aster, "That's game! And a real sweet one, too!"

Syrus exclaims, happily, "Jaden did it!" Syrus and Hassleberry hug each other for a few moments and then when they realize they were doing it, they break away from each other in disgust.

Bastion says, with a smile, "That was quite the duel. Good show."

Alexis then says, "And thanks to Jaden, the Slifer Dorm is safe now."

Hassleberry yells at Jaden, "Way to go, Sarge! You should get a medal of honor!"

Aster goes over to Jaden and tells him, "I've got to say, Jaden, and I rarely say this, but I'm impressed. Now, look, I don't intend to lose again! So, enjoying it while it lasts!"

Jaden tells Aster, in an excited tone, "You know it! It's not every day that one beats a big pro! I'm going to milk this for all that it is worth!" Jaden tells Aster, "Now, the way that I see it, our first duel didn't count since you let me win, so, we are tied."

Aster tells Jaden, "Is that so? Not for long." Aster then walks away from Jaden seemly towards the exit.

Ryoko, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu look at Rukia, Yoruichi, Ayeka, and Washu, sees the serious look on her face, and Amara says, in a whisper and plainly, "You know more about this, don't you, Trista. You know about those monsters that Jaden was using."

Rukia nods her head and says, "Yes, I do. The Neo-Spacians were said to be just a legend, but it is said that in that legend when they arrive, they will have given their power to a 'Chosen One' to save the universe and protect the balance of life."

Ryoko asks Rukia, in a whisper, "From what?!"

Ayeka tells Ryoko, "All I know that the legend says that it is an evil light trying to destroy all darkness in the universe and since light and darkness are the most vital forces of life, when darkness is gone, light will be too, and life will fade away."

Chad says, plainly and in a whisper, "So, these 'Neo-Spacians' chose Jaden to weld their power and stop this evil."

Yoruichi tells Chad, "It would seem so. It looks like we were right to say that evil has come to Duel Academy, but I'm not sure what. The future is currently in doubt for me and I'm afraid I'm not sure what's to come."

Kurama asks Hiei, in a whisper, "I think that you were right. Those monsters has unusual aura. They are more than just cards."

Hiei says, with his usual tone, "Indeed."

Naruto tells Jaden, excitedly, "Way to go, Jay!"

Hikari tells Jaden, with a smile, "Those new monsters were awesome!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "I'll say."

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, you placed that asshole pro in his place with those monsters!"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "They're sure is, Ranma!" Jaden looks at his new deck and he says, "They're sure is…!"

(**One day later; Back in Obelisk Arena**)

The following day, after Jaden's return, we find Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata watching Naruto and Crowler on the duel platform within Obelisk Arena with Naruto having a duel disc attached to his left wrist and Crowler having his Duel Vest on his chest, they put their dueling decks inside, and prepare to duel each other.

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Naruto, why do you have to do these things?"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, guys? What's up?" The seven ninjas look to see the rest of our heroes and heroines, minus Megumi, Chazz, and Hiei, walking into the room and into the stands.

Alexis asks the seven ninjas, "Why is Naruto dueling against Crowler?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "The fool got himself into trouble with playing one of his old childish pranks on Crowler. He would have gotten detention, but Naruto make Crowler a bet."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What kind of bet?"

Hinata says, with a worried tone, "If Naruto wins, he gets off without any punishment. If Crowler wins, then Naruto will have to take detention for a whole month."

Syrus yells out, shocked, "A whole month?!"

Jenny tells Syrus, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Naruto will win. Crowler talks a big game, but he can't duel for squat. He lost to the second Shadow Rider, Camilla, remember?"

Syrus winches in fear and says, "Wish that I didn't."

Jaden tells everyone, with a smile, "I'm sure that Naruto will be fine."

Hinata says, worriedly, "I hope so." Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines gather in the seats to watch the duel as it begin with Crowler and Naruto activating their dueling devices, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Crowler tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Remember, Naruto, you Slifer Slacker, you lose and you take a month of detention for your little 'stunt'."

Naruto replies, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Yeah! And if I win, I don't get punished at all! You had better not go back on your word!"

Crowler says, annoyed, "I'm offended! I NEVER go back on my word!" Crowler thinks with a serious tone, _"Since a Slifer Slacker like you, can't ever hope to defeat me!"_

"Duel!" Crowler and Naruto yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Naruto draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll go first!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity spell card! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Naruto draws three cards from his deck, discard two from his hand, and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disc, "Next, I summon my Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Naruto then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I place these cards face-down and call it a turn! Now, come and get me!"

Crowler draws one card from his deck and says, "You will regret those words, boy!" Crowler puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I play my own Graceful Charity! You know how it works! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Crowler draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Next, I play my Premature Burial! I give up eight hundred life-points to revive a monster from my graveyard! Like the Trojan Horse!" Soon after, Crowler's life-points drop by 800 and the Trojan Horse (1600/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Crowler then calls out, as he puts one card on his duel discs, "And get this: When I sacrifice my Horse, if I summon an Earth-attribute monster, this card counts as two sacrifices instead of one!"

Naruto says, worriedly, "Oh boy."

Kagome says, plainly, "Naruto is in for it now."

Crowler calls out, seriously, "You should be worried since I summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Trojan Horse vanishes from the field and Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) comes to the field in attack mode. Crowler puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Ancient Gear Castle! It gives my monsters with 'Ancient Gear' in their name an extra three hundred attack points!" A large castle appears behind Crowler and Ancient Gear Golem's stats rise from 3000/3000 to 3300/3000! Crowler then yells out, "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, crush his Masked Dragon! Mechanized Melee!" Gear Golem smashes his fist into Masked Dragon and Naruto yelp as the fist goes through him, too, costing him 2200 life-points. Crowler says, with a sly smile, "Plus, when Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its defense points and Golem's attack points are taken out of your life-points!"

Naruto calls out, taking out his deck, "Now, wait just a minute here! When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Naruto takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disc, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disc, "And guess who wants to say hi?! The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave!" Soon after, The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave (1300/2000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Crowler says, with a sly grin, "Oh, please?! Do you really think that scares me?!"

Current Score:

Crowler: 3200

Naruto: 1800

Naruto tells Crowler, with a sly smile, "Well, let me see what I can do to chance that!" Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! Giving me two more cards!" Naruto draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play Monster Reincarnation! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to get a monster card back!" Naruto discards one card from his hand, his Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes back to Naruto's hand, and Naruto says, with a smile, "So, I discard one card to get back my Masked Dragon!"

Crowler tells Naruto, with a sly grin, "Is that your big plan?!"

Naruto tells Crowler, with a sly smile, "No! This is! Now, I play the effect of my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip Spell in the grave! I remove two warrior monsters to bring it back to my hand!" Just then three cards come out of Naruto's graveyard, Naruto displays them to be White Ninja (1500/800), Sasuke Samurai (500/800), and Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip spell, and Naruto puts the monster cards in his pocket, out if play, while putting the spell card into his hand.

Crowler calls out, perplexed, "Wait! When did you get those cards in your grave?!"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "I discard my sword and my White Ninja with Graceful Charity and I discard my Sasuke Samurai with Monster Reincarnation! Duh! And you are supposed to be a teacher!"

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "How dare you, you Slifer Slacker?!"

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disc and calls out, "Oh, yeah! Well, this 'Slacker' is about to kick your ass! I play my trap! Return from the Different Dimension!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be Return from the Different Dimension and Naruto yells out, "As long as I pay half my life-points, all monsters removed from play return to my side of the field!" Naruto's life-points drop in half while White Ninja (1500/800) and Sasuke Samurai (500/800) come back to the field in attack mode.

Crowler yells out, with a sly smile, "Those monsters don't even come close to my Golem!"

Naruto puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "That's why I'm sacrificing all three of them in order to summon the most powerful card in my deck! One that you have never seen before! I summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Just then all three monsters vanishes in red charka-type flames, the red flames unite as one, and they transform into a huge red fox similar to Nine-Tailed Fox spirit within Naruto's body, namely Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (4500/4500), in attack mode, who gives out a loud roar.

Everyone else gasps in shock and Crowler calls out, stunned, "What in the world is that?!"

Yolei calls out, seriously, "I heard about this card! Pegasus created a powerful monster cards rivaling the Egyptian God Cards based on a legendary Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit that attacked a ninja village years ago, but some weird myth says that a portion of the Nine-Tailed Fox's essence got into the card and no one could control the cards awesome power! Well, except for one kid for some reason! I can't believe that Naruto is that kid!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"You don't know the half of it, Yolei! Naruto is the only one who can control that card because the Nine-Tailed Fox lives inside of his body! I hope he knows what he is doing by playing that card!"_

As Naruto's body is surrounded by the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto says, with a sly grin, "This is the most powerful monster in my deck! The mighty Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox! Not only is he powerful, but like the Egyptian Gods, he can't be effected by most spell, trap, and monster effects! Not only that, if your life-points are greater than mine, the difference is added to my Kyubi's power!" Kyubi's roars out in power as its stats rise from 4500/4500 to 5900/4500! Naruto then discards one card from his hand and says, with a sly grin, "Plus, when I discard one card from my hand, one card on your side of the field is destroyed and this effect can't be stopped by your monsters, your spells, or your traps!"

Crowler yells out, stunned, "No way!" His Ancient Gear Castle is destroyed and Ancient Gear Golem's stats reduce down from 3300/3000 to 3000/3000!

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disc and call out, "Finally, pal, I play my final face-down: Shrink!" Naruto's other face-down card is revealed to be the Shrink Quick-Spell card and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, your overgrown tin can's power is cut in half!" Ancient Gear Golem's stats reduce down to 1500/3000, much to Crowler's horror and shock!

Crowler calls out, fearfully, "Wait! Time out!"

Naruto tells Crowler, with a serious tone, "No way, jerk! You had better believe that this ninja may be a Slifer, but he is no 'Slacker'! Believe it! Now, Kyubi, end this duel! Destroy his rust bucket with Inferno Tail Flame!" Kyubi's nine tails erupt with red chakra-like flames, the tails extend out, and all of them impale Ancient Gear Golem causing it to burst into flame and explode, costing Crowler 4400 life-points, ending the duel immediately!

Final Score:

Crowler: 0000

Naruto: 0900

Sakura yells out, amazed, "I can't believe it! Naruto actually beat Crowler!"

Jenny tells Sakura, with a smile, "Told ya!"

Sasuke says, with his rare sly smile, "Well, that fool never ceases to amaze me."

Jaden calls out, "Way to play, Naruto!"

Bastion tells Naruto, with a sly smile, "Yes! Excellent job out there!"

As the holograms fade away, Naruto rubs his head and calls out, with a smile, "Ah, it was nothing!"

Ryoko yells at him, "Don't be so humble, Naruto! You kicked butt out there!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey guys! You'll never believe who came here" Everyone turns to see the youngest half-dog demon walking towards them with an excited smile on her lips and Kagome asks, curiously, "Who?" Soon after, a familiar meow sound to Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome comes out from Megumi's kimono and when Ranma heard the 'meow', he had a fear struck expression.

Ranma thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"That sound…it sounds like…!"_ Soon after, a small cat-like creature yellow and black fur and two tails comes out of Megumi's kimono and lands onto the floor on its hind legs.

Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome gasps in shock and they yell out, shocked, "Kirara!"

Ranma yells out, fearfully, "It's a cat!" Ranma then runs behind Hotaru, while shaking in fear, while Akane rolls her eyes at this.

Alexis asks Kagome, "You know that cat, Kagome?"

Kagome says, in a reply as Kirara jumps onto her arms, "Her name is Kirara and she belongs with a friend of ours back home and I don't know how she came here."

Jenny says, with a smile, "Oh wow, Kagome! She's so cute!"

Inuyasha asks Megumi, in a whisper, "How did Kirara get here!?"

Megumi replies, in a whisper, "Washu? She created some kind of time portal and brought her over. Washu went into the past and asked Sango to borrow Kirara for a while and she'll give her back."

Melody says, surprised, "She did that."

Crowler falls to his knees and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Not again! First, it was that Slifer Slacker, Jaden Yuki, that embarrassed me at those Entrance Exam last year and escaped every attempt to expel or embarrass him and now, this new Slifer Slacker crushed me with a rare card that I never thought that would come here to Duel Academy! What else could go wrong?!"_

(**A few days later; Near the Slifer Red dorm**)

Today, we find Tyson, Max, Hilary, Ray, Kai, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki, Kagome, with Kirara on her head, Inuyasha, with a cap on, Melody and Megumi, with their hats on, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Kuwabara, Ken, Yolei, and Kari were in front of the Obelisk Blue dorm to visit Alexis, Naruto, Jenny, and Jaden, keeping an eye on him after his third match with Aster, when Jasmine and Mindy run up to the group.

Hikari asks the two of them, "Hey, girls. What's up?"

Jasmine yells at Alexis, "Alexis, it is an emergency! And Hikari, Akane, and Hotaru, oh man, am I so glad that you three are here! We need some muscle here!"

Alexis says, with a sigh, "Let me guess: You lost your favorite hairbrush?"

Jasmine tells Alexis, "Even worse, Alexis!"

Mindy yells out, worriedly, "Something happened to our dorm! We need you back right away, especially Hotaru, Kari, and their siblings!" Everyone gasps in shock and surprise from Mindy's statement.

Sakura asks, concerned, "What happened to our dorm!"

Mindy tells Sakura, "You will have to believe it to see it, Sakura!"

Alexis tells Jasmine and Mindy, "Well, some pretty weird stuff has been happening lately. But this better be good."

The group then heads off for the Obelisk Blue dorm and Jasmine asks, "By the way, did anyone see a pink hairbrush?"

Hikari mutters, in replied annoyance, "Typical! Move it, Jaz!" Soon enough, everyone was near the Obelisk Blue dorm and they are blinded by a bright light.

Hassleberry exclaims, "Is that supposed to be the blue barracks?!" When everyone looks at where the Obelisk Blue dorm is supposed to be, they find that it has been totally painted white!

Syrus replies, "Not anymore."

Mindy says, plainly, "And white is so not my color."

Hikari tells Mindy, in a serious tone, "No joke."

Yusuke asks, shocked and angrily, "What the hell happened to our dorm?!"

Kento says, in a serious tone, "That's what I like to know!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Someone has jacked up our dorm!" Just then everyone looks to see Atticus Rhodes lying face-down in the dirt in front of the formally Obelisk Blue Guys' dorm with Kurama by his left side.

Alexis yells out, "It's my brother!"

Alister, Megumi, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy yell out in unison, "Atticus!" The group rushes over and Alexis manages to roll Atticus into a position kneeling in front of the dorm.

Yusuke asks Kurama, in a serious tone, "Kurama, what in the hell happened here?!"

Kurama tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "I fear that Hiei might have been right, Yusuke."

Kira asks Kurama, curiously, "What's that supposed to mean, Kurama?"

Just then, Kirara growls ferociously and Kagome asks Kirara, "Hey, what's wrong, Kirara?" Kagome then sees Inuyasha and his sisters getting into defensive positions with serious glares pointing at the 'whitened' Obelisk Blue dorm.

Kagome asks, curiously, "What's wrong!?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Something's not right about this place, Kagome!"

Melody says, seriously, "Yeah, something reeks of pure evil coming from that place!"

Atticus tells Alexis, "Alexis, the whole dorm has gone nuts. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. They're with him now."

Alexis asks Atticus, "Who?"

Jaden looks ahead of him, with eyes wide open, and he says, "See for yourself." When everyone looks ahead of them, they find Chazz sitting down on some kind of wooden thrown, being held up by four male students dressed in white, and surrounded by more male white students.

Alexis says, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me."

Max tells Alexis, "I wish I could say that we are seeing things, but something tells me that this is real."

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Ah, it feels good to be the Chazz. But this is just the start. Soon enough, I will make the world see the light!"

The white students yell out in unison, "All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Chazz! All hail the Chazz!"

As they yelling and cheering, Kento asks, perplexed, "Have they, all, gone psycho or what?!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "No kidding, Kento! What's going on here?!"

Hikari tells Keiko, in a serious tone, "I don't think so, Keiko! Princeton did something to all of them! I can feel it!"

Kira tells everyone, in a serious tone, "Kari might be right, everyone! I'm getting a bad feeling from this!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "You are not the only one, Kira."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, I've noticed it before!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Wait you have!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "I should have known that you couldn't sense it, but for sometime something within Princeton has changed into something pure evil!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "You wait until now to tell me!"

Megumi says, seriously, "We wanted to see if our suspicions were true. Chazz Princeton as well as those boys has the same evil scent!"

Chazz giggles and says, with a cold sly grin, "Thank you, boys. But I think that we should give some credit to man who is truly responsible for this. And that one great man is Sartorius!"

The white students cheer out in unison, "Master Sartorius! Master Sartorius! Long live Master Sartorius!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Sartorius?"

Yusuke asks, confused, "Is that supposed to Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Keiko tells Yusuke, "Last time that I checked…yeah."

Yusuke growls and yells out, "Hey Chazz, if you don't want to be put in the hospital, I'd suggest re-do whatever you did!"

Chazz exclaims, in a cold nasty tone, "I don't think so, dork! Master Sartorius is more than that loser's, Aster Phoenix, manager…Master Sartorius holds the answers to the greatest mysteries of the universe!" Every one of our heroes and heroines look at each other confused.

Ichigo whispers to his friends, "Why do I get the feeling that this Sartorius character is responsible for this?"

Uryu whispers to Ichigo, "Well, we can't be so sure. Remember, this guy is already very 'loopy' before all this 'white stuff' started. He could have finally just cracked."

Rukia tells Uryu, "We can't be so sure, Uryu."

Ichigo tells the others, "Well, I say that Chazz is a few trap cards shy of a full deck."

Ray tells Ichigo, drolly, "Actually, Ichigo, he already was and it looks like he lost his full deck."

Jaden yells to the group and exclaims, "Hey, Chazz, I get it now! You and your friends must have been exposed to one too many white paint fumes that's all!" Just then Chazz and the group of the white students do a classic anime face-fall.

Jenny sweatdrops and states, nervously, "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the case?"

Chazz gets to his feet and exclaims, "The only crazy ones here are you people! When it comes to the truth, you are all in the dark! But face me in a duel and I will show you the light!"

Hikari says, in a deadly tone, showing Chazz her right fist, "How about if I show you 'the fist' if you don't re-do whatever you did, Princeton!"

Chazz gulped, knowing Hikari's strength and still has fear, but he says, trying to be cold and emotionless, "Not…on your life! Now what do…you say!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Well, you know me! I can't pass off a good duel! So, get your game on, Chazz!"

Alexis then says, "Hold on!" When everyone looks at Alexis, she says, "I may not live here anymore, but I'm still an Obelisk Blue."

Jasmine asks, worriedly, "Does that mean you want to duel him?"

Mindy tells Jasmine, "But he is insane!"

Alexis says, with her confident tone, "So, that means he shouldn't be that hard to beat."

Atticus says, "Wrong. Trust me, Lex. All of those guys dueled him and lost and then he turned into mindless robots."

Syrus states, "I would have said zombies, but either way…"

Alexis says, strongly, "Well, then it is up to me to save them." Just then, Kirara got in Alexis's way, which confused the blonde duelist. Alexis asks Kirara, perplexed, "Kirara, what's wrong?"

Kirara growls, as if she's telling Alexis, not to go through with this.

Jasmine says, plainly, "I may not know much about what she's saying but I think Kirara is telling you not to go through with this." Alexis places her hand onto Kirara's head, petting her and says, trying to know what Kirara is says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Kirara! I'll be fine!" Alexis moves by Kirara and tells Chazz, strongly, "Alright, Princeton! Are you ready to do this?!"

Alexis tells Chazz, strongly, "Alight, Princeton, are you ready to do this?!"

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold sly grin on his lips, "Are you ready to see the light? Because I already how this is going to end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine." Chazz gives cold sly grin with evil glint in his eyes causing our heroes and heroines to become a bit more unnerved.

Jaden thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I've got a bad feeling about this. This could be the evil that Aquos and the Neo-Spacians warned me about! And this could mean that Alexis is in more trouble than we think!"_

Chazz looks at Inuyasha and his sisters and he says, with a cold sly grin, "Oh and Kagome, you can tell your dog hanyou friends to get rid of those hats!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, surprised, "What!? So you know!"

Alexis says, perplexed, "Dog hanyous?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right, Alexis! It seems that Kagome was keeping a secret from you guys and her so-called 'Sick Girl' reputation was nothing more than a tall story! Her half-breed friends are from the Feudal Era of Japan!"

Jenny asks Kagome, curiously, "Is that true, Kagome?"

Kagome says, with a nod, "It's true, but I don't know how Chazz could have known that."

Chazz looks at the Saotome twins and he says, coldly, "Oh and I almost forgot about the Saotome twins' little magic transformations with cold water."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Cold water?" On the meanwhile, Ranma and his group had a look of surprise on their faces and Ranma thinks in his mind, shocked, _"He knows about THAT!"_

Hotaru thinks in her mind, in a surprised tone, _"How could Princeton know about that!? We were very careful on how we approached cold water."_

(**A short time later at Obelisk Blue Dueling Stadium**)

Once everyone arrived at the stadium, everyone that Chazz had brainwashed into the Society of Light from the Obelisk Blue Dorm as now taking up more than half of the stadium, while Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome, Ranma, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, and the rest of their group only took up five or six seats behind where Alexis was standing.

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold sly smile, "I've been waiting for this moment ever since we met. 'Because when I defeat you, you'll finally be where you belong! Standing right by my side, as we bask in the light. It's your destiny, Alexis."

Alexis states, seriously, "Before you were just annoying, now you crossed over into creepy."

Chazz retorts, in a cold serious tone, "You're just jealous because I can see into the future."

All of Alexis's friends including her brother Atticus, gasped in shock when Chazz made his boast about seeing into the future.

Chazz states, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, that's right I can predict things before they happen. It's just one of the many perks of being a preferred member of the Society of Light."

Kira says, plainly, "Can anyone say 'crazy'?"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Is that so, I bet I know another of your perks. A white room complete with padded walls. Did you happen to see that in your future Chazz?"

Chazz just laughed at her and he says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't expect you to believe me, but that will come in time. When I win and you join the Society of Light!" Chazz's statement earned him cheers from the other society members.

The two duelists stared each other down from either side of the holographic stage.

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Alright Chazz, time to knock some sense into you." Alexis and Chazz activated their duel discs and drew five cards.

"Now Game on!" Both Alexis and Chazz yelled out together.

Starting Scores

Chazz: 4000

Alexis: 4000

Chazz draws a card from his deck and he says, "I'll start." When he looks at the card, he decided to go ahead and play it. Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, coldly, "I activate the spell card, Infernal White!" A bright white light appeared around Chazz and Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "So for the rest of the duel starting now, you get to see my entire hand."

Keiko says, confused, "What's the point in that? We'll know what he's planning first hand."

Hilary says, seriously, "No kidding! Chazz must be up to something."

Chazz states, in a cold serious tone, "You see, 'Lex, the society doesn't believe in secrets. And since I already now I'm going to win, why should I have anything to hide?"

Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This must be a trick even Chazz isn't that dumb."_

Chazz then pulled a card from his hand, placed it down on his disk and calls out, "Next I'll play, Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV 3 (1200/700) appeared on the field in attack mode. Chazz then sends his Mystical Space Typhoon spell card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then I throw this guy face down and I'll call it a turn."

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "What's the point even though it's face-down, we know what he just played."

Syrus says, looking upset as he leaned on the chair in front of him, "Yeah, it kinda takes the thrill away. Now that we can see his hand, there are no surprises."

Atticus says, simply, which caught the attention of everyone behind him, "Hm. I'm going to have to disagree, Sy. I was totally surprised by his move."

Jasmine asks, looking over her left shoulder, "Surprised by how dumb it was?"

Mindy asks, as she looked over her right shoulder, "Yeah, what was Chazz thinking?"

Atticus says, "Actually, girls, it was pretty smart."

Jaden asks, while leaning over Atticus's left shoulder of his chair, "I'm confused. Is he trying to loose the duel or something?"

Atticus laughs at Jaden's question for a few seconds and he replies, with a sly smile, "Ha ha ha. Think of his strategy as a song. If he shares all the lyrics with us, then we can sing along and it will be a hit."

Yusuke says, as he lifted his right arm up resting his elbow on the chair next to Atticus while at the same time resting the side of his face against his open palm, "First I was confused, now I'm totally lost."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, you're not the only one."

Alexis draws her sixth card and she exclaims, "Here we go!"

Chazz calls out, with an evil sly smile, "Oh, did I mention my spell card has another effect? You're gonna love this. Every time another turn passes, you take a whapping six-hundred points of damage." Alexis yelps in shock as white smoke seemed to evaporate from her and she loses 600 life-points and Chazz laughing coldly.

Current Score

Chazz: 4000

Alexis: 3400

Ignoring Chazz, Alexis pulled a hard from her hand, places it onto the disc and she calls out, "I summon, good old Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis exclaimed as he held the card out for him to see. Soon after, her Cyber Tutu (1000/800) appeared on the field in attack mode. Alexis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "And that's not all! Next I'll play my Angel Wings spell card. It's time to earn your wings, girlfriend!" Soon after, wings appeared on Cyber Tutu's back.

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"Now if all goes according to plan. Chazz is going to destroy my Angel Wing by activating his Mystical Space Typhoon. So what's he waiting for? Just play it!"_

Jasmine says, plainly, "He's pretty creepy."

Mindy nods her head and she says, "Typical guy."

Syrus says, plainly, "She's pretty round up."

Hassleberry nods his head and he says, "Typical gal." All girls glares at Syrus and Hassleberry causing them to both sweat drop and Yusuke says, plainly, "Bad move, guys."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I thought that you guys knew better."

Back at the duel, Alexis calls out, seriously, "Cyber Tutu direct attack! Pounding Pirouette!"

With that, Cyber Tutu rushed forward, then did a few spins before finally slamming her leg against his right shoulder causing him to loose 1000 life points.

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Is your Ballet recital over?"

Alexis states, seriously, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you cause thanks to my ballerina's special ability. You loose another three-hundred points."

Current Score

Chazz: 2700

Alexis: 3400

Alexis sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and she calls out, "Now I'll throw down two face-downs and…"

Chazz says, interrupting and pressing a button on the disc, "Then I'll step in. Why do you look so surprised? You already know what my face-down card is. So didn't you think I'd use it? Oh wait I know, you weren't sure when I'd use it or what card I'd use it on." Chazz's tornado comes to one of Alexis's cards which is revealed as Holy Life Barrier is destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Alexis gains a smirk on her face and she thinks, _"There's no way Chazz is physic. Psycho maybe but not physic. If he really could see the future, he would have destroyed my other face-down card. 'Cause that's the one I plan to use to destroy his Armed Dragon. As soon as Chazz upgrades his Level three dragon to a Level five dragon, I'll just activate my Pure Pupil trap card and send his monster straight to the graveyard."_

Chazz draws another card from his deck and he calls out, "My move, check this out."

Syrus exclaims, "Alexis be careful Chazz is probably going to activate his dragon's special ability!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "And play a stronger one."

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"Well we all know what you're going to do so just do it."_

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Do you really think I'm going to walk into your trap? Not on your life. Maybe the old Chazz would have, but the new and improved Chazz knows better. Your targeting my dragon with your face-down card."

This caused Alexis to grit her teeth as the knowledge that her plans had been found out and Chazz exclaims, coldly, "As soon as it evolves as it evolves to a Level five, you were going to blast it off the field with Pure Pupil!"

Alexis gasps and she calls out, shocked, "But how did you know that?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile as an eerie white light surrounded his entire body yet again, "It will all be clear when I win and you stand by my side where you belong."

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's happening to me?"

Chazz exclaims, coldly, "You're beginning to see the light!"

Kento calls out, annoyed, "What's with this 'seeing the light' crap!?"

Sage says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but I think that Chazz has lost it."

Hassleberry says, "Maybe revealing his entire hand wasn't such a bad tactic after all."

Syrus asks, "How do you figure?"

Atticus says, as he was bitting his thumb, "Just look isn't it obvious? Chazz totally threw Alexis off her game. Since she can see his hand, she's trying to predict his moves. But instead of showing her usual confidence, she keeps second guessing herself. She's distracted, she's more worried about his cards then her own. If she doesn't snap out of it then she's going to loose."

Cye exclaims, seriously, "Come on 'Lex!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Forget about him, worry about your own maneuvers now!"

Chazz calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Too late for that, dorks! Hey Alexis, did you figure out what I'm going to do next?" Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'm activating my Level Down spell and thanks to this card the Level five Dragon in my hand decreases by two levels so I can play it without a sacrifice. Didn't see that coming, did ya? Armed Dragon level five your up!"Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) onto the field and Chazz calls out, "Now send her little ballerina twirling straight to the graveyard! Inferno Assault!" Chazz's dragon charges towards Cyber Tutu, smashes its fist to her, destroying her and costing Alexis 1400 life points.

Alexis exclaims, as she draws a card from her deck, "She was equipped with Angel Wing and when ever it gets destroyed, its ability activates. So I can draw one card."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "You're gonna need it, cause I'm not done. My Armed Dragon level three was feeling a little left out." Chazz said giving the silent command for it to attack next causing Alexis another 1200 points of damage to her life points.

Current Score:

Chazz: 2700

Alexis: 0800

Jenny calls out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Atticus says, sadly, "Poor 'sis, I've never seen her like this. I just to run out there and protect her like when we were kids.

Jasmine says, with a half smile, "Oh Atticus, you're so sweet."

Mindy says, with a bright smile, "I wish I had a brother like you."

Megumi grabs onto her brother's arm and she says, with a wide smile, "Yeah, I'm lucky to have my brother protecting me from harm!"

Inuyasha says, uneasily and annoyed, "Uh…yeah!"

Chazz exclaims, coldly, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot my Armed Dragon level five has a special ability. Of course you could've stopped me with your Pure Pupil trap if you had a monster on the field with less than a thousand points. But since I knew your plan all along I made sure to destroy all your monsters before activating it and so now that the coast is clear. I sacrifice my level five dragon, so I can summon this to the field, Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon Level 7 (2800/1000) appears onto the field.

All of the SOL members calls out, in glee, "Yea Chazz! You can do it!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smirk, "This is your last shot, so you better make it count. Unless you want to quit?"

Atticus exclaims, as he stood up from his seat, "Don't give up, sis! Remember that new song I've been working on, well it's finally done. I dedicate to you, Alexis…"

'_Lexy how I wish you could_

_see that no one but you can  
control your destiny, your  
futures in your hands so wipe  
away that tear and 'Lexy remember  
your brother's always here!  
_

Inuyasha says, holding his ears, "I think my ears are broken!"

Melody says, with a nod while holding her own ears, "I know, bro!"

Syrus says, repulsed by his singing, "Oh man, don't quite your day job."

Ryuko says, disgusted, "That has got to be the worse thing I've ever heard."

Hassleberry says, "Roger that."

Keiko tells Alister, seriously, "If you by any chance take his advice, Alister, I swear, I'll shoot you myself."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Come on guys, his song was kind of catchy if you ask me!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "With a nice beat!" This caused Inuyasha, Melody, Keiko, Ryuko, Syrus, and Hassleberry to anime fall back into their seats while Jasmine and Mindy both laughed softly at what he said while at the same time blushing.

Melody yells at Megumi, annoyed, "How are we related!?"

Kagome thinks in her mind, in a groan with a smile, _"If my brother did that, I'd be totally embarrassed and flattered at the same time!"_

Alexis says, with a smile, "That really meant a lot to me, thanks Atticus." Alexis then returned her attention to Chazz and she calls out, seriously, drawing a card, "You want to see the future? Well here it is! My move…"

Chazz calls out, coldly, "I don't have a lame song for ya, but I do have this, six hundred points of damage to your score! Thanks to my Infernal White spell!" Chazz's spell card Infernal White zapped 600 more life points away from Alexis.

Alexis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Fine, I activate my Pot of Greed! So I'll draw two cards!" Alexis draws two cards from her deck, places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I play Cyber Petit Angel!" Soon after, Cyber Petit Angel (300/200) appears onto the field and a card appears in Alexis's hand. Alexis calls out, "And thanks to its special effect, I can add my Machine Angel Ritual to my hand and you know what that means don't you? Now I sacrifice my Angel and my Cyber Prima in order to summon!" Alexis stated as she sent her two monsters Cyber Petit Angel (300/200) & Cyber Prima (2300/1600) to the grave. "My Cyber Angel Dakini!" Alexis stated as she placed Cyber Angel Dakin (2700/2400) onto the field. Alexis calls out, with a sly smile, "And just like in my brother's song, you can decide you own destiny by choosing which one of your monsters my Dakini will destroy now."

Chazz replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "I pick my Level three dragon."

Alexis calls out, seriously, "You heard him! Attack!" Cyber Angel Dakini destroys Armed Dragon LV3 with her special ability. Alexis sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Lastly, I place two cards face down." Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Alright based on Chazz's hand, it looks like I have two options. He has twenty-seven hundred life points and my Cyber Anger Dakini has twenty-seven hundred attack points so if Chazz attacks me with his level seven dragon, I'll activate my Doble Passe Trap Card. Sure I'll loose the rest of my life points but thanks to my trap so will Chazz. In that case the duel will end in a draw, of course there's always the chance he'll activate his dragon's special ability. It lets him destroy all my monsters by sacrificing one from his hand. The good news is, Chazz doesn't have any monsters in his hand and even if he draws one in his next turn, my Cyber Angel Dakini will be protected thanks to my other trap card Angel Blast. 'Cause if Chazz tries to use his dragon special ability against my Dakini, not only will my Angel Blast shield it from harm, it will also instantly fry the attacking monster to a crisp. Then I'll win the duel, how's that for taking control of my own destiny?"_

Current Score

Chazz: 2700

Alexis: 0200

Chazz asks, with a cold sly grin, "Ha ha ha! Your thinking pretty hard about this move aren't you? Going through every possible scenario in your head?"

Alexis says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, maybe I am and you know what maybe I figured out how to beat your tacky white pants off. You see unlike you Chazz, I'm not going to let someone else decide my fate. I mean what happened to you? I mean sure you've always been an obnoxious brat but you use to think to think for yourself."

Chazz calls out, "You'll understand once you step into the light. I was in the dark to until Master Sartorius showed me the way. Now everything is clear. Ah, the light shines on all of us, you just have to choose to see it 'Lex. It holds all the answers. All hail the light!"

The SOL members yell out, in unison, "ALL HAIL THE LIGHT!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Hear that? You can be a part of it too. Just surrender to the light."

The SOL members calls out, "SURRENDER TO THE LIGHT!"

Alexis calls out, seriously, "They're nuts!"

Chazz draws his card and he calls out, "It's only a matter of time Alexis." Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play my Magical Mallet spell. This changes everything, cause my entire hand goes right back into my deck now. Then I shuffle and Walla, I get to draw the same number of cards I put back in my deck. Now let's see what I've got. Ah not bad at all!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"His whole hand just changed and what's worse, he drew really powerful cards."_

Chazz places a card onto his disc and he calls out, "I sacrifice my level seven dragon! So I can bring out my Armed Dragon Level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) appears in its places. Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, coldly, Hold on it gets worse, cause now I play White Veil." Just then a bright white glow comes from the card and everyone is forced to cover their eyes. When the glow fades away, Chazz's dragon turns totally white and its eyes become a bright violet.

Alexis says, "His monster…It's too powerful." Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"But that doesn't mean that I will lose this duel! I can still end this in a draw."_ Alexis calls out, "I play Doble Passé!" Alexis revealed her Doble Passé trap card, but it wouldn't activate. Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's going on? Why won't it activate?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "That's because my dragon is protected by the light of truth. It is wearing a White Veil and thanks to it, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed when my dragon attacks." Just then powerful waves of sound destroy all of Alexis's two face-downs and her Doble Passé are destroyed. Chazz shouts out, "Now, Armed Dragon LV10, attack! Your target is her Cyber Angel Dakini! Show her the light with Armed Luminescent Blast!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a sphere of white light energy at Alexis's Cyber Angel Dakini, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Alexis screams out as a white light baths her form as the last of her life-points are depleted. After the white light fades away, Alexis slumps down to her left side.

Final Score:

Chazz: 2700

Alexis: 0000

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "It's over!"

Hikari asks, worriedly, "Is she all right?!" Our heroes and heroines rush down to help Alexis out and they quickly get to the edge of the dueling ring where she is near.

Atticus calls out, "Alexis, are you all right?"

Chazz walks up to Alexis and tells Atticus, "What are you going to do? Sing her another lame song? Face it, dork, she is one of us now!"

Tyson exclaims, angrily, "What do you mean?!"

Chazz tells Tyson, "You will see, dragon boy! When you join us in the light!"

Tyson roars out, angrily, "Just try it!"

Tenchi tells Tyson, worriedly, "Don't get him started, Tyson! He really is nuts!"

Atticus says, worriedly, "She must be in shock!"

Keiko shouts out, worriedly, "Alexis, are you okay?! Alexis, please answer!"

Hilary calls out, "Alexis, are you okay?!"

Orihime calls out, "Alexis-sempai, wake up!"

Jasmine and Mindy yell out in unison, "Say something!"

Soon enough, Alexis starts to get up to a kneeling position and Atticus tells her, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, sis! You tried your best!"

Jaden tells her, with a smile, "Atticus is right, Lex! You stayed true to yourself and you never gave up!"

Kirara gets a low growl at Alexis's direction and Kagome asks, "Kirara, what's gotten into you?"

Inuyasha says, lowly, "Kirara is right to be on guard, Kagome. She's sensing something evil from Alexis, now."

However, Alexis says, in a cold and emotionless, "Don't you guys see? I'm glad that I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth. I've seen the light."

Our group gasps in shock and Kento says, lowly, "Oh, man. Don't tell me that she…?"

Alexis gets to her feet and says, in a cold tone, "You were right, Chazz. Thank you." When everyone looks into her eyes, it had a cold and evil glare to them now. Alexis then says, with an evil grin on her lips, "I'm ready to enter the Society of Light now."

Chazz says, plainly, "It is your destiny."

Everyone gasps in horror and Jenny says, lowly and worriedly, "She…She's been brainwashed."

Jaden says, plainly, "It is worse than we thought."

However, from the inside, Jaden's emotions were turning into anger instant and a dark voice boomed, _**"Second seal unlock!"**_ Jaden's body had radiated a small red glow, which was sensed by Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Rukia, Kurama, and Hiei.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, surprised, _"There is no way!"_

Melody thinks in her mind, _"It has to be…"_

Hiei thinks in his mind, _"It's…demon energy! It's impossible, but somehow I'm sensing demon energy from the boy. That's impossible! It feels like the demon energy belongs to him."_

(**A few days later; In front of the Ra Yellow dorm**)

A few days later, Yusuke, Ryo, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, Kagome, Ranma, and their friends told stories about their adventures, seeing that Inuyasha and Melody were in the Society of Light. We find Kira, Mia, Hilary, Max, Kai, Tyson, Akane, Ukyo, Keiko, Alister, and Hikari visiting the Ra Yellow dorm where Sasuke, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Ken, Ranma, Alister, Yusuke, and Kurama are staying since they refuse to become part of the Society of Light or 'Society of Trash' as the Urameshi siblings and the Saotome twins dubbed it. Atticus is staying behind to try to talk some sense into his sister, but today, our heroes and heroines would discover things would get worse. As Yusuke, Sasuke, TK, Ken, Hinata, Ryo, Bastion, Kuwabara, and Kurama come out to greet their friends to head over to the Slifer Red dorm to meet with Naruto, Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, and Hassleberry on what to do about this new 'situation'. Sakura, Yolei, Akane, Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi, Jasmine, and Mindy run up towards all of them with worried looks on their faces.

Ken asks Yolei, concerned, "Yolei, what's wrong?"

Yolei tells Ken, fearfully, "It's horrible, Ken!"

Ukyo says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! Alexis, wearing a white uniform similar to Obelisk girls' one, barged into the Girls' Dorm and started to duel and brainwash every single girl in the dorm!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Yolei yells out, seriously, "We barely made out of there!"

Ryo looks at the group and asks, concerned, "Where are Ray, Cye, Sage, and Kari?"

The group look at the ground, solemnly, and Mindy says, solemnly, "We…We're sorry, Ryo."

Jasmine tells them, solemnly, "We lost them to the Society of Light."

The group gasps in shock and horror and Kento yells out, horrified, "No!"

Sakura tells Kento, "I wish that it wasn't true. All four of them tried to stop Alexis, but she dueled them and they lost. They…They've been brainwashed."

Ryo says, stunned and barely able to speak, "No…Not my friends…"

Akane says, in a solemn tone, "Also, Nabiki was trapped in a duel with Alexis and she lost to them. She's became apart of that weird Society of Light club."

Ranma tells Akane, in an encouraging tone, "Don't worry, Akane! We'll get Nabiki out of that club!"

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Damn it! It's all because that asshole, Sartorius! Whoever he is! Now, Ray's with them!"

Kurama tells Tyson, with a serious tone, "Well, sooner or later, the villain always makes their grand appearance. For now, all we can do is inform Jaden and the others in the Slifer dorm about what happened." The group nods solemnly and Ryo and Tyson hangs their heads low.

Ryo says, weakly, "I should have been there."

Rowen tells Ryo, "There was nothing you could have done if you were there, Ryo. You would have been brainwashed along with them."

Sakura tells Ryo, with a smile and strong tone, "Don't worry, Ryo. We will get your friends back! I know it!"

Ryo raises his head and replies, with a smile, "Thanks, Sakura. You're right. Let's go." Soon enough, the group heads off to the Slifer Red dorms to inform Jaden and the others there the bad news.

Ken tells Yolei, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Yolei. We will get Kari back along with the others."

Yolei tells Ken, with a worried tone, "I hope so, Ken."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, together, we can do anything! Right!"

Hikari says, with a wide smile, "That's right, bro! This Sartorius jerk won't know what hit him!" Soon after, they made it to the Slifer Red dorm, where Hiei, Naruto, Kenny, Daichi, Jaden, and Jenny came out.

Max calls out, "Guys, they got Ray!"

Kenny yells out, shocked, "No!"

Tyson says, seriously, "I'm afraid so, Chief!"

Kento stomps the ground and he yells out, angrily, "Damn that Sartorius asshole! He's gonna pay for taking away Cye and Sage from us!"

Rowen says, seriously, "Don't worry, Kento! He'll pay alright!"

Jaden asks Ranma, in a curious tone, "Hey Ranma, Chazz told us that you have a magic transformation trick. Is that true?"

Ranma says, with an annoyed sigh, "Yeah, Jay! I do as well as Hotaru! First get two buckets of cold water and two kettles of hot water." A few moments later, Yusuke brought out two buckets of cold water and Ryo brought two kettles of hot water outside of the Slifer Red dorm.

Ranma and Hotaru take a bucket, pours them on themselves as their bodies changed.

Hotaru's cursed form is a brown feathered hawk with little gulls at the base of the neck and Ranma's cursed form has the same appearance as Hotaru's normal or human form with a voluptuous feminine figure similar to Hotaru's, except that Ranma's hair is now red.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "What the?!"

Hassleberry yells out, surprised, "Sam Hill!"

Bastion exclaims, stunned, "Great Scott!"

Kento yells out, surprised, "Oh man! Ranma…you're a girl!"

Jenny says, surprised, "And Hotaru is bird!"

Jaden asks, surprised, "How did this happen, Ranma?"

Akane tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Actually, sometimes in these forms, Ranma goes by Ranko and in Hotaru's form goes by Sora, which is Japanese for sky."

Ranma…or Ranko says, in a feminine soprano voice version of Ranma's voice with a snort, "Well, thanks to Pop, I ended up getting cursed from the Jusenkyo springs!"

Most of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of this and Kai says, in a rare surprised tone, "The Jusenkyo Springs!"

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "I thought that it's nothing more than a legend!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "I take it that you've heard about it?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "The Jusenkyo is a training ground of cursed springs. Jusenkyo is located in a secret area in the Bayankala mountain range, south of Mount Kensei, in Quighai Province, China."

Chad says, seriously, "I've heard about it too! Many sad stories have happened in Jusenkyo mainly that people and animals have drowned in the various pools hundreds or thousands of years ago. Legend has it that when something is immersed in one of these pools, the pool becomes cursed, and anyone falling into that pool will become whatever first fell in or drowned there, although, unless specified, they retain their mind, personality and skills. The cure is to be splashed with hot water. Then the victim would remain in his or her natural form until again encountering cold water."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Thanks to the Jusenkyo springs and when cold water hits them, Ranma turns into a girl and Hotaru changes to a hawk with fish gulls and she survives on air and water." Kagome then takes one of the kettles and pours it onto Hotaru's…or…Sora's head and she changes back to Hotaru, fully clothed.

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "That form has been a nuisance and a blessing! I've got this form from a moron who pushed me into the _Yuanyuīchuan_ or Spring of Drowned Hawk and Fish."

Ranko says, in a serious tone, "And I've fallen into the _Nyannīchuan_ or Spring of Drowned Girl!" Ranko then takes another kettle of hot water, pours it onto herself and changes back to her male half Ranma.

Jaden asks, curiously, "What with the names anyways?"

Ranma says, with a snort, "Well, thanks to that stupid promise that my old man made, Hotaru and I were forced into hiding from my mother."

Mia asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Hotaru says, with a sigh, "It happened when we were only two years old when the old man was planning on taking Ranma to a long training journey where he'll make Ranma a 'man-among-men' and if he failed to do so, then he and the old man would commit seppuku."

There were many gasps in shock and horror and Hilary yells out, shocked, "Seppuku!"

Yolei says, in a serious tone, "That's going a little bit overboard, don't you think!?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What's Seppuku?"

Kurama replies, in a serious and logical tone, "Seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai honor code, seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies, as a form of capital punishment for samurai who have committed serious offenses, and for reasons that shamed them. Seppuku is performed by plunging a sword into the abdomen and moving the sword left to right in a slicing motion and decapitation."

Yusuke says, in a snort, "Hotaru, Inuyasha, Melody, and I knocked Uncle Genma around for making such a promise and involving Ranma into it."

Ichigo asks Ranma, seriously, "Is that true, Ranma!?"

Ranma says, with a snort, "Oh yeah! It's one of the reasons why Hotaru, Pops, and I went into hiding with me, in my girl form as 'Ranko Tendo', Akane's cousin, Hotaru as 'Ranko's' older twin sister, Minako Tendo, in her human form since she couldn't careless about Pop, but she didn't want me to be killed and Pops as our pet panda, 'Mister Panda'!"

Jenny asks, curiously, "Mister Panda!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Pops fail into a cursed spring himself called _Shonmaonīchuan_ or Spring of Drowned Panda!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "If you ask me, I think throwing him into that spring turns that old man into his true self…a lazy good-for-nothing animal!"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "There's many others back in our hometown that has a similar curse other then Uncle Saotome and they only turn into a cat and duck!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I think soon and I mean very soon Akane needs to know about 'P-chan's' real identity!"_

(**Within Sartorius's lair; on the meanwhile**)

On the meanwhile, within Sartorius's lair, he shuffles around his Tarot cards around and puts some of them them down back-side up. When he flips the cards over, he finds them to be The Fool, The Pauper, The Moon, The High Priestess, The Empress, The Temperance, The Prankster, The Star, The Fire, The Magician, The Judgment, The Clown, The World, The Spirit, The Fighter, The Queen, The Amazon, The Warrior, The Priestess Slayer, and The Angel.

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "The Fool, which represents Jaden Yuki, The Pauper, which represents Jenny Yuki, The Moon, which represents Tenchi Masaki, The High Priestess, which represents Kagome Higurashi, The Temperance, which represents Yusuke Urameshi, The Empress, which represents Yusuke's elder twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, The Prankster, which represents Yusuke's younger twin sister, Kira Urameshi, The Star, which represents Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, The Fire, which represents Ryo Sanada of the Wildfire, The Magician, which represents Sasuke Uchiha, The Judgment, which represents Tyson Granger, The Clown, which represents Naruto Uzumaki, The World, which represents Kai Hiwatari, The Spirit, which represents Ichigo Kurosaki, The Fighter, which represents Ranma Saotome, The Queen, which represents Ranma's elder twin sister, Hotaru Saotome, The Amazon, which represents Ranma's fiancée, Akane Tendo, The Warrior, which represents the Feudal Era half-dog demon, Inuyasha, The Priestess Slayer, which represents Inuyasha's elder twin sister, Melody, and The Angel, which represents Inuyasha's younger twin sister, Megumi. The cards tell me that they will be vital to my plans, but will they stand by my side or stand in my way. They must be tested." Sartorius then takes a remote control, a large television screen lowers down in front of him, and when the screen turns on, it displays Nabiki's, Ray's, Cye's, Sage's, and Kari's face, Ray, Cye and Sage were wearing similar white uniforms to Chazz's uniform and Nabiki and Kari are wearing similar white uniforms to Obelisk Girls' uniform, and all of them have cold looks in their eyes.

Nabiki asks Sartorius, through the screen and in a cold serious tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius asks the group, in a serious tone, "Are the plans for testing Jaden Yuki set?"

Sage replies, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir. Chazz and Alexis have already made the plans to test Jaden Yuki right away."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Good."

Cye asks Sartorius, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Is there anything else, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells them, "Yes, there is. I need plans to start testing your friend, Ryo Sanada, along with Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kagome Higurashi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jenny Yuki, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Naruto Uzumaki right away. They might be ones along with Jaden that we need as well as Inuyasha and his sisters."

Ray says, with a cold sly smile and cold sly tone, "Don't worry, sir. Tyson might be a major ditz, but we will make sure he will see the light."

Nabiki then adds, with her own cold sly smile and tone, "That's right, Master Sartorius. My sister, Hotaru, and Keiko are smart, but as their stubborn and hardheaded as much as Ranma, Kagome, Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira, might be stubborn and hardheaded as well as Inuyasha and his sisters, but they're good enough to know when to open to 'new' ideas. They will be by our sides in the Society of Light, soon."

Sartorius nods his head and says, with an evil smile, "I know that you all won't let me down." Sartorius then looks at our Digidestined of Light on the screen and he states, plainly, "Ms. Kamiya?"

Kari replies, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells Kari, with a plain tone, "I think that it is time for your friends, Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji to stop trying to resist destiny. As it was destiny to protect the world as Digidestined, it is their destiny to do so again as part of the Society of Light. Please show them the way, my dear."

Kari bows and replies, with a cold sly smile, "It will be my pleasure, Master Sartorius."

(**One night; After Jaden's duel with Sartorius's lawyer known as 'X'**)

And did the testing begin for our heroes and heroines, we find Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, Hassleberry, Aster, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Yoruichi, Rukia, Chad, Tyson, Kai, Max, Hilary, Daichi, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Mia, Tenchi and his female friends, and our four ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village are within a cave within the ground of Academy Island in the aftermath of the duel with Sartorius's lawyer simply known as 'X' and another goon from the SOL was taken care of by Jenny. They came to the cave when the 'invitation' for the 'party' came out. Jaden had just defeated 'X' and the group was celebrating his latest victory against another of Sartorius's goons.

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Awesome, Jay!"

Kira says, with a wide sly grin on her lips, "Well, this case is closed!"

Hikari nods her head and calls out, "No joke, Kira! Let's get out of here!"

Just then a female voice calls out, seriously, "Wrong, girlfriend!" Everyone looks to the source to see three people coming out of the shadows, one looks to a young man of eighteen or so with green hair, hazel brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt, jeans and a denim jacket and the other two are girls of the same age with the first one having red hair that goes to her shoulders, cheery red eyes, and wearing a red V-cut shirt, which showed a bit of her cleavage and jeans, and the second one having red hair that go down to her buttocks, mysterious pink colored eyes, and wearing a black female biker's uniform.

Yusuke calls out, "Great! More unwanted faces!"

Rowen says, seriously, "Oh no! It's Archie Bard!"

Ryo asks, curiously, "You know that guy, Rowen!"

Rowen says, "That's right! Archie Bard is a pro-duelist!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid that Rowen speaks the truth, Ryo! Archie Bard is known to end his duels in one turn! The two girls with them are twin sisters, with the one with red hair, Tomoe Barge being the oldest and the other own is Mizi Barge! They're as well are a very dangerous pair in the pro-dueling world!"

Archie tells Ryo, with a sly smile, "That's right, kid! These gals are going to duel the ones that's named Kira Urameshi and Ichigo Kurosaki! And you're mine!"

Kira says, seriously, "And what makes you think that we will duel?!"

Tomoe says, with her own sly smile, "Sorry, brat, but that's not an option. By the rules of that contact, if you don't duel us, the Slifer Red dorm is history!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Orihime calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

Archie says, with a nasty sly grin, "We just did!" Archie then displays the contact that Jaden, Tyson, and Naruto signed, mistaking it for a 'guest list' for a 'party'.

Ichigo, Kira, and Ryo take out their duel disks, attached them to their left wrists, while putting their dueling deck inside them, and Sakura tells Naruto, annoyed while hitting him on the head, "Thanks a lot, Naruto!"

Kai tells Tyson, annoyed, "Tyson, next time READ THE FINE PRINT!!"

Tyson tells Kai, nervously, "Jaden, Naruto, and I said we were sorry already! Those jerks are real sneaky!"

Ryo steps forward with Archie and calls out, with a serious tone, "You won't take me down, wise-ass!"

Archie calls out, seriously as he activates his duel disk and draws five cards from his deck, "We'll see about that! Draw your cards, kid!" Ryo activates his duel disc and drew his own five cards.

Mia says, lowly, "Be careful, Ryo."

"Let's duel!" Archie and Ryo calls out, in unison

Starting Score

Archie: 4000

Ryo: 4000

Archie draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile, "I'll start!" Archie puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Meteor of Destruction! This card takes away one thousand of your life-points automatically since you have more than three thousand!" A huge meteor slams into Ryo and he yells out as he loses 1000 life-points! Archie then puts another card in the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Fiend's Sanctuary and get one Metal Fiend Tokens!" Soon after, a Metal Fiend Token (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Archie then puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Next, I sacrifice them to summon my Summoned Skull!" The token vanishes from the field and Summoned Skull (2500/1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, with a sly smile, "Too bad it can't attack this turn!"

Archie puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Wrong, fool! I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now, your turn is skipped and it returns to my Battle Phase!"

All of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Mia calls out, stunned, "Ryo!"

Archie calls out, seriously, "Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull summons his lightning blot, fires it at Ryo, and he yelps as he loses 2500 life-points, in one strike.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man! Ryo nearly lost all of his life-points!"

Archie puts the final card in his hand and says, "I'll lay this face-down and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Archie: 4000

Ryo: 0500

Ryo says, with a snarl, "Finally!" Ryo calls out, drawing one card from his hand, "My move!"

Archie pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, kid, but I play my Ring of Destruction!" Archie's face-down card is revealed to be Ring of Destruction and the ring comes onto Summoned Skull's neck causing Archie to say, with a nasty smile, "This destroys my monster and we lose life-points equal to my dragon's attack points! Game over!"

Ryo calls out, seriously, "I don't think so!" Just then a huge explosion destroys Summoned Skull, taking away 2500 of Archie's life-points, and covering the two duelists in smoke!

Archie says, with a smile, "I win!" But when the smoke clears, Ryo still has his remaining life-points and Archie yelps out in shock. Archie calls out, stunned, "You are still here, but how?!"

Ryo points to a face-up Hollowed Life Barrier and says, with a smile, "Simple, before you ringed exploded, I played the Trap Booster spell card in my hand, discarded one card, and played the Hollowed Life Barrier that I drew! This protects my life-points for this turn by discarding one more card from my hand!"

Archie says, annoyed, "You saved yourself for now!"

Ryo puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly smile, "No! I've already won, pal! I activate my Card of Sanctity! Now, we can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Ryo and Archie drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Ryo then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back the card that I discarded! My Flame Ruler!" Just then a pillar of blaze fire comes onto the field and Flame Ruler (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryo places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "Next, I'll sacrifice my Flame Ruler as two sacrifices for a Fire monster like…my Sacred Phoenix of Nephyths!" Flame Ruler disappears and Sacred Phoenix of Nephyths (2300/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I play a spell card called Fire's Flare!" An image of a spell card with a picture of a pillar of fire appears on the field. Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Now, I can do this…" Ryo sends his Great Angus (1800/1600) monster card to the graveyard and says, "…discard one level four or below monster from my hand to the graveyard to increase the attack on of my fire monsters by the attack of the discarded monster for the remainder of the turn! Since I've discard Great Angus, my phoenix gains eighteen hundred attack points added to its attack!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys shrieks loudly as its stats increases from 2900/1600 to 4700/1600!

Archie yells out, in shock, "No way!" Archie then says, with a sneer, "So, what?! Thanks to your trap card, all damage is reduced is zero, yours and mine!"

Ryo says, putting the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, "You think that you are the only one with Mischief of the Time Goddess, pal! This duel ends right here!" Ryo calls out, seriously, "Phoenix, end this duel! Fire Stream!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys fires a large stream of fire towards Archie and he yells out as he loses 4700 life-points, ending the duel immediately. Ryo calls out, with a smile, "That's game, pal!"

Final Score:

Archie: 0000

Ryo: 0500

After the final holograms fade away, Archie falls down to his knees and Jaden tells Ryo, with a smile, "That was a sweet duel, Ryo!"

Just then Tomoe steps forward and Tomoe says, reading her duel disk that has her duel deck, "All right, kiddies, you may have defeated him, but you have the two of us to deal with."

Kira steps up, activates her duel disk and she calls out, "I'll take you on!"

Tomoe says, with a sly smile, "Please, with your little dinosaur deck!"

Kira says, in a plain tone, "So, you know about my dinos, right!? Well, my new deck will surprise you!"

Everyone got surprised looks on their faces and Hikari asks, curiously, "What new deck?"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Well, sis, I think that Kira is going to show us!" Kira and Tomoe draw five cards from their decks and prepare to duel.

"Game on!" Kira and Tomoe yell out in unison as they draw their five cards and prepare for their duel.

Starting Scores:

Tomoe: 4000

Kira: 4000

Kira draws one card from her deck and she calls out, "I'll start!" Kira puts one card on her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Flying Kamakiri in defense mode!" Soon after, Flying Kamakiri (1400/900) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kagome says, perplexed, "An Insect monster!"

Kira places two cards into the spell/trap slots and she says, "I'll end my turn with two face-downs!"

Tomoe draws one card from her deck and calls out, seriously, "I'll squad that overgrown bug of yours flat!" Tomoe places one card onto her duel disk and she yells out, "With this! I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!" Soon after, Rogue Doll (1600/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Tomoe calls out, strongly, "Rogue Doll, exterminate that insect!" Rogue Doll fires from her rod a blue blast at Flying Kamakiri, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Kira doesn't lose any life-points.

Kira takes out her deck and she calls out, "I activate the special effect of my Flying Kamakiri! When she's destroyed, I can take a Wind monster from my deck and summon it to the field, but it has to have attack points that are fifteen hundred or lower!" Kira takes out a card from her deck, reshuffles it, places her deck back to her duel disk, places the card onto her duel disk, and she calls out, "And I choose this girl, Harpie Lady One!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Kira says, with a sly smile, "And thanks to her special ability, she gives every Wind monster three hundred more attack points, including her!" Harpie Lady 1 screams as her stats increase from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400.

Tomoe calls out, "I'll end my turn!"

Kira draws one card from her deck and she says, sending one card from her deck, "I activate Lightning Vortex!" Kira sends a card from her deck and she says, with a sly smile, "Now, I can destroy your doll!" Just then, a huge lightning bolt comes and destroys Rogue Doll.

Tomoe says, in a snarl, "You're going to pay for that, you little tomboy!"

Kira says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "We'll see about that! I summon Birdface in attack mode!" Soon after, Birdface (1600/1600-1900/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Kira calls out, strongly, "Now Birdface and Harpie Lady One, direct attack!" Birdface and Harpie Lady 1 attack Tomoe directly and she yelps out as she loses 3500 life-points.

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! Kira knocked down almost all of that bitch's life points!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "Way to go, Kira!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "I'll end my turn with that!"

Current Score:

Tomoe: 500

Kira: 4000

Tomoe yells out, drawing her card, "You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Tomoe places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) appears on the field in defense mode.

Kira draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Kira then places a card onto her duel disk and calls out, "I summon Winged Sage Falcos in attack mode!" Soon after, Winged Sage Falcos (1700/1200-2000/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Kira yells out, strongly, "Harpie Lady One, smash that clown!" Harpie Lady 1 rushes over to Peten, slash him, with his claws and since he was in defense mode, Tomoe doesn't lose any life-points.

A card comes from Tomoe's deck and into her hand which Tomoe says, with a sly smile, "Thanks! Whenever Peten leaves the field as a result of battle, I can summon another dark clown in his place with the last one being removed from play that is!" Soon after, a second Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) appears on the field in defense mode.

Kira shouts out, seriously, "It'll go like the last one! Birdface, attack with Bird Screech!" Birdface screams out as huge shockwaves appear and destroy the second Peten while Tomoe doesn't lose any life-points.

Another card comes out from Tomoe's deck and into her hand which Tomoe says, seriously, "A third one comes to the field!" Soon after, a third Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) comes to the field in defense mode.

Kira calls out, strongly, "Falcos, attack with Falcon Swope!" Falcos charges after Peten and destroys it as Tomoe takes no life-point damage. Kira says, with a sly smile, "And that will do!"

Current Score:

Tomoe: 500

Kira: 4000

Tomoe draws a card from her deck and she calls out, "It's my turn! Now, I'll remove from play my Peten and Rogue Doll to summon forth my Chaos Sorcerer!" Tomoe's Peten the Dark Clown (500/1200) and Rogue Doll (1600/1000) comes out from Tomoe's graveyard and Tomoe places them in her pocket then places a card onto the duel disk, which brought out Chaos Socerer (2300/2000) in attack mode. Tomoe places a card into the duel disk and she calls out, "I activate Spell Absorption! Now as long as this card stays on the field, anytime that I spell card is played, my life-points are increased by five hundred points!"

Kira presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I don't think so! I play Magic Jammer!" Kira's face-down card is the Magic Jammer counter trap card and Kira says, with a sly smile while sending one card from her hand, "Now by sending a card to the graveyard, your spell card is negated and destroyed! Tough luck!"

Tomoe yells out, shocked, "No!" The effect of Tomoe's Continuous Spell Absorption is negated and the spell card image was destroyed. Tomoe yells out, angrily while she places another card into the spell/trap slot, "You'll pay for that! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!" A small tornado appears and destroys Kira's face-down Sakuretsu Armor trap card. Tomoe says, with a sly smile, "Now, nothing is stopping me from taking down your monsters! Now, Sorcerer, attack Harpie Lady One!" Chaos Sorcerer fires a dark violet blast at Harpie Lady 1, destroy her, and lowering Kira's life-points by 700 points. Tomoe says, with a sly smile, "And that'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tomoe: 500

Kira: 3300

Kira draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Kira places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I sacrifice my Birdface to summon forth…Raiza the Storm Monarch!" Birdface disappears and Raiza the Storm Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Kira says, with a sly grin, "Now thanks to his effect, when he's normal summoned, I can return one card on the field to the top of its owner's Deck!"

Tomoe yells out, shocked, "You wouldn't!"

Kira yells out, strongly, "Oh yes I would and I will! Your monster is returned back to your deck!" Soon after, a strong wind comes and makes Chaos Socerer disappear from the field. Tomoe gasps in shock and Kira yells out, seriously, "Raiza, end this duel with Wind Blast!" Raiza summons a huge amounts of wind that blows Tomoe off the ground, knocking her life-points by 2400, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Tomoe: 0

Kira: 3300

With the duel done and over with, the final holograms are done, Kira returns to her friends and family, and Keiko says, with a wide smile, "Great job, Kira!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Thanks, Kei!"

Uryu asks Kira, curiously, "Hey Kira, I thought that you only run a dinosaur deck!"

Kira says, in a plain tone, "I do, but I wanted to test out a wind deck since I want to keep those week freaks guessing."

Mizi steps up and she says, seriously to Ichigo, "It looks like it's just you and me, kid!"

Ichigo says, seriously, "Don't be so sure of yourself!"

Yoruichi tells Ichigo, seriously, "Remember, Ichigo, we can't afford to lose you to the Society of Light now!"

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! For some reason, the Society of Light are targetting you! This new enemy could be even worse that Aizen."

Ichigo says, seriously, "Don't worry, I won't lose!" Ichigo steps up to the front and Orihime says, worriedly, "Be careful, Ichigo!"

Mizi tells Ichigo, with a sly smile, "Your girlfriend seems to be worried about you. Once you've gone to the Society of Light, she as well as your little friends will follow!"

Ichigo yells out, strongly, "That's not going to happen!" Ichigo then activates his duel disk and Mizi does the same too.

Uryu yells out, seriously, "Ichigo, don't lose!"

"Game on!" Ichigo and Mizi yell out in unison, while drawing five cards from their decks and their life-point meter went to 4000 LP.

Starting Score:

Mizi: 4000

Ichigo: 4000

Mizi draws her card from her deck and she calls out, seriously, "Ladies first, boy!" Mizi places one card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Soon after, Shining Angel (1400/800) appears on the field in defense mode and Mizi says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Ichigo draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Lightning Vortex!" Ichigo sends one card from his hand and he calls out, "By sending one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters!" Just then, a huge lightning bolt appears and slams into Shining Angel, destroying her, and Ichigo says, placing a card onto his duel disk, "Next, I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears in attack mode. Ichigo then places another card onto the duel disk and he says, "And since my captain was normal summoned, I can summon another monster to take its place like my Silent Swordsman level three!" Beside Marauding Captain, Silent Swordsman (1000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Ichigo yells out, strongly, "Now, attack!"

Mizi presses a button on her duel disk and she yells out, "I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Threatening Roar!" Mizi's face-down card was Threatening Roar, which stopped Ichigo's monsters, and Mizi says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but my trap stops your monsters attack for this turn!"

Ichigo says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Fine then, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Mizi says, drawing her next card, "It's my turn!" Mizi places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon X-Head Cannon!" Soon after, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Mizi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Then, I activate my Frontline Base! Now, I can summon a level four or lower unison type monster from my hand!" Mizi then places another card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "So, I'll summon Y-Dragon Head!" Soon after, Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) comes beside X-Head Cannon in attack mode.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man! She summoned two monsters in the same turn!"

Mizi says, in a strong tone, "Now, here comes the double assault! X-Head Cannon, attack his captain!" X-Head Cannon fires its blasts at Marauding Captain, hitting him hard while causing a huge explosion that destroys the captain and Ichigo screams out in shock as he loses 600 life-points.

Chad yells out, shocked, "Ichigo!"

Mizi yells out, strongly, "Here's the second attack! Y-Dragon Head, blast his puny swordsman away!" Y-Dragon Head fires a blast at Silent Swordsman, destroying him, and Ichigo yelps in shock as he loses 500 more life-points. Mizi says, in a serious tone, "I'm not done yet! I'll combine my monsters to create XY-Dragon Cannon!" The two monsters had combined themselves to create XY-Dragon Cannon (2200/1900) in attack mode. Mizi says, with a sly smile, "And I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Mizi: 4000

Ichigo: 2900

Ichigo draws his card from his deck and he yells out, seriously, "It's my turn!" Ichigo takes a card from his hand, places it onto his duel disk, and he calls out, "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Blade Knight (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ichigo says, with a smile, "Now thanks to his special ability, his attack points are increased by four hundred since I have one card in my hand!" Blade Knight's stats rise from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000

Mizi says, with a snort, "He's still weaker than my Dragon Cannon!"

Ichigo says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I won't be so sure, lady! I activate my face-down, Blast with Chain!" Ichigo's face-down card was Blast with Chain and Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "Now thanks to this card, my knight's attack points increases further by five hundred!" A red rocket appears onto Blade Knight's back, increasing his stats further from 2000/1000 to 2500/1000

Hassleberry says, with a wide smile, "Now, he's the strongest soldier on the field!"

Ichigo yells out, strongly, "Now Blade Knight, attack her Dragon Cannon now!" Blade Knight lunges after Dragon Cannon, slashes it with his sword, destroying it, and Mizi yelps in shock as she loses 300 life-points.

Ichigo says, with a smile, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Mizi: 3700

Ichigo: 2900

Orihime says, excitedly, "All right! Way a go, Ichigo!"

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "It's still not over!"

Mizi exclaims, drawing her card, "You bet that it's not over!" Mizi places a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in defense mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) comes to the field in defense mode and Mizi says, placing a card onto the duel disk, "Finally, I'll use my Frontline Base's effect to summon another monster to the field and I choose my Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Soon after, Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500) appears on the field in defense mode. Mizi says, plainly, "That'll end my turn!"

Ichigo calls out, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Ichigo then places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Ichigo yells out, strongly, "Now Gearfried, attack her Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Gearfried charges after Heavy Mech Support Platform, slashes it in half, destroying it and since it was in defense mode, Mizi does lose any life-points. Ichigo yells out, seriously, "Blade Knight, attack Tiger Jet!" Blade Knight attacks V-Tiger Jet, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Mizi does any life-points.

Mizi says, seriously, "You ran out of attacks, kid!"

Ichigo says, with a sly smile as he sends a card into the spell/trap slot, "I don't think so! I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Mizi yells out, shocked, "No!"

Ichigo yells out, strongly, "I know from my mother that I should not play so rough with girls, but this for the sake of my sanity! Now my knights, attack her life-points directly!" Ichigo's knight attacks Mizi directly, causing her to yelp in shock as she loses 4300 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Mizi: 0

Ichigo: 2900

With the final images disappearing, Mizi falls on her knees and Orihime yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Ichigo!"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "That was an awesome duel, Ichigo!"

Ichigo says, with a smile, "Thanks, Jaden!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "Now, that we're done! Let's get the hell out of here! Ranma told me that there's a martial arts show coming in Duel Academy and I can't wait to see them in action!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines left the cave.

(**Sometime later; within the Obelisk Arena**)

In the hallways of Duel Academy, we find Ranma and his group, namely his sisters and fiancée walking down the hallways with a map, telling them about a martial arts competition. Hotaru, however, felt that it was a trap, set up by the Society of Light. As they went inside of the Obelisk Arena, they spot Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Kira, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi inside.

Ranma says, with a wide smile, "Hey, it's great to see you guys here!"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Hey, I don't see these martial art guys anywhere!" Soon after, all of the metal gates towards the exits close behind them.

Keiko asks, fearfully, "What's going on!?"

Jade yells out, "It is a trap!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "By who!?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Glad that you can make it." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Alexis Rhodes with cold and serious looks on her face and her arms crossed across her chest while a young woman of eighteen years of age with shoulder-length black hair, with green piercing eyes with a light blue tank-top and jeans. She also wore a denim jacket, white sneakers and a duel disc with a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist is on the dueling platform. With her was a young man of eighteen years of age with black hair with a mushroom-style hairdo, with green piercing eyes with a light green shirt and jeans as well as a group of duelists.

Ukyo exclaims, seriously, "Alexis, what is the meaning of this?!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "What does it look like, Ukyo? It is time for your brother and sister as well as Akane, Keiko, Kagome, Yusuke, and Hikari to see the light."

Keiko yells out to Alexis, begging tone in her voice, "Alexis! Please! You have to listen to me! Whatever this Sartorius character did to Chazz has got you. You've been brainwashed! You're being controlled! You've got to wake up!"

Alexis exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "No! You've got to wake up, Keiko! Can't you see that my eyes have been opened to the truth? I've seen the light and seen the truth about mankind and Earth. The only way that our future can be assured is that the whole world sees the path of Master Sartorius. The path of the Society of Light. It's destiny, Keiko."

Akane exclaims to Alexis, "Lex, please! I know that you are in there! This isn't like you!"

Alexis tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "This is the new me, Akane. I've been reborn like the others, through the power of the light."

Megumi says, seriously and nervously, "It's no good! She won't listen to reason."

Alexis says, coldly, "Now, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, it is time for you to see the light. And they will show you the way." Alexis points to the duo on the stage and says, "Their names are Ani and Rein Takana and their Yusuke and Hikari's opponents. They're twins, pro duelists, and old 'acquaintances' of Master Sartorius as well as the other pro duelists here. They have agreed to duel you two. If you win, you and the other nonbelievers can go free. If you lose, you will join us in the Society of Light."

Inuyasha exclaims, seriously, "And what if they refuse to duel?"

Alexis holds out a piece of paper and says, with an evil grin on her lips, "If the twins don't duel, the Slifer Dorm will be torn down immediately. Yusuke and Ranma agreed to this when they signed the paper, which brought their sisters and Ranma's fiancée along. That's right, Akane, this time it involves you so no escaping this time!"

Yusuke says, worriedly, "We thought it was a guest list or invitation."

Ranma says, nervously, "Oh man! We were tricked!" Kagome, Hikari, Keiko, and Akane glare at the two boys and Keiko says, in an annoyed snarl, "Yusuke…Ranma…!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "This is all your faults!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Next time, read the fine print, you two!"

Yusuke says, nervously, "Hey, it's like what they did with Naruto and Jaden! It's not our faults! They tricked us!"

Ranma tells Yusuke, seriously, "Well, we better duel them or the Slifer Red dorm will be burned to the ground!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "We might as well!" Yusuke then jumps onto the stage and Ani tells Rein, in a deep female and serious tone, "Listen up, bro! Don't lose this one or you'll be sorry!"

Rein says, in a semi-deep male tone, "Don't worry, Ani! I can handle it!" Rein tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "Ready to lose, little man!"

Yusuke states, insulted, "Little man!? That's it, bastard! You're going down!" Rein and Yusuke drew five cards from their decks and yell out in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Rein: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke draws his sixth card and says, "I'll start!" Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "I play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) appear on the field while flying towards the fusion vortex in the air and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appear on the field in attack mode.

Rein says, with a sneer, "So what?! You can't attack this turn!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "That's what you think, pal! I play Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Rein yells out, shocked, "No!"

Yusuke yells out, strongly, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fires its attack towards Rein, hitting him hard, while causing a huge explosion as Rein screams out in shock as he loses 4500 life-points, in one shot, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Rein: 0

Yusuke: 4000

Soon after, the final images disappeared and Rein collapse on his knees in defeat. Yusuke exclaims, with a smile, "All right! That's game!"

Hikari, Kira, and Ranma yell out, excitedly, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Keiko goes over to Yusuke and tells him, with a loving smile, "You were just awesome out there, Yusuke. You won in just one turn!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, with a loving smile on his lips, "Thanks, Keiko." Yusuke and Keiko kiss each other on the lips, with their arms wrapped each other, as Ani went over to Rein, pulled him away from the platform and yells at Rein, angrily, "Way a go, loser! You've always been the disappointment to the family!"

Rein says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, sis."

Ani slaps Rein in the face and yells at Rein, angrily, "Sorry! Sorry doesn't erase the fact that you were beaten by a kid!"

Seeing this, Hikari says, in an angered tone, "Hey, why don't you cut him so slack!? That's not how you encourage your little brother!"

Ani tells Hikari, nastily, "Hey, why don't you shut it, kid! I won't be so weak like my brother was!"

Hikari places her duel disc on her left wrist and says, "Why don't you put your disc with your mouth is?"

Ani pulls Rein's duel disc from his wrist and places it on her own, saying, "Get ready to lose, little girl!" Ani and Hikari draws five cards and yells in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Ani: 4000

Hikari: 4000

Hikari draws a card from her deck and says, "I'll start out if this!" Hikari looks at her hand, puts one card on her duel disk, and exclaims, "Now, I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari then states, "I will end my turn!"

Ani then says, "Is that all! How pathetic!" Ani then draws one card from her deck, looks at her hand, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Royal Magical Library in defense mode!" Soon after, Royal Magical Library (0/2000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Hikari's brother and non-brainwashed friends gasps in shock and Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Now, whenever a spell card is played, Ani's library gains a spell counter and if all she gains all three then she can get one card from her deck."

Ani then puts one card into the spell/trap slot and exclaims, "I'll place a face-down and let you off the hook!"

Hikari draws one card from her deck and exclaims, "My move!" Hikari places a card into the spell/trap slot and exclaims, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down!" A small tornado came and destroys Ani's face-down card.

Ani yells out, seriously, "So, what! Since you activated a spell card, my library gained a spell counter!" Ani's monster gains a spell counter.

Hikari places another card onto the disc and says, "I summon Double Coston in attack mode!" Besides Regenerating Mummy, Double Coston (1700/1650) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari then places another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll give my Coston the power of Big Bang Shot and four more points!" Soon after, Double Coston glows yellow as its stats increase from 1700/1650 to 2100/1650.

Ani yells out, as her monster gains another spell counter, "No way! Now it's stronger than my monster and I'll take damage between the differences of points!"

Hikari calls out, "That's right! Now, Double Coston, attack her monster!" Double Coston shoots a purple energy beam towards Royal Magical Library, destroying it and costing Ani 100 points and Hikari commands, "Now, Regenerating Mummy, attack Ani, directly!" Regenerating Mummy lunges towards Ani and slaps her across the face and she loses 1800 life points in one shot. Hikari yells out, "And that should do for now!"

Current Score:

Ani: 2100

Hikari: 4000

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move, Kari!"

Kira exclaims, cheerfully, "That's right and if Kari keeps this up then we can get out of here!"

Ani draws her card and says, in an angered tone, "You little bitch! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Ani places a card onto the disc and says, in a serious tone, "I summon Apprentice Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Apprentice Magician (400/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ani calls out, "Now, attack her Regenerating Mummy now!" Apprentice Magician lunges forward to Hikari's mummy.

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Why would she attack it? It's weaker than Kari's mummy!"

Bastion gasps and says, stunned, "Unless, she's planning on activating Apprentice Magician's effect!"

Apprentice Magician jumps up and fires a green blast from his rod towards Regenerating Mummy, but Hikari's mummy deflects the blast back at the magician, destroying it, costing an explosion that lowers Ani's life points by 1400 points. Ani calls out, "Now it's time to activate my monster's special ability, whenever she's gone from the field by a battle, I get one level two or lower spellcaster and place it face-down defense mode!" Ani gets out her deck, fans it, picks out a card and places the card back into the disc. She then places the card onto the disc and a holographic card appears face-down defense position. Ani places another card onto the disc and says, "Next, I'll remove from my Royal Magical Library and my Apprentice Magician to summon forth my Chaos Sorcerer!" Ani places the two spellcaster monster cards in her pocket and Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ani says, with a sly grin, "Check out his ability! Once per turn, I can send one of your monsters from play and I choose your Double Coston!"

Hikari gasps as her Double Coston has disappeared and she places the zombie card in her pocket, removing them from play.

Ani places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll place this, Nightmare's Steelcage!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "No! Not that!" Just then, ground shook as steel bars popped from the ground surrounding Hikari and her Regenerating Mummy and Ani says, with a sly smile, "Now, incase that you summon a monster with higher attack points then my Chaos Sorcerer, you can't attack for the next two of your turns! By then, I've won!"

Current Score:

Ani: 0700

Hikari: 4000

Keiko yells out, worriedly, "This is just great!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "No kidding, girl! Kari can't lose this duel!"

Alexis tells Ukyo, in a cold serious tone, "I'm sorry, Ryoko, but this is fate. Hikari's fate is with us…with the Society of Light."

Hikari's voice booms, seriously, "Here's what I think of your 'destiny' and 'fate' crap!" Hikari draws her card from her deck, looks at it and places a smile on her face. Hikari slids the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Card of Demise! Now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns I have to discard my entire hand!"

Ani says, in a nasty tone, "This duel won't last that long, little girl!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "For once, I have to agree with you, Ani!" Hikari then slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Because I play Card of Renewal spell card, now I get to draw as many cards as you have in your hand!" Hikari draws two cards from her deck and slids another card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Hikari draws two cards from her deck and slids another card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "Next, I play Polymerization!" Hikari displays the three cards she took from her deck, showing them to be three Cyber Dragon (2100/1600 X 3) monster cards, and shouts out, "And I choose to fuse my three Cyber Dragons to my graveyard!" Hikari calls out, "Meet my Cyber End Dragon!" Just then in a burst of light comes out of the vortex and Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) comes out from the vortex with a loud roar as it landed behind Hikari.

Ani shouts out, "So what!? That monster might be strong but you can't attack since my Nightmare's Steelcage is still in effect!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "She's right! Kari can't attack because of that Nightmare's Steelcage spell card! With that on the field, Kari's stuck!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Don't worry! I think Kari doesn't need to attack!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah no kidding, Ranma! She wouldn't summon that dragon out if she can't use it."

Hikari slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Now, I play Trap Booster! I discard one card from my hand to play one trap card from my hand!" Hikari discards one card from her hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Ring of Destruction trap card! I place on my Cyber End Dragon and we lose life-points equal to its attack points when my ring destroys my monster!" Just then the hologram of the Ring of Destruction wraps around one of Cyber End Dragon's necks and prepares to detonate.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's the point of that? It will be a draw!"

Hikari puts the last card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Not with my Ring of Defense Quick-spell card! This card will protect my life-points!"

Ani shouts out, fearfully, "Oh no! I'll lose!"

Hikari retorts, in a serious tone, "No duh, girlfriend!" Hikari then calls out, in a serious tone, "End this!" Ring of Destruction explodes, destroying Cyber End Dragon, and while Ring of Defense protects Hikari from damage, Ani screams out in shock as her life-points drop by 4000, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ani: 0000

Hikari: 4000

When Ani's life-points hit zero and the final holograms fade away, Hikari exclaims, with a smile, "All right! That's game!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Excellent work, sis!" On the meanwhile, Ani falls to her knees and Alexis had an indifferent look on her face and Ukyo says, with a smile, "So far, we've won two duels and all need to do is win them all!"

Akane says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Now, it's my turn!"

Alexis's voice calls out, "Hold it!" Everyone looks at Alexis, who gave an evil smile and says, coldly, "We're running out of time so, we decided to have a battle royal with the reminding duelists!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What!?"

Ranma yells out, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Alexis says, coldly, "What it going to be!?"

Kagome, Akane, Keiko, Hotaru, and Ranma activate their duel discs while their opponents activate theirs and yells out, in unison, "Duel!!"

(**Outside of the school; during this same time**)

During the time that Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Ranma, Hotaru, and Akane are dueling for the 'fate' of the Red Dorm, we find Ken and Yolei waiting for them on the outside with worried expressions on their faces.

Yolei says, worriedly, "They've been gone a long while. What if it is a trap?"

Ken tells Yolei, reassuringly and with a smile, "Don't worry, they are strong people, especially Yusuke, Jaden, Ranma, and the others. I'm sure that they will be fine."

Yolei tells Ken, "I hope that you are right."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "They will be. When they are with Master Sartorius in the light." The three Digidestined gasp in shock and turn to the source of the voice to find Kari Kamiya, in her female SOL uniform and a dueling deck with a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist, looking straight at them with a cold evil sly smile on her lips.

Yolei yells out, shocked, "Kari!" Just then a whole group of male and female SOL members surround them and Ken asks Kari, seriously, "What's going on here?!"

Kari tells Ken, with a cold smile, "What do you think, Ken? It is time that you and the others join the Society of Light."

Kari activates her duel disk and Yolei asks, nervously, "Can we have a second opinion?" However, sometime later, Ken's and Yolei's screams come from the area that they were in as it is bathed in sickly white light two times.

(**A few days after the duel with `X' and the three Pro Duelists;** **at** **the end of Tyranno's and Sartorius's duel in front of the Red dorm**)

After our heroes and heroines got out of that `problem' with Kagome, Keiko, Akane, Hotaru, and Ranma finishing their duels with the remaining two duelists, they found out to their horror that Ken and Yolei, were brainwashed into the SOL by our Digidestined of Light. Now, we are witness the final moments of Hassleberry's and Sartorius's duel with Hassleberry in control of Sartorius's Arcana Force VIII-The Strength (1800/1800), but the Sartorius used the upside down position of that monster to regain his Arcana Force VII-The Chariot (1700/1700) and his Dino Tank (ATK: 3000).

Sartorius says, "Feel the power of destiny." Dino Tank destroys Arcana Force VIII-The Strength, taking 1200 of Tyranno's life-points, and ending the duel causing Tyranno to fall to the ground face-first while Jaden, Syrus, Daichi, Kenny, and Naruto watch in horror while Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Ukyo, Tyson, Max, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama immediately rush over.

Jaden shouts out, shocked, "Hassleberry!"

Syrus shouts out in disbelief, "No way!"

Hotaru's voice then calls out, "Jaden!" Jaden and Syrus look to see the others running towards them.

Akane exclaims, "What's going on here?! Who is that creepy guy?!"

Syrus tells Akane, "That's Sartorius! Aster's former manager and the leader of the Society of Light! He just defeated Hassleberry in a duel!"

Ranma exclaims, horrified, "Oh no!" As Sartorius gets closer to Hassleberry, Ranma, Yusuke, Kira, Tyson, Jaden, and Syrus go over to Hassleberry and Ranma yells out, "Stay away, creep!"

Sartorius tells Ranma, with an evil sly smile, "Ah, Mister Saotome. I'm sorry to say, but he belongs to the light now."

Hassleberry goes to a kneeling position and says, "Well, you are a great duelist..." But then Hassleberry gets to his feet, his eyes turn into dinosaur slits, and exclaims, "But I'm not joining your club anytime soon!" Sartorius is shocked to see that Hassleberry has resisted his power.

Syrus exclaims, shocked and happily, "Hassleberry, you are okay!"

Sartorius says, in disbelief, "How can this be possible? No one can resist the power of the light."

Hassleberry kneels on his right knee and says, "Well, I'm no ordinary Joe. Take a look at this scar." Hassleberry pulls up his left pants legs and displays a large scar on his left leg. Hassleberry then explains, "One day on a dig, a rockslide came down on me and split my leg wide open. However, the docs used a dinosaur bone that they found to fix me right up. Ever since then, I've had dino DNA inside of me. It makes me stronger than your average Joe."

Sakura says, "You've got to be kidding."

Jaden says, "No. I've seen this on a cartoon once."

Tyson says, nodding his head, "Yeah, same here."

Akane tells Jaden and Tyson, annoyed, "This is real life, you, two!"

Hassleberry's eyes transform into dinosaur-like eyes and he says, "Even through I lost, I won't be joining your club!" Sartorius turns around, gives a wide smile at this, and slowly walks away.

Naruto yells out, "Awesome!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Sweet duel!"

Hassleberry yells at Sartorius, "Yeah, just walk away! Show your mug around here again and I'll determine your future!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, "You tell him."

(**The next day; within one of the classrooms within Duel Academy**)

Within one of the large classrooms in Duel Academy, we find Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Ukyo, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Bastion, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama sitting together with the rest of Red, Yellow, and White clad students within the classroom.

Crowler declares through the microphone, "All right, settle down everyone! I have an important announcement to make! A new student is joining us! Now, make friends with him and play nice!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "What does he think we are in first grade?"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I know someone who is."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "I can ignore that!"

Sasuke says, with a rare sly smile, "Well, I know someone that hasn't grown up!"

Naruto yells at Sasuke, "Hey, watch it, Sasuke!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "I know that a certain tomboy hasn't matured yet!"

Akane yells at Hotaru, annoyed, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that, bird brain!"

Crowler then calls out through the microphone, "I give you Duel Academy's newest pupil!" Our group of six heroes and heroines gasp in shock as they see Sartorius walk up to the stage and Crowler says, "He will be entering as a first-year student of Obelisk Blue and he is a little older than our other first-year students. However, he is eager to learn and our evaluation team says that he has great potential!"

Yusuke says, in a low and annoyed tone, "Oh hell no!"

Hikari says, in a low and angered tone, "You've got to be kidding me."

Ranma says, in a low angered tone, "What the hell is he doing here!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "He must really want to use Duel Academy for every evil plan that he has."

Jaden tells his friends, in a low tone, "Which is why we've got to stop him here."

(**That night**)

Right now, we find Yusuke Urameshi looking around some kind of beach looking likes one of the planets of the outer solar system.

Yusuke asks, with a plain tone, "Where in the world am I?" Yusuke then goes over to see what looks like the remains of an alien robot and he asks, perplexed, "What is this?"

Just then a voice calls out, "The remains of the first battle against the Society of Light." Yusuke whips his voice to see Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in front of him.

Yusuke says, with a plain tone, "I know you! You are one of Jaden's Neo-Spacian monsters!"

The Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin replies, with a plain tone, "You have met, Aquos. He is my brother, but I am not him. My name is Aquas, brother to Aquos and a fellow Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. And those remains are Jaden Yuki's battle against a agent of the Society of Light."

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "That robot belongs to those white dorks?!"

Aquas says, with a nod, "That's correct, Yusuke Urameshi. The first battle against them was fought here where Aquos aided Jaden in regaining the ability to see his Duel Monster cards and infused his deck with Neo-Space's power."

Yusuke says, with a plain tone, "Jay told me the story. He said that Aquos told him that like fries and ketchup that the universe has Neo-Space or balance-whatever."

Aquas gives a sigh and he says, with a plain tone, "Not the words that I would put it, Yusuke, but you are correct. Everything in the universe must be in balance and the impure light of the Society of Light is offsetting the balance. If there is too much darkness or too much light, then the universe and the cycle of light would be thrown 'out of wack' as you would say and all life would fade away."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "It's that bad!"

Aquas says, with a nod, "Indeed, Yusuke Urameshi. All life in the universe are counting on Jaden and you, as well, since you are one of those 'Chosen Ones' able to stop the Society of Light."

Yusuke says, with a sigh, "What else is new, Aquas. And I know seriousness of the situation with the 'fate' of the world at stake since I saved the world times before."

Aquas says, with a smile, "As we know all too well and the way that you are, you are perfect warrior other than Jaden Yuki to weld Neo-Space's strength." Yusuke looks at Aquas and he tells him, "Like Jaden Yuki, you follow the path of Twilight, Light and Darkness together as one. Within you, the true light of the universe burns and shaded by a powerful darkness that you made to protect and not hurt." Aquas then creates a Duel Monsters deck in his right hand and he tells Yusuke, "We can't force you, but ask you, weld the strength of Neo-Space as your sword against the impure light of the Society of Light. Use the darkness to cut through it and let the true light shine through to warm the universe once more."

Yusuke says, scratching his head, "You kind of lost me there, but I know what it means to protect others." Yusuke says, gaining a serious tone, "If you need me to help out, I'm no way going to back away from the fight." Yusuke then takes the deck and he feels rainbow aura surrounding him.

Aquas tells Yusuke, with a smile, "Good luck, Yusuke, but beware, the impure light of the Society of Light will not be the only enemy that you face. The imbalance that they cause shall give rise to other sinister forces that seek to destroy all. This verse shall tell you: '_When the dragon of Creation's Light shall rise, the ancient war of dragons and Immortals shall begin awen. Only the 'Warriors of the Dragon' can keep the world from eternal darkness and death, but if they shall fall, harmony shall give way to chaos.'_"

Yusuke yells out, perplexed, "Aquas, what does that mean?!" Just then Yusuke yells out as he is swallowed by the rainbow light and gasps as he wakes up in his bedroom in the Ra Yellow dorm while in his DA pajamas. Yusuke says, shaking his head, "What a weirdo dream." But just then he notices a rainbow glow from his desk drawler and when he opens it, he takes out a deck that's filled with the same Neo-Spacian cards as well as Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) monster card as in Jaden's deck. Yusuke thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Okay, then, it wasn't a dream!"_

Aquas' voice tells Yusuke, _**"Of course, it wasn't, Yusuke! You, Earthlings, human or otherwise can be so hard to convince. Remember my words, well, Yusuke Urameshi, for the fate of the universe is in the hands of you and other 'Chosen Ones'. Good luck, my friend."**_

(**The following morning; within the Chancellor's Office**)

Inside of the Chancellor's office, we find Crowler and Bonaparte behind the Chancellor's desk while SOL members, including Uryu, Max, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, are assembled right in front of him. Crowler and Bonaparte were arguing about the school trip with Crowler for Italy and Bonaparte for France. Just then the SOL members barge into the room and Crowler and Bonaparte focus on them.

Chazz tells Crowler, coldly, "We have a few ideas of my own!"

Crowler replies, strongly, "Not as long as I'm head of this insituation!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold plain tone, "Guess again, teach! We have a new leader and he already picked a destination for your lame field trip!"

Crowler asks, indignately, "What new leader?!"

Bonaparte motions towards a figure coming into the room and he yells out, plainly, "That one!" Just then the SOL members move to two sides to let Sartorius walk into the room.

Sartorius tells them, with an evil smile, "Pardon the interrtuption, gentleman. But I had a vision about this field trip."

Crowler asks, curiously, "Did it include pasta?"

When the Society of Light glare at them, Bonaparte says, nervously, "What he meant to say was that we are open to any and all suggestion, so, please continue."

Crowler gets annoyed and Sartorius says, "I suggest…"

Crowler asks, interrupting, "A trip to rome?"

Bonaparte tells Crowler, in a whisper, "Keep it down! Let him choose! We need him to be on our side!"

Alexis tells Crowler and Bonaparate, coldly, "Good. I'm glad that you are listening to reason! Now, sit down and listen to Master Sartorius handle this!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hold up! Don't we get a say about this?!" Everyone looks to the source to see Jaden, Yusuke, Tenchi, Tyson, and many of our heroes and heroines in front of them.

Ichigo, Tyson, and Tenchi are shocked to see them and Ichigo thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Uryu!"_

Tyson thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Max, no!"_

Tenchi thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Miss Kiyone! Miss Mihoshi!"_

Jaden says, with a smile, "Don't we get a vote here, too? We are students here after all!"

Chazz says, coldly, "Back off, you dork!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "At least you are smart enough to join us!"

Kira says, with a sly smirk, "Don't you mean 'dumb enough', Rhodes? Jaden might not get the best grades, but in levels of good judgment, he gets his As while you get a big fat 'F' for complete failure!"

Alexis calls out, with a cold angered tone, "How dare you, Urameshi?!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smirk, "My sister dares because she is right, white witch! Why would I follow a guy that uses cards to see into the future? A common fortuneteller could do better than him and they always wrong!"

Nabiki calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You make fun of Master Sartorius's power?!"

Ranma says, with a snort, "Power? I could take him down with just my pinky!"

Jaden says, motioning for both sides to 'calm down', "Okay, everyone! Let's chill! We'll do this fair and square! Let's settle this with a duel big guy!"

Sartorius turns to look at Jaden and he says, with an evil smirk, "A duel? Let's make this more interesting. Let's make it a two-on-one challenge and your partner is Yusuke Urameshi. You win, the school trip is for both of you to decide. You lose, both of you join the Society of Light."

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jay, I don't like the sound of this!"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "I agree, Sy!"

Hassleberry says, with a plain tone, "I agree, Sarge! Look at their uniforms! They use too much bleach!"

Bastion says, with a plain tone, "I get the bad feeling."

Yusuke says, with a sly smirk, "Come on, two on one, gang! Jay and I will send this faker right into his so-called future in a body bag!"

The Society of Light members give annoyed growls and Jaden says, with a smile, "Not sure those are the right words to put it, Yusuke, but you have a good point. You can't let all this brainwashing get to you."

Sartorius says, with a sinister sly tone, "He's right, but Mister Urameshi is wrong. I won't be participating in this duel."

Jaden calls out, stunned, "What?!"

Yusuke says, with a snarl, "What's the deal, jerk?! You must be getting cold feet or something!"

Sartorius says, with a sinister smile, "Not at all, Mister Urameshi. I'm a new student here and I rather not stand out."

Hassleberry says, with a snort, "Then get a new haircut!" The SOL member gain cold growls while a good amount of our heroes and heroines giggle at this.

Hikari thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Nice one, Hassleberry."_

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Touche." Sartorius tells Jaden and Yusuke, "Now, will accept my challenge or not? I confess that I already know your answer." Bonaparte and Crowler give curious looks while plenty of our heroes and heroines groan and roll their eyes in annoyance.

Ranma thinks in his mind, _"Smartalck, asshole!"_

(**Inside of Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Within Obelisk Arena, we find our heroines and heroines within a mixture of Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and few Obelisk Blue including Atticus along with Society of Light White students sitting down with Jaden and Yusuke, having their decks inside of Academy Duel Disks attached to their left wrists, in which Yusuke is tapping his foot impantently since they have been waiting awhile.

Syrus asks, nervously, "Okay, everyone! So, where is their opponent?"

Hassleberry says, annoyed, "This is nuts! One more minute and I'll duel them!"

Tenchi says, with a plain tone, "You couldn't beat Jaden, Hassleberry."

Tyson says, with a snort, "I don't think this at all, everyone."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "I agree, Tyson."

Tyson asks, surprised, "You agree with me, Kai?"

Kai says, with a plain tone, "Don't get used to it, Tyson."

In the arena, we find Yusuke getting more annoyed and he yells out, annoyed, "Where is that duelist?!"

Jaden says, with a sigh, "I guess that he or she chicked out, Yusuke. So much for 'destiny'."

Yusuke says, with a snort, "I knew that it was garbage."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Shall we start?" Yusuke and Jaden look to see Alexis in the side of the arena.

Jaden asks, surprised, "Alexis? We are dueling you?!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Not me. Today, you are going to duel her: Princess Rose." Alexis then motions in a direction and when Yusuke and Jaden look, they see a brown haired and brown haired young woman with a silver jewel crown on her head, red colored lips, and wearing a long blue regal dress.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion are gawking at Princess Rose and Syrus says, amazed, "Look, guys! A princess!"

Hassleberry says, goggiling, "Ten-four, Private!"

Bastion says, blushing, "Indeed." Plenty of the others got annoyed especially Ryuko against Syrus in which Akane goes over and knocks their heads together especially Syrus's head.

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Stop it, you jerks! We are here for Yusuke and Jaden and not for some overgrown diva!"

Hassleberry says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

Inuyasha says, in a low snort, "It's a good thing that Miroku isn't here!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, the first thing that lecher would say is the request of asking that woman to bear his children."

Kagome says, with a nervous smile, "Now! Now! You guys!" As Princess Rose goes onto the holographic dueling platform, Alexis holds out her duel disk in which Princess Rose takes.

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Wait! I've heard about her!"

Everyone looks at Neji and Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Me too! Her name is Princess Rose and she's a known Pro-duelist!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "And she's really good duelist! However, she plays with an unusual deck."

Naruto asks, curiously, "How unusual?"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Let's just say that she has a huge attachment to her monsters, if you know what I mean."

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"Hotaru's got a point there, Naruto! Basically, it's like a fairy-tale with her monsters!"_

Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "But I don't think that's it's anything to worry about with both Yusuke and Jaden dueling."

When the well-dressed royal looking young woman, Princess Rose, is on the dueling stage, she looks at Yusuke and Jaden and says, "I thought that you two would be taller. You, with the brown hair, loved what you've done with it."

Jaden says, nervously, "Thanks…you two."

Rose asks the two of them, as she inserts her deck to her duel disc, "So, you two are supposed to be like……what? Some big pros? Sorry not impressed."

Yusuke tells Rose, "Nah…we just a couple of kids."

Jaden finishes for Yusuke, "A couple of kids with sweet Decks," Yusuke and Jaden inserts their Decks into their Duel Disks, they activate their duel discs, and Yusuke and Jaden's duel disc give off team life-points of 8000 while Rose has a single 8000 of her own.

Yusuke and Jaden yell out in unison, "Now Get Your Game On!"

Starting Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke and Jaden: 8000

Princess Rose draws her sixth card from her Deck and says, "This shouldn't take too long." Princess Rose puts a card onto her disc and says, I'll start with TADPOLE!" Soon after, T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (0/0) comes to the field in defense mode.

Back in the audience, Syrus says, disgusted, "Yuck!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What the?"

Ayeka stats, grossed out, "Good heavens! What in the world is that?"

Ukyo says, grossed out, "Something gross and disgusting."

Sakura says, disgusted, "Yeah!"

Hilary says, disgusted, "You got that one right, girlfriend!"

Hassleberry comments, "Now, that's ugly!"

However, Rose heard that commented and was flared up and she says, angrily, "You would know!"

Back in the audience, Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Gotcha."

Syrus says, teasingly, "Oh…she got you!"

Hassleberry retorts, annoyed, "I know!"

Bastion says, "Her monster has zero defense points."

Washu says, "You're right, Bastion! It's if she's lowering them."

Ryuko says, perplexed, "What is she up to?"

Rowen says, plainly, "I'm wondering the same thing, Ryuko."

Princess Rose says, in a plain tone, "It's like your turn."

Yusuke draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slot, and says, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three cards, as long as I discard two to the grave!" Yusuke drew three cards from his Deck and sends two from his hand to the grave. Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Reinforcement of the Army, now I get to choose any four-star or below warrior monster from my Deck and to my hand!" Yusuke grabs his Deck, from his Duel Disk and searched through it. He found what he was looking for and place the card in his hand, then shuffling his Deck and putting it back to his Disk. Yusuke places a card on the disc and calls out, "Now I summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400). Yusuke places another card on the disc and says, "I'm not done, yet, when this monster is summoned to the field I get to summon another monster with four stars or less and I choose Mystic Swordsman level four." Besides Marauding Captain, Mystic Swordsman LV4 (1900/1600) appears in attack mode. Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Plus, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Here goes!" Jaden puts a card onto the disc and says, "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Hummingbird (800/600) flies into the air and lands in front of Jaden in attack mode. Jaden then says, "Now, check out his special ability, for each card that you're holding, we receive five hundred Life Points!" Air Hummingbird flaps his wings and took off into the air as Rose's cards glow green and produced pink flowers, for it to suck 500 Life Points from them.

Tyson says, excitingly, "Awesome!"

Hassleberry says, "Not bad!"

Syrus then says, excitingly, "And with five cards that's how like……"

Bastion interrupts and exclaims, "Twenty-five hundred points!"

Yusuke and Jaden's bodies glowed green as their Life Points skyrocketed by 2500 points and Yusuke says, pressing a button on his disc, "I activate my facedown, Mischief of the Time Goddess, now Jaden can attack this turn!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, "Thanks, Yusuke! Now, time for Air Hummingbird to squash your tadpole!" Air Hummingbird swoops down and pecks the tadpole as it sends it to oblivion and goes back to his owner's side.

Princess Rose says, annoyed, "Like how predictable! I guess that I'll use my Tadpole's special ability." Princess Rose searches through her Deck and pulls out a card, exclaiming, "Surprise, another cutie joins my hand."

In the audience, Ukyo asks, perplexed, "Cutie?"

Ranma says, with a surprised tone, "This girl has some strange taste in monsters."

Yusuke states, perplexed, "Big deal, that thing has no defense points, so what's the point?"

The gang was looking at Bastion, since he's the Duel Monsters know-it-all and Hassleberry asks, curiously, "What's she up?"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Well……honestly I have no idea."

Our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines yells out, annoyed, "Oh great!"

Tenchi asks Kenny, "What about you, Chief?"

Kenny sighs and replies, "Sadly, I don't have a clue, Tenchi."

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Well, so much for being 'Mr. Know-It-All'!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke and Jaden: 10500

Princess Rose draws one card and says, "Pay attention! Ready! Because comes the whole point." Princess Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "It's Frog Resurrection!" Princess Rose discards her T.A.D.P.O.L.E (0/0) monster card to her graveyard and she asks, "I'll take the Tadpole that's in my hand and ditch him to the Graveyard. Then, my original TADPOLE, he's like 'Hello, I'm back!' How's that for a spell, huh?" Just then, the original T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (0/0) returns to the field in the attack mode.

Syrus said, stunned, "So, she just used one monster to……"

Hassleberry finishes for Syrus by saying, "……Get the exact same monster back!"

Bastion exclaims, shocked, "Great Scott!"

Hotaru then exclaims, "That tadpole is a trap!"

Princess Rose puts one card on her disc and says, "Like so obvious, he's a sacrifice for my DES Frog!" T.A.D.P.O.L.E. vanishes in bright lights as it is sent to the graveyard and D.E.S. Frog (1900/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke and Jaden says in unison and with confusion, "Your DES what?"

Rose says, with a sign, "Frog. I'm not done! My two little friends have another trick."

Princess Rose says, with a nod, "Yes." Princess Rose says, as two cards come out of her deck, "I'm not done. My two friends in the grave have another trick, thanks to my Des Frog's special ability." Just then images of the two T.A.D.P.O.L.E monsters appear below Princess Rose's feet like they were in water. Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Cute, right? But they grow up so fast." As the two T.A.D.P.O.L.E monsters gain feet and arms, she asks, "Is that right my little boyfriends?"

Yusuke points at Rose and yells at her, disgusted, "Boyfriends! Okay Lady, you're officially freaking me out, here!"

Kira asks, confused, "Did she call those things 'boyfriends'?"

Tyson, Ichigo, and Ranma say in unison, shocked, "Yep!"

Akane says, with a confused tone, "Okay, something isn't right about her."

Crowler's voice then calls out, "Ah! They have legs now!"

Bonaparte's voice booms, "And a pair of arms, too!" Everyone looks towards the source of the voices to see temporary chancellor and the vice-chancellor of Duel Academy peaking out from the bleachers.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Crowler?!"

Bastion says, also surprised, "Bonaparte?!"

Ryoko states, annoyed, "What are you two jokers doing here?!"On the meanwhile, Princess Rose puts two cards on her duel disk and two more Des Frogs (1900/0 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Princess Rose says, with a blush on her cheeks and smile, "Not so little anymore, are they? When my Des Frog comes to the field, he multiplies. I get one for every little TADPOLE that I lost."

Jaden says, plainly, "Pretty sweet combo."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Yeah, just don't get warts."

Princess Rose says, in a plain tone, "As if, besides these little green hotties aren't frogs."

Jaden asks, "They're not?"

Rose replies, "Like No."

Yusuke asks, in his usual tone, "Then, what the hell are they, little princes under a spell."

Rose says, with a smile, "Bingo! These little hotties are princes."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "They're princes?"

Daichi says, plainly, "Looks like frogs to me!"

Keiko says, "You know, this reminds me of the story 'the Frog Prince'!"

Inuyasha says, in a perplexed tone, "The Frog What!?"

Hilary says, with a smile, "Oh yeah! I remember that story! My mother used to tell me this when I was a child!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Same here! It was my favorites!"

Ryoko and Ayeka look at each other with confused expressions and to their friends and Ayeka says, "I don't think I've heard about this 'Frog Prince'!"

Ryuko asks, stunned, "You're kidding me! You haven't heard about the Frog Prince!"

Mia says, "The Frog Prince tells the tale of a spoiled princess reluctantly befriends a frog, who magically transforms into a handsome prince." Mia tells Ryuko, "You can't blame Ayeka for not knowing, Ryuko!"

Syrus says, plainly, "Maybe, they don't have nighttime stories back at Jurai."

Ayeka tells Syrus, "Actually, we, Juraians, do have bedtime stories and their mostly about valiant warriors from Juraian mythologies."

Yusuke rubs his head and points at Rose, saying, "Those frogs are princes! Lady, you've been spending too much time reading The Frog Prince, you know that."

Rose tells Yusuke, with a smile, "Oh please, I'm so not buying your little act. I know about your secret, you two see spirits, so can't you see mine?"

Yusuke and Jaden looks at the frogs, then each other and the frogs and Jaden replies, nervously, "Uh…sure I see'em."

Yusuke says, nervously, "Yeah, three princes!" Yusuke laughs nervously and mutters, lowly, "Whack job."

Unfortunately, Princess Rose heard what Yusuke said and she yells at him, annoyed, "Hey, I heard that!"

Two boys sweatdrop at this and Princess Rose says, annoyed, "Fine, whatever! Well know they're real and like they're waiting for a kiss."

Yusuke yells at Rose, disgusted, "Who would kiss a frog!?! Lady, you've officially lost it!"

Princess Rose yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "They're not frogs, they're princes. Once they've been set free, we'll live happily ever after, isn't that after prince a poos."

The frogs croaked as they turned to Rose and she sees each of them as princes and asks, in a loving tone, "Hi boys, who wants the first kiss, pucker up."

Yusuke says, disgusted, "Okay, I'm beginning to regret not bring a barf bag here." In response, Jaden nods his head.

Ranma says, drolly, "And here I thought the Kuno siblings are the most dillusional here."

Akane says, in a plain tone, "For once, I agree with you, Ranma."

(**On the meanwhile; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Meanwhile, within the `White Dorm', Sartorius is going through his Tarot deck and turns over one card, The Wheel of Fortune Tarot card, causing him to gain a wide grin.

Sartorius sets the Deck onto the table and draws a card and looks at it and says, with an evil sly smile, "Yusuke, Jaden, I'm told that the two of you possess gifts, the ability to see the spirits of your monsters, prove it now's your chance."

(**Returning to the Obelisk Arena and to the duel between Rose against Yusuke and Jaden**)

Back at the Duel Arena, Syrus exclaims, annoyed, "Okay this is just weird! Frogs, who in the right mind would be in love with a reptile!?"

Ryuko points at Rose and replies, plainly, "That lady."

Hearing this, Rose sends an angry glare at Syrus and yells at him, "Get it right, loser, frogs aren't reptile they're amphibians!"

Naruto yells out, in his usual annoyed tone, "It still doesn't matter, they're frogs! It doesn't matter how you look at them they're just frogs!"

Rose calls out, in a pissed off tone, "They aren't frogs, you brat, they're princes! And someday I'm gonna running away with them." Rose looks at our former spirit detective and Slifer Red hero and asks them, "So you do see them, right?"

From the stage, Chazz begins to suspect something funny about Rose and her ability to see spirits and Kiyone asks Max, in a cold plain tone, "Hey Max, you see duel monster spirits like Tyson, Kai, Ray and Lord Tenchi? What do you think?"

Max tells Kiyone, in a cold and plain tone, "I think Princess Rose is as nuts as they come, even more than Tyson."

Ray says, coldly, "Yeah! I think Rose must have lied to Master Sartorius about her so-called 'abilities' to see monster spirits. Because, I sure haven't seen anything!"

Uryu says, in a cold plain tone, "That would mean that she doesn't have the ability to see them, like Ichigo, Yusuke Urameshi, his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, his sister, Hikari Urameshi, Ryo Sanada, Tenchi Masaki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwartari, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki."

Back on the dueling field, Rose yells out, angrily, "Fine, be that way! I know they exist."

Tyson says, in his breath, "Yeah, in your imagination."

Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Anyway, I play DES Croaking. Now my frogs…I mean my prince can destroy every monster that's on your field, leaving you two totally defenseless. Think of it this way, I'm giving your field a makeover." The frogs open up their mouth and a sound wave destroys both Yusuke's Marauding Captain and Mystic Swordsman LV4 and Jaden's Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird.

Jaden calls out, horrified, "My hummingbird!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned while plugging his ears, "Yow! And I thought that Jay's and Kuwabara's snoring were bad!"

Jaden asks Yusuke, perplexed, "Really?"

Kai yells out, stunned, "Whoa! And I thought that Tyson's snoring was bad!"

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Princess Rose claps her hands and says, happily, "Bravo! Now that their monsters are gone, strike them directly, boys!" The frogs then send another powerful shock wave right at the two duelists, Yusuke and Jaden brace themselves for the impact as the attack slams into them, costing them 5700 life-points in one attack. Most of the white students got up from their seats and cheered for Rose.

Bonaparte says, amazed, "All that for few frogs."

Crowler comments, impressed, "Impressive."

Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "Yusuke and Jaden are in big trouble!"

Hilary tells Syrus, "Yeah, how could they stop'em!?"

Hassleberry tells Hilary, "Eat'em with barbeque sauce!"

Akane asks, grossed out, "Are you kidding me?"

Ryoko yells out, disgusted, "Gross!"

Kagome says, also grossed out, "No joke!"

Bastion asks, sarcastically, "Yes! And if that should fail?"

Hassleberry says, with a plain tone, "Honey mustard."

Ukyo asks, curiously, "Are you for real?"

Dizzi exclaims, _"You got that one right, girlfriend!"_

Princess Rose puts another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "You two think that my boyfriends are tough now, then wait until you find out what's next. I play Polymerization!"

Jaden says, drolly, "Just great."

Princess Rose points at Yusuke and Jaden and exclaims, "Boys, do Rose a favor! Show them your cute merging trick!" The three D.E.S. Frogs were sucked in a vertex above Princess Rose and D.3.S. Frog (2500/2000) appears behind Princess Rose.

Jaden comments, impressed, "Now that's a neat monster," While Yusuke and the others didn't agree with the brown haired Slifer Red hero.

Princess Rose says, with a wide smile, "Totally!" Rose looking back at her monster as an image of a prince with long brown hair appeared on top of the frog. Princess Rose says, "He's the cutest one of them all, his name is D3S Frog and I'm so crushing over him."

Hikari slaps herself in the head and she says, flabbergasted, "Okay! Call Miss Fontaine! This girl has read too much of the 'Frog Prince' stories!"

Ranma holds his stomach and says, disgusted, "Okay, I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Hilary says, disgusted, "Get in line, Ranma!"

Ayeka says, disgusted, "Yes! How could you be in love with a reptile!?"

Hearing this, Rose glares at Ayeka and yells out, angrily, "Listen, bitch, for the last time, frogs aren't reptiles, there amphibians! And these aren't frogs they're princes."

Princess Rose turned her gaze at a frog and says, in a dreaming tone, "He's like so dreamy, isn't he?" This statement made Yusuke and Jaden sweat drop.

Naruto points at Rose and yells out, annoyed, "Okay, you are crazy, lady, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto turned the finger to the frog and yells out, "That's a frog and huge frog how could you be crushing on a reptile!"

Princess Rose sends a death glare to Naruto and calls out, annoyed, "Frogs aren't reptiles, loser, they're amphibians and for the last time they're not frogs they're princes!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Why can't I see these spirits?"_

Current Score:

Yusuke and Jaden: 4800

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke draws his card from his deck and calls out, "My move!" Yusuke places the card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Mataza the Zapper in defense mode!" Soon after, Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) appears in defense mode. Yusuke then puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and exclaims, "Okay, my move! Check this out! It's my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) appears in front of Jaden. Jaden calls out, "And he's got a little trick too, when he's the only monster on my side of the field, I get two more card from my Deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his Deck and examines them, saying, "This should work! Bubbleman, fuse together with Clayman and combine to form Elemental Hero Mudballman!" Bubbleman and Clayman fuses into the vortex and Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900/3000) appears in defense mode. Jaden puts two card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll throw these down and take a break!"

Princess Rose draws one card from her deck and says, "Whatever, watch this." Princess Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "My favorite, it's my Pot of Greed! Two more for me!" Princess Rose draws two more cards from her Deck and looks at them and calls out, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, "Oh my gosh! I can totally play Foolish Burial and just in case that you two kids are…like out of the loop out here, now I can totally move a card from my Deck to my Graveyard." Princess Rose sends a card from her Deck to the Graveyard slot and puts another card into the spell/trap slot, exclaiming, "Then, I play my Flute of Hamelin spell card, this is where things get totally tubular, try to keep up. First, I take a card, like my Treeborn Frog, then every other frog on the field is sent to the Graveyard, later boys!"

Princess Rose sends all two Treeborn Frogs (100/100 X2) to the Graveyard and exclaims, "Now feast your eyes on my big hunk, 'cause he gets five hundred points for every card I just tossed for a total of four thousand!" D.3.S. Frog glows green for a while as its attack points are increased from 2500/2000 to 4000/2000.

Hassleberry exclaims, "For a ditz, that gal sure can add quickly!"

Kai says, plainly, "Well, there is about to be some subtracting too."

Keiko says, seriously, "Not only that, that toad is stronger than Mataza's and Mudballman's defense power!"

Princess Rose says, in a plain tone, "Uh! It's a frog! And thanks to him, your monster's about to croak!" D.3.S. Frog blasts its tongue at Mudballman and wrapped around him then pulls him into its mouth.

Jaden exclaims, "Hey, let go!"

Kagome says, amazed, "Whoa! And I thought that Ranma, Uncle Saotome, Grandfather Happosai, Yusuke, Jaden, Kento, Ryoko, Naruto, and Tyson eat huge amounts."

Ranma, Kento, Naruto, Ryoko, and Tyson yell out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I play my face-down, Hero Signal! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to play a new one as long as it's an Elemental Hero, so many choices……I know my Elemental Hero Avian!"

Jaden's trap opens up and a bright light shot forth from it and soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears in front of him in attack mode.

Princess Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, not impressed, "Oh please, just gag me! De-Fusion will take care of him!"

The others were alarmed at this and Hassleberry exclaims, "Don't tell me!"

Keiko exclaims, stunned, "She is!"

Hikari tells Keiko and Hassleberry, "She's bringing them back!" D.3.S. Frog disappears and three D.E.S. Frogs (1900/0 X3) that formed it jumped from each other and landed in a line.

Princess Rose exclaims, with a sly smile, "My princes they've come to my rescue!"

Many of our heroes and heroines even Avian and Mataza give sweatdrops and Jaden yells out, confused, "Rescue, from what!?!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Looney bin, Jay! Clearly, she's fucking lost whatever common sense she had left!"

Ichigo says, stunned, "Oh, boy! This girl has really gone off her rocker!"

Tyson says, nervously, "I have to admit it, Ichigo, but I agree."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "If that girl really needs to be saved, she needs a doctor's help!"

Princess Rose says, drolly, "It's called 'drama', just go with it! Now attack their monsters!" The three frogs jumped at Yusuke's Mataza and Jaden's Avian and Yusuke pressing two buttons on his disc and calls out, "Chill out, froggies! Draining Shields!" Yusuke's face-down cards opened up and a transparent barrier appears and two of the three frogs hit it, while the last of the three got in. Yusuke calls out, "Not only that it blocks their attacks but it increases our Life Points equal to your frog princes' attack!" Yusuke and Jaden's Life Points increases by 3800 points.

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "And I activate Hero Ring!" Jaden's last face-down card opens up and a red shield attaches to Avian's right arm and Jaden says, with a smile, "Sweet uh! And besides giving Avian a cool new look, Hero Ring protects him from monsters with attack points of nineteen hundred or more!" The last frog hits the shield and bounces back.

Princess Rose exclaims, shocked, "Oh! Jeffery, Roosevelt, Percival!"

Jaden exclaims, drolly, "Your frogs have names!"

Yusuke exclaims, drolly, "Yeah! You've got to be kidding me! And I thought that room Chazz remade was overkill enough!"

Ukyo asks, perplexed, "Did we enter the 'Twilight Zone' or something?"

Chazz thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Something's not right about Rose and I think I know what!"_ Chazz looks at Max and Ray and they silently nod their heads. Chazz thinks in his mind, coldly, _"I knew it!"_

Princess Rose thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I am so over this duel."_ Princess Rose puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "Okay, I'm sacrificing my boyfriends and inviting my Amphibian Angel to join us." The three frogs disappeared from the field and Amphibian Angel (1400/1400) appears in attack mode.

Yusuke says, nervously, "He's not too big on points."

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Yeah, but what he lacks in strength, he makes up for it with his special ability. Thanks to my Amphibian friend, all your Traps and Spells have to sit this one out!"

Jaden's Hero Shield is shatters and Yusuke yells out, "Oh crap!"

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Oh yeah, I've got one more surprise, you remember my princes? Well there, like totally party crashing!" The three D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X3) and D.3.S. Frog (2500/2000-4000/2000) jumped out of the arena floor like it was a pond.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "It's a frog feast!"

Hassleberry yells out, also shocked, "Get my bib, it's barbeque time!"

Hilary yells out, annoyed, "Are you kidding me!?"

Bastion comments, disgusted, "Disgusting!"

Hikari says, drolly, "So true!"

Princess Rose says, with a smile, "Not bad, huh? Oh one more thing, my Amphibian Angel is completely off-limits!"

Chazz's voice then booms, "Hold on!" Everyone then looks to see Inuyasha, Melody, Chazz with Uryu, Cye, Sage, Ray and Max behind him walking towards the edge of the dueling platform.

Yusuke yells at Chazz, annoyed, "Hey! What the hell are you doing, here!?"

Chazz tells Princess Rose, "Let me get in there so I can finish them off! Because you don't have what it takes!"

Jaden exclaims, seriously, "Wait a sec, you can't just butt in!"

Yusuke nods his head and says, "Yeah, it's her match, now beat it, you white geek!"

Princess Rose glared at Chazz and yells at him, annoyed, "That's right! Hello! Rudeness! Whatever!" She turned away from Chazz.

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Look Rose, you lied to Master Sartorius about your abilities! That's right you know you can't see Duel Monsters spirits!"

Princess Rose asks, perplexed, "I can't!? But they're right there…"

Ray tells Princess Rose, coldly, "Sorry, your 'royal highness', but they are no monster spirits from where I'm standing. Max and I have the power to see them and we don't see any 'frog princes' with you."

Princess Rose says, seriously, "But they're here!"

Chazz tells Princess Rose, with a cold sarcastic tone, "Yeah right and the next King of Games will be either Yusuke Urameshi or Jaden Yuki! I've seen those annoying spirits, morning, noon and night for the past year, got that! So, I deserve to be there, not a poser like you! I'll make Yusuke and Jaden see the light!"

Yusuke yells at Chazz, angrily, "Yeah and I'll make you feel my foot up your ass, if you're not gone! Along with the rest of you white geeks and that fucking asshole master of yours!"

Uryu, Cye, Sage, Ray, Max, Chazz and Alexis glared at Yusuke and yells in unison, "What was that!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I guess that once you join the Society of Trash, you lose your hearing automatically!"

Sage yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "It's the Society of _Light_, Urameshi! Remember it, because that's where you'll be in a second!"

Yusuke tells Sage, nastily, "Oh…did I get the little white dork upset!"

Ray yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's it!"

Alexis tells Ray, in a cold serious tone, "Ray, don't let Yusuke's mouth make you lose your temper! He's just jealous that we've seen the light."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and in a nasty tone, "Right! I guess that you're right, 'Alexis', I'm just jealous of a bunch of pathetic white dogs. By the way, aren't you mutts due back in the vet for your daily shots? Or could it be that 'Master Asshole' is too poor to afford it?"

Alexis flared up and was angry beyond reason and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Okay, that's it!" Alexis lunged at Yusuke, but Cye and Sage held her by the arms restraining her.

Jaden tells Yusuke, fearfully of Alexis's rage upon the former spirit detective, "Uh Yusuke, I think you've pissed her off."

Yusuke says, with a gleeful smile, "Yeah, but I that I'm enjoying, Jay!"

Princess Rose says, in a pleading tone, "Hold on, I'm so not lying! It's true, just look, they're real!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "She isn't lying to us. She really believes in what she is saying."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "You mean that she's not just crazy?"

Princess Rose says, in a plain tone, "Ever since I was a little diva, I used to spend all of my time, alone. But then, I read the story of The Frog Prince then poof…my prince showed up and soon they all showed up."

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "You're insane!"

Jaden calls out, strongly, "Wrong!" Everyone looks at Jaden and Jaden says, "You know what, spirits don't usually come from Dueling Cards, sometimes they come from a person's heart."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, if she says that she sees princes then who are we to argue with her! As crazy as this may seem but, we believe you, Rose."

Jaden nods his head and says, "You got all your spirits and we've got ours!"

Chazz then says, coldly, "Well that confirms it, you three are looney!"

Yusuke tells Melody, "Excuse me; I'm not the one following an asshole like Sartorius!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "That's Master Sartorius to you, dork! But spirits or no spirits, there's one thing that I'll make sure that you three see and that's the light!"

Chazz whirled around and walked away and Jaden says, "And he thinks we're looney."

Yusuke nods his head in agreement and says, "Yeah. Brainwashed or not, Chazz is still one heck of nutcase."

Jaden tells Princess Rose, with his usual smile, "Hey Rose, just because we're friends doesn't meant that we'll go easy on ya!"

Princess Rose tells Yusuke and Jaden, with a smile, "I would hope not!"

Just then, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh appeared behind Yusuke and Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden.

Current Score:

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke draws his card, puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity, now we all draw until were holding six cards in our hands!" Yusuke, Jaden and Rose drew up until they were holding six cards. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll play my Graceful Charity spell card! Now, I get to draw three new cards as long as I discard two!" Yusuke drew three cards and discard two cards, which were Luster Dragon (1900/1600) and Mirage Dragon (1600/600), into the graveyard. Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Trap Booster, by sending a card from my hand, I can activate any trap card in my hand and I choose my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Yusuke sends a card into the graveyard and puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "And I choose my Elemental Hero Neos!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) appears in attack mode.

Just then, Yusuke's sisters, girlfriend, and friends, new and old, gasps in shock as well as the SOL members as they see Yusuke playing Elemental Hero Neos.

Kari yells out, shocked, "No way! Yusuke has Neos in his deck!"

Jaden asks Yusuke, curiously, "Hey, uh…Yusuke, when did you get that card?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "What do you think, Jay!? I went to outer space too!"

Keiko says, perplexed, "Did Yusuke actually go to outer space to get that monster?"

Mia says, plainly, "It sure looks like it and I bet that Yusuke has those Neo-Spacians that Jaden has in his deck, too!"

Yusuke draws two more cards from his deck, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Next, I play my Future Fusion! I discard Fusion Material Monster from my deck to the graveyard and I can summon a fusion monster!" Yusuke takes out his deck, discards three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 3) monster cards from her deck to the grave and yells out, "Now, I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear on the field, go into a fusion vortex, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Rose yells out, shocked, "No way! You have three Blue-Eyes in your deck!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I bet that asshole, Sartorius, didn't tell you that my cousin, Kagome and I won set of them, along with the Master of Dragon Soldier, Five-Headed Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning in a tournament a few years back!" Yusuke sends a card onto his disc and he calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my dragon to summon…Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shatters apart and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) takes its place in attack mode. Yusuke then says, with a sly grin, "And thanks to its ability, it gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and since I've got five dragons, he gets twenty-four hundred attack points!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats rise from 3000/2500 to 4500/2500! Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play Dragon Heart spell card! For this turn, I can't Normal summon a monster, but I can do this!" Yusuke takes out his deck, takes three cards from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, discards another Mirage Dragon (1600/600), Troop Dragon (700/800), and Attachment Dragon (100/100) to the graveyard, and calls out, "Discard three dragons to the graveyard to increase my dragon's power by one thousand, but since three more dragons are in the graveyard, he gets nine hundred more points! Now, that's what I call power!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats then were increased from 4500/2500 to 6400/2500! Yusuke displays a spell card which had a picture of Elemental Hero Neos doing a karate chop on a space rock in outer space and calls out, "And then, I'll play this…my Neo-Space Power Crush equip spell card to Neos!" Neos's muscles grew in size and Yusuke calls out, "Now, all of your monster, spell and trap effects are cancelled! So that means, your Amphibian Angel is bye-bye!"

Princess Rose gasps in shock and yells out, "No!"

Yusuke calls out, "Now, Neos, attack her Amphibian Angel with Cosmic Crush!" Neos lunges at Amphibian Angel and karate chops it. The yellow frog groans out as it was destroyed, causing an explosion that costs Princess Rose 1100 life-points. Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Then, there's the ability of Neo-Space Power Crush! Whenever, Neos destroys one of your monsters, you lose life points equal to your destroyed monsters attack.

Before Princess Rose could realize, Neos punches her stomach and Rose gasps for air as she loses 1400 life points. Yusuke calls out, "Now, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack her overgrown toad! Shining Neutron Blast!" As Yusuke's dragon fires a blue beam of electric energy at D.3.S. Frog, engulfing it with the blast, and costing Princess Rose 2400 more life-points.

Yusuke tells Jaden, "Jay, the rest is all yours!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 3100

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Jaden tells Yusuke, "You've got it, Yusuke!" Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my O-Oversoul spell! Thanks to this handy spell, I can summon one Elemental Hero from the graveyard! So, come on back Clayman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Jaden's Field Spell slot on his duel disk opens, Jaden puts a card in the slot, and says, "But I'm not done, yet, time for some Skyscraper action!" When the Field Spell slot closes, a huge amount of buildings come out from under the ground. Jaden then says, "This isn't just a change of scenery! Now, if an Elemental Hero is weaker than the monster it is attacking, it gets one thousand additional attack points!" Elemental Hero Avian's stats increase from 1000/1000 to 2000/1000! Jaden then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And next, this next card is called Power Charger and it raises my Avian's power even more. You see, when he destroys a monster in battle that destroyed monster's attack points are added to his own!" Rose gasps in shock and Jaden puts one more card in the spell/trap slots, declaring, "Last, but not least, I play my Feather Shot spell! This gives Avian an additional attack for every monster that I have out on my field!"

Princess Rose exclaims, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Bastion says, amazed, "Hold on…"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That means…"

Syrus exclaims, finishing for Hassleberry, "Yusuke and Jaden are gonna win, guys!"

Bonaparte says, also amazed, "And Rose…"

Crowler then states, finishing, "Is going to wilt."

Jenny says, with a sly smile, "Big Time!"

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Okay, Jay, kick her to the curve Academy style!"

Jaden then calls out, "Alright Avian, go time, attack her princes!" Avian took to the skies and shot from his wings feathers at one of the D.E.S. Frogs and destroying them in the process and cost Rose 100 life points.

Princess Rose shouts out, solemnly, "Bye Jeffery!"

Yusuke calls out, "One down! Two to go!"

Avian's stats then change from 2000/1000 down to 1000/1000 and Power Charger glows as his stats rise 1000/1000 to 2900/1000! He continues to shoot feathers as his target changes to the second D.E.S. Frog, destroying it, and costing Princess Rose 1000 life-points. Princess Rose calls out, solemnly, "Roosevelt!" Power Charger glows again as Avian's stats rise from 2900/1000 to 4800/1000 and he launches his final assault of feathers at the last D.E.S. Frog, destroying it, and taking 2900 life-points from Princess Rose's score, ending the duel immediately. Princess Rose yells out, solemnly, "Pervical!" Soon after, Princess Rose falls to the ground on her knees.

Final Score:

Princess Rose: 0

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Yusuke and Jaden shout out in unison, "That's game!" All of the non-white students start cheering for our duo as the white students just stares at them with intense and serious cold stares.

When Yusuke and Jaden see Rose's depressed form and on her knees, Jaden asks Rose, concerned, "Hey Rose, are you okay?"

Rose glares at the two boys and says, annoyed, "No I broke two nails! Someone call my daddy!" Rose gets onto her feet and stunk her tongue them, before walking away from them.

Yusuke and Jaden were left speechless, but just smiles goofy as their duel spirits appears by them. Just then, a frog that dressed like a prince appeared as Rose walked down the stairs and the boys thinks in unison, _"So they were real!"_

Yusuke and Jaden just laughed and just then, Keiko ran up to Yusuke and lunged at him, with her arms around his neck, hugging him and Hassleberry and Syrus jumps over them and Syrus exclaims, excitedly, "You guys won!"

Hassleberry tells them, "Hey anyone for Frogs Legs!?"

Ayeka yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me!?"

Yusuke gets Keiko off of him and says, "After what we been though with these frogs, Hassleberry, I think I'll pass."

Bastion asks Yusuke and Jaden, "So, where to?"

Yusuke says, "Oh we choose the trip."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Do you guys have any place to go?"

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "Oh just choose!"

Bonaparte says, also annoyed, "Quickly!"

The white students got out from their seats and Jaden yells out into the microphone, "Testing, hello is this thing on! There's only one, I want to go…Yugi's hometown Domino City!"

(**Around the same time; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Back in the 'White Dorm', Sartorius says, "Yusuke and Jaden win again… But sooner or later, fate will catch up with them." Sartorius then gets an evil laugh and cackles wildly foretelling terrible times ahead for our heroes and heroines…


	4. The Start of Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade, Tenchi Universe, and Bleach at all. I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I've picked some of these scenes from my stories as well as a little help from Gallantmon of the Hazard!

**Chapter 4: The Start of Tears**

(**Joining our Spirit Detective;** **over** **one week after Yusuke and Jaden's victory against Princess Rose**)

It has been over one week since Yusuke and Jaden dueled Princess Rose for the right and today, we find Akane Tendo, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform making a beeline for the 'White Dorm' with an angered and nervous look on her face with a lump on her head.

Akane feels the lump on her head and she says, winching, _"Ouch! Honestly, Hotaru didn't have to kick me so hard into the sky like that!"_ Akane then gains a solemn, angered, and nervous look on her face, again, and she thinks in her mind, as she continues to run, _"However that doesn't excuse me for what I've done! Argh! Akane, you moron! You bitch! You dummy! You baka! How could you let that freak of nature trick you like that?! You are such an idiot! Now, you've hurt the only boy that you can truly love and possibly sent him into the clutches of that freak of nature! Just because you and he are two of these 'Chosen Duelists' that asshole needs for whatever sick plan he has for the world! I never thought that I may say this, but Hotaru was right! She was right about me! How could have this all happened?! Well, it started when that freak brainwashed Chazz, who didn't have much a brain to work with anyhow, had brainwashed the Obelisk Blue Guys' dorm except for Ken, Kurama,_ _Sasuke, Atticus, Yusuke, Alister, Kai, Ray, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Tenchi, Ichigo, Uryu, and Ranma. After that Chazz brainwashed Alexis Rhodes, a girl that I know that Jaden has a crush over, but he just won't admit it or because he isn't good with romance, he couldn't admit it, the right way anyway. She brainwashed nearly the entire Girls Dorm, but Ryoko, Yolei, Sakura, Hilary, Orihime, Mia, Kagome, Hotaru, Ukyo, Keiko, Jasmine, Mindy, Hikari, Kira, and I managed to get away. However, Ryo's friends, Cye and Sage, along with Ray and Kari Kamiya, suffered the same fate as Alexis when they tried to stop her. Soon after, that freak Sartorius through our brainwashed friends, sent duelists against us to test our abilities as 'Chosen Duelists', and so far, I think that Keiko, Hikari, Jaden, Yusuke, Ryo, Kira, Kagome, and I pass that 'test'. Soon after, the head ass arrives to brainwash Hassleberry, but thanks to a dinosaur bone in his body and a powerful spirit, Hassleberry lost to Sartorius, but that jerk couldn't brainwash him. Kurama is trying to figure out a way to create some kind of immunity from Hassleberry, but so far, no luck. Then that jerk becomes part of Duel Academy and soon after, two of the teachers and Tenchi's friends, Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu, and another one of Tyson's and Ichigo's friends, Max and Uryu, try to beat Sartorius, but they lose and they are brainwashed. Next, Jaden and Yusuke challenge Sartorius to a duel to decide the school trip and Sartorius instead sends his representative, an overdress diva known as Princess Rose and her weird frog deck that she thought that had spirits, but we couldn't see them. However, after the duel was over, Jaden, Yusuke, and the rest of us that could see spirits and wasn't wearing white saw her 'frog prince' and found out that they were real. Soon enough, we were on the school trip with Aster Phoenix, who was no longer associated with Sartorius when he found out that he was being used, and when we got on shore, the trouble was being foreshadowed to us…"_

_**Flashback; At Domino Pier**_

At Domino Pier, we find Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Mia, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Yusuke, Kira, Alister, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Ranma, Ukyo, and Jaden assembling together on the shore.

Hinata asks, curiously, "So, this is Yugi's hometown?"

Naruto tells Hinata, excitedly, "Yeah, Hinata! This is so cool! The King of Game's home!"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a smile on her lips, "I've got to admit, Naruto. You've got a point. This trip may not be so bad."

Sasuke tells Sakura, with a serious tone, "Don't count on it, Sakura. With the Society of Light around, you know that they are up to something."

Kira tells Sasuke, drolly, "Thanks for reminding us, Sasuke."

Jaden tells his friends, with a smile, "Come on, guys! You can't let you get this down!" Jaden thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Easy for you to say, hero. You promised the Neo-Spacians that you would stop this Society of Light and guess what? Alexis, Chazz, Nabiki, all of TK's friends from Odaiba, and the majority of Ryo's, Ichigo's, and Tenchi's friends are with the `White Dorm' now. Man! I wish I knew what to do! However, I can't let this keep me down! I've got to stay strong for the others!"_ Jaden says, with a smile, "This is so awesome! We are here where Yugi grew up! What to do first?"

Just then Syrus's voice booms out, "Find a bathroom!" Everyone looks to the source and everyone is surprised to see Bastion looking very worse for the week, so to speak, with Syrus and Hassleberry carrying him while Hinata, Keiko, Hikari, Kagome, Inuyasha and his sisters, wearing their hats, Isabel, Hiei, Ryuko, Jordan and Jade following them.

Naruto yells out, concerned, "Bastion! What happened to you?!"

Bastion tells Naruto, "Not a big boat, fan, Naruto."

Ukyo asks Bastion, seriously, "Why didn't you tell us that you were sea-sick, sugar?!"

Bastion tells Ukyo, weakly, "Sorry, but I didn't want to concern you. We already had greater problems on our mind."

Hikari tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "Come on `tough guy', let's go find you a bathroom."

Just then, Kenny's voice calls out, "Glad I'm not the only one."

They turned to see Chad and Rukia carrying a seasick Kenny by the arms, while Orihime, Yoruichi, Washu, Ayeka, Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Akane, and Hotaru were following them. Jaden says, plainly, "Gee Kenny, you're not looking so well."

Tyson says, plainly, "The Chief gets seasick on boats, when his mind isn't concentrated on other things." Soon enough, the group left the smaller pier and into the large harbor where Crowler and Bonaparte are standing in-between our heroes and heroines and Sartorius and members of the 'White Dorm', including the two brainwashed Galaxy Police officers, the two brainwashed Ronin Warriors, the three brainwashed younger Digidestined, the two brainwashed Bladebreakers, Uryu, Nabiki, Chazz, and Alexis with cold and serious looks in their eyes.

Bonaparte calls out through a megaphone, "Attention, everyone! It is time to review our schedule!"

Sartorius calls out, "I beg your pardon…" When Crowler and Bonaparte look at Sartorius and the SOL members, Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "…but my dorm and I have our own agenda for today."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and in a nasty tone, "Yeah, teach your dogs a new trick, Master Asshole!" In response, Tyson, Ryoko, Syrus and Hassleberry snickered and Hiei and Kai smirking.

Bonaparte says, protesting, "But the regulations state…!"

Yolei calls out, with a cold nasty tone, "Hey, short stuff, didn't you hear Master Sartorius or does you hearing need to be checked?!"

Uryu says, with a cold serious tone, "We have matters that are for more important than dealing your pathetic schedule."

Nabiki tells the two of them, with a cold plain tone, "So, unless you want to be great 'reprimanded' by us for defying Master Sartorius, I suggest that you stay silent and allow our Society and Sartorius to continue with our important business."

Sage says, with a cold nasty tone, "Unless you want to know what it means to go against the Society of Light and Master Sartorius." Our brainwashed heroes and heroines give Crowler and Bonaparte cold deadly glares that chill the two of them to the bone.

Crowler says, with a winch and fearfully, "No…No, thanks."

Kari says, with a cold plain tone, "Good. And you, two, better start listening to reason."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "If that is all, good day." Sartorius bows his head and he and the members of the SOL walk off into the distance.

Yusuke's smirked widened and says, with a sneer, "What more can you expect? From a bunch of dogs!"

Alexis halt her walking and back glared at Yusuke, thinking, coldly, _"Ha! Ha! Ha! Laugh it up, joker boy! We'll see whose laughing last, when you see light."_

Akane looks at Sartorius with great anger coming from her eyes and she thinks in her mind, in an angered tone, _"That's it! That bastard is going to die! I'm getting Nabiki back!"_ Just then, a mallet appears in Akane's hands and she is about to charge after, but Ranma and Ukyo grabs her by the arms.

Akane yells out, seriously, "Hey! What are you two doing!?"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "I know that you're pissed off at Sartorius for brainwashing Nabiki, but we can't kill on the count that Sartorius has with him two Ronin Warriors and a Quincy, which are more powerful than you!"

Ranma tells Akane, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Akane! We're going to bring Nabiki back from that asshole!"

Akane huffs slowly as her mallet disappears from her hands and Yukina asks Kira, concerned, "Do you think that there is a way to save our friends, Kira?"

Kira tells Yukina, with a confident tone, "There is always a way, Kira!"

Megumi says, nervously, "We just need to find it first."

Syrus tells Mina, with a slight bit of nervousness, "That's encouraging, Megumi."

Megumi says, with a sweatdrop, "Oops, sorry."

On the meanwhile, Crowler and Bonaparte look towards our group of heroes and heroines and Crowler says, "Well, I'm not going to babysitting this group and that much I can tell you."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Don't look at me."

Crowler yells out, in a commanding tone as he can muster, "You are on your own! If you need me, then you can find me at the hotel!"

Crowler and Bonaparte walk away and Bastion says, solemnly, "Great. We've just been abandoned in an unknown city."

Hassleberry says, with a serious tone, "Forget about them!"

Naruto tells Bastion, with a smile, "Hassleberry's right, Bastion! We are in the great place on Earth! The home of Yugi Moto!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Naruto's right! This is going to be fun!"

Melody tells Kagome, with a serious tone, "It would be more fun if we didn't have a brainwashing freak on the loose and with some of our friends are under his control."

Hiei says, with a serious tone, "Melody does have a point. Shouldn't we be forming a battle plan to take out Sartorius and the Society of Light?"

Kurama whispers to Hiei in a serious tone, "Hiei, lest you forget that Ryo's friends are the Ronin Warriors and even with Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira along with the four ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village with us, they have no knowledge of what the Sailor Soldiers can do. Plus, we just can't attack the Society of Light just like that since nearly all of its members are under mind-control."

Hiei whispers to Kurama, in a serious tone, "Then maybe we should figure out how to break it."

Jaden tells Akane, who was had her anger slowed down, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Akane! We'll get Nabiki back before you know it, but we can't let this brainwashing thing get to you."

Akane says, with a sigh, "I guess that you're right, Jaden."

Syrus takes out a guide book of some sort and he says, with a smile, "And I've got a guide book!"

Hassleberry takes out a guide book of his own and says, "I've got one, too, and it is more up to date!" As Hassleberry and Syrus were staring down each other, Sasuke, Naruto, Ichigo, Yusuke, and Bastion notice Aster walking up towards all of them.

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Hold it, Phoenix."

Aster asks Sasuke, in his usual manner, "What do you want?"

Yusuke asks Aster, in a serious tone, "What do you think?"

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Answers, Phoenix!"

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Sartorius is your manager, correct? Well, you can tell us what he is planning."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Like why he was targeting Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Kagome, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Tyson, Kai, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Ichigo, Naruto, and I with all of these duelists like 'X' and the others. It seems like he is specifically interested in them for some reason or another. Personally, I think that we're vital to whatever sick plans that he has."

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "And I agree with Sasuke, here. Sartorius needs Jaden, Yusuke, Ryo, and the others are so purpose. What is it? You should have some knowledge since he is your manager."

Aster says, with a serious sneer, "He isn't my manager. Not anymore." Aster then remembers his meeting with Sartorius in the 'White Dorm', his 'argument' with him, and Aster walking out on him. Aster says, with a serious tone, "When I found out that he was using me to brainwash people, like what he tried to do with Jaden, I walked out on him. He used me and I can never forgive him for that."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Oh, please! Do you expect us to believe that crap?!"

Kurama steps forward and says, plainly, "I know that he is telling the truth, Naruto. His voice never wavered and his heart and breathing rate never changed, which does when someone tells a lie. Aster is telling us the truth: He is no longer an ally of Sartorius, but an enemy and he is determined to figure out his plot."

Aster tells Kurama, with a sly smile, "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Don't even try this act, Phoenix. We know about who you truly, namely with that speech after you defeat Jaden with your Destiny Heroes that one time, before Jaden had his Neo-Spacians."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "Fine. You got me!"

Sasuke then says, with a serious tone, "Then tell us what Sartorius is planning! You and he may not be buddies anymore, but I know that you know something of his sick schemes!"

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Now, talk!"

Aster replies, with his sly tone, "Why should I?" Just then a fist slams into his fist, knocking him to the ground, and when Aster looks up, he sees one pissed Akane Tendo cracking her fists.

Akane says, with a great sneer, "Look here, asshole! My sister, Nabiki, has been brainwashed by some nutcase that believed that you have no control over your life and turn my sister into his mindless soldiers!" Akane grabs Aster by the collar, gets him up to his feet, and exclaims, with great anger in her tone, "Unless you come forth with this information right now, there's a hospital nearby and I don't care if you sue!!!"

Naruto and Tyson yelp in shock and Naruto says, a bit fearfully, "Yow! Remind me never to make her mad!"

Tyson says, with a bit of surprise, "I'll say."

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Fine. I'll give a bit of information, if you get of my collar. Unless you want to tango."

Akane says, with a snort, "You wish."

Akane throws Aster a bit away from her and Aster says, with a serious tone, "If you want to know something about Sartorius and his plans, well, I don't know much, but Sartorius is focused on Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Ryo, Sasuke, Naruto, Tyson, Kai, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Kagome, Yusuke, Keiko, and Hikari for a reason. He thinks that they are some kind of 'Chosen Duelists' or something that can defy destiny and he has been right on the money so far since in those duels with 'X' and the others that they've beaten, Sartorius predicted their great defeat by their hands, but instead, you won."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "So, Sartorius believes that Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Kagome, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Tyson, Kai, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Ichigo, Naruto, and Sasuke have the power to overcome the predictions for the future that he has."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I think that I've heard of something like this. There are legends in the lands of the Shinobi about a great evil and a group of warriors that have the power to defy destiny itself, including the 'destiny of destruction' that this evil would bring."

Ranma says, with a serious tone, "I think that I also heard something like that from Pops, the old ghoul and the freak. Chosen Warriors infused with the power to overcome the 'wills of the fates' and infused with great powers within them that can save or destroy the world and the universe."

Yoruichi says, with a serious tone, "I don't think those legends are any coincidence. The `key' to figuring this entire out might lie within those legends and myths."

Melody says, with a serious tone, "Or anything like them."

Aster tells them, with a serious tone, "Well, if you are done, I'll be on my way. However, you should be careful. Before I left him, Sartorius mentioned that there is other 'Chosen Duelists' out there and he told me that Kagome's half-dog demon friends are also vital to his plan."

Inuyasha says, shocked, "What!?"

Aster tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "I take it that you must to be Inuyasha. Sartorius told me that you and your sisters are three of the four 'Chosen Hanyous'."

Kagome says, perplexed, "Chosen Hanyous!"

Aster says, with a nod, "That's right! The 'Chosen Hanyous' are the same as the 'Chosen Duelists' and Sartorius says that they're only four alive."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Wait! I know this legend!"

Yusuke asks Kurama, curiously, "You have?"

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "Yes, it's the legend of Taigoku! It's one of the reasons why half demons are hated by the demonic brethren."

Inuyasha feels a pang inside his soul and he thinks in his mind, _"What the?! Why does that name sound so familiar!?"_

Yoruichi says, in a serious tone, "Yes! Taigoku, like Inuyasha and his sisters, was a half-demon and came from a powerful and 'upper class' demon family, but being royalty wasn't in his nature. Taigoku was born warrior and fighter not to mention brash, hard-headed, stubborn, cocky, and real nasty at times as well."

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "I thought that Taigoku was nothing more but a legend. I didn't know that it was Inuyasha that was the reincarnation of the Egyptian Dog Demon."

Kurama says, in a logical tone, "Taigoku also had three twin sisters! The oldest one is Sestuna, who was the inventor of Demonic Priestess magic, the same magic that Melody and Megumi use."

Megumi yells out, shocked, "You mean that Sestuna made Demonic Priestess magic!"

Yoruichi says, in a serious tone, "Yes and Sestuna, like Melody, hated priestesses with the exception of Isis and magicians with the exception of Mahad, the first Dark Magician, and his student, Mana. Akira was Sestuna and Taigoku's younger twin sister and she was a kind and mischievous half-demon girl that would do anything to embarrass her siblings."

Inuyasha and Melody yell out in unison, drolly, "That sounds familiar!"

Megumi yells out, insulted, "Bro-bro! Sissy! That's not funny!"

Inuyasha and Melody yell out in unison, annoyed, "Damn it, Megumi! Would you please stop calling me that!?"

Keiko says, solemnly, "I know how they felt!"

Kagome says, lowly, "Yeah, no kidding!" Kagome says, after something clicking in her head, "Wait! You said four 'Chosen Hanyous'? Who's the fourth?"

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "The fourth 'Chosen Hanyou' is named Kasa! Like Akira, she was a kind hearted half-demon girl and she was powerful herself!"

Aster says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Sartorius told me that the reincarnation of Taigoku and his sisters are Inuyasha and his sisters with Inuyasha as Taigoku, Melody as Sestuna, and Megumi as Akira."

Kagome asks, curiously, "What about Kasa?!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone while changing the subject, "Do you know who these other 'Chosen Duelists' can be?"

Aster tells Inuyasha, with a serious tone, "Don't have a clue, but if I'm a betting man, it has to be one of you most likely. So, watch it."

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "We will be just fine! If he messes with us, he will be knocked into next week! Believe it!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Naruto. We're not dealing with an ordinary enemy."

Isabel asks Megumi, with a smile, "Hey Megumi, why don't we go shopping!?"

Megumi says, with a wide smile, "You mean to get one of those cute outfits from this time! Sure! Sissy and I would love to go!"

Melody says, annoyed, "Excuse me! I'll pass! I'm not wearing those ridiculous clothes from this time!"

Megumi says, in a pleading tone, "Oh come on, Sissy! Please!"

Melody says, annoyed, "When are you going to stop calling me that!? Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the miko incase she misuses those damn beads, again! Zera had placed us in charge of that!"

Kagome says, lowly, "Meaning that the next time that I use them, they're coming off and this time they're staying off!"

Melody says, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh gee, you finally figured it out! Sorry, I'm not taking any chances this time!"

Isabel tells Megumi, with a smile, "We'll just go! Just the two of us! I'm sure that we'll find a nice outfit for Melody in this time!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Yeah right! You're not catching me in those stupid outfits!" Soon enough, Isabel and Megumi walks away and the rest of our heroes and heroines began to walk away.

Aster tells our heroes and heroines, with a sly smile, "No duh! And even if I knew that his true plans, I'm not sure that you are duelist enough to understand it."

Bastion asks Aster, seriously, "What does that mean?!"

Aster tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "Simple, Bastion. Sartorius is targeting top duelists and you don't qualify."

Naruto tells Aster, angrily, "Take that back! Bastion is one of the best in the Ra Yellow dorm!"

Aster tells Naruto, with a sly smile, "Then why hasn't the Society of Light targeted him, yet?"

Bastion gasps in shock and he says, seriously, "I have an impeccable record! Those Society of Light members are just stuck because Sartorius wrapped their minds!"

Aster tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "Doubt it, dude! Face it, Sartorius is looking for top duelists and you don't qualify!"

Bastion calls out, "Guys! Back me up here!" But when Bastion looks back, all of the others except for Naruto and Hinata are gone.

Naruto asks Hinata, perplexed, "Where did everyone go Hinata?"

Hinata replies, pointing ahead of her, "They went on ahead to take a tour of the city." Aster walks off to the side while Naruto, Hinata, and Bastion, being dragged by Naruto, head off to rejoin the rest of our heroes and heroines.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

As Akane continues to run towards the 'White Dorm', Akane thinks in her mind, _"Hassleberry and Syrus were having their typical arguments about who was right and who was wrong with their 'Battle City' guides or whatever and Jaden was trying to make them get along. Bastion decides to head to the hotel where the Ra Yellow students were staying and figure out strategies to deal with the Society of Light including the legends from the Hidden Leaf Village._ _Yukina and Hiei stayed with us with Yukina wanting to see the city more and Hiei because only Yukina was around as well as legends and rumors from the lands of our ninja friends could be connected with what's happening now._ _On the meanwhile, the rest of us headed off to take a tour of the city where we came up to a familiar spot…"_

_**Flashback; In front of Yugi's home**_

The group arrives at Yugi's home, which is also Solomon Moto's Game Shop store, and they, except for Hiei and Sasuke, give a gasp of amazement.

Orihime exclaims, excitedly, "Isn't that Yugi Moto's home?!"

Jaden tells Orihime, with a smile on his lips, "You know it, Orihime! This is Yugi Moto's home!"

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! The home of the King of Games himself! This is so cool!" Just then the door opens to reveal Yugi Moto's grandfather, Solomon Moto, coming out of the door.

Solomon Moto calls out, in his old voice, "Yugi? Is that you?" Solomon Moto looks at the group of our heroes and heroines and says, "Sorry. I thought that I heard my grandson."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Is that Yugi Moto's grandfather?"

Naruto exclaims, amazed, "Wow! He is like one hundred or something!"

Sakura hits Naruto on the head and she exclaims, annoyed, "Naruto! That isn't nice!"

Syrus tells Solomon Moto, "We are over here, sir." When he looks at them, Syrus holds out his guide book and Syrus yells out, "Can you sign my guide book?"

Naruto takes out an autograph book and calls out, excitedly, "How about my autograph book?!"

Hassleberry tells Solomon Moto, excitedly, "My guide book, too! You are the one who wrote after all."

Solomon Moto states, curiously, "I did? This old mind of mine isn't what it is use to be."

Ryo asks Solomon Moto, curiously, "Sir, does Yugi Moto still live here?"

Solomon Moto tells Ryo, "Well, young man, I sent Yugi out for some olives…about three years ago." Solomon Moto gives a giggle and says, "That's my grandson. Always off on an adventure. But I thought that heard him." When he looks at the group of heroes and heroines, Solomon Moto asks them, "Do you know my grandson?"

Sakura tells Solomon Moto, "Not personally, sir."

Jaden tells Solomon Moto, with a wide smile, "We're just big fans of his! We're from Duel Academy and we're on a school field trip."

Solomon Moto asks, perplexed, "You want to take a dip? Sorry, don't have a pool. But I do have a card shop and you are welcome to look around."

Ryo replies, nervously, "Thanks." Soon after, they heard inside and they look around with our group of heroes and heroines, except for Inuyasha and Melody, amazed at the various cards inside of Solomon Moto's store.

Naruto yells out, amazed, "This is so amazing! Look at all of these rare cards!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "It is no surprise, Naruto. Yugi Moto's grandfather has been a gamer for much of his life and it was he that helped Yugi Moto become the duelist that he is today."

Ranma yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! This card is really rare!"

Hassleberry tells Ranma, with a smile, "You know it, Private!"

Syrus says, awe-struck, "And there is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Is it real?!"

Solomon Moto says, with a wide smile, "You know it!"

Akane asks Solomon Moto, curiously, "Wait! When Yugi first duel Kaiba at his company, didn't he tear your Blue-Eyes in half?"

Solomon Moto says, with a smile, "Yep! But I had help from Maxamillion Pegasus fix it right up!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "That's so awesome!"

Kira says, with a smile, "We are in a piece of Duel Monster's history."

Hassleberry points to Jaden, who is looking around, and says, "Hey, gramps! Do you see my best friend over there? He is going to be the next King of Games!"

Syrus asks, with a snort and annoyed tone, "Who's best friend?"

Solomon Moto says, looking at Jaden, "Oh, really?"

Jaden tells Solomon Moto, with a smile, "Well, I hope to be."

Yusuke tells Jaden, with a wide smile, "You will have to beat me first, Jay!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "And me! And believe me, it's not going to be easy!"

Ichigo says, with a wide smile, "And the same goes for me as well!"

Ryo says, with a wide smile, "Don't forget about me!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, Ichigo, Ryo, and Ranma, with a wide smile, "You are on, guys!"

Solomon Moto tells the group, with a smile, "Hey! How about I give a tour of the town and help you see the famous sights?"

Hassleberry yells out, excitedly, "Really?"

Syrus asks, excitedly, "Do you mean it?"

Solomon Moto says, proudly, "Of course! I hope that you youngsters keep up."

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, we find Akane Tendo getting closer and closer to the `White Dorm' and she continues to think in her mind, _"No duh that we could keep up with Yugi's grandfather, but he was really nice to show us the sights of where he battled his first Rare Hunter and where he battled Slifer the Sky Dragon and gained his first God Card! Now, that was awesome! All of us were starting to cheer up…except for Hiei of course, being Hiei, through, but the rest of us were having a blast until we found that Grandpa was missing…"_

_**Flashback; Later that day in Domino City**_

We find our group of heroes and heroines running around until they notice that Darien and Solomon Moto are missing.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Where did Grandpa Moto get to?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I sense foul play."

Kenny says, worriedly, "Oh no! What if the Society of Light found him?"

Yusuke tells Kenny, with a serious tone, "If they did, Chief, they will have a hell to pay with us!"

Orihime nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! That's right!"

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "If the Society of Light is involved in this, we need to move fast."

Inuyasha steps up and he says, in a serious tone, "Melody and I will go in one direction to find the old man! Maybe, we'll find Megumi and Isabel too so we can tell them the news!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "We need to split up."

Ryo nods her head and says, "Yeah. Kento and Rowen should come with me."

Sasuke tells his three fellow ninja, in a serious tone, "Since there are four of us, we should go off in all directions to cover the entire city on all sides."

Naruto yells at Sasuke, with a serious tone, "But that could take hours, Sasuke! This is a big city, Sasuke! Not like back at home!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Idiot. Do you have a better idea?" Naruto snarls, lowers his head, and shakes his head.

Sakura tells her fellow ninja, "We will have a better time on the rooftops. Let's go."

Keiko says, seriously, "Wait! We should have a place to meet!"

Naruto says, with an excited tone, "How about where the Slifer Red students are staying tonight?!"

Ichigo tells Naruto, with a slight nervous tone, "You realize that all Slifers are camping out tonight, right."

Keiko says, with a bit annoyed tone, "You know, I think it stinks with the class system with Slifers, Ra, and Obelisks. I mean, the Slifers might be the lowest dorm in the school, but they shouldn't be treated like trash."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a snort, "I know how you feel, Kei. But that's the way those snots created the system in Duel Academy."

Kira says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, I think that it is a good idea that we meet with the Slifers."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Good. Now, let's move!" The four ninjas take off at their super-speed to get the rooftops and high perches on the large skyscrapers in the city to start their search while Ryo, Kento, and Rowen head off in another direction.

Kurama tells Yusuke, "Kira and I will go in one direction."

Kira asks, perplexed and blushing, "Huh?"

Kurama asks Kira, plainly, "Are you all right with that Kira?"

Kira replies, with a wide blush and nervously, "S-Sure."

Kuwabara yells out, with an excited tone, "I'll go with Yukina!" Yukina gives a perplexed look while Hiei gives an annoyed one.

Hikari pulls him by the right ear and she says, with an annoyed tone, "Wrong, Romeo. You are coming with me, Yusuke, and Kira."

Kuwabara yells out, in pain, "Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!" Hikari then pulls Kuwabara by his right ear away from Yukina and Hiei.

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Ranma and I will go to the other direction!"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "That leaves Ukyo, Keiko, and I to the other direction!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Tyson, Kenny, and I will go to the West side of town!"

Jaden tells Kai, with a serious tone, "And Sy, Hassleberry, and me will go off in separate directions."

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "Right, Jaden." Soon enough, the group take off in separate direction, but what they didn't know is that they were being watched two figures in armor from the shadows. Hiei turns into the direction that they are, but finds them are gone.

Yukina asks Hiei, "Is something wrong, Hiei?"

Hiei replies, with a plain tone, "Nothing." Soon enough, the brother and sister, through the sister didn't know it, walk ahead while Hiei thinks in his mind, _"I thought that I felt something. It felt familiar…Wildfire's and his two friends' auras. Well, if it is those Society of Light controlled Ronin Warriors, controlled or not, they will feel my blade if they try anything."_

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present time period, we find Akane getting closer and closer to the 'White Dorm' as gets larger and larger and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"However, what we didn't know is that even through we were right on the money that the Society of Light was involved with what happened to Grandpa Moto, they didn't exactly kidnap him! They wanted to lure Jaden's friends into a trap, so, they left him, knocked unconsciousness by a surprise attack, throw onto a trashcan, but they were not the only ones that they decided to kidnap as Hinata and Miss Takahashi would tell us…"_

_**Flashback; Sometime later**_

Sometime soon after our group of heroes and heroines separated to find Grandpa Moto and Darien, we find our teenage female Hyuga jumping around the top of buildings and ledges on the skyscrapers, looking for any clue or signs on Grandpa Moto, when the skies become darker and cloudy.

Hinata stops in the middle of one roof and she asks, perplexed, "What in the world? Where did these storm clouds come from?"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "It is a spiritual barrier. People and spirits can't come in and whoever is trapped in here, can't get out." Hinata quickly turns to the voice to see two male figures within the shadows, she quickly gets into a defense position, and prepares her Byakugan eyes for battle.

Hinata says, trying to sound strong, "Who are you? Identify yourselves."

One of the male figure replies, with a cold tone, "Do you remember us, Hinata?" Just then the two female figures step out into the open and Hinata gasps to see Cye Mouri and Sage Date in their Ronin Armor, in front of her, but their armors are different as since they were all white in color as well as their weapons.

Hinata asks, perplexed, "What?! What in the world are you two?"

Sage says, with a cold serious tone, "We are the Ronin Warriors, but you know us personally, Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata asks, shocked, "How? How do you know my name?"

Cye says, with a cold plain tone, "It would be too hard to explain it to you, Hinata. You are coming with us."

Before Hinata could react, she screams out in pain as she is shocked by a powerful white Quincy arrow and she falls to the ground, onto her stomach and into unconsciousness, with the back of her female Ra Yellow uniform badly burned. Coming out of the open is Uryu Ishida with the same cold look on his expression and his Quincy bow was even whiter than ever.

Cye takes out a PDA communicator, activates it, Sartorius's face comes onto the screen, and he says, with a cold serious tone, Master Sartorius, we have captured Hinata Hyuga as you requested."

Sartorius replies, over the screen, "Excellent work. She will be the perfect bait to lure her friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, into our test. Now, I want you three to retrieve the ice demon known as Yukina. Yusuke Urameshi and his friends and family, including Kira Urameshi, will come to retrieve her and with your princess the way that she is, she will agree to come as well."

Sage asks, in a cold nervous tone, "Sir, I don't mention to question your wisdom, but…Is this necessary?"

Sartorius tells the three soldiers over the screen, "I can understand your nervousness, but you must learn that sometimes in order to save the world, you might have to taken extreme tactics, but I can assure you that this is best for your fellow Ronin Warriors?" Sartorius's eyes then begin to glow a bright violet and the three boys' eyes become dull and lifeless.

Uryu says, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius. We won't fail you."

Sartorius replies, with an evil smile, "I know that you won't, boys." Cye de-activates his PDA and the boys' eyes return to their normal colors, but retaining their cold looks in them. Soon enough, Uryu puts the unconscious Hinata on her back and the leap off into the distance.

_**Flashback; on the meanwhile with Megumi and Isabel**_

With Megumi and Isabel, we find them leaving a clothes store with two bags in their hands with smiles on their faces.

Isabel says, with a wide smile, "That was fun!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "I know! I just wish that Melody would come with us!" Just then, Megumi picks up a scent of an enemy and she says, seriously, "We have company, Isabel!"

Isabel says, in a confused tone, "What do you mean?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "She means me!" Soon after, Alexis Rhodes comes out from the darkness of the alley.

Megumi asks, curiously, "What's going on here?!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Miss Takahashi is coming with me!"

Megumi yells out, strongly, "Over my dead body!"

Alexis says, while taking out a red ball of sorts, "You can't stop me!" Alexis then drops the ball and it produces red smoke and when it comes to Megumi's nose, she was quickly overwhelmed.

Megumi yells out, stunned, "What the hell!?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "This smoke is a special kind from Kiyone and Mihoshi to keep away someone with your sense of smell, Megumi!" Alexis disappears from sight using her ninja speed, knocks Isabel out, and carrying her away into the distance.

When the red smoke disappears, Megumi looks around to find two more shopping bags, but no Isabel around.

Megumi yells out, shocked, "Isabel!" Megumi tries to find Alexis's scent, but no such luck. Megumi says, angrily, "Damn it! That weird smoke must have blocked her scent!"

_**Flashback;**_ _**some time later with Hiei and Yukina**_

Joining Yukina and Hiei for awhile, they are moving down a dark alley when Hiei quickly stops and Yukina is perplexed at why he stopped.

Yukina asks, curiously, "Why did you stop?"

Hiei says, plainly and very seriously, "Get behind me and don't move. Do it." Yukina quickly obeys, looks over to his left shoulder, and says, seriously, "You can come out now. I know that you are there." Just then Cye and Sage in their Ronin Warrior appear in front of them.

Sage says, with a cold plain tone, "Not surprising coming from a demon."

Hiei asks, plainly, "What do you want?"

Cye replies, coldly, "We want the ice demon, Yukina."

Hiei says, with a sneer, "Over my dead body, Torrent."

Sage says, with a cold sly smile, "That's the idea if it comes to it, Hiei."

Cye says, coldly, "You have two choices: You will hand her over and no one gets hurt or you can fight and possibly get killed. We are expert demon-slayer after all."

Hiei says, with a sly smile, "You pathetic Ronin Warriors, don't scare me."

Cye says, with a cold serious tone, "We'll see what we can do to change that."

"**Super White Wave Smasher**!"

"**White Night Thunder Bolt Cut**!"

Cye launches a barrage of sickly white energy balls right towards Hiei and Sage launches a wave of white and light green energy, but Hiei quickly throws off his cloak, draws his sword, and focus his demon energy into his sword causing him to attempt to slice the attacks apart, but when his energy filled sword slams into the attacks, it causes a huge explosion that sends smoke all over the alley.

Yukina calls out, horrified, "Hiei!" Yukina then starts to cough as the smoke fills the alley and after a few minutes, the smoke clears the alley, but Hiei is nowhere to be found.

Sage says, with a cold sly smile, "He's finished."

Hiei's voice then calls out, "Doubtful." The two SOL controlled Ronin Warriors gasp in shock and look up to see Hiei, with his clothes slight burnt and somewhat dirty, above them and he is gathering black flames right into his right arm. Hiei says, with a plain and serious tone, "Normally, I would never use this ability on weaklings, but since you dare to attack Yukina and I like this, you shall have the honor of dying by this technique. Wildfire's friends or not and you had better pray for a good reincarnation."

"**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**!"

Hiei launches the black flames in the form of an Asian dragon right at the two SOL controlled Ronin Warriors with a huge 'bang' and it roars at them with a demonic scream. It scars the walls in the alleyway with deep black burn marks, but when it gets close to the Ronin Warriors, a white Quincy arrow was fired in-between the attack and the SOL controlled Ronin Warriors.

Hiei says, stunned, "What?!" However, this was the time that the SOL controlled Ronin Warriors needed to attack again.

"**Super White Wave Smasher**!"

"**White Night Thunder Bolt Cut**!"

From the explosion, the two attacks were launched at Hiei, who barely manages to get out of the way while the attack burns through his clothes and badly burns the left side of his chest with the shockwave sending him into the building on his right, bouncing him off into the building on the left, and he slams into the two buildings out two more times for each before he slams into the ground, hard, causing him to black out for several moments.

Yukina calls out, worriedly, "Hiei!" Yukina runs to help him, but Uryu Ishida, who appears out of nowhere, knocks her out with one simple karate chop to the neck, knocking her out. Soon after, Uryu goes over and puts her on his back. When Hiei manages to struggle to a sitting position, he gets kicked in the face by Sage and Cye then aims the energy blade of his trident right at Hiei's neck.

Hiei thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! I underestimated them! If I didn't let my guard down, they would be dead without a trace!"_

Sage tells Hiei, coldly, "Now, demon, if you want her back. You better give your allies this message, or we will take her to see Master Sartorius."

Hiei replies, angrily, "If you harm one hair on her…" Sage then stomps on his chest real hard, nearly breaking a few bones with his Ronin Warrior super-strength.

Sage says, with a cold nasty tone, "You had better do it or you will never see her again, demon." Soon after, the two SOL controlled Ronin Warriors and Uryu leaps away into the distance and Hiei gets to his feet with an enraged look on his face.

Hiei thinks in his mind, angrily, _"You will pay for this! I swear that you and your damned 'Master' will pay for this! I didn't really care about this 'Society of Light' nonsense like Yusuke, Ranma, and the others did, but now, you have done the dumbest thing ever! You have angered me! I swear on my honor that your 'Society of Light' and your 'Master' falls for this insult and taking Yukina!"_ Hiei quickly find his sword, down on the ground, he puts it back on his sheath, and takes the rooftops to find the others.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Returning to the present and back on Academy Island, we find Akane Tendo nearing the 'White Dorm' and thinking in her mind, seriously, _"Those Society Goons made a mistake by taking Yukina, not knowing that she is Hiei's sister, and that's when Hiei swore to take the 'White Dorm' and Sartorius down for good! He wanted to go to where the SOL members were staying and crush every single one of them until they tell him where Yukina was, but Kurama along with the rest of us managed to restrain him to keep him from killing those tools! However, Naruto and his fellow ninja were also pretty pissed off when they found out that Hinata was taken by those Society Jerks as well as Inuyasha and Melody were angry that Isabel was taken away for some odd reason and Inuyasha and Melody rushes over to find them after Melody threatened Kagome, who didn't want them to fight, that if she happens to use the rosary to stop them, then she'll take them off permanently! Of course, Hotaru told them that if Inuyasha and Melody were to attack them, then Isabel would be placed into more danger. On the meanwhile, we also found that Syrus and Hassleberry were taken by two goons sent by Sartorius's sister, Sarina, even through we didn't know it at the time. Jaden, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Kuwabara, Aster, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, and Mister Moto quickly met Frost and figured out that they were taken. Jaden and Tyson immediately went to the hotel where the Society Goons were staying in order to find out where they were, but they find out that those rotten tools weren't talking even if they were 'former' friends of ours…"_

_**Flashback; The hotel where the Society of Light were staying**_

At the hotel in Domino City where the Society of Light was staying, we find Jaden and Tyson trying to push through groups of male and female SOL members, trying to find information on where Syrus, Hassleberry, Hinata, Isabel, and Yukina were being held, and while the group of SOL members were holding them back, Alexis, Kari, Nabiki, Uryu, Ray, Max, Cye, and Sage just stood there and watch them with cold serious looks in their eyes.

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Where are they?! Spill it!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Sorry, Jaden, if you aren't one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, with a concerned tone in his voice, "Ray, Max, please! You've got to fight! These are good friends of ours that are in danger!"

Ray tells Tyson, with a cold plain tone, "Didn't you hear what Alexis told you, Tyson? If you are not one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, in disbelief, "How can you say that, Ray?"

Nabiki tells Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Didn't you hear Ray, dork, he is telling you to get lost!"

Kari states, with a cold sly tone, "Or have you agreed to give in to destiny and become one of us?"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, right!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a begging tone, "But they're in trouble! Our best friends vanished into thin air! Kari! TK! Ray! Max! Cye! Sage! Uryu! Alexis! Doesn't this bother any of you?"

Cye says, with a cold plain tone, "What happens to your nonbeliever friends doesn't concern us."

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Do you know what you are saying?!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, guess what?! We aren't leaving until we know where they are!" Just then a limo comes up to the hotel and Chazz comes out of the car.

Tyson states, annoyed, "Now what?"

Chazz tells Tyson and Jaden, with a cold nasty tone, "Okay, dorks, if you are looking for your friends, you are looking in the wrong place. If you want to know where they are, answer me this: Have you heard of Kaibaland?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Yeah, who hasn't heard of it?"

Chazz tells Jaden and Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Well, simply, dweebs, be there tomorrow and that's where you find your friends. Now, get lost!"

Tyson asks, seriously, "Wait! Are you they okay?!" Soon after, Jaden and Tyson were pushed to the side.

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "By the way, Tyson, if your little demon friend, Hiei, even make a scratch on one member of the Society of Light or Sartorius-sama, he will never see that ice demon girl, Yukina, ever again. Is that clear?"

Tyson quickly gets back in front of them and he yells out, in a serious and demanding tone, "Well, I'm not leaving until I have insurance that they are all right!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh, yes, you are, Tyson!" Just then, Alexis is punched right in the left cheek and thrown to the ground and given her a nasty bruise.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Soon after, all of SOL members look at Jaden, who happen to have his fist out in front and Kari calls out, with a cold stunned tone, "Jaden, what in the hell…?!" But they don't get to finish when they gasp to see Jaden's expression has darkened slightly and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never in his eyes before. Soon after, Jaden's body started to gain a red demonic aura, which was unnerving the SOL members and Tyson.

Alexis slowly gets onto her feet, but is grabbed by the throat, by Jaden's left hand, lifting her easily, while squeezing her neck, making her lose air, and Chazz yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Hey, let her go, slacker!"

Jaden yells at Chazz, in a dark deadly angered tone unlike him, "Shut up, tool!" All of the SOL members and Tyson were taken back at this and Tyson says, surprised, "Whoa! I never heard Jaden talk like that!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Listen and listen, well, I'm only going to say this once!"

Uryu thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"This is odd! Jaden's aura! It's not of that as a normal human, but not a Hallow, Arrancer, or Espada either! What is it!?"_

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "If any harm is on my friends' heads, then you can assure you that you won't be eating solid foods for a week!" Then, with super-strength, Jaden throws Alexis away to have her right arm hit a pole hard, breaking her arm, making her yelps in pain as she drop to the ground.

Kari yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Soon after, Kari runs over to Alexis's aid as Yusuke, Hikari, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, and Naruto appear in front of all of them and all of them have very pissed off looks on their faces as Jaden's eyes turns back to brown and he gains a confused facial expression.

Jaden says, perplexed, "What's going on here?"

Just then, Jaden's sister and remaining friends walked towards him and Tyson asks Jaden, "What do you mean? You totally went psycho on Alexis, dude!"

Everyone was looking at Tyson and Jaden says, shocked, "What!?"

Akane says, perplexed, "Jaden attacking Alexis!"

Jaden looks at Alexis, who was getting help, rising on her feet by Catherine, while she was examining Alexis's arm, and Catherine tells Alexis, in a cold plain tone, "Your arm is broken, lass. We may need to get Sakura to get a look at it."

Jaden asks, horrified, "Did I do that?"

Tyson asks Jaden, in a curious tone, "You mean you don't remember?"

Chazz's voice calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden!" Everyone looks at Chazz, who was giving Jaden, a cold angered glare and Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you break Alexis's arm!? I'll see to it that you'll pay for this, by making sure that you never see your dorky friends ever again!"

Jaden yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Hikari yells out, strongly, "Try it and I'll make sure that your master is turned into a punching bag!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "And don't think about relying on Crowler and Bonaparte to bail you out again since we have enough dirt on them that will get them fired and I have no problems doing it. Go ahead and try it!"

Nabiki says, in a cold snarl, "Damn it! Hotaru is right! She's more resourceful than I am!"

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Fine then! Now, get lost! This hotel is for Society members, only!" Soon after, the SOL members walked back to the hotel while Alexis was getting help with Kari carrying her while she was looking at Jaden with a cold and a bit of fear in her eyes.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Returning back to the present time period on Academy Island, Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Yeah, who can blame Jaden?! His friends becoming cold and heartless monsters by this freak?! And more of their friends getting kidnapped and used as bait?! Personally, I was already pissed off with them and they just made me more mad by kidnapping poor Miss Takahashi, Hassleberry, Syrus, Hinata, and Yukina. However, Jaden started to scare even me. They are getting pushed to their emotional and mental limits and they might sooner or later crack big time! Anyway, when we got back to camp, we told them about the meeting and warned Hiei not to attack them or Yukina would be in big danger. Hiei didn't like it, but he knew that those Society Dorks are real ass, however, they can carry out a threat if they want! Plus, along the way, we picked up Atticus, who tried to visit his sister, but he got his butt kicked out like Jaden and Tyson did, through, he didn't hit back like Jaden did. Soon after, we met two guys named Blaze and T-Bone and soon learned that those big guys were working for the people that took Sy and Hassleberry…"_

_**Flashback; During the Domino School Field; the Slifer Red `Encampment'**_

Inside of the Slifer's encampment near the river when Yugi and Atem dueling against Marik's mind-slave Strings and Slifer the Sky Dragon, we find Jenny putting her dueling deck inside of her duel disk that's attached to her left arm, activating it, while another male duelist with flaming red hair, wearing yellow tinted sunglasses, and wearing a black and red jacket, black pants, and white sneakers, does the same with another duel disk attached to her left arm. Waiting by the left side of this young man was another young man with dark brown hair under a black baseball cap, wearing a brownish-orange jacket over a white shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers. The flaming haired young man is known as Blaze and brown haired young man is known as T-Bone. On the meanwhile, Hiei, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Yoruichi, Bastion, Ryuko, Atticus, who joined them after getting kicked around by Society of Light members while trying to visit his sister, Jaden, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Ukyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, as well as Yugi's aging grandfather, Solomon Moto, watched with the Slifer Red students on the sidelines.

Blaze asks Jenny, "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

Jenny tells Blaze, "Oh. My name is Jenny…Jenny Yuki."

Blaze and T-Bone gasp in shock and T-Bone exclaims, "Wait! Jenny Yuki?! That Slifer Red student that's always with her brother, Hotaru Saotome, Yusuke Urameshi, his sisters, and Keiko Yukimura?!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Yep! That's her! And I'm her brother, the one and only Jaden Yuki!"

Blaze and T-Bone gasp in shock and Blaze says, with a wide grin, "Well, this is our lucky day, T-Bone!"

T-Bone nods his head and says, "Yeah, dog! We will get some mad points with the boss if we bring the two of them in!"

Ichigo asks, seriously, "What do you mean?! Why do you want Jenny and Jaden?!"

Melody asks, seriously, "Who do you work for?!"

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Spill it!"

T-Bone asks them, "Have you heard of Sartorius?"

The group of heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Kagome exclaims, seriously, "You work for Sartorius?!"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "Actually, his sister, Sarina."

Our heroes' and heroines' eyes grow wide and Jenny asks, perplexed, "Wait! Sartorius has a sister?"

T-Bone tells Jenny, "True dat, girl! Sarina's the reason that we're as powerful as we are now! She is one rocking miko!"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "I should have known!"

Jaden asks, in a serious tone, "Did you kidnap my friends?! Where are they?!"

Blaze tells Jaden, "Maybe, little boy. However, if you want to get that info, your little sister over there has to beat me in a duel and you've got to beat my pal, T-Bone. If win at least one of our matches, you will get the information. However, if she loses to me, she must willing leave all of you, head over to where the Society of Light is staying, and willing meet Sartorius to be 'inducted' into his Society of Light. And the same thing goes if you lose to T-Bone, Jaden. You must willingly surrender yourself to Sartorius and join his Society of Light. And if both of you lose…well, you can guess. But hey, all you need to do is win, once, so, what the matter with losing one of you?"

Tenchi tells Jenny, "No way, Jenny! If you lose, you have to hand over to Sartorius and become another of his brainwashed puppets!"

Jenny tells Tenchi, "I don't have a choice, Tenchi! If we don't duel these 'goons', we may never see Syrus and Hassleberry again!"

Kagome tells Jenny, worriedly, "It's too risky, Jenny!"

Sakura tells Jenny, seriously, "That's right, Jenny! We can risk losing you!"

Jenny says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Sakura! Kagome! But I can't and won't leave any friends behind!" Jenny tells Blaze, with her 'game face', "All right, pal, get your game on!"

Blaze tells Jenny, "Bold words!" Jenny and Blaze draw cards from their decks until they have five cards in their hands.

Jenny and Blaze yell out in unison, "Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 4000

Jenny: 4000

Jenny draws one card from her deck and calls out, seriously, "Ladies first, Blaze!" Jenny draws puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon one monster face-down!" A hologram of a face-down monster appears on the field and Jenny says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I throw two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Blaze draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "Not bad, little girl! Now, watch how the big boys do it!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a serious tone, "Now, I play my Trap Booster! I discard one card from my hand and I can play one trap card from my hand!" Blaze discards one card from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Backfire spell card!" Soon enough, the Backfire Continuous trap card appears on the field and Blaze says, seriously, "Thanks to this trap, every time that a Fire monster is destroyed on the field and sent to the graveyard, you lose five hundred life-points." Blaze then removes Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) from his graveyard, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, seriously, "Now, I remove my Darkfire Soldier number one from the grave in order to summon Inferno in attack mode!" Soon after, Inferno (1100/1900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh no! I know what this monster does, since Keiko has played it in many of our duels!"_

Blaze yells out, seriously, "Now, attack her face-down monster!" Inferno launches a blazing attack right at Jenny's face-down monster, which is revealed to be a Card Trooper (400/400) in defense mode, and Inferno's attack destroyed it, but Jenny doesn't receive any damage from the battle. Blaze calls out, with a sly smile, "Sorry, little lady, but if you think that you are safe, think again! Thanks to Inferno's special ability, when he destroys a monster in battle, you lose fifteen hundred life-points!" Just then Jenny screams out in shock as flames surround her and her life-points drop by 1500.

Tyson yells out, stunned, "Oh, man! She got hit hard!"

Keiko says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Tyson! Inferno isn't strong on attack points, but it has a powerful special ability that can devastate you if you are not careful! I should know! I carry a few with me and they've helped me on plenty of duels!"

Jenny says, with a serious tone, "Not bad, but my Card Trooper has an ability, too! Now, I get one more card from my deck when it is destroyed!" Jenny draws one card from her deck and puts it into her hand.

Blaze tells Jenny, with a sly smile while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, sweat-heart, I think that I'm done for now."

Current Score:

Blaze: 4000

Jenny: 2500

Jenny pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, seriously, "Before I draw, I play my trap card! Solemn Wishes!" Jenny's face-down card is revealed to be the Solemn Wishes Continuous trap card and she says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this handy card, I get five hundred life-points when I draw! Like right now! Jenny then draws one card from her deck, her life-points increase by 500, and says, seriously, "My move!"

Rukia tells Jenny, with a serious tone, "Be careful, Jenny! Remember, he has Backfire on the field and every time that a monster is sent from the field and to the grave, there goes a good portion of your life-points!"

Jenny thinks in her mind, drolly, _"No joke! And if I mess up, I have to become one of Sartorius's mind-wrapped tools like my friends…No! I have to stay strong and keep dueling! They are counting on me to free and I won't let them down!"_ Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck while Solemn Wishes increase my life-points!" Jenny draws two cards from his deck and her life-points increase by 500 more life-points. Jenny then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a serious and determined tone, "Next, I play my Living Arrow! This card destroys one spell or trap card on your side of the field and you lose five hundred points as good measure!" Just then a huge arrow goes right through Blaze's Backfire trap card and Blaze yelps out in surprise as it is destroyed and he loses 500 life-points.

Keiko yells out, excitedly, "Excellent work, Jenny!"

Jenny then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Advanced Ritual Art spell card! I choose a Ritual Monster in my hand to summon to the field and then I sacrifice Normal monsters from my deck that equal to the level of the Ritual monster that I want to summon!" Jenny goes through her deck, discards one Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700) from her deck to the graveyard, she puts her deck back in her duel disk, she puts one card from her hand on her duel disk, and yells out, seriously, "Now, I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Angel Idaten (1600/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jenny then says, seriously, "And when she is summoned, I get one spell card back from the graveyard!" Jenny takes one card from her graveyard, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "And I choose my Living Arrow! So, I play and say goodbye to that face-down card!"

Blaze yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Soon after, his face-down card is destroyed and he loses five hundred more life-points.

Jenny then calls out, "Now, Idaten, give this guy why it isn't to make a girl mad! Attack!" Idaten rushes in, punches Inferno, and destroys it, causing Blaze to lose 500 more life-points. Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, with a sly smile, "I'll end with this little number!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 2500

Jenny: 3500

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jenny!"

Naruto says, with a sly smile, "That's showing that jerk who's boss!"

Keiko tells Jenny, with a smile, "Nice move, girlfriend!"

Blaze draws one card from his deck and says, "Celebrate while you can because it won't last!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly smile, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand. However, this duel won't be lasting much longer!"

Jenny says, with a serious tone, "Prove it!"

Blaze draws four more cards into his hand and says, with a sly smile, "That's cool by me!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "First, I play my Heavy Storm card! This card destroys all spell and trap card on your side of the field!" Just then a huge storm blows on the field, destroying Jenny's Solemn Wishes Continuous trap and her two face-down cards, Magic Cylinder and Doble Passé trap cards, and he says, with a sly smile putting one more card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Monster Reborn! Now, I use this to revive a monster that you sent to the graveyard! Your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" A beam comes from Jenny's graveyard and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700) comes to Blaze's side of the field in attack mode. Soon after, Blaze puts another card on his duel disk and yells out, "Then I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze's Field Spell slot opens, Blaze puts one card in slot, and yells out, "Next, I play my Molten Destruction Field Spell!" Soon after, the field transforms into a huge molten field filled with molten rock and lava with a volcano in the background. Blaze then says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this hot card, my Fire monsters gain five hundred attack points, but they lose five hundred defense points. Oh, well." Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's stats change from 2200/1700 to 2700/1200 and Solar Flare Dragon's stats to 1500/1000 to 2000/500!

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Jenny!"

Blaze yells out, seriously, "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, destroy her Cyber Angel!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon launches a breath of flame into Cyber Angel Idaten.

Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she yells out, "I play my Quick Spell card now! Rush Recklessly! This card gives my Cyber Angel an extra seven hundred attack points this turn!" Cyber Angel Idaten's stats rise from 1600/2000 to 2300/2000.

Blaze says, seriously, "But my main monster's attack will get rid of it anyway!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's attack slam into Cyber Angel Idaten, destroying her, and costing Jenny 200 life-points. Blaze then shouts out, with a sly grin, "Now, Solar Flare Dragon, attack her directly!" Solar Flare Dragon launches a sphere of flames right into Jenny and she yells out as she loses 2000 more life-points. Blaze then says, with a sly grin, "I end my turn and my dragon burns off another five hundred points!" Solar Flare Dragon launches another sphere of flame into Jenny and she yelps as she loses 500 more life-points.

Current Score:

Blaze: 2500

Jenny: 800

Jaden yells out, stunned, "Jenny!"

Blaze says, with a serious tone and sly smile, "With only one card left, you have to make this turn count!"

Jenny looks at her hand, sees that she has only a Cosmo Queen (2900/2400) in her hand, and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I hate to admit it, but the jerk is right! If I don't do something right now, I'm finished and I'll become just like Alexis and the others! And they are counting on me to save them! I can't let our friends down! But…can I draw the right card?"_

Jaden tells Jenny, encouragingly, "Sis, don't give up! A duel isn't over until the last card is played!"

Jenny thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Jaden's right! This duel is still on!"_ Jenny draws one card from her deck with her heart and soul set in this duel and calls out, with determination in her voice "My move!" When Jenny looks at the card she just drew, she gives a wide grin on her lips, and she says, with a smile, "Hey, Blaze, you played a good game, but it's over."

Blaze calls out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin, "Now, I play this spell card! Soul Exchange! With this card, I sacrifice your two monsters to summon one of my own!"

Blaze yells out, stunned, "No!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and Solar Flare Dragon vanish from the field as they are sacrificed.

Jenny puts the last card in her hand on her duel disk and yells out, "Now, come on, Cosmo Queen!" Soon after, Cosmo Queen (2900/2450) comes to the field in attack mode.

Blaze shouts out, shocked, "No way! She drew the card that she needed!"

Yusuke yells out, with a smile, "You know it, wiseass!"

Hikari calls out, with a sly smile, "Time to put this guy away, Jenny!"

Jenny points to Blaze and shouts out, "You heard Hikari, my queen! Give him a cosmic sized royal butt kicking! Cosmic Nova!" Cosmo Queen sends a sphere of energy right into Blaze and he yells out as he loses 2900 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0

Jenny: 800

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away from the field and it returns to normal.

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jenny!"

Orihime calls out, excitedly, "You did it!"

Kira tells Jenny, with a sly smile, "Great job, girlfriend!"

Jenny tells her friends, "Thanks a lot, everyone!"

Jaden goes over to Jenny and tells her, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you are safe."

Jenny tells Jaden, with a smile, "I'm sorry that I worried you."

Jaden says, with his usual smile, "Hey, I'm the older brother…I'm supposed to worry."

Jenny replies, with a smile, "Thank you, Jaden." Jenny then kisses him on the cheek and Jaden goes up to duel T-Bone.

Blaze tells T-Bone, as he prepares for his duel, "T-Bone, you can't screw up! This is our last chance!"

T-Bone nods his head and he asks Jaden, "Ready to get down and duel, home boy?"

Jaden replies, a bit nervously, "Whatever you say, T-Bone." Soon enough, the two of them attach duel disks to their left wrists, put their dueling decks inside, and prepared to duel, not knowing that a strange mirror appeared above them…

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

As Akane nears her final destination, the 'White Dorm', she thinks, as she continues to remember what happened, _"Soon after, a weirdo mirror appears, turns Blaze into a card, and T-Bone and Jaden go at with all they got, but in the end, Jaden manages to pull off another victory. Soon after, the boss of these two goons, Sartorius's sister, Sarina, appears before and 'inviting' us into Kaibaland's virtual world where we found Syrus, Hassleberry, Isabel, Hinata, and Yukina hooked up to the virtual pods. Hiei wanted to go in and break his sister out of there, but as usual, they made sure that they wouldn't do that! Those Society Dorks made sure that if those pods were disconnected before the person returned to their bodies, their minds were trapped in cyberspace for good! So, we had to enter in after them! While the non-Chosen Duelists along with Inuyasha and his sisters waited outside with Mr. Moto, the rest of us went into the virtual world to save our friends! But we were separated inside of that weird cyberspace with Jaden, Aster, Ryo, and Jenny having to deal with Sarina while us 'Chosen Duelists' have to deal Sarina's Goon Squad, who she has given one last chance…along with a few Society of Light members!!"_

_**Flashback; Within the Virtual World**_

Inside of the Virtual World, we find Kira, Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Tenchi, Tyson, Kai, Ryo, Ichigo, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kagome are facing Frost, Thunder, Blaze, and T-Bone, with duel disks that have dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists, standing in front of the group while Hinata, Isabel, and Yukina are being held on black crosses with electrical bands holding them in place.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "Hinata!"

Hinata says, worriedly, "Naruto, please help!"

Naruto says, seriously, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here! Believe it!"

Kira yells out, angrily, "Let them down right now!"

Frost tells Kira, with a sly smile, "Cool down, little lady."

Thunder tells them, with a sly smile, "Yeah. If you make a wrong move, those two might get a role jolt to their minds and who knows what will happen to them?"

Hikari states, with a nasty sneer, "Want to guess what will happen if I beat the four of you to a pulp if anything happens to them?!"

Blaze says, with a plain tone, "Easy, lady. We don't have a choice. Sarina gave all of us one final chance and if we mess up, we're not going to be around for you to pound on."

Thunder tells Blaze, angrily, "Hey, do you have give that away?!"

Frost tells Thunder, with a sly smile, "Chill, bro. We are not going to lose."

T-Bone tells them, with a plain tone, "We don't want to do this, but we have no choice."

Akane states, with a serious and demanding tone, "Who do you want this time?! And where are Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, and Aster?!"

T-Bone says, seriously, "The boss has something special plan for them."

Thunder says, with a sly smile, "And now, unless you want your two friends to really get zapped, you guys better come forward to duel us now."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Hey! We don't have duel disks!" Just then duel disks with their dueling decks inside appear on the left wrists of our heroes and heroines.

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "Those will have your dueling decks inside with nothing different unless you make it."

Naruto calls out, with a smile, "That's what I call service!"

Frost says, with a sly tone, "We thought that we should chill out for a bit and let our own duelists deal with you posers!" Frost turns back and yells out, "Yo! Brutis, get over here!" Soon after, a large bulky man comes to the scene. This man was wearing a buttoned blue shirt, tan pants and black shoes, with an academy duel disc attached to his left wrist.

The huge man, known as Brutis, says, in a deep male voice, "You called, Frost!"

Frost points at Tenchi and yells out, "You see that kid! Take him out!"

Tenchi gulps in response and Tyson tells Tenchi, with a sly smile, "Come on, Tenchi, you can take him!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "Right!" Tenchi walks up to the front and Ayeka calls out, "We're counting on you, Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi yells out, seriously, "Let's go, Brutis! Time to Get Your Game On!" Soon enough, Brutis and Tenchi activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Brutis: 4000

Tenchi: 4000

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, seriously, "I'll start things off!" Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "By summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears in defense mode. Tenchi places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Brutis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army! Now, I get to pick out one warrior with four stars or below from my deck!" Brutis takes out a card from his disc, searches through it, takes out a card, shuffles it and places it back to his disc. Brutis slams a card onto the disc and calls out, "Here he is! Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears in attack mode. Brutis calls out, commandingly, "Now, Gearfried, slay that dragon!" Gearfried lunges towards Masked Dragon and slashes it with his forearms, destroying it.

Tenchi takes out his deck and calls out, "Thanks for that! You just activated Masked Dragon's ability! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can pick a dragon with fifteen hundred attack points or lower from my deck and to the field!" Tenchi searches through his deck, takes out a card, shuffles his deck and places it back to his disc. Tenchi places the card onto the disc and calls out, "Now say 'hello' to Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) appears in attack mode.

Brutis sends four cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place three face-downs and call it a turn!"

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!"

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "That's right and because it is, this trap activates! Thunder of Ruler!" Brutis's face-down card was the Thunder of Ruler trap card.

Tenchi yells out, stunned, "Oh no!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Not good! That means that Tenchi can't attack this turn!"

Tyson says, worriedly, "Uh man! That's so not cool!"

Tenchi calls out, "No big deal! Since, it's still my standby phase, I can do this! Sacrifice my Armed Dragon level three for Armed Dragon level five!" A card comes out of Tenchi's deck, Tenchi puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc, and Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1500) in attack mode.

Brutis asks Tenchi, not impressed, "What's the point? You can't attack!"

Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I'm not attacking, I'm defending my life points with this! I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Soon after, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000) appears in the field in attack mode.

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "You think that you can save your life points from that weak monster! You're nuts, kid!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "I'm not done yet! Now, I activate my Manju's effect! When he's summoned, I get to pick out one ritual monster or spell card from my deck and put it in my hand!" A card comes out of Tenchi's deck, Tenchi puts the card into his hand and says, "Now, I play White Dragon Ritual! I'll use my Manju as a sacrifice to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Manju disappears and Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Then, another card comes out of Tenchi's deck. Tenchi puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc and calls out, "But Paladin isn't going to say for long, because I sacrifice him to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Brutis yells out, seriously, "So what? You still can't attack me!"

Tenchi says, seriously, "I know that! I end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card, puts it on the disc and says, "I summon DD Warrior Lady in defense mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Brutis calls out, "Then, I'll switch Gearfried to defense mode and end my turn!" Gearfried is switched to defense mode.

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!" Tenchi sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Tenchi draws two cards from his deck and sends his Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, time to activate my Armed Dragon's effect! When I send a monster card to the graveyard, I can give one of your monsters with fifteen hundred attack points or less a free ticket to the graveyard like your Warrior Lady!"

Brutis yells out, "No!"

Tenchi calls out, commandingly, "Now, Armed Dragon, blast her with Shrapnel Blast!" The spikes on Armed Dragon's body shots out and hit Warrior Lady, destroying her, causing a huge explosion. Tenchi calls out, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon blasts a crimson blast from its mouth and heads for Gearfried. The attack slams into Gearfried that causes a huge explosion when Gearfried was destroyed. Tenchi calls out, commandingly, "Now, Blue-Eyes, attack him directly with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon prepares for attack as it powers up its attack.

Brutis presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, little man! I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Brutis's face-down card was the Spellbinding Circle continuous trap card and Brutis says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this, not only that your attack is cancelled, but your dragon's loses a few attack points!" A symbolized circle appears on Blue-Eyes White Dragon's neck as its blast is powered down and its stats are reduced to 2300/2500.

Tenchi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'm not letting that trap staying any longer, because I'm activating Stamping Destruction on your damned circle!" The circle on Blue-Eyes White Dragon's neck was shattered as its stats were brought back from 2300/2500 to 3000/2500.

Brutis growls in annoyance and Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Stamping Destruction, you lose five hundred points!"

Brutis's life-points are lowered by 500 points and Tenchi calls out, "Since, Armed Dragon level five has destroyed a monster in battle, I get to turn it into Armed Dragon level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Brutis: 3500

Tenchi: 4000

Kagome exclaims, excitedly, "Well done, Tenchi!"

Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you're putting him in his place!"

Brutis draws his card and says, angered, "I don't think so, losers!" Brutis places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell and end my turn!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) appears in defense mode.

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "Now, I…"

Brutis presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Hold it, kid! I activate another Thunder of Ruler trap card!" Brutis's face-down card was another Thunder of Ruler trap card.

Tenchi exclaims, annoyed, "Damn it!"

Kagome exclaims, worriedly, "Now Tenchi, can't attack this turn!"

Naruto says, seriously, "That's not good!"

Akane asks, annoyed, "Is this guy planning on stalling or what?!"

Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I may not be able to attack this turn, but I can do this! Play Mirage Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (1600/600) appears in attack mode.

Brutis draws his card, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon my Dark Blade in attack mode!" Soon after, Dark Blade (1800/1500) appears in attack mode. Brutis says, seriously, "And this monster is an expert on slaying dragons like your Mirage Dragon! Attack with Dragon Slash!" Dark Blade charges towards Mirage Dragon, with his sword ready.

Tenchi presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, bro! I activate Magic Cylinder to reflect the attack back at you!" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field, Dark Blade slashes through the air which creates an arc that goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Brutis causing him to yelp as he loses 1800 life-points.

Brutis growls and says, in anger, "I end my turn!" Brutis looks at his face-down card and thinks in his mind, angered, _"Damn it! Since that Mirage Dragon is on the field, I couldn't activate my Trap Jammer when he activated his Magic Cylinder trap card! Hopefully, I can survive this round if that kid doesn't draw a monster that has higher attack points than my warriors to activate his Armed Dragon's effect to destroy them all!"_

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Tenchi looks at the card he drew and tells Brutis, with a smile, "Hate to tell you this, Brutis, but it's over!"

Brutis asks, perplexed, "Say what?!"

Tenchi sends his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, I activate my Armed Dragon's effect, by sending one monster card to the graveyard that has higher attack points than your monster, your monsters with twenty-four hundred attack points or less get an all expense trip to the graveyard!"

Brutis yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Tenchi calls out, "Armed Dragon, take them out with Serrated Sonic Disk!" Armed Dragon fires its blue discs towards Brutis's Dark Blade and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell. The discs slam into them, causing a huge explosion destroying them all.

Ranma exclaims, excitedly, "Great move, Tenchi!"

Akane exclaims, happily, "Brutis has no monsters out!"

Yusuke, Naruto and Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Take it home, Tenchi!"

Tenchi calls out, seriously, "You heard Yusuke, Naruto and Tyson, my dragons attack!" All of Tenchi's monsters fires their own blasts towards a shocked Brutis and slams into them, causing a huge explosion as Brutis yells out, in shock as he loses 7400 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Brutis: 0

Tenchi: 4000

As the duel ended, the final images had disappeared and Tenchi calls out, "That's game!"

Tyson runs up to Tenchi and says, "Way to go, bro! You showed that jerk whose boss, Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ty!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "Now what!?"

Frost says, with anger, "These pep school punks are making us look bad! Yo!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Anderson!" Soon after, a young man with well-combed black hair and green eyes, wearing an SOL male uniform and an academy duel disc wrist to his left wrist, comes to the scene and he asks, in a cold tone, "What is it, Frost!?"

Frost points at Hikari and says, seriously, "Take her out and don't make us look bad like this loser!" Frost points at Brutis, who was on his knees, in defeat.

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Get him, Kari!"

Ryoko tells Hikari, "Yeah!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Thanks!"

Anderson says, in a cold tone, "Ready to see the light, Hikari Urameshi!"

Hikari says, in a nasty sneer, "I'll be ready to kick the rest of you, Society Geeks, for kidnapping our friends in the first place!"

Anderson gulps in fear as the two duelists' duel discs activates, their life-point meters display 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's go!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Anderson: 4000

Hikari: 4000

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Kari!"_

Anderson draws his card and calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Anderson sends one card from his hand to the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "I play my Graceful Charity spell card! Now I can draw three new cards as long as I ditch two the graveyard!" Anderson draws three cards from his deck and sends two to the graveyard. Anderson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Anderson sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Hikari says, drawing a card from her deck, "Don't think that I'm scared!" Hikari says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I'll get rid of your face-down with this! Heavy Storm!" Soon after, a mighty wind comes out and destroys Anderson's face-down Draining Shield trap card.

Anderson yells out, shocked, "My Draining Shield!"

Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Don't think I'm done yet, dork! Because I play my Call of the Mummy spell card! Now, if there's no monsters on the field, I can special summon one zombie monster from my deck and who better to call out!" Hikari puts a card onto the disc and says, "Then, my Despair from the Dark!" Soon after, Despair from the Dark (2800/3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my loveable ghoul for Vampire Lord!" Despair from the Dark disappears and Vampire Lord (2000/1500) appears in its place. Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "However, my ghoul won't be staying in the graveyard for long, because I get to activate my Book of Life spell card! However, you can't make life without taking one, so I'll remove your Disciple of the Forbidden Spell that you discarded with your Graceful Charity spell card!" Soon after, Anderson's Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) monster card comes out of the graveyard and Anderson places it in his pocket and Despair from the Dark (2800/3000) appears beside Vampire Lord.

Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Awesome move!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's my sister for ya!"

Hikari calls out, "Vampire Lord, take out his Gearfried!" Vampire Lord shrieks as sound waves come out of his mouth. Anderson screams in pain as he covers his ears and his monster is destroyed, costing him 200 life-points. Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my vampire's effect, you have to lose one card from your deck that I choose and I choose that you lose one of your monster cards in your deck!"

Anderson growls as he takes out his deck, searches through it, takes out the card, which was his other Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) monster card, send it to the graveyard and places his deck back to the disc.

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "But I'm not done attacking yet!" Hikari calls out, "Now, my ghoul, attack him directly!" Despair from the Dark slams its huge fist to Anderson and he yells as he falls down to his bottom and loses 2800 life-points. Hikari sends her last card to the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll place this down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 1000

Hikari: 4000

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move, sis!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Your sister duels nice, Yusuke!"

Anderson stands up slowly and says, in a cold angered tone, "You bitch! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Anderson puts his hand to his deck and draws his card from his deck. Anderson puts the card in his hand, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon forth my DD Warrior Lady in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) appears in attack mode. Anderson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate my Lightning Blade spell card to increase her power!" A new sword had replaced Warrior Lady's old sword raising her stats from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600. Anderson yells out, coldly, "Now, Warrior Lady, attack her fanged freak!" With a battle cry, Warrior Lady charges towards Vampire Lord, slashing him, causing a huge explosion that destroys him and costs Hikari 300 life-points. Anderson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 1000

Hikari: 3700

Hikari draws a card from her deck, presses one button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Coffin Seller trap card!" Hikari's face-down card was the Coffin Seller continuous trap card and Hikari says, with a smile, "Thanks to this, every time that your monster goes to the graveyard in anyway, you lose three hundred life points!" Anderson growls in response and Hikari calls out, commandingly, "Here's an example! Despair from the Dark, attack!" Despair from the Dark's fist collided with D.D. Warrior Lady's body, destroying her and costing Anderson 500 life-points. Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to Coffin Seller, you lose three hundred points!" Anderson groans as his body glowed red and his life-points go down further by 300 points.

Anderson says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to DD Warrior Lady's effect, all I have to do is remove her from play and your overgrown ghoul has to go away from play!"

Tyson exclaims, in shock, "You're kiddin'!"

Hikari grunts as she places her Despair from the Dark monster card in her pocket and Anderson sends his D.D. Warrior Lady Monster Card from play as well.

Hikari says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place this down and end!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 0200

Hikari: 3700

Anderson draws his card, presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Anderson's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted trap card and Anderson says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I can summon back Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) comes back to the field. Anderson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I'll summon another Gearfried!" Beside the first one, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Anderson places another card into the spell/trap slot and says, with an evil sly grin, "For the final touch, I play my White Veil spell card!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tyson exclaims, horrified, "Oh no! Not that!"

One of the Gearfrieds had turned pitch white and his eyes glowed purple.

Hikari laughs loudly and calls out, with a sly smile, "I knew that card would come sooner or later and it has!"

Anderson asks, perplexed, "Huh!?"

Hikari presses the button on her disc and says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say 'goodbye' to your White Veil!"

Anderson yells out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, a whirlwind comes and destroys Anderson's White Veil and Gearfried was turned back to his original colors.

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome hit!"

Anderson yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Now, you've made me angry! Gearfrieds! Attack!" The two Gearfrieds charges towards Hikari and slashes her at the shoulder and chest. Hikari groans as she loses 3600 life points.

Anderson says, with an evil smile, "Face it! Your days as a nonbeliever of the Light have been numbered, Hikari Urameshi!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 0200

Hikari: 0100

Hikari draws her card from her deck and yells out, annoyed, "Can't you geeks come up with a better line!?" Hikari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I can draw until I'm holding five cards and ditch them when five turns are up!" Hikari draws five cards from her deck.

Anderson says, with an evil smile, "This duel will be over til then!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "I couldn't agree with you more, geek!" Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Polymerization!" Hikari displays three Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 X3) in her hand and says, "I fuse together these Cyber Dragons to summon forth…Cyber End Dragon!" Hikari discards the three Cyber Dragons and the Cyber Dragons appeared on the field as they were sucked into void and Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) appears giving a loud mechanical roar.

Anderson gasps in shock and yells out, fearfully, "Oh no!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Oh yes! When you see your fucking 'Master Asshole', tell him this… when you kidnap my friends, you'll feel the fists of Hikari Urameshi, the Bully Destroyer! Now Cyber End Dragon, attack with Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon unleashes three huge blasts of energy at one of the Gearfrieds and slams into him with terrific force causing Gearfried to be destroyed and Anderson screams out as he loses 2200 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Anderson: 0

Hikari: 0100

After the duel ended in Hikari's victory, the final images had disappeared and Anderson falls to his knees disappointedly.

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

Kagome shouts out, with a smile on her lips, "Well done, Hikari!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, sis! You sent that dork packing!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you did well, girlfriend!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "This is bad! Really bad!"

Frost says, in anger, "That do you think!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Flinch!" Soon after, a young man with fiery red hair and green eyes comes to the scene. This man was wearing a white buttoned shirt, jeans and a black vest, with an academy duel disc.

The young man, known as Flinch says, in a male voice, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at Ichigo and yells out, "Take out that poser of there!"

Ichigo exclaims, annoyed, "Excuse me!" Ichigo steps up and Uryu yells out to Ichigo, "Ichigo, don't lose to this guy!"

Flinch says, seriously, "Let's get this over with!" Soon enough, Flinch and Ichigo activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts and Ichigo calls out, seriously, "Now, Get Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Flinch: 4000

Ichigo: 4000

Flinch says, drawing a card, "You want game! You asked for it!" Flinch places a card on the disc and calls out, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Flinch sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, seriously, "I place this face-down and end my turn!"

Ichigo draws his card and says, "Here goes!" Ichigo places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) in attack mode. Ichigo yells out, "Now, DD Assailant, attack his jet!" D.D. Assailant charges towards V-Tiger Jet with his sword ready.

Flinch calls out, "Not so fast! Go Sakuretsu Armor!" Flinch's face-down card was Sakuretsu Armor and a rock-made substance had covered V-Tiger Jet. Flinch says, with a sly smile, "Now, your monster is destroyed!"

Ichigo exclaims, horrified, "No!" D.D. Assailant's sword hits the rock-hardened V-Tiger Jet, which destroys the assailant.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Akane yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Ichigo's wide open!"

Ichigo sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll send these two face-down and end my turn!"

Flinch draws his card, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon this! W-Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears beside V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. Flinch says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, to end this duel! I play my Limiter Removal quick-play spell card!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tenchi yells out, horrified, "No, not that!"

Hikari says, horrified, "That doubles the attack of all machine monsters on Flinch's side of the field!"

Flinch says, with a sly smile, "It's over!" V-Tiger Jet's stats rise from 1600/1800 to 3200/1800 and W-Wing Catapult's stats rise from 1300/1500 and 2600/1500. Flinch yells out, "Now, my monsters, attack him directly!" Soon enough, the two machine monsters fires a barrage of missiles and bullets at Ichigo.

Ichigo calls out, "Not so fast! Go Draining Shield!" One of Ichigo's face-down cards was the Draining Shield trap card and an invisible barrier was placed between him and V-Tiger Jet's attack. Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "Not only does your attack stop, but my life points are increased by the attack points of your attacking monster!" Ichigo's life-points were increased by 3200.

Flinch yells out, seriously, "But there's still my Catapult!" W-Wing Catapult's missiles hit Ichigo as they were slammed all around him and Ichigo loses 2600 life points, in one shot.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Ichigo!"

Flinch sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I have one last move I can make before my monsters are gone! Mystic Wok! Now I'll sacrifice V-Tiger Jet to increase my life points by its attack points!" V-Tiger Jet has disappeared and Flinch's life points have increased by 3200 points, while Flinch sends another card into the spell/trap slot and W-Wing Catapult explodes as it was sent to the graveyard.

Current Score:

Flinch: 7200

Ichigo: 4600

Ichigo draws his card from his deck, puts one card onto the disc and says, "I summon DD Warrior Lady in attack mode." Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) appears in attack mode. Ichigo then presses the button on his disc and calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Call of the Haunted!" Ichigo's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Ichigo says, "Now, I can back DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) comes beside D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I give Lightning Blade to DD Warrior Lady!" D.D. Warrior Lady's stats rise from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600 and Ichigo calls out, "Now, my warriors, attack him directly!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant and Warrior Lady charges towards Flinch and slashes him on the shoulder and chest. Flinch groans as he loses 4000 life points.

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Yeah! Awesome move, Ichigo!"

Keiko calls out, happily, "Great move!"

Current Score:

Flinch: 3200

Ichigo: 4600

Flinch draws his card and calls out, "Beginners luck!" Flinch places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Mechanicalchaser!" Soon after, Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) appears in attack mode. Flinch presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Then, I'll activate this! Rare Metalmorph! Now, my monster gains a five hundred attack point bonus of twenty-three fifty points!" Mechanicalchaser's stats rise from 1850/800 to 2350/800. Flinch yells out, seriously, "Now, my monster, attack his Warrior Lady!" Mechanicalchaser charges towards Warrior Lady and slashes her with his sword, destroying her costing Ichigo 50 points.

Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "You just activated my Warrior Lady's effect!" Ichigo sends his D.D. Warrior Lady monster card to his pocket and calls out, "All I have to do is remove my Warrior Lady from play to remove your monster from play!"

Flinch growls as he takes his Mechanicalchaser from the disc and takes to his pocket, removing it from play.

Current Score:

Flinch: 3200

Ichigo: 4550

Ichigo draws his card from his deck and says, "It's over!" Ichigo places a card onto the disc and shouts out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800) appears on the field.

Flinch shouts out, stunned, "Oh no! It can't be!"

Ichigo says, strongly, "Now my monsters, attack and end this duel!" D.D. Assailant and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell charges towards Flinch and slashes him as he falls to ground and loses 3400 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Flinch: 0

Ichigo: 4550

After the duel ended in Ichigo's victory, the final images disappears and Flinch falls on his knees in defeat.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Ichigo!"

Ichigo says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!"

Frost calls out, "Yo! Jerome!" Just then, from the shadows a young man of the age of eighteen, wearing a male SOL member uniform, with spiky blonde hair with piercing brown eyes came by Frost with a duel disc attached to his left wrist, with a dueling deck attached to the disc.

Yusuke says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great! A Society Dork!"

Jerome says, in a cold serious tone, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at Yusuke and he says, seriously, "Take this kid out!"

Jerome says, with a cold sly smile, "Consider it done!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Consider your ass kicked, dork!" Soon enough, Jerome and Yusuke activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" Both duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Jerome: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Yusuke!"_

Jerome draws his card and he calls out, "I'll start!" Jerome sends a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Jerome sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs!"

Yusuke draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Yusuke displays a card with a picture of two hands with six Duel Monsters' cards in each hand and he calls out, "First, I'll activate my Double Hand spell! Now, at the cost of one thousand points, I can draw the same amount of cards that I have in my hand now! Since, I got five cards, now, I can draw five cards!" Yusuke's life points were decreased by 1000 points and he drew five new cards from his deck. Yusuke places a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "First, I activate Ancient Rules! Now, I can special summon a normal monster from my hand with five stars or more…my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears onto the field in attack mode. Yusuke places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll like you to meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode!" A wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Now, my Aqua Dolphin has a trick to perform! By sending one card from my hand, I can look at your hand and if there's a monster weaker than my Blue-Eyes then it's immediately destroyed and you lose five hundred life-points!"

Jerome calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

Yusuke discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and calls out, "Aquas, Sonar Wave!" Aquas launches a wave of sound at Jerome's hand and just then Jerome's Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700) comes out of his hand, takes 'physical form', and she's destroyed causing Jerome to gasp as he loses 500 life-points. Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a smile, "Next, I play my O-Oversoul spell card! With this card, I can bring back one Normal Elemental Hero back to the field! And I plan to bring back the monster that I just tossed!"

Jerome yells out, stunned, "You had this planned all along!"

Yusuke tells Jerome, with a smile, "You've got it, bro! Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Neos!" With a bright glow, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jerome calls out, "Wait! I didn't send that monster to your graveyard!"

Yusuke tells Jerome, "But I did when I played my Aquas's special ability, remember! Now, Neos is ready to fight, but first…I'll play this: Neo-Space!" When Yusuke puts the card in the Field Spell slot and a rainbow colored aurora replaces the original form.

Jerome exclaims, shocked, "What the hell's going on here?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Neo-Space, Neos feels right at home because his attack points increase by five hundred points!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos's stat increases from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000. Yusuke calls out, "Okay guys, it's Contact Fusion time! Aquas! Combine with Neos to create…Elemental Hero Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air as Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they collide in a bright light and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a smile, "And check out his special ability, whenever I send a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can discard two random cards from your hand to the grave!"

Jerome exclaims, stunned, "No!"

Yusuke sends a card into the graveyard and Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Rein's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Yusuke says, "And now, Aquas Neos's attack points will rise to three thousand!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000. Yusuke yells out, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires its white blast at Gearfried, engulfing it in its blast, destroying him and costing Jerome 1200 life-points.

Jerome exclaims, seriously, "I'll activate my Soul Rope trap! At the cost of a thousand life-points, I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my deck…like my Queen's Knight!" Jerome's life-points decreased by 1000 points and Queen's Knight (1500/1600) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "That won't save you, dork! Neos, attack with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy at Queen's Knight.

Jerome presses a button on his disc and he calls out, coldly, "Not so fast, Urameshi! I activate my Negate Attack trap to stop your attack!" Aqua Neos's attack was stopped in its tracks, Yusuke sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "You lucked out, geek! I'll place two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Jerome: 1800

Yusuke: 3000

Jerome draws and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Jerome places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I'll summon King's Knight!" King's Knight (1600/1400) appears, beside Queen's Knight, in attack mode. Just then, a card appears onto the disc and Jerome calls out, "And since, both Queen's and King's Knight are on the field, I can to summon from my deck, Jack's Knight!" Soon after, Jack's Knight (1900/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Jerome places a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse all three of my knights together to form…Arcana Knight Joker!" Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight jump into the vortex above Jerome's head and Arcane Knight Joker (3800/2500), a humanoid knight monster, green eyes, dark violet hair, and wearing black, golden, and silver clothing and armor similar in design to Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knights, with a silver shield with a golden cross in the center attached to his left wrist, and a sword with a golden and black hilt with a silver-white blade, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke says, pretty amazed, "Okay, that's a monster."

Jerome puts another card in the spell/trap slots and he says, coldly, "Well, wait until you can see what he can do! I'll play this little number…White Veil!" Yusuke's friends, sister, and girlfriend gasp in shock at this and Uryu yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Not that cheating card!"

As Arcana Knight Joker suddenly changed to pitch white, Yusuke presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Sorry, geek, I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your cheating card!"

Jerome yells out, shocked, "No! You can't!" Soon after, Yusuke's tornado comes and destroys Jerome's monster had returned to normal colors.

Kira says, with a smile, "No that's a close one!"

Jerome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that! Arcana Knight Joker, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Arcana Force Joker moves in to attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yusuke pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Don't think so, dork! I play my trap! Draining Shield!" Yusuke's other face-down card is revealed to be a Draining Shield trap card and Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Sorry, dweeb, but your monster is stopped and I gain life-points equal to his attack points.

Jerome discards the last card in his hand, a Mirror Force trap card, and yells out, coldly, "Wrong, dork! I play my Joker's ability! When he is targeted by an opponent's spell, trap, or monster card effect, I discard the same kind of card from my hand and your card is negated! And I just discarded my Mirror Force, so, your card is useless!" Yusuke gasps as his shield is shattered, Arcana Force Joker destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Yusuke loses 800 life-points, but she doesn't even flinch.

Keiko yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Jerome says, in a cold sly tone, "You can't win! I've got the power of destiny on my side!"

Current Score:

Jerome: 1800

Yusuke: 2200

Yusuke draws his card and he yells out, "That's what you think, asshole!" Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "First, I'll activate my Card of Sanctity spell card! Now, we can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands! Consider this as a gift, dork!" Yusuke and Jerome drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears beside Aqua Neos.

Jerome states, in a cold serious tone, "I've destroyed it once, I'll do it again!"

Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Not when, they're untied as one and with Polymerization, I'll fuse two Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field to create…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X2) went, with the other Blue-Eyes on the field, the fusion vortex above Yusuke's head and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Jerome gasps in shock and he yells out, "Oh no! I can't lose! I've got the power of destiny on my side!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blasts a blue beam of energy from its three heads and it smashes into Arcana Knight Joker as Jerome loses 700 life-points. Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Neos, put this asshole down for the count with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy that slams into Jerome and taking away 3000 life-points from him, ending the duel, immediately.

Final Score:

Jerome: 0000

Yusuke: 2200

After the duel ended in Yusuke's victory, the final images disappears and Flinch falls on his knees in defeat.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!"

Just then, a female voice calls out, slyly, "Oh man! Can't you boys do anything right here!" Everyone turns to see two female figures walking from the darkness of cyberspace.

The first female appears to be 19 years old with long gray hair tied to a ponytail and blue eyes. She red colored lips, and wearing a long light blue regal dress, similar to Princess Rose's dress.

The second female appears to be 20 years old with long green hair tied to a ponytail and light green eyes, the female has dark green colored lips, light blue wind kanji earrings, dark green tube-top that covers her well-developed and voluptuous bosom and it goes down three-quarters down her slender and sexy waist, black leather jacket over the tube-top, black fingerless fighting gloves, dark green fingernails, dark blue jean shorts that go up to below her navel and it goes down three-quarters of her upper legs, black belt that matches the jean shorts, and light green high-heeled boots that goes up to just below her knees with six inch heels. An Academy style Duel Disk was attached to her left wrist.

Frost says, with a sly smile, "Hey Kazen! I didn't expect you or Sunflower to be here!"

The first female, Sunflower, yells out, in a stereotypical teenage girl tone, "Hello! It's like Princess Sunflower to you, loser!"

The second female, Kazen, says, with a snort, "Beat it, Frosty! Sarina told us to come over here and so far, you jokers are losing to a group of little snot-nosed kids!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Kazen says, with a sneer, "You heard me, little girl! Unless you want to put your deck where you mouth is, little girl, or you want to go home to your little mommy!"

Ranma and Hotaru say in unison, "Uh oh!"

Akane yells out, in an angered tone, "That's it! You're done for!" Akane then matches over to the front and Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh man! 'Uh oh!' is right!"

Yusuke says, nervously, "Yeah, that 'mommy' comment really got to Akane!"

Kazen says, with a sly sneer, "Oh doesn't the little baby wants to fight!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Just shut up already!" Soon enough, Kazen and Akane activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 400o life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two female duelists yell out in unison.

Starting Score:

Kazen: 4000

Akane: 4000

Kazen says, drawing her card, "Grown-ups first, little girl!" Kazen says, discarding her Harpie Queen (1900/1200) monster card to the graveyard, "By discarding my Harpie Queen to the graveyard, I can activate her special ability! I can then get a Field Spell from my deck and add it to my hand!" Just then, a card comes out of Kazen's deck and into her hand. Kazen sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Next, I'll place a face-down on the field!" Kazen's Field Spell slot opens and she says, "Then, I play my Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground!" Soon after, the whole field turns into a sandy desert and Kazen says, with a sly smile, "Now, all of my Winged Beast-type monsters' attack and defense points are increased by two hundred!" Kazen puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon Harpie Lady One in attack mode!" Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Kazen says, in a plain tone, "And thanks to my field spell and since she's a Winged Beast-type monster, she gains two hundred more attack and defense points!" Harpie Lady 1 screeches loudly as her stats were increased from 1300/1400 to 1500/1600. Kazen then says, "Now, thanks to my Harpie's ability, every Wind monster on the field gains three hundred more attack points!" Harpie Lady 1 screeches even more loudly as her stats were increased from 1500/1600 to 1800/1600. Kazen says, with a sly smile, "Oh and there's one thing I forgot to tell you about! My field spell has another effect, whenever a 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpie Lady Sisters' is either Normal or Special Summoned, one spell or trap one the field is destroyed!"

Akane says, seriously, "But I don't have any spells or traps!"

Kazen says, with a sly smile while pointing at her face-down card, "But I do!" Kazen's face-down card was revealed as Dark Coffin when it was destroyed. Kazen says, with a sly smile, "Now, the special ability of Dark Coffin is activated! When it's destroyed, you get to choose two of its effects: discard one random card from your hand or select one monster on your side of the field and destroy it! And since you don't have any monsters out, you'll have to discard a random card from your hand!"

Hotaru says, amazed, "Now that's a brilliant strategy!"

Ranma yells at Hotaru, annoyed, "Hotaru, who's side are you on!?" On the meanwhile, an annoyed Akane shuffles her hand, faces her hand to the ground, picks a card, and sends it to the graveyard.

Kazen sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I activate Elegant Egotist! When there is a Harpie Lady on my side of the field, I can use this to summon one Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck!" Soon after, a card comes out of Kazen's deck, she puts the card on her duel disk, and Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100-2450/2300) come to the field in attack mode.

Keiko says, worriedly, "This isn't good!"

Kazen says, placing another card onto her duel disk, "It's not, kiddo! I'll remove from play my Harpie Queen that's in the graveyard to summon forth my Slipheed in attack mode!" Soon after, Kazen's Harpie Queen (1900/1200) monster card is out of the graveyard and Slipheed (1700/700-2200/900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Kagome says, worriedly, "This isn't good! She's managed to summon three monsters at once on the same turn!"

Kazen says, with a sly smile, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Akane draws her card and she says, "It's my turn!" Akane sends a card into the spell//trap slot and she says, "First, I'll activate Dark Magic Curtain! Thanks to this card, I can summon one 'Dark Magician' from my deck at the cost of half of my life-points!" As Akane's life-points were cut in half, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Blaze says, in a shock, "A Dark Magician! No way!"

Akane calls out, seriously, "Dark Magician, attack her Harpie Lady One with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician leaps into the air and fires a dark energy beam at Harpie Lady 1. The attack slams into the monster and Kazen yells out in shock as her life-points decrease by 700 life-points. Akane says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my Harpie gone, your monsters lose their attack strengths!" Just then, Harpie Lady Sisters' stats were reduced to 2150/2100 and Slipheed's stats were also reduced to 1900/2100 to Kazen's annoyance.

Kagome says, excitedly, "All right!"

Hotaru says, with a serious tone, "Don't be excited over just one victory! Akane still has a way to go!"

However, Akane heard what Hotaru had said and she glares at her annoyed with her blue battle aura appears from her body and Akane yells at Hotaru, "You're cheerleading skills need work, Hotaru!"

Current Score:

Kazen: 3300

Akane: 2000

Kazen says, drawing her card, "Your friend is right, little girl! This duel isn't over!" Kazen sends a card into the spell/trap slot which is revealed to be a spell card with a picture of a spiritual image of Harpie Lady and she calls out, "I activate my Wind Spirit spell card! At the cost of one thousand life-points and with a monster that has less than two thousand attack points, I can attack you directly!" Akane gasps in shock and Kazen calls out, seriously, "Now Slipheed, attack her directly!" Slipheed rushes over with super-speed and attacks Akane, which makes her yelp in shock as Akane loses 1900 life-points in one shot.

Ranma, Hikari, Keiko, and Kagome yell out, shocked, "Akane!"

Kazen says, with a sly smile while placing a card into the spell/trap slot, "With one more attack and you're finished!" Kazen thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"Thanks to my face-down trap, Magic Cylinder, my victory is assured!"_

Current Score:

Kazen: 3300

Akane: 100

Akane draws her card and she says, seriously, "Don't be so sure!" Akane sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "I activate Foolish Burial! Now, I can send one monster card from my deck and send it directly into the graveyard!" Akane goes through her deck, takes out one card, discards Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) monster card to the graveyard, puts his deck back in her duel disk, and Akane says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate Monster Reborn to summon the monster card that I've discarded! I summon Dark Magician Girl!" Soon after, Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane cries out, strongly while putting a card on her duel disk, "Next, I sacrifice them both to summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Both monsters vanish as Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kazen yells out, shocked, "Thirty-two hundred attack points!"

Akane yells out, seriously while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "That's right and it's going to get worse! I activate my Excalibur equip spell card! Now, my Sorcerer of Dark Magic has his attack points doubled!" King Arthur's sword had replaced the rod of Sorcerer of Dark Magic, increasing his attack points from 3200/2800 to 6400/2800!

Frost yells out, shocked, "That's a whole lot of points, yo!"

Akane then says, with a sly smile, "And thanks to my magician's special ability, it can negate any trap card on the field which I know that face-down is!"

Kazen yells out, horrified, "No!"

Akane yells out, strongly, "Attack with Celestial Burst Slash!" Sorcerer of Dark Magic charges after Slipheed, slashes him with his sword, destroying it and Kazen screams out in shock as her life-points were reduced by 4700 points in one shot, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Kazen: 0

Akane: 100

As the final images disappear, Kazen falls on her knees in defeat and yells out, horrified, "No! I lost to this thumb sucker!"

Keiko yells out, excitedly, "All right, Akane!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Yeah! You sure showed him!"

Akane says, with a sight hue on her face, "It was nothing! Really!"

Princess Sunflower steps in and she yells out, seriously, "That was like dumb luck! I'll show you all how a real duelist play! Not like how my older sister was defeated by two lucky prep school punks!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Two lucky prep school punks?"

Princess Sunflower says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah! Like hello! You know them, girl! They went by the names Yusuke Urameshi, who supposed to be some notorious street fighter, and Jaden Yuki!"

Yusuke yelps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "Wait that would mean that…!?"

Princess Sunflower says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I'm Princess Sunflower, little sister of one Princess Rose!"

Our heroes and heroines yelp in shock and Naruto yells out, shocked, "You're her sister!"

Princess Sunflower says, with a snort, "Like of course! Your two friends defeated her boyfriends!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "I'm beginning to see the resemblance between the two!"

Princess Sunflower says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Sartorius gave me a chance to avenge my sister's loss to some lucky prep school kid and a shot to a Crystal Beast deck that one of you are carrying!"

Hotaru says, surprised, "What!?"

Princess Sunflower asks Hotaru, "You're that girl with the legendary Crystal Beast deck, right? So when I defeat you, I'll get that deck and beat one of the lucky boys that defeated my sister!" Princess Sunflower says, with a dreamy tone and smile, "Those beasts will be my new boyfriends!"

Kira says, disgusted, "Oh man! Rose and this girl are so much alike!"

Naruto says, in a disgusted tone, "I know what you mean, Kira!"

Hotaru says, strongly, "You're on!" Hotaru then leaps forward and she says, seriously, "Let's see how you can defeat my crystal beasts!"

Princess Sunflower says, holding up her duel disk, "We'll see!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Beat that little deva wannabe, sis!" Hotaru and Princess Sunflower activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" the two duelists say in unison

Starting Score:

Princess Sunflower: 4000

Hotaru: 4000

Hotaru draws her card and she calls out, "I'll start!" Hotaru puts a card onto the duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, a large orange crystal of amber appears on the field, it glows, and it transforms into Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Princess Sunflower draws her card and she says, "It's like my turn!" Princess Sunflower places a card on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode!" Soon after, Cold Enchanter (1600/1200), a small female humanoid monster with blond hair with a black visor over her eyes, wearing blue armor over her chest, having an ice-blue skirt seemly made of huge ice-blue crystals, ice-blue boots on her feet, and regular human colored skin. Princess Sunflower says, sending a card into the graveyard, "Sure my girlfriend is so totally weak now, but thanks to her special ability, she gives your Amber Mammoth an Ice Counter, preventing him from changing modes! Also for every Ice Counter on the field, Cold Enchanter gains three hundred attack points!" Cold Enchanter glows blue as her stats increase from 1600/1200 to 1900/1200. Princess Sunflower calls out, seriously, "Cold Enchanter, ice her elephant!" Cold Enchanter fires a wave of freezing energy that freezes Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth Fortress Dragon solid and its shatters causing Hotaru to lose 200 life-points while Amber Mammoth goes to Hotaru's spell/trap zones turning into a large piece of amber while the monster card goes into the spell/trap slots.

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Whenever my Amber Mammoth goes, he comes back as a crystal in my spell and trap zones and your monster loses her attack boast!" Cold Enchanter's stats were reduced back to 1600/1200.

Princess Sunflower says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "As if that'll make a difference! I'll like end with a face-down!"

Current Score:

Princess Sunflower: 4000

Hotaru: 3800

Ranma says, seriously, "No need to panic! My sister knows what she's doing!"

Hotaru draws her card, places it on her duel disk, and she calls out, "It's my turn and I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Soon after, a large crystal of yellow Topaz comes to the field and glows and shatters to have Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) appearing on the field in attack mode.

Princess Sunflower presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I activate my Trap Hole!" Princess Sunflower's face-down card was Trap Hole and Princess Sunflower says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but your monster has to hit the big highroad, because his attack points are like over one thousand!" Soon after, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger falls into a huge hole as it is destroyed and he turns into his topaz piece in Hotaru's spell/trap zones.

Hotaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "Ha! I've planned for this! I activate Crystal Beacon! Since I've got two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap slots, I can summon one more from my deck!" Hotaru goes through her deck, takes out one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and calls out, "Now, dweeb, meet my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Soon after, a large sapphire jewel appears on the field, it glows, and it transforms into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Princess Sunflower yells out, annoyed, "Hey, like no fair!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but thanks to his special ability, I can take a Crystal Beast monster from my hand, deck, and graveyard to place it in my spell and trap zones." Just then, a card comes out of Hotaru's deck and into her hand. Hotaru then places the card into the spell/trap slot and a piece of ruby appears on Hotaru's spell and trap zones. Hotaru calls out, "Now Sapphire Pegasus, attack with Sapphire Tornado!" Sapphire Pegasus launches a powerful tornado at Cold Enchanter, destroying her, and Princess Sunflower yelps out in shock as she loses 200 life-points. Hotaru says, in a plain tone while sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Princess Sunflower: 3800

Hotaru: 3800

Princess Sunflower draws her card and she yells out, angrily, "You are so going to pay for that, you little witch!" The Field Spell slot of his duel disk opens up and Princess Sunflower says, putting a card in it, "I play a Field Spell: A Legendary Ocean!" Immediately, the field transforms into an underwater field with a sunken city inside of it. Princess Sunflower then says, putting one card on her duel disk, "This card lowers the stars of all Water by monsters by one and increases them by two hundred, so, I summon Oxygeddon appears on the field in attack mode!" Soon after, Oxygeddon (1800/800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hotaru thinks in her mind, seriously, _"She couldn't have summoned a monster with equal attack points as Sapphire Pegasus without planning something!"_

Princess Sunflower puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Ties of the Brethren! This spell card costs me one thousand life-points, but it allows me to summon two level four or less monsters from my deck to the field!" As Princess Sunflower loses 1000 life-points, she goes through her deck, takes two cards from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the two cards on her duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon two Hydrogeddon to the field in attack mode!" By Oxygeddon, two Hydrogeddon (1600/1000-1800/1200 X2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Hotaru presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, "I play my Trigger Summon trap card!" Hotaru's face-down card is revealed to be the Triggered Summon trap card and she says, with a sly tone, "It is activated when you special summon a monster! Now, both of us can special summon one monster level four or below from our hands to the field!"

Princess Sunflower puts one card from his hand onto his duel disk and calls out, "Fine! I play my Star Boy!" Soon after, Star Boy (550/500-750/700) comes to the field in attack mode. Princess Sunflower says, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that my new monster gives five hundred attack points to every one of my Water monsters!" Star Boy's stats increase from 750/700 to 1250/700 and the two Hydroggedon's stats increase from 1800/1200 to 2300/1200!

Hotaru puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "And I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!" Soon after, a large green jewel of emerald appears on the field, glows, and it transforms into Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000-1300/2200) comes to the field in defense mode while hiding inside his shell. Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Well, it looks like your Water boasters are giving more power to my turtle!"

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle says, in a male geeky tone, _**"But I'm still not strong enough to take on those monsters!"**_

Princess Sunflower puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "That doesn't matter! I play my spell: Bonding H20! This spell allows me to sacrifice two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon to summon my Water Dragon from my deck!" Princess Sunflower goes through her deck while her Oxygeddon and Hydrogeddon are sent to the graveyard, she takes out one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and Water Dragon (2800/2000-3500/2200) comes to the field in attack mode!

Kagome says, worriedly, "That's Bastion's monster and it has over three thousand attack points!"

Princess Sunflower then calls out, "Now, Water Dragon, attack Sapphire Pegasus! Tidal Surge!" Water Dragon fires a huge blast of water at Sapphire Pegasus and Sapphire Pegasus gives a horse cry as he is destroyed and placed into Hotaru's spell and trap zones as a huge piece of sapphire while Hotaru loses 1700 life-points.

Akane calls out, horrified, "Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "Thanks to my horse's effect, he comes back as a jewel!"

Princess Sunflower says, in a snort, "Whatever! Like I care! Now make your move!"

Current Score:

Princess Sunflower: 3800

Hotaru: 2100

Hotaru draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Hotaru sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I activate Crystal Promise! Now, I can summon back a Crystal Beast from my spell and trap zones and I choose my Sapphire Pegasus!" The sapphire in Hotaru's spell and trap zones glows and reappears as Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Hotaru says, taking a card from her deck which was taken out, "Now, my Sapphire Pegasus' effect activates, giving me another Crystal Beast from my deck and add it to my spell and trap zones! Like my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Hotaru sends the card into her spell/trap slot and a piece of cobalt appears on her spell/trap zones.

Princess Sunflower says, in a nasty tone, "My dragonic boyfriend has destroyed your pony before and he can do it again!"

Kira says, in a snort, "Now, I'm more concerned about her whole family!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, we all know that the Kuno family are nuts, for all we know, the whole family is nuts!"

Hotaru says, putting a card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Soon after, a piece of amethyst appears on the field and it glows, turning it to Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) in attack mode. Hotaru then says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Now I've got all seven Crystal Beasts on the field so now I play my Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!"

Princess Sunflower yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then Amethyst Cat, Sapphire Pegasus, and Emerald Turtle transform into their respective jewels and the four pieces of unrefined cobalt, ruby, amber, and topaz go into the air, a bright light covers the field, and Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Thunder yells out, shocked, "No way! Four thousand points!"

Princess Sunflower yells out, in a nasty tone, "So what!? You can't activate your dragon's special ability until the next turn, if it has a next turn!"

Hotaru asks, with a sly smile, "Who said that there's going to be a next turn!?" Hotaru sends the final card in her hand and she calls out, "I play Mischief of the Time Goddess to activate my dragon's special ability! For every Crystal Beast that I've sent to the graveyard, my dragon gains one thousand attack points!"

Princess Sunflower yells out, horrified, "No!"

Hotaru yells out, strongly, "Now, go Rainbow Overdrive!" Princess Sunflower gasps as the amethyst, sapphire, emerald, cobalt, topaz, amber, and ruby jewels are absorbed into Rainbow Dragon and its stats rise from 4000/0 to 11,000/0!

Frost yells out, shocked, "Oh man! That's a lot of points!"

Princess Sunflower yells out, horrified, "No! This can't be happening!"

Hotaru yells out, in a strong tone, "Now Rainbow Dragon, destroy her Water Dragon with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon's jewels glow with a bright light and it fires a beam of rainbow energy right Water Dragon, destroying it, and Princess Sunflower screams out in shock as she loses 7500 life-points, in one shot, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Princess Sunflower: 0

Hotaru: 2100

At the final second of the duel, the last images disappear from sight and Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Now, that's game!"

Kagome says, with an excited tone, "Way to go, Hotaru!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "We're kicking so much butt that it makes me believe if Sartorius is only bringing us wimps!"

Frost yells out, in an annoyed tone, "I'll show you! Hey, Bruno! Get over here!" Soon after, from the shadows, a young man with black wavy hair and green eyes wearing a male SOL member uniform came up with an Academy style duel disk attached to his left wrist.

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "It's another Society geek!"

Bruno asks, curiously, "What do you want, Frost?"

Frost points at Ranma and he says, seriously, "I want you to take this poser down!"

Ranma yells out, with a sly smile, "Ha! It's going to me, who's going to take him down!" Ranma leaps over to the front and Bruno says, with a cold serious tone, "No! Light will always win!" Soon enough, Bruno and Ranma activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Bruno: 4000

Ranma: 4000

Akane thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Ranma!"_

Bruno draws his card and he calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Bruno places a card on his duel disk and calls out, "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Soon after, Shining Angel (1400/800) appears on the field in defense mode. Bruno sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Ranma draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "First, I play Ancient Rules! This spell card allows me to summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand!" Ranma says, placing a card on his duel disk, "So, I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ranma says, places another card on his duel disk, "Now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes from the playing field in a field of flames, those flames surge up into the air above Ranma, and those flames transform into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. Ranma says, with a sly smile, "And thanks to my dragon's special ability, he gains three hundred more attack points for every dragon in my graveyard!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 2700/2000 and Ranma says, placing a third card on his duel disk, "Then, I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (1900/1600) comes on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "All right! Two monsters in once!"

Bruno calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "You don't scare me!"

Ranma yells out, strongly, "We'll see about that! Luster Dragon, attack with Orb of Fire!" Luster Dragon fires a white blast at Shining Angel, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Bruno doesn't lose any life-points.

A card comes out of Bruno's deck and he says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, your monster isn't the only one with a special ability! A can summon a Light monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck to the field in attack mode!" Bruno puts the card from his deck on his duel disk and he says, with a cold serious tone, "So, I choose my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!" Just then Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ranma yells out, with a sly smile, "Too bad that he's going to go! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fires his attack at Y-Dragon Head.

Bruno presses a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "I activate my Spellbinding Circle!" Bruno's face-down card is revealed to be the Spellbinding Circle trap card and Ranma gasps in shock.

Ranma yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Bruno says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right, dork! My Spellbinding Circle traps your pathetic dragon and he loses seven hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is trapped in a binding circle of magic and his stats go down from 2700/2000 to 2000/2000!

Ranma sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a plain tone, "I'll place a face-down card and end my turn!"

Bruno draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Bruno places a card on his duel disk and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "And I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Soon after, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Bruno sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I play my Frontline Base continuous spell card! Now, I can special summon one level four or below union type monster from my hand!" Bruno says, putting another card on his duel disk, "And I summon Z-Metal Tank!" Soon after, Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) appears on the field in attack mode. Bruno then calls out, with a cold sly tone, "Next, I remove them from play to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Soon after, the three monsters vanish from the field as they are removed from play, Bruno puts a fusion monster card on his duel disk, and XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) comes to the field in attack mode. Bruno puts his last card in his spell/trap slot and he says, with a cold sly smile, "Finally, I play my Dimension Fusion spell card! At the cost of two thousand life-points, I can summon back my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!" After Bruno's life-points were reduced by 2000 points, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) appears on the field. Bruno says, with a wide cold smile, "But wait! I'm not done yet! Now, I remove them from play to summon another XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Soon after, the three monsters vanish from the field as they are removed from play, Paul puts a fusion monster card on his duel disk, and XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ranma says, drolly, "Oh great!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "No! Two monsters with over two thousand attack points!"

Bruno yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Now my machines, attack his pathetic dragons!" The two XYZ-Dragon Cannons fires their blasts at Ranma's dragons, destroying them, along with Bruno's Spellbinding Circle continuous trap card, and Ranma yelps in shock as he loses 1700 life-points, altogether.

Hotaru and Akane yell out, horrified, "Ranma!"

Bruno says, with a cold sly smile, "With that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Bruno: 2000

Ranma: 2300

Ranma draws his card and he calls out, "Lucky shot, geek!" Ranma looks at his card and he says, with a sly smile, "Well, it looks like this duel is about to end in your defeat!"

Bruno yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You lie!"

Ranma says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "We'll see! I activate Call of the Haunted!" Ranma's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Now, thanks to this trap, I can summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Bruno says, with a cold snort, "Ha! That monster is weak!"

Ranma says, displaying his Inferno Fire Blast spell card, "But with Inferno Fire Blast, I can inflict damage towards your life-points, equal to my Red-Eyes's attack!"

Bruno yells out, horrified, "No way!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "I'm afraid so! Red-Eyes, let him have it!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon launches a sphere of black and dark red flame energy at Bruno and he yelps out as he loses 2400 life-points in one shot, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Bruno: 0

Ranma: 2300

As the final images disappear, Bruno falls on his knees in defeat and Ranma says, with a sly smile, "That's game!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Ranma!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!"

Frost says, with a sly smile, "Well, it seems that you guys are winning!" Frost calls out, behind him, "Hey Tina, you're turn!" Soon after, a female SOL member with red short hair and green eyes comes out of the shadows with an Academy style duel disk attached to her arm.

Keiko steps forward, activates her duel disk, and says, with a serious tone, "I'll take her on!"

Hikari tells Keiko, with a serious tone, "Be careful, girlfriend!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a smile, "Don't worry, I won't be beaten by anyone wearing that!"

Tina tells Keiko, with a cold sly grin, "We'll see about that!" Tina and Keiko draw five cards from their decks and prepare to duel.

"Game on!" Keiko and Tina yell out in unison as they draw their five cards and prepare for their duel.

Starting Scores:

Tina: 4000

Keiko: 4000

Keiko draws one card from her deck and calls out, seriously, "I'll go first!" Keiko puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "First, I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode, Keiko puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Then I play my Quick-Summon Spell card! This card allows me another summon this turn!" Keiko puts one more card on her duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, another Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end with these cards face-down and my dragons take away one thousand of your life-points, thanks to their ability!" Tina yelps out in shock as both dragons fire spheres of flame energy at her and she yelps when they hit as she loses 1000 life-points.

Current Score:

Tina: 3000

Keiko: 4000

Tina draws one card from her deck and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Think you are so smart?! Think again!" Tina puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Lightning Vortex spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of field!" Tina discards one card from her hand and Keiko's Solar Flare Dragons are destroyed.

Keiko pushes a button on her duel disk and yells out, "Now, I play my trap card! Backfire!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Backfire Continuous trap card and Keiko calls out, "This trap card gives you five hundred points of damage for every Fire monster in the graveyard and since you got rid of two of my monsters, you lose one thousand life-points!" Tina yelps out in shock as she loses 1000 life-points, thanks to Keiko's trap card.

Tina puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Doesn't matter to me! I play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card! This card gets rid of your little fire cracker of a trap!" Just then a huge storm destroys Keiko's trap card, Tina puts one card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Next, I summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Soon after, Gemini Elf (1900/900) comes to the field in attack mode, Tina puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Then I play my Double Attack spell card! By discarding a monster that's equal or more in level than my Elf, it can attack twice this turn!" Tina discards one Wingweaver (2700/2450) monster card and Tina yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, attack!"

Keiko puts a button on her duel disk and yells out, "Not so fast! I play my trap card! Call of the Haunted!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be Call of the Haunted and she says, with a sly smile, "Now, I can bring back my Solar Flare Dragon to protect me!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes back to the field in attack mode.

Tina calls out, with a cold sly smile on her lips, "You call that protection?! I call that pathetic! Elf, show her what we mean!" Gemini Elf destroys Solar Flare Dragon, costing Keiko 400 life-points, and Tina then yells out, "Attack her again!" Gemini Elf then attacks Keiko directly and she yelps out as she loses 1900 more life-points.

Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Kagome yell out in shock and in unison, "Keiko!"

Tina puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a cold sly grin, "That will do for now."

Current Score:

Tina: 2000

Keiko: 1700

Keiko draws one card from her deck and says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Keiko draws two cards from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "I play my Ties to the Brethren! I give up one thousand life-point to summon two level four or below monsters from my deck!" Keiko's life-points drop by 1000, she goes through her deck, takes two cards from it, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and calls out, putting the two cards on her duel disk, "Now, I summon Fox Fire and Darkfire Soldier number one!" Soon after, Fox Fire (300/200) and Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko then puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "Finally, I sacrifice these two to summon my Infernal Flame Emperor in attack mode!" Soon after, the two monsters vanish and Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/2400) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko then calls out, "Next, I play his effect! I remove my Solar Flare Dragon from the grave to destroy your face-down!" Keiko's Solar Flare Dragon comes out of her graveyard, she puts it in her pocket, and out of play, and Tina's face-down is destroyed.

Tina says, with a cold sneer, "It isn't enough to end this duel!"

Keiko puts the final card in her hand in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly smile, "But this is! I play my Pump Up spell card! It doubles my Flame Emperor's attack points for this turn!" Soon after, Infernal Flame Emperor's stats rise from 2700/2400 to 5400/2400!

Tina gasps in horror and she yells out, horrified, "No! I can't lose to this nonbeliever!"

Keiko calls out, "Infernal Flame Emperor, end this duel with Underground Torch!" Infernal Flame Emperor blasts Tina's Gemini Elf, taking away 3500 of her life-points, and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tina: 0

Keiko: 700

With the duel done and over with, the final holograms are done, Keiko returns to her friends, and Kagome tells Keiko, with a smile, "Great job, Keiko!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, with a loving smile, "You were fantastic, Keiko."

Keiko kisses Yusuke on the lips and she tells him, with a loving smile, "Thanks, Yusuke."

Frost yells out, seriously, "Don't think you've won, yet! Hey Marco!" Soon after, a young man comes out from the shadows with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt over a black vest, blue jeans, and red sneakers with an Academy style duel disk attached to his left wrist.

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Ha! This guy is mine!"

As Tyson walks up in front, Kagome calls out, seriously, "Take him down, Tyson!"

Marco calls out, seriously as he activates his duel disk and draws five cards from his deck, "We'll see about that! Draw your cards, kid!"

Tyson yells out, seriously as he activates his duel disk and draws five cards from his deck, "You got it!"

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Marco: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Marco draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile, "It's my turn!" Marco puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Meteor of Destruction! This card takes away one thousand of your life-points automatically since you have more than three thousand!" A huge meteor slams into Tyson and he yells out as he loses one thousand life-points! Marco then puts two more cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary and get two Metal Fiend Tokens!" Soon after, two Metal Fiend Tokens (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Marco then puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Next, I sacrifice them to summon my Tri-Horned Dragon!" Both tokens vanish from the field and Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Too bad it can't attack this turn!"

Marco puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Wrong, fool! I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now, your turn is skipped and it returns to my Battle Phase!"

All of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Keiko calls out, stunned, "Tyson!"

Marco calls out, seriously, "Tri-Horned Dragon, attack!" Tri-Horned Dragon rushes in, slashes Tyson with his claws, and he yelps as he loses 2850 life-points.

Kagome says, worriedly, "Tyson nearly lost all of his life-points!"

Marco puts the final card in his hand and says, "I'll lay this face-down and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Marco: 4000

Tyson: 150

Tyson says, with a snarl, "Finally!" Tyson calls out, drawing one card from his hand, "My move!"

Marco pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, kid, but I play my Ring of Destruction!" Marco's face-down card is revealed to be Ring of Destruction and the ring comes onto Tri-Horned Dragon's neck causing Marco to say, with a nasty smile, "This destroys my monster and we lose life-points equal to my dragon's attack points! Game over!"

Tyson calls out, seriously, "I don't think so!" Just then a huge explosion destroys Tri-Horned Dragon, taking away 2850 of Marco's life-points, and covering the two duelists in smoke!

Marco says, with a smile, "I win!" But when the smoke clears, Tyson still has his remaining life-points and Marco yelps out in shock. Marco calls out, stunned, "You are still here, but how?!"

Tyson points to a face-up Hollowed Life Barrier and says, with a smile, "Simple, before you ringed exploded, I played the Trap Booster spell card in my hand, discarded one card, and played the Hollowed Life Barrier that I drew! This protects my life-points for this turn by discarding one more card from my hand!"

Marco says, annoyed, "You saved yourself for now!"

Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly smile, "No! I've already won, pal! I play Monster Reborn to bring back the card that I discarded! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Just then a bright light comes onto the field and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Marco yells out, in shock, "No way!" Marco then says, with a sneer, "So, what?! Thanks to your trap card, all damage is reduced is zero, yours and mine!"

Tyson says, putting the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, "You think that you are the only one with Mischief of the Time Goddess, pal! This duel ends right here!" Tyson calls out, seriously, "Blue-Eyes, end this duel! White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires a beam of energy right at Marco and he yells out as he loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately. Tyson calls out, with a smile, "That's game, pal!"

Final Score:

Marco: 0

Tyson: 150

After the final holograms fades away, Marco falls down to his knees and Ichigo yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Frost yells out, seriously, "Don't get too cocky! Yo Frank!" Soon after, a young man with black hair that was well-combined and light green eyes, wearing a red shirt and blue pants with white sneakers with an Academy style duel disk.

Kagome steps up and she says, seriously, "I'll take you on!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "Take him down, Kagome!" Soon after, Frank and Kagome activate their duel disks, drew five cards, as each player were shown 4000 life-points on their duel disks.

"Let's Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Frank: 4000

Kagome: 4000

Frank tells Kagome, with a sly smile, "Ladies, first!"

Kagome says, drolly, "Gee, thanks." Kagome draws one card from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two from my hand!" Kagome draws three cards from her deck, discards two from her hand, and says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Kagome draws two more cards from her deck, puts another card in her hand, and calls out, "Then I play Polymerization! This card allows me to fuse these three monsters together!" Kagome discards three cards from her hand and then three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) appear on the field. Kagome tells Frank, with a sly smile, "Yes, way! Now, I summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons merge together in a fusion vortex and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) comes out of the vortex to the field in attack mode. Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Dragon's Mirror spell card! By removing Fusion-Material dragon monsters from my graveyard from play, I can summon a Dragon-type fusion monster right now! So, I remove my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons along with Armed Dragon Level Seven and Luster Dragon number two that I sent to the graveyard with Graceful Charity!" The named monster cards come out of the graveyard and the Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) and Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1500) appear on the field while Kagome puts the cards on the card pouch while putting a fusion monster card from her fusion deck on her duel disk.

Frank calls out, shocked, "You had this planned all along?!"

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Yep! Now, I summoned my mighty Five-Headed Dragon!" The five monsters go into a fusion vortex and out of the fusion vortex, Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frank winches in shock and he says, nervously, through trying to sound strong, "Very good, but your dragons can't attack me since it is your first turn."

Kagome replies, with a sly smile and putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "You want to bet on that? I play Mischief of the Time Goddess! This card skips your turn and automatically returns me to my Battle Phase!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Frank calls out, worriedly, "I'll lose!"

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Exactly! Blue-Eyes and Five-Headed Dragon attack with Neutron Blast and Five-Headed Flame Attack! End this duel!" The two named monsters launch their attacks right into Frank and he cries out in shock as he loses 9500 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Frank: 0

Kagome: 4000

After the duel ended in Kagome's victory, the final images disappears and everyone, including our heroes and heroines, were surprised that Kagome won the duel in one turn.

Thunder yells out, shocked, "No way! That kid won in just one turn!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Kagome!"

Kagome says, with a nervous smile, "I got lucky!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "We're in the lead now!"

Frost says, in a serious and nasty tone, "Cool your jets, little man! Those were all wimps compared to us!"

Kai says, in a plain tone, "He's right! We don't know how strong these guys are. So we have to be on our guard."

Frost steps forward and says, with a sly smile, "So, who wants to take me on first?!"

Kira comes forward and says, with a serious tone, "Allow me!"

Sasuke tells Kira, seriously, "Careful, Kira. We don't know what he is capable of."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "This asshole won't beat me, Sasuke."

Frost says, with a sly smile and tone, "Ooh, someone is hot today. Time for me to cool you off, little girl."

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Little girl? Okay, that's it, pal! You are going to get it!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Kira and Frost yell out in unison as their duel gets started.

Starting Scores:

Frost: 4000

Kira: 4000

Kira draws one card from her deck and calls out, annoyed, "I'll start this duel off!" Kira puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "First off, I summon Black Stego to the field in defense mode!" Soon after, Black Stego (1200/2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Kira then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Finally, I put these two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Frost yells out, with a sly smile, "Another Dinosaur deck?! Ha! This duel will be easier than I thought! I've already dueled your friend, The Sarge, and I've already beat his deck!"

Our heroes and heroines, except for Sasuke, gasp out in shock and Kira states, stunned, "What?!"

Frost says, with a sly smile, "Allow me to show you!" Frost draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "First, I will play a spell card! Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Frost draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two new cards!" Frost draws two cards from his deck and says, when he sees them, "Nice." Frost puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Then I play my Cost Down card! This card allows me to lower the level of the monsters in my hand by two stars as long as I send one of my cards to the cooler!" Frost sends his Ice Knight (1300/1200) to the graveyard, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Ready to get to chills! I summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Soon after, Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Frost says, with a sly smile, "However, since I didn't sacrifice a monster, my main Mobius can't use his special ability, but don't think you are safe, yet! Next, I remove one Fire monster and two Water monsters from my graveyard!" Soon after, one UFO Turtle (1400/1200), his Ice Knight (1300/1200), and one Maiden of the Aqua (800/2000) come out of Frost's graveyard, he puts them in his pocket, out of play, and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Meet my new friend! Frost and Flame Dragon!" Soon after, Frost and Flame Dragon (2300/2000) come to the field in attack mode. Frost then discards one card in his hand to the graveyard and yells out, "Next, I play his effect! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, you little pal is put on ice!"

Kira yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then Frost and Flame Dragon freezes and then vaporizes Black Stego with a mixture of ice and flame attacks.

Keiko calls out, stunned, "Kira, no!"

Frost then calls out, "Now, Mobius, Ice Lance!" Mobius creates a lance full of ice that slams into Kira and she yells out as she loses 2400 life-points.

Kira pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, seriously, "Reveal trap! Damage Condenser!" Kira's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Kira says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to you, I can play this! This card allows me to summon any monster from my deck equal or less to the damage that you just gave me! So, in short, the more pain you deal, the more hurt you'll feel!" Kira goes through her deck, takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon my friend, Dark Driceratops!" Soon after, Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kira!"

Frost puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly smile, "Don't be celebrating for your friend, yet, little man! Now, I play this! Mobius Castle!" Just then a huge ice castle similar to the Tai Mahal in India comes to the field and freezes much of the field. Frost then says, with a sly grin, "I can only play this card when my man Mobius is on the field, but that's okay. Now, all of my opponent's Beast, Beast-Warrior, Plant, and Dinosaur-Type monster lose five hundred attack and defense points! I told you that dinosaur don't like the ice age. Look at your little friend."

Kira says, lowly, "No." Dark Driceratops gives a loud cry as its stats go down from 2400/1500 to 1900/1000!

Frost puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "That's all from me, but the Ice Age has truly begun."

Current Score:

Kira: 1600

Frost: 4000

Kira draws one card from her deck, looks at it, puts one card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Sabersaurus in defense mode!" Soon after, Sabersaurus (1900/500-1400/500) comes to the field in defense mode.

Frost tells Kira, with a sly smile while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not this time, girl! What you didn't know is that my main Mobius is so dope, he has his own trap card! Mobius Glacier!" Frost's face-down card is revealed to be Mobius Glacier Continuous trap card and Frost says, with a sly smile, "Now, this card is really going to send chills down your spine! As long as Mobius Castle remains on the field, this card stays activate and it forces all of my opponent's Beast, Beast-Warriors, Plant, and Dinosaurs to stay in attack mode!"

Kira calls out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, Sabersaurus goes into attack mode and Kira's two dinosaur monsters feet get frozen.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "This is bad!"

Kira puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I place one card face-down and call it a turn!"

Frost draws one card from his deck and yells out, seriously, "Now, I…!"

Kira pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, "Not so fast, pal! Drop Off!" Kira's face-down card is revealed to be the Drop Off trap card and Kira says, with a sly smile, "Now, you have to drop your card and you can't your Dragon's ability now."

Frost says, with a sly smile while putting the card that he drew into the graveyard, "Not bad. But it won't save you from them! Frost Dragon, do your stuff!" Frost and Flame Dragon fires cold and heat energy at Sabersaurus, destroying it, and costing Kira 900 life-points. Frost then shouts out, "Now, it is extinction time! Mobius, Ice Lance!" Mobius launches a lance made of ice at Dark Driceratops, destroying it, and costing Kira another 500 life-points. Frost says, with a sly smile, "I end my turn, but on my next turn, it is extinction time!"

Current Score:

Frost: 4000

Kira: 200

Keiko says, worriedly, "This is not good. Kira is down to her last two hundred life-points while this jerk still has every single point!"

Kagome says, with a worried tone, "But if she loses, we will never get Miss Takahashi, Hinata, and Yukina back!"

Yusuke shouts out, seriously, "I know that my sis will pull through! She never let us down before!"

Kira hears her brother's words and thinks, seriously, _"Yeah! I never gave up in any of those fights with my bro during his days as a Spirit Detective and I gave it all I got in battle like_ _the Saint Beasts, the Dark Tournament, Sensei and his goons, and in the Demon World tournament! I've never let anyone down before and I'm not going to now!"_ Kira puts her hand on her deck and calls out, while drawing one card from her deck, "You know what, pal?! This duel isn't over, yet! It has just started!" Kira looks at the card, gives a sly smile, she puts one card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Babycerasaurus in attack mode!" Soon after, Babycerasaurus (500/500-0/0) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost yells out, with a laugh, "A little baby?! Is that the best you can do?! And look, the poor dear can't stand the cold?!"

Babycerasaurus gives a weak chirp and Kira tells her spirit partner, telepathically, _**"Don't worry, pal! It's going to get hotter than this cold freak thinks!"**_ Kira's Field Spell slot opens, she puts a card in the slot, and calls out, "Well, he is going to get a boost with my Jurassic World Field Spell!" Soon after, the scene changes with a prehistoric jungle like world with a mountain in the background. Kira then says, with a sly tone, "With this spell on the field, my dinosaurs get a three hundred point power boost!" Babycerasaurus gives a weak cry as it stats rise from 0/0 to 300/300!

Frost says, with a sly smile, "That little pup isn't going to do a thing!"

Kira says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "He might not, but this will! I end my turn and activate my trap! Volcanic Eruption!" Kira's face-down card is revealed to be Volcanic Eruption and the mountain in the background explodes as it turns into a volcano! Kira then says, with a sly smile, "When I play this with Jurassic World, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

Frost yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!" Just then molten lava destroys Kira's monster and her field spell while Frost loses both of his monsters, his Mobius Castle, and his Mobius Glacier trap card.

A card comes out of Kira's deck and she says, with a sly smile, "But it gets worse, pal! Since my little pal was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can summon one dinosaur from my deck with four stars or less, so, I play my Kabazauls in attack mode!" Soon after, Kabazauls (1700/1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, sis!"

Frost draws one card from his deck, gives a groan of disappointment, and he says, plainly, "Pass."

Kira draws one card from her deck and she says, tauntingly, "Ah, what's wrong? Didn't get what you wanted?"

Frost says, with a sneer, "Big talk for someone like you. You might get me this turn, but you can't end this duel in one turn!"

Kira puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Want to bet? I play my Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Kira draws two cards from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Now, I play my Big Evolution Pill! By sacrificing one dinosaur on my field, this can be activated and it stays activate for three turns!" Kabazauls vanishes from the field and Kira says, with a sly smile, "Now, I can summon any dinosaur monsters without any sacrifices!" Kira puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon Super Conductor Tyranno in attack mode!" Soon after, Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost says, nervously, "That's a lot of points, yo."

Kira puts the final card in her hand in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a sly grin, "Just you wait! I play my Megamorph spell card! Since my life-points are less than yours, my Tyranno's attack power is doubled!" Super Conductor Tyranno's stats rise from 3300/1400 to 6600/1400!

Akane yells out, awe-stuck, "Way to go, Kira! Take him down!"

Kira calls out, "You heard Akane, Tyranno! Crush him flat! Attack!" Super Conductor Tyranno fires a beam of energy right Frost and he screams out as he is hit causing him to lose 6600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Frost: 0

Kira: 200

As the holograms fade away, Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Great work, sis! You did it!"

Kira tells Hikari, with a smile, "As if there was any doubt."

Thunder steps forward and says, "You might have de-frosted that dope, but you won't short-circuit me!"

Naruto comes forward and yells out, seriously, "Yeah, you want to bet pal!"

Thunder says, with a sly sneer, "You think that you are so smart, brat! Well, you won't be so confident when I'm done with you!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-points counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Naruto and Thunder yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Thunder: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Thunder draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "I'll start this duel off with this! My Thunder Knight!" Soon after, Thunder Knight (1300/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder then says, with a sly smile, "And get this, kid, when he hangs out with another Thunder-type monster, he gets a four hundred point jolt!" Thunder Knight's stats then rise from 1300/1200 to 1700/1200! Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I'm done for now, but this is the calm before the storm."

Naruto draws one card and says, seriously, "Whatever." Naruto looks up at Hinata and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Don't worry, Hinata! I will do what it takes to get out of here and make sure that you are safe! Believe it! I won't go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"_ Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Now, I summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" Soon after, Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto shouts out, seriously, "This is taking my friend, creep! Blazing Inpachi, torch his knight!" Blazing Inpachi launches a wave of flames right at Thunder Knight.

Thunder pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, kid, but it is time to find out why I'm called Thunder! I play my Lightning Talisman trap card!" Thunder's face-down is revealed to be his Lightning Talisman trap card and Thunder says, with a sly smile, "This card activates when my opponent's monster attacks and it negates the attack, but it gets worse. Now, you have to draw one card from your deck and you take four hundred life-points of damage per card in your hand!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Say what?!" Naruto draws one card from his deck, Blazing Inpachi's attack is negated, and Naruto screams out as he is shocked as he loses 2400 life-points.

Hinata calls out, horrified, "Naruto!"

Sasuke yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto, what are you doing out there?!"

Naruto replies, seriously, "What do you think that I'm trying to do?! Let him win!" Naruto puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and says, with a growl, "I place three cards face-down and call it a turn."

Current Score:

Thunder: 4000

Naruto: 1600

Thunder draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "Now, I sacrifice my Thunder Knight to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode!" Thunder Knight vanishes and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder then says, with a sly smile, "And when my main man comes to the field, one of your monster's gets zapped! Thunder Crush!" Just then large lightning bolts slam into Naruto's monster and destroy it. Thunder then exclaims, seriously, "Now, it is time to feel the power of Thunder! Attack!" Zaborg launches a lightning attack right at Naruto directly.

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Not so fast, pal! I play my trap! Magic Cylinder!" Naruto's trap card is revealed to be Magic Cylinder and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, jerk! But this card sends your attack right back at you, so, let's see how you like it!"

Thunder calls out, stunned, "Say what?!" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field, the attack goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Thunder causing him to yelp as he loses 2400 life-points.

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "It looks like the odds are even now!"

Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, with a sneer, "You got lucky, kid! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Thunder: 1600

Naruto: 1600

Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I play my Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Spear Dragon (1900/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "Next, I play my face-down! Rush Recklessly!" Naruto's face-down card proves to be the Rush Recklessly Quick-Spell card and Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Now, this card increases my dragon's power by seven hundred points this turn!" Spear Dragon's stats increase from 1900/0 to 2600/0!

Thunder shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Naruto calls out, with a sly smile, "Time to show you why it isn't a good idea to mess with me! Spear Dragon, get rid his friend!" Spear Dragon fires a cyclone force attack from its mouth and destroys Zaborg, costing him 200 life-points. But then Spear Dragon switches to defense mode and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "However, my dragon has to switch to defense mode when it attacks, but it was enough to take overgrown lightning rod down." Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Current Score:

Thunder: 1400

Naruto: 1600

Thunder says, seriously while drawing one card from his deck, "You will pay for that brat!" Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play my Polymerization! This card allows me to fuse two Thunder Dragons in my hand to form my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Thunder discards two cards from his hand, two Thunder Dragons (1600/1500 X 2) appears on the field, go into a fusion vortex, Thunder takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck, puts it on his duel disk, and out of the fusion vortex, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Then I play my face-down! Meteor Rain!" Thunder's face-down card is revealed to be the Meteor Rain trap card and Thunder says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, the difference between my monster's attack power and your defending monster's defense points is taken out of your score!"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Oh no! Since his dragon doesn't have any defense point, if this attack hits, Naruto's finished!"

Thunder calls out, seriously, "That's right, little lady! It's over for your friend! Thunder Dragon, finish it!" Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon launches its attack against Naruto's Spear Dragon and it explodes causing a large explosion as Spear Dragon is destroyed.

Hinata yells out in shock, "Naruto!"

Thunder says, with a wide smile, "It's over!" But when the smoke and dust clear, Naruto is still in the duel with all of his remaining life-points. Thunder yells out, shocked, "But how?!"

Naruto points to a Hollowed Life Barrier trap card and he says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I played my Hollowed Life Barrier trap card! I discarded one card from my hand and all damage to me for this turn is zero!"

Thunder says, with a sneer, "You managed to survive this turn, but you can't win!"

Naruto draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "Oh, yeah?! Well, I made a promise to get Miss Takahashi, Hinata, and Yukina out of here and I won't go back on my word! That's part of my ninja and I'm going to win no matter what it takes! Believe it!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity spell card! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they had six cards in their hands, Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Then I play my Soul Release spell card! This card allows me to remove up to five cards in our graveyard from play, but I choose to remove my Blazing Inpachi, my Spear Dragon, and the Tyrant Dragon that I put there with Hollowed Life Barrier!" The three named cards come out of Naruto's graveyard slot, he puts them in his pocket out of play, he then pushes a button on his duel disk, and calls out, "Then I play my Return from the Different Dimension trap card!" Naruto's final face-down card is revealed to be Return from the Different Dimension trap card and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "This card costs me half of my life-points, but that's okay because the monsters that I sacrifice come back to play!" Naruto then puts the cards in his pocket on his duel disk as his life-point are cut in half, then Blazing Inpachi (1850/0), Spear Dragon (1900/0), and Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) come to the field in attack mode. Naruto then puts one more card on his duel disk and yells out, "Finally, I sacrifice all three of them to summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Soon after, all three monsters vanish from the field in red chakra-like flames, the flames form together to take the shape of a fox, and with a large demonic roar, Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (4500/4500) comes to the field in attack mode while it and Naruto are covered in red chakra energy.

Thunder says, shocked, "That's not cool. Over four grand?"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "But it gets worse for you, pal, because since my life-points are less than yours, Kyubi's attack points increase by the difference!" Kyubi's stats rise from 4500/4500 to 5100/4500!

Thunder calls out, in disbelief, "No way!"

Naruto shouts, seriously, "Believe it, pal! Kyubi, end this duel!" Kyubi roars out with great power as it extends all of its nine-tails extend out, slashes Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon multiple times, and Thunder cries out as it explodes costing Thunder 2300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Thunder: 0

Naruto: 800

When the final holograms fade away, Naruto tells Thunder, with a sly grin, "That's game, pal!"

Yusuke calls out, excitedly, "Awesome work, Naruto!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "You kicked his butt!"

Tyson shouts out, happily, "Way to go!"

Naruto rubs his nose and says, with a smile, "Ah, it was nothing."

Hinata thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"That was awesome, Naruto. You did great."_

Blaze steps forward, a duel disk with his dueling deck inside appears on his left wrist, and Kai steps forward to face Blaze, a duel disk with his dueling deck appears on his left wrist, and Kai asks, plainly, "Ready?"

Blaze says, plainly, "Ready as I will ever be." They activate their duel disk, their life-points display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Let's duel!" Blaze and Kai yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 4000

Kai: 4000

Kai says, drawing a card, "I shall go first." Kai says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I shall play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Right now?"

Kai discards one card from his hand, puts another card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, when a trap card with a picture of a glowing orb between some legs comes to the field, "I play my Volcanic Mine! This puts a 'Bomb Token' on all of your unoccupied monster spaces until the end of this turn in which they are destroyed!" Just then five Bomb Tokens (1000/1000), small spheres made of hardened and liquid lava, appear on the field in defense mode.

Blaze says, with a sly smile, "What's the point of that? You can't attack this turn."

Kai says, with a plain tone while putting a card in the spell/trap slots, "Wrong! I play my Blaze Accelerator!" Just then a strange blaster appears in Kai's spell/trap zones and Kai says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I release by Blaze Accelerator to play my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator vanishes while a tri-barreled blaster appears to take its place. Kai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in their hands!" Kai draws six cards and Blaze only draws one since he has five cards already in his hand. Kai then puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Then I release my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon my Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode!" Immediately, Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800), a huge black and red rock-like creature with a flaming mane, green eyes, and a tail made of molten rock. Kai says, putting another two more cards into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Mage's Power and Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell cards! Mage's Power gives my Volcanic Doomfire an extra five hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on the field and I have two of them! And with my Fairy Meteor Crush, when my Doomfire attacks a monster in defense mode with less defense then its attack, you lose the difference of that amount!" Volcanic Doomfire's stats rise from 3000/1800 to 4000/1800.

Blaze says, with a perplexed tone, "What is the point? You can't attack."

Kai says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, "My Mischief of the Time Goddess says differently, Blaze! This card skips your turn and allows me to attack right now!"

Blaze yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Kai yells out, with a strong tone, "Doomfire, attack his Token with Blaze Cannon!" Volcanic Doomfire unleashes a sphere of molten energy at the token and destroys it causing Blaze to yelp as he loses 3000 life-points, thanks to Kai's equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush. Kai says, with a plain tone, "And thanks to my Doomfire's ability, since he destroyed a monster in battle, the rest of your monsters are destroyed and you lose five hundred life-points for each one!" Just then the rest of the Mine Tokens are destroyed in strong explosions and Blaze yells out in pain as he loses 2000 life-points, ending the duel right away.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0

Kai: 4000

With the end of the duel, both sides had series of gasps and T-Bone yells out, stunned, "My homie!"

Yusuke says, stunned, "No way! He ended the duel in one turn!"

T-Bone then steps forward to duel and Blaze tells T-Bone, "T-Bone, you are last chance."

T-Bone tells Blaze, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, my homie. I won't screw this time."

Frost tells T-Bone, seriously, "You had better not or we are on ice, big time!"

Sasuke steps forward and says, seriously, "Let's get this over with."

T-Bone tells Sasuke, seriously, "Let's go, Academy boy." Soon enough, T-Bone and Sasuke activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

T-Bone: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

Ranma yells out, encouragingly, "Go get them, Sasuke."

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Yeah! Don't screw up here! Miss Takahashi, Hinata, and Yukina are counting on you!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Idiot. Do you really believe that I would let them win Naruto? No, the pride of my people and the fate of our world on the line here, so, I can't and will not fail!"_

T-Bone says, drawing one card from his deck, "I'll kick things off!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "As you wish!"

T-Bone puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "First, I'll start off with Giant Soldier of Stone in defense!" Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) comes to the field in defense mode. T-Bone then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I throw this spell card! Guidance to Ore!" Soon after, a large stone cave appears behind T-Bone.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That's the same card that he used against Jaden last time! Is going to use the same strategy or something similar, but different? Better keep my eyes open and watch out!"_

T-Bone puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "And to end my turn, I'm throwing down some face-downs. That's all from me, ya."

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and says, "My move! Draw!" Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play my Polymerization spell card!" Sasuke discards his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) monster cards to the graveyard, takes one fusion monster card from his fusion deck, puts it on his duel disk, and says, "So, I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon to summon my Meteor Black Dragon!" Soon after, Meteor Black Dragon (3500/3000) comes to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone yells out, shocked, "Over three grand?!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I see that you can count T-Bone! Now, I play my Fairy Meteor Crush! Thanks to this spell, the difference between my dragon's attack points and your defending monster's defense points are now dealt to you as damage!" T-Bone yelps out in shock and Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Black Dragon, Infernal Meteor Crush!" Meteor Black Dragon launches spheres of dark red rock and red and black flames at T-Bone's monster, destroying it, and costing T-Bone 1500 life-points, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush.

T-Bone says, seriously, "You might have gotten the first strike, but my home boys aren't done, yet! And that's all thanks to Guidance to Ore!" A card comes out of T-Bone's deck, T-Bone puts it on his duel disk, and another Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end with this."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 4000

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Whatever, Academy boy." T-Bone draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I'll kick it with Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards!" T-Bone draws two more cards from his deck, T-Bone then displays a spell card with rocks being dug up my machines, and T-Bone says, seriously, "Next, I'll kick with Mine Excavation! This card allows me to remove one of my rock homeboys from my grave and summon a new one from my deck that's the same level! So, I'll be removing my Soldier of Stone!" T-Bone removes his Giant Soldier of Stone from the graveyard, put it in his pocket, a card comes out of his deck, T-Bone puts it on his duel disk, and he says, "Meet a good pal of mine! Mine Golem!" Soon after, Mine Golem (1000/1900) comes to the field in attack mode, T-Bone puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Next, I play my Infernal Reckless Summon! Since my main man was special summoned, I can play all other copies of my homeboy from my deck!" Two cards come out of his deck, T-Bone takes them, puts them on his duel disk, and two more Mine Golems (1000/1900 X 2) in attack mode.

Sasuke thinks, in a serious tone, _"This is not good! This is really going to hurt me!"_

T-Bone pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I play my trap! Minefield Eruption!" T-Bone's face-down card is revealed to be Minefield Eruption and T-Bone says, with a sly smile, "This card slams you for one thousand life-points for every Golem on the field. Then every one of my Golems is kicked the curve, but it will be worth it!" Just then Sasuke yells out in shock as he is blasted from below as he loses 3000 life-points in one shot.

Naruto calls out, horrified, "Sasuke!" Soon after, all three Mine Golems are destroyed in huge explosions.

T-Bone puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I'm kicking Soldier to the curve!" Soon after, Giant Soldier of Stone vanishes and Granmarg the Earth Monarch (2400/1100) appears on the field in attack mode. T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Yes! Yes! Give it up for Granmarg the Earth Monarch, here, to kick this duel into high gear! Now, check out dog's special ability! I can send one face-down to the grave and I choose mine!" Granmarg destroys T-Bone's face-down card, which is revealed to be Dominant Volcano, and T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "It's Dominant Volcano and when it blows, you get slammed for three hundred! That's right! This card is the bomb!" Sasuke yells out as an explosion of red light hits him, taking out 300 more of his life-points. T-Bone puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "During my next Standby Phase, we can check out our decks for a Fire monster, but this duel won't last as long since I play my Ragieki to kick up a storm and take out your monsters!" Just then a huge lightning storm blasts Sasuke's Meteor Black Dragon and destroys it.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Sasuke's monster is gone! He doesn't have anything to defense himself!"

Sasuke says, seriously while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it, Naruto! I reveal my trap! Call of the Haunted!" Sasuke's trap card is revealed to be Call of Haunted and Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to call a monster back from my grave! And I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) comes back to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone says, with a snort, "Fine. I'll chill out for now."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 700

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"That was too close! He isn't a joke! He is one hard-core duelist! If I don't take him serious, I will lose! So, I will handle him like I do any enemy: Without mercy!"_ Sasuke draws one card from his deck, puts the two cards in his hand in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I'll place these two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

T-Bone draws one card from his deck and says, "Too bad for you, boy!" T-Bone then says, "Now, we go through our decks and get a Fire monsters, thanks to the ability of my Dominant Volcano and then we can kick it to the field!" T-Bone and Sasuke go through their decks, take out one card from their decks, and T-Bone says, displaying one Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000), "I've got mine!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "I don't have one."

T-Bone says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "That's too bad, dog! Now, I play my Card of Sanctity! We draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Sasuke and T-Bone draw from their decks until they have six cards in each of their hands. T-Bone says, seriously, "Now, it is time for all of peeps to come out and rock!" T-Bone puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And it starts with this, my Blue Moon spell! When I have four monsters with four different attributes, I can dis them all to play a mad powerful field spell!" T-Bone discards one Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000), one Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000), one Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000), and his Granmarg card on his duel disk causing two cards to come out of his duel disk. T-Bone's Field Spell slot then opens, he puts one card in the slot, and the slot while he puts the card on his duel disk, calling out, "Also, I get to summon one of the rocking dudes in my deck! So, put your hands together for DJ Demiurge EMA!" Soon after, the field transforms into a huge rocky and mountainous field and Demiurge EMA (3300/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. T-Bone then says, seriously, "Now, one spell or trap card gets transformed and becoming totally tricked by turning into Homunculus Tokens!" Soon after, T-Bone's Guidance to Ore and one of Sasuke's face-downs get transformed into Homunculus Tokens (800/800 X 2) in defense mode.

Sasuke says, plainly, "Nice."

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "And as you know with seeing my duel with the Jay man, my Demiurge gets eight hundred attack points for every Homunculus Token on the field!" Soon after, Demiurge EMA's stats increase from 3300/2000 to 4900/2000! T-Bone says, seriously, "Enough to take you out, home boy! Kick it big D!" Demiurge moves in to attack Sasuke's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Sasuke pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my face-down! Emergency Provisions!" Sasuke's face-down is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick Spell card and he says, plainly, "Now, I sacrifice my other card in order to regain one thousand life-points!" Just then the Homunculus Token on Sasuke's side of the field is gone and Sasuke's life-points increase by 1000 while Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "And with one token gone, you monster loses eight hundred attack points!" Demiurge EMA's stats go down from 4900/2000 to 4100/2000!

T-Bone says, seriously, "It is still enough to take you out, boy."

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Don't count on it! I play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Sasuke discards one card from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, seriously, "I play my Reinforcements trap card! This gives my Red-Eyes an extra five hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 2900/2000!

T-Bone yells out, not worried in the least, "Doesn't matter! He will still bring on the pain!" Demiurge blasts Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroying it, and taking 1200 of Sasuke's life-points away! T-Bone tells Sasuke, with a serious tone, "You might have saved yourself, but you had better make those points count or it is peace out forever."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 500

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "One more turn is all that I will need." Sasuke looks at his deck, closes his eyes, draws the card with determination in his expression, and after he draws the card, his eyes shoot open. When he looks at the card, he gives a sly grin, he puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) then comes back to the field in attack mode. Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Next, I play my Inferno Fire Blast! Since Red-Eyes is on the field, you take damage equal to his attack points!"

T-Bone yells out, shocked, "Say what?!" Just then Red-Eyes launches a sphere of black flames at T-Bone and he yelps out as he loses 2400 life-points. T-Bone says, seriously, "Nice try, Academy boy, but I'm still kicking!"

Sasuke puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, with a sly smile, "Not for long! I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes from the field in dark red flames and those dark red flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000). Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Now, for every dragon in my graveyard, he gain three hundred attack points and since there are my Red-Eyes, my Meteor Dragon, my Meteor Black Dragon, and a Mirage Dragon that I discarded with Trap Booster, he gets twelve hundred extra attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats rise from 2400/2000 to 3600/2000!

T-Bone says, with a sly smile, "That's not enough to stop my homeboy."

Sasuke puts the final card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "Don't count on it! I play my final card! My Heavy Storm! Now, all trap and spell cards on the field are destroyed! And since that Token also counts as a spell or trap card, it is gone too!"

T-Bone calls out, shocked, "No way!" Just then a huge storm destroys his Token and his Field Spell, returning the field to normal.

Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "And without that other Token, your monster gets weaker!" Demiurge EMA's stats go down from 4100/2000 to 3300/2000!

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Yes! Way to play, Sasuke!"

Sasuke exclaims, in a very serious tone, "Now, Darkness Dragon, get rid of him right now! Attack with Inferno Darkfire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a breath of dark red and black flames at Demiurge and destroys it, costing T-Bone 300 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

T-Bone: 0

Sasuke: 500

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and then Isabel, Hinata, and Yukina lower down to the ground and released from the crosses!

Keiko calls out, excitedly, "Yukina!"

Kagome says, with an excited smile, "Miss Takahashi, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Naruto shouts out, happily, "Hinata, you are okay!" Soon enough, Isabel, Hinata, and Yukina are reunited with their friends. Naruto tells Hinata, "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

Hinata asks, blushing, "You were worried about Naruto?"

Naruto tells Hinata, with a smile, "Of course! You are one of my best friends and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

Hinata feels a little disappointed, but she shakes it off and says, with a smile, "You did great out there Naruto."

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Thanks, Hinata."

Hikari asks Yukina, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Yukina nods her head and says, "Yes. Thanks to all of you."

Ranma says, with a smile, "It's no big deal, Yukina! We all really did real well and make me wonder if all of us were 'Chosen Duelist' too."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Indeed, you are all, Ranma Saotome!" Just then the scene changes and everyone finds themselves besides Jaden, Aster, Jenny, Ryo, Syrus, Hassleberry, and a defeated Sarina.

Sarina's 'warriors' gasp in shock and Blaze yells out, shocked, "I can't believe it! Sarina lost!"

Jaden tells the group with a smile, "You're okay!"

Ryo asks them, "What happened?!"

Hikari tells Ryo, with a wide smile, "All of us kicked the butts off of these jokers!"

Jaden asks, amazed, "They did?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, with a smile, "Yeah! We did awesome out there! Every time that one of these guys had them down, they managed to pull off an incredible win!"

Kira says, with a smile, "It looks like you, Jenny, Aster, and Ryo took care of her."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "It took a lot, but yeah, we did."

Jaden says, with a smile, "And Jenny and Ryo took care of the enemies sent against them. Maybe all of us are 'Chosen Duelists'."

Sarina then says, in a serious tone, "You are indeed correct, Jaden." Everyone looks at Sarina, surprised, and says, "These tests prove what I thought. Jaden, you, your sister, Jennifer Yuki, Aster Phoenix, Ryo Sanada, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kira Urameshi, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Akane Tendo, Kagome Higurashi, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are sixteen of the twenty 'Chosen Duelists', dueling with the power to change the course of fate and destiny, and the powers that my brother needs."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "Wait! There are twenty 'Chosen Duelists'?"

Sarina nods her head and replies, "Yes. There are twenty 'Chosen Ones', duelists with the powers that I told about that can save the universe or bring its doom, but you and the others so far are only eleven of the twelve, there is still three more out there, but I can say that they will come soon enough. Also, Kagome Higurashi's half-demon friends, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi are three of four 'Chosen Hanyous' and they have the same power as the 'Chosen Duelists'. They will need to learn how to play Duel Monsters since they are vital for saving the universe."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Aster told us of the four 'Chosen Hanyous' and we still don't know who's the last one!"

Sarina says, in a plain tone, "You may need to ask Inuyasha or his sisters."

Kagome asks, curiously, "Why's that? It's not like Inuyasha has another sister that we don't know about."

Sarina says, in a plain tone, "Yes, he does."

Isabel, Kagome, Ranma, Akane, Hotaru, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, shocked, "Wait! Inuyasha has another sister!"

Sarina says, in a plain tone, "Yes! Her name is Holly and she's the youngest one of the group as well as the reincarnation of Kasa."

Akane asks, curiously, "I wonder why Inuyasha or his sisters mention anything about her, before."

Ranma replies, in a plain tone, "Maybe, Inuyasha and his sisters have a similar relationship with Holly as they did with their elder half-brother, Sesshomaru."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, we never saw Inuyasha's youngest twin sister. We always thought that Megumi was the youngest."

Sarina says, in a serious tone, "The four 'Chosen Hanyous' as well as the 'Chosen Duelists' must reunite soon! When I heard about Sartorius and the Society of Light, I knew there was something wrong with him."

Yusuke says, seriously, "You can say that again."

Sarina says, seriously, "Please hear me out. Sartorius wasn't always like this. For years, my brother and I were shunned because of our gifts with my brother having a talent to seeing into the future. He was once a good person until one day when a mysterious man came. My brother was a modest fortune teller at the time and after my brother gave him his reading of his future, he gave him a card as payment. However, something evil was in that card and I noticed a change immediately. I warned him to put it away, but he wouldn't listen and it was too late! My brother's soul was split in two and the Sartorius that I knew was gone! Now, this evil within him controls him through an evil side while imprisoning his true and gentle side."

Tyson says, shocked, "Whoa! Talk about split personalities."

Ichigo asks Sarina, curiously, "What about this card that contain that evil force?"

Sarina says, plainly, "It was a hero card, much like Aster's."

Aster yells out, seriously, "Sarina, what the name of the card?! What did it look like?!"

Sarina tells Aster, with a sad tone, "Sadly, I wish I could say more, but after my brother was possessed by the evil that it contained, it vanished."

Aster calls out, stunned, "Vanished?!" Just then a huge rumbling comes over the field and everyone gasps out in shock.

Yusuke calls out, confused, "What in the hell is going on here?!" Keiko immediately holds onto Yusuke as the whole system starts to collapse while Akane does the same for Ranma.

Sarina shouts out, concerned, "Everyone! You must leave now! This whole program is about to collapse!"

Our heroes and heroines and Sarina's 'soldiers' yell out in shock, "What?!"

Sarina points to portal and she calls out, "There! There is where you can make your escape!" Sarina tells her 'former' employees, "Your services are no longer needed and you are free to go. However, I will remain here and your powers will be gone."

The four of them gaps in shock and Blaze shouts out, stunned, "Sarina, how will we be winners without your power?!"

Sarina tells them, with a smile, "Follow Jaden's path and find your own power. It is the only true path that will work. I, thank you, for your services. Now, please go."

Thunder says, seriously, "You don't need to tell us!" Soon after, Sarina's 'former' employees started to head to the portal.

Jaden tells Sarina, worriedly, "Come on, we have to go!"

Sarina glows a bright white and she says, "Go, Jaden! I will remain here in cyberspace to keep watch over my brother! It has been my plan from the start!"

Ranma calls out, stunned, "That's just crazy!"

Sarina starts to melt into the ground and she says, "Please do not worry about me. Just save my brother from the evil force within him. Good luck, Chosen Duelists, the fate of the universe lies in your hands." Soon after, Sarina fully phases into the floor.

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Wait!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, seriously, "It's too late, Naruto! We have to get out of here!" Our group of heroes and heroines immediately rush into the portal and head back for the `Real World'.

_**Flashback; sometime later In the 'Real World'**_

Within the 'Real World', we find Syrus, Hassleberry, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kagome, Isabel, Jaden, Jenny, Aster, Tyson, Kai, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Naruto Sasuke, Ryo, and Ichigo in their virtual spacepods as they deactivate, allowing them into the 'Real World'.

Jaden calls out, concerned as he got out of his spacepod, "Is everyone alright!?"

Hassleberry replies, looking around himself, "It looks like everything's all tacked!"

Syrus says, weakly, "Can we go now!?"

_**Flasback; sometime later outside the Virtual World building**_

Soon after, Syrus, Hassleberry, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kagome, Isabel, Jaden, Jenny, Aster, Tyson, Kai, Ranma, Hotaru, Akane, Naruto Sasuke, Ryo, and Ichigo we find coming out of the building where the rest of our heroes and heroines were waiting for them.

Orihime says, excitedly, "Ichigo!"

Ryuko exclaims, happily, "Syrus! You came back!"

Solomon asks, having his 'senior moment', "Excuse me, but have you seen a group of kids, you sizes."

Bastion says, plainly, "Actually, that's them."

Megumi calls out, with a smile, "You did it!"

Syrus asks, plainly, "What's up!? You're still here!"

Bastion sighs annoyed and he yells out, annoyed, "Of course, we've been worried sick about you."

After he gives Solomon his bandana, Hassleberry says, in a plain tone, "I won't lie! We were worried sick about us too!" On the meanwhile, we find the Light Bridge walking out of the building.

Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Time to save the universe! I hope!"

Yusuke asks, in a curious tone, "Any idea how to save a guy possessed by an evil card?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm not too worried! I've always come through in the end!"

Solomon asks, as he ties his bandana around his head, "Alright, we going into that virtual world or aren't ya?!"

Bastion says, drolly, "Please tell me that you're kidding!"

Solomon says, having his 'senior moment', "I don't want pudding! That stuff does damage to my gallbladder!"

Jaden tells Solomon, doing a Japanese bow, "Mister Moto, we're sorry that we dragged you into this mess!"

Solomon says, with a kind smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way! It's true! The most exciting thing I could remember is brushing my false teeth. I'm going to miss you kids."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and his sisters and she asks, curiously, "Hey, you three, I have a question to ask you. Do you know of a half-dog demon named Holly?"

Inuyasha and his sisters yelp shock and Melody yells out, seriously, "Okay miko, who told you about Holly!?"

Yusuke says, seriously, "So, you guys know about her!"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Yeah! So, drop it! Holly has been dead for years!"

Kagome was taken back and she says, lowly, "She's dead!"

Melody yells out, nastily, "No dub, stupid! Now, who told you about our sister!?"

Ranma replies, in a plain tone, "Sarina! She told about your sister and she's a 'Chosen Hanyou' like you guys!"

Megumi says, in a plain tone, "Not much help she'll do since she's dead! A couple of thugs came to us and kidnapped Holly while killing our mother in cold blood."

Kagome says, solemnly, "Oh sorry!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in his usual tone, "Keh! No need to worry about that, Kagome! Zera and Kenochi tried to find Holly, but she wasn't found in the area. If she was still alive, she would have been found by now."

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "So, what are we going to do with the Society of Light!? We can't let them get away for what they've done! I say we pound them the ground!"

Ayeka says, seriously and annoyed, "Only you would think with your fists!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "I know what Ryoko is saying! We can't let them get away with what they've done!"

Hiei says, with a sly smile, "For once, I have to agree with the space pirate and you, Yusuke. I have to redeem myself for what those white pigs have done."

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "I'm with you, bro!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! No one hurts our friends and gets away with it!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Also, I'd like to have my share of revenge for what they've done with Isabel!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Then, it's agreed!"

Jaden calls out, worriedly, "Wait! You guys!" However, it was too late as they disappear using their super-speed from sight.

Orihime says, worriedly, "Oh my! I hope that they'll be okay!"

Inuyasha says, with a solemn sigh, "Actually, it's Melody or the others that I'm not worried about, it's the Society of Light! Once Melody is at a ticked off point, other than me, Megumi, or Zera, there's no stopping her." Just then, a high pig like squeal was heard and Akane says, surprised, "That noise!" Everyone turns to see a familiar black piglet wearing a yellow and orange bandana running towards Akane.

Akane says, excitedly, "P-chan!" Unknown to Akane, Ranma, Hotaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Megumi, Yusuke, and his group were looking at this with annoyance as P-chan jumps into Akane's arms.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"It's that pervert, again!"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Man! Doesn't that shameless pervert have anything else to do! Honestly, he's even worse than Miroku!"_

Sakura asks Akane, "Hey Akane, who's the pig?"

Akane says, with a smile, "He's name is P-chan and his my pet piglet!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a snort, _"Yeah that's Ryoga in disguise!"_

Akane says, in a plain tone, "I wonder how P-chan got out here! The poor thing must have missed me so much!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Yeah too bad! That he can't stay in the school! Duel Academy students aren't allowed to keep pets in their dorms!"

Akane says, in a snort, "Oh gee, Ranma! What do you suppose we do!? We can't just leave P-chan behind on his own!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Oh believe me, Tendo! I think he'll manage!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "I can't believe that you can be so cold, Hotaru! What did P-chan ever do to you!?" P-chan nods his head in affirmation and Hotaru says, glaring at P-chan, "Gee, why don't we ask him!? Right, P-chan!"

P-chan growls at Hotaru and makes a notion to bite her nose, but Hotaru punches him in the head, giving him a lump on his head.

Akane gasps in horror and she yells out, angrily while glaring at Hotaru, "Stop picking on P-chan, you big bully!"

Hotaru says, in a sneer, "And what are you going to do if I don't! I'm not like my brother! I can pick on the runt anytime I wish and you can't do a thing about it!"

Isabel quickly got in between the two female martial artists and she says, "Now! Now, girls! Let's not fight!" Isabel tells Akane, in a serious tone, "Though, I have to agree with Hotaru about your pet, Akane. We can't bring P-chan with us to Duel Academy. Do you have any relatives or someone you know in Domino City that can watch over him to give them to your family?"

Akane shakes her head and she says, plainly, "No, I don't, but I don't see the harm of bringing P-chan along with us! He's not going to cause any trouble except when Ranma or Hotaru, who's proven to be even worse than Ranma, comes around and starts picking on him."

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Well, too bad, Tendo! P-chan is staying behind!"

Akane says, in a snarl, "Back off, Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, with a sneer, "Or what!?"

Isabel says, with a smile, "Well, Duel Academy teachers can bring pets to school, so I'll take P-chan with me!"

Akane says, with a smile, "You will!"

Isabel says, with a wide smile, "Yes, however, P-chan has to stay in my dorm, because no pets are allowed in a student dorm. That's the rule."

Akane says, with a sigh, "Well, it's better than nothing."

Inuyasha whispers to Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, we have to tell Isabel about that pig!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Inuyasha! But soon or later, Akane will find out about that pig!"

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

As Akane was running towards the 'White Dorm', she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"After that, we and Serena's former 'goon squad' returned to the Real World where we meet up with others and we found out that Holly, Inuyasha's youngest sister, was dead for years and my P-chan came with us to Duel Academy, except that he can't stay in my room. Before we left however, Ryoko, Melody, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari and Hiei made a short 'trip' to the Society Of Light's hotel with Hiei to give them a beating that they'll never forget, but before that happened, we had in for a huge surprise that was not good for our 'friends in white'…_

_**Flashback; At the hotel where the Society of Light is staying**_

Outside of the hotel where the Society of Light are staying, a group of SOL members come out and just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, "Special delivery for the Society of Trash!" Without warning, an orange energy ball comes from the sky and hits the ground, which causes a huge explosion that throws the white students and causing them to fall to the ground on their bottoms. Just then, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Uryu Ishida, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Nabiki Tendo, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Sage Date, Kiyone Mabiki, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, and Cye Mouri along the rest of the SOL members, a mixture of male and female members come out of the hotel with Alexis yelling out, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, with extreme anger, "What does it look like, 'Lex!?" Chazz, Alexis, Ray, Max, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Sage, Cye, and Nabiki gasps in shock as they recognized that voice, since he knows that voice too well.

Nabiki says, in a cold serious tone, "That's Hikari's voice…"

Alexis says, in a surprised tone, "Which means…"

Just then, the smoke begins to clear out and the angered faces of Melody, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Ryoko Hakubi, and Hiei were seen.

Ray yells out, shocked, "They won!"

Alexis says, fearfully, "We didn't think that they will…"

Nabiki says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh Perfect!"

Yusuke says, with an angered tone, "You shouldn't have kidnapped our friends, geeks!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "I hope that you white clad freaks have got a First Aid with you!"

Yolei says, fearfully, "C…ome on…guys! Yo…you wouldn't hurt…your own friends!"

Hikari says, with an angered tone, while cracking her knuckles, "Gee! 'Yolei'! You kidnapped my friends! I'm not feeling too lenient with you geeks!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty sneer, "And Jay told me that someone from your ranks of freaks said that if I happen to lay a hand on you freaks or 'Master Asshole' that you'll pull the plug on the virtual pods that our friends laid in! Mind explaining that one, 'Lex!"

Alexis says, fearfully, "Y…Yusuke…you have to understand…we…"

Melody yells out, angered, "Shut up, bitch! Stop making excuses!"

Ryoko says, while cracking her knuckles with a nasty sneer, "Why are we stalling? I thought we're here to kick these white geeks' ass for kidnapping our friends!"

Hiei says, with a sly smile, "Don't think about going to that clown and little meatball for help, because if they do anything to help you out the punishment then head's will roll, namely theirs!"

Yusuke uses his enhanced demon speed to appear in front of Kiyone and slams his fist to Kiyone's chest with a bone-crunching force. Kiyone gasps in shock as blood came out of her mouth. Yusuke's bashed Kiyone's body few times on the chest, stomach, arms and face and with one last blow to the gut, Yusuke sends Kiyone's body slamming to the nearest wall. Her body fell to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Mihoshi yell out in horror, "Kiyone!" Mihoshi draws her gun out and points it at Yusuke, yelling out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!" Soon after, Mihoshi's gun was slashed in half and she's bashed hard by Hiei's fist.

Uryu pulls out his Quincy bow and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Melody yells out, strongly, "I don't think so! **Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**!" Melody then unleashes a barrage of punches bashing Uryu's chest hard, multiple times, causing him to scream out in pain as he feels his ribs break from Melody's punches, throwing him back and hits the ground.

Hikari uses her super-speed to get to Kari and before anyone could react, Hikari grabs Kari by the collar and slams her fist to Kari's chest with a bone-crunching force. Kari gasps in shock as blood came out of her mouth.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kari!"

Hikari sends a fiery of punches to Kari's face, chest, and stomach, creating more black and blue bruises to her face, arms, and sending multiple scratches all around her legs and arms. With Hikari's grip on Kari's collar firmer, Hikari's fist was held back at bit.

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Let her go, Hikari! Now!"

Hikari yells out, with a nasty reply, "Shut up, bitch! You'll get you so enough!" Hikari stared bashing Kari's chest, face, and stomach for several minutes. Hikari then slams her fist to Kari's body hard a few times, nearly braking her bones and with the final punch, and she punches Kari's ribs hard breaking them in the process, ripping her white vest from her body as she was sent flying to Yolei's way. Before Yolei could do anything, Kari's head slams into her chest. Yolei gasps in shock as blood came out her mouth and she's thrown away and hits the ground with Kari's body, with Kari already unconscious and Yolei temporary stunned.

Ken yells out in horror, "Yolei!"

Kira's voice calls out, in a deadly angered tone, "Heads up, dork!" Before Ken could react, Kira appeared in front of him and sends ten solid hard punches to Ken's chest and stomach, breaking his ribs and making him cough out blood. Kira then sends Ken to the nearest wall, making an imprint of his body to the wall, and rendered unconscious.

Cye yells out, in a cold serious tone, "This is getting way out of hand! It's time to call to arms, Sage!"

Sage calls out, coldly, "Right!"

Just then, a male voice booms, in a dark angered tone, "Don't ever try, dorks!" Just then, a red blur came towards Cye and sends fiery of seventeen punches to his chest, stomach, and face, badly damaging his body and throws him to the wall, slamming it hard.

Sage yells out, horrified, "Cye!" Soon enough, the blur went to Sage and bashes him in the face, chest, and stomach hard, breaking everyone of Sage's ribs and getting a bleeding lip. The blur sends Sage to a group of SOL members hard, rendering him unconscious.

Everyone turns to see that the red blur was a greatly angered Jaden Yuki, with an expression that wasn't shown before. His expression has darkened slightly and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never in his eyes before.

Alexis gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, in shock and her expression softening a little, _"Jaden…"_

Melody thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"Wait a second! Something's wrong here! Those eyes and that nasty smell of Jaden's…! It doesn't smell like a human's or if it's even human…"_

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "What the hell are you doing here, dork!? Didn't you get the message last time!?"

Jaden asks, in a dark angered snarl that's totally unlike him before, "Were those your last……WORDS!? I hope you dorks are ready for the great ass-kicking that I'm about to inflict!" Jaden shifts his right foot and he disappears from his spot, which surprised everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends. Jaden appears in front of Alexis and without warning Jaden's fist slams into her chest causing her to lose all of the air and a bit of blood to come out of her mouth. Alexis croaks out, weakly, "Jay, why…?" Jaden then ruthless bashes her in the face, chest and stomach really hard, a few times, causing her lip to be cut, and sending her flying right into the wall causing the wall to crack from her impact as well as leaving an imprint of her body when she hits it. Alexis then falls to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Max yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Chazz yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you! What the hell's that about, Jaden!?"

Jaden walks towards Max, who was fearfully of Jaden now as he steps back from the brunette. Jaden grabs Max's collar and pulls him up, while his feet dangled in the air.

Max asks Jaden, fearfully, "Jaden, why are you doing this!?"

Jaden replies, darkly, "Why you ask!? Tell me something, Maxie! When Tyson and I came here last night, asking you where the hell my friends were, how did you and your fellow dorks respond!? Now you're going to regret ever kidnapping my friends, Blondie!" Jaden violently slams Max to the wall in his right, hard.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Max!"

Yusuke was surprised to see Jaden act like this and thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! I've never seen Jaden like this before! I don't blame him at all! These white-clad assholes kidnapped my friends!"_

Jaden tells Max, darkly, "Get ready to feel pain, dork!" Jaden throws him to the wall on the other side of the wall, he slams into the wall, hard, causing him to loud groan out in pain as he slams into the wall, which cracks from the force of the impact, Max stumbles forward, Jaden then appears in front of him and slams his right fist into his chest, causing the air to be knocked out of with some blood coming out of his mouth. Max stumbles to Jaden's left, holding his chest in pain, and starts to fall forward, but Jaden puts his right index finger on Max's chest, lifting him up, and Max looks at Jaden only to see his left hand in the form of fist slam into his right eye giving him one nasty black and blue as well as knocking him into a pile of the male SOL members that were standing causing him to fall down on the ground on his stomach while Max lands right on his back, temporary stunned.

Ray yells out, horrified, "Max!" Ray looks at Jaden and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Chazz yells out, fearfully, "Ray, don't!"

Ray rushes towards Jaden, but Ryoko gets in his way and Ryoko slams her right fist into his chest causing one of his ribs to break and causing him to cough out some blood.

Ryoko yells out, nastily, "Learn your place in the world, you worthless dog!" Ryoko then sends Ray flying onto a large pole connecting to the hotel and rendering Ray temporary unconscious. By this time, Alexis had regained consciousness and rolled around and gotten into a kneeling position when a shadow looms over her. Alexis sees Jaden looming over her and then Jaden kicks her right the face, sending her to the floor on her back. Jaden then leaps into the air and slam his right knee into her chest causing her to loudly groan out in pain as she coughs some blood from her mouth and one of her ribs is broken.

Jaden gets off Alexis's chest, stands on his feet, and says, darkly, "That'll teach ya, wench!" Jaden kicks Alexis's side as she groans in pain and stomps on her head hard. Jaden slams his foot to Alexis's chest once again, breaking her ribs further and hearing her screams of pain.

Chazz rushes towards Jaden and yells out, angrily, "Get off of her!" Jaden ducked Chazz's fist and with a loud roar, slams his fist to Chazz's chest, nearly breaking his ribs. Chazz gasps as he coughs out blood from his mouth. Chazz croaks out, weakly, "Slacker, why…"

Jaden replies, in a dark tone, "It's call payback, you little roach! Remember it!" Jaden then bashes Chazz's face, making the youngest Princeton stumble back from Jaden. Jaden slams his foot to Chazz's gut hard, making him cough more blood. Jaden then slams his fist to Chazz's face once again and used his other fist to knock Chazz's body to the wall hard, then slumps to the ground.

Yusuke was stunned of seeing this…Jaden! The Jaden Yuki, who saved the world from the Shadow Riders last year, who's always the 'Mr. Nice Guy', the careless person that he's known since childhood, kicking ass like there's no tomorrow.

Chazz tries to get on his knees when a shadow looms over him. Chazz sees Jaden looming over him and Jaden grabs Chazz by the collar and violently slams Chazz to the glass door. Jaden slams his right knee into Chazz's lower waist and chest causing him to gasp as the air is knocked right out of him. Jaden asks Chazz, in a dark nasty tone, "Just what in the hell were you and your fellow white clad regrets were thinking kidnapping my friends, turning Syrus into some compact car, Hassleberry in a T-Rex and having Miss Takahashi, Hinata, and Yukina tied in some virtual cross, Princeton!?"

Chazz asks, weakly and fearfully, "Jaden…why are you doing this, slacker?"

Jaden says, with a dark angered snarl, "That's not the right answer I was looking for, Princeton! The fucking reason why I chosen Domino as the school trip was to have a good time with my REAL friends, instead what I get is Syrus, Hassleberry, Miss Takahashi, Hinata, and Yukina getting kidnapped and forced to duel for their freedom in the virtual world in Kaibaland! You and your fellow white clad rejects have ruined my vacation, you fucking sadistic asshole! Now you're paying for it with your ass, Princeton! Enough talk time to kick your white ass and hope that you're still alive after the beating!" Jaden resumes bashing Chazz's face, chest and stomach, nearly breaking his bones, while yelling darkly, "I'm writing an advise book for you Society Geeks and it's called 'Don't piss me off!'!" Jaden kept bashing Chazz hard while adding pressure to the glass door as it was cracking under the pressure of Jaden's attacks for several minutes. With a loud roar and his right fist glowing light blue, which wasn't seen before by Jaden's non-brainwashed and brainwashed friends, Jaden slams his glowing fist to Chazz's chest, breaking his ribs and with an added force throws Chazz's battered body through the glass door, breaking it and his body slams the wall inside the hotel, making a Chazz Princeton shaped hole on it.

The SOL members were now fearful of Jaden now as they whimper as Jaden's dark expression were turned to them and Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "I seem to remember what happened here! I'm sure you dorks know what I'm talking about!" Jaden tells his non-brainwashing friends, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, Yusuke! Kari! Kira! Melody! Ryoko! Let's finish the rest of the white nerd herd!" The SOL members' whimpers got louder afterwards and then Alexis's voice boom, "Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Alexis trying to get on her feet, holding her ribs and asks Jaden, coldly, "Jaden, what the hell's wrong with you!? You never resorted to violence towards us before!"

Jaden tells Alexis, while cracking his knuckles and says, with a dark sneer, "Nothing's wrong with me, bitch!" Jaden disappears and reappears in front of Alexis, giving a powerful kick in the chest, making her gasps for air, sending her crashing into one of the cars, in the hotel, all the way to the back seat.

Hikari says, stunned, "Whoa! What's up with Jaden, all of a sudden!? He's never into violence before."

Hiei thinks in his mind, curiously, _"How could a mere human can easily overpower two Ronin Warriors and one human with ninja experience? Unless…"_ Hiei thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Unless, it was really Demon Energy that I sensed from Jaden, after Princeton defeated one of Jaden's friends, Alexis, in that silly card game and brainwashed her. I sensed some demonic energy from Jaden's body as if it was his own."_

Jaden yells out to the SOL, in a dark serious tone, "I was going to beat every one of you white geeks to the ground for kidnapping my friends, yesterday, but not now, I'll give you something to keep on your toes!" The SOL members were whimpered in fear of Jaden's threat and Yusuke asks Jaden, curiously, "Okay, Jaden, how are you able to do all that!? And where the hell did all that come from anyways." Just then, Jaden's dark expression had faded and replaced it with Jaden's usual expression, which confused everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends.

Ryoko asks Jaden, "Hey Jay, what the hell just happened?"

Jaden looks at Ryoko and asks, perplexed, "Uh…Ryoko, what are you talking about?" Jaden looks around his surrounds and asks, perplexed, "What am I doing here?"

Everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends, pulled an anime fall. Melody jumps to her feet and yells at Jaden, angrily, "You mean you've forgotten what you did!?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh!?"

Ryoko appears behind Jaden and grabs him with her arms and says, "Okay, time to get the hell out of here!" Just then, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Melody, and Hiei dashed towards Ryoko and Jaden and Ryoko tells the SOL members, "Okay, here's the deal, dorks! If you so much as tell that clown, Crowler and Bonaparte, what happened here, we may leave Duel Academy, but not without the head of your 'Master Asshole'! Got it!?" Soon after, Ryoko and her non-brainwashed friends were teleported away.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back to the present, we find Akane continuing to run towards the school. Akane thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Yusuke and Melody told us without Jaden around that something within Jaden was making him act a violent and short-tempered person when it came to the Society of Light. Soon after, while Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Naruto, Kento, Sasuke, Ryoko, Tyson, Tenchi, Hotaru, Ranma, and I were getting some exercising in the morning, we ran by the White Dorm and unwanted problems…"_

_**Flashback (Let's Make a Duel)**_

In the next morning, Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Naruto, Syrus, Hassleberry, Naruto, Ryo, Kento, Sasuke, Ryoko, Tyson, Tenchi, Inuyasha, and Hiei were jogging along the lake with Hassleberry yelling out, "Hut two three four! Hut two three four! Come on, lady and gents! Work those legs!"

Syrus pants out, "You know, guys! Life was great before we were rooming with the drill sergeant!"

Inuyasha yells out, "Hey, move it, people! We got a whole lake to run around!"

They were unaware that they were getting into the white territory and Hassleberry yells out, "Faster, you maggots!"

Just then, a card came floating towards Jaden's way and he stopped to grab it, yells out, "Look!" Jaden's friends came by and looked at the card which was Quiz Panel, a Light attribute monster with zero attack points and zero defense points with the number 30 on it. Yusuke says, "Someone lost a duel monsters card!"

Hassleberry asks, "What a Quiz Panel!?"

Syrus says, "Just read the bottom! It says, 'Name three special ways to win a duel!'

Naruto says, "Exodia!"

Tyson says, "Forbidden Board!"

Jaden says, "And…uh…"

Just then, a laugh occurred which got everyone's attention with Yusuke, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hiei, Ryoko, Ryo, and Kento getting in defensive stances and Jaden asks, in a serious tone, "Who's there!?"

Just then, a male voice boomed, coldly, "Someone who knows more than you!" A figure jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. This figure was an SOL member with dark blue hair and glasses. The SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "The last card is Final Countdown!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey, you're right!"

Syrus yells at the SOL member, angrily, "Hey, I knew that! Show off!"

Hassleberry yells at the SOL member, seriously, "What are you doing climbing trees for!?"

Akane yells out, in a nasty tone, "I have one guess who!"

Yusuke yells at the SOL member, "Yeah, fess up, you freak!"

The SOL member backed away from our heroes and heroine and says, "I was…uh…"

Inuyasha says, impatiently, "Well!"

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Answer, freak!"

The SOL member points up and yells out, "Look its Yugi!" Just then, the others look as the boy grabs his card from Jaden and made his escape, but Ryoko grabs the back of his collar.

Ryoko says, "You're not going anywhere, pal!"

Just then, a familiar female voice booms, coldly, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Before anyone knows, except for Inuyasha, Ranma, Hotaru, Hiei and Ryoko, holding the SOL member, who moves away as cold water was poured onto Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Hassleberry, Ryo, Kento, and Syrus hard as the yelp in surprise. Then, a bucket hits Jaden's head and Jaden takes the bucket of to see a pissed off Alexis Rhodes staring at him hard.

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold annoyed tone, "Jaden, what's the deal!? Spying on me! That's so immature, even for you!" Alexis pulls Jaden's left wrist and yelling, "You are so busted!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "Hey, get your hands off my pal, you white bitch!" Just then, Jaden easily slips from Alexis's grip and grabs her by the throat, suffocating her.

Everyone was surprised by this and Ryoko yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

Ranma says, seriously, "What's Jaden doing to her!?"

Alexis croaks out, while trying to loosen Jaden's grip, "Jad…Jaden, what are…!?" Alexis gasps in horror as she sees a dark and murderous look on Jaden's face, pointing directly at her.

Jaden says, in a dark snarl, "What!? Me! Spying on you! Please, white whore, I've got much HIGHER tastes in women and you don't fit that category! I think staying in that Light may have burnt too many brain cells in that head of yours!"

Just then the male SOL member that Ryoko grabbed earlier, manages to escape from her grip and yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Alexis! I'll protect you!"

Everyone looks to see him and Jaden throws Alexis to the ground hard and the male SOL members get in-between Jaden and Alexis, who was regaining air in her lungs.

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "Hey! I'm in need of protection from your little white witch over there!" Alexis winches from a pain in heart that comes from Jaden's 'dark' comment.

The male SOL member says, with a cold stern tone, "And what you need is a lesson in chivalry, pal! And I'm the guy to do it!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, drolly, _"This guy's a bigger loser than Naruto!"_

Yusuke raises an eyebrow and asks, "What's that, tool!? By the way, who the hell are you?"

The SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "My name is Bob Banter!"

Alexis stands up and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh so you're the loser, who's been giving me all those love letters! If I had to guess, Nabiki has some part into this!"

Bob moves back from Alexis and says, lowly, "Actually, there called 'sonnets'."

Kento says, plainly, "How lame…"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "How convenient, white tool! You've found yourself a fellow white dork to be your boyfriend!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh you just love pissing me off, don't you!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I do! Very much!" Yusuke pats Alexis's head and says, in a taunting tone, while rubbing her head, "Little doggie! How's your 'Master Asshole' doing? Did you give him his slippers and daily newspaper today!?" Ryo, Kento, Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Naruto and Tyson laughed in reply, while Tenchi chuckles as well and Sasuke and Hiei giving sly smirks. Jaden tries to hold his laugh, because part of him thought it was pretty funny.

Alexis yells out, slapping Yusuke's hand from her head, "That's it!" Alexis tries to take a swung at Yusuke, but the former spirit detective easily dodges her. Yusuke yells out, "Too slow!"

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Oh yeah!" Alexis tries to land her punches to Yusuke, while forgetting that he can easily dodge them. Yusuke gets closer to the wall of the 'White Dorm' and Alexis yells out, coldly, "Now I got you, dork!" Alexis then throws her right fist hard at Yusuke, but he easily dodges them and instead hits her fist to the wall hard. With the training that she's gotten from Lady Tsunade as a child managed to make a crack onto the wall, which shocked Bob and he thinks in him mind, _"Whoa! She's strong!"_ Soon after, the darkened expression on Jaden's face returned to his usual expression and Jaden says, perplexed, "Hey, what happened?"

Naruto asks, curiously, "You mean that you don't remember?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Wait! Melody told us this! Jaden appeared to act like an opposite version of himself when those white dorks are around."

On the meanwhile with Yusuke and Alexis, Alexis pulls her fist from the wall and Yusuke says, in a sarcastic tone, "Hey, 'Alexis', when's the next appointment to your eye doctor?" Yusuke laughs loudly and Akane asks Yusuke, curiously, "Don't you think that you're going a bit overboard on this, Yusuke?"

Yusuke tells Akane, "In order to protect Jaden's honor, Akane, I had to do it. No one accuses one of my friends of doing something that he or she'll never do in this lifetime and gets away with it. Plus, you have to understand that as long as she's with that asshole, Sartorius, she's still our enemy."

Yusuke says, holding his laughter, "Oh man! This is too rich! Hey 'Alexis', have fun with your 'boyfriend', later!" Just then, Alexis grabs Jaden by the shoulder and says, in a cold nasty tone, "Alright, it looks like lame and lamer are gonna duel!"

Jaden replies, nervously having Alexis close to him, "Uh…remind me why?"

Alexis replies, with an evil sly smile, "Because, if you don't then…I'll have you reported for spying on me and this mark on my face and you'll be expelled!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "What!?"

Alexis asks Jaden, ignoring Yusuke's outburst, "So, tell me, Jay, does that sound like a reason for ya!" Just then, Alexis felt something hit her forehead hard and she yelps in pain as she let's go of Jaden and clutches the bleeding part of her head. Alexis yells out, coldly, "Okay, who threw that!?"

Yusuke's voice boomed, "I did!" Alexis glares at Yusuke and Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "I knew that you'll resort to this! Let me tell you something, you report and I'll have the pleasure of using your 'master' as my own personal punching bag!"

Alexis gasps in shock and yells at Yusuke, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yusuke grabs Alexis by the shoulders, the same way that she did with Jaden and says, with a sly smile of his own, "Report that to Crowler and you'll have a beaten up 'master'!"

Hiei says, with a sly smile, "Either way, you're efforts of telling that clown about what happened here would be in vain, even if Jaden was here to 'spy' on you. That's right! In case, being brainwashed has taken away what common sense you had, that clown, Crowler is afraid of me! Even though, you have your own Ronin Warriors, they're no match of all of us."

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh you are so cheap!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Oh look whose talking! You were going do the same thing! You knew that Crowler hated Jaden and wouldn't even think to listen to his side of the story!" Yusuke asks Alexis, mimicking Alexis, "So, tell me, 'Lex, does that sound like a reason to keep your damn mouth shut for ya!?" Alexis growls and says, coldly, "I hate you."

Yusuke giggles as he pinches Alexis's cheeks and says, in a taunting tone, "I take it that you'll keep your mouth shut! Now, who's a good little doggie! Now, be a good little dog…and get lost, before I call the pound."

Alexis slaps Yusuke's hands from her face and says, coldly, "How about if I pound you?"

Jaden's voice booms, "I'll do it!" Everyone, including Yusuke and Alexis, looks at Jaden perplexed and Tenchi asks, "Do what, Jay!?"

Jaden tells Tenchi, "What do you think, Tenchi!? Duel of course!" The dark voice in Jaden's mind booms out, _**"As soon as I take care of this loser, I'll set my sights on give this wench the beating of a lifetime!"**_

_**Flashback; Obelisk Arena**_

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Bob Banter and Jaden Yuki on the platform, facing each other, while his friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tenchi Masaki, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Hotaru Saotome, Tyson Granger, Ryoko Hakubi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Faun, Inuyasha, and Hiei at the audience while on the other side had Alexis Rhodes.

Just then Alexis hears a familiar male voice call out, with a cold snobbish tone, "All right, we're here! What's this all about Alexis?" Alexis turns to see Chazz and Nabiki walking towards her.

Nabiki asks Alexis, "Yeah, Alexis? What is this about?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "A duel. And if Jaden loses, he has to join the Society of Light."

The two SOL members' eyes widen and Chazz asks, curiously, "Really?"

Chazz asks, with a curious tone, "Who is Jaden dueling against?"

Alexis replies, with a cold plain tone, "Some guy from our dorm named Bob."

Chazz yells out, stunned, "Bob? Bob 'Game Show' Banter?! He's nuts!"

Nabiki tells Alexis, with a nod, "Yeah, Alexis. He is kind of weird."

Bob thinks in his mind, with a cold plain tone, _"Nuts, huh? Wait until I show them the power of my 'Game Show' deck! They will see that I'm just as a good as Jaden Yuki and Yusuke Urameshi!"_

Nabiki asks, curiously, "How did you get this duel arranged?"

Alexis tells Nabiki, nervously, "Well, it wasn't too easy…" Alexis then explains about what happened earlier between her, Bob, and our heroes and heroines.

When she is done, Chazz yells out, flabbergasted, "Alexis, are you trying to sign our death warrants? You know that Jaden is in an 'unstable condition' these days! Anytime any of our members confronts him, they'd end up in the school infirmary."

Nabiki tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "For once, I have to agree with Princeton, here. Right now, Jaden is like Hotaru whenever Ranma is in danger: beat the living hell out of the person! You've seen what Jaden did to Cye and Sage! He mauled them because of our stunt in Domino and the nonbeliever already has protection for those without super-powers or martial art skills, plus, with the way Jaden is now, he'll kill you or anyone from the Society of Light!"

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but we can't do that if we are ripped apart by that slacker!"

Alexis tells her fellow SOL members, with a nervous tone, "Okay! Okay!" Alexis then tells them with a cold serious tone, "But if we get Jaden on our side, we can find out what's making him act this way and get rid of it!" Alexis looks at Nabiki and she says, coldly, "Oh and Nabiki!"

Nabiki looks at Alexis as she takes out a few pictures of her in her white uniform and Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I should have known that you'll pull something like this!"

Nabiki says, in a cold nervous tone, "Well, how did you get those!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I knew that Jaden would never spy on me! I used that as an excuse for get him to duel this Game Show geek and I found them on the ground where Ryoko was holding him! If I had to guess, Banter had paid for these pictures of me from you so you can get an easy buck!"

Nabiki says, with a cold nervous smile, "Hey! I was only looking out for the Society of Light's budget!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Even if it was for the Society, I'm not going to be the star of your sick money grabbing stunts, Nabiki!" Alexis tears the pictures into pieces while glaring at Nabiki.

Jaden gets out his PDA and activates it. Then, Ms. Fontaine's face appeared on screen and she asks, "Hello, Jaden! What can I get for you?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Hi, Ms. Fontaine, I'll like to request a hospital bed!"

Ms. Fontaine asks, perplexed, "A hospital bed? Why's that?"

Jaden says, in a dark plain tone, "Talk to you later!" Jaden deactivates his PDA and places it in his pocket.

Hassleberry yells out, "Lock n' load!"

Syrus yells out, "Don't lose!"

Jaden says, placing his deck into his disc, "Thanks Syrus! I didn't plan on to anyways!" Jaden and Bob activate their duel discs and Jaden yells out, "Now, get your game on!"

Starting Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws his card from his deck and says, "If you don't mind, I'll go first!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll start with this guy, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, "That should do! Now, let's so what you can do!"

Bob takes a look at Alexis and says, in a cold strong tone, "You want it! You got it!" Bob draws his card, looks at it, he slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll start with the spell card, Search Shock!" Bob discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "I'll send one monster from my hand and send it to the graveyard!" Bob slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "Now I can use Quiz Hour! Are you ready for the ultimate challenge!?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sure why now? I love a good challenge!"

Just then, the room went dark and a spot light was turned on to Jaden and he asks, perplexed, "What the hell's goin' on here?" Jaden notices a game show podium by his side.

Just then, the room had the lights turned on and Bob says, sounding like a game show host, "You know what time it is, folks! It's Quiz Time!" Behind Bob was a game show panel with a pick bunny sitting on top.

Syrus says, perplexed, "A game show!?"

Hassleberry says, jokingly, "Maybe, Jaden will get a new car!"

Ryoko says, with a smile, "Nice joke, Hassleberry."

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "Look at the board! The categories are…give us a hand, bunny! Obelisk Ten, Ra Ten and Slifer Ten!" The bunny flies down and presses the named screens as the light on. Bob says, in a cold serious tone, placing three face-downs on the disc as they appear on the field, "Face-downs! For you at home, they're actually monsters with zero attack points!"

Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry say, in unison, "Huh?"

Alexis asks, in a cold curious tone, "How can he duel with those?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "This is great! I've always wanted to be a contestant on a game show!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "Survey says…It's your lucky day and I'm your dueling host…Bob Banter! Now it you're ready, Jaden…Let's make a duel!" Bob thinks in his mind, _"If I keep this up, Alexis has got to be impressed!"_

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone, "Is he lame or what?"

Nabiki says, in a cold plain tone, "No worse!"

Yusuke says, in his usual tone, "Is he lame or what? I thought I'm watching a duel not a crappy ass game show!"

Bob says, in a cold serious tone, "Time up! Round one is over!"

Jaden says, drawing, "Back to me! Here goes!" After looking it, Jaden places the card onto the disc and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears beside Sparkman. Jaden calls out, "Attack that Obelisk Ten!" Sparkman shoots blue energy at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the bottom of the board.

Bob yells out, coldly, "Time for your next question!"

Hassleberry yells out to Jaden, "Soldier! If the question multiple choice, then go with C!"

Syrus yells out, "That's right! If it's a number then it's number forty-two!"

Sasuke says, in his mind, _"Idiots!"_

Ryoko says, drolly, "No wonder you guys don't do well in Crowler's pop quizzes."

Bob yells out, coldly, "The question is to activate the trap card known as Huge Revolution…what three cards that need to be present!?" Bob holds up three fingers.

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Hey, I know the answer to this question!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "You might! But the question is would Jaden know it?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Say what? I never heard about that card!" Jaden went to ponder that question for the answer, while his Sparkman crossed his arms.

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "It looks like you're outta time! You know what that means don't you!? We take away one of your monster and plus five hundred points from you!"

Sparkman had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points. Bob says, in his game show tone, "The answer we were looking for was People Running, Oppressed People and finally United Resistance!"

Jaden says, warily, "Oh boy! Real easy!"

Bob says, coldly, "Let's see what's behind curtain number two! It's not a new car! It's Obelisk twenty!" Bob places the card onto the disc and the holographic card appears in defense mode.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Alexis! Do you see something here!? Someone finally found Jaden's weakness! Make him use that peanut, he calls a brain!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile of her own, "Yeah, you got a point there! Guess this geek isn't that bad!"

Jaden says, "I like to phone a friend, Bob! So, Avian, help me out here! Alright, we take Ra Ten for one hundred, Bob!" Avian flaps its wings as wind came and blew at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the bottom of the board.

Bob says, "Say these monsters names Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo three times!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Great! An easy one for Jay!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Yeah! Back when we were kids, Jay, was always the king of tongue-twisters!"

Jaden hits the buzzer and exclaims, "Yes! I rule in tongue twisters and Tyson and Tenchi should know! Gagagigo! Giga Gagagigo! Go-" Jaden's tongue was accidentally crushed by his teeth and he yelps in pain, holding his mouth and sits on the floor.

Tenchi says, sweatdropping, "Although, as time passed, I guess it got rusty!"

Bob exclaims, "There's the buzzer!"

Avian had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points. Bob places a card onto the disc and says, "Well better luck next time! Now, Ra Twenty come on down!" The holographic card appears in defense mode.

Current Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 3000

Jaden stands up and asks, "Can we take a break!?"

Bob exclaims, drawing a card, "Survey says not yet!" Bob places the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Time to play the Classic Right or Left Quiz!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Okay, what does it do!?"

Bob exclaims, "Just your next challenge! Let's test your luck! I start putting a card behind me and you have to guess what hand the card is! Is it in my right hand or my left hand!?"

Jaden says, seriously, "Got it!"

Bob exclaims, "Guess right, you gain five hundred life points, if you guess wrong and you lose five hundred life points." Bob takes the spell card behind him and switches it over to his left hand.

Jaden hits the buzzer and says, "It's left!"

Bob sighs in disappointment and says, "It's correct!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Yes! Sweetness!" Jaden gains 500 life points.

Bob places a card into spell/trap slot and says, disappointedly, "I'll place this face-down and be back after this!"

Current Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 3500

Jaden says, "Good! About time!" Jaden draws his card, places it on the disc and calls out, "I summon Burstinatrix!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate O-Oversoul to summon an Elemental Hero like Sparkman!" Beside Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, pointing at the face-down monster card at the far right, "Sparkman, let's see what's under card number one!" Sparkman jumps up in the air and blasts at the face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the bottom of the board.

Bob exclaims, in his game show host tone, "You picked the Slifer Challenge! Do five pushups in six seconds!"

Jaden calls out, hitting his buzzer, "No problem! I can do them in five!" Jaden jumps down and does five pushups, saying as he finishes, "There that's five!"

Just then, a wooden bird came out of the hat, above the Quiz Panel board, going 'Coco! Coco!' as Bob loses 600 life points. Bob yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah! Well no prize for you, yet!" Bob places a card onto the disc and another holographic card appears.

Jaden calls out, "Alright, I'm ready for my next challenge, Bob! Burstinatrix! Let's see what's under card number two!" Burstinatrix blasts another face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the middle of the board. Jaden was doing some leg bending and asks, "So, what's next? Is it more push-ups!?"

Bob replies, in a game show host tone, "No, just a simple question! What round this is?"

Jaden falls down on his hands and says, "Uh…I think I know this one, Bob!" Jaden gets up, hits the buzzer and says, "Round five!"

Bob replies, in his game show host tone, "Correct! But we're not done, yet!!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "cause I activate this! Question Change!" Bob's face-down monster was the Question Change trap card and Bob exclaims, using his game show host tone, "So, my points are safe and you get a brand new question! Go, Obelisk Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle at the far right. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board. Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "The question is what the number of monsters in the graveyard is!?"

Jaden says, hitting the buzzer, "Easy, there's Avian…so there's three!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "I'm so sorry! You seem to forgotten the cards in my graveyard! It's thirteen!" In response, Jaden pulls an anime fall as his Burstinatrix had exploded and Jaden loses 800 life-points. Jaden yells out, annoyed, "That's not fair!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "Turn your attention to the board, folks and please help us welcome Obelisk thirty!" the winged bunny flew towards the thirty panel to the far right on top of the board.

Jaden yells out, annoyed, "That was a trick question!"

Bob exclaims, with a smile, "Thanks for the feedback! But broadcast standards clearly states that all complains must be submitted to the network in writing!"

Naruto says, plainly, "Is this guy lame or what!? He talks like he's on TV!"

Current Score:

Bob: 3400

Jaden: 2700

Jaden places his hand onto the top of his head and says, "You know, Bob! You watch too much television, bro! Just trust yourself! It's the only way to win!"

Bob gasps and thinks in his mind, _"Where have I heard this before!?"_

Alexis gets up and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "This isn't a commercial break! So, what the hell are you waiting for, Bob!?"

Jaden sends a dark snarl at Alexis and a demonic voice in his head booms, darkly, _**"Enjoy acting tough, bitch, because soon as I'm finished with this weakling, I'm coming after you!"**_

Yusuke yells at Alexis, annoyed, "Hey, you're option doesn't count here, tool! Let's not forget! Who's the one, who forced Jay into this!?"

Alexis glares at Yusuke and says, annoyed, "Why you…"

Bob blushes and thinks in his mind, _"Wow! Alexis is really cheering for me!"_

Ryoko says, plainly, "This guy's as lame as Chazz, before he was brainwashed, trying to get Alexis's heart."

Bob draws his card and exclaims, "We're back folks!"

Jaden groans in annoyance and says, "I wish that they cancel this show!"

Bob displays a card and says, "Now, Hunter Channel spell card…come on down! This adds Ra Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board at the middle. Bob exclaims, "Now, draw a card and if it has less than fifty letters in its card text, then I lose seven hundred points!"

Jaden says, "I'm feelin' lucky today, Bob!" Jaden draws his card, displaying it as Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) and says, "It's Wildheart and it says that 'this card isn't effected by traps'! So, that's less than fifty!"

Bob groans as he loses 700 points and calls out, "Alright, but we're not finished yet! It's that time in our show when we add a new Quiz Panel to the board. So, please welcome Ra Thirty!"

Current Score:

Bob: 2700

Jaden: 2700

Jaden calls out, "Back to me! So…" Jaden draws his card, places it onto the disc and says, "So, I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Now, check out what I real monster can do…"

Bob yelps in shock as his two cards glow green, creating pink flowers and Air Hummingbird goes up to the five flowers, taking 500 life-points to give to Jaden for each one. Jaden calls out, "For each card you have in your hand, I take five hundred points!" Jaden displays his Miracle Fusion spell card and calls out, "Now, I play my Miracle Fusion spell card to fuse in my graveyard Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked into the vortex and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Sparkman, go get Ra Thirty!" Sparkman blasts the face-down card in middle, which was Quiz Panel (0/0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the top of the board.

Bob exclaims, "You're next challenge is…I pick one random card from my deck and you have guess how many monsters are in it! The card I choose is The Big March of the Animals!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "what…let's see…one…two…fifty!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "So, close!"

Jaden asks, "I was?"

Bob exclaims, "But close doesn't count…so it's time for your penalty!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "I activate the trap card, Double It! This means that your damage is doubled! Good news is…your Sparkman gets to stick around!"

Just then, cannon were out of the hat above the panel and fired at Jaden, hitting him hard. Jaden loses 2400 life-points in one shot and he calls out, sarcastically, "Gee thanks! Flame Wingman, open Slifer Thirty!" Flame Wingman shoots the face-down card which was Quiz Panel and went to the far left.

Bob yells out, "Challenge! Drink a bowl of water in one minute!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Sweetness!" a bowl of water appears on Jaden's podium and Jaden says, "I'll see you in sixty!" He dunks his head into the bowl, while Bob was counting with his stopwatch. Jaden goes his head about from the bowl and belches and yells out, "Yes!"

Bob loses 1200 points and Jaden yells out, "Well, it looks like there's one more thing to do, so go and get it!" Air Hummingbird jumps up and swoops down to the face-down card, which was another Quiz Panel. The block from the card went to the last empty block and Bob exclaims, "For your final question, what are three ways of winning a duel!?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Hey, wait! I know this question!"

Bob gasp in shock and says, fearfully, "Is this? Oh no!" Bob looks at that card and says, "It's the card I dropped!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "Awesome!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "Even Jaden would know this!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Take your time!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "So, it's Exodia, Forbidden Board and…"

Bob exclaims, fearfully, "Damn it! Me and my big mouth!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "uh…guess I forgot!"

Jaden's friends pulled an anime fall and yells in unison, "You forgot!"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "Jaden!"

Bob says, perplexed and hopefully, "Really…you forgot!"

Soon after, Air Hummingbird explodes and Jaden says, while he loses 1200 points, "Well, I didn't necessary forgot!"

Bob yells at Jaden, in a cold annoyed tone, "You mean that you missed that question on purpose!"

Current Score:

Bob: 1500

Jaden: 0100

Jaden tells Bob, "I couldn't tell the answer that you gave me, Bob!"

Bob says, perplexed, "Yeah, but you would have beaten me!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Dueling is all about being yourself! If I can't count on me, why should I even bother? I don't want your answers! I have to trust myself!" Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll throw down a face-down and win this duel with my own skills!"

Bob thinks in his mind, _"Wait! Could he be the one that advice last night!? The guy, who helped me win Alexis's heart! The only way to do that is to beat him!"_

Jaden says, "It's your turn!"

Bob tells Jaden, with a cold sly smile, "Thank you! But you can't win, Jaden!"

Jaden asks Bob, perplexed, "Why not? You're all out of questions, aren't you!? Your show's off the air, Bob!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "But you're forgetting something!" Bob draws his card and exclaims, in his game host tone, "Our bonus round!" Bob looks at the card, which was the Question spell card. He then puts the card into spell/trap slot and says, "The Question is…what's the name of the monster card at the bottom of my graveyard!?"

Jaden growls and says, annoyed, "Hey, is this a trick question!?"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "No!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"All his monsters were quiz panels! So, it has to be the first one I've answered!"_ Jaden hits his buzzer and exclaims, "It's Obelisk Ten!" Just then, the wrong answer buzzer rung and Jaden asks, perplexed, "I was wrong!"

Bob says, "Yup!" Bob announces, "Since you've answered wrong, the right monster is automatically summoned to the field!" Soon after, Quizzer Panel 9 (1900/1900) comes to the field in attack mode and Bob announces, "So, welcome to the game, Quizzer Panel Nine and with this on the board, all pervious Quiz Panel cards are returned to my deck!"

Jaden calls out, stunned and annoyed, "No way!"

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Oh come on! This has got to be the worse game show I've ever seen!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Ryoko! This show is overrated!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "You mean, we have to do this over again?"

Bob announces, with a cold sly smile, "Not quite! We're out of time! But you get a consolation prize with Sparkman's sixteen hundred attack points, he gets an all expense trip to the graveyard! But wait, since you have one hundred life points left, let's make it a trip for two! Quizzer Panel Attack!" Quizzer Panel 9 prepares to attack Sparkman.

Jaden chuckles and calls out, "I activate…my Secret Mission trap!" Jaden's face-down card was the Secret Mission trap card, which Bob whimpers in fear, and Jaden calls out, "You like games!? Well they don't get any better than this! Here's how it works, you randomly choose one of my monsters and then you have to throw down with it or you can take curtain number two and skip your turn all together!"

Bob exclaims, shocked, "A game!?" Soon after, Jaden's trap card image produces smoke which covered Flame Wingman and Sparkman. Jaden announces, "The outcome of the duel is on the line! Wanna play, Bob!?" Then, the smoke disappears leaving transparent images of Sparkman and Flame Wingman moving around to confuse Bob. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "If you choose Sparkman, you win, but if you choose Flame Wingman then I'll win!"

Bob yells at Jaden, stunned, "You can't ask the host a question!"

Jaden announces, with a sly smile, "We need an answer, Bob!"

Bob groans, points at the image and yells out, "The left, Sparkman! At least I hope so!" Quizzer Panel 9 fires a yellow blast the image that Bob believed to be Sparkman.

Jaden's non-brainwashed friend says, in unison, "Here goes!" Everyone looks at the field with anticipation as the smoke cleared to be Flame Wingman and Bob yells out, stunned, "Oh no!" Quizzer Panel 9 explodes as Bob loses 200 life points and Jaden calls out, "Hold on! Because there's a lot more where that came from folks! With my Flame Wingman's special ability, the attack points of your destroyed monster come out of your life points!" Bob takes a step back as Flame Wingman blows fires from his arm and Bob yells out as he loses 1900 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Bob: 0

Jaden: 100

Soon after, the final images disappeared and Bob went to his knees at defeat.

Alexis says, coldly, "Apparently, Jaden's not so bad in game shows after all!" Alexis left her seat as Chazz looked at her and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Wait so that's it! Damn it, I should have stayed in bed!" As Alexis left the stadium, Jaden gains a dark snarl and thinks in his mind, _**"It's clobbering time!"**_

Unknown to anyone, Yusuke, Ranma, Akane, Hotaru, Ryoko and Sasuke notices it and wonders what's going on with Jaden.

_**Flashback; In the hallway**_

Alexis is walking through the hallways of Duel Academy with a cold annoyed look on her face. Alexis says, in cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Jaden was almost with us in the Society of Light! How could I have trusted that dweeb, Bob Banter, to do anything right? When you want something done right, do it yourself!"

A familiar male voice booms in uncharacteristic dark angered tone, "I'm surprised that you can do something for yourself, much less think!"

Alexis whips her head to the source of the voice and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Who in the hell say that?!"

The familiar male voice yells out with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think?!" Alexis turns to the source to see Jaden stepping out of the shadows.

Alexis yells out at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "What do you want…?!" However, Alexis doesn't get to finish when Jaden's face appears in front of her and she gasps out in shock as she sees Jaden's expression is a dark angered scowl similar to Youko Kurama's stares with anger, rage, and a bit of bloodlust in his eyes. Alexis thinks in her mind, worried, _"What in the hell?! It's that different expression of Jaden's again! He has anger, rage, and…bloodlust in his eyes?! This isn't like Jaden at all!"_

Jaden steps menacing towards Alexis and he says, with a dark angered snarl, "What in the hell do you think you were doing?!"

Alexis steps back, starting to be fearful of Jaden, and she says, fearful, trying to sound cold and emotionless, "I-I don't know what you mean."

Jaden yells at Alexis, with a dark angered tone, "Don't give me that fuck, Rhodes! You know exactly what I mean! Forcing me to duel that dork, Bob Banter and accusing me to spying on you! Why I would want to have anything to do with a pathetic white wench like you?!"

The 'question' struck Alexis in the heart, but she retorts, in cold angered tone, "What in the hell is the matter with you, Jaden?! This isn't like you!"

Jaden replies, with a dark annoyed tone, "Boo-hoo! Like I really care! Let me ask you this question, Rhodes: You were just trying to brainwashing into pathetic cult with that poor excuse of a 'Master' of yours, right?!"

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you, Jaden?! Master Sartorius is a great man and should be respected!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly and even sadistic smile, "Ha! The only way I respect that freak is after my Neo-Spacians and I put him in his place: Under mine, Yusuke's and my friends' foots!"

Alexis yells out, in cold angered tone, "You take that back!"

Jaden replies, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Make me, bitch!"

Alexis states, with a cold sly smile, "So, someone wants to get thrown out after all, huh?"

Jaden's expression becomes a dark deadly glare similar to Yoko Kurama's glare, scaring the blonde, and Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark threatening tone, "You won't make it to Crowler's office in one piece if you are still alive."

Alexis yelps out in shock and she says, stunned, "You…You don't mean that, Jaden!"

Jaden replies, with a dark deadly tone, "Do I?" Jaden then menacing goes over to Alexis and Alexis prepares to run, but before she could even more, Jaden quickly gets over to her, grabs her by the throat, and flings her right into the wall, causing it to greatly crack under the force of the impact and Alexis gets a nasty cut on her lips. Soon after, Jaden slams his right knee into Alexis's lower waist and chest causing her to gasp as the air is knocked right out of her. Jaden tells Alexis, darkly, "It's time for you to be taught a lesson that you will never forget."

Alexis says, weakly and fearfully, "Jaden…this isn't you…something's wrong…"

Jaden puts his left hand around Alexis's throat very tightly, barely giving her air to breath, releases his right knee from her lower chest and waist, and then rams his right fist into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out some blood because of the force of the blow and Jaden says, with a dark snarl, "Wrong? Actually, I never felt better and now, it's time to show you! Time to 'getting your fight on, Lex'! Get it, bitch!" Jaden then starts to ruthless beat up Alexis by bashing her in the chest and in the face and Jaden made sure that she didn't have time to use any of her ninja skills on him. After several minutes, Alexis slumps to the floor, her white uniform torn all of the place, her legs cut in multiple places, her arms have several cuts and multiple black and blues, her neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on her neck, a nasty black and blue on her right cheek, and her lip is badly cut.

Just then Chazz's voice calls outs, "Alexis, where in the world are you? Master Sartorius needs us!"

Jaden grabs Alexis by the collar, lifts her to her feet, and he tells her, darkly, "I'm done with you for the moment, but if you ever try a stunt like this or trying using my friends to bait into a trap, you will be VERY sorry and it won't be by Yusuke's or Hikari's hands. But then again, I might convince them to send Hiei on you and he has less mercy than me. Oh, if I hear that you try to tell Chancellor Crowler about what happened today, I might leave Duel Academy, but not without your head or your pathetic 'master's' head. Got it, bitch?!" Jaden then violently slams Alexis onto the wall with a bone-breaking force causing her to slump back down to the floor and runs off.

Barely conscious, Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"It happened again…! Jaden…what happened to you? You were…never violent with us before…why not? What's happened to you?"_

Soon after, Alexis loses consciousness, Chazz finds her, gasps in shock, and he yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Chazz goes over to Alexis and says, shaking her gently, "Alexis! Alexis! What in the hell happened to you, girl?!"

Just then Sage's voice calls out, coldly, "What's going on, Princeton?!" Soon enough, Sage, Cye, and Uryu arrive and gasp to see Alexis's fallen form.

Uryu yell out, shocked, "Alexis!" The three SOL members join Chazz and look over Alexis concerned.

Cye asks, stunned, "What happened to her?!"

Chazz replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "How should I know?!"

Sage tells Chazz, coldly, "Shut up! Let's get her to the infirmary, right now!" Sage puts Alexis on his back and with Chazz, Uryu, and Cye following, they rush Alexis to the infirmary.

Unknown to them, the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha, Ranma Saotome, Hotaru Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ryo Sanada, and Ryoko Hakubi had surprised the scene with shocked expressions on their faces and Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I guess that you were right, guys! Jaden has gone nuts!"

Ryo says, in a plain tone, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "We don't know! He's acted the same way in Domino, after we brought back Syrus, Keiko, Hilary, and Hassleberry from the Society Dorks."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "I wonder what's up?"

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present day, Akane nears the 'White Dorm's' doors and she thinks, seriously, _"After that, we were figuring out what was happening to Jaden! Then I made one of the stupidest mistakes in my life and let myself get fooled by that asshole, Sartorius, to hurt the boy that I love! It started just sometime ago today, when the usual I hit Ranma and Hotaru hits me back for hitting him routine…and one of Ranma's fiancées came to the island thanks to Sartorius's sick games…"_

_**Flashback; Earlier that day**_

Some distance from the island of Duel Academy, we find a rowboat with two familiar females inside of the boat, which appears to be Shampoo and her great-grandmother, Cologne.

Shampoo is rowing the rowboat towards the shore as quickly as she can and Cologne yells out, "Hurry, Shampoo, your future husband lies on that island!"

Shampoo calls out, "Yes!" Shampoo thinks in her mind, happily, _"Shampoo knew that you loved her, airen! Shampoo knew it! And now, you are going to be mine!"_

_**Flashback; Inside Isabel's room**_

Inside Isabel's room, we find Akane Tendo, racked with scratches and cuts on her face with an annoyed look on her face while Isabel, Keiko, and Kagome were mending her wounds with a first aid kit. Apparently, earlier, Akane found Ranma talking to a female Ra Yellow girl and smashes his head with her mallet, without knowing that Ranma was only helping her with her package. As a result, Hotaru found out and she beat Akane down to the ground, severely, and if it wasn't for Inuyasha and Melody, along with Yusuke and Kira holding her down and Keiko and Kagome calming her down, Hotaru would have done some major damage to Akane.

Isabel says, putting a bandage on Akane's right cheek, "That should it!"

Akane says, in an annoyed snort, "Honestly, Hotaru didn't have to go that far just to prove a point!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Well, Akane, I hate to say this, but you pretty much brought this upon yourself when you accused Ranma of cheating on you when he was only helping that Ra Yellow girl."

Akane yells out, seriously, "But still! I was I supposed to know that! I mean back home, Ranma used to flirt with girls like Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi!"

Keiko says, in a stern tone, "Actually, Akane, it was only Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi were the ones that were flirting with Ranma while Ranma, himself, didn't do a thing. You can't blame Hotaru for defending her brother's honor like that, but not in the way that Hotaru has done to you."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Akane, you have to apologize to Ranma!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "What?! Why should I?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Because you were in the wrong, Akane! As usual, you don't listen to Ranma's side of the story before you beat him to the ground or call him a 'pervert' without any sense of evidence. If you go too far, then you'll lose Ranma forever."

Akane says, in a retort, "But he always calls me 'uncute' and he always insults my cooking while criticizing me about my martial art skills!"

Isabel says, in a serious tone, "True, but from what I've heard from Hotaru is that you're the one who does half of the damage by yelling at him, beat him down or call him a 'pervert' without any sense of evidence. And if you keep doing it that, Hotaru will get mad and the only one that can stop her is Ranma from giving you painful damage and it was by pure luck that Keiko and Kagome had managed to calm her down even though Inuyasha, Melody, Yusuke, and Kira were to hold her down from hitting you some more. I hate to tell you this, Akane, but Hotaru is stronger than you and she could end your days as a martial arts by doing some serious damage to your body or worse killing you if you go too far with Ranma."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry that you feel like we're putting you down, Akane, but Hotaru was trained under the one, who was able to beat Cologne and Happosai combined and Hotaru is the one who can beat Happosai with her restraints removed. If Hotaru does a fatal blow that could end your days as a martial arts what are you going to do when Doctor Tofu can't fix it or when Kasumi is in the room and Doctor Tofu actually does major damage to you even more. Of course there's Yukina and Megumi, but Megumi is telling me that she's sick of fixing up your wounds because of your temper and jealously which is almost as worse as Inuyasha's."

Akane yells out, annoyed, "I don't get jealous, Kagome!"

Isabel asks, curiously, "Then, what was with that stunt you pulled earlier about?"

Akane says, in a plain tone, "Well, if Ranma isn't the pervert that I take him for then why doesn't he do something about those fiancées of his. He did it with Ukyo by making her his adoptive sister, but there's still Shampoo and Kodachi."

Kagome says, seriously, "Maybe, he was trying to protect someone who he really loves from their wraths when he tells them that he doesn't love them, which he told us himself that he doesn't love Shampoo or Kodachi at the least. Plus, there's Hotaru, who's even stronger than them combined! You've seen how Hotaru defeated them when Cologne told Shampoo to back out of the fight when Hotaru took off her restraints, but Kodachi got beaten down to where she may never do martial arts gymnastics every again. You've also known that Hotaru is even stronger than Ranma and Ryoga, when that time that Hotaru showed Ryoga her full strength."

Akane says, lowly, "Yeah, I remember! That's where if her muscles grow a lot and if she's at that state any longer, then she'll go berserk and beat down poor Ryoga without any sense of remorse or mercy! If it wasn't for Ranma, then Ryoga would have been killed by Hotaru's hands, which makes me sometimes deeply afraid of Hotaru whenever Ranma isn't around, but I won't show it to her or Ranma." Akane then groans out, knowing that the three girls were right, and Akane says, in a sigh, "Okay, I'll apologize!" Akane then gets up off her seat and walks out the door to look for Ranma.

_**Flashback; at the beach at few moments later**_

At the beach, we find Ranma Saotome standing on shore, covered in the usual bruises he got after crash-landing somewhere from Akane Airlines, with an annoyed look on his face. Ranma thinks in his mind, angrily, "_That ungrateful tomboy. I wish she would get a clue!_"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, lowly, "R…Ranma?" Ranma turns to see Akane behind him with a look of shame on her face.

Ranma yells out, angrily, "Want to what, now? Whack me again for helping some girl out with her package or trying to flirt with someone other than you, right? You know, Akane, I don't really get you sometimes! I never know if you hate me or love me! Whenever I try to be helpful, you push me away like dirty garbage! But when I'm with one of my fiancées, you get pissed off and try to kill me in a jealous rage! I swear, you just want to use me as a punching…"

Akane calls out, solemnly interrupting Ranma's rant, "I'm sorry!"

Ranma was taken back at this and he says, surprised, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Akane repeats, while her eyes were brimming with tears, "I'm sorry for hitting you and being a bitch to you all the time! I really am a bitch, aren't I?"

Ranma was now feeling guilty for yelling at Akane, just now, and Ranma says, plainly, "Akane, I didn't mean it like…"

Akane says, solemnly, "It's all right. I don't deserve someone like you." Akane hung her head down, not letting Ranma see that she was crying and Akane says, solemnly, "You're really a nice guy and I'm just a confused, hopeless tomboy who hates boys with a passion. I understand if you want to cancel the engagement and leave Nerima…and…I…" Akane then finally broke down as she burst into tears.

Ranma took her into his arms and held her, saying, "Come on, Akane…Don't cry…I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean all those things I said. You're not all that mean."

But just then a female voice yells out, happily, "Airen! You're here!"

Ranma and Akane think in unison, _"Oh no!"_ Just then Shampoo appears out of seemly nowhere and globs onto Ranma, while getting him to let go of Akane.

Ranma yells out, stunned, "Shampoo, what are you doing here?!"

Just then Cologne's voice calls out, "Why do you think we are here?" Everyone looks to see Cologne walk up to them.

After some struggles, Ranma gets Shampoo off him and he yells out at her, "What are you doing here?!"

Shampoo says, with a seductive loving tone, "Shampoo is here for romantic date that you promised Shampoo when you told Shampoo that you were here airen. Shampoo thinks Airen is true man and she knew that she would care about her better than Akane!"

Akane yells out, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Ranma calls out, with a serious tone, "Shampoo, I didn't call you out here!!"

Cologne takes out a cassette recorder and she says, "This says different. This recording was sent to us with a letter that was signed by you."

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "I sent no such letter!"

Cologne says, with a plain tone, "Then explain this."

When Cologne turns on the recorder, Ranma's voice comes out of it and says, in a seductive voice, "Dearest Shampoo, I'm sorry that I didn't explain to you earlier, but I am at a place called Duel Academy. You know how it is with me. Let me make it up to with a lovely stroll around my new school. I'll be waiting for you my Amazon." When Cologne stops the recording, Akane glares with anger and hatred on the flabbergasted Ranma and not all of them are happy with him.

Ranma yells out, stunned, "That isn't me! I didn't…!" However, Akane, who has a hurt and angered expression on her lips, gives a roar of anger and with one punch, knocks Ranma high into the sky! Soon after, Ranma crashes into the water changing him into his girl half, Ranko with a nasty black and blue on her cheeks and her eyes are in anime swirls.

Akane yells out, angrily, "You rotten little sneak! I thought that…Oh, I just hate you, you jerk! I never want to see you ever again, Ranma! THE ENGAGEMENT IS OVER!!!" Akane then storms off as Ranko gets to his feet and gets out of the water.

Ranko yells out, nervously, "Akane! Wait!" However, Shampoo globs onto her again.

Shampoo says, with loving tone, "Don't go to that hussy, Airen! Shampoo will take care of you!"

Ranko tells Shampoo, annoyed, "Shampoo, get off me!" As Ranma tries to get Shampoo off him, Akane runs away in tears while in a distance, P-chan was glaring hatefully at Ranko and at the other side of the island, a pair of glasses covered green eyes were glaring hatefully at Ranko as well.

_**Sometime later; On top of the roof of Duel Academy**_

Sometime soon after, Akane is lying down on the roof while trying to keep herself from crying after the event with her 'former' fiancée and Shampoo.

Just then, a familiar angrily female voice yells at her, "AKANE, PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Akane yelps as she jumps away from a Power Pole hit from an enraged Hotaru Saotome.

Akane yells out, annoyed, "What do you want!?"

Hotaru yells at Akane, angrily, "I should have known that you would pull something like this to hurt my brother!"

Akane states, with a snarl, "Why are you bitching about it?! Do you not know what he damn well did to me?!"

Hotaru yells out, angrily, "That's it! Akane, you die!" Hotaru then charges after Akane while swing her Power Pole to hit Akane. Akane manage to dodge a few swings, but Hotaru kicks Akane's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, throwing her to a wall. Hotaru charges after Akane and continues her ruthless assault at her, while Akane tries to get a few hits at Hotaru, but they were no match for Hotaru's strength and weapon as Hotaru hits Akane hard, breaking two ribs, throwing her to the wall, making a crack on the wall.

Akane slumps to the ground, groaning in pain, and Hotaru asks, in a sneer, "Did that knock some sense into that thick skull of yours?"

Akane groans out in pain as she glares at Hotaru with annoyance, and she groans out, "Why…do you always hit me even when it's Ranma who's in the wrong!? You always hit me without giving me a chance to explain!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "Now, you know how my brother feels when you do the same!"

Akane says, while in pain, "But this time, it's true! Shampoo said that Ranma called her for a date!"

Hotaru roars out, annoyed, "You are such a loser! You actually believe Shampoo, the same girl that would do anything to get Ranma to marry her through underhanded schemes and tactics, the same girl that has tried to kill you, just to get to Ranma!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "The tape player had his voice, Hotaru! It was proof enough!"

Hotaru yells out, angrily, "You really are a total loser, Akane! You do realize that there's a way of duplicate other people's voices! Did you even think about that!?"

Akane gasps in shock after realizing that and she says, lowly, "Well…yeah!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "You also knew that this may be one of Shampoo's cheap schemes of making Ranma hers. You do remember every one of Shampoo's schemes."

Just then, images of Shampoo's underhanded schemes came into Akane's mind and Akane sheds tears of sorrow and sadness from her eyes, she says, weakly, "Oh, dear lord, what…what have I done?" Just then, something comes flying speeding towards Akane's head, but Hotaru pulls Akane's collar and throws her away from its path as it hits the wall. When the two girls look at the thing, it appears to be one of Shampoo's bonboris.

Hotaru says, in an annoyed snarl, "I know that weapon!" The two girls turn to see Shampoo, who happens to have an angered and hateful glare at the two of you, with another one of her bonboris.

Shampoo says, in an angered snarl, "Future sister-in-law! Pervert Girl! Shampoo Kill this time!" Shampoo charges at Hotaru to hit her with her weapon, but Hotaru dodges it.

Hotaru yells out, seriously, "What are you doing here?!"

Shampoo yells out, angrily, "You two always get in Shampoo's way of making Ranma mine!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Excuse me! Shampoo, you've pulled many low things in the past, but this is the lowest of the low!"

Shampoo yells out, nastily, "What Pervert Girl talking about!?"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "We know that it was you who duplicated Ranma's voice inside that tape player!"

Shampoo yells out, seriously, "Shampoo doesn't know what you talking about!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "Don't lie! We know that it was you who made that fake tape of Ranma's voice!"

Shampoo yells out, angrily, "How dare Violent Girl accuse Shampoo of underhanded tactic!? You're the one, who hurt Airen!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "Hey girls!" The three girls turn to see Inuyasha, who had Kagome on his back, Melody, Megumi, Ryo, Ichigo, Ukyo, Yusuke, Kira, Keiko, and Hikari running towards them along with Cologne.

Akane asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "It seems that we were tricked into coming here!"

Hotaru says, curiously, "Tricked!"

Shampoo yells out, seriously, "When Shampoo was with Ranma, a group of strange people came to us!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "It's true!" Everyone looks to see Mousse, who looked as if he was beaten up and was carried by Kento and Rowen by the shoulders.

Akane says, surprised, "Mousse!"

Shampoo says, in an annoyed snort, "What stupid Mousse doing here!?"

Mousse says, in a plain tone, "When I heard Ranma's voice on the speakhouse, I was overcome by rage that I went to kill him for what he's done by taking Shampoo."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "But you know that wasn't my brother's voice! It was that Chinese bimbo over here that set up the whole thing!"

Shampoo yells at Hotaru, annoyed, "Shampoo did no such thing!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "Yeah! How dare you assume that Shampoo would do such a thing!?"

Hotaru says, in a nasty tone, "So, you've assumed that it was my brother, who called Shampoo here, huh?!"

Kagome tells Hotaru, in a serious tone, "Hotaru, Shampoo didn't do a thing or Ranma! More like, Ranma and Akane were set up by the Society of Light!"

Akane and Hotaru gasps in shock and Hotaru yells out, horrified, "The Society of Light!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "For once, I have to agree with the miko here, it turns out that Alexis was the one who used Ranma's voice to call Shampoo here and knew that Akane would allow her emotions to get the better of her!"

Hotaru says, in a snarl, "Damn it! Not too long ago, I was challenged to a duel by a member of the Society of Light!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "That would mean that Sartorius may have something to do with it!"

Hotaru snarls at Akane and she yells out, angrily while grabbing Akane by the collar, "You!? This is all your fault, Akane! Sartorius knew about your violent temper and decided to use it against you to take control of my brother!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Hotaru, please calm down!"

Hotaru says, in an angered tone, "Sorry, Keiko! This is all Akane's fault! It's always Akane's fault whenever Ranma gets hurt! Akane, you die!" Hotaru then kicks Akane's chin, knocking her high into the sky!

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, we find Akane Tendo standing in front of the doors with a serious look in her eyes.

Akane thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!! How could I have been so blind?! How could I let my emotions get the better of mine?! How could I have fallen for that asshole's dirty trick?! And how could I have hurt Ranma like that?! I should have known that the Society of Light may have a part to do with this! Sartorius must have made Alexis to use her Shinobi skills to disguise her voice to match Ranma's and I knew that I might react! How could I have been a fucking idiot?! I just damn well hope I'm not too late! If that asshole did something to Ranma, I will never forgive him!"_ Akane then sighs and thinks in her mind, with a very sad and solemn tone, _"But then again, it was my pig-headed attitude that hurt Ranma so much as usual! I should have listened to him and tried to be understanding, but instead, I hurt him in the worse way possible as usual! Damn it! If he is brainwashed, then it is partially my fault for falling for that asshole's trick!"_ Soon after, Akane puts on a brave and angry face and kicks open the doors of the 'White Dorm' walking into a hallway of stunned male and female SOL members, including Chazz, Alexis, Sage, Cye, Yolei, Ken, Kari, and Nabiki.

Chazz yells out, with a cold nasty tone, "What in the heck are you doing here, dork?!"

Akane says, with a serious tone, "I don't have time for your bull, Princeton! I want to know where Ranma is now!"

Yolei says, with a cold sly tone, "Why should you care? Last time that we checked, you slapped him away from your life and hurt him as usual!"

Kari tells Akane, with a cold nasty tone, "You are the one that hurt poor Ranma, Akane! Most likely, he doesn't want to see your damn dorky uncute tomboy face, again!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "If anything were to happen to Ranma, Akane, it would be your fault and your fault alone! You always hit Ranma before you even hear him out!"

Nabiki says, in a cold sly tone, "Alexis is right, sis! It was your hot-temper that really hurt him!"

Cye says, with a cold serious tone, "So, go find him yourself!"

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah! This dorm belongs to the Society of Light, so, get out, Tendo!" Akane then gives a roar of anger, rushes over to get to Chazz, and before anyone could react, she grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air!

Akane yells out, angrily, "I've had enough of your mouth, asshole! You and your fucking cult have pissed me off for the last time! Now, tell me where he is now!"

Sage says, with a cold angered tone, "Let him go, Tendo! Now!"

Akane yells out, with a nasty reply, "Make me!" Sage roars as he runs at Akane, but she quickly summons her huge mallet in her other hand and bashes him in the chin and using her super-strength to send him flying right into the wall, cracking it.

Alexis, Cye, Kari, and Yolei yell out in horror, "Sage!"

Akane says, with an angered tone, "Does anyone else want to get me angry even more?!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Typical, Akane. When someone doesn't give you what you want, you just beat the person up. You haven't changed one bit despite what I thought before. You are just as uncute and bitchy as ever!"

Akane gasps in horror and thinks in her mind, _"Oh no! Please, don't let be who I think it is! Please!"_ Akane turns to the source of the voice, but her heart dropped down to her stomach when she sees Ranma, wearing a male SOL uniform and with a cold nasty look in his eyes, standing in front of him along with Sartorius. Akane drops Chazz to the ground and she chokes out, weakly, "R-R-Ranma…"

Ranma tells Akane, with a cold harsh look in his eyes and cold nasty tone in his voice, "What do you want this time, Akane?! Haven't you inflicted enough pain on me already, you uncute tomboy?! Now, you are here to give me more pain, Akane?! You are an uncute sadistic bitch much worse than Nabiki and even she has some morals, you know that?!"

Those words hit Akane right in the heart and Akane tells Ranma, in a begging tone, "Ranma, you don't know what you are saying! That jerk is messing up your mind!"

Ranma shouts out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up, Akane! Master Sartorius is a great man! I should have known better to fight him! He helped me see the truth when you hurt me like none other…!"

_**Flashback; Sometime after Ranma and Akane's 'break up'**_

It has been sometime after Akane 'hurt' Ranma when she fell for the trick that made her believe that Ranma betrayed her and now, we find Ranma still in his girl form, Ranko, trying to get Shampoo off of him while Cologne was watching.

Cologne asks Ranko, "Son-in-law, why are you being so stubborn!? You are the one who called Shampoo here!"

Ranko yells at Cologne, annoyed, "I didn't call her, you old ghoul! You must have had something…!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, angrily, "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" Just then, Ryoga Hibiki, in his human form, appears in the air with his umbrella, ready to strike Ranko, but she and Shampoo got out of the way of Ryoga's attack.

Ranko says, surprised, "Ryoga!"

Ryoga yells out, in an angered snarl, "Ranma, how dare you betray Akane like this!? You've pulled some low things in the past, but this is the worst! I'm not going to forgive you for this! You die today!" Ryoga charges after Ranko, but Ranko barely dodges Ryoga's attack.

Ranko yells out, seriously, "I didn't call Shampoo here!"

Just then, another familiar male voice calls out, "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" Just then, a barrage of swords was hurled at Ranko and she dodges them while seeing that to was Mousse, who threw them.

Ranko says, surprised, "Mousse too!"

Shampoo yells out, annoyed, "What stupid Mousse do here!? I thought we left you in charge of restaurant!"

Mousse says, in an angered snarl, "I could never forgive you for what you've done! You've taking away my Shampoo for the last time! You die!"

Ryoga yells at Mousse, strongly, "Back off, duck boy! Ranma's mine! He's going to pay for betraying Akane!"

Ranko yells out, seriously, "I didn't betray Akane!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, calmly, "Or maybe it is Akane that betrayed you, my friend." Ranko gasps as she recognizes the voice and everyone whip around to the source of the voice to see none other than Sartorius with Nabiki, Alexis, Yolei, Kari, Cye, and Sage standing in front of him with Cye and Sage in their Ronin Armor.

Shampoo says, curiously, "Who are they?"

Ranko states, with a nasty tone, "What do you want freak?"

Yolei tells Ranko, in a cold annoyed tone, "Watch your mouth to Master Sartorius, Ranma!"

Sartorius motions for Yolei to be calm and Sartorius tells Yolei, calmly, "Calm, Miss Inoue. We can't be surprised by his reaction to us like that, so, it is not too surprising that he would react in this manner."

Cologne says, surprised, "Sartorius? You mean that you're Aster Phoenix's manager!"

Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga gasp in shock and Mousse yells out, shocked, "THE Aster Phoenix! You mean that this guy is Aster Phoenix's manager!"

Ranko asks, with a demanding tone, "What do you want, Sartorius? And how did you know about my real identity!? Did Nabiki tell you!?"

Nabiki says, with a cold sly smile, "Actually, Master Sartorius knew about your curse as well as the others too before I even told him!"

Sartorius tells Ranko, with a calm tone, "I've seen what happened and seen what that brutish person of an ex-fiancée, Akane Tendo, did to you."

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Akane is not a brute!"

Alexis yells at Ryoga, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, Ryoga Hibiki! Or should I say 'P-chan'!?"

Ryoga gasps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "How did you know!?"

Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "While seeing the Light, 'P-chan', has its advantages! So tell me, Pervert-chan, how many times have you seen Akane in the half-nude!"

Ryoga was taken back at this with a huge red hue on his face and Alexis tells Shampoo, in a cold serious tone, "Now, enough talk, bimbo, I think that you should leave!"

Shampoo yells out, nastily, "Shampoo is no going no where"

Alexis pulls back her face and she yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Oh yes, you are!" Alexis uses her ninja speed to get to Shampoo, smashes her fist to Shampoo's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, throwing her into the air.

Ranko yells out, horrified, "Shampoo!"

Mousse yells out, angrily and strongly, "You're going to pay for that!?" Mousse charges after Alexis with his weapons drawn, but Cye and Sage had their attacks prepared.

"**Super White Wave Smasher**!"

"**White Night Thunder Bolt Cut**!"

Cye and Sage fire their attacks at Mousse throwing him away in a distance and Ranko yells out, horrified, "Mousse!" On the meanwhile, Kari got out a bucket of cold water and throws it at Ryoga, however, Ryoga notices it and jumps out of the way.

Ryoga yells out, nastily, "You missed!"

Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "No! You walked into my trap!" Ryoga quickly realizes that he was above the water and he yells out in horror as he falls into the water, turning him to P-chan. Kari goes to the water, picks P-chan by the bandana while he was trying to get away, but Kari's grip was strong enough to keep him at bay.

Ranko yells out, seriously, "Okay, now you've done it!"

Sartorius tells Ranko, in a calm tone, "Now, Mister Saotome, please hear us out or you want to be like Akane Tendo and not listen to a word of we have to say!"

Ranko says, in a snarl, "Okay, out with it!"

Kari says, with a cold sly tone, "Master Sartorius knows and he knew that rotten ex-fiancée of yours would hurt you so badly."

Sartorius tells Ranko, with a calm tone, "I know that you do not trust us, especially after the stunt that we pulled in Domino City, but you must understand that the lines between good and evil aren't easy defined and the world isn't black and white. Sometimes you must do what you must to protect and save this world from evil and darkness."

Cologne thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"Something doesn't feel right about this Sartorius character! His aura is too ominous similar to Saffron's! Not to mention these people! Their gazes are so cold! I don't know what's going on, but they cannot get their hands on Ranma!"_

Ranko says, annoyed, "Just get on with it."

Sartorius tells Ranko, bowing his head, "As you wish, Mister Saotome, let me get to the point. Forgive me if this hurts you, if your fiancée really cared and feel the same way that you do for her, wouldn't she believe you when you said that you really didn't call Miss Shampoo here instead of brutishly throwing you away and hurting you like that? Wouldn't had he be understanding to you instead of harshly doing what she did? I mean, Akane Tendo is as you say is a stupid and 'uncute' tomboy with a violent temper as you can say, but she isn't dumb when it comes to common sense and he can be quite the understanding person. Aren't I correct?" Ranko wanted to make a counterargument, but something inside of her tells Ranko that Sartorius is right.

Ranko says, weakly, "I guess so…" Ranko shakes her head and exclaims, seriously, "No! You are just trying to mess with my head!"

Sartorius tells Ranko, with a calm tone, "Far from it, my friend. I'm just trying to convey the truth to you. With this Akane Tendo, any time one of your fiancées comes close to you, doesn't Akane hit you and not the girls?"

Ranko is shocked that he knows this and with the memories of what happened when other females get close to him, he says, solemnly, "Yes. She does. She hits me without a second thought and doesn't give me time to explain."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "What about the relationship between Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki?"

P-chan squeals in confusion and Ranko asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that? There's no way that Akane would love a loser like Ryoga, who can't find his way out a paper bag!"

P-chan squeals angrily at Ranma as he was trying to get away from Ranma's grip and Nabiki says, with a cold sly smile, "You have to admit, Ranma. If she didn't love Ryoga, then why is it that almost anytime you and Ryoga go at it, Akane always sides with Ryoga like the time that when you and Ryoga were shrunk into kid size, Ryoga was attacking you, but Akane didn't do a thing to help you! It's always 'Ranma, it's your fault! It's always your fault!' and she completely ignores whenever Ryoga yells out 'Ranma, prepare to die'! Whenever Akane does something for you, she's always under the motivation that she could be threatened to do so by Hotaru. It was a smart choice to tell her that you denied you said that you loved Akane, but it makes you believe that she'll say that 'she'll never love a sex-changing pervert like Ranma'. If Akane does find out about Ryoga's curse, she'll just find some way to place the blame on you!"

Sage says, in a cold serious tone, "Also, Nabiki told us all those times that whenever you're in a jam yourself, Akane would just leave you to your fate. The only time that she would even help you out was dumb luck or her or her precious P-chan was threatened!"

Nabiki says, with a nod, "That's right! Remember that time with the cursed jewel, where Shampoo hated you due to the jewel, and Cologne tries to use it to her advantage to finally get you into marrying Shampoo. Mousse and Akane knew the truth, but were locked away to prevent them from ruining the plan. Of course, Mousse wanted to prevent the wedding, but Akane doesn't care anymore, saying that it's your own fault that you were in that mess and refuses to help you. Mousse then forces Akane to help by placing the Contrary Jewel on her to make her love you and thus ruin the wedding plan. During the Red Thread of Fate episode where Shampoo made you fall in love with her by tying your pinkies together with the red thread. Akane refuses to help you, despite the fact that she knew the reason why I was acting like that and about the thread, which makes her indifference even worse. She had to be goaded by daddy repeatedly until she finally at the last second goes to the church and cuts the thread. After she got back from her visit with the Japanese Amazon village elder, Yukio, and she even threatened her that if she doesn't get you out from Shampoo's spell, then she'd beat up severely or turn her precious P-chan into pork chops, leaving her with no choice since she knows that she can't overpower Hotaru with strength and Hotaru has no respect with our fathers."

Alexis asks, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, do you really think that Akane would love you over the real pervert, Ryoga, when she's always defending him and Hotaru is threatening Akane by holding her precious lecherous pig hostage?" Ranko chokes because she couldn't come up with a good answer to that question.

Sartorius tells Ranko, with a calm tone, "You can't really answer that question because you really don't know. Because deep down, you know that we're right! Akane Tendo would never change without anyone knocking some sense into her much like your sister, Hotaru. And if she truly loved you, why would she doubt you? If she didn't, why wouldn't she believe you over some fake tape and made it look like that you were breaking up with her."

Cologne yells out, strongly, "I've heard enough!" Everyone looks at Cologne as she uses her super-speed to get in between Ranma and the SOL members. Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I see that I know who called my great-granddaughter here and it wasn't Ranma!" Cologne looks at Alexis and she says, seriously, "You girl! I know about your strength! The way that you punched Shampoo was just as strong as Hotaru's punches and the way that you moved was ninja like! There's only one person in the world, who could have taught you that: One of the legendary Sannen of the Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade!"

Alexis says, in a cold snort, "I'm not surprised that a decrypt old mummy knows about Lady Tsunade!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Yes and I know that Lady Tsunade taught you ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu as well as the ability to disguise other person's voice!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How dare you!? You rotten old mummy! It's always you and your bimbo great-granddaughter that pulls stunts like this! Master Sartorius told us himself as well as Nabiki!"

Cologne tells Ranko, in a serious tone, "Son-in-law! Whatever you do, don't believe anything that this man or these people are telling you!"

Nabiki says, with a cold sly smile, "Ranma, who are you going to believe us or someone who's schemes with her great-granddaughter to get you to love only Shampoo! Even if you don't believe us, what are the odds of some like my sister would ever believe or love you because of what Shampoo and Cologne did?"

Ranko says, trying to get of the doubt forming in her mind, "No! I don't…I don't believe you!"

Sartorius tells Ranko, with an evil smile and calm tone, "Your eyes tell me different, my friend! I can prove to you that our intentions are pure while people like the Chinese Amazons and their Elder are nothing more than liars and tricksters!" Ranko looks at Sartorius in surprise and Sartorius asks Ranko, "How about it, Mister Saotome?"

Ranko then shakes her head and says, trying to sound strong, "Okay! You're on, Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells Ranko, with an evil sly grin, "As you wish, my friend. However, I already know what the result will be. No one can escape destiny, my friend, not even a Chosen Duelist like you."

Alexis tells Ranko, with a cold sly grin, "Ready to see the light?" Ranko becomes nervous, but she takes a deep breath and prepares for this duel as Cye gives her a duel disk, Ranko puts the duel disk on her left wrist, and puts her dueling deck inside while Sartorius does the same. They activate their duel disks, draw five cards from their decks, and the SOL members and Cologne step back.

"Let's duel!" Ranko and Sartorius yell out in unison as their duel began

During the duel, Ranko and Sartorius were neck and neck. However, with Sartorius's ability to see into the future as well as mention events in the past that were bad with Ranma and Akane, threw Ranko off her game and Sartorius's monster destroying Ranko's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, which Ranko could have prevent from happening and ending the duel in Sartorius's victory as Ranko's world went white.

Cologne yells out, horrified, "Ranma!" Soon after, Ranko falls to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "We've finally got our first Chosen Duelist!"

Ranko groans as she slowly gets onto her feet and Cologne thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no!"_

When Ranko opened her eyes, she had a cold glint in them and Sartorius asks Ranko, with an evil sly smile, "Mister Saotome, how do you feel?"

Ranko says, in a cold plain tone, "I've never felt better sir! You were right! I should have known that Akane would hurt me one of these days and today happens to be that day!"

P-chan squeals angrily at Ranko and Kari yells at P-chan, while hitting him on the head, "Shut it, pervert!"

Ranko says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh! I forgot! As soon as we see Akane, I'm going to do something that I should have done, a long time ago! Even if she does blame me and tries to attack me, she'll be in a surprise when I attack her back!" P-chan squeals angrily even louder at Ranko at that statement.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, Akane gasps as Ranma tells the rest of the story and she thinks, solemnly, _"Oh no! I'm too late! Sartorius already got to him first and used his mind-games to beat him in a duel and brainwash him! How could I have let this happen?! How could I've fallen for that freak's trick?!"_

Ranma then says, with a cold serious tone, "Like I said, Akane, Master Sartorius defeated me in the duel and I saw the light. I should have known better! Chosen Duelist or not, I should have never defied destiny! I allowed myself to lose so Master Sartorius can remove any feels that I may hold for you! Every last bit! And personally, I saw the truth! I thought that you were better than I gave you credit for Akane, but you are the no better than the other girls that 'drooled' over me back in the Nermia!"

Akane asks Ranma, perplexed, "What are you talking about Ranma?"

Ranma rolls his eyes and asks Akane, coldly, "Hello! Didn't you think that I wanted a 'new start'? Did you think that I was tired of the fiancée junk back in Nermia!?! Why I even bother risking my life to save yours!? It's because I loved you!"

Akane gasps in shock and Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "And do you know why loved you!? Huh!? Out of the girls, I've seen and met, you're the only one that has ever treated me like a regular person! While others like Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi Kuno treated me as if I'm some kind of prize and tried cheap tricks to win me over, you did not! You treated me as if I'm a regular person, in which I am! Sure, we had a rocky start in the past, but I grew to like you and to love you!"

Akane is shocked by this and she says, stunned, "Ranma, I never knew…"

Ranma says, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah! You didn't! In every time that the subject translates to any girl like Shampoo, you intend to get jealous, without hearing my side of the story first! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of trying to do things for you, but ended up with you hitting me! I'm sick of your 'hit first and ask questions later' attitude! Of course, why am I ranting here!? To you, I'm nothing more than a 'sex-changing perverted freak'!"

Akane shakes her head and tells Ranma, begging tone, "No way! I did love you, Ranma! I didn't care about your curse! I loved you for you, Ranma! I really did!"

Ranma yells out, with a cold angered tone and several tears coming down his eyes, "Then why in the hell didn't you believe me that I didn't call Shampoo here, huh?! I bet you anything that if it was Ryoga that took my place, you'll act differently!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "That is not true, Ranma! With Ryoga, he's just a good friend to me! That's it! Just a good friend!"

Ranma says, with a cold sneer, "Friends!? Oh right! Which brings me to this point, Akane!? When I first showed up as a girl, you told me your name and you asked me if I wanted to be friends. It was three years after I thought that Hotaru was dead without knowing that Pop knocked her out cold and leaving her into the forest! However, when you found out that I was really a guy, you rejected me on the spot, hurting me in the much worse possible way!"

Akane was taken back at this and she says, pleadingly, "Ranma, I hated boys back them! I hated them! Not only you! Your curse really freaked me out, but I've gotten used to it now! I don't care if you change into a girl! I really don't!"

Ranma yells out, in a cold angered, harsh, and nasty tone, "Ha! Yeah right, Akane! Almost most to the times when Ryoga comes and fights with me, you're siding with him! I still remember the time when Ryoga was acting weird and wanted to pick a fight with me, you say that it's my fault it's always my fault! The time with the Cursed Cave when after getting glomped by Kodachi Kuno, that you went with Ryoga and that was after I was also glomped by Ukyo and Shampoo! The time that Kodachi paralyzes me on your roof and tried to kiss me, sure you kicked her off of me, but you left me there! Then there was the time that you went with Ryoga when he was learning his **Bakusai Tenketsu**, just because he was 'brave enough' to eat your poisonous cooking! There are times that you keep breaking off the engagement as well like the time that we met Shampoo, you automatically assumes that I'm 'cheating' on you whenever Shampoo is sleeping on the same futon as me when I don't even know it or when Shampoo gave me that stupid so-called 'Kiss of Marriage' and the time that you callously handed me over to Nabiki when that one time when I chose to rescue her rather than her from falling off the balcony, never mind the fact that you were the one who broke the balcony in the first place, endangering Nabiki! When Shampoo's Amazon sisters, Lin Lin and Ran Ran came back a second time to take out all of Shampoo's rivals, you left me to them, saying that you simply didn't want to help me because she believed that it had nothing to do with her. Finally, there was the time that Ryoga and I were turned into kids and you were pampering him than you were with me, your own fiancé, and when he was attacking me, you just ignore it! As you can see, I'm sick of being your emotional punching bag and scapegoat of you and Ryoga's problems as if I don't have my own problems already! Master Sartorius agreed to help me with the other fiancées that Pop callously has given me, including yours! Actually, I'm glad that you canceled our engagement, Akane, since I wouldn't be caught dead being engaged to an uncute and short-tempered bitch like you! In other words, Akane, I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Those words hit Akane right in heart and she lowers his head while she feels her heart break into a million pieces and tears were falling from her eyes and she lets out a few sobs after hearing Ranma's cold and harsh words, but then she gives an angered glaze at Sartorius, remembering it was his fault that Ranma was brainwashed by setting her and Ranma up.

Akane says, lowly and angrily, "You did this…" Akane yells out, with pure anger and rage in her eyes as her bright battle aura totally erupts scaring everyone except for Sartorius, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Akane then charges at Sartorius with her mallet to kill Sartorius, but Ranma immediately moves in front of Sartorius and gets into a defensive position.

Akane yelps in shock, unable to attack Sartorius with Ranma in the way, and Ranma says, with a cold serious tone, "I won't let you kill, Master Sartorius, Akane! He is a great man and showed me the error of my ways by bringing me into the light! If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me first! But then again, that should be a problem, isn't it, Akane? I'm nothing to you, now, so, go on! ATTACK!!! But don't expect me not to fight back since I won't show you any mercy because you're a girl!"

The final words sting Akane's heart, she powers down her aura and gets her mallet to disappear, and she says, lowly while more tears were coming down her eyes, "I can't…I love you, Ranma…I really do…I don't care if you have those other fiancées, I know now that it wasn't your fault! I'm so sorry for causing you this much pain! Just because I'm nice to Ryoga, doesn't mean that I love him more than you! He's nothing more than a friend to me!"

Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh and speaking of whom…!" Kari takes out from her back, a small cage where P-chan was stuck, and P-chan was squealing in fear.

Akane yells out, horrified, "P-chan!" Akane rushes over to Kari to get her 'pet' back, but she was quickly held back by Alexis and her two Shadow Clones. Akane yells out, seriously, "Hey, what are you trying to do!?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Simple, we're going to let you in on a little secret about your so-called pet!"

Akane was trying to get free from Alexis' and her clones' grips on her and Akane yells out, "What secret!? P-chan is just a pig!"

Yolei says, with a cold sly smile, "Just a pig, huh?! Let's test that theory! Cye!" Cye goes over to Kari, grabs the cage, opens the door, and just as P-chan was going to escape, Cye grabs P-chan by the throat, holding him in place.

Cye says, with a cold sly smile, "Not so fast, piggy!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "Let my poor P-chan go! He didn't do anything to you!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, he did, Akane! But you're too naïve to know the difference! You didn't know that this pig was once human!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "What!? That's not true!"

Nabiki says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh yeah! Then, why is it that Ranma and P-chan don't like each other!? Why is it that P-chan has the same bandana as one of our associates from home. Tell me something, sis, who do you know back at him who wears a bandana and has a very bad sense of direction?"

Akane says, plainly, "The only one that fits that description is…!" Akane yells out, seriously, "Hey, you can't expect me to believe that P-chan and Ryoga are the same person!"

Yolei says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, you're getting it, Akane! Your 'precious' P-chan is nothing more than Ranma's rival, Ryoga Hibiki!"

P-chan squeals in horror and Akane yells out, seriously, "No way! Ryoga can't be P-chan!"

Chazz takes out a kettle of hot water and he says, with a cold sly grin, "Well, it seems that someone needs a demonstration!" Chazz walks towards Cye, who was holding the distressed P-chan, who was trying to get away from Cye's grip.

Akane yells out, seriously, "Hey, get away from him! You're scaring him!" Akane looks at Ranma and she calls out, pleadingly, "Ranma, I know that you may hate me now, but please, P-chan has nothing to do with this! He's just innocent!"

Ranma says, with a cold snort while folding his arms, "Hey, the reason why I even bother save that pig was for you, but since you've shown me your true colors, then there's no need to save him! Let the pig suffer!"

Akane gasps in shock as one of the Alexis clones grabs Akane's head and forces her to watch as Chazz had the kettle above P-chan's head and pours the contents onto P-chan's head as everyone, including Akane, watches as P-chan turns into a very naked Ryoga Hibiki.

Akane's eyes were practically out of their sockets at this sight and she says, in a very stunned tone, "R-R-Ryoga! Y-Y-You…P-P-P-chan!"

Cye lets go of Ryoga's neck and Cye says, in a cold sneer throwing Ryoga's clothes at him, "Put some clothes on, pervert!"

Just then, as Alexis and her clones let's go of her, the memories of Akane's days with P-chan raced through her mind and she says, while shaking in emotions of surprise, anger, betrayal, and disgust while her bangs are covering her eyes, "Ryoga…you…no! It can't be…! Ryoga, you were P-chan the entire time!"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right, Tendo! It seems that you were wrong about Ranma being the pervert that you believed him to be! Would Ranma pull any of the perverted stunts in his girl form like sneak into the girl's locker room, just to spy on girls!? You were also wrong about Ryoga Hibiki being a nice guy and who's more better than Ranma!"

After getting his clothes on, Ryoga tries to explain, frantically, "Akane, I can explain…!" However, Akane, who has a hurt, disgusted, and angered expression on her lips, gives a roar of anger and jumps up, but it wasn't as high of a kick as Ranma's, in his girl form, Hotaru's, Shampoo's, Kodachi's, and Ukyo's, but it was good enough, and with one kick, knocks Ryoga and hits the wall, leaving an imprint of his body as he slumps to the ground and Akane lands outside of the tub.

As Ryoga sits up and Akane then gives him an enraged glare with extreme anger, rage, disgust, and hatred that isn't shown in her face, even with her past arguments with Ranma and Hotaru and Akane yells out, in a great enraged tone unlike her before than the usual one that she uses on Ranma and Hotaru, "You BASTARD!!!" Akane's fists clenched, tears beginning to form in her eyes and she says, in an enraged tone, "You…you…so it was really you the whole time, wasn't it? All this time…and I never even gave it a second thought, either! I thought it was odd that I never saw you both at once…I never even put two and two together… the bandanna, the fangs on 'P-chan's' teeth…the w-way you acted around Ranma and Hotaru…I didn't even see it! And… oh, gods how could I have been such an idiot?!?" The tears were starting to flow rapidly now, her face a mask of one who had been betrayed and Akane says, in an angered snarl, "And you never said a damned thing about it…you didn't tell me, didn't try to stop me…I took Hotaru's physical and verbal abuses because of you…I…I…oh gods, I took you into my BED!!! I thought it was just a cute black pig, who needed a friend, some harmless animal I could take care of, and all the while it was you!! And you didn't say anything then, either!" Akane grabbed Ryoga's hair and yanked him to his feet before winding back with her left hand and slapping him across the face hard enough to actually draw blood. Akane says, with anger and disgust, "I…I t-told you some of my d-deepest secrets…I d-didn't think twice about changing in front of you…my gods, you saw me in the NUDE, you twisted pervert!! And here I'd thought you were kind of a nice guy, Ryoga! Oh Kami, now I know why Ranma and Hotaru would keep calling you, 'P-chan' or 'Pig Boy' and Hotaru calling, 'P-chan' while saying P as for Pervert and 'chan' as in little which meant 'little pervert' which I couldn't agree with her even more, except you're a BIGGER PERVERT than she thought! Oh damn it! I totally forgot about that time that time that you and 'P-chan' had that weird face mark on their stomachs and the time that Ranma and Hotaru wanted that Jusenkyo waterproof soap that you had! I didn't believe Ranma at first, wondering why would you have that kind of soap! Now, I know why Hotaru never wanted to change her clothes when you, in your pig form, were in the room! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!???? HOW!?"

Ryoga stood shaking, overcome with shock and guilt. He knew full well he should have said something to her sooner, but he was so wrapped up in the charade by then that he hadn't had the heart to tell her. Part of him had still held a glimmer of hope that she might still accept him as a pet, if nothing else, but face to face with her wrath as he was, he knew he had been making a giant mistake.

Ryoga tries to explain, frantically, "Akane, it's not what you think! T-this is all Ranma's fault! He was the one who got me cursed in the first place! He, along with Hotaru, has known all about it and never said a word…"

Ranma yells at Ryoga, in a cold angered tone, "I would've told her long ago if Hotaru hadn't told me not to tell her and you hadn't forced me to swear on the Warrior's Code and my own honor that I wouldn't say anything! I felt sorry for you…you're right, I was sorta responsible…but I knew I made a mistake when you started using my silence to get to her. I'm a man of my word, so all I could do was hint or chase you off…I shouldn't just told her in the first place, my honor and that oath be damned."

As her clones disappear in a puff of smoke, Alexis says, in a cold snort, "I don't see why it's Ranma's fault! It's not like Ranma dragged him to Jusenkyo even though he ACCIDENTLY kicked him into the _Heitowennīchuan_ or Spring of Drowned Piglet! He was the one who followed Ranma to Jusenkyo!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "But Ranma ran out on our fight!"

Kari says, in a cold annoyed snort, "Yeah, when he had to wait THREE days for you to show up because of your crippled sense of direction! THREE fucking days! Honestly, I don't see the point of anyone waiting that long for a stupid bread fight and the place of the fight was at the back of YOUR house! Why the hell should Ranma wait THREE days for you to show up!? In technically, you lost the fight in default because of your stupid sense of direction!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "Also, you were mooching off of Ranma's honor by making him the bad guy in Akane's eyes, even though she doesn't deserve someone like Ranma! She had many chances with him, but she blew it because of you and her damn temper! It's even worse than Tyson's or Hilary's!"

Ryoga's shoulders slumped as he looked apologetically towards Akane, who now looked more furious than he had ever seen her before and he says, pleadingly, "I…I'm so sorry, Akane, I n-never m-meant…"

Akane says, in a deadly angered tone, "Never meant what?!? Never meant to take advantage of me? Never meant to toy around with my feelings? Never meant to ogle me? Never meant to do nothing when Hotaru beats me up when you bite Ranma while blaming me since I was 'your owner'?!?" A quick motion, and Akane had produced her mallet and took a stride towards a now-terrified Ryoga and she yells out, angrily, "All this time I'd made the mistake of calling Ranma a pervert, and now I find out that the real one isn't just a pervert, he's a TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!! YOU, RYOGA HIBIKI, DIE!!!" Akane then proceeded to give Ryoga the worst thrashing he had ever seen between 'normal' humans; Akane's fists, feet and- most especially- her mallet became a violent blue blur. Then almost as soon as it began it was over, and one final crash sent Ryoga soaring skywards, courtesy of Air Akane and hits the ceiling, then falls to the ground with a loud crash.

Nabiki says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh and Akane there's something you should know! Something that you, Ranma, or Ryoga didn't know about!"

Ranma asks, curiously, "What is it, Nabiki?"

Nabiki tells Ranma, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, you know that Hotaru hits Akane hard even when our fathers are watching! Did you ever noticed the distress and helpless look on my father's face when Hotaru does her usual physical and verbal abuses on Akane whenever she's unfair to you?"

Ranma says, thinking back, "Yeah! Your dad said that Akane needed to take a few lumps to become a better martial artist is she wants to inherit the Tendo school of Martial Arts, but it felt that he didn't mean those words."

Nabiki says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, our fathers believed that with P-chan, you would finally step up and reveal Ryoga's secret to Akane!"

Akane yells out, angrily, "So our dads know too!"

Nabiki says, with a nod, "That's right and Hotaru threatened to tell you about Ryoga's secret if she doesn't punish you for hurting Ranma unfairly since daddy didn't do anything about it. Daddy didn't like it, but it was for the sake of the schools to be united that it had to be done, so he had to agree to it since he didn't have a choice. Of course, I didn't like Hotaru's methods, but Hotaru had enough dirt on me that would destroy my image and I realized that I could never get any dirt on her to get her threat of daddy since she doesn't seem to care what happens to herself as long as Ranma's well being and honor was protected at all costs and she had enough dirt to ruin me for life to hold over my head if I don't back off. That's how much Hotaru loves Ranma!"

Akane asks, plainly, "So, who else!?"

Nabiki says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, there's me, Kasumi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Happosai, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, his sister, Shizuru, Keiko, and Alister as well as Kagome's mother, grandfather, brothers, and friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi! Melody found out when she was going to give 'P-chan' a bath! It seems that our little pervert took a glimpse of Melody's naked body! What I've heard from Kagome is that Melody went downstairs to grab a stone table to flatten Ryoga hard for even looking at her when she was in the nude! Of course, Inuyasha and Megumi had to restraint her from killing Ryoga in cold blood!"

Akane yells at Ryoga, angrily, "You even peep on girl half-demons too! I take back every word that I even called Ranma a pervert or you a nicer guy than him! You as a bigger pervert as Happosai! Inuyasha and Megumi should have allowed Melody to flatten you when she had the chance!"

Nabiki says, in a cold plain tone, "Of course, this forced Kagome to reveal her secrets about her days in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha and his sisters being half-demons to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Of course, when Keiko was taking care of P-chan when you were at the hot springs trip with your friends, Hotaru spilled the beans about Ryoga's secret and boy was Yusuke was majorly pissed off when he found out that his girlfriend was taking care of the 'fucking perverted pig' as Yusuke would put it, knowing that he'd look at Keiko as much as he's been looking at you, Akane."

Akane glares at Ryoga and she says, in a snarl, "Is that right!? Thanks to you, I've lost the boy that I love! I love Ranma with all my heart and soul and thanks to you, he doesn't want anything to do with me!"

Ranma snorts and he states, with a cold serious tone, "You do, huh? Then prove it to me! I challenge you to a duel, Akane!" Akane gasps in shock and Ranma says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right! Prove that you really love me, Akanee! If you win, then I will leave the Society of Light, but if you lose, then you will join us! But then again, you don't really care, so, see you later!"

Akane yells out, seriously, "No! I accept your challenge!" Ranma gives a slight look of surprise and Akane says, seriously, "I know that the only way to get through to you is to duel you! I love you, Ranma, and I won't lose you! So, let's duel!"

Sartorius gives an evil smile and thinks in his mind, _"Excellent. Just as the cards told me! Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo are The Fighter and The Amazon, two of the Chosen Duelists that I need, but they also prove to be each other's weakness! Ranma is Akane's weakness and Akane is Ranma's weakness! Now, with her heart desiring to bring Ranma back into her arms and hurt because she had hurt him by misunderstanding what happened, she will do anything to bring him back, even seeing the light…"_

(**Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Ranma and Akane, with duel disks that have their respective dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists, standing on opposite sides of the dueling platform while the seats are filled with male and female SOL members with Sartorius, Cye, Sage, Ray, Max, Uryu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Nabiki, Alexis, Chazz, Kari, Yolei, and Ken standing on the top row looking down at the duel with the now consciousness Ryoga looking at Akane with great worry.

Chazz asks Sartorius, curiously, "Master, are you sure that this is wise? That dork, Akane, might be an uncute bitch, but even I've got to admit that she is a decent duelist and she is one of the 'Chosen Ones' that you spoke of?"

Sartorius tells Chazz, with a serious tone, "Correct, Mister Princeton."

Cye asks Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "Then there is a chance that we will lose Keiko Yukimura to the nonbelievers, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells Cye, with a plain tone, "There is no need to fear, Mister Mouri. Everyone must accept destiny, especially those two, sooner or later. Those two are destined to be together and be together in the light, even if they don't know it."

Akane thinks in his mind, as she prepared to duel his 'ex'-fiancé, _"Oh man! How do I damn well let myself get into these messes?! Because of that asshole and allowing myself to fall for his fucking trick and all most past mistakes, I got the boy that I loved brainwashed into his cult! Well, he won't be for long! Hold on, Ranma! I'll get you out of there! It's the least I can do to make up for the crap that I did to you!"_

Just then a voice calls out to Akane's mind, _**"What makes you think that you will not hurt him even more by beating him?!"**_

Akane shakes her head and she thinks in her mind, _"What the heck?!"_

Ryoga calls out, seriously, "Akane, drop out of the duel! You'll be in danger!"

Akane yells at Ryoga, in a nasty tone, "I didn't ask for any comments from you, Ryoga! I'm done listening to you! It got me nothing more than trouble and unnecessary pain and suffering caused by Hotaru's hands! I'm lucky to be alive! Is she was serious with her hits, then I would have been dead long ago!" Ryoga winches at this and he glares at Ranma, thinking, _"Ranma, this is all your fault! You threw that match where you could have won and end this madness!"_

Ranma asks Akane, with a cold serious tone, "Ready, Akane?"

Akane replies, nervously, "Ready as I will ever be!" Ranma and Akane activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Ranma and Akane yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ranma: 4000

Akane: 4000

Ranma draws one card from his deck and he says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll start, Akane!" Ranma puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Ranma draws two cards from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode. Ranma then puts three more cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I play three face-downs and end my turn!"

Akane draws her card and calls out, "It's my turn, Ranma!" Akane's Field Spell slot opens and Akane says, placing the card in the slot, "First, I play my Field Spell, Yami!" After the slot closes, the whole area was covered in dark violet aura. Akane says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to this Field Spell card, all of my spellcasters gain two hundred more attack and defense points!" Akane puts one card from her hand on her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Soon after, Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800-1800/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Akane calls out, seriously, "Now Magician's Valkyria, attack with Mystical Scepter Blast!" Magician's Valkyria fires a blast at Masked Dragon, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Ranma doesn't lose any life-points. Just then, a memory of Akane meeting Ranma, in his girl form, Ranko, telling him her name and asking to be friends which Ranko agreed to appears in Akane's mind. Later when Akane found out that Ranma was a boy, she calls him names like pervert and such. Akane thinks in her mind, _"What the heck!? Why did that day when Ranma came to my house for the first time appear in my mind!?"_

The voice that Akane heard before tells her, telepathically, _**"You know why that image came to you, Akane! You hurt Ranma when you rejected him after finding out that he was a boy! **__**You hurt him and you know that you might hurt him again!**__**"**_

Akane shakes her head and replies, in her mind, solemnly, _"No way! That was before when I hated boys! I would never hurt Ranma now…through I stupidly like my ego and emotions get the better of me like it always did! But when I get Ranma back, that will change!"_

The voice calls out to Akane, mentally, _**"Will it?"**_

Akane calls out, mentally, _**"Whoever the hell you are…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"**_ When she heard the voice was gone, for now, Akane gives a sigh of relief.

Ranma takes out a card from his deck and yells out, coldly, "You've triggered my dragon's ability! Whenever he's destroyed in a battle, I can take a dragon from my deck that has fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Ranma puts the card on his duel disk and he calls out, "And I summon Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) appears in defense mode.

Akane then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with this." Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Okay, I've got my face-down Divine Wrath trap card! As soon as Ranma trades his level three dragon for level five, I'll destroy it!"_

Just then the voice calls out into Akane's mind, _**"So, you will truly abandon him, Akane? Then again, you always have done this!"**_ Akane shakes his head and tries to ignore the voice.

Ranma draws one card from his deck and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "My move!" Ranma presses a button his duel disk and he calls out, coldly, "I play my Dust Tornado trap card!" Ranma's face down card was Dust Tornado and Ranma says, with a cold sly tone, "Sorry, Akane, but this trap card destroys one spell and trap on the field! I choose your face-down card!" Soon after, a dusty tornado appears and destroys Akane's face-down Divine Wrath to Akane's horror. Ranma says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, I should have known that you'll use that card on my dragon!" Soon after, another card came out of Ranma's deck and Ranma takes it out and he says, putting the card onto his duel disk, "Now, that the coast is clear! I sacrifice my level three dragon to summon Armed Dragon level five!" Armed Dragon glows bright yellow as it grows to Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode. Ranma puts a card onto his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Soon after, Lord of Dragons (1200/1100-1400/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranma says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to your Yami field spell, my lord gains two hundred attack and defense points!"

Akane says, drolly, "Just great!"

Ranma yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, take out Akane's magician! Infernal Assault!" Armed Dragon fires over to Magician's Valkyrie, destroying it, and Akane yelps in shock as she loses 600 life-points. Ranma yells out, coldly, "I'm not done yet, Akane! My Lord of Dragons is feeling at bit left out!" Lord of Dragon charges after Akane, punching her stomach and Akane yelps as she loses 1400 life-points.

Ryoga yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Ranma puts a card on his duel disk and he calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Armed Dragon for Armed Dragon level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranma says, with a cold serious tone, "That will do, Akane! Maybe you should learn to trust people more!"

Current Score:

Ranma: 4000

Akane: 2000

Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I've got a lot to make up for!"_ Akane draws one card from her deck, puts one card onto her duel disk and calls out, "First, I summon Royal Magical Library in defense mode!" Soon after, Royal Magical Library (0/2000-200/2200) appears in defense mode. Akane then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Then, I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Ranma and Akane draw cards until they were holding six cards and Akane says, in a serious tone, "Since I played a spell card, my library gains a spell counter!" Royal Magical Library gains a card and Akane says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard!" Akane draws three cards from her deck, discards two cards into the graveyard, puts another card into the spell/trap slot, and says, "Then, I play Monster Reborn to revive one of the cards that I've discarded with Graceful Charity! My Dark Magician Girl!" Soon after, Dark Magician (2000/1700-2200/1900) comes out on the field in attack mode. Akane then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "Next, I play Sage's Stone! Since I have the Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field, I can summon Dark Magician from my deck!" Soon after, Dark Magician (2500/2100-2700/2300) appears on the field in attack mode. Akane says, in a serious tone, "Now thanks to the special ability of my library, Ranma, I can remove three counters from it and draw one card from my deck!" Akane draws one card from her deck, puts it in her hand, takes out another card from her hand, places it in the graveyard, and she says, "Next, I play my Dark Magic Attack spell card! Since I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy all of your spells and traps!" Ranma gasps in shock and Akane yells out, seriously, "Dark Magician, destroy them!" Dark Magician fires his blasts at Ranma's face-down cards which were Negate Attack and Royal Decree. Just then, an image of Ryoga's first arrival as 'P-chan' and Akane adopted him as her pet, while Ranma, himself, was trying to get him away from Akane's bed and Akane wronging him for what he did as well as her memores of 'P-chan'. Akane thinks in her mind, seriously, _"The night that Ryoga snuck to my bed as 'P-chan'! Damn it! How could I have been so stupid!? I unknowingly was telling Ryoga every one of my secrets, changed clothes when he was in the room, and watches me when I'm taking a bath! Now, I know why 'P-chan' didn't like taking bathes with me! The hot water would just change him back to a guy! A NAKED PERVERT! The clues were there! Ranma getting jealous of a pig! I knew no one was that pathetic! The way that Melody, Megumi, Kagome, Hikari, Kira, and Keiko were giving cold and angered glares at Ryoga or whenever I bring 'P-chan' to them for no reason at all! The way that Inuyasha and Melody does almost malicious attacks towards Ryoga like 'accidently' pours hot soup on his lap without Kagome doing anything about which makes me believed that she hated Ryoga for a reason! As well as Hikari and Keiko not lifting a finger to help Ryoga out, when Yusuke and Kira belittles him! The way that Hotaru uses Ryoga as a bull-eye board for her torturous games when Ryoga was 'P-chan'! I call Ranma a dummy and he knew about it before I did all this time! Ranma and Hotaru were giving me clues, but I just simply ignored them!"_ After shaking her head from those memories, Akane puts another card on her duel disk and she calls out, seriously, "Now, I sacrifice my Magicians to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" The two magicians disappear and Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800-3400/3000) appears in their place in attack mode. Akane puts another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Now, I play Rush Recklessly to increase my sorcerer's attack points by seven hundred points!" Sorcerer of Dark Magic's stats increase from 3400/3000 to 4100/3000!

Uryu says, in a cold plain tone, "This isn't good for Ranma."

Akane yells out, seriously, "Sorcerer of Dark Magic, take out his dragon! Celestial Burst!" Sorcerer of Dark Magic fires a powerful blast and it slams into Armed Dragon LV7 causing Ranma to yell out in shock as his monster is destroyed costing him 1300 life-points. Just then images of what happened on each first encounter with Ranma's other fiancées thanks to his father and Kodachi Kuno where Akane has done nothing to help, except when Hotaru is threatening the life of 'P-chan' to get her to help Ranma out and to keep the threat a secret or she'll turn 'P-chan' into pockchops and Akane knowing that she can't beat Hotaru had no choice but to comply to it. Akane thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What in the hell is wrong with me?! Why do these damned images keep appearing in my head?!"_

The mysterious voice calls out into Akane's mind, _**"That's because you are denying the truth, Akane Tendo! You are afraid that after you win the duel and once Ranma forgives you for what you did to him, earlier, you will break his trust again and hurt him again! It seems that you need Hotaru's threatens to do Ranma a favor!"**_

Akane yells out to the voice, mentally, _**"That's crazy! Why are you trying to pull?!"**_

The mysterious voice yells out into Akane's mind, _**"Deny the truth all you want, but why do you feel that this fear inside of you? You always misunderstood what happens between Ranma and that other girls like Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi Kuno before, what makes you think that you won't make the same mistake twice? You thought that he betrayed you, when you betrayed him! You broke his heart and torn it to shreds without giving him a chance to explain as usual! You took fake evidence over Ranma's words and you wouldn't blame him, since you seem to hit first and ask questions with him! You didn't trust him! Ranma has done everything for you and in the end, you threw him away from your life like if it didn't matter to you! For all you know, Ranma could have forgotten himself raped by Shampoo and sure Ranma is stronger than Shampoo, physically, but Shampoo isn't an elite Chinese Amazon for nothing. She may place some kind of potion on Ranma making him completely hopeless, as usual, and he could have to a mental asylum for what happened, and it'll be all your fault for not listening to him!"**_

Akane struggled to keep the voice's words from getting to her, trying to deny something, but she thinks in her mind, _"Man! I don't want to listen, but this stupid voice has a point! I hurt Ranma and I didn't trust him enough to let him explain! I just assumed that he betrayed me! I just assumed that he went behind my back with Shampoo and I let my emotions get the better of me as always! I took fake evidence over him! I hurt him in a terrible way and I can't be sure that I can forgive myself! However, I will make it up to him when this is over! I don't care what it takes! And I won't go to the Society of Light!"_

The voice calls out into Akane's mind, _**"Then, you're making a foolish mistake, Akane! Suppose if you do win, what's starting Ranma from giving you dirty looks, mistrust, and attacking you again! Remember, he did vow that your last encounter with him will not be over and he did try to kill you! However, it was just as you deserved for wronging him in the past whenever girls like Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi Kuno come about and flirting with him! All you do is ignore and hit him, without giving him much time to explain! After all, you do love Ranma Saotome, yes?"**_

Akane gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, seriously and solemnly, _"Yes, I do! I do love Ranma! True, he may be a major jerk at times, but he's always there, saving my life while risking his! I did him a great wrong! One that I don't think that he'll ever forgive me for!"_ Akane then remembers her times with Ranma in the past and what happened earlier with Shampoo, raging within her mind.

The mysterious voice booms in Akane's mind, _**"There is a way to bring Ranma into your arms, Akane! It is real simple, my dear, join the Society of Light then you'll have Ranma at your side at all times and this time people like Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno, will no longer stand in your way. You love Ranma, you need him! You fear that after you win this duel, Ranma doesn't want anything to do with you, you will hurt him as you did before!"**_

Akane yells out, angrily and mentally, _**"No the hell way! I won't make that mistake again!"**_

The mysterious voice replies, mentally, _**"Can you really be sure? He said your life while risking his own! And what happened when you heard the tape of Ranma's voice, which you're pretty sure that Shampoo, may have something to do with it and you hit Ranma without giving him the chance to explain? You threw him off, hurt him, and came to the conclusion that he betrayed you! You didn't trust him enough! You were afraid because your poor cooking skills and lack of some feminine qualities that he wouldn't love you! And you let your emotions and insecurities get the better of you, Akane Tendo! And with that, you hurt the boy that you love!"**_

Akane calls out, mentally and angrily, trying to get his words out her head, but can't, _**"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"**_

The images of what happened between Ranma and Akane by the Slifer Red dorm appear in her mind, again, and the mysterious voice tells Akane, _**"Do you really think that you can change so quickly? Do you really believe that Ranma will accept you back after that so willing, this time? Do you think that he will really think that you have changed? What's stopping you when the next time it happens that you won't hit Ranma or run off without giving him a chance to explain!? Or what's stopping you from not listening to Ranma's side of the story, if another girl were to kissing him without his permission?"**_ No matter what she did, Akane can't get the words of the mysterious voice out of her head. Akane then looks at her hand, sees a Mystical Space Typhoon quick-play spell card, Mirror Force, and Hollowed Life Barrier trap card along with her Lightning Vortex spell card, and she takes them, puts them in the spell/trap slots causing the holograms of three face-down cards to appear.

Akane thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! Whoever or whatever that voice is, he is really getting to me! However, with my Mystical Space Typhoon already face-down to prepare for Ranma's White Veil, knowing that ass he gave him one, and with these traps, I will be protected and I can figure out a way to win without that voice to get to me."_

The mysterious voice then booms, telepathically, _**"What makes you think that working hard enough to win Ranma's trust and forgive, will bring him back to you?"**_ Akane tries to ignore, but the 'mind games' of this mysterious voice are getting to her.

Akane says, seriously, "I end my turn!" Soon after, Sorcerer of Dark Magic's stats were reduced to 3400/3000 with the effects of Rush Recklessly has faded.

Current Score:

Ranma: 2700

Akane: 2000

Ryoga thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"All right! If Akane could keep this up just a little longer, Ranma will be back, so I can teach him a lesson for throwing away the duel and hurting Akane so much with his words!"_

In the stand, Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Guess she isn't as good as we thought."

Sartorius replies, with an evil sly smile, "Don't be so sure. Even if Mister Saotome plays White Veil, Akane's Mystical Space Typhoon will surely destroy it and with those trap cards in waiting, she will surely win."

The SOL members with Sartorius gasp in shock and Kari asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, so, even if Ranma uses White Veil, she will lose!"

Sartorius tells Kari, with an evil sly smile, "Not necessary. Akane Tendo may deny many things, but she can't deny that it is her destiny to be with Ranma Saotome and she knows what she must do to truly be with him." The SOL members give Sartorius a perplexed look as he goes down towards the stairs at the end of the stands.

Ranma draws one card from his deck, puts one card from his hand in the spell/trap slot, and calls out, "This is the end, Akane! I play Level Modulation! You draw two cards from your deck and I get to summon a high leveled monster without paying a dime and I choose my Armed Dragon level seven!" After Akane draws her two cards, Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ranma puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, with a cold sly smile, "Next, I sacrifice my quite dragon to summon Armed Dragon level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) takes its place. Ranma sends another card in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I play this spell card! My Riryoku spell card! This card cuts your sorcerer's strength in half while increase my Armed Dragon's strength by the same amount for this turn!"

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Hey Ranma, that's not fair!"

Ranma yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Oh shut up, P-chan!" Soon after, Sorcerer of Dark Magic's stats go down from 3400/3000 to 1700/3000 while Armed Dragon's stats increase from 3000/2000 to 4700/2000! Ranma then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, in a cold sly tone, "Now, I play this card! Have you heard of White Veil, Akane?!" Just then Ranma's Armed Dragon LV10 turns pitch white with glowing purple eyes.

Akane thinks in her mind, _"This is my chance! Time to end this!"_ Akane moves to activate her face-down Mystical Space Typhoon while the mysterious voice tells Akane, telepathically, _**"You are not going to activate that spell card and win this duel, are you? Do you want to prove your love to Ranma? Do you really want to risk hurting him and losing him again? If you really want to change and keep him in your arms for all time without Shampoo or Kodachi Kuno to get in your way and to stop Hotaru's physical and verbal abuses, then you know what you have to do. If you do so, you will have him in your arms forever…Prove your true love to Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo…prove that you love him...you know what to do...!"**_ Akane struggles within herself to try to figure it out, but then she lowers her arms and prepares for the end. At that moment, the rest of our heroes and heroines rush in and they gasp to see what's happening.

Sasuke says, seriously, "Damn it! It's true! Ranma has been brainwashed and he's about to beat Akane!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "Ranma! Akane!"

Shampoo yells out, horrified, "Airen!"

Ranma calls out, in a cold serious tone, "End this Armed Dragon! Show Akane the light with Armed Luminescent Blast!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches white ball of energy at Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Akane's face-downs were destroyed, and the attack smashes into Sorcerer of Dark Magic destroying it causing Akane to cry out as she loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately, and sending her flying backward as she lands onto the platform with a thud while her world went white and knocking her into unconsciousness.

Final Score:

Ranma: 2700

Akane: 0

As the final holograms fade away, our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines gasp in shock and horror and Ryoga yells out, stunned, "Akane!"

Kagome and Keiko shout out in unison, "Akane!"

Ukyo says, stunned, "She…She lost!" Soon after, Sartorius goes over to Ranma and Ranma looks at his 'Master'.

Sartorius tells Ranma, with a plain tone, "Well played duel, Mister Saotome, however, I believe that you should forgive Akane. She proved her love for you."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "She did?"

Sartorius tells Ranma, with a plain tone, "Yes, she did, my friend. She lost the duel on purpose to be with you. Her face-down cards were Mystical Space Typhoon, Mirror Force, and Hollowed Life Barrier."

Ranma yells out, stunned, "Wait! If she had those, she could have destroyed my White Veil when I played it and she could have crushed my monster with Mirror Force! Why didn't she played her spell card when I played mine?!"

Sartorius tells Ranma, with an evil sly smile, "That's because she loves you, Ranma. She wants to be with you and you are the only one for her. She is sorry for what happened and her past mistakes towards you."

Hikari yells out, angrily, "You fucking asshole! You screwed with Ranma's and Akane's minds!"

The SOL was already down on the floor and Nabiki yells out Hikari, in a cold nasty tone, "You watch your mouth to Master Sartorius, Kari! He is a great man and deserves to be respected."

Kira shouts out, angrily, "When he plays with other's feelings, no the hell way!"

Sartorius tells our heroes and heroines, with an evil smile, "It is not surprise to those that don't believe in the light would react in this manner. However, despite what you think, it is indeed Mister Saotome and Akane Tendo's destiny to be together in the light. She finally realized it and she finally stopped fight it."

Naruto calls out, angrily, "You are starting to piss me off, pal!"

Sartorius tells Ranma, with a plain tone and evil smile on his lips, "Akane has proven her love to you and now, she is by your side in the light. Go to her." Ranma's eyes become dull and lifeless for a second as they give off a slight purple glow and when they return to normal, he immediately walks over to Akane prone form and kneels before her.

Ryoga yells out, nastily, "Get away from her! You've caused enough damage!"

Ranma asks Akane, ignoring Ryoga, "Akane?" Akane gives a moan and slowly rises into a sitting position, looking at Akane with her brown eyes, which have a hint of coldness in them. Ranma tells Akane, with a cold sly smile, "Now, I understand. It is our destiny to be together, Akane. Come with me into the Society of Light. Do you see Master Sartorius truth?" Ranma rises to his feet, extends his hand, and he says, with a cold loving smile, "Come with me, Akane. Be with me in the light. Join me and the Society of Light."

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "I said stay away from her!" Ryoga charges after Ranma, in a killing intent, but is hit by a huge white mallet, and thrown to the wall. Everyone sees that Akane Tendo, on her feet and holding a white mallet in her hands with a cold angered glare at Ryoga.

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Stop picking on my Ranma, you backstabbing pervert!"

Sakura says, perplexed, "Backstabbing pervert?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Something tells me that Akane knows about Ryoga's secret!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "What secret?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Like Hotaru, Ranma, and my Uncle Genma, Shampoo and Mousse along with Ryoga has a Jusenkyo curse which triggers whenever cold water hits them. Shampoo turns into cat, Mousse turns into a duck, and Ryoga turns into a little black piglet!"

Sakura yells out, seriously, "Wait! Are you saying that piglet that was Akane's pet was…!"

Alister says, pointing at Ryoga, who was slowly getting on his feet, "…him all along! The jerk has the nerve to say that it was Ranma's fault even though, Ranma accidently kicked him into the cursed spring when he was the one who followed Ranma to Jusenkyo."

Keiko yells out, begging tone in her voice, "Akane, don't do go to them! Stay with us."

Akane then replies, coldly, "And what?! Be a stupid uncute bitch that punches before she thinks, Keiko? That would hurt the boy that she loves before letting him explain the truth or believe fake evidence over him after he's saved my life over and over. That would fall for the same tricks that the sister of the boy that she loves would plan because of her temper! That believed that her beloved pet was a good friend that stabbed me in the back for his perverted deeds?" Akane looks at the rest of our heroes and heroines with a cold harsh look in her eyes, making them all winch, and she says, with a cold angered tone, "Not on your fucking life! I'm never going back to that life! No more 'Uncute Akane'! I've made my choice!" Akane then takes Ranma's hand, which makes everyone gasp in shock and horror.

Kurama says, horrified, "We…We are too late. Sartorius has brainwashed them both."

Akane tells Ranma, with a cold loving smile, "Ranma, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you! Can you ever forgive me?"

Ranma says, with a cold smile, "I've already have, Akane!" Soon after, Ranma and Akane share a passionate kiss which infuriated Ryoga and Shampoo.

Shampoo says, in a snarl, "Pervert Girl, Shampoo kill!"

Ryoga says, in an angered tone, "Ranma, let go of her! You don't deserve Akane after what you did, you pervert!"

Ranma and Akane stops their kiss and gives Ryoga a cold annoyed glare from Ranma and a cold angered glare from Akane which makes Ryoga flinch.

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Excuse me! Ranma isn't the pervert, here, Ryoga Hibiki! It's you! Ranma and Hotaru as well as Kagome, Yusuke, Keiko, and the others here were trying to tell me all this time! All those times Ranma snuck into my room was to get you out of my room, I called Ranma a pervert when really he was trying to get you out of my room! I can't think of a time that Ranma has ever used his cursed form to get into girl's locker rooms to spy on them! You're the one that used your curse to become my pet. You're the one that slept in my bed, saw me undress, and listened to my most deepest secrets only to use them against Ranma. He's the one that's worse then the others, they never pretended to be my friend while sabotaging my relationship behind my back, no they did it in front of my eyes and never tried to lie about it. You're the one that let me stand up for you when you two fought knowing all along that it was driving us apart and I TOOK HOTARU'S PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSES BECAUSE OF THAT!! I've taken Hotaru's beatings like hit by her Power Pole multiple times, had my face slammed to a table or wall, had a table slammed on me, and punched, elbowed, and kicked out of my own house literately through the ceiling by Hotaru's fists, because of you half of the time! If you had cared about me, then you would have revealed your secret too me so I wouldn't have taken so many of Hotaru's poundings when I was protecting you!"

Ranma's non-brainwashed friends that he's met in Duel Academy glares at Ryoga, angrily, and Sakura says, in an angered snarl, "Is this true!?"

Ryoga says, nervously, "Wait! I can explain…!"

Akane yells out, coldly, "There's nothing for you to explain! I endured it, because I was only helping out a good friend, but it turned out to be for NOTHING! Ryoga Hibiki, I hate you! You make me sick! You disgust me! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

After hearing those words, Ryoga felt his heart broke into a million pieces and he says, lowly while powering up a red energy blast in his hands, "The world is a cold and lonely place!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, horrified, "No! That's…!"

Ryoga glares at Ranma and he yells out, enraged, "RANMA, YOU'VE CROSSED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! **SHIN SHISHI HŌKŌDAN**!!" Ryoga fires the blast at Ranma while Ranma pushes Akane out of the way and powers his yellow and sickly white blast.

"**Mōko Takabisha**!"

Ranma fires his yellow and sickly white blast at Ryoga's blast, which negates the attack and hits Ryoga hard, throwing him out of the arena into the sky through the ceiling.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam hill!"

Syrus says, surprised, "How did they do that!?"

Shampoo yells out, in an angered tone, "Shampoo Kill!" Just as Shampoo charges after Akane, Hikari and Yusuke grabs her by the arms.

Ranma tells Shampoo, in a cold serious tone, "Shampoo, stop attacking Akane! I love Akane! Not you!"

Shampoo yells out, strongly, "No! Ranma Shampoo's Airen! It's Chinese Amazon law!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Oh is it about that fabled 'Kiss of Marriage' that your Amazon tribe had?"

Mousse asks, curiously, "How do you know about the 'Kiss of Marriage'?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius knows everything that's in the universe!"

Sartorius tells Ranma, with an evil sly smile, "Mister Saotome, what if I were to remove the 'Kiss of Marriage' off of you with no calm that Shampoo has!"

Shampoo says, with a sly smirk, "No way! Big haired man, can't remove 'Kiss of Marriage'!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That is if that's really the 'Kiss of Marriage' that you've placed on Ranma!"

Ranma asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Mister Saotome, I'm afraid that Shampoo has pulled a wool over your eyes with the 'Kiss of Marriage' the whole time!"

Ranma and Akane yell out in unison, "What?!"

Shampoo gasps in shock and horror and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"No! He can't know about that!?"_

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "When Shampoo gave Ranma the 'Kiss of Marriage', that kiss didn't exactly count as a real 'Kiss of Marriage'."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "That makes no sense! Ranma defeated Shampoo in a fight and the Amazon Tribe law says that he had to marry Shampoo."

Sartorius tells Akane, in a serious tone, "That is true, Miss Tendo, if Mister Saotome had openly challenged Shampoo to an official fight and Shampoo lost."

Ranma asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir?"

Shampoo yells out, seriously, "Don't believe him!"

Sartorius turns to Cologne and he asks, curiously, "Elder Cologne, what are the requirements for the 'Kiss of Marriage' were to happen?"

Cologne says, plainly, "So, you've figured it out, huh?"

Hikari asks Cologne, "What do you mean?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "It's true that when the kiss of marriage is given to a man, she is married to that person. But there are conditions. It must be an official challenge."

Kagome says, in a shocked tone, "An official challenge!"

When Ranma and Akane heard this, they yell out in unison, "Say what!?" Ranma and Akane glares at Shampoo with cold angered ones.

Cologne asks, curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You mean to tell me that! All this time! All this time! My house was broken into by her, since she's not smart enough to use the door and I was almost killed by this Chinese bimbo for nothing!"

Ranma calls out, in a cold enraged tone, "And I was brainwashed by Shampoo to love her for nothing! Had that blind idiot, Mousse, attacking me every waking day of my life ever since the day we met! I don't believe it!"

Cologne yells out, seriously, "What do mean!? You did challenge Shampoo, right!?" On the meanwhile, Shampoo had a look of fear and nervousness in her eyes which Yusuke and Hikari could pick up as well as Ukyo, Hotaru, Kurama, and Hiei.

Hikari asks Shampoo, "Hey Shampoo, what's with that look as if you've seen a ghost?"

Ranma yells at Shampoo, in a cold angered tone, "You fucking bitch! You manipulated wench! You tricked me! Of all the low down dirty…!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "Hey watch it, Saotome!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Why are you baring your fangs at Ranma, Mousse!? All those times that you were trying to defeat and kill Ranma were wasted, rather than trying to defeat Shampoo to be hers!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "That's impossible! Ranma's Shampoo's lover! Ranma challenged Shampoo to a fight and he defeated her!"

Shampoo gets out of her stupor and she yells out, seriously, "That's right! Ranma defeated Shampoo in fight!"

Ranma yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What fight!? From what I remembered, I was protecting Akane from being killed by you! I didn't challenge you at anything!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah! Ranma happened to break your weapon and it smashed into your head, knocking you out! That's where you gave Ranma your so-called 'Kiss of Marriage'!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's true!"

Yusuke asks Kagome, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I was there when Shampoo first came to the Tendo dojo! Shampoo was looking for Ranma when she thought that she was a girl and Ranma in his boy form kicked protected Akane while breaking Shampoo's weapon and the part smashed into her head, knocking her unconscious! It's true! Me along with Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi were there!"

Cologne yells out, in a rare surprised tone, "What!?" Cologne glares at Shampoo, who had a look of shame on her face, and Cologne asks her, seriously, "Shampoo, is this true!? Did Ranma challenge you to that fight or not!?"

Shampoo looks at the ground as tears came down her eyes and she says, solemnly, "No! Ranma no challenge Shampoo! Shampoo didn't mean to lie, great grandmother. Shampoo found him when Shampoo was searching for girl type Ranma. He was so handsome and powerful Shampoo knew right then Shampoo wanted him for husband. But he already had a fiancée. When I attacked her, he blocked me and I was struck in the head by my own weapon."

Cologne asks, while getting angry, "Are you telling me you attacked a man's fiancée and then claimed him as your own when you stumbled and knocked yourself out?"

Shampoo says, sobbing, "Yes!"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "So you brainwashed my cousin for your sick and twisted needs!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "But what about the time that Ranma challenged Shampoo when she was under the effects of the Cursed Jewel to a fight and he defeated her? Wouldn't the Kiss of Marriage apply?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "It would, if it was given at the same day as the challenged fight."

Cologne says, in a serious and a bit angered tone, "Shampoo, we'll talk later about your punishment." Shampoo gulps and looks at Cologne with fear.

Ukyo draws out her weapon and she says, in a snarl, "You bastard! Give back my brother!"

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius didn't do anything to me, Ukyo!"

Hotaru yells out, in an angered tone, "He's going to be dead soon!" After Hotaru draws her weapon, she lunges after Sartorius with a killing intent, but Ranma appears in front of Sartorius with his arms in a protective manner. Hotaru yelps in a shock as she stops her attack.

Ranma tells Hotaru, in a cold serious tone, "I'm not going to allow you to attack Master Sartorius, Hotaru! He's a great man! If he hadn't told us about that damned Chinese Amazon's plot, then who knows what would happen! If you're so intent of killing Master Sartorius, then you'll have to kill me!"

Hotaru sees this and thinks in her mind, enraged, _"Damn you! Damn you, Sartorius! You son of a bitch! You will pay for playing with my brother's emotions like this to turn him into your mindless tools! I swear that you will pay!"_

Kira yells out, seriously, "Let's get out of here!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "What about?!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "There is nothing we can do, Naruto! We have to get out of here!" Soon enough, the group of heroes and heroines run as fast as they could run, leaving Akane behind to her fate along with Ranma.

As they run down the hallways, Sakura says, seriously, "This is horrible! Now, we've lost Yusuke and Keiko to those bastards!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "And that means two Chosen Duelists to add to his 'collection'."

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "We need to stop him and soon."

(**In the early evening of Ranma's and Akane's brainwashing by the Society of Light; In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, with Yukina fixing Ryoga's wounds that he's gotten by the SOL controlled Ranma Saotome's attack, and our heroes and heroines that were Ranma's family members as well as friends and acquaintances before Duel Academy glares at Shampoo with annoyance.

Melody yells at Shampoo, in an angered tone, "I can't believe that you would pull such a low down stunt like this!"

Yusuke says, in a snort, "What do you expect, Melody!? This is Shampoo, the same girl who schemes to get Ranma to be hers through potions and deceiving plots!"

Ukyo yells out, angrily, "But this is the lowest of the low even for Shampoo!"

Inuyasha yells out, nastily, "Yeah, this is as low that you've gotten, bimbo!"

Kira says, in a snarl, "Even lower!"

Mousse yells out, seriously, "Hey, stop picking on Shampoo!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Normally, I'd scold Inuyasha for using that kind of tone towards a human especially a female, but this time, Shampoo has gone too far!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "By the way, Mousse! Why are you baring your fangs at us for yelling at this Chinese bimbo? Don't you realize that all this time you were killing Ranma was more suited in trying to defeat Shampoo, so she can be your wife!?"

Shampoo yells out, in a nasty tone, "Ha! Stupid Mousse could no defeat Shampoo!"

Cologne yells at Shampoo, in an angered and serious tone, "That's enough, Shampoo!" Shampoo winches at her great grandmother's tone and Cologne tells Shampoo, in a serious tone, "Do you have any idea what you've done, child? We've always known it was going to be hard to get past the Tendo agreement. We've always known but we continued to pursue Ranma because of your challenge. But now…by the gods you have messed things up completely. You have been pursuing this boy for months, even though you have no grounds to do so. We Amazons have our own code of conduct. By falsely claiming you had a challenge of marriage when you gave him the kiss, you put yourself in serious violation of our laws. You are in very deep trouble Shampoo and there isn't much I can do to help."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Excuse me, Elder Cologne. When Shampoo first visited us, she let us borrow a small booklet with some of the Amazon Laws in it. It stated that if an Amazon warrior lost a fight to a woman, she had to give the woman the Kiss of Death and kill that woman. It also stated that if the warrior lost to a man, she had to marry that man."

Cologne asks, curiously, "Was it printed in Chinese on one side and Japanese on the other?"

Kagome says, with a nod, "Yes it was."

Cologne says, with a chuckle, "One of these days we are going to have to get those properly translated into Japanese. Something in the translation isn't quite right."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "What!?"

Cologne shook her head and she says, "Think about it for a moment. If we went out and killed everyone that beat one of our warriors, eventually we would kill a woman from a powerful family or country. We would be in a constant state of war against every family whose daughter or mother we killed. Then there is this…we must be able to gauge our warrior's skills against that of the outside world. Without fighting matches, we could easily fall behind new teachings and skills. If we killed every woman that beat one of our warriors, do you think anyone would allow us to fight against them knowing that if they won, we would be forced to kill them?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and he asks, "So, you're telling us the Kiss of Death doesn't exist?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "I didn't say that. The kiss is only used when great honor has been lost by the hand of another. In Shampoo's case, she felt dishonored by her defeat over Ranma's. Her kiss was valid, even is she did make herself look like a poor loser."

Keiko asks, curiously, "But what about the Kiss of Marriage?"

Cologne says, with a sigh, "That too, is a bit different. It's true that when the Kiss of Marriage is given to a man, she is married to that person. But there are conditions. First of all, it must be an official challenge. If a warrior had to marry every male that defeated her in a fight or battle in a battle royale her and the whole group of males, she would eventually have a big problem on her hands. Not only that, what if the person that defeated her was extremely evil or perverted?"

Yusuke says, seriously, "The old freak!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Exactly! Happosai can probably beat the majority of the warriors in the village. Can you imagine the horror of being forced to marry him just because he won a fight? No, the Kiss of Marriage can only be given after an official challenge for a warrior's hand." On the meanwhile, Yukina was finished with Ryoga's wounds and Yukina tells him, "You should be fine now!"

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "Thanks!" Ryoga stands up and he yells out, angrily, "This is all Ranma's fault!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "How is it his fault!?"

Kagome says, annoyed, "Honestly, not this again! Why don't you just give it a rest!?"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "For once, I have to agree with the miko here! You have an annoying knack of blaming your troubles on Ranma when in reality you had this coming a long time!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah! So, why don't you stop putting your blames on my cousin, but it's getting old and fast!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Just because he's your cousin, doesn't mean that you have to defend him! If he hadn't thrown that duel with Sartorius, then Akane would be here and my secret would have been kept!"

Sakura yells out, angrily, "Oh you just love to peeping on Akane don't you, you pervert!"

Keiko tells Ryoga, in a serious tone, "Well, I'm not related to Ranma like Yusuke and Kagome are, but I do feel that you putting the blame on Ranma is unfair and getting old! As for your sick secret, Melody is right! You had it coming a long time!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "And besides, didn't Akane lose the match on her own!"

Ryoga was taken back at this and he says, seriously, "This has to be Ranma's fault! It's always his fault!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Would you please cut that out!? It seems that you love to putting all your blames on Ranma!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "Of course! It's because of him, I've seen Hell! He's the one, who had me cursed!"

Melody yells at Ryoga, annoyed, "Excuse me, but you were the one who followed him to Jusenkyo to get yourself cursed because you were late for a fight that you challenged Ranma too!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Well, I've found something real interesting about that day!" Everyone turns to see Washu walking towards them and Tenchi says, "Washu!"

Washu tells Ryoga, in a plain tone, "Ryoga Hibiki, is it?"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Yeah! What about it?"

Washu says, in a serious tone, "I want to show you something!" Washu grabs Ryoga's hand, dragging him into her dorm him which is next to Isabel's room and inside was like her own lab.

Ryoga says, amazed, "Whoa!" Ryoga then asks Washu, curiously, "So what's going on here? How did all of these things get here?"

Washu says, getting out a remote control of sorts, "Well, we're going to take a little trip in the past!" Washu presses a few buttons on her remote which changes the whole room into a vacant lot.

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Hey where are we?"

Washu says, in a serious tone, "We're three years into the past! Does this place look familiar?"

Ryoga looks around the area until something clicked into his mind and he says, plainly, "Yes, yes I do. This is the vacant lot that I told Ranma to meet me to have our fight after he stole some bread from me, back in junior high! But then he took off like a coward by the time I got here."

Washu says, plain tone, "Well you got the first part right but the rest wasn't entirely true."

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Washu says, in a plain tone, "Well, after Hotaru told me about your curse and you're always blaming your problems with Ranma. This is the place and time that Ranma waited for you for three days but you didn't come until the fourth day."

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "That's right! This was the third day that Ranma was still waiting before he left for China."

Ryoga says, surprised, "You don't mean?"

Washu says, pointing at a familiar male figure, "If you don't believe me then go see for yourself."

Then Ryoga sees the familiar male figure to be Ranma Saotome (Age 13), in a standard male school uniform, standing in front of large pipes.

Ryoga yells out, excitedly, "Ha! Finally now I can have my revenge!" Ryoga was about to charge at the Past Ranma but Washu got a good hold on the lost boy.

Washu yells out, strongly, "Hold it right there, young man, in case you have forgotten we are in Ranma's past."

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "But this is my only chance to get back at Ranma for all those times he humiliated me!"

Washu asks Ryoga, "Sure Ranma was here when you arrived but did know why he left?"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Yeah because he's nothing more than an honorless coward!"

Washu says, seriously, "Wrong! If you knew what really happened then you wouldn't have followed Ranma in the first place! It's high time that you finally the truth. Now sit still and pay attention!"

Ryoga grumbled but did what Washu as told. That is when he saw Genma Saotome and Hotaru Saotome (Age 13), wearing a standard male uniform, coming towards Ranma.

Ryoga asks, curiously and perplexed, "Hey what's Mister Saotome and Hotaru doing here?"

Past Genma says, seriously, "Come, boy, we got get going before nightfall!"

Past Ranma says, seriously, "But Pop I promised this from school that I wait for him so that we can have our fight!"

Past Genma yells out, seriously, "We have no time for this, boy! It's been three days and he still hasn't shown up!"

Ranma says, plainly, "Well maybe he's still training still!" This comment made Ryoga a little teary-eyed, which was a sign that maybe the cursed bandana lad might be wrong about Ranma.

Past Hotaru says, in a snort, "Training! I've heard rumors that Ryoga actually has no sense of direction! So why should we wait three days for the moron to show up!"

Past Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Still, I promised him that we'll meet here and Ranma Saotome never runs from a fight. If he said that he'll be here then he'll here.

After hearing this comment, Ryoga says, in a quivering tone, "He believed in me. He really believed in me!"

Genma says, lowly, "If that's how you feel, son, then you left me no other choice." Genma knocked Ranma out cold with one karate chop and Hotaru yells at Genma, annoyed, "Pop, what the heck did you do that for?!"

Ryoga choked in horror after what he just saw what happen and he thinks in his mind, confused, "_What's going on here? Why did Mr. Saotome did that?"_

Genma says, in a serious tone, "We don't have time to wait!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "What's so important that we have to leave!? Maybe Ranma was right! Maybe Ryoga will show! You never know!"

Genma tells Hotaru, seriously, "Foolish girl! Don't talk back to your father! Is that an understating!?"

Hotaru was taken back at this, but had no choice to follow her father's orders and Genma says, turning to his unconscious son, "Forgive me, boy, but we can't waste our time waiting for one your little friends." Genma starts dragging the unconscious Ranma by the pigtail with Hotaru following.

Ryoga came out of his shocked and started going after them, yelling out, "Wait! Come Back Here!" When he hears no reply, Ryoga came fully charged at Genma, Hotaru, and Ranma and yells out, strongly, "Bring Ranma back here, you fat bastard!" Ryoga tried to knock Past Genma out but he completely went through him.

Ryoga says, perplexed, "What!?" Ryoga sees Genma and Hotaru walking away from the vacant lot and Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Stop! Don't leave me here! Give me back Ranma! Come back! Come back!" But it was no use. Genma and Hotaru can't hear Ryoga's please as Genma continue to drag Ranma until they were completely out of sight.

Tears flowed from Ryoga's eyes as finally learned the reality of what truly happen on that day. Ryoga says, lowly, "It was him! It was him all along." Ryoga fell to his knees and he says, solemnly, "All this time I was blaming Ranma for running out of our fight but it was Mister Saotome that made him leave. If I knew back then I wouldn't have had follow them. If I hadn't followed them, then I wouldn't have gotten cursed! If I hadn't gotten cursed, then Akane wouldn't have found me and took care of me! Akane wouldn't have gotten hurt by Hotaru's fists for protecting me!" Ryoga banged his fist on the ground and he says, "I'm sorry Ranma. I'm so sorry."

Washu walks over to Ryoga, places a reassuring hand on Ryoga's shoulder, and she says, "So now you finally know the truth."

Ryoga kept on crying but was able to speak and he says, "Yes ma'am! I finally realized that it wasn't Ranma's fault that I've seen hell."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "It's about time that you've figured it out!" Washu and Ryoga turns to see Hotaru Saotome walking towards them and Ryoga says, seriously, "Hotaru!?" Ryoga gets on his feet and he yells out, annoyed, "Hotaru! You knew didn't you!? You knew that it was your father that dragged Ranma out of the lot, didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Hotaru says, with a snort, "It was too much work for me to convince someone as thick headed and stupid as you that it was the old man's fault without any sense of proof! All this time you were blaming the wrong person."

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Now, I know that it wasn't Ranma's fault that I was cursed! It also wasn't Ranma's fault for his and Akane's brainwashing! It was Sartorius's fault! That asshole used Ranma's and Akane's emotions and feelings against them! He'll never get away with this!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Well, that asshole did trick me twice! One was setting me up to that duel, which lured me away from Ranma and Akane, since I would likely accuse Shampoo for making that fake tape and two, I would kick Akane into the air for hurting Ranma, without knowing that I kicked her towards the direction of the 'White Dorm'. Those Society Geeks could be more resourceful as me and maybe even more. However, that's not going to stop me from getting my brother back from those goons!"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What about Akane and Nabiki? They're still with that asshole!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Well, we'll just have to get them back!"

(**Days later; Within the School card shop**)

After Ranma's and Akane's brainwashing by the SOL, things continued to get worse for our heroes and heroines when Alexis and Akane with the help of the SOL controlled Ronin Warriors forced Kento into a duel and Alexis brainwashed him as well. Of course, while this was happening, the situation with Jaden was getting worse and worse when he attacks the SOL members when they come near them, especially his brainwashed friends, Chazz and Alexis, to where they're almost afraid to come anywhere near them without any of the Ronin Warriors that they've gotten or the brainwashed Ranma Saotome and Uryu Ishida with them to hold him down, but it was almost not enough even Alexis's fighting skills aren't enough to subdue the enraged Slifer hero. To help out with the situation with the Society of Light, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo, have to be enrolled to Duel Academy as a Ra Yellow for Ryoga and Mousse and Shampoo, an Obelisk Blue, with the connections from Cologne to the SOL controlled Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo's disgusts. Of course, Ryoga had to have one of our heroes and heroines walk him over to his classes because of his poor sense of direction. At the card shop, we find Ryo Sanada, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Tenchi Masaki, Kagome Higurashi, Tyson Granger, Naruto Uzumaki, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, and Tyranno Hassleberry picking out booster packs to improve on their decks.

Jaden says, with a smile, "There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning, guys."

Ryo says, with his own smile, "Yeah no kidding!"

Jenny's voice calls out, annoyed, "Hey, give that back, you jerk!" Everyone turns to see Jenny giving annoyed glares at a white-clad Chazz Princeton, who somehow took the last 'Magician's Force' booster packs from her hand.

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "I don't think so, dork! If we need to show you people the Light, then we'd need as many booster packs as we need!"

Jenny yells at Chazz, annoyed, "You snatched that from my hand!"

Jaden and the others runs to Jenny's side and Ryo asks, "What's wrong, Jenny!?"

Jenny points at Chazz and she replies, "That thief snatched that booster pack from my hand!"

Jaden's face turns to a darkened one and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, Princeton, I'd suggest giving that pack back to my sister and no one gets hurt."

Jaden's sister and non-brainwashed friends gasp in shock in Jaden's threat and Chazz tells Jaden, while trying to act cold and emotionless and a bit of fear, "Forget it, dork! Not going to happened!" Of course, Chazz was afraid of Jaden, deeply afraid, since he didn't have the Ronin Warriors, Ranma, or Uryu with him, but he wasn't going to let Jaden push him around.

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Your choice…" Without warning, Jaden's right fist smashes into Chazz's chest, breaking a rib and making him cough out blood and letting go of the booster pack from his hand to the ground. Chazz backed away from Jaden and went to his knees, placing his hand onto his chest.

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "I warned you!"

Chazz thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Damn it! Jaden's acting crazy again!"_

Jenny picks up the 'Magician's Force' booster pack from the ground to Chazz's annoyance and Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Give that back, you bitch!"

Jaden kicks Chazz's face and throws him to the ground, which causes Chazz to groan in pain. Jaden grabs Chazz's throat, pulls him up, lets him go, and smashes his right fist to Chazz's stomach, making him cough out blood from his mouth, which throws him out of the card shop, and into the ground.

Hassleberry winches at this and he says, "Sam hill! That's gotta hurt!"

Syrus says, fearfully and worriedly, "Oh man! What's going on with Jay!?"

Tyson says, plainly, "I don't know! As a matter of fact, this is the tenth time this week that Jay as been able to beat up any member of the Society of Light."

Kagome says, seriously, "Yeah! Ever since Ranma and Akane's brainwashing, Jaden was acting more and more violent with the Society of Light! If it wasn't for Yusuke and his sisters holding him down, then he could have seriously wounded them or worse kill them."

Jenny says, perplexed, "You're kidding me! Jaden was never the one for violence before!"

Chazz groaned as Jaden advanced to him, Jaden kicks Chazz to his back, and stomps onto his chest, hard, breaking another on of Chazz's ribs and making Chazz groan in pain, once again. Jaden grabs Chazz's throat, pulls him up, again, and throws him to the wall, with his right hand onto Chazz's neck. Jaden encloses his grip onto Chazz's neck, barely giving him enough air to breath. Jaden then starts to ruthless beat up Chazz by bashing him in the chest and in the face, horrifying his friends and sister. After several minutes, Chazz slumps to the floor, his white uniform torn in all places, his neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on his neck, a nasty black and blue on his right cheek, and his lip is badly cut.

Jaden stomps onto Chazz's head, making him winches and yelp in pain and he says, in a dark mocking tone, "What finished already?" Jaden grabs a fistful of Chazz's hair, pulls him up, and smashes his fist to his face hard, breaking his nose. Jaden pulls his fist was from Chazz's face, only to find blood coming down from Chazz's nose. Jaden throws his fist to every part of Chazz's body, breaking more of his ribs in the process.

Jenny yells out, horrified, "Jaden, stop! That's enough!"

After he stops his assault, Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "You better be glad that my sis stopped me, otherwise, I may not be able to stop myself from putting you in a worse condition than I gave to those fellow white geeks of yours and white whore, who seemed to be the leader of the female Society of Light member."

Chazz's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, _"So, it was Jaden, who beat up Alexis, so easily. Man! What the hell's up with slacker!?"_ Soon enough, Jaden throws Chazz's battered body to the wall and he slumps to the ground as he loses consciousness. After Jaden, Jenny, Kagome, Naruto, Ryo, Tyson, Tenchi, Syrus, and Hassleberry left the card shop, Alexis comes onto the hallway, gasps at the scene, runs over to Chazz, and she yells at him, concerned, "Chazz! Chazz! Answer me! What happened?!" However, Chazz only gives a groan of pain to show that he is alive.

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious and worried tone, _"Damn it! The only people, who's capsule of doing this is either Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, or probably one of Yusuke's demon friends. Those are the one ones able to do this…unless…Jaden could be the one, who did this…since he's been acting strangely violent towards us. The only way to confirm this is with Inuyasha's and Melody's noses."_ Immediately, Alexis gets out her PDA from her pocket and plans to call for help for Chazz.

(**At the infirmary, sometime later**)

At the school infirmary, we find Ranma, Akane, in a female SOL member uniform, Alexis, Sartorius, Ray, Max, Kiyone, and Uryu standing by the hospital beds, which had Chazz's battered body being wrapped in bandages by Akane.

Ranma says, surprised, "Whoa! I can't believe that Jaden actually did this!"

Alexis says, in a worried tone, "I don't get it! Why's Jaden of all people doing this to us!? And how did he get so strong!?"

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "You got me!" However, Akane pulled the bandage on Chazz's arm a little too much which makes him yelp in pain and Chazz yells at Akane, in a cold annoyed tone, "Watch it, Tendo!"

Akane says, embarrassed, "Sorry!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I didn't predict this would happen."

Max asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, what are we going to do about this!? If we tell either Crowler or any other teacher, there's no doubt that Jaden's childhood friends, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Ichigo would attack us!?"

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "And not to mention they'll have Inuyasha and his sisters to help! This time Kagome can't do anything to stop Inuyasha since Melody is still blackmailing her that if she even tries to step in then she'll remove the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck thanks to the release spell that Inuyasha's elder half-sister taught Melody."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You and Mister Tate brought a good point, Mister Saotome. Jaden's unusual behavior may cause a problem to our plans to make sure that mankind sees the Light. This may need some time to investigate! Until this is all cleared up, we have to be on our guard. Mostly Jaden's friends would be guarding him, as well as Yusuke's demon friends."

The SOL members, including Ranma, bowed to Sartorius and they say, in unison, "Yes sir!"

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm, in the early evening**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our group of heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Kurama, Hiei, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Ryoga, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, with his green martial artists pants and his signature bandana, Mousse, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform with blue pants, Shampoo, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Hotaru, Ukyo, Kirara, Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, Rowen, Mia, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata assembling with Syrus and Hassleberry telling what happened in the card shop. They were shocked about this and were in a loss of words.

Kira asks Jaden, "Whoa! What in the hell is up with you, Jay!? You've been beating the shit out of those white assholes, ever since we came back from Domino!"

Jaden replies, perplexed, "Sorry, I don't quite remember how and why that happened!? The thing is that when I see anyone from the Society of Light, terrorizing any Ra Yellow and Slifer Red, I get this weird feeling that I should show the Society members pain and it's overwhelming. But I never thought that I'd be strong enough to easily overpower Alexis, Cye, Sage, Uryu, or Ranma at all."

Ukyo asks, curiously, "What I don't understand is that how could Jaden overpower two of the Ronin Warriors and Ranma with no martial artists training?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "However, there's a change in Jaden's behavior that makes him extremely violent towards anyone in the Society of Light. There's a chance that if this is overlooked then Jaden's hands would be stained with blood."

Jaden yells out, shocked and horrified, "What!? Shouldn't there be a cure for this!?"

Jenny says, in a horrified tone, "That's right! What happens if the next time, Jaden goes out of control, he'd be killing off our friends, who are under that asshole's control!"

Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Jaden could have killed Chazz, if you hadn't snapped him out of it."

Washu says, in a plain tone, "There would be, but we still don't know what's making you act like this way. However, I'd need to take another test on Jaden see if there's anything we could do to prevent another attack."

Hiei thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I may know why Jaden's acting this way! It that demon energy that he has! If he really did have demon energy then there's a chance that Jaden's sister, Jennifer, would have some, but right now, she's like any other mere human. What could be going on here?"_

Just then, Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he looked to see three Soul Collectors by the forest. Inuyasha gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, _"No! How the hell did SHE get here!?"_

Kagome and Melody noticed Inuyasha's disturbed facial expression and Kagome asks, with concern, "Hey, Inuyasha, what's up?"

Melody looks up to see the Soul Collectors and she gaped her mouth open, then thinks out, in a nasty and angered tone, _"What the hell!? How the fuck did that rotten dead walking wench of priestess get here!? She was supposed to go to hell!"_

Kagome looks up and gasps in shock, thinking in her mind, _"Soul Collectors!? But those are Kikyo's…What are they doing here in this time?"_ Kagome looks at Inuyasha with distraught and thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I should have known! He wants to see Kikyo again!"_

Inuyasha says, seriously, "You guys stay here!" Without a word, Inuyasha runs towards the forest and the direction where the Soul Collectors were heading.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "I wonder what's up?"

Melody says, in a snarl, "I know why! He's going to see a person who happens to be one of the reasons why I hate priestesses! I'm going to find out what's that claypot whore wants!" Without a word, Melody rushes over to the same direction as Inuyasha and Megumi calls out, "Melody, wait!"

Kagome tells Megumi, while getting on her back, "We better follow them! Melody hates Kikyo more than she hates me and who knows what Melody would do to her!" Kagome tells the others, seriously, "You guys stay here!" Without a word, Megumi rushes over to the same direction as her siblings.

Syrus asks, curiously, "Did we miss something?"

Ryo asks, curiously, "Yeah! Who is this Kikyo chick?"

Hotaru says, with a sigh, "Kikyo is Kagome's past self and Inuyasha's ex-lover! From what Kagome told me, Kikyo was a priestess and Inuyasha's sisters, especially Megumi, hated Kikyo with a great passion for sealing for being a priestess and sealing Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi to a tree for fifty years. Of course, Melody and Megumi as well as Zera still blames Kikyo for what she did, even though Kikyo was tricked by Naraku and that hatred only increased when Kikyo gave Naraku the jewel shards that Kagome had collected while Melody and Zera calling Kagome a 'hopeless idiot' for allowing Kikyo to take them. Melody and Megumi as well as Zera hates it when Inuyasha goes to see her even though Inuyasha doesn't hold any feelings for Kikyo anymore, but for business and Melody tries to makes sure that Kagome gets into by knocking it on her head until Kagome gives up and she accepts it. Most likely, Kikyo came to take Inuyasha to Hell with her and with Melody and Megumi following Inuyasha, without him knowing it seems that Kikyo won't get that chance if she has to get past Inuyasha's sisters."

Ryoga says, with a plain tone, "Well, I guess that we don't have anything to worry about."

(**In the forest; sometime later**)

In the forest, Inuyasha runs deeper into the forest while following the Soul Collectors until he finds a clearing in the forest where a young woman that looks like our time-traveling priestess, Kagome Higurashi, but with a red and white priestess kimono on her body and her black hair tied in a bow. This figure was carrying a few arrows on her back while holding a bow in her right hand. This feminine figure is none other than Kagome's past self, Kikyo, who was waiting for Inuyasha with a sly smile on her face. On the meanwhile, Melody got into a position where she can hear the conversation with her dog ears and she gets a sutra out from her kimono, so Inuyasha can't pick up her scent or Kikyo can't sense her demonic aura while Megumi and Kagome got into a position where Megumi could hear Inuyasha's and Kikyo's voice with her ears and she gives some kind of listening device to Kagome from her kimono that she got from Washu, so she could hear as well as sutras so Inuyasha or Kikyo can't sense their presence.

Back in the clearing, Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha asks Kikyo, in a curious and serious tone, "How did you get here, Kikyo? Into Kagome's time!?"

Kikyo walks towards Inuyasha and says, with a sly smile, "I have no clue how did I get here, but it's time for you to come with me."

From her hiding place, Melody says, in a low serious tone, "Oh no! You don't, bitch!"

From their hiding place, Kagome thinks in her mind, almost heartbroken, _"I knew it! Inuyasha's is going to go with her!"_

Just as Kagome was going to turn off the listening device, she hears Inuyasha telling Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to stay with Kagome, Melody, and Megumi in the mortal realm and not go into Hell with you. I'm sorry."

Kagome, Megumi, and Melody gasp in shock and Kagome thinks, hopefully, _"So, he does what to stay with me!"_

Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, you would take that wench that uses you like a dog instead of me who truly understands you. Plus, you know that your sister, Melody, hates her."

Melody says, plainly, "And I hate you even more, bitch!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Kagome damn well pisses me off, but it is a lot more between us than that. And besides Kikyo, Melody hates you too as well as Megumi, even though she doesn't hate Kagome as much as Melody and Zera do, and you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."

Kagome smiled at those words and she begun to feel guilty by following Inuyasha and spying on him.

Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final! I love Kagome and I don't love you anymore!"

Kagome's smile widened at that and she thinks, happily, _"He loves me!"_ Kagome's smile turns into a frown and she thinks in her mind, _"I ought to be ashamed of myself! Here I am, spying on Inuyasha when I should have stayed back like he said. Oh man! I'm such an idiot!"_

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone! With Naraku gone, I will have you, Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!" Kikyo then takes out some kind of talisman and before Inuyasha could react, the talisman lands in front of him it glows, and Inuyasha is unable to move. Soon after, the talisman vanishes, but Inuyasha's body is still frozen.

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What have you done to me?! I can't move at all!"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin on her lips, "That talisman will keep you locked in place until I can take you away to a secret location where I can finally claim your heart. I never had a life with you those over fifty years ago, but my love for you overweighed my hate, deep down. And when I learned the truth, I wanted to make sure that Naraku was killed and then I can finally have you in my arms for good." Kikyo goes over to Inuyasha and passionately kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha tries to stop her, but he couldn't move a muscle. Her tongue moves inside of his mouth and for a moment, it felt pretty good with the memories of the old days of him and Kikyo together. However, Inuyasha snaps out of his thoughts and tries to think a way out of this.

But then a familiar female voice yells out, with great anger in her voice, "GET OFF OF MY BROTHER, YOU SICK WITCH!!! **SHISHI HOKODAN**!!" Just then, a bright blue and red blast was fired, hits Kikyo, throwing her away from Inuyasha and hits the ground. Soon after, Melody lands by Inuyasha's side and Inuyasha says, surprised, "Melody, what are you…!?"

Melody yells at Kikyo, in an angered tone, "Damn you, wench! I should have known that you would pull something like this!"

Kikyo groans as she slowly stands up and she glares at Melody with annoyance and she yells at her, annoyed, "You!? I should have known that it would have been too easy without you interfering!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Ha! You should have been well prepared, witch!"

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Just then, a red ball of energy was fired at Kikyo and she moves out of the way before it hits her. Kikyo turns to see Kagome and Megumi who had her right hand surrounded with demon energy with glares that weren't very happy ones.

Megumi says, in an angered tone, "Damn you, witch! I should have known that you would do this! You did it before!"

After Melody releases Inuyasha from the spell that Kikyo gave him, Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Give it up, Kikyo! Melody and Megumi have Demonic Priestess magic which is stronger than your magic and they've learned new techniques! Do the math!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Like I said, Kikyo, I'm not going to Hell with you! I'm staying here with Kagome and Melody and there's nothing you can do about it." Inuyasha then tells Kikyo, seriously, "Kikyo, please leave me alone!"

Kikyo slowly got onto her feet as her Soul Collectors came to her wrapping themselves around Kikyo and Kikyo yells out, seriously, "This isn't over, Inuyasha! You will come to Hell with me, one way or another!" Kikyo had disappeared afterwards with her Soul Collectors.

Kagome asks, with concern, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I'm fine, Kagome!"

Kagome then says, with a slight hue on her face, "Oh and I heard what you told Kikyo about me."

Inuyasha was taken back at this which gives him a flush expression and he says, nervously, "You…you did?"

Melody steps in and she yells out, seriously, "Can we get back to the issue here!? Kikyo just said that she's not going to give up!"

Megumi says, with a sigh, "Melody has a point. We better head back to the Slifer Red dorm to come up with a plan."

(**Deeper into the forest; sometime later**)

Within the forest, we find Kikyo walking down while holding the injury that she's gotten by Melody's attack.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That Melody! She learned I knew technique! I should have known that she'll get in the way of things between Inuyasha and I! The way that I handled Inuyasha was supposed to get Kagome to have nothing to do with Inuyasha, but instead, she stood by him as if she knew that I would pull the stunt! I swear that she or Inuyasha's sisters won't stop me the next time!"_

(**Back in the Slifer Red Dorm; sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembling their waiting for Kagome and her half-demon friends or associate to come back and soon after, they arrives.

Ryo says, "Hey, they're back!"

Hotaru asks, curiously, "What does she want?"

Melody says, in a snarl, "She wanted Inuyasha to go to Hell with her and she would have succeeded if I hadn't intervened!"

Keiko says, surprised, "You mean that she tried to rape him!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's true what Melody said! Kikyo froze Inuyasha with a spell and tried to have her way with him!"

Ukyo says, in a snarl, "It looks like we have another Shampoo in the mist!"

Shampoo yells at Ukyo, annoyed, "What Spatula Girl say!?"

Ukyo says, in a sneer, "You heard me, bimbo!"

Jaden gets in between the two girls and he says, seriously, "Girls, let's not fight!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Well, our first order of business, I say that we'll have to make Inuyasha immune to priestess spells and for that to happen the rosary as to go!"

Kagome was taken back at this and normally she'd argue with that fact, but thanks to what happened earlier, she has no choice to be allow Melody to remove it.

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Melody is right and judging from what Melody and Megumi told me about Kikyo, she'd help the enemy to get what she wanted like how she did with Naraku."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Crap! That would mean that Kikyo would go to those Society Dorks for help!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Since Inuyasha is a 'Chosen Hanyou' that Sartorius will need, Sartorius may seduce Kikyo that he may help bring Inuyasha to her, but to trick her in the end, and soon Kagome will follow!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Damn it! We didn't think of that! Kikyo did it before with Naraku!" Kagome says, with a defeated sigh, "Go ahead, Melody, remove the rosary! I give up!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Kagome says, plainly, "Of course! It's for a good cause, Inuyasha. Those beads were the only reason why Zera's priestess immunity spell didn't work and it could be an advantage to us since Kikyo doesn't know about it, yet." Kagome then thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Plus, if I don't agree, then Melody would just tell Zera and I know how she'll react! Also, it's not like Inuyasha needs it anymore! I can tell that Inuyasha has changed from the first time that I've met him where he was going to kill me for the Shikon Jewel."_

Melody clasps her hands together with her index fingers pointing up as a red spiritual clasp appears on Inuyasha's necklace and Melody yells out, strongly, "Release!" Soon after, Inuyasha's necklace glows and the beads around Inuyasha's neck had separated, freeing him from the spell that he had for a year, and the glowing beads were dropped to the ground, together. Melody then releases her fingers and fires a red blast at the beads, destroying them.

Just then, Hotaru gasps in shock and she says, seriously, "Oh man! I totally forgot about another scenario with Kikyo and the Society of Light! Sartorius may use her priestess magic to get the 'Chosen Duelists' that may have special abilities, namely Ryo, Ichigo, Naruto, Sasuke, Yusuke and his sisters!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Hotaru is right especially Sartorius may target a similar situation like he did with Ranma and Akane for an example with Yusuke and Miss Yukimura! A member from the Society of Light may try to use a spell to either freeze one of them to…!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "If they try, they'll pay! I'm not letting those geeks getting their hands on Keiko or I'm not dumb enough to fall for those geeks' little games! I trust Keiko with my heart and soul!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and the same goes for me! I trust Yusuke as well! There's no way I'm going to fall for any of the Society of Light's tricks like they did with Ranma and Akane!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "But still it's better safe than sorry to have everyone of the 'Chosen Duelists' to be immune to priestess spells so there wouldn't be any funny stuff!"

Ichigo says, with a nod, "That would be a good idea! That way we won't fall for any of those geeks' little tricks."

Ryo says, with a smile, "So, what are we waiting for!?" On the meanwhile, Hotaru thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Wait a sec! There is one other situation that I didn't mention, but that's impossible! There's no way that it would happen!"_

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; In the next morning**)

The next morning, Jenny Yuki got out of her room at the Slifer Red dorm, with her female Slifer Red uniform and walked down the stairs. She was currently going to school to meet her brother and friends.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, sis, you got a minute!?" Jenny stops and turns to see Jaden by the side of the Slifer Red dorm.

Jenny asks, walking towards Jaden, "Hey, Jaden, what's wrong!? We really need to get to class!" Without warning, Jenny felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, which made her lost consciousness and she fell into Jaden's arms. Standing over her was Jaden, with a dark expression on his face as he carried his sister onto his right shoulder and carried her back to her room.

Jaden places Jenny's unconscious form, gently on her bed on her back, and process to unbutton her Slifer Red vest. After the last button was undone, Jaden lift her black shirt to expose only Jenny's bare stomach, where a strange mark appeared on her stomach.

A demonic voice similar to Jaden's booms out, in a dark demonic tone, _**"It's time to unlock a bit of Jenny's hidden power, so she'll be protected from those Society Geeks and that fucking asshole, who has my friends in his control."**_ Jaden places his right hand onto the symbol on his sister's stomach and sends a bit of a dark aura from his hand onto Jenny's body. Jenny groans as her body was glowing bright red and black.

(**In the infirmary; after class was dismissed**)

In the infirmary, we find a few bruised, beaten, and battered bodies of male SOL members lying on beds with Ranma, Akane, and Uryu, and Alexis Rhodes entering the room and they were shocked to see this.

Tenten asks, stunned, "What the hell happened here!?"

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "It looked as if these guys look as if they got hit by a bus!"

One of the injured SOL members says, weakly, "Jaden Yuki did do this and threatened that if we told either Crowler or Bonaparte, then he'd personality kill us or Master Sartorius, which ever comes first!"

Alexis says, stunned, "Jaden said that!!?" Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I don't understand this! Why is Jaden doing this?! I'm going to find out what!?"_

Alexis yells out, coldly, "You guys stay here!?" Alexis, then, dashes from the infirmary to find our Slifer Red hero.

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**)

Now, we find Alexis running towards the Slifer Red dorm, jumps from the ground, to the ledge to Jaden's room, bangs on the door, while holding back her super-strength that she got from Lady Tsunade and she yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, open up!? I know that it's was you, who sent some of our Society members to the infirmary earlier!" Alexis waited for a response, which got her annoyed and she yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Jaden, open up this damn door! I know that you're in there! Open this door or bust it down and you know that I could!"

Just then, familiar male voice booms out, in a dark annoyed tone, "You know, white wench, you have a nasty habit of coming when you're not welcome!"

Alexis turns around to see Jaden, right below her, near the dorm with a dark annoyed expression on his face and Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, I want to know why are you doing this!? Attacking our Society members!?"

Jaden asks, in a dark serious tone, "What the hell are you talking about, bitch!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Meaning, there were a few of our Society members in the hospital with your name on it, who looked like they were hit by a bus!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, whore, they had it coming when they were planning on taking me to that freak you and those dogs call a 'Master'! Now, if you'll excuse me, my friends…meaning my REAL friends are waiting for me at Obelisk Arena, now I'll expect you to be gone, if you're continuing to worship that asshole, Sartorius!" Jaden turns away from the dorm and walks away with Alexis, clenching the railing in anger. Alexis jumps into the air and heads towards Jaden as he was walking away.

Jaden turns around, looks back in the air to see Alexis coming for him and Alexis yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Not so fast, Jaden, you think I'm going to leave things as they are!"

Jaden narrows his eyes as Alexis grabs him by the shoulders, pushes him down to the ground and taking her with him. Alexis grabs Jaden's collar and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What the hell's wrong with you!? Ever since, I made you to duel that dork, Bob Banter, you've been acting like a total different person!"

Jaden says, in a dark angered sneer, "I should say the same for you, bitch! You and your fucking Society took my friends not to mention Tyson's, Tenchi's, and Ryo's friends. You white-wearing freaks kidnapped Syrus, Hassleberry, Hinata, Miss Takahashi, and Yukina and when Tyson and I begged you to tell us where they were, you threw us out! And don't think that I haven't forgotten about your latest stunt of accusing me of spying on a worthless whore like you and forcing me to duel that damn asshole loser, Bob Banter, if I didn't I'd get expelled! All those stunts were just to get me to worship that fucking asshole, Sartorius!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "If you're not willing to see that Master Sartorius is a great man, then I guess I'd have to take you to him be force if I have to!"

Jaden laughed darkly and Alexis yells at him, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell's so funny!?"

Jaden says, in a dark sneer, "You force me to see that brainwashing freak of nature! That's a laugh! I don't see those two dogs with you, whore!" Jaden grabs Alexis's throat, with his right hand, causing her to lose air, pushing her off of him, effortlessly and stands up as he carries Alexis up by her throat as her feet where dangling below her. Alexis tries with all her might to get free, even with her super-strength that she's gained from Lady Tsunade's training, but Jaden wouldn't budge. Jaden encloses his grip onto Alexis's throat, causing her to gasp as she was losing air.

Jaden then walks forward, while carrying Alexis by her throat, while she was fighting to get free.

Alexis looks back to as she was heading towards the cliff and she thinks in her mind, worriedly and fearfully, _"No! He wouldn't…"_

Jaden stops near the cliff with Alexis's feet dangling at the bottom of the cliff. Alexis grips onto Jaden's arm as much as she can, but Jaden encloses his grip to make Alexis lose more air in her lungs and some of her grip. Soon after, Jaden lets go of Alexis, causing her to yelp as she falls and with very fast reflexes Jaden slams his fist onto Alexis's chest, causing her to cough out blood and throws her away from him. Soon enough, Alexis falls onto the water below her, with a loud splash.

As she was slowing going down to the ocean, Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Incredible…he's changed! He was never this strong or this violent before! He could have…!?"_

Jaden, with his dark expression, looks at the water to see if there were any signs of Alexis coming out and soon enough, a familiar feminine hand came out of the water and pushed Alexis out. Alexis was breathing heavily and coughed loudly as Jaden placed a dark sly grin on his lips.

Alexis looks at Jaden, while breathing heavily and dripping wet as she used her chakra to pull herself to stand on the water. Alexis grunts as she runs towards the cliffs and she yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's it, Jaden! You're coming to the Society of Light, even if I have to break your arms and legs and drag you there, myself!"

Alexis jumps up the edges to the cliff to get to Jaden and Jaden, himself, jumps off the cliff and dives towards Alexis and kicks her in the chin, causing her to cough out blood and sending her back from him. Jaden jumps onto the edges to push himself to the top of the cliff as Alexis went back to the water.

Alexis then gets out of the water and swims back to the edge of the bottom of the cliff, while breathing heavily and coughing badly. She looks up to see Jaden leaving the cliff and Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Oh no! He's not leaving without seeing the Light, first!"_

Alexis then got onto solid ground, jumped onto the edges to the get onto the cliff. She finally made it and ran after Jaden. Alexis yells out, coldly, "You're not going anywhere!"

Alexis then threw her fist towards Jaden, but was caught by someone that Alexis last expects.

Alexis says, perplexed, "Jenny!"

That's right, it was our Slifer Hero hero's younger twin sister, with a dark expression, not seen in her face, before. Alexis looks at Jenny's eyes and she gasps in shock. Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh my god! Jenny's eyes…it's the same as Jaden's, even bloodlust!"_

Jaden turns back and asks, in a dark plain tone, "Hey, Jenny, what took ya?"

Jenny replies, in a dark serious tone unlike her, "I was in the neighborhood, bro, and I couldn't help but hear that you have a white wench problem!" Alexis pushes her fist towards Jenny, but it was all in vain as Jenny easily throws her back off the cliff and Jenny went after her. Jenny dived towards Alexis and stomped onto her chest and stomach, nearly breaking Alexis's ribs and messing up her uniform, then slams her right foot onto Alexis's stomach, throwing her to the bottom of the cliff and crashing into it. Soon enough, Jenny landed by the crater that held as the smoke and dust clears out, Alexis's unconscious form. Jaden jumps down to the edges of the cliff to his sister.

Jenny looks at Alexis's battered form and she asks, in a dark plain tone, "What do you think that we should do with this wench?"

Jaden shrugs and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Just give her back to her fellow dweebs as an example, why not to mess with us."

(**Later that day; In the school infimary**)

Within the school infirmary, we find the SOL controlled heroes and heroines along with Sartorius assembled in front of Alexis, who was found near the 'White Dorm', looking in bad shape and unconscious on the hospital bed.

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "This is no doubt about it! This is Jaden's work!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "All right! That's it! I'm going to find out what's making slacker act this way!"

Nabiki says, in a cold sarcastic tone, "Oh sure, Princeton, how would you like your bruises when Jaden starts punching you out!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "There's got to be a way to stop him or Jaden may actually kill one of our members!" Just then, Alexis groans out in pain as she slowly regains consciousness and Uryu says, in a cold serious tone, "Quiet you guys, she's awake!"

Alexis slowly raises up and she says, weakly while rubbing her ribs, "Ouch! Geez that hurt!"

Akane asks Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "Alexis, was it Jaden again!?"

Alexis replies, in a cold plain tone, "It wasn't just Jaden, but Jenny too!"

Chazz says, in a shocked tone, "Jenny too!"

Uryu says, in a cold serious tone, "Something tells me that it's a family genetic thing."

Just then, two male SOL members came towards the group and one of them says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, Kagome Higurashi was found roming around the school by herself!"

Sartorius and our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends gasp in shock and Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, this will be a good time to make sure that she sees the Light."

(**While outside of the school**)

Outside of the school, we find Kikyo wondering by the building with interest and thinks in her mind, seriously, _"There's a huge ominous aura in this building, but what!"_

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it right there, Kagome!" Kikyo stops at her tracks and turns to see a group of SOL members, mixture of male and female, including Alexis, Max, Ray, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Uryu and Ranma with them, giving off cold stares.

Ray says, perplexed, "Is that really Kagome?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "That's not Kagome Higurashi." Just then, the group of make room, while bowing as Sartorius made his way towards Kikyo.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and thinks, seriously, _"So, he's the one, who produces the enormous ominous aura."_ Kikyo looks at the SOL members' eyes and she thinks, _"There eyes seem…cold and lifeless."_

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "So, we meet…Kikyo."

Kikyo gasps in shock, while the SOL members gasp as well and Alexis yells out, shocked, "Kikyo!? That's the same name as the priestess from the Feudal Era and Kagome's past self!"

Max says, amazed, "So, that's Kikyo. But didn't she go to Hell, before."

Kikyo asks Sartorius, curiously, "How is it that you know me? I never encountered you before." Kikyo looks at Sartorius and thinks in her mind, _"This man…there's something strange with this man. His aura is almost ominous than Naraku. I don't know if I should put trust into this man."_

Sartorius tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "My name is Sartorius and I'm the leader of the Society of Light. You have nothing to fear from me, Kikyo. I knew of your past life as a priestess, while the beloved of the half-demon, Inuyasha. Then, the terrible monster, Naraku, turned you against each other, which the two of you hate each other. In response, you sealed Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody and Megumi, to a tree for fifty years, until Kagome got rid of the seal of the two."

Kikyo asks Sartorius, trying to be calm, "How is it that you know that much about me?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I have a gift, like your and Kagome's gifts to sense scared jewel shards, to see into the past and futures of many people. Perhaps, we can come inside so we can talk more privately."

Kikyo narrows her eyes and thinks in her mind, _"Should I follow this Sartorius man? Should I even trust this man?"_ Kikyo tells Sartorius, plainly, "It seems that I'll do what you want." Sartorius and the SOL members walked towards the 'White Dorm', while Kikyo was following then.

Ranma asks Sartorius, curiously, "Master Sartorius, why are we even helping this witch? Don't we need Inuyasha?"

Sartorius tells Ranma, in a plain tone, "True, but we may need Kikyo's skills to subdue Inuyasha and with Inuyasha with us, we will no longer need Kikyo and soon the other 'Chosen Hanyous' will follow."

Ranma says, in a cold plain tone, "I see! Sorry for questioning your motives sir!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "No need to apologize, Mister Saotome. Your questions are quite understandable."

(**Sometime later in**** the 'White Dorm'; at Sartorius's quarters**)

In the 'White Dorm', at Sartorius's quarters, we find the rest of our brainwashed heroes and heroines in front of Sartorius and Kikyo.

Kikyo tells Sartorius, "Sartorius, why have you brought me here?"

Sartorius tells Kikyo, with an evil sly smile, "Why? I need your help with getting the 'Chosen Duelists' and your reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi is one of them."

Kikyo says, perplexed, "Chosen Duelists?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You see, I need their powers to make the whole world and universe to see the light. However, there's a darker power helping aiding them and making them more violet."

Kikyo asks, seriously, "What is it that you want from me?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "I know that you want to bring Inuyasha to Hell with you, however, he doesn't want to go with you, since he already chosen to stay with his sister and declared his love for Kagome. So, you want Inuyasha and I want Kagome, so I'll make a deal with you if you join me and help me bring Kagome Higurashi into the light, you'll have Inuyasha in your arms again."

Kikyo places a sly smile on her lips and says, "It seems that we both will get what we want, Sartorius, for you, my reincarnation and for me, Inuyasha."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "However, two of the 'Chosen Duelists' is going through a violent change and I need of your powers as a priestess to see that the problem is solved and Kagome Higurashi and her fellow 'Chosen Duelists' have seen the Light. However, you'll be dealing with half-demons besides Inuyasha and his sisters."

Kikyo says, in a shocked tone, "You mean that's more half demons in this era."

Sage says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! There are the Urameshi siblings, three of them are half human and half demon called a Ma-zoku, an S class demon."

Kikyo asks, curiously, "Just what is your goal, Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "Why to make the whole world and universe to see the light. However, we can't necessarily do that without your help with your powers as a priestess. When last of the Chosen Duelist is in my control, you will have Inuyasha in your arms, while his sisters and Kagome will be out of the way."

Kikyo ponders on this for a moment and says, with a sly smile, "I will help you, only to see that Inuyasha is with me in Hell, while his troublesome sisters and my reincarnation is out of my way."

Sartorius states, with an evil sly smile, "Excellent, however, we need to be careful, with the violent changes of the Yuki twins, we'll have to be very careful."

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "I've heard of situations like this! I do believe a demon is in possession of their bodies, giving them increased strength and endurance."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "That would explain Jaden's and Jenny's new strength. Not even the super-strength that Lady Tsunade would even fazed them."

Akane gasps in shock and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh no! Hotaru!"

Chazz asks Akane, in a cold snobbish tone, "What do you mean?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "There's a chance that Hotaru would know that Kikyo will be getting help from us."

Ranma says, in a cold plain tone, "Akane's right! That sister of mine has a good sense of these things after the stories that Kagome, Melody, and Megumi told us about Kikyo helping their enemy Naraku. Right now, Hotaru must have gotten Melody to take off the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck and make him immune to all priestess spells!"

Kikyo says, in a rare surprised tone, "Melody knows how to take them off now! Those were the only ones that were in the way of making Inuyasha's other bothersome sister, Zera's, spell to insure that Inuyasha isn't immune to priestess spells. If what you say is true, then Inuyasha will soon be immune to priestess spells, making it more troublesome to help me get him to see reason." Kikyo then says, in an annoyed growl, "Those sisters of Inuyasha's have always been a real pain, but this is taking it to a new level!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "With Melody's new skill, she'll insure that all of the 'Chosen Duelists' are immune to priestess spells if Hotaru Saotome believes that Kikyo is helping us!"

Nabiki says, in a cold serious tone, "But still, Yusuke would try to enlist female bodyguards like his sisters, Hotaru, Shampoo, and Cologne, to watch Keiko at all times and Melody and Megumi will be watching over Inuyasha like a hawk as well as the other nonbelievers with no powers of their own after our stunt in Domino."

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Not to mention, they'll have that damned perverted pig and Mousse to help with security."

Kento says, with a cold sly smile, "So what? You forgot that three of the Ronin Warriors are here! Even if Inuyasha or the other 'Chosen Duelists' on the nonbelievers' side are immune to priestess spells, that doesn't make them even stronger."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "True, however, soon that wall the nonbelievers made to keep the 'Chosen Duelists' with no powers safe will soon bring and it will be ours for the taking."

(**Days later; within the Obelisk Arena**)

It has been days since, Kikyo has been helping the Society of Light, and it wasn't that much since Yusuke had female bodyguards like his sisters and the Amazons watching over Keiko at all times as well as the others like Mousse, Ryoga, and Hotaru were guarding the others that didn't have powers. Of course, Melody made not only Inuyasha immune to priestess spells, but the others 'Chosen Ones'. Right now, Obelisk Arena, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Hotaru, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Yoruichi, Ryo, Rowen, Mia, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei on one side of Obelisk Arena, in a stunned silence, except for Hiei, who is showing no emotion for this, as Hilary, with a cold and emotionless look in her eyes, goes over to the waiting Society members.

Tyson falls to his knees and he says, in disbelief, "No, this can't be…"

Hinata says, solemnly, "Oh no! Hilary lost!"

Syrus says, in disbelief, "Oh, man! This can't be happening!"

Sartorius looks over Hilary, who has a cold look in her eyes, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to the Society of Light."

Hilary says, with a cold smile, "Thank you, Master Sartorius. Now, I see the truth in the power of the Light."

Yusuke yells out, with an angered tone, "You fucking sicko! She had nothing to do with this!"

Uryu yells out, coldly, "You should watch your mouth to Master Sartorius, Urameshi!"

Alexis says, coldly, "Uryu is right! Master Sartorius is a great man!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "And he shall be treated with the respect that he deserves!"

Hilary turns to them and she says, coldly, "Yeah! Why can't you guys see that we've been blinded by the darkness?! Master Sartorius and Alexis have shown me the Light!" When Tyson looks into the eyes of Hilary, he can see that the Hilary that he knew is gone now. There is nothing of the strength and stubbornness of the Hilary that Tyson knew in 'this Hilary's' eyes, but coldness. Just another of Sartorius's mind-controlled tools and the more that Tyson thinks about it, the angrier he becomes at him with the thoughts of all that he has done to Hilary and all of his friends, new and old.

As the group of SOL members comes closer, Kira yells out, with a deadly serious tone, "Back off, dorks!"

Kari says, with cold sly smile, "Now, Kira, is that anyway to talk to your friends?"

Inuyasha says, with a deadly serious tone, "Yeah, right! You are not our friends! You are just white fakes of them, so, back off!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Not until Tyson sees the light!"

Kira was about to make a comeback until Tyson's voice calls out, with a deadly serious tone not heard in him before, "Never!" When everyone looks at him, they gasp to see a powerful blue aura surrounding his body and his expression was twisted into that of pure hatred and rage. Just then a set of two Juraian marks appear on each of his cheeks and he yells out, purely enraged, "I will never join that son of a bitch! If it is the last thing that I do…I WILL WIPE HIM FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!!!" Tyson gives a loud angered cry and a huge wind storm covers the arena.

Syrus yells out, worriedly, "What's going on?! Where did this storm come from?!"

Bastion says, with a stunned tone, "I wish that I knew, Syrus, but from what I can see, it is coming from Tyson!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "I don't know how, but Tyson's scent has changed!"

Ayeka says, seriously, "I don't know how, but Lord Tyson is producing Juraian energy!"

Ryoko yells out, stunned, "You are kidding!"

Ayeka says, with an annoyed tone, "Do you think that I would kidding at a time like this, pirate?!"

The SOL members are also stunned by this development and Max asks, stunned, "Did Ayeka say that Tyson is a Juraian?"

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "She did! But I don't know how Tyson could be Juraian like Lord Tenchi and Lady Ayeka and Sasami?" Soon after, the blue energy from Tyson's body takes a familiar shape, the form of Dragoon, Tyson's Sacred Bit Beast, and it gives out a mighty roar of power.

Ray yells out, stunned, "Dragoon?! But how?! Tyson didn't launch his Beyblade!"

Hikari calls out, amazed, "Oh shit! Tyson is producing a great amount of spiritual power!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "It is nothing like us, but damn!"

Sakura says, using her chakra at her feet to hold onto the floor, "It's too much! I never felt or seen such chakra before!" Soon after, Dragoon begins to circle around Tyson as his clothes transform into a Juraian battle uniform.

Tyson was wearing a Juraian Battle uniform similar to Tenchi's, except it had blue sleeves, with black gauntlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with blue fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Juraian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform was dark blue, and has dark violet boots on his feet.

Everyone, SOL and our heroes and heroines, minus Sartorius, gasp in shock and Ayeka calls out, stunned, "That's a Juraian Battle Uniform!"

Kiyone yells out, stunned, "It's true! Lord Tyson is from Jurai!"

Kai thinks in his mind, quite stunned for a rare time in his life, _"I can't believe it! Tyson is some kind of alien from another planet or has some kind of alien heritage! But then again, Tyson and his attitude always seemed out of this world! However, I really don't like that son of a bitch, Sartorius, but I'm not sure what Tyson will do pushed over the edge!"_

Tyson, with his new Juraian Battle Uniform, says, with a deadly venomous tone, "Ready you, asshole, because this is your last day on Earth!"

Tyson's friends, old and new, gasp in shock and Kai tells Tyson, seriously, "Tyson, don't stoop to that asshole's level!"

Tyson tells Kai, in a deadly venomous tone, "Back off, Kai! This bastard is going to PAY!" Tyson then uses incredible new super-speed to vanish as if he teleport and the next thing that everyone knew is that Tyson slams his right kneecap into Sartorius's face, giving him one bloody nose. Tyson then grabs him by the collar and flings him into the barrier that separates the stands from the holographic dueling platform in the arena. Tyson rams his kneecap into Sartorius's chest causing him to cough out blood and breaking several of his ribs. Tyson yells out, with a deadly venomous tone, "You fucking son of a bitch! Hilary had nothing to do with us! It was me! You targeted my friends, caused nothing, but misery for the rest of us with your sick games, and now, taking away Hilary! That's the last straw, you son of a bitch! You are so dead!!!" Tyson then slams Sartorius's face right into the barrier, giving him a bloody gash on his forehead. He bashes him in the face with multiple punches, giving him a bloody lip and multiple bloody cuts as well as black and blues on his face and neck.

Chazz calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Let Master Sartorius go, dork!"

Ranma leaps up in front of Tyson and he shouts out, in a cold serious tone, "Come on, Tyson! Cut it out!"

Tyson quickly swings around to ram his right kneecap into Ranma's chest causing him to get the air knocked out of him.

Tyson then grabs Ranma by the throat, choking him, and he says, with a deadly venomous tone, "No, you fucking freak! You are! You helped him do this to our friends and Hilary, so, I'm going to take away your life, asshole!" Tyson, with incredible new super-strength, launches Ranma to the barriers on the other side of the arena and he crashes into them with a sickening 'thud' greatly cracking the barrier. Ranma struggles to get to his feet from the blow, but then Tyson, with his new super-speed, goes up to Ranma and rams his right fist into Ranma's chest causing him to cough out blood as two of his ribs are broken. Tyson then continues his ruthless assault by twisting Ranma's right arm until a 'snap' is heard and Ranma cries out as his right arm is broken.

Bastion says, horrified, "Dear lord, Tyson broke his arm!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Tyson has gone over the edge and his own desire is revenge. And he will make sure no one gets in his way." Tyson then knocks Ranma into the air and leaps into the air. He then ruthless batters his form with multiple punches and kicks as he tears into his uniform and giving him multiple bumps, black and blues, and cuts on his face, neck, and arms. Tyson then sends Ranma to the ground and in which he lands on his back with another sickening 'thud' causing him to lose air from his body as another rib is broken. Soon after, Tyson drops down and rams his left kneecap into Ranma's chest causing him to cry out in pain as a fourth rib is broken.

Tyson the grabs Ranma by the throat with his left hand and he says, with a deep venomous tone, "What did you think was going to happen, asshole?! How does it feel?! How does it feel to know the pain of the people that you hurt, you fucking freak?!"

Akane rushes in and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Knock it off, Tyson!"

Tyson brawls at Akane, nastily, "Get out of my way, bitch!" Tyson puts his other hand towards Akane and a huge whirlwind comes from his hand that throws Akane across the arena until she hits the barrier pretty hard.

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Kagome says, worriedly, "Sasuke's right! With Hilary brainwashed by that freak, Tyson has gone over the edge!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "If this continues, then Tyson would kill a human being! Personally, I think these geeks deserve it, but not like this!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Oh man! We've got to stop him before Tyson does the unthinkable!"

Tyson then yells out, with angered tone, "And you're next, asshole!" Tyson then launches Ranma into a group of SOL members, knocking them down. Tyson prepares cracks his knuckles and he says, with a deadly venomous tone, "Now, it is time for you to leave this place and this world in pieces, bastard!" However, Hikari, Kira, and Ryoko quickly surround the enraged Tyson and restrain him.

Hikari tells Tyson, "Tyson, stop!"

Tyson yells out, angrily, "What in the hell are you doing?! He is got to pay! Now, let me go!"

Kira says, seriously, "No way, Tyson! We're not going to let you put blood on your hands!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "It is not worth it, kid!"

Tyson roars out, angrily, "I don't care! Sartorius and those freaks deserve it! They deserve it! They need to pay!" Tyson struggles to get free, but the combined powers of Hikari, Kira, and Ryoko manage to hold him back. On the meanwhile, Akane manages to get her fiance's battered form towards one of the exits!

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Someone gets Master Sartorius out of here!"

Alexis and Uryu help Sartorius to his feet and Uryu tells Sartorius, "Here you go, sir."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Thank you, Mister Ishida." As the SOL members start to leave, Hilary goes with him and looks back at the enraged Tyson while he struggles to get free. And without a word, Hilary leaves with the SOL members in full view of the others.

Tyson yells out, with a stunned tone, "No! This can't be! THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Soon after, Tyson collapses from exhaustion and into the arms of the three girls.

Keiko asks, worriedly, "Is he all right?"

Ryoko says, with a nod, "He is okay. Just exhausted."

Kira then notices the tears in Tyson's eyes and she says, solemnly, "And heartbroken. Tyson must have really cared about Hilary."

Yusuke says, with an annoyed tone, "Damn that asshole."

Mousse says, seriously, "That's it! No way about it! Sartorius has to pay!"

Jenny says, with a serious tone, "There has got be something we can do to stop him."

Jaden asks, with a serious tone, "Yeah, there has got to be, sis." Jaden tightens his right fist as his expression darkens for a few moments before returning to his usual normal serious expression.

Keiko clenches her fist and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Poor Hilary. First, we had to suffer with Ranma and Akane's brainwashing, then this! There has got to be something we can do to stop this monster, but what?!"_ Keiko looks at Yusuke and she thinks in her mind, strongly, _"Well, they are not going to do anything like that to Yusuke! No matter what it takes I won't let him get hurt! He has always been helping me and I've been a burden to him! Well, I'm not going to be like a helpless lamb to the slaughter or lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse! I'm a 'Chosen Duelist' too and I'll protect Yusuke like he protected me! I'll find a way to end this! Even if I have to do this myself!"_

(**Weeks later; in Obelisk Arena**)

However, as the days after losing Hilary to the SOL, things seemed to get worse and worse with the Society of Light targeting the Ra Yellow dorm and nearly everyone, except for Bastion, Hinata, Tyson, Chad, Ayeka, Sasami, Lee, Ryuko, Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuwabara, have been brainwashed by the SOL. And the ones mainly responsible are Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Uryu, Ranma, Akane, Cye, Kento, Sage, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kari, Yolei, and Ken. Today, we find Chazz dueling against three Ra Yellow boys and Uryu was dueling against another three another Ra Yellow boys while Alexis, who had recovered from her beatings from the Yuki twins, Ranma, who had recovered from his fight with Tyson and could heal fast, Akane, Cye, Sage, Kento, Max, Ray, Hilary, who was wearing a female SOL member uniform, Kiyone and Mihoshi watched. Chazz had 2000 life-points while all of the Ra Yellow boys had only 500 life-points left with Chazz having his X-Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y-Dragon (1500/1600), and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) with the Ra Yellow boys having no monsters at all with it being Chazz's turn.

Chazz yells out, with a cold sly smile, "And they said I can't take three duelists at once! I'm The Chazz and after this next turn, you Ra boys are coming with me…to the Society of Light!" All three monsters attack the Ra Yellow boys and they cry out as their life-points drop to zero and they fall unconscious as their worlds turn white. On the meanwhile, Uryu has 4000 life-points remaining to the Ra Yellow boys 1000 life-points each, but Uryu has Gilford the Legend (2600/2000), King's Knight (1600/1400), and Marauding Captain (1200/400) while the Ra Yellow boys had none and Uryu is ready to attack.

Uryu says, with a cold sly smile, "Okay, dorks, time for you to come with us! Attack!" Uryu's three monsters attack the Ra Yellow boys and they cry as they lose the rest of their life-points while their world goes white as well with all three of them going into unconsciousness.

Kiyone says, with a cold sly smile, "Good work, you two."

Hilary says, with a cold sly grin, "Destiny is on your side and no one can stop you when you are able to see what will happen."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "With these dorks, that makes up the whole of the Ra Yellow dorm. Only those geeky Slifers are left."

Mihoshi tells Inuyasha, with a cold serious tone, "Did you forget about Lady Ayeka and Sasami? Kazuma Kuwabara, Yasutora Sado, Ryuko Lyon, Princess Ayeka, Hinata Hyuga, Ryoga Hibiki, Mousse, and Bastion Misawa, but then again, Bastion isn't too important."

Hilary tells Mihoshi, with a cold plain tone, "Don't be so sure, Ms. Kuramitsu. Master Sartorius told me that Bastion Misawa has a lot of talent."

Akane tells Hilary, with a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, right, Hilary. If he is so good, then why doesn't Master Sartorius order us to duel him."

Kiyone tells Akane, with a cold sly grin, "Don't be so hasty, Akane. Master Sartorius told us that good things are many times saved best for last."

Alexis nods her head and says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right. Bastion has a need for attention and soon enough, he will come to us willingly."

Ranma says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right. That geek always wanted to be noticed, so, soon enough, he will come to us."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "We could get Keiko, right now, but mostly likely Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira are putting her and the others under 'demonic' protection from us. But knowing Keiko, she's got to be tried of being protected all the time. That's when she'll come to us!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Mousse, definitely, but Hibiki and that Chinese trickster, no way! I still haven't forgiven them for what they've done! I say we kill them when we have the chance! Those two aren't worthy of being in the Society of Light!"

Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "I couldn't agree with you more, Akane."

Max nods his head and says, with cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius is very wise. I can't see why Kai, Kenny and Tyson see that."

Ray tells Max, with cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Tyson and the others will come around and see the light soon enough."

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "Anyways, we had better report back to Master Sartorius. He is waiting for our report."

The other SOL members, except for Chazz, nod their heads and say in unison and in cold serious tone, "Right." The group prepared to 'awaken' their newest members and bring them to the 'White Dorm' as soon as possible while a group of Duel Monster's spirits look on sadly including the Ojama brothers, Magician of Faith, Flame Swordsman, Island Turtle, and Vampire Lord.

(**Later that day; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

Within Duel Academy's harbor, we find our remaining non-brainwashed heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hikari, Kira, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Hotaru, Ryoga, Mousse, Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Syrus, Kirara, who was in little cat form and by Jaden's side, and Bastion, doing two various activities with Yusuke, Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus doing some fishing while the other were walking or standing around, discussing.

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn it! They've nearly brainwashed the whole of the Ra Yellow dorm! That asshole has control of most of the student body!"

Kuwabara tells Hikari, seriously, "We know, Hikari." Kuwabara says, with angered snort, "That son of bitch! He played on Ranma's and Akane's feelings in order to turn them into his mindless tools! He has no honor! I'm going to make him pay for this!"

Hotaru tells Kuwabara, angered, "Get in line, Kuwabara! Ranma was tricked into getting into the Society of Light, through his and Akane's feelings! I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!"

Hikari says, in an angered tone, "I know how you feel, Hotaru! I want to ring that asshole's neck myself!"

Kai tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Revenge isn't the answer, Kari."

Kira tells Hikari, "And I doubt that Koemna and the Spirit World would look kindly on killing a human being, no matter how much a fucking sicko they are."

Hikari says, with an angered snort, "Sartorius is no human in my eyes."

Kurama tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Neither are you, not completely human anymore."

Hikari tells Kurama, with a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for reminding, Kurama."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "We should be trying to figure out a plan to stop the Society of Light."

Melody asks Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry, "By the way, what in the world are all of you doing in a time like this?!"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "I'm tried of eating that slop that they call food in the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow cafeterias! In the military, you struggled and worked for your food!"

Sakura tells Hassleberry, "You know that we aren't in the military, you know?"

Tenchi asks Hikari, "How are Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy doing?"

Hikari replies, worriedly, "Jasmine and Mindy have taken up residence in the Yellow dorm for now because they know it isn't safe for them in the 'White Dorm', but Atticus still remains inside."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "With all of those white freaks in there? That's a bad idea."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, his sister is there! You can't blame him for trying to find a way to convince her or free her from Sartorius's control. Through I hate to admit that you have a point."

Tyson growls in frustration and yells out, angered, "I can't take it anymore! Our friends are mindless tools and here we are doing activities, while that asshole, Sartorius, is using them for whatever sick twisted plan he has in mind!"

Ryoga tells Tyson, seriously, "I know what you mean, Tyson! They still have Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane within their ranks!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "We know how you must feel, Tyson! But, we'll get Hilary and the others back from that asshole."

Mousse says, in a plain tone, "With so many of our friends under his control already, we need to figure out a plan on how to overcome his predictions and it seems like those who are the 'Chosen Duelists' are the key. Plus, we still have yet to find who the other Chosen Duelist or 'Chosen Hanyou' is."

Hinata asks, worriedly, "What if they been brainwashed already?"

Sasuke says, seriously, "Doubtful, Hinata. Remember, Sartorius's sister said that these Chosen Duelists and Chosen Hanyou wasn't a student at the time and the transfer students haven't come in, yet. So, he or she is still out, but they will be here, sooner or later."

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "We need to protect him or her at all costs. They already have Ranma and Akane on their side."

Hotaru says, solemnly, "Don't remind me."

Sakura says, nervously, "Oops. Sorry, Hotaru."

Megumi tells Hotaru, with a smile, "Don't worry, Hotaru. We will find a way to get Ranma, Akane, and all of our friends back! We're the heroes, remember? And we always win!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha and his sisters, curiously, "Hey guys, I'm sorry to keep bringing this up, but are you sure that you three positive that your sister, Holly, is dead?"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Why are you asking us that? If she's still alive, then Zera must have found her by now."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "But the way that Sartorius's sister, Sarina, spoke about Holly is as if she is still alive."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "But that's impossible! Zera and Kenochi searched through the whole land, but they couldn't find the lousy thugs responsible for Holly's kidnapping. It was as if she disappeared without a trace and back then, there were humans that didn't take kindly to half-demons, even if they were children, so there's no telling if Holly is still alive."

Naruto sees the depressed look on Bastion's face and he asks him, "What's wrong, Bastion?"

Bastion asks his friends, nervously, "Am I a good duelist or not?"

Ryoko replies, with a sly smile, "Sure, you are! You've gotten top grades in the Ra Yellow dorm!"

Bastion asks, seriously, "Then who was the last person that I beat in a duel?"

The group looks at each other nervously and Jenny says, "You kicked Chazz's butt, before he went to North Academy."

Bastion says, solemnly, "Yes, but that a year ago!"

Syrus says, nervously, "Like that Amazon…"

Bastion yells out, solemnly, "She won!"

Syrus replies, nervously, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Sakura asks Bastion, "Bastion, what is really bothering you?"

Jaden tells Bastion, "Yeah! You've been yourself for weeks now!"

Bastion replies, nervously, "It's the 'White Dorm', everyone. If they are going for the best, why don't try to force me into their dorm?"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What?! You want to be targeted?!"

Tyson tells Bastion, "That's just plain nuts, Bastion!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Do you want to be turned into a mindless zombie?!"

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Yusuke return to their fishing and Syrus says, "We don't need those freaks!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Yeah! Did you see those white uniforms?! If you get barbeque sauce on that, it will never come out."

Bastion says, with a sigh, "I guess that you are right." Soon after, Bastion heads off while Sasuke, Ryoko, and Yusuke look on with seriousness along with Aster on his nearby boat while Naruto and Kirara looks at Bastion with worry.

(**The evening hours; In the Ra Yellow dorms**)

Within his room in the Ra Yellow dorms, Bastion is frantically writing on the walls of his dorm with a frustrated look on his face and he says, seriously, "I'll show those Society Snobs! I'm just as good as any one of them, even if it is Ranma, Akane, Chazz, Alexis, or any of the others that he has taken into their 'White Dorm'! I've defeated my share of Obelisk Blue students, held my own against Jaden, and even given Chazz a run for his money! And I'll prove it if I have to duel Sartorius himself!"

(**Days later; Back in the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Days after he started his writings and formulas, Bastion holds up a deck and yells out, "It's alive! It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It is totally unstoppable!" Just then a shadow appears from his window and when Bastion looks, he doesn't find anyone there. Bastion asks, nervously, "Is there anyone there."

Just then, Bastion heard a familiar meow behind him and the Ra Yellow genius turned to see Kirara, in her tiny cat form, walking towards him.

Bastion says, surprised, "Kirara, what are you doing here?"

Kirara quickly jumped onto Bastion's right shoulder and Bastion turned his head as Kirara 'meow'ed.

Bastion smiled and asks, "You want to come with me, huh?" Kirara 'meowed' in a way of telling Bastion her answer.

(**Later that evening; Outside of the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Bastion and Kirara, who was on his head, leave the Ra Yellow dorm and starts to jog out to the Ra Yellow dorm when he sees Aster, Naruto, and Hinata in front of him.

Aster greets, with a sly smile, "Evening."

Bastion says, with a slightly nervous tone, "Evening, Aster."

Naruto asks, "What are you doing up so late, guys?"

Bastion tells Naruto, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Naruto says, with his proud smile, "Training, of course! I'm going to be a great duelist, but I also want to be Hokage of my village one day and so, I've got to keep up with my training!"

Hinata asks Bastion, curiously, "What are you doing out here with your deck and duel disk?"

Naruto points at Kirara and asks, curiously, "And with Kirara?"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "He is going to challenge the 'White Dorm' and Sartorius."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What?!" Naruto tells Bastion, stunned, "Bastion, do you know what you are doing?!"

Bastion tells Naruto, seriously, "There is no way to stop me, Naruto. I'm going to prove to those Society snobs that I'm somebody and that they aren't all that."

Hinata asks Bastion, worriedly, "Aren't you afraid that you will get brainwashed?"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "I won't lose. Not without this deck." Bastion and Kirara then heads off towards the 'White Dorm' and Naruto and Hinata look at Bastion with worry.

Aster tells them, "You should follow him."

Hinata tells Aster, "The others should know about this."

Aster tells her, with a sly smile, "I'll inform them about this. Promise."

Naruto asks Aster, "Why should we trust you?"

Aster replies, with a serious tone, "You aren't the only one that wants to get to the bottom of the 'White Dorm', the 'Society of Light', and Sartorius. I want answers and I want to stop him as much as you do."

Naruto sees the seriousness in his eyes, he nods his head, and he tells Hinata, "Let's go, Hinata."

Hinata nods her head and replies, "Right." Naruto and Hinata head off after Bastion while Aster prepares to head off to inform the other heroes and heroines.

(**Sometime later; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Within the 'White Dorm', the front doors are kicked in and the male and female SOL members look to see Bastion walking within their dorm and he has a serious and determined expression on his face and Kirara growling in response at the white students.

One male SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "Isn't that Bastion?"

Another male SOL member calls out, coldly, "Wrong dorm, geek!"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "I don't have time for games! Where is Sartorius?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "That's Master Sartorius, got it?!" Bastion looks to the source of the voice to see his 'former' friends: Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Uryu, Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Cye, Sage, Kento, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Hilary, Max and Ray.

Mihoshi says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't your dorm, Mr. Misawa. Leave."

Akane says, with a cold nasty tone, "Besides Master Sartorius doesn't have time for you!"

Yolei says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, beat it, geek!"

Ranma says, with a cold serious tone, "Last time that I checked, nerd, his color isn't yellow!"

Kento says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, make like a tree and leave, dork!"

Bastion says, with a nasty sneer, "Very funny! Well, I'm here to challenge him and I'm not leaving until he comes down!" All of the SOL members begin to laugh at Bastion, much to his annoyance.

Ranma says, with a cold nasty tone and cold sly smile, "You?! Challenge, Sartorius?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, Bastion!"

Kari says, with a cold sly tone and cold sly smile, "Yeah, right, Bastion! Like you would stand a chance against Master Sartorius, dork!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold sly smile, "He has the power of destiny and the light on his side. He can't be beat. I mean it was Master Sartorius that showed Kiyone and I that."

Nabiki says, with a cold sly tone, "But thanks for the good laugh, Bastion. You nonbelievers are pretty good at telling jokes." Soon after, the SOL members start, including Bastion's 'former' friends, laugh at him again.

Bastion yells out, angrily, "Stop it! That's enough!" Bastion stomps his foot on the ground, hard. Bastion turns to Kirara and yells out, "Kirara!"

Kirara jumps from Bastion's shoulder and grew into her huge cat form, which scared the SOL members as Kirara let's out a huge roar as she stands by Bastion, which got Ranma to get behind Akane, in fear, and Ranma says, in a fearful tone, "Why did he have to bring HER!?"

Chazz yells out, fearfully, "You brought that cat here!"

Alexis gets out her white kunai knives and states in a cold serious tone, "I didn't think that you were that serious here, Bastion."

Bastion yells out, seriously, "As I was saying, I'm not leaving here until Sartorius comes out! Otherwise, I'm not responsible on what happens when…" Bastion looks at Kirara, who's was ready to attack, and says, with a sly smile, "…Kirara, here, starts to attack!"

Chazz tells Bastion, with a fearful and cold tone, "Hey, Bastion, don't you know that the Society of Light is for duelists with talent?"

Cye says, with a fearful and cold nasty tone, "In short, dork, you are not good enough."

Akane tells Bastion, with a cold nasty tone, "Get it, dweeb! No one wants you here!"

Bastion shouts out, angrily, "Talk all you want! I'm not leaving until I get my challenge and I will fight here!!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone as a huge white mallet appears in her hands, "I think it's time for you to leave first-class!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Wait!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Sartorius descending down the stairs.

Bastion commands, seriously, "Kirara, stand down!" After Bastion's command, Kirara calmed down, but stood ready to protect Bastion.

Ranma, Akane, Chazz, Alexis, Cye, Sage, Kento, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kiyone and Mihoshi yell out in unison, "Master!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Pardon us! How rude of us!"

When he is in front of Bastion from the top of the stairway, Bastion declares, in a serious tone, "Save it, freak! Sartorius, I challenge you to a duel here and now!"

Ranma says, with a cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch your mouth, dork!"

Sartorius tells Ranma, "It is all right, Ranma." Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "A challenge? You have great courage to come here by yourself and you have earned my respect."

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "Cut the flattery, Sartorius. I'm not here for praises. I'm here to duel and when I win, you will leave this island, for good."

Ray yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's not fair, Bastion!"

Ken calls out, with a cold serious tone, "That's totally unreasonable!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Very well. But remember the price of failure, if you lose, you will join the Society of Light."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty snort, "Oh, please."

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil smile and calm tone, "Chazz, are you saying that you doubt his worth? Then maybe you should duel him yourself."

Chazz says, stunned, "Are you joking?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "Hardly. Are you up for the challenge, Mister Princeton?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "I wouldn't call it a challenge."

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Neither would I." Kirara looks at Bastion and lets out a low growl and Bastion tells Kirara, assuring, "Don't worry, Kirara! I won't lose…"

(**Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later that night**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Bastion and Chazz with duel disks attached to their left wrists that have their dueling decks inside and the two of them prepare to face off while Sartorius and the top members of the SOL, Ranma, Akane, Uryu, Nabiki, Alexis, Cye, Sage, Kento, Tenten, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Hilary, Max and Ray watching from the top of the benches standing on the platform above them. Kirara, who was still in her huge cat form and stood by the dueling platform, behind Bastion.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Bastion!" Everyone looks to see Ryoko, Naruto and Hinata running into the room.

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Who invited more of the 'Dork Squad'?"

Ryoko yells at Ino, angered, "Care to repeat that, you little white insect!?"

Bastion asks Naruto, curiously, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto replies, as he, Ryoko and Hinata get into the benches, "Why are we here?! We're here to cheer you on!"

Hinata says, with a kind smile, "As good friends should!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "That's right! So, you better not lose or I'll kick your ass, Misawa!"

Bastion says, surprised, "Thank you."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Ha! Those dorky friends of yours can't help you now!"

Ryoko tells Chazz, cracking her knuckles, "But one of them can make you look like a real mess, now, Princeton!"

Bastion tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, they won't need to help me." On the meanwhile, the Ojama brothers cheer for Bastion above them while Chazz looks up to see those voice while Naruto notices that Chazz doesn't see them.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Chazz can't see his Duel Monster spirits anymore! Guess that fucking Light really did blind him to his friends, including those weird Ojama spirits that are around him."_

On the meanwhile, Bastion thinks in his mind, _"All right! It comes down to this!"_ Bastion gets a strong aura around him while the SOL members, including his 'former' friends, watch him intently.

Akane, who was in Ranma's arms, yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You had better not lose, Princeton!"

Ranma tells Akane, with a cold sly smile and in a cold nasty tone, "Ha! Bastion couldn't even beat Ryo when he was a freshman!"

Ken says, with a cold sly smile and serious tone, "Like Bastion could defeat destiny and the light! He's not even a 'Chosen Duelist' like you and Akane!"

The two duelists activate their duel disk, their draw five cards from their decks, and the two of them yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Chazz: 4000

Bastion: 4000

Hinata says, worriedly, "Here we go."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Come on, Bastion."_

While the SOL members cheer Chazz, Bastion draws one card from his deck and he says, "All right! I'll start off first! En guard!" Bastion puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I'll begin with this! My Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Soon after, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (1800/1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "And one card face-down and you will have a go."

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, coldly and with a cold sly smile, "Pathetic." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I play Beetron One also known as Beetle Top!" Soon after, Beetron-1 Beetle Top (1700/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I play this spell card! Frontline Base! Now, I can summon one Union monster from my hand to the field as long as it is level four or below of course." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "So, I summon this guy! Beetron Two, Electric Bugaloo!" Chazz says, with a cold nervous sly smile and cold tone, "What I meant to say 'Beetle Turbo'."

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kiyone and Alexis think in unison, coldly, _"Idiot."_

Kento says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Nice on, Chazz!"

Chazz then says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, with two Beetrons on the field, I can do this! Beetron One and Beetron Two! Join together!" The two Beetrons join together and Beetron One's stats rise from 1700/1400 to 2100/1400! Chazz then calls out, seriously, "Meet Beetle Top Turbo!" Chazz then calls out, "Now, attack! Beetle Rush!" Beetron One then rushes in to attack Bastion's Magnet Warrior.

Bastion pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my trap card! Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Magnet Force Plus Continuous trap card, it shoots waves at Chazz's monster, and sends it flying back to his side of the field. Bastion tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "I've altered your monster's magnetic field and turned it into a positively charged monster just like mine. In other words, they can't attack each other."

Ryoko exclaims, excitedly, "Nice one, Bastion!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Come on! Last time that I checked, this is a duel, not a science class!"

Bastion draws one card from his duel disk and calls out, seriously, "When you duel me, it's both!"

Ken says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz shouldn't have rushed in like that. He is making all of us look bad."

Nabiki says, with a cold nasty tone, "That dork better not lose!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, seriously, _"His new deck is challenging, but it is a good thing that updated mine as well."_ Bastion discards his Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (1900/600) monster card with the card on his duel disk, puts a card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Omega Minus from my hand along with Sigma Plus on the field to summon Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (2700/2400) appears on the field to replace Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. Bastion then calls out, seriously, "And now, Linear Magnum, attack his Beetle Top!" Linear Magnum fires two beams of energy from its cannon and it slams into Chazz's monster causing a huge explosion while taking away 600 of his life-points.

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Looks like someone is forgetful! When my monster is attacked, only my Union monster is destroyed!"

Bastion states, stunned, "Not both?!" When the smoke clears, Beetron One is still on the field safe and sound and only Beetron Two is gone.

Ojama Yellow yells out, _**"It's hopeless!"**_

Ojama Black shouts out, _**"That's crazy talk! It isn't over until it's over, so, let's make so noise!"**_

Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow yell out in unison, _**"You're right!"**_

Ojama Black asks, nervously, _**"Does anyone know how to spell 'Bastion' however?"**_

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I will place one card face-down and that will do for now."

Current Score:

Chazz: 3400

Bastion: 4000

Ryoko yells out, "Don't worry, Bastion! You'll blow that hunk of junk of that weakling, Princeton's, away!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and he says, cold annoyed tone in his voice, "Well, watch and learn!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I'll take two cards from my deck!" Chazz draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I'll play a Feather of a Phoenix! Here's how it works: I discard one card from my hand in order to put one card back on the top of my deck." Chazz discards his Ojamagic spell card, his Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (1500/1800) monster cards comes back, puts its on the top of his deck, and he says, with a cold sly smile, "And what do you know?! It's Beetron Two! And plus, since I ditched Ojamagic, the Ojama brothers show up!"

The three Ojama yells out in shock, _**"But…But we don't want to fight!"**_ The three monster spirits descend and the three Ojama brothers, Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Black (0/1000) and Ojama Green (0/1000), come to Chazz's hand.

Chazz puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Ojama Ride! Now, I can summon up to three union machine monsters from my deck to the field in defense mode and all I need to do is send the three Stooges packing!"

The three Ojama brother yells out, _**"What?! So, that's how it is?!"**_

Chazz sends the Ojama cards to his graveyard, two cards come out of his deck, he puts the cards on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo and Beetron Three-Spider Base!" Soon after, Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (1500/1800) and Beetron-3 Spider Base (1000/2000) come to the field in defense mode. Chazz then yells out, with a cold sly smile, "All right, boys, join to form Assault Cannon Beetle!" Soon after, the three machine monsters unite together and Assault Cannon Beetle (2400/2800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Bastion yells out, stunned, "What in the world is that?!"

Hinata asks Naruto, nervously, "Naruto?"

Naruto says, worriedly, "Big trouble, Hinata!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "And all coming for Bastion!"

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a cold sly tone, "Well, guess what? It is about to become worse! Because I play Ojamandala! Now, for a price of a grand, I can bring back my Ojamas!" Just then Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Black (0/1000), and Ojama Green (0/1000) come back to the field on Assault Cannon Beetle's back in attack mode. Chazz then says, as the three Ojamas are loaded into the cannon of Assault Cannon Beetle, "And whenever I sacrifice one of them, you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Bastion calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

The three Ojamas call out in unison, _**"Oh, yes, he can!"**_ Assault Cannon Beetle fires the Ojama brothers and they yell out in unison, _**"Our apologizes in advance, Master!"**_ The three Ojama brothers slam into Bastion and he groans as he loses 2400 life-points.

Ryoko and Naruto shouts out, shocked, "Bastion!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 2400

Bastion: 1600

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you just give up and join our Society, Bastion? Because even if you win, you will be all alone in that dorm!"

Naruto shouts out, seriously, "That's a lie, jerk!"

Akane calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you clam it, Naruto?!"

Bastion ignores this, draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, with a sly smile, "Alone?! Hardly! How can I be alone with friends like theses?! I sacrifice my warrior to summon Plasma Warrior Atom!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus vanishes from the field and Plasma Warrior Atom (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then says, seriously, "And if I divide his attack power in half, he can attack you directly!" Plasma Warrior Atom's stats drop from 3000/2500 to 1500/2500 and Bastion calls out, "Now, Warrior Atom, it's time to introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Plasma Warrior Atom fires a beam of energy from his chest and it slams into Chazz causing a huge explosion.

However, Chazz doesn't flinch and yells out, "Bring it on!" His life-points then drop by 1500 and Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots.

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "I'll end with this.

Current Score:

Chazz: 900

Bastion: 1600

Hinata says, encouragingly, "Good work, Bastion!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile and cold sly tone, "Guess that's why he never got past, Ra? If it were me, I would have taken down that beetle monster first."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's where you would be wrong."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Tenten asks Sartorius, in a cold curious tone, "What do you mean Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone and evil sly smile, "What I mean if Chazz's attacks, one of Bastion's face-down cards will surely reserve the damage, namely Magic Cylinder."

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Ranma yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What?! You mean that if Princeton attacks, he loses and if he doesn't do a damn thing, he still loses! What the hell kind of situation is that?! I knew that damn idiot shouldn't have dueled!"

Hilary asks Sartorius, concerned, "Master, is there anything Chazz can do? If he loses, the Society loses you."

Sartorius tells Hilary, with an evil sly smile, "Do not worry, Bastion won't escape his fate. He will follow the will of destiny, but he has indeed proven himself worthy of being in our society. He will be with you when he comes in."

Ken asks Sartorius, perplexed, "Sir, what do you mean?"

Bastion thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"Based on my calculations, the chances of my victory are ninety-nine percent!"_

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, with a cold serious tone, "All right, dork!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and declares, "I play my Front Change spell card! Now, I can swap out my Cannon Beetle for my ultimate monster! The Scissor Beetle!" Soon after, Assault Cannon Beetle lifts into the air, changes shape and confirmation and Combat Scissor Beetle (3600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode causing Bastion to yelp out in shock.

Naruto yells out, encouragingly, "Bastion, stay strong!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If my calculations are correct, nothing you do Chazz can help you! I will win this duel!"_ But when he looks up at Sartorius and the SOL, he yelps out and thinks, nervously, _"Wait! But if I win, I won't get a chance to join the Society of Light!"_ The memories of his confrontation earlier come into his mind and Bastion thinks in his mind, _"So, the only way to prove that I'm good enough to join the Society is to lose!"_

Hinata says, worriedly, "What's wrong with Bastion? He looks nervous."

Ryoko calls out, concerned, "Hey, Bastion! What's the hell's the matter with you?!"

Bastion takes a deep breath and Sartorius's voice enters his mind by saying, telepathically, _**"Bastion! Do you want to prove yourself? Lose this duel and join my Society! Leave your friends behind!"**_

Chazz calls out, seriously, "All right! Combat Scissor Beetle, attack with Cross Slicer!" Combat Scissor Beetle launches its large scissor from its back right at Bastion's Warrior Atom.

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If I activate my trap, I'll win the duel!"_

Sartorius's voice enters Bastion's mind, again, and he says, _**"You are not thinking about activating that trap card, are you? If you really want to be someone, you know what to do!"**_

Bastion says, lowly, "Give in."

As the attack gets closer, Naruto yells out, "Bastion, what are you doing?! Do something!"

Just then the rest of our heroes and heroines enter the room, Jaden yells out, "Bastion!" Just then the attack slams into Bastion's warrior, destroying it, and sending him flying while he loses 600 life-points.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Bingo! And my monster isn't done with you, yet, Bastion! Not by a long shot because you lose one thousand more life-points now!" Bastion then loses 1000 more life-points and his life-point meter drops the zero as he hits the dueling platform on his back. Soon after, Sartorius and the SOL members with him, our brainwashed heroes and heroines, walk towards the stairs on the platform while Chazz walks away.

When Bastion goes into a sitting position, Keiko says, stunned, "Wait! Bastion still had two trap cards out! He could have blocked it!"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Then why didn't he?"

Aster comes up and says, with a serious tone, "It's simple. That's Sartorius's power. Like I said, the guy rarely duels and that's why he never loses because he forces them to duel themselves."

Sasuke says, seriously, "In a duel, he uses his enemies' own weaknesses against them like he did with Ranma and Akane."

Within Bastion's mind, he thinks, as he walks towards a doorway, _"At last, now, I will be acknowledge and admired!"_ When Bastion opens the door within his mind, he sees a white light and tons of female SOL members.

The female SOL members say in unison, _**"We love you, Bastion! You are awesome!"**_

Bastion says, with a smile, _**"Thank you! All of you!"**_ Bastion steps into the door before his entire world becomes pitch white. Back in the 'Real World', a male SOL jacket falls onto Bastion and he gives a cold and emotionless look with his eyes.

Jaden asks, stunned, "Bastion?"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, angrily, "You dope!" Just then Jaden is grabbed by the collar by a very angry Ryoko, with Naruto and Shippo glaring at him.

Ryoko yells at him, angrily, "Jaden! Why in the hell weren't you here for Bastion?! He needed you and you were just eating!"

Naruto yells at Jaden, angrily, "Sure, I love to eat, but that doesn't mean that we abandon our friends!"

Syrus says, nervously, "But…we didn't know."

Naruto's eyes start to become a bit red and he brawls out, angrily, "No damn kidding that you didn't know! You didn't ask Bastion!"

Ryoko brawls out, angrily, "Didn't you see that he needed support?! If you were his true friends, you would have helped him!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "Ryoko, Naruto, cut it out!"

Ryoko tells Sasuke, with an angered tone, "No! I won't! They claimed to be Bastion's true friends, but when they needed him most, they left him for food to get brainwashed by that freak! I love to eat, but I don't abandon my friends just for a damn meal, no matter how hungry I am."

Sakura tells Ryoko, "Ryoko, stop! We are all to blame for this! You and Naruto are right! All of us should have supported Bastion, but there is nothing we can do and fighting each other won't bring our friends back!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's what Sartorius wants us to do! Fight each other so we can be weaker to pick off!"

Naruto calms down and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you're right, Yusuke."

Jaden says, solemnly, "And you're right, Naruto, you too, Ryoko. We should have been there for Bastion." As our group of heroes and heroines see him go to Sartorius and the other SOL members, Jaden looks at Sartorius with a dark serious look in his eye and his eyes begin to flash a hint of red causing him to say with a very low dark snarl, "Sartorius…" Jaden's and Jenny's bodies glowed red, which was noticeable by Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Sasuke, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi.

On the meanwhile, Serena looks at Sartorius with her brainwashed friends, clenches her right fist, her eyes flash a hint of silver, and Jenny says, with a low angered snarl that's totally unlike her, "You won't get away with this…"

Jaden says, in a dark angered snarl and with anger, rage and even bloodlust, "This is war."

"_I knew right from the back that Jay was getting pissed inside as everyone of our friends are getting brainwashed. Then, things were begun to get worse for us. Later, Cye and Tenten corner Ino and Sakura and forced them to duel and beat them. Then, how can we forget Sartorius's overrated scheme to bring my pal, Jaden into the Society of Light. He had Alexis do something that I'd probably expect from her 'former' roommates."_

(**At night in the 'White Dorm'; Days later**)

After Bastion's brainwashing by the SOL, things continued to get worse for our heroes and heroines when Alexis and Akane forced Sakura into a duel and Alexis brainwashed her as well while Yolei with the help from the brainwashed Ronin Warriors did the same thing with Rowen. The Ronin Warriors attacked and beat Rowen to the ground while Yolei forced him to duel and beat him, brainwashing him in the process. Sasuke was enraged by the actions of the SOL, he never felt so enraged by anything in his life, except for the memory of his brother, Itachi Uchiha massacred his family and his clan, the Uchiha clan, when he just a child, and he vowed to bring Sakura back at any cost, never to fall to the Society of Light, and take revenge on it and its leader, but he knew that blinding charging in would bring him nothing, so, he began to plan with Naruto and Hinata as well as the remaining free heroes and heroines to bring Sartorius and the SOL down. Right now, Sartorius was once again looking at his tarot cards to see what was in store for him and his Society of Light, trying to see what the cards would tell him. He had failed in his attempt to gain control over the third person that would determine if the light would grace those dwelt in the darkness.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The one known as Hassleberry who represents the Strength card seemed to have much more inner power than I had expected. The Temperance that stands for Yusuke Urameshi and The Fool that stands for Jaden Yuki has also seemed to have great power over the wheel of fortune with an ability that rivals the prince or Aster. However, if I am right if I can bind Jaden to my side it might be possible to bind the Strength to my side and have two sides of the triad aiding my plans. But I will need something to which I can gain his full devotion to the cause…"_

It was that reason that the fortune teller was using the tarot cards to uncover the path that destiny would be taking, knowing that each card if properly read could reveal the truth of the future. Shuffling the cards as he always did before a reading, he then began to deal out the cards in a classic tarot reading pattern as he had done hundreds of times before. Three cards were placed in a line flipped so that their backs were to him to help make the mystery of the future more impressive.

With his dealing finished, he turned over the first card and was not surprised that it was the Fool card once again in the upright position signaling Jaden's ability to affect Sartorius's fortunes. It was the unpredictable of the young man that made him dangerous to Sartorius, as Jaden had turned the prophecies that the manger had predicted on their ears. Even the mystical powers that should have bound the Slifer to him were deflected, allowing the red to return with much more powerful allies against the master of the Society of Light. Sartorius gasps in shock to see a hint of blackness on The Fool and The Pauper tarot card.

Sartorius thinks in shock, _"It appears that there's some darkness within Jaden and his sister, Jennifer Yuki. It also seems that it's separate from Jaden's and Jennifer's original selves."_ Sartorius turned to the other side of the line, he revealed the second card as following his gift's direction as the card known as the Sun sitting upright. Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"This is a midnight sun, a source of light that can banish the abyss of darkness that is Jaden Yuki. The only light of that kind on my side has to Alexis Rhodes, the closest friend of Jaden that has seen the light. In many ways she represents the light and joy that comes from the sun, but what is the best way for that light to drown out the darkness. What method would make her light welcoming rather than have it be rejected by one who is foolish enough to turn his back on the glory of destiny."_

Sartorius thought as he focused on the possibility that he might hold the key to unlock that which he desired. Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This next card is the key for it shall unveil the methods that dear Alexis should use to make Jaden see the light, which will dispel the darkness within Jaden, then we'll work on getting his sister and the rest of the nonbelievers."_ Sartorius turned over the final card in the set so that he could plan his next move with his own view of the future. His eyes opened wide at the card that was sitting in front of him, for the card that he had was the upright Lovers card.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"The Lovers card, a symbol of romance, passion and sexuality that can bond two people together. An interesting turn of events that I had not thought of until the fate brought it into focus for me, I would not have planned this before and yet it now seems so obvious to me. Jaden, for all of his powers of dueling and connections to the world of spirits, is still just a teen. As such, he should have a weakness to a beautiful young woman who is interested in being more than friends. What I can not gain from power and truth, perhaps I might be able to gain from seduction."_ He then turned to collect the cards and placed them back in the deck as he placed them in the velvet that he kept them in as was the tradition.

He then turned to the intercom system that ran the length of the formerly Blue dorm that had been transformed into the Society of Light's White dorm, hitting the keys that would bring him the attention of one of his advisers. Or to be more exact, the one adviser that he had predicted would bring him the prize thought liberal uses of her natural attributes. He then spoke to the young woman in her room, "Miss Rhodes I have a very important mission for you to accomplish for me. Please come into my office so that I may discuss and inform you of the requirements that you will have to under take to complete this ordeal."

Alexis's voice booms from the intercom, _"Yes, sir!"_

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even if she has to use everything she has to make sure that he is brought to our cause, even if it means using her own body as bait for my catch."_ He smiled as he came up with different plans that would hit the different nerves of this young man in just the right way to leave him off balance and open to induction.

Alexis traveled through the halls of the rededicated dorm known that she was about to in the presence of one of the wisest persons in the world, for he was the man that had shown her the light and had taught her that everything must obey the will of destiny. She thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe that I was so foolish to believe that we had a choice in our lives, that I was so small and closed minded to the reality of the world and the power of the divine will of the light. But know that I have seen the light, I know that I am merely one of a number of cogs that turn in motion with the wheel of fate. I can only dream that I can aid the luminous with its plans, and the best way that I can make that happen is by listening to my Master Sartorius."_

Alexis soon arrived at the door of the office that Master Sartorius was using to peel the veil of the future back so that they may do the light's bidding. Knocking three times on the door firmly so that the sound could be hear through the door, she was greeted by the words, "Enter, Alexis."

Alexis walked into the white room that reflected so much of the new secret society that was growing in strength on the island as well as the world, the same shade of the all white version of the Duel Academy girl's uniform she wore in her submission to the radiance. She bowed to her master as she awaited the commands the he would give in his great knowledge of what her fate must be. She trusted in him to know what was best for her and what it was that she was meant to do with her life in regard to her duty to the light.

Alexis asks, curiously, "What may I do for you, Master Sartorius?" Whatever it was, she would do it in a moment for it would obvious be the right thing for her to do.

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Dear Alexis, the light has revealed to me an important mission that you must undertake for the wheel of fortune to continue turning in the right direction. I know that you have noticed that many of our plans have been…delayed by the actions of a certain duelist who is determined to defy fate, no matter how foolish that seems to us who know better. Every moment that we're opposed by him, is a moment that prevents the light from being felt by people across the world. But if we were to have him by our side, to have him as a member of the Society of Light, it would increase the speed that the wheel of fate turns to the embracing of the light by all. You mission is to convince him that it would be best to join us. Especially since you know him best among those that have seen the light." Sartorius said as he sat looking at her, waiting for her reaction to the news.

Alexis knew instantly whom it was that her master was telling her to convince to join the Society of Light, for there was one duelist that could beat any opponent that her master had sent against him even attempting to turn those foes into friends of his. One of her so-called friends that had yet to see the light, Jaden Yuki. Alexis asks Sartorius, in a cold plain voice, "What do you wanted me to do to convince Jaden, who was battling against the society and all that it stood for?" Alexis was starting to fear the Yuki twins, because anytime she or anyone from the Society of Light's higher up's confronts him or Jenny in attempt to get him into the Society of Light, another side, a violent, of Jaden's and Jenny's comes out and gives her a ruthless bashing. Alexis believes that Jaden and Jenny were becoming more and more violent with her and her fellow Society members. She wondered what could be the cause of it. Even she, who's been trained under Lady Tsunade while a child and knew Tsunade's secret of getting super-strength, had received a ruthless beating by Jaden and Jenny Yuki's hands. After the beating the threat is always the same: she talks to anyone about this, her head will be used as a footstool and Sartorius's head is rolled from his shoulders. Of course, she has to keep quiet or her master would be dead.

Sartorius tells Alexis, "I want you to use the talents that fate have given you as a beautiful young woman and with granting young Jaden the gender that he has. I want you to try and seduce him so that he understands the benefits that he can gain for joining the light, including the attention of women such as yourself. To use your mind, body and soul to bind him to the wisdom that we have seen."

Alexis replies, with an unsure and cold tone, "I am willing to sacrifice anything to the light, even if that might be myself. But this mission will not be easy to complete, as Jaden seems to be a bit more immature than most of the boys on the island. Before and after I joined the society, boys would be falling all over in front of me. But Jaden seemed to be more focused on being my friend, rather than try and be my boyfriend. He has even been challenged by another student for the right to have my hand in marriage, and only competed in that duel because he loves to duels. He even had to ask what the word fiancée means, and I'm not sure if he is joking or not." The dirty blond woman awaited the reprimand that would come with fining fault with her master's plan, but it never came.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Then it is fortunate that we have gained this glimpse into the future so soon, since this gives us some time to awaken Jaden's maturity then convince him of the power of the light before our mission must be completed. You will dedicate you life to this mission as long as it takes to show Jaden that which he must see, that he can not defeat destiny. If you must live in the red dorm, you will. If you must spend almost every waking moment by his side, it will be as if you are glued to him. If you must cheer for him even against those that I have sent, you will be the loudest voice there. I trust that you will find a way into his heart, one way or another." Sartorius spoke in his even tone as she nodded in agreement with her newest effort for that which she believed in.

Alexis replies, with a cold serious tone, "I will do as you ask, Master Sartorius. I will even force myself to love him if that would gain his trust for the society. Until the light is revealed to all the people of the world, I will live this mission with every ounce of my being. I will find a way to make it a success for you, Master Sartorius. I will begin immediately!" Alexis wonder if she can get to Jaden, with his friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Tyson Granger, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tenchi Masaki and Syrus Truesdale in the way.

Sartorius tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "But I must warn you to be careful…"

Alexis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius says, "I've had a vision and it told me about darkness within Jaden and Jennifer Yuki. Another side of them if you will…it appears that the Yuki twins' personalities are like two sides in one body. One is the Jaden Yuki, you know, the clueless, naïve, immature and good-hearted one as well as Jennifer, except for the immature, naïve, and clueless part. However, there's another side of the twins…that could prove to be a threat to the Society of Light if it stays within the Yuki twins long enough. These other sides of the Yuki twins are darker and violent half. This other half enhances the Yuki twins' physical strength, speed and stamina. Someone who has gained super-strength like you from training under Lady Tsunade, can't defeat him in a fight. I'm sure that you had encountered it before."

Alexis nods her head, while remembering the brutal bashing that she got from Jaden's and Jenny's hands and this other side of Jaden's and Jenny's was what she fears the most. Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"That would explain the super-strength that both Jaden and Jenny got."_ Alexis asks Sartorius, curiously, "Could there be a way that Jaden and Jenny got these other halves, master?"

Sartorius then replies, "That I don't know…what I do know is that once Jaden and Jenny Yuki sees the light, then that other side will be out of their bodies. But you have to make sure that you don't unleash that darker side."

Alexis asks, curiously, "Master Sartorius, there's a problem! The senses of Kagome, Inuyasha, Yusuke, and their sisters as well as the senses of Kurama, the old mummy, Cologne, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Yasutora Sado will be a problem since they'll able to sense the Light's aura from me as well as Jaden and Jenny's 'dark halves' and my cover will be blown."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That is true! However, I'll have Kikyo give you a spell that will seal the Light's aura from their senses."

Alexis nods her head and says, coldly, "Yes sir!"

(**In the morning at the Slifer Red Dorm; In the next morning**)

Yusuke opens the door, with Kira, Jenny, Tyson, Ichigo, and Ryo coming in and Yusuke asks, "Hey, guys, wake up!?"

Yusuke, Jenny, Kira, Tyson, Ichigo, and Ryo walked up to Jaden's bed and they yell out shocked and angrily, "You!?"

Jaden was waking up as he opened his eyes only to see Alexis in his bed and surprised. Jaden yells out, stunned, "Huh?! Alexis?!" Jaden then rolls out of bed and onto the floor, in which waking Syrus, Tenchi and Hassleberry.

Syrus and Hassleberry jump out of their bunks and Syrus asks, sleepily, "Jay, what's the big idea of waking us up like that?"

Yusuke looks at Jaden's bed, sneers, and says, nastily, "See for yourself, guys." Tenchi, Syrus and Hassleberry look at Jaden's bed and gasp to see Alexis wearing a more seductive nightgown come out of Jaden's bed.

Kira yells at Alexis, angrily, "Okay, Rhodes, you better start explaining yourself!"

Jenny yells at Alexis, in a dark angered tone, "Yeah! What in the hell do you think that you are doing in my brother's bed, you slut?!"

Tyson says, in a deadly angered sneer, "And don't think that I haven't forgotten what you did to Hilary!?"

Alexis tells the annoyed former spirit detective, Kira, Tyson, Jenny, Syrus and Hassleberry worriedly, "It's not what you think!"

Yusuke snorts with a nasty tone, "Yeah, so what is it, 'Alexis'?!"

Alexis ignores Yusuke's nasty tone and says, acting to sound pretty scared, "I had a nightmare about Sartorius."

Jaden asks Alexis, curiously, "A nightmare?"

Alexis replies, with a mock solemn look on her expression and a mock fearful tone, "Yes. He came into my dreams and told me that I couldn't escape the Society of Light no matter how hard I tried. I am always a part of his 'Light' and he told I will get Jaden for him. When I woke up, I was here and then Sartorius's voice entered my mind telling me to bring Jaden to him. Even through I somehow broke free from his control, he still has a link with me and Sartorius is trying to make me take you to him, Jaden. I didn't know what to do! I was scared and I panicked! So, on pure instinct alone, I jumped in your bed out of fear!"

Tyson says, drolly, "Yeah. Nice excuse."

Kira says, drolly, "Yeah! We're not buying it! Tell us the real reason or we'll have beat it out of you!"

Jenny says, in a dark sneer, "Need any help."

Alexis says, with a serious tone a hint of her SOL coldness, "Look! I know that it is too hard to believe, but that's the truth! I know that it isn't like me, but I can't help!" Alexis thinks in her mind, cold plain tone, _"If I don't do something like my old naive self when I didn't believe in Master Sartorius and destiny, they will figure it out and my mission will be ruined."_ Alexis then kicks the side of the bed with a mock roar of frustration and she yelps out in pain as she holds on her injured foot. Jaden moves to Alexis, out his emotions for her, and holds her foot. Alexis says, in mock frustration, "Damn it! I hate this! I feel just like a pathetic little girl!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a nasty tone, _"Maybe that's what you are 'Alexis'. You might be fooling Jay here, but I'm not fooled! Being an ex-street punk and ex-spirit detective can give you a helpful insight into things like that. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that toddler breath gave me the job or I might not have gotten better into seeing acts like this and I will find a way to prove it to Jay!"_

Jaden tells Alexis, with a reassuring tone, "Lex, don't worry. I believe about that brainwashing freak and I can tell you that I'll protect you as best I can."

Alexis tries her best to keep her emotions back about Jaden's 'brainwashing freak' comment about Sartorius and she tells him, with a mock worried tone, "Jaden, hello! Didn't you hear me?! Sartorius might still have a link with me and he is using me in my dreams to try to regain control of me and get you! What if…What if one minute you are with me at night and the next minute, you are wearing white?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with his usual smile, "No way, Alexis! I'll never fall to Sartorius and the Society of Light! Especially in a duel, with all of you behind me as well as Neos and my Neo-Spacian friends, Sartorius and his Society of Light will be out of here before you can say 'Get your game on'!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Typical Jaden. Naive as I was. But he will change his tune when he sees the light and comes to the Society of Light. And we can finally be together as we bask in the Light. And no one will stand in my way, especially those fucking half-demons, Yusuke and Kira, damned sister, Jenny, and their dorky friends, Tyson, Syrus and Hassleberry, and anyone else in my way! Jaden will be by my side in the Society of Light and no dorks are going to stop me from getting him!"_ Alexis then thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"But I have to be careful! Master Sartorius warned me that some great darkness is rising within Jaden and Jenny and manipulating his emotions and it can only be purged by the Light. If I'm not careful, I could release the side of Jaden that I don't want to see…"_ Alexis gets memories of Jaden's new anger and lashing out against her and SOL members come back.

Jaden then tells Alexis, "Alexis, how about if I stay with you tonight at your place as well as the next few evenings?"

Jaden's sister and seven friends gasp in shock and Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Jay, you can't be serious!"

Ryo says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, Jaden, have you gone insane!"

Hassleberry says, with a serious tone, "We can't trust her anymore! She could be an enemy spy!"

Kira says, in a nasty tone, "I say we report her to Chancellor Crowler with Hiei on our side!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, Ryo and Hassleberry, in a serious tone, "It isn't her fault! Sartorius is trying to get her back into the Society of Light! And it looks like that he is trying to get to me through her! Well, if Sartorius, he can try to get me!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty snort, "And he will if you stay with her."

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "I say we don't take any chances! We take her back to her hellhole as far as I'm concerned as long she's stays with Sartorius, she's no longer welcome here."

Jaden tells Yusuke and Ichigo, with a serious tone, "Look I know that you don't believe her, but you are letting all this brainwashing get to you, guys! You've just got to have faith!"

Alexis puts her hands under Jaden's shirt, gently rubbing it, and she says, with a slight seductive, "Thanks, Jay. You're the greatest." Alexis kisses Jaden on the lips causing our Slifer Red hero to greatly blush while Yusuke, Ichigo, Kira, Jenny, Tyson, Hassleberry, and Syrus give nasty and distrustful expressions on their faces. On the meanwhile, Alexis gently puts her right hand down Jaden's pants causing Jaden's six friends and sister to get flustered with anger when they see that. On the meanwhile, what none of them knew is Atticus is getting all of this on videotape from their window while on a ladder.

Jenny thinks in her mind, in a dark serious tone, _"No! Something sticks and it's not Jay's dirty laundry!"_

Atticus thinks in his mind, slyly, _"Sissy would kill me if she knew that I was filming this of her, but I can't help to see my baby sister grow up into a fully grown woman and for once, trying to take a guy between the legs."_ Atticus then thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Through I can't get the feeling that my sister is not all that she appears to be."_

(**Three days after Alexis's 'departure' from the Society of Light; in the Slifer Red dorm**)

It has been three days since Alexis's 'departure' from the Society of Light and even though, she may try to fool Jaden and the others, there were some people within our heroes and heroines, who were not convinced. Of course, Yusuke and Hotaru had some people to watch Alexis's every move to make sure that there's no cracks. Right now, in front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our remaining heroes and heroines, except for Jaden, assembled together as Yusuke, Kira, Ichigo, Ryo, Tyson, and Jenny told them all about Alexis's actions so far.

Kagome asks, curiously, "You don't really think that Alexis is out of the Society of Light?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Hell no way, Kagome! Something sure stunk about how Alexis was acting even though, I can't pick up the fucking Light that she had before."

Melody says, in a snarl, "Kikyo! I bet you anything that Kikyo is helping Alexis with something and it has to do with Jaden!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Well, if this is a trick, then we should have people to keep an eye on her to see if she's up to something."

Mousse says, with a nod, "Good idea! We don't want any surprises."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Oh the meanwhile, we should find out what's going on?"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "You're right, sis, and I think that we find who to talk to."

(**In the mid-afternoon at the 'White Dorm'**)

At the 'White Dorm' in his room, Chazz Princeton was at his desk talking to Alexis, who was in her old Obelisk Blue uniform, about her mission to bring Jaden into the Society of Light from his PDA.

Chazz asks, in a cold serious tone, "So, how's it going?"

Alexis replies from the PDA with a cold annoyed tone, "What do you think? It keeps getting harder and harder for Jaden to crack! Worse of all, the others are getting suspicious of me, especially Yusuke, Kira, and Jenny. Anytime that I'm alone with Jaden, they're always there watching me. This time I've got a full proof plan that should work and keep Jaden's sister and friends away."

Chazz tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "You just keep your mind on the mission and don't let those dorks get to you. Not to mention, don't do anything that'll make Jaden and Jenny go crazy again." Chazz turns off his PDA and then the PDA buzzed and it revealed Sartorius's picture.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Hello Chazz!"

Chazz jumps from his desk and says, "Master Sartorius, what can I do for you, sir!"

Sartorius tells Chazz, "I just want to tell you that you've done a good job for the Society of Light then I have a surprise for you."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "A surprise…"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, Chazz, I surprise…come to the beach, alone and don't tell anyone about it!" Before Chazz could ask, Sartorius hung up on him.

(**At the beach; sometime later**)

At the beach, Chazz walked along the sand and by the shore land stood Sartorius with an evil sadistic smile on his face. Chazz walked towards his master and asks, "Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil sly smile, "I'm so pleased that you've come, Mister Princeton. Now about your surprise…"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, "You're about to get it, white geek!"

Before Chazz realized it, a form of strings had encircled him and holding him into place from both sides. Chazz looked in both sides to see Mousse and Shampoo securing him tight. Chazz struggles to get free but no avail. Chazz looks at Sartorius, who disappears in smoke then revealed as Naruto Uzumaki.

Chazz yells at Naruto, in a cold angered tone, "You!"

Naruto laughs loudly and yells out, with an amused tone, "Surprise!"

Chazz tries to break from strings, but couldn't break free. Just then, Ryoko appears in front of Chazz and says, with a sly smile, "Hello!" Without warning, Ryoko bashes her fist to Chazz's stomach hard as Chazz gasps as blood came out of his mouth. Chazz fell on his knees as Kai, Hotaru, Ukyo, Sasuke, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Ryo, Ichigo, Syrus, Tenchi and Hassleberry came in front of Chazz.

Yusuke crossed his arms to his chest and says, with a sly smile, "Hello 'Chazz', it's been a while!"

Chazz gasps slowly and glares at Yusuke, saying, coldly, "What do you want, blue boy?"

Yusuke says, without losing his smile, "Oh nothing…I'm just wondering why 'Alexis' is all up in Jaden's face in a certain way that I'd expect from Alexis's 'former' roommates."

The question struck Chazz's head and Chazz replies, fearful, sounding cold and emotionless, "I-I don't know what you mean!"

Hikari kicks Chazz's chest, nearly breaking his ribs and making Chazz spit blood from his mouth. Hikari grabs Chazz by the collar and pulled him to her eye level and says, seriously, "You know exactly what we're talking about, Princeton!"

Chazz replies, fearful, sounding cold and emotionless, again, "I-I still don't know what you're talking about! Alexis Rhodes is a proven traitor to the Light and Master Sartorius!"

Ichigo punches Chazz's gut hard and yells out, angered, "Don't give me that bullshit! I know for a fact the way Alexis is acting towards Jaden isn't her usual behavior, before she was brainwashed by you! So, speaking of which, I still owe you those punches for converting her in the first place!"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, in a serious tone, "And you better starting talking otherwise…you'll learn the full extent of our anger, son!"

Chazz replies, with a cold serious tone, "I still don't know and even if I did know, there's no way are you dorks gonna get it out of me! I don't care how strong you are or what kind of powers you have! Now, let me go or else!"

Ryoko cracks her knuckles and she says, with a sly grin, "Is that a threat? Please say that it is, geek."

Chazz gulped and thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't ya, Princeton!"_

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "This won't take long! You'll be talking when we're through with you."

Hassleberry tells Yusuke, with a nasty tone, "Let me give you a hand there, Yusuke."

Sasuke tells Chazz, seriously, "Last chance, Princeton!"

Ichigo tells Chazz, in a nasty tone, "Talk or taste pain!"

Chazz gulps again and says, fearfully, sounding cold and emotionless, "D…do your worse! Beat me up for all I care!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Only because you asked for it, white geek!" After several minutes of getting bashed and thrashed by Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko, Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hassleberry, Chazz slumped to the ground on his back, with his white uniform torn all of the place, his pants cut in multiple places, his sleeves have several cuts, his neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on her neck, a nasty black and blue on his right cheek, and his lip is badly cut. Hikari leaps in the air and slams her knee to Chazz's chest causing him to loudly groan out in pain as he coughs some blood from his mouth and one of his ribs is broken.

Hikari gets off of Chazz's chest and rams her right foot hard to Chazz's gut causing him to loudly groan out in major pain. Hikari takes her foot from Chazz's gut as Ryoko went grabs Chazz by the collar, then pulls him up to her eye level and sneers, nasty, "Why don't you just tell us then other going through with this pain?"

Chazz tells Ryoko, in a cold nasty tone, "Fuck off, space pirate!"

In response, Ryoko bashes Chazz's gut and throws him back. His back bounced from the sand and he landed on his side by Yusuke's feet. Yusuke kicks Chazz's back hard enough for Chazz's body to propel from the ground and landed on his stomach. Hikari walks towards Chazz's body and kicks his side for him to turn over, with Chazz groaning in pain. Hikari drove her heel to Chazz's chest hard and Chazz groans in pain as blood came out from his mouth.

Hikari tells Chazz, shoving her heel to his chest further, "What is 'Alexis' up to?"

Chazz croaks out, weakly, "How…the hell…am I…suppose to know?"

Hikari says, angrily, "You asked for it, Princeton!"

Hotaru yells out, "Hikari, wait!" Everyone turned to Hotaru and she says, seriously, "All of you have been doing this the wrong way."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Hotaru?"

Hotaru says, plainly, "What I mean, Sy, is that Princeton isn't in the mood to talk if we give him the right motivation."

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "We're not following…"

Sasuke gasps and says, with a sly smile and tone, "I see what Hotaru's saying! It's like with the eggs and hens!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "I don't get it!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I see what…"

Hikari looks at Chazz and places a sly smile that scares Chazz. Hikari says, with a sly tone, "I see it! Like for example…the henhouse represents the 'White Dorm'…"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "…where the Society of Light represents the hens…"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Oh Ho! Ho! Ho! Where Sartorius represents the egg!"

Chazz gasps in shock and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I'm not letting you dorks anywhere near Master Sartorius!" Hikari slams her heel to Chazz's chest hard and Chazz groans in pain and Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Funny how irony works, Princeton!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! See, we haven't forgotten about what happened in Domino where you kidnapped Miss Takahashi, Yukina, Hinata, Syrus, and Hassleberry!"

Syrus yells at Chazz, angrily, "Not to mention being turned into a compact car!"

Hassleberry yells at Chazz, angrily, "Not to mention a T-Rex!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "However, we're willing to leave him alone if you tell us what 'Alexis' is up to with Jay! Basically, Chazzy, you have no choice! Isn't that what you white geeks are always saying?"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "If you don't talk, then 'Master Asshole' will be our personal punching bag!"

Jenny asks Chazz, "What's it going to be, Chazz? If you talk, Sartorius is left unharmed, if you don't then he'll be needs an extreme makeover when we're through with him."

Chazz growls knowing that he has no choice and yells out, in a begging tone, "Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt Master Sartorius!"

Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Good! Now starting talking!"

Chazz says, lowly, "Alexis is planning on seducing Jaden into the Society of Light with feminine charms!"

Syrus yells out, "WHAT!?"

Kai says, perplexed, "Seducing Jaden?"

Yusuke says, "I didn't think that was possible for someone like Jaden Yuki."

Hikari then says, "Hell…I didn't think that Alexis was the flirting type."

Jenny says, in a plain tone, "It's not going to work on Jaden! Unlike most boys on the island, Jaden seems to be the most emotionally immature! He doesn't even know what the word 'fiance' means."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "But it still disgusting that some slut Society Dork is touching my pal!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "No joke! She's goin' down!"

Chazz yells out, pleadingly, "No! Please, don't say anything to Jaden!"

Yusuke asks, seriously, "Why the hell not!? He needs to know what's going on!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "If you need to know, dork, it's about Jaden's other side. Haven't you losers notice something strange about Jaden and Jenny…well stranger…like say their new tempers?"

Hikari says, plainly, "There was that time at the hotel where you white dorks were staying at and Jaden bashed you and 'Alexis' to the ground, because you geeks kidnapped our friends."

Yusuke says, plainly, "And the time that 'Alexis' accused Jay on spying on her and forced him to duel that game host dork, Bob Banter. Then, after the duel, we saw Jaden bashing that white bitch all around the hallway hard, then again I don't blame him. If someone accused me of doing that, I'd do the same thing."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "There you see, if Jaden knows about those things then that other side of him will be brought out give Alexis a real bashing."

Yusuke says, nastily, "Good, it'll probably teach that white bitch a lesson on why not to use seduction as a last resort."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Not to mention, it'll give that brainwashing asshole, Sartorius, reason why not to use our friend's body as a display case!"

(**Later that day; within the Slifer Red dorm**)

Jaden enters Alexis's room and doesn't find her anywhere in her room and Jaden calls out, concerned, "Alexis! Alexis, I'm here! Where are you?!" Jaden then thinks he hears Alexis's giggle and he calls out, "Alexis?!" He moves on and doesn't notice Alexis's Obelisk Blue uniform, which she is using for a disguise instead of her Obelisk WHITE uniform, hidden under the chair. Jaden then goes into the hot spring that Chazz made for a bathroom within the redesigned dorm room and yelps out in shock to see Alexis, standing with her back towards him and totally nude, her lower 'areas' covered by the water, in the hot spring.

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly and with cold sly smile on her lips, _"Gotcha, Jaden!"_ Alexis looks at Jaden, gives a mock scream, and she yells at him, with mock indignantly while covering her breasts and chest, "What in the hell do you think you are doing, Jaden?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "No! No! This isn't what you think!" Alexis then rises out of the water, allowing him to see plenty of her body, and Jaden blushes causing him to yelp as he turns his head back, backing away from Alexis as he hears her get out of the water and getting a nearby towel, drying herself off, before putting another towel around her waist and chest, covering a good portion of her breasts, but exposing enough so that Jaden could see. Alexis then moves towards Jaden, who backs through the hallway and into the living room.

Alexis asks, with a mental cold sly grin and a mock annoyed tone, "What am I supposed to think, Jaden?" Soon enough, Alexis masterfully backs Jaden into the cough, forcing him to sit down on the couch while he puts his hands up in defense for the possible beating to come.

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Hey, Alexis, you were the one that called me to meet with you?"

Alexis replies, in a mock confused tone, "I did?" Alexis then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, yeah, right. I did. My bad, Jay."

Jaden then lowers his guard, looks at Alexis, couldn't help to blush at Alexis's body wrapped only in a towel, and Jaden tells Alexis, "I'm sorry that burst in on you like that…"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a reassuring tone, "Sorry, Jaden, I should have told you that I was going to take a morning shower after you left this morning. Through it was unusual for you to leave so early in the morning."

Jaden tells Alexis, "Well, it is the weekend with no classes and this whole 'thing' you know with the Society of Light and all…"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Has gotten you thinking, huh? I'm surprised about you actually thinking, but then again, you never cease to amaze me, Jay."

Jaden says, nervously, "Thanks…I think." Jaden then asks Alexis, curiously, "So, why did you call me over, Alexis?"

Alexis then thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"I've got him right where I want him. I've got to make sure that I play this right and I will have lured him into the Society of Light and away from his dorky friends. And at long last, Jaden will be by my side while we bask in the Light."_ Alexis then with a slight seductive manner goes over to Jaden and sits by him, making our Slifer Red hero nervous with Alexis's current attire. Alexis then puts her right hand by Jaden's left leg, making Jaden blush even more nervous, and Alexis says, her tone sounding more seductive, "Well, Jay, I wanted to talk about you and me."

Jaden asks, surprised and nervously, "Us?"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive tone, "Do you see any other guys with Slifer Red blazers around here?"

Jaden replies, "Well…" Jaden looks around for someone and Alexis gives a loud mental groan within her own mind.

Alexis thinks, with a cold sly tone, _"Typical Jaden. Always doing goofy stuff like that. It tends to be pretty annoying, but why…why does it give me a warm feeling?"_ Alexis gives herself a mental slap and she thinks, coldly, _"Get a hold of yourself, girl! Remember your mission for Master Sartorius! You need to get Jaden by any means possibly, including your body."_ Alexis tells Jaden, with a sigh, "Jaden, there is only you."

Jaden replies, nervously and with a sweatdrop, "Yeah, I guess you are right…" Just then Alexis shuffles even closer to Jaden and leans her head forward towards Jaden's face, so, her eyes are looking at his causing Jaden to get a better close up view of her body. Jaden replies, "Uh…Alexis…What are you doing?"

Alexis asks Jaden, in an enticing manner, "What's the matter, Jay? Never seen a girl this close without much covering her before?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "Actually, yes…" Seeing Alexis in this state of 'dress' causing Jaden to get somewhat aroused and causing a slight bulge to come out of his pants, which is noticed by Alexis causing her to give a mental sly grin.

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive grin and enticing tone, "Well, this is your lucky day, Jay." Alexis then puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him towards her while she tells him, seductively, "I think that you are one of the greatest duelists I've ever seen and it shows. You are one of the top students of our academy and one of the best. I feel that your awesome talents are wasted here in Slifer Red."

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Thanks for the words, Alexis. But I really like it here in Slifer Red. I love the blazing passion of red."

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive smile and enticing tone, "Oh, is that the only thing that you love?" Jaden then becomes totally flush as Alexis skillfully sits on his lap and wraps her legs around his waist and moves her lips closer to his before they connect in a passionate kiss. Alexis gently forces her tongue into Jaden's mouth, tasting every nook and carnie of Jaden's saliva and mouth, while wrapping her arms around Jaden's back and shoulders. Jaden is surprised by Alexis's actions, but soon gets into the kiss with Alexis and puts his hands on her sides covered by the towels. On the meanwhile, Atticus is watching from his 'secret location' while the camera he snuck into the room is taping everything. However, while they were kissing, Jaden can feel that Alexis's kiss felt kind of…kind of…cold.

When they break off from the kiss, Jaden says, breathless, "Wow."

Alexis asks Jaden, in a mock curious, "Is that your first kiss from a girl?"

Jaden says, nervously, "The one that you gave me, Lex. Yeah."

Alexis asks Jaden, seductively, "How did it feel?"

Jaden says, a bit nervously, "Pretty sweet. Through it did feel a bit cold…"

Alexis quickly tells Jaden, to change the subject, "Have you ever seen a girl's breasts before?"

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "No! No way! I never even watched a dirty move!"

Alexis replies, seductively, "Really?" Alexis then gently lowers the towel from her body to reveal her breasts causing Jaden to widely flush and Alexis puts Jaden's right hand on her left breast and she says, enticingly, "Go on, Jay. I won't mind."

Jaden replies, nervously, "Sure, Lex." Jaden then gently fondles and massages Alexis's breasts causing her to moan out and Jaden asks, curiously, "How is that, Alexis?"

Alexis replies, giving slight moans of pleasure, "Mmm…That's pretty good, Jay. Not bad for a beginner." Alexis then kisses Jaden's neck and collarbone while he continues to massage Alexis's breasts. Alexis then licks Jaden's left ear with her tongue and when she looks at him, eye to eye, she can see the some of the lust and desire for her in his eyes. Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Well, it is a start. I think deep down Jaden really does want me. All I have to do is keep going until I bring it all out and then he will be putty in my hands."_ But then Alexis sees some kind of great caring in his eyes for her, a warm feeling in her heart comes in for a brief moment, and Alexis shakes it off, thinking, coldly, _"What in the hell?! I can't let myself get distracted! I have to do for the sake of Master Sartorius and the Society of Light as well as Jaden! Like Master Sartorius says told me: The only way to save the world and mankind from the darkness is to bring Jaden into the Light. And along with the world, Jaden will be saved from the darkness within him like Master Sartorius warned me about and then we can finally be together. But until then I can't let myself get distracted from my mission."_

Jaden tries to say, "Lex…?" However, Alexis kisses him passionately on the lips and moves her left hand to his groin, finding a slight bulge there. And like her fellow female SOL members told her, just give his 'little soldier' as Hassleberry would call it a gentle rub, and you can make a man putty in your hand with passion and desire. Alexis did just that and uses her hand to gently rub the bulge with her left hand causing Jaden to moan in her moan causing her to give a mental cold sly grin.

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"That's it, Jay. Don't hold back. Give in to your desire for me and we will be together…in the Society of Light where you belong at last."_ Alexis then goes into a duel with Jaden's tongue during the passionate kiss and Jaden gently forces Alexis's tongue into her mouth causing him to taste every bit of her mouth. Alexis is surprised by this, but she gives another cold mental sly grin, knowing that Jaden is getting more and more into this 'make-out moment'. Alexis puts her other hand into Jaden's shirt and gently rubs it to make him more aroused than ever. However, after a few minutes, the door to the room was kicked open, hard and Jaden and Alexis break from the kiss to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi, Jenny Yuki, and Ryoko Hakubi, with enraged looks on their face coming through the door and Jenny with a dark enraged expression on her face.

Jenny disappears then reappearing behind Alexis and slams her right foot to Alexis's head and throwing her away from Jaden and slams her to the ground. Jenny yells at Alexis, with a dark enraged tone, "Get the hell away from my brother, you white hussy!"

Alexis groans out in pain and she calls out, with annoyed tone with some of her coldness, "Yusuke, Ryoko, Jenny, what in the hell do you three think that you are doing?!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with an enraged tone, "Don't give me that, bitch! We didn't trust you and we knew we were right! I found out that you are on a mission from Sartorius to bring Jaden into the Society of Light! This whole 'betrayal' thing was a ruse to get you closer to Jaden to seduce into the Society of Light through his inexperience in sex and relationships, you fucking white whore!"

Alexis replies, with a strong and angered tone with a hint of her coldness, "Prove it, Yusuke!" Ryoko then comes into the room and dragging a badly beaten Chazz Princeton with his white uniform badly torn up and throws him to the floor in front of them. Alexis silently gasps in shock and horror and Jaden gives a greatly confused look.

Ryoko replies, with a nasty tone, "Oh, I've got proof! I got it from the horse's mouth namely that asshole's second in command, this fucking white fake who's supposed to be Chazz Princeton! I made sure to threaten your damn 'Master' to make sure that he told me the whole plan that you would use your body and Jaden's inexperience in sex to seduce him right into the Society of Light! Nice try, bitch!"

Chazz says, weakly, "S-S-Sorry, Alexis…they threatened Master Sartorius…I had to tell them…" Bam! Alexis knew right then and there that the plan was done for! Alexis looked at Jaden and when he started to realize that this was all a trick, his expression became the one that Alexis didn't want to see.

Jaden growls as the anger, rage and bloodlust appeared in his face and Alexis says, worriedly, "Jay…"

Jaden jumps onto his feet and charges angrily and kicks Alexis's chin and throws her to the wall, which she slumps to the ground. Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "You fucking bitch! Seducing me! That's low even for you!"

Alexis groans as she gets up onto her knees and she tells Jaden, weakly, "Oh come on…it's not like…you didn't enjoy that…! I was only trying to get you into the Society of Light!"

Jaden yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, it's going to take me weeks to get rid of the Society stink that you placed on me, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!"

Alexis winched at Jaden's nasty words and Jenny says, in a dark snarl, "Enough of this! It's time to time this bitch learn in manners!"

Yusuke says, in a sly grin, "Hey, nice knowing ya, slut!" Yusuke walks away with Ryoko following while dragging Chazz's battered form away from the room.

Alexis says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great!" Jaden and Jenny looked at her with dark angered glares, which Alexis notices, even though nothing was covering her body, she knew that she was going to die. Jaden and Jenny then use incredible new super-speed to vanish as if they teleport and the next thing that she knew is that Jaden slams his right kneecap into Jaden's face, giving her one bloody nose. Jaden then grabs her by the neck and flings her into the wall. Jenny rams her kneecap into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out blood and breaking several of her ribs. Jenny yells out, with a deadly venomous tone, "You fucking whore! You placed your fucking hands on my brother! That's the last straw, you bitch! You are so dead!!!" Jenny then slams Alexis's face right into the wall, giving her a bloody gash on her forehead. She bashes her in the face with multiple punches, giving her a bloody lip and multiple bloody cuts as well as black and blues on her face and neck.

Jenny drops Alexis to the ground and Jaden then grabs Alexis by the throat, choking her, and he says, with a dark deadly venomous tone, "You fucking whore! I'm going to enjoy beating you to the ground!" Jaden, with incredible new super-strength, launches Alexis to another wall on the other side of the room and she crashes into them with a sickening 'thud' greatly cracking the wall. Alexis struggles to get to her feet from the blow, but then Jenny, with her new super-speed, goes up to Alexis and rams her right fist into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out blood as another two of her ribs are broken. Jenny then continues her ruthless assault by helping Jaden twisting Alexis's arms until two 'snaps' were heard and Alexis cries out as her arms were broken.

Jaden then knocks Alexis into the air and leaps into the air. He then ruthless batters her naked form with multiple punches and kicks as he gives her multiple bumps, black and blues, and cuts on his face, neck, and arms. Jaden then sends Alexis to the ground and in which she lands on her back with another sickening 'thud' causing her to lose air from her body as another rib is broken. Soon after, Jaden and Jenny drops down and rams their kneecaps into Alexis's chest causing her to cry out in pain as another rib is broken.

Jaden the grabs Alexis by the throat with his left hand and he says, with a dark venomous tone, "What did you think was going to happen, bitch?! How does it feel?! How does it feel to be helpless, you fucking whore?!" Jaden then launches Alexis into the ground, causing her to grunt. Jaden and Jenny prepare cracks their knuckles and Jenny says, with a dark venomous tone, "Now, it is time for you to leave this place and this world in pieces, bitch!" However, Ryo, Yusuke, Hikari, and Ryoko came into the room and they gasp in horror. They dashed over to Jaden and Jenny to restrain them from killing Alexis.

Yusuke tells Jaden and Jenny, "That's enough, guys. You don't want to kill her in cold blood."

Jaden looks at Alexis, who was groaning in pain, and says, darkly, "We're keeping you alive for now, but don't make any more mistakes. If you try to pull the same stunt twice or even think about going to Crowler for help then, I swear the only thing you'll be seeing is the dead corpse of your master! Got it, bitch!" Jaden then spits at Alexis's face and kicks her side hard.

(**Forest of Academy Island; Days later**)

It has been days since Alexis's failed mission, and now Alexis is even afraid to get anywhere near Jaden without backup, knowing the Slifer Red dorm will no longer trust her as long as she's with Sartorius. Right now, we find Kagome Higurashi, with an Academy style duel disk attached to her arm, along with Inuyasha and his sisters rushing over through the forest. Apparently, Kagome was issued a challenge from the Society of Light and knowing that it could be a trap, Inuyasha and his sisters, reluctantly Melody, decided to follow. Soon after, the four appears at the beach where they couldn't find anyone.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "I'm glad that you can come, Kagome!" Soon after, they turn to see white-clads Alexis Rhodes, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Uryu Ishida, Cye Mouri, and Sage Date with their arms crossed and cold stares.

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you guys want?"

Sage tells Kagome, with a cold sly smile, "Well, you're going to duel one of our Society members, Kagome. Someone who you know too well!"

Megumi says, plainly, "I wonder who."

Inuyasha says, with a serious glare, "I don't know or like it!"

Kagome asks, "Who am I dueling?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Me sis!" Soon after, Kagome and her half-demon associates turn to see a familiar male figure with black hair and cold brown eyes walking towards the beach with an Academy style duel disk and wearing a male SOL member uniform. When Inuyasha and his sisters pick up the scent of the male SOL member, they had a surprised look on their faces.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Those scum! How dare they do this!? Involving HIM into this! He's just a kid!"_

When Kagome got a good look at the male SOL member, she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"There's something familiar about this guy!"_ Kagome calls out to the SOL member, "Who are you?"

The male SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "Come on, Kagome! Don't you recognize me!? It's me, Sota!"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "Yeah right! Stop lying! I know you're not my little brother!"

Just then, familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Actually, he is, Kagome!" Soon after, the white-clad Ranma Saotome appears from behind the male SOL member, Sota.

Ranma says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to Master Sartorius, Sota was aged to sixteen years old, merely on destiny's will! You can even ask Inuyasha and his sisters since they can pick up Sota's scent."

Kagome turns to Inuyasha and his sisters and she asks, worriedly, "Guys, that can't be my brother right?! That couldn't be Sota!"

Inuyasha says, solemnly, "I'm…I'm sorry, Kagome! I'm so sorry! But I can pick up Sota's scent coming from that him."

Kagome turns to see her teenaged brother with a horrified look on her face and she says, horrified, "If that's the case, then…he's really is Sota! But how?"

Sota says, with a teenaged voice of his voice, but in a cold sly tone, "It's really simple! I've met Master Sartorius, when I was coming home from school!"

_**Flashback: a day ago**_

In the streets of Tokyo, we find Sota Higurashi (Age 9), with his backpack, walking on the sidewalks of Tokyo. He entered a park and was walking until he spotted the evil leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius, looking at him with an evil sly smile on his lips.

Sota asks, in a little fright edged tone, "Excuse me sir, but who are you and how can I help you?"

Sartorius asks, with an evil sly smile, "No need to be afraid, my boy. I mean you no harm. My name is Sartorius Takuma and I was wondering if you would know of any up and coming strong Duel Monster champions in the area?"

Sota calls out, shocked, "Sartorius Takuma! Aren't you Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "The very same, young man. I am at this time looking for new duelist to sponsor in the pro leagues."

Sota says, in a solemn tone, "I wish I could do that, but unfortunately, I'm still a little young to go into the pros or Duel Academy like my sister."

Sartorius asks, in a curious tone, "Your sister wouldn't be by any chance Kagome Higurashi, would it."

Sota gasps in shock and calls out, stunned, "How…how did you know!?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Well, let's just say that I've got my eye on her from her teachers from Duel Academy. Somehow, I don't think that she's the infamous 'Sick Girl' that I know of. I'm planning on having her into the pros when she graduates of course. However, I can see how good you are at dueling…"

Sota says, plainly, "My name is Sota Higurashi and I guess so but where do you want to duel at?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Well then Sota, why don't we go over to where that table is and I'll set up my deck there and you can duel anyway you're comfortable with."

Once the two of them walked over to the table, Sartorius began to set his cards on the table while Sota pulled a duel disk out of a backpack he had with him.

Sota asks, perplexed, "You don't have a duel disk sir?"

Sartorius says, as he continued to set up his cards, "Just call me, Sartorius, Mister Higurashi, and as for having a duel disk, no I don't. I find that using the old way of dueling is much more refreshing. I have another protégé that learned of my dueling technique sometime ago."

Sota tells Sartorius, "Well I'm not very good so I apologize if I don't give you a good duel."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "That's quite alright Mister Higurashi. I am still looking forward to this."

"Let's duel!" Both Sartorius and Sota yelled at the same time as their duel begins.

Starting Score

Sartorius: 4000

Sota: 4000

_**End Flashback (Back to the present)**_

Back to the present, we find Sota finishing his story about his encounter with Sartorius and it end in Kagome in tears with an angered look on her face which is not like her. Kagome yells at the SOL members, in an enraged tone unlike her, "What did that bastard do to him!? He mutated him into a teenage version of himself!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Of course! Master Sartorius did this so we can bring you into the Society of Light!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Damn you!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "True, I don't get along with the miko, but her brother was an innocent bystander and didn't need to be involved in this!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "I refuse to duel him!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice, Kagome!" Soon after, everyone looks to see Kikyo with a white-clad Akane Tendo, Kento Rei Faun, and Kiyone Mabiki, who were surrounding a sixteen year old boy wearing a standard high school uniform with brown hair, tied up to a pole with an electric circuit to him, and he looked as if he was beaten up.

Kagome gasps in shock and she calls out, horrified, "Hojo!"

Kiyone points her gun at Hojo and she says, with a cold sly smile, "Don't move, Kagome! If you do, then your friend is a goner!"

Megumi yells out, angrily, "You bastards!"

Inuyasha yells at Kikyo, angrily, "Kikyo, how could you!? How could you allow this to happen!?"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, in an emotionless tone, "This is your fault, Inuyasha. If you had come with me to Hell, then none of these things would have happened."

Melody yells out, angrily, "You bitch! This is a new low!"

Kagome says, in an angered snarl, "Kikyo, I will never forgive you for this! I will definitely will NEVER FORGIVE YOU OR SARTORIUS!!!" Kagome tells her teenaged brother, in an angered and serious tone, "Alright, if you want a duel! You got one!"

Sota says, with a cold sly smile, "Alright, sis! Now, you've came to your senses!"

The two duelists activate their duel disk, their draw five cards from their decks, and the two of them yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Sota: 4000

Kagome: 4000

Kagome draws one card from her deck, looks at her hand, puts one card on her duel disk, and says, "First, I play my Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I end my turn with one face-down card!"

Sota draws one card from his deck, looks at his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "First, I play my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Sota calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, attack!" Skilled Dark Magician fires a blast from his rod, destroying Masked Dragon, and since it was in defense mode, Kagome doesn't lose any life-points.

Kagome then calls out, "You've activated my Masked Dragon's effect! By sending him to the graveyard, I can summon another dragon with fifteen hundred attack points or less to the field from my deck!" Kagome then goes through her deck, takes out one card, puts the deck back in her duel disk after reshuffling, and yells out, putting the card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon my next Masked Dragon in defense mode!" To take the place of Masked Dragon, a second Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Tenchi pushes a button on his duel disk and says, "I play my trap: Soul Rope!" Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be the Soul Rope trap card and Kagome calls out, "Now, for one thousand life-points, I can summon one monster from my deck that's level four or below since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle!" Kagome's life-points reduce by 1000, but then the shackles on Hojo activate and he cries out in pain as he is shocked. Kagome calls out, stunned, "Hojo! What in the hell is going on?!"

Sota tells Kagome, with a cold sly grin, "That's simple, Kagome. Every time that you lose life-points, my sister and Ryoko get shocked by those shackles."

Kagome and her half-demon associates gasp in shock and Megumi yells out, in an angered snarl, "That's sick!"

Sota says, in a cold serious tone, "That may be so, Megumi, but Master Sartorius says that sometimes you have to teach tough love in order for help those you love to see the light." Kagome looks into the eyes of her brother, sees the coldness in his eyes, and Kagome's anger reach levels of new heights. Now, he knows that he has to win this duel no matter what.

Inuyasha says, in a snarl, "That bastard!"

Melody says, angrily, "Now, he's gone too far!"

The shock wakes up Hojo and he yells out, indignantly, "What in the world is going on here?!"

Alexis tells Hojo, in a cold serious tone, "Why don't you just shut up and watch the duel?!"

Hojo looks at Kagome and he says, surprised, "Kagome, what's going here?!"

Kagome tells Hojo, in a serious tone, "Let's just say, Hojo, that you got involved with something that you shouldn't have been happening in the first place."

Hojo looks at the SOL members and he yells out, shocked, "Hey, you wouldn't be the Society of Light! The ones that are rumored to be causing trouble!"

Kento yells at Hojo, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch it! Those rumors are nothing more than lies!"

Kagome goes through her deck, takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Don't worry, Hojo, I'll save you and Sota! Now, thanks to my trap, I can play Luster Dragon!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (1900/1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Sota puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and says, coldly, "I'll place these face-down and call it a turn."

Current Score:

Sota: 4000

Kagome: 3000

Kagome draws her card and she says, seriously, "It's my turn!"

Sota says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "And I play my Thunder of Ruler trap card!" Sota's face-down card was Thunder of Ruler trap card and Sota says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to this trap, you can't attack this turn!"

Kagome growls in annoyance and she says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "I play Heavy Storm to destroy those remaining face-down cards!" Soon after, a huge wind storm appears on the field to destroy Sota's two face-down cards.

Sota calls out, coldly, "I don't think so! I play my trap! Magic Drain!" Sota's face-down card was Magic Drain and Sota says, in a cold serious tone, "Thanks to this card, it negates the effects on your spell card as long as you discard a spell card from your hand!"

Kagome displays her Brain Control spell card and she says, with a sly smile, "You mean like this!"

Sota yells out, horrified, "No!" Kagome discards her spell card to the graveyard and her storm destroys Sota's remaining face-down card, Pitch-Black Power Stone continuous trap card, and Sota yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "So what?! My magician still gets a spell counter since you played a spell card!" Skilled Dark Magician gains one spell counter on his robe,

Kagome then sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, "And I play my Swords of Revealing Light! This spell card stops your attack for three turns!" Soon after, the three swords appear around Sota's side of the field.

Sota says, in a cold serious tone, "And my magician gains a spell counter!" Another spell counter appears on Sota's magician's robe.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Sota draws his card and he says, in a cold serious tone, "It's my turn!" Sota sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Sota draws two cards from his deck, sends on card into the spell/trap slot, and calls out, "Now, I play Monster Reborn to revive your first Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears in front of Sota in attack mode. Sota says, with a cold sly smile, "Since all of my magician's spell counters are glowing, I can sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician!" Skilled Dark Magician disappears and Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Sota then places another card on his duel disk and he calls out, coldly, "Then, I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) appears on the field in attack mode. Sota says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your swords!" A small tornado appears and destroys Kagome's Swords of Revealing Light and Sota calls out, with a cold strong tone, "I'm just going to attack this turn since, destroying your dragon will only give you a new one! Dark Magician, attack her Luster Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fires a dark blast from his rod, destroying Luster Dragon, and Kagome loses 600 life-points and Hojo yells out in pain as as the shock collar and binds give him a powerful electrical shock.

Kagome yells out, worriedly, "Hojo!"

When the shock is done, Hojo yells out, shocked and surprised, "What in the hell is this?!"

Sage tells Hojo, in a cold serious tone, "Every time that Kagome loses life-points, you get shocked by a powerful shock."

Hojo shouts out, angrily, "You're sick!"

Cye says, with a cold plain tone, "This might be extreme, but we will do what is necessary to save the world from darkness."

Alexis says, with an evil sly grin, "If Kagome surrenders to the light now, I'm sure we can let you go!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "You would?"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a serious tone, "Don't you dare give up, Kagome?! If you get brainwashed, I swear that I won't forgive for that!"

Hojo tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I don't know what's going on here, but, you can't give up on my account, Kagome! Now, I know for sure that this Society of Light is no good!"

Kento yells at Hojo, in a cold angered tone, "Hey, watch it, jerk! Don't make me tell you again!" Kento then punches Hojo's jaw, slightly breaking it, horrifying Kagome and her half-demon associates, including Melody.

Melody yells out, in an angered tone, "Teme! (Damn you!) You've gone too far!"

Megumi says, in an angered tone, "This is even worse than the situations with Naraku!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "No way! I'll never forgive these freaks for this!"

Kagome says, in a serious and angered tone, "You're not the only ones that will never forgive that heartless devil!"

Current Score:

Sota: 4000

Kagome: 2400

Kagome draws her card, sends a card into the spell/trap slot, and calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity, which forces us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" The two Higurashi siblings draw cards until they were holding six cards in their hands. Kagome sends another card into the spell/trap slot, and she calls out, "I activate Polymerzation!" Kagome discards her three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 3) monster card to the graveyard, puts a fusion monster card from her fusion deck on her duel disk and exclaims, with a dark serious tone, "Now, I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to form my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Behind Kagome, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sota yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You think that I'm scared of your dragon, Kagome!"

Kagome flinches at the tone of her teenaged brother's voice and calls out, strongly, "Let's see! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blasts a blue beam of energy from its three heads, it smashes into Shinto, destroying it, and Sota screams out as he loses 2000 life-points. Kagome sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I play De-Fusion to separate my dragon back to their fusion material monsters!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon glows as it was separated to three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X3) in attack mode.

Sota yells out, shocked, "NO!"

Kagome yells out, strongly, "Attack! White Lightning!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons fires their blasts at Sota, hitting him hard, and he screams out in shock as he loses 9000 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Sota: 0

Kagome: 2400

As the final images disappear from sight, Sota falls into unconsciousness after he lost and Kagome yells out, concerned, "Sota!" Kagome rushes over to her unconscious brother and Inuyasha lunges after the tied up Hojo, yelling out, "Get out of my way!" As Akane, Kento, and Kikyo got out of the way, Inuyasha slashes the binds off of Hojo, with his claws, releasing him as he too falls to unconscious.

Kagome says, while holding her teenaged younger brother, "Oh Sota! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You and Hojo…weren't supposed to be involved in this!"

Cye says, in a cold snort, "After all that and she still won!"

Kagome roars out, angrily, "You think after this, I've won!" Everyone looks at Kagome, who had tears of sadness become tears of anger and rage as she looks at the SOL members with intense look of hate and anger in her eyes that she has never show before, which scares them somewhat. Kagome yells out, in an angered tone, "You! How could you've allowed this!? All of you will pay for this!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Kagome!" Soon after, Yusuke Urameshi and his sisters came running towards their cousin and Ray says, nervously, "I think it's time for us to leave!" Soon after, the SOL member rushes away with their lives on the line with Kikyo following them.

Kira says, with a snort, "Cowards!"

Melody says, in an angered snarl, "But they'll pay for what they've done!"

Yusuke asks Melody, curiously, "What did they do?"

Inuyasha points at the unconscious teenaged Sota and he says, seriously, "See for yourselves!"

The Urameshi triples looks at Sota, who was in Kagome's arms, and Yusuke says, perplexed, "Who's the white dork?"

Kagome says, solemnly, "He's Sota! He's my brother!" The Urameshi triples gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What!? That's Sota!"

Inuyasha yells out, in an angered tone bringing Hojo's unconscious and burnt form towards them, "Yeah! Those bastards mutated him to a teenager and turned him against Kagome while using Hobo, here, as a hostage!"

Hikari yells out, horrified, "Hojo!"

Kira says, angrily, "That bastard! Using innocent people for his sick gain! That's it! He's going down!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, sis! He's going to pay for this! Right now, let's go over to the Slifer Red dorm to heal Hojo's wounds." They soon move over to the direction of the Slifer Red dorm.

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; a few moments later**)

Later at the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, except for Kagome, assembled around the unconscious teenaged Sota as Inuyasha, Yusuke, and their sisters told them about what have Sartorius and the Society of Light has done.

When they were done, Ichigo yells out, angrily, "Those bastards!"

Ryo says, in an angered tone, "How could they!?"

Mia says, in a serious and angered tone, "Involving an innocent child in this!"

Ryoga says, in an angered tone, "That's it! They're going to pay!"

Mousse says, angrily, "I know! I've never been so infuriated in my life!"

Shampoo says, in an angered snarl, "Shampoo for once agrees with Mousse! Sartorius! Shampoo Kill!"

Just then, a familiar female voice roars out, in an angered tone, "You'll have to kill me to get that pleasure, Shampoo!" Everyone turns to see Kagome, with a quever of arrows and a bow in hand, walking out of Isabel's room with an angered and serious look on her face.

Hikari asks Kagome, "Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome says, in an angered snarl, "I can't take it anymore, Kari! Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, but the last straw that broke this girl's back was involving my little brother and friend in this war! If that asshole wants a fight, I'll give him a fight! This time, that bastard has gone too far! This time, I'll kill him for what he's done!" Everyone gasps in shock as they heard this from Kagome, sweet and kindhearted Kagome, as she walks over to the direction of the 'White Dorm'. Kagome says, in an angered and serious tone, "Today, he dies for this!" Kagome rushes over to the 'White Dorm' and Inuyasha yells out, worriedly, "Kagome, stop!" Soon after, Inuyasha and Megumi rushes over to Kagome and grabs her by the arms.

Kagome yells out, angrily, "What!? Inuyasha! Megumi! What the hell are you two doing!? Let me go!"

Megumi tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "No! Kagome, we're not going to allow yourself to be stooping to that asshole's level!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "We know how you feel, Kagome! You're right, Sota or Hojo weren't supposed to be involved in this and Sartorius had no right to do whatever he did to him!"

Yusuke tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I understand about you getting revenge on that asshole, Kagome, and we will! We'll defeat that asshole and bring back our friends and family back from that asshole!"

Tyson says, with a nod, "Yeah! That asshole is going to pay for what he's done! He still has my friends under his control!"

Kagome falls on her knees and she says, sobbing, "It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Inuyasha kneels by Kagome, wraps his arms around her, and he says, lowly, "I know, Kagome! It's not fair!" Kagome continues to sobs on Inuyasha's chest while Inuyasha thinking his mind, angrily, _"That's it! That asshole has gone too far! And you, Kikyo!? I've lost all love that I had once for you! When you became Kagome, she got the better half of you! You allowed that asshole to take control of an innocent kid just for me to go to Hell with you! No matter what!? I'm going to stay by her side and take you and Sartorius down for the count!"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That's it! Ranma! Akane! Nabiki! Why does that asshole always love tormenting us!? He had to involve Kagome's little brother too! I don't care what happens to me! Sartorius can not get away with this!"_

Orhime thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Poor Kagome! She had to fight her own brother to set him free!"_ Orhime gains an angered snarl unlike her and she thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That Sartorius! He's no better than Aizen! He took all our friends, especially Uryu to do his sick work! That's it! Sartorius will never be forgiven for what he's done!"_

(**Days later; Within Obelisk Arena**)

It's been days since Kagome had to duel her own teenaged brother and deciding not to any conflicts with her mother, Kagome decided to have Sota stay in the Slifer Red dorm, however, Sota was still guilty for what he's done to his sister, but Inuyasha and his sisters as well as our heroes and heroines ensures to tell Sota that it wasn't his fault, but Sartorius's. Things with our heroes and heroines have been going no so well with Ayeka and Ryoko kidnapped with Tenchi dueling a SOL member with the same thing with Kagome's duel with her brother, even time he loses life points, Ayeka and Ryoko gains a painful shock to the system. Soon after, Ryuko was forced to duel Bastion and she lost the match, brainwashing her into the Society of Light, which angered Syrus and Keiko even more. Of course, Keiko tries to hide her anger from her friends, brother, and boyfriend, telling them that she's fine while not wanting to worry them. Right now, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Ryo Sanada, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jaden Yuki, and Naruto Uzumaki, who had red eyes and fox-like fangs in his mouth, desperately running through the halls of Duel Academy's main building trying to get to Obelisk Arena. The boys heard from Yoruichi and Rukia that Keiko, Mia, Orihime, Syrus, and Hinata decided to end things with the Society of Light, but challenging Sartorius themselves with Hinata dueling Sakura, who was in the Society of Light, Orhime and Mia, dueling Alexis in a two against one match, Syrus dueling Ryuko, and the worst that striked Yusuke in the heart was Keiko, his girlfriend, the girl that he loves the most, dueling Sartorius.

Ryo thinks in his mind, as he continues to run, _"No! I've already lost Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to that brainwashing asshole! Please, Mia, I can't bare to lose you to that 'demon'."_

Jaden thinks in his mind, in a dark angered tone, _"Sartorius, you fucking asshole! Syrus better have not been brainwashed, you sick bastard! What you did to Ichigo's, TK's, Ryo's, Tenchi's, Tyson's, and my friends were bad enough!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"That asshole! Please, Hinata, hold on! I've lost Sakura to that bastard! I can't bare to lose you too!"_

Ichigo thinks in his mind, in an angered tone, _"No! I had to deal with Orihime blackmailed into going to Aizen before! No! No! I refuse to allow this to happen! I've lost Uryu to that freak! I'm not going to lose Orihime too!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, as he continues to run, _"Damn him! Damn the Society of Light! Damn that fucking freak, Sartorius! Damn him!? If anything happens to you, Keiko, I will never forgive myself! I'm so going to kick Sartorius's ass twices as hard as I really want for if he's brainwashed her!" _Soon enough, Yusuke, Ryo, Ichigo, Jaden and Naruto manages to arrive at the edge of Obelisk Arena and finds our remaining heroes and heroines standing at the forward edge of the entrance, inside of the arena area, and with looks of horror on their faces.

Hikari turns back when she hears heard footsteps, she gasps in shock, and she exclaims, stunned, "Yusuke! Jaden! Naruto! Ryo!" Our remaining heroes and heroines look behind them and gasp to see Yusuke, Jaden, Ichigo, Ryo, and Naruto panting and wheezing as they try to catch their breaths.

Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, Ichigo, and Naruto run towards their non-brainwashed friends and Ryo exclaims, "Let us through!"

As the five boys runs past their non-brainwashed friends, who are unable to stop them, Tyson exclaims, worriedly, "Guys, wait!" However, it was too late. Yusuke, Ryo, Ichigo, Jaden and Naruto gasp in pure horror at what they see next and stop right in their tracks. In front of her, Serena finds Sartorius, surrounding by a group of white students, including Ami, Mina, who is wearing the female SOL uniform now, Uryu, Nabiki, Ranma, Akane, Uryu, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Sakura, who is also wearing the female SOL uniform now, Cye, Kento, Rowen, who was wearing a male SOL uniform, Sage, Chazz, and Bastion, who is wearing a male SOL uniform now, grinning widely as Syrus puts on the male white coat of the Society of Light as well as Orihime, Mia, Hinata, and Keiko getting up after being defeated.

Yusuke says, lowly, "Dear god…dear god…no…please no…"

Hikari ran towards her brother and says, solemnly, "Yusuke, I'm sorry…that you had to see this…"

Our heroes and heroines are in total disbelief of what they see as Ryo, Jaden, Ichigo, Yusuke, and Naruto fall to their knees in total disbelief.

Ichigo says, horrified, "This is even worse with Aizen…"

Jaden says, lowly and horrified, "No…Not Sy, too…"

Hassleberry says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Sarge."

Tyson tells Jaden, with an angered tone, "Those assholes used what happened to Zane to mess up with his head. Syrus would have won if Sartorius didn't use his mind-games on him." Jaden's eyes widen and his anger and rage start to peak as his expression turns into one of great anger and rage.

Our heroes and heroines can only watch in disbelief as Syrus, Orihime, Keiko, Mia, and Hinata go up to Sartorius and Sartorius tells them, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to the Society of Light, my friends."

Hinata says, with a cold smile, "Thank you, Master Sartorius. Now, we see the errors of our ways."

Mia says, with a cold smile of her own, "We'll be delighted to go on the path of Light."

Orihime says, with a cold smile, "With the Light, I'll be sure to bring Ichigo to us, sir."

Sartorius tells Syrus, with an evil sly smile, "And don't worry, Mister Truesdale, your brother will return from this 'Hell Kaiser' that he has becomes."

Syrus says, with a cold plain tone, "Thank you, sir. I know with the power of Light and destiny on my side, he will back to normal and by our side."

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "Thank you, Master Sartorius. I know that we can truly save the world and my boyfriend if make him and whole world see the light."

Nabiki says, with a cold sly smirk, "Speaking of whom, guess who is here?" The SOL members look in our heroes' and heroines' direction as many of them, excluding the kneeling Ryo, Ichigo, Naruto, Jaden, and Yusuke. Soon enough, the group of SOL members, which now includes Orihime, Mia, Keiko, Hinata, and Syrus, comes towards them.

As they approached, time seems to slow down from Jaden, Naruto, Orihime, Ryo, and Yusuke.

Within Naruto's mind, he can remember the days with all of the times that the people of his village, the Hidden Leaf Village, abused and mistreated him because of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him, even through he didn't know it at the time. However, he remembers that Hinata never did and she continued to care no matter what he did and what pranks he pulled. He remember when he learned about the Nine-Tailed Fox within from that traitor, Mizuki, when he tricked him to get the Forbidden scroll of the Hidden Leaf Village, his times with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke during their missions as a team, the Chunin exam, the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village by Orochimaru, his battle with Gaara, who has the One-Tailed Sand Demon sealed inside of him at the time, and all of the adventures that he had with his friends and the people that he cared about. Soon after, the images of Sartorius, what he had done to his friends, new and old, came into his mind. And it filled himself with something beyond enemies like Orochimaru have ever done: Hatred. Naruto felt pure undying hatred and malice for Sartorius and for what he has done to everyone that he cared about and innocent people, which is something he never felt before. As he continued to think these thoughts, his eyes began to turn red and animal-like as the seal on his chest begins to glow under his clothes.

For Jaden, on the meanwhile, the memories of his childhood with Jenny, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, and the others, to his days at Duel Academy, from the entrance exam, the times he met Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis with Jenny, the adventures during the school year, the School Duel, the Shadow Riders, and the final duel with Zane at the end of Jaden's first year. Just then Jaden sees Sartorius and what he has done to his friends, new and old, and his anger grows causing his features to twist into a scowl as his eyes glow red with demonic marks starting to appear on his face.

For Yusuke, the memories of his childhood with Kira, Hikari, Keiko, TK, Matt, Tenchi, Ichigo, Ranma, Hotaru, Kagome, Jaden, Jenny, Alister, and the others come into his mind, Keiko risking her life to save his soulless body during his trial to come back to life, Keiko being the one to provided the kiss to bring him back to life, Keiko always being there for during his Detective work, and Keiko waiting for all that time in Demon World for him. However, the images of what Sartorius end his mind like it does for Jaden and Naruto. And the pure anger, rage, and malice towards Sartorius were beyond comparison. None of his enemies before could put the rage, hatred, and anger in his heart like he did. Yusuke's body starts to quiver and shake as he snarls under his bangs.

For Ichigo, the memories of his childhood with his friends, the death of his mother, the days of him being a Soul Reaper for the first time in his life after meeting Rukia, as well as Orihime, Chad, and Uryu getting involved with rescuing Rukia, who was going to be excuted for giving her Soul Reaper powers to a human and meeting Yoruichi. The times while dealing with the Bounts and rescuing Orihime from Sosuke Aizen and his Espadas and Arrancers. As he did this, Ichigo clenches his fists in anger while glaring at Sartorius.

Ryo, at this time, is also feeling anger and rage, not only at the loss of his friends, but at the loss the others friends to Sartorius. His memories of his friends are also many as well with the battles that they faced with the evil armored warriors and all the evil enemies that they faced, like Talpa and his evil Dynasty.

When the group of SOL members comes close, Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "Back off! You are not getting Urameshi, Yuki, or any of us! You will have to go through me first!"

Keiko says, with a cold plain tone, "Stop it, Kuwabara! Master Sartorius didn't do anything to us! He just showed us the Light and the truth!"

Mousse yells out, angrily, "You bastard! You've gone too far!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Master Sartorius is a great man and he should be respected!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, with an evil sly smile, "Calm Miss Rhodes. They shall see the truth in time."

Just then Yusuke's voice calls out, with a low enraged tone, "Don't count on it, asshole!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Ryo, Yusuke, Ichigo, Jaden, and Naruto rising to their feet with Yusuke and Jaden glowing red and Naruto is surrounded by a powerful red chakra.

Kurama yells out, stunned, "That's demonic energy that all of them are producing! I understand Yusuke, but why Naruto and Jaden?"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Damn! That's not good! Naruto has been pushed over the edge! The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him is taking over! If he goes berserk, I don't know what he will do!"_

Naruto says, with a low demonic tone in his voice, "Get ready, you son of a bitch! For what you done…!!!" Naruto raises his eye to reveal red demonic eyes and he yells out, with demonic tone, "…YOU WILL DIE!!!" Just then Yusuke, Naruto, and Jaden scream out in power as their red auras produce high winds that throw the group back.

"**Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!**"

Just then Ryo's form is bathed in blazing and rage fire forcing everyone to cover their eyes while his Obelisk Blue uniform is ripped from his body as his Wildfire armor was wrapped around his body, allowing everyone to see, but this time, he is different. His eyes, instead of confident and strength, are filled with anger, rage, and hate.

Ichigo gets out his Soul Reaper badge and Rukia calls out to Ichigo, worriedly, "Ichigo, wait!" Soon after, Ichigo was out of his body in his Soul Reaper form with his brown eyes blazed with anger and hatred for Sartorius.

Yusuke screams loudly which can be heard through out the room as his demonic aura got bigger. His hair had dyed white and grew by a lot and marks appeared onto his arms and face, turning him into his Ma-zoku form and a VERY pissed off one.

Jaden screams loudly which could rival Yusuke's as his Slifer Red uniform was torn off and his brown hair had grown ferociously as it was turned from brown to white, his brown eyes was turned from brown to golden like Inuyasha and Melody's, his usual Japanese skin became chocolate brownish and black with two blood red stripes on each of his cheeks. Jaden's hands were formed as claws that were a bit shorter than Inuyasha's. Just then, Jaden's body had glow red as he was now wearing a battle uniform, similar to Tenchi's Jurian battle uniform that he wears in Tenchi Muyo, except it was sleeveless, with black metallic gantlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with black fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Jurian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform which was dark blue, and crimson red boots on his feet.

Naruto gives an ear piercing scream as the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox flows through him creating a huge whirlwind! Soon enough, Naruto's 'transformation' begins as he reaches his 'three tailed' stage and starting to move to the 'four tailed' stage and forcing our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines to keep away from him because of the dangerous energy he is producing while the SOL members struggle to stay on their feet from the high winds that Naruto's dangerous energy is produces, but Sartorius doesn't seem to be effected.

Kurama gasps in shock as he looked at Jaden, "Those marking! It can't be…"

Kira yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Our bro just went Ma-zoku!"

Hikari says, stunned, "Big time!"

Inuyasha states, stunted, "Oh shit! I'm picking up the scent of demon coming from Jaden and Naruto!"

Kagome yells out, perplexed, "Demon!?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, you need to get out of here! While Naruto is under the influence of the Nine-Tailed Fox, he is totally out of control!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Naruto, get a control of yourself! Don't let the Nine-Tailed Fox take you over! Get a hold of yourself or you will lose yourself, you fool!"

Naruto brawls out in a demonic tone, "SHUT THE HELL UP, SASUKE!!! HE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY AND THERE IS NOTHING HE OR HIS GEEK WILL DO ABOUT IT!!!"

Hiei says, seriously, "So, the Nine-Tailed Fox lives within the human ninja? I thought that I sensed something demonic within him."

Kurama says, seriously, "This isn't good. The Nine-Tailed Fox is the most infamous of kitsune since it is an upper level S-class demon. If its power and personality take over Naruto, I don't know what he will do."

Tenchi says, looking at Jaden's Juraian Battle uniform, "And look at Jaden! He's wearing a Juraian Battle uniform!"

Washu says, seriously, "It seems that Jaden is a Juraian descendant like Tyson is! But the white hair, I'm not so sure…"

Hikari shouts out, seriously, "Bro, stop! We will pay this guy back for what he did, but you will never be forgiven if you kill this guy in cold blood!"

Yusuke says, with his voice full of bloodlust, "I don't care! As long as he pays for what he did, King Emma can send his fucking tools to try! HE DIES TODAY!!!"

Jaden yells out, in a demonic enraged tone, "I'M WITH YOU, BRO!!! IT ENDS NOW!!!"

Ryo says, with an enraged tone, "Let's end this ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"

Ichigo yells out, in an angered tone, "This ends…TODAY!!!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, get out of the way!"

Naruto says, with a demonic tone, "TOO LATE, HE'S DEAD!!!" Just then Naruto, Jaden, and Yusuke roar with power that create a huge wind that throws the SOL members back and our heroes and heroines back, but Sartorius stands in front giving a bit amazed look on his expression from the power that the three boys are producing. Just then Naruto, Yusuke, and Jaden use incredible super-speed to vanish from sight. And before anyone could say or do anything, Yusuke appears and rams his fist into Sartorius's gut causing two ribs to break and Sartorius cough out blood as he is thrown back. Soon after, Jaden comes in with a kick to his chin with a right high kick and Naruto breaks his nose with a powerful kick to his face, sending the ground on his back, hard!

Jenny tells the boys, "Yusuke! Jaden! Please! Don't sink to his level!"

Jaden calls out, with a dark demonic tone, "Stay out of this, sis! This asshole is going to learn why it is not sweet to brainwash friends and piss me off!!!" Just then Ichigo appears and bashes Sartorius in the face giving him a bloody gash on his left cheek. Soon after, the substitute Soul Reapeer starts bashing Sartorius into the ground with a super-fast and ruthless punches with his fists and he yells out, with a venomous and enraged tone, "HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU ASSHOLE?!! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET PAIN AFTER INFLICTING IT ON OTHERS?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?! HUH?! HUH?!" Ichigo then punches Sartorius's face, throwing him away from him.

Naruto yells out, with a demonic venomous tone, "You've gone too far you sadistic son of a bitch?!" Just then Sartorius is bashed by five Naruto clones and soon after, they use their kunai knives to slash Sartorius multiple times giving him 15 cuts and two nasty bloody gashes on his body before beating her ruthlessly.

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Leave Master Sartorius alone!"

Jaden screams out, with a dark demonic tone, "STAY OUT OF OUR WAY, BITCH!!!" Jaden creates a powerful burst of aura that sends Alexis flying through the air and she slams into the wall causing her to cough out blood and break three ribs.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" On the meanwhile, Naruto had one of his clones gather the red chakra into a red spiral energy sphere and he charges right at Sartorius.

Naruto yells out, with his demonic enraged tone, "Take this, you fucking asshole! **Rasengan**!" Naruto slams the energy sphere into Sartorius and he screams as the attack rips into him, giving him a huge hold into his clothes, and sending him flying into the wall causing a bit of blood from come from mouth and a few ribs of his to break as well, throwing him to the ground.

Akane says, worriedly, "Oh my! Those guys are trying to kill Master Sartorius!"

Cye yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We've got to stop them!"

As soon Sartorius stands on his feet and tries to escape, Yusuke yells out, with a venomous tone, "Oh no, you don't! You are not getting away, asshole!" Immediately, Naruto, Jaden, Ichigo, and Yusuke are upon him like a pack of wolves to helpless sheep. Yusuke uses his super-speed to charge Sartorius and before he could react, Yusuke slams his right fist into Sartorius's jaw, breaking it and for Sartorius's head to crash and slide onto the ground. Naruto uses his super-speed to dash past Sartorius and kicks him in the head hard enough for to throw Sartorius into the air. Jaden uses his super-speed, which was similar to Sesshomaru's and slams his feet to Sartorius's chest, breaking a few ribs and crashing into the floor, while making a dent afterwards.

Jaden kept jumping up and down on Sartorius's chest, making the SOL leader cough blood from his mouth. Jaden gets off of Sartorius's chest, grabs him by the collar and rams his fist to Sartorius's gut, which throws him away in the air as it ripped Sartorius's collar.

Ryo jumps high enough to catch up to Sartorius and smashes his armored fist to Sartorius's face, throwing him to Ichigo. Ichigo jumps in the air and before Sartorius could block it, Ichigo kicks his chest hard making crash through the wall. Ryo appears in front of Sartorius, while in the air and then grabs his arm and spins him around and throws his body back to the arena. Jaden appears above Sartorius and gives him a powerful kick that makes Sartorius hits the wall, while making a Sartorius shaped wall.

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Anyone of you geeks tries to be a hero, then you'll end up in the hospital if you even get there at all!" Everyone gasps in shock of Jaden's threat and Jenny says, worriedly, "I've never heard Jaden talk like that to anyone at all!"

Cologne says, worriedly, "They've been pushed over the edge and they'll kill anyone in their way."

Mousse says, seriously, "Oh man! This is bad! We've got to stop them!" On the meanwhile, Jaden grabs Sartorius's left arm and throws him into the divider between the seats and the dueling arena causing him to slam into it with his back causing him to cough out for air. Soon after, Yusuke bashes him in the face and hits him multiple times in the face, chest, waist, and arms, ripping his uniform, giving several black and blues on his face and neck, multiple cuts, a bleeding lip, and with punch to the gut a nasty extra broken rip. Yusuke then throws Sartorius into the center of the arena where Naruto and five red eyed Shadow clones were waiting.

Naruto yells out, with a demonic enraged tone, "This is for all the people that you hurt, you fucking son a bitch!" Soon after, the Naruto clones surround Sartorius and use their feet to knock him into the air calling out while doing so, "**Na-ru-to**!" The Shadow Clone then help Naruto flies high into the air nearly to the ceiling and when Sartorius's helpless form comes toward the ground, Naruto dives down on him and yells out, while slamming his right foot into his forehead, "**Uzumaki Barrage**!" Soon after, Sartorius slams into the dueling arena floor with a sickening thud giving him a nasty bloody gash to his forehead and a concussion.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Master Sartorius!" However, the group of SOL members is helpless knowing if they help him, they will bring the wrath of the five enraged warriors.

Jaden kicks Sartorius's battered form so that his back is to the floor and Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "How does it feel now being on the other side, asshole?!"

Ryo says, with an angered tone, "How about now?!" Ryo then smashes his right armored foot into Sartorius's chest causing him to croak out a yelp for pain.

Yusuke aims his red charged right index finger at Sartorius's face and the tip of Ichigo's sword appears at Sartorius's neck.

Yusuke yells at Sartorius, angrily, "Congratulations, asshole! You've done what no-one has done before…PISSED ME OFF BEYOND BELIEF!!!" Yusuke then bashes Sartorius's face, chest and stomach and yells out, "You smashed up my life, you fucking bastard! You brainwashed my friends and worst of all…TOOK THE PERSON THAT WAS PRECIOUS TO ME!!"

Ichigo brawls out, enraged, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! OUR FRIENDS…ORIHIME…THEY HAD NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH US AND YOU TARGETED THEM!!! WELL, GUESS WHAT, ASSHOLE, YOU ARE THE ONE WITH THE BULLEYES ON HIM NOW!!!"

Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "Get ready for a one way trip to Hell!"

Hiei yells out, with a serious tone, "Yusuke, you idiot! If you kill a human, do you think that King Emma will let you live?"

Yoruichi calls out to Ichigo, seriously, "Ichigo, you know that it's against the Soul Society's law for you to kill a human as well too!"

Chad says, in a serious tone, "Ichigo, you can't allow this asshole to consume what you are!"

Hikari says, with a concerned tone, "I hate that SOB for what he did, but you can't kill a human in cold blood!"

Yusuke yells out, with a venomous tone, "Sartorius is no human in our eyes, so, he doesn't count! And I fucking don't care what that damn father of Toddler Breath does! As long as he pays, I can go to Hell myself for all I care!"

Ichigo yells out, in an angered tone, "And that old man can execute me for all I care as well! If Sartorius lives, he's only going to hurt more innocent lives! Yamamoto can send an order to excute me after Sartorius is dead!"

Ryoko says, with a serious tone, "Listen to yourself! You don't know what you are saying!"

Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "We damn well know what we are saying and this asshole is going to see personally before we snuff him out for good!"

Jenny tells Jaden, in a begging tone, "Bro, please, don't! Don't let that jerk take away who you are!"

Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AS LONG AS HE IS GONE!!!"

Hiei tells Ryo, "Warrior of Wildfire! You know if you do this, you will be betraying the code of your warriors!"

Ryo says, with an enraged tone, "Like I give one damn for the code! This guy did things that are beyond what my enemies did! He deserves no mercy! He isn't even human in my eyes!"

Rowen calls out to Ryo, in a cold serious tone, "Ryo, stop it now!"

Ryo calls out, in an angered tone in his voice, "Shut up! You're not Rowen! This asshole dies here and now!"

Ichigo rises his sword above him as Yusuke powers up his **Spirit Gun** more and Naruto powers up his **Rasengan** while Jaden gets out a Juraian sword which had the sword blazed with black Juraian energy as Ichigo powers up his **Getsuga Tenshō**. The five enraged warriors turn their attention to Sartorius, but just a Juraian seal surrounds them and energy streams lift them into the air.

Naruto yells out, in his demonic tone, "What the?! Who is doing this?!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "I am!" Soon after, everyone looks to see Ayeka walking up to all of them. She says, with a serious tone, "Even through I would love to see this monster pay for what he did, I'm not going to allow him to destroy the five of you by committing cold blooded murder. So, I had my two guardians keep you at bay." Everyone looks to see two large logs, one with a blue kanji and the other with a red kanji, hovering in-between the four warriors and producing the field that's keeping them in place.

Yusuke yells out, with an enraged tone, "What in the hell do you think that you are doing, Ayeka?! He needs to pay! His existence should be erased for the world for good for all that he did!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "So, is that where you stand, Yusuke?" Everyone, including the four enraged warriors, look to see Uryu, Keiko, Orihime, and Hinata blocking them from Sartorius as Sakura tends to his wounds while Uryu and Ryo's 'former' friends help him.

Naruto's expression softens for a moment when he sees Hinata and he croaks, weakly, "Hinata…?" But when he looks into her eyes and sees the coldness in them, he knows that this isn't the same shy and kind girl that he knew from his days in the Leaf Village. She is another of Sartorius's mind-controlled tools, nothing more. A few tears come from Naruto's eyes as he returns to normal and lowers his head.

Uryu says, with a cold serious tone, "We won't allow you to hurt Master Sartorius anymore, dork!"

Keiko says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, Yusuke! I've seen that we were wrong about Master Sartorius, Yusuke. However, if you choose to go against the Society of Light even more, then I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Yusuke, heartbroken, lowers his head, knowing that this isn't his Keiko. Soon after, Jaden and Yusuke transform back to normal.

Yusuke then says, lowly and solemnly with a few tears in his eyes, "Then get out of here, you damn tool."

Keiko yelps back in shock and she says, coldly, "Fine! Unless you see the truth, then our relationship is over." Yusuke hides his eyes with his bangs, but he secretly looks at Sartorius with great anger in his expression along with Ichigo, Naruto, Jaden, and Ryo.

Ayeka says, seriously, "Azaka! Kamidake! Get them out of here! Quickly!"

The two Juraian guardians reply in unison, "Yes, ma'am!" Soon after, the five warriors vanish as they are teleported away with the two Juraian guardians. On the meanwhile, Sartorius is healed by Sakura and her ninja healing powers.

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Here you go, sir."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Thank you, Miss Haruno."

Our heroes and heroines also take their leave with Ichigo's body in Yoruichi's arms and Sasuke says, seriously, "Sartorius, this isn't over!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I know, Sasuke Uchiha. This isn't over until every one of you sees the Light!"

Hotaru yells out, angrily, "I'd soon rather die before I join you, you sick freak of nature!"

Ryoga calls out, strongly, "Yeah! We'll never join your sick Society!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "You can count on it!"

Ryoko says, with a nasty snarl, "This isn't over! And we won't stop until you are face-down in the dirt where you belong!"

Kagome says, in an angered snarl, "Yeah! You'll pay for what you've done to our friends and family, you freak!"

Kira says, with a serious and angered tone, "And before we are done with you and your Society, you will beg us for mercy!"

Jenny says, with a dark strong and angered tone, "And it will be my bro that will take you down! I know it!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "We shall see, Miss Yuki!" Immediately, our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines turn around and leave the arena being watch with cold intense stares by the SOL members. Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"You will see the Light soon enough, Miss Yuki! You and your brother along with the other nonbelievers shall the see the Light! It is only a matter of time!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, with an angered tone, _"Damn you, Sartorius! You will pay for shattering my brother's heart and turning Kei into one of your damn tools! She is like a sister to me and I won't stop until she is back with us! I won't stop until we get all of our friends back and you have paid for your crimes!"_ On the meanwhile, our heroes and heroines immediately head to the location where Azaka and Kamidake have taken Ryo, Yusuke, Jaden, Ichigo, and Naruto.

(**Sometime later; Near the cliff close by the Slifer Dorm**)

By the cliff on Academy Island near the ocean where Jaden usually goes to relax and think, we find Yusuke, with his hair still long, Jaden, who was still in his Demonic Juraian form, Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper form, Ryo, in his Wildfire Armor, and Naruto sitting down on the ground while they were totally emotionally and mentally shattered.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Yusuke? Ichigo? Ryo? Jaden? Naruto?" The four depressed boys looked up to see our remaining heroes and heroines standing in front of them.

Alister, Hikari and Kira go to Yusuke, whose face is wet with his tears, and Hikari tells Yusuke, solemnly, "Yusuke, we are so sorry. We know how you feel. Keiko was like a sister to us, but that freak of nature took her away from us."

Jenny walks slowly up to Jaden and she says, solemnly, "Jay…I'm sorry that Syrus had to be brainwashed."

Jaden says, in a dark snarl, "It wasn't your fault, sis, that asshole used what happened with Zane to get control of Syrus and made him lose that duel on purpose. It's the same technique that Sartorius used on Ranma, Akane, and Bastion."

Ichigo yells out, totally heartbroken and distraught, "Damn it!? Why?! Why her?! Why Orihime!? He wanted me! Why did he have to take our friends away from us?!"

Naruto says, with an angered snarl, "Because he is a fucking jerk that doesn't care who he hurts!"

Kagome says, in an angered tone, "I know, Naruto! My brother is still a teenager because of him and poor Hojo is in a coma because of him!"

Ryo says, in an angered tone, "That guy is worse than scum itself! Much worse than Talpa and I didn't think that there's such a level!"

Kuwabara yells out, angrily, "They have no honor and they need to be stopped at all costs!"

Alister nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! That asshole has my sister and my friends and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them back!"

Ryoga says, in a serious and angered tone, "What those Society Goons are doing is unforgivable!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ryoga! We lost too many of our friends to the creep, Sartorius!"

Ukyo nods her head and he says, seriously, "That's right! Not to mention, too many innocent people have been hurt by that creep!"

Jaden says, weakly, "But…But I'm not sure if I…I…"

Sasuke tells Jaden, seriously, "And that's what asshole wants you to do! To give up inside so you would be that much easier to brainwash! He wants you to lose hope and confidence in yourself in order to weak and make sure you are easy to manipulate! Trust me, as a ninja, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and I know of these tactics well. That's why they are taking away the people that you, Yusuke, Ryo, Naruto, and all of us care about! Personally, I never felt so angry, other than when HE took the lives of my family and clan away, when that asshole forced Sakura into that duel and brainwashed her, but for her sake and all of our friends, I knew that I had to remain strong!"

Naruto is surprised by Sasuke's 'speech' and says, amazed, "Sasuke…! I know how you feel! That asshole, Sartorius, took Hinata away from us and away from me! After Hinata's loss to the Society of Light, it made me realize how special she was to me! Even more than I felt for Sakura…!"

Hikari says, surprised, "Wait…Naruto, are you saying that you…"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I do…I love Hinata Hyuga! I promise to get her out of that hellhole, 'White Dorm' especially Sakura and make that asshole, Sartorius pay for what he's done! I've never broken a promise before, because that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, seriously, "That's right, Yusuke! Personally, I'm plenty as angered, saddened, and distraught as you are, but I know that I need to stay level-headed and strong for their sakes!"

Kira tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "As well as Keiko's sake as well as Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki's too! If you don't, you will never get them back and you might suffer the same fate."

Jenny says, with a warm smile, "And know that the rest of us are here for you and the others are here for you in spirit!"

Alister says, with a smile, "I may not be a half demon, ninja, or a Ronin Warrior, but I'll do whatever it takes to bring Sissy and the others from that hellhole!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Whatever it takes to bring our friends from that asshole, we'll do it!"

Tyson says, in a determined tone, "That's right! That asshole has Max, Ray, Hilary, Keiko, and the rest of our friends under his control! We have to stop that freak whatever it takes!"

Yusuke wiped his tears away and he says, in a serious tone, "I swear! That asshole will pay for taking away the girl that I love, along with our friends! Plus, I haven't forgiven him for using Sota into this too!"

Just then, a dark blue Courage kanji symbol appears onto Yusuke's forehead and Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Courage!"_

An orange Light kanji symbol appears onto Jaden's forehead and Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Light!"_

A sky blue Determination kanji symbol appears onto Tyson's forehead and Tyson thinks in his mind, _"Determination!"_

A black Strength kanji symbol appears onto Kai's forehead and Kai thinks in his mind, _"Strength!"_

A yellow Honor kanji symbol appears onto Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"Honor!"_

A light blue Honesty kanji symbol appears onto Naruto's forehead and Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Honesty!"_

A golden Glory kanji symbol appears onto Kagome's forehead and Kagome thinks in her mind, _"Glory!"_

A ruby red Promise kanji symbol appears on Hikari's forehead and she thinks in her mind, _"Promise!"_

A dark grey Pride kanji symbol appears on Kira's forehead and she thinks in her mind, _"Pride!"_

And finally, a dark blue Sincerity kanji symbol appears onto Alister's forehead and Alister thinks in his mind, _"Sincerity!"_

Ryo and Kurama think in their minds in unison, _"Could they be…?!"_


	5. The Coming of Righteous Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade, Tenchi Universe, and Bleach at all. I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I have Gallantmon of the Hazard to thank for his help with this chapter and I'll use the OC belonging to Aiamee, NekitaKariba AKA Milo! Also, I'll be adding my own OCs and characters from Digimon Frontier and Gundam Wing.

**Chapter 5: The Coming of Righteous Darkness**

(**Weeks after the loss of Syrus, Orihime, Keiko, Mia, and Hinata to the Society of Light; within a mysterious area on Academy Island**)

Standing on top of the roof of the main building of Duel Academy, we find our former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, our time traveling miko, Kagome Higurashi, our Slifer Red hero, Jaden Yuki, with his hair returning to its normal shape, and our world champion Beyblader, Tyson Granger, standing there and looking directly at the 'White Dorm', with serious, angered, and hateful glares with deadly scowls, but with the loss of all of their friends, except for Jenny, Hassleberry, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Ryo, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Rukia, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Daichi, Kenny, Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, and Ayeka, and loved one, their worlds were shattered apart and for the first time in his life, Kagome, Tyson, and Jaden truly hates someone and that one person is the cause for all of this pain and suffering: Sartorius, the 'Master' of the Society of Light, which has in its ranks a lot of their friends, new and old, and Yusuke's beloved, Keiko, brainwashed, and under that "demon's", from Yusuke's, Hikari's, Kira's, Tyson's, and many of our 'free' heroes' and heroines' perspective, control. Our heroes and heroines fought on and tried to find a way to stop Sartorius and the SOL, but they have already brainwashed up to half of the Slifer Dorm and even Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy, Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte have fallen to the Society of Light. However, the good news is that with Yusuke's, Ryo's, Hotaru's, Ryoga's, Cologne's, Hiei's, Kira's, and Hikari's 'persuasion', they forced Crowler and Bonaparte to surrender the power of the school to them if they lose to Sartorius, which they did. And this is a temporary situation until Chancellor Sheppard returned, but our heroes and heroines, even though they have the power of the school, aren't allowed to give themselves the Chancellor and/or Vice-Chancellor positions unless approved by the majority of teachers and school staff. Crowler and Bonaparte managed to force our heroes and heroines to give up that much before they went into the SOL. Our heroes and heroines that are free of Sartorius's control are doing what they can to stop the SOL for getting the other half of the Slifer Red dorm, but they are barely hanging on and they have to make sure that they protect the teachers, except for Crowler, Kiyone, Mihoshi, from getting inducted into the 'White Dorm' as well. Plus, one of the 'Chosen Duelists', Aster Phoenix, is going out on his own to stop Sartorius and the SOL and he doesn't want a thing to do with the others. With the 'Chosen Hanyou', Inuyasha, under Sartorius's control and Aster, not working with the others that are free from Sartorius's control, and only a small 'support group' of non-brainwashed friends to help them, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Isabel, Ichigo, Tyson, Kai, Ryo, Naruto, and Sasuke, are under great stress and all of them have suffered great emotional trauma and pains with the loss of the people that they care about most: Alexis, Hinata, Sakura, Mia, Ranma, Akane, Orihime, Hilary, Keiko, and the whole of their friends into the SOL.

Today, we find Yusuke, Kagome, Jaden, and Tyson looking at the 'White Dorm' with hard and hateful glare in their eyes and Tyson thinks, _"You fucking asshole! I swear that you won't get away with this! We will find a way to stop you and get our friends and loved ones back from your slimy grip! And then you will pay for what you have done! You've bulled innocent students into your vile cult, you've hurt them in all ways possible in order to weaken them to get them into brainwash them into your damn tools! I'm not going to stand for this anyone! I'll find a way to stop you! You will pay for your crimes, asshole, just you wait!"_ Just then several tears of anger and sadness stream down his eyes and cheeks, he wipes his face and thinks, _"But how? I don't know how we can do it! He has nearly the whole of the student body, except for one half of the Slifer Dorm, under his slimy grip and we are barely protecting the rest of student body along with the teachers! Sure, we might have the power of the school, but we can't truly use the power of the school unless we are Chancellor or at least, Vice-Chancellor of this school, which Crowler made that we can't be unless we are approved by the majority of the teachers and staff! So, in short, the teachers and staff are doing the administrative work while we hold on to the power, but we can't truly use it! Damn that cross-dressing freak!"_

_**Flashback; At the hallways of the school after the brainwashing of Syrus, Keiko, Orihime, Mia, and Hinata**_

Within Duel Academy hallways, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Cologne, and Hiei marching down the hallways of the school. After they heard from Yoruichi that Crowler and Bonaparte were going to challenge Sartorius to a duel to bring back their students, they wanted to make some demands of their own. As they came to the office, they find Crowler and Bonaparte walking out of the room with their duel vests and a serious look on their faces.

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "So, it's true! You two are going to challenge Sartorius."

Crowler says, with a nod, "That's right! We realized that we made a mistake to allowing him and the Society of Light to have their way."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Good! If that's the case, then we have a few lists of demands that we want from you!"

Crowler says, "Pardon!"

Hikari says, seriously, "That's right! We want the power of the school if you so much lose to Sartorius."

Crowler and Bonaparte gasp in shock and Bonaparte yells out, shocked, "You what!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "You two heard her! It's the least you can do since this whole mess was your faults!"

Crowler yells out, seriously, "But that's clearly unreasonable! You're just students!"

Kira yells at Crowler, seriously, "Yeah and us students are sick and tired of the Society of Light! If you lose, then we'll have to start surrendering to those freaks!"

Crowler says, in a serious tone, "I refuse!" Just then, Hiei's sword was placed at Crowler's neck, causing him to yelp in shock and fear, and Hiei says, in a deadly serious tone with a deadly glare, "You listen and you'll listen well, clown! This isn't a request! You will give us the power of this school!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Sartorius will beat you because of his cheating ways!"

Just then, a crashing sound was heard and they turn to see Ryoga pointing his right index finger where it was in a hole in the wall caused by his **Bakusai Tenketsu**, surprising Crowler and Bonaparte.

Ryoga says, in a deadly serious tone, "That was caused by one finger, try imagine what would happen if it was used on humans!"

Crowler and Bonaparte were frozen in fear of this and Crowler says, with a gulp, "I get the point!"

_**End Flasback; Back to the present**_

Back to the present, we find the four teenagers looking at the 'White Dorm' with anger and Kagome thinks in her mind, "_Well, there is a bit of good news with finding out that me, Kai, Tyson, Yusuke, Jaden, Alister, Sasuke, and Naruto have a 'connection' to the Ronin Warriors as well as other things from Tyson, Kai, Jaden, and Jenny."_

_**Flashback; Sometime after Syrus's, Keiko's, Mia's, and Hinata's brainwashing into the SOL**_

Deep within the woods of Duel Academy, we find Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Alister, Kagome, Sota, in a Slifer Red blazer, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Naruto, Sasuke, Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Kenny, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Yoruichi, Ryo, Hotaru, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami assembled in together with Yusuke, Alister, Kagome, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, and Naruto with Rukia, Cologne, Yoruichi, Kenny, and Washu while the rest of our heroes and heroines are assembled in front of them.

Naruto yells out, with a serious and pretty annoyed tone in his voice, "What in the hell are we doing around just sitting here? We have to stop that freak before he takes over the school and the world!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone and a cross look in his expression, "For once, I agree, Naruto. We are just wasting time just by waiting around. Sakura and the others need us to free them and we need to crush Sartorius and his vile Society of Light, once and for all."

Kira says, with an angered tone, "No joke, Sasuke! They messed with my cousin's and Akane's emotions! Those creeps need to pay!"

Kuwabara says, with angered tone, "Yeah, Kira! Those fucking sons of bitches and that damned asshole toyed with Saotome's and Akane's emotions! And that dishonorable son of a bitch is going to pay! So, we can't just wait around! We need to take action! They are counting on us!"

Yusuke brawls out, with an angered and serious tone not heard in his voice before, "And just rushing in there is going to make you suffered their damn fates! So, SHUT UP AND LISTEN ALREADY!" The rest of our heroes and heroines yelp out in shock at the former spirit detective totally out of character tone and yelling.

Hikari looks at Yusuke, whose eyes filled being filled with seriousness, anger, rage, and hatred. Hikari thinks in her mind, _"Ever since Keiko was brainwashing by that fucking monster, he has been like this all of the time. Yusuke barely cracks a smile anymore and it isn't the warm and gentle smiles that make things better. Weak smiles from a broken heart who has been badly traumatized. Sartorius targeted the people he cared just to get to him. I don't know. I fear that he will never be the same Yusuke that I knew and it…it worries me. Yusuke is my brother and seeing him like this, full of misery, anger, and rage, it really hurts my own heart. And I know exactly how is to blame: Sartorius. Even that name filled me with rage, knowing what that fucking son of a bitch did! Don't worry, Yusuke, I'll do what I can do to help stop this freak! I'm a Chosen Duelist, too, but…damn it! If I have the power to overcome this asshole's 'destiny', how do I use it to help the world and the universe from that damn freak?"_

Tyson asks, in a serious tone, "Okay, Rukia, why did you drag us out here?"

Kenny tells them, "Actually, Tyson, it concerns you, Kai, Yusuke, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, Kagome, Sasuke, and Naruto. We believe that you have a great power hidden with you guys."

Alister asks, perplexed, "Hidden power? Us?"

Rukia tells Alister, "Yes, Alister. In order to understand this power, however, you need a bit of a history lesson from the past, where the Ronin Armor was made. As you already know, the Ancient made the five Ronin Armors, Wildfire, Hardrock, Torrent, Strata, and Halo, but that's only half of the story."

Ryo asks, curiously, "What do you mean by they were only half of the 'story'?"

Yoruichi tells Ryo, "You see, Ryo, the Ancient made more armors that neither you nor the other Ronin Warriors, including Mia and her grandfather, know about."

Ryo yells out, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Kurama says, in a serious and logical tone, "I believe that I know about that from the ancient myths and legends from Demon World. The Ancient made the armors, Wildfire, Hardrock, Torrent, Strata, and Halo, but he also made the armors, Fire, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Darkness, Storm, Spirit, Wood, Light, Nature, Earth, and Metal."

Washu nods her head and says, "Yes, you are right, Kurama. The Ancient send them to twelve people in the human world. Also, there's the Amazon Warriors, the female counterpart of the Ronin Warriors."

Shampoo says, perplexed, "Amazon Warriors?"

Cologne tells Shampoo, in a serious tone, "Yes, Shampoo, but there not like us Chinese Amazons or the Japanese Amazons. These warriors get their powers from planets and anywhere in space."

Tyson asks, plainly, "What in the heck does it have to do with us?"

Washu tells Tyson, with a plain tone, "Simple, Tyson. You are the wielder of the Storm Armor and Kai is the wielder of the Darkness armor."

Gasps came from the group and Kai and Tyson exclaim at once, "WHAT?"

Ryo yells out, stunned, "Tyson and Kai are Ronin Warriors also!"

Rukia says, with a plain tone, "That's right! Plus, there's more! Tyson is known as Tyson of the Storm, Kai of the Darkness, Sasuke of the Thunder, Naruto of the Wind, Yusuke of the Spirit, Alister of the Wood, and Jaden of the Light!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Alister calls out, stunned, "I'm a Ronin Warrior!"

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Whoa! That's so cool! Believe it!"

Tyson says, plainly, "And here I thought that being half alien is pretty weird."

Tenchi says, with a smile, "You'll get use to it."

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "We already determined who are the three other Amazon Warriors: Hikari of the Galaxy, Kira of the Milky Way, and Kagome of the Genesis!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Washu says, in a serious tone, "However, not only Tyson and Tenchi have a Juraian background, as well as Kai, Jaden, and Jenny!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "You mean that the Sarge and his sister as well as Private Hiwatari are from Jurai!"

Kai says, in a rare shocked tone, "I didn't think of that!"

Jenny says, in a surprised tone, "I guess that we don't know that much of our family."

Yoruichi says, in a serious tone, "There's more! We did some research about the Yuki family bloodline and we discovered that Jaden and Jennifer Yuki are descendants of the Da-zoku clan."

Kurama gasps in shock and Hiei yells out, with a rare very serious and stunned tone, "What? That's a lie! The Da-zoku vanished from the plains of the Demon World centuries ago!"

Hassleberry asks, curiously, "What in a tarnation is a Da-zoku?"

Kurama replies, seriously, "The Da-zoku are an elite class of S-class demons that rival the Ma-zoku in power and ability as warriors, but how also have great power in the mystical and super-natural. They follow the code of Bushido and follow that honor at all cost."

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "That's why I was interested in the Da-zoku. I thought that they were extinct, however, I didn't think that one exist in the human world."

Yoruichi says, in a plain tone, "I think I could answer that one. There was one Juraian guard from that family that showed the same personality traits as Jaden."

Ayeka says, in shock, "Wait a second! I think I recall Father telling this once. This Juraian possess similar personality traits as Lord Jaden's. Like naivety, his slacker attitude, his courage and most all his good-natured heart."

All of Jaden's non-brainwashed friends says in unison, "Oh yeah! That's Jaden's ancestor!"

Yoruichi says, plainly, "It happens that a year before the space pirate Ryoko attacked the planet, there was a disastrous attack on the planet and the Juraians found aid from two kinds of demons and one of those kinds of demons were the Da-zoku. After the battle, the Juraian guard, Jaden Yuki's ancestor, spotted a beautiful female Da-zoku demon singing by the cliffs. Of course, the Da-zoku knew that she was being watched and asked the Juraian guard to join her. Being the gentleman that he is, he took the offer. The two engaged into an endless talk about themselves. They spend most of their time together and eventually fell in love, but she felt they could never be together. That is until an evil force tried to sneak attack Juraian King on a simple diplomatic mission and the female Da-zoku defended him with everything that she had and it nearly cost her life, but the Juraian guard knew a way to save her, by giving a sample of his blood in an act of love and granted her new life and very own Juraian form as well as keeping her demonic one as well as making her a resident in Jurai. She made a choice of staying with the Juraian guard as his mate."

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "Then, thirty-nine generations later a half Juraian and half Da-zoku in a battle against one of the dangerous Super A-Class criminal by the Galaxy Police, Kain, had crashed into Earth. He realized that there was no way on going back to planet Jurai or contact to them, when he decided to live on earth with a beautiful female Earthling that was a ninja from the village Hidden in the Leaves and birthed Jaden and Jenny."

Jaden and Jenny gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, stunned, "Wait! So, my dad came from Jurai!"

Washu says, "That's right, Jaden. Plus your mother knew about your father's family and found no problems in the relationship."

Naruto says, stunned, "So, Jaden's and Jenny's mom was a ninja from our village!"

Jenny asks Jaden, "Why do you think that mom wanted to keep her past life a secret?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Beats me!"

Hassleberry asks, "So what happened next?"

Koenma's voice says, plainly, "Then, when Jaden and Jenny were born, their demon energies were too much for the young babies to control and if it gets out of control, then the two twins' body will surely explode. Preventing such a thing from happening, Jaden's and Jenny's father placed three seals onto Jaden's and Jenny's stomaches. However, it came with a price, it involves the users life energy, so Jaden's father paid with his life for Jaden's and Jenny's salvation. So, all of Jaden's and Jenny's demonic and Juraian powers were locked up. The seal was supposed to stay sealed from the reminder of Jaden's life, along with Jenny's."

Everyone turns to see Koenma and Botan walking towards and Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "Koenma, damn it! Don't do that!"

Koenma says, plainly, "I'm sorry, Yusuke, I came here to find two Da-zoku descendants, along with Juraians on the island and as well as new Ronin Warriors."

Ryo asks, curiously, "Who's this guy?"

Kurama replies, "Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World!"

Yusuke and Kira say, in unison, "AKA toddler, pacifier breath, brat, twerp, pacifier junkie, toddler bitch, overgrown toddler, the toddler wonder, and binky boy!"

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Yusuke! Kira! Cut it out with the 'toddler' insults!"

Washu asks Koenma, "Lord Koenma, what brings out here?"

Koenma replies, "I came here to help unlock Kai's and Jenny's Juraian powers, along with Jenny's demonic powers, as well as unlocking the new Ronin Warriors' powers and giving you guys something to use to defeat Sartorius. Before, I do, I'd like to tell you guys something about Jaden's 'other side'."

Jaden asks, "What do you mean?"

Koenma tells Jaden, "Jaden, how often does that 'other side' of you come out and ruthlessly pound the Society members to the ground."

Jaden replies, "Whenever, they do something that I don't like of course."

Koenma says, "Well, that 'other side' of you was the Da-zoku side of you. You see, Jaden, the Da-zoku had a strong hatred towards the impure light that Sartorius has with him to brainwash people with. When you saw the Society of Light doing things that got you angry, the Da-zoku side of yours came out and ruthlessly beats down on the white students."

Hassleberry says, "We learned that the Sarge and his sister had their Da-zoku powers sealed within them. How did they were unlocked?"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "A good question, Hassleberry. The first time the one of the seals were broken was after the Jaden's second duel with Aster Phoenix."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "I get it! That Destiny-Hero Dreadmaster of Aster's! It reeked of the same aura as that asshole in the 'White dorm'!"

Koenma says, "That's right! As time continued the three seals were eventually broken off of Jaden's body, which caused another side of the Jaden to come out."

Jaden asks, "So, that side is the one, who made me bashed the Society of Light members, including Alexis to the ground and made me nearly kill Sartorius."

Koenma says, "Yes, but it seemed natural considering that what Sartorius's actions were hurting you from the inside. However, that another side of Jaden's, unlocked a bit of Jenny's Da-zoku powers, which unleashed another side of her, which was the same as Jaden's. However, there is a way for you to tame this 'other side' of yours, but we'll get to that in a bit. Now, it's time to unlock the Ronin Warriors power within Yusuke, Alister, Jaden, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, and Naruto."

Botan says, in a serious tone, "These powers could help you in our battle, but if you chose to awaken them, you will never have a chance for a normal life because you must follow your duties as Ronin Warriors. However, if you choose not to, it might be harder to win against Sartorius, but when we win, you will have a chance for a normal life."

Koenma asks Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Alister, Jaden, Tyson, Kai, Kagome, Sasuke, and Naruto, with a plain and curious tone, "So, what do you choose to do?"

Without hesitation, Jaden says, seriously, "If we got those powers, then bring them on out!"

Everyone looks at the seven boys and Jenny tells them, plainly, "Are you sure? Remember what Koenma and Botan told you: If you awaken those hidden powers, you must walk the path of the Ronin Warriors all of your days."

Alister says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! But then again, we will never normal in the first place, so, when are we going to have 'normal lives'? Plus, I'm willing to try anything to get my sis back from that SOB, Sartorius!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "That's right! It's my fault that Keiko is under that asshole's control! I should have protected her more from those goons!"

Hikari says, with a comforting and serious tone, "Bro, it wasn't your fault! Keiko was probably getting tired of being protected and not being able to help! Keiko may be a 'Chosen Duelist' too and she didn't want to be a bother to you. However, I won't forgive Sartorius for turning Keiko into his mindless tool! She's like a sister to me and that asshole is going down!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "No joke! That asshole will learn why it isn't nice to mess with the Urameshi family and their friends right in his fat kisser! We're going to free Keiko and the others!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "My brother was used by that asshole as well as Hojo! Also, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki are still with that asshole as well! I want to get them back!"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Plus, it'll help us a lot to get Sakura and Hinata from that asshole! Believe it!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Don't forget Max, Ray, and Hilary are still under that sadistic asshole's control!"

Kai states, in a serious tone, "That's right, Tyson! I don't care about my life, as long as it helps out the others."

Jaden says, seriously, "Plus, my friends, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy are still under that heartless bastard's hands and I want to save them from that brainwashing freak!"

Koenma goes in front of the new Ronin and Amazon Warriors tells them, while the rest of our heroes and heroines step back, "Boys, this is your last chance to go back on your choice."

Alister tells Koenma, with a serious tone, "We've made our choice, Koenma. We will do anything to get my sister and all of our friends back from that freak and his vile cult!"

Yusuke says, with a nod, "That's right! So, let's get this over with! We've got dork ass to kick!"

Hikari and Kira sigh and think, with sly smiles, _"Same old Yusuke!"_ Soon enough, Koenma places his hands in front of him and blasts some red, blue, orange, yellow, black, and multiple colors of light towards them. Soon after, the Courage kanji symbol appears onto Yusuke's forehead and Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Courage!"_

The Light kanji symbol appears onto Jaden's forehead and Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Light!"_

The Determination kanji symbol appears onto Tyson's forehead and Tyson thinks in his mind, _"Determination!"_

The Strength kanji symbol appears onto Kai's forehead and Kai thinks in his mind, _"Strength!"_

The Honor kanji symbol appears onto Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"Honor!"_

The Honesty kanji symbol appears onto Naruto's forehead and Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Honesty!"_

A golden Glory kanji symbol appears onto Kagome's forehead and Kagome thinks in her mind, _"Glory!"_

A ruby red Promise kanji symbol appears on Hikari's forehead and she thinks in her mind, _"Promise!"_

A dark grey Pride kanji symbol appears on Kira's forehead and she thinks in her mind, _"Pride!"_

And finally, the Sincerity kanji symbol appears onto Alister's forehead and Alister thinks in his mind, _"Sincerity!"_

Botan yells out, stunned, "Oh my word! There are the new Ronin and Amazon Warriors!"

Ryo says, stunned, "I don't believe it!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Kuwabara says, amazed, "Whoa! Didn't see this coming?"

"**Armor of Spirit! Dao Yuuki**!"

"**Armor of Light! Dao Hikari**!"

"**Armor of Storm! Dao Kesshin**!"

"**Armor of Darkness! Dao Tsuyosa**!"

"**Armor of Thunder! Dao Toutoi**!"

"**Armor of Wind! Dao Shoujiki**!"

"**Armor of Wood! Dao Seijitsu**!"

"**Armor of the Galaxy! Dao Yakusoku**!"

"**Armor of the Milky Way! Dao Hokori**!"

"**Armor of Genesis! Dao Eikou**!"

As soon as those words are said, the seven boys were covered with multiple colors of light, causing everyone else to cover their eyes.

Jenny yells out, stunned, "What's happening to them?"

Kurama calls out, amazed, "They are transforming into their Ronin and Amazon Warrior forms!" The seven boys' uniforms melt away as multiple colored ribbons wrap around the seven boys, transforming into armors, and when the light dies down and fades, everyone looks to where the seven boys are and are amazed to see two brand new Ronin Warriors in front of them.

Yusuke's Ronin Armor was the same as Ryo's Wildfire Armor, except that the places that were red were dark blue in color with the symbol of the Wildfire was replaced with the picture of a person mediating in blue.

Jaden's Ronin Armor was the same as Ryo's Wildfire Armor, except that the places that were red were orange in color with the symbol of the Wildfire was replaced with the picture of an angel in yellow.

Tyson's Ronin Armor was the same as Kento's Hardrock Armor, except that the places that were orange were sky blue in color with the mark of the Dragoon bit beast on his chest armor in light grey and a picture of the cloud, replacing the Hardrock symbol.

Kai's Ronin Armor was the same as Ryo's Wildfire Armor, except that the places that were red were black in color with the mark of the Dranzer bit beast on his chest armor in dark red and the symbol of the Wildfire was replaced by a picture of a shadow in black.

Sasuke's Ronin Armor was the same as Ryo's Inferno Armor, except that the places that were white were black and gold in color with the symbol of Wildfire on the shoulder pads, being replaced with a picture of a gold thunderbolt.

Naruto's Ronin Armor was the same as Kento's Hardrock Armor, except that the places that were orange were green in color with the symbol of Hardrock on the left chest side, being replaced with a picture of a bird in golden.

Hikari's Ronin Armor was the same as Lady Kayura, before she received Anubis's Cruelty Armor, except that her hairstyle was lowered down to half of her back with black shadow on her eyes. She was wearing dark ruby red cloth bodysuit, with black gloves that reached to her elbows, chest armor around the bust area with a left shoulder pad, black armor 'skirt', black leggings, grey shin-guards and sandals. Finally, attached to the left side of her armor 'skirt' is a black sheath for a beautiful European type sword with a ruby red colored hilt and silver blade with ancient markings on the blade.

Kira's Ronin Armor was the same as Lady Kayura, before she received Anubis's Cruelty Armor, except that her hairstyle was the same with black shadow on her eyes. She was wearing dark grey ruby red cloth bodysuit, with black gloves that reached to her elbows, chest armor around the bust area with a left shoulder pad, black armor 'skirt' black leggings, grey shin-guards and sandals. Finally, she has the same type of sheath with the same type of sword that Hikari's new Ronin Armor form has attached to the left side of her armor 'skirt' with a black hilt and a deadly blood red blade filled ancient looking symbols engraved on it.

Kagome's Ronin Armor was the same as Lady Kayura, before she received Anubis's Cruelty Armor, except that her was the same with black shadow on her eyes. Her bodysuit was triple layered with black, gold, and silver as the colors, with black gloves that reached to her elbows, chest armor around the bust area with a left shoulder pay, black armor 'skirt', white leggings, grey shin-guards and sandals. In her right hand, there are a large specter similar to Dark Eradicator Warlock's specter, except it has a silver staff, golden head, and green star-like emerald in the center of the head of the specter.

And finally, Alister's Ronin Armor was the same as Sage's Halo Armor, except it was dark blue in color and he had twin swords similar to Sword of Fervor from Ryo's Inferno Armor except that had silver blade and blue hilts.

Washu says, with a wide smile, "Yes. We're right! There are newest Ronin Warriors!"

Tyson says, amazed, "Wow! I can feel this new power coursing through me. This is so cool!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, no joke! I feel a lot stronger!"

Koenma tells Yusuke, with a smile, "Yes, your own abilities will be magnified thanks to the magical abilities of your new Ronin Warrior forms, especially your spiritual energy attacks."

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Now, I'm going to love that."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "We might have increased our power, but we are going to need more power and a way to bypass Sartorius's 'foresight' ability, if we stand a chance to beat him. With Sakura, Hinata, and Ryo's friends, on their side, we are going to need a lot more than we have."

Naruto tells Sasuke, drolly, "Nice way to look on the bright side, Sasuke."

Sasuke tells Naruto, seriously, "Well, idiot, I'm looking at the realistic side of this battle and the odds are not in our favor."

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, we can't give up hope. We will find a way to stop that SOB, get our friends back, and dismantle his vile club. We just need to figure it out. I know there is a way and I won't stop fighting until we find it."

Kagome says, with a nod and a serious tone, "Yeah! We're going to make that jerk pay for what he's done!"

Naruto nods his head and exclaims, excitedly, "I know that we can, Kagome! We'll make him pay for messing with our friends and the people we care about! Believe it!"

Kai asks Naruto and Sasuke seriously, "Did you manage to get a message through to your village, guys?"

Sasuke tells Kai, seriously, "We are not sure, yet, Kai. We knew with Hilary Tachibana, Rowen Hashiba, Bastion Misawa, Keiko Yukimura, who is quite smart herself, and other intelligent members of our friends on that freak's side. We knew that electronic communication was impossible, so, we did things the 'old fashion way'. We sent a report back to the Hidden Leaf Village through a special ninja carrier pigeon."

Naruto says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! Kakashi-sensei taught us that special summoning jutsu before we left for Duel Academy!"

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Carrier Pigeon? Who damn well uses that fucking form of communication anymore?"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "However, Sasuke does bring a point. With the smartest members of our groups under Sartorius's control and in the Society of Light, it might be the only way to communicate with the outside. Hopefully, even through Sakura and Hinata know about this form of communication, they won't find it until it is off."

Sasuke says, seriously, "Don't worry, Naruto and I made sure of that. It is gone from the island, but I'm not sure when we will get a reply or if the message got through. These special carriers are said to be reliable, but Kakashi isn't exactly perfect even though he is an excellent Shinobi as the legendary copy ninja."

Ryoga tells Sasuke, "We can only hope, Sasuke. But right now, we need to focus on our enemy." Our heroes and heroines nod their heads in agreement and start to try come up with plans to fight and defeat the Society of Light and its 'Master', Sartorius.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

As Yusuke, Jaden, and Tyson continues to look at the 'White Dorm' with a serious and angered looks in their eyes, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Yeah! I was encouraging at the time, but so far, we haven't found a solution to this damn mess, even though we unlocked Kai's, Jaden's, and Jenny's Juraian powers, along with Jaden's and Jenny's demonic powers and chakra! He has nearly the entire student body expect for half of the Slifer Red dorm and the teachers, minus Kiyone and Mihoshi_ _along with Crowler and Bonaparte. It seems nearly hopeless, but I will not give up! You hear me, asshole, I will never forgive you for what you have done to my friends and beloved by taking them away from me and my friends! I swear that you'll pay for your crimes, Sartorius! We will find a way, no matter what, to defeat you!"_ Just Yusuke's, Jaden's, and Tyson's 'increased senses' hears someone come up the stairs and Jaden says, without looking at that person, "Hey, Hikari, what's up?"

A familiar female voice answers, perplexed, "You knew that it was me?" Soon after, Hikari Urameshi comes to Yusuke's right side with a surprised look in her expression.

Jaden tells Hikari, with a weak smile, "Remember, I'm a half demon, too, like you, Yusuke, Kira, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi remember?"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're increased sense of smell."

Jaden says, with a solemn tone, "A lot of good it does me, through."

Hikari says, with a weak smile, "Don't worry, guys, we will find a way to get them back. I know it. Now, come on, it isn't like you guys to miss out on food."

Kagome replies, with a very weak version of her usual, "Yeah, let's go." Soon enough, Yusuke, Kagome, Hikari, Jaden, and Tyson head off back into the main building of the school, but Hikari gives a look of worry.

Hikari thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh, man! Yusuke, Kagome, Jaden, and Tyson are getting worse and worse all of the time! They barely crack smiles and they are 'shadows' of their former smiles. Their smiles are comforting, but now, they barely hint of happiness anymore. They have that look of anger, rage, and hate in their eyes and that 'spark' within their have been replaced by a raging fire of anger and rage. Yusuke, I could understand, after losing Keiko and Kagome almost losing her brother, but Jaden and Tyson."_ Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"But I don't blame them for being this way. It is all that fucking son of bitch's, Sartorius's, fault! Brainwashing everyone that we care about just because he wants the 'Chosen Duelists' and he has already taken the 'Chosen Duelists', namely Ranma, Akane, and Keiko away! Damn that asshole! Damn him to the Underworld! I would love the chance to send his fucking soul into the deepest pits of the Underworld once and for all! And I'm so tempted to do so for what he has done to my brother and my friends and taking my other friends away from me! But I won't become something worse than that fucking bastard and his vile cult! And I promise, I will help my brother and friends get the people that we care about back and I will NEVER fall to his fucking Society of Trash!"_ Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, and Tyson head inside of the main building of Duel Academy to get something to eat.

(**Sunset; near the Slifer Red dorm**)

On the cliff overlooking the ocean near the Slifer Red dorm where Jaden goes to think, we find our former spirit detective looking at the setting sun in front of them and give a solemn sigh. Getting through the classes and seeing all of his brainwashed friends and beloved was a lot for our heartbroken former spirit detective to bear and he barely managed to get through the day.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Spare room for a few more, Yusuke?" Yusuke looks to the source of the voice to see Jaden, Ryo, Kagome, Mousse, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Jenny, Hotaru, Tyson, Ichigo, Kira, and Hikari walking towards him and all of them had solemn looks on their face, especially Jaden, Jenny, and Tyson.

Yusuke replies, with a weak smile, "Sure."

Jenny asks Yusuke, "How are you, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, with a solemn and angered tone, "Sick to my stomach. Seeing our friends and Keiko with such cold and heartless looks in their eyes. I can barely stand it anymore."

Kira tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "I heard you, bro. Seeing Keiko, Ranma, and Akane by that fucking freak's side! I thought that I was going to hurl so many times over!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Kira! I hate seeing Keiko, the girl that I look up to as a sister, like that as well as Ranma and Akane."

Jaden says, nodding his head, "I know how you guys feel. Seeing Chazz, Syrus, Bastion, Jaz, Mindy, Atticus, and Alexis with that freak…I just can't stand it anymore!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "And I don't think I can stand seeing Uryu and Orihime in that cult anymore than I have to!"

Hotaru tells Ichigo, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Ichigo! If I had to see my brother and Keiko with those goons, I'll go crazy even Akane and Nabiki!"

Hikari swings into the air, causing a small shockwave with the force of her super-strength, and yells out, angered tone in her voice, "Damn it! We are nowhere close to find a way to defeat that asshole and his damn cult as well as getting our friends and loved ones out of there!"

Tyson says, in an angered tone in his voice, "Damn it! If I see Keiko, Ranma, Max, Ray, and Hilary under that brainwashing freak of nature too long, I'm going to go nuts! I was so tempted to transform to either my Juraian or Ronin Warrior forms and give those jerks and their fucking master a headache that they will never forget!"

Ryo tells Tyson, with a serious tone, "No kidding, man! But we've got to follow the Ronin Warrior code of honor and even through Sartorius isn't human in our eyes, he is technically, so, we can't just waste him."

Ichigo nods his head and yells out, seriously, "But with those dorks' abilities to see our face-down cards and predict our moves, even as 'Chosen Duelists', we are still in a huge disadvantage! I mean Keiko, Ranma, and Akane are 'Chosen Duelist' like us and we lost them to that asshole, Aster doesn't want to do anything with us, which I think he should be helping since it is a bit of his fault for what happened and we still don't know who the last 'Chosen Duelists' are! How are we supposed to fight back?"

Just then a female voice calls out, "Maybe I can be of some assistance." The group whip to the source of the voice to see a young woman with black hair tied to a bun, with red flashing eyes and ruby lips. This woman's face looked like it has too much make-up and this woman was wearing a kimono with a fan in her hand.

Kagome gasps in shock and yells out, shocked, "Kagura!"

Inuyasha draws out his sword as Melody and Megumi powers up their blasts and Inuyasha yells out, strongly, "What and how the hell are you doing here, witch!"

Jaden looks at Kagome and he asks, curiously, "You know this lady!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "She's Naraku's first incarnation and tried to kill us many times!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "And many times too many for my tastes!" Melody yells out, strongly, "Kagura, I don't know how you came here…!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "…but you're going to leave here in pieces!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Ichigo go into defensive positions and Kagura says, calmly, "Please, I'm not here to fight! I'm here to help you stop the evil light of Sartorius."

The group gasps in shock and Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Okay, Kagura, how did you get here and how do you know about that creep's name?"

Kagura replies, plainly, "Your friend, Koenma, guided me here. He told me to about this Sartorius human and this Society of Light. Plus, he told me that most of your friends are with him as well as Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Megumi's 'connections' to Ancient Egypt as Taigoku. Koenma asked me to guide these 'Chosen Duelists' to a place where you'll be given the power that you need to stop Sartorius. I am here to tell you that I have a power in my possession that can allow you to defeat the evil light of Sartorius, make you totally immune to his predictions, and make his foresight abilities along with his mind-control 'warriors' totally useless and give you a fair chance to defeat them and the evil leader of the Society of Light."

Ichigo asks Kagura, suspiciously, "How do we know that this isn't a trick? And that you are not part of the Society of Light trying to trick us?"

Kagura tells Ichigo in reply, with a serious tone, "You will only have my word to go on, but know this, I would rather die than ever serve an asshole like Sartorius. Plus, I prefer to be free like the wind, which is why I'm only doing this as a favor to Inuyasha and his friends, when they killed Naraku and freed me."

There is silence for a minute, they lower their guards, and Yusuke says, plainly, "Kari and I believe you, Kagura. I can tell when a person is lying by reading their aura and plus, I don't smell the stink of those white dorks on you. I know that you are telling the truth."

Jaden says, with a smile and lowering his guard, "And if you two say so, that's good enough for me. What do we have to do?"

Kagura replies, "I need for you, as well as the other 'Chosen Duelists', namely Tenchi Masaki, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki to come with me, alone as well as Inuyasha and his sisters."

Melody exclaims, in protest, "Huh? Why does we have to come alone? What do you want from us, Kagura!"

Kagura says, seriously, "Simple. In order to get the power that you need to defeat Sartorius and his evil 'cult' as you call it, the Chosen Duelists and Chosen Hanyous must perform this first task alone with only me as their guides. You need to inform the others what is happening because when they return with the power, they will look differently than before and you might not recognize them."

Ryo asks, perplexed, "What? Are you saying that this power will change us?"

Kagura tells Ryo, in a reassuring tone, "It won't be anything too radical I promise, Wildfire! You will still be human and you will look like yourself, but the 'changes' will make you a bit 'darker'. However, it is your choice to come with me and get this power. However, this might be your only hope. I don't mean to put the pressure on, but I'm just saying, you know?"

Yusuke gets a real serious look in his expression and yells out, with determination in his tone, "I know and I understand. And right now, I don't care what happens to me! Take me to this power!"

Yusuke's sisters and friends gasp in shock and Yusuke replies, with a very serious tone, "That SOB took the people that we cared about most in our lives and he is not going to get away with it! I made a solemn vow as Ronin Warrior to protect and guard this universe and I made a vow to get my friends back no matter what it took! I will do whatever it takes to get them back!" Yusuke says, in a slight begging tone, "Please take me to this power."

Jaden tells Yusuke, "You're not going alone, Yusuke. I'm coming too!"

Jenny says, seriously, "Same here! My friends are under that asshole's control and I want to help out as much as I could!"

Ryo states, seriously, "I want to come too! My friends are under that bastard's control and I want to free Mia and my friends! I want also to make sure that Sartorius pays for his crimes!"

Hikari says, seriously, "That asshole went too far, especially when he brainwashed the girl that was a younger sister to me and used Syrus pain from his older brother, Zane, to brainwash him. Plus, he hurt my brother by taking all that he loved from her."

Tyson then says, seriously, "Then, my friends, Max, Ray and Hilary are with that brainwashing jerk! I want to make sure that Sartorius gets what is coming to him."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! That asshole has done too many unforgivable acts!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "For once, I agree with the miko here!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "You wouldn't do it, alone, guys!"

Everyone turned to see the faces of Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Tenchi Masaki walking towards them with angered expressions.

Kai says, seriously, "I want to take this dark power! Max and Ray are my friends too and Sartorius has no right to take them away from me!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "Whatever kind of help this thing brings, light or darkness, I don't give a damn! As long as I save Sakura and Hinata from that asshole and make sure that he pays for his crimes against our friends and the world, any help is good enough for me."

Naruto yells out, with a serious and determined tone, "No kidding, Sasuke! I'm going to save Hinata, Bastion, and all of our friends and make that asshole pay and crush his Society of Light! Believe it!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "Count me in! My friends, Kiyone and Mihoshi, are still under that madman's control!"

Kagura nods her head and says, "Please, follow me!" The black cloaked figure creates a portal in front of her and steps into the portal.

Yusuke tells Mousse, plainly, "Mousse, go back to the others and do what she says! Tell them what has happened!" Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Ichigo, Ryo, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, and Tenchi then rush off and follow Kagura into the portal. The portal immediately closes after they go into the portal. Soon enough, Mousse head back to the Slifer Red and mainly abandoned Ra Yellow dorms where non-brainwashed heroes and heroines are staying currently.

(**Back within the unknown cave on Duel Academy; A short time soon after**)

Within the unknown cave inside of Duel Academy, we find Kagura, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Ichigo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Ryo, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, and Tenchi inside of the middle of the room and Serena are looking on in awe of the ancient Egyptian temple-like/shrine-like cave.

Tyson says, amazed, "Whoa. This looks like the pictures of ancient Egyptian temples that I saw in the Chief's books!"

Ichigo looks down at the Millennium Stone and exclaims, shocked, "Hold on! Aren't those the seven Millennium Items?"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "The Millennium Items!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "You've heard of them!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Of course! Zera told us the story behind them! They belong to the seven guardians of King Atem of Egypt."

Kagura tells Melody, "That's right, Melody. If you are going to defeat Sartorius, you are going to need the Shadow Powers of the seven Millennium Items since their powers are darkness and darkness is opposite to light, even the impure light of Sartorius."

Ryo then notices several wristbands, which were black in color with a center that was glowing with a powerful 'dark light' on the podium and she asks, curiously, "And what are those weird looking wrist bands?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Why it's my invention of course!" Everyone turns to see Professor Washu Hakubi along with Koenma and Botan walking towards our heroes and heroines and Tenchi asks, "Washu, what are you doing here?"

Washu looks at the wristbands and replies, with her usual cocky tone, "I wanted to be the first to give you all these wonderful wristbands!"

Jaden asks Washu, "Wait! So, what do these wristbands do of course?"

Washu replies, plainly, "Well these wristbands are called Dark Bands! They contain a dark power that I found when I was at Demon World about two days ago and that you'll need for the evil light that Sartorius has. However, it is positive energy force and it depends on the heart of the user of the dark powers of the Dark Bands."

Jaden asks Washu, "So, if these Dark Bands are misused, it can as dangerous?"

Washu nods her head and exclaims, with a smile on her lips, "Bingo!"

Koenma turns to Inuyasha and his sisters and he says, plainly, "Inuyasha, I have something to give to your sisters!"

Melody asks, curiously, "What is it!"

Koenma takes out a golden pendant with a yellow stone in the center of the pendant with the yellow stone being engraved with the Millennium Symbol, Eye of Horus, in the middle and Botan takes out a pair of golden boots similar to the ones that the Sailor Senshi (AN: I don't watch the show, I only remembered it because my sister used to watch it) with the Millennium Symbol in the center and a pair of golden sandals with the Millennium Symbol onto the straps around the toe area, with golden little wings on each side of the sandals.

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "What I hold is the Millennium Pendant and Botan is holding the Millennium Sandals and Millennium Boots. The Millennium Pendant is Taigoku's Millennium Item. Like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, but the wearer is immune to all magic and potions, and only Taigoku or his reincarnation as well as anyone from the Spirit World, namely Botan and me can touch it. If anyone else even touches it, then his or her soul would be banished into the Shadow Realm for all times, where their souls are tortured for all time. However, he made one exception from this rule, because the Millennium Pendant couldn't be removed, not even by Taigoku, except when he…left this world."

Botan says, in a plain tone, "The Millennium Boots are Sestuna's Millennium Item and it gives the user like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, similar abilities that Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant has, and no one but Setsuna or her reincarnation can remove them, the only way that she can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Boots can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else other than anyone from spirit world touches them, then he or she will get a very painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity. The Millennium Boots have its own power, it increases the power of the legs and agility of the user, meaning the user can move in the speed of light." Botan then holds up the Millennium Sandals and she says, "As for the Millennium Sandals, The Millennium Sandals have the same power as the Millennium Boots, meaning immunity to priestess spells, summon shadow monsters, and speed increase, but it also has the ability of flight! You see, Sestuna and Akira as well as their older sister, Runo, who was a full dog demon, took interests in Greek Mythology, mostly the Messenger of the Greek Gods and god of commerce, speed, thieves, boundaries, shepherds, cowherds, travelers, literature, and science, Hermes also known in Roman, Mercury, and created the Millennium Sandals in her own version of Hermes's sandals. As a matter of fact, Akira's powers were based off Hermes as well as other Greek Gods like Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus and many others too, granted that she has enough energy to do so."

Kagome says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Koenma goes over to Inuyasha as Botan goes over to Melody and Megumi and Koenma gives places the Millennium Pendant over Inuyasha's neck and Botan gives Melody the Millennium Boots and Megumi the Millennium Sandals. When Melody and Megumi places their Millennium Items on, the items as well as the Millennium Pendant glows golden, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Hotaru says, in a surprised tone, "What's going on here!"

When the golden light fades and everyone is able to look again, they gasp to see Inuyasha's and his sisters' new looks.

Inuyasha's long and silver hair that goes to his knees, he had Egyptian honey colored skin, he had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore across his forehead in his 'Pharaoh form' in the Memory World, but this Millennium Crown is rainbow and not golden in color, the rainbow Millennium Crown is attached to the forehead of his scalp, he is wearing the same clothes that Atem wore when he was in the Memory World and his 'Pharaoh form', with a red cape that goes to his knees. He had a Diadiankh, an Egyptian Duel Disk that summoned Shadow Creatures, attached to his left wrist. He also had white formal Egyptian shoes.

Melody's hairstyle is still the same, she has honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, her long silver hair was tied to a ponytail, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her flawless feminine form with a perfect curved and perfectly shaped curves on every single point on her body, except they are golden in color, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waist, wrapped around her slender and feminine upper arms are golden armbands, she is wearing the Millennium Boots, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark violet in color, she has a black staff with a red jewel on top strapped to her back, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Megumi's hairstyle is still the same, she has honey colored skin, a Millennium Crown, similar to the one Atem wore across her forehead scalp, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her flawless feminine form with a perfect curved and perfectly shaped curves on every single point on her body, except they are a mixture of golden and bright orange in color, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waist, wrapped around her slender and feminine upper arms are golden armbands, she is wearing the Millennium Sandals, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark red in color, she has a orange staff with a red jewel on top in her right and, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Kagome says, surprised, "Whoa! Is that…!"

Inuyasha, in his new 'form', looks over himself and he says, with a bit more mature sounding voice, "What the…What the hell is this get up!"

Melody, in her new 'form' says, with a deeper and more mature woman-like tone, "I don't know!"

Megumi, in her new 'form' says, with a deeper and more mature woman-like tone, "Oh man! These clothes…!"

Koenma says, with a smile, "I'm glad that it was a success! Inuyasha is Taigoku, Melody is Sestuna, and Megumi is Akira! We'll need them as well as the fourth 'Chosen Hanyou' and we already know the identity of the third one!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Who is it?"

Koenma tells the three half-dog demons, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha! Melody! Megumi! The truth about your sister, Holly, is that she never died!"

The three half-dog demons gasps in shock and Taigoku yells out, seriously, "But how! Zera and Kenochi never found her and they have a pretty good sense of smell!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, we find out that Holly was alive and well all along and she's the last 'Chosen Hanyou' that will arrive tomorrow morning with the last three 'Chosen Duelists'!"

Yusuke says, in a snarl, "And you can guess, who will be around them like virtures to a carcass!"

Sestuna yells out, in a serious tone, "If those dorks and that rotten witch know what's good for them, then they better back off! I'm not letting them anywhere near Holly!"

Koenma says, with a sly smile, "Of course, you new powers are like the Ronin and Amazon Warriors, which means that your powers that were at Upper A class are now in mid S-class strength, which is almost lower than Yusuke and his sisters' powers now with the recent increase."

Sestuna says, with a sly smile, "All right! I love the sound of that!"

Akira says, with a sly grin, "I know what you mean, sis! With these new powers, I feel incredible!"

Washu takes the Dark Bands and gives each of the 'Chosen Duelists' one band each. The Dark Bands give a dark glow and the 'Chosen Duelists' feel some dark power coming from it, but unlike the dark powers that they faced before, the 'Chosen Duelists' feel some kind of smoothing and pleasant feeling from the dark energy, like the shadows wanted to protect not to swallow or destroy them.

Yusuke says to Hikari, "Whoa! Sis, do you feel that?"

Hikari tells Yusuke, "Yes, I do. The dark energy…it doesn't feel scary…it feels soothing and calming…I feel at peace even with the great amounts of dark energy coming from the Dark Bands."

Kagura tells the Urameshi twins, "As it should. In order to embrace the powers of darkness, you must let the dark powers of the darkness fuse with your bodies. Don't be afraid of the darkness, but don't let it control you. I must warn you, like I said before, there are risks when embracing the powers of darkness, even through the power was made for balance and good purposes. The choice is up to you and this is the last chance to turn back. Remember, if you do so and embrace the powers of darkness within you, there is no turning back. The power will be a part of you for the rest of your lives. However, it doesn't mean that you will be tainted."

Jaden asks his friends, curiously, "What do you say, guys?"

Yusuke says, plainly, "I will do whatever it takes to get back my friends and the girl that I love! I don't care if my whole soul is consumed by darkness."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I will do what it takes to save all that I love and make Sartorius pay for his crimes."

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Plus, I made a promise to bring Hinata back! I never back down from my promise, because that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "I've been waiting for a long time to teach that asshole, Sartorius a lesson for messing with our friends' minds and brainwashing them!"

Jaden nods his head in agreement and says, seriously, "Same here." The 'Chosen Duelists' closes their eyes and their Dark Bands begins to glow with a powerful dark light. The 'Chosen Duelists' are nervous for a moment, but it passes as their determination to save all that love and care about and get revenge on Sartorius and the Society of Light grows even stronger.

Ryo thinks in his mind, plainly, _"This darkness…it doesn't feel sinister or evil, like Talpa and his Dynasty goons…it feels warm and comforting…and cool…like a tree's shadow protecting you from a hot summer's day…it's like it feels my pain…and wishes to help…this darkness isn't evil at all…"_

Ichigo thinks in his mind, determinedly, _"If this is the only way to save our friends and loved ones…I won't back down…I'm not just going to sit down and cry…I'm going to fight back…I'm going to make Sartorius pay for his crimes…get everyone that we love back from his damn grip and his vile cult…I will do whatever it takes…, Sartorius will pay and justice will be served!"_

Washu says, "Before you embrace the dark powers of the Millennium Items and Dark Bands, I must give you fair warning. If you chose to use its power, it will be a part of you for the rest of your days and you can't separate from it ever."

Jenny replies, with a serious tone, "As long as we get the people that my friends and I love back, as long as we can protect this world and all of the innocent people in it, and as long as all of my friends and this universe are protected, I don't damn well care what happens to me! This darkness can be a part of for however as long as I live! I will do what it takes to stop Sartorius and protect this universe as well as get the people that my friends and I love back and make him pay for his crimes!"

The 'Chosen Duelists' then embraces the dark powers and they scream out in agony as the dark energy starts to rush into her body.

Kagura says, seriously, "Don't fight the power, Chosen Ones! Embrace it and focus your heart on stopping Sartorius and protecting others! Embrace and focus the power!" The Chosen Duelists closes their eyes as Hikari's, Kagome's, Kira's, Ryo's, Yusuke's, Jaden's, Tyson's, Kai's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's virture symbols appears on their forehead and they try to calm down while trying to focus. Within a few minutes, the whole of the room was bathed in a bright violet and black glow and the black cloaked figure is forced to cover her eyes as the whole room is engulfed in this 'dark light' for a few minutes. When it dies down, Kagura and Washu is able to look again and they finds the Chosen Duelists on their knees covered in smoke.

Taigoku calls out, concerned, "Kagome!"

Washu asks, concerned, "Hey, guys, are you okay?"

Just then, Jenny gives off an out-of-character dark giggle, rises to her feet, and says, her form still obscured by the dust and smoke and in a dark tone not heard in her before, "Okay? Girlfriend, I'm more than okay. I feel great and ready to crush those dorks."

Jaden's voice calls out, in a dark tone unlike him before, "That's right, sis! Those losers won't know what hit them!"

Ichigo's voice booms out, in a dark tone unlike him before, "That's right! I can feel more power flowing through my body! I feel like kicking those dorks' asses one by one!"

Ryo's voice calls out, in a dark tone unlike him before, "I feel a lot more powerful! Those dorks won't know what hit them, before it's too late!"

Kira's voice yells out, in a dark tone unlike her before, "That's right! It's payback time! Starting now!"

Naruto says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "Yeah! Now, we can show those geeks what we are really made of. Believe it!"

Kagome says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike her, "I know! Those geeks won't know what hit them until it's too late!"

Yusuke says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "That's right! Those losers from that hellhole, 'White Dorm' along with that asshole of a master are going down!"

Hikari says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike her, "Oh yeah! I feel great!"

Tyson says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "It's payback time! As one of those Light Brigade jerks, Frost, says, 'Those chumps are walking on thin ice'!"

Kai says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "For once I agree with you, Tyson! Those dorks will be squashed flat!"

Hotaru says, with a strange dark tone, "No joke! It is time that we showed them a lesson!"

Tenchi says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "I can't wait to kick some white dork ass!"

Sasuke says, in a darker tone' totally unlike him, "Those losers won't know what hit them until it's too late!"

Washu replies, nervously, "I see that you have gained the dark powers without any trouble."

Yusuke replies, with a dark plain tone, "Obviously."

Washu takes out three Duel Monsters' cards, a blue backed card, a red backed one, and a yellow backed one, giving one of each to Yusuke, Jaden, and Tenchi, and she says, with a sly tone, "I think that you will want this." Yusuke, Jaden, and Tenchi extend their right hands, takes the card, and when they look at them, they gasp in shock. Washu says, "You'll need them for your battle with the Society of Light and Sartorius."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly tone, "Consider those dorks' and that bastard's asses kicked!"

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime soon after**)

Within the cafeteria of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Mousse finish explaining what had happened between them, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, Ichigo, Hotaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tenchi to Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Sota, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Daichi, Kenny, Chad, Rukia, Yoruichi, Hassleberry, Alister, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. And needless to say, not being happy about it is a major understatement with Cologne that is.

Cologne brawls at Mousse, very angrily, "SO, YOU LET THEM GO? YOU FOOL! DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT THIS WAS A TRAP?"

Mousse become immediately nervous, knowing Cologne's temper, and Shampoo says, while shaking her head in annoyance, "Shampoo no surprise that Mousse would pull too too stupid move!"

Mouuse replies, nervously, "But Yusuke and Kari didn't sense anything bad from her and they told me that cloaked girl didn't have that stink of those Society of Light members!"

Cologne yells at him, angrily, "So, what? It couldn't have been the Society of Light! Didn't you think that another organization or something would take advantage of her distress and manipulate her to their ends? Did you?"

Hassleberry tells Cologne, trying to calm Cologne down, "Easy, ma'am. They did what they thought the best course of action and the Private Urameshis told them, in a way, to trust them."

Just then they hear the side open doors to the cafeteria come up and Hotaru's voice booms, with a dark sly tone, "Hassleberry's right, Old Ghoul. You need to chill out! I'm not going to let myself get manipulate by some freak! I'm right here!" Everyone turns to the source of the voice and they gasp at who they see. It was none other than the Chosen Duelists and Chosen Hanyous, but the 'Chosen Duelists' 'looks' has totally 'transformed'!

Kagome Higurashi's hairstyle remains the same, but her black hair has dark violet streaks in her hair, her lips are dark violet in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker, she has black and black earrings attached to her ears, and her Obelisk Blue uniform has been transform into a black version of its original self with every portion of her female Obelisk Blue uniform that was white is now black, the blue line of her Obelisk Blue vest was still there, she wore a black mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings, a dark blue shirt underneath the black vest and black high-heeled boots. She has black versions of her fingerless gloves on her hands, exposing black colored fingernails.

Hotaru Saotome's hair is still black, but with dark violet highlights, she has black gemstones in her ears as earrings, her lips are dark violet in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was black, with the blue lines there, she has a dark blue shirt underneath her vest, she has partial see-through black stockings, she has a dark violet version of Alexis's dueling gloves, exposing dark violet fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become black in color. Strapped to her back was her Power Pole with its own black sheath.

Yusuke Urameshi's hairstyle was the same as it was when he first became a spirit detective and there are crimson red streaks in his hair and he has a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, his male Obelisk blue blazer is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Hikari Urameshi's hair has become dark brown that can be mistaken from black to pitch black color with dark violet highlights in her hair, her lips are dark violet in color, her earrings are black in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was black, with the blue lines there, she has a dark blue shirt underneath her vest, she has partial see-through black stockings, she has a dark violet version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become black in color.

Kira Urameshi's new look has her black hair gain dark violet highlights in her scalp, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with the part of it that was originally is now pitch black now, she has black latex fingerless gloves on her hand going up to her elbows, exposing dark violet fingernails on the fingers, she has pitch black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots have become black as well.

Jaden Yuki's hairstyle also remains the same, but his hair is a natural pitch black with crimson red streaks in his hair, black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck with a black upright crescent moon sigil in the center of the choker, his Slifer Red jacket has transformed from bright red into pitch black in color, his hair under his blazer turned into a dark grey color, his shirt was bright red, his pants are dark blue jeans with a matching black belt holding his deck pouch, and Jaden's shoes are now pitch black colored sneakers. Plus, there is now a pair of pitch black colored fingerless fighting gloves on his hands.

Jenny Yuki's hair has changed from brown to black, with violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker around her neck. Any part of her Slifer Red uniform that was white was now black, with a bright red shirt, underneath her vest, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings she had black see-through leggings covering her legs to her thigh and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Ryo Sanada's hair was still the same style and color, except that it had red highlights, he has a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, his male Obelisk blue blazer is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Naruto Uzumaki's new look has his blond hair transformed into pitch black hair with red highlights in his spiky hair, he has a black leather belt-like choker, his Slifer Red blazer is pitch black in color, he has a bright red shirt under his blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his Leaf Village Headband is pith black instead of dark blue with the metal band with the leaf symbol engraved on the band still the same, his head is around his forehead, dark blue pants, and his opened toe shoes are pitch black in color now.

Sasuke Uchiha's hair has gained red highlights in his black hair, he has a black leather belt-like choker, his male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt over his muscular chest, the shirt exposes much of his muscular arms, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves over his hands, his Leaf Village Headband is pitch black instead of dark blue with the metal band with the leaf symbol engraved on the band still the same, his headband is around his right arm, he has pitch black pants over his feet, and his open-toed shoes are pitch black in color as well.

Kai Hiwatari's hairstyle was from natural two turn black and gray with red highlights, his usual blue marks on his face, were pitch black, with a crimson red belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck. His male Obelisk Blue blazer is the same as Yusuke's, he has pitched black gauntlets, like he had in the first season of Beyblade, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Tyson Granger's hair remained the same, but his hair was changed to pitch black with red highlights, with his red and blue baseball cap turned into black and gray, black were the red used to be and gray were the blue used to be, with a blue belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck. His Ra Yellow jacket was the same style, a bright yellow shirt, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands and his usual red and blue baseball cap was black and grey.

Ichigo Kurosaki's hair has turned from orange to black with red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker and his Obelisk Blue uniform was the same as Yusuke's, and Sasuke's.

Finally, Tenchi Masaki's hair still remained the same, his hair had red highlights with a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands. Tenchi's Obelisk Blue uniform was the same as Yusuke's, Ichigo's, and Sasuke's.

Shampoo yells out, shocked, "Aiya! What happened to you all!"

Ryoko asks, stunned, "Tenchi? Is that you?"

Tenchi replies, with a dark sly tone, "Of course it is, Ryoko!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "What were you guys expecting! Diana of Wells!"

Hassleberry asks, amazed, "There is something different about you guys."

Ryoga states, plainly, "What do you mean? The new attitude or they have gone totally 'Goth'?"

Alister yells out, stunned, "What happened to you, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, with a dark sly grin and tone, "Not to worry, Alister. I'm not possessed by some evil force, through I am a lot 'darker' than before. I've just been given what our new friend told us. The power to stop those white dorks and that freak of a Master' once and for all!"

Rukia asks Ichigo, a bit nervously, "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo replies, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Never better, Rukia!"

Daichi asks Tyson and Kai, curiously, "Whoa! So, what happened to you, guys? Does it something has to do with that power?"

Kurama goes over, notices the Millennium Necklace around Jenny's neck, and yells out, shocked, "That's the Millennium Necklace!" The others look at Kurama, look at Jenny's neck, and they are shocked to see the Millennium Necklace.

Cologne yells out, shocked, "The Millennium Necklace! How did it get here!"

Mousse calls out, stunned, "Is that the real deal?"

Jenny puts her right hand on the Millennium Necklace and she says, with a dark sly grin, "You know it, Mousse! This is the real deal! The real Millennium Necklace!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "And Jenny's not the only one with one!" Yusuke gets out the Millennium Puzzle, Jaden gets out the Millennium Rod, Ryo gets out the Millennium Scale, Sasuke gets out the Millennium Ring, and Naruto gets out the Millennium Key to show their friends and allies.

Ryoga says, seriously, "From what I've heard they were sealed away when Pharaoh Atem returned to the Spirit World where he belonged!"

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "Not anymore, Ryoga. Our new friend unsealed them with Pharaoh Atem's permission because we are going to need their shadow power in order to crush this freak. I've figured out that the only one to smash this asshole is by using darkness against his hellish light."

Kurama says, with a plain and logical tone, "Well, it does make sense as Light can defeat Darkness, Darkness can balance out Light. So, it makes sense to fight this evil light with darkness filled with positive energy."

Jaden says, seriously, "That's what Aquos and the other Neo-Spacians told me."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Same here!"

Jenny nods her head and says, "That's right. But there is more to my new 'dark power' than just the Millennium Items, which by the way, are all back."

Ukyo asks Jenny, curiously, "What do you mean by that, Jenny?"

The 'darkered' Chosen Duelists holds up their hands to show the Dark Bands on their wrists and Ryo says, with a dark sly grin, "They're called Dark Bands! It's the key to give those dorks a major pounding!"

Hikari replies, with a dark smile, "It's a long story, everyone. And it will be a lot to take in, but please, hear me out."

Kuwabara says, nervously, "Okay. But I'm not sure that I'm going to like this." Soon enough, Hikari explains about the Dark Bands, the Millennium Items, and what happened in the mysterious cave.

When they were done, Ryoko yelps out, stunned, "So, Washu made those bands?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly grin, "With these new dark powers, those white dweebs won't stand a chance!"

Melody displays her Millennium Boots and she says, with a sly smile, "We also have our own Millennium Items."

Cologne looks at the Millennium Pendant around Inuyasha's neck and the Millennium Boots and Sandals on the feet of Melody and Megumi and she says, in a rare surprised tone, "Oh my! Those are the Millennium Items of Taigoku and his sisters! How did you get a hold of them!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Koenma gave them to us and he also told us that my sister, Holly, is still alive!"

Ukyo says, surprised, "You're kidding!"

Yusuke tells Ukyo, in a serious tone, "Pacifier Breath never lies about things like this, only keep certain information away, but never lies."

Kai says, with a dark plain tone, "Everyone, I can't force you to do this, but this is our best chance to stop this brainwashing freak, save the universe, and get the people that we love back from his vile grip! However, I can understand if you are reluctant to. You have to know if you take the dark powers within yourself, they will be a part of you for good."

Daichi says, seriously, "I don't give a damn about what happens to me! As long as that asshole pays for what he has done to innocent people, keep the universe safe from him, and get my friends back from that sick son of a bitch!"

Kenny says, serious and determined, "I'm not sure about this, but any help to stop that asshole and get our friends back from that brainwashing asshole is fine enough with me!"

Alister says, in a determined tone, "You're not going to get any arguments from me, dudes! That bastard will pay for taking my sister away from me and I won't let my sis and our friends be in that vile cult any longer!"

Kuwabara says, seriously, "I'm not sure about embracing the darkness, but that son of a bitch messed with Akane and Saotome's emotions and our friends! That dishonorable freak of nature has got to pay, so, I'm in!"

Ryoga says, with a serious tone and deadly glare in his eyes, "You're not going to do this alone without my help! I'll do whatever it takes to bring that asshole to justice! True, I may get my fights with Ranma, but I'll do whatever it takes to bring him, Akane, and Nabiki from that freak!"

Mousse says, strongly and with a strong smile on her lips "If you guys are okay with this, then so I am! I will do whatever it takes to bring all of our friends back from that freak and his Society of Light! Like Ryoga, I may get my fights with Ranma, but I'll do whatever it takes to get him back!"

Shampoo says, seriously, "Shampoo will no forgive Big Haired man for what he's done! He messed with Air…I mean Ranma's mind and even Akane and Mercenary Girl doesn't deserve to be used!"

Hassleberry yells out, serious and determined, "Same here! This asshole is going to get what he deserves for messing with our friends, our fellow soldiers, and the whole of the world!"

Chad says, in a serious tone, "A long time ago, I promised to Ichigo that, I'll fight his battles as long as he fights mines, so count me in!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "You guys won't do it alone! Ran-chan is still under that asshole's control and it's payback time!"

Ryoko tells Tenchi, "Hey Tenchi, don't think that you're going without my help!"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I have a bone to pick with that cretin, Sartorius, for what he has done!"

Sasami says, in a serious and determined tone, "I'm coming too! That jerk has Miss Kiyone and Mihoshi under his control!"

Sota says, seriously, "And I'll fight too!"

Kagome tells Sota, in a dark serious tone, "Sota, no! I'm not getting you involved in this war anymore than you already have! If the same thing that happened to you a second time, I don't know what I'll do! Plus, if mom sees the new look on you, she'd kill me for allowing it! I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing you to those white dorks!"

Megumi says, with a sly grin, "Besides, what would Hitomi think?"

Alister asks Megumi, with a curious tone, "Does this mean?"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Yep! From what Kagome and Sanosake said, they've become a real couple!"

Sota calls out, with a blush on his cheeks, "Megumi, cut it out!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I knew that my little cousin had it in him."

Sota tells Yusuke, embarrassed, "Cousin Yusuke!"

Kagome tells her younger brother, in a dark serious tone, "Sota, you're not to get involved in this war, is that understood?" Sota groans as he reluctantly nods his head at his sister's request.

Just then, Washu and Kagura come into the cafeteria and Washu says, with a sly grin, "I'm glad to hear it!" Washu gives everyone, excluding Kurama, Rukia, Yoruichi, Sota, and the 'darkened' Chosen Duelists, a Dark Band.

Jenny then tells her friends, with a dark serious tone, "Remember, everyone, don't fight the power, it isn't your enemy and don't try to force your control on it. Becomes it channel and let it flow into you." Soon after, the Dark Bands gives a bright dark violet glow and everyone, minus Kurama, Rukia, Yoruichi, and the 'darkened' Chosen Duelists, winches from the dark energy going into their bodies. They growl and groan as they try to focus and soon, all of them were engulfed a black and dark violet glow as it filled the room and all of our heroes and heroines, minus Kurama, Rukia, Yoruichi, and the 'darkened' Chosen Duelists, give loud yells as the dark power flowed into their bodies.

(**On the meanwhile; within the 'White Dorm'**)

We find the evil leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius, sitting down in front of his white marble table and looking at his Tarot cards. He draws two cards from his deck and puts them with the card's backs facing towards him. When he turns the cards, he finds that they are The Justice, The Hope, The Dragon Knight, The Gathering, The Lone Wolf, and Blaze Cross Tarot cards.

Sartorius's eyes widen and he says, "I see. So, there are five more Chosen Duelists that have the same powers as Aster, Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome, Hotaru, Hikari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi. The Blaze Cross, like the Justice, represents someone with a great sense of right and wrong and uses his or her to power to protect others without any consideration for themselves and has a great deal of responsibility. The Lone Wolf, is one that usually works alone and sometimes a team player. And I know exactly who. There are new students coming today and I can sense that these new 'Chosen Duelists' are aboard." Just then a knock came from his door and Sartorius calls out, plainly, "Please enter." Just then the door opens to reveal Alexis, Keiko, who was wearing a female SOL uniform, Kari, with two more SOL members with them.

The first SOL member is a female of the age of 16-years-old, a simple white cap over her long blond hair that flows out of the cap and behind her back down to her behind, deep green eyes with a cold look in them, white colored lips, and she is wearing female SOL uniform.

The second SOL member is a male of the same age with well-combined black hair and deep blue eyes, and he has a male SOL uniform.

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, we've escorted Zoe Orimoto and Koichi Kimura as you requested."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Thank you, Miss Rhodes."

The female, Zoe, steps up with the male, Koichi, and Zoe says, in a cold plain tone, "You've called for us, sir!"

Sartorius tells Zoe, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, Miss Orimoto! I called to inform you that one of your friends from Shibuya distinct of Tokyo, Takuya Kanbara and his friends and fellow Legendary Warriors including Mister Kimura's twin brother, Koji Minamoto, will be arriving to Duel Academy."

Zoe widened her eyes and she says, with a cold sly smile, "I'm glad sir! Takuya may be stubborn, but that doesn't mean that he's open to new ideas!"

Koichi says, with a cold smile, "Koji is pretty smart! I bet he'll join me, sir!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Also, along with Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto will be Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, and Genki Sakura."

Keiko yells out, shocked, "My cousin, Genki, is coming!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "That's right, Miss Yukimura along with the fourth 'Chosen Hanyou', who's revealed to be a sister that Inuyasha and his sisters didn't say anything about."

Keiko says, in a cold plain tone, "Inuyasha has another sister."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, I need them all to see the Light."

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "That would be a problem, sir, since my brother, Alister, along with Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, with the help of Inuyasha and his sisters would try and stop us from doing so."

Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "And Genki happens to be a friend of us and a fellow Digidestined and TK happens to be the childhood friend of him as well as Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Ichigo, Tyson, and Tenchi. After the misunderstanding with Kagome's younger brother, there's no way that Inuyasha would allow us to take his long lost sister as well as Davis, TK, and Genki."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "And you would be correct, my dear. If the non-believers get to them first, they might keep them in dark, so, it is up to you and the others to make them see the light."

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius. I will not fail you."

Kari looks at Zoe and Koichi and she says, with a cold smile, "I'm glad that there's another group of kids that are Digidestined within the Society of Light."

Zoe and Koichi hold two strange new digivices, Koichi holding a pitch white one and Zoe a white and dark pink one, and Zoe says, with a cold sly grin, "Yes, we are. However, unlike you, Ken, and Yolei, Koji and I don't need Digimon partners with these D-Tectors."

Kari asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Zoe says, with a cold sly grin, "Oh, you'll see."

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Miss Rhodes, send your friends, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Sakura Haruno, Hilary Tachibana, to help along with Doctor Crowler as well as some help from our dorm to 'escort' all of them into the light."

Alexis bows her head and says, coldly, "Yes, sir."

Sartorius says, plainly, "That is all." The SOL members bow to Sartorius and leave the room, locking the door behind them. Just then, he notices his Tarot card deck giving off a dark violet glow.

Sartorius asks, in a rare perplexed tone, "What is this?" Sartorius reaches over to his card, but then the dark energy zaps him, he yelps out in shock, and jumps to his feet, holding his right hand in surprise. The top Tarot card comes off of his deck, lands on the table, and it is revealed to be The Fool Tarot card, representing Jaden Yuki, but much to his surprise and shock, Sartorius sees the card becoming blank, pitch black blank, with the whole picture and the front of the Tarot card becoming black. Sartorius says, in a rare stunned and perplexed tone, "It seems like Jaden Yuki and the other Chosen Duelists have gained access to a power that can alter destiny, but what is this mysterious dark power?"

(**Later that day; Inside of Duel Academy's infirmary**)

Inside of Duel Academy's infirmary, we find the school nurse and head of the female Obelisk Blue dorm, Ms. Fonda Fontaine, with a solemn expression on her face. Ever since the Obelisk Blue dorms were transformed' into the White Dorms' and Sartorius arrival on Duel Academy, Ms. Fontaine has lost all control of the students under her supervision to Sartorius. And like the rest of the teachers outside of Sartorius' control, she knows that Sartorius has done something to the students along Doctor Crowler, former Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, Kiyone Makibi, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu, put them under some kind of mind-control as the mainstay theory, but with the majority of the student body in Sartorius' Society of Light, Ms. Fontaine is powerless to do anything about it. Ms. Fontaine was glad that Jaden Yuki and his remaining friends not in the Society of Light made sure that the powers of the Chancellorship and Vice-Chancellorship didn't fall into Sartorius's hands when Crowler and Bonaparte were lost to the Society of Light, but they weren't sure what to do about the leadership. They weren't sure to leave it in Jaden's and his non-brainwashed friends hands, but they weren't sure that they could handle the work themselves and they knew that thanks to Crowler's 'terms' when he left power, the kids couldn't use the title of Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor unless they were approved by the majority of the teachers and stuff, including the security detail, namely the Disciplinary Action Squad.

Ms. Fontaine says to herself, lowly, "What are we going to do? Every day, this Sartorius, gains more and more power as more student join his Society of Light. We know that he is doing something to them with some kind of mind-control or brainwashing, but we can't do anything against him since there is no proof. And soon enough, we might end up like the rest unless we stop him. But what we can do?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark sly tone, "A lot, Miss Fontaine, if we get your help!" Ms. Fontaine turns to the source and gasps to see Isabel Takahashi, Hikari Urameshi and Kira Urameshi standing in front of her with Isabel Takahashi having a new look.

Isabel Takahashi's long black hair had dark violet highlights with blood red lipstick on her lips wearing. She was wearing a dark violet blouse that hugged under a black blazer and a matching skirt that went down her knees as well as blood red high-heeled formal shoes.

Ms. Fontaine yells out, stunned, "Isabel! Hikari? Kira? Is that you?"

Isabel replies, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "That's us. We might look different, but it's us."

As the three females walk into the room, Ms. Fontaine asks, shocked, "What happened to the three of you? When did you get into the 'Goth' look?"

Hikari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "It's a long story, Miss Fontaine, but now, we need to tell you something. We have a way to get rid of Sartorius, his Society of Trash, and get all of the students back to normal."

Ms. Fontaine asks, surprised, "You do?"

Kira nods her head and replies, with a dark serious tone, "Yes, we do. But we need your support and your help to ensure that those Society Dorks and Sartorius don't get anymore power in this school than they already have."

Ms. Fontaine asks, curiously, "What can I do?"

Hikari tells Ms. Fontaine, in a dark plain tone, "We need for you to trust us, Miss Fontaine. And we need your support to allow us to give the title of Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor of this school to who we want."

Isabel says, in a dark plain tone, "I've already given them my support, Fonda, and they're great people."

Kira tells Ms. Fontaine, with a dark serious tone, "You don't have to give us your support, but without it, we might not be able to do what we need to do to stop Sartorius from gaining more power here and he will target for his brainwashing powers next. However, we have ways that we can protect you now. Do you trust us?"

Ms. Fontaine thinks about for several moments and she says, with a nod, "Yes, I trust you. You are good kids and I just got a feeling that I know that you are the key to stop this weirdo and save the students from whatever he is planning. I want to help save this academy and stop whatever that guy has planned. What do you need for me to do?"

Hikari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a nod, "Follow us, Ms. Fontaine. We will explain when we get there." Isabel, Kira, and Hikari lead Ms. Fontaine out of the door and into the hallways towards a destination.

(**On the meanwhile; Inside of Professor Satyr's office in the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Within the Ra Yellow dorm, we find a depressed Professor Satyr, head of the Ra Yellow dorm, going through some papers with a solemn look. Ever since the Society of Light took all of the students of his dorm, except for Kuzuma Kuwabara, Ryoga Hibiki, Mousse, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, Tyson Granger, and Tyranno Hassleberry, he has been left all alone in the dorms. The six Ra keep meeting with him to raise his spirits and tell him that they will bring the students back from the Society of Light, but they have yet to succeed and that makes him more depressed.

He slams his fists onto his desk and he says, angered, "Darn him! It is that Sartorius's fault! Whatever he has done to my students has got to stop! I know that he has done something to their minds! Hinata Hyuga and Bastion Misawa would never abandon me like this! And all of those other students have also been brainwashed or something! I know it!" Professor Satyr sighs and says, solemnly, "But sadly, I don't have any proof and besides, what can I do to stop him if I was beat by one of my own students."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark sly tone, "Now, what kind of talk is that sir? A real soldier never knows the meaning of surrender to the enemy!" Professor Satyr whips to the source of the voice to see Tyranno Hassleberry and Ryoga Hibiki at the door, but they looked very different.

Tyranno Hassleberry's bandana has become pitch black in color except for the part that 'shows' the dinosaur face, his black now has red highlights in them, he has a spiked leather collar around his neck, his Ra Yellow blazer with the sleeves torn off is pitch black in color, his shirt is dark green in color, he has black jeans across his legs, and black military combat boots on his feet.

Ryoga Hibiki's bandana was still the same as well as his hair color and style, but has red highlights on them. He has a spiked leather choker around his neck, he was wearing a dark brown shirt under his black Ra Yellow blazer with pitch black Martial Arts pants, and black shoes.

Professor Satyr states, very stunned expression on his face and stunned expression in his tone, "Ryoga Hibiki and Tyranno Hassleberry? Is that you?"

Ryoga says, with a dark plain tone, "Yes, it is, sir."

Professor Satyr asks, curiously, "What is with the 'Goth' look? Is this some kind of fad that you kids are into?"

Hassleberry tells Professor Satyr, in a dark serious tone, "Not exactly, sir. But we've come here to tell you something. We have a plan to stop those Society Dweebs and get all of the students back to normal."

Ryoga says, with a dark plain tone, "As well as make Sartorius pay for what he has done here."

Professor Satyr asks, curiously, "Really?"

Hassleberry nods his head and says, "Yes, sir. But in order it to work, we need your support."

Professor Satyr asks, confused, "But what I can I do, amigos?"

Ryoga replies, in a dark plain tone, "Make sure that the Society of Light never gets anymore power in this school by allowing us to name a new Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor and allying yourself with my friends and me. If you do that, we can assure you that the Society of Light will fall and the students will be back to normal."

Hassleberry nods his head and says, in a dark serious tone, "Honest to truth, sir! We mean it this time! But we need your support and you have to remember that freak will be coming after you next! Do you want your students back and don't you want to bring Duel Academy back to the way it was before that jerk starting messing things up."

Professor Satyr gets a serious look in his expression, stands up, and he says, "Amigos, you have a deal! I will never work and obey a man with his words that corrupt people like Mister Misawa! That 'destiny' is just plain nonsense! You create your own futures and make your own choices! And whatever he has done to my students, I want them back! Plus, you kept your promise and came in to see me as much as possible until that rotten Sartorius came and put whatever mind-control he has done to the students! You have my support, amigos."

Hassleberry says, with a dark sly smile, "Thank you, sir! You won't regret this! Follow us and some of this might sound strange at first…"

Ryoga interrupts and says, finishing for Hassleberry in a dark plain tone, "But believe us, it will help you and all of us greatly."

Professor Satyr says, with a serious tone, "Lead the way." Soon after, Hassleberry and Ryoga lead Professor Satyr out of the dorm and to some kind of 'meeting place'.

(**The next day; on a ship nearing Academy Island**)

The following morning, we find ourselves on a large luxury ship heading straight for Academy Island and as the famous dueling school come into view from a distance, we move to the front deck to various teenagers, male and female, in Academy Red, Yellow, or Blue uniforms, varying depending if you are male or female. And with these teenagers, we look at one…or two in particular. We look to see that it's our current Spirit Detectives of the Earth, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, wearing a pair of familiar goggles across his forehead, he is wearing a male Obelisk Blue blazer over a black shirt, light grey pants with black belt across them, the belt holds a pouching for dueling cards and his blue and white D-3 Digivice, and he has black sneakers on his feet and Takeru 'TK' Takashi, wearing his white hat, a male Obelisk Blue blazer over a yellow shirt, light grey pants with a black belt across them, the belt holds a pouching for dueling cards and his yellow and white D-3 Digivice, and wearing black sneakers on his feet, with a green backpack. However, instead of their usual cheerful and excited looks, they have serious expression on their faces as they see Duel Academy getting closer and closer.

Davis says, seriously, "Finally! We've come to Duel Academy! That overgrown toddler really knows how to work a guy and his team to the limit." Meanwhile, a large gym-bag like near a suitcase of Davis's starts to shake, the gym bag unzips, and out pops the head of a familiar blue dragon Digimon, Veemon.

Veemon tells Davis, with a smile, "Cheer up, Davis! You are finally going to Duel Academy like you dreamed!"

Davis yelps out in shock, looks towards the inner parts of the ship, doesn't see any of the students looking in their direction, and he tells Veemon, "Veemon! What did I tell you? It might have been three years since we kicked that fanged freak, MaloMyotismon's, butt, but people aren't exactly completely used to Digimon, yet! What if someone sees you, Veemon?"

TK says, in a serious tone, "He does have a point, Veemon. Based on what Koenma told us, this Society of Light nothing, but bad news." TK's backpack unzips, and out pops TK's Digimon partner, Patamon.

TK notices this and he yells out in shock, then tells Patamon, "Patamon, No! What are you doing! You can't go and pop out like that, what will happen if someone sees you!"

Patamon says, "Sorry, TK!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Oh go easy on them you guys!" Everyone turns to see another current Spirit Detective, Genki Sakura, wearing a familiar orange cap and he was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform with a grey shirt and blue jeans, with a special belt that held his red and golden D-3 digivice and D-Terminal as well as a pouch for his dueling deck, black sneakers on his feet. Wrapped around his neck was a tag where his Crest of Encouragement was at, while under his blazer and shirt, and Kudamon and with him was his monster friend, Moochi, walking towards them.

Davis says, with a smile, "Hey Genki, how's our half-dog demon friend doing?"

Genki says, with a sigh, "She's still almost sore all over from Grandma Genkai's training!"

Just then, a female voice calls out, drolly, "You can say that again, Genki!" Everyone turns to see a young female half-dog demon walking towards them. The female half-dog demon is somewhat a female version of Inuyasha. Her long silver hair had a ponytail tied up with a red ribbon with two strands of her silver hair, going past her shoulders, as well as huge bangs over her forehead, with golden eyes which held the same kind and gentle as Megumi's. She was wearing a red sleeveless tunic robe and blue matching pants underneath the tunic robe as well as blue bracers, with black shoes and a blue obi wrapped around her slender female waist and she was wearing a hat to hide her dog ears while her claws were the same size as Inuyasha's.

Genki says, with a smile, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

The female half-dog demon says, in a droll tone, "I feel like after Master Genkai's training, I'm going to have nightmares for the next four years after what I've been through."

TK says, with a smile, "You'll get used it!"

Genki says, in a plain tone, "What I can't get over is about your half-demon heritage!"

_**Flashback; Back in Spirit World**_

Within in Koenma's office in Spirit World, we find Genki, Moochi, Davis, and TK, along with their Digimon partners assembled in front of Koenma, in his toddler form and Botan.

Davis says, in a plain tone, "So, Pacifier Breath, why have you called us here!"

Kudamon says, in a serious tone, "Botan told us about this person that you need us to send over to Master Genkai's place for training, but you didn't tell us why?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Well, there's more to that, Kudamon! We predict there's going to be a huge battle coming soon and this person is one of the only people that could do it."

Genki says, in a plain tone, "So, that's why you're sending this person to Grandma Genkai's place. However, I still feel sorry for the poor sap that actually has to go through the same Hell that we went through with that crazy hag's so-called training."

Koenma says, with a sly grin, "Funny, that you say that, Genki. This 'poor sap' is someone that you and Moochi know quite well."

Genki and Moochi gasp in shock and Davis asks Genki, curiously, "Hey Genki, is this one of your monster friends from that weird Monster Rancher world?"

Genki says, with a nod, "That's right, Davis! I never saw them again after I returned to this world for the second time, while not knowing that Moochi followed me, after finding our friend, Holly's, father's spirit which was trapped in Moo's Mystery Disk."

Veemon asks, curiously, "So where is this person or monster?"

Davis says, looking around, "I don't see this guy anywhere?"

Botan says, with a smile, "Well, Davis, SHE is being escorted by one of our Grim Reapers!"

TK says, perplexed, "She?"

Just then, the sound of the doors opening was heard and a familiar female voice to Genki and Moochi calls out, "Genki! Moochi!"

Genki and Moochi gasp in shock and Genki says, surprised, "That voice…!" Everyone turns to see a female figure walking quickly towards them with a surprised look on her face. This female looks to be a 17-year-old human with long brown hair tied to a ponytail with a red ribbon as well as two strands of her brown hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse, under her red tunic shirt with blue designs and dark brown vest, with dark brown pants that reached halfway her lower legs, with brown travelling boots.

Genki says, surprised, "You're…!"

Mousse exclaims, excitedly, "…Holly!" Moochi rushes over to the teenaged female, Holly, and jumps into her arms as she embraces him.

Holly says, with an excited smile, "Hey Mocchi! It's been awhile. Whoa! You've gotten big!"

As Koenma transforms into his teenage form, Genki thinks in his mind, amazed, _"It's really her!"_

As Holly let's goes of Moochi, she looks at Genki with a great shock for a few more seconds, before rushing towards Genki. Before Genki could even register what was happening, Holly had pulled him into a larger embrace. A little shocked by this gesture, Genki turned a slight red before returning the embrace. After a few minutes, they took a step apart from each other.

Genki says, with an excited smile, "It's so nice to see you again!"

Holly says, with a smile, "I know! It's the same for me!" Holly got close to Genki, then noticed that she was as tall as Genki's shoulders, and she says, amazed, "Hey, you've gotten taller than me!"

Genki says, with a smile, "Of course! It's been two years since we've seen each other!" Just then, Kudamon crawled up around Genki's neck and he asks him, "Genki, mind introducing us to your friend?"

Genki says, with a nervous smile, "Oh right!"

Holly looks at Kudamon and she asks, curiously, "Hey Genki, what is that monster on your neck?"

Genki says, in a plain tone, "There called Digimon actually! This is my own Digimon partner, Kudamon!" Genki points at Davis and TK, along with their Digimon partners, and he says, "These are my friends, Daisuke Motomiya, but we call him 'Davis', and his Digimon partner, Veemon, Takeru Takashi, but we normally call him 'TK', which Davis tends to get his name wrong from time to time, and his Digimon partner, Patamon." Genki points over to Koenma and Botan and he says, with a smile, "The guy is my boss, Koenma, Prince of Spirit World with the usual Toddler Brain, Pacifier Breath, and a few names and the girl in the kimono is Botan, Koenma's assistant."

Davis says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you, Holly!"

TK says, with a smile, "Same here!"

Holly says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you all!"

Genki asks Holly, curiously, "How are the others?"

Holly says, with a smile, "They're doing great and living in my village! One of those 'Grim Reapers' told picked me up from my village and I told the others that I'll be fine."

Genki looks around and he asks, curiously, "You mean you came alone? But Koenma told us that we're taking some poor unfortunate dope to Grandma Genkai's place for training."

Holly says, perplexed, "Training?"

Koenma walks over to Holly and he tells Genki, in a plain tone, "Genki, Holly is the 'poor unfortunate dope' that is going to Genkai's place for training. I've already told Genkai the story and she agreed to train her!"

TK says, surprised, "You're kidding me!"

Genki yells at Koenma, angrily, "Koenma, have you gone insane!"

Moochi yells out, angrily, "Chi!"

Holly asks Genki, "What do you mean? It can't be that bad!"

Genki tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Holly, you don't know what Grandma Genkai's training is like! Davis, TK, Moochi, and I had to go through that Hellish training and there are things that will haunt you for the next four years! The battles we had with Moo and his Badies will be a cakewalk compared to what Grandma Genkai has for you! Believe me!"

Davis tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Genki isn't overexaggerating, Holly! In fact, Genki and I along with a few other Spirit Detectives call it either 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp' or 'Grandma's Boot Camp from Hell' for a very good reason! No offense, but no ordinary human has ever survived!"

Koenma tells Davis and Genki, in a serious tone, "Just to let you know, you two, Holly isn't any ordinary human."

Holly asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Koenma tells Holly, in a plain tone, "I know that this may sound crazy, Holly, but you aren't really a resident of the Monster Rancher world."

Holly says, surprised, "What the…!"

Genki says, stunned, "Not really from the Monster Rancher world!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right! You see, the couple that you called parents wasn't really your parents. They found you as a small child lying on the ground at a well. When you came to, you didn't remember anything from your 'past life', except for your name. You must remember it, right?"

Just then, a memory that was suppressed inside Holly's mind came out and Holly replies, while holding the back of her head where a small lump was, "Yeah and I remember. I also still have a nasty bump on my head that I had ever since I could remember. I didn't remember anything from my past before I woke up in my home village except for my name."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Your 'foster' parents raised you into the young lady that you are now. It was a surprise to them that you could use your village's magic stone, since you weren't born as one of them. However, there's something else that you all should know about Holly, you see, she's not human…well not entirely human."

Davis asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Holly is a half-demon or hanyou…a more accurately describing a half-dog demon."

Holly yells out, stunned, "A half-dog demon!"

Koenma nods his head and he replies, "That's right. You see, you're the one of the daughters of the Great Dog General, Inu no Taisho, and a human named Lady Izayoi."

Genki says, seriously, "This is some kind of a joke! Holly can't be some demon."

Holly says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I don't care traits of a dog not much of a demon!"

Botan says, in a plain tone, "That's because, your demonic traits and powers have been sealed away. You see, you have two half-siblings and two older twin siblings from your real family. Your older twin brother is named Inuyasha."

Genki says, perplexed, "You mean one of Kagome's half-demon friends?"

Holly says, shocked while remembering, "Inu-yasha! I remember now! Inuyasha is the name of my brother! Though, we always try to protect me from harm from big demons that picked on us, half-demons!"

TK asks, awe-stuck, "You mean you remembered!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "Yeah!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Do you remember your older twin sisters, Melody and Megumi?"

Holly says, in a plain tone remembering, "Yeah, Melody was another one that protected me, along with my older half-sister, Zera, who was another who protected me, Inuyasha, and Melody from demon bullies, and Megumi and I used to play a lot when I was little."

Koenma asks, curiously, "And Sesshomaru?"

Holly then gets an annoyed scowl on her lips and says, "Oh him! He wasn't the best big brother, since he was always distant with us, because he is a full demon and Inuyasha, Megumi, Melody, and I are half demons."

Genki asks Holly, "So, you've gotten your memories back?"

Holly replies, plainly, "I don't have that much of my memories back, but I do remember some the times that I've spent with my siblings and mother."

Koenma tells Holly, with a smile, "I'll be happy to inform you that your siblings are alive and well. However, we'll have to unlock your demonic powers right away, but it's your choice. To stay as a human or become a half-demon again."

Holly thought about it for while and she replies, in a plain tone, "I want to be a half-demon, again."

Genki asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Holly says, with a nod, "Yeah, plus, I don't want to be dead weight for you guys again, even if you guys don't say that."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, you all of you will head over to Genkai's temple and I'm sure that she'll be expecting you all there."

_**Flashback; On the way to the top of Genkai's temple; sometime later**_

Later, we find Botan, Davis, TK, and Genki, along with Holly and Moochi as well as the Digimon partners of Davis, TK, and Genki walking up the stairs of Genkai's temple and to Holly's surprise, the stairs kept getting longer and longer.

Holly says, weakly, "How many stairs does this place have? I've had my share of walking, but this is ridiculous!"

Genki says, while looking back, "I know how you must be feeling, Holly! Our first time here was very tiring too, but once you keep doing this, it's not so bad." After a few steps, Genki and his friends ends up at the top of the stairs with Holly getting on the last step, feeling a bit fatigued.

Just then, a familiar elderly female voice calls out, "It's about time that you all got here!" Everyone turns to see Genkai walking towards them.

Botan tells Genkai, in a plain tone, "Master Genkai, it's so nice to see you again."

Holly points at Genkai and she asks, curiously, "That old lady is Genkai?"

Botan tells Holly, with a smile, "That's right, dear. She is a master physic in the art of Reiki or the use of spirit energy. Spirit energy is the energy that surrounds the human body and can't normally be accessed by regular humans, but there are some humans that have tapped into their spirit energy through various means. With Davis and TK's case, they were in a greater deal of danger even more so when with they were dealing with MaloMyotismon and with Genki's case, it was through death and rebirth and the way that Moochi's spirit energy or monster energy was awakened was through Genki's death. If accessed, Reiki can be used for incredible things that both can destructive and helpful to mankind. Spirit energy can be used as weapons with incredible destructive powers that can destroy any weapon of war to dozens to hundreds of people or it can be used to heal any injury and sickness up to the point of near death if perfected enough. Genkai is one of the best martial arts and physics when it comes to Reiki."

Genkai says, in her usual manner while looking at Holly, "Well, when I heard that Genki and Moochi's friend from the Monster Rancher world were here, I had to come over. Besides, I had to see the kind of people that had to put up with that brat."

Genki says, with a snort, "It's nice to see you again too, Grandma!"

Genkai says, with a serious tone, "Now, before we unlock your demon energy, we're going to do a few tests to see if you're ready for my training, now come with me." Genkai walks off with Holly, Botan, and the boys towards Genkai's temple where at the top of the stairs as a large basket filled with small envelopes was at where Genkai walks towards it. Genkai tells Holly, "Now, Holly, draw an envelope from this basket, please." Holly shrugs as she takes out a random envelope and opens it up to find a red slip of paper and Genkai sees it.

Genkai nods her head and she says, plainly, "Congratulations, you've pasted the first screening, since you got a red slip."

Holly asks, curiously, "Was there a point to this exercise?"

Genkai tells Holly, "You see, those slips weren't ordinary, Holly. When you have real power within you, then your slip would change from white to red. If your slip was white, I've lost and I'd tell you to get lost. As of now as a being born from two worlds, a human and a demon, you'll have both spirit energy and demon energy. I'll teach you how to use your spirit energy as a weapon if you pass the last two tests." Genkai then says, seriously, "Now, everyone let's get inside." Genkai walks inside the temple with everyone following her and soon enough, everyone went to Genkai's Arcade room.

Holly says, amazed, "What in the…!"

Genkai tells Holly, seriously, "I hope that you've brought your quarters, because it's time for your second test to begin."

Holly asks Genkai, curiously, "Excuse me, but, how's playing games is going to give me great power."

Genkai replies, with a sly grin, "Absolutely nothing! The Punching Game measures your spirit energy's strength, Janken measures your spiritual awareness, and the Karaoke tests your spirit energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger…if you can not pass eighty percent on two of the three games, then you fail." Genkai looks at Genki and she calls out, "Genki, show her how it's done!"

Genki steps over to the Punching Game and he places a boxing glove on his right hand. Genki roars out as he smashes his fist hard on the punching pad and his score came out as 200.

Genkai says, with her usual smile, "Good work! Now, Holly, your turn!"

Holly steps over to the Punching Game and she places a boxing glove on her right hand. Holly thinks in her mind, _"This shouldn't be so hard! All I have to do is hit this thing as hard as I can!"_ Holly screams out as she smashes her fist hard on the punching pad with all her might and her score came out as 153.

Genkai thinks in her mind, amazed, _"That's almost as close to Yusuke's when he first came over here."_

Genki tells Holly, with an excited smile and tone, "Awesome job, Holly! That means you pasted!"

Genkai tells Holly, with a smile, "The brat is correct, Holly. You've pasted the first test! Now, for the second one." Soon enough, Holly finished the Janken game and Karaoke where in the Janken game she's gotten a score of 12 out of 15 and in the Karaoke, she's gotten 90 percent.

Genkai says, with a smile, "Congrads, kid, you've pasted the second test. Now, the final one."

Holly asks, in a plain tone, "What kind of test will it be this time?"

_**Flashback; Outside Genkai's temple and near the Dark Forest**_

Soon enough, everyone went in front of the Dark Forest with Holly gaining a nervous expression on her face while looking at the forest.

Holly thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"What the heck is with this forest? It's giving me a bad feeling!"_

Genkai tells Holly, seriously, "It's called the Dark Forest. Do you see that big tree in the center? I want you to find the quickest way to get to it while using your spiritual awareness and you have two hours. I will meet you there." Soon after, Genkai took off into the forest with Holly running at her usual speed.

After the two went into the forest, Moochi yelps in shock and he yells out, fearfully, "Genki, Holly doesn't know about the bad bat demon living in that forest, chi!"

Genki says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry, Moochi! Baldock was warned not to attack humans if he wants another pounding. After getting beat by Yusuke, Davis, and me, he knows not to attack any other human if he's dumb enough to do so."

_**Flashback; Within the Dark Forest, an hour and fifty minutes later**_

Deep in the Dark Forest, we find Holly walking down the path to the direction where Genkai told her to go with her looking worn out. So far, she hasn't had any luck finding a way out of the forest without running into monsters and other demons in the forest, despite believing to take the straight path.

Just then, a high pitched male voice calls out, "Another tasty human has come over to Baldock's territory!"

Holly yelps in shock as she sees the demon bat that Yusuke fought in his first time in Genkai's temple, Baldock, hanging up on the tree with his feet with dozens of bats with him.

Holly yells out, shocked, "What in the…!"

Baldock says, with a sinister smile, "Time to eat!" Baldock flies towards Holly and she was given little time to dodge his attack, but getting a stratch on her right cheek, and was knocked down to her left side.

Holly says, in a worried tone, "Darn it! Genki and his friends didn't say anything about meeting a bat demon here!"

Baldock then gets a very worried expression and he says, worriedly, "Genki? You know that miserable human!"

Holly says, in reply, "That's right! As a matter of fact, he's just outside of this forest!"

Baldock thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Damn it! Other than those humans, Yusuke Urameshi and Davis Motomiya, Genki is another human that has defeated Baldock badly! If he finds out that I've hurt another human, then he'll…!"_ Baldock says, with a nervous smile, "On second though, human, Baldock, decides not to eat you!"

Holly asks, perplexed, "You have?"

Baldock says, with a nervous smile, "Yes! Please, leave this forest!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "Okay!" Holly then stands on her feet and dashes away from Baldock's territory.

_**Flashback; with Genkai**_

At the hill where Genkai made as the finishing line, we find Genkai looking at her antique watch and she then sensed Holly coming towards her.

Genkai says, with a smile, "I see that you've made it, Holly."

Holly asks, in a plain tone, "Master Genkai, do you know of a bat demon in that forest?"

Genkai says, with a sigh, "Don't tell me that you ran into Baldock, too!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "Well, I didn't do anything him! When I mention Genki's name, Baldock just let me go."

Genkai says, with a smile, "I see that Baldock has taken the warning that Genki and Davis laid on him to heart. Now, let's head back to the temple where we can unlock that your demonic powers."

_**Flashback; sometime later in front of Genkai's temple**_

In front of Genkai's temple, we find Genki, Kudamon, Mocchi, Davis, Veemon, TK, and Patamon, along with Genkai and Botan outside with Holly, who was standing on a mystical dark violet circle, similar to the ones that summon Aeons in Final Fantasy X, but it has Japanese mystical symbols around it, and Botan standing outside of the circle.

Botan asks Holly, plainly, "Are you ready?"

Holly replies, nervously, "As I'll ever be…"

Botan places her hands together and clasp them, chanting out in a native and tongue. Soon after, the marks on the circle that Holly was standing on glows demonic red. Then, the demonic red lightning comes around and strikes Holly as she screams out in agony as great demonic power was surging through her body.

Genki yells out, shocked, "Holly!"

Genkai tells Genki, "It's okay! This is part of the ritual!"

As the red lightning of demonic energy surges through, Holly falls onto her knees and hands while her hair grows to the ground and turns from brown to silver. Holly's eyes glowed red as her fingernails soon turned to claws in the same size as Inuyasha's claws and she started to grow fangs as she screams. Holly howls a demonic tone as her demonic red glow bursts from her body, blinding everyone in sight. A few moments later, everyone could see again as they see Holly breathing slowly, while dog ears appears on her scalp, her body was still glowing red and she raises to her feet as her bangs grew to cover her forehead completely as they covered her red glowing eyes.

Genki walks closer to Holly and he asks, concerned, "Holly, are you okay?" Genki thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Whoa! I had no idea that Holly's demon energy would be this big! It's at low B-class demon, but it's still powerful!"_

Holly replies with a deep demonic and soft growl unlike her before. Holly turns to her friends/allies, who were giving concerned and fearful looks on their faces with her bangs covering her eyes. Holly removes her bangs to reveal golden eyes, replacing her green eyes.

Moochi asks, awe-stuck, "Holly, is that you, chi?"

Holly replies, with a sly tone unlike her before, "What do think, Moochi!" Holly then says, in a serious tone, "Every one of my senses has increased in this form."

Genkai tells Holly, "You'll get that chance with the training regime I've developed. Now, I've selected a few people for your training regime and believe me, I will not go easy on either you or them."

Davis says, drolly, "She isn't kidding!"

Moochi says, drolly, "Chi!"

Genki says, lowly, "Personally, I actually feel sorry for the poor saps who actually have to go through your training, old lady."

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "Oh and I've chosen some of the few who will help Holly with her training! Genki, Moochi, Davis, and TK, you four are coming, too! Since Holly need spiritual energy training and you all are experienced with spirit energy, you are going to help!"

Davis, TK, and Genki yell out in unison, drolly, "Oh great!"

_**End Flashback; Back in the present**_

Back in the present, we find Davis and his Spirit Detective team along with the now half-dog demon, Holly, and Holly says, pulling the collar of her tunic robe, "Gees! You guys weren't kidding when you told me that Master Genkai's training was tough, but I think the word 'tough' will be an understatement. She was out of control with that training while trying to kill me and my old clothes were too worn down and torn to wear anymore."

Genki tells Holly, with a sly smile, "We did try to warn you, Holly!"

Davis says, with a sigh, "Believe us, it was just as hard as we said it would be."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "So, are we there yet!" The group turns to see Rinku and Chu of the former Team Rokuyukai, Jin and Touya of the former Team Masho, along with Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka of the former Team Uraotogi.

Genki says, in a plain tone, "We haven't gotten there yet!"

Touya says, in a serious tone, "We're not going to Duel Academy for a vacation, you know!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "I know! I know! We're here to deal with the Society of Light and before we left the temple, Grandma Genkai and Pacifier Breath told us about them and some asshole that has most of the students under his control! I hope that my friends and cousins haven't gotten brainwashed."

Davis tells Genki, in a serious tone, "I know what you mean, Genki! It'll just make me sick if any of my friends have been involved with those white freaks!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, amazed, "Hey Genki! TK!" Everyone turns to see a young man walking towards them. The young man with the group is 22 years of age with black hair that's the same style as Zane Truesdale with brown eyes, he is wearing a black shirt over a red jacket, blue jeans with a matching brown belt, and light grey sneakers.

Genki says, with a smile, "Hey Sanosuke!"

TK says, with a wide smile, "Sanosuke! Sanosuke Higurashi!"

The young man, Sanosuke, walks over to Genki and TK and he says, with a smile, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other, guys!"

TK says, with a smile, "Same here!"

Sanosuke notices Holly and he asks, curiously, "Hey, who are you?"

Holly says, with a traditional bow, "Hi! I'm Holly!"

Sanosuke says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Holly! For a minute, I might have mistaken you for two of my sister's friends."

Holly asks, curiously, "Your sister wouldn't happen to be Kagome, would she?"

Sanosuke says, with a surprised tone, "Yeah! That's her name, but how do you know her!"

Genki tells Sanosuke, in a plain tone, "Hey Sano, that's Inuyasha's younger twin sister, who happens to be the youngest one!"

Sanosuke yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha's sister! No wonder you look so much like Melody and Megumi, dog ears, silver hair, golden eyes, and same good figure!"

Holly blushes in embarrassment at that and Genki says, seriously and a bit annoyed, "Sanosuke! You better be glad that Kagome, Inuyasha, or worse Melody weren't hear that!"

Sanosuke says, with a nervous smile, "Oh yeah! No joke! They'll annihilate me!"

TK asks, curiously, "Hey Sanosuke, what are you doing here?"

Sanosuke says, in a plain tone, "Well, I've heard from the Pro-Duelist circuits that there's these weird white wearing freaks called the 'Society of Light' and I'm scared for Sissy even with Inuyasha and his sisters as well as Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Ranma, and Hotaru are with her."

Genki says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean, Sano! I'm worried about my cousins, Keiko and Alister as well as my friends, Yusuke, Ryo Sanada, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji that went to Duel Academy earlier."

Rinku looks over to a nearby island and he yells out, "Hey, I see it! That must be Duel Academy!" Everyone turns to see that they were close to Academy Island.

Genki says, with an excited smile, "All right! We're finally here!"

Holly thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Same old Genki! I'm glad that he hasn't changed despite being older!"_ Soon after, the boat was parked near the harbor where Washu was waiting as the mobile stairway connecting to the deck of the good sized passenger ship.

Genki says, with a smile, "Here we go!" Soon after, Genki, Davis, and TK jump off the boat with great agility and lands on the harbor.

Washu walks over to them and Washu greets them with a kind tone, "Welcome! I am Professor Washu Hakubi, one of the teachers and administers here in Duel Academy. You must be one of the new transfer students."

Genki says, with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you! I'm Genki Sakura!"

Davis says, with a smile, "I'm Daisuke Motomiya!"

TK says, with a smile, "I'm Takeru Takashi!"

Washu says, with a smile, "I see the three of you have become Obelisk Blues!" Washu then gets a serious look on her face and she says, in a serious tone, "Though, I have to ask the three of you to stay away from the Obelisk Blue dorm."

TK asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Just then a familiar high-pitched male voice calls out, "All right, Professor Hakubi, we can take it from here!"

Washu thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"Unfortunately, you are about to find out."_ Kakashi, Jenny and Washu turn to the source of the voice to see Kikyo, with a quaver of arrows and bows, Dr. Crowler, wearing a white version of his uniform, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Mia Koji, Sakura Haruno, Hilary Tachibana, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Alexis Rhodes, Keiko Yukimura, Bastion Misawa, wearing a male SOL uniform and hair is pitch white, and Sakura Haruno along with a group of male and female white students in front of them.

Genki thinks in his mind, "_These must be the Society of Light that Koenma and Botan told us about!"_ Genki then looks to see Cye, Sage, and Mia and he thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What! Those are Ryo's friends, Cye, Sage, and Mia! What are they doing with the Society of Light!"_ Genki then looks at Keiko, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki, gasps in shock, and thinks, stunned, _"And what are Kari, Yolei, Ken, Keiko, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki doing with them? And that look in their eyes. There is such a cold look in their eyes."_

Davis and TK gasp in shock and TK thinks in his mind, horrified, _"NO! What's Kari doing with those 'white freaks' and her eyes are so cold!"_

Davis thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Pacifier Breath didn't mention this!"_

Cye asks Sage, in a cold plain tone while looking at Genki, "Hey, isn't that Ryo's little friend, Genki Sakura?"

Sage says, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah!"

Mia says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, maybe we could bring him into the Society of Light!"

Washu gets in front of Jenny and Washu tells them, seriously, "I'm sorry, Doctor Crowler. I am an administrator and teacher of this school like you are, so, you cannot order me around."

Crowler replies, in a cold serious tone, "However, I hold seniority at this school as a top professor and you are a new professor here, Professor Hakubi. I would advise you not to overstep your boundaries."

Washu tells Crowler, "With events in Duel Academy as they are, I'm sorry to say that I might have to."

Keiko calls out, with a cold sly smile on her lips, "TK! Genki!"

Genki, Davis, and TK look towards the source of Keiko's voice to see Keiko, Kari, Yolei, and Ken slowly walking towards them, Genki, Davis, and TK feel the evil auras coming from them, and TK thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Shit! Shit! No! No! I can feel the evil auras coming from them!"_

Yolei tells Davis and TK, with a cold sly grin on her lips, "It's about time that you got here, guys!"

Davis replies, nervously, "Yeah…sorry. What's with the weird new uniforms?"

Ken tells Davis, with a cold sly grin, "You've just moved up in the world."

Kari tells Davis and TK, holding out her hand and with a cold smile on her lips, "Allow us to show what we mean, guys."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Get away from them!" Soon after, everyone looks up to see Holly and Moochi jumping off the boat with their agility and in front of the three boys, protecting them.

Ranma says, surprised, "What the…!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "She looks like Melody and Megumi as well as a female version of Inuyasha!"

Cye says, in a cold plain tone, "That must be the final 'Chosen Hanyou' that Master Sartorius told us about!"

Holly tells the three boys, in a serious tone, "Genki, you and your friends can't believe a word that any of those guys in white are saying! I know that you can sense their nasty aura from them!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "I know, Holly! I know!" Genki thinks in his mind, angrily, _"DAMN IT! Koenma, why the hell didn't you tell me about Keiko and my friends, you STUPID OVERGROWN TODDLER!"_

Kikyo calls out to Holly, in a serious tone, "You half-breed! You're coming with us!"

Holly says, in a strong tone, "I don't see that from ever happening!"

Kikyo takes out a few sutras and he says, with a sly smile, "I guess that you leave us with no choice! These will negate your demonic powers!" Kikyo then quickly throws the sutras at Holly and she's frozen with shock as they were coming.

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Just then, a huge planet shaped red blast comes towards the sutras, hits them, and destroys them.

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "That was Melody's **Demon Bomb** blast!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "Do you just figure that out, femboy, or did you need a cheat sheet!"

Ranma yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, who said that!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice and gasp in shock at who the source of the voice is. Right in front of them was none other than Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Hotaru Saotome, Ukyo Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Shampoo, Mousse, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody, but Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo were radically different in looks.

Ukyo Kuonji Saotome's new look has her dark brown hair has turned pitch black with dark violet highlights in her scalp, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, she has dark violet star earrings attached to her ears, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with the part of it that was originally is now pitch black now, she has a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath her vest, she has black latex fingerless gloves on her hand going up to her elbows, exposing dark violet fingernails on the fingers, she has pitch black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots have become black as well. Strapped behind her back was her huge spatula with a black outline.

Mousse's new look has his black hair with red highlights in them, he has a black spiked leather choker around his neck, he has a bright yellow shirt underneath his black Ra Yellow blazer, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

Shampoo's new look has her blue hair turned pitch black with dark violet highlights in her scalp, her lips are dark violet in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, and she has dark violet star earrings attached to her ears. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands even her mini-skirt was black, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boot were black in color.

The six SOL members gawk in shock as well as Genki and TK and Genki thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Is that Ryo Sanada! No way! How did he, along with Yusuke and the others, get that weird 'Goth' look!"_

Hilary asks, stunned, "What the hell? When did Tyson, Kai, and the others go 'Goth' all of a sudden?"

Alexis replies, in a cold plain tone with a stunned expression on her face, "You are asking me, Hilary?" On the meanwhile, the group is seemingly ignoring the glares from the SOL members and taking among themselves, through in fact, they know they are being stared at and they like that they are being stared at.

Ranma says, in a surprised tone, "And check out P-chan, Ucchan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kagome, Yusuke, Kari, Kira, and Hotaru!"

When they heard this, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Hotaru gave Ranma dark deadly glares that unnerves him, and Ryoga yells at Ranma, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, who are you calling 'P-chan', femboy!"

Akane yells at Ryoga, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, who are you calling 'femboy', pervert!"

Ryoga yells at Akane, in a dark nasty tone, "And who are you calling 'pervert', you ugly witch!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Now, you're really asking for it!"

Genki was taken back at this and Genki thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Akane insulting Ryoga while defending Ranma in public! Now, I know that freak has done something bad to her as well!"_

Hotaru says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh what's the matter, loser, can't take an insult!"

Ukyo says, with a dark nasty tone, "I guess not, Ho-chan!"

Ranma calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, Ucchan, what's with the 'Goth' look!"

Alexis states, in a cold serious tone, "Trying to mimic Zane or something."

Jaden retorts, with a dark angered and nasty tone that's totally unlike him, "Well, it's better than having the style of a mindless dog like you, Rhodes!"

The group gasp in shock, especially Alexis, from Jaden's dark nasty tone and she yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell? What is the matter with you, Jaden?"

Kagome retorts, in dark nasty tone, "Oh, cry me a river, whore! I've changed!"

Tyson retorts, in dark serious tone, "Yeah, and if you don't like it, bitch! Tough!"

Keiko exclaims, shocked, "What the? Yusuke? Kira? Hotaru? Ukyo? Hikari? Kagome? What happened to all of you?"

Kira replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you put a cork in it, bitch?"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, dweeb! We don't want to hear you fucking voice anymore!"

Ukyo says, in a dark snort, "And if you know what's good for you, sugar, I'd suggest shutting it!"

Keiko was taken back by Kira's, Ukyo's, and Hotaru's replies and tone and yells out, "What's the matter with you girls? You were never nasty to me before!"

Kagome roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's before you sold my cousin out to these white assholes for power, bitch! I thought I knew you, Keiko! You are no better than the other students from your old school, Sarayashiki Junior High! And besides, what do you care? You left Yusuke! So, what we do is none of your damn business!"

Hikari yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "And if you know what's good for you, Yukimura! YOU AND YOUR DAMNED 'LIGHT' STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, TRAITOR!" Keiko gasps in shock and horror as she winches in fear of her two 'former' friends. When Keiko looks to her ex-boyfriend, he gives her a dark angered glare and says, in a begging tone, "Yusuke…"

Yusuke yells at Keiko, in a dark angered tone, "Hey, didn't you hear my sis and cousin, dork! I have nothing to say to you, so do me a favor and bug off, you little white bitch!" Yusuke gives a dark angered huff and he turns his head away in disgust and contempt causing Keiko to feel heartbroken.

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Okay! Yusuke may be a jerk at times, but insulting Keiko that much would be the last thing he'll do!"_

Tyson tells Keiko, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, geek! Yusuke doesn't want to look or talk your dorky face again."

Hilary yells at Tyson, in a cold annoyed tone, "Tyson, what's gotten into you! You were never like this before!"

Tyson gives a dark deadly glare that rivals Youko Kurama's glare that scares her and yells at Hilary, in a dark annoyed tone, "And I don't remember being this annoying, Tachibana! So do me a favor and…SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMNED WHITE BITCH!" Hilary was taken back at Tyson's tone and realized that he's never insulted her like this.

Kai tells Hilary, in a dark serious tone, "Normally, I don't approve of Tyson's yelling, but I don't blame him, Hilary. You've proven yourself as a traitor when you went with those white clad losers for power, bitch! True, Tyson may be an idiot at times, but even he has enough sense to not to join your damn Society of Losers!" Hilary gasps in shock what Kai was saying. Kai never insulted her, before.

Naruto says, with a dark nasty tone, "How we dress and how we look is none of your business as well as the business of the rest of you Society Dweebs!"

Sakura calls out to Naruto, in a cold annoyed tone, "Naruto, what the hell's wrong with you!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Nothing's wrong with me, bitch! So, shut the fuck up and get yourself screwed!"

The SOL members were shocked at Naruto's, Kai's, Tyson's, and especially Kagome's nasty and dark attitudes and Ukyo yells at Ranma, in a dark nasty tone, "By the way, where do you get off calling me 'Ucchan', dweeb! Only friends and families of mine can call me that and you and that whore fiancée of yours aren't in that category!"

Ranma was taken back at this and Akane yells at Ukyo, in a cold angered tone, "Who are you calling a whore!"

Shampoo says, with a dark sly grin, "Ukyo call too too Stupid Dork whore!"

Mousse says, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah so you can fuck off, Tendo!"

Mia yells at Ryo, in a cold serious tone, "Ryo, what in the hell is the matter with you?"

Ryo replies, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Nothing is wrong with me, wench! I just don't like fucking bitchy traitors, that's all!"

Yusuke yells out, with a dark threatening and nasty tone, "So, fuck off already, wench!"

Genki was taken back at this and he thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Yusuke and his sisters I can understand, but Ryo! Ryo never talked towards anyone like before especially like that to Mia! What happened to him!"_

Naruto says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly grin on his lips, "Why don't you damn bitches go off and do that 'All hail the light' shit or whatever you do with that overgrown freak that you call 'Master'!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare talk about Master Sartorius in that tone, Naruto!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin on his lips and in a dark taunting tone, "Or what, dork? You are going to send your pathetic 'Light' or your 'Master' against us. Well, I say bring him on. I'm looking for good punching bag to try out my new dueling skills on."

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile and dark sly tone, "Took the words right out my mouth, Sasuke. These 'dorks' pathetic 'Light' won't stand a chance against us now."

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone, "You will be changing your opinions when you see the light."

Tyson retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, right, white twerp! So, do us all favor and get yourself laid, whore!" The SOL members are stunned that Tyson would talk that manner to Hilary, who was apparently hurt by Tyson's dark harsh words. Sure he was nasty at times with Hilary, but never like this.

Ray tells Tyson, in a cold serious tone, "You were at sometimes nasty towards Hilary, Tyson, but that was no excuse for acting that away!"

Kai yells at Ray, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, shut up, dork! Before, I do it myself!" Ray gasps in Kai's nasty words

Inuyasha then looks right at Crowler and tells him, "We will be aiding Washu with the escort of the new students, so, and your fellow white dorks can get lost!"

Crowler yells at Inuyasha, in a cold annoyed tone, "You stay out of this, half-breed?"

Kagome yells at Crowler, in a dark angered tone, "If you call Inuyasha that fifthy name again, Crowler, YOU'LL NEVER EAT SOLID FOOD AGAIN!"

The SOL members and the new comers were taken back at this and Genki thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Whoa! Even Kagome too!"_

Crowler says, in a cold sneer, "Are you threatening me, young lady!"

Hotaru says, with a dark deadly sneer with a dark deadly glare, "You want to test that theory, Crowler!"

Yusuke tells SOL, in a dark serious tone, "Now, unless you want to face any other punishment, dorks, I'd suggest leaving…"

Alexis yells at Yusuke, in a cold annoyed tone, "Says, who?"

Hikari takes a rolled up piece of paper and yells out, seriously, "This says!" Hikari throws the piece of paper at Crowler, he catches it, and when he unrolls it and reads, he screams out in pure shock and surprised.

Crowler yells out, stunned, "What? This has to be some kind of joke or trick!"

Kai tells Crowler, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, clown, do you see us laughing!"

Hilary asks Crowler, "What is it, Doctor Crowler?"

Crowler growls in anger and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "On belief of all of the teachers not in the Society of Light, Due to the current 'situation', here at Duel Academy, all of teachers not in the Society of Light and with full agreement by the other members of the staff and security forces, including the Disciplinary Action Squad, The non-Society of Light teachers of Duel Academy, have elected Hotaru Saotome of Obelisk Blue as the new temporary Chancellor of Duel Academy, Hikari Urameshi will serve as the temporary Co-Chancellor, while her brother, Yusuke Urameshi will serve as the temporary Vice-Chancellor until Chancellor Sheppard's return!"

Everyone, minus the new comers, gasps in shock and Genki thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Hotaru, Yusuke, and Hikari in charge of this school! No way!"_

Ranma yells out, stunned, "Hikari! Chancellor! Hotaru! Co-Chancellor! Yusuke? Vice-Chancellor? No way!"

Ryoga says, with a dark sly grin, "Yes way, pigtail half-boy!"

Ranma yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You're the one to talk, P-chan!"

Shampoo says, in a dark nasty tone, "White dogs no talking when told!"

Akane yells at Shampoo, in a cold annoyed tone, "What did you say!"

Mousse yells at Akane, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard her, dweeb! If you don't like the change will too bad!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone and dark sly smile, "By the way, Society Dorks, we've got tons of copies of this agreement in the school's computers and written and printed versions stored in various kinds of place where you can't find them."

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "And if any of you, white nerds, including Bastion Misawa, Nabiki Tendo, Rowen Hashiba, Hilary Tachibana, Mia Koji, and Keiko Yukimura, try to access the mainframe where we have them contain and by some miracle, you get through the dozens of firewalls that we set up, a virus will download into your computer systems and you will be crashed for weeks on end, so, don't even try it!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "But then again, please do, I would love to see your dorky faces when your computers catch a bug!"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "We'll be laughing when we hear the cries of despair from you losers!"

Akane gets up, takes the document, tears it up in his hand, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Like I care! You and what army is going to stop us?" Our heroes and heroines give wide dark sly smiles and dark giggles that practically scare everyone around them.

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "We hoped that you were going to say that, tomboy."

Hikari takes out a whistle and says, in a dark nasty tone, "Us and this army, dork!" Hikari blows on the whistle, making a loud whistling sound, and when she stops blowing on the whistles, multiple military-like trucks pull up to the edge of the harbor, and dozens of adult men and women dressed in dark green military-like uniforms with black boots, wearing dark sunglasses, and wearing black version of the U.S. Green Berets caps on their heads with black police-like clubs in their hands march up to the harbor and form behind our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Crowler yells out, shocked, "The Disciplinary Action Squad! What is the meaning of this?"

The female leader of the DAS comes forward and exclaims, in a dark serious tone, "By the orders of Chancellor Hikari Urameshi, all members of the Society of Light are ordered not to interfere with escort with the new students to Duel Academy! Any Society of Light members, student or teacher, that does so will be taken away to be severely punished on Chancellor Urameshi's orders!"

The members of the SOL gasp in shock, then they all stared at our 'darkened' heroes and heroines with cold annoyed glares, and Jaden says, darkly and with a cruel smile on his lips, "Believe us now idiots!"

Zoe roars out, a cold angered tone, "You won't get away with this, jerk!"

Hikari replies, with a cruel smile that scares everyone and in a nasty tone, "Yeah, right, dweeb!"

Yusuke says, with a dark smile and nasty tone, "Get through that thick head of yours, dork! We already did!"

Tenchi says, with a dark smile and nasty tone of his own, "Face it, dork! You're just jealous that your plans of taking the new students have been stopped!"

As our 'darkened' heroes and heroines walk away to Washu and the newcomers, Hilary calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "This isn't fair, Hikari!"

Hikari yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Life isn't fair, bitch! Deal with it!" Soon after, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines come in front of Washu and the newcomers and their expressions changed from dark and cruel into kind and gentle expressions and smiles.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

TK says, amazed, "Yusuke Urameshi! Hikari Urameshi? Kira Urameshi? Jaden Yuki! Jenny Yuki! Hotaru Saotome! Kagome Higurashi! Tyson Granger! Tenchi Masaki! Ichigo Kurosaki! Is that all of you?" Everyone gasps in shock and Davis says, stunned, "You two, you know the world champion Beyblader too!"

Genki says, with a smile, "That's right, Davis!" Genki looks at Ryo and he tells him, "Ryo, I never knew that you were into black."

Ryo tells Genki, with a weak smile, "I've been in a 'darker mood' lately."

Yusuke asks Genki and Ryo, curiously, "You two know each other?"

Ryo tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Simple, Genki and I live in the same town and in fact, he was one of the friends that I've met before the other Ronin Warriors. I had no idea that you guys know each other."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Actually, Genki is cousins with Keiko and Alister!"

Ryo says, in a dark snarl, "Assholes! So that's why he got Keiko to come here so he'll use her to bring Genki over!"

Jenny says, with a sly smile, "Wow! I can't believe how big you've gotten, Genki!"

Ichigo says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! You were that little squirt that we used to hang around with when we were kids!"

Yusuke tells TK, with a sly grin, "You know it, TK! It's us! I see that you're still into hats!"

TK says, with a sarcastic sly smile, "Hey, watch it!"

Kagome looks at Holly and she asks, curiously, "Hey are you…!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "Holly!"

Holly looks at Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody and she says, amazed, "It's you three!"

Megumi says, with an excited smile, "I can't believe it! It's you! We've gave up all hope that you were…!" Megumi then rushes over to Holly and gives her the biggest hug that she can muster.

Kagome says, with a smile, "I guess that's really your sister then!"

When Megumi let's go of Holly, Megumi says, with a smile, "Look at you, Holly, I've gotten cuter!"

Holly says, with a blush, "Gee thanks, Megumi!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey Sissy! Inuyasha!" Everyone turn too see Sanosuke Higurashi running towards them and Kagome yells out, shocked, "Sanosuke!"

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, it's Sanosuke!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "But he'll just side with Kagome and after our actions tolds Sota, he'll no doubt go against us!"

Melody asks, curiously, "Hey, what are you doing here!"

Sanosuke says, with a smile, "Well, I came to check on 'Sissy' here!"

Holly says, perplexed, "Sissy?"

Kagome says, in a groan, "I wish that you would please stop call me that."

Sanosake says, in a perplexed tone, "By the way, what's with the 'Goth' look?"

Jaden tells Sanosake, with a smile, "We might look different, Sano, but it's sure us! Oh, man! It's so good to see you, again!"

TK tells Jaden, with a wide sly grin, "It's so good to see you, too, Jay!" TK and Jaden give each other a high-five, along with Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, and Ichigo, and TK says, with a sly smile, "I never knew that you, Kira, and Hikari were into the 'Goth' look!"

Jenny tells TK, with a sly smile, "Well, times have changed, TK! And man, look at you, now! You've really grown!"

TK tells Jenny, "I'll say for you, Jenny! Wow!"

Sanosake says, with a smile, "With the new 'Goth' look, you've look good for a girl your age, Jenny!"

Jenny says, with a sly grin, "You've always know how to say the nicest things to us, girls, Sanosake!"

Ukyo asks Hotaru, with a smile, "So, is the friend that you told us about, Hotaru?"

Hotaru tells Ukyo, with a sly smile, "Yep! This is Ranma, Yusuke, Jay, Jenny, Kari, Kira, Tyson, Ichigo, and my childhood friend, Takeru Takashi. We call him, TK and I know that you already know Genki."

Tyson says, with a smile, "It's great to see you, again, TK! You know that Kari's running this school!"

Davis yells out, flabbergasted, "Say what? I thought that you had to be an adult running this place!"

Jaden tells Davis, with a smile, "It is only temporary until the real Chancellor, Chancellor Sheppard, returns from an important trip and the teachers agreed that right now, Hikari, is the best person for the job."

Just then, a gasp from a young man rings out and a familiar male voice rings out, "Whoa! Daisuke Motomiya, is that you?" Everyone looks to the source to see a young 16-year-old male, with somewhat messy dark brown hair, square goggles across his scalp, deep brown eyes, he is wearing male Slifer Red blazer over a yellow shirt, he has dark brown fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, he has dark green jeans, and orange and red sneakers on his feet.

With the messy brown haired male, was another male that was seventeen years of age with somewhat spiked dark brown hair, but not as spiky as Davis's hair, dark brown eyes, somewhat on the 'porky' side, he has a Ra Yellow blazer over an orange shirt, blue baggy pants, and dark blue sneakers.

The third of the kids proves to be the same age as the first kid with an orange bandana over his black hair, deep brown eyes, he looks similar to Koichi Kimura, he has a male Obelisk Blue blazer under his regular dark blue shirt, and blue jeans with blue sneakers.

The fourth of the kids looks to be the same age as Cody, around 13 years of age, wearing an oversized orange hat over his brown hair, dark green eyes, he is wearing a Slifer Red blazer over a green shirt, yellow pants, and green and white sneakers.

Davis exclaims, amazed, to the young man, "Takuya! Takuya Kanbara!"

TK asks Davis, curiously, "You know this guy?"

Davis says, with a smile, "I sure do! He and I used to be best friends when we were little kids! He used to live in Odabia before he and his family moved to the Shibuya district of Tokyo."

Genki says, with a sly grin, "Hey, it's not surprising considering that the two of you are complete goggleheads!"

Davis says, in a sarcastic snort, "Ha! Ha! Very funny, cap boy!"

The 'porky' teenager looks at Yusuke and Kagome and he yells out, shocked and fearfully, "Oh man! What are they doing here!"

The youngest teenager asks the 'porky' boy, "What do you mean, JP!"

The 'porky' teenager, JP, yells out, shocked and fearfully, "Those two are…Yusuke Urameshi, the number one street fighter from Sarahashiki Junior High and Kagome Higurashi AKA the 'Sick Girl'!"

The three other kids yelp in shock and Takuya yells out, shocked, "THE Yusuke Urameshi AKA the 'Great Urameshi', what's he and the 'Sick Girl' doing here!"

Holly says, perplexed, "Sick Girl?"

Yusuke and Kagome slap their foreheads and they yell out, annoyed, "Oh man! Here we go again!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, "Your grandfather really needs to come up with a better excuse than that! Then, again, every human in this time are pretty gullible."

Kagome says, drolly, "You and me both, Inuyasha! You and me both!"

Jaden steps up and he says, kindly, "Don't worry, bro! Yusuke is a childhood friend of mine and there's a very long story with Kagome too!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "That's right! You guys may have heard of me, I'm Tyson Granger!"

The youngest boy yells out, surprised, "Hey, I know you! You're the world champion beyblader!" The youngest boy says, pointing at Kai, "And he's Kai Hiwatari, another great Beyblader and former captain of the Bladebreakers!"

The bandana haired boy says, in a serious tone, "Not to mention former leader of the Blade Sharks!"

The young kid then looks at Sasuke and he says, amazed, "Oh, wow! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan?

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "Boy Sasuke, you are well-known aren't you?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Oh, shut up, fool." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance and sticks his tongue out at him causing Sasuke to think, _"Same old Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

The bandana haired boy looks at the SOL members and he asks, curiously, "Are those the weird Society of Light that I've heard about?"

Yusuke says, with a dark snarl, "Yeah, but if I were you, I'd stand clear of them, pal!"

Ryoga says, with a nod, "Yeah! They're trouble!"

Zoe steps up and she calls out to Takuya, with a cold sly smile, "Hey Takuya! Over here!" Everyone looks at Zoe and Koichi's direction and Takuya and his friends gasp in shock.

Takuya yells at Zoe and Koichi, shocked, "Zoe, what are you and Koichi doing with those white freaks!" The other SOL, through some gives looks of cold annoyance.

Davis tells Takuya, in a serious tone, "Takuya, whatever you do! Do not listen to a word that those white freaks are saying!"

Kari yells at Davis, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are you saying, Daisuke!"

Davis says, in a very serious tone, "I think you know what I mean, Kari…no I take that back! You're not Kari at all!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! The Hikari Kamiya I know would never insult anyone like that without a good reason at all!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! You can take your offer and stuff! We heard the rumors of you white freaks and we don't like it one bit! I'm not taking any part in your damned cult!"

Keiko calls out to Genki, in a cold serious tone, "Genki, do you know what you're saying!"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "I sure do!" Genki tells Takuya, in a serious tone, "Takuya, I'd listen to Davis and the rest of us if I were you! Stay clear of those white freaks!"

Yusuke asks Genki, curiously, "How well do you know the Society of Light, Genki!"

Genki tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Enough, Yusuke! A…old friend of mine told me that they are bad news!"

Holly nods her head and says, seriously, "With a capital 'T' in fact!"

Koichi yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, nothing's wrong with us, you weirdoes! Stop messing with my brother's head!"

The bandana boy gasps in shock and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"No! It's even worse than the time that Koichi was Duskmon controlled by Cherubimon! Takuya's old friend was right! Whatever those Society of Light freaks did to him, it wasn't for the better!"_ The bandana boy tells Takuya, in a serious tone, "Takuya, don't listen to a word those freaks are saying!"

Koichi calls out to the bandana boy, horrified, "Koji, what are you saying!"

JP says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Have you known Koichi to talk so nastily towards anyone before without a good reason!"

Zoe tells Takuya, "Takuya, come on! Nothing is wrong with me! My eyes have just been open and I've seen the light!" Zoe then says, her tone becoming cold and pointing to Davis, "Besides, who are you going to believe? Me or your dorky childhood friend that you haven't seen in years?"

Takuya was taken back at this and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No! I know that something is wrong with Zoe! She would never talk that way to anyone without getting her mad!"_

Zoe takes a few steps to Takuya, but Ukyo, Hotaru, and Ryoga steps in her way and Ukyo says, in a dark nasty tone, "Back off if you don't want to get hurt, sugar!"

Zoe yells at Ukyo, in a cold harsh tone, "Get out of my way, nonbeliever!"

Takuya yells at Zoe, seriously, "Stay away from me or my friends!"

Zoe was taken back at Takuya's tone and Zoe yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What are you saying, Takuya!"

Takuya says, in a serious tone, "You heard me, you fake! I don't know who you are but you're not Zoe! She was never this nasty towards others unless she's angry! It'll be a cold day in Hell before I or my friends become members of your damned group!"

JP says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, you said it, Taki!"

Koji yells out, seriously, "We'll never become you white freaks!"

The young kid yells out, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I'm never becoming one of you!"

JP says, in a serious tone, "You said it, Tommy!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "I think that they've made their decision! Now, get lost!"

Ranma says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, wait a min…!" Ranma was cut off when the tip of his 'darkened' sister's extended Power Pole was placed at his neck which surprised a few SOL members as well as Takuya and his friends.

Akane thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What! Hotaru pointing her weapon against Ranma, her own brother!"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"No! Hotaru would never do that to Ranma! Something must be wrong! Could she been under the same influence as Yusuke and his sisters along with Kagome, Ukyo, and Mousse! I bet that pervert pig and that Chinese bimbo may have something to do with it! They including Shampoo and that Old Ghoul of a Great Grandmother has always did something to make poor Ranma lust after Shampoo in the past! I bet they did something to them!"_

JP says, with a stunned tone, "I don't remember that stick being that long!"

Hotaru tells Ranma, in a dark serious tone with a dark deadly glare that unnerves him, "Listen here and you listen well, 'bro', unless you want me to take away your ability to do martial arts for life, I'd suggest that you BACK OFF!" Hotaru jabs her weapon at Ranma's chest, throwing him back at bit, making him lose his balance, almost.

Zoe has a dumbstruck look on her face and she gives a cold angered glare at our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, yelling out, in a cold angered tone, "You freaks did something to Takuya and you're going to pay for what you've done!" Just then, Zoe rushes away towards the direction of the 'White Dorm'.

Alexis yells out, concerned, "Zoe, wait!"

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Now, that's taken care off, shall we go to Duel Academy."

JP says, with a plain tone, "Sure!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Aren't you people forgetting someone?" Everyone turned to see Kagura wearing a female Obelisk uniform, walking towards them and Inuyasha asks, curiously with a serious glare, "And I take it that you'll be going to a student here?"

Kagura says, with a plain tone, "I'm only doing this as a favor for killing Naraku, nothing more."

Melody tells Kagura, in a serious tone, "Kagura, let's get one thing straight! I don't trust you as far as I can spit at you!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! We'll be watching you for anything funny!"

Kagome tells Melody and Megumi, with a plain tone, "Hey, you two! If it wasn't for Kagura, we wouldn't have the darkness powers with us and we wouldn't be able to pull this off without it."

Megumi says, with a sigh, "I guess that you're right, Kagome, but you can't blame us for not trusting Kagura! Not after what she's done to us, especially trying to kill us over and over."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I didn't say anything about fully trusting Kagura."

Tommy then notices Moochi and he yells out, shocked, "What's that thing!"

Moochi was taken back at this and Genki tells Tommy, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, kid! Moochi won't do anything to you unless you happen to be an enemy!"

Koji asks, curiously, "Is he some kind of Digimon!"

Davis yells out, surprised, "Wait a minute! How do you know about the Digital World?"

JP asks, seriously, "Wait a minute! How do you know about the Digital World?"

Genki says, with a groan, "This is going to be a hard way and a real pain to explain things!"

Just then a familiar ruff and gruff voice yells out, "Hey Yusuke! Kari! Kira!" Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari gasp in shock as they see Rinku and Chu of the former Team Rokuyukai come out to face Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira and the others.

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Rinku! Chu!"

Just then a real fast and barely audible Scottish-like voice calls out, "Hey, don't forget about what don't ya?" Soon after, Jin and Touya of the former Team Masho team also come out into the open with Jin using the wind to fly through the air, surprising Takuya and his friends.

Tommy yells out, surprised, "Is that guy flying!"

Hikari exclaims, amazed, "Oh, wow! Jin! Touya!"

Just then another familiar male voice yells out, "Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" After that, Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka, with a wide sly grin on his face, also come out into view of our former Spirit Detective and his sisters.

Kira says, amazed, "Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka?"

Suzuka tells Kira, "That's the beautiful Suzuka, Kira, and don't you forget it."

Ichigo says, perplexed, "Okay, that's just weird."

Kira tells them, happily and excitedly, "Oh, wow! Am I glad to see all of you, again? What are you doing here?"

Chu grabs Yusuke's and Kira's heads in a playful headlock and replies, with a sly grin, "Why do you think we're here, you blokes? We came to see you!"

Rinku jumps around with his skill and graceful acrobats and says, excitedly, "Yeah! It's been sometime since the Demon World tournament ended and after you went home, here, we wanted to see how you were doing!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, again."

Jin tells Hikari, in his fast-paced and barely audible tone, "No kidding, little lass! So, how is every little thing?"

Hikari asks Touya, nervously, "Um, transition please?"

Touya replies, in his usual manner, "Jin wants to see how you were doing ever since the Demon World tournament. But from what I can see and sense, you are doing well."

After Yusuke and Kira got out of Chu's headlock, Ichigo asks Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira, in a whisper, "Excuse me, mind telling us who your friends are? And why do many of them have demonic auras?"

Yusuke tells Ichigo, "Don't worry, Ichigo! Many of these guys are demons, but they would never hurt a fly on a human's head!"

Jin says, in his usual barely audible tone, "That's right, lad! We never do such a thing! In fact, our best friends, here, are humans! Well, three of you are part human, but you get the idea!"

JP asks, perplexed, "Um, can somebody translate that for me?"

Hikari gives a few giggles and says, "I'll try, but with Jin, here, it is hard to say! But anyway, my bro is right! These are some friends of ours that we made during my brother's journey as a spirit detective of Earth! The majority of them are demons, but they are great guys and wouldn't hurt a hair on any humans head!"

Chu says, with his sly smile, "That's right! Some of our friends are human or at least part-human, ya hear? We don't have a freaking problem with them!"

Yusuke tells Chu, with his classic smile, "I think that they get the idea, Chu!"

Takuya asks, curiously, "Would you guys explain to us, what is happening?"

Washu thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"These new kids may be THOSE people!" _Washu says, in a serious tone, "We might as well tell them everything that has happened, guys! Believe me, we'll need every help that we can get!"

Tenchi says, with a nervous tone, "Okay!" Soon enough, as the SOL members watch with angry glazes, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines escort TK, Davis, Genki, Holly, Moochi, along with the Digimon partners, that were hidden in their bags, Sanosuke, Takuya and his friends, and Yusuke's friends from Demon World away from them while Washu follow from the rear.

As our heroes and heroines leave the harbor, Alexis stomps her right foot onto the concrete and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! Master Sartorius isn't going to like this!"

Mia says, in a cold serious tone, "I know! What's gotten into them!"

Ken says, with a cold angered tone, "Those nonbelievers, especially the pig and the bimbo, did something to Davis and TK! I don't know what, but they did do something! Davis would never do something like this to us!"

Kari says, in a cold angered snarl, "I don't know, but those two are going to pay dearly for this!"

Ranma says, in a cold annoyed tone, "No kidding! P-chan and that bimbo has always been thorns on my and Akane's sides! I don't know what they've done, but they're going to pay!"

(**Sometime later; Within the Slifer Red dorm**)

Inside of the Chazz's modified dorm room, we find Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Hotaru, Hikari, Kira, Yusuke, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, Genki, Moochi, Naruto, Sasuke, Davis, Kari, Jaden, and Hassleberry introduced then rest of our heroes and heroines along with Takuya Kanbara, Juniper 'J.P.' Shibayama, Tommy Himi, and Koji Minamoto assembled there with some of our heroes and heroines gaining dark look.

Kazuma Kuwabara's new look has his red hair begin pitch black with red highlights in his hair, he has a black leather neck choker around his neck, his Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color with a dark green shirt, he has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Alister Yukimura's normally brown hair has become pitch black with red highlights on them, he has a black choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue trench coat is pitch black in color, he has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, he has a dark blue shirt under the Obelisk Blue trench coat, he has dark blue jeans with a matching black belt holding a card pouch for his cards, and dark red sneakers on his feet.

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado's hair was changed from brown to black with red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands and his Ra Yellow jacket was the same as Mousse's and his sneakers were turned from yellow to black.

Ryoko Hakubi's hair remains the same style but it was dyed black with violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Ayeka Masaki Jurai's hair remains the same style but it was dyed black with violet highlights, with her black crown and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Ra Yellow uniform that was white is now black, with a bright yellow underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai's hair has become pitch black with dark violet highlights, the mark on her forehead is dark green, her lips are dark blue in color, her Juraian royal clothes has become a black and yellow mixture with all the parts of it that were originally white now is black, Sasami has dark blue colored fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become pitch black in color as well.

Daichi Sumeragi's hair stayed to the same style, but it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather neck chocker around his neck, his Slifer Red blazer is pitch black in color with a bright red shirt underneath. He has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his usual pants are black, and black sneakers.

Kenny's hair stayed the same style, except his brown hair was turned pitch black with red highlights, he wore a black leather choker, his Slifer Red jacket was now pitch black, along that he was now wearing black shoes and pants.

Yukina does a bow and she says, in a kind tone, "It is a nice to meet all of you."

JP says, with a slight blush, "Thanks a lot."

Kuwabara says, seeing JP's blush with a slight snarl, "Hey, don't get any ideas, pal!" Yukina gives a perplexed look while Hiei gives a grunt of annoyance.

Yusuke asks Genki, "Who told you about those white geeks?"

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "I believe I should answer that, Yusuke!" Everyone turns to see Koenma and Botan, in an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform, walking into the room.

Yusuke, Genki, and Davis yell out, in unison and annoyed, "Damn it, Koenma! Would you please stop doing that!"

Yusuke asks Genki and Davis, seriously, "Hey, how do you know Koenma!"

JP asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Kurama tells JP, with a plain tone, "The young man is Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World!"

Yusuke, Genki, and Davis say, in unison, "Also known as Pacifier Breath, Toddler Brain, Binky Boy, and a few!"

Botan yells at them, annoyed, "Boys, would you cut out the 'toddler' names!"

Genki jumps up from his seat and grabs Koenma, by the collar in total rage. Genki yells at Koenma, angrily, "Damn you, Pacifier Breath! You didn't say anything about Keiko getting brainwashed by that freak!"

Botan exclaims, horrified, "Genki, please stop!"

Koemna tells Botan, "It's all right, Botan. Genki has every right to be angry with me."

Genki roars out at Koemna, angrily, "Damn straight, you overgrown toddler! You knew that my cousin was brainwashed into some kind of cult and you didn't tell me when I went to Duel Academy to help her! You had me hoping that she was all right and not in that damned Society of Trash causing my hopes to be dashed, asshole!"

TK says, in a serious tone, "Normally, I wouldn't allow Genki to lose his temper, but you didn't tell us that Kari and our friends were brainwashed in the first place!"

Davis says, seriously, "No joke, toddler! You knew that our friends were important to us and you hid that from us! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't jam that pacifier down your throat!"

Hotaru tells Genki, Davis, and TK, "Because it wouldn't bring Keiko or your friends back!"

Genki exclaims, still angrily, "But it would make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

Yusuke says, in an annoyed snort, "Why do I get the feeling that Koenma didn't mention that before you got here!"

Holly calls out to Genki, worriedly, "Genki, please calm down!"

Rukia then says, in a serious tone, "There is a better way, Genki Sakura. Yusuke and Jaden have the power to stop the Society of Light and they can give you that power as well. And remember, your true enemy is Sartorius, not Lord Koemna, so, you should save your anger for him because he is the one that brainwashed your cousin and not the ruler of the Spirit World."

After Genki let's go of Koenma, Yusuke asks Genki and Davis, "Now, seriously, how did you know Koenma and Botan?"

Just then, TK and Davis got up from their seats and then their bodies along with Genki's, explode with a blue aura and Kuwabara exclaims, shocked while feeling his huge aura along with Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Hiei, who is giving a rare shocked look, "Oh my god! That's a huge amount of power that Sakura, Davis, and TK are producing!"

Takuya yells out, stunned, "What's going on here? What's the blue stuff around Davis and his friends?"

Davis tells Takuya, with a sigh, "It's a long story, Takuya. It's called Spirit Energy and this is why I've been looking weird for a while. It's my new 'job' as the Spirit Detective of Earth and the same as TK and Genki."

Yusuke yells out, flabbergasted, "Oh, shit! You, TK, and Genki are the spirit detectives of Earth now?"

Genki says, with a nod, "Yep! Davis and TK along with their Digimon partners got into some trouble with demons and Koenma saves them and with me, you remember that time that I 'died' in that motorcycle incident."

Yusuke yells out, shocked as it hits him as his **Spirit Gun**, "Genki, please don't tell me that you really died!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Yusuke! He went through the same ordeal with the Spirit Egg test and he had him have his mother give him the same treatment as Keiko did for you."

Yusuke says, in disbelief, "Don't tell me…!"

Genki tells Yusuke, annoyed, "Yusuke, don't even go there! It's embarrassing for a guy to be kissed in the mouth by your own mother!"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "Genki and his friends told me about their times as 'Spirit Detectives' and they sound like it was way worse than what we went through in the Monster Rancher world."

Yusuke asks Holly, "You mean that game that Genki was into in the past?"

Genki tells Yusuke, with a nervous smile, "Actually, Yusuke, that's where Holly stayed after she was 'kidnapped' by those goons when she was a kid."

Holly says, with a plain tone, "Let us explain!" Soon after, Genki, Holly, and Moochi explain on how Genki was sucked into his television when he was only twelve years old and met Holly and Suezo after they were chased by the Black Dinos with a Mystery Disk in Holly's arms. Then, they told them on how they unlocked Moochi from Genki's CD game as well as met Tiger of the Wind, Golem, and Hare as well as their fights with Moo and his Badie troops.

When they were done, Yusuke yells out, shocked, "You mean you went through all that as a twelve year old kid!"

Genki says, with a plain tone, "If I were to tell you guys, especially Keiko, you guys wouldn't believe me and Keiko would just find someway to send me to the nearest nuthouse! It was a huge shock to find out that Holly is a hanyou."

Inuyasha asks Holly, curiously, "By the way, do you know who the bastards that kidnapped you were?"

Holly shakes her head and she says, "No! It's still a blur!"

Genki tells Holly, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Holly! I'm sure the memory will come up sooner or later. Just don't force it out!"

Holly gives a slight hue on her face and she says, "Thanks, Genki!" Unfortunately, Megumi sees this and she gives a wide smile that Melody soon notices. Melody tells Megumi, seriously and in a whisper, "Don't even think about, sis!"

Yusuke asks Genki and TK, curiously, "Been in any 'Dark Tournaments'?"

Genki replies, plainly, "Oh, a few."

Yusuke asks, stunned, "A few?"

TK tells Yusuke, with a sigh, "Don't remind us. Not exactly wanting to remember seeing two of your best friends getting bashed into walls several times in a match."

Genki and Davis reply, drolly, in unison and with a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for reminding me, TK."

Kudamon says, with a smile, "Then, there are the times in Master Genkai's temple!"

Genki yells at Kudamon, annoyed, "Don't remind me, Kudamon! I'm still getting nightmares over that Hell!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "You too!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "As a matter of fact, we had to take Holly for training to Grandma Genkai's place under Pacifier Breath's orders!"

Inuyasha asks Holly, "Is that true!"

Holly says, with a groan, "It's not exactly a fond memory! Those were the worst times that in my life that I had to go through to get my demonic powers and spirit energy up to strength."

Genki says, with a plain tone, "Holly isn't over exaggerating! Grandma Genkai was totally out of control! Even with Holly and Moochi, she was totally extremely brutal!"

Moochi says, with a nod, "Chi!"

Takuya asks, plainly and with a smile, "How bad was it, guys?"

TK says, with a serious glare and tone, "One time Genkai got the four of us to sit near bonfire."

Genki says, in a serious tone, "Made us balance ourselves on spikes with our spirit energy and shoots blasts of spirit energy that could kill us, for us to block!"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "Not to mention that she made me to stay in a room full of poisonous snakes for two weeks."

JP yells out, shocked, "What? Was she trying to kill you or something?"

Yusuke tells JP, with a sly smile, "Trust me, JP. I know how Genki, Moochi, Holly, TK, and Davis feel about Grandma's training."

Kira says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, after she worked on my bro and sis, she did the same to do me. She believes that only by training practically to death that you can harness and enhance your spirit energy."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "And the worst news is, Genkai had a good point."

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "Wait! Sakura's friend is a half-demon, how could Master Genkai train her?"

Holly tells Kuwabara, in a plain tone, "Actually, she had to seal off my demonic aura while turning back into a human so I can harness my spirit energy that way since when my demonic powers were unleashed, a bit of my spirit energy was released to where I can activate it. Of course, I had to be thrown off a cliff by Master Genkai for me to harness my spirit energy which was puny compared to my demon energy since I was born a half-demon originally."

Genki says, annoyed, "Of course, Grandma Genkai did the same for me, Davis, and TK to have our spirit energy throw us back up to the edge of the cliff when we first came to her temple. Then, we had to fight some kind of power stealing demon that Yusuke and his sisters fought before."

This got Yusuke's and his sisters' attentions and Hikari asks, curiously, "Did this demon by any chance happen to have long red hair, green skin, and multiple tattoos on his body?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Don't tell me that you guys actually fought Rando!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Yusuke. After you defeated Rando, he was sentenced to life to serve Genkai when Davis, TK, and Genki have learned to harness their spirit energy, so they could fight him."

Botan says, with a smile, "Of course, he's wearing a collar which is impossible for him to remove when if he tries to attack Genkai, then he'll get a nasty shock to his system from the collar."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "I hate to be him right about now!"

Touya says, in a plain tone, "Rinku, Chu, Shishi, Suzuka, Jin, and I were Holly's training partners with one of us sparing with her every waking day after she was finished with her **Spirit Gun**, **Shotgun**, and **Spirit Wave** training seeing that the other Spirit Detectives, especially Genki and Moochi were a little too easy on her."

Holly says, with a sigh, "I'll say! You guys were totally merciless with me as well as those other demons that I sparred with at Master Genkai's temple!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Other demons?"

Jin tells Holly, in his usual fast-paced tone, "Sorry, little lass, but Genkai told us to do so!"

JP asks, curiously, "Translation?"

Yusuke says, with a nervous smile, "Well, Jin is saying that Genkai told them to go all the way of putting Holly towards the brink of death in her training seeing that Genki, Moochi, Davis, and TK were little too soft for Grandma's liking."

Genki says, with a smile, "But we have to be real thankful for Grandma Genkai, even though her training placed us into a brink of death. If it wasn't for her, then we'd die a very painful and horrifying death! I mean in all our missions that Pacifier Breath got us in was very life threatening, even more so than my days in the Monster Rancher world with our friends, Holly, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare. Plus, thanks to Grandma Genkai's training, Moochi knows a few more new attacks as well, including his Monster Energy as well."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Monster Energy?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "It's a form of energy pretty much like Sacred Energy that you, your sisters, and Shinobi Sensui, as well as Davis, TK, and Genki possess, Yusuke. There's many monsters from the Monster Rancher world that have that sort of power, like Genki's monster friends, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare, since they along with Moochi are the souls of the Monster Rancher world's legendary creature the Phoenix. The Phoenix had the power to turn all evil monsters into good monsters as well as turn all lost disks into Mystery Disks."

Moochi jumps to his feet and he says, with a smile, "Like this, chi!" Soon after, Moochi's body produces an orange glow and Moochi says, "This is Monster Energy!"

Kuwabara says, amazed, "Whoa! The little guy is stronger than I thought!"

Kurama says, in a surprised tone, "I guess that it's expected since he was fighting along side with Genki and his friends."

Yusuke asks TK, "So, how do you rank up in power?"

TK says, with a serious tone, "Davis and I are in the upper S-class levels of the Spirit Power while Genki and Moochi are in the mid S-class levels and Holly is at mid A-class level getting close to upper A-class. And Davis's and Genki's spiritual auras have a unique quirk. With every fight that they are in, their spiritual auras increase in power and if they are gravely injured, when they recover, their spiritual energies increase is even stronger. And with Genki, he gets even stronger he's under emotional distress like anger and rage!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Whoa! No way! Even a little guy like Moochi is around S-class levels!"

Botan says, with a serious tone, "Yep! However, even with the fights that they have been up till now, their powers aren't even close to your level of power, especially in your Ma-zoku forms."

Davis tells Botan, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Botan."

Genki says, drolly, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "That's no surprise, detectives. Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira might have gained advantages over plenty of demons when they were human, but I believe that's because they had demon blood, even through dormant, in their veils. Humans like the three you couldn't compare."

TK asks Takuya and his friends, curiously, "Now, how do you guys know about the Digital World?"

Koenma tells TK, in a plain tone, "Well, there's a reason for that, TK! Takuya and his friends are the Legendary Digimon Warriors!"

Just then a familiar Digimon voice rings out, "Did you say the Legendary Warriors?" Everyone looks to see Veemon, Patamon, and Kudamon coming out to view.

Tommy yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Look at all the Digimon!"

JP asks, perplexed, "But I didn't think that they could come to the Real World or chaos and destruction would ensue! Bokomon told us himself!"

Takuya tells JP, with a serious tone, "Well, it looks like Bokomon was wrong! They're here and nothing really bad has happened!"

Tommy asks Davis and his group, "So, are you Digidestined?"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "That's us! Are you Digidestined?"

Takuya says, with a proud smile, "That's right!"

Yusuke asks Genki, in a surprising tone, "You're one of those Digidestined guys?"

Genki says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! It was a month before I became a Spirit Detective."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "I heard about it from other kids. I've also seen the monster attacks in Odaiba around three years ago and I've seen the two monsters battling on the internet. I think they are called Omnimon and Diaboromon with the first time begin around seven years ago and the other around three years ago."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "You are correct, Hotaru Saotome." Everyone whips to the source of the voice to see none other than Gennai, in his younger form, with Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Cody with their Digimon partners along with Gatomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Tai! You made it!" Soon after, Tai grabs Davis by the collar and he yelps out in shock.

Tai calls out, in demanding tone, "Who did that to my sister, Davis? Who turned my sister into a heartless monster?"

Matt and Joe pry Tai off of Davis and Joe tells Tai, "Tai, shaking Davis around isn't going to help matters?"

Hawkmon asks Veemon, Kudamon, and Patamon, solemnly, "Is it true, guys? Has Yolei being brainwashed by this human monster?"

Veemon nods his head and says, solemnly, "Yeah, she, Ken, and Kari have been brainwashed by this Sartorius character. They had such cold looks in their eyes like their emotions were frozen inside of them and they talk so harsh and nasty that was totally unlike them."

Tai yells out, angrily, "Who is the fucking asshole responsible for that? He is going to pay for messing with my sister's head!"

Sora tells Tai, with a serious tone, "Tai, calm down! This isn't going to help Kari at all!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "Hey, Matt, long time no see!"

Matt says, with a sly smile, "Same here, Tyson! As well as Yusuke, Kari, Kira, Kagome, Hotaru, Jaden, Jenny, Tenchi, Ichigo, and Alister!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "What's up?"

Jaden asks Matt, "Matt, is these your friends from Odaiba?"

Matt nods his head and says, motioning to them, "Yep! These are my friends, this is my partner Gabumon, Cody Hita and his Digimon partner, Armadillomon, Joe Kido and his Digimon partner, Gomamon, Izzy Izumi and his Digimon partner, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, who originally came from Japan and has been living in America for many years until recently, and her Digimon partner, Palmon, Sora Takenouchi and her Digimon partner, Biyomon, and finally, this guys is Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother along with his Digimon partner, Agumon. Plus, there are Kari's Digimon partner, Gatomon, Ken's Digimon partner, Wormmon, and Yolei's Digimon partner, Hawkmon."

Inuyasha asks, in a curious tone, "What about that guy in the cloak?"

Gennai says, with a smile and a friendly tone, "My name is Gennai and I am a friend of the Digidestined."

Tai tells Gennai, with a frantic tone, "Gennai, we don't have time for this! We've got to save Kari and the others from this brainwashing freak that Davis and TK told us about."

Gennai tells Tai, with a serious tone, "And I told you, Tai. You can't do this alone." Gennai tells them, pointing to our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, "You are going to need their help, especially those who are Chosen Duelists."

Sasuke asks, suspiciously, "How do you know about the Chosen Duelists?"

Gennai replies, with a kind tone, "I know a lot about you, the Chosen Duelists, and the situation that you are in, Sasuke Uchiha."

The elder Digidestined gasp in shock and Izzy exclaims, in a shocked, "You mean he is THE Sasuke Uchiha? The only person to survive the massacre of the entire Uchiha clan in the lands of the Shinobi. It has been said that the Uchiha were mass murdered by one of their own."

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "It seems like you are quite well-known, Sasuke."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Shut up, Dobe." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance at Sasuke and sticks his tongue at him causing him to think, _"Typical Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

Veemon comes forward and yells out to the Frontier Digidestined, seriously, "So, what do you know about Legendary Warriors?"

The Digimon gasp in shock and Tentomon yells out, stunned, "THE Legendary Warriors!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Legendary Warriors?"

Gabumon says, seriously, "That's right! The Legendary Warrior is ten Digimon that represents the ten powers of nature: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, Metal, Lightning, Ice, Light, and Darkness. They come from the fifth sector of the Digital World and this sector is a whole other Digital World onto itself. It is ruled by three Celestial Angel Digimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon. Long ago in that Digital World, there was a great war between human-shaped Digimon and beast-shaped Digimon until Lucemon, a great angel Digimon, came down and stopped the fighting. However, the peace was short-lived when Lucemon began to enslave and abuse the Digimon that he ruled over. The Ten Legendary Warriors, infused with the powers of nature of their Digital World, fought and defeated Lucemon and each Legendary Warrior released two spirits, a human spirit and a beast spirit, each and put them under the care of the three great Angel Digimon. With that the Legendary Warriors faded away into history, but from what I heard, some years ago, evil rose again and the Legendary Warriors were called on again to fight. Especially against the revived evil Lucemon that threatened not only the Digital World he was from, but the Real World as well. That's what we heard from Digimon that managed to flee into Azulongmon's territory from the realm of the great Angel Digimon."

Tentomon says, seriously, "We don't know what happened, but we heard that Lucemon was defeated and their Digital World and the Real World was safe."

Takuya says, with a sly grin, "That's right! We kicked Lucemon's butt and sent him packing!"

Tommy says, with a sly grin, "If you want the Legendary Warriors, well, you are looking at four of them!"

Our group of heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Gatomon yells out, seriously, "Wait a minute! The Legendary Warriors are Digimon!"

The four Frontier Digidestined hold up their D-Tector digivices and JP says, with a sly grin, "That's right, but the Legendary Warriors can't appear without our help! They need us!"

Tommy says, with a sly grin, "We inherited the spirits of the Legendary Warrior Digimon and we can transform into them!"

Our Digidestined and their Digimon partners gasp out in shock and Izzy yells out, stunned, "Humans turn into Digimon?"

Takuya says, with a sly grin, "That's right!"

JP says, with a smile, "Let us explain our story." Soon after, the four Frontier Digidestined then explain how they were called into the fifth sector of the Digital World by Ophanimon, how they got to the Digital World, how Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, and JP got their human spirits, then their beast spirits, their battles with the Evil Legendary Warriors of Cherubimon, how Koichi got into the Digital World with his spirit traveling from his body to the Digital World, how he was brainwashed by Cherubimon, turned into the Evil Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon and Velgemon, how he was freed from the control of Cherubimon, how his spirits were purified into the true spirits of Darkness, Lowemon and JagerLowemon, who the group defeated Cherubimon by uniting the spirits into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, battling the royal knights of Lucemon, fighting Lucemon himself, and defeating him as the Legendary Warrior of Peace, Susanoomon, returning to the Real World soon after and reuniting with Koichi who is revived.

When they are done with their story, Mimi says, amazed, "Wow. That's amazing."

Davis says, pretty amazed himself, "I'll say, Mimi. Now, you guys had it just as rough or maybe more so as any of Digidestined since you guys had to fight as the Digimon."

Izzy says, with a logical tone, "Legendary Warrior Digimon, in fact. Those D-Tectors of yours are very interesting. May I examine them sometime?"

Takuya says, nervously, "We rather not."

Tommy says, a bit nervously, "Yeah. A Datamon in our Digital World took mine apart to exam it and add my beast spirit to it. Even though he was helpful, my D-Tector is kind of important to me and it was hard to see it taken apart like that. I can't fight evil without it."

Izzy tells Tommy, with a kind smile, "I understand. Maybe I can find a way to examine them without taking them apart. I've been developing many ways to scan our own digivices just in case of emergency and I think they might work your D-Tector digivices as you call them."

Takuya says, with a plain tone, "That sounds okay, seeing as you are some kind of 'genius' and all, but we need some heads up here."

Kagome says, plainly, "Good point." Soon after, our heroes and heroines begin to explain their stories to the Frontier Digidestined, the Odiaba Digidestined, how they got to the Digital World, their adventures and battles, from the first battle with a Kuwagamon for the 'elder' Digidestined to the final battle with MaloMyotismon with Digidestined kids all over the world as well as the battle with Armageddemon. Next, Yusuke and his friends and family tell about his adventures as a Spirit Detective from his first case all the way to the end of the Demon World Tournament. Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and their friends explain about their adventures in the Feudal Era, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, and Naraku. Tenchi and his friends then explain about Jurai, the Juraian royal family, Ryoko, in her space pirate days, Washu, the great genius of the universe, and their adventures and misadventures together. Next, our ninja group of Sasuke and Naruto, explaining who they are, what they plan to do as ninjas, and the battles, missions, and adventures that they have been on. Jaden and his friends talk next about how they came to Duel Academy, why they came, and their battles with the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts to save the world. Then, Ryo explains about his days with the other Ronin Warriors against Talpa. Ichigo and his friends told them about their adventures, Ichigo receiving Soul Reaper powers, fighting Hollows, rescuing Rukia from being executed, Bounts, and fighting against Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancer and Espada forces to save Orihime. Tyson and his friends told them about their adventures with Beyblading and their Bit Beasts. Hotaru and her group talked about their days in Nermia and their recent fight with Saffron who Ranma killed him and getting him reborn as an egg as well as Ranma's, Hotaru's, Shampoo's, Mousse's, and Ryoga's Jusenkyo curses. Finally, Holly, Genki, and Moochi tell about their adventures in the Monster Rancher world where they fight with Tiger of the Wind, Hare, Suezo, and Golem against Moo's evil forces and Holly's half-demon heritage. Finally, all of our heroes and heroines explain their 'losses', 'pains', and all of the information that the Frontier Digidestined need to know with our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' battle with the Society of Light and Sartorius.

When all of them were done, Genki says to Ryo, amazed, "Wow! Ryo, I didn't even think that there were these Ronin Warriors around!"

Ryo says, with a slight smile, "Well, you'll get used to it."

Genki then turns to Ryoga and he yells out to him, in a bit annoyed tone, "So, you were Akane's pet pig, 'P-chan'!"

Hotaru tells Genki, with a sly smile, "That's right, Genki! Let's not make fun of Ryoga since once Akane gets out of the Society of Dweebs, then she'll have her way with him."

Takuya stomps his foot into the ground and yells out, angrily, "Damn! I heard some nasty rumors of this 'Society of Light', but I didn't know that they were this ruthless and insane!"

Tommy says, in a serious tone, "They are nothing but a bunch of bullies! And I don't like bullies!"

Hikari tells Tommy, with a sly grin, "You and me, both, kid! I think you and I will be good friends in no time, Tommy!"

Kira whispers to Takuya and she tells him, "She hates bullies with a vengeance. If you are one, you had better head for the hills."

Takuya whispers with a sly smile, "I'll remember that."

Koji says, with a serious tone, "So, they have the rest of the Ronin Warriors, two former Bladebreakers, two ninjas, two martial artists, two of these other Digidestined, a Quincy, and all of your other friends and beloveds still under their control, huh?"

Ryoga says, with a dark serious tone, "No joke! We're going to make sure that those assholes pay for what they did!"

JP asks, curiously, "And this 'dark power' of these weird Dark Bands are the reason for your 'Goth' looks?"

Hassleberry says, with a dark serious tone, "Yep! We've been infused with its powers to stop those white geeks flat on their dorky faces!"

Hotaru says, with a dark serious and angered tone, "No joke! I'll never forgive from what he did to my brother! He used every situation that he and Akane have gotten into where Akane usually hits him for no reason or blames him for stuff that he hasn't done yet to his advantage and I'll make sure that he pays for what he did!"

Yusuke cracks his knuckles and says, with a dark angered tone, "No fucking kidding, Hotaru! That son of a bitch is going to pay! I know for a fact that he must have done something to make Keiko lose that duel that she got into him, just like he did with Bastion, Ranma, and Akane!"

Kagome tells Yusuke, with a dark serious tone, "Get in line, Yusuke! They are plenty of us that want to knock that SOB into the ground for what he has done!"

Holly asks, curiously, "What did he do to you?"

Just then, the door opens and Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Exhibit A!"

Just then, a familiar teenaged male voice calls out, "Sanosuke!" Everyone turns to see the teenaged Sota Higurashi with Isabel Takahashiki running towards his brother and when Holly looks at Isabel, she gets a familiar feeling in her heart.

Holly thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Who is this woman! I can't put my finger on it, but she looks familiar!"_

Isabel looks at Holly and she says, with a kind smile, "Hello! You must be Holly, Inuyasha's sister!"

Holly says, in a bit nervous tone, "Yeah!"

Megumi tells Holly, with a smile, "You don't have to be so shy, Holly! She already knows about us anyways and has no problems with it." On the meanwhile, Koenma has his eye on Isabel for quite sometime with Kurama and Hiei noticing it.

Sanosuke asks Sota, curiously, "Who are you?"

Sota says, in a plain tone, "It's me! Sota!"

Sanosuke says, surprised, "Sota!"

Genki yells out, shocked, "That's Sota!"

TK yells out, stunned, "But how!"

Matt says, in a surprised tone, "That's one heck of a growth sprout!"

Alister says, in a dark angered tone, "That's right, dude! That freak of nature involved Sota and one of Kagome's friends, Hojo, do a duel where he mutated Sota into a teenager while brainwashing him and forces her into a duel where when she loses life-points, Hojo gets a shock to the system!"

Sanosuke yells out, horrified, "What!"

Kagome says, in a dark angered tone, "That's true, Sano! That bastard involved our younger brother into this war and that was the straw that broke the camel's back!"

Holly says, horrified, "That's horrible! This Sartorius sounds like he's even worse than Moo!"

Melody tells Holly, in an angered tone, "Sis, that bastard is even worse than our old enemy, Naraku! True, the miko is a real pain, but he had no right to involve her brother into this war!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and Kagome was at the brink of killing him!" Everyone that knew Kagome looks at her at shock and Genki asks Kagome, surprised, "Is that true, Kagome?"

Kagome says, in a dark angered tone, "Of course! That asshole involved my brother and Hojo into this war and he can't get away with it!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "If Sartorius wasn't technically human, I'd kill him for what he's done!"

Ichigo says, in a dark snarl, "Sartorius is no human in my book!"

Naruto says, with a dark serious tone, "You had better believe it!"

Takuya says, with a serious tone, "I think that I see your point! Involving an innocent child into a war like this! Who does that creep think he is!" Takuya says, with an angered tone, "To think that Zoe is with that brainwashing creep!"

Tommy asks Takuya, with a curious tone, "Don't you mean Zoe _AND_ Koichi, Takuya?"

Takuya replies, a bit nervously, "Right, Tommy! That's what I meant!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Now, I see why they brainwashed Takuya's two friends! They are two of the ten Legendary Warriors!"

Koenma tells Davis, in a serious tone, "And there's another reason why they were after them!"

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Koenma tells them, in a serious tone, "Because Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto along with Davis, TK, and Genki are the six other 'Chosen Duelists' that is needed!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Davis yells out, surprised, "Are you serious!"

Mousse yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Now, I see why those white dork versions of Keiko, Kari, and Takuya's two friends were so interested in getting them into the Society of Light!"

Tyson says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Why am I not surprised!"

Botan takes out a pair of golden earrings with a Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Horus, in the middle on each earring and she says, "These belong to our last 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Holly says, surprised, "Chosen Hanyou!" Botan walks over to Holly, places them in both of her ears, and so after a bright glow appears, which blinds everyone in the room.

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "Hey we go, again!" When the green light fades away, everyone gasps in shock to see the figure before them.

The figure had silver hair styled in the exact same style as Gohan's hairstyle from Dragonball Z's Namek, Ginyu, and Frieza Saga with a long ponytail that reaches for her kneecaps wrapped in a golden ribbon, she had Holly's dog ears, she had honey colored skin, she had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore on his forehead in his 'Pharaoh' form, except it was red colored, she was wearing the same clothing that Ishizu Ishtar's past life, Isis, wore in Ancient Egypt covering her slender feminine form, but it was golden in color and minus the hood, Holly's magic stone was wrapped around her neck and golden earrings with the Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Horus, in the middle of each earring. She was wearing on her feet, white formal Egyptian shoes, strapped to her back was a sword similar to the one that Gohan used from Dragonball Z's Saiyan Saga and an Egyptian Duel Disc, a Diadiankh, attached to her left wrist.

Inuyasha yells out, surprised, "Hey, I remember her! That's Kasa! My younger twin sister from Ancient Egypt!"

Holly looks at herself and she exclaims, in a surprised tone but a more mature and woman-like voice, "What on earth happened to me!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "I may be getting a weird memory, but I know that's my sister from Ancient Egypt!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "This is Holly as she was in her past life as the Egyptian Dog Demon, Kasa."

Kagome says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Holly or Kasa says, while looking at herself, "I don't know what's up with me, but I feel more powerful in this form." Kasa then thinks in her mind, seriously, _"And I feel a great familiar to this form! It must be that I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of this Kasa person."_

Koenma tells Kasa, "With the Millennium Earrings, it's the same as the other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures and it has the similar powers as Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant and Melody's Millennium Boots with immunity of all magic and potions. The Millennium Earrings has the power to copy any weapon that he or she sees if the person knows the weapon and powers that it contains left from right like the back of the person's hand, including Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, Kurama's Rose Whip, your brother Sesshomaru's, Tokijin, and even your father's demonic sword, So'unga."

Inuyasha says, surprised, "You're kidding!"

Koenma tells Inuyasha, "I'm not! Each Millennium Item that you and your sisters are different from the other seven Millennium Items, Inuyasha, since they were made from Sestuna and Runo, your sisters from Ancient Egypt." Koenma tells Kasa, in a plain tone, "Holly, you know that only the people from your village from the Monster Rancher world are allowed to use your magic stone, the way of finding Mystery Disks."

Kasa says, with a nod, "Yeah! It makes me wonder how could use the stone if I wasn't from my village."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Well, like the other guardians of the Pharaoh Atem, who had their own shadow monster, as well as Taigoku and his family that served as Atem's royal court. Kasa had her own shadow monster that she could wield, the same monster that was used to defeat Moo with."

Genki says, surprised, "You don't mean…"

Koenma says, with a nod, "The Phoenix! That's was Kasa's shadow monster! The story that the monster, Monol, told you was only half of the story and the Phoenix that battled Moo when he was created was only a part of the spirit of the great monster and half of the Phoenix's power."

Genki says, in a surprised tone, "If what you say is true, Koenma, then if Moo was still alive, then he'll have one Hell of a fight if the Phoenix was strong enough to take down Moo the first and second time with only half of its strength."

Kasa then transformed back into Holly, Botan says, "Well, Holly hasn't mastered her Millennium Item yet, but soon she will, also like Inuyasha's, Melody's, and Megumi's Millennium Items and the Tetsusaiga, the Millennium Earrings keeps Holly's demonic aura in check, so her demon blood won't take over her mind."

Takuya says, with a serious tone, "Okay, everyone, now, we have to work out a plan of getting Zoe, Koichi, and the rest of our friends in that damn cult out of there."

Jaden tells Takuya and his friends, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, bro! Any enemy of that Society of Trash is a friend of ours! We'll get our friends and your friends out of there!"

Yusuke tells Takuya and his friends, with a dark smile, "That's right, Takuya! That's a promise! And we, especially me, never go back on a promise to a friend!" Yusuke goes to Takuya and extends his right hand.

Takuya says, with a sly grin, "Thanks, Yusuke! And you can count on our support and help as much as we can give!"

The three other Frontier Digidestined yells out, with a wide smile on their lips and in unison, "Yeah!"

Yusuke tells Takuya, with a sly grin, "Thanks, Takuya. I know that you and your gang will be a lot of help."

Tai says, with a wide sly grin, "Don't we know it!" Takuya and Yusuke then shake hands and Takuya says, with a serious tone, "For Zoe and Koji, I will do anything! They are my friends and I won't just abandon them!"

Tommy tells Takuya, with a smile, "Me too!"

JP says, with a serious tone, "Same here!"

Koji says, with a serious and determined tone, "Koichi is my brother and I won't let him be used like he was used by Cherubimon when he was under the control of Lucemon."

Washu tells the four Frontier Digidestined, "But you must remember that once you take the powers of darkness, it will always be a part of you. You can't turn back after you take them."

Takuya looks at his friends, they nod their heads in unison, and he tells Washu, with a sly grin, "Well, it looks like we are agreeing to the terms, Washu! We don't care what happens to us! As long as we get our friends back and we protect our world and universe from this mind-wrapping freak!"

Tommy nods his head and he says, seriously, "Time to show that bully why it is not nice to mess with people's minds!"

Davis, TK, and Genki steps up and Davis tells them, seriously, "You're not going through this alone, guys!"

Genki says, with a nod, "Yeah! My cousin and friends are still are that freaks control!"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah and my sister is still with them! I'll take this dark power as well!"

Matt tells Tai, seriously, "You're not going alone, Tai! I don't care what happens, I'm going to help out in any way that I can!" The other older Digidestined nod their heads in agreement and they, along with Genki, Davis, TK, and the four Frontier Digidestined were given a Dark Band each and the crystal responds by sending dark energy into them causing them to groan in pain.

Washu tells them, seriously, "Don't fight the dark power, guys. Let it flow into you. You control it and it doesn't control you!" Soon after, they started to concentrate and the dark power began to flow into them more smoothly causing the whole room to be engulfed in dark light.

(**Later that day; Within one of the classrooms in Duel Academy**)

Inside of one of the classrooms, we find Dr. Crowler standing in front of the board in front of a group of mainly white-clad students and a small number of Slifer Red students. Within the group of white clad students, we find Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, wearing a white version of his original Ra Yellow uniform, Jasmine, wearing a female SOL uniform now, Mindy, also wearing a female SOL uniform now, Atticus, wearing a male SOL uniform, Bastion, his hair pitch white and wearing a male SOL uniform now, Ryuko, who was wearing a female SOL member uniform, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Zoe, Koichi, Orihime, who was wearing a female SOL member uniform, Uryu, Keiko, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kento, Rowen, Cye, Sage, Mia, Sakura, and Hinata, who is also wearing a female SOL uniform as well. While the other SOL members are listening in, Ranma, Akane, Keiko, Alexis, Max, Ray, Hilary, Cye, Sage, and Mia told about what happened outside of the main building between them and our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

When they were done, the rest of the SOL members gasp in shock and Syrus says, stunned, "No way! Are you sure?"

Alexis tells Syrus, in a cold plain tone, "Damn well sure, Sy! The whole group was dressed mainly in black and their hair has become pitch black as well!"

Kento says, with a cold plain tone, "No way! Black isn't Ryo's color at all!"

Ray says, seriously and coldly, "As well as Kai, Tyson, Daichi, and the Chief."

Keiko says, with a cold serious tone, "Neither it is for Yusuke, Kira, or Kari, but they were wearing it too!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And we couldn't get Keiko's cousin either as well as the other new students!"

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "And that's not the most disturbing part. When we looked in their eyes, they were filled with anger, rage, and hatred."

The group of SOL members, minus Ranma, Akane, Keiko, Alexis, Max, Ray, Hilary, Cye, Sage, and Mia, gasp out in shock, and Yolei yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! Jaden and Jenny never hate anyone no matter what is done to them."

Keiko says, in a cold plain tone, "Sure Yusuke, Kira, and Kari could be nasty from time to time, but never that much, but they were as nasty as they could get!"

Alexis says, seriously and coldly, "They kept causing us nasty names like 'bitches', 'dorks', 'dweebs', 'whore', 'twerps', and 'wenches'. I can understand it is Yusuke and his sisters, but it was mainly from Ryo and the others."

Rowen yells out, stunned, "No way! Ryo said those things!"

Ranma tells Rowen, in a cold plain tone, "They were nasty and that had a real nasty dark gleam in their eyes that really unnerved me."

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "I can't believe that Slacker would insult you like that, people."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "However, did you forget about the ruthless beatings that Jaden's and Jenny's 'other side' were giving to us and our fellow Society members?"

Keiko asks, in a curious tone, "Should we inform Master Sartorius about this?"

Hilary replies, in a cold serious tone, "And tell him what Kei? We barely have a damn clue what's happened to them?"

Bastion nods his head and says, in a cold logical tone, "I agree with Hilary. Let's wait until we gather more information."

Sakura nods her head and says, in a cold serious tone, "Good idea, Bastion. We need to know more before we call Master Sartorius about this." Soon after, the group hears footsteps and they, along with the other students in the room, SOL and Slifer Red, turn to see our 'darkened' heroes and heroines along with Kurama and Rukia enter the room.

Genki Sakura's once dark brown hair has turned to pitch black with red highlights, which was covered by his now black baseball cap with the letter 'G' in dark red. Around his neck was a black leather belt-like choker. His male Obelisk Blue blazer has become pitch black in color, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match holding his D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for his deck, and flame-designed and black sneakers.

Takeru 'TK' Takashi's blond hair being pitch black with red highlights, black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue blazer being pitch black, black shirt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans with a black belt to match, holding his D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for his deck, and dark blue sneakers.

Davis Motomiya's brownish-reddish hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights on them, he has a spiked leather choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue blazer has become pitch black in color, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt under the blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, pitch black jeans with a black belt to match holding his D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for his deck, and flame-designed and black sneakers.

Takuya's brown hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights on them, his goggles have square black rims on them, his male Slifer Red blazer is pitch black, he has a dark blue shirt under his blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans, and pitch black sneakers.

Tommy's hair has also become pitch black with dark red highlights with his hat also being pitch black in color, his Slifer Red blazer is pitch black in color, he has a dark violet shirt under blazer, dark green pants, and black sneakers on his feet.

JP's hair color has also become pitch black with dark red highlights, his male Ra Yellow blazer has become pitch black, he has a dark blue shirt under it, pitch black gloves on his hands, pitch black pants, and dark blue sneakers.

Koji's 'dark look' has his black hair gain dark red highlights, he has black spiked choker around his neck, his male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black in color, he has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans with a matching black belt, and dark blue sneakers.

Hinata says, lowly and with a stunned expression, "Naruto…?"

Zoe yells out, shocked, "No! Takuya and the others!"

Kari says, in a horrified tone, "Even TK and Davis!"

Atticus tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "You weren't kidding around, sis. They really have gone 'Goth' like Zane." Syrus gives a low sigh about the mentioning of his 'transformed' brother and Ryuko places a hand onto his shoulder.

Keiko asks, stunned by their appearance, "Alister…Genki…What happened to them?"

Mia replies, also stunned, "Wish I had a clue, Kei."

Dr. Crowler faces them and asks, quite stunned at their appearance, "What happened to your uniforms?"

Alister says, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "What's the problem, Dr. C? Is there a rule against wearing black on campus?"

Davis says, with a dark sly tone unlike him before, "Yeah, so, what's the problem with a little expression around here?"

Crowler tells them, with a cold serious tone, "Now, you see here young man…!"

However, Yusuke and Hotaru goes over to Crowler, with dark deadly glares similar to Youko Kurama's that unnerves him, Yusuke pushes a piece of wrapped up paper into his hands, and he says, with a dark nasty tone, "No! You see here, Crowler, there are going to be some changes around here, starting now! Read that paper and you can see why!" Crowler growls as he unrolls the paper and he reads it. When he is done, Crowler yelps out in shock and he brawls at Yusuke, with a cold annoyed tone, "Is this some kind of joke, Mister Urameshi?"

Ryo retorts, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Sorry, 'teach', do you see me laughing?"

Just then the speaker system comes out and Ms. Fontaine's voice calls out, with a dark serious tone not heard in her before, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the head of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Miss Fonda Fontaine speaking! On belief of all of the teachers not in the Society of Light, I would like to make an announcement! Due to the current 'situation', here at Duel Academy, all of teachers not in the Society of Light and with full agreement by the other members of the staff and security forces, including the Disciplinary Action Squad, we, the non-Society of Light teachers of Duel Academy, have elected Hotaru Saotome will serve as the temporary Chancellor, Hikari Urameshi of Obelisk Blue as the new temporary Co-Chancellor of Duel Academy, and her brother, Yusuke Urameshi will serve as the temporary Vice-Chancellor and until Chancellor Sheppard's return and that's all!"

All of the students gasp in shock and many of the SOL students, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, yell out in shock, "What?"

Hotaru steps forward and yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "That's right, ladies, gentlemen, and dorks! I am the new Chancellor of the school, my bro is the Vice-Chancellor, and Hotaru is the Co-Chancellor until Chancellor Sheppard returns! That document that we gave to Crowler shows that we have the approval of all of the teachers not under your fucking wing as well as the other members of the staff and security forces, especially the Disciplinary Action Squad! And there are few changes that we would like to announce! Number one, all Society members injured in any way must take it to their dorm and their infirmary! And number two, Miss Fontaine and Miss Takahashi will only be treating non-Society of Light members of the students and staff from now, so, you have to use your own medical personal to treat you, Society Goons', wounds!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "Say what?"

Yusuke declares, with a dark serious tone, "You heard Hotaru, Princeton! Now, stay in line! Next, I would like to announce that Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms are off-limits to Society of Light members and any Society member caught there will be greatly punished immediately! And finally, all Society of Light are forbidden to interact and duel with all members of the staff and students not within their 'club' unless within a classroom and anyone Society member caught doing so will be immediately suspended from class if they are a student or if they are teacher, they will be suspended from their position without pay until a later date! And next step if caught doing it again is immediately expulsion from this academy for good if you are student and you are immediately fired from your position if you are a teacher!"

All of the SOL members gasp in shock and Keiko yells out, in a stunned tone, "You can't do this!"

Jasmine yells out, a cold annoyed tone, "This is totally unfair, Yusuke!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines then give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama gasping all of the SOL members to become nervous.

Hikari tells Jasmine, with a dark plain tone, "Any complaints should be brought to me, Yusuke, and Hotaru in our office!"

Yusuke says, with a dark plain tone, "So, if you don't like it…!"

All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines yell out in unison, with dark angered tone, "…TOUGH! DEAL WITH IT!" This causes all of SOL members to yelp in shock.

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone and dark sly smile, "By the way, Society Dorks, we've got tons of copies of this agreement in the school's computers and written and printed versions stored in various kinds of place where you can't find them."

Kira says, with a dark sly smile, "And if any of you, white nerds, including Bastion Misawa, Nabiki Tendo, Rowen Hashiba, Hilary Tachibana, Mia Koji, and Keiko Yukimura, try to access the mainframe where we have them contain and by some miracle, you get through the dozens of firewalls that we set up, a virus will download into your computer systems and you will be crashed for weeks on end, so, don't even try it! But then again, please do, I would love to see your faces when your computers catch a bug!" Kira gives a dark deadly snicker that unnerves plenty of the SOL members, including and especially Kira's 'former' friends.

Hotaru then goes over to Crowler, grabs him by the collar, lowers his face to meet her dark deadly gaze, and she barks at him, with a dark deadly tone, "I'm keeping my eye on you, Crowler, and if you abuse your teacher stats in any way…I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU CAN THE WORDS 'IT'S TIME TO DUEL!' OR JADEN SAYS 'GET YOUR GAME ON!' I HAVE MANY TRICKS THAT I'VE LEARNED FROM MY JAPANESE AMAZON TRIBE THAT WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Crowler nods his head and replies, nervously, "Yes, ma'am! Yes, ma'am! Yes, Chancellor Saotome!"

Hotaru throws Crowler away from her and Yusuke says, with a dark plain tone, "Good. Now, start this class before we have you fired, clown! AND IF YOU AND YOUR FELLOW GEEKS, AS WELL AS THAT ASSSOLE MASTER, THINK WE'RE KIDDING THEN JUST TRY US, CROWLER!" Crowler yelps in shock and fear as our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Rukia, and Kurama walk to their seats and when they sit down, Kuwabara gives Yusuke a high-five and Ukyo does the same with Hotaru.

Kuwabara tells Yusuke, in a whisper and a dark sly grin on his lips, "Not bad, Urameshi. You definitely haven't lost your touch."

Ukyo says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! I bet that Crowler has wet his pants from that threat!"

Hassleberry whispers to Yusuke and Hotaru, with a dark sly smile, "Nice work, soldiers! That's good psychological tactics to put the scare on those white dorks."

Sasuke tells Yusuke and Hotaru, with a dark sly smile on his lips and in a dark plain tone, "Nice work, guys. You put those white dorks on line."

Daichi says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah and with your old rep as the 'Great Urameshi', I bet you those dweebs would be on their toes!"

Yusuke replies, with a dark smile, "Thanks, Daichi, but most of the thanks goes to Hotaru. I mean with that kind of yelling, I bet that Crowler was pissing in his pants."

Ukyo says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah, nice work, sis! You really put Crowler on line as well as those dweebs!"

Hotaru says, with a dark smile, "Thanks, Ucchan."

Back with the SOL members, Ranma whispers to the others, with a cold annoyed tone, "Crowler is such a pathetic wimp."

Akane whispers to Ranma, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Ranma. The only reason that he is with us because he is a teacher."

Yolei whispers, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Thanks to Hikari, Hotaru, and Yusuke, the rest of the school and the staff are off-limits to us and we are so close to making everyone see the light!"

Ken nods his head and says, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Yolei. With Yusuke, Hikari, and Hotaru in charge, we are going to have one hell of a harder time to fulfill Master Sartorius's wishes and protect the world from darkness."

Cye states, with a cold serious tone, "Don't we know it, Ken. And what in the hell is with this weird 'Goth' looks?"

Kari tells Cye, with a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Cye. But I'm getting a weird dark vibe from them and I don't like it."

Sage nods his head and whispers, in a cold serious tone, "I feel it, too, Kari. What in the world has happened to them?"

Chazz whispers, with a cold plain tone, "I don't know what's up with those dorks, but we're going to find out after class." Crowler then decides to pick on Jaden Yuki for payback for the insult given to him by Hikari, Yusuke, and Hotaru.

Crowler calls out, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden replies, with a dark sickening sly smile on his lips, "Yes, Dr. C?"

Crowler tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Since you don't seem to be paying attention in class, you can either take this next question or receive detention for the day?"

Jaden tells Crowler, his dark sickening sly smile, "Give your best shot, teach!"

Back with our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Atticus thinks, with a cold sly tone, _"Good luck, Jay! You are the worst student in class! You can't get a basic question right!"_

Keiko thinks, evilly, _"This should show Jay and others not to mess with the Society of Light!"_

Ranma thinks in his mind, with a cold sly smile, _"Sorry, Jay, but you and the others really asked for this one!"_

Crowler tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Jaden, name three ways other than depleting your opponent's life-points to win a duel and describe them in detail."

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"That's the same question that dork Bob Banter asked Jaden back in their duel."_

Chazz thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"That dork didn't even get it right when that geek, Bob Banter, asked that same question in his 'Quiz Panel' card. That Slacker is toast!"_

However, our 'dark' heroes and heroines just remain just as 'smug' with their dark sly smiles and Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a dark sly smile, _"What a fucking idiot! Who does he think Jay is?"_

Genki says, with a dark smirk while trying to keep from laughing, _"Oh man! This is too rich!"_

But without hesitation, Jaden replies, with a dark sly smile, "Easy, teach! They are the five pieces of Exodia, the Destiny Board trap card, and the Final Countdown spell card!" Everyone gasps in shock at Jaden's _correct_ answer and Jaden says, explaining, "It's very simple. There are five monster cards that make up the monster known as Exodia the Forbidden One, the head of Exodia, the two monster cards that make up the arms of Exodia, and the two monsters card that make up the legs of Exodia. When a duelist gathers the Left and Right Arms of the Forbidden One, the Left and Right Legs of the Forbidden One, and the head of Exodia, which is called Exodia the Forbidden One, into their hands, they automatically summon Exodia and the duel is over. With the Destiny Board trap card, when activated, the spells out the message 'FINAL' with the first letter, 'F', being part of the trap itself. The other letters, 'I', 'N', 'A', and 'L' are separate spell card, known as Spirit Message spell cards, and each of the opponent's turns after the trap is activated, each one of the next letters in the Destiny Board's messages with their Spirit Message spell cards, and if you get all of them with the Destiny Board trap card on the field in the proper order, the duel is over and the winner is the player of the trap and spell cards that make up the Destiny Board. Finally, the Final Countdown spell card can be played at any time and if there is no winner by twenty turns after the spell card is used, there the duelist that played the card automatically wins the duel." Jaden then says, with a dark sly smirk, "Was that good teach?" Everyone, except for our 'darkened' heroes and heroines as well as Kurama and Rukia are flabbergasted by what just happened and Crowler sits down in his chair because the unbelievable had just happened: Jaden Yuki, the 'Slifer Slacker', got the right answer! And not only that, he got the answer right perfectly!

Ranma thinks in his mind, stunned, _"What the fuck? How did Jaden learn to answer so goddamn perfectly?"_

Keiko thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What in the name of? Jaden just made a perfect answer! He has never been that good!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the hell? When did Jaden get smarter all of sudden?"_

Ryuko thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Jaden Yuki, of all people, made a perfect answer! Is the whole world starting to crumble around us or what?"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"No way! Jaden made a perfect answer?"_

Jasmine thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That's Slifer Slacker got an answer correct and a correct answer perfectly!"_

Nabiki yells out in her mind, shocked, _"What the hell? How did that dork get an answer so perfectly?"_

Crowler got to his feet and thinks in his mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"That has got to be luck! No matter I'll ask him a different question!"_ Crowler tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Congratulations, Jaden! You managed to answer a question so perfectly and I'll like for you to answer another question."

Jaden tells Crowler, in a dark sickening smile, "Fire away, teach!"

Crowler replies, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Okay, Jaden, tell me four other ways other than Polymerization to summon a fusion monsters and explain those methods in detail!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines were trying to put up a straight face and controlling their laughter, after that question was given.

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a dark sly grin while trying to keep a straight face, _"Oh man! I can't hold on much longer!"_

Mousse thinks in his mind, with a dark sly smile, _"That dork is making it so easy!"_

Ryoga thinks in his mind, while trying to hold his laughter, _"I can't…! I don't think that I can hold it in much longer!"_

Jaden tells Crowler, without hesitation and with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Sure! Four ways to summon fusion monsters without Polymerization are Fusion Gate Field Spell card, Metamorphosis spell card, Future Fusion Continuous spell card, and Dragon Mirror spell card!" Crowler and everyone else, except our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Kagura, Rukia, Orihime and Kurama, gasp in shock at Jaden's answer since it was totally correct again. Jaden then says, with a dark sly smile on his lips and explaining, "Anyway, with Fusion Gate, as long as the field spell remains in play, by removing the Fusion Material monsters from your hand or the field from play, you can summon fusion monsters as long as you have the necessary Fusion Material monsters to remove from play. The Metamorphosis spell card allows you to sacrifice one monster on your side of the field and summon a fusion monster from your fusion deck that's the same level as the monster that you sacrificed. Next, there is the Future Fusion spell card and it allows you to fuse monster cards in your deck to summon a fusion monster, but you can't attack with in on the same turn that was summoned. And finally, with Dragon Mirror, you can fuse monsters from the field or graveyard to summon a dragon monster, but the fusion material monsters are removed from play! How that's for an answer teach?" Crowler then falls down onto his seat and everyone else, except for our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Kurama and Rukia gasp in shock at what just happened: Jaden Yuki has just answered a question perfectly, again.

Yolei says, stunned, "What in the hell's going on here?"

Max says, also stunned, "I don't know, but that's two answers that Jaden's gotten right."

Alexis says, shocked, "Not only that, but he's answered them perfectly."

Ryuko says, stunned, "Jaden Yuki, the person that doesn't do well in classes, actually got two questions…right! It's the end of the world!"

The Slifer Red students and white-clad students were mumbling and gasping in shock while the black-clad students could barely hold back their laughter by darkly snickering and putting their hands over their mouths, while Kai, Koji, Sasuke, and Chad darkly smirked at the SOL members' various level of stunned and/or shocked reactions.

Jenny whispers to Jaden, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Nice job, bro!"

Ichigo whispers to Jaden, with a dark sly tone, "Nice work, Jay. Those dweebs are speechless."

Yusuke whispers to Jaden, with a dark sly tone of his own, "No joke, Jay! It's just as funny as what happened earlier."

Jaden whispers back, with a dark sly tone, "I do what I can." Soon enough, the class ended for the day and our heroes and heroines then left for the next class when Crowler pounding on his deck in total frustration.

Crowler thinks in his mind, in cold angered tone, _"THAT SLIFER SLACKER! HE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME AGAIN! WHY, ME? WHY, ME?"_

(**A short time later; within the hallways of main building of Duel Academy**)

Inside of the hallways of Duel Academy, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines laughing haughtily and darkly about what happened in Crowler's class while Kurama and Rukia follow along silently.

Yusuke yells out, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Did you see the look on that clown's face?"

Naruto calls out, with a dark excited tone and dark sly smile on his face, "Yeah! It was totally priceless, Yusuke!"

Kuwabara calls out, in a dark laughter, "Yeah, no kidding! That was…(laughing)…priceless!"

Tyson says, in a dark excited tone and dark sly smile on his face, "I didn't know how long I was going to keep my laughter in!"

Kagome tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Nice one, Jaden! You really showed Crowler who was boss!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Yes, excellent work, Jaden. You showed that pathetic fool who is the real boss around here."

Jaden tells Sasuke and Kagome, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Thanks, guys! Crowler thinks that he is a know-it-all, but I guess that I showed him."

Jenny tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Big time, bro! I could barely contain myself from laughing when I saw that look on all of those dorks faces!"

Ryo says, with a dark sly grin, "Join the club, Jen! It took me almost all of my strength from not laughing!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden, with dark sly grin, "Nice work, Sarge! Beat the enemy at his own game!"

Kuwabara says, with a dark serious tone, "Maybe that will show those losers who is the real brains and brawls from this school."

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Same here! Since we made Crowler look like a fool, all of those, Society Dorks, look just as dumb!"

Kira says, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "Yeah!"

Ryoga states, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Well, those geeks had it coming! And I'm glad that it was Jaden that showed them a thing or two!"

Takuya says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! Now that was funny!"

Koji says, with a dark smile, "For once, I agree, Takuya!"

Just then Yusuke's senses 'perk up' and he says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey guys, guess who is coming to 'play'?"

Kuwabara says, with a dark annoyed tone when he, Chad, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Sasuke, Neji, Kurama, Rukia, Genki, Davis, and TK pick up the auras, "Don't need to guess, Urameshi. Geek Squad at twelve o' clock and coming up fast!"

Daichi says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh perfect! A way to ruin a perfectly good mood!"

Tyson says, in a dark snarl, "No joke, Daichi!"

Genki says, with a dark annoyed snort, "Those geeks sure have a way of ruining a good mood!"

Davis says, in a dark snort, "No joke, Genki!"

Kira thinks in her mind, with a dark nasty snarl, _"Great! What we didn't need to see in the morning!"_

Soon enough, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, slackers!"

When the group stops, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines roll their eyes and they think in the same time, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Here we go!"_ Our group does an about face to see none other than white clad former friends, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi, Atticus Rhodes, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kari Kamiya, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Hilary Tachibana, Keiko Yukimura, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Mia Koji, Kento Rei Faun, Cye Mouri, Rowen Hashiba, Sage Date, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga staring down at all of them with cold and serious stares.

Kenny says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, if it isn't the Dork Portal, don't we feel special?"

Shampoo asks, with a dark annoyed snarl, "Well, if we feel special then why do Shampoo feel too too sick right now?"

Ryo snarls and says, darkly and annoyed, "What do you dorks want now?"

Rowen asks, in a cold serious tone, "What in the world has gotten into you, Ryo!"

Ryo retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "You're supposed to be the smart one, geek! You figure it out, dork!"

Mia yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Damn it, Ryo! This isn't so like you or any of you!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Boo-hoo! Cry me a river, wench! This is who we are now! Don't like it? Like we said before: Tough!"

Kenny says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, do us all a favor, dweebs, and beat it!"

Keiko calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Oh, that's it! First, it is restricting our ability to move around and help people see the light! And now, this, what in the hell has gotten into you?"

Yusuke asks, with a dark nasty tone, "Don't you dweebs have lives of your own other than to bother us?" Keiko winched at he 'ex'-boyfriend's nasty words.

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, we do, Yusuke."

Jenny says, with a dark sly grin and dark nasty tone, "In a pig's eye, whore."

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, Jenny?"

Naruto calls out, nastily, "You heard her, Rhodes! Or does that damn stupid light of yours reduce that hearing of yours?"

Kari states, in a cold serious tone, "You were never so nasty to us before, so, why now?"

Kira says, in a mocking baby-like tone, "Boo-hoo! Oh, boo-hoo! Ah, what's the matter, Kamiya? Going to cry to your 'Master' like a little puppy just because Hikari and Yusuke stopped your damn little scheme?"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You are really starting to annoy me, Kira!"

Ryoga says, with a dark sly sneer, "Oh we're so scared of the pathetic tomboy and her _empty_ threats!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, pervert, you're get it!"

Ranma says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah! No one talks that way to Akane and gets away with it, P-chan!" Akane creates a huge white mallet and then rushes at Ryoga, with Ranma, but then Hotaru and Ukyo uses their super-speed to intercept them and Ukyo slams her spatula to Akane's face, throwing her to the ground, and Hotaru smashing her fist right into Ranma's chest, really hard, causing the wind to be extremely knocked out of him.

Hotaru says, with a dark sneer, "That's payback for betraying me, 'bro'!" Hotaru then smashes her right fist into Ranma's face, knocking him to the ground, causing the floor to crack on impact, and Ranma coughs a little blood from her mouth.

Nabiki calls out, horrified, "Akane! Ranma!" Nabiki runs to her sister's and future brother-in-law's side and from the SOL group, Keiko calls out to Hotaru, in a cold angered tone, "How could you do that, Hotaru! He's your own brother!"

Hotaru gives a dark angered huff as she turns her head away in dark anger and contempt as he crossed his arms causing Keiko to feel annoyed. Keiko yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Are you even listening me!"

Genki then gives a dark angered glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare and he brawls out, in a dark angered tone, "Why don't you put a crock in it, you fucking whore! I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice!"

Keiko was taken back at this and she yells out, coldly, "What's going on, Genki! You were never so nasty to me before!"

Alister says, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh wah! Cry me a river, bitch! After what you did to Yusuke and our family, you think we care about your feelings!"

Kuwabara roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "You sold Urameshi out to these white assholes for power, bitch! I thought I knew you, Keiko! You are no better than the other students from our old school, Sarayashiki Junior High! And besides, what do you care? You left Urameshi! So, what we do is none of your damn business!"

Sasuke tells Alister, Kuwabara, and Genki, with a dark plain tone, "Don't waste your time on these worthless geeks, guys. We have more important things to do."

Takuya says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, Sasuke's right! I can't stand the sight of these white morons anyways!"

Zoe calls out, coldly, "Takuya, why are you acting this way!"

Koji yells at Zoe, in a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you buzz off, bitch!"

Koichi calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What's your deal, bro!"

Koji tells Koichi, in a dark nasty tone, "Don't call me 'bro', dork! You're not my brother!" Koichi was taken back at Koji's dark harsh tone.

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "If you dorks, don't mind, we've got far more important matters than to do with white geeks like you!"

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "And if you either disobey Yusuke, Hotaru, and my rules or bug us like this again…!" Hikari slams her right fist into the nearby wall causing a large 'boom' to be heard as she cracks the wall and leaving the imprint of her fist on it without getting scratching, surprising and scaring the SOL members. Hikari states, with a dark serious tone, "…well, let's just say that we won't be so nice, next time!"

Atticus states, a bit fearful, but trying to sound cold and emotionless, "Oh, yeah! Do you think that you, nonbelievers, scare tactics can frightening us? We've seen the light!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and says, darkly, "Man, you are even dumber than you look, dweeb! Let's go guys!" Soon enough, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines along with Kurama and Rukia turn their backs to their former' friends and start to leave.

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare turn your back to us, dorks?" Soon enough, the group stops, turns on one knee, and all of them, except for Kurama and Rukia, give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama's glares and it scares the SOL members somewhat. Yusuke then slowly and menacingly marches towards Chazz, which unnerves with his eyes giving him a piercing glare, and he stops right in front of Chazz.

Daichi says, with a dark sly grin in his lips, "Oh boy, that dork, Princeton's going to get it!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Big time!"

Alister says, with a dark sly grin, "Man, I hope that Princeton got a good medical insurance for this."

Yusuke says, with a dark annoyed tone, "You know what, Princeton? I am fucking sick and tried of your mouth! It's time to shut you up once and for all! You and I are going to duel!"

Ken yells out, stunned, "What? You've got be kidding me?"

Yusuke replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Am I laughing, dork?"

Naruto calls out, in a dark baby-like taunting tone, "What's the matter, Princeton? Afraid that you will lose to a 'nonbeliever'?"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, look, his face is as white as his geeky uniform!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly smile, "Nice one, Jay!" Hikari gives a dark sly snicker while the rest of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines laugh at Jaden's insult to Chazz.

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That does it! You have yourself a duel, dork!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, the dork does have a backbone after all! Nice to see that you have at least some qualities of a true duelist, through you've just made the dumbest move in your life!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold sly grin, "We will see about that, dork! When I'm done with you, you will be changing your wardrobe from black and blue to white!"

Tenchi rolls his eyes and exclaims, darkly, "Yeah, that will happen when Hell freezes over, Princeton!"

Kira states, with a dark nasty tone, "By the way, don't you need your 'Master' to give you permission like the dogs you are?"

Alexis calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You are starting to really push it, Kira!"

Hikari says, with a dark mock fearful and dark sarcastic tone, "Oh, you are really scaring me, dork! I'm shaking in my black high-heeled boots!"

Ichigo says, with a dark sly smile, "Ha! Like you, dorks, could ever scare us!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly tone, "You had better be in Obelisk Arena in the next few hours or I will consider that you chickened out like the white dork that you are! Later, dweebs!" Soon enough, Yusuke returns to his sisters and friends and the group along with Rukia and Kurama leaves their 'former' friends and loved ones behind.

Kento asks, in a perplexed tone, "What in the world has gotten into them?"

Max says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, I don't like it, Kento."

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "And we're going to find out."

(**Later that day; within Obelisk Arena**)

Later that day, we find Chazz Princeton, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi, Atticus Rhodes, Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kiyone Makibi, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, Kento Rei Faun, Rowen Hashiba, Mia Koji, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue walk into the room where they find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including Inuyasha and his sisters, waiting for them. Yusuke, who has a duel disk attached to his left wrist, is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed on the dueling platform while the rest of our heroes and heroines were waiting in the stands. Yusuke's eyes open, he looks at the SOL members, and he gives a dark wicked smile causing Yusuke's 'former' friends, family, and 'ex'-girlfriend to shutter because the dark wicked smile.

Yusuke says, with the dark sly tone in his voice and dark wicked smile on his lips, "Well, look who decided to show up. I thought that you would be smart and chick out, dork!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold serious tone and cold sly smile, "Of course, I was going to show! I wasn't going to let some dork show me up!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly smile, "Before we begin, I would like to inform you that we are going to be dueling with a few new rules."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly grin, "My friends and I have looked back into Duel Monsters' history and we decided to revive the old Deck Master's way of dueling!"

Inuyasha and his sisters gave Kagome puzzled looks and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Hey Kagome, what's a Deck Master?"

Kagome replies, "The Deck Master is an old form of dueling that the King of Games, Yugi Muto and his friends and relatives faced on their way to the Battle City finals!"

Chazz asks, perplexed, "Deck Master?"

Bastion calls out, in a cold logical tone, "Yes, Chazz, the Deck Master's system! It is a form of dueling that Yugi Moto and his friends faced on their way to the Battle City finals! You see, Yugi Moto and his friends, on their way to the Battle City finals, had the Kaiba Corporation blimp diverted by Noah Kaiba, the real son of Gozaburo Kaiba, the step-father of Seto Kaiba, who was virtualized when his body was damaged beyond repair. Inside Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and the others were forced into a set of duels with Noah and the Big Five, five former heads of Kaiba Corporation that were trapped in the virtual world after their first attempt to trap Seto Kaiba failed, where if they lose, their bodies were taken over by Noah or a Big Five member while their minds were left in the virtual world. They developed the form of dueling known as the Deck Master's system."

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, at least there is one in your group with some brains left." Many of the SOL members give Hikari a cold nasty look where she responds by sticking her tongue at them.

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Your dorky friend is right, Princeton! And because a person seems to lose their mind when you beat them and force or brainwash them into your fucking cult, I thought that using this kind of duel is most appropriate! So, we've revived the Deck Master's form of dueling! Now, here's how it works: We pick a monster from our deck to serve as our Deck Master for the duel and they stay on the sidelines! Allow me to demonstrate!" Yusuke takes out his dueling deck, takes one card from it, and displays his Masked Dragon (1400/1100) causing him to call out, "I choose my Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears by Yusuke's right side. Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly tone, "You see, as long as they stay on the side lines, your Deck Master doesn't count as being in play, but it doesn't count being in the graveyard or out of play either. So, all types of spell and trap cards won't have any effect on it! However, you have the option to move your Deck Master to the field and then it will count, but remember, when you lose your Deck Master, you automatically lose the duel, no matter how many life-points you've got left!"

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah! I get it!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Hold it, dork! One more thing, Sartorius's fucking monsters can't be used as Deck Masters at any time!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, surprised, "What?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, 'Chazzy', those are the rules! If you don't like them, tough!"

Mia yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's not fair, Yusuke!"

Ryo yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Excuse me! But who said that life was fair! You made your bed when you hurt innocent people, now you lay on it, whore!"

Mia winches at Ryo's dark nasty words and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Ryo, what's going on! You've never been so nasty to me, before!"_

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Why, you? Wait until I crush you and make you see the light!"

Yusuke replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you put your monsters where your mouth is, dork? Now, choose your Deck Master and remember, you can't use any cheating monsters from that freak!"

Chazz goes through his deck and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I'll teach you to respect Master Sartorius!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark nasty tone, "Not in this life-time, Princeton! Now, choose your monster!"

Chazz takes one card from his deck, displays his Infernal Incinerator (2800/2000) monster card, it appears on the field beside his right side, and Chazz calls out, in a cold sly tone, "I'll choose my Infernal Incinerator to act as my Deck Master, but I won't need him to win."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a dark sly grin on his lips and dark nasty tone, _"Don't count on it, you damned ass! You will need him to have a chance, but then again, you won't be able to know how to use his special ability as your Deck Master being the dumb dork that you are!"_

The group of SOL members goes onto the stands and Keiko was wondering about the boy she loved even through their relationship has been 'broken off'.

Yusuke and Chazz put their dueling decks into their duel disks, a visible black and dark violet aura comes from Yusuke's deck that's able to be seen by the SOL members, and Orihime asks Uryu, in a worried tone, "Uryu, do you sense that?"

Uryu says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah, I do, Orihime. I'm picking up that weird dark aura coming from Yusuke's deck."

Every one of SOL members look at Uryu and Orihime. Sage says, with a cold plain tone, "I could see it and sense it, too. I'm not sure that Chazz knows what he is going to get into."

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold sly tone, "Ready to lose, Urameshi?"

Yusuke rolls his eyes and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh, please, loser, you couldn't even beat Jaden ever since he got here! What makes you think that you will win against me?"

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold confident tone, "Because I've seen the light!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Well, guess what dork? You are going to see something else and it is an old friend of yours: Defeat! Now, let's duel!" Yusuke and Chazz activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Yusuke and Chazz yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Chazz: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke says, with a dark smirk, "Ladies, first, Chazzy!"

Chazz says, drawing a card, "You are going to pay for that remark, Urameshi!" Chazz says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Chazz draws three cards, discards two more cards, and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my White Knight Lancer in attack mode!" White Knight Lancer (1500/0), a humanoid monster in sickly white armor with red hair, shield in his left hand, and lance in his right hand, comes to the field in attack mode.

Hassleberry asks, with a dark plain tone, "What in tarnation is that?"

Jenny says, with a dark snort, "Another cheating card from that card reading freak, Hassleberry."

Chazz says, as an image of White Knight Swordsman (1200/1200), a white armored humanoid monster with a huge sword, "Like my new monster, Urameshi? I also have another new trick in the form of White Knight Swordsman which boosts my Lancer by three hundred attack points!" Just then White Knight Lancer goes from 1500/0 to 1800/0 and Chazz says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Yusuke says, drawing a card, "Is that all? Please, dork! I've seen toddlers make better moves than that!"

The SOL members were shocked by Yusuke's insult and Alexis says, stunned, "What's up with him? He has insulted people before, but nothing like this!" However, none of Society members notice the darkness that starts to creep on all of them, but our 'darkened' heroes and heroines do.

Yusuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to play one level five or above Normal Monster from my hand!" Yusuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, "My Elemental Hero Neos will do!" Just then Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, I bring out my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode!" Immediately, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Double Summon to allow me another Normal Summon this turn!" Yusuke says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "And I choose Flare Scarab to come out and play, dork!" Immediately, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500-900/500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "You think that those alien freaks scare me, Urameshi? I've seen Slacker use them before!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly tone, "Then why haven't you developed a tactic to defeat them? Every time that Jaden uses one, he kicked your white dorks butts all over the island!" Yusuke says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Card of Demise! This gives me five new cards, but in five turns, I have to get of my entire hand! Don't worry about that, dweeb! This duel won't last that long!" Yusuke draws five new cards into his hand and he says, with a dark smirk, "And now, I combine Neos, Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole with Triple Contact Fusion!" The three named monsters leap into the sky as the outer space theme as the three monster cards are sent back to Yusuke's deck.

Both sides are shocked and Ray asks, perplexed, "Triple Contact Fusion?" The three monsters combine in a bright light and Yusuke puts a new Fusion Monster card from his Fusion deck on his duel disk.

Yusuke yells out, with a dark smile, "Come on out, Elemental Magma Neos!" Out of the light, Elemental Hero Magma Neos (3000/2500), a humanoid monster with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab's head minus the beatle horns, green armored body with a blue sphere jewel in his chest, black armored shoulder pads, Flare Scarab's wings, his lower right arm being made of Grand Mole's claws, his left hand being made of molten rock, and dark green and black armored legs, comes to the field in attack mode. When his Field Spell slot of his duel disk opens, Yusuke says, putting a Field Spell card into the slot, "Then I play my Neo-Space Field Spell, dweeb!" When the slot closes, the field turns into outer space aurora that surrounds everyone and Yusuke says, with a dark smirk, "Now, this field gives Neos and all Neos Fusion monsters gain five hundred attack points, but my Neos also gains four hundred attack points for all cards, monster, spell, and trap cards, on the field including yours, dweeb!"

Chazz yells out, horrified, "No way!" Just then Magma Neos goes from 3000/2500 to 5500/2500!

Yusuke shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Neos, crush his peon with Meteor Meltdown!" Magma Neos unleashes a huge flaming meteor that slams into White Knight Lancer and vaporizes it in which Chazz yells out in extreme pain as dark electricity bolts zaps him as he loses 3700 life-points.

The SOL members are shocked and Orihime asks, stunned, "What just happened?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, as the Millennium Symbol appears on his forehead, "Did I forget to mention that we are playing a Shadow Game, dork?"

Chazz calls out, shocked, "Shadow Game?"

Hikari says, displaying the Millennium Necklace, "And this should explain how we are doing this, dorks!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis yells out, flabbergasted, "The Millennium Necklace!"

Mia asks, stunned, "You mean the same Millennium Necklace used in the Shadow Games?"

Hikari says, with a dark smirk, "Ding, folks! The dork gets the prize and we have winner! We also got the other Millennium Items!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly tone displaying his Millennium Puzzle, "And we are using them for this Shadow Game! Since you are cheating with those rotten cards, we are evening the playing field!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "How is this fair, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "Because we said so, twerp! I end my turn with three face-downs and my Neos gains eight hundred more attack points!" When Yusuke end his turn, Magma Neos goes from 5500/2500 to 6300/2500!

Current Score:

Chazz: 300

Yusuke: 4000

Chazz says, drawing a card, "You are going to pay for this, dork! I'm not scared of your Shadow Games! I faced down the Shadow Riders and beat them at their game!"

Jenny yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, dork! It's my bro that faced the most Shadow Riders and their leader and beat them! You just faced one, so, don't take credit for his work!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"What's happened to them?"_

Chazz says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I get two more cards from my deck!" Chazz draws two more cards from his deck and he says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Foolish Burial! I discard one monster card from his deck to my graveyard!" Chazz takes out Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) monster card to the graveyard and Chazz says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Level Modulation! Now, you draw two cards and I play one level monster from my graveyard in which I choose Armed Dragon level seven!" Just then Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode while Yusuke draws two cards from his deck. Chazz says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I release my Armed Dragon level seven to play my Armed Dragon level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 glows and turns into Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) in attack mode. Chazz says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Emerency Proivison and get rid of my face-down to gain one grand in life-points!" Chazz's face-down is destroyed and he gains one grand in life-points. Chazz says, with a cold smirk, "And that trap card was my Sealed Gates trap card and when it is destroyed, I can remove White Knight Swordsman, White Knight Lancer, and White Knight Guardna, all of whom are in my graveyard, to play my White Knight Lord in attack mode!" Chazz removes the three said monster cards and Chazz puts a card that comes out of his deck in which White Knight Lord (2000/2000), a blue haired and white armored humanoid with a mace in his hand, in attack mode. Chazz says, discarding a card in his hand, "Now, I discard one card from my hand to take care of your Magma Neos, thanks to my Armed Dragon!" Armed Dragon LV10 unleashes a shockwave right at Magma Neos.

Yusuke says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Contact Out Quick-Play spell card!" Yusuke's face-down card is revealed to be the Contact Out Quick-Play spell card and Yusuke says, with a dark smirk, "Sorry, dweeb, but by returning one Neos Fusion monster back to my deck, I can play the monster that brought him out in the first place!" Magma Neos vanishes causing the shockwave to miss him and after putting the card back in his Fusion deck, Yusuke takes three cards from his deck and puts them on his duel disk in which Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000-3000/2000) appears in attack mode and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) and Neo-Spacian Grand Mode (900/300) come to the field in defense mode.

Chazz says, with a cold sneer, "My White Knight Lord will take out your twerpy bug, dork!" White Knight Lord then attacks Flare Scarab with its mace.

Yusuke says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I play my Negate Attack trap card!" Just then Yusuke's next face-down was Negate Attack counter-trap card and Yusuke says, with a dark smirk, "This card negates your attack and ends your battle phase!" A shield protects Flare Scarab from White Knight Lord's attack.

Ranma yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, Chazz! Couldn't you see that coming?"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "For some reasons, there is a black energy surrounding his face-downs! I can't see them!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly tone, "Nice try, Princeton! But as long as Yusuke is using this Shadow Game, you can't cheat! You have to find out about your face-down cards the old fashion way!" The SOL members are flabbergasted from what Jaden just said to them.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, stunned, "Say what!"

Ray yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius told us that the Light revealed all!"

Keiko says, with a perplexed tone, "How can our abilities to see their face-downs from Master Sartorius are blocked!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't know, Keiko! How did they get the power to block this power?"

Naruto says, in a dark taunting tone, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Chazz says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a face-down!" Flare Scarab goes up from 500/500 to 900/500.

Current Score:

Chazz: 1300

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's time that I ended this, dweeb!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "I have the Light on my side, dork! Your empty threats don't surprise me!"

Yusuke says, with a dark strong tone, "You might change your tune when I release all three of my monsters!" Just then Neos, Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole vanish and they are released in which the SOL members wonder what's happening. Just then they see Yusuke surrounded by a golden aura and chanting out, "_Almighty protector of the sun and sky…I beg of thee…please heed my cry…"_

Keiko yells out, stunned, "I recognize that chant and how can Yusuke have that card?"

Max asks, perplexed, "What?"

Yusuke continues to chant out, _"…Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…I beseech thee, grace our humble game…But first I shall...call out thy name: Winged Dragon of Ra!_" Yusuke slams the card on his duel disk and a golden orb appears on the field in which it transforms into Winged Dragon of Ra (4800/2800) in attack mode.

Chazz yells out, shocked, "The Winged Dragon of Ra? No way! That card is gone!"

Kagome says, with a dark smirk, "Then what's that dork? It looks like a mighty golden dragon right in front of you, loser!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "And one that's about to end this duel, dork! Since my Egyptian God Monster has more attack points than your dragon and more than enough to take your life-points with it, dweeb! Ready to call it quits, dweeb? Be smart for once, Princeton!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly tone, "Don't even bother, Yusuke! If he was smart, he would be out of the 'Society of Dorks' a long time ago!"

Tyson says, with a dark grin, "No joke! What a wussy! Screaming like a little baby over a little shocking!"

Tenchi says, with a dark smile, "Just put that 'white dog' out of his misery!"

Davis and TK say in unison, darkly, "No joke, Tenchi!"

Genki says, with a dark smile, "Get rid of that pathetic wuss, Yusuke!"

Takuya says, with a dark grin, "Show that loser what a real duelist can do, Yusuke!"

The SOL members are horrified and Zoe asks, preplexed, "What are you saying, Takuya?"

Hilary thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What's happened to them?"_

Yusuke says, with a dark smile, "Guess what Chazzy? Your time is up! Everyone says that it is time to go and you are going to go, dork!" Yusuke snaps his fingers and he says, with a dark smile, "Winged Dragon of Ra, end this duel with Blaze Cannon Blast!" Winged Dragon of Ra unleashes a powerful sphere of solar flames and energy that slam into Armed Dragon LV10, totally vaporizing it, and Chazz screams out in extreme pain from the flames and dark electric shock as he loses 1800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Chazz: 0

Yusuke: 4000

When the duel ended, the remaining holograms had disappeared, the smoke and dust clear to reveal Chazz's form on the ground, lying on his back, his white uniform and body is badly burned and smoking and somewhat smoking, his eyes are totally glazed over and his cards down from the air as they were sent flying from Obelisk's powerful attack.

All of the SOL members yell out in unison and in horror, "Chazz!"

Yusuke thrusts his fingers and says, with a wink and a dark sly smile, "That's game, Princeton! And may you rest in pieces too, loser!" Soon after, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines greatly and darkly cheer for Yusuke's victory and they leap out of the stands to greet him while Kagura, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi gave sly smirks and Holly, Kurama, and Rukia give concerned looks as they walks down to meet them.

Kari yells out, with a horrified tone, "Oh, god! Chazz!" The SOL members immediately run out of the stands and run to his fallen form. On the meanwhile, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines run over to Yusuke and celebrate his victory, while Hikari came and grabs Yusuke's neck, by her arms, hugging him.

Naruto yells out, with a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Hikari pulls back and says, with a dark smile, "Yeah, bro! You kicked that dork's ass into next week!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah! That was a sweet duel!"

Yusuke tells his friends, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks. If that's how these dweebs duel, then we will win in no time flat." Soon enough, a card floats down into Yusuke's hands and Yusuke finds that it is Chazz's White Veil spell card causing Yusuke to give a wide dark smirk from it. On the meanwhile, the SOL members try to revive Chazz with no success. Sakura uses her healing powers to try to revive Chazz, but even through his body is healed, he doesn't wake up.

Mindy asks, perplexed, "What's going on? Isn't Chazz supposed to wake up since Sakura healed him?"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz! Damn it! You had better wake up, dork! Get up!" However, Chazz only moans in reply to show that he was alive.

Just then Yusuke's voice booms out, darkly, "Don't your white skirt in a bunch, dork! I didn't kill him! I abhor killing anyone no matter how rotten their damned soul is!" Every one of the SOL members look at Yusuke with horrified and/or cold angered looks on their faces and Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "However, even if you heal him with that Billboard Blow's healing powers, he won't wake up until the shadows are done with him and I'll tell you that when he wakes up, you dweebs won't like the results!"

Kari yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How could you? How could you be so cruel, Yusuke?"

Yusuke rolls his eyes and exclaims, in a dark nasty tone, "That rotten asshole got what he deserved by committing great deal of crimes in the name of 'peace' and 'justice'! Well, he got what Princeton truly deserved: Justice."

Mindy yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Justice? You call this justice?"

Jaden tells the SOL members, with a dark annoyed tone, "Don't give us that bullshit, bitch!"

Ryoko yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You know that all of you, white freaks, are criminals and you know it! Much worse than my days as a space pirate!"

Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "You, Society Dorks, think you can do whatever you want to others just because you declare that you are saving the world!"

Jenny says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, guess what? It's time for us true heroes to fight back and this time, we are taking no prisoners!"

Takuya says, with a dark sly grin, "The universe chose people like us to give you, white freaks, what you damn deserve for your crimes and make sure that you are punished once and for all!"

Jaden and Tenchi took out a card from their decks and Jaden says, darkly, "Yusuke isn't the only one with an Egyptian God Card!" Jaden then displays the card to be Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) and Tenchi is holding the card to be Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) God cards.

Alexis yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

Keiko yells out, shocked, "They're back! The three Egyptian God cards are back!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, it looks like your memories haven't been faded too much, white dorks!"

Kuwabara yells out, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! We have the three Egyptian God Cards on our side!"

Jaden says, with a dark wicked grin, "Which reminds me…" Soon after, Jaden goes into his belt and takes out the Millennium Rod.

Keiko calls out, stunned, "That's the Millennium Rod!"

Jaden tells Keiko, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, the rotten wench gets it right! And here's your reward, traitor!" The Millennium Rod gives off a bright glow and the group of SOL members is frozen in place.

Ranma says, in a surprised tone, "What the hell…"

Hilary says, stunned, "I can't…I can't move…!"

Jenny walks over to them, drags Chazz Princeton's unconscious form away from them, and she says, with a dark nasty tone, "That's should keep you, dorks, in place until my bro and I are done with him!" Jenny looks down at Chazz and she says, with a dark angered tone, "So, this is the mighty 'Chazz Princeton' of the Society of Trash, huh? You are nothing, but a disgrace to all of mankind and all duelists everywhere!"

Jaden says, with a dark angered tone, "And here's your reward, asshole!" Jaden and Jenny slam their feet into Chazz's chest hard and he gives a loud groan of pain.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Akane yells out, stunned, "Damn it! How could you two do that?"

Jenny replies, with a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly grin, "Because we felt like it, geek!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "If you don't like it…that's TOUGH!" Jaden uses the Millennium Rod to send the group of SOL members, excluding Chazz's unconscious body, flying into the air and many of them slam into the wall with the rest slamming into the floor.

Jaden points his Millennium Rod at Chazz's unconscious form and lifts him up from the ground. Jaden then puts his Millennium Rod back as Chazz's body moved in the same direction. Akane tries to get up on her feet and Jaden yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey tomboy, catch!" Jaden sends his Millennium Rod forward, throwing Chazz's body towards Akane. Before Akane could react, Chazz's body was slammed into her taking her back to floor, while hitting her head to the floor, knocking her out, with Chazz's body on her.

Ranma yells out, horrified, "Akane!" Ranma looks at Jaden, angrily and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Why did you do that, Jaden! You're gonna pay for that!"

Alexis yells out, seriously, "Ranma, wait!" Ranma charges towards Jaden, in anger, soon after, Hotaru intercept him and smashes his fist to Hotaru's chest, causing him to gasp for air and cough out blood. Hotaru then bashes his face hard, throwing him to the wall crashing on impact, creating an imprint of his body.

The SOL members yell out, in shock and unison, "Ranma!"

Hinata yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that!" Hinata activates her Byakugan and charges towards Sasuke. However, Naruto intercepts her and kicks her in the chin, throwing Hinata into the air. Naruto jumps into the air to get to Hinata and slams his right fist to Hinata's face, breaking her nose, throwing her to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Sakura yells out, stunned, "Hinata!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Serves those two white geeks for not learning their places! However, we aren't all that bad. Look at the card that I picked up for Princeton." Yusuke then displays Chazz's White Veil spell card and then he rips it in half!

The SOL members gasp in shock and Mindy yells out, stunned, "Chazz's White Veil spell card!"

Yusuke says, with a mock innocent tone, "Oh, that's what that was. Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz." Yusuke then rips the two pieces in half again and says, with a mock apologizing tone, "Oops. I did it, again." Yusuke then rips the four pieces of the card again and he yells out, with a dark sly smile and mock innocent tone, "Oh, dear, whoops. I'm such a klutz." Soon after, Yusuke rips the card into tiny sheds, he blows them all over Chazz's unconscious form, and he says, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "There you go, Princeton. Sorry about that."

Syrus yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "You jerk! You are no better than Zane!" Just then Yusuke's duel disc lifts into the air, points directly at Syrus, and launches a dark beam of energy at Syrus causing him to cry out in pain as he is zapped by dark electric energy and he's pushed back away from his fellow SOL members and crashes into the stands, temporary knocked out.

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Syrus!" Soon after, she goes over to her friend and fellow SOL member.

Yusuke says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Oops, sorry about that, twerp. My deck has become sensitive it hates me being compared to Zane."

Bastion asks, in a perplexed tone, "By the way, where did you get the Egyptian God Cards?"

Yusuke gives Bastion a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare, scaring the SOL member, and he says, in a dark annoyed tone, "None of your business, dork, so, fuck off!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Consider Princeton a warning to all of you! We mean business and we are not going to stop until this school and this world is rid of you Society Dorks, once and for all! You will pay for your crimes!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Those dorks better be worried when my new deck gets their hands on them! They will wish they had never been born when they betrayed us! Believe it!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a dark sly smile and dark plain tone, "For once, Naruto, I agree with you. The Society of Light's end begins now and soon, all of you will feel our wrath."

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Later, losers!" Soon enough, the group of 'darkened' heroes and heroines with dark sly grins on their faces left the arena, with Kurama, Rukia, Inuyasha and his sisters followed while the SOL members look on in a mixture of disbelief, horror, and/or anger.

Keiko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"How could you, Yusuke? How could you do something this horrible? Sure, there were times that you've resorted to violence in the past, but you never did any of this before, so, why now?"_

(**Sometime later that day; within the White Dorm's Medical Wing**)

Within the 'White Dorm's' medical wing, we find Chazz Princeton, lying down on a bed, still totally unconscious, while a breathing mask is on his nose and mouth to give him air, and devices stuck to his bare chest to motion his vitals, which are showing stable, while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were treated with their wounds. Soon enough, Sartorius enters the room and every single SOL member in the room bows to him.

Bastion tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Thank you for coming, sir."

Sartorius tells Bastion, in a plain tone, "I came down as soon as all of you called me." Sartorius looks at Chazz's unconscious form and he asks, in a serious tone, "What happened to Mister Princeton?"

Akane tells Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Believe it or not, this was all Yusuke's doing Master Sartorius."

Sartorius asks, in a rare surprised tone, "Yusuke Urameshi did this?"

Kari nods her head and replies, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, sir."

Sakura tells Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Allow us to explain what happened." Soon after, the group of SOL members then explained about what happened when our 'darkened' heroes and heroines came to the harbor this morning, and most importantly, with Chazz concerned, about what happened in that Shadow Duel that Chazz dueled against Yusuke and what happened in the infirmary.

When they were done, Sartorius asks, in a rare surprised tone and curiously, "A Shadow Game, huh?"

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. Yusuke and the nonbelievers got their hands on the Millennium Items, used them to create a real-life Shadow Game, and he ruthlessly beat Chazz down with it. Plus, Yusuke used some of the cards that we never heard of before to ruthlessly beat Chazz down with and an Egyptian God Card, the one and only the Winged Dragon of Ra, to finish Chazz off. The nonbelievers showed us that they have the other two God Cards, Slifer and Obelisk, in their decks."

Sartorius states, in a rare perplexed tone, "Shadow Games and God Cards?"

Hilary tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Not only that, sir, Yusuke's deck had an unusual aura of darkness coming from it and all of the nonbelievers seemed to take pleasure in Chazz's suffering. Sakura healed his wounds, but Chazz hasn't woken up since he lost the duel."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "This poses one serious problem, Miss Tachibana." Sartorius then commands, in a serious tone, "Inform the rest of our dorm to stay from Yusuke Urameshi and the nonbelievers until they see the light! I will be in my quarters and try to figure this situation out. If anything important comes up, come to me immediately." All of the SOL members, including Ranma, bow in respect to Sartorius as he leaves the room while Zoe, Kari, Hilary, Mia, Alexis, and Keiko are totally distraught about what happened.

Sakura tells Keiko, with a cold sly smile on her lips, "Don't worry, Keiko. I know that you, Zoe, Kari, Hilary, Mia, and Alexis are horrified by what they did, but Master Sartorius will get to the bottom of this and the others will be in the light in no time!"

Ken tells Sakura, with a cold serious tone, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Sakura. They act like they meant business and what they did to Chazz was a good indication."

Bastion says, with a cold logical tone, "It was wise for Master Sartorius to tell all Society members to stay from them. Who knows what Yusuke and the others are capable of?"

Hinata says, in a concerned tone, "I hope that Master Sartorius can find out what's going on."

Alexis says, with a solemn tone, "I hope so, Hinata."

(**Within Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm'; A short time soon after**)

Inside of Sartorius's room, he is shuffling all of his Tarot cards together for a prediction and lies some of them face-down on the marble table. When he turns them over, he gasps at what he sees. All of the cards representing the 'Chosen Duelists' over at our heroes and heroines have turned pitch black. And finally, the last card is the Hangman, which represents Chazz Princeton, and much to Sartorius's rare shock, it was turning pitch black slowly before his eyes.

Sartorius's eyes widen and he says to himself, in a low and serious tone, "It looks like that I was correct. It seems like the other Chosen Duelists outside of my control have come in contact with a power that can alter destiny. I must learn more about this force and the only way I can do that is to watch them duel!" Sartorius gains an evil gleam in his eyes and yells out, with an evil sly smile, "Soon, they will see the light! They always do in time!"

(**Back at the Slifer Red dorms; near dusk**)

Returning the Slifer Red dorms, we find our heroes and heroines assembled there where they told Sanosuke and the elder Digidestined about the new Ronin Warriors and Amazon Warriors and the remaining 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous' along with Hassleberry, JP, and Tommy told them about how Yusuke handled the SOL controlled Chazz Princeton with Sanosuke and the elder Digidestined having radical new looks.

Sanosake's black hair has gained red highlights across much of his black hair. He has a black spiked leather choker around his neck, dark blue shirt tightly fitting over his muscular frame, black jacket similar to Zane's jacket over the shirt, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, dark blue jeans with dark brown belt to match, and black sneakers.

Cody and the elder Digidestined just have their hair colored changed from their natural hair colors to black with highlights on them with red highlights for Cody, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe and dark violet for Sora and Mimi. Cody and the four male elder male Digidestined have black leather chokers around their neck and black fingerless fighting gloves while Sora and Mimi have their lips colored in dark violet, their fingernails are pitch black with the Crest of Love in red on Sora's fingernails and the Crest of Sincerity in dark green for Mimi's fingernails, and they have dark violet chokers around their necks.

Tai tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile, "Oh man! I knew about you from the streets on how you handled people, but I didn't think that it'll be this good!"

Matt says, with a dark sly grin, "It seems that you haven't lost your edge, Yusuke!"

Sanosuke says, with a dark smile, "No joke, bro! I just wish that I would see the dumbfounded expressions on those white dweebs' face when they see their best duelist defeated."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks guys! But it was nothing! No, more than that! It's nothing compared what we're going to do those white dorks and that asshole of a 'master' of there's next!"

Holly asks Yusuke, in a serious tone, "But wasn't what you did to one of their members was enough?"

Inuyasha tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Are you serious, sis? You weren't here to see what they've done to most of us, especially Kagome!"

Ryoko says, in a dark angered tone, "That's right, Inuyasha! I can still feel the electrical shocks that those white freaks gave me when Tenchi lost a life-point!"

Ryo says, in a dark serious and angered tone, "After what he's done to my friends, I wouldn't be satisfied until I see that freak's head in platter!"

Takuya tells Ryo, with a dark smile, "I hear you, Ryo! It's time that freak knows what he's dealing with!"

JP says, with a dark serious tone, "No joke, Taki!"

Tommy says, with a dark smile, "Yeah! It's time to kick those dorks' butts to the next millennium!"

Ichigo says, in a dark serious tone, "That asshole had no right to do what he did to Uryu, Orihime, or any of the students in this school! He just wanted the 'Chosen Duelists'! And how did he try to get to us? He fucking brainwashed nearly every single person that we care about! He has pushed me too far and guess what? I'm not 'playing nice' anymore! He wants war? Well, I'll give it to him! And I swear, I will never give in to him and whatever it takes, I will free everyone from that bastard's control and he will pay for his crimes!"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "I'm with you, Ichigo! Sartorius and the Society of Light will pay for their crimes and we won't stop until that organization is torn apart and it is dismantled!"

Genki exclaims, in a serious and angered tone, "You don't need to tell me twice! That asshole took away Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Keiko, Ken, Yolei, and Kari and turned them into mindless puppets! Normally, I wouldn't be saying this, but after what I've heard what he's done, I won't be satisfied until his head is on a platter!"

Kagome tells Holly, in a dark serious tone, "I understand how you must feel, Holly, and I know this is harsh and it is, but this is war. There is no reasoning with Sartorius. We try that and we will lose it all! This time, I'm playing his way! Hard! He's going to learn that this girl isn't going to take this lying down and that asshole will learn why he should never get her mad!"

Ryo says, in a dark serious tone, "And I'm going to show those assholes why it's not so smart to mess with this Ronin Warrior!"

Yusuke tells Ryo, with a dark sly grin, "Hey Ryo, you're not doing this alone! You forget that I'm a Ronin Warrior too!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "As a matter of fact, there's a certain claypot witch that I'm just dying to try my new powers on her and make her regret ever joining with those dorks to get my brother to go with her to Hell!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, with a smile, "Go ahead, sis! I won't stop you this time!"

Kagome was taken back at this and she asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Inuyasha, are you sure?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "To tell you the truth, Kagome! My feelings for Kikyo has faded and gone ever since he's involved Sota in this war! Now, it's payback time!"

Megumi says, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, bro-bro! That witch is going to get it this time!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Thanks, Megumi!" Inuyasha then thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"But I wish that you'd stop calling me, 'bro-bro'!"_

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "I'd love to give those dweebs a piece of my mind!"

Ichigo asks Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, "Hey Yusuke, mind if I tag along!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile, "And don't forget about me! I've always wanted to try out my demonic and Juraian powers on someone and those white dorks fit the bill pretty well!"

Ryoko says, in a dark sly tone, "Don't think you're going to go alone in this!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "I wasn't satisfied with the beating I gave those dorks earlier!"

Hikari nods and says, darkly, "Me neither!"

Shampoo says, with a dark sly grin, "Yes! White dorks Shampoo beat up!"

Sasuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't forget me!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Yeah, I want to show those dorks what true pain really means! Believe it!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! With my new powers, I'll just give those dweebs a painful beating!"

Alister says, with a dark serious tone, "We'll teach those dorks why it's not cool to brainwash our friends and family!"

Sota says, with a nod, "I'll go too!"

Kagome tells Sota, in a dark serious tone, "Forget it, Sota! You're not coming!"

Sota says, in a pout, "Why not, sis? I'm not a kid in this form!"

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Sota, I almost lost you and I can't handle it if it happens a second time!"

Sanosuke tells Sota, in a dark plain tone, "Sorry, bro! We can't afford to lose you again." Sota then sulks in disappointment and Yusuke yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Then, what the hell are we waiting for!"

Kira says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! We got some white dork butt to kick!"

TK says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah!"

Ryoga says, with a dark sly grin, "And I'll join too!"

Hotaru tells Ryoga, in a dark serious tone, "Actually, you and Mousse will stay here!"

Cologne says, with a nod, "That's right! The Society of Light knows about you and Mousse's curse forms and will have cold water ready, while Hotaru, even in her hawk form, still has her normal strength, and with Shampoo's cursed form is helpful since Ranma hates cats. A pig and a duck will not be useful!"

Ryoga says, in disappointment, "I guess that you're right!"

JP says, with a dark sly grin, "All board the 'Dork Pounding Express'!" Soon after, Yusuke, Inuyasha, and their sisters, except for Holly, along with Kagome, Davis, TK, Genki, Ichigo, Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryo, Hotaru, Shampoo, and Alister walk to the direction to the 'White Dorm' while Sota looks with disappointment.

Sota thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Why can't I fight with Kagome and Inuyasha! It's not fair! I want to help sis out and fight with Inuyasha like I've always dreamt of! I was used as a tool by that freak and I want payback too!"_

Just then, a female angelic voice calls out from Sota's mind, _"Sota, go to a private place so we can talk!"_

Sota looks around to find the voice, but something in his heart tells him to do what the voice told him to do. Sota rushes away to the side of the Slifer Red dorm and he calls out, "I have to go!"

When Sota got to the side of the Slifer Red dorm, a bright light came out of his pocket. Sota looks in his pocket and he asks, curiously, "What's this!" Sota takes out from his pocket what appears to be a brown cell phone and it was glowing with bright light.

Sota asks, curiously, "What's going on? How did this phone get into my pocket?" Just then the cell phone turns into a brown and black D-Tector and Sota asks, curiously, "What is this?" Just then a bright light descends from the sky and land in front of Sota and the light turns into Digimon Spirits of Wood, Arbormon and Petaldramon, which is in front of him.

Sota yells out, surprised, "What are that?"

Just then a female angelic voice calls out from the new D-Tector, "This is the Legendary Digimon spirits of Wood, Arbormon and Petaldramon. With the spirit, you can transform into one of the ten Legendary Digimon Warriors of the Digital World."

Sota asks the voice, "Who are you?"

The female angelic voice replies, "My name is not important at the moment. All you need to know is that you, Sota Higurashi, have been chosen to be Digidestined, protectors of the balance of life between the Digital World, the world of Digimon, and the Real World, your world."

Sota says, seriously, "Hey! I know them! They're those creatures that Genki, Matt, TK, and their friends have! Does that mean I can turn into those Digimon?"

The female angelic voice replies, "Yes, you can. One of ten Legendary Warrior Digimon warriors, but it is your choice and yours alone to accept this power. Once you do, you can never turn back. You will be Digidestined for life and charged with the protection of two worlds and the whole of life in the universe from evil Digimon and other great evils. Will you accept this power to protect all that you care about?"

As thoughts as the people, friends, and others that he cares about in his minds, Sota says, seriously, "Yes! I do!"

The female angelic voice says, in a kind tone, "You have chosen well. Good luck." The Spirits of Wood enter Sota's new D-Tector and the female angelic voice's rings out from the D-Tector as the symbol of Wood appear, "It is time." Soon after, a ring of Digital Information appears on Sota's left hand.

"**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Arbormon!**"

After the cocoon of digital data vanishes from encircling Sota, it reveals Arbormon in Sota's place.

Arbormon says, amazed, "This is incredible! Awesome! I'm really pumped!" Arbormon then gains a grin and he says, strongly, "Time to show sis that I can really kick it up!" Soon after, the new Arbormon heads off to aid the others in their attack on the 'White Dorm'.

(**At the 'White Dorm'; A good time afterwards**)

At the main entrance of the 'White Dorm', there seems to be quiet until there is a huge explosion that destroys the front doors of the 'White Dorm' itself. A short time afterwards, our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, allies, and/or loved ones immediately rush out of the huge hole that was their front door.

Zoe yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, that's our front door! Who's the wise guy?"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, with a dark sly tone, "Who do you think, dork?" Everyone looks towards the source to see the Urameshi triplets, Inuyasha and his sisters, Kagome, Davis, TK, Genki, Ichigo, in his Shimgami uniform, Jaden, Jenny, in her 'Dark Juraian form', Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryo, Hotaru, Shampoo, and Alister assembled together with Jenny wearing a 'Dark Juraian Battle Uniform'.

Jenny Yuki's hairstyle is still the same after she embraced the darkness, her usual Japanese skin is now chocolate brown with two dark violet stripes across each of her cheeks and she is wearing a female Juraian battle uniform similar Ayeka's uniform in 'Tenchi Muyo!' except this uniform was sleeveless, she has black tight-fitting latex fingerless gloves covering her hands up to half-way of her upper arms, she has black armored elbow pads on her elbows, her fingernails are ruby red in color, the 'skirt' on the uniform is dark blue in color, the 'leggings' are dark violet in color, and she has black boots on her feet.

Keiko calls out, shocked, "Are you guys nuts?"

Jenny says, with a dark sly tone, "Like the rest of you, dorks, aren't? We're here to teach you to be in your place since we are in charge now!"

Kento, his 'whitened' version of his Armor of Hardrock, says, with a cold serious tone, "We are not so easily 'bullied' by you, Ryo!"

Naruto says, with a dark sly tone, "Nice armor, dorks! But we're got much better ones, dweebs!" The SOL members look in front as the new Ronin Warriors prepare to use their new armors.

"**Armor of Spirit! Dao Yuuki**!"

"**Armor of Light! Dao Hikari**!"

"**Armor of Storm! Dao Kesshin**!"

"**Armor of Darkness! Dao Tsuyosa**!"

"**Armor of Thunder! Dao Toutoi**!"

"**Armor of Wind! Dao Shoujiki**!"

"**Armor of Wood! Dao Seijitsu**!"

"**Armor of the Galaxy! Dao Yakusoku**!"

"**Armor of the Milky Way! Dao Hokori**!"

"**Armor of Genesis! Dao Eikou**!"

When they are done, the SOL members gasp in shock and Cye says, shocked, "They have their own Ronin armors! And there are female Ronin Warriors? That's impossible!"

Ryo says, with a dark smirk, "They are the female counterparts to us, Ronin Warriors, known as the Amazon Warriors!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Amazon Warriors?"

Ryo says, with a dark smile, "That's right, dork! And with them around, I can do this!"

"**Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"**

Just then Ryo turns into 'darker version' of Wildfire armor in front of everyone.

Kento yells out, shocked, "What the heck? It looks like some kind of 'Dark Wildfire' armor!"

Jaden says, with a dark smirk, "Look at the genus! Go to the top of the board!"

Immediately, Kikyo comes out into the open and she asks, strongly, "What's going on here?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "What do you think Kikyo?"

Takuya says, with a dark serious tone, "We're here to kick your butts!" Takuya, Koji, JP, and Tommy take out their D-Tector digivices.

**Fusion Evolution**

"**Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution! Aldamon!"**

"**Execute! Fusion Evolution! Beowolfmon!"**

**End Fusion Evolution**

**Beast Spirit Evolution**

"**Execute! Beast-Spirit Evolution! MetalKabuterimon!"**

"**Execute! Beast-Spirit Evolution! Korikakumon!"**

**End Beast-Spirit Evolution**

Right in front of the SOL members, 'darker' version of Aladmon, Beowolfmon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikakumon, but Zoe and Koichi had their D-Tector Digivices at the ready.

**Beast-Spirit Evolution**

"**Execute! Beast-Spirit Evolution! Zephyrmon!"**

"**Execute! Beast-Spirit Evolution! JagerLoewemon!"**

**End Beast-Spirit Evolution**

After their 'Digivolution', Zoe and Koichi have become Zephyrmon, with white version of her clothes, and JagerLoewemon, where all the black is replaced by white, is in front of them.

Davis says, amazed, "Man, TK! These guys weren't kidding!"

TK says, awe-struck, "I'll say, Davis!"

Kikyo asks, preplexed, "What is this?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Don't you get it witch? This is your end!" Soon after, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi become their ancient Egpytian forms of Taigoku, Sestuna, and Akira right before everyone.

Cye asks, preplexed, "Them, too?"

Akira says, with a smirk, "That's right, dweeb! These are Ancient Egyptian selves! We are known as Taigoku, Akira, for myself, and Sestuna!"

Alexis asks, preplexed, "Ancient what?"

Genki asks, with a dark sly tone, "Where is the rest of the nerd herd?"

Aldamon says, with a dark smirk, "Princeton must still be licking his wounds like the dog that he is!"

Taigoku says, preparing his sword, "He won't be around for the butt kicking then!"

Kikyo says, with a serious tone, "I think not, Inuyasha!" Kikyo then launches an arrow right at Inuyasha's sisters, but the two of them move with incredible speed out of the way causing Kikyo and the SOL members to gasp in shock.

Yusuke says, with a dark smile, "If that's not a signal, then I don't know what is, folks! Start your engines everyone!"

Davis says, with a dark grin, "Charge, gang!" Giving a loud war-yell similar to the 'Confiderate War Whoop' of the American Civil War or the war-like yells of Native Americans, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines charge in and attack with the SOL members immediately taking the defensive, but they are immediately and quickly starting to get overwhelmed by them.

Beowolfmon swings his sword at Zephyrmon and he says, with a dark serious tone, "Come on, you little fly! Stand and fight!"

Zephyrmon says, with a cold serious tone, "Do you know what you are doing, Koji?"

"**Atomic Inferno!"**

Just then Zephyrmon is hit hard by dozens of fireballs that slam into her and she cries out in pain as she slammed into the ground, hard. Yusuke, with his new armor, goes through Ryo's 'former' friends with ease.

"**Wildfire, Flare up now! Rage of the Shadow Inferno!"**

Ryo unleashes a 'darker' version of his **Rage of Inferno** attack that blasts the 'whitened' Ronin Warriors and they scream out in pain. During this time, Taigoku's sisters easily beat up and throw Kikyo onto the wall as well as knocking her unconscious as well.

Sestuna says, with a grin, "Is that all, witch? This was too easy!"

Jaden faces off with Alexis and she yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Jaden, stop this right now! Don't you know what you are doing?"

Just then a female voice calls out, "We know exactly what we are doing, dork!" Just then Alexis is knocked out with a karate chop to the neck by Jenny. Jenny says, with a dark smirk, "Good night, wench." On the meanwhile, Akane was trying to dodge all of Hotaru's Power Pole strikes and gets hit hard in the ribs, throwing her away.

Ranma yells to his sister, in a cold angered tone, "Hotaru, cut it out!" Just then, Ranma was bashed hard by one of black versions of Shampoo's battle mallets and throws him away to a wall.

Shampoo yells out, darkly, "Go away, bad dork!"

Mihoshi and Kiyone prepare their Galaxy Police issued weapons and Mihoshi shouts out, with a cold serious tone, "You are not going to get away with attacking us this time nonbelievers!"

Ryoko says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't think so, white geeks!" Just then Ryoko launches dark violet electric energy at Kiyone and Mihoshi cry out in pain as they are shocked and they collapses to the ground and into unconsciousness with their white uniforms smoking with multiple burns on them and their bodies. Ryoko says, with a dark sly grin, "Now, you know what's it like to be electrocuted!"

Orihime yells out, horrified, "Mihoshi! Kiyone!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Your turn, dork!" Just then, Orihime was knocked down from behind by Ichigo's and Genki's feet.

Uryu yells out, horrified, "Orihime!"

Davis' voice calls out, darkly, "You should be worried about yourself, four eyes!" Uryu turns to see himself getting bashed hard by Davis and TK, throwing him to the ground.

Kuwabara is facing JagerLowemon and he says, with a dark serious tone, "Why don't you be a good kitty and stay down? I really don't like hurting cats, but you…!"

JagerLowemon says, with a cold serious tone, "Try to keep up then!" Kuwabara then swings his **Spirit Sword**, but the 'whitened' Legendary Warrior Digimon gets out of the way with ease and manages to trip up Kuwabara.

Kuwabara leaps to his feet and yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Dirty trick!" However, he then sees JagerLowemon heading straight for Kagome. Kuwabara thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Oh, geez! This is not good at all!"_

Davis notices this and he yells out, seriously, "Kagome, heads up!" Kagome looks only to see JagerLowemon managing to get close to her.

"**Roundhouse Punt!"**

Just then JagerLowemon gets hit in the face by none other than Arbormon.

Arbormon says, with a serious tone, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, ya? I can make sure of that, buster!"

Beowolfmon yells out, shocked, "Arbormon!" All of the Legenardary Warriors are shocked about this.

MetalKabutiermon asks, stunned, "What's he doing here?"

Kagome asks Arbormon, "Who are you?"

Arbormon says, giving a 'thumbs up', "Just helping out, sis!" Just then an image of Sota appears inside of Arbormon and Kagome gasps in shock.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Sota!"

Taigoku says, seriously, "What! Sota…!"

Sestuna yells out, seriously, "What the hell is he doing here!"

JagerLowemon yells out, stunned, "Arbormon!"

Arbormon says, with a grin, "That's my name and don't wear it out, white dork!" Soon after, Arbormon gets surrounded by a cocoon of Digital Information.

**Slide-Evolution**

"**Arbormon Slide-Evolution…Petaldramon!"**

**End Slide-Evolution**

Out of the cocoon, Petaldramon appears and don't waste any time to attack his enemy.

"**Leaf Cyclone!"**

Petaldramon stands on his hind legs and unleashes a column of wind and leaves that slams into JagerLowemon and the wind continues onto members of the SOL knocking them to dirt, but not seriously injurying them.

Sota, within Petaldramon, thinks, _"Oopsy! I really need to get used to this!"_

Hikari tells Yusuke, amazed, "Whoa, I can't believe that's Sota in there!"

Yusuke asks, surprised, "You mean Sota is that thing?"

Hikari says, with a nod, "I heard Kagome say her brother's name when that Digimon appeared, Yusuke."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"This is going to bring on a few headaches for Kagome, later on!"_ Just then Yusuke looks to see Keiko running towards them.

Keiko yells out, with a cold demanding tone, "Yusuke, stop this! Don't you see what you are doing?" When Yusuke refuses to respond, Keiko yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Answer me, Yusuke!" But when she takes a step forward, Hikari slams her fist into Keiko's gut causing her to get wind knocked out of her.

Hikari says, with a dark snort, "Why don't you piss off, bitch? You have no right to talk to my brother!"

When Keiko looks at Yusuke, he says, with a dark plain tone, "Get lost, loser." Keiko felt like her heart was breaking and then Hikari grabs her by the throat and throws her away to the ground, hard. With Naruto and Sasuke, the two of them are throwing Sakura and Hinata down to the ground.

Sakura calls out, with a cold serious tone, "If you, two, won't listen to reason, then I will have to beat into you!"

"**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"**

Just then two pairs of hands come out of the ground, yank Sakura and Hinata down until only their heads are above the ground, and two Naruto Shadow Clones come out of the ground soon after.

Sasuke asks, curiously, "How did you do that?"

Naruto says, with a dark sly smirk, "I've seen Kakashi do it dozens of times and Ninjutsu are my thing after all."

Sasuke says, with a snort, "Whatever, Dobe." Soon enough, the majority of the SOL members are down on the ground and/or out and our heroes and heroines assemble together.

Yusuke says, with a dark smile, "That's to show you who is the boss around here and from now, you had better watch out because as long as heartless dorks like you are around, we are going to keep coming back!"

Davis says, with a dark grin, "This is war for us and we're going to win!" Soon after, the ninja of the group unleash smoke bombs and when the smoke clears, they are gone!

(**Back at the Slifer Red Dorm; A short time afterwards**)

Returning to the Slifer Red Dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled with Kagome lashing out at Sota and Sanosake after it had been revealed that Kagome's little brother is indeed Arbormon.

Kagome yells out, strongly, "I can't believe that you did something so…foolheardy, Sota!" Kagome yells at Sanosake, strongly, "And I told you to watch him, Sanosake!"

Sanosake says, nervously, "Come on, Sissy!" But Kagome bops him on the head after Sanosake says that.

Kagome says, annoyed, "Don't call me 'Sissy'!"

Melody thinks in her mind, with a smirk, _"Good name for you, wench."_

Sota tells Kagome, with a pleading tone, "Come on, Sis, I want to help and right now, I've got the spirits of Wood to help me out."

Kagome calls out, annoyed, "No way, Sota!"

Takuya says, with a smirk, "Come on, the kid is a natural, Kagome! Besides, he will have the rest of us to teach him the ropes! He is a Digidestined like us and we stick together!"

Tommy says, with a smile, "That's right, Kagome! He'll have our experience and wisdom on his side!"

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "But those dorks have got ninja and stuff that you never experienced before!"

Koji says, with a plain tone, "We never saw Digimon until we got into the Digital World and we adapted."

Takuya says, with a smirk, "And we learned from our 'problems' in the Digital World and we are wiser because of it. If Sota needs any help, he will have us."

Kagome says, with a serious tone, "He can't control his abilities!"

JP says, with a smirk, "We can teach him, Kagome! Ophanimon wouldn't have chosen Sota without a good reason! If Ophanimon gave him the Spirits of Wood, then it is good enough for me. Personally, I never argue with a powerful female angel Digimon with nearly infinite wisdom along with her being one of three angel rulers of our Digital World, Kagome."

Takuya says, with a nod, "I agree on that one, JP."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "If these 'Supreme Angel Digimon' are like Azulongmon, I don't think there is a good reason to argue."

TK says, with a nod, "I agree on that one, Davis. Ophanimon must have chosen Sota for a good reason, Kagome."

Kagome says, with a groan, "Fine, you win. You can help."

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "If Sota is going to fight with us, then we have no choice but to give him the 'dark power' that you guys possess."

Kagome yells at Rukia, annoyed, "Okay Rukia, that's going a bit overboard!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah, no kidding! Even if he's a teenager, Sota is still a kid from the inside!"

Hotaru tells Yusuke and Kagome, in a dark serious tone, "I hate to say this but Rukia has a point, guys. With the 'dark power', Sota will be protected from those white dorks' power of seeing his face-down cards. Also, as a ten-year-old kid, he's a good duelist."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Plus, my sisters and I will be watching Sota at all times, in case those white dorks try anything with him. Also, Sota is already a target since he has that weird Legendary Spirit thing with him!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Yeah, with our Millennium Items, Bro-Bro, Sissys, and I will protect Sota from any harm from the Society of Light!"

Holly asks Inuyasha and Melody, curiously, "Is she going to call me 'Sissy' too!"

Inuyasha and Melody say in unison, annoyed, "Oh yeah!"

Sota calls to his sister, "Oh come on, sis! Let me use that 'dark power'!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "If mom sees you in 'Goth', she'll kill me!"

Hiei tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "And if your brother is brainwashed for the second time, how do you think your mother will react if anything happens to him."

Cologne tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Not to hurt you or anything, Kagome, I believe that Hotaru and Rukia Kuchiki are right. Sota needs to be protected from the Society of Light or your worst fears for him will be realized, again."

Kagome says, drolly, "I really hate it when you are right."

Dark Kagome then calls to Kagome, in a dark serious version of Kagome's voice and mentally, _**"Hey! Don't worry, Kagome! I can protect your brother with me inside of him!"**_

Kagome replies, drolly, _**"Yeah, just perfect."**_

Dark Kagome asks Kagome, with a dark plain tone, _**"And what do you mean by that?"**_

Kagome tells Dark Kagome, mentally, _**"Look, I know that you want to help! Your methods are not exactly to my liking and too, when a piece of our 'dark power' is put in someone, it is a part of you for life. I'm not sure I want this for my little brother! Do you know what will happen if my mother finds Sota like that?"**_

Dark Kagome tells Kagome, with a dark stern tone, _**"Look, Kagome, do you want to protect your younger brother and the others from those Society Geeks? Do you want Sota to suffer under the yoke of that freak again like Ranma, Akane, Keiko, and Nabiki?"**_

Kagome mentally shakes her head and replies, weakly, _**"No! No, I don't! It's just...It just hurts me to do this to people like that even if it is necessary. But you...you have a point. As a welder of a pair of the Legendary Digimon Warrior Spirits, he will be a prime target! I don't want to do this to him, but it is his choice and I want to protect him."**_

Dark Kagome tells Kagome, with a dark plain tone, _**"Okay, Kagome! Then you know what you need to do!"**_

Kagome says, drolly, "Mom is going to kill me for sure!" Kagome looks up to the sky and wonders what else will happen.

(**Elsewhere in the world; Near a tomb within the sands of Egypt**)

Near the entrance to the cave where the gateway to the afterlife and the Millennium Stone are stored, two black cloaked figures are waiting in front of the tomb, where the stairs and the tomb have been mysterious restored. Soon after, a jeep arrives with former Tomb Keepers, Marik Ishtar, age 26, Ishizu Ishtar, age 30, and Odion Ishtar, age 32 (AN: I'm taking a stab in the dark about Odion's age after ten years from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series) arrive and step out to meet the figures.

The first cloaked figure tells the former Tomb Keepers, in a kind female voice, "I'm glad that the three of you could make it here, tonight."

Ishizu says, with a nod, "As do I, your highness!" The black cloaked figures removes their hoods, one revealing Jun Motomiya's head with her maroon colored hair falling down to the ground in a single pigtail, maroon colored eyes full of seriousness, her lips are colored a bright pink, and she has beautiful golden diamond earrings in the shape of eight-pointed stars on her ears.

The second cloaked figure appears to be a head of a sixteen year old girl with long and wavy light blue hair down to her mid-waist, narrowed cheery red eyes, beautiful red rose earrings attached to her ears, and bright pink lips.

Jun tells Ishizu, with a smile, "Please call me, Jun."

The blue haired girl says, with a kind smile, "And I'm Mayumi Ishikawa."

Marik says, in a plain tone, "It's nice to meet you, but what's going on in Duel Academy?"

Ishizu says, in a serious tone, "A group called the Society of Light has been formed in Duel Academy as well as the friends, family, and loved ones of the former and current Spirit Detectives have been taken by the avatar of the darklight named Sartorius."

Mayumi says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then I along with Haruka, Hikaru, and Misaki, as well as the Spirit Detectives of the future should head over to Duel Academy as soon as possible."

Jun says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Mayumi. Also, Koenma should be more help from the Feudal Era as well as a certain group of demons that Inuyasha and his family have a good history with. These demons helped out Inuyasha's long lost youngest sister in her training with Grandma Genkai." Jun asks the former Tomb Keepers, "Anyway, did you three do the project that we've requested."

Ishizu says, with a nod, "Yes, Jun. the batter of Harmory and Discord is about to start again."

Jun tells Mayumi, in a serious tone, "Mayumi, I understand that you and Hikaru have enrolled to Duel Academy as students, right?"

Mayumi says, with a nod, "Yeah! Hikaru and I made it as Obelisk Blue students as well as the two future spirit detectives with one of them as an Obelisk and the other as a Ra Yellow with Haruka. Misaki is right now enrolled into Duel Academy as one of the faculty members. We'll head over to Duel Academy tomorrow morning. This would be good for Hikaru, considering that he'll be away from that backstabbing bitch of a best friend."

Jun says, with a solemn sigh, "I know about that and the way that you three got back on her and her group."

Mayumi says, with a snort, "Hey, they had it coming!" Mayumi then says, in a plain tone, "Anyways, I'll reply the message to the demons in Genkai's temple as well as Genkai, herself, too."

Odion says, in a serious tone, "Also, I've heard that Sartorius has three of the 'Chosen Duelists' in his control, correct?"

Jun yells out, shocked, "Three of them are under that monster's control!"

Odion says, with a nod, "Indeed, Jun. Their names are Ranma Saotome, along with his fiancée, Akane Tendo, and Keiko Yukimura, the girlfriend of Yusuke Urameshi."

Mayumi says, with a sigh, "And judging on the report about Yusuke Urameshi, I bet his pissed off as hell about that!"

Ishizu says, in a serious tone, "Yes, of course, right now, he and his friends, sisters, and cousins have embrace the 'dark power' and Sartorius also got in his hands, two of the ten Legendary Warriors and recently, we've sensed that Sota Higurashi has become the Legendary Warrior of Wood, Arbormon."

Mayumi says, with a plain tone, "Who would have thought a kid like him would get that power?"

Jun tells Mayumi, "Well, thanks to Sartorius, physically, Sota is no longer a little child anymore. Anyway, I'll stay behind until the time is right for me to arrive there with the others." Jun then thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I hope that you'll hold out a bit longer without me, bro!"_

(**Back in Duel Academy in the late evening within Yusuke and Jaden's dreams; sometime later**)

Within our former spirit detective's and our Slifer Red hero's mysterious combined dreams, we find the two of them, in their original forms, on top of the roof of the 'dream Duel Academy's main building' with Jaden, in his original 'look', facing off against a look-a-like of him in his new 'Dark Form' calling himself 'Dark Jaden' while Yusuke is facing off against another look-a-like of himself in his own new 'Dark Form'.

Jaden yells at his dark counterpart with a great anger in his tone, "How could you make us do that?"

Dark Jaden tells his 'light half', with a Jaden's new 'dark toned' voice, "Oh, come on, bro! Yusuke, gave that SOB what he deserved!"

Yusuke shakes his head in disbelief and yells out, with an angered tone, "Don't compare what I do to what my 'other half' made me do?"

Dark Yusuke replies, with Yusuke's new 'dark toned' tone, "Look, pal, I had to make sure to 'influence' you to do what you needed to do in order to get the job done!"

Yusuke yells out, with great anger in his voice, "Putting Chazz through that Shadow Game and making him suffer like that with such terrible pain as well as that attack in the White Dorm, allowing Kari to attack Keiko like that? That's not all, you even had my cousin, Sota, embrace that dark power! You call those terrible acts necessary!"

Dark Jaden shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "Look, bro, you and your light-hearted best friend better wake up and smell the Duel Monsters! This isn't any game! This is war and this is an enemy that needs to be crushed flat! And until your friends are free from that freak's control, they are our enemies and they needed to be treated as such!"

Dark Yusuke roars out, in a dark serious and determined tone, "No fucking kidding! Dark Jay is right, pal! You need to wake up! The reason why we had Sota embracing the darkness is that he's now a Legendary Warrior and he needs protection incase those white dorks get him again!" Dark Yusuke points at Yusuke and yells at him, with a dark serious and plain tone, "Remember when that asshole set Ranma and Akane up, mutated Sota into a teenager, or how that bastard took Keiko away from you! There is no reasoning with that jackass! Do you want to protect your sisters? Do you want to protect your new friends? Do you want your beloved, Keiko, your family and your friends, back? Do you want to lose what you have left to that jackass?"

Dark Jaden then zips over to Jaden, points at him, and he brawls at him, darkly, "And you? You said that you are Yusuke's best friend! Do you want to lose him like you lost the rest of your friends? Remember, bro, that asshole used Sy's pain for Zane's 'transformation' to get him into that Hellhole! Do you to lose your other remaining friends to that son of a bitch and see them being used as tools for the universe's destruction? Do you want to save your friends as well as your sister and protect all that you love in this world? Do you want to lose anything and anyone else that you care about to that son of a bitch?"

The comments struck the two of them right in their hearts and Yusuke yells out, with great anger and strife in his voice, "Yes! Yes, I do! I want my friends back! I want…I need Keiko and my friends back! Sartorius had no right to go after them to get to me! HE HAD NO RIGHT! And he had no right to turn them into cold and heartless soldiers of his Society! I want to protect my sisters and my friends! I want my friends and Keiko back! I still haven't forgiven that fucking son of a bitch for turning Sota into a teenager or setting Ranma and Akane up against one another! And I want to protect the world from Sartorius and make him pay for his crimes!"

Jaden then yells out, with look of anger and rage in his eyes as well, and in an angered tone, "No! No! No, I don't want to lose Yusuke, Jenny, or any of my remaining friends! I don't want to lose anymore of my friends or people that I care about to that fucking brainwashing jackass! He had no right to do what he did to our friends! And I want to protect, my sister, my best friends, and all of my friends from that son of a bitch! Plus, he still has Ichigo's and TK's friends under his control and he still has Ranma, Keiko, and Akane under his control!"

Dark Yusuke tells the two of them, in a dark plain tone, "Then you know that this is the only way."

Yusuke says, with a reluctant tone, "Fine! You win! We have to do this your way!" Jaden can't answer and he can only nod her head in agreement with Yusuke.

Dark Jaden tells the two of them, "Don't worry, bro, we will get them back! And that asshole, Sartorius, will pay!"

Dark Yusuke tells the two of them, "That's right, Yusuke, Sartorius will get the justice he deserves for what he's done to you, Keiko, Kagome, as well as your sisters. And we will get all of your friends back and the girl that you love."

Dark Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Don't worry about it, Jay, we will make sure that we will go easy on them if we have to duel them." Soon after, the whole area is covered in dark violet and black shadows as the scene fades away.

(**The next day;** **on** **a ship nearing Academy Island**)

The following morning, we find ourselves on a large luxury ship heading straight for Academy Island and as the famous dueling school come into view from a distance, we move to the front deck to various teenagers, male and female, in Academy Red, Yellow, or Blue uniforms, varying depending if you are male or female. And with these teenagers, we find Mayumi Ishikawa, in a regular female Obelisk Blue uniform that displays her own sexy and seductive female figure and carrying a red duffle bag on her right shoulder and red backpack. She has a very serious look on her face as she sees Duel Academy getting closer and closer.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "I take it that we're getting closer to Duel Academy." Mayumi turns to see Renji Abarai, in a male Ra Yellow uniform, wearing a brown shirt underneath his Ra Yellow blazer and black pants, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform with a light blue shirt underneath his trench coat.

Mayumi says, in a serious tone, "I take it that you two will be joining your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, in Duel Academy."

Toshiro says, with a nod, "Indeed. Those were Head-Captain Yamamoto's orders."

Renji says, in a plain tone, "Yamamoto also told us about this Society of Light who happened to have Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue brainwashed by this Sartorius human."

Mayumi says, in a plain tone, "I guess the situation is even worse off than we originally thought."

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a chipper tone, "It's nothing that we can't handle, Mayumi!" Everyone turns to see Yusuke's former teacher, Genkai, and a group of new students coming towards them.

The young teenage male looks to be around 17 years old age, with spiky brown hair with piercing cobalt eyes, with a similar emotionless facial expression to Hiei's, Sasuke Uchiha's, Sesshomaru's, and Kai Hiwatari's and has Japanese skin. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, with a green shirt underneath, jeans tied with a brown belt were his blue and white D-Tector was at, and sneakers. He was currently carrying a green dufflebag around his right shoulder.

The second of the teenaged boys was the same age and was as tall as the first boy. He has his hair in a form of a thick thigh-length braid with five large bangs on his forehead, with cobalt eyes that's filled with happiness, charming, relaxed, and laid-back, similar to Jaden Yuki's eyes. He wore a Ra Yellow uniform, with a black shirt with a clerical collar, jeans tied with a black belt were his black and red D-Tector was at, and sneakers, with a brown dufflebag around his right shoulder.

The third of the teenaged boys was the same age was the other boys, with black shoulder-length hair, and piercing light blue eyes. He was built of a fighter similar to Ranma Saotome's, Daisuke Motomiya's, and Yusuke Urameshi's and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform with blue jeans and a black belt and black sneakers as well as a pack over his right shoulder.

With the young man, stood a young teenage girl of the same age and same facial appearance as the raven haired young man, except she had blonde hair, with the strands behind the left ear. She was carrying two suitcases and a backpack on her back. She wore a female Obelisk Blue uniform displaying a sexy and seductive figure that can rival Hikari Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Ranma Saotome's 'Ranko form', and Alexis Rhodes.

The next one is a male that is 15 years of age and is the same height as Mayumi. He has peach blond hair in an undercut style with almost piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer that was opened to reveal a red shirt that revealed an outline of a well-developed chest, and black pants.

Besides, the right of the blonde teenage male was another female with brown brunette hair that goes to her shoulders, light blue eyes, and emerald earrings. She is wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, displaying her own seductive female figure.

Besides, the male was a 19-year-old female with shoulder-length peach blonde hair, blue eyes with sapphire earrings on both ears and red lips. She is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform, displaying a seductive female figure underneath the uniform.

Toshiro asks, "I assume that these are you friends."

Mayumi says, with a kind smile, "That's right!"

The braided ponytailed teenager says, with a sly smile, "The name is Duo! Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!"

The spiky brown haired teenager says, in an expressionless tone, "I'm Heero Yuy."

The peach blond teenage male says, with a smile, "I'm Hikaru Sato!"

The peach blonde young woman says, with a kind smile, "I'm Misaki Sato, Hikaru's older sister."

The brown haired girl says, with a kind smile, "I'm Haruka Shinomori!"

The black haired male says, in a plain tone, "I'm Kino Tucker!"

The blonde haired female says, with a smile, "I'm Mina Tucker, Kino's older twin sister, born three seconds before Kino and never make him forget it!"

The black haired male, Kino, says, annoyed, "That never gets old!"

Renji says, with a sly smile, "It's nice to meet you all! I'm the Lieutentant of Squad six, Renji Abarai!"

Toshiro says, in a plain tone, "And I'm the Captain of Squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Duo says, amazed, "Wow, a little kid like you a captain."

Toshiro gets an annoyed look on his face and he says, annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Renji says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry about that! Captain Hitsugaya is very sensitive about his height! However, I wouldn't underestimate him since there was a good reason why he's getting a rank of captain of squad ten."

Toshiro gives an annoyed huff and Heero tells Duo, seriously, "Duo, next time when you open that mouth of yours, please, say something that doesn't annoy people."

Duo says, nervously, "Hey, I didn't know that it would offend him okay!"

Haruka gets in between the two boys and she says, seriously, "Hey guys, let's not forget!"

Hikaru says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! We're in the same side and the Society of Light is our enemy!"

Duo says, in a serious tone, "I guess that you're right! The Society of Light is our enemy and when we get to Duel Academy, we have to find Yusuke Urameshi and his group."

Genkai says, in her usual tone, "That is if the dimwit hasn't muck things up already and with Davis and Genki is a definite plus!"

(**Inside of the 'White Dorm'; a short time later that day**)

Within Sartorius's private quarters within the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius sitting down in front of his white marble table trying to figure out the 'dark power' that our 'darkened' heroes and heroines now possess and what happened between Yusuke and Chazz in that very nasty Shadow Duel that he put him through, which left him unconscious. And even through Chazz is fully healthy, he still unconscious and in a coma-like state in medical wing of the 'White Dorm'. However, when Sartorius puts his hand on his Tarot Card deck, he feels a major jolt of power go through his whole body.

Sartorius says, in a rare amazed tone, "Incredible. My cards are sensing a great power approaching Duel Academy, but what could it be?" Sartorius turns over the top five cards and his eyes widen when he sees it is The Warrior, The Priestess Slayer, The Angel, The Gathering, and The Cat Warrior Tarot, which had a picture of a cat humanoid warrior, cards. Sartorius gives an evil smile and says, "Yes, The Warrior, The Priestess Slayer, The Angel, and The Gathering cards. As I recall these cards represent the four 'Chosen Hanyous'. However, The Cat Warrior, one that fights with cat-like abilities. I think that I know who this person or hanyou is. It seems that there's another Chosen Hanyou like Inuyasha and his sisters." Just then Sartorius hears a knock from his door and he says, putting the Tarot card on his table, "Come in." The door opens and Kari Kamiya, Keiko Yukimura, and another female SOL member enter the room.

The female SOL member has lavender hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, with icy blue eyes, and white earrings.

Kari asks Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, I've brought Amaya Suzuki like you've requested."

Sartorius tells Kari, "Thank you, Miss Kamiya!"

Amaya asks Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Is there something you wanted to tell mek, sir?"

Sartorius tells Amaya, with an evil sly smile, "Miss Suzuki, I want to inform you that your former best friend, Hikaru Sato, and his sister will be arriving on Duel Academy."

Amaya's eyes widened and she says, with a cold smile, "He is! This is good! Now, I can show him the Light and things will be back where there were before!"

Sartorius tells Amaya, in a serious tone, "It's going to be difficult, since the nonbelievers will surely stop us with their attack in our dorm, they are serious." Sartorius asks them, "First, I would like to ask about Mister Princeton's stats."

The three SOL girls give solemn look and Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "There is no change, sir."

Amaya tells Sartorius, "I'm sorry, Master Sartorius, but we don't get what's wrong with Chazz! He is fully healthy, thanks to Sakura's healing and some rest, but he is still in a coma."

Sartorius nods his head in understand and he says, plainly, "I see."

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Whatever Yusuke did to him in that Shadow Duel, he really got Chazz."

Keiko states, a bit distraught tone, "But I don't get why would Yusuke do such a thing? Sure, he may be nasty and violent at times! What could have happened to him?"

Sartorius tells Keiko, with a plain tone, "I know that this must be confusing and horrifying, but it might be most likely that his misunderstanding of us caused a dark power to enter him and take control of him, feeding on his anger and rage caused by this misunderstanding, but until we have more information, we can't take any risks with the nonbelievers."

Amaya nods her head and says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, sir. We understand."

Sartorius asks, in a rare curious tone, "Have there any changes since yesterday?"

Kari tells Sartorius, "Well, Master Sartorius, it seems like the nonbelievers are on guard for any moves that we make. The remaining students in the Slifer Red dorm are being watched by Disciplinary Action Squad members from a distance and it looks like that Naruto and Sasuke are helping too. When a few of our members try to confront some of the Slifer Red nonbelievers, Naruto and Sasuke nearly attacked them and drove our members off. Plus, they have Disciplinary Action Squad members patrolling the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms to make sure that those rules that our members can't go there is enforced."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "I see. The nonbelievers are getting more aggressive and with Hotaru Saotome, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi in control of this school with the teachers still with the nonbelievers, which make up the majority, the staff, and the security forces, especially the Disciplinary Action Squad, our movements are restricted, but we can't lose faith in light or destiny. We might have a way to strength our position."

Kari asks, curiously, "How, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "There is a boat full of new transfer students that are coming today in Duel Academy, including a very special individual. Someone within the transfer students is someone who has a special connection with Inuyasha and his sisters."

The three girls gasp in shock and Keiko yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What kind of a connection, sir?"

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Yes, I did and she's a Chosen Hanyou like Inuyasha and his sisters."

Amaya says, surprised, "Another Chosen Hanyou!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. I sensed this person's arrival to Duel Academy. He or she is on the first transport ship bringing in the transfer students."

Kari tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "We understand, sir. We'll get the others and go to harbor to make those new dorks along with the final two Chosen Duelists to see the light."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Thank you and keep me informed on Mister Princeton's progress."

The three SOL girls yell out in unison, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius!" Soon after, they leave Sartorius's room while Sartorius goes back to sitting down in front of his table and he puts five more cards down on the table, finding that they are The Temperance, The Fool, The Moon, The World, The Clown, and The Strength Tarot cards, representing Yusuke, Jaden, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hassleberry, and all of them are pitch black blank.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Hmm. This is troubling. This mysterious dark power has made me unable to see their destinies at all anymore. The future revolving around them is clouded like never before."_

(**Inside of the Chancellor's office; a short time later**)

Within the Chancellor's office, we find our temporary Chancellor, Hikari Urameshi, and temporary Vice-Chancellor, Yusuke Urameshi, working through plenty of paperwork with Hotaru and Kurama helping out as best as they can. Just then Yusuke looks to see something on the computer and he becomes wide-eyed at it.

Hikari yells out, seriously, "Guys! We've got problems!"

Everyone looks at Serena and Kurama asks Hikari, curiously, "What is it, Hikari?"

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "New transfer students are coming today and tomorrow. The first ship is due to arrive today."

Yusuke states, with a dark sneer, "Great. And guess who will going after them like wolves to lambs?"

Hotaru snorts and says, with a dark annoyed tone, "I don't need to guess. Those Society Dorks would love a chance to brainwash new members into that fucking cult."

Hikari nods her head and says, with a dark serious tone, "I know, but don't worry, those dweebs won't get them or any of the transfer students." Hikari then tells the three of them, in a dark commanding tone, "Hotaru, you go get Ms. Fontaine. Yusuke and I might be the 'leaders' of Duel Academy, but we might need facility support for this. Kurama, get to the Slifer and Ra Yellow dorms and get the others, we are going to need their support to make sure those dweebs don't make any moves. Yusuke will come with me and we will call the Disciplinary Action Squad to get some troops over there."

Kurama nods his head and says, "Good idea, Hikari. I'll get on it right away." Then, Hotaru and Kurama then runs off, leaving Hikari as he gets to her feet, and pulls out her PDA, punching a code with it. Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "Thank goodness that Kurama is good with computers and we've created a problem that will make sure that our transmission can't be intercepted by those dweebs."

Yusuke tells Hikari, with a dark plain tone, "No joke, sis! Last thing that we need is those assholes listening in to our 'talks'! Now, let's go!"

Hikari nods her head and replies, "Right!" Soon after, the Urameshi twins race out of the office to get to the harbor to prevent the new students from coming in to get 'lured' into the SOL.

(**Elsewhere in Duel Academy; at the same time**)

On the pathway to Duel Academy, we find Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody, Megumi, and Holly dashing down the pathway of Duel Academy with very serious looks on their faces and Kagome, Genki, Moochi, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Cody, and Armadimon are not too far behind.

Cody yells out, while out of breath, "Hey, slow down! Not everyone is gifted with inhuman speed like almost of you!"

Kagome calls out, curiously, "Hey, what's going on? Where are you four running to!"

Inuyasha calls out, seriously, "There are more humans coming over to this island!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "What! Are you serious!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! We can pick up the scent of them coming here!"

Kagome yells out, in a serious tone, "That would mean that we're getting new students, today!"

TK says, in a dark serious tone, "If that's the case, then those white dorks are going to be all over them like vultures to a carcass!"

Genki yells out, in a dark serious tone, "If that's the case, we need to get over there double time!"

Moochi yells out, agreeingly, "Chi!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"I can sense familiar demonic auras as well as another one with a demonic aura similar to a half-demon coming here! But how!"_

Melody thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I recognize these scents along with the new humans! But how the hell did THEY get over here! And this other scent…it's so familiar!"_

Genki thinks in his mind, in a serious tone,_ "I can sense people with huge spirit energy and a few others with real strong demon energy heading to this island!"_

Holly thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Those scents! So, they've coming here now! Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi will be surprised since they seen them before! And this other scent! Wait! I recognize this is scent! How could she be alive after all these years from the Feudal Era! I thought for sure that she would be dead! Also, I'm picking up the scents of those in the Society of Light and that Kikyo woman heading to the harbor!"_ Holly then gets a look of horror and she thinks in her mind, _"No! They can't! I WON'T let them get her!"_ Soon after, Holly runs even faster to pass Inuyasha, surprising a few others, with her demonic speed to get in front.

Davis asks, curiously, "What's up with her!"

Genki says, perplexed, "Holly…!"

Holly thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I'm not going to allow those guys to get their hands on her! If they do, I don't know what I'm going to do!"_

(**Back at the harbor; sometime later**)

Back on the ship, we find the students starting to disembark from the ship and as the students get off, we find a particular group of 'people' with them, through you wouldn't say that they are people. We get a good look at them and they are the four leaders of the Panther Demon Tribe, Toran, Shuran, Karan, and Shunran.

Shuran says, in a plain tone, "So, this is the place?"

Toran tells Shuran, "This is the place where Inuyasha's younger sister, Holly, was sent with Touya and his group, Shuran."

Karan says, with a snort, "If you ask me, that sister of Inuyasha's is too soft to be a demon or half-demon! I think her time with those humans in that 'Monster Rancher' world may have caused it."

Shunran says, with a sly smile, "Well, her training with Genkai was almost enough to prove you wrong." Just then a large commotion is heard from the students on the harbor and Karan says, annoyed, "What now?" The four leaders of the Panther Demon Tribe lean over the side to see the new students looking in front of them to see a group of SOL members, including Crowler, Alexis, Bastion, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Keiko, Hilary, Max, Ray, Mia, Kento, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Zoe, Koichi, Amaya, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma, facing them with a cold looks in their eyes with Kikyo with them.

Shunran asks, curiously, "Who are those white freaks?"

Toran says, in a serious tone, "They must be the Society of Light that Koenma told us about."

Shuran says, in a plain tone, "Koenma was right about them! I've never sense a nasty aura like them before in my life!"

One new Slifer Red student asks, perplexed, "Hey, what's going on here? Who are you white coated weirdoes?"

Ranma yells at them, in a cold annoyed tone, "Watch that mouth with us, twerp!"

Kiyone tells them, with a cold sly tone, "Please calm down, everyone. I'm Kiyone Makibi, one of the teachers around here, and even through we might be dressed a little weird, I know that we can calm your fears down."

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Get away from them!" Soon after, from out of nowhere, a new female figure appears between the new students and the Society of Light.

This female had layers of warm red hair fall from her head in a straight, thin mane, only ending its course in the area where her back meets her behind. Its length is mostly consistent, except for her bangs which form two equal bends for a fringe and fall gracefully to cover both her eyes, she can see perfectly well through the mask of hair. Nestled in her mane, two large cat-like ears adorn the top of her head. The pinks of her ears are clean, the fur covering them rival's silk in its softness as well as their sensitivity, and her tiger-like tail follows about the same standards, but longer strands of fur makes for a much heavier looking tail. Just like any other hanyou, her claws adorn her toes and hands and she harbors cat-like fangs behind her lips. Her eyes are a piercing blue cystal, and these hues are slitted to complete her feline look. She wears a silken pale blue kimono, with a white obi, and the insignia of a joined dark blue crescent moon and a full blazing white hot sun lays claim to the corners of her long sleeves. The female hanyou kimono is tight, fitted in place with a black lapel, and bares her legs. Wrapped around her slender feminine legs were long black socks like clothing.

Ranma then gets a freaked out expression and he says, fearfully, "Cat!" Ranma jumps behind Akane while shaking in fear.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Who the hell are you!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "She's a half-demon!"

With the Panther Demon leaders, they were surprised to see this new cat hanyou and Karan yells out, shocked, "Who the hell is this demon!"

Toran says, in a serious tone, "She's a half demon like Inuyasha and his sisters! I can tell be her scent!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "She's the one! Master Sartorius told us that some kind of half-demon who knows Inuyasha and his sisters will be coming here!"

The female hanyou's eyes widened and she says, surprised, "You know, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "That doesn't matter, half-demon, since you're coming with us!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, strongly, "Get away from her!" Soon after, Holly appears in a bright red blur between the new hanyou and the SOL members.

Shuran yells out, seriously, "It's the little puppy, again!"

One of the new Ra Yellow students yells out, shocked, "Hey, what's with the dog costume!"

Holly goes over to the new hanyou and she yells out, seriously, "You're not getting anywhere near this half-demon!"

The new hanyou looks at Holly and she yells out, shocked, "Holly! Is that you!"

Holly looks at the hanyou and she says, with a smile, "Hey, I'm sorry that we can't meet again in normal circumstances, Milo!"

Keiko yells out, in a cold serious tone, "So, she's the last 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Holly heard Keiko's words and she says, perplexed, "Last Chosen Hanyou?"

The new hanyou, Milo, asks Holly, curiously, "Hey Holly, who are these white wearing freaks?"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "They're bad news, Milo! It'll be best if you came with us!"

Kikyo says, stepping up, "I think not since she's coming with us!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, "If you step any further towards them, witch, I'll make sure that you'll regret ever pissing me off!" The SOL members yelp out in shock and they turn to the source of the voice to find Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Kuwabara, Alister, Hassleberry, Genki, Hotaru, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Kagome, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy, Davis, TK, Cody, with their Digimon partners, Tenchi, Ryoko, Naruto, Sasuke, Tyson, Kai, Ichigo, Chad and Ryo, with dark deadly glares in their eyes and their arms across their chests, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina are with them with Inuyasha and his sisters giving very serious and angered glares, and also is Ms. Fonda Fontaine is also with them, but she has a radical new 'darker' look with all of the white on her adult female Obelisk Blue turned pitch black, her skirt is dark violet, she has partial see-through black stockings, and her high-heeled boots are black and made of tight fitting leather with five inch heels.

Crowler asks Ms. Fontaine, surprised, "Miss Fontaine, what are you wearing?"

Ms. Fontaine replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Last time that I checked, Crowler, that was no dress code and you aren't in a charge anymore, so, I believe that you are speaking out of place! So, in short words, please…SHUT UP!"

The SOL members winch in shock and Alexis says, stunned, "Miss Fontaine never acted so nasty before."

Ken says, with a cold plain tone, "It's Yusuke and the others. They got to her."

Soon enough, the group goes over to the new students, with perplexed looks on their faces, and Hikari says, with a kind tone and a bow, "Hello, everyone. This one might sound strange, but I am the current temporary Chancellor of Duel Academy. My name is Hikari Urameshi and I am also a student from Obelisk Blue." The group of new students gasps in shock and they talk among themselves.

Another new student, a Ra Yellow, gasps in shock and he yells out, fearfully, "Hold on! You're related to Yusuke Urameshi, the 'Great Urameshi', the most infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yusuke calls out, with an angered tone, "Does anyone not know that damn reputation already?"

Ms. Fontaine tells the new students, with a kind smile, "It might sound strange, but Miss Urameshi and our current Vice-Chancellor, Yusuke Urameshi, another student from Obelisk Blue, are the heads of Duel Academy until our 'regular' Chancellor, Chancellor Sheppard, returns from his trip around the world. You don't have worry about Yusuke, he's not as bad as the rumors say about him. We, the teachers and facility, of Duel Academy believe that these will prove to be good leaders for our Academy until Chancellor Sheppard returns."

Kiyone says, with a low cold tone, "We didn't approve of them."

Hikari hears Kiyone and she yells at her, annoyed, "Well, who asked you, whore? Now, you and your fellow dorks better get lost! These students are in Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue, not Obelisk _White_, and I ruled that no Society of Light members are allowed near those students! Didn't I make myself clear!"

Alexis yells at Hikari, in a cold angered tone, "That's not fair, Hikari!"

Kira says, with a dark angered tone, "Well, do you know fair?"

Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You are starting to piss me off, Kira!"

Just then, Milo's voice calls out, excitedly, "Yasha-chan! Melly-chan! Meggie-chan!"

Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi were taken back at this as Milo rushes over to Inuyasha, glomps him, surprising few others.

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Hey, Inuyasha, who's she!"

Inuyasha pulls Milo back and he yells out, shocked, "Milo!"

Melody and Megumi yell out in unison, shocked, "Milo!"

Inuyasha asks Milo, as Milo lets him go, "Milo, how did get here!"

Milo says, in a plain tone, "Long story."

Yusuke asks Inuyasha, "Mind explaining to the rest of the peanut gallery?"

Megumi says, with a smile, "This is our childhood friend, NekitaKariba, but we call her 'Milo', because her name was because when we met she told me that her name was too long so she came up with a nickname for herself which was Milo! Like us, she's a neko hanyou! She half human, a quarter Tiger Demon, and a quarter Cat Demon." Just then Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, Kagome, Milo, Genki, Kira, Hikari, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ichigo, Kurama, and even Ryoko and Sasuke could sense the demon aura from the ship.

Soon enough, sounds of surprise and seriousness come from the crowd and the Panther Demon leaders came from the crowd.

Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Kagome gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, shocked, "The Panther Demon tribe! What are they doing here!"

Yusuke asks Kagome, "You know them?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "They're a group of demons that fought with Inuyasha's father and they came back for revenge again and Sesshomaru, Zera, and Kenochi fought with them later on while Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi were sealed to trees for fifty years."

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "And if memory serves me, they kidnapped Kagome and lured us to fight against them in their castle where their leader stabbed them in the back by killing them!"

Karan yells out, annoyed, "Hey, don't remind us that, dog!"

Melody says, in a sneer while drawing her claws, "I guess that you love losing the third time, cat!" On the meanwhile, Ranma was even scared than ever and he thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"The problem with this island is that they're so many CATS!"_

Holly gets in between her siblings and the Panther demon tribe and she tells her siblings, "Whoa, guys! They're the ones that trained me back at Master Genkai's temple!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously with a serious glare, "You mean that they helped you!"

Toran says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Inuyasha."

Shuran says, with a sly grin, "We're only doing this as a favor since it was you and Sesshomaru that killed our traitorous leader."

Karan says, with a snort, "And we're not doing this for our health! We just don't like the feeling of oweing favors to mutts over our heads!"

Melody yells out, angrily while her right hand is producting dark violet electricity, "Oh really! You have to worry about that when you see your fucking leader again in Hell!"

Karan produces a fireball in her right hand and she says, in a sneer, "Get ahead and try, poodle!"

Holly steps in between them and she says, seriously, "Okay, you two, break it up! We're all on the same side here!"

Toran tells Karan, seriously, "She's right, Karan! Stand down!" Melody and Karan were glaring at each other with anime style lightning bolts from their eyes and huff in annoyances as they cross their arms to their chests.

Kagome asks, curiously, "But how did you get over to my time?"

Just then, a familiar elder female voice calls out, "Koenma brought them over here from the Feudal Era."

Yusuke says, in a groan, "Only one person that I know who has that voice!" Soon after, Genkai appears with Renji, Toshiro, Hikaru, Mayumi, Misaki, Haruka, Heero, Duo, Mina, and Kino following them.

Amaya gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, surprised, _"H-Hikaru! He really is here!"_

Orihime says, surprised, "That's Captain Hitsugaya and Renji!"

Uryu says, in a cold serious tone, "But what are they doing here!"

Ichigo says, surprised, "Renji! Toshiro! What are you two doing here?"

Toshiro gets an annoyed look on his face and he says, "That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!"

Renji says, surprised, "I never thought that you are the kind of person that would go 'Goth', Ichigo."

Ichigo says, with a nervous smile, "Well, let's just say that things went crazy with the Society of Light problem."

Toshiro says, in a serious tone, "That's why we're here!"

Renji says, in a plain tone, "Head Captain Yamamoto's orders to come over to the Living World and provide assistance with the Society of Light."

Chad says, in a rare surprised tone, "Even the Soul Society knows about the fight with the white dorks."

Toshiro says, with a reply, "Yes, he said that he had a feeling that the Soul Society should be involved since it may determine the fate of the universe."

Genki yells out, seriously, "Grandma Genkai, what are you doing here! And who are they!"

Genkai says, in a plain tone, "They are your new associates to help out with the Society of Light."

Davis says, perplexed, "Really?"

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "Also, there are certain people who need my kind of training among your group."

Yusuke, Genki, and Davis say in unison, drolly, "Why am I not surprised?" On the meanwhile, Amaya walks slowly behind Hikaru and she calls out, "H-Hikaru!"

Hikaru thinks in his mind, surprised as he slowly turns to the owner of the voice, _"That voice! It can't be…!"_ Hikaru then looks at Amaya, in her female SOL member uniform, in total shock. Hikaru says, shocked, "It's you…!"

Duo asks Hikaru, curiously, "Is this your girlfriend or something?"

Soon after, Hikaru got back to reality while getting an angered and disgusted look on his face and he says, in an angered snarl, "Hardly! She isn't even my friend!"

Amaya winches and she says, pleadingly, "Hikaru, I…!"

Hikaru then looks at her, she yelps as she sees a great deal of anger, rage, hatred, and betrayal in his eyes, and he brawls at Amaya, in an enraged tone, "You fucking bitch! What the fuck are you doing here! I thought that I was done with you and your loser boyfriend!"

Everyone, except for Mayumi, Misaki, and Haruka, was taken back at Hikaru's tone and Mayumi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What the hell! Why is SHE doing here and with the Society of Light!"_

Amaya shouts out, in a cold pleading tone, "Hikaru, wait! I can explain…!"

Hikaru yells at Amaya, angrily, "Save it, bitch! What you said and done to me is enough for this lifetime and the next! Now, what part of 'I never what to see your backstabbing face around me' didn't you understand! I think being with that asshole is damaged your hearing a bit, because I recall telling you that!"

Duo asks Misaki, curiously, "What happened! Hikaru was never sounded this angry before."

Misaki says, with a snort, "It's because of what that little bitch did to him!"

Amaya says, in a cold serious and pleading tone, "Hikaru, I've changed! Please, if you'd just give me a second chance, then I'll…!"

Hikari then decides to step and yells out, darkly, "Hey, dork, didn't you hear me earlier? It's time for you and your white dorks to leave!"

Amaya yells at Hikari, in a cold angered tone, "Stay the fuck out of this, Urameshi! This doesn't involve you!"

Hikari tells Amaya, with a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's and in a dark nasty tone, "Well, dork, as long as I am Chancellor of this Academy, everything that happens does involve me! So, unless you follow my rules, you are on the next boat out of here! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Crowler yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You and what army?" Just then huge amounts of the Disciplinary Action Squad arrive on the scene and goes over behind Ms. Fontaine, Kurama, and our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Yusuke states, with a dark sly grin, "Does this answer your question, dork?"

Nabiki tells Crowler, with a cold nasty tone, "Way to go, Crowler. You had to ask that."

Kento calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Do you really think those rotten tools of the Duel Academy's security forces really scare us?"

Yusuke says, in a dark deadly serious tone, "Then, you seem to forget that us, including the Disciplinary Action Squad."

Hikaru then tells Amaya, in a nasty tone, "I've had with you, Amaya! It's time that I should you how much I really hate you!" Hikaru yells out to the rest of the transfer students, seriously, "Everyone, listen to me! You see those guys in white! Don't listen to them!"

Kari says, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell is he doing?"

Misaki yells out, seriously, "I know that this may sound crazy, but do not follow them and I darn well don't know what's going on here, but if you ask me, I think that these weird 'Goth' kids are a better choice than those white-clad weirdoes!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Amaya yells out, stunned, "Hikaru, Misaki, what are you doing?"

Hikaru and Misaki ignores Amaya and Haruka calls out to the new students, "Hey, if you are like me, all of you must have had bad feelings about these white-clad weirdoes and deep down, I know some of these black clad people! If you don't believe any of them or these white-clad weirdoes, then you, dudes, can trust me because I'm like you right!" The group of new transfer students looks among themselves and start to nod their heads in agreement.

Zoe whispers to Amaya, with a cold annoyed tone, "Your 'friend' turning these new students to the nonbelievers!"

Amaya looks at Mayumi and Haruka with a cold angered tone and she thinks, in a cold angered tone, _"Damn them! Ever since she transferred to our old school, Hikaru has changed and not for the better! They did something to Hikaru! I know it! They did something to him!"_ Soon after, the new transfer students go over towards our black clad heroes and heroines, Ms. Fontaine, and DAS security force members with them, much to the distain of our SOL members.

Amaya's right hand turns into a fist and she thinks in her mind, in a cold serious and angered tone, _"I swear that those two bitches will pay for doing this to Hikaru!"_ Amaya yells at Mayumi and Haruka, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you two! Whatever you did to Hikaru, I'm going to undo it when I bring him into the Light!"

Misaki gives Amaya a deadly, angered, and serious glare that unnerves her and she yells at her, strongly, "No! They didn't do a thing! It's you who opened fire you backstabbing bitch!"

Kagome asks Misaki, curiously, "What's going on here? What is your relation with that white dork?"

Misaki says, in a snarl, "At one time she used be Hikaru's best and only friend, until she betrayed him!"

Hikaru says, with a snort, "Sis, let's not walk about the past, okay!"

Amaya lowers her head in shame and soon enough, our black clad heroes and heroines, joined by Renji, Toshiro, Hikaru, Misaki, Haruka, Mina, Kino, Mayumi, Milo, the Panther Demon tribe, Genkai, the DAS forces, and Ms. Fontaine with the new transfer students left leaving the SOL members in the harbor with cold serious glares in their eyes.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No! Knowing Melody, she may put one of her annoying priestess immunity spells on that neko hanyou! So, she'll be beyond my power!" _Kikyo then gets a very serious and a bit of nervousness not seen in her before and she thinks in her mind, _"Also, the most worst situation, if they were able to bring those panther demons from the Feudal Era over here, then that would mean that they may bring Zera here and she's even worse than Melody and Megumi, combined! I have to rely on the Ronin Warriors' in the Society of Light's help for now!"_

Ranma steps from behind Akane and he says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn that old man! If he hadn't tried to teach me that stupid **Neko-ken** and getting me afraid of c-c-ca-those things that chase mice, I'd show those stupid c-ca-those things that eat fish a thing or two! And to think that Inuyasha and his sisters knew one of them!"

Bastion says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius isn't going to like this."

Alexis tells Bastion, with a cold nasty tone, "No duh, Bastion! Damn it!"

Amaya yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! This would be a lot easily without those two bitches screwing it up!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "So, those girls are responsible for Hikaru's change!"

Amaya says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! I have to get Hikaru away from those two or I'll lose him!"

Kari tells Amaya, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Amaya. We will save Hikaru from them and help him see the light along with TK and Davis. Just leave this to me."

Max asks Kari, curiously, "What are you planning, Kari?"

Kari replies, with an evil sly smile, "You'll see."

(**Sometime later; In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Renji, Toshiro, Milo, the Panther Demon Tribe, Hikaru, Mayumi, Misaki, Haruka, Heero, Duo, Mina, and Kino with the rest of our heroes and heroines with our 'darkened' heroes and heroines explained about whom they are, their 'stories', and how they are 'related' to this battle with the teenaged Sota gaining a new look.

Sota's new look' has his black hair with red highlights with a black leather choker. He was wearing a Slifer Red blazer that is pitch black in color with a bright red shirt underneath. He has black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his usual pants are black, and black sneakers.

Kagome thinks in his mind, with a groan while looking at his 'darkened' teenaged brother, _"It's official! Mom is going to kill me!"_

Mina says, with awe-struck, "Whoa, I can't believe that the nine-tailed fox lives in a human body."

Kino then says, stunned, "Nor that the Four Scared Bit-Beasts are partners with any human being."

Shuran says, with an annoyed groan, "And I can't believe a human was stupid enough to teach a human child the **Neko-ken**!"

Ukyo asks Shuran, curiously, "I take it that you've heard of it!"

Toran says, in a plain tone, "Of course! We're from the Panther Demon tribe, even though, we hate to be put in the same rank as any other house cat. The **Neko-ken** is only used by only cat like demons like us."

Hotaru yells out, shocked and a bit angry, "What! Only cat demons get use it!"

Karan says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I mean there may be some humans that may know how to use it, but they knew that it's only meant for feline type demons." Hotaru takes out a green booklet as Davis takes it.

Davis says, reading it, "**Neko-ken** or **Cat fist**!" Davis turns a page and he says, reading it, "How to master the **Neko-ken**? First, wrap the six year old trainee in fish sausage from head to toe and throw him or her to a pit of hungry cats." Davis turns another page and he says, reading it, "This method has been banned for causing psychologic stress. In other words, whoever tries to teach this technique needs to get his or her head examined since it's a technique that those who are feline type demons can only do."

Hotaru says, in an annoyed snarl, "That stupid old man! I can't believe that he miss that!"

Kagome asks Milo, curiously, "Megumi told us that you were childhood friends with her and her siblings. Why didn't they tell us about you?"

Megumi says, in a plain tone, "We thought that she was dead since we released from Kikyo's sealing spell after fifty years."

Milo says, with a solemn sigh, "There's a reason for that. My parents were killed by a demon wearing a white baboon pelt."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Melody, and Megumi widened their eyes in surprise and Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Your parents were killed by Naraku!"

Holly asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Isn't he the evil half-demon that created when a corrupted human allowed tons of demons to combine with him and created an evil hanyou known as Naraku. The thief fell in love with that Kikyo woman, didn't he? And he was the cause of many problems as you were reassembling the Shikon Jewel."

Melody says, with a sneer, "No joke! That major pain is a sadistic freak of nature that's just as bad as that asshole, Sartorius! He is pure evil incarnate and that's why we kicked his butt long ago."

Milo asks, surprised, "You did?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and if I had known that he killed your parents then we'd would have killed him for you sooner! In the past, Naraku has caused too many problems for us. Other than setting Kikyo and me up, but cursed our friend, Miroku's grandfather, with the Wind Tunnel curse which also affected Miroku and his father, massacred all of the villagers from our other friend, Sango's, village and controlled her younger brother, Kohaku, and many other people that he's hurt for his sick gain."

Milo says, in a plain tone, "I'm glad though I wish I was the one who killed Naraku for what he's done with my parents."

Toran asks Milo, curiously, "Wait! You wouldn't happen to be Miyake's kid, would you?"

Milo says, plainly, "Yeah! That's my father's name, but how do you know him?"

Toran says, in a plain tone, "Everyone knows about Miyake Nekita, a fearsome cat demon that could control the elements around him, fire, water, earth and air. The Nekita Tribe was his to rule over and he did so with joy and kindness. In battle, he could strike down a foe in less that a mere second. He was by far the fastest and strongest in the entire clan. He had no ambitions in life to take over land which he did not either need nor that belonged to his clans' enemies, the tribes belonging to the Great Dog General. Miyake always took care of everyone, he would help out with trivial chores such as cleaning the clothes or mending weapons even though he was a Noble, he almost never thought of himself."

Milo says, with a smile, "That was my father."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Even though, my sisters and I were half-demons or our old man's tribe, Miyake didn't seem to be so cold towards us since he wanted to see Milo happy since she didn't have any siblings of her own. To us, Milo was a sister to us."

Karan says, with a plain tone, "I heard that Miyake mated with a demon slayer named Katsuura Kariba."

Milo says, in a plain tone, "Yep! That would be my mother!"

Holly says, with a smile, "Anyway, the way that we met Milo was when Melody, Megumi, and I wandered away from my village where we spent our childhood while Inuyasha was with Kenochi and a bunch of demons found us, they chased us and we didn't know how to fight, so we ran. Milo must have caught the scent of them and she saved us. She killed the demons because they threatened to harm us and she could smell that we were only a half demon like her. Of course, we were reprimand by our mother for wondering on our own out of the village."

Shuran says, surprised, "No way! A neko hanyou child killed demons."

Milo says, with a sly smile, "You'll be surprised on how powerful I am!" Milo holds her right hand up, forms a fireball and the other hand forms a sphere of air, surprising everyone.

Davis says, impressed, "That's a cool trick!"

Karan says, with a snort, "You do realize that she isn't the only neko that can do fire based attacks!"

Melody asks Milo, curiously, "By the way, how did you come here anyways?"

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "Because, I brought her here with some help!" Soon after, Koenma, in his teenage form, and Botan walk over to everyone.

Yusuke, Davis, Genki, and Duo yell out annoyed, in unison, "Damn it, Koenma! Would you please stop doing that!"

Yusuke asks Duo, curiously, "How do you know Koenma?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's a reason for that, Yusuke, both Heero and Duo is Spirit Detectives from the future."

Genki yells out, shocked, "Spirit Detectives from the future!"

Yusuke says, annoyed, "Don't tell me that you suckered them into the demon fighting business, Pacifier Breath!"

Duo says, with an annoyed snort, "Hate to admit it, but after a month with our business with Mariemaia Khushrenada, Binky Boy saved our lives when low level demons came and attacked us. We've owe it to him to repay our debt."

Davis says, in a low annoyed tone, "Gee, isn't this how TK and I got suckered into this spirit detective mess."

Koenma says, plainly, "What we observed about them is that they were former pilots of huge robots made from the substance, Gundamiom alloy or Gundams, during Operation Meteor. Based on what we've seen, we seen that their spirit detective training, during a year's time, they've reached a power rival of a mid S-class apparition, which would rival Genki and Moochi's level."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Then, why are they doing here?"

Heero says, in a serious tone, "We're here to take down an organization called the Society of Light and its leader."

Everyone gasp in shock and Duo says, in an angered tone, "That damned organization took all of our friends and we came back here, where it started so we can prevent it from growing to where it's powerful in our time."

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam Hill! That fucking organization will be still there!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Who's the leader of that shit-cult in your time!"

Duo says, in a serious and angered tone, "Sartorius?"

Everyone gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, in a dark angered tone, "What? No way? You're fucking kidding me? That damn asshole is still alive in your time!"

Hiei says, in a rare surprised tone, "That's not possible for a human being to stay that long."

Duo says, in a serious tone, "Okay, he's the story. You see, a few months from now, the Galaxy Police will come here and capture Sartorius. The Society controlled Ronin Warriors, martial artists, Quincy, and ninjas try to stop him, but you guys bashed them to the ground so it'll buy the Galaxy Police enough time to take Sartorius by force. While in Galaxy Police headquarters, Sartorius was sentence to be in suspended animation for life. After his sentence, Galaxy Police broke the spell that Sartorius casted on your friends and family through their technology. However, many years later, Sartorius somehow escaped to Earth to restart what he started in this time. It was horrible, nearly, every one of our friends, except for a few were taken from us as well that asshole has nearly the whole Earth and one of our space colonies under his control."

Jaden yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Those bastards and bitches, especially that head asshole, will not get away with it, guys! I assure you!"

Koenma says, with a smile, "That's why, we came for help." Koenma notions at Mina and Kino and he says, "These two, Mina and Kino Tucker are known as half Da-jinn demons."

Jaden asks, plainly, "What's a Da-jinn?"

Hiei replies, in a plain tone, "Da-jinn are A-class demons, who are just as fierce as the Da-zoku and Ma-zoku and like the Da-zoku and Ma-zoku, they follow the code of Bushido and they value their honor and the Da-zoku's honor very much. Plus, anyone of trashes their honor in anyway, then they'll attack the fool, who did, much like the Da-zoku. Plus, they were excellent priestesses and fighters, while they fight very well with a sword and rely on brain power. These are the kind of tribes that serves under the Da-zoku, namely you and your sister, and proven to be very loyal."

Jaden and Jenny yells out, shocked, "Serve under Da-zokus!"

Mina says, with a smile, bowing, "That's right. It's an honor to be at your serve, Lord Jaden and Lady Jennifer."

Jaden and Jenny felt uneasy about this and Jaden replies, nervously, "Uh…sure."

Jenny says, with a nervous tone of her own, "Uh…thanks!"

Just then TK's D-Terminal beeps, he activates it, and Patamon asks TK, "What is it, TK?"

TK tells Patamon, in a dark serious tone, "It's from that white fraud version of Kari. She is challenging me to a duel."

Davis exclaims, in a dark serious tone, "This could be your chance to get the real Kari back!"

TK nods his head and says, with a dark strong tone, "And I'm not going to lose this chance!"

(**Later that day; within Obelisk Arena**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Sartorius and our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends assembled in the stands in Obelisk Arena except with Kari, having a duel disk attached to her left wrist and a dueling deck inside of her duel disk, who is waiting on the dueling platform in Obelisk Arena.

Nabiki asks Ken and Yolei, in a cold plain tone, "Are you sure that he will come?"

Yolei tells Nabiki, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, TK will come."

Ken tells Nabiki and the other SOL members, with a cold sly grin, "Yeah, Davis will never turn his back to a challenge as well and thanks to the powers that Master Sartorius gave Kari, TK, along with Davis, will be one of us soon enough."

Ranma then calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "So, where in the Hell is they?"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "I'm right here!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, the elder Digidestined, all of the Digidestined's Digimon partners, Hikaru, Misaki, Mayumi, Haruka, Renji, Toshiro, Milo, Heero, Duo, the Panther Demon Tribe, Inuyasha and his sisters, Kagura, Rukia, Gennai, and Kurama in front of our Digidestined of Hope, who has a Academy duel disk with a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, walking up to the dueling platform.

Ken says, with a cold serious tone, "That's Cody and the rest of the Odaiba Digidestined! They must have embraced that horrible darkness like the other nonbelievers did!"

Kari looks at Tai and she says, horrified, "Big brother, not you too!"

Tai yells at Kari, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, you little bitch! I'm not your brother!" Kari felt her heart shatter at her brother's 'dark harsh' words and gives Yusuke a cold angered glare. Kari says, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for this, Urameshi! I swear!"

TK says, in a dark serious tone, "Hold it, geek! You're not getting anywhere near Yusuke without getting pasted me!"

Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "I guess I can get around you to get to Yusuke for what he did to my brother, Takeru!"

Just then a screen activates revealing Sartorius's face and Kari calls out, when she sees him, "Master Sartorius?"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "That's Sartorius? With a face like that, he needs to be a radio show!"

Kento yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Hey, watch that mouth to Sartorius-sama, jerk!"

Tai thinks in his mind, in a dark angered tone, _"So, this is the asshole that brainwashed Kari! He is going to pay!"_

Kari looks at Sartorius and Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Miss Kamiya, I understand that you're dueling Mister Takashi, is that true!"

Kari says, with a nod, "Yes sir!"

Sartorius's eyes gives off a bright violet glow, Kari's eyes become dull and lifeless, and Sartorius tells her, "I've fully brought you into the light, my dear. Now, you know what you must do."

Kari tells Sartorius, with a cold and emotionless tone, "Yes, Master. I won't fail you!" A slight sickly white glow comes over Kari's form.

Tai yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Hey, what in the hell did you do to her?"

Kari yells out, with a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you shut up, Tai? Master Sartorius didn't do anything to me! He just showed me the light in full! I was a fool to question him and now, its time for TK to learn about the power of the Society of Light the hard. You might have gotten in some blows, TK, but you can't escape destiny." Looking into Kari's eyes, seeing the cold, dull, and lifeless look in them, TK's glaze narrows towards, Sartorius, his free hand becomes of fist that he tightly grips, and his eyes start to show dark anger, rage, and bloodlust as his anger starts to become a raging inferno.

TK thinks in his mind, with a dark angered and enraged tone, _"THAT DOES IT! NO ONE, ESPECIALLY NO FUCKING FREAK, MESSES WITH KARI AND MY FRIENDS! NOW, HE HAS GONE TOO FAR! HE WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH HER HEAD!"_

Davis says, in a dark angered snarl, "That heartless asshole…"

Gatomon says, in total disbelief, "Oh, Kari…"

TK goes over to the platform and Davis yells at TK, in a dark serious tone, "TI, if you so much lose to this loser, I swear that I'll put you in a shadow game so terrifying that it'll give you nightmare for the next two years!"

TK says, with a dark smile, "Don't worry, Davis!" TK jumps onto the platform and he yells out, darkly, "Ready for this?"

Kari activates her duel disk and replies, in a cold plain tone and cold sly smile on her lips, "Does this answer your question?" TK replies by activating his duel disk and TK's and Kari's duel disk display 4000 life-point each on their life-point counters. On the meanwhile, our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines go into the stands.

In he stands, Genki yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Crush that dork, TK!"

Ranma thinks in his mind, in a cold annoyed tone while glaring at Milo and the Panther Demon Tribe, _"Damn it! Why did those CATS have to be here!"_

TK says, in a dark plain tone, "Now pick your Deck Master! I choose my Familiar Knight!" Soon after, Familiar Knight (1200/1400) appears on TK's side of the field.

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! I choose my White Magician Pikeru!" Soon after, White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) appears on Kari's side of the field. TK and Kari had their duel disc activated and drew five cards from their decks.

TK and Kari say in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Scores:

Kari: 4000

TK: 4000

Kari draws one card from her deck and she calls out, in a cold plain tone, "I'll go first!" Kari says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode and end my turn!" Shining Angel (1400/800) appears on the field in defense mode.

TK draws one card from his deck and he calls out, "My move! Now, bitch, get ready for a very painful lesson from the Shadow Games!" Just then, the SOL members gasp in shock and Syrus says, fearfully, "No, he wouldn't…"

Ranma says, in a cold plain tone, "He just did…!" Just then, a huge amount of clouds of dark violet and black fog surround the field.

Kari says, fearfully, "Don't tell me that this is a…!"

TK says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, wench! This is a Shadow Game!"

Yolei yells out, horrified, "TK, don't do this!"

TK yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Too little too late!" Soon after, black chains with shackles come up from the sand, snap onto two legs, two leg shackles for each duelist, and the ground where the two duelists were standing transforms into a glass-like surface.

Kari asks TK, confused, "What the hell is this?" Kari tries to break free, but can't and exclaims, "I'm struck!"

TK eyes shoot open with dark gleams in his eyes and tells Kari, darkly, "No duh, geek! Let me dumb it down in Society Dork-nese: Every time a duelist loses life-points, we get shocked by these 'Shadow Shockers' below us and we are chained and trapped here until the duel is over."

Ken yells out, shocked, "Say what!"

TK says, putting in the spell/trap slot, "First, I'll play Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two!" TK draws three cards from his deck, discards two, and he says, putting a card on his duel disk, "Now, I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Immediately, Spear Dragon (1900/0) comes to the field in attack mode. TK then yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, Spear Dragon, take out her pathetic angel! Cyclone Blast!" Spear Dragon fires a cyclone of wind energy at Spear Dragon, destroying it, and costing Kari 1100 life-points in one shot, thanks to Spear Dragon's special ability, and causing Kari to scream out in pain as the dark electricity hits her from her shackles. TK says, with a dark sly tone, "Thanks to my dragon's ability, you lose life-points even if your damn peon was in defense mode!"

A card comes out of Kari's deck and Kari says, winching in pain while taking a card from her deck, "Your monster isn't the only one with a special ability! When my angel is destroyed by a battle, I can summon a Light attitribute monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Kari says, putting the card on her duel disk, "And I summon W Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

TK says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Since my dragon attacked this turn, it switches to defense mode and finally, I'll place two cards face-down and end your suffering, pathetic wimp! Try again?" Spear Dragon then switches to defense mode.

Current Score:

Kari: 2900

TK: 4000

Kari says, drawing a card from her deck, "My turn!" Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to my Deck Master, I gain three hundred life points for as many monsters on the field!" Kari's life-points were increased by 300 points and Kari says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon enough, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) comes on the field in attack mode and Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, I combined them to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" The two machine monsters flies over into the sky and VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Kari says, discarding a card, "Thanks to my Catapult's ability, I can switch your monster to attack mode by a cost of one card from my hand!" Spear Dragon switches to attack mode and Kari yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Tiger Catapult, attack with Heat Seeker Blitz!" Tiger Catapult fires a barrage of missiles at Spear Dragon, destroying it, and TK takes a shock as he loses 100, but he doesn't scream in pain.

TK says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "I activate Soul Rope!" TK's face-down card was Soul Rope and TK says, in a dark serious tone, "At cost one thousand points, I can summon a level four monster from deck!" A card comes out of TK's deck as his life-points were dropped by 1000 life-points, while getting shocked by dark electricity and not screaming in pain.

Kari yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! You've got to be feeling that!"

TK says, taking a card from his deck and putting it on his duel disk, "The only thing I'll feel is an accomplishment of beating you to the ground, freak! I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon level four!" Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kari says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "You won't beat me, TK! I play a face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Kari: 3200

TK: 2900

TK says, drawing a card from his deck, "It's my turn!" TK says, putting a card on his duel disk, "First, I summon Armed Dragon level three in attack mode!" Immediately, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) comes on the field in attack mode. TK says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate two Level Up spell cards and evolve my Armed Dragon to a level five and my Horus to a level six!" Armed Dragon LV3 glows and grows to be Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) and Horus the Black Dragon LV4 to Horus the Black Dragon LV6 (2300/1600) in attack mode. TK yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, I'll attack with Horus!" Horus fires a black flame ball at VW-Tiger Catapult.

Kari says, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Kari's face-down card was Sakuretsu Armor and Kari says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, your dragon is destroyed!"

TK says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "Not so fast, geek! I activate Royal Decree!" TK's face-down card was the Royal Decree continuous trap and TK says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to this card, all effects of traps are negated!"

Kari yells out, shocked, "No!" Kari's Sakuretsu Armor is destroyed as well as her monster and Kari howls in pain as she's shocked by the dark lightning and she loses 300 life-points.

TK says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm not done with you, you white freak! Armed Dragon level five, attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon fires a crimson blast and Kari screams in pain as she feels the burn and dark lightning slamming onto her while she loses 2400 more life-points.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kari no!"

Ken calls out, pleadingly, "TK, please stop!"

After the shocks stop, Kari falls on her knees as her form is smoking heavily and she groans in pain.

TK says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm not done! Not even close! Since my Horus has destroyed a monster, he evolves to a level eight!" Horus glows and grows to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800) comes on the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Kari: 500

TK: 2900

TK says, with a dark sly grin, "By the way, freak, I just jammed all of your spells and traps with my combo! You can't possibly win now!"

Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "He's right! TK has prevented Kari from using any of her spells and traps! With Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's effect, he can negate any spell card that Kari plays and with Royal Decree, no trap card can be played."

Alexis yells at Bastion, in a cold annoyed tone, "We know that, Bastion! That doesn't make any difference since Kari has the power of the Light on her side!"

Kari says, drawing her card, "Your combo means nothing!" Kari says, putting the card on her duel disk, "I summon Snipe Hunter in attack mode!" Just then, Snipe Hunter (1500/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Kari says, with a cold serious tone, "Now, the special ability of my Snipe Hunter activates! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, the roulette on Snipe Hunter's gun is spun and if it lands on any number other than one or six, then I can destroy any card on the field! Let's start with that dragon!" After Kari sends a card into the graveyard slot, the roulette on Snipe Hunter's gun spins and it lands on a five. Kari says, with a cold sly grin, "It lands on a five which means that face-down is destroyed!" Snipe Hunter shoots at Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8, destroying it. Kari says, sending another card into the graveyard slot, "Next, that trap card!" The roulette spins for a second and it slows down until it lands on a four. Kari says, with a cold sly grin, "That trap card has to go!" TK's Royal Decree continuous trap card is destroyed and Kari says, sending another card into the graveyard slot, "And finally, that Armed Dragon!" The roulette spins for a second and it slows down until it lands on a four and destroys Armed Dragon LV5. Kari says, in a cold strong tone, "Now attack!" Snipe Hunter fires a powerful blast at TK, hitting him hard. TK winches as he feels the pain and he gets shocked by dark lightning as he loses 1500 life-points. Kari says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Kari: 500

TK: 1400

TK says, drawing his card, "My turn!" TK says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" TK draws his two cards and when he looks at them, he playes a dark sly smile and he says, "Well, dork, it's been fun but it's over!"

Kari yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You lie!"

TK says, putting a card in the spell/trap slot, "Oh really, I play Monster Reborn to summon back Armed Dragon level five!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) comes on the field in attack mode.

Kari yells out, horrified, "This can't be happening! I've got the power of the Light with me!"

TK yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Armed Dragon, attack with Infernal Assault!" Armed Dragon charges after Snipe Hunter with claws, hits him hard, destroying it and Kari cries in pain as she is shocked by the dark lightning and loses 900 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Kari: 0

TK: 1400

After the holograms fade way, everyone in the audience is shocked, including our 'darkened' heroes and heroines causing Chad calls out, amazed, "He won!"

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, TK!"

TK tells Kari, with a sly smile, "That's game, Kari!" But then TK sees Kari falls to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness. TK, Davis, and Gatomon yell out in unison, horrified, "Kari!"

Tai yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines rush out of the stands as Jaden, Kai, and Tyson removed the seal on Sartorius and the SOL members and rush to their friends and family member, while TK goes over to Kari and gently puts her into his arms.

Holly asks, concerned, "Is she okay!"

Genki says, with a smile, "Yeah! She's just fine! She's free from that freak!"

Ichigo says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

Just then, Alexis's voice calls out, "You're not going anywhere without seeing the Light!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines turn to see the SOL members blocking their path.

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Move it! Now!"

Yolei says, in a cold serious tone, "We're not allowing you to take our friend!"

Sage says, in a cold serious tone, "If you're leaving, you'll have to go through us!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "That could be arranged!" Suddenly, Melody's right hand started to produce dark violet electricity.

Hikaru steps in front and he says, with a sly grin, "That won't be necessary, Melody!" Just then, Hikaru fires a physic blast at the SOL group, throwing them away to the ground while some of them hit the wall.

Karan says, surprised, "He blew them away with his mind!"

Shunran says, amazed, "It's pretty amazing for a human!"

Kikyo thinks in her mind, while slowly standing up, _"In this time, humans gain strange abilities!"_

However, Melody notices it and she yells out, strongly, "Back on the ground, witch! I have no problems killing you where you stand since you don't have my brother backing you up! Up to this point, you were living off of borrowed time and it's going to be expired!"

Kikyo thinks in her mind, with an annoyed growl, _"Melody has a point! As long as he's with Kagome, Inuyasha won't protect me from his sister's wrath and she has that insufferable priestess immunity spell on her! I guess that I may need the Ronin Warriors along with the super powered beings in the Society of Light to get me what I want."_

Amaya slowly stands on her knees and she says, winching while looking at Hikaru, "Hi-Hikaru…?"

Hikaru looks at her with a frostily glare and he says, in a plain tone, "Let's go, people! I can't stand the trash that I'm looking at!"

Takuya says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! I agree with you, man!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah! Let's get out of here!" With that our heroes and heroines walks away with the unconscious Kari Kamiya in TK's arms.

Amaya thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone while our heroes and heroines just left the arena, _"I'm not going to give up on you, Hikaru! In order to own up to what I've done, I'll save you from the darkness of those two bitches, Mayumi and Haruka!"_

Back with our heroes and heroines as they walk down the halls of Duel Academy, TK looks down at Kari's unconscious form in his arms and he thinks, _"Don't worry, Kari. As long as I live, that asshole will never get his dirty hands on you, again! I promise!"_

Tai tells TK, with a smile, "TK, thank you for getting Kari back."

TK tells Tai, with a plain tone, "I just wish that there could have been another way of bringing her back without having to resort to this."

Yusuke tells TK, in a dark serious tone, "I know how you must feel, TK! I'm also getting sick to my stomach that one day that I may have to do the same with Keiko as well as Ranma too!"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "I know, but it doesn't look like we have a choice to fight back or we'll end up like them!"

Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "However, the one truly to blame for this is Sartorius!"

Takuya says, with a nod, "No joke! He's going to pay for every one of his crimes and get back Zoe and Koichi!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "That's right, dude! Not to mention that ass still has Max, Ray, and Hilary under his control!"

Jaden nods his head and he says, with a smile, "That's right! Plus, that brainwashing freak still has my friends, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy, too and I won't stop until they're brought back and that asshole is down for the count!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "You're not the only ones! That bastard still has Kiyone and Mihoshi in his slimy grip!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Also he still has Orihime and Uryu in his stinking claws!"

Ryo says, seriously, "Not to mention my friends, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Mia, too! I won't stop until they're freed from that asshole!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Plus, Sakura and Hinata are still stuch under that freak's control!"

Ryoga says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki the same too! That asshole has a major debt to pay for his actions towards the lives of innocent people!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Yeah and my brother and Hojo are included!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "That asshole has pissed off the wrong Digidestined and Spirit Detective by using Kari to brainwash Ken and Yolei!"

Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah! He has a lot to pay for and we're going to save our friends and family from that freak!"


	6. Inuyasha's Family Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Monster Rancher, Gundam Wing, Digimon Frontier, Digimon, Naruto, Ranma ½, Ronin Warriors, Beyblade, Tenchi Universe, and Bleach at all. I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hotaru Saotome, Amaya Suzuki, Hikaru Sato, Misaki Sato, Mayumi Ishikawa, Haruka Shinomori, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: In this chapter, I'm adding Kekkaishi and Case Closed/Detective Conan and I don't own it! I only read the Kekkaishi manga up to where Karasumori was revealed to be a child and in this fic, Yoshimori has already sealed away Karasumori, which made the ayakashi never to appear in the human world and the Karasumori Academy has been rebuilt. I'll also be using elements from Dragonball/Z/GT/Kai and no, I don't own them! Also, I'll be adding Gallantmon of the Hazard's OC, Katina, here in this chapter and I'd like to thank him for allowing me to use her.

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Family Secret**

(**Inside of the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime after TK and Kari's duel**)

Within the redesigned dorm room of Chazz's before he went with the SOL, we find our unconscious Hikari Kamiya, still in her SOL uniform, lying down in the bed of the room while our heroes and heroines, recently joined by Genkai, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Mayumi Ishikawa, Haruka Shinomori, Hikaru Sato with his sister, Misaki Sato, the future spirit detectives and two of the former Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, with Mina and Kino Tucker, Haruka Shinomori, NekitaKariba, Inuyasha and his sisters' long lost childhood friend, and the Panther Demon Tribe, Toran, Shuran, Karan, and Shunran. Tai knees by his unconscious sister's side and looks on at her steady breathing as she seemly sleeps with a concerned look on his face.

Tai asks our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, concerned, "Are you sure that she is going to be okay?"

Kagome tells Tai, with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Tai. She will be just fine. Being freed from that freak took a bit out of her, so, she will need some rest. She will be walking up soon."

Kurama tells Tai, in a plain and logical tone, "However, most likely, she won't be waking up with what she did under Sartorius's control."

Joe asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Izzy tells Joe, in his logical tone, "What Kurama said is logical. Sometimes a person that's brainwashed and under mind-control is kind of like…sleepwalking and the person doesn't know what they did while sleepwalking."

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "More like a hellish sleepwalk because that asshole freezes up your emotions and makes cold and heartless inside."

Sora nods her head and says, "I'll say. Looking into Kari's eyes before they were made lifeless by that freak, she looks so cold like her emotions were frozen."

Gatomon yells out, with great anger and rage in her eyes, "That rotten asshole! I'll never forgive him for this!"

Tai right hand turns into a fist and he yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Same here, Gatomon! I will never forgive that son of a bitch for he has done to Kari! Using her in his mad plot to take over the world in the pretext for 'saving the world' and for 'justice'! Ha! That fucking jerk doesn't know what true justice is! He is just damn lunatic trying to justify his evil actions!"

Genki says, with a nod, "That's right, Tai! I can't say that he is a 'monster' because I would be insulting Kudamon and the other Digimon as well as Moochi and my monster friends and personally, that asshole is worse than any Baddie or evil demon we've faced!"

Holly says, in a serious and angered tone, "Remember, when I said that Sartorius could be even worse than Moo! I was wrong! I should have said that Sartorius is even worse than Moo will ever be! Sartorius doesn't even have a soul! He thinks he can mess up other people's minds and emotions as if they were his own!"

Duo says, in a snarl, "I know! He's an even bigger devil in our time! What this 'Sartorius' is, is only mediocre of the 'Sartorius' from our time!"

NekitaKariba says, surprised, "You're kidding me!"

Heero says, in a serious tone with a hint of anger, "Duo is right! The Sartorius from our time is nothing more than a heartless devil that would prey on innocent lives to justify is sick and twisted plans. He's taken over nearly the militaries of the world and he's even preyed on innocent children even younger than Kagome's brother, Sota!"

Davis yells out, horrified, "Innocent children!"

Holly yells out, disgusted, "That's sick!"

Genki exclaims, in a dark angered tone, "That heartless bastard! Sota wasn't enough! He had to involve more children too!"

Kagome says, in a dark angered snarl, "I'd hate to witness that future anytime soon! That freak is only trying to upset the balance of life itself!"

Gennai nods his head and says, "It is true. Life draws its power from the balance of light and darkness and if one goes, the other doesn't exist. If all darkness in the universe dies, the light dies, and all life in the universe withers away. In fact, the actual truth is, the 'borders' between elements like light and darkness are just illusions because they are all interconnected and one can't exist without the other."

Izzy says, with a serious tone, "Like the Digital and Real Worlds! They are connected and one can't exist without the other! If one world dies, the other world will follow."

Gennai nods his head and says, seriously, "Correct, Izzy. In order to combat this evil, you will need to fight this enemy with the opposite of its element and the power that you usually battle against: Darkness. As Light can defeat Darkness, only Darkness can defeat Light. However, there are prophecies connected with this 'situation' in the Digital World. It tells about an evil impure light that try to destroy all life by eliminating all darkness and thus destroying the balance of light along with a group of 'Chosen Warrior' that are the only ones that can stop them."

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "Our village back home in the lands of the Shinobi has similar prophecies about an evil light trying to destroy the balance of life."

Renji says, in a serious tone, "We were told of that in the Soul Reaper Academy as well!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "And Ane-chan told my brother, sister, and me that story too!"

Izzy yells out, seriously, "Prodigious! They could give us the 'key' to defeat Sartorius and the Society of Light. Can you give them me so I can download them or type them on the computer."

Naruto tells Izzy, nervously, "Sorry, Izzy, I only heard about them from people like Grandma Tsunade, the current leader of our village, and couple of my teachers likes the 'Pervy Sage' and Kakashi-sensei!"

Gennai tells Izzy, with a serious tone, "I think that I can help. Let's go over to the computer in this room and we can open a gateway to access my information at my home in the Digital World."

Izzy nods his head and says, with a smile, "Good idea."

Kenny says, with a smile, "Hey, mind if Dizzi and I help?"

Izzy says, with a kind smile, "Sure thing, Chief!" Soon after, Izzy, Kenny, with his laptop, and Gennai head over to the computer in the redesigned dorm room for Gennai and Izzy to get more information about these prophecies while the rest of our heroes and heroines waited by the sleeping Kari's bedside.

Takuya says, with a dark serious tone, "On the meanwhile, we can get to work on getting all of our friends back from that asshole's damn grip!"

Kurama tells Takuya, in his logical tone, "The only one that seems to work is that if you duel a member of the Society of Light and win, you will break Sartorius's hold on them, through I'm not sure where the logic comes into it. However, the Society of Light has 'advantages' like we told you."

Yusuke says, with a dark sneer, "Like the ability to see your face-down card and predict your moves before you do them."

Naruto says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Like those cheating cards from Sartorius, including that fucking 'White Veil'."

Inuyasha has the card currently in his right hand and says, with a nasty tone, "Yeah, I can just seem the evil radiating from this card. That asshole's evil scent is all over this card and it's time to get rid of it."

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "Allow me. Throw that fucking card into the air."

Inuyasha does so, Davis points his right index finger at it, its starts to glow with blue light, and Davis yells out, "**Spirit Gun**!" Davis fires a small beam of spirit energy at the card, totally vaporizing it in an instant, and Davis says, with a snarl, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Hikari says, with a dark snort, "I agree, Davis. That damned cheating card is nothing, but trouble."

Mimi asks Davis, "What is that attack that you did?"

Genki tells Mimi, with a smile, "It's called a **Spirit Gun**, Mimi. You see, you gather your spirit energy, also known as Reiki, into your right index finger, points it like a gun, imagine the trigger in your mind, and fire. The power of your **Spirit Gun** depends on the amount of spirit energy that you put into it and the amount of spirit energy that you have gained."

Genkai asks Holly, "By the way, Holly, have you had time to learn how to control THAT flame?"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What flame?"

Holly says, nervously, "Not recently!"

Genkai says, with a calm smile, "That's fine then…!"

Holly says, curiously, "You mean you're not mad!"

Yusuke, Davis, and Genki think in their minds, with a snort, _"Why do I get the feeling there's more to the old woman is say?"_

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "You'll have plenty of time to train that new power of yours tomorrow when the new trainees come with the new students."

Holly says, perplexed, "New trainees?"

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "That's right and with the training regime I'd need help."

Davis says, lowly, "I'll feel sorry for the poor saps who actually have to be the helping crew of 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'."

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "And I've decided that Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, TK, Davis, Genki, and Moochi will be helping crew along with Chu, Suzuka, Shishi, Jin, Touya, Karan, and a few others!"

Karan says, with a devious sly smile, "That sounds like fun!"

Genki says, groaning, "Oh crap! Back to 'Grandma's Boot Camp from Hell'!"

Megumi asks, curiously, "But what about Milo-chan! She's has to be protected from those white freaks even though she's impervious to priestess spells."

NekitaKariba says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry about me, Meggie-chan! I can take care of myself!"

Just then, Koenma appears and he says, in a plain tone, "Actually, Megumi has a right to worry, NekitaKariba!"

Yusuke, Davis, Duo, and Genki yell out in unison, annoyed, "Damn it! Would you please stop doing that!"

Melody asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Koemna tells Gennai, "It is a good to meet you, Gennai."

Gennai bows and says, with a plain tone, "And you, Lord of the Spirit World."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Anyway, it turns out that Holly isn't the last of the 'Chosen Hanyou' since there's one more and that's NekitaKariba!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "Milo-chan is a 'Chosen Hanyou' like me and my sisters!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Inuyasha. Like you and your sisters, NekitaKariba had a 'past life' from Ancient Egypt and is the reincarnation of the first Neko hanyou, Milan and she was indeed much powerful! She was best friends with King Atem and mostly Taigoku and his sisters." Koenma takes out a golden heart-shaped brooch with the Millennium Symbol in the center and he says, "This was Milan's Millennium Item, the Millennium Brooch and it was made by Sestuna! The user is also immune to priestess spells and can summon a shadow monster. This brooch is a special kind that has the power to look into a person's heart and release their true selves as well as contain 'sinister forces' in a person. However, with even this power, Milo can't use its power right away." Koenma walks over to NekitaKariba, gives it to her, and a golden light blazes that force everyone to cover their eyes.

Davis yells out, confused, "What's going on here!" Soon after, when the golden light fades away and everyone looks to find Milo, in a different form.

NekitaKariba's red hair was changed to long midnight blue hair, her blue eyes turned to mysterious silver eyes, her cat eyes were still there, she had honey colored skin, she had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore on his forehead in his 'Pharaoh' form, except it was dark blue colored, she was wearing the same clothing that Ishizu Ishtar's past life, Isis, wore in Ancient Egypt covering her slender feminine form, but it was pale blue in color with the Kanji symbols for Fire, Water, Earth, and Air down the right side of her back lies and minus the hood. She had her Millennium Brooch in the bust area of her top and Milo's tail was still there. She was wearing on her feet, white formal Egyptian shoes, strapped to her back was her tiger skinned sai's, and an Egyptian Duel Disc, a Diadiankh, attached to her left wrist.

NekitaKariba, in her new form, says, with a bit more mature sounding voice while looking at herself, "What's going on!"

Megumi says, surprised, "Milo-chan, is that you!"

Koenma tells Megumi, "That's Milan, NekitaKariba's past self with her powers as a 'Chosen Hanyou' realized and it's very imperative that the Society of Light cannot get their hands on her!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Don't worry! They won't!"

After NekitaKariba…Milan turns back to NekitaKariba, Hawkmon asks, worriedly, "What about Yolei and Ken?"

Veemon tells Hawkmon, encouragingly, "Don't worry, Hawkmon! TK fought his hardest to save Kari and all of us together will get Yolei and the others back from that jerk!"

Wormmon says, worriedly, "I hope so. This is even worse when Ken was possessed by the Dark Spore."

Biyomon tells Wormmon, comfortingly, "Don't worry, Wormmon. We will get Ken back. He is part of the Digidestined."

Cody nods his head and says, strongly, "That's right, Wormmon. After he was free from the Dark Spore, even though we didn't know it at the time, he became a value part of them and we will fight to get him and all of our friends back."

Sora tells Tai, "It's a good thing that some of us, elder kids, have passes to the upcoming GX tournament here on Academy Island."

Tai nods his head and says, "Yeah! And with Hotaru, Hikari, and Yusuke as Chancellor, Co-Chancellor, and Vice-Chancellor, we can stay at 'guest rooms' or something until the tournament starts."

Hikari tells the Digidestined, with a wide smile, "No problem! Any friends of TK are good friends of ours and I know that we can find a safe place for all of you here and away from those Society Dorks for the moment!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain and serious tone, "However, since we know now that NekitaKariba is the final Chosen Hanyou, most likely, you know who also knows."

Naruto says, with a dark snarl, "How can I ever forget that asshole that took Sakura and Hinata away from us? I'll never forgive him for that and I'll get Hinata back! Believe it!" On the meanwhile, Isabel 'senses' a mental 'call' in her mind and she slowly and mainly unnoticed by the others, walks out of the room.

Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, and Kagome notice this and Megumi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Isabel-san…?"_

Melody thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Now, where is she going?"_ Melody was about to follow her when Holly walks to her, she finds her with a serious, she shakes her head, and points to her and herself, motioning that they will follow her.

Holly tells Melody, in a loud enough tone for her to hear, "For some odd reason, I feel protective of Isabel-san even though, I don't know her that well enough to feel that way."

Melody says, in a loud enough tone for Holly to hear, "Well, now I'm pretty sure that we should follow her since her facial expression went to very serious when she left." Soon enough, Melody and Holly quietly leave the room only noticed by Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Genki, Moochi, Inuyasha, Megumi, Hiei, Kurama, Gennai, and Veemon while the others continue to talk among themselves. But just then a moan comes from Kari's lips and she starts to stir.

Gatomon tells the others, "Quiet down? Kari's waking up!"

Kari then goes into a sitting position, holds her head, and she states, weakly, "What happened? Why do I have such a headache?"

Gatomon exclaims, happily, "Kari!" Kari then looks as Gatomon leaps into her arms, much to her surprise!

Kari asks, perplexed, "What the? Gatomon, how did you get here?"

Just then Kira says, with a sly tone, "About time that you got up, sleepyhead!" Kari then looks to see our 'darkened' heroes and heroines and our elder Digidestined.

Kari yells out, stunned, "Tai? When did you and the others get here to Duel Academy? What are you doing here?"

Mimi asks Kari, perplexed, "You mean that you don't remember anything?"

Kari asks Mimi, "What do you mean?"

Jaden tells Kari, "It's a long story Kari."

Kari looks at Jaden and our other 'darkened' heroes and heroines and asks, "Why are you all in black?"

Matt points at Kari's female SOL uniform and he says, plainly, "Kari, before you criticize our clothes, you may want to look at yourself."

Kari looks down at herself, yelps out in shock, and exclaims, "What the? Why am I in this weirdo white uniform?"

Tai asks Kari, confused, "You mean that you don't know anything that's happened to you for the past…weeks?"

Kari shakes her head and replies, "Last thing that I remember is Alexis Rhodes, the one of the top students in Obelisk Blue, barging into the Girl's Dorm in Obelisk Blue after she was brainwashed by Chazz Princeton, another student, and she was dueling, beating, and brainwashing the girls in my dorm. A few friends that I made here, Ray Kon, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, and I tried to stop her, but after Ray, Cye, and Sage lost, I faced her and it was close, but I was finished off by her Cyber Angel Dakini, my world went white, and everything else is a blank." Kari puts her hand to her heart and she says, with a plain tone, "I feel…like I was in some kind of trouble and TK saved me."

TK tells Kari, with a smile, "That's right, Kari! I'm glad that you're okay!"

Kari gasps and exclaims, turning to TK, Davis, Genki, and their Digimon partners along with Moochi, "TK! Davis! Genki! Moochi!"

Genki says, with a smile, "It's nice to see you too, Kari!"

When Yusuke looks at the spot where Melody and Holly were, he didn't find them or Isabel and Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Hey! Where did Melody and Holly go? And where did Miss Takahashi get off to?"

Hiei tells Yusuke, "If you need to know, Yusuke, Melody and Holly followed the human when she left for some mysterious reason."

Kari asks Hiei, perplexed, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome tells Kari, with a gentle smile, "It's a long story, Kari. But Miss Takahashi did leave and Melody and Holly followed her."

Yusuke says, with a plain tone, "Which is odd since the only time that Melody would follow someone is when she's really suspicious of someone."

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "It's true! That sister of mine would do that, but she hasn't shown Isabel the same amount of mistrust and disrespect that she gives to other humans, especially Kagome and any other priestess. And if Isabel was a priestess, then I'm pretty sure that knowing Melody, she'll give her the same mistrust and disrespect as she gives Kagome as well as any other human or priestess. However, with Isabel, Melody has shown her protectiveness and it seems that Isabel is another human that Melody could trust fully then any other human."

Yusuke asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Could Miss Takahashi really be your mom reincarnated?"

Everyone got interested at this and NekitaKariba asks, curiously, "That human being Lady Izayoi reincarnated!"

Megumi says, in a plain tone, "It's true! When I first saw her, memories of my mother came into my mind and the same for Inuyasha and Melody, but I'm not so sure for Holly since her memories before she was kidnapped by those thugs are still suppressed with her mind. However, I'm sure that she sensed a bit familiarity from Isabel-san."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "But if Miss Takahashi is your mother's reincarnation, then it would explain why Melody gets along with her so well."

Kari asks, perplexed, "What are you talking about?"

Hikari says, a bit nervously and in a kind tone, "Like I said Kari, it is a long story." Just then, Genkai walks towards the exit and Genki asks, curiously, "Hey Grandma Genkai, where are you going?"

Genkai says, in a serious tone while walking away, "I have to take care of something! Don't follow, Genki." With that, Genkai walks off in the direction where Isabel, Melody, and Holly walked to.

Kari asks, curiously, "I'm kind of out of the loop here, so, can someone tell me what's going on?"

All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines except for Sasuke, Kai, Chad, and Toshiro, look at each other, nervously, and Naruto says, nervously, "It is a kind of long story, Kari, like Hikari told us."

Kira tells Kari, with a plain tone, "Kari, we are not going to lie to you about what happened to you, but I hope that you are ready for this. Some of the things that we are going to tell you are not going to like, but it is truth."

Ryo says, starting to the story, "You see, what happened is that this asshole, Sartorius, is the leader of this Society of Light and…" Soon after, Ryo and the other 'darkened' heroes and heroines start to explain about what happened to her, the situation with Sartorius and the Society of Light, their 'back-stories' connected with the situation, and her role in the Society of Light.

(**Sometime later; In front of the abandoned dorm**)

Later that day, we find Isabel in front of the abandoned dorm seemly waiting for someone while unnoticed by her, Melody and Holly was waiting on the nearby treetops. Soon enough, a pink cloaked figure appears out of the door of the dorm and in front of Serena.

The pink cloaked figure tells Isabel, with a female plain tone, "I'm glad that you got my telepathic message, Isabel Takahashi."

Isabel asks the pink cloaked figure, curiously, "Why did you want to meet with me and not any of the others?"

The female cloaked figure tells Isabel, "I needed to meet with you because I need to speak with you, but first…" The female cloaked figure looks towards Melody and Holly's location and calls out, "Okay, Melody and Holly, you can come out now!" Isabel gasps in surprise and Melody and Holly leaps out of the tree and onto the ground, landing on their two feet perfectly without a scratch.

Melody asks, with a suspicious tone, "How did you know I was there?"

The female cloaked figure tells Melody, with a sly tone, "No matter what training that you went through with your older half-sister, Zera, or the kind of training that Holly went through with Master Genkai, and no matter how you suppress your aura, I can sense a faint trace of demonic aura a mile away."

Holly says, with a snort, "So much for Master Genkai's 'Evil Boot Camp' helping me out a lot!"

The female cloaked figure tells Holly, "Actually, it did, Holly, but I've had a lot more practice with my abilities and developed them a lot more than others, even the senses of your friend, Genki Sakura, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takashi, Rukia Kuchiki, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hiei's, Kurama's, Megumi's, and even yours."

Melody says, with a suspicious tone, "You seem to know much about us."

The female cloaked figure tells Melody, with a sly tone, "Yes, I do, young lady. Melody, oldest daughter of Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taishou, reincarnation of Sestuna, characteristics, hates all priestesses, but hates Kikyo the most, like her brother, Inuyasha, brash, stubborn, foul-mouthed, impatient, and even more short-tempered and violent than Inuyasha!" The female cloaked figure then turns to Holly and she says, slyly, "As for you, Holly, youngest daughter of Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taishou, reincarnation of Kasa, characteristics, kind and gentle which are the main ones which came with living with humans in the Monster Rancher world and hates violence and conflict."

Melody creates a sphere of red demon energy in her right hand and yells out, strongly, "Alright, you cloaked freak, time to die!"

Holly tells Melody, seriously, "Wait a second, Melody, let's not start a fight!"

The female cloaked figure holds out her left hand and calls out, "She's right! I'm not an enemy! I'm here to help and I don't wish to fight anyone who is fighting against the Society of Light and that fiend and aiding you two and your friends, here, but even if I was an enemy…" The female cloaked figure then uses such incredible super-speed that she gets behind Isabel, Melody, and Holly without them sensing her presence or seeing her move at and she says, with a sly tone, "…you wouldn't stand much of a chance!" Melody and Holly yelp as they turn to see her behind them causing them to be REALLY surprised.

Melody thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Oh, man! She is so fast! Even with my senses and ability, I couldn't even see her move! Plus, she doesn't have a scent of any kind of normal human would have! I've never seen people move that fast, except for Hiei, Yusuke and his sisters along with Ane-chan, who's faster than Sesshomaru and that skinny wolf teme, Koga, with the jewel shards in his legs! On top of that, she doesn't have a scent on her! I'm pretty fast with my Millennium Boots, myself! Who in the world is this person!"_

Holly thinks in her mind, also stunned, _"Whoa! She is so quick! Even with my senses that I've gained from Master Genkai's training, I couldn't even come close to catch a glimpse of her, much less see or sense her, even with my nose! She is so quick! She's even faster than Tiger or Pixie as Granity! Does that mean she is very powerful as well?"_ Holly tells the female cloaked figure and says, in a serious tone, "Fine! I'll trust you! For now, anyway since we don't sense any evil auras coming from you."

Just then, a familiar elderly female voice calls out, "So, there you are!" Everyone turn to see Genkai walking towards them and the female cloaked figure says, plainly, "Master Genkai, I'm glad that you can make it!"

Genkai says, in a plain tone, "So, it's you? It must mean that I'm early!"

Holly asks Genkai, curiously, "Master Genkai, you know this person?"

Genkai says, with a nod, "Indeed, girl. Let's just say that person will lead you to people, who will give you two something that used to belong to your past selves, Kasa and Sestuna."

Melody asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

The female cloaked figure says, turning away from them, "Since you are here, you can follow me." The female cloaked figure walks off and Melody and Holly think in their minds, _"Is it me or do I know this person from somewhere? I can't get rid of the feeling that we have met."_ Soon after, Isabel and Genkai follow the figure with Melody and Holly following behind them.

(**On the meanwhile; around the same time in the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius with our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and/or loved ones, the brainwashed Beybladers and Ronin Warriors, Mia, Hilary, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Alexis, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus, Amaya, Uryu, Orihime, Keiko, Ken, and Yolei, assembled around him and discussing what happened in the duel between TK and Kari just some time ago.

Yolei tells Sartorius, in a concerned tone, "Master Sartorius, sir, we are real sorry for Kari's defeat by TK. Please don't give her up to the nonbelievers."

Sartorius tells Yolei, in a plain tone, "Calm, Miss Inoue. I won't let this ruin her chance to return to the Society and we know now that Lady NekitaKariba is now, the final 'Chosen Hanyou'."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ranma yells out, "You mean that Inuyasha's childhood friend is the final Chosen Hanyou that we still need to be on our side along with Inuyasha and his sisters, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius nods his head and says, in a serious tone, "Yes, she is."

Kikyo says, in a serious tone as she walks into the room, "It's not going to be easy with Melody's vexing priestess immunity spell that she's gave to her friend and she'll be watching her like a hawk…and a very annoying hawk!"

Cye says, with a cold sly smile, "That's where the Ronin Warriors come in!"

Kento says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! The Ronin Warriors will always prevail and soon Ryo will see the Light, even if we have to beat it in him!"

Nabiki says, with a cold plain tone, "It's not going to be easy with Hotaru's detection skills helping the nonbelievers!"

Amaya says, with a solemn sigh, "Not to mention Hikaru's brain will be helping them too and no offense to Bastion, Keiko, Nabiki, or Hilary, but Hikaru is almost as smart and clever as Hotaru Saotome is!"

Hilary asks Amaya, curiously, "Out of curiosity, Hikaru seemed pissed off at you for something. Why was that?"

Amaya says, solemnly, "Simple, I was a horrible friend to him! I abandoned my friendship with him and gained popularity while being a girlfriend of the captain of the football team, Kraus Yamomoto, from my old school, who happened to be the one, who bullies Hikaru! Of course, I gave into temptation and Hikaru was alone for four months…!" Amaya gains a cold angered scowl and she says, "…those two Mayumi Ishikawa and Haruka Shinomori transferred to my old school with Hikaru gaining more confidence to insult Kraus in front of the whole school and putting him in his place! Hikaru even went as far to say that he hated me and we got into a nasty argument with Hikaru throwing extremely harsh worlds at my face which I deserved no less. Then, I found out about Kraus making a sick bet with his guy friends that he'll get me into bed with him!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That sicko! I can't believe that!"

Amaya says, in a cold angered tone, "I know! I then broke it off with him and he's been trying to getting me back while I was trying to make up with Hikaru, but he never even give me a second chance! I don't blame him, but with the Light, I hope to make up with him if he'll let me!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Miss Suzuki, I promise you that Mister Sato will forgive you once he sees the Light!"

Amaya says, in a cold plain tone, "I hope so, sir! I miss him!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "And I think I've found a way around Miss Saotome's and Mister Sato's detection skills!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "How?" Just then, a knock was heard and Sartorius calls out, "Enter!" Just then, the door opens and three female SOL members came into the room.

The first one was 17 years of age with long dark brown hair, cold blue eyes, and wearing a female SOL member uniform.

The second one was the same age with short light brown hair with a white headband in her hair and light blue eyes with a cold glint, and wearing a female SOL member uniform.

The third and last one was the same age with blackish brown hair tied in a small ponytail with a white ribbon, light green eyes with a cold glint, and wearing a female SOL member uniform.

Ranma yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey I know you three! The long brown hair is Rachel Moore, the girl with the white headband is Serena Sebastian, and the girl with the white ribbon is Kirsten Thomas! Hotaru met them in their hometown, Beika, along with a very smart kid named Conan Edogawa! Hotaru is sometimes called in by Yukio, Cologne's sister, and another member of the Japanese Amazon tribe, Yoshimori Sumimura, as well as his friend, Gen Shishio, to Beika whenever Harley and Conan meet up to solve murder cases."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Indeed, Mister Saotome! You see, Miss Moore and Miss Thomas will be needed to bring the ones needed to the Light."

Nabiki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Because Miss Moore's father, Richard Moore, will be coming over to Duel Academy."

Uryu yells out, shocked, "Richard Moore AKA the Sleeping Sleuth!"

Kento asks, curiously, "The Sleeping what?"

Sage says, in a cold serious tone, "I've heard about him too! He's a famous detective that would solve murder cases while he seems to be sleeping."

Serena says, in a cold nasty snort, "Please, don't you mean, Faking Sleuth! We know all about that trick behind Richard's so-called method of solving cases since at times, that happens to me too!"

Rachel says, in a cold plain tone, "I hate to admit this, but Serena has a point! And it was so obvious to me from the start where my best friend, Jimmy Kudo, went missing."

Mia says, surprised, "Jimmy Kudo, the famous high school detective of the East!"

Serena tells Rachel, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah! Who would have thought that little four-eyed twerp, Conan, was actually Jimmy and Vi is actually a teenager in a little kid's body! I never knew!"

Akane says, stunned, "Wait! That little kid, Conan, is actually your friend, Jimmy!"

Rachel says, in a cold angered tone, "Yeah no kidding, Akane! I can't believe that he kept it a secret from me, but unlike that perverted P-chan, Jimmy actually had a valid excuse! He was protecting me from those creeps in black, the same ones that we saw in Tropical Land with that murder case that Jimmy solved and the same ones that shrunk him back to childhood, Gin and Vodka, who happened to be from the same organization as Vi! When I get my hands on those two, they're going to wish that they weren't even born!"

Serena says, in a cold annoyed tone, "No kidding! Those creeps in black are still after poor Vi without knowing that she's shrunk to the size of a little girl!"

Kirsten says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And I even know that Harley knew about this and kept it a secret from me!"

Ranma says, in a cold plain tone, "Actually, there's others who know about Jimmy's secret: Me, Hotaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Harley Hartwell, Jimmy's folks, Vi, Doctor Agasa, Yukio, Gen, and Yoshi. Also, Jimmy, Harley, Doc, Vi, Yoshi, Gen, and Jimmy's folks know about our curses, including P-chan's as well as Kagome's little adventure in the Feudal Era since Jimmy, Doc, Gen, Yoshi, and Harley didn't believe Kagome's 'rep' as the 'Sick Girl'."

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "It makes me wonder, who else knows about that little pervert's secret!"

Nabiki asks Ranma, curiously, "So Saotome, you knew about Conan secret and you didn't saying anything before! How come?"

Ranma tells Nabiki, in a cold annoyed tone, "If I know you, you'd probably open that mouth of yours for the right price!"

Alexis tells Nabiki, in a cold plain tone, "Hate to admit it, Nabiki, but he does have a good point."

Keiko says, with a cold annoyed snort, "Yeah! It always comes down to money with you."

Sartorius tells Kirsten, in a serious tone, "You have to understand that your friend, Harley Hartwell, understood Jimmy Kudo's situation and knew that if the Black Organization the ones responsible for Mister Kudo's curse ever found that he was still alive that they'll come to find him and there will be a good chance that you and Miss Moore will get seriously hurt, Miss Thomas."

Rachel says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, but if there's a chance that we do find those creeps in black, they'll be send behind bars for what they've done!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Yes! For that to happen, we must bring Conan Edogawa AKA Jimmy Kudo, Vi Graythorn AKA Shiho Miyano, and Harley Hartwell in the Light, so we can use their brains to outsmart the nonbelievers and bring them into the Light."

Kirsten says, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, sir! I know that I could convince Harley to be with us!"

Rachel says, with a cold smile, "And the same for Jimmy and we could fix his little aging problem to turn him back to a teenager again while protecting Shiho from those creeps from the Black Organization!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "And speaking of black, the nonbelievers would stop us from getting to the new students."

Ranma says, with a cold sly smile, "That's not going to happen, since we're going to get there first!"

(**With Melody, Holly, Genkai, and Isabel; at the same time**)

Within a forest on Academy Island, we find Melody, Holly, Genkai, Isabel, and the female cloaked figure standing in front of a cave.

Melody asks the female cloaked figure, curiously, "Okay, lady, why are we even here anyways! So, far you haven't told us a single thing!"

Holly tells Melody, scolding, "Melody!"

The female cloaked figure giggles which got Melody's and Holly's attention and the female cloaked figure says, with a smile, "You haven't changed have you, Melody! You're still impatient as you were when you were a small child!"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "How do you know about me!"

The female cloaked figure tells Melody, with a warm smile, "I can't believe you still don't remember me…your own mother!"

Melody and Holly yelp in shock and the female cloaked figure takes off her cloak to reveal Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly's human mother, Izayoi, wearing a black kimono and matching hakama pants with sandals and socks. She also has a ninja pouches on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives. She had a katana of sorts attached to her slender waist and she was also wearing a haori similar to that of a Soul Reaper captain, except it is dark pink instead of white.

Holly and Melody gasp in shock and Holly says, surprised, "I know you! Yo…you're my…moth…mother!"

Isabel says, surprised, "You're their mother!"

Melody says, stunned, "B…but…but how! You're supposed to be de…!" Melody says, seriously, "Hey, I know this trick! It's the same one that Sesshomaru pulled last time! You're the unmother demon, aren't you!"

Holly asks Melody, curiously, "Unmother demon?"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha told me, Megumi, and Ane-chan this on how he got our old man's sword. He told us that Sesshomaru used the unmother demon to create our mother's image to find out how to get to our old man's grave to get the Tetsusaiga."

Izayoi says, with a smile, "I assure you that I'm not the unmother demon!"

Melody says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah! As if I'm going to believe you! Time to die!" Melody lunges after Izayoi with her demonic and Millennium speed with her claws drawn, but Izayoi, uses a Flash Step technique to step away from Melody's attack and grabs her half-demon daughter's right claw, then pulled it to her back.

Holly calls out, worriedly, "Melody!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "Hey, let go of me!"

Just then, Koenma appears and he calls out, "Melody, cease your attack! It's true! That is indeed your mother!"

Holly says, surprised, "Lord Koenma!"

Melody yells out, seriously, "Yeah right! She doesn't even have a scent!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "That's because Soul Reapers don't have a scent!"

Melody yells out, shocked, "A Soul Reaper! You mean she's a Soul Reaper like Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro!"

Just then, Rukia's voice calls out, "That's right, Melody!" Everyone turns to see Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihoin, Renji Abarai, and Toshiro Hitsugaya walking towards them as Izayoi let's go of Melody as soon as she claims down a bit.

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen, Goddess of the Flash Step, Yoruichi Shihoin, Squad Six Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, it's an honor to meet you four!"

Yoruichi says, with a sly smile, "And to you, Captain of the Soul Society Defense Force, Lady Izayoi!"

Melody says, perplexed, "Captain?"

Rukia says, with a smile, "That's right, Melody! You see, when your mother died, she was offered a position in the Soul Society after the Soul Society king saw her tracking record when she lived in the Human World and asked King Emma to allow her to take on the position as Captain of the Soul Society Defense Force."

Holly asks, curiously, "Tracking Record? What do you mean?" Holly looks at her mother and she asks, "Mother, what's she talking about?"

Izayoi tells Holly, with a serious tone, "Holly, dear, there's something that I never told you and Melody as well as Inuyasha and Megumi about. Before you four were born, there was a village where ninjas were trained to take on missions of killing bothersome demons that not even demon slayers like the ones from your brother's friend, Sango's, village could take on without any help and they had a special power to do it as well. The village where the ninjas were from was the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, that's where I was originally from."

Melody says, surprised, "You're a ninja like that Naruto kid and his friends are!"

Izayoi says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Melody! I also have a Kekkai Genkai as well! A legendary Kekkai Genkai known as _Kyushu soshite Taigen Suru no Subete_ or Absorption and Embodiment of All, but it is also known as _Tengoku-teki na Taigen Suru_ or 'Celestial Embodiment'. It allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just be absorbing that person's DNA into the welder's DNA through their skin. All they would need is a hair, a flake of skin, or anything that contained another DNA. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other Kekkai Genkai perfectly as if you were part of that clan that you copied it from as well as other techniques. It is said that they could copy Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan or Hinata Hyuga's Byakugan perfectly and use them in the exact same manner if you are part of the clan that Kekkai Genkai came from."

Holly says, surprised, "No way!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "And the Kekkai Genkai is given genetically, then there's a good chance that we have that too!"

Izayoi tells Melody, with a smile, "That's right, dear as well as my Evolutionary Enhancement too. It's also a genetic trait that is very rare!"

Melody says, perplexed, "The Evolutionary Enhancement?"

Izayoi says, in a plain tone, "The Evolutionary Enhancement increases a person's strength and energy anytime he or she does intensive training, but the main difference is that it's a much more accelerated rate and greater magnitude than a regular human. As an additional evolutionary survival trait, once anyone with Evolutionary Enhancement recovers from physical injuries incurred from a battle, especially those that are life-threatening, that person will a huge power increase which is called a zenkai. Sort of like how a human body develops anti-bodies after the body recovers from a viral infection."

Holly says, in a plain tone, "That's similar to what Genki and his friend, Davis, has too!"

Koenma tells Holly, in a plain tone, "Actually Holly, Genki and Davis don't have it! It's just the way that their spirit energy does it! It's similar to the Evolutionary Enhancement, but it works only with their spirit energy, not their physical strengths like your mother does. Evolutionary Enhancement can only be found in humans that have a rare and legendary blood called Sai ya blood. With your demon blood, you and your siblings will be more powerful than most demons even more powerful than your elder half-brother, Sesshomaru with the proper training of course."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Now that I like! I can't wait to put that pompous teme in his place once and for all!" Melody then asks her mother, "If you had this power, then why didn't you tell us earlier! It could have been a real help with our main enemy, Naraku! Not to mention that it'll give us an incredible edge against those demon jerks before we even met that nasty witch, Kikyo, and we wouldn't have bothered with the Shikon Jewel!"

Izayoi says, with a plain tone, "Your ninja abilities were sealed away because when you four were just infants. Your chakra were increasing so rapidly because of your demon blood and if it grew out of control, your bodies would have exploded from the immense energy and ending your lives. So, I sealed up your chakra and Kekkai Genkai until you were old enough to handle it. It wouldn't have been long since half-demons like you four grew at a normal human rate until around the start of your early teenage years. The only ones that knew about this were your father, Myoga, Saiya, So'unga's sheath spirit, and Totosai!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "You mean Myoga-jiji and Totosai-jiji knew about this when we were almost killed many times by Naraku when it would be a great help! Next time, I see those old conjurers, I'm drilling my fists to their heads for this!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "I guess that pretty much explain that Isabel isn't the reincarnation of you since we heard about your story about you being a Soul Reaper. But wait, how come Isabel is able to see you!"

Just then, a female voice similar to Holly's, except more mature and womanly like, calls out, "That's because she's the reincarnation of our mother, Holly!" Just then, everyone whipped their heads to see two figures coming out of the cave, which appears to be the 'past selves' of Melody and Holly, Sestuna and Kasa.

Melody yells out, seriously, "Hey, who the hell are you two!"

Sestuna tells Melody, in a nasty tone similar to Melody's, "What do you think, stupid? I'm you and you call yourself, my reincarnation!"

Kasa tells Sestuna, in a scolding tone, "Sestuna!" Kasa says, in a kind tone similar to Holly's, "I'm sorry about my sister! She's always like that! I'm Kasa, Holly's past half!"

Holly says, surprised, "You!"

Kasa tells Holly, with a kind smile, "That's right, Holly!"

Melody asks, curiously, "How the hell did you get here if you two are past selves of us!"

Sestuna says, in a plain tone, "When you and your siblings place our Millennium Items onto your bodies, a part of our souls came out of your bodies and took shape to us."

Holly asks, curiously, "Then, that would mean that Taigoku and Akira are here, right?"

Kasa says, in a plain tone, "Actually, they'll come around in the later time and there's a reason why the two of you are here."

Holly asks, curiously, "What is it? And what do you mean by Isabel is the reincarnation of your mother?"

Kasa asks Holly, "Holly, did you or your siblings ever sense a familiarity from Isabel?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! We did! We felt an inner peace with her and I was able to trust her at the spot."

Isabel says, in a plain tone, "That's right! The same when I saw Inuyasha and his sisters! I felt as if I've knew them before and I didn't get freaked out with their appearance at all! As a matter of fact, I felt very comfortable with them living with me."

Koenma tells Isabel, in a plain tone, "There's a reason for that! You see, you and Inuyasha as well as his sisters share a connection to them from Ancient Egypt, when Taigoku and his sisters were children and their human mother died from a lethal disease. Taigoku's human mother had a special power to see the spirits of humans that pasted away from this world. When you saw Inuyasha and his sisters, did you get a warm motherly like feeling?"

Isabel thought back and she says, plainly, "Yes, I did! I was very protective of them as well as very stern towards Inuyasha and Melody for their foul mouths and tempers!"

Kasa says, in a low droll tone while looking at Sestuna, "That sounds very familiar."

Sestuna says, with a low snort, "I'm sorry did you say something, little sister."

Genkai tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Holly, your final test will be inside this cave and Melody will be taken to another area for her own test."

Melody asks, curiously, "And what test is that?"

Kasa tells Melody, in a serious tone, "Melody, there were certain powers that only Sestuna and I had, which were element powers. Mine were fire while Sestuna was only ice and we will give them to you." Kasa points at two huge boulders around a size of a house and she tells Holly, "Holly, fire your **Spirit Gun** at those two boulders at the same time at full power without your Millennium Earrings' power."

Holly asks, curiously, "But what would that prove?"

Genkai tells Holly, in a serious tone with a deadly glare, "Don't ask questions, girl, just shoot the damn thing!"

Holly becomes unnerved from Genkai's glare and she says, nervously, "Okay!" Holly points at the two boulders with her right index finger which was formed like a gun as the tip glowed red with demon energy and Holly yells out, strongly, "**Spirit Gun**!" Holly fires the red blast with a loud bang at the boulders, destroying them, which destroyed a few other trees as well.

Holly says, with a nervous smile, "Oops, oh man! Tell me that I didn't destroy those trees!"

Kasa says, in a plain tone, "I guess that's how powerful, it could get." Kasa walks over to two even more huge boulders around almost the same size of a skyscrapers and Holly asks, seriously, "Hey, what are you…?"

Kasa roars lowly as her body glows red with demonic power as she points at them with her right index finger which also glows bright red and Kasa yells out, strongly, "**Spirit Gun**!" Kasa fires with an even louder bang that not only destroys the boulders, but the thirty trees that were behind it.

Melody and Holly were surprised at this and Melody says, surprised, "Oh damn!"

Holly asks Kasa, shocked, "How could you do that!"

Kasa tells Holly, in a serious tone, "I'm just showing you the power that you could have should you pass your test."

Sestuna says, with a sly grin, "However, both are different methods on getting them, but equal difficulty where when trying to get them, could kill you."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Hey, it's not like I've haven't been through a life or death situation before!"

Izayoi tells her two half-demon daughters, "I will unlock only your Sai ya blood ability for this test."

Melody asks, with a sly grin, "That's the one that we'll be able to come back from a mortal wound, even stronger, right?"

Izayoi walks up to her daughters, places her hands onto the top of their heads, she roars out as her hands glows bright green with energy and Melody's and Holly's red demonic auras begun to overtake their bodies. The two hanyous screams out loudly as they feel their powers rising to the surface.

When Izayoi finished unlocking the abilities of Melody's and Holly's Saia blood, she removes her hands from them and Holly says, amazed, "Awesome! I feel even stronger than ever!"

Melody says, with a wide smile, "I know! I can feel it surge! I feel like I've been reborn! Screw being a full fledged demon! I'm staying a half-demon especially with a rare human that does this!"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "That's because from the training that you two may received and not to mention the injuries that you may have gotten in the past from your fights with evil demons and monsters as well as the ones called Naraku and Moo!"

Holly asks, curiously, "Wait a second! This meeting was supposed be secret, right? Wouldn't the others with sixth senses like Genki and his fellow Spirit Detectives as well as Inuyasha's woman and her Ma-zoku hanyou cousins would pick our recent power up?"

Rukia says, with a smile, "That would be impossible considering that there's a barrier placed around the place so not even the others' senses would detect it."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Melody will go with Sestuna while Holly goes with Kasa for their respectful tests."

Kasa tells Holly, with a kind and polite tone, "Please come with me, Holly!" Kasa turns to the direction of the cave and Holly with an unnerved expression follows.

Sestuna tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Okay, Melody, let's go!" Sestuna walks off to another direction away from the cave with Melody following her.

After the dog hanyous left, Izayoi asks Genkai, curiously with a concerned voice, "Master Genkai, do you think that they could pass?"

Genkai says, with a plain tone, "I know both of them could exceed, especially Holly. Despite her soft-heartedness, she's almost similar like myself when I was young and unlike my three dimwitted students, Yusuke, Davis, and Genki, Holly actually uses the upstairs area of her brain. We just have to hope that they could survive the hardships that their tests produce for them!"

Koenma says, plainly, "I'll go inform the others about this, especially Inuyasha and Megumi." Soon enough, Koenma walks off to the direction back to the Slifer Red dorm.

(**With Holly and Kasa; at the same time**)

Inside the cave, we find Kasa and Holly walking inside the cave until they reach a part of the cave where a large clearing is at.

Kasa turns to Holly and asks, seriously, "I want to ask you, Holly, can you able the hardship that this test may provide!"

Holly says, in a serious tone, "Anything to keep me from being dead weight when it comes to fighting and protecting my friends, again!"

Kasa then clasp her hands together and roars as her body glows red once again. Kasa says, in a serious tone, "I'm going to transfer something to you! A something that only my true reincarnation can receive!" Kasa roars out as she spreads her hands and a red ball of energy similar to Genkai's **Spirit Wave Orb** appears in between them.

Holly thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Her body temperature is going through the roof!"_

Kasa says, in a strong tone, "To be brutally honest, you shouldn't be ready for this until another ten years of Master Genkai's training, but thanks to certain matters beyond our control, I'm forced to do this! It's the secret of my power, Elemental Spirit Orb! For years, I've toiled with this creation, it's like Master Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb that Yusuke Urameshi had absorbed before, it is both part and separate of me. Your test is to absorb this into your body and hope that it doesn't tear you apart! The agony of this absorption is way beyond words! It could go on for hours or days! If your body can't handle it, you'll be eaten away from the inside out and the only thing that you'll pray for is a quicker death!"

Holly gulps nervously at this and she says, nervously, "Oh great!"

Kasa asks Holly, seriously, "Holly, are you ready?"

Holly says, with a nervous nod, "Yes!" Kasa hands Holly the Elemental Spirit Orb, which makes Holly winch at the slight pain as she takes it to her hands. Soon enough, the orb was absorbed into Holly's body through her chest, which makes her body glow red a bit for a moment.

Holly says, perplexed, "That was it! It didn't hurt as much as I thought!"

Kasa says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Holly! It's coming!" Before Holly could think, she feels a slight pain from her chest and she begins to lose vision from it. Then, Holly begins to breathe heavily as if she ran a mile and blood came out from her forehead while her body was glowing demonic red. Holly then stumbles back while gripping her arms for the incoming pain as painful cuts begin to appear all around her body.

Holly cries out, in a pain filled voice, "Damn you, Kasa!" Holly falls on her knees from the pain while crying in pain and Kasa thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I hope that you can endure it, Holly!"_ Soon enough, Holly's pain and agony filled cries were heard throughout the cave from the Elemental Spirit Orb.

(**With Melody; at the same time**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find Melody and Sestuna walking through a forest looking for the spot for Melody's test while it was testing Melody's ever short patience.

Melody says, seriously, "Hey, we've been walking for a while! Where the hell are you taking me!"

Sestuna says, with a sigh, "Now, I know that you're my reincarnation!" Sestuna stops and turns to her reincarnation and she says, with a sly smile, "Where here?"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "You've been talking about this test! What's it all about?"

Sestuna tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Like what my sister is doing for your sister, I brought you here for your test to see if you gain my powers while adding it to your own. You've seen what Kasa did to those boulders, right?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! How am I going to get it!"

Sestuna says, with a sly grin and making her hands into fists, "What do you think, Melody? You have to beat me in fist fight. No magic, no spells, no claws, no energy attacks, and no special powers or abilities of any kind. A fair one-on-one fight until one of us is done."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Now, you are talking my language." Melody puts her hands into fists and prepares to fight.

(**On the mainland in a neighborhood; sometime later**)

In a neighborhood in a part of Japan around the late afternoon, we find two figures walking down the streets.

One of them is an elderly female that looks exactly like Cologne as well as the same size as her, except that she was wearing a red version of Cologne's shirt with a Japanese symbol and green pants with a similar stick as Cologne.

The other is a seventeen year old boy with gelled back black hair and dark blue narrowed eyes. He was wearing a black shirt over a blue denim jacket, with blue jeans, white socks, and orange sneakers with an orange backpack strapped to his back.

The Cologne-look-a-like tells the teenage boy, with a sly smile, "Well, Yoshimori! Home sweet home!"

The teenage boy, Yoshimori, says, with a snort, "Yukio, this isn't a social visit! I'm only here to get what I want! I have no intention of ever returning here! There's an unpleasant memory here that it's better left forgotten!" Yoshimori thinks in his mind, plainly, "_It's been three years since I've been here! The hometown that I lived with that __**bitch**__ of a so-called childhood friend!_"

Yukio thinks in her mind, plainly, _"He's still thinking about that girl again! Poor boy!"_

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Before I get what I want, I going to have a little word with that father of mine to see why, he kept his past a secret from me! After I'm done, I'm never coming back here again!" While he was saying those words, Yoshimori's right hand which had a black square on his palm, turns into a fist, but he calms himself down.

Yukio asks Yoshimori, "Have you contacted Jimmy Kudo, Shiho Miyano, and Harley Hartwell?"

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Jimmy will be travelling with Richard since he was forced to against his will, knowing that you strongly want him to come, with Shiho and Harley will be coming as a student like me. I've told Jimmy and Harley about Rachel and Kristen as well as Serena Sebastian being in the Society of Light and they jumped at the chance to bring them back! From what Hotaru told me, her brother, his fiancée, Akane Tendo, and her sister, Nabiki Tendo, along with her cousin, Yusuke Urameshi's, girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, are also in the Society of Light!" Yoshimori thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I can't be sure that Keiko or her brother, Alister, could be in any relation with that __**heartless wench**__! Anyway, I can't think about that now! I just hope what I need to get will be enough to take down this Sartorius asshole and the Society of Light while freeing Hotaru's brother, Rachel, Kristen, and Serena!"_

(**Back at the front of the cave; at the same time**)

Back outside the cave where Kasa and Holly were in, giving Holly her test where Genkai, Izayoi, Isabel, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, and Yoruichi were waiting outside where they had to hear Holly's cries of extreme pain and agony from the cave.

Izayoi says, worriedly, "Oh dear! I don't think that I can take anymore of Holly's cries!"

Genkai tells Izayoi, in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel, captain, but Holly was warned about this and she still went it, despite those warnings. It's similar to what I had to go with for Yusuke, absorbing my **Spirit Wave Orb**!"

Renji says, in a plain tone, "Whatever she must be feeling, must be that painful!"

(**Inside the cave; at the same time**)

Within the cave, we find Kasa standing with a worried look on her face as she sees her reincarnation on the ground, rolling around while crying pain and agony while tears are running down her eyes when she is absorbing her Elemental Spirit Orb.

While Holly was crying in pain, Kasa tells her, "Holly, you mustn't be afraid! The energy will absorb in time, but only if you have the will to endure it!" Holly continues to cry out in pain and soon after, she coughs out blood from her mouth and hits her head onto the ground, trying to ignore the pain. Kasa tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Give into the pain now and I assure you! You will die!"

Holly then continues to cry out even more so in pain as she grabs a fist fill of the dirt on the ground while thinking, _"This pain! It's too much! It's like I'm dying!"_

(**Back with Melody and Sestuna; at the same time**)

Returning at the area where Melody and Sestuna were at for Melody's test, we find Melody charging after her past self with a kick in the head, multiple times which were all blocked by Sestuna and Melody decides to swing her fists at her, but Sestuna blocked and dodged them all, even dodged the kick aiming towards her head. Sestuna tries to kick Melody, but Melody jumps to avoid it and tries to punch and kick her past self, but Sestuna dodges them which got the two trading punches and kicks. Soon enough, they jumped back away from each other and use their demon speed to charge each other resume their fighting.

(**Back with Yukio and Yoshimori; at the same time**)

Returning to the mainland, we find Yukio and Yoshimori, entering a huge Japanese style house with a training dojo at the side, through the gates.

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"Well, home sweet home! Now, I can get what I need and get the hell out of here! For all I know, SHE must be in college now! Which is good since I never what to see HER again!"_ Yoshimori then closes his eyes and starts to remember what happened three years ago…

_**Flashback; Three years ago**_

One morning in front of the Sumimura's household in the morning, we find Yoshimori Sumimura (Age 14) walking out of his house compound as he calls out, "I'm off!" Yoshimori runs off to the direction of Karasumori Academy, his school. It's been two months since the sealing of Karasumori, there were some changes like Yoshimori and his fellow Kekkaishi, Tokine Yukimura, are relieved from their duties as Kekkaishi, Yoshimori's older brother, Masamori, and mother, Sumiko, are back staying with them, Karasumori Academy has been rebuilt after the child, Karasumori, was brought out and Yoshimori sealed him away, Yoshimori is now no longer sleeping in class and his grades are now higher from a C to B avenge and it seemed that Shigemori and Tokiko were starting to get along, but Tokiko still sprays Shigemori unexpectedly with the water hose.

Right now, Yoshimori hears a familiar female voice calling out, "I'm leaving!" He looks up to see his childhood friend and crush, Tokine Yukimura (Age 16) walking out of her home compound.

Yoshimori calls out, while running towards her, "Hey Tokine!" Soon enough, Tokine runs off to the direction of the school without acknowledging him at all. Yoshimori was majorly dumbfounded since this has been happening for sometime now. Normally, this happened, but that was during their days as Kekkaishi, but Yoshimori figured that since their duties were done, she'd probably bit more social towards him since they were friends, or so he thought…

Just then, a male voice calls out from Yoshimori's head, in an eerie darkness and coldness version of his voice, "Why even bother with that girl!"

Yoshimori looked around for the owner of that voice and he calls out, "Who said that!" Yoshimori then receives no answer, but shrugs it off since he continues his pace to school.

_**Flashback; Three days later**_

Outside of the school gates, we find Yoshimori Sumimura standing in front of the school gates with a castle made of cheesecake with whip cream and strawberries, which was his dream cake to give to Tokine and he had his whole heart set on it. Standing with him were the two young half ayakashi, Sen Kagemiya (Age 14) and Dai Yaegashi (Age 13), admiring it.

Dai says, with a wide smile, "That's an awesome cake, Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Thanks! I made it from Home Cooking class!"

Sen says, in a plain tone, "That cake is for the Yukimura girl, isn't it?"

Yoshimori tries hard to hide his blush from the question, which was true. However, he couldn't pick up on why Tokine seemed to be more distant from him than usual these days and hope that this cake will get her to warm up a bit to him.

Just then, the male voice calls out within Yoshimori's head, in an eerie darkness and coldness version of his voice, _**"Easy, that girl is a real bitch! You don't need her, Yoshi!"**_

Yoshimori looks at Sen and he asks, "Did you say something?"

Sen says, perplexed, "No, why?"

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Why am I hearing voices! I thought the whole ayakashi nonsense is gone!"_

Dai asks him, "You think that she'll like it?"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Well, ever since she got injured while saving me from the ayakashi attack when I was nine, I dreamt about making a cake similar like this for Tokine just to see her smile and I figure that now will be the great time to give it to her." Soon enough, plenty more of the students came out of the school and Yoshimori spots Tokine coming out of from the gates.

Yoshimori says, taking a breath, "Here goes!" Yoshimori runs towards Tokine and he calls out to her, "Hey Tokine!" Tokine continues to walk without acknowledging him which Yoshimori has had enough of her ignoring him now, so he jumps high enough over her and lands in front of her.

Tokine yells at him, angrily, "Would you please talking to me, you little creep!"

Yoshimori was taken back at Tokine's harsh tone, but he shrugged it off, and he says, presenting her the castle cake, "Here, this is for…!"

Tokine yells out, nastily while harshly slapping the cake from Yoshimori's hands, "And would you get that ugly thing away from me, you stupid brat!"

Yoshimori felt his heart broke into pieces and he says, hurtfully, "Ugly!" Yoshimori looks at the castle cake that he worked on so hard and that was his life dream, destroyed by the one, who he swore to give it to.

Dai says, worriedly, "Oh man!"

Tokine yells at Yoshimori, in a real mega harsh tone with hate in her eyes, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME AT ALL! AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET OVER THIS STUPID CAKE OBESSION! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD GET RID OF IT, BUT I GUESS AFTER OUR KEKKAISHI DAYS ARE DONE, YOU WENT RIGHT BACK AT IT! YOU LITTLE CREEPY BASTARD!" Tokine then slaps Yoshimori hard in the face, which took a real toll to his heart. Yoshimori has had enough of Tokine's insensitive behavior when he was only trying to be nice. Then, inside Yoshimori's severely damaged heart, all the love and admire that he had once for Tokine had turned to anger, hate, and disgust as tears began to form in his eyes.

Yoshimori yells at Tokine, with great rage, "YOU BITCH!" Without thinking and little care of people around, Yoshimori does the unthinkable and SLAPS Tokine hard, throwing her to the ground, surprising Sen and Dai.

Tokine slowly sits up while holding the right cheek where Yoshimori hits her and just when Tokine was going to speak, she feels her collar being yanked up, her back slammed to a nearby wall, and her throat being pressed by the younger legitimate heir's right arm.

Losing little air, Tokine tries to get Yoshimori to let go, but no luck at the same time, surprised at his strength and looks up to see Yoshimori's dark blue eyes, which were filled with hurt, rage, and hate with tears coming down his eyes with a hint of sinister silver. Tokine was used to Yoshimori crying, but the extreme pissed off expression that Yoshimori had pointing directly at her and the fact that he slapped her and choking her, was something that she wasn't used to and it was taking everything she had to ignore it, but Yoshimori was determined not to let Tokine have an opportunity to call him an immature brat ever again. Then, Sen and Dai come to Tokine's aid and Dai tells Yoshimori, pleadingly, "Yoshimori, please calm…!"

Yoshimori says, in a low angered tone in his voice unlike him, "Shut up! Just shut the hell up! I've got a few words to speak with Miss 'High and Mighty' over here and she's going to listen whether she likes it or not!" Then, Yoshimori glares at the older legitimate heir with great anger and hate and roars out, with a great enraged tone unlike him, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, TOKINE, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT INSULTS AND CRITICISM! I'M ALSO SICK OF BEING THOUGHT AS YOUR OWN DAMN WHIPPING BOY! AND I'M SICK, TIRED, AND EXTREMELY FED UP WITH YOUR DAMN STUCK UP ATITTUDE, THINKING THAT YOU'RE SO GREAT! ALL I WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING IMMATURE IN THAT AND HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING AN IMMATURE BRAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH! I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU, AS YOU DID FOR ME, NUMEROUS TIMES! THE WHOLE REASON WHY I SEALED AWAY KARASUMORI WAS BECAUSE THAT I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GET HURT EVER AGAIN! ALL I ASK FOR IS RESPECT AS A HUMAN BEING IN RETURN! BUT DO I GET THAT FROM YOU! OH HELL NO! I GET TREATED LIKE YESTERDAY'S GARBAGE BY YOU! I GUESS THAT YOU ONLY NEED ME TO FIGHT THE AYAKASHI AND THEN DUMP ME LIKE GARBAGE! THAT UGLY THING, AS YOU SO 'KINDLY' PUT IT, WAS FOR YOU THAT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU FOR A LONG TIME! IT WAS A LONG TERM DREAM OF MINE! BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND DESTROY IT! YOU KNOW, I DID LOVE YOU! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU, EVEN SACRIFICE MY LIFE FOR YOU! BUT NOT ANYMORE! OH NO! OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, TOKINE YUKIMURA! HELL, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU ANYMORE! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT HAG OF A GRANDMOTHER OF YOURS AND IT'S A NO WONDER WHY MY GRANDFATHER HATED YOUR FAMILY A LONG TIME AGO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU WITH ALL ME HEART AND SOUL! YOU'RE SC-NO WORSE THAN SCUM OR ANY KIND OF LOWER LIFE FORM, TOKINE YUKIMURA! YOU'RE EVEN A BIGGER MONSTER THAN ALL OF THE AYAKASHI, EVEN KAGURO, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I'M GLAD THAT OUR KEKKAISHI DAYS ARE DOING BECAUSE SEEING YOUR FUCKING UNGRATEFUL FACE WOULD REALLY ME VOMIT, YOU ASSHOLE OF A BITCH! YOU MAKE ME SO SICK! FURTHERMORE, FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU AND I, ARE TOTAL STRANGERS, MEANING THAT I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! SO TAKE THAT HIGH AND MIGHTY ATTITUDE OF YOURS, PISS OFF, AND GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Soon enough, Yoshimori then throws Tokine back to the ground, hard, and leaps away from the ground to house roofs to house roofs, with his tears pouring down his eyes, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Tokine, who was totally stunned at Yoshimori yelling at her, realized that she just hurt and insulted a person that did so much for her in his heart, truly, and who, in her own way, cared for deep in her heart. Tokine's hand was at her throat where Yoshimori pressed his arm on and the other was at her cheek where Yoshimori slapped her which made a bright red mark, but the pain was long gone, however; the initial shock didn't wear off as easily as she heard her ears ringing from Yoshimori's yelling. Tokine looks at the cake that was thrown to the ground by her cruel acts. Normally, it wouldn't be in her nature to do so, but she picked up a piece of the castle cake that Yoshimori made with his own hands and put it in her mouth.

After tasting it, Tokine thinks in her mind, surprised, _"This is delicious!"_

Just then, Sen's voice calls out, "Way to go, Yukimura!"

Tokine turns to see Sen and Dai above her and Dai says, plainly, "And Yoshimori worked so hard to make that cake for you! He even got an A in it in Home Cooking! He even wanted to give it to you!"

Sen says, in a serious tone, "I never known any other human that would do something so callous and bitter like that to someone that actually cares for that person! Yoshimori only wanted to show you that he cared and you thank him by crushing his heart and throwing his kindness back in his face! You may be born a human, but you have a heart of a ruthless ayakashi! I may not like violence towards females, but you deserved that hit that Yoshimori gave you! You're even worse than Kaguro or any ayakashi that tried to take over Karasamori in the past!"

That last sentence stung a lot mostly because Tokine knew that no matter how much she tried to deny it, it was true. Guilt and shame tore at her heart and she had to hide his expression from the two half ayakashis, saying, while getting up, "I don't need this!" Without warning, she took off walking to the direction of her house.

As she was walking, she tries to convince herself that it wasn't her fault and that Yoshimori was overreacting while telling herself that he'll get over it, deep inside her heart, she knew that it wasn't the case. All the times of teasing and insulting Yoshimori, not to mention, pushing him away in the past, she knew that she pushed Yoshimori over the edge. She tries to push it away, while telling herself that Yoshimori wouldn't hold a grudge like this, but little did she know, it wouldn't be the case.

_**Flashback; A short time soon after**_

Soon after, we find Yoshimori hopping from house roof to house roof with tears running down his eyes. Tokine's words had hurt worse than anything she'd said in the past and reminded him all over again that in Tokine's eyes, he was still a creepy and immature brat, unworthy of being anything else other than. Yoshimori thinks in his mind, angrily and hurt, _"My dream of being patisserie is shot! She didn't even try it and she slapped it away! It shows up she cares about me! That's the way that she's always been! Cold and uncaring towards me! She never smiles at me when she sees me! Just plain indifferent and endless supply of criticism! Why her, of all people? Why did I have to fall in love with her? She made it perfectly clear that he had no place in her heart, even as a friend. In her eyes, I'm a weak, ugly, and stupid little boy and no matter what I do, her opinion wouldn't change! No more! I'm done doing anything for her! A brat! HA! I'm only fourteen! Too OLD to be a brat! I guess that's all that I am to her, just because she's two years older than me! A brat! Well, we'll see what happens when she doesn't have me too kick around anymore! I'll show her that I'm more than just a brat to her!"_ Soon enough, Yoshimori approaches his house while shoving front door open and he yells out, still angry, "I'm home!"

Yoshimori kicks his shoes off and soon enough, his younger brother, Toshimori Sumimura (Age 9) comes around the corner and he says, with a wide smile, "Hey big bro!"

Yoshimori says, while walking towards the stairs, "Hey!" Yoshimori runs up the stairs with his younger brother following him and just as Toshimori was going to ask him about his day, Yoshimori goes into his room and shuts it in front of his face, hard.

Yoshimori jumps onto his bed on his back after throwing his backpack away with a pissed off expression on his face. Toshimori slides the door slightly open to peek inside and he says, concerned, "Yoshimori, are you okay?" Toshimori opens the door and he says, walking in, "You seem grouchy!"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "Listen Toshimori, what I'm going through wouldn't be understood by a child, so just leave it."

Toshimori says, bluntly, "It's about Tokine isn't it!"

Yoshimori did an anime face fault at this and he says, "What makes you think that?"

Toshimori says, walking to his big brother's bed, "Whenever you have that shot down expression on your face, it's always relating to her! What happened this time!"

Yoshimori rolls his eyes at this and he thinks in his mind, annoyed, "I should have known that he'll pick it up!" Yoshimori says, plainly, "You wouldn't understand!"

Toshimori jumps onto the bed and he says, with a smile, "Try me!"

Yoshimori says, eying his younger brother, "You're not going to leave me alone unless I tell you, aren't you?"

Toshimori says, with a sly grin, "Nope!"

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Should have known again!"_ Yoshimori then tells Toshimori everything that has happened between him and Tokine as well as what happened recently.

After he was done, Toshimori yells out, stunned, "I can't believe that Tokine did that!"

Yoshimori says, plainly, "Well, believe it! She did!"

Toshimori tells Yoshimori, "Listen Yoshi, I know that I don't know much about girls, but I'm always going to be here for you! You're my big brother and I love you!"

Yoshimori places a small smile on his lips and he says, "Thanks, Toshi!"

Just then, the dark male voice calls out from Yoshimori's head, in a dark cold serious tone, _**"Yeah! It's about time that you showed that stuck up bitch, who's boss!"**_

Yoshimori asks Toshimori, curiously, "Hey did you say something?"

Toshimori asks, perplexed, "No why?"

The dark male voice tells Yoshimori, in a dark cold sly tone, _**"No one can here me other than you, Yoshimori! I'm in your mind!"**_

Yoshimori tells the voice, "Look, I don't know who you are, but you better leave me alone!"

Toshimori asks, curiously, "Yoshimori, are you okay! You're talking to yourself and that's a bit weird, even for you!"

The dark male voice tells Yoshimori, in a dark cold sly tone, _**"Relax, pal! I'm on your side! However, you would want to talk to me telepathically or people would wonder!"**_

Yoshimori asks, mentality, _**"Okay, who or what the hell are you?"**_

The dark male voice calls out, telepathically, _**"I'm Birtaltz, the Supreme Kaiser! I know a great deal about you, Yoshimori Sumimura, and no I'm not an ayakashi! I'm nothing like those weaklings! I'm just glad that you showed that 'stuck up little princess', Tokine Yukimura, that you will not be pushed around by the likes of her anymore! It was music to my ears when you slapped that little wench so hard!"**_

Yoshimori asks, seriously, _**"Was it you that influenced me into doing that!"**_

Birtaltz tells Yoshimori, _**"No way! That was all on you! I had nothing to do with it! Of course, that little bitch deserved it anyways! You worked real hard on that cake for her and all she does is slap it away to the ground as if it was poison! Yeah, pal, I'd say that you're better off without her! Stick with me and you'll be strong enough to live without Tokine Yukimura!"**_

Yoshimori thought about following what Birtaltz, but within his heart, he shouldn't, but after what happened with Tokine, the memories where as fresh as newly made loaf of French bread, and Yoshimori tells Birtaltz, in a serious tone and mentality, _**"Okay, Birtaltz! You got yourself a deal!"**_

Just then, a familiar female elderly voice calls out, "I finally found you, sonny!" The two Sumimura brothers turn to see Yukio and Hotaru Saotome (Age 13) jumping out from the opened window.

Yoshimori jumps from his bed and he yells out, "An old gnome!"

Yukio yells at Yoshimori, hitting him with her staff, "Who are you calling an old gnome!"

Yoshimori says, defensively, "Who the hell are you two!"

Yukio says, in a plain tone, "I'm Yukio, leader of the Japanese Amazon tribe!"

Hotaru says, kindly, "And I'm Hotaru Saotome!"

Yoshimori says, seriously, "I've got your names! Now, leave!"

Yukio says, reassuringly, "Relax, sonny boy! We're not here to hurt and besides, you're one hundred years too inexperience to defeat me anyways!"

Yoshimori says, bringing his right index finger and middle finger up, "You want to bet, you old ghoul!"

Toshimori comes in between them and he tells his brother, "Yoshimori, let's see what they need first!"

Yoshimori says, with a sigh, "Okay! Now, what do you want!"

Yukio says, with a smile, "Now, that's better! I want to help you!"

Yoshimori says, perplexed, "Help me?"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "We saw you get shot down by that girl earlier and decided to help you, prove that you're not just a brat!"

Yoshimori says, annoyed, "Thank you so much for opening a freshly made wound! Are you two helping or pissing me off!"

Yukio says, plainly, "Calm down, sonny boy! We're only here to help you! However, you may need to leave your family for a while."

Yoshimori says, perplexed, "Leave my family?"

Yukio says, in a serious tone, "There's many things that you don't know yet, Yoshimori Sumimura and I'm here to give you the knowledge! Of course, should you choose to stay, then you would have to probably put up seeing that Yukimura girl after you blew up in her face!"

Birtaltz tells Yoshimori, mentality, _**"Go with the old woman, Yoshi! With her, you'll forget all your problems here and more especially, that little stuck up princess!"**_ Yoshimori thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The old woman is right! I do need to get away from this town and away from Tokine of course! I said that I never want to see that ungrateful bitch again and this will be a good chance as I get to get that wish!"_ Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Sure?"

Toshimori asks, worriedly, "Yoshimori, are you really leaving!"

Yoshimori says, turning to his brother and kneeling towards him, "Toshi, I know that this so sudden, but I really to leave this town! I need a chance to think, reevaluate my life, and a chance to prove myself! I know that I'm the twenty-second legitimate successor of the Sumimura family, but this will be another chance for me to become stronger! Of course, I need you to not to tell the mom, dad, grandpa, Masamori, or anyone else where I've gone to! I need you to keep this a secret from them! Can you do that for me!"

Toshimori says, unsurely, "Sure!"

Yoshimori says, with a wide smile, "Thanks, buddy!" Yoshimori gets up and he asks, turning to Yukio, "When do we leave?"

Yukio says, plainly, "When you're finished packing of course."

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Soon after, Yoshimori left the Sumimura compound with Yukio and Hotaru to the Japanese Amazon tribe. During the three years of being away, he met up with Jimmy Kudo who has shrunken to a size of a seven year old, Conan Edogawa, after he developed a very keen deduction skill from Yukio, but not as close as Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell. He was real careful of not letting anyone else other than Yukio and Hotaru know about his Kekkaishi powers since there will be a good chance of his family and the Yukimura clan, namely Tokine's family, would know of his whereabouts and he didn't want that, so he was real careful. During the year where Ichigo Kurosaki, was given the powers of a Soul Reaper, he met up with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, who was a Soul Reaper captain, and he discovered that he too had Soul Reaper blood like Ichigo did and was given a position within Izayoi's squad along with his deceased half ayakashi comrade, Gen Shishio, who became a Soul Reaper, after his death by the hands of Kaguro. He even met with Hotaru's brother, Ranma, her mother, Nodoka, and her father, Genma, who like Hotaru, has taken a real distain for him for his callous ways with Ranma and Hotaru like selling them to other people to marry while feeding his 'overgrown gut'. He even knows about the Jusenkyo curses of Ranma, Hotaru, Genma, Shampoo, Mousse, Pantyhose Taro, and especially Ryoga, who he delights when he joins Hotaru's torture games with towards Ryoga, in his P-chan form. He's also meet up with Hotaru's cousins, Kagome, Sanosake, Sota, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Yusuke's brainwashed girlfriend, Keiko, and her brother, Alister, which Yoshimori had a respect for them as well as Kagome's half-demon friends, Inuyasha and his sisters, though Melody would like the word 'associate' when referring her to Kagome. He's even grown even taller than he was when he was only fourteen and of course, his hatred and distain for Tokine Yukimura still stayed without any chance of faltering.

However, right now, we find Yoshimori taking a deep sigh as the bad memories from five years ago passes from his mind and he gasps in shock as his sixth sense picks up something. Yoshimori yells out, shocked, "Damn it! A Hollow is here!"

Yukio says, surprised, "A Hollow you say!"

Yoshimori takes out a Soul Reaper badge from his pocket and hits it onto his chest, which gets him out of his body and him wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform in a similar manner as his old Kekkaishi uniform with a katana attached to his waist.

Yoshimori asks Yukio, "Hey Yukio, mind looking after my body?"

Yukio says, with a smile, "Go right ahead!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Thanks!" Yoshimori then uses Flash Step to run over to the direction where he sensed the Hollow.

(**At another part of town; on the meanwhile**)

Not too far from where Yoshimori and Yukio were at, a female figure walks down the street. This female was nineteen years of age with long black hair with a lot of dark violet headlights that flowed behind her with dark crimson eyes. She was wearing a yellow blouse with short sleeves with blue jeans and red sneakers. On her right arm was a faint animal like scar and on her back was a pink backpack.

The young woman says, with a relieved smile, "It feels good to be back from college! Though, I'm ready for my new job!" The young woman gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No way! It can't be! It's impossible! Karasumori was sealed so there shouldn't be any ayakashi! I better check it out!"_ The young woman dashes away to the direction where she sensed the 'ayakashi'.

(**Other part of the city; on the meanwhile**)

At a part of the city, we find a young boy that was twelve years of age with blue hair with dark violet eyes along with a spirit belonging to a white dog wearing a beaded necklace facing against a Hollow with demonic wings. The boy was wearing a dark violet kimono with matching hakama as well as dark violet fingerless gloves, white socks and sandals. He was currently holding a staff of sorts.

The young boy asks the dog spirit, "Hey Madarao, is this an ayakashi?"

The dog spirit, Madarao, tells the boy, "Yes, Toshimori! But I don't understand it! Yoshimori did seal Karasumori away so there shouldn't be any ayakashi roaming around!" The Hollow then moves in to attack them.

The boy, Toshimori, points his right index and middle finger and he calls out, "**Hoi**! **Joso**! **Ketsu**!" Soon enough, a blue barrier of sorts appears surrounding the Hollow, but with great strength, the Hollow breaks free from the barrier and charges after Toshimori and Madarao, but they move out of the way.

Toshimori says, stunned, "This ayakashi is pretty tough!"

"**Ketsu**!"

Just then, a light green barrier appears surrounding the Hollow, before it came make its second attack.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Toshimori!" Toshimori and Madarao turns to see the young woman from earlier running towards them.

Madarao calls out, surprised, "Tokine!"

Toshimori looks at her with great anger and distain and he spat at her, nastily, "Go away! I don't need **your** help, you heartless witch, and I don't want it either!"

Tokine winches at Toshimori's tone and Madarao thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Ever since Yoshimori left, Toshimori blamed Tokine for chasing him away and leaving him!"_ Just then, there was a loud roar coming from the trapped Hollow, which destroyed the barrier that Tokine placed on it.

Tokine yells out, shocked, "Crap!"

The Hollow makes a lung after them, but Tokine and Toshimori dodges it and the Hollow goes in to kill Toshimori, just then, Toshimori disappears just as the Hollow was going to eat him. Tokine and Madarao turns to see Toshimori in the arms of Yoshimori Sumimura.

Toshimori looks up at Yoshimori and Yoshimori says, with a smile, "I'm sorry for leaving for so long, bro!"

Toshimori calls out, happily, "Yoshimori, you're back!" He then grabs his brother in a hug.

Tokine says, stunned, "Is it really him!"

Yoshimori stands up while letting go of his brother and Madarao calls out, excitedly, "It's really him! I know that scent anywhere!" Madarao goes over to Yoshimori and he calls out, excitedly, "Yoshimori, you're back! You're really back!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "I never thought that you'd be this happy to see me again, Madarao!" Yoshimori draws his _zanpakuto_ and he says, in a serious tone, "Stand back, Toshimori!"

Toshimori does what his brother said and Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Goodbye Hollow!" Just then, Yoshimori uses a Flash Step to diappear in sight and in two slashes, destroys the Hollow in a flash.

Everyone was surprised to see this and Madarao says, surprised, "Yoshimori, is that a _zanpakuto_ in your hands!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile while sheathing his _zanpakuto_, "Yeah! It's a long story!"

Tokine looks at Yoshimori was awe and she thinks in her mind, surprised, _"He's even grown taller than I have! What's with that sword?"_ Tokine says, lowly, "Yoshimori…"

Yoshimori turns to Tokine and his heart skips a beat when he looked at her eyes. However, he gains an anger and disgust look on his face and he says, in a snort, "Oh it's only you!"

Tokine winches at Yoshimori's tone and he tells Toshimori and Madarao, "Listen, I'll see you guys back! I can't stand foulness of the air, right now!" With that, Yoshimori uses Flash Step to disappear from sight.

Toshimori says, stunned, "Hey he disappeared!"

Madarao says, in a serious tone, "That, my boy, is called a Flash Step! It's a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of the technique is speed as the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. This is something that only Soul Reapers can do. Though, I'm still surprised that Yoshimori is still holding the grudge against Tokine."

Toshimori yells out to Madarao, seriously, "That's because Yoshimori has every right to be still angry and I'll be even surprised if he's managed to forgive her after what she's done to him!"

Tokine winches once again as Toshimori uses his improved agility to leap away leaving Tokine and Madarao behind and Tokine thinks in her mind, lowly, _"He must still be angry with me!"_

(**Back at Academy Island; on the meanwhile**)

Within the cave, we find Kasa standing before her reincarnation, who is still crying in pain while on her hands and knees, with a worried expression on her face. Some more blood came from Holly's mouth and more pain filled grunt came after. Holly cries out louder while blood came out of her cuts on her arms and she dashes over to the cave wall, then slashes it with her claws, making good dents on them, multiple times and she falls onto the ground, turning over multiple times and went into fetal position while sobbing and crying from the physical pain that she's in.

Kasa walks closer to Holly and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"She looks so defenseless lying there and great Ra, I've been too blind to see!"_ Kasa kneels towards her and she says, turning Holly on her back, "It'll be all right!"

Holly screams out in more pain and agony as more cuts were formed on her right arm and Kasa says, seriously, "It's too much! Your body can't take anymore! I'm removing the Elemental Spirit Orb before you're just another lump on the floor!" Holly breathes heavily as she feels the Elemental Spirit Orb being pulled out of her chest by Kasa and Kasa holds onto the orb. Kasa thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Now, to get…!"_ Just then, Kasa feels a grip on her left wrist and she turns to see Holly with a pained with a very serious expression on her face not seen before.

Holly yells out, seriously, "Hey! Hey, give that back, Kasa!"

Kasa says, in a serious tone, "Don't be an idiot, Holly! Making you absorb this energy was certainly a gamble and now we see why! All Master Genkai's training would be a waste of time if you're not alive to…!"

Holly yells out, strongly, "I don't care if I die or not! Ever since my journey to find the Phoenix in the Monster Rancher begun and whenever there was trouble, I'm mostly the one, who ends up in the sidelines, kidnapped, and captured and it's always my friends, Genki, Moochi, Tiger, Golem, Suezo, and Hare as well as Pixie, before she was Granity, and Big Blue was there to save me and back me up! Even though, I was the only one that could use the magic stone, I felt that I was the weakest link of the group! I was sick of letting that ever happen again! When I unlocked my demonic aura, I swore that I'm not going to be dead weight to Genki and my friends and I'm not going back on my word! It would be like going through the Hellish training from Master Genkai's temple was all for nothing! Now, give that orb back!" Holly snatches the orb from Kasa's hands, forces it to her chest and back to her body which went to demonic red glowing. She then feels the pain that she felt earlier and more blood came out from her teeth. Holly manages to stand up on her feet while in pain and she dashes over to the cave wall, starts to bashes it multiples making a great sized dent.

Kasa thinks in her mind, plainly, _"She definitely has guts! I'll give her that! However, it's going to talk a Hell of a lot more than guts to force the evil behind Sartorius and the Society of Light!"_

(**At another part of Academy Island; sometime later**)

With the fight between Melody and Sestuna, we find it in a stalemate with Melody trying to kick Sestuna on the head, but Sestuna moves out of the way as well as from Melody's fist and Sestuna moves in to attack, but Melody blocks her punches and kicks. Soon enough, Sestuna manages to punch Melody in the left cheek, throwing her away a bit. Melody looks up to find Sestuna had disappeared and Melody picks up her past self's scent while dodging her kick from behind. Sestuna unleashes a fury of kicks and punches, but Melody dodges every one of them. Melody leaps into the air which Sestuna followed and they continue to trade punches while in mid-air and they land on the ground. Sestuna then jumps towards Melody, kicks her hard, throwing her away for her to hit the tree.

Sestuna yells out, strongly while charging after her, "This is it! You're going down!" Sestuna goes in to take a swing at her, but Melody jumps into the air with her demonic and Millennium Boot agility with Sestuna following suit. The two dog hanyous got up where they could almost see the whole island and soon enough, Sestuna got high enough and kicks Melody back down to the ground. Just as she got close, Melody manages to land on her feet and she sees Sestuna coming down. Realizing that she's defenseless while in mid-air, Melody jumps up in the air towards the falling Sestuna, without giving her time to defend herself, kicks her in the chest, throwing her to the tree and Sestuna lands on her stomach. Soon after, Melody puts her right foot on her 'past self's' back and Melody says, with a sly smile, "I win."

Sestuna says, with a sly grin, "Well, what do you know? There is hope for you yet." Melody removes her foot and Sestuna gets back to her feet. Soon after, she puts her palms together and she creates an icy blue sphere of energy.

Melody asks Sestuna, curiously, "Okay, Sestuna, what is that?"

Melody's 'other half' retorts, "What do you think? This is the Elemental Spirit Orb for the Ice element! When you absorb this into your body, you can basically have powers of that of an ice type demon like Touya and Toran. However, you may need to train to master your newly brought powers by them."

Melody says, with a sly grin, "What are you waiting for? Give it here!" Melody grabs the Elemental Spirit Orb and it went through her chest, which got her body to grow bright blue and she got a real chill through her body that made her shiver. Melody yells out, stunned, "That's cold!"

Sestuna says, with a sly grin, "You'll be feeling that for a while though!"

Melody says, while shivering, "H-H-How long!"

Sestuna says, with a sly grin, "An hour! This is how long your sister, Holly, will be taking her test of her own Elemental Spirit Orb."

Melody yells at her 'other half', annoyed while shivering, "Why didn't you warn me about this earlier!"

Sestuna says, with a sly smile, "I was going to tell you, but you decided to be impulsive as usual."

Melody says, annoyed while shivering, "I really hate you now!"

(**Back with Yoshimori; some time later**)

Within the Sumimura residence, we find Yoshimori getting into his body which was guarded by Yukio. Just then, Toshimori comes around just as Yoshimori finished getting into his body and Toshimori says, surprised, "You changed clothes!"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "Not really! It's actually a long story on how it happened, but I'll tell you inside."

Toshimori looks at Yukio and he says, surprised, "Hey, I know you! You're that old woman that took Yoshi with you, three years ago! Where's that girl that you were with?"

Yukio says, with a smile, "She's in Duel Academy as of now, sonny boy! Which is where your brother will be going as a student?"

Toshimori says, surprised, "Duel Academy! That's so cool!" Toshimori says, with a solemn tone, "I wish that I'm old enough to go! It's so unfair!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Toshimori, we'll talk inside, okay!" Soon enough, Yukio and the two Sumimura brothers walks into the house and Toshimori calls out, "I'm home!" Soon enough, Yoshimori and Toshimori's older brother, Masamori Sumimura (Age 24), and Sumiko Sumimura, their mother, came from the corner of the hallway.

Sumiko says, with a loving smile, "Hello Toshimori!" Sumiko looks at Yoshimori and Yukio and she says, "And I see that we have a guest."

Yoshimori shows his Houin mark on his right hand and he says, with a smile, "Come on, mom! You know that it's me!"

Sumiko and Masamori were totally shocked to see who was in front of them. Masamori says, stunned, "Y-Y-Yoshimori! Is that you, bro!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Yeah Masamori, it's me! I'm finally back home."

Sumiko takes a step forward towards her second son and she says, while forming tears, "It can't be! After all these years! I was at the point that I may never see you again. Let me see your face even closer!" Sumiko walks closer to her son, places her hands to Yoshimori's face, and she says, while looking into his eyes, "It's really you! My boy has come back home!" Sumiko grabs Yoshimori in a hug while sobbing for joy which he returns back and Yoshimori says, in his mother's ear, "You can stop crying, mom!"

Sumiko says, while sobbing, "I can't help it! It's a mother's worse nightmare to have her child leaving her for so long without any sign of contact."

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, with a snort, _"Give me a break! You were gone for a longer time than I did before!"_

Just then, an elderly male voice calls out, "What's going on here!" Just then, Masamori, Yoshimori, and Toshimori's grandfather, Shigemori Sumimura, and father, Shuji Sumimura, came around the hallway.

Masamori says, with a smile, "You'll never believe who just came here!"

Yoshimori says, after his mother released him, "Hey dad! Grandpa!"

Shigemori and Shuji gasps in shock at this and Shigemori yells out, shocked, "Yoshimori! Is that you!"

Yoshimori shows him the Houin mark and he says, with a sly smile, "Who else would have this mark, grandpa!"

Shigemori says, stunned, "The legitimate successor mark, Houin! It's really is you!"

With tears coming down his eyes, Shuji runs over to his son and he says, happily, "I can't believe it!" Shuji embraces him and he says, "You even gotten so big!"

Yoshimori embraces his father back and Shuji exclaims, "Oh son! I've missed you so much!"

Yoshimori says, smiling, "Same here, dad! I'm really glad to be back!" After Shuji lets to of his son, Sumiko asks, still teary eyed, "Where have you been all these years, Yoshimori! What happened?"

Yukio steps in and she says, "I believe I can answer for your son, Sumiko Sumimura. I'm Yukio, leader of the Japanese Amazon Tribe!"

Shigemori says, stunned, "Yukio! The Elder Yukio, who was once a Chinese Amazon!"

Yukio says, with a serious death glare, "Don't remind me!"

Sumiko says, with a smile, "I think that we should talk in the living room!" For a few moments, everyone got into the living room with Shuji serving tea to everyone and Yukio says, with a smile taking hers, "Thank you!"

Masamori asks Yukio, curiously, "I don't understand! Where and why did you take my brother?"

Yukio says, after taking a sip of her tea, "I took him to train at my village! The boy looked that he needed a few pointers and I'm very pleased with the results."

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "I've learned a few new things with Yukio and very useful ones in fact for my next mission."

Shigemori says, perplexed, "Mission?"

Sumiko says, seriously, "But you just got back and you're planning on leaving again!"

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "I kinda have to, mom! You see, the friends that I made when I was with Yukio need my help! I've enrolled in Duel Academy and I'm leaving tomorrow!"

Shuji says, surprised, "You're going to Duel Academy!"

Masamori tells Yoshimori, plainly, "I take it that you already know what's happening there, huh?"

Shuji asks, curiously, "What's happening there?"

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "In Duel Academy, there's a few of my friends that I made during the three years that I've gone and it's pretty bad to where they need my help! So, I'll be enrolling there as a student and I've managed to pass the written exam to a nearly perfect score."

Shigemori says, with a sly grin, "Can't say that I'm surprised though? Besides that baking stuff, you're really into Duel Monsters and you're nearly the best. The only one that has ever beaten you was Toki…!" Yoshimori slams his cup onto the table in anger, surprising everyone, except for Toshimori and Yukio. Yoshimori finishes his tea in one gulp, stands up, and he asks Shuji, coolly, "Hey dad, can I talk to you in private please?"

Yoshimori walks towards the kitchen and Shuji stands and he says, bowing, "Excuse me!"

Yoshimori walks into the kitchen with his father following suit and Yoshimori closes the door. Shuji asks Yoshimori, curiously, "Yoshimori, what's going on?"

Yoshimori tells his father, "I know! I know your secret, dad, or should I say former Lieutenant of Squad Three, Shuji Kurosaki!"

Shuji gasps in shock at this while looking at his son's eyes and he says, surprised, "How did you know?"

Yoshimori takes his Soul Reaper bandage and he says, in a serious tone, "Like you, I'm a Soul Reaper, only a substitute one of course, placed under of the squad of Captain Izayoi of the Squad of the Soul Society Defense Force!"

Shuji asks, in an uncharacteristic angered tone, "Yoshimori, why did you have to get involved with them?"

Yoshimori, while surprised for his father's angry outburst, says, in a serious tone, "I think the question is, dad, why did you keep it a secret up till now?"

Shuji asks, plainly, "Would it matter?"

Yoshimori yells out, seriously, "Damn straight it will! If I had the powers of a Soul Reaper, defeating the ayakashi would be a breeze and I would have done it quickly!"

Shuji says, with a sigh, "Yoshimori, you're the twenty-second legitimate successor of the Sumimura clan, so you're duties of a Kekkaishi came first! I didn't think that the Soul Society would come to you! Your Soul Reaper training would overtake your training of being a Kekkaishi and protecting Karasumori from the ayakashi came first in your priority. I couldn't do that while risking your safety from the Soul Society and THAT man!"

Yoshimori asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Shuji says, with a serious glare unlike him, "Well, when I was the Lieutenant of Squad Three after Chikane Iba retired, I was worried about my captain and superior, Rose Otoribashi, after he was sent to investigate the disappearance of Rukongai residents and Squad Nine Captain, Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division, so I followed the Captain of Squad Twelve, Kisuke Urahara, and Captain of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi, who were along with Captain of Squad Two, Yoruichi Shihoin, who were childhood friends of mine, to find them. I arrived and was horrified to see Captain Otoribashi along with the bodies of the Captain of Squad Five, Shinji Hirako, Captain of Squad Seven, Love Aikawa, Captain of Squad Nine, Kensei Muguruma along with his lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna, Captain of Squad Three and my superior, Rose Otoribashi, Lieutenant of Squad Twelve, Hiyori Sarugaki, Vice-Chief of the Kido Corps, Hachigen Ushoda, and Lieutenant of Squad Eight, Lisa Yadomaru lying on the ground while being Hollowified as well as the three traitors towards the Soul Society standing above them."

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "The three traitors, you're not referring to…!"

Shuji says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Yoshimori! Lieutenant of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen, Third Seat of Squad Five, Gin Ichimaru, and Fifth Seat of Squad Nine, Kaname Tosen, before they were given their rank as captains! You see, I overheard them and Aizen were planning on overthrowing the king of the Soul Society. I also heard that they were also had a part in the Hollowifications of Captain Otoribashi, Captain Hirako, Captain Aikawa, Captain Muguruma, Lieutenant Kuna, Lieutenant Sarugaki, Vice-Chief Ushoda, and Lieutenant Yadomaru while setting up me, Kisuke, Tessai and forcing us into exile by Central Fourty-Six. Afterwards, I met your mother, married her, and had you, Masamori, and Toshimori. However, luckily, I still have my powers of a Soul Reaper, but I couldn't train you while under the risk of the Soul Society finding out where I was as well as THAT man, Sosuke Aizen." Shuji then tells Yoshimori, in a serious tone, "Listen to me, Yoshimori, you can carry out your mission as a Soul Reaper, but I want you to stay clear of Sosuke Aizen! I don't want you to have anything to do with a man like him at all!"

Yoshimori says, with a plain tone, "Don't worry, dad! I'll be fine!"

Shuji says, in a serious and stern tone unlike him before, "Damn it, Yoshimori, this is serious! You can't be reckless like you've been doing during your Kekkaishi days! This man puts even Kaguro or any of your past enemies from your Kekkaishi days to shame! That man is just pure evil and would kill you if he even finds out that you're my son! I don't want you to fight him at all! That man is very dangerous and that includes Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen! I heard recently that he managed to get his hands on the Hogyoku that gives Hollows Soul Reaper powers and vice versa from Kisuke Urahara! Yoshimori, I want you to stay away from Aizen at all costs! I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want you to promise me that you'd stay away from him! I'll try to contact Captain Izayoi and to tell her that I don't want you anywhere near Sosuke Aizen."

Yoshimori says, with a sigh, "Yes, dad! I promise to stay away from him!"

Shuji says, with a relieved sigh, "That's good!" Shuji then asks, curiously, "Now, that's gone! I want to know what has happened between you and Tokine."

Yoshimori turns away from his father and he says, plainly and coolly, "I don't want to talk about it, dad! Anyway, I have to get something from my old teacher, Kurosu-sensei!"

Shuji asks, curiously, "Why do you need to see him for?"

Yoshimori says, with a shrug, "No reason! I've got to go, dad!" Without warning, Yoshimori dashes from the kitchen, leaving his father with a dumbstruck look on his face.

(**Outside of the Sumimura household; sometime later**)

Outside, we find Yoshimori leaving with an Academy-style with dueling deck attached to his left wrist and dashing away to the streets.

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I know for a fact that I'll need that deck to help out Hotaru and the others against those Society of Light freaks, even risk the dangers of that deck! I don't care what happens to me! That Sartorius asshole is going to have his head in a platter for what he has done to my friends!"_

(**Within Karasumori Academy; sometime later**)

Within Karasumori Academy, we find Yoshimori's former junior high school teacher, Mr. Kurosu, sitting down in the teacher's lounge grading some tests from his classes.

Mr. Kurosu says, with a sigh, "Wow. Life has more of a headache than ever. It seems like nothing exciting happens here anymore." Mr. Kurosu thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Personally, I don't know why I'm thinking about it, but I wonder: What happened to Yoshimori? He went from a lazy and unmotivated student to a hard working one even close when he disappeared, though I don't know what caused the change. Sen and Dai don't even know where he went to. I hope that he's alright."_ Mr. Kurosu thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Through I find it hard to believe that I heard that Yoshimori is chosen to weld such a powerful deck as one of the four Crystal Beasts and I heard that he got his Rainbow Dragon card just recently. Mister Pegasus came to me sometime ago and gave me the Rainbow Dark Dragon card, the `dark' side of the Rainbow Dragon's power, and I placed it with the rest of the Advanced Crystal Beast's deck. But I don't know Mister Pegasus put me in charge of guarding such a dangerous deck! It isn't evil, but it's dark power are so great that it could cause great dangerous for the welder and the world if misused and the welder could be overwhelmed by its great dark power. I keep wondering why Mister Pegasus put me in charge of keeping it safe! I'm only a school teacher, nothing more! Even through I'm a former district and city-wide dueling champion! Well, hopefully, I will never have to fight for it."_ Just then a knock comes from the lounge door and Mr. Kurosu looks to see a fellow teacher come in.

Mr. Kurosu asks, curiously, "Yes?"

The teacher replies, a bit nervously, "Um, a former student of yours is here to see you. He says that it is important." Soon after, our 22nd legitimate successor of the Sumimura clan walks into the room.

Mr. Kurosu says, perplexed, "Hello, may I help you?"

Yoshimori says, with a sly grin, "Come on, Kurosu-sensei! You remember me! Yoshimori Sumimura!"

Mr. Kurosu gasps in shock as he stands up and yells out, stunned, "Yoshimori? Yoshimori Sumimura?"

Yoshimori says, with a sly grin, "Nice to see you, too, Kurosu-sensei."

Mr. Kurosu says, with a smile as he walks towards him, "This is certainly a surprise! What happened to you! You've certainly gotten taller since the last time that I saw you, but then again, it's only been three years." Soon after, the teacher that escorted Yoshimori in leaves and closes the door behind him.

Yoshimori sits down in a chair facing Mr. Kurosu, who sits down, and he tells Mr. Kurosu, in a serious tone, "Kurosu-sensei, this isn't some kind of social visit. This is merely business."

Mr. Kurosu asks, perplexed, "Business?"

Yoshimori gets a real serious expression and says, with a serious tone, "Yes, personal business. And yes, this is allowed and I got permission. Now…I want the Advanced Crystal Beast deck!" Mr. Kurosu gasps in shock and Yoshimori exclaims, with a serious tone, "I know that Maxamillion Pegasus gave you that deck when Jesse Anderson's, Hotaru Saotome's, and my Crystal Beast decks were created along with the fourth deck and he also gave you the Rainbow Dark Dragon card when the Rainbow Dragon cards were created!"

Mr. Kurosu yells out, shocked, "How did you find out about that Forbidden deck?"

Yoshimori replies, with a serious tone, "It doesn't matter, Kurosu-sensei! I need those cards!"

Mr. Kurosu replies, with a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Yoshimori, but I can't give you those cards! That deck is very dangerous! The dark powers within it can consume you whole! And I don't know what happened to you, during these three years, but I won't let that happen to you! You might have had poor grades and may be a bit lazy around your studies, but you are still are a very good person and I won't let that happen to you!"

Yoshimori yells out, with a serious tone, "Well, I'm sorry, Kurosu-sensei! But I can't and will not leave until I have that deck! I need those cards and I've heard about what they can do to a duelist! I can't explain, but I will take that risk and I will get those cards!"

Mr. Kurosu sees the fire, passion, determined, and seriousness in Yoshimori's eyes as well as anger, rage, hate, and hint of bloodlust and thinks, stunned and somewhat scared, _"What in the world has happened to Yoshimori? His eyes…they are so different! They're full of passion and determination, but they are also filled with anger, hate, rage, and…bloodlust? What happened to him? Did something terrible happen?"_

Yoshimori tells Mr. Kurosu, with a plain tone, "Kurosu-sensei, there is only one way that we can settle this! I challenge you to a duel! If you win, I will never come after those cards, ever again! And if I win, you surrender the Advanced Crystal Beasts and the Rainbow Dark Dragon immediately."

Mr. Kurosu says, with a sigh, "I see that there is no talking you out of it. All right, you have a duel. After my last class, I will duel you, Yoshimori. However, don't think that I'm a pushover. Back in the day, I was a three-time district wide and two-time city wide Duel Monsters champion. I'm not going to go easy on you because you are a former student of mine."

Yoshimori replies, with a sly smile on his lips, "I'm not expecting you, too, Kurosu-sensei. However, don't expect me to go easy on you because you are my former teacher."

Mr. Kurosu nods his head and replies, "I wouldn't expect anything less from an honorable duelist." Soon after, Mr. Kurosu and Yoshimori shake hands as they 'seal' the deal.

(**Later that evening; in the courtyard of Karasumori Academy**)

In the main courtyard of Karasumori Academy, we find Yoshimori, with his Academy Duel Disk attached to his left wrist and his dueling deck inside of his duel disk, and Mr. Kurosu, with his own Academy-style Duel disk attached to his own left wrist and his dueling deck inside of his duel disk, facing against each other.

Mr. Kurosu asks, "You ready?"

Yoshimori nod his head in unison and calls out, "Yeah!"

Yoshimori and Mr. Kurosu activate their duel disks, their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Yoshimori and Mr. Kurosu then say in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Scores:

Mr. Kurosu: 4000

Yoshimori: 4000

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "You can go ahead, Kurosu-sensei!"

Mr. Kurosu says, drawing a card, "Thank you!" Mr. Kurosu says, placing a card into the spell/trap slot, "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three new cards as long as I discard two!" Mr. Kurosu draws three cards from the top of his deck, discards two, which were his Brain Control spell card and his Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) monster card, and he says, putting a card onto his duel disk, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Mirage Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode and Mr. Kurosu says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Yoshimori says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Yoshimori says, putting a card onto his duel disk, "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" Immediately, a large piece of sapphire appears on the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) in attack mode. Yoshimori says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Since Pegasus was summoned, I can bring a Crystal Beast monster from my deck, hand, or graveyard, and I choose my Ruby Carbuncle!" Just then, a large piece of ruby appears on behind Sapphire Pegasus. Yoshimori yells out, strongly, "Now, Sapphire Pegasus, attack with Sapphire Tornado!" Sapphire Pegasus transforms into a tornado and destroys Masked Dragon, since it was in defense mode, Mr. Kurosu doesn't lose any life points.

Mr. Kurosu calls out, taking out his deck, "Now, wait just a minute here! When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Mr. Kurosu takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disk, "And guess who wants to say hi? My Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) comes to the field in defense mode.

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Mr. Kurosu draws one card from his deck and says, with a smile, "Pretty good, Yoshimori. But your final exam in this school has only begun and it is my move. Since it's my Standby Phase, my dragon grows up to become Armed Dragon level five!" Armed Dragon LV3 glows golden and grows up to be Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode. Mr. Kurosu shouts out, strongly, "Armed Dragon, attack Sapphire Pegasus with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon fires a powerful crimson blast at Sapphire Pegasus and it gives a horse-like scream as it was destroyed, causing to Yoshimori to lose 500 life-points. Soon after, a large piece of unrefined sapphire appears in Yoshimori's spell/trap zones.

Yoshimori says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to my Pegasus' ability, when he is destroyed, he can stay as a Continuous spell card like a piece of unrefined gemstones."

Mr. Kurosu says, seriously, "Your monster isn't the only one with a special ability! When my dragon destroys a monster, I can level him up to Armed Dragon Level Seven!" Armed Dragon glows golden and explodes as Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) in attack mode.

Current Score:

Mr. Kurosu: 4000

Yoshimori: 3500

Yoshimori thinks with a serious tone, _"Okay, it was hard to believe that my old sensei was a good duelist, but he isn't pulling any punches here and he is quite good!"_ Yoshimori says, with a sly grin, "However, it doesn't mean that he is as good as me." Yoshimori draws one card from his deck and says, "My move!" Yoshimori puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I activate Crystal Beacon since I have at least two crystals in my spell and trap zone! I can summon one from my deck!" Yoshimori goes through his deck, takes out one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and says, putting the card on his duel disk, "Meet my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Soon enough, a large piece of unrefined amber appears on the field and transforms to Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) in attack mode. Yoshimori says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I play Crystal Release to increase the attacking powers of Amber Mammoth by eight hundred!" Amber Mammoth's stats increase from 1700/1600 to 2500/1600! Yoshimori says, putting a card onto the duel disk, "Now, I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Just then a large piece of violet amethyst comes onto the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) comes onto the field in attack mode. Yoshimori then calls out, with a sly grin, "And this girl has some claws especially since by cutting her attack point in half, she can attack you directly!" Mr. Kurosu yelps in shock, Amethyst Cat's stats reduce down to 600/400, and Yoshimori calls out, "Okay, Cat, attack him directly!" Amethyst Cat gives a loud cat-like yell, leaps at Mr. Kurosu, and she slashes at Yoshimori's former teacher with her claw causing him to yelp as he loses 600 life-points. Yoshimori says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll play Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attack three turns! With that, I'll end my turn!" Just then, the three swords of light appear surrounding Yoshimori's monsters.

Current Score:

Mr. Kurosu: 3400

Yoshimori: 3500

Mr. Kurosu says, drawing his card, "It's my turn, Yoshimori!" Mr. Kurosu says, pressing a button on his duel disk, "First, I play Call of the Haunted!" Mr. Kurosu's face-down card was Call of the Haunted and he says, with a sly grin, "Now, I can summon a monster from my graveyard to attack mode and I choose Armed Dragon level five!" Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) comes to the field in attack mode. Mr. Kurosu says, puts a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" A small typhoon appears and destroys Yoshimori's Swords of Revealing Light and Mr. Kurosu says, putting a card onto the duel disk, "Then, I release my Armed Dragon level five for White-Horned Dragon!" Armed Dragon LV5 disappears and White-Horned Dragon (2200/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Mr. Kurosu says, with a sly smile, "And thanks to its special ability, I can remove from play your two spell cards from your graveyard to increase my White-Horned Dragon's attack points by three hundred for each spell card removed! By my count, you should have two and that's six hundred points for my dragon!" Yoshimori's Swords of Revealing Light and Crystal Beacon spell cards comes out of from his graveyard and Yoshimori puts them in his pocket as White-Horned Dragon's stats increase from 2200/1400 to 2800/1400! Mr. Kurosu yells out, strongly, "Now, Armed Dragon attack with Dragon Talon Terror!" Armed Dragon thrusts his claws at Amber Mammoth, destroying it, costing Yoshimori 300 life-points and the piece of unrefined amber appears in Yoshimori's spell/trap zones.

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Since you destroyed my Mammoth, he turns into a jewel in my spell and trap zones! Plus, since Crystal Release was destroyed, I get to put another beast in my spell and trap zones too!" A card comes out of Yoshimori's deck, he puts it in the spell/trap slots, and a crystal of cobalt comes into his spell/trap zones causing him to say, "And I choose my Cobalt Eagle!"

Mr. Kurosu says, in a serious tone, "My attack isn't done yet, Mister Sumimura! White-Horned Dragon, declaw his kitty cat!" White-Horned Dragon fires a blue blast at Amethyst Cat, destroying her, causing Yoshimori to yelp in shock as he loses 1600 more life-points, and a piece of violet amethyst appears in Yoshimori's spell/trap zones. Mr. Kurosu says, in a plain tone, "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Mr. Kurosu: 3400

Yoshimori: 1600

Yoshimori draws his card, puts it into the spell/trap slot, and he says, "First, I'll play my Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Yoshimori draws two cards as his Field Spell slot opens up and he says, putting a card into it, "Next, I'll activate Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins Field Spell!" After the slot closes, the field then transforms into ruins similar to the coliseum in Rome and ancient times and Yoshimori says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to this card, since I have five Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zones, I can summon one Crystal Beast from my spell and trap zones and I choose Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" Just then, the ruby piece glows and Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300/300) appears on the field in defense mode. Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Now, thanks to its special ability, I can summon as many Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zones as I want to, so I summon Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle, and Sapphire Pegasus!" Ruby then fires a beam from her tail at the other crystals and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400), Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600), Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/800), and Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) appear on the field in defense mode, with Amethyst Cat in attack mode. Yoshimori says, taking out a card from his deck, "And thanks to Pegasus, I can bring another Crystal Beast monster from my deck!" Yoshimori puts the card into the spell/trap slot and a piece of unrefined topaz appears in his spell/trap zones causing him to say, "And I choose my Topaz Tiger! As for my Amethyst Cat, she tends to get hungry and six hundred points of your life-points are on the menu!" Amethyst Cat's stats were reduced to 600/600 and she pounces at Mr. Kurosu, causing him yelp as he loses 600 life-points. Yoshimori says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll end my turn with me destroying that face-down with Mystical Space Typhoon!" A small typhoon appears and destroys Mr. Kurosu's face-down card, which was the Dragon's Rage Continuous trap card.

Current Score:

Mr. Kurosu: 2800

Yoshimori: 1600

Mr. Kurosu says, drawing a card, "How are you going to get anywhere with these cheap shots! Watch and learn! Armed Dragon, destroy his Amber Mammoth! Dragon Sonic Spear!" Armed Dragon thrusts his glowing right claw as it smashes through Amber Mammoth, destroying it, and since it was in defense mode, Yoshimori doesn't lose any life-points as the piece of amber appears back in Yoshimori's spell/trap zones. Mr. Kurosu says, with a sly smile, "And for the final finish! White-Horned Dragon, destroy his Amethyst Cat!" White-Horned Dragon fires his blast at Amethyst Cat, destroying it and Yoshimori yelps as he loses 800 life-points, thanks to his Ancient City Field Spell.

Just then, a piece of amethyst appears Yoshimori's spell/trap zones and he says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to my Field Spell card, I can half the damage that I took!"

Mr. Kurosu says, with a smile, "Very good, Mister Sumimura! I'll end my turn for now!"

Current Score:

Mr. Kurosu: 2800

Yoshimori: 800

Yoshimori says, drawing his card, "It's my turn!" Yoshimori says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I play Graceful Charity! That means I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two from my hand!" Yoshimori draws three cards from his deck, discards two to the graveyard, and he says, picking one of the two cards that he discard, which was a trap card that had a picture of a masked robber, and stealing money from a bank, "Then, there's a trap card that I discard to activate it, which is called Stolen Mysteriously! Thanks to this, whenever, I send it to the graveyard by a card effect and I have only one or two cards in my hand, I get to draw five new cards from my hand!" Yoshimori draws five cards from his deck and he says, with a sly smile, "I'm sorry, Kurosu-sensei, but this is where the duel ends!"

Mr. Kurosu says, perplexed, "How?"

Yoshimori says, with a sly grin while putting a card onto his duel disk, "With this, I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in attack mode!" Just then, a piece of emerald comes to the field and transforms to Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Yoshimori says, with a wide grin while putting a card on his duel disk, "Now, I have all seven Crystal Beasts on the field, I can summon the all mighty Rainbow Dragon! Come on out!" Just then, Ruby Carbuncle, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle, and Sapphire Pegasus transforms into a large ruby, cobalt, emerald, and sapphire and the three pieces of unrefined amber, amethyst, and topaz go into the air, a bright light covers the field, and Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Yoshimori puts a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "Now, I play Mischief of the Time Goddess! Since I can only activate my dragon's abilities after the turn that it's been activated, I can get that chance now! I have seven crystals on my field! So, I'll release them to increase my dragon's attack points by one thousand!" Soon after, Ruby Carbuncle, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle, and Sapphire Pegasus and the three Crystal Beasts in the spell/trap slots are sent to the graveyard, Ruby Carbuncle, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle, and Sapphire Pegasus transform into their 'jewel forms', and they as well as the three other jewels is absorbed into Rainbow Dragon causing its stats to rise from 4000/0 to 11,000/0!

Mr. Kurosu yells out, shocked, "Eleven thousand life-points!"

Yoshimori yells out, strongly, "Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack and destroy Armed Dragon with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon fires a powerful beam of rainbow energy at Armed Dragon, destroying it, and Mr. Kurosu yells out, stunned, as he loses 8200 life-points, ending the duel immediately and the impact causes him to fall onto the ground on his bottom.

Final Score:

Mr. Kurosu: 0

Yoshimori: 800

Soon enough, the final image disappears and Yoshimori tells Mr. Kurosu, with a sly grin, "And that's game!" Yoshimori then places the smile on his lips to a serious one and he tells Mr. Kurosu, with a serious tone, "Okay, Kurosu-sensei, a deal is a deal. I won and the Advanced Crystal Beast deck is mine."

Mr. Kurosu says, in a pleading tone, "Yoshimori, please. You don't understand! You have mastered your Crystal Beast deck, but these cards are a whole other story. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yoshimori tells Mr. Kurosu, seriously, "Thank for your concern, but I will be just fine! Now, I want those cards!"

Mr. Kurosu sighs and says, solemnly, "You won, Yoshimori. So, I have no choice. Please follow me." Mr. Kurosu then leads Yoshimori back into the school and to the location where the Forbidden deck is stored, but what everyone else doesn't know is that a familiar female figure is watching form a distance.

(**Within the basement of Karasumori Academy; A short time later**)

Inside of the basement of Karasumori Academy, we find Mr. Kurosu and Yoshimori facing a secret safe behind a secret panel in the wall. Mr. Kurosu finished the combination on the safe and opened it up to reveal a box decorated in multiple Japanese symbols and artistry. Mr. Kurosu takes the box, presents in front of Yoshimori, and opens the box to reveal a Duel Monsters' deck inside.

Mr. Kurosu tells Yoshimori, plainly, "This is it, Yoshimori. This is the Advanced Crystal Beast deck and the Rainbow Dark Dragon is inside. Maxamillion Pegasus arrived with it around the same time that your Rainbow Dragon was completed. He told me to lock it in with the other Advanced Crystal Beasts and I could sense its dark power." The deck then glowed with a bright dark violet glow and Yoshimori felt the dark energy from the deck.

Yoshimori tells Mr. Kurosu, in a serious tone, "Well, right now, this is what I need." Yoshimori then takes the cards into his hand, but then groans in pain as the dark violet aura engulfs his arm and he says, groaning in pain, "What…What's going on here?"

Mr. Kurosu yells out, horrified, "Yoshimori!"

Just then a darker version of Sapphire Pegasus calls out, _**"Do you really think that you can control us, little lad?"**_ Just then the dark violet aura goes over to one side of Yoshimori and Mr. Kurosu and transforms into seven darker versions of Hotaru's and Yoshimori's Crystal Beasts and dark brown and black version of Hotaru's and Yoshimori's Rainbow Dragon.

Mr. Kurosu calls out, stunned, "The spirits of the deck!"

The darker version of Amethyst Cat calls out, in a dark taunting tone, _**"That's right, Mister Kurosu! Your former student should have learned not to mess with powers beyond his control."**_

The darker version of Cobalt Eagle says, sounding like Al Capone from the cartoons, _**"That's right, see! We are not so easily tamed see and now, he is going to pay the price!"**_ Soon after, Yoshimori yells out in pain as dark aura from the deck increases in intensity and threatens to shallow Yoshimori.

Mr. Yoshimori calls out, horrified, "Yoshimori!" Just then the spirits of Yoshimori's seven Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon appear in front of the two of them and Mr. Kurosu is surprised to see them.

Amethyst Cat yells out, seriously similar to Hotaru's Amethyst Cat, _**"I don't care you are 'dark' versions of us! You are not going to hurt him without getting through all of us first!"**_

The darker version of Amber Mammoth says, with a dark tone, _**"Just try you little runt of a kitty cat!"**_

Yoshimori gets to his feet and he says, weakly, "I will…I will handle this…" Everyone looks at Yoshimori, with a Millennium Symbol appears on his forehead and his eyes glowing sinister silver, and he yells out, groaning in pain, but strongly, "You…think that this…hold me! I DON'T THINK SO!" Just then Yoshimori's Millennium Symbol with golden light, forcing Mr. Kurosu to cover his eyes for a moment, and when the light dies down, Mr. Kurosu looks to see a silver and black aura comes from Yoshimori, who was Musou state, pushing into the dark violet aura from the deck, and pushing it back. Soon after, his silver and black aura overtakes the dark violet aura of the deck and the Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon groan out in pain as they struggle against our 22nd legitimate successor of the Sumimura clan of Kekkaishi. Yoshimori yells out, with a strong, serious tone, with an eerie darkness and coldness, "Advanced Crystal Beasts! Rainbow Dark Dragon, you will give your powers to me! I will not be conquered by you! Now, give me your power!" Yoshimori yells out as he sends more silver and black energy into the deck and Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon groan as they try to struggle, but after a few minutes, the will of Yoshimori was too strong with one final cry or roar, the spirits of the Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon bow their heads in defeat as Yoshimori's aura mixes in with dark violet aura from their cards.

The darker version of Topaz Tiger says, in a dark defeated tone, _**"You have won the battle of wills. You will was more than strong enough to conquer our power. We bow to your will, Yoshimori Sumimura."**_

The darker version of Cobalt Eagle says, in a dark serious tone, _**"Our power belongs to you now, see."**_

The darker version of Sapphire Pegasus tells Yoshimori, darkly, _**"And the power of the Rainbow Dark Dragon as well. We are at your service."**_

Yoshimori, out of the Musou state replies, with a smile, "Thank you."

The darker version of Amethyst Cat says, with a dark plain tone, "_**Your will and determination was stronger than our dark power, but beware, if you use misuse our power, you can bring great disaster to the world."**_ Yoshimori nods his head as the spirits of the Advanced Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon return to the deck while Yoshimori falls down one knee and breathes heavily, exhausted from the effort.

Mr. Kurosu was stunned speechless for a minute at what he just saw, but when Yoshimori gets back to his feet, Mr. Kurosu tells Yoshimori, amazed, "Yoshimori, what…?"

Yoshimori tells Mr. Kurosu, with a weak smile, "It is…a long story, Kurosu-sensei."

(**A short time soon after; Hallways of Karasumori Academy**)

Within the hallways of Yoshimori's former junior high school, we find Yoshimori giving off the final explanations of his 'story' as Mr. Kurosu listens on in amazement.

When he is done, Mr. Kurosu says, amazed, "Yoshimori, that's incredible…Now, that would explain why you seem to be sleeping during my lectures! So, you and Tokine Yukimura are the twenty-second legitimate successors of the Kekkaishi that protected this school from those ayakashi monsters! I had no idea that even happened and Gen Shishio had actually been killed by one!"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, but Gen is only the Third Seat of the Soul Society Defense Force and under the command of Captain Izayoi, who happens to be at Duel Academy, probably giving her two hanyou daughters their tests to see if their bodies can handle the power that their 'past selves' had in Ancient Egypt during the days of that Shadow Games right about now." Yoshimori then tells Mr. Kurosu, with a serious tone, "But Kurosu-sensei, you must remember not to tell anyone what I've told you ever, only the high school teacher, Minou-sensei knows about this."

Mr. Kurosu tells Yoshimori, with a nod, "I promise, Yoshimori."

Yoshimori tells Mr. Kurosu, with a serious tone, "Well, it's time that I returned home to prepare what's in store for me at Duel Academy."

Mr. Kurosu tells Yoshimori, concerned tone, "Wait!" When Yoshimori looks at Mr. Kurosu, he says, with a concerned tone, "I know that I've been tough on you when you were here, but that's only because I worried about you. Deep down, I felt something special about you, Yoshimori. And I know now that I'm right, but right now, you are following a dangerous path and I worry about losing the Yoshimori Sumimura that I knew back then. This Yoshimori Sumimura may lazy, but the one who has a really good and caring heart and losing him because of some lunatic who taking over the world under the pretext of saving it, making me feel 'scared'. I know that you have to stop him, but please remember, hate only brings more hate and revenge brings only more revenge, which, in turn, brings more sorrow, pain, and misery. Try not to lose yourself, Yoshimori."

Yoshimori says, with a weak smile, "Anyway, it was an honor to duel you, Kurosu-sensei."

Mr. Kurosu says, with a smile, "It was the same for me, Yoshimori. For the first time, you passed a test of mine with flying colors."

Yoshimori replies, with a sly smile and tone, "Thanks a lot!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, surprised, "Yoshimori Sumimura, is that you!"

Yoshimori and Mr. Kurosu turn to see Mr. Minou, Tokine's former teacher, walking with Tokine following him and Yoshimori yells out, shocked, "You! Minou-sensei!"

Mr. Minou says, with a smile, "You've gotten so big since the last time that I've seen you! I wasn't able to recognize you, but Tokine insured that it was really you!"

Yoshimori sends an anger glare at Tokine and he says, in a low angered tone, "Oh really!"

Tokine winches at Yoshimori's anger filled glare and Yoshimori says, turning to Mr. Minou, "Anyway, I'm glad to see you again."

Tokine notices the case holding the Advanced Crystal Beast deck in Yoshimori's right arm and she picks up a weird sense from it. Tokine asks, "What's in the box?"

Yoshimori says, frostily, "That's none of your business!" Yoshimori then says, turning to Mr. Kurosu, "Anyway, it's nice seeing you again, Kurosu-sensei! I have to get going!" Yoshimori walks off away.

Tokine says, bowing to the teachers, "It's nice seeing you two again!" Tokine then walks towards the direction where Yoshimori walks.

The teachers wave goodbye and when Yoshimori and Tokine were out of sight, Mr. Kurosu sighs and thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"It's incredible to think that two students from our school actually protected this school from monsters! However, from what I hear, he under a lot of emotional and mental pain from what that lunatic did brainwashing the people that he loves into cold and heartless monsters! It looks like those Darklight prophecies that I read about are coming true. I just hope that Yoshimori and these other 'Chosen Duelists' and 'Chosen Hanyous' will win in the end. I had better inform Mister Pegasus about what happened. I'm not sure how he will react to this news."_

(**With Yoshimori and Tokine; outside of the school**)

Outside of the school, we find Yoshimori walking out of the school with Tokine following him, but tension between them remains high with Yoshimori keeping his distance from Tokine and keeping the lead with her.

Yoshimori noticed that Tokine was behind him and he yells at her, annoyed, "Stop following me!"

Tokine says, in retort, "I can't help it! My house is in the same route, also!"

Yoshimori says, with a snort, "So, nice that you've finally noticed, bitch!"

Tokine winches and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"This used to be the other way around with me telling not to follow me and he retorts that he's going to the same school and going home!"_ Tokine asks, curiously, "So, are you going to tell me what's in the box?"

Yoshimori replies, nastily, "Didn't I tell you that it's none of your damn business, wench!"

Tokine says, in a retort, "I'm just picking up a weird sense from it!"

Yoshimori says, in a sarcastic manner, "Well, believe me, Yukimura, that I can handle it alone! Just like I could handle sealing away Karasumori, so there would be no more ayakashi!"

Tokine yells out, seriously, "Then, what do you call that ayakashi that we saw earlier!"

Yoshimori says, nastily, "Ahou, that's a Hollow! Ayakashi doesn't have white masks like Hollows do!" (AN: Like baka, ahou means stupid, idiot, and dummy!)

Tokine says, in retort, "Well, I didn't know, okay!" Tokine then asks, curiously, "You know so much about that Hollow monster, do you!"

Yoshimori says, in a nasty tone, "And if I do? Your skills can't kill it! You saw how it easily tore up my brother's and your Kekkais!"

Tokine says, seriously, "But one thing…how could you have killed it!"

Yoshimori asks, nastily, "Wait a sec! Why am I talking to a heartless asshole of a bitch like you anyway! I'm so out of here!" Yoshimori then jumps onto a fence and onto a random house roof to get away from Tokine.

Tokine watches as Yoshimori dashes off and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Oh no! He's not getting away that easily!"_ With great agility, Tokine jumps onto the fence and towards the direction that Yoshimori went as she sees him jumping from roof to roof. Tokine calls out, while jumping from roof to roof, "Yoshimori, wait!"

Yoshimori yells out, annoyed, "Leave me alone! Stop harassing me!"

Tokine thinks, annoyed, _"Okay, he needs to stop picking up my lines!"_ Soon enough, Yoshimori jumps onto the ground near his house and Tokine follows suit to see him going through his front gate. Tokine dashes towards him, grabs his right arm, and Tokine asks, seriously, "Yoshimori, what's this all about! Are you still angry that I threw your castle cake to the ground!"

That comment made Yoshimori to clench his fists and he says, a low angered tone while his bangs were over his eyes, "I see that you haven't changed, after all!"

Tokine says, perplexed, "Haven't changed?"

Yoshimori turns to Tokine, giving her the same angered glare that he once gave her, three years ago, after 'hurting' him, Yoshimori says, hatefully and coldly, "Let go of me, Tokine!"

Tokine says, seriously, "Not until we revolve this!"

Yoshimori says, in an angered and hateful tone, "I thought we did, three years ago! I told you that we're total strangers and I REALLY MEANT EVERY WORD! NOW, LET ME GO NOW, YOU DAMNED BITCH!" Yoshimori then slaps Tokine to the ground, hard, making her letting go of Yoshimori's arm.

Tokine slowly sits up while holding her sore right cheek and she looks up to see Yoshimori's hateful glare pointing directly at her and Yoshimori tells her, in a cool and serious tone, "I told you that I hated you and that has not changed! You haven't changed at all, Tokine Yukimura! You're still the same stuck up, unfeeling bitch that I knew when I was a little kid and had to partner up during our Kekkaishi days! I told you to leave me alone, but you didn't! You never take me seriously and that's what I hate about you! You still make me sick! Just go away and leave me alone! I still fucking hate you and you still disgust me!" Yoshimori then goes into his front yard where unknowingly Madarao was watching him with his confrontation with Tokine from his doghouse.

Madarao thinks in his mind, plainly, _"That's odd! I never thought Yoshimori the kind of time to yell at Tokine that much or hit her! I wonder what could have happened between them!"_

Outside, Tokine slowly stands on her feet while dusting herself and she turns to see Yoshimori going into his house. Tokine thinks in her mind, disbelief, _"I disgust him! He said it again! I still disgust him and he hit me again!"_ Tokine walks into her front yard where her own dog spirit, Hakubi, comes out from his own doghouse.

Hakubi asks Tokine, who was passing him, "What's with the long face, Honey? What's with that red mark on your face?"

Tokine turns to Hakubi and she says, plainly, "It's Yoshimori! He told me in my face that I disgust him! But I don't understand that how one thing that I do to him could make him hate me that much! I know that I shouldn't care, but it's been on my mind for the past three years! It's like that time that he got sick after falling into the school pool when in our Kekkaishi days while Gen-kun was still alive, but the feeling was stronger than that! I don't understand what's happening to me!"

Hakubi says, in a plain tone, "You know, I'm not a fan of that boy that much, but I believe that you're just getting a taste of your own medicine."

Tokine says, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Hakubi says, in a plain tone, "Well, it was real obvious that Yoshi had real strong feelings for you! The only reason why he was so motivated in his Kekkaishi business was because you got hurt by the ayakashi that he failed to destroy. He tried everything to get you to smile, but you gave kept giving him cold words, telling him to get lost when not involving Kekkaishi business, ignoring him after the Kekkaishi business is done with, and throwing away the castle cake that he worked so hard making for you, only to be thrown to the ground by the one, who the cake was for! Now, the roles have slightly changed! Now, he hates you and treating you the same way that you once treated him!"

Tokine says, seriously, "But I told him that he really gave me the creeps, but I never once said that I hated him!"

Hakubi says, plainly, "Well, you always told him to not to walk with you when going to school, you only acknowledge Sen, Shu, and Dai, but never Yoshi, even though, he's done nothing but showed you kindness! I may love you, Honey, but there are times that your behavior towards Yoshi are even so cold-hearted that you could be even worse than most ruthless ayakashi."

It took a while for the information to sink into Tokine's head and she says, plainly, "Maybe, you're right, Hakubi. I never exactly treated Yoshimori as a human being that much in the past. He may be lazy and a slightly a pest, but he does have a good heart and he tried to make me smile. But how could I ever make it up for him though?"

(**Back in the Sumimura household; At the same time**)

On the meanwhile, Yoshimori gets into his house and he calls out, taking off his shoes, "I'm home!" Soon enough, Yoshimori comes into the living room where Yukio, Shigemori, and Masamori were sitting down near the table and notices him coming in.

Shigemori notices the box in Yoshimori's arm and he asks, "Yoshimori, what's in the box?"

Yoshimori says, with a smile while looking at the box, "Oh! It's something that will help me with getting my friends from those Society of Light pigs once and for all!"

Yukio tells Yoshimori, "Come here, Yoshimori, there's something that I may need to discuss with!"

Yoshimori walks up and sits next to Masamori and he asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Masamori says, in a plain tone, "Well, with the evil in Duel Academy, it would be best that your and Tokine's restatement to your Kekkaishi duties will be in order!"

Yoshimori says, in an angered snarl, "What! I can handle this myself! I don't need help from the likes of HER!"

Shigemori yells at his grandson, seriously, "You fool! She's the twenty-second legitimate successor as well as you! Like you, she's a Kekkaishi and it's her job! This evil will be too big for you to handle! She'll be going to Duel Academy with your brother where they'll be teachers and your friends, Dai, Shu, and Sen will be going as students!"

Yoshimori says, with an annoyed snort, "Fine, whatever!" Yoshimori jumps onto his feet and storms out of the room with his grandfather and brother giving perplexed looks at his retreating back.

Masamori stands up and he says, "Excuse me!" Masamori walks towards the direction where his younger brother was going as he follows him upstairs and just as Yoshimori was going into his room, Masamori grabs his right wrist.

Yoshimori gives his older brother a stare and Masamori says, plainly, "You want to talk about it!"

Yoshimori asks, in a hostile tone, "Talk about what?"

Masamori says, in a plain tone, "It seems that you don't want to work with Tokine anymore!"

Yoshimori yanks his wrist away from Masamori's grip and he says, nastily, "And if I am!"

Masamori tells Yoshimori, "Little brother, you two has been friends since childhood!"

Yoshimori yells out, in a nasty tone, "Friends! With that heartless bitch, not likely! I couldn't care less about her!"

Masamori winches and he asks, with concern, "Yoshimori, what's going on between you and Tokine?"

Yoshimori replies, coolly, "Whatever is going on between us is ONLY between Tokine Yukimura and I? I don't need help on how to solve it! It's my problem anyways!" Yoshimori then turns away from his brother and Masamori tells his younger brother, "I've noticed that Toshimori has given her nothing but stares of anger and hate and I'm wondering why are you two acting like this."

Yoshimori looks at his older brother and he says, perplexed, "He has?"

Masamori says, with a nod, "Yeah! I'm missing something here! I just wondering what could have changed your feelings for someone as kind-hearted as Tokine for you two to hate her!"

Yoshimori yells at his brother, angrily, "Kind-hearted my ass, bro! Tokine Yukimura is nothing more than a heartless demon in human clothing with no conscience whatsoever!"

Masamori says, seriously, "She's saved your life before! She's even got the scar to prove it! How could a heartless demon act like that!"

Yoshimori says, with a snort, "That's because she wanted to make herself look good and so noble in front of people like you and kill the ayakashi before I did to make her own fucking family look even greater and superior to us! And for your information, she wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't been so weak to kill that ayakashi back then! Now, I'm not so weak as I was before! I grew out of that stage, long ago!" Yoshimori then says, plainly, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to get ready for Duel Academy tomorrow and REAL friends to rescue!" Yoshimori goes into this room and slams the door from behind, making Masamori winch.

(**During the mid-evening hours at Duel Academy; with Holly and Kasa**)

Within the cave where Holly was having her final test with Kasa, we find Holly on her right hand and knees with her left hand, gripping her collar while spitting out more blood from her mouth and in pain from trying to absorb Kasa's Elemental Spirit Orb. With a pain filled cry, Holly smashes her left fist to the ground, making a good sized dent with her demonic strength while producing more cuts on her left arm and spitting out more blood from her mouth along with her other fist.

Kasa thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I know that this pain is severe, Holly, but you must endure it if you're truly going to succeed me."_ Kasa watches as her reincarnation was rolling on the cave floor while crying in pain and agony. After a few moments of crying in pain, Holly slowly stands on her hands and knees to try to get up, but she coughs out more blood from her mouth and she falls forward, hitting the right side of her head to the ground, wondering how much of Kasa's torturous final test can Holly take.

(**At the Duel Academy harbor; at the same time**)

Inside of the harbor of Duel Academy and near the lighthouse, we find our Digidestined of Light back in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, not her Obelisk _White_ uniform, standing by the lighthouse with a solemn expression on her face and looks she is about to burst into tears. From our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, she learned about Ryo being a Ronin Warrior, as well as Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Kai, Naruto, and Sasuke, Ichigo being a Soul Reaper, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, and Kai having a Juraian ancestry, Jaden's and Jenny's Da-zoku heritages, Yusuke's, Hikari's, and Kira's Ma-zoku heritages and Yusuke being a Spirit Detective, Hiei and Kurama being demons, the adventures of Yusuke and his friends during his Spirit Detective career, about Inuyasha and the others from the Feudal Era, Holly's half-demon in heritage and connection to Inuyasha and his sisters, Takuya and his friends and fellow Frontier Digidestined, as well as Davis, TK, and Genki's duties as the current spirit detectives of the Earth, Heero and Duo being from the future and the horrors that took place there and their Spirit Detective duties as well, the Society of Light, Sartorius, and everything that's been happening since she had been brainwashed. Kari was amazed to learned about Yusuke's and his friends' and family's adventures during his Spirit Detective career, but she had become horrified at her role in the SOL. Soon after, the horrible memories came back about what she did after she was brainwashed, like helping in the Society's ruthless plots to get the other Chosen Duelists, including the duels with 'X' and the others, the kidnapping of Syrus, Hassleberry, Yukina, Hinata, and Isabel coldly and ruthlessly pushing away her non-brainwashed friends during the trip in Domino and other various times, aiding in brainwashing them, and most heartbreaking of all, the ruthless duels against Ken and Yolei which she showed no mercy and ruthlessly beat them, brainwashing them into the Society of Light, and the ruthless duel against TK, who beat her with his determination never to give up.

Kari fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out, horrified at the cold and ruthless monster that she had transformed into, and she thinks, sadly, _"Why? Why didn't I fight back against his control? How could I have become such a cold and heartless monster? I ruthless brainwashed Ken and Yolei! It's my fault they are part of the Society of Light and under Sartorius's control! How could I have done such heartless things?_ _How could I've let this happen? And I also helped him hurt Tyson by aiding in kidnapping Tyson's, Yusuke's, Jaden's, and the rest of our friends and helped him in certain ways to get them brainwashed as well! I don't see why Yusuke and the others didn't do to me what they did to Chazz Princeton! And why wouldn't Matt or Kagome strike me when I almost turned TK into a heartless monster like I was or allowed that monster to mutate her little brother, Sota, into a teenager and turning him into a monster of his own while holding her friend, Hojo, captive? I can't believe that I did such horrible things, but I did! All those horrible things were done by my hands! How…How could I call myself Matt's and the others' friend when I turned two of our friends into cold and heartless monsters under the control of that…of that demon?"_ Kari sits down on the ground, curls herself into a ball, and continues to cry her eyes out. In her eyes, she wasn't worth to be in the presence of her fellow Digidestined, even her brother, and the rest of our heroes and heroines.

Just then footsteps come towards Kari and when she notices them, Kari turns to see none other than our Digidestined of Hope walking towards her with Pegasusmon being nearby and he says, "There you are, Kari! Tai and I along with the others been worried about you! What are you doing out here?"

Kari asks TK, amazed, "You were…worried about me?"

TK goes over to Kari, sits down by her, and exclaims, "No duh, Kari! Of course, I was! I care about you and I was freaked out that you just left without a word to anyone, including Tai, who might also be freaked out!"

Pegasusmon notices Kari's wet face and he asks Kari, "Have you been crying, Kari?"

TK notices Kari's wet face, the tears still falling from her eyes, and he asks, "What's wrong, Kari? Why were you crying?"

Kari wraps her arms around TK's right arm, causing him to blush slightly, and she chokes out, weakly, "I…I…just…just can't believe at what I became…TK…I was the one who brainwashed Ken and Yolei…I had them surrounded by other Society members…And I…I…I ruthless dueled and brainwashed them!" Kari then starts to cry on his shoulder and TK moves over and gently embraces her in his arms. Kari looks at TK, her eyes full of tears, and she choked, solemnly and weakly, "I helped that…that demon…turn Ken…and Yolei…into cold and heartless monsters…I showed them no mercy in those duels…Oh, god….I helped hurt more of our friends…And I nearly had you brainwashed as well…Oh, TK…It's all my fault…It's all my fault that Ken and Yolei are with him now…!"

TK tells Kari, in a serious tone, "No, it isn't! How can you say that?" Kari looks up at him with her wet face and tears filled eyes and TK tells Kari, "You can never say that because that fucking jerk messed with your mind and your emotions! He froze your emotions so you wouldn't feel guilt or pain for the terrible things that you done and he messed your mind thinking that you are 'saving the world' and junk when you are causing the world's and the universe's possible destruction! That person…That 'White Kari Kamiya' wasn't you…it was never you…You would never willing help so damn madman take over the world in any way willing! I've known you since we were little kids for crying out loud! He messed with your mind and your emotions and I will never forgive him for that! So, never say that this is your fault! He used you, Kari, and I promise you that I will get Ken and the others back from him no matter what! And I also promise that he will never get his hands on you ever again and that I will never fall to his damned Society of Trash! I would rather die that ever help him in his plans! You can count on those promises!" TK tells Kari, with a kind and caring tone, "Kari, if you ever need help, know that all of us are here for you."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "That's right." TK and Kari look to see Ryo, Davis, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Tai, Matt, Takuya, Genki, Moochi, Kagome, Koenma, Sora, Biyomon, Kudamon, Veemon, and Gatomon.

Gatomon tells Kari, "I was so horrified to learn what happened to you and that I wasn't there to protect you. But I'm here now and I won't let that SOB hurt anyone else, especially you, while this cat has lives left."

Matt tells Kari, with a kind and warm smile, "I don't blame you for almost getting TK brainwashed, Kari. I know that it wasn't you. IT was Sartorius's fault when he messed with your head and your heart and I, Tai, and all of us can't forgive him for that. We're here for you and we will fight to save the other from whatever mind-control that he has on them."

Tai tells Kari, with a kind smile, "That's right, sis! We're not going to allow that monster to get you ever again!"

Kagome tells Kari, with a smile, "Your friends are right, Kari. My cousins and I along with the others don't blame you for what happened to our friends because it wasn't your fault."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "That's right! It was that damned freak Sartorius when he messed up your mind, but don't worry, we will make sure his Society of Dorks is gone, our friends are back, and we will stop him once and for all."

TK tells Kari, with a smile, "See, Kari, we're all here for you, including me most of all. I promise that I will never that vile cult and that I will be here for you."

Kari asks TK, surprised, "Do you really mean that, TK?"

TK tells Kari, with a smile and loving and caring tone, "With all of my heart, Kari. I really care for you and I will fight to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe."

Kari says, her eyed shedding a few tears of happiness, "Oh, TK…!" Then unexpectedly Kari kisses TK on the lips and wraps her arms around his back and shoulder while locked in the kiss. Soon enough, TK returns the kiss and the two of them become locked in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and their wrapped around each other loving. The others give warm smiles about this and Davis says, with a sly grin, "Geez, it's about damn time too!"

After a minute or so, the two of them release from the kiss and then Kari gently falls asleep in TK's arms with a warm smile on her lips.

Gatomon asks, worriedly, "Kari?"

Biyomon tells Gatomon, "She's alright, Gatomon. She's just exhausted and she had a long day."

Gatomon says, with an angered tone, "That fucking asshole! I won't let him get away with this! I should digivolve to Angewomon and let him see how he likes my arrows."

Sora tells Gatomon, "Gatomon, you can't kill a human being!"

Gatomon tells Sora, with a serious and angered tone, "Sartorius is no human in my eyes and he stinks of evil, even much more than Myotismon! I never thought that would be possible, but Sartorius is just as terrible as him!"

Yusuke tells Sora, with a dark serious tone, "Personally, I tend to agree with Gatomon about Sartorius, Sora. But he is no human in our eyes, however, we won't kill him! Just being him to justice!"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke, Yusuke! That asshole hurt many innocent people on this island!"

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! That asshole also froze emotions, like he did with Keiko and the others not to mention my little brother! What he's doing is unforgivable!"

TK gently puts the sleeping Kari into his arms and he states, with a dark serious tone, "You got that right, Kagome! This guy is no human in my eyes either! He is far worse than that fanged face freak, Myotismon, or any demon that Genki, Davis, and I faced as Spirit Detectives!"

Davis says, in a dark serious tone, "No one ever messes with my friends! They are my second family and anyone who messes with them, messes with me, BIG TIME!"

Takuya says, in a dark plain tone, "No joke, Davis! Sartorius is going to pay for his crimes!" On the meanwhile, Genki has a worried expression on his face and Yusuke notices it.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey Genki, is something on your mind?"

Genki says, in a plain tone, "It's Holly! She and Melody haven't shown up yet!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "You're right, Genki! They've been gone for a while though."

Takuya says, with a smile, "You said that Holly was taken away from her siblings when she was a little kid right? Well, maybe she wanted to spend some time with her family."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "But she left with Melody with her and Inuyasha and Megumi were left behind and Isabel went with her."

Davis says, in a plain tone, "Yeah and Genkai, Rukia, Toshiro, Yoruichi, and Renji went with them!"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "You don't think that the Society of Dorks are behind this, do you?"

Koenma tells them, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about both Melody and Holly, everyone! They're just fine."

Genki asks, curiously, "But where the hell are they, Pacifier Breath? They've been gone for hours!"

Koenma says, with a sly smile, "I can't necessarily say much, but they're going through the same sort of thing that Yusuke went through."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "But I thought that Grandma was finished with Holly's training."

Koenma tells Yusuke, "Both Melody and Holly are going to receive something that used to belong to their past selves, Sestuna and Kasa, and it's something that we'll need to battle with the Society of Light with Ryo's and Takuya's friends, along with Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue in there. They should not be bothered of any kind."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Why do I get a very bad feeling about this?"_

(**Back with Holly and Kasa; at the same time**)

Within the cave, we find Holly crying out in pain as she stands on her feet and falls on her back, while trying to absorb the Elemental Spirit Orb still. Holly breathes hard while in pain and rolls over the ground until she's on her knees while gripping her robe and coughs blood that was spilt on the ground and coughs multiple times afterwards.

Kasa looks at this, disapproving, and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh Holly, I warned you!"_ Kasa remembers earlier where she gave Holly her Elemental Spirit Orb and later when she was going to take it back, Holly forces her to give the orb back to her to continue her test. As Holly cries out in pain while a cut was formed on her forehead, Kasa thinks in her mind, solemnly, "I made the first mistake by testing you too soon and you made the second one, by not letting me take it back. I'm sorry, Holly, there's nothing more I could help you." Just then, Kasa notices a bright red glow coming from her reincarnation, who standing on her hands and knees while sweating majorly as her Millennium Earrings were glowing golden.

Holly cries out, strongly, "I refuse! I won't give up!" Holly then continues to absorb the orb in her body while avoid to be killed from it while Kasa looks at this with amazement as she sees Holly slowly standing up on her feet. Soon after, Holly feels a sharp pain that causes her to cry out as her eyes were glowing red and red blasts were shooting from her body, hitting everyone in the cave, causing the pieces from the walls and ceiling to fall. Holly falls onto a wall with her hands, which had her claws grow longer and purple marks appear on her face, taking the appearance of a full fledged demon with blue pupils within her red glowing eyes.

Kasa thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! Holly's demonic blood! Holly's in an extreme life and death situation and the Millennium Earrings on her ears are losing power!"_

(**Outside the cave; on same time**)

Outside the cave, we find Isabel, Genkai, Izayoi, Rukia, Toshiro, Yoruichi, and Renji standing in front of the cave with those with sixth sense are picking up Holly's demon energy.

Genkai says, horrified, "Holly's demon energy! It's rising!"

Isabel says, with a smile, "That's a good thing, right! I mean she passed her test!"

Rukia says, while shaking her head, "No! Holly's turning to a full fledge demon! When that happens, she won't be able to recognize a friend or foe, she'll kill until she's destroyed!"

Izayoi says, solemnly, "Inu no Taishou told me about this! He made the Tetsusaiga to keep Inuyasha's demon blood in check and once either one of my children turn into their full demon forms, they'll keep killing until they are destroyed or until there's nothing left when they try to kill each other with their claws."

Isabel asks, worriedly, "Is there anything what we could do to help!"

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "There is! Holly's Millennium Item is trying to keep her demon blood in check! We can hope that it's enough!"

Izayoi says, worriedly, "I hope so!"

(**Back in the cave; on the same time**)

Within the cave, we find already full demon Holly growling as she spots Kasa standing in front of her.

Kasa says, pleadingly, "Holly, please, return to your senses!"

Holly narrows her eyes and charges after Kasa with her demon speed and Kasa quickly moves out of the way, but gets her stomach lashed by Holly's claws. Kasa grips her bleeding stomach in pain while looking at her demonic reincarnation as she charges after her with extreme bloodlust.

While dodging, Kasa thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I know that this is dirty, but drastic times call for drastic measures! The only way to call out to Holly's human spirit!"_ Kasa calls out, while using Genki's voice, "Holly, stop it!" Soon enough, Holly stops her attack and Kasa thinks in her mind, with a wide smile, "It worked!" Kasa calls out, while using Genki's voice, "Holly, you can't continue like this! You're no murderer!"

Holly croaks out, weakly, "G-Ge-Genki!" Just then, Holly feels a sharp pain within her body causing her to howl demonically in pain as she rushes over to the wall, banging her head against the wall to both stop the pain or her demon side from coming out, multiple times. Soon after, her demonic marks slowly disappear from her face, returning her back to her half-demon form and falls onto the ground forward.

Kasa walks slowly over to Holly's lying form and she says, using her own voice, "Holly! Are you okay?"

Holly says, weakly, "W-water…!" Holly then moves her fingers around, which causing her to get another sharp pain and within her mind, she gets a mental image of Genki who has a smile on his face, pointing at her. Holly thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Why am I getting an image of Genki in my mind? I know that it was his voice that I heard, but why? It's so hot in here that I'm burning up!"_ Just then, Holly feels water entering her mouth and she thinks in her mind, _"I'm burning so badly that one drop of water and I feel like I'm swimming in it! Wait a sec…water!"_ Holly opens her eyes to find herself in the arms of her past incarnation, who was placing a water bottle top into her mouth.

Kasa says, with a smile, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Taking the water bottle from Holly's mouth, Kasa allows her to sit up, but Holly was in too much pain to move. Just then, the cave ceiling begins to fall apart around them.

Kasa says, stunned, "The cave is coming down on us! We have to get out of here!" Kasa then carries Holly on her feet and when she does, Holly cries out in pain as more blood came from the new cuts on her body. Holly grabs Kasa's hand, runs towards the exit as the cave continues to come down. Soon enough, Holly almost trips, but she regains balance afterwards and feels newly found powers within herself, erupting from her body. Holly screams out as she was erupted by huge red demon energy and dashes towards a boulder that could seal both her and Kasa in, kicks it, while destroying it causing a huge explosion of demon energy to happen within the cave.

(**Outside of the cave; at the same time**)

From the outside, we find Isabel, Genkai, Izayoi, Rukia, Toshiro, Yoruichi, and Renji covering their eyes from the explosion of Holly's demon energy that had exploded from the cave.

Renji says, amazed, "I take it that your daughter passed, Captain Izayoi!"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Yes, she has!" Soon enough, we find Kasa carrying the injured and fatigue Holly on her right shoulder.

Kasa says, with a smile, "Well, everyone, it was real tough but she made it."

Holly asks, weakly, "Where's Melody?"

Just then, Melody's voice calls out, "I'm back!" Soon enough, Sestuna and Melody walked towards them into the clearing and Melody looks at Holly causing her to yell out, shocked, "Holly, what happened to you! You look like Hell!"

Sestuna says, in a plain tone, "She passed her test, huh?"

Kasa says, with a smile, "Yeah! I was afraid that my eagerness almost killed my reincarnation, but she's still alive."

Holly says, looking at Melody, "Hey, how could you don't look worn out, Melody?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Actually, my body is icy cold right now and it took me awhile to get over that shivering. My body temperature will return to normal starting tomorrow. I'm still a little cold though." Melody says, looking at her mother, "Hey mom, what happened to the village?"

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "When I was with your father, I got word that all of the residents of the Moonlight Village were massacred. I was devastated about the loss and it would have been a great place to live since it was a place where demon, humans, and even half-demons lived in peace."

Holly says, solemnly, "It's terrible."

Renji asks, curiously, "Okay, what next?"

Kasa says, in a plain tone, "I'm going to infuse my spirit with Holly to give her a portion of my powers along with Sestuna infusing her spirit with Melody."

Melody asks, curiously, "How can you do that?"

Sestuna says, with a sly smile, "The Elemental Spirit Orbs that you two have absorbed contains a piece of our spirits and in an hour or so, we'll be in your bodies. We're going to be apart of you and we'll be able to communicate telepathically. When we do so, we'll unlock your Kekkai Genkai and you'll receive training under your mother."

Melody says, surprised, "Wait! Are you…?"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "That's right, dear! I'll be coming to help you two along with your brother and sister!"

Holly asks, curiously, "How long are you staying?"

Izayoi says, in a plain tone, "I'm currently working on another case aside this one and once we get close, then there's a question that I'll ask you four. I can't say right now, because we want to get more evidence."

Melody asks, curiously, "What is the case that you're working on?"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "I can't tell you now, dear."

Holly asks Izayoi, curiously, "Mother, are you coming with us as soon as we're done merging with Kasa and Sestuna?"

Izayoi says, with a loving smile, "Oh Holly, I know how you must feel, but I'll come over to you two as well as Inuyasha and Megumi tomorrow morning when the new students come over."

Melody says, perplexed, "New students."

Rukia says, with a nod, "That's right, Melody! However within the group of new students, there will be three more 'Chosen Duelists' on that ship and Hotaru's friend, Yoshimori Sumimura is one of them!"

Melody yells out, shocked, "Yoshimori is one of the 'Chosen Duelists'!"

Renji says, with a nod, "Yeah and it will be your jobs to make sure that the Society of Light doesn't get their hands on Yoshimori and the other 'Chosen Duelist' as well as Hotaru's other friends, Jimmy Kudo, Shiho Miyano, and Harley Hartwell."

Melody says, plainly, "Those three are coming too!"

Rukia says, with a nod, "Yes and we also know that Jimmy Kudo and Shiho Miyano have shrunken to the size of children and we'll have to assume that Sartorius may have told Jimmy's and Harley's childhood friends, Rachel Moore and Kristen Thomas, about Jimmy's secret."

Melody says, in a snarl, "And there's a good chance that freak may have used that to turn Rachel against Jimmy while leaving out the stuff of the Black Organization and will plot to kill him!"

Izayoi tells Melody, "Melody, like Yoshimori, Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell are the other 'Chosen Duelists' that are coming onto the island and since Sartorius has Rachel Moore, he may get Rachel and Kristen to seduce Jimmy and Harley into the Society of Light."

Melody says, seriously, "That freak isn't going to try it! What are we waiting for! Let's get the merging done!"

Holly says, with a weak nod, "Melody is right! We have to stop the Society of Light from getting their hands on the new students while explaining the others about it."

Sestuna tells Melody, seriously, "Melody, you have to place your right hand on my chest as well as Holly does the same for Kasa for the amalgamation." Melody places her right hand onto Sestuna's chest and Holly places her own right hand onto Kasa's chest. Soon enough, Sestuna and Kasa screams out as they glow golden as they start to merge into their reincarnations' bodies. Melody and Holly screams out in shock as they feel even more power surging within their bodies, making everyone around to cover their eyes, and the glows as faded revealing Melody and Holly whose bodies were surrounded by a golden glow with golden electricity surrounding them.

Isabel asks the two hanyous, "Hey are you two okay?"

As the others got closer to the two hanyou sisters, we notice a few changes among them. Melody's hairstyle is still the same, a dark violet crescent moon mark was on her forehead, her golden eyes have gotten a bit mature and more narrowed with some yellow eye shadow, she has a pair of golden star, heart, and fiery red jewels as her earrings, her lips where now dark red colored, her yellow kimono was modified to yellow short kimono that was low cut to show a moderate cleavage of her bust which is a bit more bustier/voluptuous that can be seen even under her short kimono, which has modified to tightly, through not too tightly, fit her new frame, which also shows an athletic frame as well, but the athletic frame that Melody shows now doesn't demise in the least, the sexy and seductive type frame that she supports now with the 'skirt' part of her kimono is now at her mid-thigh. She also had golden wristbands with Egyptian symbols on them, and showed her sexy and slender legs which the lower part of her legs were covered by her Millennium Boots. Her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear.

Holly's silver hair grew a bit more and her hairstyle changed to a similar way like Yukina's hairstyle but it was still waist length with her red ribbon tied to a ponytail, a dark violet crescent moon mark was on her forehead, her golden eyes still showed her kind and gentle glint but her eyes have gotten a bit more narrowed, mature, confident, and fierceness in them with some dark violet eye shadow, she has her Millennium Earrings attached to her ears, her lips where now dark red colored, her body frame has become a bit more athletic, bustier, and slender which her clothes were modified for it and of course, her wounds that she received while absorbing Kasa's Elemental Spirit Orb were healed completely. Her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her skirt contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear.

Izayoi got near her daughters and she says, curiously, "Melody, Holly…!"

Holly tells Izayoi, with a more confident voice with a wide smile, "Mom, it's us! Both Melody and I were okay now?"

Melody looks at herself and she says, with a sly smile, "I don't know what happened, but I feel great! I can't wait until I tell Inuyasha and Megumi about this! They're going to so jealous because of this!"

Izayoi tells Melody and Holly, "You two, you can't tell Inuyasha and Megumi about me until I appear tomorrow. I don't want them wasting their time looking for me."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "I guess that does sound more reasonable."

Holly tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Melody, we should get back to the others. They may be worried!" Soon enough, Melody with Isabel on her back, and Holly disappear from sight with their new demonic speeds.

Izayoi thinks with a smile, _"I'm so glad that I got to see how big my daughters have gotten since I've last saw them! Now, so we'll be together again!"_

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; sometime later**)

Another part of Academy Island, we find Inuyasha, NekitaKariba, and Megumi leaping from tree branch to branch to find their sisters or any trace of their scents.

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed tone, "Damn it! Where could they be!"

Megumi says, plainly, "I don't know! I just hope that they haven't gotten into trouble with the Society of Light. Well, Melody maybe with the way that she is."

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "Don't we know it, Megumi."

Soon enough, Yusuke, Ryo, Sasuke, Naruto, and Genki appear below with their super speeds and Ryo asks, curiously, "Any luck!"

Megumi says, with a shake of her head, "No such luck, Ryo! We couldn't pick up their scents anywhere!"

Genki says, with a plain tone, "I know what you mean Yusuke and I can't pick up on their demon energy yet!"

Yusuke says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Damn it! I really hope they haven't met up with the Society Dorks! I know they're immune to priestess spells but Ryo's pals are still brainwashed."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "With that older sister of mine, it's a possible that she may have picked a fight with them, knowing that Kikyo is with them, but I'm more about Holly since from what I've heard from Karan, that Holly is way too soft hearted to fight."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, slyly, "You don't have to worry about me, Inuyasha, I'm right here." Just then, Isabel, Melody, and Holly appear in front of Yusuke and Genki with Inuyasha and Megumi with their new super demon speed.

Inuyasha yells at his sisters, seriously, "Where the Hell have you two been!"

Holly says, with a sly smile, "We've been around!"

Everyone looks at the two hanyou sisters, directly, and Megumi asks, curiously, "Melody, what happened to your clothes and Holly, what happened to your hair! It's different!"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Funny, I don't smell anything evil coming from them, but what's with the change!"_

Melody says, looking at herself, "Well, it's kind of a long story!" Melody then says, with a serious tone, "Would you mind not sneaking around here…Kikyo!"

Everyone, except for Holly, looks at Melody, surprisingly and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What are you talking about, Melody! I can't pick up Kikyo's scent!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "She's here, but she's using her priestess magic to hide her presence! She's hiding behind a tree!" Holly points at the tree at her right and she says, "Right there!" Soon enough, Kikyo comes from her hiding place with a slight surprise look on her face.

Kikyo asks, seriously, "How did you know that I was here!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "We should be asking the questions here, witch! What's the idea sneaking around here for!"

Kikyo says, with a serious glare, "I came to search for something that was radiating two large demonic auras and I didn't expect you and your sister to cause that huge surge of a demonic aura, Melody. How did you find me! You didn't chant a spell like you always do!"

NekitaKariba thinks in her mind, surprised, _"I didn't even smell Kikyo's presence! How did Mel-chan and Hol-chan find her!"_

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, surprised, _"How did Melody know that Kikyo was around if she hid her scent with her spells!"_

Just then, Genki's and Yusuke's sixth senses picked up many auras around and Genki says, in a dark serious tone, "Way got company, gang!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "And it's the wrong kind!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "So, you haven't come alone, huh, Kikyo! I'm smelling white dorks with you!"

Ryo yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Okay, dorks, get out here! You can't hide forever!" Just then, the SOL controlled Ronin Warriors in their Ronin Armor and Uryu with his Quincy bow which was glowing white comes from their hiding places.

Rowen asks, in a cold serious tone, "How did you know that we were hiding?"

Melody says, with a raspberry, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This isn't supposed to happen! This was supposed to be a surprise attack where Inuyasha and his friends and sisters weren't supposed to sense us thanks to my spells!"_

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "You mind explain what the hell are you freaks doing here!"

Kento says, in a cold serious tone, "What do you think, Yusuke! It's time for you all to see the Light!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "And to bring Inuyasha to Hell with me!"

Megumi says, seriously, "Too bad that's not going to happen, witch!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah what she said!"

"**Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin**!"

"**Armor of Spirit! Dao Yuuki**!"

"**Armor of Thunder! Dao Toutoi**!"

"**Armor of Wind! Dao Shoujki**!"

In bright lights, Yusuke, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ryo appear in their Ronin Armor and Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "You know that you're not going with you geeks without a fight!"

Genki says, in a dark serious tone while aiming his **Spirit Gun**, "You heard them, freaks! Leave or you'll get a new navel!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Leave them to us, Genki!" Everyone looks to see three figures in front of them.

The first one has Mayumi's hairstyle, hair color, and eye color, she had a crown of a small fiery-red and golden feathers in the forward portion of her scalp, she has a pair of fiery red jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart and fiery red jewel is in the center of the choker with a necklace where a bright red stone was wrapped, her lips are bright red as well, she had on a silver shoulderless, sleeveless top with silver straps around her upper arm while showing a bit of her cleavage, and one-tenth of her navel, and she had on black long fingerless gloves that reveals her well-pedicure orange colored and stretched from her elbows. Strapped to her back was a sword and sheath similar to Future Trunks' from Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, except that the sword handle had a shape of a golden cross, she also has on a gypsy style short-skirt that is triple-layered with fiery-red and yellow as the colors, and she has on bright orange go-go high-heeled boots on her feet.

The second one has Haruka's hairstyle, hair color, and eye color, she has two sets of three small golden feathers on the forward position of her scalp with one set on the left side and the other set on the right side of her scalp, the astrological symbol of Capricorn in dark violet is on her forehead, her lips are also dark violet in color, her dark violet earrings are in the shape of sea goats, the symbol of Capricorn above golden heart and star jewels attached below the dark violet jewels, her cloth choker is also dark violet in color with a golden heart jewel and a dark violet jewel in the form of the astrological symbol of Capricorn in the center of the choker, she had on a silver one strapped top, showing a bit of her cleavage, she has on dark violet bracers, and her lips are dark violet. Her mini-skirt is dark violet, pitch black, and dark blue in color, there is another heart jewel like the one in her bodysuit attached to the top center portion of her mini-skirt, the bow on the rear of her mini-skirt is a dark violet bow, and she has dark violet colored high-heeled boots on her feet with two white angel wings on each heel. In her two hands is a huge scythe with a silver blade that has the astrological symbol of Capricorn engraved on the blade and pitch black handle.

The third and last one has Hikaru's hairstyle, hair color, and eye color, a crown of golden small feathers on the forward portion of his scalp, dark icy-blue astrological symbol of Aquarius on her forehead, he has a golden metallic-choker around his neck with one golden angel wing on the left and right side of the choker, an ice-blue jewel in the form of the astrological symbol of Aquarius is in the center of the choker, there is a golden pendant with an ice-blue oval shaped jewel that has a golden merman imprinted in the center of the ice-blue jewel attached below the center of the choker, he is wearing the same thing as Pikkon from Dragonball Z's Great Saiyaman Saga, but what was white on Pikkon's fighting uniform was pure silver in color. He was wearing an ice-blue shirt and he was wearing ice-blue shoes with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, and the black hat that Pikkon wore. Attached to the left side of his waist is a black sheath for a samurai sword with a black hilt and ice-blue blade.

Kento yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Who the hell are you three!"

The one with the Aquarius mark on his forehead says, with a sly tone of Hikaru's voice, "We're just allies to Yusuke Urameshi and his friends! I'm Eternal Aquarius!"

The one with the sword similar to Future Trunks' says, in a serious version of Mayumi's voice, "I'm Divine Fiery Pyre!"

The one with the Capricorn mark on her forehead says, in a sly tone of Haruka's voice, "And I'm Divine Capricorn! Now, I'd suggest leaving before things get ugly!"

Sage yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I don't care who you are, no one talks to the Ronin Warriors and get away with it!"

Divine Fiery Pyre says, with a sly smile, "You asked for it!"

"**Fire Tsunami**!"

Divine Fiery Pyre launches a wave of huge flames right at the SOL controlled Ronin Warriors and the attack came in so fast that they didn't have time to counter it causing the attack to slam into them with terrific force and they scream out in pain as Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Uryu are sent flying into the sand, badly smoking from their injuries, which were some burns on their skin of their arms and necks as well as several cuts on the exposed areas of their legs, and their uniforms badly burned.

Holly says, amazed, "That's pretty neat!"

Kasa tells Holly, mentality, _**"Holly, those three must be the warriors from the Ancient times: The Eien Senshi or Eternal Warriors and Shinsei Senshi or Divine Warriors!"**_

Holly says, perplexed and mentality, _**"Eternal Warriors and Divine Warriors! Are they the Ronin Warriors and Amazon Warriors?"**_

Sestuna appears out of Melody's body and she says, plainly, _**"Somewhat, except they were made before the Ancient One made the Ronin Armors as well as the Amazon Armors. These warriors were thrived from Ancient Egypt, during the days of the Shadow Games. These warriors were extremely powerful to stand up to an ancient evil that made them extinct long ago. These warriors were also known for their strength, speed, and power which they lived off the power of the Universe. Even the 'Chosen Hanyous' have this power as well, I'm Divine Big Bang and Divine Comet is Kasa's Divine Warrior form and since you two absorbed our Elemental Spirit Orbs, you have that power too!"**_

Melody says, mentality, _**"We do?"**_

Holly asks, curiously, _**"How do we get to them? We want to help out too!"**_

Kasa tells them, mentality, "Holly, all you have to do is call out 'Comet Power Engage!' and Melody, you have to call out 'Big Bang Power Engage!' as well! Good luck, you two!"

Holly says, with a smile, _**"Thank you, Kasa!"**_

"**Big Bang Power Engage**!"

"**Comet Power Engage**!"

Soon after, the two dog hanyou sisters' clothes were ripped from their bodies and soon enough, blue ribbons were wrapped around Melody and red ribbons around Holly, charging their clothes to uniforms similar to Divine Warriors. The bright light coming from them, made everyone close their eyes.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What's happening!"

Genki says, stunned, "I don't know, Yusuke!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "It's my sisters! They're transforming!"

When the light faded away, they are shocked to see what's in front of them.

Melody's hairstyle is still the same as well as hair color, eye color, and her dog ears, but there is a crown of small fiery-red and golden feathers in the forward portion of her scalp, the fiery red starburst mark is on her forehead as well as her dark violet crescent moon mark, she has a pair of golden star, heart, and fiery red jewels as her earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is golden in color, a golden heart and fiery red starburst jewel is in the center of the choker, she has icy blue colored demonic marks, similar to Inuyasha's whenever he becomes a full fledged demon, she has on a pure silver shoulderless top with pure silver straps around her upper arms while showing a bit of her cleavage and one-tenth of her navel and she has on black long gloves with fiery red bands with three small fiery-red and golden feathers on the bands attached to the ends of the gloves and her gloves are fingerless to reveal her sharp claws, her gypsy styled mini-skirt is triple-layered with fiery-red, golden, and blue as the colors, the fiery-red starburst is a jewel on the top center portion of the mini-skirt, the bow on the rear of her mini-skirt is dark red in color, there are two pouches for shuriken and kunai knives attached to a black cloth kneecap on her right knee, and her whole of her lower legs are covered in the Millennium Boots. Strapped to her back is a sword and sheath similar to Future Trunks' from Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, except that the sword handle has a shape of a golden phoenix.

Holly's eye and color as well as dog ears and hairstyle was still the same, but it was changed into a similar style as Kasa's, there is a crown of a small dark red feather in the forward portion of her scalp, mark of a flaming comet is on her forehead as well as her dark violet crescent moon mark, she still has her Millennium Earrings, her cloth choker around her neck is icy blue in color, a golden heart and orange comet shaped jewel is in the center of the choker, she has bright red demonic marks, similar to Inuyasha's whenever he becomes a full fledged demon, she has on a pure silver top with ¾ sleeves, and she has on fiery red long gloves that were fingerless that reveals her sharp claws and stretched to her elbows, her gypsy styled mini-skirt is triple-layered with fiery-red, orange, and yellow as the colors, the orange starburst is a jewel on the top center portion of the mini-skirt, the bow on the rear of her mini-skirt is red in color, there are two pouches for shuriken and kunai knives attached to a black cloth kneecap on her right knee, and she had on boots that were a similar style to Melody/Sestuna's Millennium Boots, but they were fiery red in color. Strapped to her waist was a Japanese katana with a fiery red, orange, and yellow colored hilt and silver blade with ancient markings on the blade.

Genki yells out, surprised, "What's that!"

NekitaKariba says, surprised, "They're wearing the same uniform as those guys!"

Divine Fiery Pyre thinks in her mind, surprised, _"So, they passed their tests, I see!"_

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "That's because they've ascended to higher power!" Everyone turns to see the pink cloaked figure appearing on a tree branch.

Naruto yells out, in a nasty tone, "Who the hell are you!"

The pink cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "Don't worry, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm just an ally of yours! What you just saw was Melody transforming into Divine Big Bang and Holly turning into Divine Comet! Girls, you know what to do?"

Divine Comet goes over to Sasuke and she asks him, "Sorry. I need this." In a flash, she then pucks a hair from Sasuke's scalp along with Naruto's scalp and puts them into her right hand and Divine Big Bang doing the same.

Sasuke says, a bit annoyed, "What do you think that you are…?" Sasuke then gasps in shock as Divine Big Bang and Divine Comet close their eyes as the two hairs are absorbed right into their skins.

Inuyasha states, giving a perplexed look, "What the hell…?" Divine Big Bang's and Divine Comet's eyes then open to reveal two Sharingan eyes exactly like Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke states, stunned, "Impossible."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "The Sharingan! But how! They can't be from the Uchiha clan!"

Cye says, slowly getting up, "I don't care what they have…they're seeing the…Light!"

Divine Big Bang says, with a sly smile, "With your Torrent armor, the slight bit of flames will hurt you, right!"

Cye yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "That's it to you!"

Divine Big Bang asks Ryo, slyly, "Ryo, mind helping us out here!"

Ryo says, with a nod, "Right?"

"**Rage of the Shadow Inferno**!"

After Ryo unleashes his dark flames at Cye, the two hanyou Divine Warriors move their hands like ninja hand signals and call out, "**Ninja Art! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" The two hanyou Divine Warriors puts their right hands over their mouths, turns around, and blows, releasing a huge stream of flames from their mouths, which combined into Ryo's attack, and hits Cye with it, causing him howl in pain as he crashes back to the ground.

Kento yells out, horrified, "Cye!"

Genki yells out, shocked, "How did you do that!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "That's what I'd like to know!"

Divine Comet says, with a sly smile, "I'll tell you later!"

Kento jumps on his feet and he yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

Cye yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No joke!" Cye and Kento charge towards Divine Comet and Genki yells out, in a dark serious tone aiming his **Spirit Gun**, "Not on my watch!"

Divine Comet says, powering up her own **Spirit Gun**, "Don't worry, Genki, I can handle it! **Spirit Gun**!" Divine Comet fires a powerful sphere of red energy at Kento and Cye, which was too fast for them to dodge as it hits them, hard, causing them to scream out in shock as the attack badly damaged their armors, and they skids at least 20 yards away.

Sage yells out, horrified, "Kento! Cye!"

Genki thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Whoa! Holly just fired that __**Spirit Gun**__ and threw those geeks away without even trying!"_

Eternal Aquarius says, with a deadly serious glare, "Now, leave or you'll end up like your friends!"

Cye says, in a cold snarl while slowly getting up, "Oh yeah!"

Uryu calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Cye, don't! You guys were just blown away easily with just one blast! They've won for the moment! But next time, they won't be so lucky!"

Rowen says, in a cold snarl, "You're right, Uryu! We'll retreat for now!"

Kikyo says, in a snarl, "This isn't over!" Soon enough, Kikyo and the SOL members dashes off in the distance and back to the 'White Dorm'.

Inuyasha says, looking at the pink cloaked figure, "Now, who the hell are you?"

The pink cloaked figure says, with a warm loving smile, "You'll find out soon enough, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was taken back at the tone as the pink cloaked figure disappears, using the Flash Step, and Naruto yells out, seriously, "Hey, come back here!"

Megumi says in her mind, placing her hand on her heart, _"Who is that person! She didn't have a scent, but it feels as if I know her!"_ Soon enough, Divine Comet and Divine Big Bang were soon replaced by Melody and Holly.

NekitaKariba asks, curiously, "Mind explaining that, you two! Where did you get those powers from?"

Eternal Aquarius says, walking towards them, "They only took the forms of the Divine Warriors." Everyone looks at him as Divine Fiery Pyre and Divine Capricorn appears by him and Eternal Aquarius says, in a serious tone, "I'm Eternal Aquarius, Eternal Warrior of Ice and Wisdom, and back during the days of the Shadow Games, I once served the Chinese Kingdom as one of Prince Nezha's Zodiac Eternal Warriors as the Assistant General under General Toga also known as Eternal Leo, who may be reincarnated to one."

Holly says, in a plain tone, "That's right! I remember you! Your scent hasn't changed that much, Hikaru."

Everyone was surprised by this and Inuyasha says, surprised, "I knew I smelled something familiar from you three!" Soon enough, Eternal Aquarius, Divine Fiery Pyre, and Divine Capricorn transformed to Hikaru Sato, Haruka Shinomori, and Mayumi Ishikawa in their Duel Academy uniforms.

NekitaKariba says, surprised, "No way!"

Haruka says, with a smile, "I guess that we have some explaining to do."

Mayumi tells Haruka, "Haruka, let's explain this to everyone in the morning where probably Hikari Kamiya would be mentality and somewhat emotionally healed by then."

Haruka says, plainly, "I guess that you're right, Mayumi."

(**Later that very same night**)

Later that same night, we find Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki within a large castle standing in front of three large crystal statues in the shape of large dragons with three swords implanted into the dragon statues, one for each statue. The first one is in the dragon's eye, the second sword is in the second dragon's neck, and the third sword is in the third dragon's claw.

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Where in the world are we? Last time that I checked, I was back in bed in the Slifer Dorm."

Kai tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Same here, Naruto."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I feel asleep back in my room after we came back with Melody and Holly."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "It makes you wonder how Melody and Holly were able to get the Sharingan."

Kai says, with a rare perplexed look, "What?"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Kai! Earlier, we confronted those white freaks version of Ryo's friends, we saw their eyes as Sharingan eyes, similar to mine."

Kai then looks around and states, plainly, "But more than that later, we have to find out where we are and how to get out of here."

Just then a deep male voice calls out, seriously, "You are in the Realm of the Beasts, young Chosen Duelists." Kai, Naruto, and Sasuke turn to the source of the voice to see three knights standing before them, one knight with green armor, one knight with dark blue armor, and one knight with dark red armor.

Naruto asks, seriously, "Hey! Who the heck are you?"

The knight with the red armor tells them, "Do not worry, we are friends. I am Sir Hermos, one of three knights of Atlantis."

Kai then states, plainly, "Atlantis? Okay, you have to be pulling our legs. Atlantis is just a myth!"

The knight with green armor tells Kai, "Not so, Warrior of Darkness. Atlantis was very much real until an evil force destroyed our peaceful kingdom by corrupting our people and our king. I am legendary knight known as Timaeus and my fellow knights would to explain if you would listen."

Sasuke tells Timaeus, with a plain tone, "Sure. Why not?" Soon enough, Hermos, Timaeus, and the blue knight, Critias, tells about Atlantis, the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan, Dartz, how the three knights were turned into dragons, and the battle against the possessed former ruler Atlantis with the first three 'Chosen Duelists' of the Legendary Knights, Yugi Muto/Atem, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, around ten years ago.

When they were done explaining, Naruto yells out, amazed, "Whoa! That's awesome!"

Kai asks, plainly, "So, Atlantis was a peaceful kingdom over ten thousand years ago until the Orichalcos stones corrupted your people and started turning them into demons and monsters and then possessing your king, making him believe that all human beings are evil, and the Orichalcos tried to use him to wipe the world clean of all human life. You tried to stop him, but Dartz cursed you into three dragons to weaken your great powers. However, the former ruler of Atlantis, King Ironheart, summoned all of you in your dragon forms and ten thousand years ago, you managed to stop Dartz and this Great Leviathan, the god monster of the Orichalcos, with the help of a monster army assembled from this realm of monsters. Then ten years ago, Dartz, after walking the Earth as a solid spirit for ten millennia, finalized his plans to revive the Leviathan, but thanks to Yugi Moto and Atem, the spirit of Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. You were restored to your true form, through it took the power of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to destroy the Great Leviathan."

Critias tells Kai, "Yes, Warrior of Darkness. That's correct. You should ask your friends, Rukia and Yoruichi. Their knowledge is 'shaky', but they have enough to tell you that we are speaking the truth."

Naruto asks, perplexed, "So, since this Orichalcos or whatever is defeated, why are you here now? Your enemy is gone."

Timaeus says, seriously, "Even through the Orichalcos is gone, there was another evil power at work at the same time and it helped the Orichalcos convince our king that the people of the world is evil and help curse us as dragons. We believe that this power is in possession of the one you know as Sartorius."

Kai, Naruto, and Sasuke gasp in shock and Naruto asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Hermos nods his head and replies, "Yes, we are very sure, Warrior of Wind. This evil power that helped the Orichalcos warped the mind of our king and cursed us into dragons is an evil light, much like the one that's used by Sartorius to corrupt the minds and emotions of students at Duel Academy, including your friends and loved ones. And that's why we must join you in this battle."

Naruto asks, curiously, "No offense, but how can you help us?"

Timaeus tells Naruto, "We can't return back in our true form because the current imbalance of light and darkness prevents us from doing so right now, but we can return in our dragon forms. However, this can only be achieved if the special cards that contain our dragon forms and our powers are given to three of the 'Chosen Duelists'. And we believe that you, three, are the duelists that are to weld the powers."

Naruto asks, curiously, "How can you be so sure that it is us?"

Critias points to the statues and says, "If you remove our swords, we can join forces with you. Warrior of Darkness, you take the sword with the statue of my dragon form, Warrior of Wind, try to remove the sword from the statue of Sir Hermos' dragon form, and Warrior of Thunder, the sword in the eye of the statue of Timaeus' dragon form is yours."

Naruto says, shrugging his shoulders, "Okay. Whatever." Soon after, the three of them found they can float in the air, Kai goes to the sword in the statue of Critias' dragon form, Sasuke goes to the sword in the statue of Timaeus' dragon form, and Naruto goes to the sword in the statue of Hermos's dragon form. The three of them yank on the swords and they manage to pull them out causing the statues to glow as the Legendary Knights glow, turn into light beams, and enter the statues of their dragon forms.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "Whoa! What's going on?" Soon after, the statues crack apart like ice and Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias, in their Legendary Dragon forms, burst out of the statues which crumble like ice and they give out loud roars as they bath Kai, Sasuke, and Naruto in green, blue, and red light. Soon enough, we find Naruto waking up with a start in his bed and slowly getting to a sitting position. Naruto says, amazed, "Wow. Weird dream." Just then his deck gives off a silver glow, Magician of Faith's spirit appears beside Naruto, and points to his glowing deck. Naruto goes over to his deck, from his deck holder, takes out the top card, and finds to be a card with a picture of Hermos's in his dragon form known as the **Claw of Hermos**. Naruto thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Whoa! But then again, I don't think that was a dream!"_

(**Back on the mainland within the Sumimura household; the next morning**)

The next morning within the Sumimura household, we find our 22nd legitimate successor of the Sumimura clan getting out of his room, fully clothed with dark blue shirt with a collar and jeans with a denim jacket over the shirt with an Academy style Duel Disk attached to his left wrist and his orange backpack on his back. Yoshimori walks down stairs to the living room where his family along with Yukio, who spent the night, where having breakfast made by Shuji. Masamori was wearing a purple adult version of a male Obelisk Blue uniform.

Toshimori says, with a smile, "Good morning, big brother!"

Yoshimori sits down with a serious look on his face as he takes his plate, puts eggs on them, and eats them and Shigemori says, plainly, "For someone, who loves dueling as much as you do, you're really acting too serious about this."

Yoshimori says, after swallowing his eggs, "I'm not going to Duel Academy to have a vacation, grandpa! I'm getting my friends back!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Hello!" Yoshimori chokes on his eggs, recognizing the voice, as Tokine Yukimura, who was wearing a purple adult version of a female Obelisk Blue uniform, walks into the room with a pink backpack on her back.

Masamori says, with a kind smile, "Good morning, Tokine-chan!"

Yoshimori huffs in annoyance as Tokine turns to Yoshimori and she sighs, and she says, giving a smile, "Good morning, Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori shot his eyes in surprise, but turns into disgust, and he says, in a snarl while slamming his plate, "May I be excused! I just lost my appetite!"

Sumiko says, perplexed, "But why? You just got here!"

Yoshimori then stands on his feet and walks to the kitchen with the plate. Tokine sighs as she turns to Yukio and she asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Yukio says, with a smile, "I'm Yukio, Elder of the Japanese Amazons and who took Yoshimori under my wing for the past three years."

Tokine says, surprised, "Japanese Amazons? A village full of women!"

Yukio says, plainly, "No dear, there are men there and treated equal to us, women, as warriors and people. No, if you'd excuse me!" Yukio hops on her stuff and pogoing towards the kitchen where Yoshimori is at.

(**In the kitchen; sometime later**)

Within the kitchen, we find Yoshimori taking out a container from the refrigerator and places it inside his orange backpack.

Just then, Yukio's voice calls out, "Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori turns to see Yukio entering the kitchen and Yoshimori asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Yukio says, with a plain tone, "Yoshimori, first off, I'd like to congratulate you on getting the Advanced Crystal Beast deck and second of all, during the entrance exam, don't use them."

Yoshimori says, with a nod, "Okay and thanks for the congrads! Besides, I can still win with the original Crystal Beast deck and earlier, I've gotten word from both Jimmy and Harley are going to meet with us, along with Gen, and managed to make up an excuse, stating that Jimmy or Conan and Shiho or Vi are visiting a relative so Amy, Mitch, or George won't follow us. I don't want those kids to get involved in this." Yoshimori then says, seriously, "Anyway, we better leave now so we can get an early start on leaving!" Yoshimori then grabs his backpack and walks towards the door with Yukio following him, where his older brother and former friend were waiting for him.

Yoshimori sends an angered snarl at Tokine's way as he puts on his shoes and Tokine says, plainly, "Yoshimori, your brother said that you're trying out for Duel Academy."

Yoshimori says, in a nasty tone, "That's right and don't worry, I'll stay away from you seeing that I really give you the 'creeps' and you stay the hell away from me, because you still really disgust me! But then, again, I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

Tokine winches at that comment as Yoshimori opens the door and walks off with a huff with Yukio following him.

Masamori calls out to his back, "We're leaving!" With that, Masamori and Tokine left the compound with them following the path where Yoshimori and Yukio were walking on the fence on their right sides. They were surprised by this of course as they were walking and Masamori asks, curiously, "How can you do that? Walking on the fence like that like Gen!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "I taught him that of course as well as other things of course."

Tokine asks, curiously, "Like what?"

Yukio says, motioning at Yoshimori, "Ask him, girly!"

Tokine sighs as she looks at Yoshimori who gives an indifferent look at first, but huffs coolly. Tokine now knows that it would be a waste since there was no way that he would tell her anything seeing that he hated her. Tokine was a little curious on what Yoshimori had learned, during the three years that he was gone from her life. Back in the past, during their Kekkaishi days, Tokine was always getting most of the kills with her great accuracy and precision even though as time passed, her Kekkai were very weak and can only be maintained for short periods of time. Tokine also criticizes Yoshimori for being 'soft-hearted' when killing weak ayakashi as well as teasing him while unaware of his past feelings for her. In her own way, Tokine cares for Yoshimori and often protects him many times when they were younger. She also has deeper affections for the younger 22nd legitimate successor; she once slapped him so hard that he passed out for going to fight Kaguro to avenge Gen Shishio's death and she trapped him with **Neshi** and beats him senselessly when he left to Okuni without her. Tokine loved Yoshimori's kind-heart, but thanks to her own cruel actions, the same kindness that she loved about Yoshimori may never be shown to her ever again. Tokine thinks with a sigh, _"Maybe Hakubi is right! Maybe I should apologize! But I'll get him alone to do that!"_

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, surprised, "Yoshimori-kun, it's true! You're really are back!" Everyone looks up to see Shu Akitsu (Age 18), Sen Kagemiya (Age 17), and Dai Yaegashi (Age 16) running towards the group while jumping onto the fence in front of him.

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Hey guys, long time no see!"

Shu says, with an excited smile, "Yeah! Where were you!"

Yoshimori says, with a nervous smile, "It's actually a long story!"

Sen asks, looking at Yukio, "Who's the old gnome?"

Yukio yells out, annoyed while hitting Sen with her staff, "Who are you calling an old gnome? I'm Yukio, Elder of the Japanese Amazons!"

Dai says, surprised, "Amazons!"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I was trained under her for the past three years! I'll tell you all about it later, but we really have to go!" With that, Yoshimori jumps over the three half-ayakashi, lands behind him, and runs off leaving them behind.

Shu says, plainly, "He's in a hurry!"

Masamori says, with a sigh, "He has friends that he made during the three years that he was gone, that are in Duel Academy that were taken by this Sartorius character. Yoshimori sounded very serious on bringing them back!" On the meanwhile, Yukio thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Well, it seems that it's time to get my plans into motion!"_

(**In front of the Kaiba Dome; sometime later**)

In front of the Kaiba Dome, we find many other new potential students lying up to get inside the dome, heading back to were a group of people.

One of them happens to be a 37 year old male with short black hair and brown eyes with a mustache. This male was wearing a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt, light blue tie, and black dress shoes.

Another one happens to be another male, but younger, that happens to be 17 years of age with tan skin, blackish brown hair that was covered with a white baseball cap with the word 'SAX' on it with blue eyes. This young man was wearing a black shirt over a green jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Beside the young man was a young boy around the age of 7 with black brownish hair, blue eyes, which held maturity over his years and it was covered with glasses. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red bow over a blue blazer, grey shorts, and red sneakers.

Besides the boy was a girl who was the same age with brownish red hair in a somewhat similar style as Nabiki Tendo, blue narrowed eyes, which also held maturity over her years as well. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with tan shorts with blue socks and brown shoes.

The middle-aged man asks, curiously, "Hey, isn't that friend of yours coming here!"

The tan youth says, with a smile, "That's right, Richard! Yoshimori and his friend, Gen, should be arriving any minute now."

The young girl with the brown hair says, with a sly smile, "Let's just hope that they haven't caught Ryoga Hibiki's sense of direction disease!"

Just then, Yoshimori's voice calls out, annoyed, "Hey, very funny, Vi!" The group turns to see Yoshimori running towards them.

The boy with the glasses tells the girl, Vi, with a nervous smile, "I think he heard that one!"

Richard asks Yoshimori, "Hey kid, where's that friend of yours, Gen Shishio?"

Yoshimori says, in reply, "He told me that he's on his way here!"

Just then, Sen's voice calls out, "Yoshimori!" Just then, Yoshimori's older brother and friends, with one former friend, run towards him.

The tan young man asks, curiously, "Hey Yoshimori, who are they with Yukio?"

Yoshimori says, pointing to his brother, "This guy over his here is my brother, Masamori."

Masamori says, with a bow, "It's nice to meet you!"

Yukio says, pointing at the rest, "These are Yoshimori's old friends, Shu Akitsu, Sen Kagemiya, Dai Yaegashi, and Tokine Yukimura." Yoshimori snorts, annoyed, while Yukio motioning that Tokine was his friend and Yukio says, pointing, "Everyone, these are Yoshimori's friends, the boy with the glasses is Conan Edogawa, the girl with him is Vi Graythorn, and these two you may recognize, the young man with the tan, Harley Hartwell!"

Masamori and his group gasp in shock and Tokine calls out, surprised, "Harley Hartwell, the high school detective of the west also known as the 'Jimmy Kudo of the West'!"

Harley says, with a sly smile, "You're looking at him!"

Richard says, with a sly grin, "And I suppose you kids have heard about me, the Great Richard Moore!"

Dai says, surprised, "Richard Moore, the Sleeping Sleuth!"

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, with a snort, _"More like Faking Sleuth!"_

Masamori asks Yoshimori, curiously, "Yoshimori, how did you come across meeting them?"

Yoshimori says, with a plain tone, "If I were to say anything, then none of you would believe me."

Tokine asks Richard, curiously, "But what would the 'Sleeping Sleuth' be doing here? Don't tell me that there was a murder!"

Richard says, with a smile, "Not quite! Actually, I'm actually going to Duel Academy on a case, involving the Society of Light. A client of mine who actually has a daughter there was worried about him, telling me about she's worried that her daughter may have gotten herself involved with them."

Conan thinks in his mind, with seriousness more mature than his age, _"It's more than that, Richard! Yoshimori and Yukio told me that Rachel, Serena, and Kristen may have gotten themselves involved with the Society of Light! I'd like to get more information on them to save them, especially Rachel from them!"_

Sen asks, pointing at Conan and Vi, "But why are they here! They're too young!"

Richard says, with a snort, "Those two are coming with me as guests and they're going to stay out of my way, this time, especially Conan!"

Conan thinks in his mind, with a snort, _"Keep dreaming, old timer!"_

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Give me a break, Richard! Without Jimmy here, then you wouldn't have gotten yourself a reputation as the 'Sleeping Sleuth'!"_

Tokine thinks in her mind, while looking at Conan and Vi, _"Wait a sec! I'm getting a weird feeling coming from these two children! But why?"_

Masamori thinks in his mind, seriously while looking at Conan and Vi, _"I know these two! The boy is actually Jimmy Kudo and the girl is actually Shiho Miyano also known as Sherry from the Black Organization, but they were reduced to the size of children, by a drug called APTX four eight six nine, which was made by Shiho herself when she was in the Black Organization. I've heard about them from the reports from the Shadow Organization. Does Yoshimori even know about this?"_

Just then, a male voice calls out, "I didn't think that you'd come here before I did, Sumimura!" Everyone turns to see a male figure walking towards them, which appears to be a 17 year old boy with tan skin like Harley, with black spiky hair similar to Naruto Uzumaki and Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, brown eyes similar to a lizard's, wearing an orange shirt over a brownish black jacket with matching pants, with white sneakers on his feet.

Masamori, Tokine, Shu, Sen, and Dai gasp in shock and Masamori says, stunned, _"It can't be…Gen…Shishio!"_

Sen thinks in his mind, surprised, _"He's supposed to be dead! It's impossible!"_

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Hey Gen! What kept ya!"

Tokine thinks in her mind, surprised, _"That can't be…Gen-kun! I saw him die when Kaguro stabbed him with his swords and that was three years ago!"_

Richard asks them, curiously, "What's up with you kids? It looks like you just saw a ghost!"

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"That's because they're too shell-shocked to see someone, who they saw die!"_

Vi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"What's with them? They're giving Gen weird looks!"_

Yoshimori calls out, with a sly smile, "Hey guys, you're going to attach flies if keep your mouths open!" Masamori, Tokine, Shu, Sen, and Dai got out of their stupor and Richard says, plainly, "In any rate, you kids better get to your tests while me and the brats are going to get our seats!" With that, the group walks inside the Kaiba Dome with Yoshimori getting close to Gen and Yoshimori asks, curiously, "So seriously, what took you?"

Gen tells Yoshimori, with a sigh, "The Kuno siblings!"

Yoshimori says, drolly, "Let me guess…!" Yoshimori says, imitating Tatewaki Kuno's voice, "…Gen Shishio, vile demon that's helping the vile sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, strengthen the bond of sibling with my love, Hotaru!" Yoshimori then says, plainly, "And Kodachi was attacking you for the same thing but saying it to get with Ranma, by destroying Hotaru."

Gen says, plainly, "That's true! They were also mad that for some reason their applications to Duel Academy has been null and void and not just them, but the most of the boys from Furinkan High School were picking a fight with me since their applications to Duel Academy were null and void!"

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "That's because Hotaru is in charge of Duel Academy for the moment since with incident with the Society of Light and didn't want the 'Moron Squad' or the 'Hentai Horde' to deal with, giving her more of a headache. Of course, I don't blame her anyways since that if someone like Kuno were to get himself involved with the Society of Light, he'll no doubt pick a fight with Sartorius, knowing that Akane Tendo has been brainwashed."

Gen says, in a plain tone, "That guy is a complete moron!" Gen asks Yoshimori, while eying Tokine, who was looking at him with complete shock, "By the way, Sumimura, are you okay working with…?"

Yoshimori says, with a snort, "I've chose to ignore her, Gen, since I don't want anything to do with that bitch ever again."

(**Inside of the building; sometime later**)

Inside of the building, Yoshimori and his group walking towards the railings after Richard, Conan, and Vi left for their seats, Yukio went out for our own plans, and Masamori and Tokine went to the faculty to sign themselves in.

Harley says, with a wide smile, "We sure are going to get a good crop of students this year."

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Yeah no kidding, Harley!"

Sen asks Gen, in a whisper, "Hey, how did you come back to life! We heard that you died!"

Gen then replies, plainly, "We'll talk later!"

Just then, a female voice calls out, surprised, "Yoshimori! Yoshimori Sumimura! Is it you!" The group turns to see a seventeen year old female walking towards them. This teenage girl had long mid-back that's chocolate brown in color, she has chocolate brown eyes, a light pink lipstick on her lips, red colored jewels in the shape of icicles attached to her ears as earrings, she is wearing a modest white shirt under light blue leather jacket, modest light grey skirt that goes to the tops of her kneecaps, white stockings that covers all of her slender and sexy legs including those portions of her legs under the skirt, and ice-blue sneakers.

Shu asks Yoshimori, curiously, "Hey Yoshimori, you know this girl?"

Harley tells Yoshimori, with a sly smile, "Hey Yoshimori, it's not nice keeping a girl like this hanging! Say something!"

Yoshimori says, perplexed, "Yeah, but who are you?"

The teenage girl says, with a smile, "You don't remember me, Yoshimori! I'm hurt! I'm Yurina Kanda!"

Yoshimori, Gen, Shu, Sen, and Dai yell out in shock and Yoshimori yells out, surprised, "Yuri! No way! You're Yuri!"

Sen says, surprised, "It can't be! You're…you're…!"

Shu says, plainly, "Cuter!"

Yurina says, with a sly smile, "I know that I may be a bit different, but it's me!"

Harley asks, curiously, "So, are you going to tell me where you meet this girl!"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "Yuri is a former classmate of mine back in middle school."

Sen says, in a serious tone, "But after our middle school, she left town also and we never saw or heard from her since."

Yurina tells Yoshimori, with a smile, "I can't believe that you've changed that much, but I could recognize that it's you! You've managed to get a lot taller since then!" Yurina looks at Gen and she says, amazed, "Gen! Gen Shishio, I didn't notice you here!"

Gen says, with a nod, "Yeah! Well, I didn't recognize you either."

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "It seems that I'm not the only one with many changes! You're looking great!"

Yurina says, with a smile, "Oh stop! So, what's up with you! Are you trying out for the academy?"

Yoshimori says, in reply, "Yeah! I just got here! You?"

Yurina says, with a sly smile, "I just finished mine entrance exam and passed with flying colors!"

Harley says, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Yuri! I'm Harley Hartwell!"

Yurina yells out, surprised, "Harley Hartwell, the famous high school detective of the West!"

Harley says, with a smile, "The one and only!"

Yurina says, amazed, "I didn't think that such a celebrity would attend Duel Academy unless there's a murder involved."

Harley says, with a smile, "Actually, a few of our friends are at Duel Academy and I'm here to check out something about the Society of Light."

Yurina says, plainly, "I've heard about them and they're not exactly good rumors!" Yurina thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Though from what I heard from Jun that the Darklight Prophecy may come true!"_

It was at that moment that a male voice broke out over the loud speaker. _**"Would Yoshimori Sumimura please report to duel field five! I repeat, would Yoshimori Sumimura please report to duel field five!"**_

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "Alright, it's game time! Wish me luck!"

Harley says, with a smile, "Good luck, Yoshi!"

Yurina says, with a smile, "Yeah!" With that, Yoshimori walks off to his designed duel field.

Within the faculty group near the lower seats, we find Tokine looking at her list of new students with a solemn look on her face as she looks at Yoshimori's name, knowing that she has to duel him.

Just then, a familiar elder female voice calls out, "A penny for your thoughts, girly!" Tokine yelps in shock as she turns to see Yukio, behind her.

Tokine yells out, surprised, "How did you get behind me!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Dear, I haven't lived for three hundred years without learning a few tricks like getting past senses of Kekkaishi of your caliber."

Tokine says, in disbelief, "You lived for that long and I bet that Yoshimori told you about that!"

Yukio says, with a shake of her head, "Not quite, girly! I've heard everything about the Kekkaishi, who protected the land of Karasumori, before I even met with Yoshimori. I also know about five hundred years ago, a feudal lord was attacked by demons, named Ayakashi, who wanted to retrieve his mysterious inner power to take over the human world. The famous mage, Tokimori Hazama, was called upon and with his two students, who were the first heads of the Sumimura and Yukimura families, managed to save the whole land. However, they fell ill and the feudal lord was killed, but his power was also buried with him at a site called Karasumori. Like I've said, little girl, I haven't lived for three hundred years without learning a few tricks and information. I'd suggest getting over to do your job since someone is there waiting for their proctor!"

Tokine grabs her Academy duel disk, attaches it to her left wrist, and walks over to the dueling field where Yoshimori was waiting for her with Yukio, placing a sly smile on her lips as she disappears, using her superior super speed.

Back at the stands, we find Harley and the others watching the duels as well as Yoshimori waiting for his proctor and Dai says, plainly, "I wonder if Yoshimori will be okay!"

Just then, Yukio's voice calls out, "I'm sure that Yoshimori will be fine!" Everyone turn to see Yukio behind them and Harley says, plainly, "You've got to stop doing that! Popping behind people like that."

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Yoshimori has been taught every dueling trick that I know and can use them effectively in a duel!"

Dai says, amazed, "You did?"

Yukio says, a nod, "That's right!"

Yurina says, plainly, "So, you're the reason why Yoshimori left."

Yukio says, in reply, "Not quite! Of course, he chose to come with me and you'll be surprised to see how much he's improved!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Lady Yukio!" Everyone turn to see Yoshimori's father, mother, grandfather, and younger brother walking toward them.

Yukio says, with a smile, "I didn't think that you all will come here."

Harley asks Yukio, "Hey Yukio, you know these people?"

Yukio says, with a smile, "Indeed, Harley, they're Yoshimori's family!"

Harley says, surprised, "Yoshimori's family!"

Sen asks, curiously, "What are you doing here?"

Shuji says, with a kind smile, "We got a call from Tokine, stating that she wanted us here for some reason that she hasn't explained yet!"

Just then, another familiar feminine voice calls out, "Maybe is to beat that son of yours again!" All of them, whip around to see Tokine's family, her grandmother, Tokiko and her mother, Shizue, coming towards them.

Shigemori yells out, annoyed, "What do you mean by that!"

Tokiko says, with a sly smile, "Shige, you know that in every duel, Tokine always wins against your grandson!"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "I wouldn't be so sure, Tokiko Yukimura."

Tokiko looks at Yukiko and she asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that and who are you?"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "I'm Yukio, leader of the Japanese Amazons tribe! For the past three years, I've taken Yoshimori under my wing and training him. Now, he's stronger and wiser than he was before. Just don't expect Yoshimori to be defeated by your granddaughter anymore!"

Harley asks Yukio, "But Tokine wouldn't be using her own deck since she'll be using a test deck against Yoshimori, wouldn't she?"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "True, but from what Yoshimori has told me is that Tokine has been using decks other than hers and she still defeats Yoshimori and I'm telling you that it wouldn't be the case, anymore. You'll have to watch to find out!"

In Yoshimori's Dueling Field, we find him waiting for his proctor with an annoyed look on his face.

Yoshimori says, annoyed, "Oh come on! Where is that proctor!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "I'm right here!" Yoshimori then whips his head to see his former friend, Tokine Yukimura, standing in front of him with an Academy duel disk.

Yoshimori yells out, angrily, "You! You're my proctor!" Yoshimori thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Of all the people! It had to be HER!"_

In the audience, we find Richard, Conan, and Vi in their seats with Richard looking around with Conan and Vi were looking at Yoshimori's duel field and Vi says, plainly, "I wonder what's wrong with Yoshimori."

Conan says, in a plain tone, "I know what you mean! As a matter of fact, I've noticed that Yoshimori was giving that Tokine girl glares full of anger, hatred, and disgust. It makes you wonder what could have happened between those two."

Back in the dueling field, we find Yoshimori putting his dueling deck into his duel disk while muttering angry words.

Tokine asks, curiously, "Are you ready?"

Yoshimori says, with a serious tone with a hint of anger, "Yeah of course I am!"

Birtaltz the 'Supreme Kaiser' tells Yoshimori, mentality, _**"Yoshi, are you ready to put this bitch in her place!"**_

Yoshimori tells him, seriously, _**"You better believe it!"**_ The two of them then activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" the two duelists say in unison.

Starting Scores:

Yoshimori: 4000

Tokine: 4000

Tokine draws one card and says, "I'll begin!" Tokine looks at her hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and she thinks in her mind, surprised while looking at her hand, _"Hey, wait a second! I know these cards! They're mine! How did my deck get over here! I was sure that I placed this in my bag! I can't use these on Yoshimori, since they'll crush him! Plus, the duel has already started and I can't throw the match now! Oh well, I might as well use them!"_ Tokine says, putting a card onto her duel disk, "I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick in attack mode!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Tokine then says, display a Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) monster card, "Now, check out his ability! If I send him to the graveyard, I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick and his egg are engulfed in flames, the egg bursts, Red-Eyes Black Chick goes, and is replaced by Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. Tokine then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Inferno Fire Blast! That means if I don't attack you directly with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, you take damage equal to his attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a sphere of black and violet energy at Yoshimori, it slams into him, causing him to yelp in shock as he loses 2400 life-points in the process. Tokine says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play three cards face-down and end my turn!" Tokine thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Whatever Yoshimori has planned won't work with my face-down cards! If he summons a monster higher than my Red-Eyes and attacks with it, then I'll have my face-down card, Magic Cylinder, to redirect the attack right back him, making him lose the duel to me, again! If he does destroy my face-down cards, then I'll activate my face-down cards, Jar of Greed and Judgment of Anubis, knowing that he plays with a dragon deck like me and the only card in his deck that can destroy spells and traps are his three Stamping Destructions. My pride is in these cards that my father built into them, before he died, and I can't throw the match to Yoshimori. It'll totally damage my pride because of it and he's never beaten me yet!"_

Current Score:

Yoshimori: 1600

Tokine: 4000

Back in the stands, Tokiko says, with a sly smile, "You see! It's the beginning of the duel and Yoshimori has lost half of his life points!"

Shigemori was getting frustrated at this and Yukio says, with a sly grin, "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. You know, the old saying 'a duel isn't over until the last card is played'?"

Back in the duel, Yoshimori says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Yoshimori says, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll play a continuous spell card called Guardian Treasure! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard the five cards in my hand! Plus, I can draw two new cards every round for now on!" Yoshimori discards the five cards in his hand and draws two cards from his deck.

Tokine thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Okay, that's new! He's never done that! However, he's taking a gamble with that move!"_

Back with the faculty section, Masamori thinks in his mind, curiously, _"What could Yoshimori be thinking using a card like that?"_

Yoshimori says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I'll play my Pot of Greed spell card! Now, I can draw two new cards!" Yoshimori draws two more cards from his deck and he says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Next, I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one card on the field and I choose my…Guardian Treasure!" A small tornado appears and destroys Yoshimori's Guardian Treasure continuous spell card. Yoshimori then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "First, I play my Crystal Tree spell card!" Just then a large bare tree connected to a prism with a crystal in the center appears in Yoshimori's spell/trap zones and he says, with a smile, "Now, when a Crystal Beast is put in my spell/trap slots, I get a piece of crystal fruit known as a Gem Counter!"

Tokine says, perplexed, "Crystal Beasts!"

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile while putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "That's right! I play Crystal Blessing spell card! I take two Crystal Beasts from my grave and put them into my spell and trap zones!" Two cards come out of Yoshimori's graveyard, he puts them into the spell/trap slots, a ruby and sapphire jewel come into Yoshimori's spell/trap zones, and he yells out, seriously, "And I choose my friends Sapphire Pegasus and Ruby!"

Tokine says, surprised, "Where did you get those cards from!"

Masamori says, stunned, "Those cards! Yoshimori couldn't have gotten his hands on one of the four legendary Crystal Beast decks!"

Back in the stands, Yurina yells out, stunned, "Yoshimori has that legendary deck!"

Toshimori says, surprised, "Where did he get that deck!"

Back in the duel, Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "If you think that's something, just wait! I'm going to release my Crystal Tree to put the same number of Crystal Beasts from my deck into my spell and trap zone based on the number of fruit there is!" The Crystal Tree vanishes, two cards come out of Yoshimori's deck, putting them in his spell/trap zones, and the two fruit from the tree transform into a crystal of topaz and a crystal of amber. Yoshimori says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Since I have four crystals in my spell and trap slots, I can play Crystal Abundance to send four of my beasts to send all cards on the field to the graveyard!"

As Yoshimori's Crystal Beasts glow, Tokine calls out, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I activate Jar of Greed! Now, I can draw one card from my deck!" Tokine draws her card as the crystals races to her side of the field, instantly sending every card on her side of the field to the graveyard.

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "My crystals aren't done with their magic show! Now, the number of cards that were sent from your send to the field to the graveyard is how many Crystal Beast that I can summon from the graveyard and I choose my Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger!" Soon enough, pieces of sapphire and topaz appear on Yoshimori's side of the field, transforming into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) and Crystal Beast (1600/1000) appear on the field in attack mode. Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Now, Sapphire Pegasus can use its ability to put Ruby back in my spell and trap zones!" Sapphire Pegasus' horn glows as the ruby crystal appears in the spell/trap zones while a card comes out of Yoshimori's graveyard that he puts back in his spell/trap slots.

Tokine calls out, "Now, you don't have any cards in your hands!"

Just then, a card is taken from Yoshimori's graveyard and Yoshimori says, with a sly smile while displaying it as his Stolen Mysteriously trap card, "I'm sorry! What was that you said about me not having any more cards in my hands! I can activate this card to draw five cards from my deck!"

As Yoshimori draws five cards from his deck, Tokine looks at the card that she drew with her Jar of Greed trap card and thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"I've drawn Kuriboh and once Yoshimori does his direct attacks after he normal summons a monster, then I can discard it to save myself!"_

Yoshimori says, putting a card onto his duel disk, "Then, I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode!" Soon enough, a piece of amethyst appears on the field and transforms itself to Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) appearing on the field.

Back in the stands, Harley says, with a sly smile, "A one turn kill!"

Toshimori yells out, excitedly, "Yoshimori may win against Tokine after all!"

Tokiko says, stunned, "I can't believe that this is happening! Tokine can't lose to that boy in one turn!"

Back in the duel, Tokine thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What's Yoshimori waiting for! Isn't he going to attack!"_

Yoshimori says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Then, I'll play Quick Summon to summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in attack mode!" Just then, a piece of emerald appears on the field and transforms into Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000) in attack mode and Yoshimori says, putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I'll play Dark Spell Regeneration! Now, I duplicate any spell card in the graveyard and I choose my Crystal Blessing to bring from my graveyard my Amber Mammoth and Cobalt Eagle!" Soon after, pieces of amber and cobalt appear on Yoshimori's spell/trap zone. Yoshimori says, with a sly smile while putting another card on his duel disk, "Now, I've got all seven Crystal Beasts on the field so now, I play Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!"

Tokine yells out, shocked, "Rainbow Dragon!" Just then, Emerald Turtle, Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, and Amethyst Cat transform into their respective jewels and the four pieces of unrefined cobalt, ruby, amber, and topaz go into the air, a bright light covers the field, and Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Almost everyone in the stadium were shocked to see this dragon, Tokiko yells out, shocked, "You mean that boy has that dragon!"

Shigemori says, amazed, "The Rainbow Dragon! Where did he get such a card!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "You have me to thank for that!"

Everyone looks at Yukio with surprised looks and Sen says, amazed, "You mean that you gave him that deck!"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "Of course, sonny boy, on his sixteenth birthday! I also do believe that this duel will be over in one turn!"

With the faculty members, Masamori says, amazed, "The Rainbow Dragon! How did Yoshimori get a hold of that card!"

Back in the duel, Yoshimori says, with a sly grin, "Did you ever notice that I could have finished you off earlier without my dragon? Because I knew that you may have a card in your hand to prevent me from winning…like that Kuriboh that you may have in that hand!"

Tokine thinks in her mind, while looking at her Kuriboh (300/200) monster card, _"How did he know that! It must be luck! Damn it! But still, it'll be pointless to use this card since even without that dragon, Yoshimori still has enough to finish this duel!"_

Yoshimori yells out, strongly, "You're finished! Rainbow Dragon attack with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon fires a rainbow beam of energy from its mouth at Tokine as she braced herself from the blast, hitting her hard, causing a huge explosion that knocks her down the ground as she loses 4000 life-points, in one shot, ending the duel!

Final Score:

Yoshimori: 1600

Tokine: 0

With the end of the duel, the final dueling holograms fade away and Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "Now, you know that I won't be so easily beaten by the likes of you, bitch!" Yoshimori then walks away from the dueling field with a sly grin on his face as Tokine looks at his retreating back with disbelief.

Tokine thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Yoshimori…he beat me! He beat me in just one turn! Where did he get that deck from! And how did my own deck get in my duel d…!"_ Just then, Tokine remembered how Yukio got behind her where her duel disk with her exam decks were at with her bag with her real deck was in and Tokine thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That old woman, Yukio! She must have switched them when I wasn't looking but why!"_

In the audience, Richard yells out, outraged, "I can't believe that boy! He knocks down that girl and he leaves her there! I know that he's gotten into Duel Academy, but there's also room for manners!" Conan and Vi winches at Richard's loud voice and Conan thinks in his mind, winching, _"Loud much!"_

Back in the stands, Yurina says, with a smile, "I can't believe that Yoshimori won in just one turn! But then, again, he was always good in Duel Monsters!"

Shizue says, in a plain tone, "And Tokine was the only one that has beaten him, but she was thrown off by his strategy today!"

Toshimori says, with a smile, "It doesn't matter because Yoshimori finally won and that Rainbow Dragon of his is awesome!"

Tokiko says, in disbelief, "That boy has beaten Tokine! How could that have happened!"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "Don't be saddened by this, Tokiko! Sure, your granddaughter is good, but Yoshimori is even better!"

Shigemori says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! Don't feel too bad, Tokiko! There's always next time where your granddaughter won't be defeated in public in a one turn kill!"

Tokiko says, annoyed, "Oh shut up!"

Yukio says, with a smile, "If you all don't mind, I have to take care of some business!" With that, Yukio pogoed herself away to a random area of the arena.

Back in the dueling fields, we find Tokine getting up on her feet and walks back to the faculty group where she met up with Masamori Sumimura in front of her.

Masamori asks, curiously with a serious expression, "You want to walk about what just happened there?"

Tokine asks, while playing dumb, "What do you mean?"

Masamori tells Tokine, with a serious glare, "Tokine-chan, my brother just walks away from you after his dragon blasts you to the ground and not even bother helping you up! Also, I want to know what's happening between you and Yoshimori. Why are Yoshimori and Toshimori mad at you?"

Tokine says, unnerved and lowly, "More like he hates me."

Masamori says, perplexed, "Why do you say that?" As they walked away towards the entrance of the hallways, Tokine told Masamori about the day on what had happened between her and Yoshimori as well as her own cruel actions towards him, especially how she cruelly threw the castle cake that Yoshimori made for her.

When she was done, Masamori yells at her, angrily, "You mean you did that! Tokine, I can't believe it! No wonder why Yoshimori is angry with you!"

Tokine winches at Masamori's response seeing it that it's the first time that he's yelled at her without add '-chan' to her name and Tokine says, plainly, "I didn't think that he'd hold a grudge over it since I've always acted this way with him and he didn't seem to mind."

Masamori says, with an aggravated sigh, "Tokine, you…I just couldn't believe that you would do that to my brother! When someone gives you something that he or she made, you don't throw it onto the ground and call it ugly! You've really hurt him this time, Tokine! When in doing so, the trust and respect that I may have had for you has shaken!"

Tokine says, seriously, "I know that! It's just that when he sealed away Karasumori's magic away to prevent any Ayakashi to evading it, it made me extremely upset since being a Kekkaishi meant everything to me since my father was killed when on the job. When Yoshimori and I were dismissed from it, it made me resent Yoshimori even more than I could! I didn't mean for Yoshimori to hate me forever! I just wanted him to grow up from this stupid obsession with cakes and understand how I'm feeling!"

Masamori says, with a serious tone, "That still doesn't make what you did right, Tokine, even if he did in retaliation slapped you and cursed at you for your insensitive actions! My brother did once truly loved and cared for you! Sure, he did foolish things to show for it, but he had good intentions, like the time he went after Kaguro when he wanted to avenge Gen's death and saved you from your punishment from Guillotine Island when you destroyed that god statue with your Kekkai! Sure, he was obsessed with cakes to the brink where he could be possessed by one, but he's only human like you are, and he needed a hobby with just his Kekkaishi job! And for your information, he had very good intentions of sealing away Karasumori's magic, so he wouldn't have to witness people who are close to him getting hurt like in your case with that scar on her right arm or killed in Gen's case! When he was just trying to be nice, like making something for you, you just yell at him, curse him out, insult, and slapped the cake away and him! You shattered his heart apart with a big knife, Tokine Yukimura! I don't think anyone in heaven could ever forgive you for that sin!"

Tokine lowers her head in shame while feeling tears coming down her eyes, knowing that Masamori was right. Tokine says, lowly, "Masamori, I'm so sorry!"

Masamori says, in a serious tone, "Well, I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to and for Yoshimori's sake, I do believe that Yoshimori has a major right to be angry, but I don't believe that he should carry this grudge that he had for these past three years. I will try to meet with him and try to mend these 'breaks' between you two, but I can't promise that I can convince him to stop hating you. And even if you do mend your differences, the scars on Yoshimori's heart is too deep and I wouldn't be surprised that if he doesn't forgive you right away." With that, Masamori heads back to the arena, leaving Tokine to her thoughts.

Tokine looks at the scar on her right arm, made by the Ayakashi that Yoshimori had let go, eight years ago. Tokine also remembers that the actions that Yoshimori made like going to seal Karasumori's magic, despite the dangers involved, sure it was very foolish of him, but he had good intentions. Back then, Tokine used to yell at Yoshimori for foolishly wasting his energy on weak ayakashi. Tokine also remembers how Yoshimori was torn up from the death of Gen Shishio and he went his way to make sure that his death was avenged. She also remembers three years ago on how an upperclassmen of hers back in high school, Julia Roppongi, was hitting on Yoshimori, which Tokine didn't want to admit this, but felt a bit jealously from seeing it. She also loved Yoshimori's kindness towards others and her, which after her cruel actions, Yoshimori will only show her nothing more than anger, hatred, and disgust.

Tokine thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I have to find Yoshimori and hopefully, he'll forgive me!" _With that, Tokine goes over to the direction where Yoshimori went.

(**In the hallways; at the same time**)

Within the Kaiba Dome hallways, we find Yoshimori walking down with a smile on his face.

Birtaltz tells Yoshimori, with a dark cold sly tone, _**"You seem happy!"**_

Yoshimori says, mentality, _**"Let's see! I've told the bitch off again and humiliated her in public by beating her in one turn! Yep, I'm having a good time!"**_

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Yoshimori!"

Birtaltz says, in a dark cold droll tone, _**"Speak of the devil!"**_

Yoshimori whips his head to find Tokine running towards him and Yoshimori asks, coolly, "What is it? What's the emergency?"

Tokine says, perplexed, "Emergency?"

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! You wouldn't be calling me in public if there's anything wrong! Now, what's the problem?"

Tokine says, plainly and unsure of her words, "I…well…I'm…"

Yoshimori says, while getting annoyed, "Well, what is it?"

Tokine thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! What's wrong with me! Why is it so hard to say two simple words 'I'm sorry'!"_ Tokine looks at Yoshimori's eyes, which showed a great deal of hatred and annoyance pointing directly at her which made her winches and Tokine says, while stuttering, "Well, you see, I'm…!"

Yoshimori says, bluntly, "…you're what…a heartless battle ax! I think we covered that already! Now, tell me what's going on! Does it involved the Society of Light! Sartorius! What!"

Tokine winches again from Yoshimori's tone and she says, while stuttering, "Well, I'm…kind of…we'll you see…!"

Yoshimori says, turning away, "Look if you're not going to tell me, then I'm out of here!" Just as Yoshimori was going to leave, Tokine grabs his right wrist and she calls out, "Wait!"

Yoshimori yells out, glaring at her heatedly, "What now!"

Tokine gets a slight blush on her cheeks and Yoshimori yells out, coolly, "And don't you fucking touch me, bitch!" Yoshimori then yanks his wrist away from the older 22nd legitimate successor's grip and Yoshimori yells out, nastily, "This isn't like you coming over here wasting time with a 'brat' like me unless it's really important! Or is it that I beat you in one turn in public is the reason why you're coming in my face, bothering me!"

Just then, Tokine gets an annoyed look on her face and just when she was go snap, a familiar elderly female voice calls out, "So, there you are, Yoshimori." Just then, Yukio appears by Yoshimori's side and Yukio asks, with a sly smile, "Now, what are you two up to!"

Yoshimori says, bluntly, "Nothing in any importance! I was just leaving!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Oh and just to let you two know that your families are here in the arena and they watched your duel!"

Tokine says, surprised, "They did!"

Yukio says, with a smile, "Of course, dear, considering that you're the one, who called them!"

Tokine asks, curiously, "What are you talking about? I did no such thing!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Are you sure? Your grandmother is in the arena, sulking that you lost to Yoshimori in just one turn which didn't happen before and Shigemori, gloating about it. Now, why would you call them here for?"

Tokine yells out, annoyed, "Are you deaf, old woman! I did not call them here!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Oh! Then, I suppose that the reason why you called them here that since you could once again show Yoshimori up by 'beating him again', but it's the other way around except much more humiliating that you've lost to a 'brat'."

Tokine yells out, seriously, "What no! I did no such thing!" Tokine then whips to Yoshimori and she yells out, seriously, "Yoshimori, tell her! I'd never do…!"

Yoshimori tells Tokine, coolly, "You know, bitch, I really don't care!" Yoshimori then walks away from the two females and when he's gone, Yukio says, with a sly grin while using her skills to mimic her voice to be like Tokine's, "I wonder what's that all about!"

Tokine glares at Yukio and she calls out, angrily, "Why did you do that!"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "What are talking about!"

Tokine says, seriously, "Don't you play dumb, you old ghoul! Why did you switch the exam deck with my real deck? Why did you set me up?"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "What do you think, girly? Making sure that you never underestimate Yoshimori ever again, just because he may be a bit lazy and reckless at time when he was fourteen. During the three years he was with me, I have pounded every bit of laziness from that boy and I'm very pleased with the results! Here's why!" Yukio takes out a stack of papers from her pockets and hands them to Tokine, which she takes, making Tokine ask, "What are these!"

Yukio asks, with a sly grin, "These are Yoshimori's report cards for the past three years!"

Tokine then looks at them, one by one, with her eyes almost popping from her sockets and she says, amazed, "All of them 'A's'! How?"

Yukio says, with a sly grin, "You have me to thank for that! You have no reason to think of Yoshimori as your last memory of him and if I'm not mistaken, those grades are almost better than the ones that you used to make, even though, you were an honor student back in high school. That move was supposed to make Yoshimori hate you even more, but it seems that he no longer cares about that since he's already beaten you. Yep, he no longer cares about you anymore."

Tokine felt a hurtful pang in her heart after hearing those words and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Yoshimori…h…no longer…cares. He must really hate me even more so."_

(**Back with Yoshimori; at the same time**)

In the other part of the hallway, we find Yoshimori walking down while holding his right wrist where Tokine grabbed him while her warmth never left his wrist. And speaking of Tokine, Yoshimori remembered the slight hurtful look on her face after hearing him that he no longer cares and Yoshimori got a feeling that was weird to him, now, but he seems to remember that what these feeling was and he experienced it before. It was some kind of warm feeling that made Yoshimori less angry at Tokine and it gave him an idea that he seemed to have embraced before, but forgot what it was. But Yoshimori shrugs it off and figures that Tokine should have cared for his feelings and thought about it before she slapped, insulted, yelled, and cursed him.

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Why should I care about that wench anyways! She's nothing more than a cold, vindictive, and insensitive bitch!"_ Yoshimori then thinks in his mind, plainly, _"You know, during these three years, I never once thought about finding another girl! Sure, there's Hotaru, but I feel nothing more than a brother and sister relationship and Yurina…man, she's gotten hotter since the last time I've saw her! Why can't I move on with my life! Tokine has shown her true colors and how she felt about me, three years ago!"_

(**Back on Academy Island within Chazz's redesigned room; later that morning**)

Within Chazz's redesigned room in the Slifer Red dorm, we find Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Hotaru, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Ryo, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Naruto, Sasuke, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Alister, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Genkai, Ichigo, Chad, TK, Davis, Kari, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Gennai, Inuyasha, Isabel, Kagome, Sota, Sanosake, Melody, Megumi, NekitaKariba, the Panther Demon Tribe, Holly, Genki, Moochi, Heero, Duo, Hikaru, Mayumi, Haruka, Misaki, along all of the Odaiba Digidestined's Digimon partners along with Kudamon assembled together as Kai, Sasuke, and Naruto display their Legendary Dragon cards while they explain what to them when they arrive in the Realm of the Beasts and their meeting with the Legendary Knight of Atlantis and afterwards, Melody and Holly explained the origins of their new appearances and powers while leaving their meeting with their Soul Reaper captain mother out.

When they were done, Yusuke says, surprised, "Who would have thought that the same crap that I had to go through, absorbing that old fossil's Spirit Wave Orb, is pretty much the same thing that you two had to go through with your past selves!"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "And I can't believe that my mother was one of those ninja people that Naruto and his friends are!"

Mayumi tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "We did a lot of research about your mother, Inuyasha, and we did find that she was once called the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' for her speed was too great, but it nothing compared to her own teleportation jutsu."

Sasuke says, perplexed, "Teleportation jutsu?"

Hikaru says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe it remarkably similar to the one that your famous Fourth Hokage used, but unlike it, she did not have to mark a destination point. All she needed to do was focus on a strong enough chakra energy and teleport right there. With enemy ninja and close range, it was beyond easy for her. One minute you see her and the next…if you didn't surrender to her, you would be in the next life. Lady Izayoi did not believe in unnecessary bloodshed and tied to avoid killing as much as possible, but in that day, she knew that in order to survive, she might have to take the life of her opponent. And the 'feline' part of her nickname came because she was sent into the most hostile and deadly situation. Some would consider a good number of these missions as a suicide mission, but even when her own people thought she was dead, she came back to them alive through not always without injury. Soon enough, all of the enemy villages gave the 'flee on sight' order if they saw her just like the Fourth Hokage."

Hotaru says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "Back in the academy, Iruka told us many things about Lady Izayoi and that she was named as a 'Feudal Era Tsunade', because like Lady Hokage, she excels in medical ninjutsu, ninjutsu and hand-to-hand combat. She is hailed as the world's strongest and most beautiful kunoichi. In her time, no one could stand equal to her in terms of combat and medical prowess. Like Lady Hokage, Izayoi is the only ninja who could spike a drink without a shinobi knowing it. Izayoi is also well-versed in fūinjutsu, capable of using an S-rank seal as the basis for healing techniques, and designing a technique to seal a tailed beast from scratch. She has great skills at Genjutsu, able to bind multiple targets at once. And like Lady Hokage, Izayoi can also convert her chakra into electricity. With a quick strike behind an opponent's neck she is capable of sending electric waves into the opponent's nervous system. This then scrambles the electric signals within them and disrupts the way their body moves, such as attempting to move the right hand would cause the left leg to move instead, and so on."

Kagome says, plainly, "That would explain a lot of things because when I was sick, Inuyasha and his sisters made some kind of nasty smelling medicine for me to drink and in the next morning, I was all better."

Holly says, while completely grossed out, "Don't tell me that you've drunken 'Liver Juice'!"

Kagome says, perplexed while slightly grossed out, "Liver Juice?"

Before Inuyasha and Megumi could speak, Holly says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! When Inuyasha and I were sick, my mother made this really nasty medicine that made us threw up and it made from boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver, and medicinal roots and herbs."

Kagome says, while glaring at Inuyasha and his sisters, "You mean what I drunk before was made from liver!"

Inuyasha yells out, in his usual defensive tone, "What? At least you got better to take that test of yours the next day!"

Melody says, in her usual tone, "Besides, your human made medicines weren't that great! It didn't have that certain kick that my mother's medicine had!"

Sanosake says, with a sly smile, "I've got to say that mother of yours must have been a real woman."

Misaki says, with a nod, "Yep! Beauty, brains, and power are the three things that define Lady Izayoi. During the age of twenty, she was given a top S-rank mission that she needed to fight on her own because no one else can even attempt this mission. The mission was: To fight and slay a powerful Dog Demon that's believe to have attacked a human village."

Kagome asks, stunned, "A Dog Demon? You mean that…?"

Haruka says, with a nod, "Yes. Her mission was to kill Inu no Taisho, the demon father of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly as well as Sesshomaru, Zera, and Kenochi. Usually, a ninja village was never given a mission to slay a demon. It was usually left to demon slayer villages like your friend, Sango's, village. But Inu no Taisho was a demon among demons. One of the four great demon rulers and people knew that not even demon slayers would have a chance. Lady Izayoi took the mission without hesitation as a loyal ninja would and set off to do her duty. After a long trek, Lady Izayoi found Inu no Taisho and the Great Demon Dog was surprised to see a human female challenge him and didn't think much of Lady Izayoi at first even through he found her beauty to be captivating. Imagine his surprise when Lady Izayoi blasted him with a powerful jutsu that knocked Inu no Taisho to the ground on his side. Immediately, a great battle began between Lady Izayoi and Inu no Taisho as the two of them tried to defeat each other. The mountains shook, the earth quaked, and the forests all around exploded into dust and flames from the powerful attacks that both of them launched against each other. The two of them were nearly equal in power and ability."

Megumi says, amazed, "My mother fought our father in an equal fight!"

Hikaru tells Megumi, in a plain tone, "It was her Saia blood that made her fight on!"

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Saia blood!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Allow me to tell about it, Inuyasha." Everyone looks to see Koenma, in his teenage form, Botan, wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Yoruichi walking into the room.

Ryo says, amazed, "So, you know about this 'Saia blood'?"

Koenma says, with a sly grin, "Of course, Ryo, I'm not the Prince of Spirit World for nothing!"

Genki says, lowly with an annoyed look, "That doesn't mean that he's all knowing!"

Koenma says, while ignoring Genki, "You see around the beginning of humanity, there was a huge meteorite that crashed into the earth. This meteorite had a dark red substance called Saia when it was cracked open and twenty of the first humans were exposed to it, giving them extraordinary abilities like getting exceptional strength, far greater than that of other humans, getting stronger every time that they fight strong opponents, and coming back from a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body even stronger than they were previously, their bodies adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. Also, they can pass it on to their offspring, giving them the power as well, making it slightly different from Davis's or Genki's spiritual energy, since Saia was infused into their blood stream and DNA. The twenty humans exposed to Saia used their newly found strengths to hunt for meat for family, protect their loved once, and while some of them developed a taste for violence and bully the weaker beings that didn't have this ability for entertainment."

Hikari says, in a snarl, "No good scum!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Also, while exposed to Saia, the twenty humans gained monkey like tails which proved to be a weak spot when grabbed or injured which some of the weaker humans took advantaged off. The monkey like tails also provided a unique gift in that it allows them to transform into huge Ape like monsters if exposed to Blutz Waves of a Full Moon that go on a rampage, destroying everything at sight, and unable to tell from friend or foe."

Sota says, worriedly, "Oh man! That's scary!"

Tommy says, worriedly, "No joke! It'll be totally bad if that were to happen!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "But my sisters and I don't have tails!"

Yoruichi says, in a serious tone, "Most likely, your mother must have removed them from your bodies when you were born, knowing what kind of damage you four may possess when transformed. Once the tail is removed or there's no Full Moon, the ones with Saia blood can't transform anymore and with your demonic blood, it could be a very bad thing."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Of course, once your Saia abilities are unlocked, any amount of damage that you may have gotten in the past, your strength will be increased like both Holly's and mine have."

Botan says, with a smile, "That's right, Melody! The person who will do that is on her way here on this island."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "There's one thing that I didn't understand! Why didn't my mother tell us this before!"

Rukia says, in a plain tone, "You were too young to handle your Saia abilities and chakra with your demonic powers added in the mix! If left unchecked, your powers could have destroyed you and your mother wanted to wait until you were old enough to start training you. The only ones who knew about this were Myoga, Totosai, Sayia, and Lord Inu no Taisho, your father."

Megumi yells out, angrily, "What! Old Myoga and Totosai knew about this when we were almost killed by that asshole, Naraku! It goes to show you how reliable or component they are!"

Inuyasha says, in an angered snarl, "Next time I see them, I'm running my fists to their skulls! Those skills could have been real helpful!"

Melody says, with an annoyed scowl, "Get in line, bro!"

Kagome says, with a reassuring smile, "Now, now, you two! I'm pretty sure there was a very good reason why they haven't mentioned this."

While changing the subject, Cologne says, with a serious tone, "So, it seems like our enemy has a connection to the ancient past as well."

Izzy says, amazed, "Yeah! I didn't think that Atlantis was real."

Yoruichi says, plainly, "Of course, it was real. Once it was a beautiful and peaceful kingdom until the Orichalcos stones rain down from the sky and corrupted the people and its ruler, King Dartz. They made incredible advances that the world has never known, but the evil of the stones corrupted the people more and more and then it tried to use King Dartz by wrapping his mind into thing that his people and all human beings on Earth are evil. And with the Ruler of the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan, Dartz tried to wipe out mankind, but his father, former King Ironheart, called upon the three Legendary Knight of Atlantis, turned into dragons by Dartz and the Orichalcos, and an army of monsters from the Realm of the Beasts to stop them in a great battle where Atlantis was snuck to the bottom of the ocean. Dartz, as a wandering spirit, waited for millennia until ten years ago to try again, but Pharaoh Atem, a spirit within the Millennium Puzzle, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, the three 'Chosen Duelists' by the three knights of Atlantis, worked together with the knights and restored them to their true forms, and Atem used his three Egyptian Gods to destroy the Great Leviathan and free Dartz from the control of the Orichalcos."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "However, it looks like your information isn't complete."

Toshiro says, with a serious tone, "We never knew that another evil power worked with the Orichalcos on its 'mission'. And if it is the same evil that now control our friends and allies, we are going to need the help of the knights more than ever."

Cologne tells Kai, Sasuke, and Naruto, "Now, you three, the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, have chosen you to weld their powers and this is a great responsibility."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Especially you, Naruto. These powerful knights chosen us for a reason, through I wonder why they would chosen a fool like you, so, you better not mess this up."

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, Sasuke. With Sakura and Hinata on the line, I will make sure that I won't make a mistake!" Naruto thinks, with a dark sly grin, _"Heh! With Hermos by my side, I know that we will kick the asses of those dorks and we'll bring Hinata and Sakura back!"_

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "I've got a question to ask: what was with those forms that Holly, Melody, Hikaru, Mayumi, and Haruka had."

Hikaru says, in a serious tone, "The form that I took was an Eternal Warrior, Eternal Aquarius, and Haruka and Mayumi took on their Divine Warrior forms, Haruka is Divine Capricorn and Mayumi is Divine Fiery Pyre. The Eternal Warriors are usually males while Divine Warriors are females and they all played a huge part in Ancient Egypt during the days of the Shadow Games. Right now, Inuyasha, when Melody and Holly absorbed their Elemental Spirit Orbs, they have taken their forms as full daihanyous."

Davis says, surprised, "Full daihanyous!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Indeed! There's a kind of demon called Daiyokai or Demon Lord or Lady and they're a very powerful type of demon that are much stronger and smarter than the common demon. Most daiyokai have long life spans possibly even longer than a normal demon life span. Most are able to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life threatened. Daiyokai are able to transform into human looking forms, an example of this would be Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, and Inu no Taisho. Some daiyokai are very large in size such as Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi and the demon that was partly responsible for the death of Inu no Taisho, Ryukotsusei, but not all of them are. Some daiyokai seem to be rulers over vast territories and may command lesser demons and they sometimes wage war against other yokai and humans alike. When a daiyokai produces a hanyou offspring, that hanyou or daihanyou which are called Half-demon Lord or Lady will inherit their power and become more powerful than most demons and half-demons, but are not able to handle the power properly, so when their life is endangered they will begin to transform into a berserk demon that will kill anyone it sees and Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly are examples of daihanyous, except with Melody and Holly in their full daihanyou forms, they won't transform into blood thirsty demons even though the Tetsusaiga may be far away."

Megumi says, nervously, "Oh that's good!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "And my demonic priestess powers have also evolve to where I can pick up anything reek with priestess holy energy namely a priestess, similar to Zera's power. Also, I can negate anything radiating priestess energy with so much as a chant."

Megumi says, amazed, "That's pretty cool!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That would explain on how you were able to find where Kikyo was hiding last night!"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "I've also have news to tell you all! It seems that Davis, TK, Genki, Takuya, and Koji aren't the last of the 'Chosen Duelists'."

Ryoga says, surprised, "They aren't, but who?"

Renji says, in a serious tone, "Jimmy Kudo, Harley Hartwell, Yoshimori Sumimura, and Tokine Yukimura."

There were many gasps of shock and surprise about this and Hotaru yells out, shocked, "Yoshimori, Jimmy, and Harley are coming here!"

Davis says, surprised, "And you're talking about the same Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell that we know!"

Holly asks, curiously, "Are they people that we should know?"

Kurama tells Holly, in a serious tone, "Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell are famous high school detectives, except they're the regular human detectives, different from the spirit detectives."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "And I know them personally along with Yoshi too. You see, at times were called in to Beika or anywhere whenever there's a murder case with Richard Moore."

Sora yells out, surprised, "You mean THE Richard Moore, the Sleeping Sleuth!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "The one and only, Sora."

Davis says, in a plain tone, "Also, I've played a middle school soccer game with Jimmy Kudo once."

TK tells Davis, plainly, "Oh yeah! I think I remember that and we also meet with his friend, Rachel Moore."

Cody says, in a serious tone, "Also, I remember Harley Hartwell used to help my grandfather train me with my Kendo one time."

Mousse says, in a dark serious tone, "It's going to be huge problem since aren't Jimmy Kudo's and Harley's childhood friends, Rachel Moore and Kristen Thomas along with Serena Sebastian are in the Society of Dorks!"

Kira yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Damn it! That's right! That freak will use them to 'seduce' them into their damned cult!"

Botan tells Hotaru, in a serious tone, "Hotaru, you know that's not the real story is there?"

Ryoga says, perplexed, "You mean there's more?"

Hotaru yells at Botan, seriously knowing what she's talking about, "Botan, you're nuts! We can't tell them THAT!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Yeah! You know how many people are going to suffer because of that!"

Genki says, seriously, "Hey Botan, there's something that you guys not telling us!"

Koenma tells Hotaru, in a serious tone, "Hotaru, we have to tell them about THAT secret if we're going to work together. I promise those without any special abilities will be protected from THEM!"

Yusuke tells Hotaru, in a serious tone, "Hotaru, you know something! Does it involve Jimmy Kudo!"

Kagome tells Hotaru, with a plain tone, "Hotaru, it's already been brought up! We might as well tell them!"

Hotaru says, with a sigh, "Okay, Jimmy is going to kill me for this!" Hotaru tells almost everyone, with a serious tone, "This is something that only me, Ranma, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Harley, Jimmy's folks, Doctor Agasa, Yukio, Yoshi, and his friend, Gen Shishio, knows and it was supposed to be kept a secret to protect Jimmy. What I'm going to tell you all is extremely classified and if I ever find out that you guys spilled them, I and those who may know this secret will kill you!"

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Okay, we get it! Now, tell us already!"

Hotaru tells Yusuke, with a deadly serious tone and glare, "I'm serious, Yusuke! You may be a Ma-zoku hanyou, but I have other ways of making you regret it!"

Yusuke yelps in winching and he says, nervously, "Okay! Okay! Okay! I promise I won't tell anyone else about this!"

Hotaru asks, curiously, "You know those little kids, Conan and Vi."

Ryoga says, plainly, "Those little kids that hang around with you in the Dojo whenever they come to Nermia."

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "And the same ones, who knows about your secret, P-chan!"

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Hey shut up!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Anyways, it happened while back, Jimmy told me that he and his childhood friend, Rachel, were enjoying a day in the amusement park, Topical Land, and during the night, Jimmy discovered a suspicious character in black and decided to follow him. He then discovered something that he shouldn't and he didn't notice another suspicious character behind him, who knocked him out. They decided to use a newly developed drug that was supposed to kill him, but he survived with the cost him his teenage hood when he was reduced to the size of a seven year old boy."

Yusuke says, surprised finally getting the picture, "Wait a sec! You mean that four eyed kid, Conan, and Jimmy are…the same person!"

Kagome says, with a nod, "That's right, Yusuke! Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi picked up Conan's scent and Jimmy's scent were exactly the same scent with a little aging difference!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Jimmy told us the whole story and Doctor Agasa advised him not to tell anyone this, because if those creeps in black ever found out that Jimmy is still alive, then they'll come back to finish what they've started and those who know Jimmy will get hurt because of him."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Jimmy came up with the name Conan Edogawa and lived with Rachel and his father, Richard Moore, and Jimmy while as Conan knocks out other people more especially Richard and Serena Sebastian, Rachel's friend, and use them as dummies to solve case and they just receive the credit for Jimmy's work."

Matt asks, curiously, "But isn't that plagiarism?"

Hotaru says, with a nod, "That's right, Matt! Richard is nothing more than a blabbering and drunken idiot with a past rep of screwing up cases and dubbed the name of 'Detective Moor-on'!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "I should have known!"

Tyson asks Kai, curiously, "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai says, in a plain tone, "Unlike you, I actually read the newspapers and watch the news and saw clips of Richard Moore when he's not solving cases while he acts more of an idiot than you, Tyson. I guess he is nothing more than a plagiary idiot."

Genki says, plainly, "So, that little girl Vi was once a teenager too!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Genki! Vi's actually name is Shiho Miyano and she was once a member of the Black Organization while under the fake name, Sherry, the same people who drugged Jimmy in the first place and the inventor of the same drug that Jimmy took."

Kuwabara yells out, horrified, "What! What's Jimmy doing with her!"

Kagome tells Kuwabara, in a plain tone, "You don't have to worry, Kuwabara. Shiho is no longer with those guys and fears one day that they'll find her and take her life. So, she's working hard to create a cure to restore them to their rightful ages while Jimmy are looking to find the Black Organization and so far we know mainly from the organization, Gin and Vodka, the same guys that gave Jimmy the drug, APTX four eight six nine. We also know that all of the members are named after the names of kinds of alcohol drinks."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "But these guys are only normal humans and can't prove to be a threat to us!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "Correction, Yusuke, they won't be a threat to us, but for those who are real close to us, who don't have any special abilities!"

Yusuke says, nervously, "Oh right!"

Cologne says, in a plain tone, "And Yoshimori Sumimura is another member of my sister's village."

Ryoga says, annoyed, "And like Hotaru, he takes great pleasure of using my curse against me."

Kira asks, curiously, "And this Tokine Yukimura…she has the same name has Keiko and Alister…you don't…!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We're going to do a background check on that, Kira. All we know that there has been a rivalry between the Sumimura and Yukimura, where Tokine's from, families for many years. I'll explain more about it once they come here."

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "Plus, there is something that Sasuke and Naruto should know!" When Sasuke and Naruto look at Hikari, she tells them, in a dark serious tone, "We got a communication from the lands of the Shinobi that was encoded with some kind of special code and we had to call Washu in order to translate it."

Washu says, with a serious tone, "This message came from your village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They had gotten your SOS and they are sending someone here to assess the situation."

Naruto yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Assess? Is Grandma Tsunade nuts? We need reinforcements, not someone to observe what is happening!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a dark serious tone, "Idiot. We need less ninja from the village brainwashed into that damn cult. I say, the less the better for the moment until we can fully contain the situation. Even through we have the advantage, Sartorius still has a pretty strong power base with Alexis, who was trained by Tsunade, including with her super-human strength, Hinata, Sakura, Uryu, Orihime, and the majority of the Ronin Warriors."

Kurama says, with a serious and logical tone, "Yes, it is a good point. We need fewer chances to increase Sartorius's power base for the moment, so, it is wise for only one person to arrive."

Sasuke asks, with a serious tone, "So, who is coming?"

Hotaru replies, with a plain tone, "Someone that you and Naruto will know. An elite Jonin known as Kakashi Hatake, your former sensei and the legendary `Copy Ninja'."

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Kakashi-sensei is coming here?"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Excellent. Kakashi is too smart and sly to get lured into the Society of Trash and too strong a ninja to contain."

Gennai tells the Chosen Duelists, "Anyways, I have something else that could help you to combat this menace." Gennai takes out 13 multiple colors of D-3 Digivices and he says, "These belong to you all." Gennai gives a pink and light blue D-3 Digivice to Kagome, a bright red and black D-3 Digivice to Jaden, a green and red D-3 Digivice to Yusuke, a black and orange D-3 Digivice to Ichigo, a blue and green D-3 Digivice to Tyson, a bright red and orange D-3 Digivice to Kai, a black and white D-3 Digivice to Naruto, a pink and yellow D-3 Digivice to Jenny, a dark blue and black D-3 digivice to Hikari, a brown and black D-3 Digivice to Tenchi, an orange and yellow D-3 Digivice to Hotaru, an orange and white D-3 Digivice, and a red and yellow D-3 Digivice to Kira.

Tai yells out, stunned, "Wait a minute! You mean that they are…!"

Gennai tells Tai, with a smile, "Yes, Ryo Sanada, Jennifer Yuki, Kai Hiwatari, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden Yuki, Tyson Granger, Sasuke Uchiha, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tenchi Masaki are the newest generation of Digidestined. And I have something for Yusuke, Jaden, and Davis." Gennai takes out a tag with the Crest of Miracles in it and gives it to Davis which causes the Digimon to gasp in shock.

Veemon exclaims, shocked, "Davis, it's the legendary Crest of Miracles! I can't believe it! You are the legendary Digidestined of Miracles!"

Davis asks Veemon, perplexed and confused, "What! What do you mean 'legendary Digidestined'?"

Gennai replies, "The Crest of Miracles is different from the other crests because it was created not by myself and the Order, but by the powers of the Digi-World and the universe itself! They are the strongest crests if the Digidestined and every Digimon knows about them. Crests like the Crest of Miracles are known as Celestial Crests, the most powerful crests of the Digidestined. In fact, the Order used all of the Celestial Crests to create the crests that Tai and the others used."

Davis states, surprised, "Whoa! That's wild, Gennai!"

Gennai then says, seriously, "Yes, but there is something else! It is said that any of the Celestial Crests should appear to their chosen welder, it means that a great evil has come and their great power that welder has can stop this evil."

Ryoko says, in a dark annoyed sneer, "Namely, that damn asshole and those Society Dorks!"

Gennai then takes out two more tags with the Crest of Freedom and Crest of Life, causing the Digimon to gasp again and Tentomon calls out, amazed, "Two more Celestial Crests! The Crest of Life and Crest of Freedom!"

Davis asks Gennai, "Hold up! Are you saying that Yusuke and Jaden are special Digidestined like me!"

Gennai gives Yusuke the Crest of Freedom and Jaden the tag with the Crest of Life, saying with a smile, "Yes, they are! Like you, they hold special powers and are very important to the Digidestined as two more of the most powerful of all Digidestined. They are connected to the Darklight prophecies and it is said the Chosen Children of Life, Miracles, and Freedom will be among vital to victory over the evil impure light that we are facing and restoring the balance of life. Now, to introduce their Digimon partners." Gennai waves his hand in front of the computer screen in the room and a bright light comes from the screen that forces everyone to cover their eyes. Soon after, fifteen figures come out of the screen and when the bright light stops, everyone looks at the figures to see another Salamon, Leomon, Terriermon, and Gabumon, as well as nine new Digimon in the room.

The first new Digimon looks similar to Gatomon, but it has mysterious black fur, beautiful violet eyes, dark blue gloves covering her paws, black and dark violet striped tail, and golden tail ring same as Gatomon.

The second new Digimon is a large red reptile Digimon with black markings all over its body, white chest area, black hazard sigh on the center of its white chest, bat-like ears similar to Patamon's ears, and a kind and gentle look on its face.

The third Digimon looks similar to Agumon, but it has mysterious black scales, yellow eyes, and the same kind of claws as Agumon.

The fourth Digimon is a blue beast type Digimon standing on two legs, drooped dog-like ears, yellow eyes, red bandana across his forehead, and red boxing gloves on his hands.

The fifth Digimon is a small bear cub in the similar height of a human child of the age of 8-10 years, a purple baseball cap was placed on his head, backwards, with the name 'Bears', which his ears stick out, he also wears a purple belt around his left shoulder to his right side and along with four belts wrapped around each of his paws.

The sixth Digimon is red humanoid beast Digimon, the forehead has a jewel core that glows with the bright light of sun with giving off solar flames, greenish-brown, brownish fur on the chest, two wristbands with a sun-like jewel similar to the one on the Digimon's forehead on each wrist, with the feet have deep brown claws on his feet, and this Digimon has a red tail with a small flame on the tip of the tail.

The seventh Digimon is a small dragon-type Digimon who has wings like a bat on both hands with purple skin, with red markings on his chest and yellow markings on the hands.

The eighth Digimon looks to be a plant type Digimon with a golden seedling on top of its head, a pink head with simple eyes and mouth, and plant green little body.

The ninth and final Digimon is a humanoid yellow and white fox Digimon with purple glows that have the yin-yang symbol on the backhand part of the gloves.

Gennai tells everyone, "Everyone, these are the new Digimon partners for the new Digidestined!" On the meanwhile, Izzy takes out his laptop and uses his Digimon Analyzer to scan the new Digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice)**

"**BlackGatomon is the viral form of Gatomon, she uses sheath and the shadows to fight her enemies, get prey, and avoid more powerful enemies, she a Champion Level Digimon, and her attacks are the same as Gatomon's attack in the form of Power Paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism."**

"**Guilmon is a red reptile Digimon, Rookie level, he is a Virus type Digimon, but unlike most Virus types, he is a kind, gentle, and child-like at times, but he is among most powerful Rookie level Digimon with strength to rival plenty of regular Digimon, he will protect his friends from any foe, his senses can detect any danger and evil, and he really knows how to turn up the heat with his Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker attacks!"**

"**BlackAgumon is an Agumon with an awakened wild instinct that evolved into the Virus kind. He's a Rookie and he still has a ferocious nature, but his justice has almost disappeared. He attacks the enemy with his sharp claws along with his Pepper Breath and Spit Fire Blast!"**

"**Gaomon is a Data type Digimon, Rookie level, and this Digimon are assumed to be a subspecies of the claw bearing Gazimon line. He is good at the hit and run type of attacks since his agility keeps him alert at all types and he uses those boxing gloves to protect his claws until they are fully grown! His Double Backhand and Gao Rush attack are powerful assaults that could break stones and even metal!"**

"**Bearmon is a beast type Digimon, Rookie level, and has a powerful hand to hand combat ability, like his Little Bear True Punch and Bear Claw."**

"**Coronamon is a beast Digimon born from the data about the sun and its properties! Being born from data of the sun, this Digimon has a fierce sense of justice and loyal to all that's good in the world! This Digimon is an honorable warrior, never gives up on allies and friends, and will defend them no matter! Coronamon will never give up a fight until it is won! This Digimon unleashes the fires of the sun using powerful attacks like Petit Prominence, Coro Knuckle, and Corona Flare attacks!"**

"**Falcomon is bird-type Digimon that lives in the high mountains of the Digital World, there are two subspecies of Falcomon with one who's wings are not fully developed so they can only glide for a bit, while other subspecies have well-developed wings to allow them to fly, however, both subspecies of Falcomon have well-developed legs and they can run very fast up rocky slopes, and they are very fierce so watch how you are with them. They are Rookie level, Vaccine type, and their Scratch Smash, Ninja Blade, and Falco Rush attacks can send their enemies into the hospital for quite sometime!"**

"**Monodramon is a small dragon-type Digimon who has wings like a bat on both hands, but can't fly. While it is a Vaccine-type, it likes brawls, also, it is said that his rear horn is his weak point, but the true place is mystery. His special attack is to suddenly take a strike with all his strength with his claws, like his Beat Knuckle."**

"**Lalamon is a plant type Digimon, another Rookie level, and Lalamon resemble a small-flower creature. Her face consists of black circular shapes and she is a very honest Digimon. Her Seed Blast and Lala Spiral attacks can really surprise an opponent who think that's Digimon is weak!"**

"**Finally, Renamon is a rare and mythical Digimon said to only come from the southern sector of the Digital World, graceful in her movements, said to have the ability to match even Champion level Digimon, and her enemies will get the point from her Diamond Storm and Power Paw attacks!"**

Kenny says, with a smile while holding his laptop, "That's pretty impressive to have a log of every Digimon in your laptop, Izzy."

Izzy tells Kenny, with a kind smile, "Maybe, I'll add a Digimon analyzer for you, Kenny, that is if Dizzi has enough room."

Kenny asks, while opening up his laptop, "What do you say, Dizzi?"

Dizzi says, in a plain tone, _"Sure, I have enough memory space, Chief!"_

Gennai tells the Digimon, "You know what to do?"

The thirteen Digimon nod their heads and say in unison, "Right!" Immediately, Gaomon goes to Yusuke, Lalamon goes to Hikari, Falcomon runs over to Hotaru, BlackAgumon goes over to Sasuke, Monodramon flies over to Naruto, Terriermon goes over to Tyson, the second Gabumon goes over to Kai, the second Leomon goes over to Tenchi, Bearmon walks over to Ichigo, Salamon goes over to Jenny, Coronamon goes over to Ryo, BlackGatomon goes over to Kagome, Guilmon goes up to Jaden, and Renamon runs over to Kira.

Guilmon tells Jaden, kindly with a child-like tone, "Nice to meet you, Jaden, and I hope that you and I can become good friends."

Jaden tells Guilmon, with a smile, "I know that we can." Jaden pets Guilmon on the head and he gives slight pleasured growls from it.

Hassleberry asks Jaden, a bit nervously, "Are you sure that's safe, Sarge?"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "Sure, he is! I don't know how, but I know that Guilmon won't hurt a fly as long as you are a friend and on the side of good."

Hassleberry says, seriously, "That's good to know."

Gaomon says, with a nod, "I'm Gaomon, Master Yusuke, I've been waiting for you. We are your Digimon partners."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Master Yusuke?"

Hikari picks up Lalamon and she says, with a smile, "Ah, she is so cute."

Coronamon says, with a bow, "I hope that you and I can work together well, Ryo Sanada."

Ryo asks, perplexed, "How do you know my name?"

Renamon says, with a beautiful female and calm tone, "Even we, Digimon, can't explain, but once we are bonded with a partner, we know about them since the day we are born."

Falcomon says, with slightly high-pitched, but 'rough and tough' male voice, "That's right, Hotaru. I've been waiting my whole life in the high mountains and training my body to prepare for the day when I meet you."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Me?"

BlackGatomon says, with a sly smile, "Do you see any pigtailed girl that changes to a hawk anytime she's splashed with cold water around here, silly?" Just then, Guilmon sniffs the air and his eyes go feral with a low growl.

Jaden asks Guilmon, "What's wrong, boy?"

Guilmon says, with a serious tone, "Evil! I smell evil in the air."

BlackGatomon says, with a serious expression and tone, "Gennai already told me about this 'Society' being in control of two Digidestined from Odaiba. With those two under their control, the Digital World is in great danger. I can feel the evil in the air and it makes my ear twitch."

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, in a serious tone, "Tell me about it! There is a damn human or a devil in human skin named Sartorius who is brainwashing everyone into believing that you have no control over your life since it is destined to follow some 'pre-destined' plan."

BlackGatomon says, seriously, "That's a load of kitty litter! Everyone has control of their own lives, human, Digimon, or otherwise! Even being Digidestined, the kids that are Digidestined are who they are now is because they chose to embrace being Digidestined in the first place and chose to fight for the greater good! There are few things in life that might be pre-destined, but your whole life is still under your control based on what you choose!"

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, "No joke, girlfriend! And this asshole, when you fall under his control, he turns you into a heartless…demon or something like that by controlling your thoughts and emotions! And he preys on your weakness to make you fall under his control! This jerk took control of Kari and frozen her emotions, making her do terrible things, and he's going to pay!"

BlackGatomon tells Gatomon, "I agree with you there, girlfriend! If anything happened to Kagome, I would be devastated and I would claw out the throat of the person that did that! Gennai told me that Sartorius took control of your younger brother and mutated him into a teenager while turning him against him and used another friend of hers as hostage to force her to duel him. I wish that jerk was here so I can use him as a scratching pose!"

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, with a serious tone, "I'm so tempted to do that to that fucking jerk, Sartorius, but I'm not since Kari told me not to murder another human being, even though Sartorius isn't a human being in my eyes!"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "However, we can't use deadly force on Sartorius since technically he is considered a human being despite his crimes are starting to look similar to madmen like Adolf Hitler from Germany, who helped arrange the mass murdered ten million people in the infamous Holocaust and Josef Stalin from Russia with his Siberian work and death camps that murdered millions of his people. We have to stop him and bring him to justice."

Genki tells Koemna, in a serious tone, "No duh, Koemna! That's what we are going to do! We are going to get our friends and family back from SOB and bring him to justice for his crimes!"

Gennai tells everyone, in a serious tone, "However, in order to do that, you will need to embrace the powers of darkness from the Dark Bands that Professor Washu is holding in her possession. Even through you have battled enemies that have used Darkness before, it is only evil when used by evil. It can be used for good when used by people with strong hearts and spirits."

Kari says, with a serious tone, "Like with Ken when he opened a gateway to the Dark Ocean in order to trap Daemon."

Gennai nods his head and says, with a smile, "Correct." Gennai then says, with a serious tone, "However, Light can also be used for evil purposes to blind them from the real truth and manipulate them like the evil light that Sartorius has in his possession."

Ryo says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "We've got that."

Gennai tells the Digidestined, with a serious tone, "All of you need to embrace the dark powers that most of your comrades has with them in order to ensure your safety from the evil light of Sartorius and its powers to predict the future."

Washu then summons more Dark Bands into her two hands from her pocket, holding it out in front of her, and it glows with a violet light.

Kari says, with a serious tone, "This darkness…its different…It feels warm and inviting…not sinister in any way…like shadows of tree shading you from the heat of the sun…"

Hikaru says, amazed and nodding his head, "Yeah…Kari's right…with my spiritual senses…I can feel it too…"

Mayumi says, also nodding her head, "Same here…It doesn't feel threatening in anyway…This might sound real crazy…but I think I can feel it wants to help us…"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "It does. This 'dark power' might have its own weird and harsh way of doing things, but the dark powers within the Dark Bands want to help us. However, you have to be warned. If you take the powers of darkness within you, it will be a part of you for the rest of your days and it can be corrupted by negative thoughts and emotions like Light can be, so, you have to watch your emotions with this power."

Kari calls out, seriously, "You can count me in!" Everyone looks at Kari, surprised, but they see a very serious, determined, and somewhat very angered look in her eyes never seen before by our usually kind and gentle Digidestined of Light. Kari says, with a very serious and angered tone in her voice, "That rotten jerk used me to brainwash two of my friends and made me duel them ruthless without any remorse or mercy! He used me to help him with his sick plans to take over the world in the name of 'justice' and 'saving the world' and what he has done has pushed too far! I can never forgive for what he did to me and he made me do to my friends and innocent students!" Kari then says, looking at TK and with the same out of character serious and angered tone, "Plus, he nearly made me brainwash Takeru, too, and turn him into one of his mindless soldiers along with Davis and Genki! I can never forgive for warping my mind and doing what I nearly did to TK, Davis, and Genki with what I did to poor Ken and Yolei!" Kari then sheds two tears from her eyes and says, managing to choke out the words, "And even through it isn't my fault, I can't help feel guilty for what I did under his control and the pain that I caused to all of you. But I also want to fight because I…I…I really care about you, Takeru. And that's why I want to fight with you as well as get all of our friends back. I don't want to lose you. After this whole 'mess' and our little 'talk' last night, I realize how you mean so much to me. When I'm with you, I get this really warm and happy feeling, I feel stronger and safer with you, and I couldn't bare it if I lost you to him."

Mimi asks, perplexed, "Does this mean that Kari admits that she loves TK?"

TK tells Kari, with a smile and reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Kari. You won't ever lose me to that asshole. I would rather die than ever help him and I swore that I would never fall to his damned Society of Trash and get all of our friends back. I'm just really glad that you are back and safe. But are you really sure that this is what you want?" In front of everyone and unexpectedly, Kari kisses TK right on the lips and making him blush greatly. Tai is surprised by this action, but he along with Davis then gets a sly smirk about the whole thing. TK says, blushing, "Okay. I'll take that as a major 'yes'."

Matt tells TK, with a sly grin, "Obviously, bro."

Duo says, in a serious tone, "Count me in! Our time has been plagued by that devil's presence and I don't give a damn about what happens to me as long as he's taken down!"

Mina says, with a nod, "The same with me!"

Kino says, seriously, "Count me in!" Soon enough, Heero, Hikaru, Mayumi, Misaki, and Haruka grab the Dark Bands with serious and determined looks on their faces.

Hotaru tells them, "Okay, you have to remember. Don't fight the power, just let to flow into you and focus your emotions."

Misaki says, nervously, "Well, we will try." Soon after, the power of the Dark Bands starts to flow into Heero, Duo, Hikaru, Mayumi, Misaki, and Haruka and they groan out in slight discomfort as they glow in slight dark violet aura.

Gatomon says, worriedly, "Kari!"

Gennai reassures Gatomon, calmly, "It's okay." Just then the whole room is covered in a large dark violet and black light and everyone else, human, Digimon, or otherwise, covers their eyes as the glow engulfs the entire room.

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Around the same time, we find ourselves back in Sartorius's private quarters as he looks over his Tarot cards and he has all the cards that represents all of the Chosen Duelists and Hassleberry, which were pitch black, lying on the table and he goes in and draws four cards from his Tarot deck. He looks at them to find The Physic Detective, which had a picture of a person in a Sherlock Homes uniform, looking within the crystal ball, The Swordsman, which had a picture of a man wielding a sword to face a dragon, The Angelic Warrior, which had a picture of an angel with a sword facing a monster, and The Angelic Witch, which had a picture a beautiful witch with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sartorius' eyes widen and he says, with an evil sly smile, "So, it's true! I was right about Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell! They prove to be more powerful than I thought! They're the two Chosen Duelists that I will need. The Physic Detective is someone who has a great intellect and fights with a purpose and The Swordsman is someone who also fights with great intellects and never gives up. Then, there's the Angelic Warrior is someone who has a great sense of justice in his mind and heart and The Angelic Witch is someone who fights with great sharpness! These are the cards that represent the Chosen Duelists that are coming here."

(**Later that very same day; on a ship nearing Academy Island**)

Later that morning, we find a large luxury ship heading straight for Academy Island and as the famous dueling school come into view from a distance, we move to the front deck to various teenagers, male and female, in Academy Red, Yellow, or Blue uniforms, varying depending if you are male or female. And with these teenagers, we look to find Yoshimori Sumimura, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform over green shirt, black pants with a brown belt across them, the belt holds a pouching for his dueling cards, and he has black sneakers on his feet, with his arms resting on the railing of the ship and his yellow backpack on his back. However, instead of his usual cheerful and excited look, he has a serious expression on his face as he sees Duel Academy getting closer and closer.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "You know, I'd thought that you'd be excited on getting over here since it was always your dream of coming here! But then, again, you've always had that gloomy look on your face."

Yoshimori then gets a very irritated look as he glares over his right shoulder to see his former childhood friend walking towards him and Yoshimori turns away with great indifference and disgust, not want to deal with her right now.

When Tokine looks at Yoshimori, who had his face turned away with her, and she says, plainly, "Look, I didn't call our families earlier to…!"

Yoshimori says, coolly, "I thought that we covered that I really don't care and furthermore, I'd thought that we also covered that we won't talk to each other unless it's something important."

Tokine cringed at Yoshimori's tone and she says, plainly, "Listen, Yoshimori, how is Gen-kun still alive? I'm just curious and he couldn't be ghost since normal people like Richard, Harley, and those two kids can't see spirits like we can."

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "Then, why ask me? Ask him?"

Tokine says, in reply, "You didn't think that I'd tried that first! I couldn't find him so I thought that I'd look for you to get the whole story."

Just as Yoshimori was going to speak, a familiar male voice calls out, "There you are!" The two Kekkaishi turn to see Harley Hartwell, who was wearing a male Obelisk Blue blazer over a red shirt and jeans with black belt that held his dueling deck and black sneakers, along with Conan and Vi walking towards them.

Yoshimori asks, curiously, "Where's Richard?"

Harley says, drolly, "He's signing autographs by the numerous students who know him as the 'Sleeping Sleuth'! Also, I had to dodge a few people without getting tackled for my reputation as a famous high detective."

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "You'd think that your rep will end once you went to Duel Academy."

Conan tugged on Yoshimori's pants and he asks, in a plain tone, "Excuse me, Yoshimori-onii-chan…I have to go! Can you come with me!"

Yoshimori says, plainly looking at the glint in Conan's eyes, "Sure! Hold on!" With that, Conan walks off with Yoshimori following him and when they were far away from the railing, Yoshimori asks Conan, curiously, "Okay, Jimmy, what's up?"

Conan then says, in a serious tone beyond his years, "Yoshimori, what do you about this 'Society of Light'! I'm getting a bad feeling from it and I fear for Rachel too."

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, Jimmy! All I know that Rachel has been brainwashed along with Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Keiko. By the way, do you have anymore leads against the Black Organization, yet?"

Conan says, shaking his head, "No and I can't bear seeing Rachel in so much pain from 'missing' too much and Serena's 'forget Jimmy' talk is getting old."

Yoshimori says, with a snort, "I know what you mean! 'Rich Girl' should keep her mouth shut when she doesn't even know the details! I'm just tempted on telling her everything to keep her mouth shut from bad mouthing you!"

Conan yells out, seriously, "Yoshimori, don't! You know that Serena has the biggest mouth around and she'll no doubt blab to Rachel about this! If Rachel ever finds out about this, she might just get herself involved in this case and I don't want to place that danger on her head!"

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile, "Not to much that she'll kill you for keeping this a secret from her."

Conan says, drolly, "No joke!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, shocked, "So, it's true!" Yoshimori and Conan gasp in shock as they turn to see Masamori walking towards them. Masamori says, with a smile, "I know that you're not really a kid, Conan Edogawa, or you go by Jimmy Kudo!"

Yoshimori and Conan gasp in shock at this and Masamori says, with a sly smile, "Why do you seem surprised, Yoshimori? You know that I would know about this from the Shadow Organization."

Conan says, perplexed, "The Shadow Organization?"

Masamori tells Conan, "You don't have to worry, Mister Kudo, your secret is safe with me."

Yoshimori tells Conan, with a smile, "You don't have to worry, Jimmy. The Shadow Organization is very different from the Black Organization. I'll explain later once we get on the island." Soon enough, the boat was parked near the harbor and the bridge was brought between the harbor and the ship allowing the passengers to get off.

On the meanwhile, on the other part of the ship, we find a particular group of 'people' walking down the bridge, through you wouldn't say that they are people. The first one is a youthful looking male with elf ears, black hair tied to a high ponytail. Blue piercing eyes, with a fur headband. He was dressed in what could be a equated to fur 'shorts', a black mental chest plate, a fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around his waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown his finger and toenails out. With the young man was a girl in her mid-teens with brown hair tied to two pigtails, green eyes, a red metal chest plate that showed a bit of her cleavage, she had white fur wrapped around her slender waist and covered her bare arms, and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around her waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown her finger and toenails out. Next, there is a young teenage woman of 17 years of age with deep brown hair in a ponytail with deep brown eyes and wearing a female dark pink and purple kimono with a large green skirt wrapped around her waist that goes down near the end of the kimono. By the young woman's right leg are a small cat-like creature white and black fur and two tails. Then there is a 19 year old man with short black hair in a small ponytail behind his head, dark violet eyes, and wearing a black and dark violet Buddhist monk robe along with a violet gantlet covering his right hand and a golden monk staff on his left hand. And finally, there is a young boy of seven to eight ears of age with light brown hair in a ponytail held by a bow, green eyes, pointed ears, a short and very fluffy fox tails coming out his tailbone area, wearing a light blue kimono with dark blue pants, and he is barefoot with little fox-like feet.

The young man with the elf ears says, with a gruff male tone, "So, this is the place!"

The young teenage woman in the dark pink and violet kimono tells the dog-eared male, "That's where Lord Koenma told us that Kagome would be here, Koga, along with Inuyasha and his sisters."

The little fox boy says, drolly, "Then, that would be bad considering that Melody has Kagome on a rosary restriction since she can now remove them at anytime she wishes."

The young man with the elf ears, Koga, says, angrily, "Don't remind me! It's still pisses me off that up until now, those poodles can't even so Kagome even the slight bit of trust even though she's a priestess! Megumi has and she didn't like Kagome before!"

Just then, a female voice calls out, strongly and coldly, "That's because that brat hasn't done anything to deserve our trusts!" Everyone turns to see another particular group of 'people' walking towards them.

The first one was a tall male dog demon with a dark violet crescent moon on his forehead. He also long silver hair similar to Inuyasha's and his sisters' to his kneecaps has two red demonic markings on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one red stripe on each of his eye lids. He has golden eyes that were piercing unlike Inuyasha and his sisters which held a cold, indifferent, and dominance, and his hands has claws that were slightly larger than Inuyasha's and his sisters'. His armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and yellow sash around his waist with purple designs with a sword and a Japanese katana and sheath. He wears Sashinuki Hakama pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing the 'ballooning' effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

The second one was another dog demon, but female, that was almost to the first dog demon's height around his forehead to be exact with long silver hair to her kneecaps, a purple crescent moon on her forehead, dark violet colored lips, and piercing golden eyes, but unlike first dog demon's, it sparked liveliness and strength, and she has dark violet marks on her face similar to Inuyasha's when he goes full demon. She has claws around the same size as the first dog demon's, she has her own slender and voluptuous feminine form under her white kimono top and dark violet hakama pants with a fluffy tail similar to the first dog demon's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline. Wrapped behind her back was a sheath and sword similar to Norman from the cartoon series, Mighty Max.

The third one was another dog demon, but another male, that was an inch shorter than the first male dog demon with long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail with bangs similar to Adult Trunks from Dragonball GT, a dark violet crescent moon on his forehead, piercing golden eyes, and his hands has claws that were also slightly larger than Inuyasha's and his sisters'. He has on a red kimono with a purple honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and orange sash around his waist with purple designs with a Japanese style katana similar to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, in weaker form.

By the first dog demon, was a young girl around the age of nine with long black hair in small pigtails and brown eyes, wearing an orange and yellow kimono with an impish demon with green skin with a brown kimono.

The young teenage woman in the dark pink and violet kimono tells the female dog demon, in a serious tone, "Well, Zera, I couldn't even imagine a more horrible punishment that you've laid on Kagome-chan."

The female dog demon says, in a serious tone, "Well, Sango, that brat has gone too far when she sided with that wolf as he defiled Lady Izayoi's name and lied about it to get away from her scolding!"

The young man that dressed like a Buddhist monk says, seriously, "And she did greatly apologized to Inuyasha for that!"

Koga says, in a nasty tone, "Yeah and that was before you knocked her around three times and after you temporary negated that rosary with your younger half-breed brother's blood along with your and Kagome's blood so she wouldn't use it for three months and stole the shards from my legs!"

The second male dog demon says, with a sly sneer, "Oh yeah! That was after the ass-kicking that Ane-ue gave you, wolf!"

Koga says, angrily, "What was that!"

The second male dog demon says, with a sly sneer, "Keep in mind, wolf, that you no longer have that cheating speed with you, not that you stood a chance against me with those jewel shards anyway!"

Koga says, in an angered growl, "Why you…!" The teenaged girl with the pigtails got between the two and she says, seriously, "Koga, Kenochi, this isn't the time!"

Zera tells the second male dog demon, Kenochi, in a serious tone with a sly smile, "Ayame is correct, little brother. After all, it would be a waste of time to place the lowly demon in his place anyway. Why damage his pitiful pride even more?" Zera then says, looking at the young girl in the kimono, "Besides, Rin's here and she's too young to witness a violent beating. Furthermore, also there's no way in Hell that this pitiful excuse of a demon can ever stand up to a Daiyokai like us."

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'll show you!"

Ayame tells Koga, seriously while holding him back, "Koga, don't! Remember what happened the last time you fought with Zera!"

The fox boy says, unnervingly, "It was a very ugly sight to see! The reason why Koga is still breathing is because Inuyasha told Zera to stop after Koga was near death and that was the worst beating that Zera has ever given Koga."

The Buddhist monk says, nervously, "You said it, Shippo!"

Koga yells at them, annoyed, "Hey, I can still hear you two jerks!"

Zera tells Koga, with a deadly glare with a serious tone, "Oh and by the way, wolf, did I just hear you said that disgusting word 'half-breed' in my presence knowing what I'll do to you if you do!"

Koga then remembers which gave him a dreadful look on his face and he says, while trying to act tough but a fearful tone, "Oh yeah! What are you…going to do if…?" Zera then disappears from sight using super speed and got close to Koga and without warning, bashes Koga's gut hard, causing him to hack blood from his mouth and bashes his face, knocking him to the ground on his back.

Ayame calls out, worriedly, "Koga!"

The Buddhist monk tells Zera, seriously, "Zera, please stop! We didn't come here to start a fight!"

Zera tells the monk, "Miroku, that wolf was the one who started it! It seems that he's just a glutton for more punishment. But then, again, brainless morons like him are."

Koga says, with a snarl while slowly sitting up, "Who are you calling a brainless moron!"

Ayame tells Koga, seriously, "Koga, don't! You know why Zera is called 'Zera the Destroyer' or have you forgotten the beating that she gave you, back then." Koga growls in frustration knowing that Ayame was correct.

Just then, a youthful male voice calls out, slyly, "As if a fool like him could ever hold a candle to Lady Zera." The group turns to see a male humanoid walking towards them. The humanoid figure has a human-like look with piercing golden eyes with wild reddish-orange hair. He has orange demonic marks on his cheeks and he is wearing a golden crown with a phoenix symbol in the center, His kimono is mostly orange and yellow sash around his waist with purple designs with a sword and a Japanese katana and sheath, which were under a golden samurai armor. He wears Sashinuki Hakama pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing the 'ballooning' effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

Sango says, surprised, "Feng! How did you get here!"

The humanoid, Feng, says, with a sly smile, "Well, Lady Sango, I was told that the youngest sister of Lady Melody was here and still alive and I had to find out and I was brought here by four of Lord Koenma's people!"

The impish demon asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Me, Master Jaken?" Everyone whips to see three young females walking towards them.

The first female is a young teenager of the same age as Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome, Ranma, Davis with mysterious flowing ruby red hair down to her buttocks behind her back, beautiful ice-blue eyes, and wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform displaying a sexy and seductive figure that can match and rival Hikari Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, Mina Tucker, Hotaru Saotome, and Ranma Saotome's 'Ranko form'.

The second female has the same facial appearance as Yukina, but her red eyes were the same as Hiei's and her height as well, her black hair was in the same style as Yukina's with white trim in it, and wearing a black tank top that hugged her well-developed curves, pants, and boots under a black cloak.

The third female looks like a female version of Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts, that Yusuke and his team fought for the first time as a team, except that her orange hair has flow down to her mid-waist, beautiful dark violet eyes that unlike Suzaku's held kind, gentle, and strength, and wearing a short orange kimono that showed off a flawless and slender female figure with her kimono showing a bit cleavage of her voluptuous and well-developed bosoms and long slender legs and she has sandals on her feet.

Koga gets on his feet and he asks, "Who the hell are you?"

The female version of Suzaku says, with a kind smile, "I'm Suzaka!"

The Yukina look a like says, in a female version of Hiei's monotone voice, "Rhea!"

The young girl says, with a sly smile and a cool logical tone, "My name is Katina and be advised that I'm not entirely human."

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! You smell like a half-demon like my younger half-siblings."

The young girl, Katina, says, with a sly smile and a cool plain tone, "Indeed, Lord Kenochi and we were one of the people that sparred your younger half-sister, Lady Holly, under Master Genkai to see that if her demonic agility was up to snuff after being sealed for so long."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I just couldn't believe that Holly is still alive until now! Lord Koenma told us that Holly was taken into a world called a 'Monster Rancher' world and Lord Koenma has given word to Holly's friends from that world and should be arriving later. What I wouldn't do to find the pieces of scum that kidnapped her and took her away from us!"

Rin tells the first dog demon, amazed, "Look Lord Sesshomaru, this place is pretty huge!"

Sesshomaru tells Rin, "That's because the humans in this time has evolved more than the humans from our time, Rin." Just then, Sesshomaru, Zera, Kenochi, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Feng felt an ominous aura near them and Kenochi looks ahead and he says, seriously, "Hey guys, there's something very evil about those guys!" Everyone else within the group along with the other new transfer students look to see Crowler and a group of SOL members, including, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, Ken, Yolei, Keiko, Sakura, Hinata, Max, Ray, Hilary, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Amaya, Rachel, Serena, Kristen, Alexis, Bastion, Jasmine, and Mindy, are walking towards them.

Koga asks, seriously, "Who the hell are they!"

Miroku says, seriously, "They must be the Society of Light that Lord Koenma told us about!" With Yoshimori and his group, with Gen wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform with an orange shirt and jeans with black sneakers, Sen wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer over a black shirt and brown pants with yellow sneakers, Dai wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer over a red shirt and black pants with yellow sneakers, Shu wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer over a blue shirt and black pants with yellow sneakers, and Yurina, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, were staring at the SOL members with Conan and Harley having horrified looks on their faces.

Conan thinks in his mind, horrified while looking at Rachel, _"Oh no! Rachel!"_

Harley thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Kristen! What happened!"_

Richard looks ahead and sees his daughter, Rachel, and he calls out, with a smile, "Hey Rachel!" Just as he was going to step closer, Yoshimori and Tokine place their arms in front of them and Yoshimori says, in a very serious tone, "Don't get any closer, Richard! I'm telling you! That's not Rachel! At least not the Rachel that we know!"

Richard says, seriously, "What are you nuts! You don't think that I wouldn't know my own daughter!"

Masamori says, in a serious tone, "Yoshimori is correct, Mister Moore! Yes, I wouldn't step anywhere near her if I were you!" Soon after, the SOL members stop in front of the mainly perplexed group of new students, except for Yoshimori, Sesshomaru, and their group, who have mixed reactions.

Crowler then says, with a cold serious tone, "Good morning to all of you, young scholars. My name is Doctor Vellian Crowler, top teacher and administrator here at Duel Academy."

Rin then goes up, causing Jaken to become worried, and Rin asks Crowler, "Excuse me, sir! Why are all of you in those weird white uniforms?"

Crowler says, with a cold sly smile, "Oh, there is a good reason, my dear, but you will find out soon enough." On the meanwhile, Rachel, Serena, and Kristen spotted Yoshimori and his group, but mainly Conan and Harley.

Kristen says, with a cold sly smile, "Harley!" Soon enough, the three girls walk over to them and Richard asks the girls, curiously, "What's with weird white uniforms?"

Serena says, with a cold sly smile, "Let's just say that we moved up in the world!"

Rachel says, looking at Conan and Vi, "And you've brought Conan-kun and Vi-chan with you! That's good! So, tell me, dad, do know how you became a famous detective?"

Richard says, with a sly smile, "What are you talking about, Rachel! This is the Great Richard Moore, you're talking about!"

Rachel says, with a cold sly smile, "Dad, at anytime ever since we brought 'Conan-kun' to our home, have you notice that you were becoming a famous detective!"

Conan, Vi, Harley, Yoshimori, Gen, Yukio, and Masamori were getting surprised looks on their faces and Conan thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Oh no! She couldn't have…!"_

Yoshimori thinks in his mind, surprised, _"No! That asshole couldn't have told her!"_

Serena asks Richard, with a cold sly grin, "Richard, do you know those nasty pinches you at the back of your neck that you get that make you go to sleep? How often do they happen?"

Richard says, plainly, "Well, they happen…!" Richard getting the bigger picture and he says, glaring at Conan, "Whenever, you're around!"

Conan says, nervously, "What are you talking about! I'm just a kid!"

Rachel tells Conan, in a cold serious tone, "Don't give me that old 'I'm just a kid' stuff, Conan-kun, or should I call you by your real name, Jimmy Kudo!"

Conan says, worriedly and nervously, "I'm not Jimmy, Rachel! I'm just a kid!"

Ranma steps up and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Don't play dumb, Kudo! She already knows, except that the Light revealed her your secret!"

Richard yells out, seriously, "That's nonsense! This little booger eater can't be Jimmy Kudo! One, Jimmy's only seventeen and this little creep is only seven!"

Rachel says, while glaring at Vi, "Why don't we ask Vi-chan or you go by Sherry instead!"

Vi got a rare surprised look on her face and she thinks in her mind, surprised, _"How did she know!"_

Masamori tells Yoshimori, seriously, "Yoshimori, I guess the secret is out!"

Tokine asks, curiously, "What secret?"

Gen tells Tokine, in a serious tone, "Conan Edogawa is Jimmy Kudo while Vi Graythorn is Shiho Miyano also known as Sherry."

Rachel tells Conan, in a cold serious tone, "Jimmy, those creeps in black, Gin and Vodka, were the ones responsible for this, weren't they!"

Richard asks, curiously, "What creeps in black?"

Conan thinks in his mind, surprised, _"But how? How does she know about the Black Organization!"_

Just then a male voice calls out, with a serious tone, "That's as far as you go!" Just then a large puff of smoke appears in-between the two groups causing them to go back a distance from each other and out of the smoke, Kakashi Hatake appears in-between the two groups. Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "Forgive the interruption. But I believe that Mister Moore has other business to attend to here before he and his friends can meet with you."

Sakura calls out, in a cold excited tone, "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Over here!" Soon enough, Sakura and Hinata run over to him and Kakashi got a rare surprised look on his face.

Kakashi asks, curiously, "Sakura, Hinata! Why are you wearing those white outfits!"

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "We've moved up in the world!"

Hinata says, in a cold serious tone, "And if you'll come with us, you'll see what we mean!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It is just like Naruto and Sasuke told us in their messages sent by the ninja carrier pigeons that I taught them to summon in case of emergency! Sakura and Hinata have been brainwashed by this man, Sartorius, is members of his Society of Light! And I don't like the looks of this guy! I can feel some kind of great evil power inside of him and I have to admit, this evil chakra within him makes me greatly nervous! If it can take over the minds of a girl like Sakura, who was trained to handle genjutsu, who knows what it is capable of. I can't let him get his hands on Richard Moore. Richard Moore is the world renounce detective and he has great influence. If this Sartorius character gets control of him, he could use him to spread his evil outside of Academy Island! I need to find Naruto and Sasuke, get an update on the situation, and figure out a plan of action while ensuring that this evil is contained here on Academy Island for the moment. However, I don't think that will be easy. I'm not sure Sartorius and his `people' will let us go so easily and I might not get us out of here without having to start a little 'ruckus'."_

Crowler tells Kakashi, with an evil sly smile, "Why don't you join us and meet with your former student? She might be able to show you how enlightened she has become."

Kakashi says, with a sarcastic tone, "Thank you for the heart-felled offer. However, if you don't mind, Mister Moore and the rest of us have important business to take care of. So, if you do not mind, please move out of the way and let us pass."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, Crowler, didn't I tell you that new students are off-limits to you, Society Dorks, or do you need to get fired?" Crowler and the other SOL members yelp in shock as they turn to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kuwabara, Kira, Kurama, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Tyson, Kai, Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Naruto, Sasuke, Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy, Davis, TK, Kari, Genki, Holly, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Sanosake, Kagome, Ms. Fontaine, and some members of the DAS/Disciplinary Action Squad walking towards them, but Kari, Hikaru, Misaki, Mayumi, and Haruka has a radical new look.

Kari's chestnut brown hair has become pitch black with dark violet highlights, she has dark violet colored lips, her earrings are a set of diamonds in the form of the Crest of Light and another pitch black jewels attached to the diamonds in the same symbol of the Crest of Light, she has a pitch black leather choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a mixture of black and blue with every part of it that was white is now pitch black, she has dark pink versions of Alexis's fingerless gloves on her hands, black leather elbow pads on her elbows with the Crest of Light in dark pink imprinted on the pads, her exposed fingernails are pitch black with dark pink Crest of Light on them, she has a black belt across her slender and sexy feminine waistline that contains her D-3, D-Terminal, and a pouch for her dueling deck, she has black partial see-through stockings up all of her legs, even the portions under her dark blue mini-skirt, and she has pitch black high-heeled boots striped with dark pink with the heels being an inch higher.

Hikaru Sato's hairstyle is still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Ra Yellow uniform is pitch black in color, with a dark red shirt, he has dark blue jeans with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and pitch black boots on his feet.

Misaki Sato's hairstyle is still the same, except that it was pitch black with dark violet highlights on it, she has black gemstone earrings in the form of the shape of the astrological symbol of Taurus, her lips are dark red in color, she has a black spiked leather neck-choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue teacher's uniform is a black and blue mixture now with every part of the uniform that was white is now black, she has black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands with dark blue colored fingernails with the symbol of Taurus in dark orange on each fingernail, she has black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots are also pitch black in color.

Mayumi Ishikawa's 'dark look' has her hair pitch black with dark violet highlights on it, she has dark red fireball gemstone earrings, her lips are dark red in color, she has a black spiked leather neck-choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is a black and blue mixture now with every part of the uniform that was white is now black, she has black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands with dark red colored fingernails with a picture of a fireball on each fingernail, she has black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots are also pitch black in color.

Haruka Shinomori's 'dark look' has her hair pitch black with dark violet highlights on it, she has black gemstone earrings in the form of the shape of the astrological symbol of Capricorn, her lips are also dark violet in color, her dark violet earrings are in the shape of sea goats, she has a black spiked leather neck-choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is a black and blue mixture now with every part of the uniform that was white is now black, she has black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands with dark violet colored fingernails with the symbol of Capricorn in pitch black on each fingernail, she has black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots are also pitch black in color.

Kakashi's eyes widen in rare shock when he sees Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi says, in a rare amazed tone, "Naruto? Sasuke?"

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! It has been awhile! It's us alright and it is so good to see you!"

Yolei yells out, in a stunned tone, "When did Kari go 'Goth' all of a sudden?"

Bastion says, with a cold logical tone, "It would seem that the same dark power that the other nonbelievers have is infused within them now."

Mia says, with a cold serious and logical tone, "I agree, Bastion-kun. And I'm sure that it is not a good thing."

Sasuke tells Kakashi, with a dark serious tone, "However, we can get to the reunion in a moment. We have some business to take care of."

Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines get in-between the SOL members and the new transfer students, including Yoshimori and his group, and Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Didn't I damn well warn you that I ruled that no Society of Light dweebs are allowed near the new students coming in? DIDN'T I?"

Crowler tells Yusuke, with a cold annoyed tone, "This is outrageous! You might be the new Chancellor of this Academy with the teacher's and staff's permission, but you are still another student to me!"

Yusuke replies, with a dark venomous tone, "Do you want to try me, Crowler?"

Naruto calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah! Just get that fuck out of here, geek!" Naruto then yells out, with a dark sneer and dark sly smile while slamming his fists together, "Unless you want to be turned into sushi by yours truly because it would be my pleasure!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly tone, "Mind if I help Naruto?"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Those two are different than before and it is not just in their attitudes. I sense a weird new energy within their chakra, but I'm not sure if it is good. However, I'm not sure if it is bad either."_

Yusuke, Naruto, and Sasuke then gives Crowler and the SOL members a deadly dark glare similar to Yoko Kurama that unnerves the SOL members. Crowler growls annoyed and nervously at our darkened former spirit detective as he reluctantly stands down.

Yoshimori and his group were surprised that this and Conan thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"People in black! They couldn't be from the Black Organization!"_

Vi tells Conan, in a cool serious tone, "I know what you're thinking, Kudo! They're not from the organization, believe me, I could tell and besides, Hotaru is among them."

Yoshimori tells Conan, in a serious tone, "It's true, Jimmy, Hotaru is with those guys in black, but they're not from the Black Organization!"

Rachel yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey back off! I'm not going to allow you to corrupt them, Urameshi!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "And what are you going to do about it!"

Tokine, Sen, Dai, and Shu gasp in shock at this and Sen says, stunned, "Urameshi! As in Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yoshimori tells Sen, with a sly smile, "You don't have to worry, Sen. Yusuke isn't as bad as the rumors tend to me."

Harley says, with a smile, "It's true! You have nothing to worry about."

Richard asks, curiously, "But what suppose happen to them? Is black a new fashion?"

Yukio says, glaring at the SOL members, "I have a sneaky suspicion that our white-clad friends' are the cause of this."

Ken yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, we're not the cause of this!"

Kari rolls her eyes and yells out, in a dark nasty tone that's totally unlike her, "Boo-hoo! Cry me a river, geek! We are so tried of your mouth!"

Ken and Yolei are flabbergasted by Kari's own dark nasty tone and Yolei asks Kari, wit ha cold plain tone, "Eu Tu, Kari?"

Kari says, with a dark serious tone, "No duh, me too, four eyes! So, why don't you bug off and go whatever 'All hail the light' crap that you do?"

Ranma says, with a cold serious tone, "You used to believe in Master Sartorius' words, too, Kamiya."

Max then says, with a cold logical tone, "And you are the Digidestined of Light, so, you should appreciate this."

Kari's glare becomes a dark deadly one that could kill you if look could kill, unnerving the SOL members, and Kari brawls out, with a dark angered tone, "If you ever say anything about the time that I was your 'Master's' damn puppet ever again, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE OR BE A PART OF ANOTHER BEYBLADE MATCH AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IF YOU LIVE THROUGH WHAT I PLAN FOR YOU, BLONDIE!" The SOL members yelp out in shock and even TK, surprised to see his new girlfriend talk in that manner, and Kari brawls out, in a dark angered tone, "And don't ever compare my crest to your fucking 'Master's' hellish light! My light brings warmth and happiness to the world while you 'Master's' blinds people to the real truth and freezes their emotions! Those damn memories of what I did why I was your `Master's' little toy haunt me and he turned me into a cold and heartless…I can't say monster because I would be insulting my friend, Gatomon! I will never forgive that asshole for what he did to me and for using me to try to turn TK into one of his puppets, too! So, I'm going to do what it takes to take you, dorks, and your cult down to the ground and send Sartorius back to whatever he came from!"

Kento yells out, with a cold threatening tone, "Just you try it, traitor! I'll make you pay for betraying the Society of Light!" But just then before anyone could move, TK uses his speed to get in front of Kento and slams his fist right into Kento's face and sending right into the ship's side, which prevented her from falling into the harbor's waters and causing him to dent the hull of the ship. Kento fall the ground on his stomach in a heap while TK returns to Kari's side.

Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Mia call out in shock, "Kento!"

TK shouts out, with a dark angered tone and dark deadly glare, "Threaten my girlfriend, again, asshole, and I won't be so nice! You ought to be ashamed of yourself for threatening a girl!"

Ken and Yolei gasp in shock and Ken states, stunned, "Girlfriend?"

Kari replies, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend! Don't like that I'm 'TK's girl'? Well, that's too bad! I love TK and I'm going to stand by his side no matter what!" Kari goes into TK's arm and he kisses her on the forehead.

Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Damn! This is getting out of hand! They seem to get more and more violent with each passing second and with every single person that they make embrace this darkness! We need to stop these nonbelievers and soon before they rid get of all of us…along with Master Sartorius and Ranma!"_

Hotaru calls out to Yoshimori, with a wide smile, "Hey Yoshimori!" Hotaru then runs after Yoshimori, grabs him into a fierce hug, almost knocking him over.

Yoshimori says, with a smile while placing his arms around Hotaru's slender form, "Hey Hotaru!" This action was causing Tokine to gain a slightly jealous expression, of course.

Tokine thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Who is that 'Goth' girl and why does Yoshimori know her so well! And why am I getting jealous over Yoshimori hugging some girl! It's not like I like him THAT why, he's like a brother to me, even though he totally hates my guts…isn't he?"_

Yoshimori and Hotaru releases each other from their embrace and Yoshimori says, getting his backpack from his back, "Oh yeah! I made something for you!" Yoshimori takes out a container and gives it to Hotaru. Hotaru opens it up to see a chocolate cheesecake and she says, with a wide smile, "Awesome! A chocolate cheesecake! You have no idea how much I was craving for this!"

Tokine thinks in her mind, plainly, _"So, he's still a cake freak!"_

Yoshimori says, with a wide smile, "I knew that you'd like it so I made it for you!"

Hotaru says, with a warm smile, "Oh thank you, Yoshi!" Hotaru then pecks Yoshimori's right cheek, causing him to slightly blush and Tokine burning with more jealously at this.

Tokine thinks in her mind, with jealously and disbelief, _"Did that…girl…just kiss Yoshimori, just now! And he allowed it! I thought that he loved me! What am I thinking! She's probably his girlfriend!"_ Soon enough, the rest of the group walks towards them and Yusuke says, with a smile, "Hey Yoshimori, what's up!"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Hey Yusuke! What's up with the black that you, your sisters, Kagome, Mousse, Shampoo, and P-chan?"

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Hey shut up!"

Davis calls out to Conan, "Hey there…Jimmy!"

Conan says, surprised, "How did you know!"

Davis says, with a smile, "It's me, Davis Motomiya!"

Conan yells out, shocked, "Davis! Is that you!"

Harley asks Conan, curiously, "You know him!"

Conan says, in a serious tone, "Back when I was still a teenager in middle school, his middle school and mine had a soccer match and it ended in a tie."

Cody says to Harley, with a smile, "Hey Harley, it's me, Cody Hida!"

Harley says, surprised, "Hida! What's with the 'Goth' look!"

Hotaru tells Harley, in a serious tone, "Oh believe me, Harley, we've been in a 'dark' mood as of yet."

On the meanwhile, Sasuke whispers to Kakashi, in a serious tone, "So, you have gotten our messages?"

Kakashi nods his head and replies, with a plain tone and in a whisper, "Yes, I did. However, it looks like things have changed since you sent them."

Naruto nods his head and whispers, in a serious tone, "They have Kakashi-sensei. We will explain about it when we reach the Slifer Red dorms."

Yurina then walks towards Hikaru, Misaki, Mayumi, and Haruka and Hikaru says, surprised, "Yuri! What are you doing here!"

Yoshimori says, surprised, "Yuri, you know these guys!"

Yurina says, with a sly grin, "In a way!"

Tokine then thinks in her mind, amazed, _"I believe that's the same girl that used to help Yoshimori out since she, along with Yoshimori and me, are the only ones could see ghosts."_

Kagome tells Richard, in a dark serious tone, "Richard, you can't trust a word that white nerd is saying! She's not even Rachel! At least not the Rachel that you know and that goes double for the white fakes of Serena and Kristen!"

Kristen yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Who are you calling fakes!"

Serena says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah for all we know, you could be working with that weirdo Black Organization that shrunk Jimmy and Shiho Miyano! Master Sartorius told us that!"

Richard says, perplexed, "What are you all talking about! You guys think that I don't know my own daughter!"

Harley says, in a serious tone with anger, "Richard, they're right! Don't believe a word that comes out of those white freaks! Take a good look at your daughter's eyes and tell me what you see!"

Richard takes a very good look at Rachel's eyes and he's horrified to see the once kind, strong, and stubborn glint in his daughter's eyes was replaced with a cold and emotionless glint. Richard's expression went to an angered scowl unlike him and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Rachel's eyes! My baby's eyes! Whose the bastard that could have done this! I swear who ever has done this to my daughter, I'll see to it that creep will be behind bars!"_

Kristen tells Harley, in a cold serious tone while getting closer, "Hey Harley, what are you talking about!"

Harley yells out, in an angered growl unlike him, "Stay away from me! You're not Kristen at least not the Kristen that I know!"

Rachel then turns to Conan and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Jimmy, come on! Listen, Master Sartorius has the power to bring you back to your original age and can do it faster than Sherry could!"

Kagome yells at Rachel, in a dark nasty tone, "Kind of like how that freak of a master did to my little brother! Forget it, bitch!"

Serena tells Kagome, in a cold serious tone, "You're so naïve, Kagome! We were just helping you and your brother wanted to get to Duel Academy to be close to his 'hero'."

Genki says, in a dark snort, "Help! As if! More like corrupted!"

Vi tells Conan, in a serious tone, "I'd listen to your friends if I were you, Kudo! These white freaks are giving me a bad feeling almost like a member of the Black Organization is among them."

Conan says, in a serious tone, "I know, Vi! I know!" Conan thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Hotaru was right! Rachel…! I swear I'll get her back and make sure that asshole, Sartorius, is behind bars for what he's done! In my book, Sartorius is just as the same as every criminal that I've caught even like Gin and Vodka from the Black Organization!"_

Richard then turns to the new students and he yells out, in a serious and strong tone unlike him before, "Okay kids, I want you to stay away from these white wearing punks! They're nothing but bad news!"

Harley says, in a serious tone, "If you go with them, they'll turn you into mindless zombies like they are now! Everything that you've heard about the Society of Light is very true!"

Serena yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey Richard! Harley! What the hell are you doing!"

Rachel exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "Dad, what are you doing!" Rachel then turns to Conan and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Jimmy, do something!"

Conan says, in a serious tone, "Just stay away from me!"

Rachel says, perplexed, "Jimmy, what are you…!"

Conan yells out, while glaring at Rachel, "I don't know who you are but you're not definitely not Rachel at least not the Rachel I know! You're getting me to that damned cult over my dead body!"

Hotaru draws out her Power Pole and she says, pushing dumbfounded Rachel out of the way, "I think that you heard the 'man', bitch! Beat it or I'll beat you like a drum! You may hold the REAL Rachel Moore's karate skills, but you forgot that I hold the superior skills."

Holly then says, feeling a 'pinch' on the right side of her neck, "Ow!" She slaps the side of her neck and a familiar groan come when she does so. Just then what looks like an oversize flea lands in her right hand.

Holly yells out, seriously, "Hey wait! I know you! You're Myoga-jii-san, aren't you!"

Inuyasha looks at the flea and exclaims, shocked, "What the? Myoga-jiji?" The oversized flea stands upon two small legs, with four arms and hands, and it has a humanoid head with a long cone-like nose with white hair on the rear of its humanoid head.

The flea, known as Myoga, says to Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi, in a human voice, "Greetings, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, and Lady Megumi. It has been awhile since we've seen each other." Myoga then looks at Holly and he says, in a excited tone while trying to jump at Holly's right cheek, "And by the gods, it's true! Lady Holly is still alive! I'm hap…" Holly then slaps Myoga flat with an annoyed look on her face and she says, a low annoyed tone, "Oh no! You don't!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What in the hell are you doing here in Kagome's time?"

Ryoga asks, perplexed, "Is it me or did that flea talk?"

Mousse tells Ryoga, stunned, "I don't think it is you, Ryoga."

Kagome tells Ryoga, with a smile, "This isn't any ordinary flea, Ryoga. It is Myoga, Inuyasha's vassal, but other than gathering information for our missions and stuff, he is not very useful and tends to run away from battle."

Melody says, with a snort, "Yeah! Whenever there's trouble, he's the first to flee!"

After Myoga regains shape, a familiar female voice calls out, "Kagome-chan!" Soon after, Kagome, Melody, Megumi, and Inuyasha look to see Sango, Kirara, in her tiny cat form by Sango's right leg, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Zera, Kenochi, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.

Kagome yells out, excitedly, "Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Shippo-chan! Kenochi-san!"

Shippo calls out, excitedly, "Kagome!" The little fox demon excitedly runs up to Kagome and into her waiting arms. Shippo tells Kagome, with a smile, "I'm so excited to see you, again, Kagome!"

Kagome tells Shippo, with a wide smile, "It's good to see you, too, Shippo!" Inuyasha gives a snort of annoyance seeing the child fox demon again and when he saw Sesshomaru, he yells out, seriously, "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you and the mangy wolf doing here!"

Koga says, in a snort, "Oh believe me, mutt, I'm not here for my good health, especially that I'm working you and your flea-bitten siblings!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, fleabag!"

Yusuke asks Kagome, curiously, "Who the hell are they, cuz? Because it seems that both Inuyasha and Melody hates one of them!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Well, Inuyasha and Melody as well as Megumi-chan, Kenochi-san, and Zera-san never got along with Koga-kun or Koga-kun with them."

Zera then looks at Holly and she says, amazed, "So, it's true! You are really alive!"

Holly says, looking at Zera, "Ane-chan…!"

Kenochi says, walking towards Holly, "I couldn't believe it! We tried to look for you when those thugs kidnapped you! Where were you all this time?"

Holly says, with a smile, "Believe me, Ani-chan, it was a long time!"

Sango says, surprised, "That's Inuyasha's other sister!"

Shippo says, plainly, "She looks an awful like Melody and Megumi!"

Zera says, looking at Kagome with disgust, "Oh! I see that the miko brat is still alive! I'm surprised that she wasn't brainwashed although she has no brain to begin with!"

Kagome says, in an annoyed mutter, "Nice to see you too, Zera-san!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Lady Melody, you're looking quite beautiful as always!" Soon enough, Feng appears in front of Melody and attempts to kiss her, but Melody kicks him hard enough to hit a wall with a loud crash that makes a huge dent.

Melody says, in an annoyed snarl, "Gees, you just never learn do you!"

Holly asks Melody, curiously, "Melody, who's he?"

Inuyasha says, in an annoyed snarl, "That, Holly, is next to the wolf, the most annoying demon on the face of the planet!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, annoyed, "Hey mutt, don't put me at the same class as that bird!"

Megumi says, with a nervous smile, "That's Feng! He's the leader of the Phoenix Demon Tribe!"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Phoenix Demon Tribe?"

Kagome says, with a nod, "Yes. I encounter the Phoenix Demon tribes during my adventures in the Feudal Era with my friends. A similar situation to what happened with Koga-kun and the Wolf Demon tribe happened with them with Melody defeating Feng-san, their leader, in battle. Earlier on, Melody kicked Feng-san so hard in the chin for attacking Inuyasha that he fell to the ground, hitting his head. When he came to, he immediately fell in love with Melody, but the feelings aren't quite mutual. Apparently, it's a Phoenix Demon tribe's tradition when an outsider defeats one in battle, he or she becomes the outsider's eternal servant, but in this case, Feng-san is hopelessly in love with Melody."

Koga says, with a snort, "With a big emphasize on 'hopelessly in love'." On the meanwhile, Feng, being a Phoenix Demon, quickly has his wounds healed and he says, with a sly loving tone, "Lady Melody, I see that you're still as lively as always even though your strength has greatly increased, my love!"

Ranma and Akane think in their minds, in a cold annoyed tone, _"He's like a demonic version of Kuno!"_

Feng says, now noticing Inuyasha, Kagome, and Megumi, "Ah! Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, and Lady Megumi, it is good to see you, again."

Inuyasha says, lowly, "Sorry, but I can't say the same for you, bird-brain."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, scolding, "Inuyasha, be nice!"

Inuyasha says, in a retort, "But he's so fucking annoying!"

Feng says, walking to Holly, "I see that this is my other future sister, Lady Holly." Feng says, with a bow, "I'm Feng, leader of the famous Phoenix Demon Tribe and your future brother."

Holly says, nervously, "It's nice to meet you too!"

Genki thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Gees, I guess the reports that I've read about this Feng guy are true! He's so full of himself that it makes even me sick!"_

Just then, Katina's voice calls out from behind Genki, TK, and Davis, "He is an odd one, that phoenix demon!" Genki, TK, and Davis yelps in shock and is about to go into a panic until he sees Katina with a sly smile on her lips along with Rhea and Suzaka.

Genki breathes a huge sigh of relief and he yells at Katina, "Geez, Katina! Could you not do that?"

Davis says, seriously, "Man, I swear you're just as bad as that toddler is!"

Kurama gasps in shock when he sees Katina as well as sensing her aura and Kurama thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Her aura! It can't be! It can't be her! I thought that she was dead!"_

Yusuke asks Kurama, curiously, "What's up, Kurama?"

Hikari says, plainly, "You're gawking at that girl as if she's a ghost or something."

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "Her name is Katina. She is my younger sister."

Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Alister, and Kuwabara yell out in shock, "SISTER?"

When Keiko overheard this, she thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Kurama has a sister!"_

Hiei tells Kurama, curiously, "You never told me that you had a sister, Kurama."

Kurama looks at Katina, who had a sly smile on her lips, and he says, "Because I thought that she was lost a good long while ago."

Hiei looks at Rhea and he says, in a rare surprised tone, "Rhea!"

Rhea says, with a sly smile, "Yes! It's been a while, little brother!"

Yusuke and his group, even Kurama, gasps in shock and Kira yells out, shocked, "Hiei's sister!"

Rhea says, in a plain tone, "Yes! I'm Rhea, Hiei's older twin sister!"

Yukina says, with a kind smile bowing to Rhea, "It's nice to meet you, Rhea! Your brother is a nice person."

Rhea says, while slightly surprised by Yukina's appearance, "Yes, thank you!"

Kuwabara asks Hiei, curiously, "Hey shrimp, I didn't know that you have a sister! How come!"

Hiei says, with a snort, "None of your concern, fool."

Suzaka says, while getting near Yusuke and his sisters, "So, you must be the Urameshi triples: Hikari, Yusuke, and Kira, the ones that killed my brother!"

Kira says, perplexed, "Brother!"

TK says, with a nervous smile, "Hey guys, there's a reason behind it since she's the older twin sister of the leader of the Saint Beasts, Suzaku."

Yusuke and his group yells out, shocked, "Sister!"

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "Suzaku had a sister!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Genki gets in front of Suzaka and he yells out, seriously, "Whoa! Calm down, Yusuke! She's nothing like her brother!"

Suzaka says, stepping from behind Genki, "Indeed, Yusuke Urameshi! True, I was horrified by my brother, Suzaku's, death, but I believed that my brother was a fool to fight for evil."

Davis says, in a serious tone, "As a matter of fact, Suzaka, along with Rhea and Katina, are a part of our Spirit Detective team and we met up with Rhea and Suzaka in the last case after Holly's training from Grandma Genkai's place when they tried to steal the three artifacts from the Spirit World."

Megumi asks, curiously, "How did you all get here?"

Miroku says, with a smile, "Well, Lord Koenma brought all of us from the Feudal Era and over to this time, though, I'd never that I'd see Kagome's world in this lifetime."

Sango tells Kagome, with a smile, "We're not sure how we were able to visit you by going through the well, but we're glad that we can travel to your time."

Inuyasha tells Miroku, with a suspicious glare, "I hope that you haven't been trying any of your lecherous advances, monk."

Melody says, seriously, "Yeah! The last thing we need is you causing enough trouble for us, lecher!"

Sango tells Inuyasha and Melody, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, you two. I've made sure that he doesn't try anything." Sango gives Miroku a deadly glare and Miroku gives a nervous look back causing Inuyasha's and Melody's wide grins to become even wider.

Zera notices that Inuyasha's neck had his rosary missing and she says, with a sly grin, "Well, it seems that the miko couldn't control herself after all! It must mean that she failed for the third and final time!"

Shippo looks at Inuyasha's neck and he yells out, shocked, "No way! The rosary! It's gone!"

Sango says to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, you didn't…!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Believe me, Sango-chan! I was real careful, especially with Melody around! We were just forced into removing them so Inuyasha could be immune to priestess spells, because Kikyo is working with the Society of Light!"

Zera roars out, in pure anger, "What!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ane-chan! That claypot whore tried to pull a fast one when he tried to rape our brother here with her dirty magic!"

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Did you have to explain to her that way!"

Melody says, plainly, "Hey, it's true!"

Sango asks Kagome, curiously, "Is that true, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome says, with a nod, "That's right, Sango-chan! Kikyo is probably in the White Dorm and she's currently helping the Society of Light!"

Ayame asks, pointing at the white students, "I take it that it's them!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Zera says, in a snarl, "I'll make sure that she wishes that she was never revived when I get my hands on her!"

Feng says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, that vile priestess is going to wish to regret messing with my future brother!"

Inuyasha yells at Feng, annoyed, "I'm not your future brother, ya stupid bird!"

Hotaru asks Kagome, curiously, "So, Kagome, are you going to introduce us to your new friends from that 'other time' that you told us about?"

Kagome replies, nodding her head, "Oh, right! Everyone, these are my and Inuyasha's friends from Inuyasha's time! The young woman with the kimono is Sango-chan, she is a demon slayer that comes from a long line of demon slayers. The little cat-like demon beside her is Kirara, a family friends and companion, that faithful serves and aids Sango-chan and her family. She might look cute, but when she takes her full demon form, she fights fiercer than any tiger or lion as well as many human warriors. The little fox-like kid here is Shippo-chan and he is a Kitsune, a fox-demon. He has been a good friend and has helped Inuyasha, me, and our friends plenty of times during our journey to stop our nemesis, Naraku, and recover the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Next, this young guy is Miroku-sama, he is Buddhist monk, but has some `really bad' habits when it comes to beautiful women, but Inuyasha and Sango-chan, sometimes Melody, Megumi-chan, Kenochi-san, and Zera-san, keep him in his place. The guy in the armor is Koga-kun, he's the leader of the once proud wolf demon tribe and the girl with him is Ayame-chan, who has taken as his mate. The three dog demons are Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly's older half-brothers and sisters, Sesshomaru, being the oldest, Zera-san, the middle, and Kenochi-san, the youngest from their family before Inuyasha's father met with his mother, meaning all three of them are full demons. The little girl is Rin-chan and the imp is Jaken, who are Sesshomaru's loyal followers. And finally, this oversize flea is Myoga-jii-san, a demon flea that was a friend to Inuyasha's father, but now, he helps Inuyasha when he needs information or advice, through when it comes to actual combat, he is actually less than helpful."

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Don't I know it?"

Jenny tells Kagome, "You really hang out with an unusual group of friends, Kagome."

Kagome tells Jenny, with a smile, "Yeah, but they are really good and faithful friends and I know I can count on them along with Inuyasha."

Sango asks Kagome, "By the way, Kagome-chan, what is with your hair? You've got some weird dark violet highlights mixed into it and what is with the black and yellow uniform."

Kagome replies, with a smile and a sigh, "It is a long story, Sango-chan."

Harley asks, while looking at Melody, "And didn't she used to wear different clothing?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I noticed that poodle's scent has slight changed, but she's still a hanyou."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "There's a good reason for that, wolf!" Soon enough, Inuyasha summons his Millennium Pendent around his neck.

Sesshomaru then notices the Millennium Pendent as well as the Millennium Boots on Melody's legs, the Millennium Sandals on Megumi's feet, and the Millennium Earrings hanging on Holly's ears and he asks, seriously, "Inuyasha, where did you and your sisters get those items!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "What do you think, jerk!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "They don't like each other, do they?"

Kagome tells Jaden, "That's a major understatement, Jay. They have been at each other's throats for years with Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody against Sesshomaru. It is a miracle that they don't kill each other."

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Sesshomaru also knows that if he happens to be responsible for my baby brother and sisters deaths, then he'll have to deal with me and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want that to happen." Sesshomaru sends Zera an annoyed glare, knowing that she's right.

Jaken asks, curiously, "My lord, Sesshomaru, what is so important about that those items that Inuyasha and his sisters have?"

Sesshomaru says, seriously, "Because Jaken, it is the Millennium Boots hanging on Holly's ears belonged to Kasa, the Millennium Boots on Melody's feet belonged to Sestuna, the Millennium Sandals on Megumi's feet belonged to Akira, and the Millennium Pendant around Inuyasha's neck that belonged to Taigoku. Those items were used by the Legendary Dog demons!"

The new arrivals, minus Rin, gasp in shock and Shippo yells out, stunned, "What? The Legendary Dog Demons, the great half-demon warriors of King Atem of Egypt, which is said who is to become the rulers of all demons!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's right, brat! And guess what? My brother, sisters, and I are their reincarnations!"

Jaken yells out, with an annoyed tone, "You lie! Damn weaklings compared to my lord, Lord Sesshomaru, the reincarnation of the infamous Dog Demons of Egypt, Taigoku, Sestuna, and Akira?"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "And if you want proof…" The Millennium Pendant, Boots, and Sandals glow and Inuyasha then transforms into Taigoku while Melody turns into Sestuna, Holly turns into Kasa, and Megumi into Akira in front of everyone causing gasps from Shippo, Myoga, and a cry of stunned shock from Jaken.

Myoga yells out, amazed, "My words! My lord, the great Lord Inuyasha, the reincarnation of Taigoku and my ladies, Lady Megumi, Lady Holly, and Lady Melody, the reincarnations of Sestuna, Kasa, and Akira, the legendary hanyous of Egypt who was part of Atem's court and who has the power to harness the powers of the Egyptian Gods, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra! The ones who are to become the rulers of all demons in the Makai! This is incredible!"

Shippo yells out, amazed, "I can't believe it!"

Taigoku tells Sesshomaru, with a sly grin, "What do you say now, Sesshomaru? Jealous?"

Sesshomaru says, with a sly grin, "Interesting. However, if you believe that your and sisters' powers rivals mine, Inuyasha, you might be mistaken. You might be the reincarnation of Taigoku, Inuyasha, but you are the same half-breed to me."

Taigoku replies, seriously, "Oh, do you want to test that out?"

Kagome tells Taigoku, "Inuyasha…this isn't the time…!"

Taigoku transforms back into Inuyasha while his sisters change back and he says, seriously, "Yeah, you're right, Kagome! I don't have time for any games, Sesshomaru!"

Myoga says, looking at Melody and Holly, "And to think that my Lady Melody and Lady Holly have turned into their full Daihanyou forms! This is most definitely a real treat!"

Sango says, perplexed, "Full Daihanyou forms!"

Katina tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "Lord Inuyasha, there's someone who wants to see you."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Who?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "She means me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and his sisters gasp in shock of this while Kenochi, Zera, and Sesshomaru gain surprised looks on their faces, and Megumi says, surprised, "That voice…It can't be…!" Everyone turns to see the human mother of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly and captain of the Soul Society Defense Force, Izayoi, in her Gigai, walking towards them.

Izayoi's Gigai consists of her long raven colored hair going down to her kneecaps behind her back which was tied in a long ponytail, light pink hue on her lips, pearl earrings on her ears, a blue blouse that is closed quite low, revealing the sizable cleavage of her voluptuous, well-shaped, and well-developed bosom with a dark pink formal skirt that covers down to her kneecaps, dark pink formal blazer over the top of her formal business skirt, and red high-heeled stiletto shoes. The business suit overall showed the human mother of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly a slender, sexy, and seductive super-model type frame that she supports now. Her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her skirt contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear.

Myoga yells out, shocked, "Lady Izayoi! But how?"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "Mo…mother!"

Inuyasha's friends and allies gasps in shock of this and Sango yells out, shocked, "That's your mother!"

Alister says, surprised, "She's hot!"

Mousse says, amazed, "I'll say! She's beautiful!"

Sanosake says, with a sly smile, "No kidding! Now, I know where Inuyasha's sisters got their good looking figures from!"

Kagome tells Sanosake, in an annoyed tone, "Wipe off that drool, will you?"

Miroku says, with an amazed look and smile, "I had no idea that your mother was so gorgeous, Inuyasha!" Just then, the fists of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Zera, and Sango were smashed onto Miroku's head.

Inuyasha yells at Miroku, annoyed, "Don't you dare start hitting on my mother, monk!"

Sango says, in a nasty tone, "No joke! So, don't get any ideas!"

Yusuke asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Hey, didn't you just say that your mom was dead for years!"

Izayoi tells Yusuke, with a smile, "You don't have to worry, Yusuke Urameshi. I'm in my Gigai at the moment."

Ichigo says, perplexed, "Gigai…don't tell me…!" Yoshimori and Gen then walks toward Izayoi, saluted to her and Yoshimori says, in a smile, "It took you awhile to get her, captain!"

Inuyasha yells out, surprised, "Captain!"

Masamori asks his brother, curiously, "Hey Yoshimori, what's going on here?"

Yukio tells Masamori, with a sly smile, "For the past year, Yoshimori was performing his duties as a Soul Reaper!"

Masamori, Tokine, Sen, Dai, and Shu yell out, surprised, "Soul Reaper!"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Of course! How do you think that Gen Shishio is here in the world of the living! Right now, he, like Captain Izayoi, is using a Gigai."

Tokine asks Gen, "Is this true, Gen-kun!"

Gen says, in a serious tone, "At the time of my death, I was brought to the Soul Society to do some good for the Living World and placed under Captain Izayoi of the Soul Society Defense Force."

Ichigo asks, perplexed, "Soul Society Defense Force?"

Kakashi steps forward and he says, with a bow, "It's nice to see you again, Lady Izayoi!"

Inuyasha calls out to Kakashi, seriously, "Hey how do you know my mother!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "I think that it's best to explain at the Slifer Red Dorm."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Good idea, Kurama! You guys follow us!" Soon after, Yoshimori and his group, with a still perplexed Tokine, Sen, Dai, and Shu, head over to the group of `darkened' heroes and heroines leading the new students away while the SOL members look on with cold angered and annoyed glares.

Akane yells out, with a cold serious tone, "If you think that Ranma, Keiko, and I are going to let you bring them to darkness, then you are…!" Ranma, Keiko, and Akane step forward, but then are stop by Guilmon, who comes out of hiding and growls at them, causing the two SOL girls to yelp in shock.

Keiko yells out, in a stunned tone, "What in the world is that?"

Ken calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's a Digimon!"

Jaden states, with a dark sly grin, "That's right, dweebs! His name is Guilmon, a reptile Digimon, Rookie level, Virus type, and his special attacks are Rock Breaker and Pyro Sphere. Nice to meet my Digimon partner, eh, dorks?"

Ken asks, stunned, "Your Digimon partner?"

Yusuke comes up to them and yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah! Jaden's Digimon partner, but he isn't the only one!" Yusuke snaps his fingers and calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, Gaomon, please be a pal and come out now!" Just then Gaomon comes out of hiding and goes over to Yusuke's right side and our SOL members, including Davis's, TK's, and Kari's 'former' friends, gasp in shock.

Yolei asks, stunned, "Yusuke has got a Digimon, too!"

Yusuke tells Yolei, with a dark nasty tone, "No duh, bitch! Meet Gaomon, a Rookie level Digimon, and he's likes to use his fists to solve his problems with pests with his **Double Backhand**, **Speed Jab**, and **Rolling Upper**! Gaomon, old pal, show them what I mean!"

Gaomon nods his head and he says, with a smile, "It'll be an honor, Master Yusuke." Gaomon spins around and turns into living tornado as he heads towards Ranma, Akane, and Keiko.

"**Double Backhand**!"

The spinning Gaomon knock Akane and Keiko to the ground while Ranma jumps out of the way and returns to Yusuke's side, while stop spinning around.

Masamori says, in a serious tone, "Hey, I've heard about these Digimon creatures from four years ago about a few kids from Odaiba having their own, as well as many others in the world."

Richard tells Masamori, in a serious tone, "I've read that in a paper once! I thought it was a publicity stunt stating weird creatures like these Digimon are running amuck!"

Kai says, with a dark sly grin, "And they're not the only ones with Digimon!" Kai then yells out, darkly, "Gabumon, get over here!" Just then, Gabumon 2 appears through some kind of teleportation as well as the new Digimon came to their new Digidestined partners, surprising the students as Gatomon, Veemon, and Patamon appeared by their Digidestined partners while Gatomon and BlackGatomon pounces near Ranma, making him jump behind Akane in fear.

Ranma yells out, in a cold fearful tone, "Get it away! Get it away! Get it away! I hate cats! Filthy disgusting cats! I hate them!"

Gatomon says, surprised, "It's true what Hotaru said! Her brother hates anything that looks like cats!"

Yolei yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No way! When does a dork like you get to be a Digidestined?"

BlackGatomon hisses at Yolei, points her claws out at her, and yells out, with a very angry tone, "You insult my partner again and I'll turn you into my own personal scratching post! You, traitor!"

Yolei asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "Traitor?"

BlackGatomon tells the two SOL controlled Digidestined, with a nasty tone, "That's right, Four-eyes! By joining that fucking cult, you are a traitor to the Digidestined and what they stand for!"

Ken yells out, with a cold angered tone, "How dare you? We are trying to save the both worlds from darkness, like we do as Digidestined! We are doing our duty as Digidestined!"

Kagome rolls her eyes and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Tell to someone who cares about your mindless garbage, dork!"

Kira says, with a dark serious and nasty tone, "So, shut it!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Or my new friend and partner will put the serious 'bite' on you, if you get what I mean!"

Sango gives an amazed look and thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Whoa! Kagome-chan hasn't acted so nasty to anyone before unless they really annoyed her! Something tells me that these white clad people and Kagome-chan don't exactly get along and that's saying the least!"_ As the new students and teachers are being led away by our `darkened' heroes and heroines, Ms. Fontaine, and DAS, the SOL members give cold and serious stares at the leaving group.

Zoe yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Those nonbelievers got to us again!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "What was your first clue, Zoe?"

Bastion says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius isn't going to like this."

Yolei rolls her eyes and she replies, with a cold sarcastic tone, "No duh, Bastion!"

Kento asks, in a curious tone, "Now, what do we do?"

Mia says, with a cold plain tone, "Head back to our dorm and report this to Sartorius-sama. It is the only thing that we can do." Soon after, the group of SOL members starts the march back to their dorm.

Ken thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"It looks like the nonbelievers got their dark powers into you, TK, and Kari, Davis! But there is no way I'm going to lose my friend to the darkness that nearly took me! No one is going to stop to get Davis, TK, and Kari into the_ _light not even Yusuke and his darn stubborn sisters!"_

(**The path to the Slifer Red dorm;** **another** **half-an-hour later**)

We find our heroes and heroines escorting Yoshimori, Tokine, Gen, Sen, Shu, Yurina, Yukio, Masamori, Harley, Conan, Vi, Richard, Kakashi, Izayoi, Inuyasha and Kagome's friends and allies from the Feudal Era to the Slifer Red dorm. While they were doing so, the Odiaba Digidestined, how they got to the Digital World, their adventures and battles, from the first battle with a Kuwagamon for the 'elder' Digidestined to the final battle with MaloMyotismon with Digidestined kids all over the world as well as the battle with Armageddemon. Next, Yusuke and his friends and family tell about his adventures as a Spirit Detective from his first case all the way to the end of the Demon World Tournament. Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and their friends explain about their adventures in the Feudal Era, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, and Naraku. Tenchi and his friends then explain about Jurai, the Juraian royal family, Ryoko, in her space pirate days, Washu, the great genius of the universe, and their adventures and misadventures together. Next, our ninja group of Sasuke and Naruto, explaining who they are, what they plan to do as ninjas, and the battles, missions, and adventures that they have been on. Jaden and his friends talk next about how they came to Duel Academy, why they came, and their battles with the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts to save the world. Soon after, Takuya and his fellow Frontier Digidestined explained about their adventures too. Then, Ryo explains about his days with the other Ronin Warriors against Talpa. Ichigo and his friends told them about their adventures, Ichigo receiving Soul Reaper powers, fighting Hollows, rescuing Rukia from being executed, Bounts, and fighting against Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancer and Espada forces to save Orihime. Tyson and his friends told them about their adventures with Beyblading and their Bit Beasts. Hotaru and her group talked about their days in Nermia and their recent fight with Saffron who Ranma killed him and getting him reborn as an egg as well as Ranma's, Hotaru's, Shampoo's, Mousse's, and Ryoga's Jusenkyo curses. Finally, Holly and Genki tell about their adventures in the Monster Rancher world where they fight with Tiger of the Wind, Hare, Suezo, and Golem against Moo's evil forces and Holly's half-demon heritage. Afterwards, Conan and Vi reveal the truth behind their own curses and their connection to the Black Organization.

Koga asks, curiously, "Is this the place that we're staying in?"

Kagome says, in reply, "Yeah?"

Just then, a teenage boy's voice calls out, "Hey sis!" Just then, everyone turned to see a sixteen year old version of Sota Higurashi.

Miroku asks, curiously, "Who's this?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "This is my younger brother, Sota."

Richard yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Yoshimori exclaims, shocked, "That's Sota!"

Sango says, perplexed, "You spoke to me about your brother and I was under the assumption that he'll be much younger!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "No joke! He's even taller than Kagome!"

Inuyasha tells Sango and Kenochi, in a serious tone, "You have Sartorius and the Society of Light to thank for that!"

Kagome says, in a dark snarl, "Yeah! They're the ones, who did this to Sota!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, surprised, "Lady Izayoi! Zera-onee-chan! Kenochi-onii-chan!" Just then, NekitaKariba appears and glomps onto Kenochi in a hug and Kenochi pulls back and he yells out, shocked, "NekitaKariba!"

Izayoi says, amazed, "You've gotten big!"

Zera says, in a rare surprised tone, "But how? How did you get here!"

Sango asks Kenochi and Zera, "You know this demon?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "She's a Neko Hanyou and she was a childhood friend of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly back when they were small children."

NekitaKariba pulls back from Kenochi and she says, amazed, "Lady Izayoi, how is it that you're still alive and why are you in those odd clothing!"

Izayoi says, with a small smile, "It's a long story!"

Zera asks, in a snarl while picking up familiar scents, "I've got a question to ask you, miko, why are you working with THEM!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Yeah! I smell cats here!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, nastily, "Great! You even brought more dogs, wolves, and a bird!" Soon enough, everyone sees the Panther Demon Tribe walking towards them.

Sesshomaru says, in a rare surprised tone, "Toran!"

Shippo yells out, surprised, "The Panther Demon Tribe!"

Feng says, with a snarl, "So, we meet again, you vile felines!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Mutt, have you and your sisters lost your minds! Why are you working with the same people that kidnapped Kagome before!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Believe me! It wasn't my idea!"

Holly says, in a plain tone, "They were the ones who spared with me when I was training under Master Genkai." Soon enough, the group soon enough approaches where the rest of our group of heroes and heroines along with Yusuke's demon friends from the Dark Tournament with Heero, Duo, Mina, and Kino gaining 'dark' looks.

Heero Yuy's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Obelisk Blue uniform is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Duo Maxwell's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with his clerical collar turned black, his Ra Yellow uniform is pitch black in color, with a bright yellow shirt underneath, he has dark blue jeans with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and pitch black boots on his feet.

Mina Tucker's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Kino Tucker's hairstyle and color was still the same, except that it has red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Obelisk Blue uniform is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Richard, still upset from being tricked, yells at Conan, angrily, "I can't believe this! All this time! You've been living under my roof, slept in the same room as me and my daughter! You've been lying to us all this time!"

Conan says, seriously, "If you'd just let me explain…!"

Richard says, with a snort, "What more lies!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "Hey watch it, Richard!"

Yoshimori says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! If I recall, it was Jimmy here that always knocked you out cold and used you as a dummy to solve cases which you alone receives the credit for Jimmy's work!"

Yukio tells Richard, in a serious tone, "Those two make an excellent point, Richard! You wouldn't be the famous detective now if it wasn't for Jimmy here."

Vi says, in a plain tone, "Ever since I met up with Kudo, I've been trying to make a cure and there was one time that I made a prototype cure, which would have a side-effect which would kill him."

Kurama tells Vi, with a smile, "I think that I may help you with that, Miss Miyano."

Masamori says, in a plain tone, "On the meanwhile, we'll find a way to see what the members of that weird 'Black Organization' is all about and what's the plot to help that FBI Agent, Rena Mizunashi also known as Kir of the Black Organization, since she may be in danger by the one named Gin!"

Richard tells Conan, in a serious tone, "And in the meantime, Kudo, once Rachel is out of that Society of Light club, you're going explain to her everything!"

Conan calls out, horrified, "No!"

Yoshimori says, in a serious and sarcastic tone, "Oh sure that'll be a good idea, Richard! Yeah! Maybe that would be a good idea and Rachel will look absolute cute in…BULLET HOLES!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! Should Rachel ever find out, no doubt that she'd want to get involved while putting herself in mortal danger with the Black Organization! You don't know them as we do, Richard! Those guys are not your everyday criminals! We've been trying to capture them and get Jimmy back to his rightful age, but they tend to be very crafty and ruthless since one of them was able to ambush him."

Yukio says, in a plain tone, "And should the Black Organization find out about Jimmy's secret, they'll come after him while putting everyone that Jimmy knows and loves, especially Rachel as well as yourself!"

Richard says, seriously, "You don't think that I understand that! I may be no Einstein, but I do understand that my daughter was internality suffering because of you!"

Conan yells out, seriously, "You don't think that I know or understand that! When she's like that, I just want to tell her my secret, but I can't! I have to think about the bigger picture, Richard! I just don't want Rachel to get herself involved in this case, so it's better for her not to know anything!"

Richard asks, curiously, "Does any of the creeps in black have learned about your identity yet?"

Conan says, in a plain tone, "Well, one of them does, her name is Vermouth and I guess that she hasn't told Gin and Vodka yet, since they'd be after me by now."

Richard says, in a plain tone, "Look I understand that you'd like to keep Rachel safe from these guys, so, if you do tell her, then I'll try everything in my power to make sure that she doesn't get involved. That is if she does forgive you for lying to her all this time."

Conan says, with a defeated sigh, "Okay."

Harley says, with a sly smile taking out what seems to be a list of things, "Good in the meantime, I think I should give this list to you." Harley gives Conan the list and Conan says, with an annoyed snarl while reading it, "Hey Hartwell, this is all my stuff!"

Harley says, with a sly smile, "Well, since Rachel is going to kill you for lying to her, I'll call dips on them, especially that collection of Sherlock Homes books that you own!"

Conan says, with a deadly annoyed tone and glare, "Touch them and die!"

Vi tells Harley, with a sly smile, "You forget, Hartwell, that Kristen is going to find out and should she does, she'll kill you!"

Harley's face turned purple in fear and he says, nervously, "Oh right! I kept this a secret from her and once she finds out! She's real scary when she's mad!"

Ayame says, changing the subject, "Anyway, I'm just curious to know how you guys got this 'dark looks'."

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, thanks to a certain asshole and his white-clad freaks of nature, we were forced to embrace this 'dark power' that'll protect us from his power and help us when those white freaks use their power to see under our face-down cards in a duel."

Kari says, with a dark angered tone, "Their `Master' brainwashes you to believe that you have no choice or control over your life, that everything is damned pre-destined, and makes you do the most horrible things in the name of `saving the world'."

Kira says, with a dark angered tone, "They are the worst scum on this planet and their 'Master' is the worst of them all. He uses your own weakness against you and preys on them to brainwash. That son of a bitch brainwashed my cousin, Akane, Nabiki, and Keiko, who Hikari and I think of as a sister, while tricking Ranma and Akane by using their feelings for each other."

Yurina yells out, angrily, "That's low!"

Washu says, with a plain and logical tone and typing on some kind of holographic computer, "Well, it's a very good thing that we have Yusuke, Inuyasha, and their sisters on our side since they could fight in pair with the Ronin Warriors and the Quincy, Uryu Ishida."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Yusuke and his sisters are they're Ma-zoku and they have their Ronin Armor powers along with Inuyasha and his family's Sai ya blood, so they are our only defense."

Sango asks, perplexed, "Sai ya blood!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "Which reminds me!" Melody picks Myoga from Holly's left shoulder and she says, glaring at him, "Thanks for keeping my mother's power a secret from us, Myoga-jiji!"

Myoga says, surprised, "You know!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Damn straight! That power could have been used against people like Naraku, you know!"

Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha, with a snort, "What kind of power does your human mother possess!"

Megumi says, with a sly grin, "Oh right! I forgot to tell you! My mother was a famous ninja back before we were even born and she was also nearly equal to our father."

Sesshomaru says, with a glare, "You lie!"

Kenochi asks, curiously, "So, it is true, Lady Izayoi? You were a ninja?"

Izayoi says, with a nod, "Yes. I came from the elite family clan in the Hidden Moonlight Village and I came by your father when I fought him on my mission to slay him. It was an elite S-class and beyond mission. Usually, it is a demon slayer that takes care of demon, but your father was no ordinary demon. Your father was surprised and in a way, he underestimated me. The battle between us was even, but in the end, your father's stamina allowed him to outlast me. He was shocked and surprised at the power that I used against him. Instead of finishing me off like his usual enemies, he immediately fell in love. He told me that I was powerful and beautiful and he never looked down on humans, but a human with such skill and ability and a female no less completely mesmerized him. He desired to make me his own. He took me back to one of the castles under my dominion and had me healed. As a well-trained Shinobi, I was trained to resist torture and temptation, but your father had a way to get through my defenses. I could resist a lot, but my heart was the one thing that was breaking my defenses. And soon enough, I was falling deeply in love. When he kissed me for the first time, that was it, I just melted into his arms and I became his. When he asked me to become his mate and his wife, I accepted without hesitation and became his. And soon, I bore his children: Melody, Inuyasha, Megumi, and Holly."

Zera says, with a smile, "I didn't see you too many times, Lady Izayoi. However, I came to see the power that you held and I knew that you were a perfect new mate for my father." Zera says, with an annoyed glare at Sesshomaru, "It was quite 'annoying' to see that Sesshomaru didn't agree with me." Sesshomaru gives an annoyed expression at Zera.

Yoshimori says, with a sly grin, "Of course, Captain Izayoi had a Kekkai Genkai of her own, Celestial Embodiment and her Sai ya blood."

Koga says, seriously, "Okay, tell us then!" Soon enough, Izayoi tells them about the Celestial Embodiment and the origins of the Saia blood and when she was done, Miroku yells out, shocked, "You can copy techniques!"

Shippo says, amazed, "And come back from being badly injured even stronger!"

Sango says, amazed, "With the demon blood that flows in Inuyasha's and his sisters' veins from their father, I think that it'll be amazing to see how strong they'll become."

Melody tells Sango, with a sly smile, "Oh believe me, Sango, it's pretty amazing! Also, our Divine Warrior powers also are added to the increase of our power."

Sesshomaru says, with a snort, "Such nonsense!"

Izayoi says, putting her right hand with her index and middle finger up, "Maybe, this will get rid of some of the doubts in your head, Sesshomaru! **Soten Kisshun**, I reject!" Soon enough, a dark blue barrier appears around Sesshomaru's left side and everyone is surprised to see Sesshomaru's left arm out and fully restored.

Ichigo yells out, shocked, "No way! That's Orihime's technique!"

Shippo says, surprised, "And Sesshomaru's left arm is fully recovered!"

Sesshomaru looks at his newly restored arm with a rare surprise look on his face and Chad says, in a rare surprised tone, "But we never even met you, how could you have taken a piece of Orihime's DNA."

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Well, when you, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, came to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her execution, I used a Flash Step of my own, which surpasses the Flash Steps of Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin, to pluck pieces of the hair from your heads after Sosuke Aizen's betrayal and defection from the Soul Society."

Ichigo exclaims, seriously, "No way! We would have seen you!"

Rukia tells Ichigo, with a sly grin, "Well, she isn't the Captain of the Soul Society Defense Force for nothing, Ichigo! Her skills have surpassed even someone like my brother, Byakuya. You see, like the Spirit World Defense Force and the Stealth Force, the Soul Society Defense Force are the Soul Society's last line of defense and it would be a our tramp card with our trouble with Aizen. As of now, Yoshimori and Gen are members of that squad."

Masamori asks Yoshimori, "How did you get mixed up in this? You're not dead, are you?"

Yoshimori says, with a smile, "Actually, I went through the same thing Ichigo did!"

Ichigo says, surprised, "Don't tell me that!"

Yoshimori says, with a sly smile showing his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge, "That's right, Ichigo, I was turned into a substitute Soul Reaper like you and went into hard training from Kisuke Urahara and it was during the year, you first became a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo asks, curiously, "But why choose him of all people?"

Just then, Koenma appears in front with Botan and Genkai and he says, "I think that I'll answer that question, Ichigo!"

Genki yells at Koenma, annoyed, "Damn it, Koenma! Would you please stop doing that!"

Holly says, with a sigh, "I have to admit that's getting very annoying."

Harley asks, curiously, "Who's he? And isn't he a bit too old to be sucking on a pacifier?"

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "Koenma, he's Prince of the Spirit World!"

Yusuke, Genki, Duo, and Davis say in unison, "AKA Toddler Breath, Binky Boy, twerp, brat, and Pacifier Breath to name a few."

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Yusuke! Genki! Duo! Davis! Not again! What did I tell you about those names, including 'toddler' insults?"

Suzaka tells Botan, with a sly grin, "Like they will ever listen, Botan."

Koenma says, with a sigh, "I hate to admit it, but Suzaka has a good point."

Kira says, looking at Suzaka, "I just couldn't believe that you got Suzaku's sister working with you."

Yusuke says, amazed, "And I didn't even that Suzaku of all people even had a sister."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Well, it's pretty complicated to say the least." Koenma then says, looking at Izayoi, "And I never thought the Soul Society Defense Force Captain would even be here."

Kira yells out, seriously, "Hey Toddler Breath, aren't going to explain how Yoshimori was even chosen to become a Soul Reaper!"

Koenma says, with a sigh, "In a minute, Kira, but right now, I've brought some help from other dimension."

Genki asks, curiously, "Who did you bring, Pacifier Breath?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, with a sly tone, "Come on, kid, don't tell me that you've forgotten about us?" Genki, Holly, and Moochi gasp in shock and Genki says, stunned, "That voice…!" Genki, Holly, and Moochi turn to see their friends from the Monster Rancher world, Tiger of the Wind, Suezo, Hare, Golem, and Granity walking or hoping for Suezo's case towards them along with Totosai, the swordsmith demon that made Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga with his three eyed cow, Mu-Mu, and a new young teenage girl.

This young teenage girl has long flowing brown hair down to her mid back, dark violet tube-top that covers her well-developed and well-shaped bust, deep green eyes, three little red stars under each eye, the tube-top only goes down to mid-waist, leaving plenty of mid-drift, black leather jacket over the tube-top, dark violet fingernails, yellow jean shorts that goes up to the bottom of her bellybutton and goes down mid-way of her upper legs, and black high-heeled boots that goes up to her kneecaps with five inch heels.

Richard yells out, shocked, "What is the freak show!"

Miroku says, surprised, "Master Totosai!"

Genki exclaims, excitedly, "Tiger! Hare! Suezo! Golem! Granity!"

Holly says, with an excited smile, "You guys came!"

Rinku yells out, shocked, "Reno!"

Jin asks Rinku, in his super-fast and barely audible tone, "You know her?"

Rinku says, in a serious tone, "Well, duh! She's my older sister!"

Chu asks Rinku, curiously, "You didn't tell me that you had a sister! How come you didn't tell me that you had a hot older sister!"

Rinku yells at Chu, annoyed, "You're not going to hit on my sister, Chu! What happen with Natsume!"

Chu yells at him, annoyed hitting Rinku's head, "Shut up!"

Reno says, with a sly smile, "Hello Rinku!"

Rinku says, with a nervous smile, "Hey sis! How's it going!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "But who's the old man and cow!"

Kagome tells Jaden, "His name is Totosai and he's the same demon that forged Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords from their father's fangs."

Suezo exclaims, in his usual excited tone, "Hiya Genki, long time no see!" Suezo then looks at Holly and he asks, curiously, "Who are you!"

Holly says, with a smile, "It's me, Holly, Suezo!" The monsters had surprised looks on their faces and Hare yells out, shocked, "Holly, but how!"

Tiger says, taking in Holly's scent, "It's Holly, but her scent is different! Almost demonic!"

Inuyasha says, stepping in front of Holly with a serious glare, "Alright, who the hell are you people!"

Tiger says, with a serious glare, "That's the same question that I'm going to ask you! What did you do to our friend!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "You've got something to say to me, horn head!"

Holly tells Inuyasha, plainly, "It's okay! They're my friends along with Genki's and Moochi's from the Monster Rancher world, big brother!"

Granity says, surprised, "Big Brother!"

Suezo says, perplexed, "Holly never had any siblings of her own!"

Holly says, with a nervous smile, "Well, it's a long story."

Alister asks Genki, curiously, "So Genki, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Genki says, nodding his head, "Oh right! Everyone, these are my, Holly, and Moochi's friends from the Monster Rancher world! The wolf is Tiger of the Wind, he's the fastest one in the group, Hare, he does the planning and sometime pranks, yellow eyeball monster is Suezo, he's good with long distance sighting, the big guy is Golem, he's the strongest one of us all, and the girl monster is Granity, who used to be a Baddie before, but has a change of heart."

Granity says, with a kind smile, "Which I owe that to you, Genki!"

Suezo asks Genki, curiously, "By the way, Genki, what's with your hair?"

Hare says, perplexed, "Yeah! It's pitch black and you've got some weird red highlights mixed into it!"

Granity asks, perplexed, "And what's with that black and blue uniform?"

Tiger says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I've been wondering about that for some time, Genki, along with Holly's new outfit!"

Holly says, in a droll tone, "That is a long story."

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "I'm glad that you all could make it though."

Yusuke asks Genkai, curiously, "Hey wait a sec, Grandma, are they…?"

Genkai says, with a sly smile, "Of course, dimwit! Genki's friends, Hare, Tiger, Suezo, and Golem are going to be training under my training regime!"

Genki yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Are you trying to put turn my friends into lost discs or something, Granny!"

Granity asks, perplexed, "What do you mean? It can't be that bad!"

Holly tells Granity, in a serious and nervous tone, "That's what I said before, Granity, and believe me, the word 'horrible' will be an understatement to describe the kind of training regime that Master Genkai put me through! My last clothes are too worn and torn for me to wear and Master Genkai got me this to wear!"

Davis says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! She did the same thing with me, TK, Genki, and Moochi! The stuff that she us through will give you nightmares for years!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's right! This is from someone who knows! It's not wise to underestimate Grandma's training!"

Genki calls out, angrily, "No joke! You're not putting my friends through the same Hell that we went through, you crazy old bat!"

Genkai says, with a deadly serious glare unnerving Genki, "And who is going to stop me? You seem to forget, who is your master and I know a thing or two to keep you in your place. I am not a 'physic' and live at a Shino-like temple for nothing. They are training and you along with Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Davis, TK, and Moochi, are going to help, got it?"

Genki says, nervously, "Yes ma'am!"

Suezo says, surprised, "Ow! I never thought that someone like Genki could be so nervous."

Hare says, nervously, "She's scary for an old woman!"

Tiger says, with a snort, "Well, you can count me out! I don't need to learn how to fight from an old lady!"

Genki tells Tiger, in a serious tone, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Tiger! Even though, Grandma Genkai's training could be poisonous to ones' health, it actually helped me, Holly, and Moochi to grow stronger and it kept us alive with all the crap that happened to us."

Suezo says, amazed, "No kidding!"

Tiger says, with a snort, "I'll believe it when I see it!"

Genkai says, with a sly smile while looking at Moochi, "Moochi, you're up! I want you to spare with Tiger."

Granity, Golem, Hare, Suezo, and Tiger were surprised by this and Granity says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Genki tells Granity, "Believe me, Granity! Grandma Genkai isn't the kind of person that does any 'kidding'!"

Yusuke tells Genki, drolly, "No joke, Genki!"

Genkai tells the others, seriously, "Okay people, stand back!" The others stand away as Tiger and Moochi prepares their 'fight'. Moochi then has his body produce his orange Monster Energy glow and Hare says, amazed, "What's that?"

Genki says, in a serious tone, "That's called Monster Energy which is a monster's spiritual energy, Hare. There are some humans that possess spirit energy and demons have demon energy and of course, like Holly, Yusuke, and his sisters can use their demonic and spirit energy as a weapon!"

Back in the fight, Moochi disappears using his new super-speed surprising the others and Suezo yells out, shocked, "Where did he go!"

Just then, without warning Moochi appears beside Tiger and gives a hard **Double Pounder** to Tiger's side, causing him to yelp out in pain as he falls to the ground.

Hare says, shocked, "No way! How did Moochi do that! He disappeared and appeared by Tiger's side and bashed him hard!"

Holly tells Hare, "No, that's just super-speed!"

Tiger got back on his fours and he stares at Moochi with a surprise look and Tiger thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What was that! I didn't even sense him! Moochi's even faster than before!"_

Moochi then disappears using his super-speed, once again, and Tiger tries to feel out Moochi's movements and Moochi appears behind Tiger, but Tiger jumps around and he yells out, "Not this time! **Lightning Attack**!" Tiger's horns fires a powerful blue lightning blast, but it went through Moochi as he disappears again. Soon enough, multiple images of Moochi appear all around Tiger, confusing him.

Granity says, stunned, "Images! He can perform images now!"

Koenma tells Granity, in a plain tone, "Also known as the Afterimage technique! All Moochi is doing is using his super-speed to leave multiple images of himself behind."

Tiger says, with a sly grin, "Ha! Nice try, Moochi! I know how to find the real you! **Blizzard**!" Tiger fires his **Blizzard** attack on the ground, freezing it, causing Moochi to slip onto his behind and Tiger without wasting time rushes at him and head butts Moochi gets him to hit a tree hard, making the Moochi images disappear.

Genki calls out, worriedly, "Moochi!"

Moochi slowly stands up his feet and he rushes over to Tiger, then disappears again and Tiger says, in a growl, "Not this trick, again!" Moochi appears behind Tiger and Tiger yells out, while jumping back, "Not this time!" Just then, Moochi appears above Tiger in mid-air and kicks Tiger away and gets him to hit the ground, hard. Moochi then lands on the ground on his feet perfectly.

Richard says, amazed, "Whoa! The little guy is not doing too bad!"

Yukio tells Richard, "It's his days with Genki Sakura during his Spirit Detective days and Master Genkai's training that did it for him."

Suezo says, surprised, "Wow! Moochi is fighting par with Tiger! He could be just as strong as Most, the champion Moochi!"

Hare says, amazed, "No joke! If the old lady's training did that to someone like Moochi, image what it could do for me."

Back in the fight, Tiger got back on his fours and he thinks in his mind, in a rare amazed tone, _"I can't believe how strong and faster Moochi has become! It couldn't be from that old hag's training, could it!"_ Tiger then got out of his thoughts from a hard bash from Moochi's **Moochi Roll** in the face, throwing him away and he hits the ground. Moochi then jumps high into the air and calls out, strongly, "**Cherry Blossom Tornado**!" Moochi spins around extremely fast, creating a tornado made from Cherry Blossoms to appear and blew the slightly weakened Tiger away into the air and Moochi stops spinning and manages to 'fly' over to Tiger with his right fist glowing orange.

"**Spirit Wave**!"

Moochi's fist smashes into Tiger's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, throwing him away towards the ground, crashing into it with a loud thud.

Suezo, Golem, and Hare yell out shocked, "Tiger!"

Granity says, amazed, "I never thought a Moochi monster would create an attack like the **Cherry Blossom Tornado**!"

Genki tells Granity, with a sly grin, "In the last Dark Tournament that we took part in, Moochi learned that technique."

Hare says, perplexed, "Dark Tournament?"

Yusuke tells Hare, plainly, "Long story!"

Back in the fight, Tiger slowly starts to stand, but he stops when he sees Moochi powering up a **Spirit Gun** of his own, making him stop.

Genkai calls out, strongly, "Winner: Moochi!"

After Moochi powers down his **Spirit Gun**, Tiger says, while getting up on his fours, "I never knew that you'd become that powerful, Moochi! I guess I'll try out the old bag's training after all."

Genki says, with a shake of his head, "Famous last words, Tiger!"

Holly says, agreeing, "No joke!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Oh right! I remember something that needs to be done!"

Melody says, angrily, "Yeah same with me!" Soon enough, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi smashes their fists to Totosai's forehead, making three lumps.

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Gee, thanks a lot so much for keeping my mother's powers and past life as a ninja a secret from us, old man!"

Totosai says, surprised, "You mean! You know!"

Megumi yells out, angrily, "Damn straight! It could have been useful you!"

Myoga says, fearfully, "There was no time at all! We've been battling to keep Master Inuyasha's birthrate, the Tetsusaiga, safe from Lord Sesshomaru, battling Naraku to make sure that he didn't get away with his evil plans, and not to mention the other adventures that we were having. Plus, at the time, the Hidden Villages of our time are very well hidden and not as well-known as they are today."

Sesshomaru says, with a snort, "It wouldn't matter since your mother and you four are still inferior to me."

Melody yells out, angrily, "You want to try me, asshole, because I've been itching to use my new powers on you!"

Izayoi steps in and she says, with a sly smile, "Let me handle this! You see, this Gigai also has my Kekkai Genkai and Saia abilities as if I was brought back to live, so my strength and power has greatly increased and that's added to my days as the Captain of the Soul Society Defense Force."

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "I don't need the Tokijin for the likes of you! Now, you've made the mistake to restore my left arm! A mistake that you will regret, woman."

As Sesshomaru and his human step mother stepped out, Rin asks Jaken, curiously, "Master Jaken, do you think that Lady Izayoi will be okay seeing that she's going to fight with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken yells at Rin, annoyed, "What are you talking about, you stupid girl! That human will be torn to shreds even if she's a Soul Reaper!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Are you sure about your mother fighting against your brother?"

Inuyasha says, placing his hand on his sword, "I'll tell you this, Kagome. Should my mother is in danger, I'll stop Sesshomaru myself. I've lost my mother once when I was a child and I don't want that happening, again! This time, I'll save her!" Soon enough, Sesshomaru took a charge at Izayoi with his claws ready to strike, but as soon as he delivers the blow, Izayoi disappears from sight, using incredible super-speed, nearly surprising Sesshomaru and the other heroes and heroines.

Richard yells out, shocked, "What in the…!"

Harley says, surprised, "She vanished!"

Back in the fight, Sesshomaru was trying to detect where Izayoi went to and Izayoi's voice calls out, slyly, "Sesshomaru, I'm right behind you!" Sesshomaru whips his head to see Izayoi behind him.

Jaken yells out, shocked, "That vile woman has gotten behind my Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "That was only by luck!" Sesshomaru then charges after Izayoi, trying to slash her with his **Poison Claws** but at every turn, Izayoi kept dodging them easily while predicting Sesshomaru's every move while Sesshomaru could only hit Izayoi's afterimages.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! Inuyasha's mother is so fast that not even Sesshomaru can touch her!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "That's something that not even Inuyasha could have done!"

Jaken yells out, shocked, "Impossible! Lord Sesshomaru can't even make a good hit on that woman!"

Back in the fight, Sesshomaru yells out, strongly while a bit annoyed while unable to hit her, "Is running away your only source of attack!" Sesshomaru misses Izayoi with his claws as she jumps extremely high from the ground which Sesshomaru goes after her knowing that she can't escape from mid-air. Just as he was going to hit her, Izayoi disappears from sight even in mid-air with her incredible super-speed.

Izayoi reappears above Sesshomaru in mid-air and he yells out, strongly, "**Severe Leaf Hurricane**!" Izayoi then swings her right foot to Sesshomaru's chest, not only destroying his armor, but three of Sesshomaru's ribs, causing him to cough out blood and throwing him far away as he hits ground with a loud thud.

Rin calls out, worriedly, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha says, amazed, "No way!"

Megumi says, surprised, "Mother just knocked Sesshomaru away with just one kick!"

Naruto says, seriously, "With Bushy Brow and Bushier Brow Sensei's attack!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, with a nod, "That's right, Naruto! Yesterday, Lady Izayoi went over to the Leaf Village and they were surprised to see her knowing about her reputation as a famous ninja from the Feudal Era. As you already know, Lady Izayoi was the major inspiration of all kunoichi in the Ninja World."

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What! No way!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "That's right! When she was in the village, it basically took many of our elite jounin to hold most our kunoichi and there, she collected the DNA of those from the village, including Lady Tsunade's super-strength."

Sasuke says, in a rare amazed tone, "No way!"

Izayoi lands on the ground on her feet, perfectly, and Sesshomaru slowly sits up and he thinks in his mind, while glaring at Izayoi, _"Impossible! I refuse to believe that this woman is as strong as my father! The same woman that gave birth to four half-breeds! I simply refuse!"_

Izayoi disappears from sight, using her superior super-speed and Richard says, stunned, "Hey, where is she now?"

Tokine says, looking around, "I can't sense her!"

Sesshomaru then finds that Izayoi is above him in the air and was preparing a powerful drop kick on him. Sesshomaru manages to leap out of the way and Izayoi's kick hits the ground, but it hits with a tremendous 'boom' and she creates a huge crater from her kick.

Harley says, shocked, "Holy cow!"

Ayame says, in a stunned tone, "No way!"

Shippo says, stunned, "Whoa! Inuyasha's mom did that!"

Koga says, with a shocked tone, "Oh damn! She's so strong!"

Karan says, in a stunned tone, "How could a human do that! It's not possible!"

Toran tells Karan, in a serious tone, "You have to remember that she was a famous ninja before her hanyou children were even born!"

Granity says, in a rare stunned tone, "I never met anyone that's not a Golem type monster that could do that!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "That's Lady Hokage's Super Strength ability! A greatly magnified version, but that's the same Super-Strength that Lady Hokage has."

Naruto says, amazed, "It's true! Inuyasha's mom actually has Grandma Tsunade's DNA!"

Sango says, shocked, "One hit like that from Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru is finished!"

Toshiro thinks in his mind, seriously, _"And that's not the extent of her true abilities! Right now, in her Gigai form, Captain Izayoi is only showing off thirty percent of her true abilities!"_ Back to the sparring match, Sesshomaru, uncharacteristically, loses his balance from the shockwave of Izayoi's attack creating that huge crater, but it was all that Izayoi need as she goes onto the offensive and manages to land a right cross to Sesshomaru's left cheek causing him to get pushes back from the strength of the punch. When Izayoi and Sesshomaru stop for a brief moment, a trickle of blood comes down the left side of Sesshomaru's lip.

Jaken yells out, shocked, "That blasted woman managed to hit Lord Sesshomaru again!"

Melody calls out to Sesshomaru, with a sly grin, "What's the matter, Sesshomaru-teme! Losing to our weak mother, are you!"

Sesshomaru wipe off the blood from his lip and he thinks in his mind, shocked, _"This woman! The wretched human mother of those weak half-breeds brother and sisters has managed to draw blood from this Sesshomaru! This is unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable!"_ Sesshomaru draws out his Tokijin and Izayoi says, with a sly smile, "Your sword, Tokijin, it was made from the fangs of one of Naraku's incarnations and made it to rival the Tetsusaiga, correct?"

Sesshomaru says, with a serious glare, "I won't allow you to make a mockery of this Sesshomaru, woman!"

Shippo says, worriedly, "Oh man! Sesshomaru just draw out his sword!"

Yoshimori tells Shippo, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, kid! Sesshomaru can have a dozen of those Tokijins and it won't make a difference with Captain Izayoi's power! Right now, with that Gigai, she can't get into her full power and believe me, it's pretty big!"

Holly asks Yoshimori, curiously, "You mean that my mother is that powerful?"

Suezo asks Holly, perplexed, "Mother?"

Holly tells Suezo, in a plain tone, "That's right, Suezo! You see, I wasn't originally from the Monster Rancher world and I wasn't originally human either…well not entirely human either. I'm what in this world called a dog hanyou or half-demon."

Hare says, surprised, "Demon!"

Holly says, noticing to her siblings and half-siblings, "That's right! The guy in the red kimono is my older twin brother, Inuyasha, while the girls in the yellow and orange kimono are my twin sisters, Melody and Megumi with Melody being the oldest from my mother's side and like me, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi are half-demons too! While the dog demons with them are my half-sister, Zera, and half-brother, Kenochi, though unlike me, are full fledged demons. Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and I got our human traits from our mother, who's currently fighting against my elder half-brother, Sesshomaru, and our demonic traits from our father."

Suezo asks Holly, "But Holly, if what you said is true, then how could you have used the magic stone since only those from our village can use it?"

Holly says, with a nervous smile, "Long story!"

Tiger says, in a plain tone, "And it looks like your mother is actually winning this fight."

Back in the fight, Izayoi says, while putting her arms to her sides as her body is engulfed in a blue spiritual aura, "Now, don't assume that you'll win if you use that sword of yours!" Izayoi then gives a loud roar as the blue glow around her body increases in intensity and sparks of energy form around her body. Soon enough, the sparks of energy spread across the ground, the ground started to rumble slightly, and a small wind started to form. With just a minute, the ground began to violently rumble under Izayoi's power and a huge violent kicked up from her power as her power continued to increase.

Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kagome, Davis, TK, Genki, and anyone with the ability to sense auras sense Izayoi's rising power and Richard yells out, shocked, "What's happening here! The ground is shaking!"

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "Whoa! It's Inuyasha's mom! She's causing it!"

Kira exclaims, shocked, "Oh man! We're talking about some serious power here!"

Zera says, in a rare amazed tone, "Lady Izayoi's spiritual aura is sky-rocketing!"

Genki calls out, seriously, "No way! It's more than I imagined it'll be!" Izayoi's muscles began to expand and bulge slightly from her increased power and with one loud ear spitting roar of power, her body explodes in blue light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When they look at her, her body was glowing a bright blue, sparks of energy cracked around her body, and she gave an aura of incredible spiritual power.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Oh shit! Inuyasha's mom has powers that rival plenty of S-class demons!__ No! It could be even stronger! It might be close to mine and my sisters, but not quite! However, it is a huge power and I wonder what will happen when she decides to combine her Soul Reaper powers with it!__"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Oh man! Inuyasha's mother is really something else! With her powers, we could have finished off Naraku even faster and be done with him for good back then! I guess that her Sai ya genes are giving her power a strong boost and if that's the case, it makes me wonder if Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Holly will be that strong too and with their demon blood, even stronger!"_

Back in the fight, Sesshomaru says, with a snort while a bit surprised, "I'm not impressed!" Sesshomaru's sword begins to glow bright blue, preparing for his attack.

"**Dragon Strike**!"

Sesshomaru's sword fires an Asian dragon shaped blast at Izayoi, who doesn't move out of the way and is calm about it.

Melody yells out, seriously, "Oh no he's not!" Melody prepares to save her mother, but Koenma stops her and Koenma tells her, "Melody, don't! Your mother knows what she's doing!"

Izayoi roars out as she bashes the blast away from her with her right fist to a random direction and Megumi says, surprised, "No way!"

Sesshomaru says, in a rare shocked tone, "Impossible!"

Jaken yells out, shocked, "She knocked away Lord Sesshomaru's attack as if it was nothing!"

Koga says, stunned, "No way! How did she do that!"

Sango says, amazed, "She's invincible! That's the only explanation!"

Miroku says, in a surprised tone, "Not even Sesshomaru can defeat her!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "And that's adding with the fact that right now, Lady Izayoi is only using elite S-class strength which now in Sesshomaru's, Zera's, and Yusuke's and his sisters' level of power with their spiritual and demonic energy along with their Ronin and Amazon Warrior powers."

Toran says, in a rare amazed tone, "And to think that's the woman that gave birth to Inuyasha and his twin sisters. What would Sesshomaru do now?"

Izayoi asks Sesshomaru, "Well, Sesshomaru, are you willing to give up!"

Sesshomaru says, in a snarl, "Never! I still have one more trick! I've gained a great power, but this excess of power tends to cause great unnecessary damage. You have allowed me no choice but to use it!" Soon enough, Sesshomaru's demonic aura blazes to life with more and more power.

Kagome says, stunned, "Whoa! His aura! It's growing! He never showed this power with Naraku!"

Just then Sesshomaru's demonic aura transforms into a bright golden aura causing the ground to quake and greatly crack around his feet causing a bit of depression to form and Sesshomaru says, with a plain tone, "This is the power that I worked. This is the power of Sacred Energy. A level of power higher than human spiritual energy and demonic energy and only one that has trained for decades can harness such power."

Tokine says, surprised, "Sacred Energy!"

Melody thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the heck? How did this jerk's energy get so high?"_

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What the heck? He's been holding back all this power all this time? I can't believe it!"

Megumi says, with a plain tone and amazed expression, "Well, you had better believe it, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru says, with an emotionless tone, "Now, woman, it is time for you to be put in your place." Sesshomaru then fires a golden blast from his sword at Izayoi, causing her to jump high enough to dodge it and quickly Sesshomaru jumps up to take flight over to Izayoi, bashing her hard in the face and kicking her away.

Inuyasha calls out, worriedly, "Mother!" Inuyasha then tries to draw his sword, but Yoruichi quickly grabs his wrist and she tells him, "Calm down!"

Inuyasha roars out, angrily, "Calm down! My mother is going to…!"

Rukia tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "Did you really believe that your mother got to her position as Captain of the Soul Society Defense Force by taking it easy, Inuyasha? Just wait!"

Renji says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! The fight has barely begun!"

Back in the fight, we find Izayoi getting thrown away by Sesshomaru's kick and Sesshomaru goes under to attack her. However, Izayoi sees it at the last minute and disappears from sight, surprising Sesshomaru with a strong kick to his chin while throwing him back a bit. What surprised Sesshomaru as well as the others was that Izayoi was found floating in mid-air.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam hill!"

Ayame says, in a shocked tone, "She can fly!"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "But how!"

Koenma tells Inuyasha, with a plain tone, "Simple, she took the hair pieces of Davis, TK, and Genki!"

Granity asks Genki, curiously, "You mind explaining that to us, Genki?"

Genki tells Granity, with a sly grin while levitating from the ground, "Davis, TK, and I had to face plenty of aerial opponents during our time as a spirit detective and because we were stuck on the ground or based on how high we could jump, it really pissed us off. Soon after, Grandma Genkai, Botan, and Koenma told me the stories about Sensui and his ability to use that Sacred Energy of his to glide and fly, so, I thought why not me. However, it took us until our spirit energies were around A-class levels before we could even attempt to fly."

Botan says, with a smile, "Yep! The boys learned to manipulate their spirit energies to levitate into the sky. Believe me, it wasn't easy. They, especially Davis, fell flat on their faces hundreds of times, but they managed to get it right."

Davis, TK, and Genki tell Botan, in a droll tone, "Thanks a lot, Botan!"

Holly says, with a nervous smile, "I'm practicing it with my demon energy, though it's not as perfect as Genki and his friends and fellow Spirit Detectives though."

Golem says, amazed, "That's something that Golem wishes to see!"

Ryoko says, with a nod, "I'll say. A human being able to fly in the air without wings like me is pretty amazing. This generation of humans here on Earth really knows to show their stuff."

Back in the fight, Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "Enough with your tricks, woman! I do feel that you're holding back again!"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "Of course! You do realize that you're not the only one with Sacred Energy!" Sesshomaru gets a very rare surprised look on his face as Izayoi's spiritual aura grows more and more into life as it transforms into golden Sacred Energy.

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "She has Sacred Energy too!"

Koenma tells Yusuke, plainly, "Of course! It was the first forty years that she was captain that she was able to obtain it."

Izayoi then says, turning her dark violet eyes to a pair of Sharingan eyes like Sasuke's, "Now Sesshomaru, it's time to end this!" Izayoi shouts out, while placing her hands to ninja hand signs, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Izayoi is covered a lot of smoke and nearly 300 Izayoi Shadow Clones appear from the smoke in mid-air.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "No way! That's my jutsu!"

Toshiro tells Naruto, in a serious tone, "While we were watching the fight between Moochi and Tiger, she used her superior speed to get behind those with special abilities and took a piece of their hair with her Kekkai Genkai."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Now, I'm beginning to know where I got that itch from the back of my head from."

Back in the fight, Izayoi and her Shadow Clones disappear from sight with their superior speed and precede in bashing Sesshomaru all over the sky with the elder son of Inu no Taisho for the first time in life, unable to do anything to dodge. When Sesshomaru was getting thrown into the air, Izayoi then vanishes like she is teleporting with her superior speed only to reappear in front of him and yelling out, strongly, "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised Rapid Fire! Sacred Spirit Wave Style**!" Izayoi then unleashes a huge barrage of Sacred Energy powered versions of the **Spirit Wave** punches bashing every part of Sesshomaru's body, like his face, chest, and his stomach, extremely rapidly with more speed than Ranma and Hotaru's **Chestnut Roasting in an Open Fire** while greatly damaging him as the final punch, throws him into the air. However, Izayoi quickly prepares a fire covered **Rasengan** and disappears from sight with her speed and appears behind Sesshomaru, prepares to slam the attack to his back, and yells out, strongly, "**Fire Style: Flame Rasengan**!" Izayoi slams the sphere of fire chakra into Sesshomaru's waist and he screams out in extreme pain as extremely intense flames along with chakra slams into him, sending him through flying 15 feet, until he slams into a few trees extreme hard causing more of his ribs to break, he coughs out blood from her mouth, and he slams into the ground on his stomach, hard and into unconsciousness.

Rin and Jaken calls out horrified, in unison, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Immediately, Rin and Jaken rushes to his aid while Izayoi lands on the ground and powers down her Sacred Energy and Sharingan.

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "He's definitely out!"

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "No way! Sesshomaru lost!"

Inuyasha says, while cracking a sly grin, "And quite easily of course!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "No kidding, bro! It's high that pompous asshole finally was kicked off his high horse and by our so-called 'weak human' mother! Oh man! That's got to be very embarrassing!"

Zera says, in a rare surprised tone, "I never thought that Lady Izayoi could do that and Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai like us!"

Kenochi says, amazed, "No joke, Sissy! Remind me never to get on her bad side!"

Zera tells Kenochi, with a serious glare, "What have I told you about calling me by that repaginate name?"

Kenochi says, nervously, "Never call that again!"

Zera says, annoyed, "Then, don't do it!"

Ukyo says, amazed, "Wow! Inuyasha's mother used Ranma, Yoshimori, and Hotaru's **Chestnut Roasting in an Opening Fire Fist** while adding that Sacred Energy!"

Genki says, shocked, "Along with the **Spirit Wave** too!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "And with the **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu** and the completed **Rasengan** too!"

Izayoi says, with an embarrassed smile while looking at Rin and Jaken, who were trying to wake up Sesshomaru, "I hope that I didn't hurt him too bad!"

Inuyasha says, while walking towards his mother, "Nah! He was just asking for it, but I'm sure he'll be fine! Remember, Sesshomaru is pretty tough despite him being a total asshole."

Izayoi says, putting her right index and middle finger up, "I'll heal him! **Soten Kisshun**, I reject!" Just then, the blue barrier appears around Sesshomaru's battered form, quickly healing his wounds as well as repairing his burnt kimono and armor and he slowly opens his eyes as the barrier disappears.

Rin says, with a wide smile, "He's okay!" Rin then says, looking at Izayoi with a smile, "Thank you, Lady Izayoi!"

Sesshomaru stands on his feet while checking himself and Izayoi tells Sesshomaru, "I've healed your wounds, Sesshomaru! How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru sends an angered glare at Izayoi remembering the defeat that she handed to him and Sesshomaru asks Izayoi, "Why? Why didn't you finish me off? You could have!"

Izayoi says, with a nod, "You're right, Sesshomaru! I could, but I couldn't kill someone that a girl like Rin greatly admired. I just don't have the heart too! Despite my Shinobi reputation, I abhor taking life, human or demon, and I try to avoid killing as much as possible, even though I do beat down my enemies."

Rin says, with a nod, "And for that, I'm greatly grateful, Lady Izayoi! Thank you!" Rin tells Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me, but I do feel hungry…"

Sesshomaru grabs his sword, sheaths it, and he says, plainly, "There is no need for any apology, Rin. You are in my care. You and Jaken will come!"

Jaken and Rin say in unison, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Immediately, the two of them take off with Sesshomaru who begins to leave.

Megumi says, perplexed, "Funny, I'd thought that Sesshomaru would throw a fit haven't to lose to our mother."

Zera tells Megumi, "Actually, he's still suffering from his defeat after cursing your mother for years after blaming her for the death of our father."

Toshiro asks Izayoi, plainly, "Captain Izayoi, you were just using thirty percent of your power on that dog demon weren't you?"

Izayoi says, with a nod, "Of course!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Thirty percent!"

Shippo yells out, stunned, "Which means that she was only toying with Sesshomaru in that fight!"

Miroku says, wondering, "It makes me wonder why would happen if she were to release all of her power!"

Inuyasha says, amazed, _"Oh man! I never knew that my mother could have that much power! It makes me wonder how powerful a ninja she was when she was alive with us!"_

Totosai exclaims, seriously, "Oh yeah! Hey Megumi…I've brought it!" Totosai goes through his bag on Mo-Mo's right side and throws something at Megumi for her to catch it. Megumi looks at and it seems to be a Japanese style katana with a golden handle with the blade inside a brown sheath.

Megumi says, with an excited smile, "It's about time though!"

Miroku asks Megumi, "What is it?"

Megumi says, with a wide smile, "After our fight with Naraku, I've asked Totosai to make me a sword since I'm the only one in our family that doesn't even have a sword of my own."

Totosai says, looking at Holly, "Well, it seems that I'll have to make a sword for you too!"

Holly says, perplexed, "For me?"

Totosai says, plainly, "Of course, I'll need you to transform into Kasa first!"

Holly asks, curiously, "Why?"

Totosai says, plainly, "Simple, to make you a fine sword of course and be able to channel your ancient powers."

Holly says, plainly, "Okay!" Soon enough, Holly transforms into Kasa, surprising her monster friends.

Hare says, amazed, "What has Holly turned into!"

Koenma tells Hare, in a plain tone, "Right now, she's Kasa, her past incarnation and the maker of the magic stone that was used from your world!"

The monsters yelp in shock and Suezo yells out, shocked, "The maker of the magic stone!"

Botan says, with a smile, "Of course! That would explain so much why Holly could use it even if she wasn't originally from the village that you were unlocked, Suezo!"

Totosai tells Kasa, with a smile, "Of course, I'll need a piece of your body to make the sword!"

Kasa says, unnerved, "A what…?"

Totosai says, taking out a pair of giant pliers, "That's right! Now, open your mouth, Holly!"

Kasa says, opening up her mouth revealing fangs, "Like this…!" Soon after, Totosai places the pliers into Kasa's mouth, connecting to her right fang, and yanks it out, causing Kasa to cry out in pain.

Inuyasha says, in a snarl, "Old man…!" Just as Inuyasha was going to move, Kasa bashes Totosai's head, five times, with an annoyed look on her face unseen from her and Kasa yells at him, annoyed, "You could have warned me, you know! That hurt!" Kasa then bashes Totosai's forehead again causing her monster friends and Genki to be surprised.

Tiger says, surprised, "I never pictured Holly as the violent type!"

Suezo says, plainly, "Must be that demon blood of hers!"

Totosai says, rubbing his head, "It is easier that I yank it out like that. The pain goes away a lot faster and besides, it'll take a day for your fang to grow back!" Soon after, Kasa's missing fang quickly grew back in front of everyone's eyes.

Sota yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Your tooth! It's already grew back!"

Kasa says, stunned, "Huh? But you told me that it took a day for my fang to grow back!"

Totosai says, with a nod, "Thanks to your special powers, you have advanced healing and regeneration powers in certain aspects. Having a tooth grow back would take far less time for you than ever a regular half-demon or even a full demon." Totosai looks at Kasa's tooth and he says, with a nod, "Well, you are good for something. I never seen such a fine fang since your father, the great Inu no Taishou. This shall make your sword just as strong as the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha says, surprised, "No way!"

Melody asks, with a plain tone, "Old man, how long is it going to take?"

Totosai says, looking over Kasa's fang, "It might take several days for the sword to be made. However, I will need a safe and wide place to work."

Jaden says, with a curious tone, "How about Professor Banner's underground lab within the abandoned dorm? It is big and out of the way."

Sango says, with a nod, "Good idea!"

Genkai tells Kasa, in a serious tone, "Holly, you know that powerful flame that we drew out!"

Inuyasha says, serious tone, "Yeah! You told us about that yesterday!"

Genki says, in a plain tone, "I think I remember that! It was when Holly was sparring with Karan and she was dodging every one of Karan's fireball blasts and Holly unleashed a powerful flame attack which blasted Karan away!"

Genkai asks Kasa, in a serious tone, "Now, I want you to transform into Divine Comet and don't ask me why!"

"**Comet Power Engage**!"

Kasa is engulfed in red and blue light as her clothes is torn off and red and blue colored ribbons wraps around her body, turning into her Divine Warrior form.

Suezo exclaims, surprised, "What's with the costume change!"

Botan tells Suezo, with a smile, "Oh don't worry, Suezo! It's just Holly's or Kasa's fighting form as a Divine Warrior."

Genkai looks at Hiei and tells him, in a plain and serious tone, "Hiei, are you up for it?"

Hiei says, with a sly smile, "Why not?"

Genkai tells Hiei, with a plain and serious tone, "But I want you to use full power on her."

Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Kuwabara, Davis, TK, Genki, Moochi, Veemon, Patamon, Kudamon, Katina, and Suzaka gasp in shock and Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Say what?"

Hiei responds, with a devious sly grin, "With pleasure." Hiei then uses his super-speed to get in front of Divine Comet and prepares to battles. Hiei tells Divine Comet, with a dark sly grin, "Let's see who the better warrior is: The reluctant reincarnation of Kasa or me."

Divine Comet responds, nervously, "Oh, great."

Genki yells at Genkai, angrily, "Hey Grandma, are you trying to have death on our hands! How could put Holly against someone like him!"

Suezo says, not understanding Genki's and Divine Comet's nervousness, "I can't understand why Genki and Holly are nervous. Shorty, here, demon or not, couldn't possibly be a threat."

Genki tells Suezo, in a serious tone, "I don't think so, Suezo! Believe me, I've read the reports with Hiei! He's very MUCH like Rhea and just as powerful as she is! Hiei is a lot of demon energy which puts in quite close to an S-class demon and his Jagan eye just adds to it! He's even faster than Tiger or Granity!"

Tiger exclaims, seriously, "No way!"

Granity says, surprised, "Are you serious!"

Moochi says, with a plain and serious tone, "Genki's right, chi! Hiei might be small on size, but his big demonic powers make up for it. He could give all of us a run for our money given the chance, chi."

Kurama comes up to Genki's Monster Rancher friends and says, in a logical tone, "I'm afraid that it is a bit of the understatement, my friends." When everyone looks at Kurama, he says, with a nervous and serious tone, "Hiei is a demon warrior bound by a personal honor code and throughout our journey, his powers have taken immense increases. He is ruthless and relentless that never gives his opponents a break or a chance to fight back. When he fights, he gives it his all and nothing less than the best will satisfy him. It was through combat that Yusuke managed to gain Hiei's respect as a fighter, but I fear that Holly hasn't earned that level of respect, yet. This might be training, but Hiei will train it as actual full combat and if your friend isn't careful and doesn't fight back with incredible intensity that matches Hiei, she might end up in hospital…if she is lucky."

Genki, Holly, and Moochi's friends gasp in shock and Hare exclaims, stunned, "Is that old woman crazy to send an opponent like Hiei against poor Holly like that? From what we were told, she is just barely gotten use to battles like this!"

Kurama says, in his logical tone, "I believe Master Genkai's point is to draw something from Holly. I wish that it didn't have to be at Hiei's hands."

Hiei draws his sword and asks Divine Comet, in a strong tone, "Are you ready?"

Divine Comet asks, nervously since she knows of Hiei enough to know that this 'sparring match' could turn deadly, "Um, can we talk about this?"

Hiei says, with a serious tone and expression, "The time for talk is over and the time for action is now! Prepare yourself!" Hiei then uses his super-speed to vanish from sight and Divine Comet looks around to try and find them. Soon after, her new spiritual senses and nose detects Hiei's aura and scent and she whips around to see Hiei on her right, ready to cut off her head with a powerful sword swipe, but as Hiei swung at her, Divine Comet uses her new super-speed to seemly vanish from the sight and Hiei's sword to go through an afterimage of Divine Comet, slightly surprising the fire demon. Hiei quickly moves his head around to see Divine Comet around ten yards away from her original position with a look of surprise and fear in her expression as well as annoyance.

Divine Comet yells out, annoyed, "Watch it! You could have taken my head off with that sword!"

Hiei says, with a sly smile, "That's was the point, girl."

Divine Comet calls out, stunned when she heard this, "Say what? Are you trying to kill me?"

Hiei says, with a sly grin, "Exactly!" Hiei then rushes in to strike with his sword to try to cut off Divine Comet's head, but she manages to dodge his sword, while cutting a piece of her silver hair. Divine Comet then rushes away from Hiei with Hiei chasing after her.

Hiei calls out, in a strong tone, "You can't keep running away like this!" Hiei then tries to slash her right shoulder, but Divine Comet moves away from it so fast. Everyone were watching as Hiei tries to cut or stab Divine Comet with her trying not to be cut into pieces, knowing how skilled Hiei can be. Having had enough, Divine Comet draws out her sword and blocks Hiei's sword and throws him away from her, but not before he lands 20 feet away from her.

Divine Comet calls out, fearfully, "Why are you trying to kill me!"

Hiei retorts, in a serious tone, "Not trying, Holly! Like Genkai has mentioned, you have a hidden power deep within you and I'm just trying to bring it out! You will need this power to protect those that you care and love! This is war and unless you fight it with all of your power, you will lose everything and the whole universe along with you and your friends will die! Until the war is won and the battles are done, the threat of death and defeat will always loom above you! You should know that too well! Remember what happened in your battles with the one you called Moo and his Baddie henchmen? All you've done was sat in the background, doing nothing while watching your friends fight for their lives while protecting you at the same time! Weren't you sick and tried of the one being the helpless one and wishing that you could help them out with their fights rather than waiting the sidelines like a defenseless child! Plus, there is Yusuke and Toguro in the Dark Tournament! The former detective learned this lesson right then and there! He had Genkai's power added to his own, but he didn't use its full power even after unleashing it! And that caused him to get beaten to the ground right before ours and his girlfriend's eyes and Toguro taunted him by killing off the audience in the stands, attacking and nearly killing his girlfriend, his mother, Botan, and Yukina, and nearly killing his best friend and rival, the idiot Kuwabara! That gave Yusuke the inspiration to stop holding back and use his full power! Toguro only did these things to get Yusuke to use his full power, but the point is, girl, that if Toguro wanted to kill Keiko and that fool, Kuwabara, at the time, he could have because the former detective wouldn't use his power to the fullest! You have that much power inside of you and you could do what you 'need' to do, but you are doing exactly what he did!" Hiei then threw off his cloak, revealing his 'fighter uniform', and he says, in a serious tone, "And it is high-time that you learn this lesson, the hard way. You either learn to fight with that great power that you have now and you will fall before the Society of Light and wait to be rescue, again, by your little detective friend! Unless you finish the job and stop it, you will still lose everything in the end and I will show you!"

Suezo exclaims, stunned, "Oh geez! That little guy isn't fooling around!"

Kurama says, in a logical tone, "Hiei never fools around in situations like this. He is all business and no games. Holly had better prepare for Hiei's best and for the worst."

Genkai closes her eyes and says, with a sigh, _"I'm sorry, Genki. I know how you and the others are with her, but she needs to know this lesson in order to reach her fullest potential as a 'Chosen Hanyou'. Sadly, I fear that the evil controlling the students isn't the only enemies that she along with the other 'Chosen Hanyous' and 'Chosen Duelists' will face in the near future."_ Hiei then takes the white bandages off the right hand to reveal the dark dragon 'tattoo' wrapped around his right arm.

Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Kuwabara, Davis, TK, Genki, Moochi, Veemon, Patamon, Kudamon, Katina, and Suzaka gasp in shock and Genki says, fearfully, "Oh no! He wouldn't…!"

Kurama exclaims, horrified, "No! Hiei can't be thinking of using that technique on her!"

Kuwabara yells out at Hiei, seriously, "Come on, Hiei, give the girl a break! Isn't this going overboard?"

Hikari tells Kuwabara, with a worried expression, "In this case, overboard is an understatement, Kuwabara."

Yusuke yells at Genkai, angrily, "Come on, Grandma! You are not going to let Hiei use THAT technique of his on her!"

Genkai tells Yusuke, in her usual serious and harsh manner, "What do you think dimwit? And you and the others are not going to interfere."

Yusuke yells out, in total disbelief, "I can't believe what I'm hearing here!"

Reno asks Rinku, curiously, "Hey bro, what's going on?"

Rinku says, fearfully, "I know this attack! It's called the **Dragon of the Darkness Flame**! It's the same attack that Hiei used in the first round of the Dark Tournament to kill Zero!"

Megumi asks, a bit nervously, "I really hate to ask, but what's going on? What are they talking about?"

Kenochi tells Megumi, "I don't know, but something really bad."

Melody tells Kenochi, in her usual tone, "Obviously, Kenochi."

Hiei's right hand and arms become engulfed in black flames and he tells Divine Comet, with a sly tone, "Wonder why they are worried about your safety. Well, you should be too because this is my ultimate attack. The black flames that you see here come from the very deepest and darkest pits of the Demon World itself and these black flames are very much alive! It is a power that only one who has mastered it can control and the former detective, his sisters, and the others have witness this terrifying power firsthand while your detective friend and his group have heard about it from the Dark Tournament reports. In fact, when I first used it, I didn't have complete control over where this power would go because it tends to be unpredictable sometimes since its strength is so great." Hiei then exclaims, in a serious tone, "In simple terms, girl, unless you use your full potential of all the power that you have, which I know that can defend you from this attack, you will be swallowed whole by my dark dragon and you will perish!"

Everyone gasps in shock and Tiger exclaims, seriously, "He can't be serious, can he?"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "When he say he is going to do it, he is going to do it!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "No!"

Melody roars out, angrily, "That little bastard! He's going to kill my sister!"

Hikari and Kurama calls out, in a fearful tones and in unison, "Hiei, stop!" However, it was too late with Hiei's power at this point, it is too late to stop this attack even if he wanted to.

"**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**!"

With a thunderous explosion-like boom, Hiei launches his ultimate attack directly at Divine Comet, the black flames then transform into an Asian-dragon shape, and rockets towards Divine Comet with unearthly demonic roar of power. Divine Comet could only stand in shock and fear as the immense attack rockets towards her.

Genki yells out, strongly, "That's it!" Genki then tries to rush in, but Genkai uses her telekinesis powers to levitate him off the ground and slam his head on the ground. Genki yells at Genkai, angrily while glaring at her, "What the hell are you trying to do, you old bitch!"

Genkai says, in a plain and serious tone, "You idiot! If you get in the way, you will be only putting her in more danger! There is nothing you can do! Holly must learn to harness her power or even if this didn't happen, she will have fallen anyway!"

Tiger yells out, angrily, "We can't just stand here!"

Moochi yells out, worriedly, "Holly!" As Hiei's dark dragon looms ever closer to her, Divine Comet closes her eyes as time seems to slow down to the point where the dark dragon coming towards her has slowed down to a crawl.

Divine Comet thinks in her mind, _"Is this it? Is this how it ends? I lose my life in a stupid training exercise with a demon guy that doesn't know when to hold back! But if I die, who will be there to protect my friends? Am I always going to be the one that always gets rescued?"_ Just then the images of what happened starting with her first day of finding the Phoenix with Suezo alone until meeting up with Genki, Moochi, Golem, Tiger, and Hare, getting kidnapped by Moo while he was revealed to be her 'foster' father while possessed by Moo's evil spirit and being rescued by her friends along with Pixie, before she become Granity, and Big Blue, and after Moo's first defeat, her friends helping her bring back her 'foster' father's spirit from Moo's Mystery Disk, and finding her demonic history. The emotions that she felt being helpless, the need to save her friends, her family, loved ones, and all living beings in the universe from the Society of Light and Sartorius, the need to protect them all from this evil force, the need to make sure that no one else suffered like her friends and family had suffered, emotionally and mentally, and the need to save all of the brainwashed students still under the Society of Light's evil grip. Divine Comet thinks in her mind, with determination and strength in her tone, _"No, I can't give up! Everyone is counting on me! I have family, friends, and people that care and love me! They are all counting on me! If I don't use everything in my power to protect them and save this universe, I will lose them all! I've lost some time with my brothers and sisters before and I won't let that happen again! I won't let that happen again! NEVER AGAIN!"_ Soon after, Divine Comet's body becomes cover by an orange and golden flame aura and with determination and strength, a fiery spirit as well, in her eyes unlike her, Divine Comet gives a loud roar as her whole body is engulfed by a huge blue and silver aura that shatters and quacks the ground around her and that the dark dragon slams into, but bounces off sending it sky-high into the air instead of engulfing Divine Comet!

Everyone, including Hiei, is surprised by this and Kurama exclaims, shocked, "Hiei's dark dragon bounced of her aura!"

Granity says, amazed, "But what's that fire surrounding her!"

Genkai tells Granity, in a serious tone, "It's the Akari Blaze and it rivals Hiei's Darkness Flame!"

There were many gasps of shock and surprise and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Rivals Hiei's Darkness Flame!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Yusuke! Hiei's Darkness Flame is derived from the darkest and deepest pits of Demon World and his Jagan eye while Kasa's Akari Blaze is derived from her own demon energy and soul along with the power of her Millennium Item."

Divine Comet, her body engulfed in an orange and golden flame causing the area that our heroes and heroines are in to shake slightly, tells Hiei in a serious and determined tone unlike her before, "I will never allow that to allow me or my friends ever again! As long as I breathe, I will protect my friends, my family, and all that I love along with this universe even if I have to burn out my very soul to do it! I won't back down and I will not surrender and die to anyone, not you, not the Society of Light, and definitely not someone as evil like Sartorius! I draw the line right here!"

Hiei says, with a dark sly smile, "Brave words, girl. But can you back them up? We shall see." Soon after, Hiei's dark dragon, with a loud demonic roar, makes another charge right at Divine Comet, but Divine Comet holds her hands out and the stops the dark dragon when it hits her two palms! The dark dragon pushes her away a good ten feet, but the heels on Divine Comet makes her stop! And no matter how much the dark dragon tries, Divine Comet doesn't budge an inch! Hiei exclaims, in a rare stunned tone, "What? Impossible!"

Kurama gasps in shock and exclaims, "I can't believe it! She stopped Hiei's greatest attack!"

Rinku yells out, shocked, "No way! Not even Zero could do that and he a master of flames!"

Just then, Divine Comet's eyes appear to be glowing yellow as her aura becomes to life and Divine Comet yells out, strongly, "I'm not letting this dragon kill me, Hiei!"

"**Claw of the Akari Blaze**!"

Divine Comet slashes her right claw into the dark dragon of flames and it explodes into nothingness in just a few seconds with a blast of orange and golden flames from Divine Comet's claw.

Hiei yells out, in total shock and disbelief, "It can't be! How could she do that to the dark dragon?"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Holy shit! She just negated Hiei's attack with one punch!"

Genkai thinks in her mind, _"It is more than that dimwit! She gathered her flame attack into her right claw and when her claw contacted the dark flames, it sent not only her demon energy, but trace amounts of her golden energy from her Millennium Earrings to add to the demon power to negate Hiei's attack. It took some toll on her energy, but not as much as would she would experience from a more powerful strike from using her Millennium Earrings directly. Clever girl."_ Divine Comet then uses her super-speed to vanish from Hiei's and everyone else's sight and before anyone could react, she reappeared right in front of Hiei and before any reactions could be made, she lands her right knee into Hiei's chest, sending him airborne and landing about twenty yards from where Divine Comet attacked him.

Inuyasha comments, a bit amazed, "Nice shot."

Tiger says, in a rare surprised tone, "But how did she do that!"

Hare says, amazed, "That old woman's training must have done it!"

However, Hiei quickly gets back to his feet and even through drained from using the **Dragon of the Darkness Flame** and taking such a powerful blow from Divine Comet, he has a lot of energy left and a sly smile on his lips.

Hiei stretches his neck and says, with a sly smile, "Impressive, Holly. However, I am far from finished." Hiei quickly whips out his sword and uses his super-speed to vanish from sight. Faster than the blinking of an eye, Hiei appears on Divine Comet's right and drop his sword down on her, but she quickly whips to her right and blocks the blade with her katana! Hiei yells out, surprised, "What?" Hiei's body becomes engulfed in a red demonic aura as he tries to overpower Divine Comet, but our magic stone wielder turn dog hanyou is a far cry from the girl of two years ago and she easily holds back Hiei's assault.

Divine Comet says, with a serious tone, "I've had enough!" With a huge flare of her demon energy, Divine Comet then amazing breaks Hiei's sword right in half and sends him right into the nearby trees causing the tree to break off its stump and collapses backwards into the forest.

Hiei quickly regains his composer and says, with a low snarl, "Okay, it is time to end this." But before he could get to his feet, a claw is under his neck and he looks to see Divine Comet placing her right claw to Hiei's neck.

Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Alister, Kuwabara, and Kurama are shocked to see this and Kurama says, amazed, "I can't believe it…."

Genki says, amazed, "Holly trapped Hiei!"

Kuwabara exclaims, shocked, "Whoa! Sakura's friend just beat Hiei?"

Yusuke tells Kuwabara, "You aren't seeing things if I'm not, Kuwabara." However, Hiei's rare expression of shock and surprise becomes a sly grin and he starts to laugh, perplexing Divine Comet and her friends/allies.

Hare exclaims, "Holly's got him by the throat and he's laughing!"

Suezo says, angrily, "Arrogant jerk!"

Kurama tells them, "Actually, he isn't laughing for whatever reasons you might be thinking."

Genki asks Kurama, curiously, "What do you mean Kurama?"

Kurama tells them, in his logical and plain tone, "Take a look and you will see."

When everyone looks to the scene before them, Divine Comet asks Hiei, confused, "What's so funny?"

Hiei stops laughing and replies, with a sly grin, "Well, I've got to admit that I was wrong about you. Personally, I felt that you were a weak little girl that couldn't be as fierce of a warrior, however, you still lack the killing instinct within you."

Divine Comet replies, with a serious and determined tone, "I don't like to kill and I will never kill another living being especially if they are innocent people, Hiei."

Genkai then calls out, in a serious tone, "Enough! Remove your claws from his neck, Holly!" Divine Comet removes her claws from Hiei's neck and returns her sword to the sheath in the rear portion of her skirt hidden behind her bow attached to the rear of her mini-skirt. Soon enough, her Akari Blaze dies down and with a heavy sigh, she falls down to her bottom in pure exhaustion and everyone, except for Genkai and Yeshua, runs over to her.

Genki asks Divine Comet, concerned, "Holly, are you okay?"

Divine Comet slowly rises to her feet, in a shaky manner, and replies, breathing heavily and weak tone, "Yeah…I'll be okay, Genki….I'm just a bit worn out from that…."

Kuwabara yells out, amazed tone in his voice, "After releasing an immense amount of flames that rivals Hiei's Darkness Flame like that, it is no wonder you are worn out!"

Megumi tells Divine Comet, "Wow! Holly, what you did was incredible!"

Genkai then says, "Why do you seem so surprise?" When everyone looks at Genkai, she has her hands behind her back with a serious expression on her face.

Suezo yells at Genkai, angrily, "Hey, you! I don't care who you are or if Genki and Moochi knows you! What's the idea sending that maniac against Holly like that?"

Hare yells out, strongly, "No joke! He nearly killed her!"

Genkai says, with a serious tone, "To get her other dominant powers to get unlocked."

Tiger shouts out, pissed off, "By getting her nearly vaporized?"

Genkai brawls out in her usual manner, "Look here! I'm not here to win any popularity contests! I'm here to show your friend what the real world is all about! If she thought the sparring that she fought were tough then she has no idea what the true horrors of this planet of our modern day age can be! Yusuke, here, along with Hikari, Kuwabara, Genki, Moochi, and especially, Kurama, Katina, Rhea, and Hiei, since they are demons, knows the true horror of combat against demons. And from what I hear, the villains, namely Moo and his Badies, that you fought are powder puffs compared to the demons that the dimwits and their friends here faced!"

Granity asks Genki, "Genki, are they really that bad?"

Genki says, with a sigh, "I've first saw them in the Dark Tournament that's where I met Reno and I've faced some terrible and powerful demons that make Moo sound like a tamed kitten."

Hare exclaims, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Genki's telling you the truth! That's pretty much around the ballpark!"

Genkai nods her head and says, with a serious and harsh tone, "And that's exactly my point! During their journeys as spirit detectives, Yusuke, his sister, Genki, Davis, TK, and their friends faced plenty of foes that would have run you down into the dirt and those are the facts! And they fought just as hard, even harder, to maintain the balance between the human, demon, and spirit worlds! And during that same time, the dimwits and their friends were facing enemies that could obliterate the entire planet if they deserve, especially during the Demon World Tournament!"

Golem asks Genkai, "But Genkai, Golem do not get what the point was to put Holly through such an ordeal."

Genkai replies, closing her eyes and with a plain and serious tone, "To prepare her for the trials ahead of her. Holly needs to know that even through we don't want to, sometimes, you have to get off your ass and battle for the things that you believe in and all that you love or you will lose everyone and everything that you care about. Plus, you need to make sure that you give it your all with heart and soul or you will fail. Yusuke learn that the hard way when Toguro nearly killed Kuwabara in order for the dimwit to finally unleash his full power and he learned that fact when he was fighting in the Demon World tournament against Yomi. He knew that if he didn't give his all in that battle, then Yomi would become ruler of Demon World and all three worlds, human, spirit, and demon, would be in danger of war for Yomi, at the time, had ambitions stretching into the human world." Genkai then asks Divine Comet, "Tell me, kid. What were you thinking when Hiei's attack came closer?"

Divine Comet replies, "About how if I didn't do something, I was going to be deep fried half-demon?" Divine Comet then says, thinking, "Well, I heard that when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes, but I'm not sure what happened to me. I remember about what would happen if I die and who would protect my friends and family from this threat. I just needed to protect everyone that I loved, my friends and family from the Society of Light, I needed to protect all of the innocent people on Earth, and I need to protect this whole universe and all the living beings in it from him."

Genkai then says, with a sly smile, "And that's the key to unleashing your spiritual power and Akari Blaze."

Divine Comet asks Genkai, perplexed, "You mean that all I have to do is get the need to protect my friends and family?"

Genkai states, with a sly smile, "Now, I know that you're the first apprentice that I have that actually uses his or her brain. Simply, Reiki or Spirit Energy reacts to a person's emotions. The power and what the power does depend on the emotions of the welder of that energy. Emotions like fear, anger, rage, hate, pain, sorrow, despair, anguish, love, courage, friendship, and all of the other emotions. Until the Society of Light is destroyed, you need to fight with everything that you got and learn that there is nothing, but assured victory! Many villains I suspected thought that way and you managed to turn defeat into victory, even if it was a miracle! Am I right?"

Divine Comet says, a bit nervously, "Well, you have a point."

Genkai tells Divine Comet, in her serious and harsh tone, "And that's exactly the attitude and thinking that you don't need! You need to remember that defeat and death are always going to be possibility until the 'war' that you are fighting is over and the enemy is defeated! The enemy isn't an idiot…like some people that I know…and they will find a way to bite you right back in the ass! If you wish to the future that I've heard about come to pass, you are going to have to defeat the Society of Light and any other foes that you meet along the way! And that means always being on constant alert and making sure that you know this fact! You need to focus on that feeling otherwise, you'll lose everyone that you care and love! If you're going to be strong enough to protect, you are going to learn that everything isn't in black and white and that sometimes you need to do things that aren't against your morals, like them or not! The world we live in is harsh and terrible with enemies like the Society of Light always trying to control, conquer, or destroy us! You are one of the 'Chosen Ones' with various ancient prophecies that can defeat this evil and you need to realize that this isn't game since the 'destiny' of the universe is based on what you and the other 'Chosen Ones' decide! Is that clear?"

Divine Comet winches in fear and replies, in a bit of a nervous tone, "Yes, ma'am!" Genkai then turns her back away and starts to walk away from the group.

Jaden says, shocked, "Whoa! Harsh!"

Jenny nods her head and says, "No kidding, Jaden."

Kari says, winching in fear, "She's kind of scary."

Hassleberry nods his head and says, "She's a gal that knows the rigors and dangers of real combat. I can say that she is no lady that you want to make mad since she is a battle hardened soldier."

Ichigo tells Tyranno, "I'll say Hassleberry."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "That's how Genkai is. To train with her, you have to expect to work yourself nearly to death."

Kuwabara tells Yusuke, with a smile, "You should know Urameshi since you along with your sisters, Moochi, Sakura, Motomiya, and Takashi spent a good deal of time with her."

Genki tells Kuwabara, with an annoyed tone, "Oh gee! Thanks for reminding me, Kuwabara!"

Moochi says, with a nod, "Chi!"

Botan tells Genki, Holly, and Moochi's Monster Rancher friends, with a smile, "Master Genkai might seem harsh and nasty, but she is very caring person and tries to lead them down the right road."

Katina nods her head and says, with a smile, "Indeed. Botan is correct in that regard that she cares about others, but she has unusual way of doing it."

Genkai then says, "Personally, I was pretty surprised to hear that Yusuke of all people is a Ronin Warrior. I just hope that the Ancient knows what he's doing by making that dimwit one."

Yusuke yells out, in a pissed off tone, "Oh, yeah, Grandma! How about I use my new powers on you? And let me let you in one thing, my armor wasn't built for show you know!"

Genkai tells Yusuke, in her usual tone, "I know that Yusuke, but knowing how to use your Ronin armor's full potential. You have yet to prove to me that you can use it."

Yusuke tells Genkai, in an annoyed tone, "How if I come over there and I…?"

Kurama tells Yusuke, with a nervous smile, "Let's not fight now!"

Conan says, a bit nervously and sweatdrop, "Well, 'unusual' is one way that put it."

Harley nods his head and says, sweatdropping, "I'll say, Kudo."

Yoshimori nods his head and states, also sweatdropping, "I agree with you there Harley."

Genkai then stops in her tracks and says, in her usual tone, "By the way, you should also remember to keep up with your dueling skills, especially, you, Hikari, Kira, Davis, TK, and Genki, Yusuke. Since you are Obelisk Blue students, you have the pride of the 'fallen' elite dorm on your back." However, Genkai says, in her usual plain tone, "Through how dimwits like you, Kira, Davis, and Genki gets into the elite dorm of the best dueling academy beyond me without cheating is beyond me. Guess you can work miracles."

Yusuke roars out, angrily and indignity, "Hey! You'll pay for that comment, Grandma! How about I show you my deck right now? I'll have you know that I've kicked the ass of Pro-level duelists!"

Genki yells out, angrily, "Yeah no joke!"

Davis says, seriously, "Yeah! Who are you calling us weak duelists, Genkai!"

Botan sighs and says, with a sweatdrop, "I see that some things never change."

Katina tells Botan, with a nervous smile, "Yes. I see that Master Genkai is as `charming' as ever."

Just then Genkai points to Ryo, Kagome, and Alister and yells out, in her serious tone, "Hey Wildfire, what are you, Kagome, and Alister waiting for? Koenma told me that you also need spirit energy training! So, I'm not getting any younger you know?"

Genki yells out, horrified, "Now, you're going to send Alister to his grave!"

Kagome says, with a droll tone, "Something tells me that I'm in for a long training session."

Sanosake says, with a sly grin, "Good luck, Sissy. Something tells me that you are going to need it!"

Kagome says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Sanosake and stop calling me 'Sissy'."

Masamori says, in a plain tone, "But we still didn't know why Yoshimori got himself involved with Soul Reapers, in the first place!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Oh right! There's something that Yoshimori hasn't told us! Its about his other power as a Kekkaishi."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Kekkaishi?"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Yusuke! Five hundred years ago, a feudal lord was attacked by supernatural creatures who wanted to retrieve his mysterious inner power to take over the human world."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Wait! I think I know what you mean! I've also know about there was a famous mage named Tokimori Hazama who was called upon and with his two students managed to save the whole land. But they fell ill and the feudal lord was killed while his power was also buried with him at a site called Karasumori."

Hikari asks Yoshimori, curiously, "Hey Yoshimori, how come you never told us this!"

Yoshimori says, while slightly glaring at Tokine, "I have my own reasons that I don't want to reveal now!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Also, about three years ago, the power of Karasumori was sealed away by Yoshimori to insure that the ayakashi can't be drawn to the human world."

Genki asks, curiously, "What's an ayakashi?"

Botan says, in a plain tone, "Ayakashi are demons somewhat similar to Hollows and they way that they can be produce is when a human spirit is in the human world for long. Before the power of Karasumori is sealed away, the Sumimura and Yukimura families have battled against these demons for twenty three generations."

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow! That's sure a long time!"

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "After we chose Yoshimori, he went to Master Genkai's temple for training!"

Genki calls out, seriously, "No way!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "You too!"

Yoshimori says, in a droll tone, "Believe me! After what I've experience at Grandma Genkai's training, I'll probably have nightmares for the next four years enough my spirit energy has gone up immeasurably!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "And another way that the Soul Society picked Yoshimori is through their father, Shuji Sumimura, who is formerly known as Former Lieutanant of Squad Three, Shuji Kurosaki!"

Ichigo yells out, shocked, "But that means that…!"

Rukia says, with a nod, "That's right, Ichigo! Your father, Isshin Kurosaki, is a former Soul Reaper Captain from the Soul Society!"

Ichigo yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Renji tells Ichigo, in a serious tone, "That's right, Ichigo! Before your Soul Reaper days, did you find it strange that you, a normal human, as well as your sisters, Karin and Yuzu, could see ghosts…well Yuzu could see faint ones, but didn't you find it strange?"

Ichigo says, in a plain tone, "I try not to pay any attention to that kind of stuff! But thinking back, I guess it could be a good reason for that."

Masamori says, in a surprised tone, "And I wonder why my father didn't mention this to us!"

Yoshimori tells his brother, plainly, "It was to protect us from Aizen, a traitor from the Soul Society!"

Ichigo yells out, shocked, "Aizen!"

Yoshimori says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Ichigo! Aizen is the main reason why my father lost nearly all of his Soul Reaper powers. He wanted us to have nothing to do with him! He also must've know that our cousin, Ichigo, would come here."

Ichigo says, perplexed, "Cousin?"

Koenma tells Ichigo, in a plain tone, "That's right, Ichigo! Your father and Yoshimori's father are indeed brothers that went their separate ways."

Ichigo says, seriously, "I'm going to have a few words with that father of mine!"

Kira says, perplexed, "Wait a sec! You said Yukimura family participated in this Kekkaishi thing, right! You don't suppose that…!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Kira! Keiko and Alister are from the Yukimura line of Kekkaishi!"

Genki yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Botan says, with a nod, "That's right! Tokine Yukimura is their cousin from Keiko and Alister's father's side!"

Tokine says, seriously, "But my grandmother or father didn't mention this to me!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "And neither did my dad! Why did he keep it a secret!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "It was the bitter rivalry between the Sumimura and Yukimura clan that you father detested! He was best friends with Yoshimori's mother, Sumiko Sumimura, and he got into a huge argument with Tokiko Yukimura, his mother and your grandmother as well as Tokine's about how he couldn't be friends with a friends. It was the last time that your father ever saw Tokiko as he left the Yukimura household. Soon after, he met with your mother and had you and Keiko!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a minute! If what you say is true, that freak of nature must know about this and plan to use that white fake version of Keiko to use it against us! He knew about Jimmy's secret and told that white fake version of Rachel!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "I wouldn't be so sure, Yusuke."

Shu says, in a plain tone, "Well, I think that Yoshimori and Tokine should teach Alister Kekkaijutsu since they have more experience!"

Yoshimori yells at Shu, angrily, "Oh hell no! I have my own Soul Reaper duties to do! I won't have time! Let Masamori do it! He has more experience than I do!"

Tokine sighs solemnly and Masamori says, with a plain tone, "I'll help Tokine with Alister!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Naruto, Sasuke, and I will help Lady Izayoi training her half-demon children in the ways of the ninja."

Miroku says, with a nod, "That's a wise idea. Inuyasha's, Megumi's, Holly's, and Melody's strength mainly relies on their demonic based abilities, but like other half-demons, they lose their powers at a certain time of their lives. At that time, they become fully human and unable to defend themselves. Even with their ancient powers, Taigoku and Sestuna still rely mainly on their demonic abilities. If they have ninja based powers and abilities, they can handle themselves even during their time that they lose their powers since they were from their mother."

Melody says, with a smug smile, "Now, you are talking my language, monk."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "With skills like that on our side, I won't be sitting around on my butt while Kagome and the others are the ones taking on creeps like Naraku and that freak. I'll take it."

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "However, I believe that in order to balance you out that you will need to train with Genkai and learn to harness spiritual energy as well as your demon energy into weapons other than your Tetsusaiga and Melody's Demonic Priestess magic."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "I'm actually curious to know what the old lady has planned!"

Divine Comet tells Inuyasha, drolly, "You don't want to even know, Inuyasha! Believe me!"

Izayoi walks up to Inuyasha and Megumi, places her hands onto the top of their heads saying, "I'll awaken your Saia abilities now!" Izayoi roars out as her hands glows bright green with energy and Inuyasha's and Megumi's red demonic auras begun to overtake their bodies. The two hanyous screams out loudly as they feel their powers rising to the surface.

When Izayoi finished unlocking the abilities of Inuyasha's and Megumi's Saia blood, she removes her hands from them and Megumi says, amazed, "Awesome! I feel even stronger than ever!"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile, "I know! I can feel it surge! I feel like I've been reborn! Melody was right! Screw becoming a full fledged demon! I'm staying a half-demon especially with a rare human that does this!"

Izayoi says, with a smile, "That's because from the training that you two may received and not to mention the injuries that you may have gotten in the past from your fights with evil demons as well as the ones called Naraku!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "So in other words, creeps like Sesshomaru and Naraku actually did me a favor for almost trying to kill me!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha and Megumi, "Now for your tests!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Hey, this wouldn't have to be those tests that Kagome always come here for!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a more mature version of Inuyasha's voice, "Of course not, you moron!" Everyone whip their heads to find the past selves of Inuyasha, Megumi, and Milo, Taigoku, Akira, and Mulan.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What in the…!"

Miroku exclaims, stunned, "There's two of them!"

Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "What the? Who the heck are you three?"

Taigoku retorts, rolling his eyes and in a nasty annoyed tone, "Who do you think I am, idiot? I'm you! The other side of your soul! Hello!"

Inuyasha states, with a plain tone, "You mean my past self as Taigoku?"

Taigoku says, pointing his own head, "It's about time that you used your head, dummy."

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Hey, who are you calling dummy!"

Taigoku says, nastily, "I'm calling you 'dummy', moron!"

Akira tells Taigoku, in a serious tone with a more mature and womanly version of Megumi's voice, "Taigoku, we didn't come here to start a fight!"

Melody asks Sestuna, mentality, _**"Hey Sestuna, are those…!"**_

Sestuna tells Melody, mentality and seriously, _**"Yep! Those are our brother and sister as well as best friend!"**_

Shippo says, perplexed, "But if those are supposed to be Inuyasha's, Megumi's, and Milo's past incarnations, then shouldn't they be within their souls!"

Mulan says, in a more mature and womanly version of Milo's voice, "True, but when they first place our Millennium Items on themselves, I piece of our spirit went to the Soul Society where Lady Izayoi brought us to the living world to give Inuyasha, Megumi, and Milo their tests by giving them our own Elemental Spirit Orbs!"

Taigoku says, in a serious tone, "Each one of us past 'Chosen Hanyous' have our own Elemental Spirit Orbs! Mine is Lightning, Akira's Wind, Mulan's Earth, Kasa's Fire, and Sestuna's Ice!"

Shippo says, drolly, "The ice part suits Melody very well since she has an icy personality to boot!" That comment got Melody's right fist crashing onto Shippo's head hard, causing him to yelp in pain as a lump was formed.

Melody says, with an annoyed snort, "Be quiet, will you!"

Mulan says, with a kind smile, "Anyways, Milo will come with me, Inuyasha will go with Taigoku, and Megumi will leave with Akira to their tests."

Taigoku tells Inuyasha, with an impatient tone similar to Inuyasha's, "Let's go! We don't have time to waste!" Taigoku leaves in one direction which Inuyasha follows with Megumi and Akira going to another direction and Milo and Mulan leaving in the other direction to go for their new powers to prepare for battle against the Society of Light and Sartorius.


End file.
